Supernatural Destiny
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: There's a New Girl in town named Natalya who has moved from Florida with her mom and dad there are secrets about her even she doesn't now about and soon finds Friendship with Damon Salvatore then along the way she finds her destiny tied to Klaus who desires her for his own and will stop at nothing to Have her on his side and in his bed.
1. Natalya

**Supernatural Destiny**

Natalya Savakis is a 17-year-old girl who finds that her world is not so normal learning at a young age of 5 that she can move things with her mind and every time she touches someone she can feel their emotions and feelings. Which is uncomfortable for her. This is how her story begin.

[ MYSTIC FALLS]

A silver ford Fiesta was making its way down the street to a town called Mystic Falls one dark evening Natalya Savakis moving into this town that her family is moving in the House that belongs to them is a Mansion that her dad designed. His name is Alex Savakis and her mother's name is Evelyn Weston who is a Real estate agent both very wealthy in their own right which makes it kinda easy having her own car for her birthday just as she was coming around the curve of the road and see's a Car in the middle of the road slamming on brakes and parks behind the car shocked she gets out to see someone dead on the top of the SUV Gasping she pulls out her phone and calls the police to tell them about the Body then she goes around the SUV to see another body on the ground a Young girl it looks like the two were college couple she walks over to check on the girl and see if she is alive and sees a bite mark on her throat stepping back she makes it back to her car to sit in it then she drives to her destination still shaking over what she seen remember what her grandmother once told her about people who got bitten on the neck and that is isn't an animal attack but Vampires at first she didn't want to believe it for there is no such thing as Vampires, Werewolves or Witches but Now she knows that it is true. she makes it through a neighborhood that her family lives on and finds a White brick house that had black shutters. and black roof tiles there was a Tower at the end of the house hoping that would be her room parking behind her parents car she gets out and takes her bag full of Bathroom stuff and a box of things to go in her room hearing the front door opening and seeing a Woman with dark brown hair come out and it's her mother Evelyn she hugs her]

Evelyn: ''There you are Honey I'm glad you made it here safely. Come on let's get you settled in your room and if you're wondering it's in the Tower.

Natalya: ''Yes I was hoping that would be my room are you sure you don't want the room mom.

Evelyn: ''No it's Okay your father and I thought it would be more fun if it is for you. [ She opens the door for her as Natalya enters the house carrying her box seeing the inside was a little shocking the floors was of a dark Hard wood floors with a double stair case one room on the left side of the house is a living room area with antiques furnature coffee table and lamps there was a Flat screen Tv hanging above the Fire place. there is a Dining room with a dark brown dining table and chairs. the Kitchen was to the right of the Dining room it had all the major appliances. Two double ovens and another stove in the middle of the Kitchen Island and there is a double refridagiter there was a Library she was excited knowing that she would be in there alot and then she sees a Bar of Drinks mostly for her dad who likes to indulge in alcohol once in a while she then goes upstairs to find her room that was a little away from her parents there is steps that go up to the tower and seeing her room with awe she has a Canapy bed of dark wood with Blue curtains and Blue and white covers and pillows it was sitting in a Diagonal way against the wall and there is a Desk in her room with a desk top on it and her iPad a dresser was sitting against the wall on the left side of her room and a Walk in closet. and there was a Bathroom smiling she puts her box on the bed and starts taking all her brushes, Make up, and perfumes and some Animals figures Orca's, Tigers and Wolves putting them on some shelves on her wall. seeing that everything was put away she goes down stairs to her parents who were making dinner] ''Hey Honey did you like your room.

Natalya: ''It's beautiful you both did amazing on the house How were you able to do all this in two weeks?

Alex: ''We're talented and we worked together to get it done and you gave us some designs yourself on what you liked your bedroom to look like. it helped us out and Now we have a Home.

[ They set down to a dinner of salad, spaghetti, and Bread sticks after dinner Natalya helped her mother clean up putting the dishes in the dish washer then they went to bed so they can start a new day with School and work]


	2. Pilot

**Pilot**

SAVAKIS HOUSE

SAVAKIS HOUSE, KITCHEN

Evelyn: Toast. I can make toast.

Natalya: It's all about the coffee, Mom.

Alex: Is there coffee?

Evelyn: Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?

Natalya: I'm good.

Alex: Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?

Evelyn: Don't you have a big presentation today?

Alex: I'm meeting with my Clients at...now. Crap!

Natalya: Then go. We'll be fine?[Missing persons; Brooke and Darren behind Natalya on Tv]

[ Natalya is dressed in a blue peasant blouse with blue jeans and Skechers shoes her hair is a Dark Brown color curls[Like Katherine's Curls] it falls in waves down her back grabbing her bag and phone she walks outside to get into her silver Ford Fiesta and drives to the school just as she was driving in the parking lot everyone who was waiting outside for the bell to ring turns to look at the New Car that parks and she gets out putting on her black leather jacket and grabbing her bag and walks in the entrance and to the office standing behind a Handsome young man]

Secretary: ''Your records are incomplete. you're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts.

Stefan: ''Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there.

[Stefan compels the Secretary which Natalya feels him do which gives her a chill down her spin as she feels the emotions in the Secretary]

Secretary: ''Well, you're right. so it is.

[ Outside School Office]

Bonnie: ''I'm sensing Settle from the Guy and he plays the guitar. [ Looking at the back of the girl who she hasn't seen anyone look like her before with the dark hair and the body of a Model] ''The girl I sense is from Miami Florida and she can cook.

Elena: ''You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?

Bonnie: ''Pretty much.

Boy: ''Jeremy, good batch, man.

Elena: [ She looks behind her to see Jeremy enter the men's room rolling her eyes] ''I'll be right back.

Bonnie: [ Still looking at the guy] ''Please be hot.

[ Inside the Office]

Natalya speaks to the Secretary about her schedule and gave her the file on Transcripts and when Stefan accidentally bumped into her she got a Cold feeling all over her and they were looking at each other like they know one another but he snaps out of it and apologized to her before leaving. then after the Secretary gave her the schedule she said her thanks then walks out of the Office walking over to the Lockers where a whole bunch of people where standing around them as she tries to get through]

Natalya: ''Excuse me I'm trying to get to my locker Thank you. [ She bumps into a Blond girl who has looked at Stefan walk to the men's room she is surprise as she bumps into her] ''Sorry I'm just trying to get to my locker.

Caroline: ''I'm sorry right, Right, Your new here too aren't you.

Natalya: ''Yeah I'm Natalya Savakis I just moved here from Miami Florida.[ Opening her Locker to put some Notebooks in there than just put two of them in her bag then shuts it]

Caroline: ''I'm Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you so who is your first class.

Natalya: ''Uh [ She takes her schedule then looks at it] ''Um History with Mr. Tanner.

Caroline: ''Ah I hate that teacher he is a real Dick but oh well can't help it. Let me show you where it is then later I can show you around Okay.

Natalya: ''Thanks I would appreciate it.

[ HISTORY CLASS]

Mr. Tanner: '' Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union. (continues talking)

[Elena and Stefan exchange looks.]

Text to Elena from Bonnie: HAWT-E. STARING U.

[Elena looks at Stefan. She then looks back to the front She then turns to see Natalya who is sitting behind Stefan who is writing things down as Mr. Tanner talks feeling like she knows her from somewhere but she has never seen her before.]

[ Mystic Falls Cemetery]

[Natalya walks into the Cemetery reading from a Small Diary that is from her Grandmother Julia who gave her this before she died told her that in her mausoleum there is something there that she needs to find so that is why she is here walking through the cemetery and up the hill just as she was coming around the bend someone runs into her knocking her down into some trees]

Natalya: ''Ah what in the world Ah [ Feeling her hand was scratched up from the fall]

Elena: ''Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay?

Natalya: ''No it's Okay just a little Scratched up No problem.

Elena:[ Surprise on her face as she sees it's Natalya] ''Hi your Natalya our new girl in school I'm Elena Gilbert.

Natalya: ''I know we have History and French together.[ She bends down to pick up some books that Elena dropped and picks up her grams diary] ''Here your books.

Elena: ''Wow thanks [She turns around and sees Stefan.]

Stefan: You ok?

Elena: Were you following me?

Stefan: No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall.

Elena: Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery.

Stefan: I'm visiting. I have family here.

Elena: Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? . . . I'm Elena.

Stefan: I'm Stefan.

Elena: I know. We have History together.

Stefan: And English and French.[ He looks at Natalya] ''Natalya Savakis right.

Natalya: ''Your right Nice to meet you.[ She pulls her bag back onto her shoulder] ''I'll see you guys later I got to look for My grandmother's grave.

Elena: Right.[ Watching her leave to walk up the steps to the mausoleum]

[Stefan pulls a leaf out of Elena's hair.]

Elena: Thanks. . . Nice ring.

Stefan: Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?

Elena: No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that.

Stefan: Did you hurt yourself?

Elena: Hmm?

Stefan: Did you hurt yourself?

Elena: Oh, uh, I don't know.

[Elena pulls up her pant leg and sees a cut gushing blood.]

Elena: Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty.

[Stefan turns around and his face changes].

Elena: Are you ok? [Stefans eyes start to change]

Stefan: You should go. Take care of that.

Elena: Really, it's nothing.

[She turns around but Stefan has disappeared.]

[ Natalya walks around all the Crypts until she makes it to her Grandmother's Julia Savakis crypt and unlocks it with a Key opening the door and walks in to see a Coffin in the middle of the room and sits down in front of it on a bench and continues to read out of the Diary to see where the small compartment that she said the Box is and then she found an Entry behind the Coffin and sees a Small Chest behind a Statue pulling it away to get at it she takes it and carries it over to the Bench using her jacket sleeve to wrap dust and cobwebs off it. and seeing designs and patterns seeing the Key attached to it she opens it. to find a Huge Thick book inside and some Jewelry and a Bunch of Gold coins which surprises her then she sets the Book back inside not before she sees a Shadow pass over her and looks up to see Stefan gasping she stands up and slams the lid shut]

Natalya: ''Stefan oh wow you startled me.

Stefan:[ Looking at the Chest and then looks back at her] ''I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What is this place.

Natalya: ''My Grandmother Julia Savakis she was my only grandparent from my dad side that actually lived here in Mystic Falls. My Parents moved out of here when I was born because something made them leave saying that the Dangers here where just too much we moved to Florida Miami and now that My Mother has a New job here we came back. We just moved back here. and here we are.

Stefan: ''What is the Chest that you found in here it looks like you have secrets as well. Tell me do you know what I am.

Natalya: [ She Nods] ''Yeah I kinda figured it out when you bumped into me this morning. You're a Vampire.

Stefan: ''And I assume you're a Witch.

Natalya: ''I'm a Sorceress I can use all kind of Magic without having to use a grimoire to Practice Magic it just Natural to me. I can show you some other things if you won't get scared.

Stefan: ''No I won't get scared Just show me all your secrets.

Natalya: [ She walks outside to have some room to transform and her body starts to glow and then in her place is a Leopard Stefan shocked steps back then next thing he sees is a Falcon and she fly's over to land on his shoulder which makes him laugh then she flies back onto the ground and transforms into her human form] ''Well what do you think?

Stefan: ''I um Wow that was really great so a Sorceress Well at least I don't have to keep my secret from you anymore.[ He grabs her Chest and gives it to her] ''I assume that your grandmother was one too.

Natalya: ''She was a strong witch she was able to control Elements. Me and her has always been like this My dad has never shown any Magic so I guess it was passed to me through my Grams.[ Holding the Chest] ''Well I better get this home My parents would be wondering where I am.

Stefan: ''Here let me help you. [ He carries the Chest to her car and puts it in the Trunk]

Natalya: ''Thanks Stefan I'll see you later.

Stefan: ''Okay.

[ Savakis House]

[ Natalya is walking down the stairs dressed in Leggings, Blue silk Long sleeve shirt and her Leather jacket over her arm and her bag]

Natalya: ''I'm going to the Grill for Dinner is that all right?[ To her mother who was sitting in the Library]

Evelyn: ''Ok, Have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night.

Natalya: ''Well done, Mom.

[ She opens the door and right before she gets in her car a Crow flies onto the top of her car]

Natayla: ''Wow Hi Bird so come to welcome me into town well thanks for the welcome but I've got to go.[ The Crow was just looking at her and kinda making her nervous but she uses her Mind link to read the Crows mind] ''Okay leave. [ The Crow Caws then flies away and then she gets in her car and then drives to the Grill]

MYSTIC GRILL

Jeremy: Hey Vick.

Vicki: Working.

[She arrives at Matt and Tyler's table.]

Matt: Thanks, Vick.

Vicki: Do you need another refill?

Tyler: I'd love one.

[Vicki leaves the table.]

Matt: Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister.

Tyler: I'm not hooking up with your sister.

Matt: You're such a dick.

[Jeremy catches up to Vicki.]

Jeremy: Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered.

Vicki: Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy.

Jeremy: When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?

Vicki: Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother.

Jeremy: Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered.

Vicki: We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler.

Jeremy: Oh,come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass.

Vicki: Yeah? What do you want me for? [Caroline and Bonnie enter.]

Caroline: His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue.

Bonnie: You got all of that in one day?

Caroline: Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding. [ She sees Natalya sitting at a Table with some food and she waves to her as she walks over] ''Hi Natalya how was your first day so far. [ She sits down in the chair in front of her]

Natalya: ''It's great many nice people. [ She eats a Fry] ''It's kinda of different from my last school. People there were always Bullying me and calling me freak there.

Caroline: ''Really that's mean what did they bully you for?

Natalya: ''They would pick on me all because I'm a rich kid My parents own two businesses and they never let up the fact I'm wealthy and then I like Art, and I don't waste time Partying and drinking my life away I like to study for a Good College and they make fun of me because I am a good person.

Caroline: '' It's like that sometimes with me when I was growing up even I am captain of the Cheerleading squad, President of student Council. and My friend Elena is always getting everything getting handed to her Nobody chooses me over her it's always a completion.

Natalya: ''I don't think that is like what I went through at least you never had some beat you up for looking the way I do. [ Taking her hand and combs through her hair] ''I never did understand what I did to anyone.

Caroline: ''Well I can be your friend. Just stick with me and Nobody will Hurt you again.

Natalya: ''Wow thank you. Would you like to have Dessert with me.

Caroline: ''Sure How about a chocolate cheesecake. and some milkshakes.

Natalya: ''Yeah why not [ She orders the Desserts and Milkshakes and they both eat them when Elena and Stefan came in] ''Look there is Elena and Stefan.

Caroline: ''[She looks over her shoulder to see Elena with Stefan and rolls her eyes even though she is looking at Stefan with awe] ''As usual she gets the guy. Gosh can she just leave things alone. [ Stefan, Bonnie and Elena comes over to sit down and now everyone is asking Stefan and Natalya some Question]

Caroline: So, you were born in Mystic Falls?

Stefan: Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young.

Bonnie: Parents?

Stefan: My parents passed away.

Elena: I'm sorry. Any siblings?

Stefan: None that I talk to. I live with my uncle.

Caroline: So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow.

Bonnie: It's a back to school thing at the falls.

Stefan (to Elena): Are you going?

Bonnie: Of course she is.[ Looking at Natalya] ''How about you are you coming to the Party.

Natalya: '' I don't now I've never been a Person that likes to party.

Caroline: ''Come on it's just a small Party in the woods it could be really good to hangout with you.

Natalya: ''It's just kinda uncomfortable for me to be around people. It's the way I am.

Elena: ''Oh you can just hang out with us It would be fun.

Natalya:[ Looking at Stefan] ''Okay I'll come to the Party.

Caroline: ''Great I can't wait

HISTORY CLASS

Mr Tanner: The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?

Bonnie: Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot.

Mr. Tanner: Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?

Matt: It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it.

Mr Tanner: Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?

Elena: I'm sorry, I-I don't know.

Mr Tanner: I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break.

Natalya: There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians.

Mr Tanner: That's correct. Miss. . .?

Natalya: '' Savakis.

Mr Tanner: Savakis. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?

Natalya: My Grandmother was Julia Savakis.

Mr Tanner:[ Surprise on his face and awe] Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle.

Stefan: Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner.

Mr Tanner: Hmm.

PARTY IN THE WOODS

[Stefan arrives to the party and is listening for Elena.]

Bonnie: Just admit it, Elena.

Elena: Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty.

Bonnie: He has that romance novel stare. [ Seeing Natalya walk up through the woods they walk over to her] ''Hey you made it.

Natalya: ''Told you I would. so Looking for Stefan.

Elena: ''Yeah but he still hasn't shown up

Bonnie: ''He'll come he likes Elena. so he will show up.

[Caroline walks up to Stefan.]

Caroline: Hey! You made it!

Stefan: I did.

Caroline: Well, let's get you a drink.

Stefan: Well, I'm-

Caroline: Oh, come on. [Bonnie and Elena are still talking.]

Bonnie: So where is he?

Elena: I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one.

Bonnie: Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate.

Natalya: ''Psychic are you sure?

Bonnie: ''It's just something My grams thinks I have a Psychic Power.

Elena: Wait, you need a crystal ball.

[She gives her a bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Natalya feels Bonnie space out for a while in her mind she can see what she can see, then comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.]

Elena: What?

Bonnie: That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow.

Elena: What?

Bonnie: A crow. There was fog, a man.[ looking at Natalya] ''I saw you in my head just for a moment. wait I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill.

[Bonnie leaves Elena alone.]

Elena: Ok? Bonnie!

Natalya: '' I'll go find her and see if I can help her.

Elena: ''Go.

[She turns around Stefan is behind her.]

Stefan: Hi.

Elena: Hi.

Stefan: I did it again, didn't it?

Elena: Yeah.

Stefan: I'm sorry. You're upset about something.

Elena: Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're . . . here.

Stefan: I'm here.

[ Natalya follows Bonnie to the center of the Party where she goes into the Cooler to get another beer and Natalya gets a Pepsi and opens it]'

Natalya: ''Hey Bonnie what's the matter are you Okay?

Bonnie: ''Yeah it's just something My grams has always told me that My family has a Bloodline of Witches and she thinks I'm one.

Natalya: ''That explains your psychic powers. ever time you touch something you get a vision of the past and future.

Bonnie: ''Yeah that's right How would you know are you a Witch too.

Natalya: ''I'm a Sorceress Witch I can use the Elements, and I too can see the Past and Future. and there is the little thing I don't like and that Is my empathy Powers.

Bonnie: ''Oh that is why you didn't want to come to the Party because you feel everyone's Emotions.

Natalya: ''Yeah it makes me Uncomfortable. being around others. so what your grandmother said is true you are a Witch.

Bonnie: ''This is unreal.

WOODS BY PARTY

Vicki: Jeremy? Is that you? . . . Jeremy?

[Fog descends around her. A man is standing behind her. She is attacked.] Scene Change:PARTY

Matt: Looking for someone?

Elena: Hey.

Matt: When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me.

Elena: Matt, you don't understand. It's-

Matt: That's ok, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that. . .I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that.

Elena: Matt. . .

Caroline: Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want.

Stefan: I think you've had too much to drink.

Caroline: Well, of course I have. So—

Stefan: Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry. [Stefan approaches Elena.]

Elena: I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know.

Stefan: Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?

Elena: No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. Hmm. God, you gotta be kidding me!

Stefan: What is it?

Elena: My brother.

Stefan: The drunk one?

Elena: That would be the one. Excuse me.

Stefan: Need some help?

Elena: Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!

WOODS

Elena: Jeremy, where the hell are you going?

Jeremy: I don't want to hear it!

Elena: Yeah, well, too bad!

[Jeremy trips. He sees Vicki's body, she's been bitten.]

Jeremy: Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!

Elena: Oh, my god!

Jeremy: No!

PARTY

Elena: Somebody help!

Matt: Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!

Tyler: What happened to her?

Matt: Somebody, call an ambulance!

Tyler: Everybody back up, give her some space! [ Natalya who was drinking some soda and sitting on a bench when she heard Elena yell out she runs over to see A girl bleeding from the Neck and made her way over to her]

Natalya: ''Excuse me let me through. [ She pushes some people out-of-the-way she takes her bag and pulls out her First aid kit]

Tyler: ''Hey what are you doing?

Natalya: ''My grandmother taught me first Aid Please let me help her.

Matt: '' Yes please help her.

[ She took out some Bandages and cotton swaps and begins cleaning Vicki's wound with antibiotics she mumbles under her breath healing some of the wound up as she works putting a Bandages over it and then she steps back after she managed to get her all wrapped up]

Natalya: ''That is all I can do for her until the Ambulance comes. I did all I can.

Matt: ''Thank you for helping my sister.

Natalya: ''Your Welcome [ everyone's Fear was Pounding on her as she steps back a Little dizzy then she walks over to a bench to sit down]

Matt: Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me.

SALVATORE HOUSE

ZACH: What's going on?

Stefan: Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me.

[Stefan enters his bedroom. A crow appears.]

Stefan: Damon.

[A man is standing on the balcony.]

Damon: Hello, brother.

Stefan: Crow's a bit much, don't you think?

Damon: Wait till you see what I can do with the fog.

Stefan: When'd you get here?

Damon: Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it.

Stefan: It's been 15 years, Damon.

Damon: Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads.

Stefan: Why are you here?

Damon: I miss my little brother.

Stefan: You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do.

Damon: I've managed to keep myself busy.

Stefan: You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you.

Damon: Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you.

Stefan: Why are you here now?

Damon: I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .Elena.

PARTY

[Matt leaves by ambulance with Vicky]

Bonnie: Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news.

Elena: I gotta take Jeremy home.

Bonnie: Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling...

Elena: Bonnie, what?

Bonnie: That it's just the beginning.

SALVATORE HOUSE

Damon: She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?

Stefan: She's not Katherine.

Damon: Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?

Stefan: I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work.

Damon: Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little? [Damon starts hitting Stefan.]

Stefan: Stop it.

Damon: Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena Oh there is also a Girl I saw you with today Natalya is it she is a Lovely one isn't she wow I wonder what she taste likes.

Stefan: Stop it!

Damon: Imagine what their blood tastes like!

[Stefan**'**s face transforms.]

Damon: I can.

Stefan: I said stop!

[Stefan runs into Damon, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there.]

Damon: I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face- thing. It was good.

Stefan: You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die.

Damon: That's a given.

Stefan: Not here. I won't allow it.

Damon: I take that as an invitation.

Stefan: Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?

Damon: I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word.

Stefan: Just stay away from Elena.

Damon: Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here.

[Damon grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage.]

Damon: You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach.

THE WOODS

[Jeremy is drinking a beer. Elena arrives.]

Elena: You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too.

Jeremy: I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?

Elena: Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this. [ Jeremy sees Natalya putting all the First Aid Kit in her bag and gets up to talk to her]

Jeremy: ''Hi I wanted to thank you for helping Vicki it was very nice of you.

Natalya: ''your welcome I was glad I was here to help her. I hope she heals okay.

Jeremy: ''I'm Jeremy Gilbert[ He holds out his hand]

Natalya: ''Natalya Savaskis

Jeremy: ''Any way Thanks for all your help.

Natalya: 'Your Welcome.

MYSTIC GRILL

Bonnie: Are you sober yet?

Caroline: No.

Bonnie: Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home.

Caroline: Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?

Bonnie: I'm not touching that.

Caroline: I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one.

Bonnie: It's not a competition, Caroline.

Caroline: Yeah, it is.

HOSPITAL

[Matt is sitting at the hospital with Vicki. Vicki wakes up.]

Matt: Vicki. . .Hey. Hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok.

Vicki: Matt-

Matt: Hey, don't try to talk, ok? You're fine.

Vicki: Vampire.

GILBERT/SALVATORE HOUSE

Elena: Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok.

Stefan: I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past.

Elena: Without the pain.

ELENA/Stefan: Someone alive.

Elena: But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you.

Stefan: They follow you.

GRILL

[Caroline is alone at the table. Damon looks at her.]

Stefan:[voiceover] You can't escape them, as much as you want to.

[Damon smiles at Caroline. She smiles back.]

GILBERT HOUSE, ELENA'S ROOM

Elena: All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it.

[Elena sees Stefan outside her window.]

Stefan: I know it's late. But, uh. . .I needed to know that you were ok.

Elena: You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok.

Stefan: What do you tell them?

Elena: That I'll be fine.

Stefan: Do you ever mean it?

Elena: Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?

Stefan: Yes.

[Stefan enters Elena's house.]

END OF EPISODE


	3. Night Of The Comet

**Night Of The Comet**

[ Savakis House]

[ This morning was feeling a little different for Natalya as she gets up out of bed and takes a Shower thinking about what happened the night before where a Young girl named Vicki was attacked by a Vampire last night but everyone is saying it's an Animal attack but She knows better and she knows it's not Stefan for he wouldn't do that if he is trying to get with Elena so It's not Stefan so finishing the shower she puts on tight black leggings with ankle boots and White tank top and her Blue jean Jacket. Putting her hair in a Pony tail and grabbing her bag and car keys she runs down the stairs as her father was heading out of the door he gives her a Kiss on the forehead and then runs outside. she goes into the Kitchen to fix herself some Cereal and fruit]

Evelyn: ''Good morning Honey[ She walks over to the Coffee maker to pour some Coffee and takes a Bagel] ''Honey I'm going to have to Borrow your car today for I am having some friends over at the Office you can take the Camaro convertible is that Okay.

Natalya: ''It's fine just don't scratch my car up Missy[ Her mother glares at her playfully and then she kisses her on the forehead]

Evelyn: ''Have fun tonight and Call us if you even need us.

Natalya: ''Okay I will [ She watches her leave the house then finishes her breakfast then cleans up then heads out to the school]

HISTORY CLASS

[Elena and Stefan look at each other while their teacher lectures.]

Tanner: Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?

[Elena and Stefan drop their gazes. The bell rings.]

SCHOOL HALLWAY

Stefan: I brought it. [Hands Elena a book] Told you.

Elena: "Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name.

Stefan: All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then.

Elene: Where did you get it?

Stefan: Uh, it was passed down. Through the family.

Elena: Ah.

Stefan: I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it.

Elena: Oh, no. I. . .but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back.

Stefan: Ok.

Caroline: I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?

Bonnie: Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so.

Caroline: Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night.

Bonnie: I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?

Caroline: I don't know. I was drunk.

OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL

[ Natalya is putting away somethings in her trunk of the Camaro when she sees Jeremy walk up to Tyler.]

Jeremy: Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?

Tyler: She's fine. Now get out of here.

Jeremy: How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?

Tyler: I'm gonna kick your ass.

Jeremy: Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now.

[Jeremy shoves Tyler. Natalya runs over to them and stands between them]

Natalya: ''Oh don't do something you will regret Jeremy walk away.

Tyler: You should do what she says Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning.

Jeremy: No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you.

[Jeremy leaves.]

Tyler: Damn, that was like a death threat. [He turns to the girls beside him then at Natalya.] Did you hear that? Hey thanks I don't understand what's gotten into him.

Natalya: ''He's a messed up Kid losing Parents can be rough on you I'm just glad I still have them.

Tyler: ''Natalya is it you were amazing the other night helping Vicki where did you learn to do First aid.

Natalya: ''My grandmother helped me learn first aid and CPR everything that I've learned I learned from her.

Tyler: ''Still you amazing and even more when you stopped Jeremy from getting into trouble.

Natalya: ''It's Okay I better get inside for the next class I will see you later.[ She walks back to her car to see Jeremy standing near it looking at it] ''Hey Jeremy.

Jeremy: ''Why did you stop me from hitting Tyler he is being a Dick to Vicki.

Natalya: ''If I did you would have been in a serious fight and you don't want that Listen to me I know how it feels losing a Family member and it's hard believe me but doing that isn't going to bring your parents back.

Jeremy: ''He just makes me so mad all the time all he does is hurt Vicki and she seems to take it and still go out with him. I care about her so much.

Natalya: ''I know you do and if you can hold on for her and show her you're the better guy for her then she will see that she was wrong about Tyler and decide that you are perfect for her but if she is still going back to Tyler and hurting you all the time then maybe your just not meant to be if she loves you she wouldn't be putting you through so much. Just give yourself sometime and Maybe something will come from it.

Jeremy: ''Yeah maybe[ He looks at her car] ''That is one awesome Car where did you get it.

Natalya: ''It's my Mom she's using my car for the day and so she let me drive her car to school today. Do you want to take it for a ride. We have some time before Class.

Jeremy: ''Really Cool I would love to drive it for a moment[ She gives him the Keys and watches him get in and drives it around the Parking lot two times then he parks back in her parking spot and gets back out] ''Wow that was so cool Thanks you are very cool.

Natalya: ''I try Glad you had fun tell me when you want to take a ride in it again and I will let you drive if My Mom doesn't mind

Jeremy: ''Wow Really that would be so great.

Natalya: ''[ Hearing the Bell Ring] ''Well times up and we must get inside for Class.

[Matt and Elena talk about Vicki.]

Matt: They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow.

Elene: That's good news.

Matt: Yeah.

Elena: Did you get in touch with your mom?

Matt: Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home.

Elene: Vicki's lucky that she's ok.

[ Stefan is sitting on a table revealing that he has been listening to their entire conversation.]

Matt: I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers.

Elena: Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?

Matt: She said it was a vampire.

Elena: What?

Matt: Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out.

Elena: OK, that is weird.

Matt: I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?

Elena: Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you.

Matt: You know, I'm. . .I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night.

[Stefan disappears.]

In The History Classroom.

[Jenna talks to Mr. Tanner.]

Tanner: As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes.

Jenna: Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?

Tanner: Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?

Jenna: Younger sister.

Tanner: Right.

Jenna: Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do.

Tanner: Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Summers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?

Jenna: I'm their sole guardian.

Tanner: Uh-huh. Could there be?

Jenna: What are you suggesting, exactly?

Tanner: It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?

Jenna: It's been tough, but, no, it's not.

Tanner: Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly.

HOSPITAL

[Matt is waiting with Vicki. She wakes up.]

Matt: Whoa! Vick. Vicki, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?

Vicki: No! No! Get off! No! No! No!

Matt: Nurse!

[Matt goes to look for a doctor. Stefan enters the hospital room and compels her.]

Stefan: It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember.

Vicki: It's all I remember.

Stefan: An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember.

Vicki: It's all I remember.

Matt: Nurse! I need help! It's my sister.

Nurse: She seems fine.

[Vicki is back in bed. Matt sees Stefan leaving. He follows Stefan. Stefan enters a room with blood donors and blood bags. His face starts to change, but he leaves as quickly as possible. Matt enters the same room. He looks for Stefan but does not find him.]

MYSTIC GRILL

Bonnie: Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity.

Caroline: Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what

Elena: So then nothing.

Caroline: You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?

Elena: Nope. We didn't go there.

Caroline: Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut.

Elena: We just talked for hours.

Caroline: OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!

Elena: Profound.

[Elena gets up.]

Bonnie: Where are you going?

Elena: Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do.

GILBERT HOUSE

Jenna: I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole.

Jeremy: No, I'm good, thanks.

Jenna: Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk.

[Jeremy starts to leave.]

Jenna: Hey, you! Come. Sit. [Jeremy sits down] Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned.

Jeremy: You get high?

Jenna: Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life. . .reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding. . .

[Jeremy gets up and leaves when Jenna isn't looking. Jenna notices and she sighs.]

HOSPITAL

[Matt is sleeping on a chair. Vicki wakes up. She throws a gelatin container at Matt. Matt stirs.]

Matt: What the. . .

Vicki: Finally you're awake.

Matt: Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming.

Vicki: Wait, what are you talking about?

Matt: You don't remember?

Vicki: I feel fine.

Matt: Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Vick, what attacked you in the woods?

[Vicki hesitates.]

Vicki: An animal. What else could it have been?

[Jeremy arrives.]

Jeremy: Hey. How do you feel?

Vicki: I'm OK.

Matt: I. . .I'm gonna. . .I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer.

Vicki: Why are you here?

Jeremy: I just wanted to see how you were doing.

Vicki Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Well, you gotta get over that.

Vicki: Tyler is finally showing some interest.

Jeremy: You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there? No.

Vicki: It's not cool for people to know. Ok? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena would freak.

Jeremy: No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one who found you.

Vicki: You are?

Jeremy: Yeah, I carried you out of the woods.

Vicki: Thank you.

Jeremy: Yeah, you're welcome.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Elena goes to the front door and knocks, it opens and she enters.]

ELENA: Stefan? Stefan?

[A crow flies into the house. Elena turns around and Damon is standing there.]

Elena: I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open.

Damon: You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother.

Elena: He didn't tell me he had a brother.

Damon: Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second.

Elena: Wow. This is your living room?

Damon: Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him.

Elena: The last one?

Damon: Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet.

Elena: Nope.

Damon: Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end.

Elena: You say it like every relationship is doomed to end.

Damon: I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan.

Stefan: Elena. I didn't know you were coming over.

Elena: I know. I should have called, I just. . .

Damon: Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker.

Stefan: Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you.

Elena: Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon.

Damon: Great meeting you, too, Elena.

[Stefan is blocking Elena's way as he stares at Damon.]

Elena: Stefan. . . .Stefan?

[Stefan moves; Elena leaves.]

Damon: Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. . hospital.

Stefan: Someone had to clean up your mess.

Damon: Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right.

Stefan: How long was Elena here?

Damon: Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?

Stefan: I'm not playing any game.

Damon: Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it.

Stefan: What kind of game are you playing, Damon?

Damon: Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

GILBERT HOUSE

Elena: He's on the rebound and has raging family issues.

Jenna: Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues.

[Jeremy enters the house.]

Jenna: Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?

Jeremy: More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool.

Jenna: Oh, no, no, no!

[Jenna throws an apple at Jeremy.]

Jeremy: Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?

Jenna: Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion.

Jeremy: Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight.

HOSPITAL

[Vicki wakes up. She looks at Matt and sees him sleeping in a chair. She goes into the bathroom to wash her hands, when she looks into the mirror she sees a glimpse of Damon.]

Vicki: Matt. Mattie?

[Matt turns into Damon with his vampire face. She wakes up from the nightmare.]

MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE.

[Elena and Bonnie are handing out pamphlets.]

Bonnie: Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?

[She turns to Elena.]

Bonnie: Would you like a program? He didn't call, huh?

Elena: Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part.

Bonnie: That's an important milestone in any relationship.

Elena: Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway.

Bonnie: When is it ever right?

Elena: I'm not ready, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Who is?

Elena: At least I put myself out there.

Bonnie: Is that what you're calling it?

Elena: What do you mean?

Bonnie: All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't.

[Caroline sees Damon and approaches him. When she gets closer, he's gone.]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Zach: What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?

Stefan: 'Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his.

Zach: Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk.

Stefan: She won't. I took care of her.

Zach: You're sure?

Stefan: I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon.

Zach: So what happens if it doesn't work?

Stefan: I don't know. I'll deal with it.

Zach: Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?

MYSTIC GRILL

Jeremy: Vicki, what are you doing here?

Vicki: Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day.

Jeremy: Are you feeling ok?

VICKI: I hurt.

Jeremy: Well, the doctor gave you something, right?

Vicki: The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were on to me.

[They laugh. Jeremy gives her pills.]

Jeremy: Here. Knock yourself out, literally.

Vicki: Thanks, Jer.

Jeremy: So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?

Vicki: I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few.

[Tyler approaches them.]

Tyler: Hey, Vick. How you feeling?

Vicki: Like you care.

[Vicki leaves. Tyler catches Jeremy looking at him in a mocking manner.]

Tyler: What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?

MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE

Caoline: Hey, I got some candles.

Elena: Hi. Hey.

MATT: Hey.

[Matt lights Elena's candle.]

Elena: Thank you.

Matt: You're welcome.

[Elena lights someone else's candle. She looks up and sees Stefan.]

Stefan: Thank you. Hi.

Elena: Hi.

Stefan: You know, that comet. . .it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone.

Elena: Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil.

Stefan: I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself.

Elena: You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing.

Stefan: Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?

Elena: You didn't tell me that you had a brother.

Stefan: We're not close. It's, uh. . .it's complicated.

Elena: Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine.

Stefan: What did he say?

Elena: That she broke your heart.

Stefan: That was a long time ago.

Elena: When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt.

Stefan: Elena. . .

Elena: It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but. . .then the sun came up and reality set in. So. . .

[Elena blows out her candle and walks away.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[ Natalya walks in the Grill still dressed in her Black tight leggings, with Black ankle boots and Jean jacket and her hair still up as she walks up to the Bar]

Natalya: [ To The Bartander] ''Excuse me do you order and eat food at the Bar.

Bar Tander: ''Yeah we do so What can I get you.? [ She gives him her order as she jumps into the Bar stool to sit down to wait taking her Jacket off and put it on the back of her seat. when she turns back a Guy sits next to her and was looking over at her with a Sensual look as he looks her up and down]

Natalya: ''Oh Hi you came out of Nowhere.

Damon: ''Why Hello to you too. I haven't seen you here before.

Natalya: ''I just moved here with my parents two days ago. I'm Natalya Savakis.

Damon: ''Damon Salvatore.

Natalya: ''Salvatore so your related to Stefan Salvatore.

Damon: ''He's my younger brother. [ Natalya's food arrives as she drinks her Root beer] ''You are related to the Late Julia Savakis I knew her she was a great friend.

Natalya: ''She was my grandmother she died a Month ago because of Cancer. I'm glad that some people still think of her.

Damon: ''She was great taught me somethings about her heritage[ Looking at her as he stole a Fry from her plate] ''Saying that there is some Witch in your family am I right.

Natalya: [ Looking around to see anybody listening and then leans over to him] ''I don't now if I can say anything to you out loud I don't want people to know about me or my Grams.

Damon: ''Hmmm Maybe some other time we can get together so That you can tell me everything about her. Some other time I guess.

Natalya: ''Maybe [ She writes her Phone number down and gives it to him] ''This is my Number if when ever you are Free. Let me now and we can get together and talk about my Grams.

Damon: ''Good. I will think about it.[ He takes the number and puts it in his jacket]

[Vicki sees Damon and walks over to him. Natalya finished with her food turns to look at her confused]

Vicki: I know you.

Damon: Well, that's unfortunate.

Vicki: Um. . .I don't. . .I don't know how, but. . .your face. Excuse me. Sorry.

[Vicki goes into the restroom and takes some pills. Natalya walks into the Bathroom]

Natalya: ''Hey are you Okay Vicki?

Vicki: ''Yeah just feeling a little Jumpy tonight. When she looks up into the mirror, Damon is behind her and attacks her. She screams. Natalya shocked begins to run to Damon but he takes her in a chokehold and knocks her out]

Jeremy: Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?

Tyler: You're her stalker. You tell us.

Jeremy: I can't find her.

Tyler: She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced.

Elena: What's with the pill pusher?

Tyler: Ask him.

Jeremy: You wanna do this right now?

Elena: Are you dealing?

Tyler: She's never gonna go for you.

Jeremy: She already did. Over and over and over again.

Tyler: Yeah, right.

Caroline: You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?

Tyler: There's no way.

Jeremy: And I didn't even have to force her into it.

Matt: What the hell is he talking about, Ty?

Tyler: Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk.

Matt: You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?

Bonnie: We'll check the back.

Matt: I'll check the square.

Jeremy: I'll come with you.

Elena: Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?

Jeremy: I'm not dealing.

Elena: Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact.

Jeremy: You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!

Elena: We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me.

Jeremy: I vote for none of the above.

IN THE STREET

Matt: Hey.

Stefan: Hey.

Matt: Have you seen my sister?

Stefan: No, sorry.

Matt: I can't find her. She's missing.

Stefan: I'll keep an eye out for her.

[Stefan starts to leave.]

Matt: Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday.

Stefan: Did you?

Matt: What were you doing there?

Stefan: Visiting.

Matt: Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her.

[Stefan hears a scream nearby, followed by Damon and Vicki's voices.]

Damon: You really have to stop screaming.

Vicki: No, please, stop. Don't. . .

Damon: Shh. I got you. . .

Stefan: Excuse me.

[He leaves.]

[Stefan sees Damon and Vicki. He jumps on the roof. on the ground on the roof Natalya is knocked out he runs over to check up on her]

Stefan: ''Natalya [ He shakes her until she wakes up Groaning holding her head] ''Hey you Okay.

Natalya: ''Ow [ She looks at Damon who is showing an Amusing smile on his face] ''You. knocked me out.

Damon: ''Couldn't have you running screaming in the night about Vampires.

Natalya: ''You bastard [ She turns to her Leopard form and knocks into him almost pushing him over he Edge]

Damon:[Shock on his face] ''Ah what in the world have you become.

Stefan: ''It's true she is a sorceress.

Damon: ''What sorceress really. [ He glares at the Leopard then turns back to Vicki but tries not to Anger the Cat anymore]

Vicki: No! No!

Damon (to Stefan): I don't need her to be dead, but. . .you might.

Damon (to Vicki): What attacked you the other night?

Vicki: I don't know. An animal.

Damon: Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?

Vicki: A vampire.

Damon: Who did this to you?

Vicki: You did!

Damon: Wrong!

Stefan: Don't.

Damon: It was Stefan.

Stefan: Don't.

Damon: Come here.

[Damon grabs Vicki on both sides of her head.]

Damon: Stefan Salvatore did this to you.

Vicki: Stefan Salvatore did this to me.

Damon: He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster.

Stefan: Please, Damon. Please don't do this.

Damon: If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now.

[Damon pulls off Vicki's bandage and throws her to Stefan.]

Vicki: Aah!

Damon: Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that.

Vicki: No!

Damon: You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square.

Stefan: That's what this is about? You want to expose me?

Damon: No! I want you to remember who you are!

Stefan: Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you.

Damon: Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart.

Vicki: No!

Damon: It's OK.

[Damon whispers something into Vicki's ear and she becomes fine.]

Vicki: What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh. . .

Stefan: You Okay?

Vicki: I took some pills, man. I'm good.

[Vicki leaves.]

Damon: It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?

Stefan: What are you up to, Damon?

Damon: That's for me to know and for you to. . .dot dot dot. Give Elena my best [ He turns around to see Natalya still in her Leopard form staring at him he is amazed at her beauty he walks over to her and puts his hand on her head hoping that she won't bite him] ''You are amazing we are really going to get along fine..[ She turns back into her Human form then stands in front of him] ''You are something else aren't you.

Natalya: ''I was going to tell you if we weren't in a Crowded place. I guess this answers your questions about me.

Damon: ''Not all but close enough. Well Little Sorceress we will talk again soon.[ He jumps off the Roof and disappears as Natalya stands there watching him leave]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Matt helps Vicki with her bandage.]

Matt: She said you found her wandering around.

Stefan: Yeah.

Matt: So, um, thanks.

[Caroline and Bonnie are seated at another table.]

Caroline: Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?

Bonnie: Yeah.

Stefan: Excuse me. Hi.

Bonnie: Hi.

Stefan: Um, have you guys seen Elena?

Bonnie: I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so".

Stefan: Thank you.

[Bonnie touches Stefan's hand and has a vision.]

Stefan: You ok?

Bonnie: What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me.

Caroline: Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing.

GILBERT HOUSE

[Elena goes into Jeremy's room. Jenna is searching his room.]

Elena: Jer?

Jenna: No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol.

Elena: What are you doing?

Jenna: I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative.

Elena: What brought this on?

Jenna: Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday.

Elena: You got tannered. Been there.

Jenna: "Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers." Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up.

Elena: You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna.

Jenna: Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible.

Elena: This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?

MYSTIC GRILL

[Jeremy enters. He sees Vicki and smiles. Tyler walks up to her and they start kissing. Jeremy leaves with a sad look on his face.]

[Caroline is walking to her car. She hears something and stops. She gets to her car, drops her keys, and stands up. Damon is in front of her.]

Caroline: Oh... whoa.

Damon: Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.

Caroline: No, it's fine. Um. . .I was hoping I'd see you again.

Damon: I know.

Caroline: Cocky much?

Damon: Very much.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Elena rings the bell. Stefan answers it.]

Stefan: Hi.

Elena: Hey.

Stefan: Would you like to come in?

Elena: The comet's actually this way.

[Elena goes out. Stefan follows her.]

Elena: Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier.

Stefan: No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it.

Elena: See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you.

Stefan: What would you write?

Elena: I would write. . ."Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that. . ." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that. . .the world's just going to come crashing down, and I. . . don't know if I can survive that.

Stefan: Do you want to know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is here."

[They kiss.]

FORBES HOUSE

[Damon is kissing Caroline's stomach. All of a sudden, his face transforms and he bites her.]

Caroline: Aah!


	4. Friday Night Bites

Friday Night bites

[Savakis House]

[ Evelyn is writing down something in her notebook as Natalya comes walking in the Kitchen and sits down next to her just eating a Pop tart]

Evelyn: ''You have something on your mind.

Natalya: ''I've been meaning to talk to you about what I found in grandmother Julia tomb and her journal but you guys seemed to be more busy lately before I get the chance.

Evelyn: ''I'm sorry honey but your dad and I has been working on some very important business and it has been kinda hard to sit down and talk.

Natalya: I understand how it is I just found this Huge Book in a chest in her tomb and Was wondering if either you or dad can help me understand it.

Evelyn:[ Surprise on her face and then her face turns afraid and then angry] ''You shouldn't be going in to someone else's stuff Where did you get the Journal in the first place?

Natalya:[ Swallowing the Hurt down] ''Grams gave it to me and instructions to find her secret in her tomb.

Evelyn:[ Shaking her head at her then starts packing her stuff in her bag totally angry] ''You will put this out of your mind right now. If I ever hear you ask us questions again like this I will ground you and then take away your privileges Stay away from your grandmother's stuff you understand me[ She leans her face in her daughters face with every word hurting her]

Natalya:[ She stands up and grabs her jacket wrapping her hand over her eyes from the pain in her chest] ''Well it looks like you and Dad has been keeping something from me at least Grams was honest about me and everything in the world but No as always you and dad don't care about me enough to tell me the truth all you care about is your stupid businesses.[ Turning to walk away towards the Front door] ''You guys even miss my birthday's you just don't care about me.

Evelyn: ''Natalya No honey that is not true[ Upset and feeling Guilty for what she told her daughter that it was the truth and that they were just trying to keep her from Learning to much about her grandmother and knowing that someday she will understand someday.

[ Natalya drives to school upset about what happened with her Mother and knowing somehow they have kept somethings about her and Grams from her wrapping her eyes with a Napkin in her glove compartment then she gets out of her car seeing Jeremy waiting for her surprised]

Natalya: ''Jeremy hey are you waiting for me?

Jeremy: ''Yeah I was hopping you would have your mothers car today but bummer.

Natalya: ''Well she has it today so who knows maybe sometime this week I'll have it. Wow you are pretending to like me because of my car.

Jeremy: ''Nah I like you at least you don't judge me on the choices I've made with my life so far My aunt and sister is being pain in the butt to me about everything.

Natalya: ''Hey they are just worried about you don't let it get to you. All you need to do is be a Teenager, your Young going through a lot I don't approve with someone doing drugs it just makes the Problem grow just focus on Winning Vicki's Heart make her realize How good you are for her. Just think about what you plan to do with your life.

Jeremy: ''Maybe your right I should be trying to move on. and Vicki is the way for me to do that. I'm just don't now how I'm going to do that. My life is crazy right now.

Natalya: ''It's okay Jeremy just do what your parents would want you to do, Be a Teenager, Make mistakes your going to have them at some point but always know that they are always with you. No matter what.[ Patting him on the arm as they make it to the entrance of the school]

Jeremy: ''You really know how to take away someone's pain and sorrow. just with Words you managed to make my day worth it. Thanks for being a friend.

Natalya: ''Anytime Jeremy. [ He smiles at her then he walks away as Elena and Stefan comes up to her]

Elena: ''What did you do to Jeremy he is actually smiling for once. Which is something I haven't seen in a long time.

Natalya: ''He is messed up at times because of your parents death and the other day he tried to beat up Tyler and he looks like he needed some advice so I gave him some.

Elena: ''What did you say? [ Looking at Stefan who is seriously gazing with wonder at Natalya]

Natalya: ''I just told him to just be a Teenager and have fun Everybody is going to Mess up in their life and someday he is going to bounce back from this and Move on. It seems like it was something he needs to hear.

Elena: [Staring with Awe at Natalya then she walks over to Hug her] ''Oh my gosh how did you become such a Person your amazing Natalya. Please don't ever change.

Stefan: ''I've heard of people like you that can take someone's bad day and make it better and that is a Person with Heart. [ Natalya smiles with a shy blush on her face ]

Elena: Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?

Stefan: Yes.

Elena: Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Natalya and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished.

Matt: Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice.

Tyler: Let her know she made the wrong one.

(Tyler catches the football.)

Matt: What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!

(Tyler throws the ball at Stefan, who has his back towards him. He quickly turns around, catches the ball, and throws it back to Tyler. Tyler and Matt are shocked. Elena laughs.)

INSIDE THE SCHOOL

Elena: That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football.

Stefan: I used to. It was a long time ago.

Elena: So why don't you try out for the team?

Stefan: Yeah, I don't think so.

Elena: So you don't like football?

Stefan: No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels.

Elena: They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends.

Stefan: Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery.

Elena: Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy.

Stefan: Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?

Elena: Soon. She's working on it.

[In History's class. Bonnie is writing numbers on her book. "8", "14", "22".]

Tanner: World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945.

Elena: Psst. FYI... Our team sucks. They could use you.

Stefan: Can't.

Tanner: Pearl Harbor.

Stefan: I'm a loner.

Tanner: Miss Gilbert?

Elena: Hmm?

Tanner: Pearl Harbor?

Elena: Um...

Natalya: December 7, 1941.

Tanner: Thank you, Miss Gilbert.

Natalya: Anytime.

Tanner: Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall.

Natalya: 1989. I'm good with dates, sir.

Stefan: ''So am I.

Tanner: Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act.

Stefan: 1964.

Tanner: John F. Kennedy assassination.

Natalya: 1963.

Tanner: Martin Luther King.

Stefan: '68.

Tanner: Lincoln.

Stefan: 1865.

Tanner: Roe vs. Wade.

Stefan: 1973.

Tanner: Brown vs. Board.

Stefan: 1954.

Tanner: The battle of Gettysburg.

Natalya: 1863.

Tanner: Korean war.

Stefan: 1950 to 1953.

Tanner: Ha! It ended in '52.

Stefan: Uh, actually, sir, it was '53.

Tanner: Look it up, somebody. Quickly.

Student: It was 19... 53.

IN THE HALLWAY

Elena: How did you both know all of that?

Stefan: Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing.

Natalya: ''My Grams was big on History and antiques everything I learned was from her. I'm also been a Loner all my life so Studying was easy for me[ loneliness in her voice]

Stefan: [ Hearing the loneliness in her voice and her eyes] ''Are you Okay?

Natalya: ''Yeah My parents they are always working I've never seen them go on Vacations except when it's about them I love them so much but I feel like they don't care about me. Like they wish I was never born.

Elena: ''Oh no I don't think they hate you. How can they let you feel that way.

Natalya: ''It's the way they have been ever since I was born always leaving me with Nannies, Baby sitters and Not once have they thought about me on my birthday's. Not even a Phone call. It's just me all by myself.

Stefan: ''I'm sorry this dinner tonight should take your mind off of them.

Natalya: ''Hope so.

THE FOOTBALL FIELD

(The team is practicing.)

Matt: Nice job! Nice job!

Tanner: Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? 'Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!

Tyler: Yes, coach.

Tanner: Now do it again!

(Stefan is sitting in the bleachers, watching the football team practice.

(The cheerleaders are on the other side of the field warming up. Elena shows up.)

Bonnie: Oh, my God! You're here!

Elena: Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight.

Bonnie: I am?

Elena: Mm-hmm. You, me Natalya and Stefan. You have to give him a chance.

Bonnie: Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times.

Elena: Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there.

Bonnie: Fine. I'll go.

Elena: Good.

(Stefan is talking to Mr. Tanner about joining the football team.)

Tanner: Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore.

Stefan: I wasn't here then, sir.

TANNER: And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned.

Stefan: Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that. I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good.

Tanner: Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71.

Stefan: '71 was the... Sorry. I... I understand that, sir.

Tanner: Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind. Let's run it again!

Matt: First my girlfriend, now my team?

Tyler: Dude, this is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. Whoo! Ha ha!

(At the cheerleader's practice.)

Bonnie: Seriously, where is Caroline?

Elena: I don't know. It's not like her.

Bonnie: I'll try her again.

[Caroline arrives in Damon's car. She kisses him.]

Elena: Uh...

Bonnie: Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill.

Elena: That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie: Salvatore, as in Stefan?!

Caroline: I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.

(The Football Field.)

Matt: '' Blue lady! Blue lady! Set, hut! Go! Come on, Tyler, cover it! Let's do it.

Tanner: Get it.

MATT: Line up!

(Stefan keeps doing a great job on the football field. Elena watches him.)

Matt: I hate to say it, but he's got skills.

Tyler: I think he needs a buddy pass.

Matt: Really?

Tyler: You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes. Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest.

(Stefan listens in to their conversation.)

Tanner: Do it again.

Matt: All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut!

(Tyler throws the ball and hits Stefan hard with it.)

Tyler: Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy.

Tanner: You gonna live, Salvatore?

Stefan: Yeah.

Tanner: Walk it off, son.

Matt: Hey. That was my bad.

Stefan: It's all right.

Matt: Yeah.

Tanner: All right.

(Stefan's finger is broken. He pops it back into place.)

[ School Parking Lot]

[Natalya is putting her stuff in the truck of her car as Damon pulls up behind her looking at her from behind]

Damon: ''Hello Natalya.

Natalya: [Turning around seeing Damon sitting in his car] ''Damon what are you doing here?

Damon: ''Oh just dropping off my girlfriend tell me Little Cat what have you been up too.

Natalya: ''Just figuring out what to do with My weekend since My Parents once again is taking a Vacation without me.

Damon: ''Shoot bummer How about you and I hangout this weekend maybe you can tell me more about your Magic I'm kinda looking forward to it.

Natalya: ''Uh aren't you Dating Caroline wouldn't want you to get in trouble even though I know your using her.

Damon: ''Ah Smart but yes just as a Meal unless you would like to offer for me instead of her.

Natalya: ''I don't now about that but I will hangout with you this weekend your Place or Mine?

Damon: '' Mine I have a Library at our disposal. and I can cook dinner while we study.

Natalya: ''Alrighty then but just so you know if you try anything funny with me I will be burning you like the sun Understand.

Damon: [ Smirking at her] ''Understood. Bye Little Cat.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan enters his bedroom, Damon is there, reading Stefan's diary.)

DAMON: How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives. (Stefan rips the diary out of his hands.)

STEFAN: What are you doing here?

DAMON: I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us. (Damon tries to keep a straight face but can't do it.)

STEFAN: You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon.

DAMON: Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena and Bonnie are preparing dinner in the kitchen.)

BONNIE: You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture.

ELENA: Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop.

BONNIE: Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?

ELENA: Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?

BONNIE: She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?

ELENA: I don't want to be a witch.[ Hearing the Door ring she goes to answer it seeing Natalya carrying a casserole dish covered in tin foul] ''Hey Natalya your here.

Natalya: ''I brought some desert. Bread Pudding.

Elena: ''Seriously Bread pudding is my favorite. Come on in and put it on the table. [ Natalya walks as Elena shuts the door and shaking her head

(Elena pours the to-go food into a bowl.)

Bonnie: And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody.

Elena: Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?

Bonnie: Middle drawer on your left.

Elena: Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times.

Bonnie: Yeah, that's it.

(The doorbell rings.)

Elena: Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self.

(Elena leaves.)

Bonnie: Birthday candles.

(She opens the drawer and birthday candles are there.)

(The Dining Room.)

(Elena, Stefan, Natalya and Bonnie are eating together.)

Elena: Did Tanner give you a hard time today?

Stefan: Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right.

Elena: Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and...

Bonnie: Yeah, I heard.

Elena: Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?

Bonnie: Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad.

Elena: No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool.

Bonnie: Cool isn't the word I'd use.

Stefan: Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s.

Bonnie: My family came by way of Salem.

Stefan: Really? Salem witches?

Bonnie: Yeah.

Stefan: I would say that's pretty cool.

Bonnie: Really? Why?

Stefan: Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity.

Bonnie: Yeah, they are. [ Looking at Natalya] ''Didn't you say your a witch too.

Natalya: ''I uh No actully believe it or not I'm a Soreceress Witch If you believe in that.

Bonnie: ''It's something to get use too. a Sorceress really Maybe you shouldn't tell someone that.[ Giving her a Weird look then walks around her to follow Elena Natalya watches her with a Hurt expression as she sits there rubbing her face not wanting tears to come to her eyes]

(The doorbell rings again.)

Elena: I wonder who that could be.

(Elena opens the door. Caroline and Damon are outside.)

Caroline: Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert.

Elena: Oh.

Damon: Hope you don't mind.

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Damon: Waiting for Elena to invite me in.

Elena: Oh, yeah, you can...

Stefan: No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?

Caroline: Get in here.

Stefan: We're just... finishing up.

Elena: It's fine. Just come on in.

Damon: You have a beautiful home, Elena.

Elena: Thank you.

(The Living Room.)

Caroline: I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it.

Damon: That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it.

Caroline: Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines.

Bonnie: I'll work with her. She'll get it.

Caroline: I guess we can put her in the back.

Damon: You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena.

Caroline: Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity.

Damon: I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die.

Stefan: We don't need to get into that right now, Damon.

Damon: Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Tyler grabs Vicki.)

Vicki: Don't do that. Not while I'm working. I'll see you later.

Tyler: I'll see you later.

Matt: She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it.

Jeremy: I find it pretty easy.

(Tyler runs into Jeremy.)

Jeremy: All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's... That's real nice.

Tyler: I don't need to impress her. I already won. [ Jeremy pushes Tyler] ''Now you're dead.

Jeremy: Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up. [Tyler pushes Jeremy back then Matt grabs Tyler holding him]

Matt: Ty, don't!

Tyler: The next time I see you, Gilbert...

Jeremy: No, next time I see you.

Matt: What are you doin', Vick?

GILBERT HOUSE

(The kitchen. Natalya has been doing the Dishes as a way to stay away from everyone since She told Bonnie and Elena what she is they haven't looked at her the same which made her feel hurt inside )

Damon: One more.

Natalya: Oh, thank you.

(Damon hands Natalya a glass, but drops it and quickly catches it.)

Natalya: Nice save.

Damon: I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Everyone smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time.

Natalya: Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?

Damon: Mm-hmm.

Natalya: How did she die?

Damon: In a fire. Tragic fire.

Natalya: Recently?

Damon: It seems like it was yesterday.

Natalya: What was she like?

Damon: She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive.

Natalya: So which one of you dated her first?

Damon: Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine I see you are hiding away in here something has you scared.

Natalya: Why do you say that?

Damon: You looked miserable Why.

Natalya: I told Elena and Bonnie what I am because Bonnie was telling Stefan all about her family of Witches and the moment I say something about me being a Sorceress they haven't spoken to me since Now they think I'm a freak?

Damon: No you are Not a Freak your just different then they are special. they aren't friends if they are going to treat you like that.

Natalya: It's just like my Parents they must now what I am but They don't care either.

Damon: So who cares if they don't you shouldn't feel Guilty about being who you are.

Natalya: I just need to face the fact I'm alone in this and I thought Bonnie of all people would understand.

Damon: Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me.

Natalya: I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too.

Bonnie: Hey. Need some help?

Damon: Sure, why not? [ Bonnie walks over to help Natalya seeing the look of hurt on her face as she turns away from her]

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry Natalya that was harsh what I did making you feel like a Monster when you aren't I'm just not use to hearing that I'm a witch and your a Soreress it's just kinda new for me.

Natalya: ''It's alright Bonnie I just know that no matter what I do Nobody is ever going to except me for who I am. I thought as you having your own Strange powers you would understand what I'm going through.

Bonnie:[ Stepping up to Natalya and taking her by the shoulders] ''I do except you Natalya it's just going to take sometime to get use to being in a world so strange for us.

Natalya:[ Tears falling down her face] '' Okay It's something we will both have to work on.

(Elena's living room.)

Caroline: Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox.

Stefan: That's a really nice scarf.

Caroline: Mm. Thank you, it's new.

Stefan: Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?

Caroline: Oh, I can't.

Stefan: Why not? You ok?

Caroline: Um... All I know is that I can't take it off.

Damon: What are you two kids talking about?

Stefan: I was just commenting on her scarf.

Damon: Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena Natalya and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?

Caroline: Does it look like I do dishes?

Damon: For me?

Caroline: Hmm... I don't think so.

Damon: (Damon compels her.) Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen.

Caroline: You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen.

Damon: Great.

(Caroline leaves.)

Stefan: They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to.

Damon: Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking.

Stefan: All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go.

Damon: That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader and My Little Witch Sorceress whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me.

[Elena's bedroom.]

Elena: Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun.

Stefan: Hmm. That makes one of us.

Elena: Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be...

(Stefan kisses her. When he removes his shirt, he turns into Damon. Elena screams. She wakes up, it was a nightmare. There's a crow at the window)

[Stefan's bedroom. He is writing in his diary.]

Stefan: There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her?

(Stefan opens a box and pulls out a necklace.)

THE FOOTBALL GAME

Elena: Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey.

Stefan: What happened? No more cheerleader?

Elena: I quit. I'm a quitter.

Stefan: No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this. (He opens up a box with the necklace. Elena takes it out.)

Elena: Oh, my God, it's beautiful.

Stefan: It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck.

Elena: Is that rose that I smell?

Stefan: No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?

Elena: I love it.

(Stefan helps Elena put on the necklace.)

Stefan: And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good.

Elena: We're a pair. I quit, you start.

Stefan: Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out.

(Elena kisses him.)

Caroline: And you're not in uniform because...

(It's night now. People are tailgating and cheering for the team.)

Tanner: Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! (Boos from the crowd.) But that is about to change. (Cheering. )We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!

Tyler: This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here.

Tanner: That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry.

(Tyler walks up to Vicki.)

Vicki: Hey, babe. What's wrong?

Tyler: Nothing. [ Natalya is walking through the Parking lot and see's Jeremy and walks over to him]

Natalya: ''Hey Jeremy having fun?

Jeremy: [ Surprise on his face as he gets up from the back of his buddies truck] ''Wow you look great [ Seeing her dressed in a Black dress with a white belt around her waist and Ankle boots and her hair was down in curls and she has a White sweater on] ''Yeah I'm having fun

Natalya: ''Good.

Tanner: And the central high lions are what's for dinner!

Tyler: [ He sees Natalya talking to Jeremy] ''Is that Jeremy?

Vicki: Wait, no! Ty! No.

Tyler: Oh, what do you care? [ He walks in front of Natalya as he talks to Jeremy] Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done.

(Jeremy strikes him. The two boys begin to fight.)

Vicki: Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!

Natalya: [ She runs to Grab Tyler's arm and he hits her across the face with his hand making her back up with a Cry then furious she again tryies to Pull him up with her Strength but he was fighting her hold with his arms not realizing that he Punched her again knocking her down.] ''Ah

(Stefan grabs Tyler's wrist.)

Stefan: Hey, he's down! Enough!

(Tyler punches Stefan, but sees that it has no effect on Stefan. He looks scared.)

(Jeremy grabs a broken glass bottle and strikes at Tyler, who moves out of the way and he cuts Stefan's hand instead.)

ELENA: Jeremy, no!

MATT: Tyler, knock it off! Stop!

Jeremy: [ Looking down at Natalya who is holding her hand to her Noise as it is bleeding badly] ''Oh my god Natalya [ He runs over to her trying to help her up but Elena comes to stop him]

(Stefan's hand is bleeding.]

Elena: What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding.

Jeremy: I'm fine!

Elena: Yeah, you smell fine.

Jeremy: Just stop, ok? [ He goes back to help Natalya who is on her feet again holding a Cloth on her noise where she is crying] ''Oh gosh Natalya I'm so sorry.

Natalya: ''It's not your fault Jeremy I shouldn't have tryied to get in between it.

Matt: Come on, man. Come on.

Elena: Oh, my God, your hand. (Stefan closes his palm and puts his hand behind his back.)

Stefan: No, no, no, it's fine.

Elena: Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!

(Elena grabs his hand and opens his palm, but she sees the scar is completely gone.)

Elena: But... I saw it, it was...

Stefan: He missed. It's not my blood. It's Natalya's See? I'm fine.

Elena: No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was...

Stefan: It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game.[ He takes Natalya by her arm and helps her to the Bathroom to clean her face]

Caroline: Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?

Bonnie: Hey! Where you been?

Elena: Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?

Bonnie: Of course. What is it?

Elena: The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction...

Bonnie: You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over.

Elena: No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or...

Bonnie: It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22.

Elena: Yeah?

Bonnie: When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it...

Elena: And what?

Bonnie: It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like.

(Elena goes to her car.)

Elena: You scared me. What are you doing here?

Damon: _I'_m hiding from Caroline.

Elena: And why is that?

Damon: I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen.

Elena: That could be a sign.

Damon: Well, she's awfully young.

Elena: Not much younger than you are.

Damon: I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy.

Elena: Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me.

Damon: Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention.

Elena: Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say.

Damon: You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you.

Elena: Really?

Damon: Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me.

Elena: Excuse me?

Damon: I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me.

(She strikes him.)

Elena: What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine.

[Later.]

Stefan: [ He has taken Natalya around to the Water fountain where he is helping her with her face cleaning off the blood] ''You shouldn't have got in between them what were you thinking.

Natalya: ''I couldn't just stand by and let Tyler beat up Jeremy like he did He could have Killed him if I didn't step in[ He dabs more on her noise making her wince] ''Ah I think it's broken.

Stefan: [ He bites his wrist making it bleed] ''Here take my blood. It will heal you.

Natalya: ''No it's Okay I can do it I almost forgot that I can heal wounds [ She puts a hand over her noise and then with words the healing of her noise was done making it look like it was never broken] ''There all better.

Stefan: ''Still keep this against your other wound on your face they look really bad.[They see Matt walking to them]

Matt: [To Stefan] You gonna be able to play?

Stefan: Oh, yeah, I'm good.

Matt: Uh, what you did back there... both of you had Jeremy's back.

Stefan: Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him.

Natalya: ''He didn't need to get in anymore trouble.

Matt: I know. This week at practice I was a dick.

Stefan: Had your reasons.

Matt: No excuse. (Matt holds out his hand, Stefan shakes it.) Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you. (Damon is in the corner. He claps for Stefan.)

Damon: Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"

Stefan: Not tonight. I'm done with you. [ Natalya stands near the water fountain as Damon passes her touching her hair then talks to Stefan]

Damon: Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?

Stefan: Does it matter?

Damon: Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her.

Natalya: No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon.

Damon: No?

Stefan: Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be.

Damon: Who's pretending?

Stefan: Then kill me.

Damon: Well, I'm... I'm tempted.

Stefan: No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity.

Tanner: Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!

Damon: If that's my humanity... then what's this?

(Damon kills Tanner.)

Tanner: Aah!

Natalya:: No!

Damon: Anyone, anytime, any place.

(The locker room.)

Tyler: Tanner's M.I.A. I think he had a little bit too much beer.

Matt: Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you.

Tyer: What's your problem?

Matt: What's my... You're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother.

Tyler: Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass.[ Matt Pushes Tyler against the Lockers] ''Are you for real?! You want to hit me? I'm on your team.

MATT: This was over the line. Even for you.

(Matt discovers Tanner's body.)

MATT: Somebody help!

(The police arrived. Bonnie looks at the scene. She looks at the license plate "BLDG 8", the immatricualtion's car is "FHT 14" and on the ground, the number 22. Bonnie is afraid.)

(The Football Field. Jeremy is sitting by the bleachers. Vicki comes up to him.)

Vicki: It wasn't just for the drugs.

THE PARKING LOT

Elena: What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?

Stefan: I don't know. I don't know.

Elena: I was so sure that you cut your hand. I saw it.

Stefan: I'm fine. I'm fine, ok? We're fine. That's what matters.

(They embrace.) [

Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan's bedroom. He's writing in his diary.]

Stefan: I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster Who must be stopped.

(Damon is in Elena's bedroom. Elena is sleeping. Damon gently caresses her face. Elena wakes up and Damon is gone.)

{End}


	5. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

[ Savakis House]

[Natalya is making her bed and as her Parents comes in with some serious looks on their faces as she turns around wondering what could be on their minds]

Natalya: ''What's the Matter?

Evelyn: ''Honey we need to tell you something and you aren't going to like it. Your Father has gotten a new Promotion at his Law Firm and they ask him to Travel to Japan and I will be going with him not just for business but to Move there it's a Very big move for your father and We decided to Move there but you are old enough to Live here on your own. This house was your Grandmother's house before she died but your father has managed to Redo it and make it into a Better home for us and you but Now We can't keep moving you from School to school and decided to Move to Japan.

Natalya: [ Sitting down at the end of her bed shocked] ''But I'm only 17 years old how can you leave me alone by myself.

Alex: '' We will Call you everyday to make sure how you are doing and we will send you Money so you can use it on yourself and the house. I'm so sorry Honey I don't want to leave you this is Hurting me more than you know but I have No choice if we are to Pay off your Grams payments.

Evelyn: [ Remorse on her face] ''We are both regretting what we must do but we have No choice and we can't keep moving you all over the place we want you to have a Normal life as much as possible

[ Natayla stares at both of them thinking about everything they are saying but something just isn't registering in her mind that Once again they are putting their needs before her Own and it is hurting her more than she ever thought Possible so standing up to walk around the bed to finish making her bed]

Natalya: ''Thanks for telling me You have No idea what you guys are doing to me you don't seem to Care that I will be here alone and I've thought when we moved here we can actually be a Family but once again your needs comes before my own. Just please go I need to have a moment with myself thank you both for crushing my heart[ Sobbing as she sits down as her father walks over to pull her in his arms hugging her]

Alex: ''I'm so sorry Honey you have always been a beautiful bright and special young woman and never did we ever wanted to leave you alone all the time it something we both have to do and believe me it was a very hard decision for both of us. [ Evelyn sitting beside him brushing her hand through her hair]

Evelyn: ''I hate that we made you cry and the things we also wanted to talk to you about is the secrets that your grams and your father has kept from you.

Natalya: ''What secrets?

Alex: ''That your grandmother wasn't a Witch I didn't get the Magic gene but she did and so did you but neither of you are Witches No Honey you are a Mage. you have the Power to use Elements and transform into any animal you like. it comes with The magic inside you.

Evelyn: ''When you brought it up before I've tried to keep it from you for a little while longer and I'm sorry I was harsh with you and it wasn't right with everything that you are going through with your magic and It kinda frightens me a little. and I shouldn't have been so harsh and I'm so sorry for that.

Alex: ''Everything you need to know about the Magic is in your Grams Book keep studying and Practicing with it so you can keep in control with it. and be careful for there will be others out in the world who would Love to get their Hands on someone just like you.

Natalya: ''A Mage? Is it like a Sorceress.

Alex: Yes it is. Your Grams was one a pretty amazing she had power over the earth. Everything from Dead plants come to life when she is around.

Natalya: ''Like her herb garden was always green because her Magic kept it going.

Evelyn: ''Excelltly she was such a Green thumb. it was so heartbreaking to see her die like she has and I do miss her even during these times.

Alex{ He tears up and then kisses Natalya on her forehead] ''We love you Natalya and we want you to have a Normal life and safe which is why we will call you as soon as we get to Japan so we can know you will be alright. We also have someone who will look in on you from time to time.

Evelyn: [ Hugging Natalya] ''Well we must go get some last-minute things done with Groceries and then we will be going to the Airport later in the evening.

Natalya: [ Nods as she gets up and Pulls her hair up in a Pony tail] ''Alright there is a Founder's Party tonight and I must get ready for it. I wish I can see you guys off.

Alex: ''You go Honey and have Fun it's what we want you to have. Don't worry about it we will talk on the Plane Okay.

Natalya: ''Okay. [ She watches them leave with tears falling down her eyes then she grabs some clothes and underwear and puts them on her bed. then gets in the shower]

GILBERT HOUSE

Logan Fell: To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught.

Jenna: Scum ball. Scum bucket.

Elena: Who are you talking to?

Jenna: Him.

Elena: The news guy?

Jenna: Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?

Elena: Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute.

Jenna: He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?

Elena: I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display.

Jenna: Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?

Elena: Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring.

Jeremy: How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?

Elena: You're not gonna find out.

Jeremy: That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away.

Elena: I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy.

(Doorbell rings.)

Stefan: Hi.

(Elena drags him in the house and kisses him passionately.)

Elena: Hi.

(In Elena's bedroom.)

(Stefan and Elena are making out. Stefan is kissing Elena's neck when he looks in her mirror and sees his face has transformed. He sits up.)

Elena: Are you ok?

Stefan: I'm good. Sorry.

Elena: Maybe we should press pause.

Stefan: Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a bit...

Elena: Yeah.

Stefan: Yeah.

Elena: How do you look in a suit?

Stefan: I can pull one off.

Elena: How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's party?

Stefan: They still do that?

Elena: Have you been before?

Stefan: No, the Salvatores don't get invited anymore.

Elena: Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favorite party. I know it sounds really boring, but—

Stefan: I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Gilbert.

Elena: The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore.

(Caroline's bedroom. Caroline is trying on dresses for the Founder's party.)

Damon: No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue.

Caroline: I don't like the blue.

Damon: Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date—

Caroline: You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner.

Damon: I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there. Please take me.

Caroline: You should come to the founder's party with me.

Damon: Not if you're wearing that dress. What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped.

Caroline: You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't.

Damon: Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it.

Caroline: How come you don't sparkle?

Damon: Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun.

Caroline: Yeah, but you go in the sun.

Damon: I have a ring. It protects me. Long story.

Caroline: Will these bites turn me into a vampire?

Damon: It's more complicated than that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human's,it's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way has it all wrong. (Damon kisses Caroline on the neck.)

Caroline: You can be very sweet when you want to be.

Damon: Yes, I can be sweet.

Caroline: Are you going to kill me?

Damon: Mm-Hmm. But not yet.

Caroline: Why not?

Damon: Because there's something I need you to do for me.

Caroline: Anything.

Damon: How good are you at getting this little nose Where it doesn't belong?

Caroline: Oh, I'm excellent.

Damon: Mmm.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Tyler is eating with his parents.)

Mr Lockwood: So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?

Tyler: I don't know, dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now.

Mrs. Lockwood: Charles, founder's party, focus.

Vicki: How are y'all doing over here?

Mr lockwood: Ah, we're doing great, sweetheart.

Vicki: Is there anything else I can get you?

Tyler: We're fine, thanks.

Mr Lockwood: Just the check, honey.

Vicki: Here you go, Mayor Lockwood.

Mr Lockwood: Thanks.

(Caroline arrives with Bonnie.)

Bonnie: You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?

Caroline: Go with Elena.

Bonnie: She's asking Stefan.

Caroline: Ok, go by yourself.

Bonnie: Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?

Caroline: And I'm supposed to care why?

Bonnie: He's older sexy danger guy.

Caroline: Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?

Bonnie: No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked.

Caroline: Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama.

Bonnie: Like...?

Caroline: I'm not really supposed to say anything.

Bonnie: Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?

Caroline: Ok. But you can't tell Elena.

Bonnie: No.[ She sees Natalya walk in and heads to the Bar to order some food seeing that she has tears in her eyes] ''Oh I wonder what's wrong with Natalya.

Caroline: [ Confused turns around and sees Natalya sitting at the Bar waiting for her order and sees her wrap her face with a Napkin they both walk over there to her] ''Hey Natalya we saw you come in are you Okay.

Natalya: ''It's My parents they are wanting to Move to Japan/[ Wrapping more tears off her cheeks]

Bonnie: ''Oh no don't tell me your Moving again We were just getting to like you and everything. [ She was stunned as Caroline and Bonnie sit on the stools beside her] ''What happened.

Natalya: ''My dad is a architect he designs and builds houses for a living and a Company in Japan has seen his work and they want him to Work with them and it's a multimillion dollar company and they have promoted him and Now he and My mom are Moving there and they are living me here by myself.

Caroline: ''What but your 17 years old how can you be able to afford to live alone and in such a Huge house?

Natalya: ''They promise me that they are going to set up a Bank for me with Monthly allowances, Helping me with the house and Food just until I get a Job on my own they feel guilty that they are leaving that is why they are leaving me some Money. They didn't want me to change schools again so they are leaving Tonight and there is nothing I can do to stop them. [ She gets done and looks over at the bartender as he sets her food in front of her]

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry Natalya I know how it feels to have your Parents work all the time My dad is the same way and My Mom left me when I was four years old Gosh how can your parents just drop everything and just leave you behind like this it's not fair.

Natalya: ''No it's not. [ She eats a Fry]

Bonnie: ''How about you and I go to the Founder's Party tonight since you and I have no dates and just get your mind off of it.

Caroline: ''I'm going with Damon but maybe later this weekend we can have a Girl's night or something.

Natalya: ''Thanks I will plan something at my house if that is okay.

Bonnie: ''Great it will be fun trust us.

[Tyler and Vicki are talking]

Tyler: So what you gonna buy me?

Vicki: Ugh, some class. Oh, your parents are gone. I guess we can be close now.

Tyler: What the hell does that mean?

Vicki: You treat me like trash. I'm sick of it.

Tyler: I don't think you're trash.

Vicki: Really? Then who are you taking to the founder's party?

Tyler: Vicki Donovan. Do you want me to ask you to the founder's party?

Vicki: No. It'll be stupid and lame.

Tyler: True. But it'll be less stupid and lame if you were there. (Tyler leaves.)

Jeremy: You realize you had to ask him to ask you, right? You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady, he'll finally treat you like one?

Vicki: Screw you, Jeremy.

Jeremy: You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway. It's sad. Natalya is right I try my hardest to treat you like you want to be treated like a Lady and all you do is mess it up by being with someone who hurts you maybe I am better off without you.[ Vicki stunned at what he said then turns back to work]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Zach: I didn't know you were here.

Damon: Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?

Zach: Why are you here, Damon?

Damon: To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important.

Zach: I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time? (Damon gets up and grabs Zach by the throat.)

Damon: You are in no position to question me.

Zach: I didn't mean to upset you.

Damon: This is not upset, Zach.

Stefan: What's going on?

(Damon drops Zach.)

Damon: Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time.

Stefan: Hey, are you ok?

Zach: No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?

Stefan: I see it. All right, Zach, I see it.

Zach: Then why aren't you doing anything about it?

Stefan: I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that.

Zach: The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand.

Stefan: Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena. What?

(Stefan and Zach walk down in the cellar.)

Stefan: You've been growing it.

Zach: It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it.

Stefan: But you're telling me. Why?

Zach: Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him. [Stefan hears the doorbell ring and answers to see Natalya holding a Dress bag and another bag around her shoulders]

Stefan: ''Hi Natalya what are you doing here?

Natalya: ''Damon asked me to come over he says he wants to help me with My History on my family.

Stefan: ''Ah Natalya are you sure you won't to do that He could be using you he could hurt you.

Natalya: [ She pats him on the face lightly] ''It's Okay I can take care of myself.

Damon:[ He walks behind Stefan and softly smiles when he sees Natalya] ''Ah Natalya come on in your just in Time.

Natalya: ''Thanks [ She looks around the house with Awe for the first time] ''Wow this house is really beautiful I love your Library.

Damon: [ Seductly gazing at her as she stops to look around he takes her Bag and puts it on the couch] ''Yeah my favorite room in the house this is where we are going to be Studying on your Family history did you get your Mom to tell you anymore about what your Grandmother was.?

Natalya: [ Stefan comes in and stands beside Damon as she sits down on the couch] ''Well the truth about my Grams is that she wasn't a Witch and neither am I My dad didn't get the Gene but Me and my grams did.[ They waited for her to finish] ''I'm a Mage.

Stefan: [ Stunned and a little unsettled] ''Oh so that must explain how you can transform into different Animals because of the Magic that flows through you.

[ Damon walks into the Library to stand behind the sofa facing Natalya as she tells them what her parents said]

Natalya: '' My grams had the Power to make things grow. anything Green she touched just grew when ever she was around like the Earth was healthy while she lived. but there is a Difference in me. I don't have Just One Power but lots. I can use the Elements Fire, Water, Air and Earth and I can shape shift into what ever form I choose.

Damon: ''So you are a Mage who can create any type of Magic that you want. Good.[ He had a sensuous look on his face] ''Are you also Immortal.

Natalya: ''Not until I turn 18 that is when I stop aging.

Stefan:[ He looks uneasily at Damon who seems to be having some bad thoughts about Using her for something but he is not going to let him do anything to her] ''So are you going to the Founder's Party.

Natalya: ''I wasn't going to go with everything that is going on at home but Bonnie needed someone to go with her so I'm going.

Damon: ''Oh what's wrong at home[ He sits down on the couch]

Natalya: ''My Parents are Moving to Japan and leaving me here by myself. they always moved me around with them when ever My mom or My dad gets Job Promotions but this time they don't want me to go and that they want me to move to another school so they want me to stay here and continue going to school here.

Stefan: ''I'm sorry so they are just going to just Leave you here by yourself They are not real parents if they are going to be that selfish.

Natalya: ''Well I've tried all my life to get them to see what I'm going through but they don't care about me.[ Lowering her gaze but then remembers Tonight] ''Well can you show me to a Room so I can change into my gown since I'm staying the weekend here.

Stefan: ''Staying the Weekend are you sure about this? [ Glaring at Damon who is staring at Natalya's Body with Hunger]

Natalya: ''It's Damon's idea so he can help me find out about my history. It's just the Weekend Don't worry I can protect myself Stefan if he tries anything I'll freeze his butt[ To Damon] ''Right Damon.

Damon: ''Right[ Getting up off the sofa he takes her by the arm softly] ''Come with me and We will get you settled.

[ He leads her to a Room that was down the hall from his room that looked like her's but fresher with White and Blue covers on a Fore poster bed a dresser against the wall and there is walk in closet and a Bathroom. Putting her dress bag on the bed she turns to find Damon leaning against the closed door]

Damon: ''Before I help you with Information about your family there is something I will want from you for later.[ He walks to her to stand in front of her caressing her face with a Hand]

Natalya: ''I knew there was a Catch to this so What do you want in return?

Damon: ''For now this will be between us. You have Magic and I will need your help opening a tomb for me there is someone in there that I care about deeply and with your help I can finally get her out. Will you help me?

Natalya: ''This woman wouldn't Be Katherine would it.

Damon: [ He looks at her curiously] ''How do you know Katherine?

Natalya: ''My grams told me a History about the Supernatural before she died and one thing she told me was Katherine or should I say Katerina Protrovia so she was put in the tomb with 27 other vampires.

Damon:[ Grinning at her] ''So you do know your history why would you come to me for my help if you already knew about Katherine.

Natalya: ''Because you need my help releasing her from the tomb and I'm the only one who will help you. I don't want anything from this Deal just one thing.

Damon: ''What?

Natalya: ''Instead of Drinking blood and hurting Caroline I want you to take it from me. At least you wouldn't be hurting her and not causing anymore people to die while you get what you want. Is that Fair to you? [ He looks at her with Awe down her body slowly enjoying having this Mage on his side even more]

Damon: ''Hmm that is a Very generous offer[ He circles her until her back is to his chest and brushing back her hair until he uncovers her Neck he inhales her scent of Jasmine and lavender] ''Your word to Never tell anyone about My Plan[ He snakes an arm around her waist pulling her tightly in his arms as he buries his face in her neck] ''Or I will Kill you.

Natalya:[ Closing her eyes as he Licks over her pulse then she opens them] ''You have my word not to say anything to anyone.

Damon:[ Closing his eyes then opening them again as they turn red and Fangs comes out] ''Good girl [ He sinks his fangs in her neck Making her gasp he doesn't do like any other person he feeds off of just when he finish taking blood he bite his wrist and makes her drink his blood] ''Just so Nobody will know what I did. Now you should get ready soon and we will leave.

Natalya: [She pulls her hair back to cover her neck as he walks in front of her and stares at her in Wonder and Awe]

Damon: ''Why would you do this? when you know it's dangerous for you.

Natalya: ''Because even though we just met I feel like you need a Friend on your side while your here and make sure you don't get into trouble a lot.

Damon: ''I do attend to get in trouble a lot and I won't change my ways for you if that is what you're trying to do.

Natalya: ''No I don't want to change you I like you for the way you are. and you don't lie to get what you want and I like that. There is no strings attached I just want to be your friend.

Damon:[ He nods at her then he turns to walks out of the room so she can get ready for the Founder's party]

GILBERT HOUSE

(The doorbell rings. Jeremy answers it. He sees it's Tyler and tries to close the door but Tyler holds it open.)

Tyler: I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff.

Elena: Right here. Please be careful.

Jeremy: Yeah, be careful with it, dick.

Elena: Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?

Tyler: I'm fine. He's just being a punk.

Jeremy: I got your punk.

Elena: Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight.

Tyler: Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?

Jeremy: Not even if you meant it.

(In Elena's bedroom.)

Bonnie: Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen.

Elena: Tough call. Can we mix them?

Bonnie: Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish.

Elena: I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door.

Bonnie: What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night.

Elena: Bonnie, out with it.

Bonnie: Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story.

Elena: Uh-Huh.

Bonnie: Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?

Elena: I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues.

Bonnie: Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon.

Elena: That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's.

Bonnie: I just wanted you to know.

Elena: Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business.

Bonnie: Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business.

Elena: Stefan is none of those things.

Bonnie: Yeah? How do you know?

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Damon: Do they still wear ties at this thing?

Stefan: Why are you even going?

Damon: It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?

Stefan: I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves.

Damon: So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time. My goodness, I've driven you to drink.

Stefan: Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?

Damon: Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena and Bonnie are getting pretty. Elena's phone is ringing. She answers it.)

Elena: Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye.

Bonnie: What's wrong? (Elena goes into Jeremy's room. She hits him.)

Jeremy: Ahh! God, what now?

Elena: The pocket watch. Where is it?

Jeremy: What watch?

Elena: The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it.

Jeremy: Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it.

Elena: Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?

Jeremy: Screw you. (Jeremy gets up and gets the pocket watch.) I would never sell this, ok?

Elena: Then why did you take it?

Jeremy: Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what? (Jeremy hands it to Elena.)

Elena: And he was going to give it to you.

Jeremy: Yeah.

Elena: Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?

Jeremy: Just take it and get out.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Damon: It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud.

Stefan: Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager Has been the height of my happiness.

Damon: You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her.

Stefan: My happiness was short-Lived, as you well know.

Damon: I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?

( He smells the drink and discovers it's spiked with vervain. He dumps the drink on the floor.)

Damon: I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?

LOCKWOOD MANSION

(The Founder's Party.)

Tyler: Uh, let's go this way.

Vicki: Why?

Tyler: Line's too long. We can go around back. Come on, party's in the back.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Zach: That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work.

Stefan: I wasn't counting on it.

Zach: You knew it would fail?

Stefan: Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon.

Zach: I doubled what I put in the scotch.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena is getting ready for the party. She takes the pocket watch and gives it back to Jeremy.)

LOCKWOOD MANSION

Mrs. Lockwood: Caroline! You look smashing.

Caroline: Thank you, Mrs Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon.

Mrs. Lockwood: Oh, well, come on in.

Damon: Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while.

Mrs Lockwood: Well, enjoy.

Damon: Let's get a drink.

Caroline: Wait here.

(Caroline goes to talk to her mother.)

Caroline: Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?

Sheriff Forbes: I'm working, honey. Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?

Caroline: Just some guy.

Sheriff Forbes: He's a little old for you, don't you think?

Caroline: Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that.

(Elena and Stefan arrive.)

Elena: Hi, Mayor Lockwood

Mr Lockwood: Hey. Hey, guys, come on in.

Stefan: Thank you.

Sheriff Forbes: Where's your dad?

Caroline: Memphis.

Sheriff Forbes: Good.

Caroline: With Steven.

(Stefan kisses Elena on the cheek. Damon watches them, looking slightly jealous. Then he sees Natalya walk up to the Lockwoods in a Stunning Blue dress with a Black belt around her waist her hair is down in Curls and wearing Black silettos on her feet)

Mrs. Lockwood: ''Hi there Natalya Savakis right.

Natalya: ''I'm Natalya Nice to meet you Mrs Lockwood & Mr. Lockwood.

Mr. Lockwood: ''Your Parents told us what is going on and We want you to know that if ever you need anything you can call us. For Alex is a dear friend of ours and would love to see you have the best care Possible.

Natalya: ''Thanks.

Mrs. Lockwood: ''Go on in and have a great time.

[ Natalya walks in the door and spots Damon leaning against the wall watching Caroline but then he turns to see her and walks over to her]

Damon: ''You look Amazing Natalya[ He takes in her glowing skin and such Dark curly hair flowing down her back he rises her hand and Kisses it]

Natalya: ''You don't look bad yourself.

(Elena is looking at her parent's wedding rings. Stefan comes up behind her.)

Stefan: Your parents?

Elena: There's a lot of history here.

(Jenna takes a glass of wine from a butler.)

Logan: Jenna.

Jenna: Hello Logan.

Logan: It's good to see you.

Jenna: I thought I might see you here.

Logan: You knew it.

Jenna: I dreaded.

Logan: But were secretly hoping.

Jenna: And now that I have...

Logan: Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell.

Jenna: Your hairline's receding.

Logan: No, it's not. You want to have lunch?

Jenna: Nope.

Logan: You haven't changed a bit.

Jenna: Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now.

(Elena is reading the first registry. Natalya is looking at some of her Grams jewerly as she traces some with her fingers still feeling upset about her parents leaving town)

Elena: ''Hey Natalya how are you.

Natalya: ''I'm fine considering.

Elena: ''Bonnie told me about your parents Moving away and leaving you I'm sorry.

Natalya: ''Well it is what it is. Can't change their Mind no matter what I do.[ She comes over to Elena as she is reading the Town Registery]

Elena: "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?

Damon: The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually.

Stefan: We don't need to bore them with stories of the past.

Elena: It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family.

Natalya: ''It's cool learning about this stuff.

Caroline: Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me.

Damon: Mm-Mmm.

Caroline: Could I just borrow your date?

Elena: Oh, uh...

Stefan: I don't really dance.

Damon: Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all.

Caroline: You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?

Elena: It's up to Stefan.

Caroline: Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer.

(Caroline takes Stefan out to dance.)

Damon:[ Looks at Natalya as she turns back to her grandmothers jewelery then speaks to Elena] I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan.

Elena: For what?

Damon: It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers.

[ Stefan is dancing with Caroline as they talk]

Stefan: Damon told you to ask me to dance. Didn't he?

Caroline: Now why would he do that?

Stefan: Would you like one?

(Stefan grabs a glass of champagne for himself and Caroline.)

Stefan: Thank you.

Caroline: Ok, just tell me if you see my mom.

[ Back in the House where Damon, Natalya and Elena are still talking]

Damon: The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—

Elena: The battle of willow creek.

Damon: Right.

Natalya: I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside.

Damon: What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood.

Elena: Who was in the church that they wanted to save?

Damon: A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman? [ Natalya hears this and looks over at Damon when he talks about Katherine and seeing the sadness in his eyes]

Elena: Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out.

Damon: I hope so, too.

(Vicki and Tyler on a bench, away from the party.)

Vicki: So you want to dance?

Tyler: Me dancing? Not pretty.

Vicki: Maybe you could show me around. I mean, this place is amazing.

Tyler: Yeah, if you like living in a museum.

Vicki: Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance. I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks?

Tyler: I don't care about what they think.

Vicki: Great. Let's go say hi.

TYLER: Knock it off, Vick.

Vicki: Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right?

Tyler: Vicki, I swear...

Vicki: What's a matter, Ty? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic.

Tyler: Let go!

Mrs. Lockwood: Tyler... We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister.

Vicki: Yes, ma'am.

Mrs. Lockwood: You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father.

Vicki: Well, that's ok, Mrs Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night.

Mrs. Lockwood: That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party.

[Outside]

[Natalya is walking around the yard when she sees Vicki walking away from Tyler upset she goes over to her]

Natalya: ''Vicki is it what's the Matter?

Vicki: ''Tyler he has made me feel like Trash all night sneaking me in around the back so his Mother and Father wouldn't see us and then we have sat around doing nothing and he has been a Dick all night.

Natalya:[ Putting her hand on her shoulder] ''I'm sorry that he did that to you. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. I've talked to Jeremy and he seems to Care about you a lot How about you go and Talk to him and let him know that he was the perfect guy for you all along. you deserve someone like him that won't treat you like dirt.

Vicki: ''Yeah he told me how you have helped him with some problems lately he had with Tyler and that you told him that he cares for me better then Tyler and you are right I should have dumped his ass a long time ago he. Thank you Natalya I will go and see Jeremy.

(Bonnie is sitting at a table. A candle goes out. She looks at it and it re-ignites. Bonnie blows it out.)

(Damon and Elena go out to meet Stefan and Caroline)

Damon: What'd we miss?

Stefan: We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?

Damon: No, thanks, I'll pass.

Elena: Stefan, do you have another dance in you?

Stefan: Absolutely.

(Stefan takes Elena out to the dance floor.)

Caroline: They look so cute together.

Damon: Don't talk, please.[ He sees Natalya walking up the stairs to the dance floor as he catches her wrist] ''Natalya will you dance with me.

Natalya: ''I was going to get something to drink but Okay [ He takes her in his arms and begins to dance with her even though he has been feeling a little upset]

Damon: ''So How are you doing..Since your deadbeat parents are Now on a Plane.

Natalya: ''Oh I'm hanging in there I hope you don't mind me staying at your house one more day.

Damon: ''No it's not a problem.

Natalya: ''You seem sad tonight thinking about Katherine.

Damon: ''I don't get sad I get angry it's not something I will admit to anyone so don't get use to it.[ Looking over at Stefan and Elena still feeling envious]

Natalya: ''Because of Elena isn't it she looks like Katherine. so it's kinda making it hard on you to just be around her.

Damon: ''Something Like that.[ Seeing her look him straight in the eye with a serious look]

Natalya: '' When ever you get ready to open the tomb let me know just don't be a sour butt just because you can't have the girl you want at the moment. but at least try to keep your anger and feelings under control around me. alright.

Damon:[ Looks at her seeing how Pale she is must be from feeling everyone's Emotions he rubs her arm] ''I'm sorry I will try to block my emotions as much as Possible. Why don't you learn how to block them too.

Natalya: ''I've been working on that but since things has gone wrong in my life it has been kinda hard. My parents abandoning me didn't help me none.

Damon: ''Maybe all this is a good thing you don't have to depend on them anymore and you can use this chance to move on. My father never gave a crap about me always making me feel down all the time always thinking I will screw up in everything I do Stefan was always the good son to him.

Natalya:[Nods at him] ''Maybe your right I can use this time to just get my life straight and just get use to the fact that I'm going to be alone now.

(In the house. At the bar.)

Logan: Don't shoot! Only need a refill.

Jenna: Shooting implies caring.

Logan: Feigned indifference. I like it.

Jenna: I'm over the banter, Logan. I'd really rather you just left me alone.

Logan: I'm sorry, Jenna. About your sister.

Jenna: Thank you.

Logan: I Came to the funeral.

Jenna: I know. I saw you.

Logan: Yeah, I didn't want to push my way in, but I wanted to be there for you. And when I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls, I thought maybe... Well, maybe I could have a second chance to make things right.

Jenna: Her name was Monica, wasn't it?

(Back on the dance floor.)

(Stefan and Elena are still dancing.)

Stefan: I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy.

Elena: No, actually, he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Katherine.

Stefan: Hmm.

Elena: So tell me about her. What happened?

Stefan: It's not something I like to talk about.

Elena: I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same.

Stefan: I know. Thank you.

Elena: The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me.

(They stop dancing.)

Stefan: Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena.

Elena: This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine.

Stefan: Let it go. I don't want to talk about it.

Elena: Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me.

Stefan: Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me.

Elena: Well, then I guess it's working.

(Elena walks away. Damon and Stefan look at each other.) (Bonnie and Elena are inside, eating ice cream.)

Bonnie: This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter.

Elena: It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty.

Mrs Lockwood: Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection.

Elena: Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere.

Mrs. Lockwood: I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it.

Elena: Ok. (Damon walks upstairs. Caroline follows him.)

Caroline: Where have you been?

Damon: Ah. Looking for you.

Caroline: Your brother barely danced with me for five minutes—

Damon: Ok, just a minute. Stand right...there.

(Damon starts searching through the collection.)

Caroline: Um, you're not supposed to touch. What is that?

(Damon finds what he is looking for.)

Damon: A very important crystal.

Caroline: Well, how did you know that it was there?

Damon: Because I put it there.

Caroline: When?

Damon: A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back, thanks to you.

Caroline: Well, what's it for?

Damon: Never you mind.

Caroline: Well, you can't just steal it.

Damon: It's not stealing if it's mine. Come on.

Caroline: Well...

(At the bar.)

Logan: Vodka tonic. Ok, I know that this is probably going to be strike 3, but I hope you can see it for what it is.

Jenna: And what is it?

Logan: Persistence. Groveling, commitment. Take your pick.

Jenna: I fled town because of you. Fled.

Logan: I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got...real. You'd know that better than anyone.

Jenna: Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right?

Logan: Well, more groveling, of course. A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries.

Jenna: Obvious.

Logan: I know my audience.

Jenna: Yes to lunch. Call me.

(In the living room.)

Mrs. Lockwood: Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen.

Bonnie: Bitch.

(Bonnie looks at a candle and tries to light it but turns away. She starts to leave but turns back around and sees that all the candles have lit up.)

(Elena enters the powder room. Caroline is there.)

Elena: Hey.

Caroline: Hey. So how are things with Stefan?

Elena: Great. Just great.

Caroline: Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes...

(Elena looks at Caroline's neck and sees something.)

Elena: What is that?

Caroline: Hmm? (Elena tries to lift her scarf up.) Don't!

(Elena lifts her scarf up and sees a bad bite mark.)

Elena: Oh god, Caroline, what happened?

Caroline: Nothing, ok?!

Elena: That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?

Caroline: No, ok, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me.

(Elena pulls down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back.)

Elena: Did Damon hurt you?

Caroline: No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok, Elena?!

(Elena walks outside and sees Damon still talking to Natalya. She pushes him.)

Natalya: ''Elena what are you doing?

Elena: [ To Damon] ''There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her.

[ Damon looks at Elena then he turns with anger as he walks up the stairs as Natalya tries to stop]

Natalya: ''Damon don't do anything to Caroline Okay Elena properly saw some bite marks on her body why would you leave traces of your bites when you know people will see them.

Damon: ''I was tired and forgot about it beside I have to go find her and compel her to forget what Elena saw.

Natalya: '' Just don't hurt her Damon Please. If you need blood take it from me remember.

Damon:[ He takes a hand and touches her face] ''No Just stay out of my way this is something I must do.

(Elena walks to where Stefan is)

Elena: I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon.

Stefan: What did he do?

Elena: There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised.

Stefan: Um... I'm handling it.

Elena: Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested.

Stefan: Elena, please. I... I don't expect you to understand.

Elena: I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?

Stefan: Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me.

Elena: Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over.

(Stefan sees Damon dragging Caroline out into the yard.)

Stefan: I'm so sorry. I have to go.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Doorbell rings. Jeremy answers the door. It's Vicki.)

Jeremy: You look amazing. What are you doing here?

Vicki: Natalya sent me and I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes.

(Vicki kisses him.)

THE FOUNDER'S PARTY

(Damon is dragging Caroline out to the lawn. She turns her around to face him.)

Caroline: Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, ok?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, ok, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me. (Damon goes behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist.)

Damon: You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you.

Caroline: I swear I didn't say—

Damon: Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now.

(He bites her. But they both fall to the ground.)

Damon: What the hell?

Stefan: You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers.

(Caroline wakes up on the lawn. She grabs the crystal in the lawn. Natalya sees her and walks over to her.)

Natalya: Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?

Caroline: Yeah. I'm fine.

Natalya: Caroline, what happened?

Caroline: I'm fine.

Natalya: No. You're shaking. Caroline—What—

Caroline: I'm fine!

Natalya: Caroline, come here, come here.

(Caroline starts to cry and Natalya hugs her.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Zach and Stefan lock Damon in the cellar.)

Stefan: I did what I had to do... To protect Elena, to protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads "Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls."

LOCKWOOD MANSION

: Thank you for staying so late.

Sheriff Forbes: Did you get the Gilbert watch?

Mrs. Lockwood: She claims it's packed away in her parents' things.

Logan: I can get it.

Sheriff Forbes. We're going to need it.

Mr Lockwood: Are you sure?

Sheriff Forbes: 5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain.

Logan: They've come back.


	6. Your Undead To Me

**You're Undead To Me**

[**Salvatore's Cellar.**]

Damon: Where is my ring?

Stefan: Won't be needing it anymore.

Damon: How long have I been here?

Stefan: Three days.

Damon: What are you doing?

STEFAN: During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them.

DAMON: You know what will happen if I don't... Feed on blood.

STEFAN: You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever.

DAMON: So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?

STEFAN: I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate.

DAMON: I'm stronger than you think.

STEFAN: You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way.

[**Gilbert House.**]

(Elena is waking up and goes to the bathroom. She meets Vicki.)

Vicki: I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done.

Elena: It's-it's ok. Take your time.

[Elena leaves and Vicki goes to Jeremy's room.]

Vicki: I think you might be in trouble.

Jeremy: What did you do?

Vicki: Oh, Elena saw me.

Jeremy: I'm a drug-using delinquent. A girl in bed doesn't really rank. Sorry.

[Elena finds Jenna in the kitchen.]

Elena: Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?

Jenna: Uh-huh.

Elena: And you have no objection?

Jenna: He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner.

Elena: Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan.

Jenna: I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?

Elena: Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days."

Jenna: Haven't you called him?

Elena: Nope. Not going to either.

Jenna: And you're ok with everything?

Elena: No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy.

Jenna: Ok, then.

Elena: I'll be fine.

[**Salvatore's house.**]

[Natalya is putting some of her clothes into a suit bag as Stefan talks to Zach]

Stefan: He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be.

Zach: You're going to school?

Stefan: Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me.

Zach: Why haven't you called her?

Stefan: What am suppose to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something.

Zach: What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it.

Natalya: ''Stefan even though you are doing the right thing by not telling her anything but sooner or later this will blow in your face It's better to just come out clean with her she may freak out a bit but if she loves you enough you will except you.

Stefan: ''I will soon but Right now is not the time for that.[ He looks at her then at his watch] ''We better hurry and get to school[ looking at her bag full of clothes] ''So you are going back to your home.

Natalya: ''Yeah it's just a matter of time before I go back and face reality. It's a Huge house to keep to myself.

Zach: ''I'm sure it will be fine someday your parents has been calling you haven't they.

Natalya: ''No which is weird they called me when they got to the airport but it's be two days and still no word I hope nothing happened to them.

Stefan: ''I'm sure there fine. Come on let's go [They both leave to get in Natalya's car and then drives to the school]

[**Caroline's bedroom.**]

Caroline: I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me.

Bonnie: Why would you do that?

Caroline: Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?

Bonnie: Um... Nothing. What's this? (Bonnie sees the crystal.)

Caroline: Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now.

Bonnie: It's ugly.

Caroline: Well, get your grubby hands off it.

[**At school.**]

Caroline: [ She is walking down the hall way with some other girls who had some fliers in their hand as she talks] The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake. [Seeing Natalya at her locker walks over to her] ''Natalya there you are I was wondering if would like to join the fund raiser tomorrow it's for the late Mr. Tanner and his family. You would look sexy in a Two piece.

Natalya: ''I'm not in any clubs?

Caroline: ''I know but you my friend and I need a extra voluteer Please.

Natalya: ''Well I have nothing planned so sure why not.

Caroline: [Smiling with gradatude] ''Thanks Natalya I can't wait to see your bikini tomorrow. [ Elena and Bonnie come over to Natalya as she shakes her head at the blond as she walks away]

Elena: Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened.

Bonnie: She's in denial.

Stefan: Hey.

Bonnie:[ She takes Natalya's arm] Hey. You know, We gotta go. Be somewhere right now.

Natalya: ''Yeah see you guys later. [They walk away]

Stefan: I'm so sorry I haven't called.

Elena: No worries. I'll live.

Stefan: I was dealing with Damon.

Elena: And did you... deal with Damon?

Stefan: Yes. Yeah.

Elena: For four days?

Stefan: You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please.

Elena: Sure. When?

Stefan: I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?

Elena: Ok.

Stefan: Thanks.

Caroline: Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do.

Stefan: He's gone, Caroline.

Caroline: When is he coming back?

Stefan: He's not coming back. I'm sorry.

Elena: This is a good thing, Caroline.

Caroline: I know that.

[**At Mystic Grill.**]

Elena: Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?

Matt: Nope. If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break.

[**Salvatore's house. Zach is going to the cellar.**]

Zach: I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse. Damon?

Damon: So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep.

Zach: We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you.

Damon: I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point.

Zach: You know I can't do that.

Damon: You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either.

Zach: But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live.

Damon: Someone had to mow the lawn.

Zach: I came to say good-bye, Damon.

(Damon comes up to the door and grabs Zach by the throat.)

Damon: Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach.

(Stefan wrestles Zach out of Damon's grasp.)

Stefan: Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go.

[**At Mystic Grill.**]

Elena: And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up.

Matt: Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird.

Elena: Yeah.

(Elena's phone rings.)

Matt: How late is he?

Elena: Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you.

(She shoots the cue ball.)

Matt: Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything.

Elena: Ok. Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?

Matt: Why? what's he done?

Elena: Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more.

Matt: Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?

Elena: No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?

Matt: He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy.

Elena: So you think I'm just being paranoid?

Matt: I think you should talk to him.

(Stefan appears.)

Stefan: Talk to who? I'm so sorry that I'm late.

Elena: What happened?

Stefan: I got held up.

Elena: Is everything ok?

Stefan: There was this thing with my uncle.

Elena: And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?

Matt: Ok. You two have fun.

Stefan: I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable.

Elena: What was unavoidable? Ok. (Elena goes to leave.)

Stefan: Oh, uh, Elena, please...

Elena: No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?

(An old man walks up to Stefan.)

Old man: I know you. My God.

Stefan: I'm sorry?

Old man: I know you. How can it be?

Stefan: I think you have the wrong person, sir.

Old man: You haven't aged a day.

Stefan: I'm sorry. Excuse me. Hey, can we- can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?

(Stefan starts pushing Elena towards the door. She stops.)

Elena: Wait, what was that?

Stefan: I-I don't know. uh, nothing.

Elena: Right, nothing. Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me.

(Elena leaves.)

[**Elena's bedroom.**]

(Elena is writing in her diary.)

Elena: I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you.

[**At Mystic Grill.**]

Logan: Evening, Sheriff. Anything?

Sheriff Forbes: We went over the entire west side of the lake. All the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat.

Logan: Then they're staying in town.

Sheriff Forbes: We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses.

Logan: There has to be a private residence.

Sheriff Forbes: And that much harder to locate, if not impossible. These creatures are smart. they know how to go undetected.

Logan: Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious.

Sheriff Forbes: What about the watch?

Logan: I'm working on it.

Sheriff Forbes: I knew the Gilberts. That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy.

Jenna: Hey, Logan.

Logan: I can't believe you really came.

Jenna: You have an hour. Make it count.

[**Elena's house.**]

(Elena is in her bedroom. Jeremy walks in.)

Jeremy: You ok?

Elena: Is Vicki in there?

Jeremy: Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?

Elena: I'm miserable.

Jeremy: Well, you should go get something to eat.

(Elena goes to the kitchen and finds Stefan there.)

Elena: Jenna? Jenna? Stefan? What are you doing here?

Stefan: Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry.

Elena: I don't know what you're trying to accomplish.

Stefan: You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine.

Elena: Stefan...

Stefan: She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss.

Vicki: It was very nice what you did for Stefan. Very romantic.

Jeremy: Well, I was feeling romantic.

Vicki: Look what I found. "Elena Gilbert, take one tablet every 4 to 6 hours, as needed for pain."

Jeremy: Those are left over from the car accident.

Vicki: So she won't miss them.

(Vicki pours the pills out and grabs the pocketwatch to use to crush the pills up. Jeremy stops her.)

Jeremy: No not with that, that's an antique. I feel like we're always getting high.

Vicki: That's the beauty of choice.

Jeremy: Well, then let's choose not to. I mean, we don't have to be high all the time, right?

Vicki: I really hope you're not one of those guys who, now that we're together, tries to change everything about me.

Jeremy: No.

Vicki: Good.

[ Kitchen]

Stefan: I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again.

Elena: Here, let me. (Elena takes up the chopping of the garlic.

Stefan: As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song. (Elena smirks.) Easy.

Elena: I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too.

Stefan: Are you kidding? I love garlic.

(Elena cuts her finger with the knife.)

Elena: Ow! Ahh.

Stefan: You ok? um...

Elena: Yeah. Think so. (Elena goes to the sink to wash off her hand. She looks in the window and sees Stefan's face transforming.) Your face...

Stefan: I-I, uh, I think I got something in my eye.

Elena: Stefan. Hey. Stefan! Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations.

Stefan: Part of your charm.

(Stefan hesitates to kiss Elena. Elena kisses him first though.)

[**Caroline's bedroom. Caroline is calling someone.**]

Damon: Caroline. Caroline.

Caroline: No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year.

Damon: Caroline.

Caroline: Yeah, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion. No.

Damon: Caroline.

Caroline: What? oh, um, no, sorry. Um, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Ok, bye.

(A crow is at her window.)

Caroline: Shoo, shoo! Shoo! God!

[**Salvatore's cellar.**]

Damon: I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?

Stefan: Not particularly.

Damon: You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are.

Stefan: The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk away.

[ Natalya's House]

Natalya is getting some food from the Grill from her car as she gets out and making towards the door when she hears a Crow cawing behing her almost dropping her bag in surprise as she remembers seeing the bird once]

Natalya: ''You again Crow I think you might like me [She turns back around to see a Form of Damon standing in front of her] Ha, Damon.

Damon: ''Natalya, Natalya help me.

Natalya: ''Damon. [ She then feels wind blow her hair as he disappears] ''Damon?

[**At the sexy suds car wash.**]

Caroline: No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not.

Elena: No we are not.

(Stefan arrives.)

Stefan: Hi.

Elena: Hey!

Caroline: The event is called sexy suds, you know.

Stefan: Did we just get scolded?

Elena: And judged, yeah.

Stefan: Wow.

Elena: I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off.

Stefan: I think you have to go first.

Elena: Ok. (Elena pulls off her shirt but has trouble getting it off. Stefan helps her.) Ok, um-sorry, So not sexy. Ugh.

Stefan: I disagree.

(They kiss.)

Bonnie: uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff.

Matt: I'm just observing.

Bonnie: Mm-hmm. Oh. Tiki. this one's yours.

Tiki: Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s.

Bonnie: You don't have to be rude.

Tiki: Rude is uglying up the road with that junk.

(Bonnie uses her powers to splash water on Tiki.)

Tiki: Whoa! What the hell ?

Matt: Wet and wild, Tik.[ Natalya saw the whole thing and laughs as she walks over dress in a Amazon warrior black and blue bikini top and the Bottom is black bikini bottom]

Bonnie: ''Wow you look hot I bet Caroline was pleased.

Caroline{ Yelling at Natalya] ''Yeah you go girl Love the Bikini.

Natalya: ''I bet that answers your question [ They laugh as she picks a spoong up and begins washing a car]

[ Logan is doing a News Broadcast on one side of the Parking lot]

Logan: All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it.

Jenna: Classy.

Logan: Thank you.

Jenna: But you're still going to video the girls in bikinis, right?

Logan: Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off.

Jenna: Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time.

Logan: Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?

Jenna: Nope. Doesn't ring a bell.

Logan: Really?

Jenna: Nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan.

Logan: That was a good day. What?

[Stefan is washing a Car with Elena as she looks at his ring]

Elena: You're getting soap in that.

Stefan: Oh, it's fine.

Elena: I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?

Stefan: Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance.

Elena: Hmm. What's the stone?

Stefan: It's called lapis lazuli.

Elena: Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag.

Stefan: No, it's- it's fine, really. Thanks, though.

Elena: Ok. I'm gonna get some towels.

Stefan: Ok.

Elena: Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things.

Caroline: I'll go get some more. Mind the money.

Natalya: ''Anything I can do to help?

Caroline: ''Yeah come with me and help me get some more Towels.

Natalya: ''Okay.

(Caroline and Natalya are walking through the halls of the school. She sees a shadow, she hears Damon's voice.)

Damon: Caroline. Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me. Help me. [ Natalya turns to see Damon standing in front of Caroline who is looking at him as she walks over to Caroline]

Natalya: ''Caroline What's wrong? [ Shaking her arm] ''Caroline!

Caroline: ''I must go.[ She runs down the hall as Natalya follows her]

Natalya: ''Caroline wait!

[ Elena is at the Money booth taking more cash from customers one of them is the Old Man from the Grill]

Elena: That'll be $20. I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?

Old man: Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew.

Elena: Stefan Salvatore.

Old Man: Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me.

Elena: Where do you think you'd seen him before?

Old man: When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house.

Elena: Oh.

Old Man: Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack.

Elena: The attack?

Old Man: His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods.

Elena: His uncle? Zach?

Old Man: Mm-mmm. Joseph.

Elena: I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story.

Old man: Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago.

Tiki: Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?

Old man: Ah.

Tiki: He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer.

Elena: No, he was sweet. Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?

Old Man: Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-

Elena: Damon?

Old Man: Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

Elena: When was this?

Old Man: It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953.

Stefan: Caroline finally freed you, huh?

Elena: Uh, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me. Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy.

Stefan: No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?

Elena: Right. Duh. Are there any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls?

Stefan: My uncle Zach.

Elena: Where did everyone else go?

Stefan: Kinda just spread out.

Elena: Hmm.

Stefan: Why?

Elena: I'm just trying to learn more about you.

Stefan: Hmm.

[**In the woods.**]

Jeremy: Where are you taking me?

Vicki: We can't hide out in your room all the time. Welcome to my other favorite party place.

Jeremy: What, a cemetery?

Vicki: Yeah. It's cool, huh?

Jared: Yo, Vick!

Vicki: What's up, Jared?

Boy: You baby-sitting, Donovan?

Vicki: This is Jeremy. He's cool.

Boy: Smoke up.

[**At the sexy suds car wash.**]

Elena: Your car was done an hour ago.

Jenna: You're saying that out loud why?

Logan: Hi. Elena, right? I think I met you once when you were 9.

Elena: Oh.

Jenna: Your emotional maturity level when we were together.

Logan: Ouch. Here i thought we were making progress.

Elena: Is he enough in your good graces that i can ask him for a favor?

Logan: If i do her a favor, will i get back in your good graces?

Jenna: Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both.

Logan: Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house.

Jenna: Fine. But you're eating leftovers.

Logan: Ooh. What do you need?

Elena: Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?

Logan: Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything.

Elena: I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver.

Logan: Heading there now. Let's go.

Elena: If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left.

[**Salvatore's house. Caroline and Natalya enters and goes in the cellar.**]

Natalya: ''Caroline this isn't a good Idea Please we can't be here.[ She follows after Caroline as they desend down into the Cellar where Damon is being held]

Damon: Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me.

Caroline: Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?

Damon: Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please.

Caroline: You bit me.

Damon: You liked it. Remember?

Caroline: Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?

Damon: You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do.

Caroline: What am I about to do?

Damon: You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door.

Natalya: ''Damon Don't hurt her[ She stands behind Caroline making sure he doesn't attack her]

Zach: No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!

(Caroline runs as Natalya uses her body to hold the door but she wasn't as stronge as Damon as he pushes her away with the door and she runs up the stairs. Damon kills Zach. Damon tries to catch Caroline, but the sun burns him. Natalya stops as she is behind Damon who turns to her and Vampspeeds and Pins her to the wall)

Damon: [ He runs his hands up her body as he traps her against her wall smelling her neck as his face changes Pulling her head back and drinks from her Moaning at the Strawberry taste of her blood Throwing back his head in bliss as Natalya uses this chance to Mind push him away from her as she runs around him but before she could get to the door he grabs her back into his arms and throws her on the Floor in the Library and then pounces on her and then digs his teeth in her neck again feeling his strength coming back then he then bites his wrist and puts it to her mouth and watches as she weakly sits up and takes it in her mouth drinking it as she slowly crawls backwards then he takes her Mouth with his mixing there Blood with one another.] ''Hmmm You are very tasty.

Natalya: ''Please just let me go Damon you had enough blood [ He stands as he has a arm around her waist keeping her against him as she sways and he caresses her hair then looks down at the Sexy Bikini she is wearing and the Blue jean shorts on, and sneakers]

Damon: ''I'm afraid you are stuck with me for the time being until the sun goes down and while I figure out what I will do to you. Your in my hands now. [ He lets her go to get a drink from the Bar as she walks slowly to the stairs to her room making sure that he doesn't hear her as she changes into blue jeans, Silk shirt and Black ankle boots and taking her hair down out of the pony tail Damon comes in behind her with one arm to Pull her head back to his caressing her] ''Oh you took off your Bikini too bad Seeing your Sexy body was a Pleasure for me. [ He pulls her hair aside and Bites on her neck taking more blood] ''I'm starving and as soon as the Sun sets I will go and get a bite to eat and you will come with me.

[**At the sexy suds car wash.**]

Tiki: Sweeper duty.

Bonnie: What?

Tiki: We have to clean the pavement.

Bonnie: It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean.

Tiki: But not dry.

Bonnie: And I'm doing this why?

Tiki: Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge. Fabulous.

(With her powers, Bonnie starts a fire and Tiki's car burns.)

Stefan: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey.

Bonnie: What just happened?

Stefan: You were in some kind of a trance.

Bonnie: Did I do this?

Stefan: I think so, yeah.

Bonnie: Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody. Please.

[**At the station.**]

Logan: We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?

Elena: An incident from 1953. If it even happened- At the old Salvatore boarding house.

Logan's cell phone rings.

Logan: Sorry, one second. Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there. I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need.

Elena: Ok.

Logan: All right? Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?

Elena: You got it.

Logan: All right. Good luck.

[**At the cemetery.**]

Vicki: What?

Jeremy; I'm stoned in a cemetery.

Vicki: They don't mind, they're dead. Let me take this up a notch. Hey, Tony.

Tony: Oh! Nice. Vickies from Vicki. Ha!

Girl: Well, thank you, Elena Gilbert, whoever you are.

Jeremy: You took those from the house?

Vicki: She wasn't using it.

Jeremy: She's gonna notice if they're gone. That's not cool.

Vicki: It's no big deal, Jer.

Jeremy: Yeah, it kinda is, Vick.

Boy Damn, dude.

Tony: Vicki brought the party police.

Vicki: Shut up, Tony. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad.

Jeremy: Well, what are we doing, partying in a cemetery with a bunch of losers?

Vicki: Those are my friends.

Jeremy: They're waste of space small-town lifers.

Vicki: Yeah? What am I?

Jeremy: You're different, Vick.

Vicki: No, you are. You're the kid with the big house who's acting out because his parents died. Guess what- You'll get over it. You will pull yourself together, move on, and one day tell your kids stories about your dark period growing up. And I'll still be here, waiting tables at the grill, partying at the cemetery with a bunch of waste of space small-town lifers.

Jeremy: Look-

Vicki: Go home, Jeremy. If i want to feel like crap about myself, I'll just go back to Tyler.

[**At the sexy suds car wash.**]

Stefan: Hey, have you seen Elena?

Matt: No, not for a while.

Stefan: You think she went home?

Matt: Not sure.

Stefan: Thanks.

Matt: Hey. I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out.

[**At the station. Elena looks at some footage.**]

Voice: This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?

(As the camera zooms in, Elena sees Stefan in the background.)

[**Caroline's bedroom.**]

Mrs Forbes: I didn't see you at the car wash.

Caroline: Left early.

Mrs. Caroline: Honey, are you ok? Anything you want to talk about? Is it a boy thing?

Caroline: Mom, if I want to talk boys, I'll call dad. At least he's successfully dating one.

[**Salvatore's house.**]

Stefan finds Zach dead and Damon gone.

Stefan: Zach! Oh, no, Zach...

[**Caroline's bedroom.**]

Elena: Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought.

[**Bonnie goes to her grandmother.**]

Bonnie: I don't know what's happening to me.

Grams: I know, dear.

[**Elena's house. Logan steals Jeremy's watch.**]

Jenna: Logan? Logan?

Elena: People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves.

Jeremy: What are you doing here?

Logan: Oh, hey, man. Just looking for the bathroom.

Elena: It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old...

FLASHBACK

_OLD MAN: 1953_.

Elena: Never gets hurt...

FLASHBACK

_Elena: Oh, my god, your hand! Is it deep? How bad is it?_

Elena: Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained...

FLASHBACK

_Elena: Hey, um, are you ok? Your eye. Your face._

Elena: Girls bitten...

FLASHBACK:

_Elena: What is that? Oh, my god, what happened to you?_

_Caroline: It's nothing!_

Elena: Bodies drained of blood...

FLASHBACK

_Elena: Did she say what kind of animal it was?_

_Matt: She said it was a vampire._

[**At the cemetery. Music stops.**]

Boy: Donovan?

Vicki: No, I'm good.

Guys: Not it. Not it. Not it. Ah, Vicki.

(Vicki goes to the car. Damon is here, coughing, groaning.)

Vicki: Hey, man, you ok?

Damon: Come here. Come here.

Vicki: You don't look good.

Damon: Come closer. I have something- That I have to tell you.

Vicki: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you, i got you. It's ok. it's ok.

( Natalya who is standing behind Damon]

Natalya: ''Don't Damon just take it from me NO [Damon bites Vicki.)

[**Salvatore's house.**]

(Stefan grabs a stake and runs to the door. Elena is outside when he opens the door.)

Elena: What are you?


	7. Lost Girls

**Lost Girls**

[Salvatore's House. Stefan and Elena.]

Elena: What are you? _What are you?_

Stefan: You know.

Elena: No, I don't.

Stefan: Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here.

Elena: It's not possible. It can't be.

Stefan: Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?

Elena: What are you?

Stefan: I'm a vampire.

Elena: I shouldn't have come.

Stefan: No. Please.

[Elena tries to run away, but Stefan appears in front of her.]

Elena: No. No. How did you do that?

Stefan: Please don't be afraid of me.

Elena: Let me go.

Stefan: No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand.

Elena: Let me go!

Stefan: Elena, please.

[Elena gets into her car and drives away. She arrives at her house and runs to her room where Stefan appears again.]

Stefan: Elena. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me.

Elena: All those animal attacks, those people who died-

Stefan: No. That was Damon!

Elena: Damon?

Stefan: Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody.

Elena: How can you ask me that?

Stefan: Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me.

Elena: Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!

Stefan: I never wanted this.

[Stefan leaves.]

[At the cemetery, Damon burns the bodies. He calls Stefan on a cellphone.]

Stefan: Hello?

Damon: I want my ring.

Stefan: Where are you?

Damon: I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?

Stefan: I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?

Damon: No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy.

Stefan: You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?

Damon: I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?

Stefan: I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him.

Damon: ... Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?

Stefan: I'll get it back, but I need time.

Damon: What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's. [ He sees Natalya standing over at the Mausoleam crying and rocking back and forth] ''Oh I have Our Natalya with me. Say Hi Natalya.

Natalya: ''Stefan!{ Sobbing]

Stefan: You touch her and your dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen.

Damon: Don't give me another reason to rip you apart.

Stefan: Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?

Damon: Just get it.

[He hangs. He goes over to Vicki and pours alcohol on her to burn her body. She wakes up.]

Damon: You just don't wanna die, do you?

Natalya: ''Stop it Damon No more everything you are doing to them I can feel Please just stop Let her live. [ She runs over to stop him from Burning Vicki as he circles her waist with an Arm he takes a hand a wraps her tears away]

Damon: ''All you have to do is block it out and you won't feel anything. Stay with me and I won't hurt Vicki [ He takes face in between his hands as he speaks to her ] ''I could turn you into a Vampire and then you can turn it off. Or since You have My blood in your system I can make you do what I want.

Natalya: ''Fine I'll stay with you just don't hurt Vicki okay.

Damon: ''That's a good girl.[ He kisses her on the forehead and then steps away from her]

[Elena is sleeping. Stefan is outside her house, guarding her family from Damon.]

[Stefan and Elena are out at a coffee place.]

Elena: You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?

Stefan: I can tell you whatever you wanna know.

Elena: I know you eat garlic.

Stefan: Yes.

Elena: And somehow, sunlight's not an issue.

[A waitress arrives.]

Waitress: Hi, here are your drinks.

Elena: Thank you.

[The waitress leaves.]

Stefan: We have rings that protect us.

Elena: Crucifixes?

Stefan: Decorative.

Elena: Holy water?

Stefan: Drinkable.

Elena: Mirrors?

Stefan: Myth.

Elena: You said you don't kill to survive.

Stefan: Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful.

Elena: And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?

Stefan: Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me.

Elena: He was hurting her!

Stefan: He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have.

Elena: Is that supposed to make it ok?

Stefan: No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that.

Elena: Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?

Stefan: Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore.

Elena: Not anymore?

Stefan: There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone.

Elena: I can't promise that.

Stefan: Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice.

[At the cemetery. Logan arrives and starts talking to Sheriff Forbes. There are charred bodies on the ground.]

Logan: Never smelled one this bad before.

Sheriff: It tried to cover its tracks.

Logan: Are you sure?

Sheriff: I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings.

Logan: We know who they are?

Sheriff: Doc'll have to check their dental records.

Logan: What story should i run?

Sheriff: Drug deal gone bad. It's not too big a stretch.

Logan: I got the Gilbert watch.

Sheriff: Good.

[One of the deputies arrives.]

Policeman: Found this in the brush about 10 yards away.

[He shows her Vicki's ID.]

Sheriff: Vicki Donovan.

Logan: You know her?

Sheriff: I went to high school with her mother.

Logan: Think she's one of these?

Sheriff: I hope not.

[At the Salvatore's House. Vicki is on a sofa.]

[Damon leaves a message on Stefan's phone.]

Damon: Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it.

[He sees Vicki bleeding more on the couch.]

Damon: Aw, don't get blood on the couch!

[Walks over.]

Damon: Please? I got you good, didn't I?

[She doesn't answer.]

Damon: Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this.

[Damon bites his wrist and puts it to her mouth. She struggles but eventually gives in.]

[Natalya is standing near the Fireplace as Damon feeds Vicki his blood and trying not to let what happened last night get to her everything that happened was to keep Damon from Killing Vicki She thought they were friends but it seems he wanted more from her then just her help to get Katherine but she shakes her head away trying to remember why she is here being kept prisnor until he is done with her and Vicki]

Damon: Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it.[He looks over at Natalya who is watching him to make sure he doesn't hurt Vicki]

Natalya: ''Why don't you just let her go Damon what is the point of all this?

Damon:[ Smirking at her] ''Even when angry you are Sexy. besides I would need someone to entertain me until the sun goes down so I will keep both of you here until then.

[Elena and Stefan are driving through the woods in Elena's car.]

Stefan: Stop here.

Elena: What are we doing here?

[They get out of the car.]

Stefan: I want to show you something.

Elena: In the middle of nowhere?

Stefan: This... Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home.

Elena: It looks so...

Stefan: Old? It's because they are.

Elena: Wait. How long have you...

Stefan: I've been 17 years old since 1864.

Elena: Oh, my god.

Stefan: You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends.

FLASHBACK

Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864: Stefan and Damon run out of the house, playing football.

Stefan: Wait. Where did you learn this game?

Damon: Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch.

[Damon throws the ball and Stefan catches it.]

Stefan: Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?

[Stefan and Damon playfully struggle for the ball when Katherine exits the house.]

Katherine: Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?

Stefan: Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough.

Katherine: Somehow, I think that you play rougher.

[She snatches the ball from Stefan and runs off.]

Damon: Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will.

[They both chase after her.]

[The old Salvatore's field.]

Elena: You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like...

Stefan: Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it.

Elena: All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?

Stefan: She wasn't just any girl.

FLASHBACK Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864: Stefan is chasing Katherine through a garden maze. Katherine reaches a statue and they both stop running.

Katherine: Ha! I win. What's my prize?

Damon: What would you like it to be?

Stefan: [smiles] They extended your leave?

Damon: I was simply having too much fun to return to battle.

Stefan: Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring.

[Stefan walks over and hugs him.]

Katherine: Well, this works out wonderfully for me.

Damon: How's that, miss Katherine?

Katherine: Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball.

Damon/Stefan: With pleasure. I would be honored.

Katherine: The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?

[She walks away.]

[Elena and Stefan walk about the ruins of the old estate.]

Stefan: She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion.

Elena: The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry.

Stefan: I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her.

Elena: So he was upset.

Stefan: That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even.

[At the Salvatore's house.]

[Damon is playing music.]

Vicki: Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?

Damon: Some blood. You loved it.

Vicki: I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?

Damon: We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down.

Vicki: Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good.

Damon: Only if I can.

[Damon bites his wrist and gives it to Vicki to feed while he drinks from her wrist. Natalya after she got done with her shower puts on a White dress with a Black belt around her waist. Brown ankle boots her hair is falling down in curls to her lower back as she walks down stairs]

Vicki: ''Natalya I didn't now you were here?

Natalya: ''Yeah I was staying here since my parents left town and Damon who has been a friend to me let me stay for the week and give me some support. [ Shrugging as she passes Damon to get to the kitchen who follows her with a look of longing in his eyes]

Damon: ''She had a differecult time. But I've maanaged to keep her Mind off of it.

Natalya: [ Nodding as she pours her a Apple juice in a glass] ''That he did.

[The old Salvatore's field.]

Stefan: What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too.

Elena: So he stole her from you, not the other way around?

Stefan: Turns out she wasn't ours to steal.

FLASHBACK

[Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864. Stefan is with Katherine in her room.]

Stefan: I will love you forever.

Katherine: Forever is a very long time, you know.

Stefan: Not long enough.

[Katherine elongates her fangs and bites him. The next morning, her handmaiden, Emily, is helping her get dressed when Stefan wakes up.]

Katherine: Good morning. Clear the room, please.

[Emily leaves.]

Katherine: You're upset.

Stefan: Your face, it was like a demon.

Katherine: But you're not afraid.

Stefan: Get away from me. Get away.

Katherine: [compels him] It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone.

Stefan: I-

Katherine: shh. We will go on exactly as we have.

Stefan: Yes. We will go on.

Katherine: You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan- You, me, and Damon. No rules.

[The old Salvatore's field.]

Stefan: She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not.

[He pulls out Damon's ring from a ruin.]

Elena: Is that Damon's ring?

Stefan: I took it from him, but I have to give it back.

Elena: No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden.

Stefan: Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me.

Elena: And how is that?

Stefan: By hurting you.

[Lockwood's house.]

Sheriff: We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood.

Mr. Lockwood: Doc ID the bodies?

Sheriff: A few townies. Notorious druggies.

Mr. Lockwood: I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story. And Vicki Donovan?

Sheriff: She's not one of the deceased.

Mr. Lockwood: Where the hell is she?

Sheriff: I wish I knew.

Logan: Sorry I'm late.

Mr. Lockwood: You have the watch? It's ready.

Loga: That's it?

Mr Lockwood: Yes. That's it.

[He gives him the vampire compass.]

[The Salvatore's house.]

[Vicki is dancing. While Natalya is sitting down on the couch reading]

Vicki: I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but i thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But to Natalya's Adivce I'm way over him Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and i like that.

Damon: Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother?

Vicki: Yeah. yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and- Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot.

Damon: I have one and Yes I know I'm cool and hot.[ Looking over at Natalya]

Natalya: ''Don't boost his ego anymore Vicki,

Vicki: [ To Damon] ''Don't you wanna be in love?

Damon: I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated.

Vicki: Except when it isn't.

Damon: No more talking. Let's dance. [ Natalya watches as Damon and Vicki dance around the room together and Laugh when Damon vampspeed on top of the stairs and dance a sexy dance then flies down as he takes her in his arms and does some sexy dancing he was touching her body Kissing on her neck and then he sits her back down looking at her with amusement and fun]

Vicki: My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering.

Damon: Your life is so pathetic.

Vicki: Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when i think of my future, I just come up blank.

Damon: You are so damaged.

Vicki: Yep.

Damon: I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem.

Vicki: Nope, none.

Damon: I think I know what can help you.

Vicki: So what's that?

Damon: Death.

[He kills her. Natalya gasps as she runs in Stefan's room seeing Vicki on the floor dead]

Natalya: ''Oh My god Vicki! [ Looking at Damon angry] ''Damon How could you why did you Kill her.

Damon: ''Well she was getting on my nerves with the crying and stuff so I put her out of her misery.

Natalya: ''She had Vampire blood in her system stupid! [ She stands up walking to him angry and slaps him on the face] ''You Promised me you wouldn't Kill her. I trusted you.

Damon: [ He glares Coldly at her as he drags her in his arms] ''I wouldn't try that again Natalya [After few minutes, Vicki wakes up, as a vampire.]

Vicki: What happened? We were dancing, and then-

Damon: Then I killed you.

Vicki: What?

Natalya: You're dead.

Vicki: I'm dead?

Damon: Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process.

Vicki:You're wasted.

Natalya:You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky.

Vicki: Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home.

Damon: You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful.

Vicki: Come on, move.

Damon: See? you're already starting to fall apart.

Vicki: And I'm going home now.

Damon: Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house.

Vicki: Yeah, whatever.

Damon: Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me. [ When Vicki Left he went to Natalya but agains she Slaps him in the face and starts fighting him]

Natalya: ''You Lying Bastard How could you Kill her after I begged you not too Ah...[ Damon furious with her dodges her punches and throws her over his shoulder and vampspeeds up to his room throwing her on his bed ] ''Get off me Damon [She uses her mind power and then freezing him to the wall] ''You should have listen to me. [ She grabs her bag of clothes then runs down to the front door and then gets into her car and speeds off]

[In the woods.]

Sheriff: I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance. The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cellphones only.

Logan: Got it.

Sheriff: You've got 8 rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill him, but it'll wound him enough for you to get close and stake him. You sure you can handle this?

Logan: Of course I can.

Sheriff: You ever staked a vampire before?

Logan: Have you?

[Elena's House.]

Doorbell ringing.

Jeremy: I'm Coming!

Vicki: Hey. The sun is killing me. my eyes are on fire.

Jeremy: Where have you been?

Vicki: It's good. everything's good.

[They began to kiss.]

Jeremy: Did something happen?

Vicki: I'm hungry. What do you got to eat?

Jeremy: You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day.

Vicki: Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet.

[Old Salvatore's field.]

Elena: The mind control... You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me?

Stefan: No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to... Protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off... Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know that you were free to make your own choice.

[Elena's house.]

Matt: Where is she?

Jeremy: Come this way.

Matt: What's she on?

Jeremy: I-I don't know.

Matt: Hey, Vic. How you doin'?

Vicki: Not good, Mattie. I hurt.

Matt: Ok, where's it hurt?

Vicki: My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum-there's something in my gums, and it hurts.

Matt: Ok, well-

Vicki: No. Just leave me alone.

Matt: Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home.

Vicki: Just turn it off!

Jeremy: Turn what off?

Vicki: The talking, the chatter, just turn it off.

TV sound is inaudible.

MAN ON TV: ...horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery.

Jeremy: That's where we were last night.

Matt: What happened, Vic?

MAN ON TV: ..homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information...

Matt: I'm calling the cops.

Vicki: No. Don't.

Jeremy: What happened after I left last night, Vick?

(Vicki pushes Jeremy.)

Matt: Jer, are you ok ?

Jeremy: I'm fine. I'm fine.

Matt: Damn, Vick. (Elena and Stefan enter the house.)

Elena: What's going on?

Matt: She's really messed up.

Stefan: Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on.

(Matt and Jeremy take Vicki upstairs.)

Elena: You know what's wrong with her?

Stefan: Yeah.

Elena: What is it?

Stefan: She's transitioning.

Elena: Transitioning to what?

Stefan: A vampire.

Elena: What?

Stefan: Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet.

Elena: H-how does she do that?

Stefan: She has to feed on human blood.

Elena: And what if she doesn't?

Stefan: She'll die. She may only have a few hours.

Elena: She's upstairs with him right now.

Stefan: It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet.

Elena: So when is she gonna know?

Stefan: Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice.

Elena: The same choice you made?

[In the bedroom.]

Vicki: I'm sorry I'm so much trouble.

Jeremy: Aw, you just-you need to sleep it off, ok?

(Jeremy hugs her. Her mouth is near his neck and she seems like she's about to bite him, when she gets up and leaves.)

Vicki: No.

Matt: Vick. Vicki!

Jeremy: She was fine, and then she just- she just freaked out.

Matt: I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything.

Stefan: I can track her.

Elena: Go.

[In the woods.]

Cellphone rings.

Sheriff: Yeah.

Logan: I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery.

Sheriff: Headed your way.

[Elena's house.]

Jeremy: Maybe we should check in with Matt.

Elena: He'll call when he finds her.

Jeremy: Well, what are we supposed to do?

Elena: We wait. We're supposed to wait.

Jeremy: I don't know what's wrong with her.

Elena: She'll be fine. It'll all be fine.

[Doorbell rings. It's Damon. Elena tries to shut the door on him but he pushes back.]

Elena: Jeremy, go upstairs.

Damon: You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up.

Elena: Stay away from me.

Damon: Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?

Elena: He's out looking for Vicki.

Damon: Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her.

Elena: Did you thank Katherine?

Damon: Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?

Elena: I got enough.

Damon: Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house.

[At the cemetery.]

Stefan: Vicki.

Vicki: I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back.

Stefan: I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you.

Vicki: He said that I need to feed. What will happen if i don't?

Stefan: You'll fade quickly... And then it'll all just be over.

Vicki: I'll be dead.

Stefan: Hey.

Vicki: I don't want this.

Stefan: I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you.

Vicki: Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?

Stefan: Ok.

[Gunshots. Stefan is hurt.]

Stefan: Ahh!

Vicki: No!

(Damon bites Logan and takes the bullet out of Stefan's chest.)

Damon: It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring.

(Vicki is drinking Logan's blood.)

Stefan: No! No! Vicki!

Vicki: I'm sorry.

Damon: Oops.

(Damon picks up the compass.)

(Sheriff Forbes finds Logan.)

Sheriff: Oh god... The watch. Find the watch.

[Front of Elena's house.]

(Elena is waiting for Stefan.)

Elena: You're bleeding.

Stefan: No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok.

Stefan: I couldn't stop her. I tried.

Elena: What does that mean?

Stefan: She fed, and then I lost her.

Elena: Oh, my god.

Stefan: I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you.

Elena: What do I tell my brother and- and Matt?

Stefan: We'll come up with a story.

Elena: You mean we'll come up with a lie.

Stefan: I'm so sorry.

Elena: I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I- I just can't...

(Elena walks into the house, falls to the floor and cries.)


	8. Haunted

**Haunted**

[ Natalya's House]

[Natalya is laying in her bed the next morning feeling a little drained from all the crying she did after she left the boarding house never has she let someone in her heart for she has always been afraid of getting hurt first her parents, pulling back her covers and getting out of the bed to take a shower since she wasn't going to get any more sleep closing her eyes as the warm water falls on her wetting her hair washing it with strawberry shampoo and bodywash then after making sure she shaved and cleaned she gets out to find what she will wear, taking out black silk tights, A Blue sweater and her black ankle boots. going over to her vanity to blow dry her hair watching as Curls fall all over her face then shutting it off to work on her hair strighting it watching it cascade down her back in a silk waves then starts working on her make up just black eye liner, smoky eye and just lip gloss then after seeing everything thing done she grabs her bag and car keys then walks down stairs getting use to not seeing her parents in the morning anymore. Sighing in loneliness she fixes her breakfast just a strawberry and banana smoothie. then after drinking it all she leaves to go to school]

[**GILBERT HOUSE]**

(Elena wakes up and goes into the bathroom.)

Elena: Sorry.

Jeremy:Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done.

Elena:You're up early. Where are you going?

Jeremy: Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so...

Elena: Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?

Jeremy: What? You're kidding me, right ?

Elena: You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for.

Jeremy: Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why.

(Matt's phone rings.)

Matt:Yeah?

Vicki:Matty?

Matt:Vicki, where are you? Are you okay?

Vicki:Yeah. I'm okay.

Matt: Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you.

Vicki: No. Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay ? Please don't worry about me. (She hangs up on him.)

Vicki: I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?

Stefan: Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone.

Damon: There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up.

Vicki: What is that?

Damon:This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?

Stefan:Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?

Damon:We should all be worried.

Vicki:Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?

Stefan: Here.

(Stefan hands her a cup.)

Vicki:What is it?

Stefan: It's what you're craving.

Damon: Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving,but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?

Vicki:What is it?

Damon:Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?

Stefan:Go on. Give it a try.

Damon:She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff.

Vicki:Yeah, why can't I have people blood?

Damon:Yeah.

Stefan:Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki.

Damon:You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy.

Stefan:No,no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear,is eternity.

Damon:Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase.

Stefan:Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are.

Damon:Okay, count deepak. I am outta here.

Vicki: Can I have some more?

(Damon goes downstairs, the door bell rings. Damon answers it, Elena is there.)

Elena: Is Stefan here?

Damon: Yep!

Elena:Where is he?

Damon:And good morning to you, little miss " I'm on a mission".

Elena:How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?

Damon:And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?

Elena:If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead.

Damon:Yes, you would.

Elena:But I'm not.

Damon:Yet.

Elena:Where is Stefan?

Damon:He's upstairs singing "the rain in Spain". Knock yourself out.

(Damon leaves. Elena closes the door and walks down the hall.)

Elena:Stefan? Stefan?

Stefan:Yes.

Elena:Where is Vicki?

Stefan:She's upstairs.

Elena:What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?

Stefan:I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this.

Elena: So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?

Stefan: I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe.

Vicki: How long is that?

Stefan: We can talk about that later.

Elena: Hey, Vicki, How are you?

Vicki: How am I? You're kidding, right?

(Bonnie is at her Grams house.)

Bonnie:Was our family burned in the witch trials?

Grams:No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch.

Bonnie:How did we end up in Mystic Falls?

Grams:Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do.

Bonnie: Grams, everybody knows you're a witch.

Grams:They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady that teaches occult at the university. No ones really believes. They just poke fun. And let 'em . Don't let 'em know the truth.

Bonnie:Where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for 2 days. I wanna get to the fun part.

Grams:It's not meant to be fun. It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice it. Aren't you late for school?

[**MYSTIC GRILL]**

(Mayor Lockwood and Mrs. Lockwood are sitting at a booth.)

Mayor Lockwood: We never should have trusted that Logan...Weasel with the watch.

Carol Lockwood:How many are we dealing with?

Mayor Lockwood:Well, the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern .

Carol Lockwood:Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? A-and should I even be saying "it"? Or..or is it a he or a she?

Mayor Lockwood: If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger

Carol Lockwood: So what do we do?

Mayor Lockwood: Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find it before it finds us. (Damon has been listening in to their conversation.)

**[MYSTIC FALLS HIGH]**

Tyler:Hey man!

Matt:Hey!

Tyler:I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki.

Matt:She just called. She's okay.

Tyler:Ooh good. That's great. I figured you must have been goin' out of your mind.

Matt:Little bit. Yeah.

Tyler:I was just gonna offer. You know, if there's anything I could do.

Matt:I appreciate it.

[ Natalya is standing at her locker putting books away as Bonnie comes up beside her]

Bonnie: ''Hi Natalya.

Natalya: ''Hi Bonnie what's going on?

Bonnie: ''Oh Caroline wanted us to wait here ah here she is[ Caroline came up to them carrying two brown bags]

Caroline:I have got your costumes. It's all here. [ Bonnie takes her costume out and sees that its a witch costume]

Bonnie:Seriously?

Caroline:Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun. [ Natalya takes out her costume and sees a Black sexy dress with the front all exposed and a Black Wig and looking at the title of it]

Natalya: ''Elvera Mistress of the Dark.

Caroline: ''I thought of your body type when I found it you would be sexy in this really.

Natalya: ''Thanks Caroline.[Bonnie takes out a Necklace from her costume]

Bonnie:Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?

Caroline:Yep. Wear it . Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?

Bonnie:I was with Grams all weekend . I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan.

Caroline:Riding to his castle on his white horse.

Bonnie: Don't be bitter . It provokes wrinkles.

[**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]**

Stefan:Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch.

Vicki: Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?

Stefan:You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time.

Vicki: Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me.

Stefan: It can work. It's your choice, Vicki.

Vicki: So you've never tasted human blood?

Stefan: Not in a long time.

Vicki: How long?

Stefan:Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior.

Vicki: Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead.

(Vicki leaves the room.)

Stefan: I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick.

(Stefan leaves. Vicki re-enters.)

Vicki: False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird.

Elena: Hmm, who are you calling?

Vicki: Jeremy.

Elena: Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore.

Vicki:Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see.

Elena: Even though you could hurt him?

Vicki:I would never Hurt Jeremy.

Elena: I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now.

Vicki: Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough " speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing.

Elena: All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki.

Vicki: Or what? (Vicki grabs Elena by the throat and pushes her against the wall.)

Vicki: Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it ? (Vicki let's her go. Elena is coughing.)

Elena: She threatened me.

Stefan:She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues...

Elena: How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?

Stefan:There's no rule book.

Elena:Well, how long before you learned to control it?

Stefan:A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love,lust,anger,desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger.

Elena:What does that mean?

Stefan:It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him.

Elena: Or worse.

Stefan: I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt.

Elena:I need to get going.

Stefan:Elena...

Elena:Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take.

(Damon enters Stefan's bedroom. Vicki is laying on Stefan's bed, listening to music.)

Damon: What are you doing?

Vicki: Just contemplating the next hundred years. Why did you do it?

Damon: I was …. bored.

Vicki: You did this to me out of boredom?

Damon: It's one of the pitfalls of eternity.

Vicki: Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?

Damon: That' ll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go.

Vicki: Where?

Damon: Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be.

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank.

Stefan: No no . Hey hey...Now's not the time for this.

Damon: If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about.

Stefan:She could hurt someone.

Damon: I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on.

Stefan: Bad idea Damon.

Damon: She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks.

Vicki: Like what?

Damon: Like...

(Damon uses his superspeed and goes behind her.)

Vicki: Whoa. How did you do that? Ho ho ho ho.

Damon: Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended.

(Vicki uses her superspeed and runs away.)

Damon: Uh...my bad.

(Vicki goes to her home. She tries to get inside but can't.)

Vicki: Matt?

Matt: Vicki? Is that you?

Vicki: Hey.

Matt: Get in here. (He embraces her and she smells the blood running through his veins, she pulls away.)

Vicki: In a minute. I...

Matt: Please come inside. I've been worried. Thank God you're okay. Where were you, Vic?

Vicki: It's no big deal. Drop it already.

Matt: 3 people were murdered in the woods. The cops were lookin' for you. They wanna question you.

Vicki:They know where I live.

Matt:Everyone was worried about you.

Vicki: I'm back now . Just let it go.

Matt: Are you kidding? I had a freakin' search party out lookin' for you while you were off on your crazy drug trip, and you want me to let it go?

Vicki: My head hurts.

Matt: You think?

(The door bell rings. Matt answers it. Stefan's outside.)

Matt:Stefan, what are you doing here?

Stefan: Is Vicki home?

Matt: Yeah.

Stefan: Can I see her, please?

Vicki: Don't let him in. I don't want him in here.

Matt: Did he do something to you?

Vicki: No, I just don't want him in here.

Stefan: Just let me come in so I can explain myself.

Matt: Look, I don't know what's going on but I think you should leave now.

Stefan: Matt...

Matt: Please, now, Stefan.

(Jeremy is calling Vicki.)

Jeremy:You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please.

Elena:Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!

Jeremy: Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait.

Elena:I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go.

Jeremy:What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?

Elena:I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best.

Jeremy:Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden,I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best. (Vicki and Jeremy exchange texts. They plan on meeting up at the school carnival.)

**[MYSTIC FALLS HIGH]**

(The Halloween carnival is going on.)

Tyler: Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special.

Bonnie:No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving.

Caroline: Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with.

Tyler:Sounds like a plan. [ He looks up to see Natalya walking over to them wearing the Elvira and he was shocked at her Sexy body coming through it he whistles] ''Wow Natalya you look...Wow Hot!

Natalya: [ Blushes as she tries to adjust the front where her cleavage showing a lot of her curves] ''Caroline bought this for me. It's too revealing for me.

Caroline: [ Seeing her wearing the costume and is in awe of her exotic loveliness puts her arm through hers] ''You look super sexy I knew it would look good on you. Want a drink.

Natalya: ''No thanks I don't drink alcohol ever but Thanks. I like to keep my focus and wits about me.

Bonnie: ''Smart.

(At the grill. and Mayor Lockwood are sitting down)

Mayor Lockwood:How many martinis have you had?

Carol Lockwood:Oh. Don't start with me.

Mayor Lockwood:Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go.

Carol Lockwood:So go ahead. I'd like to finish my drink. [ Damon who has been listening to them and watches as the Mayor leaves then he comes over to sit with Carol Lockwood]

Damon: Let me guess. Daisy Buchanan. I love a good "gatsby" look.

Carol Lockwood: I've met you before. Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?

Damon: Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me but...It was cute but I had to let her down easy.

Carol Lockwood: It's Damon,right?

Damon: Ah, you remember?

Carol Lockwood: Well, you have a face that's hard to forget. What's your last name Damon?

Damon: Salvatore

Carol Lockwood: Salvatore.

Damon:Mm hmm.

Carol Lockwood:Are you any relation to Zach?

Damon: Zach's my uncle. How do you know Zach? (Damon tries to use compulsion on her.)

Carol Lockwood: Are you okay?

Damon: Yeah. I think there's something in my eye.

Carol Lockwood:Well, I know Zach from the founders council. You know the Salvatores were one of this town's original settlers.

Damon: Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends.

Carol Lockwood: Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages.

Damon: Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the Vervain...

Carol Lockwood: You know about the Vervain?

Damon: Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do.

Carol Lockwood: Of course.

Damon:Hmm. Cheers.

(Back at the school. Elena and Jeremy arrive. Jeremy scares some kids. Elena smacks him.)

Kids:Aah aah!

Matt:You went with last year's costume too,huh?

Elena:Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago.

Matt: Me neither. And you're going as...you?

Elena: He's not talking to me right now. We got into fight.

Matt: Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight.

Elena:She's here?

Matt:Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire.

Elena: Where did Jeremy go?

Matt:Elena what's the matter?

Elena:I..I've gotta find him.

(Vicki is walking through the halls. Stefan grabs her and pulls her into a classroom.)

Vicki:What, you're following me now?

Stefan:You didn't really give me a much of choice.

Vicki:Let me out of here.

Stefan:You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this, it make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control.

Vicki:I'm fine.

Stefan:Really?

Vicki:Mm Hmm.

Stefan:No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you.

(Back to Damon and at the Grill.)

Damon:So you need vervain?

Carol lockwood:Yes. my husband and I only have left What his parents left him, And Zach had promised that he could supply us with more.

Damon: Well, I talk to him all the time. So why don't I just ask him?

Carol Lockwood:Hmm.

Damon: Mmm . How much do you need? I mean, how many people,you think?

Carol Lockwood: Well, there's our children, of course.

Damon: Of course.

Carol Lockwood:And, um, friends, family, and everyone on the council.

Damon: The council?

Carol Lockwood: Zach knows how many. But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me.

Damon: Well, are you happy with your husband?

Carol Lockwood: You're flirting with me.

Damon: You flirted with me first.

Carol Lockwood: True.

Damon: Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there alone. I mean, I've seen 10 vampires tonight.

Carol Lockwood: Heh. well, if only the real ones were as easy to find.

Damon: How's that search goin'?

Carol Lockwood: Oh, we had the founder's party,And anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect.

Damon: Oh.

Carol Lockwood:And all the rest were just dead ends, so mmm mmm, I gotta go.

Damon:Okay.

(Back at the school. Elena is looking for Jeremy. She finds Stefan and Vicki.)

Elena:Thank God.

Stefan:What's the matter?

Elena:I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried.

Matt:What's goin' on?

Stefan:Hey. uh, everything's fine.

Vicki:I told you to quit bothering me.

Elena:No. Vicki, don't do this.

Vicki:Matt, he won't leave me alone.

Matt: You need to back off, man.

Elena: Matt, it's...it's okay.

Matt: No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?

Elena: Stefan. She's gone.

Stefan: I'm trying to help her.

(Jeremy is walking around. Vicki grabs him and pulls him into her.

Jeremy: Whoa. Vic, you scared the hell out of me.

Vicki: Sorry. I'm sorry. (They kiss and run away.)

(Damon is talking to Bonnie and sees Natalya standing beside her and is shocked at her costume and finding her look like Exotic temptress out to ensnare)

Damon:So where...where'd Caroline run off to?

Bonnie:Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline.

Damon:Oh, Bonnie. So loyal.

Natalya:Just stay away from her Damon Please.

Damon: [ He looks down at her in appreciation of her sexy beauty and feels his mouth water at her cleavage showing a little from her dress] ''You are looking Stunning is that for me[ He smirks at her as she glares at him and turns red as she blushes]

Natalya: ''No I'm the mistress of the Dark Elvira .

Damon: '' Oh You Fit her so well [ He steps up to her breathing in her ear but notices the crystal around Bonnie's neck.)

Damon: Where'd you get that?

Bonnie: From a friend.

Damon: Caroline. You know that's mine, don't you?

Bonnie: Not anymore.

Damon: Funny. I'd like it back, please.

Bonnie: I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you If she feels like it.

Damon: Or I could just take it right now.

(Damon grabs at the crystal and it burns his hand. Bonnie runs. Natalya startled as she saw some spark come from the Crystal knowing it holds magic)

Natalya: ''That Necklace is spelled to protect its owner Damon where did you get that?

Damon: ''It was from Katherine Emily made it for her and was also a witch and now it's in Bonnie's hands Now I need to get it[ He was about to walk away but Natalya grabs his arms softly]

Natalya: ''Damon wait don't hurt her Maybe if I can get it and see if I can use it to open the Tomb. [ Damon turns to her looking at her serious look on her face as he considers her offer but then decides to turn back to her]

Damon: '' If you can get it I will be grateful to you. [ He takes her in his arms so that he can breathe on her chest and neck]

Natalya: ''I will try my best to help you Damon just don't make me regret being your friend.

Damon: ''You know how important it is to get Katherine out of the town and I will do anything I can to get her out. Even if I have to go through you to do it.

Natalya: ''It won't come to that all I ask is just don't Kill anyone Please. [ He nods as she walks away as she feels something in the air another Vampire and knowing it could be Vicki she runs inside the school]

(Elena is still searching for Jeremy. Vicki and Jeremy go out the back entrance and continue kissing. Stefan is trying to pick up on Vicki.)

Elena: Jeremy.

Jeremy: I was so worried about you.

Vicki: I'm fine now, but...I gotta leave.

Jeremy: Wh...what?Where?

Vicki: I gotta get out of here, Jer. I just...I can't live at home with Matt. He just doesn't get it.

Jeremy: No, you can't. You can't just leave.

Vicki: Come with me. If you come with me, we can be together forever.

(They kiss. Vicki bites his lip and starts sucking his blood.)

Jeremy: Okay. Yeah. Ow. You're taking that costume a little too far. What? What is it?. Vicki! Vicki, what the hell?! Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!

(Natalya runs around the bus . She sees Vicki attacking Jeremy and runs over to them.)

Natalya: Vicki, no!

(Natalya uses her Mind control to throw Vicki away from Jeremy. Vicki grabs her and throws her into a pile of garbage nearby. Stefan grabs Vicki and holds her against the bus.)

Jeremy: Vicki!

(Vicki disappears.)

Stefan: Go. get inside. Go!

(Elena grabs Jeremy and runs. Stefan continues searching for Vicki.)

Elena: [ She sees Natalya looking around for Vicki and when she sees her behind her she yells] Natalya Look out!

(Vicki grabs and bites Natalya then she throws Elena away when she grabs her hair which causing her to get blood on her dress. Stefan stabs Vicki with a wooden stake.]

Natalya: ''NO Stefan! [ She gasps as she feels Vicki dying as she sinks on her knees grasping her heart]

Jeremy: Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!

(Stefan holds Jeremy back.)

Natalya: Get them out of here.

(Stefan calls Damon as he takes Jeremy and Elena inside.)

Damon:What?

Stefan:I Need your help.

(Natalya sits down next to Vicki's body.)

**[Gram's House]**

Grams: What happened to you?

Bonnie: I did something. I don't know. It came from my necklace.

Grams: Where'd you get that?

Bonnie: It's part of my costume. It's a piece of junk.

Grams: That piece of junk belonged to one Of the most powerful witches of our family. Let me show you. There she is. Emily Bennett, Your great-great-great-great-grandmother. And there's your necklace.

[ High School]

(Damon arrives. Natalya is crying.)

Damon: You should go. I got this.

Natalya: You did this. This is your fault.

Damon: You confuse me for someone with remorse.

(Natalya tries to hit Damon but he grabs her hand and stops her.)

Damon: None of this matters to me, None of it.

Natalya: People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it.

(She hits him.)

Damon: You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave.[ Seeing her cry was hard for him to be around her without wanting to pull her in his arms]

Natalya: ''I felt her die Damon everything from her thoughts and the Coldness one feels when they Die it was very Painful. It hurts so much.

Damon: [ He was shocked as he sees her Pale and shaking and he grabs her by her shoulders] ''Go home I will take care of this Just block it out of your mind and don't think about it if not I will take your memories away if you want.

(Natalya Nods as she leaves.)

Matt: Elena! Hey, have you seen...Whoa. wh...what happened?

Elena: Nothing. some idiot with some fake blood got me. I'm gonna go home and shower.

Matt:I...I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me.

Elena: I don't know where she is.

Matt: Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?

Elena: You're a good brother, Matt.

Matt: Yeah, Maybe she went home.

Elena: Maybe.

Matt: Okay.

(Elena gets in her car and cries.)

**[GILBERT HOUSE]**

(Elena arrives home. Stefan is waiting outside.)

Elena:Where is he?

Stefan: Inside.

(She goes inside and goes over to Jeremy.)

Elena: Do you understand what happened tonight?

Jeremy :No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand.

Elena: She was going to kill me.

Jeremy: Now she's dead. Vicki's dead.

Elena: I'm so sorry, Jer.

Jeremy: Make it stop. It hurts.

Elena: Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. it's okay.

Jeremy: Why does everybody have to die on me?

Elena: Oh, my god. come here.

(Elena holds Jeremy.)

(Outside, Stefan's sitting on the porch. Elena comes out.)

Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh...How's he doin'?

Elena: He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid.

Stefan: Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything.

Elena: Can you make him forget?

Stefan: Elena...

Elena: Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened.

Stefan: If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right.

Damon: I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it.

Elena: It's what I want.

Damon: What do you want him to know?

Elena: I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best.

(Damon goes inside. Elena sits down next to Stefan.)

Elena: Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...Forget meeting you,Finding out what you are and everything that's happened since.

Stefan: Is that what you want?

Elena: Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you.

(Damon comes back out.)

Damon: It's done.

(Elena walks back inside. Damon and Stefan look at each other.)

[ Natalya's House]

[Natalya is taking a shower cleaning all the things that happened inside her head when Stefan killed Vicki right in front of her she started to wash her body harder trying to erase all the Images in her head feeling all the emotions of her dying and crying as she gets out of the shower and drying off then putting on her Shorts and tank top she sleeps in she looks over at the costume that she wore tonight and sobs even harder as she falls on the bed and pulls the covers over her head.


	9. 162 Candles

**162 Candles**

_[ Natalya's House]_

_[Natalya after a long night of tossing and turning from not able to sleep and there was also the Dreams she has been having since before Vicki died pulling the covers aside to walk to the bathroom grabbing some underwear and a bra getting into the shower and takes a warm shower then scrubs hard on her head to try to get the images still out of her head then scrubbing her body with the Body wash she then gets out dries off and goes to get dressed for the day. In a pair of Blue skinny jeans, Black ankle boots and a White shirt and Jean jacket then she goes down stairs to get some breakfast. Just a Apple and orange juice for she wasn't up to eating anything else then after she cleans up her mess she leaves to go to school]_

[Sheriff Forbes is questioning Elena, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy over Vicki's disappearance.]

Sheriff Forbes: Where did Vicki says she was going?

Jeremy: She didn't.

Sheriff Forbes: Did she tell her brother where she was going?

Matt : No she didn't say anything to me. She told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town.

Sheriff Forbes: Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?

Matt: Stefan Salvatore may know. He came by the house to see her but she wouldn't talk to him.

Sheriff Forbes: What was he doing there?

Stefan: I was trying to help her, I knew that Elena was worried about her brother, he was dating Vicki and she had a drug problems, so I tried to help.

Sheriff Forbes: So you got involved because Elena asked you to?

Elena: I asked Stefan to help. I thought that, by helping Vicki, he was helping my brother.

Sheriff Forbes: What was her behavior like those last few days before she left ?

Matt: Up and down , very sketchy, like she was coming down from some major partying.

Sheriff Forbes: Any signs of aggression or violence?

Jeremy:None that I remember.

Stefan:No.

Elena:No.

Sheriff Forbes: So you believe Vicki really has left town?

Matt: Yes.

Stefan: Yes.

Elena: Yes.

Jeremy: I'll miss her but...I think it's for the best.

[Stefan is waiting in front of the police station for Elena. Matt exits the building and walks past Stefan.]

Stefan:I was trying to help her Matt. That's all.

[Matt leaves. Elena finally comes out.]

Elena: [to Jenna and Jeremy] I'll meet you guys at the car.

Jenna: Ok. [leaves with Jeremy]

Stefan:You okay ?

Elena: I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know.

Stefan: Thank you.

Elena:I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just... it's just too much...

Stefan: Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it.

Elena: No, Stefan you have to stay away from me.

[In Stefan's room Lexi is sleeping Damon awakes her.]

Lexi: [shifts around on the pillow] Hmmm, Huh.

[She turns to find Damon next to her.]

Damon:Boo.

Lexi: [groans]

Damon: Hello Lexi. What an unexpected surprise.

Lexi: Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to high school.

Damon: How long are you here for?

Lexi: Just for Stefan's B-Day.

Damon: Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see _me?_

Lexi: [snorts] That's it Damon. After a century I finally realize death means nothing without you. Do me.

Damon: Why are you so mean to me?

Lexi: Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person.

Damon: Because I'm a vampire.

Lexi: But you're only the bad parts.

Damon: Teach me to be good.

[Damon leans in but Lexi grabs him firmly by the neck, choking him.]

Lexi: I'm older and that means stronger.

Damon: [wheezes] Sorry.

Lexi: Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And _you know I can do it_.

Damon: Yeah.

[Lexi releases him and leaves.]

[At Grams' house, Bonnie is packing her suitcase.]

Grams: You leavin'?

Bonnie: Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much.

Grams: Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me. Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy juju.

Bonnie: He's right.

Grams: He's always right, that's his other problem. [indicates to the crystal necklace] Uh-uh. You need to be wearing that.

Bonnie: I gotta give it back to Caroline. It doesn't belong to me.

Grams: Yes, it does. It was your ancestor's and now it's yours.

Bonnie: Emily was your ancestor too, why don't you wear it?

Grams: Because it didn't find me, it found you, protected you. A witch's talisman is a powerful tool, don't be givin' that back to anybody.

Bonnie: I just wish it was prettier.

[At Elena's home, Elena is sitting on the couch. Jenna comes and sits next to her. Jeremy is writing something behind them.]

Jenna: You're wallowing.

Elena: So are you.

Jenna: My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped.

Elena: Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk.

Jenna: You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: "I'm leaving town. See ya."

Jeremy: Wanna keep it down over there?

Jenna: Why? What are you doing?

Jeremy: Homework.

Elena: Since when do you do homework?

Jeremy: I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so...

[Elena and Jenna share surprised glances.]

Elena: What do you think? Alien?

Jenna: Some sort of replicant.

Jeremy: He can hear you. [ They hear knocking on the front door and Elena gets up to answers it to see Natalya]

Elena: ''Hey Natalya thank you for coming.

Natalya: ''I couldn't help but be worried what's wrong?

Elena: ''I just need someone to talk to other than Stefan for a bit come upstairs with me.

Jenna: ''Is that Natalya Elena.

Elena: ''Yeah this is Natalya, Jenna.

Natalya: ''Hi Jenna.

Jenna: ''Nice to finally meet you.

[ Elena and Natalya walks up stairs]

Elena: ''I'm sorry that I called you for I know what you're going through with your family and then the other night when you felt Vicki die. But I kinda needs some advice.

Natalya: ''Advice on what? [ Sitting down at the Alcove as Elena sits on her bed]

Elena: ''I'm not speaking to Stefan now because of the lies he told me about what he is and then everything that happened with Vicki I just don't now what to do about it.

Natalya: '' Elena I've known he was a Vampire all this time because of what I am you see he and Damon aren't the only supernatural in this world There is our friend Bonnie who is a Witch and I am a Mage. Stefan wanted to tell you about him being a Vampire but he was afraid of losing you and then you telling people what he is. He likes you maybe even love you and when it's love you can't really turn away from it No matter what he is.

Elena: ''Everything you are saying to me is right but My mind doesn't want to think about it and I'm scared of being hurt.

Natalya: ''Maybe you need to talk to Stefan about this he will understand and listen to you Elena just give yourself sometime and you will find that it is okay to trust him with your heart.

[At sheriff's office, Sheriff Forbes is dealing with paper, she receive a call.]

Sheriff Forbes: Yeah. Send him in. [Damon enters the office] Mister Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me?

Damon: Sure.

Sheriff Forbes: I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out the town.

Damon: Yes he is. But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you.

[Damon hands the sheriff the box filled with vervain.]

Sheriff Forbes: Vervain.

Damon: That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough.

Sheriff Forbes: It's a small circle...Founding families, a few city officials.

Damon: And your deputies, of course right? Are we any closer?

Sheriff Forbes: I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?

Damon: So is that even possible?

Sheriff Forbes: We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us.

Damon: Hm. So what's the next step?

Sheriff Forbes: We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began. Should turn up a suspect or two.

Damon: And I, of course, will do anything I can to help.

[Bonnie enters Elena's room. Elena is lying down in her bed and Natalya is still sitting at the Alcove.]

Bonnie:'' Hi Natalya [ To Elena] You up ?

Natalya: ''She is being stubborn! [ Shrugging at Bonnie]

Elena: No. [Bonnie walks over and tries to pull the covers off Elena's head] No, no!

Bonnie: Why haven't you called me back?

Elena: I'm sorry.

Bonnie: Are you gonna stay in there forever?

Elena: Yep.

Bonnie: Move over. [lies next to Elena] I'm officially worried. What's going on?

Elena: I'm tired of thinking ... of talking I...

Bonnie: Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?

Natalya: Stefan and Elena broke up.

Bonnie: [ She looks at Natalya then at Elena with a Sad expression] ''I'm so sorry. Are you ok ? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck.

Elena: You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it.

Bonnie: Just remember you asked for it.

[Bonnie closes the window and grabs one of Elena's pillows. She rips it and empties it of the feathers.]

Elena: Hey!

Bonnie: Be patient.

Elena: Ok.

Bonnie: I need to swear you to secrecy.

Elena: It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff.

Bonnie: Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this.

Elena: Ok, I swear.

Bonnie: There's no windows open, right?

Elena: Right.

Bonnie: There's no fan. No air conditioning.

Elena: None. What are you doing?

Bonnie: Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?

Elena: Bonnie what's going on?

[Bonnie levitates a feather in front of Elena. Then she levitates several more. Elena watches on with shock and amazement.]

Bonnie: It's true Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch.

Elena: I believe you. [ She smiles at Bonnie then at Natalya who is looking happy for Bonnie for learning more about her powers] ''Natalya you said your a Mage show me what you can do.

Natalya: ''Okay but what ever you do don't scream and cause a scene I don't want anyone to know about me at least not yet.

Elena: ''Okay I won't tell anyone.

Natalya: [ Nods at her then her eyes changes white as well as her body and then she transforms into a Panther cat making the girls Gasp in Shock as she comes to jump on the bed and she purrs against Elena's knee urging her to rub her]

Elena: ''Oh my god this is amazing.

Bonnie: ''My Grams would be thrilled about this. [ she rubs her hand down the Panthers coat and feeling it so soft then just as she put her hands away Natalya turns back to her human form] ''That was great.

Natalya: [ She smiles then again her eyes turn white again and a lot of objects begin to float in the air then she puts them back] ''I can do a lot of Magic without looking in a book I just think about it and I just do it.

Elena: ''Thank you both for making day feel better. I love you both. [ They hang out with one another and talking about anything other then men at the moment]

[Caroline meets Damon on the street.]

Caroline: Look dungeon boy I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me, and I will be damned if you think.. [Damon uses his compulsion on her] Oh My god where have you been? It's really good to see you.

Damon: Much better. You wanna throw a party here at the grill tonight.

Caroline: Oh, why don't you do it?

Damon: Because then Stefan Natalya and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone.

Caroline: And why am I having this party?

Damon: Because you're gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem. And I want my crystal back.

Caroline: But Bonnie has it.

Damon: I know that. Get it from her.

[Lexi and Stefan are at the boarding house, speaking about Stefan's new love.]

Lexi: So this Elena girl. She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?

Stefan: No

Lexi: Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever.

Stefan: Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or... or compulsion or any of our other _tricks_. She has to _want_ to be with me on her own terms.

Lexi: Wow. That sounded all mature and grown-up.

Stefan: I'm not getting any older.

[Lexi opens her suitcase, picks up a blood bag and takes a sip.]

Lexi: Want some?

Stefan: No. Thank you.

Lexi: Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier. [sees Stefan's expression] Oh don't judge, ok? Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks.

Stefan: It doesn't matter. Cause if I started again ... I just don't know if...

Lexi: You could stop.

Stefan: Lexi, I'd never judge you.

Lexi: I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?

[Damon enters the room]

Damon: Funny you should ask.

Lexi: Well I wasn't asking _you_.

Damon: There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All of Stefan's friends.

Stefan: Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party.

Damon: Well, It's not _for you_. It's a _party_ party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it.

Stefan: Damon, stay away from Caroline.

Damon: We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend. [He looks at Lexi's stock of blood]. I prefer mine at 98.6. [leaves]

Lexi: Let's Go. [sees Stefan's expression] _Please?_

[Back to Bonnie and Elena in Elena's bedroom.]

Bonnie: It's Weird huh? After all This times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?

Elena: No of course not. Bonnie I just ...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me?

Bonnie: You're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you.

[Lexi is getting out of a shower.]

Lexi: I'm almost ready.

Stefan: I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing.

Lexi: Sorry to asking you to run outside midday without your ring. I mean, _seriously_, it's a party.

Stefan: A party that Damon wants us to go to. So my question is why? I think he's up to something.

Lexi: Who cares? What can he possibly of all those people in a public place?

Stefan: He knows how to keep a low profile. Believe me.

Lexi: Ok so he'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you, _one day_ that you're not brooding and existing in your own head.

Stefan: It's my birthday, yeah?

Lexi: It's _my_ day; and that guy that jump naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty; that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready.

Stefan: Fine.

[Elena drives up to the Salvatore Boarding House. She knocks on the door.]

Lexi: It's open! Come on in.

[Elena enters the house and sees Lexi in a towel.]

Lexi: [sees her and recognizes her as Katherine] Oh My God! How...How...Who?

Elena: I'm Elena. Who are you?

Lexi: Lexi a friend of Stefan's.

Elena: Is he here?

Lexi: He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?

Elena: No.

Lexi: I'll tell him you stopped by.

Elena: That's okay. [leaves in shock]

[Lexi goes to Stefan's Bedroom, she seems furious.]

Lexi: Are you out of your _freaking_ mind?

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Lexi: I just met Elena [holds up Stefan's photo of Katherine]. You have some serious explaining to do.

[After Lexi gets dressed and she starts applying her make-up, she talks with Stefan.]

Lexi: You have some serious emotional damage.

Stefan: No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine.

Lexi: Then they're related, 'cause they can be twins.

Stefan: I don't know.

Lexi: You don't know or you didn't find out?

Stefan: No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine. [sees Lexi's expression] Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different.

Lexi: So Elena is not a raging Bitch then, huh?

Stefan: No. Elena is ... Elena's _warm_ and she's...she's _kind_, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real... and honestly when I'm around her... I- I completely forget what I am.

Lexi: _Oh My god!_ You're in love with her.

Stefan: Yeah. Yeah, I am.

[At the mystic grill party. Caroline finds Damon at the bar.]

Caroline: Amazing party right?

Damon: Glad you thought of it.

Caroline: Well, are you having a good time?

Damon: Do you have my crystal?

Caroline: No.

Damon: Then I'm not having a good time.

[Damon sees Lexi enter the Grill and leaves Caroline to go over to her.]

Damon: Where's my brother?

Lexi: He said he'd meet me here.

Damon: Buy you a ... [Lexi walks away from him. He feels a hand on his shoulder turning around to see Natalya ] ''Natalya there you are want to hang out with me.

Natalya: ''Sure I'm sitting at the bar or at a Booth. [ He takes her arm and leads her to the bar waiting as she sits down then he gets in his chair] ''Gosh you almost took my arm out what's wrong with you.

Damon: ''I'm using this party to get my necklace back Caroline is helping me. [ Natalya shaking her head]

Natalya: ''Gosh you are something else I said I would help you get it Why do you keep getting Caroline to help you just leave her alone.

Damon: ''I'm sick and tired of waiting on you to help me and besides at least Caroline gets things done when I want her to. [ Seeing the look of Hurt on her face and groans] ''No I didn't mean that.

Natalya: ''You know what Damon I've been a friend to you and been trying to help you but it seems you never accepted me or needed me except when you need someone to Kick around all because you Lost your Necklace [ She gets up off her seat] ''Good luck having Caroline get it for you

Damon:[ He takes her arm and Hugs her to him closing his eyes] ''No don't leave upset I never meant to take my anger and Frustration out on you You have been a true friend when I needed one and Just hang out with me for a while. Please.

Natalya: [ Looks at Damon than sighs as then sits back in her seat] ''Fine next time you want to use a Punching bag Punch yourself. You wouldn't be in this mess if you would have just taken the Necklace when you had it in the first place.

Damon: ''I know it's my fault but I plan on changing that soon.

[At the Gilbert residence. Elena opens the door to find Stefan on the porch.]

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: What are you doing here?

Stefan: Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset.

Elena: Right. The girl in the towel.

Stefan: The towel?...Oh no no no no not like that, she's not exactly a girl-Lexi's just 350 years old

Elena: You mean she's a...

Stefan: And she's my oldest friend. _Nothing_ romantic. _Ever_.

Elena: Oh, okay, well...she kept staring at me. It was weird.

Stefan:Yeah well I've talk about you a lot so...I guess she felt like she knew why'd you come by?

Elena: I-uh... it was a mistake.

Stefan: ... Elena talk to me.

Elena: I can't. Stefan I can't, and that's the problem. I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you and... Natalya.

Stefan: I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything okay?

Elena: Well, thank you for coming by.

Stefan: Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?

Elena: Are you going to Caroline's party?

Stefan: Lexi's dragging me and ... it's my birthday.

Elena: Really? Wow-um, happy birthday then.

Stefan: Thank you.

Elena: Actually I ...I think I'm gonna stay in tonight.

Stefan: Well have a... have a good night.

[At the mystic grill, people having fun. Caroline walks up to Bonnie.]

Caroline: Bonnie I've been looking for you. I'm totally sorry to do this I know it's so Indian giver and I know we're not evn supposed to say that anymore but I need my crystal back.

Bonnie: Why? You said you hated it.

Caroline: Then I saw it on you and I realize how great it is, and I've got three outfits I can coordinate it with so...

Bonnie: I can't give it back to you.

Caroline: Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend, when you wear it makes you look fat. There I said it, but it's because I'm your friend so...

Bonnie: I'm sorry Caroline, I can't.

Caroline: What do you mean you can't? Bonnie it's mine.

Bonnie: I thought you said it was Damon's.

Caroline: It is.

Bonnie: So he's the one who really wants it back.

Caroline: No maybe just... [Caroline tries to snatch the crystal off of Bonnie but it shocks her.] Are you wearing polyester?

Bonnie: You were really gonna pull it from my neck. What the hell is wrong with you? [walks away]

Caroline: Argh!

[Stefan enters the Grill. Matt walks past him.]

Stefan: Matt, just hear me out please. I was just trying to help Vicki. I went through something similar once, I'm really sorry.

Matt: Don't be. It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out Vicki's just like our mother; I can't count on either of them. Thanks for trying.

[Damon runs into Caroline again.]

Damon: Where is it?

Caroline: Bonnie won't give it to me.

Damon: So rip it off her neck.

Caroline: I tried. It shocked me.

Damon: Damn it! Why does it do that? I need that crystal.

Caroline: Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace.

Damon: No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And _useless_. [walks away from her Natalya blocking him with hands on her hips looking like she wanted to slap him.]

Natalya: ''Stop that Damon stop hurting Caroline just because you can't get your crystal back. The Necklace was once Emily's and she gave it to Katherine she is properly Protecting Bonnie with it and anyone other than Family touches it they get zapped.

Damon: ''It makes sense but I need the Crystal to get into the Tomb.

[Lexi is dancing but Stefan isn't.]

Lexi: Okay, I'm gonna need a _little_ more foot movement.

Stefan: Yeah, _not_ really interested in making a fool out of myself.

Lexi: Come on, you're not _that_ bad.

Stefan: Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone.

Lexi: Right.

[Damon exits the Grill. He hears a sound and follows.]

A girl: where are we going?

Boy: No one's gonna see us...

[They kiss each other Damon sees it.]

Girl: Did you hear something?

Boy: No, it's cool. There's no one coming down here.

[Damon arrives and bites the boy. The girl starts screaming, then looks into Damon's eyes and stops]

[Stefan is playing pool with Lexi. He makes a good move.]

Stefan: Woo!

Lexi: Nice!

[Elena arrives and sees Stefan having a great time with Lexi. Damon comes up behind her.]

Damon: Stefan smiles. Alert the media.

Elena: You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately.

Damon: Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?

Elena: It flares up in the presence of psychopaths.

Damon: Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt.

Elena: What did you do to my brother?

Damon: I'm gonna need a less vague question.

Elena: When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?

Damon: You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering.

Elena: But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?

Damon: Elena, I took away the suffering.

[Bonnie walks into Caroline and stops her.]

Bonnie: Caroline.

Caroline: Don't talk to me.

Bonnie: Don't do that, let me explain.

Caroline: What is there to explain Bonnie? You got what you wanted... and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way and, I get called a shallow, useless waste of space.

Bonnie: Who said that to you?

Caroline: Who do you think?

Bonnie: You know that not true. Don't let him treat you like that.

Caroline: As opposed to how my _best_ friend treats me. [walks off]

[Outside, a police officer is patrolling in his car.]

Girl: [whimpers] Help me.

[Officer hears her and goes to investigate. He finds the boy's body in a pool of blood.]

[Inside the Grill, at the bar.]

Lexi: Two shots of tequila. [sees Elena] Make that three.

Barman: I need to see some ID.

Lexi: No you don't. [uses compulsion]

Barman: That'll be ..

Lexi: Free!

Barman: On the house.

Lexi: Thanks!

[She leaves with the tequila and goes over to Elena.]

Lexi: Oh! The famous Elena.

Elena: Towel girl.

Lexi: I've been called worse. Here. [offers Elena tequila]

Elena: [she takes tequila] I didn't know that you guys could drink.

Lexi: Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps.

Elena: I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seem so...

Lexi: Uptight?

Elena: [nods]Yeah, But not with you.

Lexi: Well that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself.

Elena: Yeah he can't be himself with me.

Lexi: Well not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time.

Elena: You seem so sure.

Lexi: The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger et cetera ... But at the end of the day love really did conquer all. [indicates to Elena's tequila] Are you going to drink that?

Elena: Go for it. [Lexi takes the drink] I'm scared.

Lexi: But you're here ... 'cause your crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love. [they look over at Stefan] Listen. Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away.

Elena: Hey Lexi. It was really nice meeting you.

[She laughs as Lexi drinks the last tequila. Lexi returns to the pool table where Stefan is playing.]

Lexi: Yep, I drank yours, sorry.

Stefan: [smiles] Thank you.

Lexi: [understands] You weren't supposed to be listening. [sees his face] I was feeling epic, whatever.

[Outside.]

Sheriff Forbes: Keep this contained.

Officer: That's not all. [he shows her the frightened witness, the girl.]

Sheriff: Hey, hey. Did you see what did this? [the girl nods] Tell me everything you saw.

[Elena rejoins Stefan.]

Elena: Hi!

Stefan: Hey, you came.

Elena: I couldn't miss your hundredth and... whatever birthday. [smiles]

[Caroline stumbles into table where Matt is talking to a friend.]

Matt: Oh hey!

Caroline: I slim-I'm slipped. I slipped.

Matt: Hammered, huh?

Caroline: Well ... a very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight. Unlike the rest of the global universe. Are those curly fries?

Matt: [to the friend] Coffee for the drunk girl. [Friend leaves and Caroline sits down] Bad night huh?

Caroline: Baddest. Am I shallow?

Matt: Is that a trick question?

Caroline: I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like ...the abyss deep.

Matt: No offense, Care ,but deep's really not your scene.

Caroline: That's true. I'm shallow, I am worst than shallow, I'm a kiddie pool!

Matt: You're not a kiddie pool. You're not a kiddie pool.

Caroline: Can I just go home okay?

Matt: I'll take you come on. You're okay. [Matt lifts her up] She's still alright; Hold still, Hold still.

[Outside Matt runs into Sheriff Forbes.]

Sheriff Forbes: What happened is she okay?

Caroline: Like you care.

Sheriff Forbes: She's drunk?

Caroline: As a skunk.

Sheriff Forbes: Are they serving you in there?

Matt: I'll take her home. It's on my way. I haven't been drinking.

Sheriff Forbes: I would appreciate that, Matt, thank you. [to Caroline] You and I will discuss this later.

Caroline: Can't wait. [leaves with Matt]

Sheriff Forbes: [to the officers] Don't let anybody else leave.

[By the bar. Lexi walks up to Damon with drinks Natalya is eating some cheese fries and drinking her Root beer.]

Lexi: All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?

Damon: Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award.

Lexi: Cut the crap.

Damon: Okay, I have a diabolical master plan.

Lexi: What is it?

Damon: If I told you it wouldn't be very _diabolical_, now would it?

Lexi: ''Okay answer me another one what are doing to the girl next to you [To Natalya] ''Natalya is it you need to stay away from him he is unstable.

Natalya: ''I know which is why I'm here to make sure he is on his best behavior

Damon: ''She's a friend just like you Lexi but at least she doens't judge me.

Lexi: ''I'm just trying to make sure your not using her or trying to Kill her.

Natalya: ''It's Okay he can't hurt me if he does I will fry him to the moon and he knows it.

[Sheriff Forbes comes in with the girl.]

Sheriff Forbes: Look around let me know if you see anything.

[The girl points to the bar where Damon Natalya and Lexi are sitting. Sheriff Forbes walks over and injects Lexi with vervain.]

Damon: What are you doing?!

Sheriff Forbes: Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me.

[Stefan sees what's happening.]

Stefan: Oh my god!

Elena: What is it?

[Stefan tries to leave the Grill.]

Stefan: Excuse me, sorry.

Officer: Can't go out this way

[Outside, the officers and Sheriff are taking Lexi to the police car when she throws the officers off. Sheriff Forbes shoots her with wooden bullets, but Lexi is too strong. Out of nowhere Natalya comes out from the back trying to help her but, Damon appears and stakes her. Stefan sees and pulls Elena out of sight from the scene.]

Stefan: [in shock] Oh my god!

Natalya: [In Shock and tears] ''NO Damon!

Lexi: [to Damon] Why?

Damon: [whispers] It's part of the plan.

[Lexi falls to the ground, dead. Damon turns to the Sheriff.]

Damon: You okay?

Sheriff Forbes: [nods] Thank you. Get her in the car quickly.

Damon: All right.

[Inside The Grill. Sheriff Forbes arrests the barman and takes him to the police car.]

Barman: Lady, I checked everyone's IDs.

Sheriff Forbes: Yeah, apparently you didn't.

[She sees Damon.]

Sheriff Forbes: Pretty handy with that stake.

Damon: It Just ...reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in.

Sheriff Forbes: This nightmare is finally over.

Damon: Yeah call a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire.

Sheriff Forbes: We're lucky. Well thank you again.

Damon: You're welcome.

[In Caroline's Bedroom.]

Matt: You gonna be okay?

Caroline: No. Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you?

Matt: Life can be a little rough.

Caroline: I just wish...

Matt: What?

Caroline: Wish that life was... different.

Matt: Yeah me too. [turns to leave]

Caroline: Please ...don't leave me alone.

[Matt hesitates, then awkwardly climbs onto the bed next to Caroline.]

[Outside the grill. Stefan is walking away in anger and horror.]

Elena: [follows] Stefan! Stefan!

Stefan: He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!

Elena: No, you can't do that!

Stefan: Why are you trying to save him?! Elena he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!

Elena: I'm not trying to save _him_, I'm trying to save _you_! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan.

Stefan: Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more.

Elena: Stefan please. Please just- just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me.

Stefan: No. You were right to stay away from me. [leaves Natalya runs up to him from the Grill]

Natalya: ''Stefan I saw what happened I'm so sorry. I've been trying to understand why Damon would do a Party like that but it was all a set up. I can't believe he did that.

Stefan: ''I know him he will never change. You can come with me and watch as I beat the crap out of him

[At the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan arrives with Natalya standing behind him a little angery herself and finds Damon there.]

Damon: Told you I'd take care of it.

[Stefan runs and attacks him. The brothers fight until Stefan pins Damon against the wall.]

Damon: Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail.

Stefan: You never do anything for anyone but yourself. [stabs a stake in him]

Damon: [shocked] You missed!

Stefan: No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done. [leaves as Damon falls to the ground and sees Natalya bend down and pulls the stake out then she uses her Mind power to hold him in the air making him struggle]

Damon: ''What are you doing?

Natalya:[ Holding her hand up towards Damon] ''I hope you are able to sleep at night for the things you do to others Damon you need to look in the Mirror and find out what your problem is because you keep pushing people away. I am your friend Damon but I won't stand by while you hurt people all because of Your Goal is to get Katherine out of the tomb.[ She lets him go from The Mind power and watches as he falls on the ground looking at her in shame then she turns to leave.]

[In Bonnie's Dream, she is running through the woods. She stops by old ruins of a church. She turns around and comes face-to-face with her ancestor, Emily.]

Emily: It's coming.

[Bonnie wakes up in wood near to the old church.]


	10. History Repeating

**History Repeating**

Mystic Falls High School

[Natalya is wearing white jeans with Black ankle boots and a Light blue peasant shirt and a Blue jean jacket her hair is in curls again and falling down her back. She is getting out of her car as she sees Caroline and Elena walking towards the school and talking she grabs her bag and shuts her door and walks over to them]

Natalya: ''Good morning Elena and Caroline.

Elena: ''Morning Natalya.

Caroline: ''morning.

Elena: Have you even talked to Bonnie?

Caroline: No I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move.

Elena: Be the bigger person.

Caroline: Impossible in her presence.

Natalya: Why are you so pissed at her anyway?

Caroline: She's a thief. That's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle.

Natalya: ''Caroline listen Bonnie found out that the Necklace belongs to her family so she really doens't have to give it to you because Damon is the one who really wants it.

Caroline: '' But she is still be petty.

Elena: All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it.

Caroline: Good. Your turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?

Elena: He's avoiding me.

Caroline: Why?

Elena: It's complicated. I'll see you later.

Caroline: Bye.

(Elena leaves. Matt and Caroline pass each other.)

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: Hey

(Caroline looks disappointed that Matt didn't pay more attention to her.)

Natalya: ''What's wrong?

Caroline: ''Matt and I hung out once last night and now he is avoiding me.

Natalya: ''Well why don't you try to talk to him when you get a chance again.

Caroline: ''I'll try.[ They walk into the school to go to there classes]

**HISTORY CLASS**

Alaric: Good Morning everyone. Alrighty.

(Elena mouths "Are you okay?" to Bonnie. Bonnie shrugs.)

Alaric: Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's ..."Alaric", okay. So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

**(Damon rouses Stefan awake.)**

Damon: Rise and Shine. You'll be late for school.

Stefan : What...What are you doing?

Damon: Peace offering. Come on you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good. All right. I'm Sorry.

Stefan: Step aside, please.

Damon: I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human. for at least a ...week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers.

Stefan: Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor.

Damon: Are you mimicking me?

Stefan: Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampires haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week.

Damon:And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding and wondering why Natalya is avoiding me. This is fun . I like this.

Stefan: And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls.

Damon: Yeah. I'm done. "That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word."

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

Bonnie:And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods.

Natalya: And you always see your ancestor Emily?

Bonnie: Mhm. Do you believe in ghosts?

Elena: Two weeks ago I'd said no but now...

Bonnie: Cause i think I'm being haunted.

Elena: I don't get it. Why Emily?

Bonnie: Granms said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman.

Elena:And it all started when you got the necklace?

Bonnie: I think she's using it to communicate with me.

Elena: Ok what does Grams say about it?

Bonnie: I can't call her . She's gonna tell me to embrace it .I don't want to embrace it., I want it to stop. [ Looking at Natalya] ''Natalya can you help me understand why she is doing this to me?

Natalya: ''I know that if there is a reason for the dreams she could be trying to tell you something important and you need to listen and try to understand.[ She takes her hand and touches the Necklace not feeling a shock from it and she grasps it and closes her eyes using her Mind to find Emily inside it]

_Emily: ''You are with Bonnie aren't you?_

_Natalya: ''Yes she needs to know why you are haunting her. Do you have a Message for her._

_Emily: ''I need her to destroy the Necklace I can't have Damon use it to open the Tomb because if he releases her he will release others that are also with her._

_Natalya: ''Ha there are more Vampires in the tomb that is why you don't want to help Damon._

_Emily: ''Tell the message to Bonnie and maybe you can help to destroy the Necklace._

_Natalya: ''I will give her your message._

[Bonnie and Elena are waiting patiently for her to say something as they see her going into a trance then she comes out of it as she snaps her eyes open]

Bonnie: ''So what did you find?

Natalya: ''Emily wants me to give you a message you must destroy the Necklace so Damon won't use it that is all she told me. it's for the Towns protection that you do this Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''Why me though why can't you do this?

Natalya: ''Because you are related to her and with your powers you are able to destroy it.

Elena: ''There is something Else you aren't saying.

Natalya: ''No it's something that I will have to do

(Jeremy goes to Alaric's classroom.)

Jeremy: Hey Mister Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert .You wanted to see me?

Alaric: You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke. It's...typed on a label. It has all the ...troublesmakers in it but really it's just an opus... to you. Don't worry about it. (Alaric throws the folder away.) I'm not him. Clean ... let's talk about grades.

Jeremy:I know it's been a rough couple of month, but I've been trying to turn them around.

Alaric: Yeah, I saw that but the problem is we're halfway through a semester and... half a fail is still pretty bleak,this is the part where you say to me : "But what can I do to change that?"I'm glad your asked. How do you feel about extra credit?

Jeremy:Yeah yeah totally .Whatever.

Alaric:Good .Write me a paper then.

Jeremy: Okay. About what?

Alaric :History. Pick a topic .Keep it local and no wikipedia regurgita. These old towns have a rich history so just... get your hands dirty, make it sing and your back on track. Deal?

Jeremy: Yeah. Deal. That's a cool ring.

Alaric: Oh thanks. It was my father's. A little garish, but family. You know. You got a week.

(Matt passes by Caroline outside of the school.)

Matt: Hey

Caroline: Hey, What is that?

Matt: What is what?

Caroline: The "hey". That's twice. That is two heys. That... do you have any other words in your vocabulary?

Matt: What's wrong with "hey"?

Caroline: It reeks of awkward subtext. You spent the night in my bed, there was ...cuddling and then you snuck out before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me, which I must say is a total lame guy move that I did not now with the heys? Seriously? I mean,I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party but,do not mistake that for me being a pushover,because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore.

Matt :I heard your mom in the morning and I didn't want to get you in trouble so I went out the window.

Caroline: You went out the window? Another lame guy move.

Matt: Your mom's the as for the heys, I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you every day since the first to read something into it ... lame girl move.

(Elena walks outside. She sees Stefan sitting on a table and walks over to him.)

Stefan: Hi.

Elena: You weren't in class.I was worried.

Stefan: Yeah, I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but...what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone.

Elena: A simple "I didn't kill my brother" text would have sufficed.

Stefan: I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it. He has you to thank you for that.

Elena:So what did you wanna tell me?

Stefan: I won't be coming to school anymore.I'm gonna back off and keep my 's the right thing to do.

Elena: Back off from school or...from me? Thank you for telling me.

Stefan:It's better this way.

Elena: Yep.I got it.

Stefan:You're angry .That's good. Be easier if you hate me.

(Bonnie is walking along, she runs into Damon.)

Damon:Okay,it's your last chance.

Bonnie:I'm gonna scream.

Damon:Oh no, Don't do 's stay on point.I want my necklace.

Bonnie:You can't have it.

Damon:I can't take it but you can give it to me.I'm trying to help you here.

Bonnie:I don't want your help.

Damon:You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch?Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of.

Bonnie:Just leave me alone or I swear...

Damon:Don' threats.A, you hurt me last time.B, I wish you no it or not Bonnie,I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your Back.

Bonnie: How do you know about her?

Damon: I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? And you should be,because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, Next time she comes out to play, you tell her...That a deal's a deal. [ He turns to see Natalya standing behind him with her arms folded] ''Natalya..

Natalya: ''Threatening her is not going to get you the Crystal Damon No wonder Emily doesn't want to help you.

Damon: ''You have spoken to Emily what did she tell you?

Natalya: ''She is trying to use Bonnie to destroy the Necklace because she is afraid when you get Katherine out you risk letting the other Vampires under the tomb free as well.

Damon: ''I don't care about them I just want Katherine. The rest can burn for all I care [ He puts his hands on her shoulders] ''You can stop this from happening tell me how can I get in the Tomb?

Natalya: ''I told you what you need is Emily's grimoire and you need a reversal spell if you can find it I may be able to open it long enough for you to get in get Katherine and then get out.

Damon: ''[ He runs his hands in his hair Frustrated] ''I can't wait anymore I will try with the Necklace first and see if it will work I just don't want to risk your Life.

Natalya: ''Just trust me Damon we will find a way.

(Damon opens Natalya's Car door for her and watches as she gets in and shuts the door then watches her drive away wondering if he should trust her to help him.)

(Bonnie and Elena are driving in Bonnie's car.)

Bonnie:He's bad news, really scared me.

Elena:You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible.

Bonnie:I'm just keeps showing up.

Elena: I don't want you to be 're sleeping at my place tonight. We can make a whole night out of it.

(Bonnie pulls over to the side of the road.)

Elena: Woah! Where are you going?

(Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it into a field.)

Elena: Are you okay?

Bonnie:Now I my problems were because of that 't believe I didn't do that sooner.

Elena: What's your Grams gonna say?

Bonnie: Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-years-old ghost,is she?

Elena: Okay,then.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Jenna and Jeremy are sitting at a booth. Jenna watches Alaric at another table.)

Jenna: I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength.

Jeremy:I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing.

Jenna: I've sworn off men forever,but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance.

Jeremy: Well,I can introduce you.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**(Elena answers the door; Stefan and Natalya comes in.)**

Elena: Hey. Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important.[To Natalya] ''I'm so glad you came maybe we can help Bonnie with what's going on.

Natalya: ''I will try my best to help in what ever way I can.

(Elena goes outside with Stefan and closes the door.)

Elena: He threatened her, Stefan.

Stefan:What would Damon want with Bonnie?

Elena: She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon,and she gave it to Bonnie,and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her.

Stefan: Over a necklace?

Natalya: It's not just any has to do with Bonnie's belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War. When you and Damon lived here.

Stefan: Her name was was Katherine's handmaid and a witch.

Elena: You know?About Bonnie?

Stefan:The first night that you invited me over for dinner,I made the connection.

Elena:And...now Damon knows,and...for some reason he wants that necklace.

Stefan: What does it look like?

Elena: It's...an antique iron setting with a...

Stefan:With an amber crystal.I know belonged to gave it to her,which means that...

Elena: What?

Stefan;I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon.

Elena: Will he tell you?

Stefan: I'll get it out of him.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

Jenna:Have you picked a topic?

Jeremy:No,not 's gotta be local and non-internet research,so...

Jenna:That's got all your dad's stuff.

Jeremy:What stuff?

Jenna: How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff,all that family lineage from way dad really loved all that family history 's all boxed up in the closet.

(Alaric joins Jenna and Jeremy.)

Jeremy:Mister Saltzaman.

's up,man?

Jeremy:This is my aunt Jenna.

Alaric:Alaric 's nice to meet you.

Jenna:Jeremy was just telling me about his for giving him another chance.

Alaric:It was my first day.I wanted to make a good impression.

(Damon is drinking at the bar, Stefan walks up to him.)

Stefan:So Stefan...You know,I've been thinking. I think we should start over,give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time.

Damon:I don't, Damon.I can't trust you to be a nice kill everybody,and you're so 're so mean,and...You're really hard to imitate,and then I have to go to that lesser place.

Stefan: Can I get a coffee,please? So what's with the bottle?

Damon: I'm on diet,and I'm trying to keep a low profile.

Stefan:You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip.

Damon: I'll don't have to keep an eye on me.

Stefan: I'm not here to keep an eye on you.

Damon:So why are you here?

Stefan:Why not?

(Bonnie, Caroline, Natalya and Elena are at the Gilbert house. They're getting food ready. Elena gives Caroline a look.)

Caroline: I'm .I said you want the ugly-ass necklace,keep 's yours

Bonnie: Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?

Caroline: You threw it away?

Bonnie:I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares.I had to get rid of it.

Caroline:You could have just given it back to me.

Natalya: Why?So you could give it back to Damon?

Caroline: Screw Damon are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?

Bonnie:Mine's in my bag.

Caroline:So Elena. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last?Is it...like a permanent thing?

Elena: I don't know Caroline.

Caroline:Why are you such a little liar,Bonnie?

Bonnie:What?

Elena:Caroline!

(Caroline holds up the crystal.)

Bonnie:I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear.

Elena: It's true. I watched her throw it into a field.

Caroline:Then explain it.

Bonnie: Emily.

Caroline:Who's Emily?

Bonnie:The ghost.

Caroline:The ghost has a name now?

Elena: Caroline,please.

Bonnie:I wonder why she won't leave me alone.

Caroline:What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation?You guys do this to me all the time.

Elena: That's not true.

Bonnie: Yes it is. I can't talk to don't listen.

Caroline:That's not true.

Bonnie: I'm a witch.

Caroline:And don't we all know it?

Bonnie:See?That's what I'm talking about.I'm trying to tell you don't even hear it.

Caroline: I do I not listen?

Natalya: ''It's not a joke Caroline she really is a Witch even if you don't believe she is one. I think you should talk to her for it's that serious for her.

Caroline: ''Alright.

(Back at the Grill. Jenna goes up to Alaric.)

Jenna:Jeremy totally ditched me.

Alaric:Where's he go?

's not can walk it.

Alaric:So are you from here?Are you a townie?

Jenna:I'm a town for a I'm back.

Alaric:Why'd you leave?

then there's the real reason.I was wronged..Guy named Logan.

Alaric:What'd he do?

Jenna:Basics...Lied,cheated,lured me back in, left me sad relationship stories?

Alaric:The basics...Fell in Love,married young,my wife died.

Jenna: Oh. Wow.

Alaric:Yeah, That's always a good conversation stopper.

Jenna:What happened?

Alaric:Well,you,me and the ... North Carolina department are all wondering the same 's what's known as a cold case.

Jenna:So why'd you move here?

Alaric:A change of pace,new scenery.I like it 's ... got a rich history.

(Stefan and Damon are playing Darts.)

Damon:Lucky shot.

Stefan:More like a carefully honed skill over many decades.

Damon:You're beating me.

's because I'm better than you.

Damon:I'm onto 's a little transparent, but I admire the effort.

Stefan:You prefer the brooding forehead?

Damon:Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?

Stefan:That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for 's frustrating isn't it?

Damon:Touché.

(At Elena's house. Caroline walks into the living room to apologize to Bonnie.)

Caroline: Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the...But if you do,then...Okay. I'm 's all it takes for me to jump on board,because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Natalya and Elena's in the kitchen listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you,but I'm listening now. Okay? Natalya, and Elena, you can come in now. We're done. (Elena and Natalya enters.)There is just way too much drama in this what do you guys wanna do?I have an don't we have a séance?

Natalya:I don't think that's a good idea.

Caroline:Come on. Let's summon some Emily chick has some serious explaining to do.

(They have a seance in Elena's bedroom.)

Bonnie:What are we doing?

Elena:I don't know.

Caroline:Be quiet and your take a deep . Call to her.

Bonnie:Emily you there?

Caroline:Really?"Emily you there?"That's all you got? Come .Jeez.

Bonnie: Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen.

(The candles flare up.)

Elena:Did that just...

just happened.

Bonnie:It's just the air conditioning.

Natalya:Ask her to show you a sign .Ask her. Emily if you're among us,show us another sign.

Bonnie:See? It's not working. (The windows fly open.) I can't. I'm done. (Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it on the ground. The candles go out.) Get the light. Please get the light on.

Elena: Hold on. I got it.

Bonnie:You guys,the necklace, it's gone.

(Stefan and Damon are on the football field.)

Damon:What are we doin' here?

Stefan: Bonding. Catch! Go on. Give it a try.

Damon:Don't forget who taught you how to play this game. (Stefan tackles Damon.) That hurt.

Stefan: Downside of my diet ...getting hit actually hurts a little bit.

Damon: I'm impressed with Booze and darts,sentimental with football,and now starry night. What do you want,Stefan?

Stefan: It wasn't real,Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a me years to sort that out,to trully understand what she did to us.

Damon:Oh, no Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight.

Stefan:What do you want with Katherine's crystal?

Damon:How do you know about that?

Stefan:Come knew Elena would tell me.

Damon:How do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night.I was with her,and you weren't.

Stefan: I was the last one to see her, , what do you want with Katherine's crystal?

Damon: She didn't tell you?

Stefan: We had other things on our mind.

Damon:I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it.

Stefan:I've heard that before.

Damon:I have a bigger surprise,Stefan. I'm gonna bring her back.

(Back at the Gilbert house.)

Natalya: Okay, fun's over, made a point,and I get it. Now give it back.

Caroline:What?well,I didn't take ? What happened?

Elena:I don't .Jeremy, are you home?

(Bonnie sees the crystal in the bathroom. She goes in to get it.)

Bonnie: Guys...[The door slams shut.)] You guys open the me.

Elena: Bonnie! Bonnie!What's going on,Bonnie?

Natalya: ''Bonnie [ She uses her Mind Power and using her hand to swing it open as Elena and Caroline look on in shock] ''Bonnie are you Okay?

(The door opens. Bonnie appears to be fine.)

Elena: What happened? Are you okay?

Bonnie/Emily:I'm fine.

were totally faking it.

Elena: on.

Caroline:No,you scared the hell out of me.

Elena: Bonnie?

Bonnie/Emily: I'm 's fine.

(Stefan and Damon at the football field.)

Stefan:How can you bring Katherine back?

Damon:Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church,you remember what it was like in this town?

Stefan:I remember the fear and the hysteria.

Damon: Townspeople were killing vampires one by they came for Katherine,I went straight to Emily,said,"I'll do your price;Just protect her."She did.

Stefan: How?

Damon:She did some kind of spell with the while the church was burning and we thought Katherine was burning in wasn't.

Stefan: But I saw her go inside.

Damon: There's a tomb underneath the spell sealed Katherine in that tomb,protecting her.

Stefan: Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?

Damon: If that's what you wanna call 's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing, Stefan? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead,and in order for that crystal to work again...

Stefan:The comet had to return.

Damon:Downside...Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed,and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal,and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are.

Stefan: Why would Emily...Why would she do this for you?

Damon: Because she knew they were gonna come for her,too,and she made me promise that her lineage would survive.

Stefan: I saved her children.

Damon: It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal . A deal's a ...You wanna go throw some more?

(Elena's house. Bonnie is leaving.)

Caroline: I can't believe I fell for it.

Natalya:Are you okay?

Bonnie/Emily:I must go.

Caroline:She's leaving.I'm leaving.

Elena:You guys can't leave.

Caroline:I can.I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night.

Bonnie/Emily:Thank you for having me.I'll take it from here.

Elena:Where are you going?

Bonnie/Emily:Back to where it all began.

Natalya: '' Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh My God! Emily!

Bonnie/Emily:I won't let him have must be destroyed.

Elena: Wait!

(Bonnie/Emily leaves. Elena chases her down stairs. She tries to open the door but it won't give.)

Caroline:What's happening?

Elena:I don't door,it's not...

(The door finally opens. Jeremy walks in.)

Jeremy:What the hell?

Caroline:I'm outta here.

(Elena calls Stefan.)

Stefan:What's wrong?

Elena: It's Bonnie

Stefan:What happened?

Elena: Emily is possessing said something.

Stefan:What did she say?

Elena: She said "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." And then she just left.

Stefan:Where do you think she went?

Elena: I don't know. Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her have to help her,Stefan.

Stefan:Just stay there.I'm gonna go find her.

(At Fell's Church.)

[ Natalya runs through the woods as she feels Bonnie's energy seeing her she runs up to her]

Natalya: ''Emily don't you are going to harm Bonnie doing this.

Emily: ''I'm Protecting my family from this they don't need to know such evil is in the tomb.

Natalya: [ She feels Damon's Energy and turns to find him behind her] ''Damon?

Damon: Hello look different.

Bonnie/Emily: I won't let you do it.

Damon: We had a deal.

Bonnie/Emily: Things are different now.I need to protect my family.

Damon:I protected your owe me.

Bonnie/Emily: I know.I'm sorry.

Damon: You're about to be a lot more than that.

(Bonnie/Emily uses her powers to stab Damon to a tree.)

Natalya: ''Damon!

(Back at the Gilbert house. Alaric walks Jenna to the door.)

Jenna: You're so wrong.I'm much more pathetic.

Alaric:Oh no no.I've got you beat.I have pathetic down to a science.

Jenna:Oh haven't even covered high ,"A"Cup.

Alaric: Glasses,skin condition.

Jenna: You can...You know what? I'm not gonna invite you in. Jeremy.

Alaric: Well,some other time a good night Jenna.

(Alaric leaves.)

Jenna:So you found the boxes.

Jeremy:I found this,too.

Jenna: Me and 's just cruel.

Jeremy:Cruel is dating my history teacher.

Jenna:I'm not dating .

(At the Fell's Church. Stefan sees Damon stabbed to the tree and Natalya was trying to help him down. He pulls him off.)

Damon: It is why I feed on people.

Bonnie/Emily: Stefan.

Stefan: Hello Emily.

Bonnie/Emily:These people don't deserve should never have to know such evil.

Stefan: What do you mean evil?

Damon: Emily.I swear to God I'll make you regret this.

Bonnie/Emily: I won't let you unleash them into this world.

Stefan:Them?What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?

Damon:What does it matter?

Stefan:Emily,tell me what you did.

Natalya:To save her, She had to save them it wasn't just Katherine she saved in the church.

Stefan:You saved everyone in the church?

Bonnie/Emily:With one, comes all.

Damon:I don't care about them.I just want Katherine.

Stefan:I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your isn't about love,is it?This is about revenge.

Damon:The two aren't mutually exclusive.

Stefan:Damon,you can't do this.

Damon:Why not?They killed 27 people,and they called it a war deserve whatever they get.

Natalya: 27 Vampires, they were Vampires we can't just bring them back.

Damon:This town deserves this.

Stefan:You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago.

Damon:There is nothing innocent about these people,and don't think for a second it won't happen already know too much,and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find me.

Bonnie/Emily:Things are different now.

Damon: Don't do this.

Bonnie/Emily: I can't free them.I won' !

Damon:No! No please.

Elena: Bonnie!

Damon: No!

(Bonnie/Emily throws the necklace into the air. It is destroyed. Emily departs from Bonnie's body. Damon is furious and attacks and bites Bonnie.)

Stefan: She's alive,but barely.I can save her. (He bites his wrist and feeds Bonnie his blood.)

Elena: Her neck. It's healing.

Natalya: [ She turns to Damon and seeing him in Pain] ''Listen to me Damon there is still another way into the Tomb we just need to find it Okay[ She touches his arm giving him her Peaceful aura taking his pain into her making her Gasp and tears comes down her face] ''I will help you what ever it takes.

Stefan: ''Why are you doing this for him he won't do anything like this for you so Why?

Natalya: ''He loves Katherine and he is my friend I will do my best to make it where he has a little happiness [ Pointing at Damon] ''Look at him I can feel his pain like it was my own and If he can feel such Love and Pain it means there is hope for him. I won't give up on helping him.

[ Damon standing there still looking at the spot where Emily destroyed the Necklace and as Natalya was saying all those words made him look at her in Awe that someone would help him regardless of what he has done to people Stefan looks at him wanting to feel what Natalya feels from Damon but he can't and decides to just accept her friendship with Damon]

(Caroline's room. Matt comes in through the window.)

Matt: Hey

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Matt:Your window was open.I thought you should know.

Caroline:Not Funny.

Matt:Earlier today,I lied.

Caroline:About?

Matt:About being in bed with you. We cuddled and it creeped me out.

Caroline:It creeped you out? I mean,did you just come over here to insult me or what? Because it's been a really long night.

Matt:It's just that...I don't like you. I never have,but...it was nice.

Caroline:What?

Matt: Being in bed with you,it felt so, I was thinkin about it,and I thought that I should tell you I stayed because you were all sad and alone and I felt bad for you.

Caroline:Well,thank you,cause I love being a charity can leave now.

Matt:No,because I know...with Vicki gone and my mom off with...Pete whoever,it's just me,so...I know.

(Back in the Woods. Stefan approaches Damon.)

Damon: Katherine never compelled me.I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me. I'll leave now. [ He looks at Natalya and he gets up to walk over to her] ''Thanks Natalya for sticking by me you didn't have to but Thanks.

Natalya: ''It's okay Damon I'm your friend and I will help my friends. [ He nods at her then he turns to walk away]

(Bonnie and Elena are by Elena's car.)

Bonnie:I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me? He attacked me,and...his face was like...

Elena: How do you feel? Are you okay?

Bonnie: I'm 's just this blood.I don't...

Stefan: I'm not gonna hurt you.

Bonnie: What's going on, Elena?

Elena: I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here. Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on. Is she in danger of becoming...?

Stefan: No, she has to die with my blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine.

Elena: I'm gonna tell her the truth.

Stefan: You sure?

Elena: I can trust her. I need someone to know,someone to talk to.I can't live in secret.

Stefan: Shouldn't have to.

Elena: You saved her life. I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that ...I couldn't be with you,but I don't have to push me away. I can do this. (She grabs his hands.)

Stefan:I can't. I have to leave, many people have much has happened.

Elena: What? No.I know you think you're protecting me but...

Stefan:I have to .Coming home was...it was a mistake.I can't be a part of your life anymore.

Elena: Don't go Stefan. Please...You don't have is your don't go.

(Stefan kisses Elena's hand.)

Stefan:Good-bye,Elena.

Elena: You're just gonna walk away? Don't walk away, Stefan! Stefan! (Elena starts crying.)

(Cuts to multiple scenes: Jenna looking at a picture of her and Logan, Caroline and Matt eating junk food in her room, Damon in the graveyard, Stefan throwing his diary at the wall and sobbing, Elena telling Bonnie everything as they cry.)

(The doorbell rings at the Gilbert house. Jenna answers the door.)

Logan: Hello Jenna.

Jenna: Logan!

Logan: Aren't you gonna invite me in?


	11. Turning Point

**Turning Point**

The day is starting to feel like any day for Natalya as she wakes up, Takes a shower, and then gets ready in her favorite type clothes Black leggings, White long sleeve shirt with a brown leather jacket and on her feet are black knee-high boots with no heels brushing her hair and strighting it and then grabbing her bag to go down stairs to a Quiet house where her Parents left it to her to take care of it wondering if know she should get a Job somewhere that will help keep this place running Haven't heard anything from her parents since they boarded the plane, No Phone call or Nothing She was just walking down stairs and checking her messages but Nothing worried Natalya begins to make some breakfast when she gets a Call on her phone and seeing that it's a emergency Number sighing she answers it]

Natalya: ''Hello.[ Confused look on her face]

Nurse: ''Hello is this a Natalya Savakis.

Natalya: ''Yes this is she may I ask who is calling?

Nurse: ''I've been trying to call you for three days to let you know about the Accident you parents has been in recently there was a Plane crash on the way to their destination but they never made it there they were both killed on impact I've been really worried that they haven't said anything to you yet. [ Natalya shaking as she sits down at the kitchen table with a shaking hand]

Natalya: ''I never got your call I've waiting here for days since they got on the plane and they never called me or anything Tell me what you are saying isn't true that My mom and Dad are dead that they died on the Plane to Japan.

Nurse: ...[Sighing with Sadness] ''I'm very sorry about your loss the Hospital here in Japan has been calling you none stop worried as well about them and when they finally got the news it was heartfelt as well. They send there sincere apology again I'm very sorry. [ She hangs up and that was a Hammer hitting Natalya on the head as she takes her keys and drives to the Lockwoods home where she sees Mrs Carol Lockwood just coming out of the house with her husband]

Carol: ''Natalya sweetie [ Seeing the Paleness on her face and tears falling down her face] ''You found out didn't you?

Natalya: ''Please tell me that you didn't now about them that My parents died in the Plane crash to Japan.

Richard: ''We were just coming over to speak to you about it for we are know just getting the News now come with me[ They walk back into the house with Natalya following them into the living room where Tyler is sitting watching TV and the News is showing the Plane Crash in New Zealand] ''See the News is just coming in now.

Reporter: ''The Plane has crashed into the Mountains leaving No survivors inside [ The plane was in flames that was lying on top of a cliff side with Bodies burned inside] ''The people inside One Female woman named Evelyn and Alex Savakis and their Pilot never stood a chance tragic that they had to die like this I'm Jack Russell on channel 12

Tyler: [ Shock on his face when he turned to face his parents and Natalya who sits down with shock on her face and she takes her hand and covers her eyes as tears comes falling down her face] ''Oh My God. Natalya

Natalya: ''[ She stands up and walks out of the Living room sobbing against the front door she feels someone take her in their arms and seeing that it's Carol who is also crying]

Carol: ''I'm very sorry honey they went to soon.

[Richard and Tyler came up behind them hanging there heads in grief too as Natalya thanks them and then leaves the house to drive home not really interested in going to school]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[The next morning, Jeremy is up and reading his ancestor, Johnathon Gilbert's journal.]

Jeremy: "I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun begin to fade, the fear comes, because I know that the night brings death."

[Jeremy continues to flip through the pages of the journal. He finds a loose paper with a sketch drawn on it and becomes inspired. He pulls out an box from his closet and grabs an old sketchbook from it. He sets the box down and grabs a piece of charcoal. Flipping through the sketchbook, Jeremy sees all the old sketches he used to draw. He smiles at the memories and finally finds a blank page. He starts recreating the loose sketch from the journal. Elena walks out of her room and glances into Jeremy's room. She walks over to the doorway and sees Jeremy sketching. She smiles and quietly closes the door. Downstairs, Jenna is getting ready to leave. Elena comes down the stairs.]

Elena: Jeremy's got his sketch pad out.

Jenna: You're kidding?

Elena: Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away.

Jenna: Psychology major. Check that!

[Elena looks at her phone.]

Jenna: You and Stefan? Update?

Elena: [buttoning up her jacket] He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away.

Jenna: Where is he going?

Elena: I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary.

[Elena opens the front door and the pair walk out of the house.]

Jenna: Yours leaves, mine returns.

Elena: Logan?

Jenna: He's back. [Elena groans] I didn't let him pass the front door.

Elena: I hope you slammed it in his face.

Jenna: Ah, medium slam.

Elena: Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even allowed to watch the news.

Jenna: Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell.[ She gets a Phone call on her phone seeing that it's Carol Lockwood] ''Hey Carol What's up?

Carol: ''We just got some bad news from the hospital in Japan it seems there was a Terrible Plane Crash in New Zealand they were bound to Japan but never made there. It's Evelyn and Alex Savakis Natalya's Parents they were both Killed in it.

Jenna: ''Oh My god did you tell Natalya. [ She looks at Elena with such a Pained expression]

Carol: ''Yes she knows they called her this Morning she is in total shock and very upset. She needs some time alone but I don't think it's something she needs to deal with alone.

Jenna: ''Your right I guess I can get Elena and her friends to help with that Call me if you ever plan a Funeral or something.

Carol: ''I will thanks Jenna [ She hangs up]

Elena: ''Was that Mrs Lockwood. What did she say[ Seeing the look of Sadness and shock on Jenna's face]

Jenna: ''Elena something happened to Natalya's Parents they were Killed In a plane crash in New Zealand on their way to Japan.

Elena: ''What! [ Shock on her face] ''Does Natalya know.

Jenna: ''Yes she knows The Nurse that works in Japan's Hospital called her to tell her and then she went to the Lockwoods where they were watching a News Report on it. She's in shock now and upset. Wow what a mess.

Elena:[ Closes her eyes in Sadness for her friend who has lost so much in such a short time] ''I will go over there after school to see her and Maybe get Stefan to come too.

Jenna: ''Okay just don't stay over there too long.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE** [Stefan walks into the parlor room where Damon is staring out the window.]

Stefan: So any idea of where you'll go?

Damon: I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends.

Stefan: You don't have any friends, Damon.

Damon: You're wrong Stefan I have Natalya. and I have you. [turns away from the window] So, where are we goin'?

Stefan: _We_ are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible.

Damon: [walking towards Stefan] But we're a team! We could travel the world together. We could try out for "The Amazing Race".

Stefan: Mmmm, that's funny. Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in this town.

[The doorbell rings. Damon and Stefan glance at the door and back at each other. Stefan leaves the parlor and opens the front door. Liz Forbes is outside.]

Sheriff: I'm here to see Damon.

Stefan: Uh, sure. Ok.

[Damon comes to the doorway.]

Damon: Sheriff. What a surprise.

Sheriff: Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk.

Damon: Come in.

[Liz enters the house. Damon shuts the door and leads Liz out into the back courtyard.]

Damon: Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way.

Sheriff: Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this.

Damon: So, what do you need?

Sheriff: There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern.

Damon: I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I [glances back]... staked the blond one.

Sheriff: I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someones. I don't know.

[Inside the house, Stefan uses his vamp hearing to listen in to Liz and Damon's conversation.]

Sheriff: The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this.

Damon: So, uh, what do we do?

Sheriff: You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Caroline and Matt are walking together in the hallway.]

Matt: And then the ballet dancer and the Krumper did the salsa.

Caroline: Well, I was awake for that part.

Matt: Well, I don't know when you fell asleep. Umm, did you see the Celine Dion waltz about cancer?

Caroline: Those always make me cry!

Matt: Yeah, and then the loud judge kept screaming and I couldn't take it, so I turned it off.

[They stop walking and stand face to face with each other.]

Caroline: I sat through Family Guy. [poking Matt in the chest] So, you owe me.

[Elena and Bonnie are walking down the opposite end of the hall. They see Caroline and Matt together.]

Elena: Did I miss something?

Bonnie: They've been hanging out.

Elena: Kind of weird, don't you think?

[Caroline and Matt back away into their classroom.]

Bonnie: She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon.

Elena: Yeah, how are you doing with all that?

Bonnie: I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful.

Elena: Hmm?

Bonnie: To Stefan. He saved my life and… Have you seen him?

[Elena removes her scarf and goes over to her locker.]

Elena: [throwing her scarf and bag in her locker.] Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone.

Bonnie: He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

Elena: [retrieving books from her locker] Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that.

Bonnie: So, what are you gonna do?

Elena: What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is.

[They start to walk down the hallway again.]

Bonnie: Maybe it's for the best.

[Elena stops and looks at Bonnie who stops as well.]

Elena: What? Why?

Bonnie: I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?

[Suddenly, a banner falls down on them that says "The Promise of your Future.]

Elena: Did you just…?

Bonnie: No, I swear.

[Elena sighs and hits the banner out of her way, storming off to her class.]

Elena: Oh, God.

[Bonnie walks after Elena. They see Natalya at her locker taking her stuff out and putting them in her bag Elena concerned goes over there]

Elena: ''Natalya Oh My god I heard about your parents I'm so sorry.

Natalya: ''Thanks Elena but I'm not ready to talk about it just yet.

Elena: ''I understand where ever you need someone to talk to we are here for you.

Bonnie: ''Hey Natalya How are you doing? [ She hugs the Young brunette fondly Natalya was trying not to cry but she shakes her head] ''Are you sure you want to be here today.

Natalya: ''I can't stay at the house it's too Lonely and it reminds me of them I don't want to live there anymore. and I needed to get out of the house so I came to school.

Elena: ''You are so strong with your grief When my parents died I felt I died with them I will never forget them.

Natalya: ''I'm sorry you lost a lot to Elena and Hope that I would be able to Move on from this. I'm going to go to class I'll see you guys later. [ She walks away down the hall into one of the classes]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE** [

Damon and Liz are at the front door. Stefan is sitting in the parlor, still listening to them.]

Damon: Thank you for stopping by.

Sheriff: Let me know what you come up with.

[Damon opens the front door for her.]

Damon: Absolutely.

[Liz exits and Damon shuts the front door. Stefan gets up and vamp speeds over to Damon. He grabs him by his shirt and holds him against the door.]

Stefan: What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?

Damon: Get off of me. [pushes Stefan off] A-don't touch me. B-if I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it. [walks past Stefan and turns around.] C- There's another vampire in town.

Stefan: That's impossible.

Damon: Obviously not.

[Damon turns around and starts walking into the parlor.]

Stefan: Then, who could it be?

Damon: Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?

Stefan: No, I can't leave now and you know that. [approaches Damon] How are we supposed to find this person?

Damon: Let the adults handle this, Stefan.

[Damon walks into the parlor, leaving Stefan in the front hallway, looking conflicted.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Elena and a friend part ways at the front of the school.]

Elena: See you later, ok?

Girl: Bye.

Elena: Bye.

[Elena continues to walk forward but stops abruptly when she sees Stefan sitting right in front of her on a table. She is shocked.]

Stefan: Hi. [Standing up] We need to talk.

[Elena nods, understandingly.]

[Tyler and Matt are playing basketball.]

Tyler: So, what's up with you and Forbes?

Matt: Nothings up.

Tyler: I saw you two in the hall today. Don't even try to deny it, bro. You're tapping that.

Matt: No, it's not like that.

Tyler: Never is. Until you become "we" people.

[Tyler shoots the ball and scores a goal. Matt grabs the ball.]

Matt: "We" people?

Tyler: Yeah, "we can't make it to the party"; "we'll never miss a game"; "we don't like the color red"

Matt: We hung out, like, twice.

[Matt shoots a basket and scores. Tyler catches the ball.]

Tyler: Like I said, "we."

[Elena and Stefan are sitting together on a table.]

Elena: So, you have no idea who it could be?

Stefan: None. But it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message.

Elena: And you're sure it's not Damon?

Stefan: Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it's just doesn't make any sense to me.

Elena: So what are you gonna do?

Stefan: Damon is tracking them right now. [Stands up and faces Elena.] Look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful.

[Elena nods and stands up as well.]

Elena: When I saw you, I - thought you were coming to say goodbye.

Stefan: Not yet.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Jeremy is sitting on the couch, sketching in his notebook. Jenna walks in and Jeremy shows her the sketch.]

Jeremy: Hey, what do you think?

Jenna: [pausing and looking at the sketch.] Creepy.

Jeremy: I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show. [Jenna sits down on the back of the couch.] He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter and…

Jenna: Yeah, he was a writer… short stories, horror stuff.

Jeremy: Oh, he wrote fiction? Figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk.

[Jenna gets up and grabs a book from a nearby shelf.]

Jenna: Well, he was a Gilbert, probably a little bit of both.

[Jeremy smiles. Jenna hands him the book she retrieved from the shelf.]

**WAREHOUSE**

[Natalya is on the phone with Damon, holding the vampire compass.]

Natalya: So what do I do now?

Damon: Just wait. I'll be there in minute.

Natalya: Alright just hurry.

[Suddenly, Damon appears behind Natalya. Natalya is startled by his sudden appearance.]

Damon: You can give me that.

[Natalya holds out the compass and Damon takes it.]

Natalya: So, why did you need me to do this?

Damon: Because I interfere with the signal.

Natalya: ''So this Item is one of Emily's devices

Damon: You know about this

Natalya: I have a Book that says all about Supernatural things and there is some Journals that my Grams wrote that Emily spelled Rings, the Compass and anything that was needed to take down a Vampire.

Damon: Okay I need you to stay out here and if something happens watch my back

[Natalya Nods. Damon turns to face the entrance of the warehouse. He walks up the steps and opens the door, entering the warehouse. Damon looks around as he walks deeper into the warehouse. Suddenly, Logan Fell shoots Damon multiple times. Damon groans in pain and falls on his knees to the floor. Natalya turns her head hearing the shots and runs to the door and opens it see Logan approaches Damon.]

Logan: I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky.

[Logan circles around Damon, holding out the gun.]

Damon: You don't wanna do this, trust me.

[Logan shoots Damon in the shoulder. Damon screams in pain.]

Natalya: ''Hey what do you think you're doing?

Logan: ''Ah a Witness good you will see Damon Die It's what he gets.

Damon: For what?

Logan: [crouches down in front of Damon] You made me like this.

Damon: I killed you. I didn't turn you.

[Damon pries a bullet out from his chest. Logan holds up one of the wooden bullets and examines it.]

Logan: See I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions.

Damon: [prying another bullet out] Me first. Who turned you?

Logan: [crouching down, face close to Damon's] How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me.

Damon: It happens. [prying a bullet out of his leg] Ow.

Logan: You bit me.

Damon: [examining the wooden bullet he just extracted from his leg] Damn it.

Logan: It had to be you.

Damon: You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood.

[Damon groans and falls back onto the floor.]

Logan: Who?

Natalya: That's what I wanna know.

Logan: Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door.

Damon: [sitting up and prying another bullet out] You have to be invited in.

Logan: I know. I live alone.

Damon: Ah, [chuckles softly] that sucks.

Logan: So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping.

Damon: It could be worse.

Logan: All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing [laughs maniacally] and I like it. I'm conflicted.

Damon: Welcome to the club.

[Logan stands up.]

Natalya: Wait a minute. Cops only found one body.

Logan: I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there.

[Logan points to the bodies with his gun. Damon looks over.]

Damon: You're kidding.

Logan: They're just piling up!

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**[**The career fair is in full swing at the school. Liz walks into the main room in full uniform. Richard walks up next to her.]

Mayor Lockwood: So what do we know?

Sheriff: Nothing new to report yet. [Richard groans.] My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it.

Mayor Lockwood: [grabbing a coffee cup] What extra precautions can we take?

Sheriff: For right now, there is nowhere safer than a crowded public place, and for once, Mayor, we actually know where our kids are.

[Tyler is flipping through some sketches in a giant notebook. Jeremy walks in and looks over at Tyler. Tyler looks up.]

Tyler: What do you want?

Jeremy: Hey. Uh, I'm just surprised to see you here. [walks towards Tyler] Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you.

Tyler: Go to hell.

[Jeremy smirks and looks down at the drawing Tyler stopped on. Tyler is the one who drew it.]

[Elena approaches Matt.]

Elena: Still wanna be an astronaut?

Matt: I can't believe you remember that.

Elena: I can remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head.

Matt: I was eight.

Elena: How are you doing?

Matt: I've had it easier. You? I heard some things. [Caroline enters the room and sees Matt talking to Elena.] So it's true that you and Stefan…

Elena: Yeah, it is.

[Caroline exits the room quickly. Clearly upset.]

Elena: What about you, Matt Donovan? I heard about Caroline.

Matt: Aw, man, not you too.

Elena: Hey.

Matt: We're friends. [Elena looks up at him, skeptically.] It's not a big deal.

Elena: No?

Matt: No.

[Matt and Elena stare at each other for a moment. Elena turns her head and sees Stefan standing in the doorway. The pair look at each other and Matt looks at Stefan, clearly jealous.]

**WAREHOUSE**

Logan: Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff.

Natalya: Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that.

Logan: What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. [Damon flexes his hand with the daylight ring on it and hides it with his other hand.] The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals.

Damon: The journals? [ He looks at Natalya when Logan said it and confirms what she said was the truth]

Logan: Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?

Damon: Who turned you?

Logan: How do you walk in the sun?

Damon: Who turned you?

Logan: You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you.

[Logan stands up and points the gun at Damon.]

Damon: Then you'll never know. [Damon stands up.] You're not answering my question.

Logan: You first!

Damon: It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?

Logan: I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start.

[Logan shoots Damon a couple of times. Damon groans and falls to the floor while Logan exits the warehouse.]

Natalya: [ She rushes over to him and takes out the Bullets he yells out as she does] ''I'm Sorry Damon I'm getting them out fast as I can.

Damon: ''Damn I'm going to Kill him.

Natalya: [ She sighs then continues to take some more bullets until they were not anymore then she throws them on the floor] ''There all better Damon.

Damon: [ Natalya helps him up then running her hand over him with a Healing chant all the wounds on his chest healed fast] ''Thanks I Need you to get back to the school and I will hunt down Logan be careful.

Natalya: ''You be careful Damon.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Elena and Stefan are leaning against a wall, facing each other.]

Elena: I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future. [pauses] You're looking out for me.

Stefan: Hope that's ok.

[Elena doesn't respond and walks over to a table, looking at the career pamphlets set up. Stefan walks over to her.]

Stefan: You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but, uh, then I couldn't, cause...

Elena: The blood.

Stefan: Yeah. I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though.

Elena: Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?

[Elena moves on to the next booth with Stefan right behind her.]

Stefan: No, I - I loved it all. I just - I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older.

Elena: How long before that would happen?

Stefan: Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter.

Elena: [finally looking up at him] And you always left?

Stefan: I didn't have a choice.

[Elena looks away.]

Stefan: [smiling] So, what about - what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?

Elena: [looks up at Stefan, frustratingly speaks] I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan. Because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in.

Stefan: Elena, it's not that I don't wanna be in it.

Elena: You can't, I get it. I heard you the first time and the second time, and I appreciate you looking out for me but, please, if you're gonna leave, then just go.

[Jenna walks into the room and approaches Elena and Stefan.]

Jenna: Hide me.

Elena: What's going on?

Jenna: The scum Fell has landed.

Elena: Logan's here.

Stefan: [surprised] Wait, Logan Fell?

[Jenna nods. Stefan goes out into the hall and spots Logan. Logan looks over at him and waves. Elena walks out into the hallway to talk to Stefan.]

Elena: Stefan, what's going on?

[Logan approaches the pair as well as Jenna, who comes out of the classroom after Elena.]

Logan: Jenna, are you dodging me?

Jenna: It's a form of self-preservation.

Stefan: Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?

[Stefan looks at Elena, significantly. Elena looks at him, understandingly.]

Elena: Let's go.

[Elena grabs Jenna's hand and leads her away from Logan and Stefan, quickly. Logan watches them leave and turns to face Stefan.]

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Logan: You know, your brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff and get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?

Stefan: Damon and I are the only two that I know of.

Logan: But you're both very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you.

Stefan: You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?

Logan: I do.

Stefan: You can't. Don't ever threaten me again.

[Stefan walks past Logan.]

[Elena and Jenna stop in another part of the school. Elena faces Jenna.]

Elena: When Logan came to the house, what did he say?

Jenna: Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes.

Elena: I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act? What did he say?

Jenna: He was the usual Logan, was charming, a little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in. [Elena looks up at her.] What?

Elena: Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!

[Alaric enter the room.]

Alaric: Hey Elena. Jenna

Elena: Hi Mr. Saltzman.

Alaric: [to Jenna] Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight.

Jenna: Career night is the new bowling.

[Alaric laughs.]

Elena: Ok, um, excuse me.

[Elena leaves]

[Stefan is outside of the school, talking to Damon on the phone, who is back at the Salvatore house.]

Damon: Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb.

[Elena exits the school and looks around for Stefan. Stefan sees her but doesn't acknowledge her.]

Stefan: [to Damon] What happened? Are you ok?

[Elena spots Stefan leaning against the railing.]

Damon: No, I'm not ok. I was ambushed. I was shot. [Standing in front of a mirror, taking his shirt off.] Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him.

Stefan: Well, there's no need. He's here at the school.

Damon: You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?

Stefan: He's working the crowd.

Damon: Well, I'll be right there.

[Elena approaches Stefan as he hangs up his phone.]

Elena: [crossing her arms over her chest] So. Anything you'd like to share?

[Caroline leads Liz to a booth at the Career Fair.]

Sheriff: What are you doing?

Caroline: Following my future. [They approach a booth and Caroline points to the banner.] There it is.

Sheriff: Broadcast journalism?

Caroline: Yes. Broadcast journalism. [Liz looks at her skeptically] Why are you looking at me like that?

Sheriff: You don't even read the paper.

[Caroline walks out angrily without a word. Seeing Natalya over at the magazines and Art Colleges looking through a pamphlet she walks over to her Hugging her from the back which Startles her]

Natalya: ''Ah Caroline gosh you scared me.

Caroline: ''I'm sorry I was just wanted to Hug you because I heard about your Parents I'm so sorry for your loss.

Natalya: ''Me too. Hey you look upset about something yourself?

Caroline: ''I was showing my mom what I want to be after High school Broadcast Journalism and she looked at me like I'm weird and told me that I don't even read paper.

Natalya: ''I'm sorry all I can say is if you want to be doing Broadcast Journalism go for it don't let anyone stop you.

Caroline: ''Okay [ Looking at the pamphlet in Natalya's hand on the New York Art's School] ''You have an interest in Art school.

Natalya: ''Yes I want to be an Artist or a Writer. I've always been a Creative mind just like my Mom I guess she was a magazine Editor always writing about her passions I guess I sorta want to be just like her.

Caroline: [ Seeing the Sadness in Natalya's Eyes she hugs her again] ''You are going to make me Cry Come on let's hang out a bit.

Natalya: ''Sure Okay.

[Liz watches them leave the room and was about to follow, but Logan comes up from behind her.]

Logan: Liz.

Sheriff: [surprised] Logan.

[Liz starts to pull out her gun.]

Logan: What are you gonna do stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave? What would the email say this time?

Sheriff: I didn't have a choice.

Logan: [moves threateningly towards Liz] You bitch! I died for you, for this town. You've known me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like dirt.

Sheriff: You knew what you were getting into.

Logan: I was one of you.

Sheriff: And now you're one of them.

[Logan starts to leave, but turns around and whispers into Liz's ear.]

Logan: Watch your back, Sheriff.

[Logan smiles and finally leaves. Liz phones her deputies.]

Sheriff: Get a backup team to the school immediately. Keep it within the circle. It's a V5.

[She hangs up quickly.]

[In the school hall, Jeremy approaches Tyler.]

Jeremy: I didn't know you drew.

Tyler: It's an elective.

Jeremy: Because it's good stuff. You like graphics? Cause that's, uh, that's kind of my thing.

Tyler: [stopping] Woah, whoa, what are you doing?

Jeremy: [stops and faces Tyler] Well, it's just something else we have in common.

Tyler: What's the other thing? Vicki? Let's hang out because we did the same chick? Go be friends with one of the many other guys that she screwed, there is no shortage of them.

[Jeremy and Tyler start fighting. Alaric and Mayor Lockwood break them up.]

Alaric: [to Jeremy] Alright, work it out, tough guy.

Mayor: You two, follow me.

[Jeremy and Tyler follow the Mayor.]

Alaric: Excuse me, Mayor. [They all stop and face Alaric.] Where are you taking them?

Mayor: I'm gonna talk to them. All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think? [Turns back to Tyler and Jeremy.] Come on.

[Caroline is outside of the school, leaving a message for Natalya on her phone.]

Caroline: Natalya, where are you? I'm ready to go. I'll be outside.

[Caroline hangs up her phone. Logan pulls up next to Caroline in an SUV.]

Logan: Hey, damsel in distress, need a ride?

Caroline: [sarcastically] Oh my God. Logan Fell, channel 9, is that you? [fake gasps]

Logan: I used to baby sit you, Caroline Forbes. Don't mock me.

Caroline: Well, I was supposed to go home with Bonnie, but I can't find her.

Logan: It's not a problem, really. It's on my way.

Caroline: Okay.

[Caroline gets in the car. Matt sees her get in.]

Caroline: You know, this is fate.

Logan: And why is that?

Caroline: Because I'm interested in broadcast journalism. So can I ask you a couple questions?

Logan: Anything you want. But first, buckle up.

Caroline: Ok.

[Caroline reaches around for her seatbelt when Logan slams her head against the window, leaving a blood smear on the glass and knocking her unconscious.]

[Stefan and Elena are walking down the hallway. Matt walks in the opposite direction.]

Matt: Hey.

Elena: [stopping Matt] Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?

Matt: Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home.

[Matt walks away. Elena looks at Stefan. Stefan starts to walk away.]

Stefan: Stay here.

[Elena watches Stefan leave with a look of anguish on her face.]

[Outside the school, Mayor Lockwood escorts Jeremy and Tyler to a secluded area.]

Mayor: Ok, let's get this out of your system. Go ahead. Fight.

Jeremy: You want us to what?

Tyler: I'm not gonna fight him, dad.

Jeremy: I don't think so, sir.

[Jeremy attempts to leave, but the Mayor blocks his way.]

Mayor: You don't fight in there like pansies. You take it outside, fight your battles like men, and move on. Best lesson my dad taught me. So let's settle it. Fight.

[Alaric walks out the back entrance and sees the group of men.]

Tyler: Come on, dad.

Jeremy: That's not gonna happen.

Mayor: I said fight!

[Tyler tries to leave, his dad pushes him into Jeremy. Alaric approaches them.]

Alaric: Whoa. What's going on out here?

Mayor: Just letting these two kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside.

Alaric: I don't wanna go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?

Mayor: Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?

Alaric: No. You look like a full grown alpha male douchebag.

[Jeremy smirks, Tyler looks shocked that Alaric had the guts to say such a thing.]

Mayor: You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this. [Snaps his fingers.]

Alaric: Ah, you do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out. You cool with that?

Richard: You just marked yourself.

Alaric: Ok.

[Richard looks back at Tyler who starts walking away. Richard follows him. Jeremy is trying to contain a smile. Alaric looks over at him.]

Alaric: [to Jeremy] You all right?

[Jeremy nods, still suppressing a smirk.]

[Sheriff Forbes is driving in her car. Her phone rings and she answers it.]

Sheriff: Where are you?

Logan: Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds.

Sheriff: What do you want?

Logan: The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire.

[Logan stops at an intersection. Suddenly, Stefan vamp speeds at the car and pulls Logan out of the car, throwing him to the pavement. Logan gets up and Damon comes out of the woods, shooting a gun at Logan, who falls to the pavement.]

Damon: Payback's a bitch, isn't it? [to Stefan] Get her out of here.

[Stefan goes around to the passenger's side to retrieve Caroline.]

Sheriff (on the phone): Logan, what happened?! Logan?

[Damon jogs over to the car and picks up Logan's phone.]

Damon (phone): Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon.

Sheriff (phone): Where is Caroline?

[Stefan grabs Caroline and vamp speeds out of the area.]

Damon (phone): She's ok. I'm on Elm Street.

[Damon hangs up the phone and opens Logan's trunk. He grabs a tire iron.]

Damon: Gonna try this one more time. [swings the tire iron, indicating that he will harm Logan] Who turned you?

Logan: I told you I don't know.

Damon: [examining the tire iron] This tire iron here could take your head clean off. [holds the tire iron in a swinging position] Is that your final answer?

Logan: How can you side with them?

Damon: I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?

Logan: I don't know!

Damon: Oh, well. You're screwed.

[Damon starts to swing the tire iron towards Logan's head.]

Logan: Wait, wait! I do know.

Damon: You're lying.

Logan: You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?

Damon: If you're lying to me, I will end you.

Logan: I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church.

[Sirens are heard in the distance]

Damon: Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real!

[Logan throws Damon against his car and vamp speeds off. Sheriff Forbes gets out of her car.]

Sheriff: Where is she?

Damon: She's ok. My brother's taken her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough.

[Stefan enters the school and stands at the end of a hallway looking over at Elena. Elena is speaking to a friend and tells her bye when she sees Stefan. She quickly walks over to him.]

Elena: Caroline?

[The two walk a short distance away and stop.]

Stefan: She's ok. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else.

Elena: Where's Logan?

Stefan: Damon's dealing with him.

Elena: As in…?

[Stefan nods.]

Stefan: You saw what happened tonight, right? [Elena touches Stefan's arm to soothe him. Stefan crosses his arms over his chest and she retracts her hand.] I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?

Elena: Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan. Come on. I'll, uh, I'll give you a ride.

Stefan: Uh, I can get home.

Elena: I know.

Stefan: All right. That would be nice.

[Elena and Stefan leave together.]

[Outside. Jeremy approaches Tyler, who is sitting alone.]

Jeremy: Hey.

Tyler: What do you want?

[Tyler gets up and walks towards Jeremy.]

Jeremy: I don't know. I, uh, I thought that was weird with your dad, what he did. Is he like that all the time? Is that - Is that what you gotta go through? Man, I - I get it. I get it. [Tyler hits him.] What's your problem?

Tyler: Look, I don't need your pity.

Jeremy: Seriously, you don't have to be like this. You don't.

Tyler: Just go.

[Jeremy starts to back away.]

Jeremy: What is your problem, man?

Tyler: I don't know, ok? I don't know.

[The shot pulls out to reveal a full moon.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Elena and Stefan pull up to the driveway. Elena turns the car off, but they remain in the car.]

Elena: What I said before about you leaving. It was harsh.

Stefan: No, no. You had every right.

Elena: You asked me what I wanted my future to be. I wanted to be a writer. My mom sort of push me into that direction from the time I was able to read. She supported me, encouraged me, bought me my first journal, and then she died. And I can't see myself being a writer anymore. That was something that we shared. I know that you think you put all of this bad stuff into my life, but my life already had it. I was buried in it.

Stefan: This is different.

Elena: It doesn't make it any less painful.

Stefan: I know that it's - that's it's hard to understand, but I'm doing this for you.

[Stefan gets out of the car. Elena remains in the car for a moment, but eventually gets out. Stefan walks up the driveway towards the house.]

Elena: No.

[Stefan stops.]

Elena: You don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, it's for you, because I know what I want. Stefan, I love you.

[Stefan still has his back towards Elena. Elena waits for a moment, tears sparkling in her eyes, afraid that Stefan will walk away. Stefan finally turns around with tears in his eyes. He quickly walks over towards Elena, grabs her face in his hands and kisses her passion. The two continue to kiss as they make their way into the front room of the Salvatore house. Elena removes her scarf and tosses it to the floor. Elena runs her hands through his hair and Stefan holds her face to his as they continue to kiss. Suddenly, Stefan feels his eyes changing and he stops kissing her. Elena breathes heavily as Stefan rests his head on her shoulder. Stefan, also breathing heavily, finally pulls away and turns around so Elena cannot see his vampire face. Elena tries to pull him back to face her.]

Elena: Don't.

Stefan: Elena, I can't...

Elena: Yes, you can. [She touches his face.] Don't hide from me.

[Stefan turns his face towards hers. Elena still has her hand on his cheek. Stefan's eyes are red and the veins still crawl towards his eyes. Elena looks at him with no fear. She gently touches the veins around his eyes and kisses him. When she pulls away, Stefan's face has become normal again. Elena smiles and takes Stefan's hand. She looks back at him as she leads him up to his bedroom. They stop on the landing and begin to kiss again. Finally, they make it to Stefan's bedroom where they being removing each other's clothing. Stefan gently lowers Elena onto the bed and they continue to kiss with intense passion. Stefan and Elena's hands intertwine as they start to make love. Elena explores the muscles on Stefan's back and traces her finger against his lip while Stefan kisses her neck. Elena's face shows nothing but pleasure as the two have sex for the first time.]

**WAREHOUSE**

[Logan exits the warehouse. He walks to his car but hears a loud clang from behind him. He turns around to investigate and when he turns back towards his car, Alaric is blocking his way. Logan backs up.]

Logan: Who are you?

Alaric: A friend of Jenna's.

Logan: Jenna sent you?

Alaric: No, I came on my own.

Logan: Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid.

Alaric: Either way, here I am.

Logan: What do you want?

Alaric: Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it.

Logan: Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?

Alaric: I'm not a violent guy by design.

Logan: Well, you're not a very smart one, either.

Alaric: How's that?

[Logan turns his back to Alaric. Alaric slowly takes the hidden stake out from inside the sleeve of his jacket.]

Logan: 'Cause you have no idea who you're talking to.

[Logan starts to vamp out. He turns around and goes to attack Alaric. Alaric stakes Logan. Logan falls to the ground dead. Alaric looks shocked at what he was capable of and quickly gets out of there.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Tyler is leaning against Matt's truck. Matt approaches him.]

Tyler: I need a ride

Matt: Sure.

[Tyler goes towards the passenger's door.]

Matt: Look, I like Caroline. [Tyler stops and looks at him] She's got this thing….this way about her….and I like her ok? And I'm not gonna defend it or apologize about.

Tyler: Ok.

Matt: So stop your little bromance bitch act.

Tyler: [calmly] Ok.

[Matt walks over to the driver's side and gets in. Tyler gets in the other side shortly after.]

**FORBES HOUSE**

[Caroline is asleep in her bed. Liz strokes her hair as she watches her sleep. Liz's phone goes off and she leaves the room to answer it.]

Sheriff: Yeah, I'll be right there.

[She hangs up and quietly closes Caroline's door.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Stefan is holding Elena in his arms and stroking her hair. Elena is wearing Stefan's shirt and looking around the room from the comfort of Stefan's arms.]

Elena: I've never been in your room before.

Stefan: Hm, well, it hasn't changed much over the years.

Elena: Do you leave everything here when you come and go?

Stefan: It's the only place that…that has remained constant. This room holds every memory that I've ever thought was important enough to hold on to.

[Elena smiles and snuggles into Stefan's chest. Stefan kisses her head.]

Elena: A lot of memories.

[Elena looks up at him. Stefan kisses her forehead.]

Stefan: Yep. Are you thirsty or anything?

Elena: A little. You? Uh... [Stefan laughs.]

Stefan: I'm fine. Let me get you something to drink, ok?

Elena: Ok.

[They kiss. Stefan gets up and leaves the room. Elena snuggles up against a pillow and smiles brightly. Soon she gets up and starts exploring Stefan's room. Elena finally comes across the picture of Katherine. She picks it up and sees they resemblance. Teary eyed, Elena puts the picture down and leaves.]

**OLD CHURCH**

[Damon is pacing around, waiting for Logan. His phone rings and he answers it.]

Damon: Hello.

[Liz is on the other end. She is outside of the warehouse.]

Sheriff: I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it.

Damon: Um, not following.

Sheriff: We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse. He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims.

Damon: What?

Sheriff: This town owes you so much. So do I.

[Liz quickly hangs up. Damon looks completely and utterly shocked.]

**STEFAN'S ROOM**

[Stefan comes back in his room with a glass of water.]

Stefan: Elena?

[He sees the picture of Katherine and Elena's necklace on top of it. He picks up the necklace and the picture. He looks around, worried.]

**A ROAD**

[Natalya is driving down a deserted road, crying. She sees someone in the middle of the road. She slams her brakes, but the person hits her windshield. Her car flips. She is stuck in her seat, the man who she hit gets back up and starts to approach her.]


	12. Natalya Meets Katherine

**Natalya meets Katherine**

[Natalya was driving home after the Career Fair at the school and seeing a picture of her parents in the passager seat had her crying and she was just coming around the curve in the road when she sees someone standing in the middle of the street she couldn't tell who it was until it was too late Screaming she slams on breaks causing the car to flip over a couple times with Natalya hitting her head against the steering wheel]

Natalya: [ Groaning in pain as she is stuck up side down in her car stripped in from her seat belt couching up blood and she turns her head to look outside of the window to see someone walking towards her and realizing that it's a woman] ''Ha who are you please.

? ''I'm sorry you are just going to have to save the questions for later since I know you are about to pass out soon.[ She bends down to look at her in the car and Natalya is shocked to see that the girl looks like Elena]

Natalya: ''Oh My God. you...[ Her vision becomes blurry and then she fell unconscious]

[ Katherine continues to gaze at the young woman trapped inside and considers what to do with her so she gets up and breaks the seat belt attached to Natalya's body and catches her in her arms seeing that she is light as she walks over to her car and puts her in the backseat then getting in the car she looks in the rear view mirror and Smiles then starts the Car and drives off leaving Natalya's car on the side of the road.]

[ Salvatore Mansion]

[ Stefan was in the living room with Elena talking about what happened in Georgia when they get a knock on the door and Damon answers it to find Sheriff Forbes standing there]

Damon: ''Sheriff Forbes what brings you here? [ He looks at her in concern]

Sheriff Forbes: ''Last night there was a call that came in about a silver Ford Fiesta crashed outside the neighborhood that Natalya lives and there is no sign of her anywhere. There was some blood but no body. We thinking that somebody took her.

Damon: [Shock on his face and then turns to furious] ''Are you sure that it's Natalya's Car that was wreaked.

Sheriff Forbes: [ She takes out a Black bag and shows it to him and inside was Natalya's Phone and books for school] ''She must have been on her way home when something must have hit her head on and from the looks of it her car has been totaled I'd be surprised if she did survive it.

Damon:[ Sadness and Anger as he takes Natalya's Bag ] ''We have to keep looking for her if there is no body then she must have been kidnapped. It must have been a vampire.

Sheriff Forbes: ''Well we will do what ever we can to find her. in the mean time let's keep this to ourselves for know.

Damon: ''Thanks Sheriff [ He watches as she leaves then shuts the door and walks inside the house furious and Scared for Natalya as he leans over the couch breathing hard Stefan and Elena with worried looks] ''It's Natalya she never made it home last night. The sheriff had a call last night about her Car was in a crash near her home like someone hit her head on but there is No trace of her at all except for this.

Stefan:[ Looking at the Bag that Natalya always uses for school and was stunned as he sits back down] ''It can't be. are you sure about this Damon.

Damon:[ Looks at him with Anger and Such Sadness] ''This is her bag and all her stuff is in side. I won't believe that she is dead I will not.

Elena: ''Natalya is too strong to die We have to look for her. She is out there somewhere.

Stefan: [ He takes Elena in his arms trying not to cry] ''We will I won't believe she is dead we will find her.

[ mysterious House]

[ Natalya is laying on a soft Bed as she wakes up feeling Pain all over her body as she groans and sits up looking around at the unfamiliar room the Bed she was on is a four Poster bed with light colors of Purple and white. and their was a Balcony with someone standing with there back towards her she gets up slowly as pains continues to hurt her. The woman turns around hearing her Painful Groans seeing that it's Elena she calms down or so she thought]

Natalya: ''Who are you how do you look like My friend Elena...Wait[ Surprise on her face as realization came to her] ''Ha your Katherine.

Katherine:[ Softly smiles at her] ''hmm Smart I knew that the moment I saw you. [ Watching as Natalya gets off the bed seeing that her face is filled with Pain she bites into her wrist] ''Here take my blood it will heal you of your bruises.

Natalya:[ Confused at her kindness she takes her wrist and takes a bit of blood and feels her wounds heal] '' My Car I almost hit you but I wrecked any way. How am I here right now?

Katherine: '' I have watched you since you first moved here from Florida. I've had some spies to do some of my spying for me and they've told me all about what's going on. Damon is still trying to find a way to get me out of the tomb which I'm not in.

Natalya: ''Your not in the Tomb but the other Vampires are He loves you Katherine and you are going let him find out alone that you aren't in there. You made him and Stefan what they are and you are turning your back on them just like that. Why?

Katherine: ''I love Stefan, and I care about Damon but I don't Love him. The reason I left them was for my reason from my past and I have to keep moving or they will find me.

Natalya: ''Who are you running from Katherine? [ Katherine narrows her eyes at her and sits down at a Chair near the window.]

Katherine: ''Right Now all I am going to say is that there is something coming to your town that you need to be aware of Nobody has been around you long enough to tell you that you are in great Danger.

Natalya: ''Me Why?

Katherine: ''Because you are a Mage. For centuries your kind has been hunted down and capture because of their abilty to use any Magic. there is a Group of Vampires called the Originals that has hunted them more than anyone. There is a story that is said that a Mage that is female can produce children for even Vampires. and there is One who wants that Power for himself. His Name is Klaus I've run from him because of My Past. know that you are the only living Mage alive.

Natalya: ''Klaus he is an Original Vampire who is after me.[ Sitting down on the bed in shock then looks at Katherine] ''What about you there is something you want from me as well other wise Why did you bring me here?

Katherine: ''When you were 5 years old and your grams got a visitor in her house who needed a place to stay did you remember anything about the person who came to live with you for a year?

Natalya: [ Confused and then starts thinking when she was five and her parents went on another business trip together leaving her at her grandmother's house and her grams let a girl Named Emma stay at her house for a year and she looked just like Katherine but she had a white wig on concealing her real hair she used to Play with her and then kept her company as her Grams went to work at the University in Charlotte. Natalya surprise on her face she stands up and faces Katherine] ''That was you Emma was your name back then and Grams let you stay a year in her house you were Running from Klaus still.

Katherine: ''I don't always stay with Strangers but I was desperate at the time and your Grams knew what I was even when she let me in the House She was a Mage too it seems it went through her, It passed your father and then the Magic came to you.

Natalya: ''I remember you being Kind to me even though I wasn't there very long for my parents came back to pick me up a Month later.

Katherine: ''I promise to your Grams to keep an eye on you for my room and board at her house at first I didn't want to keep that promise because I didn't want no burdens on me but I saw your face and how cute you were I couldn't say no and then there was your Magic Slip you did. Once you flew me across the room with just a swing of your arm and caused me to get impaled by a Sharp knife in my chest and then all you did was touch me and I healed. [ She stands up to pull a string of hair out of Natalya's Eye] ''You turned out to be A friend to me even if we were years apart and I kinda needed a friend.

Natalya: ''Wow that was a long time ago. So we met before is there something else.

Katherine: [ Sadness in her eyes] ''I've been running from Klaus for a very Long time and I thought if he would be willing to make a deal with me if I help him break a Curse that was put on him. He will leave me in Peace and there is you I must protect you and the only way I can do that is by Turning you.

Natalya: ''Turning me Into a Vampire.[ Shaking her head at her] ''No Katherine don't do that. there has to be another way I can take care of myself Why turn me into a Vampire.

Katherine: ''When you turn Vampire your Mage power will be gone and then Klaus wouldn't need you for your Powers and that is my Protection to you.

Natalya:[ Shaking her head with tears coming out of her eyes] ''NO, Katherine I like being Mage my Magic is everything to me you can't take that from me.

Katherine: ''More then anything I want you to keep your Mage Powers but it is too Risky to have and Klaus can't get his hands on you. [ She rushes forward to Natalya and snaps her neck looking guilty as Natalya falls on the floor dead] ''I'm Sorry Natalya it's for all our sakes that you don't stay a Mage. When you wake up I will show you ways to be a Vampire.

[ Gilbert House]

[Elena Is sitting in her room with Stefan who is sitting at her alcove as he listens to her speak on the phone to Bonnie who is crying on the other end]

Elena: ''They don't think she is dead for there was No body at the scene but there was blood meaning she didn't come out of the crash unscathed

Bonnie: ''I will try a locator spell maybe it will help narrow down her where abouts.

Stefan: ''Yeah tell her to do that we have to do find her soon.

Bonnie: ''Okay I will call you when I find anything.

Elena: ''Thank you Bonnie. [ She hangs her phone up and then looks at Stefan who has looked more stressed then ever] ''It's going to be Okay Bonnie will help us find her.

Stefan: ''I hope so for Damon's Sake you know how he is when it's Natalya they have been friends since Day one and he looks like he wants to tear someone up from even thought of her being dead.

Elena: ''Where is Damon any way

Stefan: ''He went to Georgia there are people there he wanted to see in finding out about the Tomb and for Natalya's where abouts.

Elena: ''This is just crazy where can she be I'm worried.

Stefan: ''I am too.

[ Katherine's House]

[ Natalya gasps awake and seeing Katherine sitting beside her on the bed caressing her hair back from her face and feeling all kinds of emotions, and there was fire in her veins and the Sun was making her head hurt]

Natalya: ''Ah the Sun is hurting my eyes. and what is this dragging feeling in my veins.

Katherine: ''You are in transition every cell in your body is craving blood and the moment you have it you will become a Vampire. [ She gets up and brings a Human guy inside the room and there is blood on his neck and she holds him to her] ''You must drink from him Natalya so you can live and be a Vampire.

Natalya: ''Katherine Please don't make me do this I can't be a Vampire.

Katherine: [ She vamps out and shows her fangs and rips into the guys neck and then taking her hands and smears it in blood forces it inside Natalya's mouth who at first gasps in disgust from the taste then closing her eyes as the blood starts tasting good]

Natalya: [ Groans as her fangs come in causing her to yell out then hunger came on her and she bites down on the young mans neck drinking the blood] ''Hmmm Ah I can't the blood...

Katherine: ''Taste good doesn't it go on take some more. I know you want to.

[ Natalya couldn't resist and then bites down again on the man's throat and then something happens as she throws him away a Power comes from her hand when she pushed him away causing him to go through a window Gasping she runs outside to see him gasping in Pain]

Natalya: ''Oh No, no ,no What have I done Ha , I can help you. [ She puts her Palm over his heart and seeks inside him to heal his spine and bones from when he landed outside and seeing that he was all healed she backs away] ''It worked oh My god My power it's still with me.

Katherine: ''It can't be[ She walks behind her shocked and afraid] ''You were suppose to lose your powers the moment you came a Vampire and now you are even more powerful than you were before and even dangerous.

Natalya: ''I don't now if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

Katherine: ''Come on there are some other things I need to teach you on how to be a Vampire and it's going to take a while to learn so get comfortable.

[ Katherine has been teaching Natalya how to Compell people, and to hunt like the Eat snatch and Erase stuff that Damon was saying to Vicki long ago and Never thought that Natalya would be going through it and soon came a time where Katherine had business else where so in her car going back to Mystic Falls]

Katherine: ''I must drop you off in the woods I can't have people know I'm in town yet.[ Looking over at Natalya] ''Nobody must know about me understand Natalya.

Natalya: 'Yes Katherine your secret is safe with me. [She gets out of the Car shutting it]

Katherine: [ She gets out as well and stands in front of her] ''There is something else you should now, Know that you're a vampire you can't enter your home when your parents died the deed to the house was in your name and now that your dead you can't get inside. I'm sorry[ Watching as Tears comes through the young girls face]

Natalya: [ She nods as Katherine gets back into her car and with Tears in her eyes watches the Car speed off into the distance not to been seen again] ''Why did you make me this way? All because of Klaus and the Originals [ She walks slowly towards Mystic falls still a long way off]

[ She is walking sobbing still upset about everything and about Katherine turning her into a Vampire she hears a car coming down the road that Katherine just speed down at before letting her out getting out-of-the-way before the Blue Sports car comes to a stop]

Damon: ''Need a Ride. [ Damon at first couldn't see her for it is dark but just as soon as she bends down to look at him in the window he is shocked to see it's Natalya] ''Natalya! Oh My God Natalya we have looked all over for you. [ He gets out of the Car and runs over to her m her taking her face into his hands] ''What happened to you tell me.

Natalya: ''I was in an accident someone was standing in the road as I was driving I avoided it as best as I could but My car flipped with me inside. Then the person I almost hit Kidnapped me Feed me Blood somewhere and then That's all I remembered[ She told a half truth so she won't say anything about Katherine]

Damon: ''Oh My god you're a Vampire. [ She nods her head with Sobs as he pulls her in his arms as she shakes] ''Shhh it's Okay I've got you know let's get you home. Okay

Natalya: ''I...Have No...Home anymore...I can't get in my home anymore...Everything is gone. Everything has changed.

[ Damon Picks her up and then puts her in the Backseat and lays her down as she continues to Cry then he gets back in the car and drives home]


	13. Unpleasantville

**Unpleasantville**

[ Salvatore Boarding House]

[ After what happened to Natalya the other day from crashing her car in the middle of the road and then getting Kidnapped by Katherine she has tried to find a way to adjust with her being a New Vampire and it wasn't easy at first she didn't want to face the reality that she can no longer enter her home which upset her very badly Damon offered for her to stay at their house and that him and Stefan could arrange for people to Move her stuff out of the house and move it over here just until she is ready to find another place to call her own]

Stefan: [ He is carrying some Bags of Natalya as she is following behind him with bags of her own where he leads her to the Bedroom she stayed in before everything happened] ''Well this is your new Bedroom now. [ He set her bags on the floor while she puts the rest on her bed]

Natalya: ''Thank you guy for doing this. Helping me it means a lot.

Stefan: ''Hey you will be okay Damon and I will be here to help you when ever you need us.

Natalya: ''Thanks. [ Suddenly her eyes started to glow white and veins started to show as she begin's to feel hungry as Elena comes in the room with some boxes before she could even put the boxes down Natalya afraid of Attacking her vamps herself away from her causing Elena to drop the box in fright] ''Ha, Ha Elena I'm so sorry.

Elena: ''No it was just a surprise. [ Seeing Natalya struggling and gasping to keep her Hunger under control then seeing her eyes light up like that scared her a bit but knowing she won't hurt her] ''It's okay Natalya I know you won't hurt me.

Stefan: ''She just need some time to Control herself around humans with her being a Mage and Vampire is kinda hard to control both sides.

Natalya:[ Tears in her eyes as she turns to the box that Elena dropped with all her books in] ''I'm never going to get the hang of this. How can I be both Mage and Vampire?

Stefan: [ Seeing her upset was very hard to watch] ''I'm sorry this was done to you. but we are going to need your help at the Moment. When you went missing the other day Someone tried to attack Elena some Vampire is after because of her resemblance to Katherine. We need all the help we can get to keep him away from her.

Natalya: ''I will try to keep myself under control I promise.

Elena: ''And also Stefan told me that I'm adopted my mother was named Isobel who gave me up after having me and gave me to my adopted parents.

Natalya: ''Wow that is crazy. I'm sorry Elena.[ Looking at Stefan] ''How do you find out.

Stefan: ''I did some digging right before I met Elena because I first saw her when I tried to help her and her parents in the Car accident they were in and she looked like Katherine and I wanted to make sure she wasn't so I digged into her birth records and I found that there is No record of Miranda Gilbert given birth to Elena. and I found out she was adopted.

Natalya: ''What a way to find out now when both of your Parents are gone. and now this Isobel is your real mother.

Elena: ''Yeah I can't wrap my head around it. [ She helps Natalya with putting all her stuff in her dresser then taking some of her Animal figurines and putting it on a Book shelves] ''You must Love animals. is it because of your shape changing ability.

Natalya: ''I've always loved Animals especially Orcas and Tigers they are my favorites. [ She takes all the clothes she has on hangers and puts them in the walk in closet as well as the shoes that she wears]

[ Stefan and Damon brought the rest of her stuff and some others were put into Storage until when ever she gets ready to Find her own place to stay]

Damon: ''Well that is all of it I hope and the House now is being put back into Market. I think all this was a sign that you weren't meant to stay in that place alone.

Natalya: ''I think your right but My dad built that place by hand how can I just move on from that.

Stefan: ''It's hard to let go of stuff even if it's of your parents but holding on is going to be that much harder to Move on.

Natalya: ''Yeah [ Looking around the room and seeing that everything was put away she sighs] ''Well looks like we are done.[ To Stefan, Damon and Elena] ''Thanks guys for helping me.

Damon: ''No problem let's just say you will owe us big time. [ He smiles then leaves the room to go find some more information on the Journal]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena and Stefan are lying on Elena's bed together, conversing about the previous days events.]

**Elena:** Stefan, who was that man in the road?

**Stefan:** I don't know. Do you remember anything else about him?

Elena:I wish. I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards me.

Stefan:I brought some vervain for, um—for you and Jenna. [Grabs a box from the end of the bed. Elena sits up straight. Stefan opens the box up.] And, um, I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra ones for friends. [Stefan hands Elena the bracelet. She takes it and observes it.] You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you. [Stefan hands Elena a small vial of liquid vervain.]

Elena:[picks up a dried up branch of vervain from the box] Wow. So much to remember.

Stefan:I know, but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful.

[Elena nods understandingly.]

[Downstairs, Jeremy is sketching at the dining room table. The doorbell rings and Jeremy gets up to answer it. A pizza delivery guy waits on the front porch.]

**Noah: **Hey. It's gonna be $22. [pulls pizza out of the bag]

**Jeremy**: [yelling up the stairs]Elena, I need the money! Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table.

[Jeremy walks back into the dining room. The young man stands on the front porch for a moment longer before crossing the threshold into the house. He places the pizza on the table while Elena comes down the stairs, retrieving the money from her wallet.]

**Elena:** Hi. Um, keep the change.

[Elena hands the money to Noah who takes it. Noah starts to walk backwards, out of the house.]

**Noah**:Thanks. And you have yourself a good night.

[Elena smiles and shuts the door. Noah turns around, pulls the hood of his sweater over his head, and walks down the steps of the front porch. It is clear that he is the vampire that caused Elena's car accident and now he has been invited in her house.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Stefan walks into the library, books are strewn haphazardly across the room. When he enters, he sees Damon, looking through the shelves and tossing aside books. Stefan stops and looks at him.]

**Stefan:** What are you lookin' for, Damon?

**Damon**:Not your concern.

**Stefan**:No, but putting Elena in harm's way, that is my concern.

**Damon:** [flipping through a book, not looking up at Stefan] Hm hm. What are you talking about?

**Stefan**:I'm talking about Atlanta.

**Damon**: [looks away from his back and at Stefan] Oh, yeah. Elena and I had blast.

**Stefan:** I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Katherine is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?

**Damon: **You're pathetic when you're fishing.

**Stefan:** And you're transparent when you're deflecting.

**Damon**: Don't you have school?

[Damon grabs another book off the shelf. Stefan walks out of the room and Damon looks up and watches him leave.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[The bell rings signaling the end of class. Students get up from their desks and start to leave the classroom. Jeremy is packing up his stuff when a paper is thrown down onto his desk by Alaric. Jeremy looks down at the paper and picks it up. A giant red "A" is marked on the paper. Jeremy smiles, stunned by his grade.]

**Alaric:** Surprised? It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls.

[Alaric sits down behind his desk.]

**Jeremy**:No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia.

**Alaric**:It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you got the "A." I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all.

**Jeremy:** Ah, I won't.

[Jeremy gathers up his stuff, gets up, and starts to exit the room.]

'_Alaric '_**Oh, uh, Jeremy,the source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert...?**

**[Jeremy stops and looks back at Alaric.]**

**Jeremy:** Oh, my ancestor's journal?

**Alaric**:I'd really like to see that sometime.

**Jeremy:** Really?

**Alaric**:A first-person account of the Civil War? That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher.

[Jeremy retrieves the journal from his backpack.]

**Jeremy:** You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing.

[Jeremy tosses the journal onto Alaric's desk. Alaric picks it up carefully.]

**Alaric:** Thank you.

[Jeremy nods and exits the room. Alaric looks at the journal and unbinds it with curiosity.]

[Out in the front courtyard, Elena and Caroline are walking across the lawn together. Caroline is observing the necklace around her neck which Elena just gave her.]

**Caroline:** It's so pretty. Thank you. **God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?**

**Elena:** No occasion. Just a little friend gift.

[Elena and Caroline sit down at a table.]

Caroline:Lesbian friend necklace? Cause we're freaky like that?

[Caroline winks at Elena, sarcastically.]

Elena:Your friendship is important to me.

Caroline:Why are you being so mushy?

Elena:Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok.

Caroline:I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but... I just feel like we've peeked as friends. [Elena nods.] This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?

Elena:It's a little weird, but [laughs] if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me.

Caroline: But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it.

Elena: I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on.

[Elena unwraps her sandwich and Caroline looks at her, unconvinced.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Matt is sitting at the bar, filling out a job application. Ben walks over to him from the other side of the bar and places a tray of glasses down.]

**Ben:** Matt Donovan. What do you know?

Matt: Ben McKittrick. What's up, man?

Ben: Rough season, bud.

Matt: Yeah. It's kind of hard to recover when you have to forfeit half your games.

Ben: You gonna be workin' here?

Matt: Yep, followin' in your footsteps, minus the state championship.

Ben: Well, we can't all be Football Gods.

Matt: Yeah.

Ben: So what's the plan? Cook line?

**Matt:** Busboy.

[Down in the restaurant, Elena, Bonnie and Natalya are having dinner at a table.]

Bonnie: I can't believe you're adopted. I never saw that coming.

Elena: And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birthparents. None of it makes any sense.

Bonnie: Which is why you should ask Jenna.

[Elena groans.]

Natalya: First of all, the Elena I know would always want the truth, good or bad.

Elena: And second of all?

Bonnie: You just found out your boyfriend is a [whispers] vampire, so unless your birth parents are aliens... [Elena laughs.] How bad could it be?

Elena: Ah, ok, look, I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories.

[Elena gets up.]

Natalya: Ok, I'll pay the bill.

Elena: Ok. Bye.

[Elena leaves. Bonnie gets up to pay.]

Bonnie: Bye.[Looking at Natalya] ''Are you sure you want to pay the bill I can do it.

Natalya: ''It's No problem.

[Natalya starts to walk away from the table when Damon approaches her. She stops and looks at him.]

Natalya: Damon what's wrong?

Bonnie: ''What do you want Damon?

Damon: I think we need a fresh start.

Bonnie: You tried to kill me.

Damon: But I didn't, and if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything?

Bonnie: You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right? [Damon looks slightly concerned.] Just stay the hell away from me.

[Ben walks over to Bonnie Natalya and Damon.]

Ben: Everything ok over here?

Damon: Yeah, we're fine.

Ben: I wasn't talkin' to you.

[Damon, controlling his urge to kill Ben, grimaces, He takes Natalya's arm and walks away. Ben moves to stand in front of Bonnie.]

Bonnie: Thank you.

Ben: Anytime, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Wait. You remember me?

Ben: I didn't graduate that long ago. You're makin' me feel old.

Bonnie: No, sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean that. I just—I didn't know you knew me.

Ben:I always know a pretty face.

[Bonnie smiles]

[Outside of the Grill, Elena is walking through the parking lot. Her cell phone starts ringing and she retrieves it from her purse.]

Elena: [answers phone, holds up to ear, continues walking to car] Hello.

Noah: Hello, Elena.

Elena: Hey, who's this?

[Elena halts when she reaches her cars and retrieves her keys.]

Noah: You hit me with your car.

[Elena freezes.]

Noah: Is that a new one?

[Elena, mouth hanging open, looks behind her. She sees the man in the hoodie approaching her.]

Noah: You got away from me. You won't next time

**[**Elena quickly unlocks the car door, gets in, ignites the engine, reverses, and speeds off down the road, right past Noah, who watches her drive off as he walks across the road.]

[ Mystic Grill]

[ Natalya sits at a table with Damon as he orders a coffee]

Natalya: ''You seemed trouble are you Okay?

Damon: ''I should be asking you that any cravings for blood.

Natalya: ''A little but I think I'm getting it under control. I guess it has something to do with My Mage side. any way what's wrong?

Damon: ''I've been looking for a Journal that can help me find Emily's grimoire and I'm stumped. I need your help looking for it.

Natalya: ''I can look see if one of my Grandmothers Journals says anything about it and then How about you start looking in your fathers journals.

Damon: ''Good great at least I can come to you when I need something and not expect me to hurt you or anything you trust me.

Natalya: ''They just don't now you and what your really like Damon Nobody cares enough to know. I will help in any way I can.

[ After Damon and Natalya got done with their Coffee they leave to go home and start on looking for Journals on where Emily's grimoire]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Elena is sitting on a couch in the library, speaking with Stefan.]

**Elena:** Why me? What does he want with me? A-and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?

[Stefan walks around the couch and faces Elena.]

Stefan: That's because we're predators, Elena. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill. I want you to take this.

[Stefan sits down on the table in front of Elena and pulls out the vampire compass. Stefan hands the compass to Elena. Elena takes it and looks at it.]

Elena: This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?

Stefan: I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you.

[Elena opens it up and observes the contents, confused.]

Elena: What happened to it?

Stefan: Well, it's not just a watch. It's a- it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires.

[Stefan gently takes Elena's hands in his own, showing her how the compass works. The needle whirs around on the compass and finally clicks into place, pointing at Stefan. Elena looks up at him in shock.]

Elena: Why did my father have it?

**Stefan:** Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us.

**Elena: **Did you know them?

Stefan: Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger.

[Elena nods. Stefan caresses her cheek. Elena smiles and pulls Stefan in for a kiss. After they pull apart, Elena smiles at Stefan again, as they sit together in the library.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Matt and Caroline are outside in the schoolyard, painting a banner for the dance.]

**Matt:** I've never seen you such a mess.

**Caroline:** [scoffs, smiling up at Matt] Don't talk smack.

[Caroline swipes the paintbrush on Matt's arm, leaving a giant smear of paint on him.]

**Matt:** I mean, [Matt threateningly holds his paintbrush out at Caroline, who backs away, smiling.] I just thought that you told everyone else what to do.

[Matt and Caroline go back to painting the banner.]

Caroline:Well, I do that, too, but if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. You know, I just like that we're hanging out. Who knew—you and me?

Matt:Well, who knew you could be fun?

[They smile at each other and continue to paint.]

**Caroline:** So what are you wearing to this dumb dance, anyway? Should we color-coordinate?

Matt: Uh, I'm not goin'.

Caroline: Why not?

Matt: I gotta work, bussin' tables at the Grill.

Caroline: Since when are you a busboy?

Matt: It's a job. You know, some of us have to work, Caroline. With our mom in and out, things are tight, so...

Caroline: [looks up at Matt] Well, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I didn't know you had a job.

Matt: Well, I do. I gotta go.

[Matt puts down the paintbrush and leaves. Caroline watches him walk away with a sad face.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

**[**Jeremy is shooting pool when Anna approaches him.]

Anna: Hey. How'd it go?

Jeremy: What?

Anna: The paper.

Jeremy: Oh. I got an "A." Thanks for the articles. They really helped.

Anna: Cool. So what'd he say about the vampires? Did he believe it?

Jeremy: I don't even believe it. It's just a paper, Anna. Anyways, I, uh—I gotta get goin'.

[Jeremy gets up and walks around the pool table. Anna follows him.]

Anna: Uh, hey, um... D-do you wanna do something later, maybe?

Jeremy: Uh, sorry. I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance.

Anna: Oh. How'd you get stuck with that?

Jeremy: Well, I'm failin' English, so I copped a plea.

Anna: Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something.

[Jeremy smiles and looks down. Anna catches on.]

Anna: I'm being pushy again, aren't I? Heh.

Jremy: Well, thanks for the help. I'll—I'll see you around.

[Jeremy grabs his backpack and leaves. Anna watches him go, looking displeased with herself.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**[**Jenna, dressed up in a cute '50s outfit, is cleaning up the living room. Elena walks in the room.]

Jenna: Spoke to the insurance company. Car's totaled. You can keep using mine for now.

Elena: So you're coming to the dance?

Jenna: [smiling] Alaric asked me to help chaperone.

[Jenna walks around the couch and leans against it. Elena, not looking at her, picks up an apple and is about to take a bite, but turns around and looks accusingly at Jenna.]

Elena: Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?

[Jenna looks slightly startled by this sudden change of topic.]

Jenna: Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to.

Elena: If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth.

Jenna: Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom.

Elena: Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate?

Jenna: Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation.

Elena: What else do you know about her? The girl?

Jenna: Just her name. Isobel.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Damon is sitting at a desk in the library, jotting down names of the Founders of Mystic Falls. Stefan walks into the library, holding something behind his back. He approaches Damon.]

Damon: [commenting on Stefan's '50s styled hair] You got the hair right. [Stefan drops a journal down on the desk in front of Damon.] Why are you bringing me dad's journal ?

Stefan: Cause you were looking for it.

Damon: And why would I want it?

Stefan: Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine, or the tomb, or how to open it.

[Damon retrieves the journal from the end of the desk and flips through the pages.]

Damon: I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name.

Stefan: I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel. [Damon smirks.] You know, I could help you.

Damon: You? Help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural.

Stefan: I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine.

Damon: What about the other 26 vampires?

Stefan: No, no, no. They can't come. They have to stay put, but Katherine, I would consider that.

Damon: What are you doin'? Hmm? What's your angle?

Stefan: Think about it.

Damon: Why would I trust you?

Stefan: See that's your problem, Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us.

[Stefan grimaces at Damon, pats the journal, and leaves the room. Natalya dressed in a Black poodle skirt and a blue shirt wearing Black and White shoes. her hair was put up in a Ribbon wrapped around her hair she comes over with her Grandmothers Journals]

Natalya: [ to Damon] ''Hey how is it going with the search?

Damon: ''Not going anywhere. [ Looking at her journals in her hand] ''How about you find anything?[ He sits up as she sits in front of him in a chair]

Natalya: ''Well there isn't much accept that your father kept a lot of Secrets about Emily and the grimoire there is a Section here that says that maybe the grimoire was buried with your dad for he said he will carry his secrets to the grave. and it's also in John Gilberts old journals as well.

Damon:[ Surprise on his face] ''You managed to find the clue before me and I am impressed let me see that Book. [She gives it to him and waits as he reads it and finding everything that she said about his father keeping the grimoire with him. He puts the Journal aside and then stands up to take her in his arms] ''You are amazing Natalya we will be able to go and find it soon as I find John Gilberts journal.

Natalya: [ She Nods even when Damon hugs her then Pecks her on the cheek then steps away from her] ''I'm going to continue getting ready for tonight. I will see you later. [ She walk out of the room leaving Damon to read more out of her Grandmother's journals]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena is in her bedroom, adding the finishing touches to her '50s hairstyle. She walks into the bathroom and blow dries her hair as she pulls a round brush through it. In her bedroom, Elena has left the vampire compass on her bed. Suddenly, the needle starts to whirl around, but Elena cannot hear it over the noise of the blow dryer. Elena, satisfied with her hair, turns the dryer off and walks out of the bathroom. The needle of the compass is pointing at her closet which Elena is heading towards. She opens the closet, dramatically the compass starts whirring again, and no one is hiding in the closet. Elena retrieves a pink scarf from a hanger. Elena shuts the closet door and walks over to her doorway, poking her head into the hall.]

Elena: Hey, Jenna. Jenna? Jeremy?

[No one responds to Elena. The compass's needle continues to spin around and Elena, hearing the noise, turns her head towards the compass. She finally sees the needle spinning out of control. Elena walks over to the bed, quickly, and picks up the compass, looking at the needle. She picks up her phone and dials Stefan's number before quickly walking out of the room.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Damon, still sitting at the desk, hears Stefan's phone go off. He walks over to it and picks it up, seeing that it's Elena.]

Damon: Stefan's phone. How may I help you?

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**[**Elena quickly walks down the stairs and anxiously speaks to Damon.]

Elena: Where is he?

Damon: He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone.

[Elena stops in the living room.]

Elena: [sighs] Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning. [Right above Elena, Noah is braced to the ceiling looking down at Elena.] Stefan must be here. Thank you.

Damon: You're welcome.

[Elena hangs up. Suddenly, Noah jumps down from the ceiling. Elena spins around and gasps. Noah grabs Elena and extends his fangs, getting ready to bite her neck. Elena screams. Before Noah can bite her, Stefan yells from the kitchen and rushes in.]

Stefan: Elena!

[Stefan pulls Noah off of Elena and throws him over the couch. Elena loses her balance and falls to the floor. Stefan looks down at her, worried. Noah grunts and gets up from the floor and vamp-speeds out of the house. When Stefan is certain that Noah won't be returning, Stefan dashes over to Elena. Elena pushes herself off the floor and Stefan embraces her. Elena, still frightened, tightly holds on to Stefan.]

Stefan: Are you ok? Are you ok?

[Elena looks at the front door, still worried that her attacker will return.]

[Stefan and Elena have been joined at the house by Damon and Natalya. Damon paces around the living room while Stefan and Elena sit on the couch next to each other.]

Natalya: How did he get in?

Elena: He was invited in.

Stefan: He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night.

Damon: Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?

Elena: No. He was too busy trying to kill me.

Stefan: And you have no idea who this is?

Damon: No. [Stefan looks unconvinced] Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company.

Elena: You think there's more than one?

Natalya: We don't know.

[Damon sits on the arm of the couch.]

Stefan: Damon, he was invited in.

[Damon nods, understanding what Stefan is hinting at.]

Damon: Then we go get him tonight. [to Elena] You up for it?

Elena: What do I have to do?

Damon: Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up.

Stefan: That's a bad idea.

Natalya: Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot.

Elena: I'll do it.

[Stefan looks anxious. Damon nods, agreeing. Elena grabs Stefan's hand in her own and looks at him.]

Elena: I'll be with the three of you. I'll be safe.

[Stefan nods and looks up at Damon,and then Natalya who shrugs a shoulder.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL - THE '50S DANCE**

[The students of Mystic Falls are dressed in their best '50s getups and dancing to "This Magic Moment". Caroline and Bonnie are dancing together on the dance floor. Elena and Stefan, arms linked, walk into the dance, with Damon standing on the other side of Elena. They look around the dance floor for any sign of danger. Alaric spots Damon from the other side of the room and the smile falls from his face as he recognizes who Damon is. Suddenly, Jenna approaches Alaric.]

Jenna: Alaric.

Alaric: Hey, look at you.

Jenna: I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up.

Alaric: Heh heh. Liar.

Jenna: Ok, I'm a sucker for the decade dance. I went to school here, you know. They do the sixties and seventies, too, FYI.

Alaric: Oh. Can't wait. Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss.

[Alaric smiles and the two of them share a laugh. Alaric and Jenna walk off together.]

[Natalya is standing by the punch bowl, nervously fidgeting with her earring. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie approach her.]

Natalya: Having fun?

Caroline: No, but this took about 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half of that.

[Caroline and Elena laugh. Bonnie looks off into the distance.]

Bonnie: What's Damon doing here?

[Elena Natalya and Caroline turn to look at Damon, who is standing with Stefan. Elena turns back around.]

Natalya: He wanted to come. I promise. He'll behave.

Caroline: So what is this, like, a Foursome now, Elena with Stefan and Natalya with Damon?

Elena: No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him.

Bonnie: [still staring at Damon] There's a thought.

Caroline: Mmm. I'll help.

[Caroline and Bonnie clink their glasses together Natalya shakes head and Laughs. Elena looks down, trying hard not to smile at her friends' comments.]

[Alaric and Jenna walk across the dancefloor, punch cups in hand.]

Jenna: I'm really starting to see a change in Jeremy. Finally.

Alaric: Uh, losing someone you love so suddenly, the, uh—the trauma and the grief there are some of the tougher things he'll face in life.

[They stop in front of the projection screen and face each other.]

Jenna: From someone who knows. You have no idea what happened?

Alaric: That's the hard part, not knowing.

Jenna: Is it ok to talk about your wife?

Alaric: Heh. There's not much to talk about.

Jenna: That must be impossible to deal with, not having any answers.

Alaric: I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night. Wondering why, by who.

Jenna: Maybe one day.

Alaric: Hope so.

[Alaric looks off into the distance.]

Alaric: I hope so.

[Alaric is shown to be looking at Damon, who is standing across the room, his arms folded over his chest.]

[Bonnie Natalya and Caroline are still mingling around the punch bowl. Damon approaches them.]

Damon: Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?

Bonnie: I'm out of here.

[Bonnie and Caroline look at him with disgust. Bonnie starts to walk away but Damon blocks her with his body.]

Damon: Please give me another chance.

[Bonnie doesn't respond and moves around Damon, walking away from him. Caroline glares at Damon.]

Caroline: Back off, Damon.

[Caroline follows Bonnie. Damon watches them leave. Stefan and Elena approach Damon.]

Elena: Where did they go?

Damon: I don't know.

Stefan: What did you say to them?

Damon: I was perfectly polite. Elena... Would you like to dance?

Elena: I would love to.

[Elena looks up at Stefan.]

Elena: May I have this dance?

[Stefan lends her his arm and she takes it. Elena looks up Damon with a devilish smile. Damon rolls his eyes].

Damon: [ Looks at Natalya who is watching him with an Amused smile] ''Fine Natalya will you like to Dance?

Natalya: ''Wow since you asked so nicely Yes I would love to. [ He holds out his hand and then pulls her out to the dance floor]

Elena: ''Trust Natalya to be the one to hang out with Damon. What does she see in him that we don't?

Stefan: ''She understands him because he is like her two Lonely souls in desperate need to have friends and Love. I haven't seen Damon smile in a long time and seeing Natalya is a part that I'm kinda grateful even though I know sooner or Later he will turn from her for Katherine.

Elena: ''I just wish he wasn't using her she has been through so much first her family died and then she was turned into a Vampire Nothing in her life is normal. She just needs a lot of friends right now.

[ Elena and Stefan go onto the dance floor. Stefan twirls Elena around and pulls her into him. Elena wraps her arms around his neck, smiling brightly, as they sway to the music. Across the room, Noah, the boy with the hoodie, watches Elena.]

[Elena and Stefan are still on the dance floor. Elena still has her arms wrapped around Stefan's neck and Stefan has his hands placed on her hips. While they dance, Stefan looks around for any signs of the vampire.]

Elena: Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?

Stefan: No. Doesn't work that way. See him anywhere?

Elena: Not unless he has a pompadour.

Stefan: Heh. Wow. Not one of the better fashion trends.

Elena: Come on. I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?

Stefan: No. Burned. Buried.

Elena: Seriously, what was it like, the fifties? Cause in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between "American Bandstand," "Grease." It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes.

Stefan: Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race.

Elena: Ok, but there were poodle skirts?

Stefan: There were poodle skirts.

[Stefan spins Elena around and pulls her back in.]

Elena: [smiling] You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive.

Stefan: No. That's not gonna happen.

Elena: Ooh!

[Elena rests her head on Stefan's shoulder as Stefan continues to watch out for the vampire.]

[Across the room, Jeremy is manning the punch bowl. Anna comes out of nowhere and walks up to him.]

Anna: You neglected to mention this was a theme party.

Jeremy: What are you doing here?

Anna: Well, seeing as you also neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands.

Jeremy: You're doin' that thing again.

Anna: What thing would that be?

Jeremy: That thing where you pretend we're dating, even though we're not.

Anna: [sarcastically] Oh, you mean stalking. Yeah. [laughs] Get over yourself. Come on. I've never been to a school dance before. Humor me.

[Jeremy smiles at Anna.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

**[**Matt is bussing tables at the Grill. He looks up as Caroline and Bonnie enter, still in their 50s garb. Bonnie looks earnestly up at the bar.]

Bonnie: Let's sit up there.

[Caroline stops and crosses her arms, teasing Bonnie.]

Caroline: Be a little more obvious, Bonnie.

BONNIE: Don't rain on my hot-guy parade.

[Without them noticing, Matt has come up behind them, carrying dirty dishes in a bin.]

Caroline: What? It's just a drizzle. Ben McKittrick? Really?

Bonnie: He's hot.

Caroline: He's a washed-up jock who pours drinks for a living. You could do way better.

[Matt, having paused to hear the conversation, looks down and walks past Caroline, who finally notices him.]

Caroline: Hey.

Matt: [without looking at her, tonelessly] What's up?

[Caroline's smile falters at his lack of enthusiasm of seeing her.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL - '50S DANCE**

[Stefan and Elena, both smiling broadly, continue to dance to a fast paced song. Damon watches them from off the dancefloor. Alaric approaches Damon.]

Alaric: Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher.

[Alaric and Damon shake hands.]

Damon: Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position.

Alaric: So I've been told.

Damon: Damon. Salvatore.

Alaric: Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?

Damon: He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning.

Alaric: I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself.

Damon: Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama.

Alaric: No parents?

Damon: Mm, it's just the two of us now.

Alaric: You, uh—you live here your whole life?

Damon: On and off. Travel a bit.

Alaric: Really? Where? Around the states? [Damon looks at him with raised eyebrows] Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I-I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you.

Damon: You, too.

Alaric: Enjoy the rest of the dance.

[Alaric pats Damon on the arm and walks past him. Damon watches him leave.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Caroline and Bonnie are sitting at a table. Bonnie stares at Ben behind the bar and Caroline sulks.]

Caroline: Tonight was so much better on paper.

Bonnie: Ah, you're just feeling sorry for yourself. Go and talk to him. Be bold and fearless.

Caroline: Yeah, this coming from the girl who's been eye stalking the bartender.

Bonnie: You're right.

[Bonnie boldly gets up and walks over to the bar. Caroline watches her, looking impressed. Bonnie stops in front of the bar and speaks to Ben.]

Bonnie: Hi.

Ben: Twice in one day. Lucky me.

Bonnie: I'm proving something to my friend.

Ben: Oh, yeah? What's that?

Bonnie: That you don't have to sit around and wait for a guy to come up to you.

Ben: Does that mean that you're asking me out on a date?

Bonnie: Does that mean you want me to?

Ben: Well, what did you have in mind?

Bonnie: [hesitates] Do you like karaoke?

Ben: No. [Bonnie looks hopeless.] But I would really like to go on a date with you.

[Ben leans closer towards Bonnie and smiles. Bonnie smiles back, flirtatiously. Back at their table, Caroline watches with disdain. Matt walks past her table, but completely ignores Caroline.]

Caroline: Seriously?

[Matt stops and looks at her.]

Matt: Is that for me?

Caroline: Do you see anyone else in the vicinity?

Matt: Do you need something?

Caroline: Are you mad at me or something?

Matt: No, Care. I'm not mad. I-

Caroline: Well, then why are you being so weird?

Matt: I'm not. I'm working.

Caroline: You're avoiding.

Matt: No. I have a table to clean. You know, that's the kind of thing that washed-up jocks do to make a living.

[Matt walks away. Caroline, realizing that he heard what she said earlier, sighs.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL - 50S DANCE**

[Anna carries three stacks of paper cups over to Jeremy who takes them from her.]

Jeremy: You don't go to school here. You know, you don't have to help.

Anna: Oh, I don't mind. It's fun. Oh, um, yeah. Before I forget, can I borrow your ancestor's journal?

Jeremy: Why?

Anna: You said I could read it.

Jeremy: Uh, I don't have it.

Anna: Oh. Well, obviously you didn't bring it here, uh, but I can walk you home.

Jeremy: No. I mean, I gave it to my history teacher.

Anna: Wait. Why did you give it to him?

Jeremy: Because he wanted to read it.

Anna: You know, you shouldn't be giving that to just anybody.

Jeremy: But I should give it to you?

Anna: Loan. Loan it to me.

Jeremy: Well, I loaned it to Mr. Saltzman.

Anna: Maybe he's in his classroom. We can get it back.

Jeremy: What's the big deal with this stupid journal?

[Jeremy leans across the table towards Anna. Suddenly, Anna's eyes begin to change.]

Jeremy: [confused] Your eye.

[Anna blinks and turns around.]

Anna: Um, there's something in it. Forget it. I - I gotta go.

[Anna leaves.]

[Elena and Stefan are swaying on the dancefloor and looking around for the vampire.]

Elena: Maybe he's not gonna show.

Stefan: You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?

[Elena throws her head back and moves her hands down to Stefan's chest.]

Elena: Ahh. The horror.

[They both smile.]

Stefan: I'm really sorry for all this.

Elena: It's my choice. I decided to be here. I officially signed up for it, so I don't wanna hear you apologizing anymore.

[Elena makes her point by poking Stefan in the chest as she says the last few words. Suddenly, the music starts to pick up. Stefan looks up at the speakers, realizing he will have to dance faster. Elena smiles broadly, grabs Stefan's hands and starts to twist her hips, but Stefan remains still.]

Elena: Show me how it's done in the fifties.

Stefan: Uh, no.

Elena: Come on. One move?

[Stefan shakes his head. Elena nods persistently. Stefan shakes his head again. Elena groans and starts to walk off the dancefloor, but Stefan grabs her by the arm and twirls her back towards him. He picks Elena up and dips her on one side and then the other, holding her in the dip for a moment. Elena smiles up at him, surprised. Stefan straightens them back up and places Elena on the floor, grabs her face in his hands, and kisses her with intense passion.]

Stefan: Now you remember that, because it's never gonna happen again.

[Elena giggles and they kiss again.]

[Anna is walking down the darkened corridors of the school. She stops at the end of one and sees Noah at the other end. Anna vamp speeds over to him. He looks down at her with a devilish smile.]

Noah: What are you doing here?

Anna: Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing. [sighs] Leave the girl alone.

Noah: I like her. She looks like Katherine.

Anna: She's not Katherine. Ok, Katherine is in the tomb.

Noah: I know, but until we open that tomb, I got her to play with.

Anna: Don't be stupid. That girl is with the Salvatore brothers.

Noah: They don't scare me. They never have.

Anna: Please, Noah. Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything.

Noah: You got nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun. [says as if it's an acceptable excuse] She looks like Katherine.

[Noah walks past Anna, placing his hood over his head.]

[Back out on the dancefloor, Damon has found another girl to dance with. He gropes her bottom and they glide across the dancefloor. Elena watches from the punch bowl with Stefan. She laughs and looks up at Stefan.]

Elena: You really can't take him anywhere, can you?

Stefan: Uh, no.

[Elena looks across the floor and sees Noah in his hoodie. She turns back to Stefan.]

Elena: Stefan, the back corner.

[Stefan looks in the corner.]

Stefan: Get Damon.

[Stefan quickly walks across the dancefloor, pushing students out of his way. The boy in the hoodie has exited the dance and walks down a crowded corridor into another darker corridor. Stefan enters the corridor and sees the boy turn the corner. Stefan jogs after him, then when they are in the darkened corridor, he vamp speeds over to the boy, grabs him by his hoodie and slams him into the lockers.]

Boy: [without expression] What did I do?

[Stefan looks at the boy, confused.]

Stefan: Where is he?

Boy: I was getting a soda, and then this guy gave me his hoodie.

[Stefan looks around, realizing he's been tricked into leaving Elena alone.]

[Elena walks across the dancefloor, searching for Damon but finds Natalya instead she walks over to her]

Elena: ''Natalya the Vampire is here.

Natalya: ''I know I can sense him he is here. Where is Damon.

Elena: ''I don't now [ Her cell phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and answers it.]

Noah: Hello, Elena. [Elena pauses on the floor, terrified.] Here's what you're going to do. [Elena looks around her for the source of the call.]There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds.

Elena: No. [ She looks at Natalya who is hearing the conversation]

Noah: Or your brother dies.

[Elena looks over at the punch bowl where Jeremy is serving punch. Elena sees Noah standing near him, on his phone with Elena.]

Noah: I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking.

Elena: [starts backing up towards the door] Don't you dare touch him.

Noah: Keep walking. Through the door.

[Natalya grabs Elena hand and keeps walking backwards across the floor. Noah starts walking past Jeremy. Elena, worried, continues to watch him, but Noah passes Jeremy without even touching him. Elena hangs up her phone nd runs out the exit with Natalya leading the way. they run down the corridor, looking behind her to see if Noah is following. She turns into another corridor and comes to a set of doors. She attempts to open the doors but they are chained shut. She turns back around and sees Noah walking calmly towards her as Natalya uses her Mind Power to throw him back through the door as. Elena rushes down a different corridor and opens the door to the cafeteria. She runs across the room and tries to open another set of doors which are also locked. Across the room, Noah again was thrown through double doors by Natalya and before Elena can move, he vamp-speeds towards her. Elena attempts to bolt but Noah grabs her by her hair and Elena screams and struggles to get away. Noah pulls her in towards him then throws her across a table. Elena lands hard on the floor. Noah tosses the table aside and strides towards Elena. Elena frantically grabs at a pencil on the floor and sits up. Noah grabs Elena from off the floor and pushes her against the wall. He extends his fangs and prepares to bite her, but Elena stabs him in the stomach with the pencil. Noah, unprepared for this, takes the pencil out of his stomach and starts towards Elena again. Elena prepares to attack again and Noah raises his hand to defend himself, but Elena's pencil weapon goes straight through the palm of his hand. Noah looks down at his hand and while he's distracted Natalya Vamps speeds in the room and starts Kicking the Vampire in the stomach making in fly into the wall Angry he starts fighting her with some moves She matched them with some moves of her own using her Martial arts moves flying over his head and round kicking him in the face and he uses a Stakes to stab her in the Chest making her gasp, Stefan rips him away from her and tosses him to the ground. Noah gets up from the floor.]

Damon:[ He helps Natalya up with an Arm around her waist taking the Stake out of her chest with a Grunt of Pain] Hey, dickhead. [Noah looks back at Damon, who has a stake in his hand.] Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk.

[Noah smiles and rushes back towards Elena. Damon throws the stake to Stefan, who grabs it and stakes Noah in the stomach. Noah grunts and falls to his knees. Damon walks over towards Elena and Stefan so they can interrogate Noah.]

Stefan: Now you feel like talkin'?

Noah: Screw you.

[Stefan digs the stake in deeper. Noah groans in pain.]

Stefan: Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?

Noah: Because it's fun.

[Stefan digs the stake in a little bit more.]

Stefan: What do you want with Elena?

Noah: She looks like Katherine.

[Stefan, Elena, Natalya and Damon all look shocked.]

Natalya: You knew Katherine?

Noah: Oh. You thought you were the only ones. [laughs and gasps] You don't even remember me.

[Damon leans over towards Noah.]

Damon: Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?

Noah: No.

[Stefan leans back down and drives the stake in deeper.]

Noah: The grimoire.

Damon: Where is it?

[Stefan drives the stake in deeper. Noah gasps.]

Noah: Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's.

[Outside of the cafeteria, Anna looks in, looking helplessly as Noah is tortured. Damon stands up and grimaces.]

Stefan: Who else is working with you?

[Out in the hallways, a door open. Anna hears this and runs off before she is caught. Alaric appears from down the corridor and walks towards the cafeteria.]

Damon: Who else is there?

Noah: No. You're gonna have to kill me.

[Damon looks at Stefan, rolls his eyes, and nods. Stefan removes the stake from Noah's stomach. Stefan waits for a moment then stakes Noah in the heart. Elena gasps in shock. Noah falls to the floor and begins to dessicate.]

Elena: What do we—how are you gonna find the others now?

Damon: He had to die.

Elena: But...

Natalya: Elena, he's been invited in.

[They hear a door open and see Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Stefan looks at Damon.]

Stefan: Go. I got this.

[Damon taking Natalya's arm they walk out of the cafeteria. Stefan wraps his arm around Elena, comforting her. Outside, Alaric is quickly walking down another corridor. Damon turns the corner and sees him. He vamp speeds in front of Alaric and Alaric stops abruptly.]

Alaric: [clears throat] Hey.

[Damon starts to compel Alaric.]

Damon: What were you doing?

Alaric: Looking for Ms. Hilden.

Damon: Why are you in Mystic Falls?

Alaric: I got a job as a teacher.

Damon: Do you know what I am?

Alaric: You're my student's brother.

Damon: Is everything you're telling me the truth?

Alaric: Yes.

Damon: Then forget we had this conversation.

[Damon walks away. Alaric stands still for a moment, shaken by the encounter, he looks down at his closed hand and opens it, revealing that he has vervain.]

[Stefan and Damon are leaning against a doorway, facing each other, in a corridor, as they talk about the night's events.]

Damon: There's no way that idiot was workin' alone.

Stefan: You are. [Damon grimaces at him.] So the grimoire... That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is.

Damon: Look at you puttin' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin.

Stefan: My offer still stands.

Damon: Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt.

Stefan: No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die.

Damon: If I agree?

Stefan: I'll help you.

Damon: Why should I trust you?

Stefan: Because I'm your brother.

Damon: No, that's not gonna cut it.

Stefan: Because I want you gone.

[Damon pauses for a moment, thinking if this is an acceptable reason to trust Stefan. Then he nods.]

Damon: Ok.

[Stefan nods, sealing the terms to their agreement.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

**[**Matt is cleaning off a table when Caroline walks up to him.]

Caroline: Look I said something stupid. I'm sorry, but I wasn't even talking about you.

[Matt walks off to clean another table and Caroline follows him.]

Matt: Yes, you were, Caroline. Ben could easily be me. We're just alike.

Caroline: That's not true. Are you seriously mad about this? Matt, you know me. Ok, I say stupid things without thinking, and then I have to apologize and take it back, and... I'm a terrible, awful person, but I'm working on it.

Matt: Look, can we just not do this right now?

Caroline: Ok. When do you get off?

Matt: Look, this thing that we've got, it's nice, and it feels really good, and I know you want to take the next step.

Caroline: How do you know that? Have you even asked me?

Matt: I'm-I'm not over Elena. I mean, I don't know if I am, but if we go there, then it could mess things up, and we might lose this, and this is the only good thing I've got going for me right now. So if it doesn't work, I'll just disappoint you and hurt you, and I don't wanna do that.

Caroline: Well, big problem, Matt, because you took the next step all by yourself, and you played the whole thing out in your head, and you decided to bail before even giving it a shot. So this really great thing that we have, don't worry about losing it, 'cause it's already gone.

[Caroline storms out of the Grill. Matt looks displeased with himself as he watches her go.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Alaric and Jenna walk up the stairs of the front porch and stop outside the front door. Jenna hands Alaric his letter men jacket which she had slung over her shoulder.]

Jenna: Thank you. I needed that.

Alaric: Well, thank you for—for coming. I-I really appreciate it. You made the evening much more... Well, you made it, period.

Jenna: I'm glad I could help.

Alaric: And thank you for putting up with all that wife talk. I-I gotta stop doin' that. It doesn't bode well for dating.

Jenna: Is that what this was, a date?

Alaric: No, definitely not a date.

Jenna: Oh.

Alaric: But Friday... You, me, and dinner and a movie, that could be a date. How about it?

Jenna: [smiles] Works for me. [laughs] Uh, you can talk about your wife all you want. It's gonna take time to heal. We should just be ourselves.

Alaric: Still, I think I'll keep the Isobel talk to a minimum.

Jenna: Isobel?

Alaric: Yeah. That was her name.

Jenna: Where was Isobel from?

Alairc: Virginia. I mean, not too- -not too far from here, actually.

[Jenna looks at Alaric as if something has clicked into place.]

**A STREET IN MYSTIC FALLS**

[Caroline walks down the street, her arms folded across her chest. Matt drives up in his truck and yells to her.]

Matt: Caroline!

[Caroline looks over at him, but continues walking.]

Matt: Care, get in the truck.

[Caroline scoffs and continues to walk. Matt stops the truck, puts it into park, and jumps out. Caroline starts to cross the street in front of Matt's truck as Matt runs towards her. Caroline unfolds her arms.]

Caroline: [angrily] What?

[Matt takes Caroline's face in his hands and kisses her. He pulls away, but keeps his hands on her face.]

Matt: This'll never work.

[They both smile and proceed to kiss again and again.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena sits on the couch, pulling her scarf through her hands. Stefan is in the kitchen, making tea for Elena.]

Stefan: Doing ok?

[Elena turns around and looks at him.]

Elena: Is it weird if I say yes?

Stefan: Is it true?

Elena: I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I... feel kind of exhilarated.

Stefan: It's the adrenaline. You'll crash soon enough.

[Stefan walks back into the living room.]

Elena: Yeah, I guess. [smiles and says proudly] I fought back tonight. It felt good.

Stefan: I wish you didn't have to fight at all.

Elena: Still...

[Stefan sits down next to Elena and hands her the mug of tea which she gratefully takes. Elena puts the mug to her lips to take a sip. Stefan turns to her and places his hand on her leg.]

Stefan: I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it.

[Elena pulls the mug away from her mouth and looks concerned.]

Elena: What?

Stefan: I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me.

Elena: Well, then why would you be worried about telling me?

Stefan: Because he can be very persuasive, and you two have bonded lately.

Elena: [scoffs] That doesn't mean I trust him. It's gonna take a lot more than just a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything he's done.

Stefan: I don't wanna be his enemy, Elena, but I can't let him do it.

Elena: Then don't, and I'll help you, whatever it takes. Ok?

Stefan: Ok. Come here.

[Stefan wraps his arms around Elena and pulls her in. Elena snuggles into Stefan's shoulder.]

**OUTSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL**

[Ben exits the Grill. Across the street, someone watches him. Ben locks the Grill up and starts to walk down the street. Behind him, Anna stands at the corner, her eyes become red and veiny and she vamp speeds at him, opening her mouth to bite him. Ben screams and grabs Anna, pushing her against a wall. Ben is revealed to also be a vampire.]

Ben: Don't sneak up on me.

Anna: You love it.

[Anna pushes Ben off of her, playfully.]

Ben: Where's Noah?

Anna: His obsession got the best of him, and so did the Salvatore brothers.

Ben: They killed him?

Anna: Tortured and staked.

Ben: You're not very upset.

Anna: I warned him, Ben, and he was just gonna screw everything up anyway. Let's be honest, he wasn't exactly an asset. How'd you do?

Ben: Oh, the witch is totally crushing on me. Did you get the journal?

Anna: No, but I know where it is, and I'll get it.

[They smile at each other, then Ben leans down and kisses Anna. They pull apart and continue to smile at one another. Ben places his arm around Anna's shoulder and they walk off down the street together.]


	14. Children Of The Damned

**Children Of The Damned**

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

**[**Stefan and Elena are snuggled up in Stefan's bed. Elena awakens and Stefan wakes up shortly after this and kisses Elena on the cheek as Elena pulls his arm tighter around her.]

Elena: Mmm. Good morning.

Stefan: I could get used to this.

Damon: Rise and shine, sleepyheads.

[Elena and Stefan both sit up, startled at Damon's presence at the end of Stefan's bed. Both of them pull the sheets up to their chins, covering up any parts they may not want Damon to see.]

Elena: Damon! Please!

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: Oh, stop being smutty.

[Stefan pulls the sheets further up on Elena, making sure she's covered up properly.]

Stefan: Seriously, get out of here!

Damon: If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss.

Elena: And it has to be right now?

Damon: Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal.

[Stefan and Elena exchange looks. Damon gets up from the end of the bed and turns around to face them.]

Damon: So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first-since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty.

Elena: Since when am I helping?

Damon: Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo...

Stefan: You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do.

Elena: I'll look for it tonight.

[Elena lays back down in the bed, pulling the sheets over her face.]

Damon: Good.

Stefan: How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit

Damon: In lieu of any other options.

[Elena pulls the sheets down and sits up suddenly.]

Elena: OK, what exactly is a grimoire, anyway?

Damon: It's a witch's cookbook.

Stefan: Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work.

Damon: Yeah. Cookbook.

Stefan: What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are.

Damon: And I don't like that disadvantage, so... [claps his hands together] Chop, chop. [starts to walk out of the room, turns around, and continues to walk backwards out of the room while talking to Elena and Stefan] You know, I really like this whole menage a threesome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it. [He chuckles.] Don't screw it up.

[Damon exits the room. After a second, Elena looks over at Stefan.]

Elena:He doesn't-

[Stefan places his finger to his lips and points to his ear, indicating that Damon could still hear them.]

Elena: Oh, right, yeah.

[Stefan grabs Elena's hand and kisses it, then starts to get out of bed.]

Stefan: OK.

[Elena pulls Stefan back into bed.]

Elena: Oh! No, come here.

[Elena kisses Stefan.]

Stefan: We shouldn't-

Elena: Shh.

[Elena places her finger to his lips, then points to her ear, as Stefan did earlier. They both smile and continue to kiss each other as they pull the covers over their heads.]

[ Natalya is sitting on the floor in her room unpacking some stuff from a box as Damon comes in with a Tray of Breakfast and two classes one of orange juice and other is Apple juice]

Natalya: ''Oh this is a surprise why did you do this? [ As he sits down across from her as he sits the tray in front of them]

Damon: ''Well you have been helping me find the Journals and now that I have a hint on where the Grimore is I was hoping we can have breakfast together and then we continues working together.

Natalya: [ The breakfast was pancakes and sausages and Biscuits with Honey butter as she digs in] ''Really good. I've been listening to what you, Stefan and Elena was talking about and I think you should not trust them.

Damon: ''Why have you been sensing anything from them? [ Curious and maybe a little confused]

Natalya: ''a Little bit both of them have the feelings of Guilt as well as Love and lust gross but that is what I've been feeling.

Damon: ''Hmmm I think you may be right I've never trusted my brother since he told our father about Katherine being a Vampire.

Natalya;[ Uneasyness in her voice as she remember's that Katherine isn't in the tomb] ''Damon how do you know that she may or may not be in the Tomb.

Damon: ''Because I saw them take her in the Tomb when they rounded up the Vampires. She is in there I know it.

Natalya: [Sighing] ''Okay let's eat then read some more on the Journels.

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOME**

[Katherine and Damon are under the covers in Katherine's bed. Katherine giggles loudly.]

Katherine: What are you doing? Stop it!

[Katherine pulls the covers down and Damon pops up next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.]

Damon: Make me.

[Katherine rolls Damon over and stradles him, baring her fangs and hissing. Damon looks up at her with curiousity. He caresses her face and she places her hand on top of his, smiling down at him. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.]

Katherine: Yes?

[Katherine retracts her fangs and her eyes become normal again. She turns her head to see who's entering, but remains on top of Damon, pinning his wrists down with her hands. Emily enters the room.]

Emily: Excuse me, Miss Katherine. Miss Pearl is here to see you.

Katherine: I'll be down soon. Please ask her to wait.

[Emily waits to be dismissed.] Katherine: Thank you, Emily.

[Emily exits the room, shutting the door behind her. Katherine looks down at Damon, pouting her bottom lip.]

Katherine: Fun's over.

Damon: Hmm, no. [Damon caresses Katherine's face and Katherine leans down and kisses him.]

[Downstairs, Pearl is waiting for Katherine. Katherine descends the stairs, fully dressed, smiling at Pearl.]

Katherine: It's good to see you, Pearl.

Pearl: Perhaps we could talk outside.

[Katherine turns to look at Emily who is standing behind Pearl.]

Katherine: Emily, would you please tell Mr. Salvatore that I've stepped away?

Emily: Which one?

Katherine: [smirking] Both. [Emily walks up the stairs as Pearl and Katherine exit the house. They walk down the porch steps and across the yard.]

Pearl: How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatores? People talk, Katherine. You, carrying on with both brothers, doesn't help the situation.

Katherine: The Salvatores have been kind to take me in. As far as everyone here knows, I'm a poor orphan girl from Atlanta, lost her family in the fires.

Pearl: A match you lit, no doubt.

[Katherine giggles. The two stop at the end of the yard. Pearl looks over at a young girl and shouts to her.]

Pearl: Honey, please be careful!

[The young girl goes over to pet a horse. Katherine looks back then turns to face Pearl. They carry on with their conversation.]

Pearl: Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir. [She retrieves a bottle of liquid from her bag and shows it to Katherine.] She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate.

Katherine: I don't follow.

Pearl: Try it.

[Katherine takes the bottle, uncorks it, and sniffs it. She then places the rim of the glass on the palm of her hand and gasps as it burns her.]

Katherine: What in hell?!

Pearl: Vervain.

Katherine: Why is there ver... [sighs] they know.

Pearl: They're trying to find us, and they're getting crafty about it.

Katherine: The townspeople ingesting vervain? Well, that's inconvenient.

[Katherine hands the bottle of liquid vervain back to Pearl.]

Pearl: It might be time for us to move on again.

Katherine: No. I like it here. I'm not interested in leaving just yet.

[Anna trots over to Katherine and Pearl.]

Anna: Can we go, Mama?

[Katherine and Pearl look back at her. Anna senses something.]

Anna: Is something wrong?

[Katherine and Pearl do not respond.]

**MOTEL ROOM**

**[**Anna is lying in a motel bed, her phone to her ear, as she leaves a message for Jeremy.]

Anna: Hey, it's me again. Anna. Stalker chick and fooseball champion. I'll be at the Grill later, if you want, you know, a rematch, or whatever.

[Ben exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks over at Anna as he dries his hair with another towel. Anna hangs up her phone.]

Ben: Who are you calling?

Anna: Jeremy Gilbert.

Ben: You're not, like, into him, are you?

Anna: I need him for something. Get over it.

[Ben walks over to the window and pulls the curtain back. The sun burns him, his skin starts to smoke, and he reacts quickly.]

Ben: Oh! Mmm! Damn it!

Anna: Dude, you gotta stop doing that.

Ben: I know. I just-I keep forgetting.

Anna: You're new. You'll get it.

[Ben sees an open journal lying next to Anna and picks it up. He lies in the bed next to her as he examines the contents.]

Ben: You found the Gilbert journal?

Anna: Does that look like the Gilbert journal?

Ben: Well, it's old and musty, and how am I supposed to know the difference?

Anna: I don't know, I figured maybe, just maybe, you've been paying a little bit of attention since we met.

Ben: [scoffs] You know, you don't have to talk down to me. I'm not stupid.

[Anna gets up and walks over to the mini fridge. She extracts a bottle of blood and walks back over to Ben, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and handing him the blood.]

Anna: Here. Drink. I don't want you getting itchy around the witch. She can sense if you're weak.

[Ben uncaps the bottle and gulps down the blood. He scrunches his face up as he examines the bottle.]

Ben: When can we go hunting again? This tastes old. I want fresh blood.

Anna: When we get that tomb open, you can kill anyone you want. For now, just stay focused on Bonnie while I try to get the journal back from Jeremy's teacher.

Ben: Why did you choose me?

Anna: I needed someone in a position to be my eyes and ears. Small town bartender fit the bill.

Ben: There are plenty of bartenders to choose from. Why me?

Anna: You were sad, Ben. You lacked purpose. You needed me.

Ben: ''While I'm trying to get to Bonnie you should now she isn't the only one who has Magic.

Anna: ''I know the Mage I saw her last night at the dance there has only been one other Mage and she is dead because of Enemy's wanted her granddaugther. Maybe I can try to get her to help me get my mother out of the tomb if you don't get the Witch.

Ben: ''I will get her don't worry.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**[**Elena is combing through boxes of old family memorabilia. Stefan sits at the breakfast bar, watching Elena.]

Elena: Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're both trying to help him?

Stefan: I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him.

Elena: You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad.

Stefan: There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again.

Elena: So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?

Stefan: I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die.

[Elena exhales loudly and picks up a photo from the box. Stefan gets up and stands behind Elena, examining the photo.]

Stefan: That's Jonathan Gilbert.

[Elena looks down into the box, puzzled.]

Elena: What's this?

[Elena opens up a wooden box. What appears to be a muzzle is contained within it. Stefan looks as if he recognizes the device, but doesn't explain as Jeremy enters the room shortly after.]

Jeremy: What are you guys doing?

Elena: Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up.

[Jeremy sits down on the kitchen counter.]

Jeremy: Jonathan Gilbert's journal?

Elena: Yeah, what do you know about it?

Jeremy: I just did a history report on it.

Elena: Oh. So where is it now?

Jeremy: I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it.

[Elena and Stefan exchange looks.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Alaric is sitting in a dark classroom at his desk, poring over the contents of the Gilbert journal. Only a single lamp lights the pages as he reads from it.]

Alaric: [voiceover, reading from the journal] I met Barnett and Giuseppe this evening. I saw the skepticism in their eyes when I showed them the compass.

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE**

[Giuseppe Salvatore, Barnett Lockwood and Jonathan Gilbert are in the study, looking at the compass and discussing it.]

Giuseppe Salvatore: We're supposed to believe that can track one of them?

Barnett Lockwood: What is it, magic?

Jonathan Gilbert: It's science.

Barnett: I'll believe it when I see it.

Giuseppe: I've been thinking about this church idea. I believe it could work.

[Stefan opens the door to the study and is startled by the appearance of the company. They all turn and look at Stefan.]

Stefan: Excuse me, father. I didn't know you had guests.

Giuseppe: We'll be done in a few minutes, son.

Stefan: I'll come back. Forgive me, Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Lockwood.

[Stefan shuts the door behind him.]

Jonathan: Have you told them?

Giuseppe: Not yet.

Jonathan: Giuseppe, we need all the men we can get.

Giuseppe: I'll tell them. You can count on both my boys.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Alaric has taken the journal to the teacher's lounge to make copies. He takes the printed pages and the journal off the copier and walks over to a locker to place the printed pages in. Out in the dark hallway, Anna walks down the length of the corridor. Alaric closes the locker and walks out of the teacher's lounge and back to his classroom. He tosses the journal onto the desk and sits back down. Alaric grabs some papers in a tray and begins to grade them. Anna rushes past his classroom with vamp-speed. Alaric looks up.]

Alaric: Hello?

[Alaric gets up and goes out into the hallway to look around.]

Alaric: Hello?

[Anna is hiding behind a wall, close by, waiting.]

Alaric: Someone there? [Alaric turns to his right and begins to walk down the corridor, giving Anna the opportunity to vamp-speed into his classroom. Alaric turns around and quickly walks off to the teacher's lounge. He opens his locker and takes out a duffel bag which he retrieves a blow dart gun from, modified to use wooden stakes. Alaric takes one of the wooden stakes and inserts it into the blow gun. He cocks the gun and walks back to his classroom. Before entering, he hides up against the wall out in the corridor next to the classroom door. Swiftly, he turns into the doorway, points the gun, and shoots the dart. Stefan, without effort, grabs the stake and stares at Alaric. Alaric begins to reload another stake into the gun as Stefan watches him. Alaric looks down and cocks the gun, moving towards the doorway as he does so. Stefan vamp-speeds around him and blocks his way. Alaric looks up at him and Stefan grabs him by his shirt.]

Stefan: You shouldn't have done that.

[Stefan pushes Alaric into the desk and takes the gun from him. Alaric scrambles up from the floor, ready to fight.]

Stefan: Have a seat.

[Alaric hesitates, but Stefan points at a chair, insisting that he does as he is told. Alaric sits down in a desk. Stefan examines the gun.]

Stefan: What is this, compressed air? [Alaric doesn't respond] Did you make it yourself? Who are you? [Stefan moves closer to Alaric, who flinches.] I'm not going to hurt you...unless you try that again.

[Stefan hands Alaric the gun and Alaric takes it. Stefan pulls one of the desk upright and sits on top of it, looking at Alaric.]

Stefan: Now...who are you?

Alaric: I'm a teacher.

Stefan: Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?

Alaric: I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I-made a few discoveries about your town.

Stefan: So you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell me the truth.

Alaric: My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here.

Stefan: Where's your wife?

Alaric: Dead. A vampire killed her.

Stefan: Where's the Gilbert journal?

Alaric: What do you want with it?

Stefan: Where is it?

Alaric: It's on my desk.

Stefan: No, it's not.

[Alaric looks over at his desk and sees that the journal is missing. He looks back at Stefan.]

Alaric: It _was_ on my desk.

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Anna is looking through the journal, while Ben gets ready for his date with Bonnie. Ben stands up and walks over to Anna.]

Ben: Anything?

Anna: Not yet. Just a lot of gibberish. Yeah, some people just shouldn't journal.

Ben: I thought this Gilbert was the brains.

[Ben leans over to look at the journal. Anna looks up at him.]

Anna: Don't you have a date?

Ben: Yep. Wish me luck.

[Ben moves in to kiss Anna, but Anna pushes him away, not taking her eyes off the journal. Anna continues to read on as Ben walks out of the room.]

Jonathan Gilbert: [voiceover] I saw her again today-The most beautiful woman in town, with a name just as pretty: Pearl.

**MYSTIC FALLS 1864 - APOTHECARY**

[Katherine is whiffing various perfumes as Pearl speaks to her.]

Pearl: Have you thought any more of what I've said?

Katherine: We'll leave soon, Pearl, I promise. I need to take care of a few things first.

Pearl: You're going to turn both of them, aren't you?

[Katherine looks at Pearl, mischievously.]

Pearl: Katherine, please. Be careful.

Katherine: We'll all be safe, I promise.

[Katherine looks over Pearl's shoulder and sees Jonathan entering.]

Katherine: Mr. Gilbert's coming. Quick, your cheeks. [Katherine pinches Pearl's cheeks] Perfectly rosy. [Jonathan stands in the doorway and Pearl turns to look at him.]

Jonathan: Miss Pearl. May I have a moment?

Pearl: Yes, Mr. Gilbert. I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky. [Jonathan and Pearl leave together.]

Katherine: [to Anna] Your mother has an admirer.

[Anna and Emily smile.

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE**

[Giuseppe, Damon, and Stefan walk together across their property and converse.]

Giuseppe: As descendants of the Founding Families, they'll want to know that they can count on you.

Stefan: Of course they can. Is there any doubt?

Giuseppe: I'm not sure your brother Damon understands the importance of duty.

Stefan: Damon left the Confederacy on principle. It was his choice and should be respected.

Giuseppe: You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter.

Damon: Well, I never asked for your respect.

[Giuseppe stops and faces Damon, who halts in front of his father.]

Giuseppe: Good for you, Damon. Because all I have is disappointment.

[Stefan feels the tension in the air and changes the topic.]

Stefan: You said the town is in trouble?

Giuseppe: There's been too many deaths. It is time for us to fight back and stop these killers.

Stefan: Killers? What are you talking about?

Giuseppe: We live amongst demons.

Damon: You're being cryptic now, father. Why don't you just say the word?

Giuseppe: Vampires. They exist. And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them. And you're going to help us.

[Giuseppe looks at Stefan, who nods, understandingly. Giuseppe then looks at Damon. Damon does not make a move to indicate what he's thinking.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Damon is slicing a tomato and talking to Jenna, who is sitting on a counter with a glass of wine in hand. Natalya is helping him by chopping Garlic and lettece for the salad]

Damon: My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you?

Jenna: There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated.

Damon: They ever find him? Or is he still missing?

Jenna: He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum. [Jenna drains the remainder of her wine.] He's a Fell. They're all snooty. [ Looking at Natalya who is stirring the sauce] ''Are you two Dating you guys look good together.

Damon:[ Looking at Natalya who blushes but Shakes her head No] ''No but I would like too but She just wants us to be friends.

Natalya: ''I think it's better that way so that I can think about My life and School.

Jenna: ''Good. I'm sorry about your Parents Natalya did you ever find out about there Will yet.

Natalya: ''They side it will be a few days before they can go through all there Bills they were paying on and they will call me back

[Damon chuckles and walks over to Jenna, pouring more wine into her glass. She raises her glass to him and Damon turns back around to continue cooking.]

Damon: Hello, Elena.

[Jenna turns around right when Elena enters the kitchen. She is shocked to see Damon there.]

Jenna: Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner.

Damon: Is Stefan with you?

Elena: Um - he'll be here soon.

[Elena leans against the counter which Jenna is sitting on and watches Damon with distaste and wondering why Natalya is here who was watching her every move..]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**[**Stefan and Alaric are still conversing in Alaric's classroom.]

Stefan: How long have you been aware of me?

Alaric: I learned just recently. What about your brother?

Stefan: You met Damon.

Alaric: Who do you think killed my wife?

Stefan: Are you certain it was Damon?

Alaric: I witnessed it.

Stefan: If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you.

Alaric: I just want to find out what happened to my wife.

Stefan: I thought you just said that Damon...

Alaric: Yeah. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just...disappeared. So did her body. They never found her.

Stefan: Damon can never know why you're here. He'll kill you without blinking.

Alaric: I can take care of myself.

Stefan: [scoffs] No, you can't. I can help you. If you let me.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Natalya places something at the dinner table and heads back to the kitchen. Elena is carrying plates towards the table and Damon deliberately bumps into her.]

Damon: Whoa. Mmm.

[Elena smiles in an annoyed way and shakes her head as she continues on past Damon to place the plates at the table.]

Elena: Don't do that.

Damon: Do what?

Elena: You know what. That move was deliberate.

Damon: Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink.

[Elena looks back at Damon and scoffs. Damon, now at the stove, stirs a boiling pot of water.]

Damon: Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely.

[Elena walks back into the kitchen to gather more dinnerware. Damon pauses briefly before changing the topic.]

Damon: Is it real?

Elena: Is what real?

Damon: This renewed sense of brotherhood. [He takes the spoon out of the pot and tastes the sauce] Can I trust him?

Elena: [looks boldly at him] Yes, you can trust him.

[Elena walks back to the table to place the napkins. Damon vamp-speeds over to her. Elena turns around and looks up at him.]

Damon: Can I trust him?

Elena: I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work.

Damon: I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly.

Elena: Of course you can.

[Elena moves around Damon and back into the kitchen. He turns around to see Natalya standing there watching Elena with Confused and anger in her eyes he walks over to her so he can whisper to her]

Damon: ''What is wrong?

Natalya: ''Elena just lied to you. When you asked her about Trusting Stefan I felt the guilt and the Lying she just told. Neither Stefan or Elena are being truthful with you.

Damon: [ Stunned and then stares coldly at Elena's back then he turns back to the sauce] ''Thank you Natalya for telling me. You are the only one I can trust.

Natalya: [ Nods as she continues helping to set the Table Shaking her head at Elena as she passed her]

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE**

[Giuseppe and Katherine are playing croquet in the garden.]

Katherine: You can trust me, Mr. Salvatore. I would never cheat.

[Katherine hits the ball with her mallet, knocking it through the bridge. Giuseppe sighs and Katherine giggles devilishly. Damon and Stefan approach the pair.]

Giuseppe: [to Damon and Stefan] I'm losing over here. Again! [Giuseppe takes his turn at the game and Katherine curtsys at Damon and Stefan. Damon and Stefan stop walking and observe the game.]

Damon: She's good. I almost believe she genuinely likes him.

Stefan: Perhaps she does.

Damon: [scoffs] She knows father would have her killed if he knew the truth.

Stefan: Not if we talk to him; explained how we feel. He could help us keep her safe.

[Damon turns his body towards Stefan and faces him fully.]

Damon: Have you gone mad? No, no, father would drive the stake in her himself!

Stefan: That's not true. We can trust him.

Damon: No, no, not with this. Please, promise me you won't tell him, Stefan.

[Damon grips Stefan's shoulder. Katherine watches them from across the garden, her smile faltering. They look over at her.]

Stefan: I promise.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Damon: There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone.

Elena: Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it.

Damon: Are you lecturing me?

Elena: [places hand on hip] Do you need to be lectured?

Damon: I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that.

Elena: I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes.

[Elena walks past Damon and places a bowl on the table. Damon threateningly makes his next statement, close behind Elena's back.]

Damon: Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way.

[Damon walks away, leaving Elena looking disturbed. then she turns to go talk to Natalya]

Elena: ''Natalya how can you stand him he is so dangerous he just threatened me that if anyone gets in his way of getting Katherine he will kill them. [ Natalya turns around to her]

Natalya: ''Because I can see the True Damon inside and take all his faults even though he did bad things It's not like once upon a time Stefan was a Saint either and because of you and Stefan you will Lose Damon's trust.

Elena: ''What are you talking about Stefan is helping Damon get Katherine out and so am I.

Natalya: ''No your not Elena I just felt you Lie to my face and to Damon's Neither one of you are understanding how fragile his trust is and what you guys are doing is going to Crush him and you wonder why he is like the way he is. Because he trust people and look what happens to him He gets hurt.

Elena: [ Shocked as Natalya told her about the Guilty feeling she felt and then she lowers her head and looks at Damon who is still cooking] '' I just don't want people to get hurt while he gets Katherine out of the Tomb there also other Vampires in there I can't risk having him open the tomb.

Natalya: ''You do what you got to do Elena but I'm not going to stand around and watch you both Lie to Damon I'm going to help him and Kill the Vampires. At least I know not to back stab my friends.

[Later on, Damon and Jeremy are sitting in the family room playing a video game.]

Jeremy: You said you never played this thing before.

Damon: I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes.

[Jeremy's phone goes off. He pauses the game and takes out his phone, but ignores the call, he tosses his phone aside and unpauses the game.]

Damon: Who are you dodging?

Jeremy: This girl Anna. She can be, uh, persistent.

Damon: Is she hot?

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird.

Damon: Hot trumps weird, trust me.

[Jeremy smiles and laughs.]

[In the kitchen, Jenna and Elena are talking. Damon eavesdrops in on their conversation with his vampire hearing.]

Jenna: [whispers] He is ridiculously hot!

Elena: Shh!

[Damon smirks at Jenna's comment.]

Elena: [looks over at Damon] He's an ass. [Damon rolls his eyes and stops listening in. Elena continues going through things in a box while Jenna helps out.]

Jenna: What are you doing with all this stuff?

Elena: I thought there might be something about my birth parents.

Jenna: Have you told Jeremy?

Elena: I will. When the time is right.

[Elena closes up the box. The doorbell rings.]

Elena: That's Stefan.

[Damon quickly gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. Jeremy watches him go, agitated.]

Jeremy: Dude!

[Elena opens the front door, Damon right behind her. Stefan looks at Damon, confused to why he's at the house, then to Elena, who shrugs. Natalya is sitting on the porch watching them]

Damon: Well?

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Ben and Bonnie are sitting at a table, drinking coffee.]

Ben: Admit it. I can't sing.

Bonnie: No. You were great.

Ben: Come on, I totally trashed a Metallica song.

Bonnie: Well, first mistake, Metallica karaoke?

Ben: Well, at least I could admit it.

Bonnie: The woman with the tattoos loved you.

Ben: Yeah, well, next time, I'm going to throw out my Pearl Jam.

Bonnie: Next time?

Ben: Yeah. So, uh, what are your friends up to tonight?

Bonnie: They're all doing their own thing. Caroline's at her dad's, Elena's with her boyfriend.

Ben: Elena Gilbert, right?

Bonnie: Yeah.

Ben: Yeah, I remember. You guys used to hang out.

Bonnie: She's my best friend.

Ben: Yeah, my friends, they all moved away after graduation, and I didn't. So we just kind of drifted apart.

Bonnie: Oh. Elena and I are bonded for life. I can't imagine it any other way.

Ben: That tight, huh?

Bonnie: She's my sister. I mean, I'd die for her.

[Ben sips his coffee, clearly thinking about Bonnie's love for Elena.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Stefan, Damon, Natalya and Elena walk out onto the front porch to talk.]

Damon: Who took it?

Stefan: I don't know.

Damon: You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him.

Stefan: No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me.

Damon: Who else knew it was there? [Stefan looks through the window at Jeremy, but doesn't day anything. Damon looks at Jeremy also and begins to walk back into the house.]

Elena: No. Damon, leave him out of it!

Damon: Why, what's the big deal?

Elena: Damon! [Damon walks into the house, Elena and Stefan right behind him. Damon sits on the arm of the sofa to speak with Jeremy.]

Damon: So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?

Jeremy: Huh?

Damon: Don't ask questions, just spill.

Jeremy: [chuckles] You're kidding me, right?

Elena: Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?

Jeremy: Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?

Elena: Who else did you tell?

Jeremy: Just that girl Anna.

Damon: The hot, weird one?

Jeremy: Yeah.

Stefan: Wait, who is Anna?

Damon: That's what I want to find out.

[Elena's phone starts ringing. Elena goes off to answer it, leaving Natalya to question Jeremy.]

Natalya: How do you know her?

Jeremy: I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight.

Damon: Perfect. I'll drive. Come on Natalya you will come with me.[ He takes her arm and pulls her out of the door].

Jeremy: O-Okay.

[Jeremy gets up from the couch and follows Damon out of the house.]

[Elena walks up the stairs and into her room, answering her phone. The scenes flip between Elena and Bonnie, at the Grill, walking away from her table with Ben to speak to Elena more privately.]

Elena: OK, I'm alone. Give me all the deets, Bonnie. I'm dying.

Bonnie: It's going great. He's a perfect gentleman.

Elena: Gentleman, huh?

Bonnie: I know! Boring, huh? I just want to grab him and lay one on him.

Elena: So, why don't you?

Bonnie: 'Cause I'm a chicken.

Elena: [laughs] You're a powerful witch goddess. Come on, seize the day, Broomhilda.

Bonnie: [laughs] Okay. I'm going to text you later with more details.

Elena: You better.

[Elena hangs up. Stefan enters Elena's room. Elena looks at him.]

Elena: Where's Damon?

Stefan: He left with Natalya to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there was anything there.

Elena: Aren't you going to go with him? If he gets to the journal before we do, then...

[Stefan pulls out a stack of papers.]

Stefan: Doesn't matter.

[Elena looks at the papers in Stefan's hands.]

Elena:What is that?

Stefan: It's a copy of it.

Elena: How did you get it?

Stefan: Well, Mr. Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me.

Elena: [unconvinced] He did?

Stefan: Not exactly, but I got it.

[Elena chuckles.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

**[**Anna walks into the Grill and spots Jeremy, leaning against a pool table.]

Anna: You just couldn't live without me, huh?

Jeremy: Well, I kinda miss my daily dose of cute stalker chick.

Anna: Oh, funny.

Jeremy: Let's play.

[Jeremy and Anna set up the pool table. Damon is at the bar, listening in on them, he looks away with an expression of recognition on his face.]

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - APOTHECARY**

[It's pouring rain outside. Anna and Emily are out on the front porch. Inside the shop, Pearl is speaking with Katherine and Damon.]

Pearl: The sheriff was here earlier. He bought large volumes of the vervain elixir.

Katherine: Did he try to put his hands on you again?

Pearl: Doesn't he always?

Katherine: [to Damon, linking her arm through his] She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert

Pearl: I'm beyond saving. We know that.

[Katherine chuckles softly. Damon looks at both of them, worried.]

Damon: How can you be so calm? They're getting closer to you every day.

Katherine: We are the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls. Thanks to Emily, we walk the streets in daylight. No one will ever suspect us.

Pearl: [looking at Damon] Not unless a human tells them.

Damon: I'd sooner die.

Katherine: And soon enough, you will.

[Katherine and Damon share a kiss. Anna enters the shop. The three of them look over at her.]

Anna: Mrs. Fell is approaching.

Pearl: Thank you, Annabelle.

[Pearl walks over to Anna and hugs her. Anna smiles and laughs gleefully.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Damon looks back over at Anna, realizing who she is. Anna smiles and laughs as she plays a game with Jeremy.]

Natalya: ''You know who she is don't you [ Who came from the bathroom to sit down beside him]

Damon: ''Yeah I've seen her with Katherine's friend Pearl who had a Daughter named Annabelle and That is her.

Natalya: ''So she must need the Tomb open as well. For her mother.

Damon: ''Hmm could on let's go.[ He puts down his glass of Whiskey and leads her out the door]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Stefan and Elena are looking through the copied pages of the journal in Elena's room.]

Elena: Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily. [She reads aloud from the page.] "The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who-" [She pauses] Is that your father?

[Stefan has sat down next to Elena.]

Stefan: Yeah.

[Stefan takes the pages from Elena and continues to read aloud.]

Stefan: "It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave."

[Stefan looks up from the pages, his brow furrowed.]

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE**

[Giuseppe is in his study, writing in his journal. Stefan gently knocks on the door. Giuseppe looks up at him and places his journal down.]

Giuseppe: Stefan. To what do I owe this pleasure?

Stefan: Did I interrupt your writing?

Giuseppe: These are the dull musings of my troubled mind.

Stefan: A great mind.

Giuseppe: Still. I will carry the real secrets with me-

Stefan: To your grave.

Giuseppe: And a full grave it will be.

[Giuseppe gestures towards the empty chair next to him. Stefan enters the study and sits down in the chair.]

Giuseppe: Now, speaking of troubled minds, what's on yours?

Stefan: I have concerns about your plan for the vampires.

Giuseppe: And why is that?

Stefan: We are making the assumption that all vampires are as evil as they've been characterized, but what if that's not true?

Giuseppe: Do you have any evidence to the contrary? Do you know of any vampires?

Stefan: No. No, of course not. But are we to take what others say at face value? You always taught us so differently.

[Giuseppe gets up and goes to pour himself a drink.]

Giuseppe: Stefan...These creatures are of the darkest parts of Hell. They have the ability to control your mind, seduce your spirit. They are deadly. They must be destroyed. [He hands Stefan a glass of bourbon.] Those who stand with them; those who bring shame to their families will be destroyed as well.

[Giuseppe holds his glass out to Stefan, who clinks his own glass against his father's. They drink, but Stefan looks disconcerted.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Stefan has a look of dawning apprehension on his face.]

Stefan: I know where it is.

[Elena looks up at him, impressed with his quick discovery.]

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Anna unlocks the door to the motel room and enters. As she shuts the door she sees Natalya sitting down on the bed as, Damon appears behind the door. Damon grabs Anna by the throat and vamp speeds her into a wall. Anna also grabs a hold of Damon's throat. Both of them groaning and make choking noises as they tightly hold onto the other's throats.]

Damon: [choking] OK, I give. OK.

[Anna releases him and he releases Anna. Damon coughs and rubs his neck.]

Damon: Damn. You're strong for a little thing.

Anna: I was wondering how long it would take you to find me.

**OLD CEMETERY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS**

[Elena shines a flashlight onto Giuseppe's tombstone. Stefan walks around the grave, setting up torches and taking out supplies.]

Elena: Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?

Stefan: It wasn't built until well after he died.

Elena: Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?

Stefan: As sure as I could be.

Elena: Great.

[Stefan picks two shovels up from the ground and looks at Elena.]

Stefan: Elena. I can do this on my own.

Elena: And I said I would do whatever I can to help.

Stefan: I know, and I appreciate that, but-

Elena: This town is my home, Stefan. My friends and family are here. You're here. I don't want that tomb opened any more than you do.

[Stefan nods and hands Elena a shovel, which she takes. Stefan exhales heavily and takes a moment to gather himself.]

Elena: I'm sorry that you have to do this.

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE**

[Katherine is sitting at her vanity, examing a necklace. Stefan watches her from the bed.]

Stefan: What is that?

Katherine: A gift.

Stefan: From Damon?

Katherine: From Emily, actually. And when will you stop worrying about Damon?

[Katherine walks back over to Stefan, placing a shawl around her shoulders.]

Stefan: I want you all to myself.

Katherine: Just as he wants me, but I'm the one who gets to make all the rules.

Stefan: And why is that?

Katherine: Because I'm spoiled.

Stefan: Yes, you are.

[Katherine inches closer to Stefan and pushes him back down on the bed.]

Katherine: And selfish.

[Katherine stradles Stefan.]

Katherine: And because I can do this.

[Katherine runs her hand up Stefan's chest and he moans. She kisses his stomach.]

Katherine: And this.

[Katherine kisses up Stefan's chest. Stefan shuts his eyes and sighs pleasantly. Katherine kisses Stefan's neck and inches her face closer towards his.]

Katherine: And this.

[Katherine's eyes become red and she extends her fangs, biting into Stefan's shoulder. Stefan groans loudly as Katherine holds him down. Suddenly, Katherine starts gasping for air and pulls away from Stefan. Stefan sits up and looks at Katherine, worried.]

Stefan: What? What?

Katherine: Vervain.

Stefan: What?

[Katherine falls off the bed and onto the floor. Katherine gasps and chokes. Stefan jumps off the bed and kneels down next to Katherine, grabbing her face in his hands.]

Stefan: Katherine! Katherine!

[Giuseppe bursts through the door. Stefan looks up at him in shock.]

Giuseppe: Go get the sheriff. Tell him we have a vampire.

Stefan: What? No!

Giuseppe: Do as I say, son! Nothing that you feel for her is real. She's a vampire, Stefan! A monster! I fed you vervain hoping that it would expose her.

Stefan: How did you know?

Giuseppe: Your sympathy for their plight. I didn't raise my sons to be so weak. [He throws Stefan a shirt.] The sheriff, now. Go, quickly! Now, son!

[Stefan hesitates and looks down at Katherine. Stefan stands up and runs out of the room, leaving Giuseppe alone with the weakend Katherine.]

**OLD CEMETERY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS**

[Stefan and Elena are shoveling up the dirt, digging deeper and deeper into Giuseppe's grave.]

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Anna places her bag on the counter and sits down, looking at Damon.]

Damon: How long have you been here?

Anna: I arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb.

Damon: How did you know about the spell?

Anna: I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything.

[Damon moves closer to Anna, trying to intimidate her.]

Damon: So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?

[Anna gets up and walks the room.]

Anna: I like to use others to do my dirty work.

Damon: Like Logan Fell? Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me.

Anna: Logan was an idiot.

Damon: Mm-hmm.

Anna: We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die.

Damon: What'd you want with the Fell journal?

Anna: I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this...

[Anna walks over towards the counter, opens her bag, and takes out the Gilbert journal.]

Anna: He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it. [ Natalya realizes she was right as she walks over to Damon]

Natalya: ''So I was right all along with Jonathan Gilbert's journal. My grams had said the same thing that the grimoire is with your father.

Anna: '[ Looking at Natalya] 'Hmm I should have found you a long time ago We could have opened the tomb earlier.

Damon: Why would we help you?

Anna: 'Cause you and I both want that tomb open.

[Anna hands the journal to Damon who reads the page Anna flipped it to.]

Damon: Hmm. [He shuts the journal and places it back on the counter.] Sorry. I work alone.

Natalya: ''Hey what do you mean you work Alone. I'm here helping you Damon.

Damon: [ He laughs uneasily] ''Oh yeah Sorry Natalya.[ He takes her hand] ''I'm sorry We work alone[ To Natalya] ''There is that better.

Natalya: ''Yes much better.

[Damon exits the motel room]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Ben walks over to Bonnie, the pair of them getting ready to leave.]

Ben: Well, the check's paid. I'm all yours tonight. What do you want to do?

Bonnie: This.

[Bonnie kisses Ben, but after a moment she pulls away quickly, looking at him with fear.]

Ben: What's wrong?

Bonnie: Nothing. Sorry. I just should have waited until the end of the night to do that.

Ben: I didn't mind.

Bonnie: [chuckles] You know, I'm starting to get tired.

Ben: Do you want go?

Bonnie: I was going to say let's have some more coffee, get a caffeine buzz, and, I don't know, go out and do something crazy.

Ben: Hmm, like what?

Bonnie: Like anything.

Ben: Okay.

Bonnie: I'm going to run to the restroom.

Ben: Okay.

Bonnie: All right.

[Ben sits back down at the table as Bonnie takes her jacket back off. Bonnie heads towards the restroom, looking back at Ben, she quickens her pace and glances back to make sure Ben isn't following her. She turns her head back around, still walking quickly, but Ben has blocked the entrance to the restroom, his face in its full vampire form. Bonnie gasps, but before she can scream, Ben claps a hand over her mouth and drags her into the restroom, without anyone noticing.]

**OLD CEMETERY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS**

[Stefan continues to shovel the dirt out of the grave. Elena stands beside the deep hole, beaming the flashlight down so Stefan can see what he is doing. Elena smiles and starts shaking her head. Stefan looks up at her.]

Stefan: What?

Elena: Not many girls can say they've done this.

[Stefan continues to dig. His shovel hits something solid and it makes a loud thud. Stefan looks up at Elena with apprehension. He scraps the dirt off of the coffin with the shovel and tosses the shovel out of the grave. Stefan kneels down on the coffin, wiping the dirt away with his hands. Elena kneels down to get a better look, holding the beam steady. Stefan opens the lid of the coffin. Elena breathes heavily.]

Elena: Is that it?

[Stefan retrieves the grimoire, which is cradled in his father's arms. He shuts the lid of the coffin and tries to regain his composure, his eyes watery. Stefan stands up and places the grimoire on the dirt next to Elena. Elena kneels down, shining the beam on the grimoire and Stefan rips the cover off. Stefan carefully turns the pages of the grimoire, looking for the spell.]

Damon: Well, what do you know?

[Elena and Stefan, startled, turn around to see Damon and Natalya. Damon's lip curls up in a snarl.]

Damon: This is an interesting turn of events.

Stefan: I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry.

Damon: So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you.

Stefan: Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself.

Damon: Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me Natalya has been on my side the inter time at least she had my back! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you...

[Damon looks back at Elena.]

Damon: You had me fooled.

[Damon looks hurt and Elena looks ashamed.]

Damon: So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out.

Stefan: You won't kill her.

[Damon nods, knowing Stefan is right. Instead, he vamp-speeds over to Elena and grabs her in a chokehold.]

Damon: I can do one better.

[Damon bites his wrist and forces Elena to drink his blood. Elena struggles.]

Damon: Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend.

Stefan: Let her go first.

[Damon pulls his wrist away from Elena's mouth.]

Damon: The book!

Stefan: I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me.

Damon: Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!

Stefan: You just did the one thing that ensures that I will.

[Damon, still keeping Elena in a chokehold, nods at Stefan.]

Stefan: Ok.

[Stefan, eyes filled with terror, slowly places the book on the ground and reaches out for Elena. Damon places his face against Elena's hair, looking as if he might not let her go, but slowly he pulls his arm away from her. Elena slowly edges to the side of the grave, then quickly jumps over it and into Stefan's arms. Stefan wraps her in a warm embrace. Elena looks at Damon, terrified, and Stefan and her walk out of the woods together. Damon watches them go and picks up the grimoire.]

Damon:[ Tears in his eyes as he looks at Natalya] ''You were right about them I couldn't trust them for anything. They had me fooled. [ Turning to place his forehead against her as he slowly kisses her on the lips eating at her mouth then pulling away] ''You are the only one I can count on.

Natalya: ''You can trust me.[ She is shocked that Damon Kissed her as she puts her hand over her lips] ''Why did you Kiss me?

Damon: ''I guess I wanted to we have become really close lately and I just felt I needed to do it. [ She nods]

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864**

[A group of men walk across Mystic Falls, carrying torches and weapons, Jonathan Gilbert is at the head of the pack with his vampire compass out.]

Man: Make sure the two of you stick together!

Man 2: Go and check those woods over there!

[The men continue to talk to each other and bark orders.]

[At the Salvatore House, Giuseppe watches the Sheriff place a muzzle over Katherine. The Sheriff and another man pick Katherine up and start carrying her off. Damon bolts into the room.]

Damon: No! Don't take her!

[Giuseppe grabs Damon and slams him against the wall. Damon struggles to free himself, but the two men carry Katherine out of the room. Katherine looks over at Damon, to weak to do anything.]

Giuseppe: Do you know what they'll do to you if you're branded a sympathizer? You'll be killed along with them!

[Damon grabs his father by the shoulders and looks him dead in the eye.]

Damon: Then let me be killed!

**OLD CEMETERY IN THE WOODS**

[Damon looks down at Giuseppe's grave for a moment longer then runs off with the grimoire in hand and his other hand around Natalya.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Stefan leans against the doorway in the bathroom as he watches Elena who is searching the drawers for an Aspirin.]

Elena: Aspirin must be downstairs. Is my head supposed to hurt like this?

Stefan: Oh, you'll be fine. That was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow.

[Elena walks towards Stefan. Stefan rubs her back and Elena looks up at him.]

Elena: Are you OK?

Stefan: Damon was right. This is, uh...this is my fault.

**MYSTIC FALL, 1864**

[Two men carry Katherine to a cart and place her in it. Damon runs toward the cart, Stefan close behind him. Stefan manages to catch up with Damon and thrusts his arm in front of him, stopping Damon.]

Stefan: Damon! Damon! Stop, stop. I'll help you. We'll get her back.

[Damon violently shoves Stefan away.]

Damon: Help me!? Don't you think that you've done enough? You promised you wouldn't tell him!

Stefan: I didn't think this would happen.

[The cart with Katherine in it starts to leave. Damon and Stefan watch as Katherine goes off to her death. Damon looks at Stefan with intense anger.]

Damon: You did this. This is your fault.

[Damon runs off.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Stefan's recounting his story to Elena.]

Stefan: I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that. This is my fault.

[Elena caresses Stefan's face.]

Elena: You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that.

Stefan: Okay.

[Stefan caresses Elena's face. Elena groans and holds her head.]

Stefan: I'm going to get you that aspirin.

Elena: Okay.

[Stefan kisses Elena's forehead and leaves the room. Elena lies down on her bed. Stefan makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Jenna is sitting at the dining room table. Stefan smiles at her.]

Jenna: You know you're not staying the night, right?

[Stefan leans against the doorframe.]

Stefan: We're just going to hang out for a little while.

Jenna: You're lucky I like you. Keep the door open.

Stefan: You got it. Hey, do you have any aspirin?

Jenna: Yeah.

[Jenna gets up and rummages through the cabinets. Jeremy enters the room.]

Jeremy: Oh, hey, Stefan. [He looks around the room.] Where'd she go?

Jenna: She went to the bathroom.

Stefan: Where'd who go?

Jenna: He has a friend over.

Jeremy: Anna.

[Stefan looks as if he finally realizes who Anna is.]

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864**

[Pearl is watching the chaos unfold around her. Anna walks up to her, looking worried.]

Anna: What's happening?

Pearl: Get Emily. Stay hidden. I'll get us out of here.

[Pearl pushes Anna back and Anna retreats. Stefan is nearby and he watches as Pearl runs across the field towards a horse. She unties the horse's reins from its post. Jonathan jogs up to her.]

Jonathan: Pearl!

Pearl: Jonathan!

Jonathan: Do you see all this? The town's gone mad rounding up the demons.

[Pearl walks towards him. Jonathan smiles up at her. Suddenly,the compass needle starts spinning and points towards Pearl. Jonathan, having heard the needle move, looks down at it and back up at Pearl.]

Jonathan: You!

Pearl: Jonathan...please.

[Jonathan looks at her, completely stunned. Pearl starts to back away. Anna sees this event unfolding and tries to rush to her mother's side, but Emily holds her back.]

Pearl: I beg you!

Jonathan: I've got another one over here!

[Pearl vamp-speeds across the field, but is shot by a random man. Anna screams and tries to run towards Pearl.]

Anna: Mother!

[Emily covers Anna's mouth with her hand.]

Emily: Shh, shh!

[Pearl falls to the ground. Stefan watches this from a distance. Jonathan and the other man runs towards Pearl, muzzling her.]

Man: Jonathan, this way!

[Jonathan and the other man drag a struggling Pearl across the grass towards another carriage.]

Emily: [to Anna] Shh! It'll be all right. You're going to see her again. I already know how to protect them. I'm going to protect them.

[Emily removes her hand from Anna's mouth. Anna continues to cry silently. Stefan looks over at them. Emily nods at Stefan and Anna looks over at him.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Stefan runs over to the staircase and when he is out of Jeremy and Jenna's sight, he uses his vamp-speed to cover the remainder of the length to Elena's room.]

Stefan: Elena!

[Stefan looks around the room and sees that Elena's window is wide open and Elena is no where in sight.]


	15. Fool Me Once

**Fool Me Once**

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Natalya is sitting in a chair reading the Grimoire as Damon comes over to sit beside her putting her legs in his lap]

Damon: ''Are you studying to reverse the spell

Natalya: ''Yes it's tricky but I will be able to do the spell.

[Stefan enters the room with an anxious look on his face. Damon does not look up at him.]

Stefan: Anna took Elena.

Damon: Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails.

[Stefan strides across the room towards Damon.]

Stefan: Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?

Damon: Well, then at least you know you'll see her again.

Stefan: Please. [Stefan sits down on the sofa, next to Damon.] What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where's she living. Just tell me where I can find her.

Damon: [looks up at Stefan] Nope. You can go. Really.

Stefan: You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. [Damon lays the grimoire down and gives his attention to Stefan.] But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry.

Damon: Apology accepted.

Stefan: So please, just tell me what you know.

Damon: Huh.

Stefan: [pleading] It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me.

[Damon stands up and Stefan mimics him, looking at Damon with anxiety.]

Damon: I mean this sincerely. [Stefan nods, anticipating his answer.] I hope Elena dies.

[Damon walks past Stefan, leaving the room.]

Natalya: ''Stefan Why did you lie to Damon about Helping him when you knew this was going to happen Damon hating you is your fault not his.

Stefan: ''I know I've beaten myself up over it but I couldn't let him open the tomb to get Katherine and those Vampires out I'm sorry.

Natalya: ''Well know your honest I will help you find Elena.

Stefan: ''Okay good thank you Natalya.

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Elena wets a cloth in the sink and places it on Bonnie's forehead. Bonnie slowly opens her eyes.]

Elena: Bonnie?

Bonnie: Elena?

Elena: Oh, you're okay!

Bonnie: My head...

Elena: Come here.

[Elena pulls Bonnie upright.]

Bonnie: Oh my god! Ben is a-!

Elena: Shhhh.

[Elena gestures at her ear and points toward the door.]

Elena: They can hear.

[Elena gets up and turns on the tap. She kneels back down next to Bonnie.]

Bonnie: I'm so stupid!

Elena: No, he had all of us fooled!

Bonnie: What's going on? Why are we here?

Elena: It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book.

Bonnie: Spell book?

Elena: Damon said it could be used to open the tomb.

Bonnie: Why didn't I know about any of this?

Elena: I was trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this.

Bonnie: Come to what?

Elena: They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out.

Bonnie: No way!

Elena: I know.

[Ben bursts through the door. Elena grabs Bonnie's shoulders protectively. Ben turns the tap off.]

Bonnie: You're wasting your time. I'm not gonna help you.

[Ben smiles devilishly and grabs Elena. Bonnie reaches out to try to pull her back, but Ben manages to pull Elena away from her.]

Ben: That's why she's here. Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy.

[Ben pushes Elena out of the room, roughly. Bonnie gets up from the tub. Ben shuts the bathroom door.]

Ben: She wants to talk to you.

[Elena stumbles into the motel room. Anna leans against a table, looking at Elena.]

Anna: Well, well. Elena Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelgänger. You must have the Salvatore boys reeling.

Elena: Who are you?

Anna: I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me. [says with girlish sarcasm] I mean, we're like, practically dating.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Jeremy is sitting at a table, doing homework. Nearby, Tyler is shooting pool while Matt cleans a table and talks to Tyler.]

Tyler: Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs? Duke's got it all hooked up.

Matt: Duke's a douche.

Tyler: Yeah, a douche with ten kegs. Aka, my new best friend.

[Jeremy scoffs.]

Tyler: What's the problem, Gilbert?

Jeremy: Don't have one, Lockwood.

Tyler: Yeah, I didn't think so.

Matt: Do you ever get bored of it?

Tyler: Of what?

Matt: Yourself.

[Matt walks off and Jeremy laughs quietly. Tyler looks at Jeremy.]

Tyler: Keep laughing, buddy.

[Caroline enters the Grill and walks over to Jeremy.]

Caroline: Hey, Jeremy. Where is Elena? I've been texting her and Bonnie all day about Duke's party.

Jeremy: Uh, she went somewhere with Stefan.

Caroline: [sighs] I am so not going to be one of those girls who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend.

Jeremy: Who is Duke?

Caroline: Some guy that graduated a couple of years ago. And he throws a party every time he comes home from Duke.

Jeremy: Wait, Duke goes to Duke?

Caroline: His real name's Bob or something. [Jeremy laughs quietly.] He's a total ass. But he buys the beer. You know, you should come.

Jeremy: Uh, yeah, I - I don't think so.

Caroline. No, seriously. Everyone goes. Even quiet loner little brothers. [Caroline sees Matt.] Think about it.

[Caroline walks up to Matt.]

Caroline: Hey!

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: So, I have a speech. It is fully scripted and well-rehearsed. Are you ready for it?

Matt: You wrote a speech?

Caroline: Yes. It's a "You kissed me and I don't want things to be weird" speech. It's pre-emptive.

Matt: [chuckles] Pre-emptive?

Caroline: Yeah, you know, in case you were having second thoughts or regrets, or were, like, ooged out-

Matt: Ooged, huh?

Caroline: Can I just get on with the speech part?

Matt: Yeah, go for it.

Caroline: So I know that you don't think that this is going to work out between us. I just want to let you know that right here and right now, I'm offering you an out. Like an escape clause.

Matt: Why are you giving me an escape clause?

Caroline: I don't wanna make assumptions about what it is we're doing here.

Matt: Got it.

Caroline: So, if you would like to exercise it, just let me know.

Matt: I'm good, but thanks.

Caroline: Okay. Good.

Matt: Yeah.

Caroline: So, see you for Duke's tonight.

Matt: Yeah.

[Matt smiles and gets back to work. Caroline laughs happily.]

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Anna peers out the curtain, looking outside.]

Elena: Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb.

Anna: Oh, I think she will.

Elena: Do you really want Katherine out that bad?

[Anna looks over at her.]

Anna: Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the lovestruck idiot.

Elena: Then what is it? Or who is it?

Anna: My mother's in there. [Anna walks closer towards Elena.] Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. And when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away.

Elena: [sincerely] I'm sorry.

Anna: You really mean that, don't you? [chuckles] Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose.

Elena: Which is what?

Anna: Leverage. This belong to you?

[Anna holds up Elena's phone. Elena tries to grab it from her, but Anna pulls it away.]

Anna: Ah-ah!

[Anna walks across the room, dialing a number on the phone. The phone rings and Stefan picks up from the other end, at the Salvatore House.]

Stefan: Elena? Are you okay?

Anna: She's fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine.

[Damon enters the room, leanining against the doorframe of the study in the Salvatore house.]

Stefan: I can get it.

Anna: Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together.

[Anna hangs up. Stefan does the same and looks back at Damon.]

Damon: Go ahead. Grovel again. Oh, wait no... I don't care.

[Damon leaves the room.]

[Anna knocks on the bathroom door]

Anna: I'm leaving.

[Ben opens the door to the bathroom and leads Bonnie out.]

Anna: Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence.

Ben: Right. I got that.

[Anna leaves. Ben pushes Bonnie onto the bed.]

Ben: Sit. Behave. [to Bonnie] So you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?

Elena: Is there anything to drink here?

[Ben gets up and walks over to Elena.]

Ben: Are you offering? There's water on the night stand.

[Elena picks up the glass of water and starts to take a drink.]

Bonnie: Hey. Can I have a sip?

[Elena pulls the glass away from her mouth, understanding what Bonnie plans on doing. She hands over the glass. Bonnie takes it and tosses the water on Ben. Bonnie turns the water into flames. Ben yells and pats the flame down on his arm. Elena and Bonnie get up and run to the door. Bonnie makes it to the door and opens it, ready to run out, but Ben grabs Elena before she is able to make it out.]

Ben: Come back in! Shut the door!

[Bonnie slides back into the room.]

Bonnie: Don't hurt her!

Ben: Don't make me!

[Bonnie shuts the door behind her.]

Ben: Lock it!

[Bonnie deadbolts the door.]

**MYSTIC FALLS' TOWN SQUARE**

[Anna is walking through the Town Square. Jeremy sees her from the Grill and runs over to her.]

Jeremy: Anna! Hey-uh, what happened to you last night?

Anna: Sorry, I had to leave. I told your sister to tell you.

Jeremy: I haven't seen her.

Anna: Well, I gotta run, so-

[Anna turns to leave.]

Jeremy: Hey, do you wanna go to a party tonight?

Anna: Go to what?

Jeremy: Oh, the guy who's throwing it is a total douche, but it's supposed to be fun. I figured, you know, safety in numbers.

Anna: [chuckles] So, you're finally ready to go out with me, are you?

Jeremy: It's been a while since I've been to a party, and I kind of want to get back out there. And not be such a - a loner. And, uh, I like you. You're fun, and you're also kind of strange and lurky but, uh, I guess I like that, too. So, yeah, you should come to the party. With me. It's in the woods by that old cemetery.

Anna: Oh. It's there, huh? That sounds cool. Uh, I'll meet you.

Jeremy: Oh. Okay! Great.

[Anna starts to walk away. Jeremy watches her.]

Jeremy: Cool.

Anna: Ok.

[Anna looks glances back at him and Jeremy leaves. Anna sits down on a bench, waiting and looking around. Suddenly, Damon appears next to her, sitting on the bench.]

Damon: Got a hot date or are you just plan on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?

Anna: A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires.

Damon: I told you. I work alone.

Anna: Yeah, so do I. But your minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?

Damon: Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena.

Anna: Then he won't be to happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want.

[Anna gets up and starts to walk away. Damon scrunches up his face and sighs.]

Damon: When do you want to do this?

[Anna smiles and turns around, laughing at Damon.]

Anna: God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church.

[Anna leaves.]

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Elena and Bonnie have resumed their seats on the beds. Ben paces in front of them.]

Ben: Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die.

Bonnie: Yep. We can die.

Ben: Ah. That sucks.

[All of a sudden, Natalya kicks the door in. Ben screams as the sunlight starts to burn his skin. Natalya rips the curtain open, allowing more sunlight to pour in. Ben hides in the dark between the two beds.]

Elena: Stefan, Natalya!

[Bonnie and Elena get up and dash out the door.]

Stefan: Let's get outside!

[Stefan walks over to Ben, looking down at him.]

Stefan: When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you.

[Stefan leaves.]

**SHEILA'S HOUSE**

[Bonnie and Sheila sit at a table, conversing.]

Bonnie: How did you know where we were?

Natalya: After Stefan told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that.

Bonnie: I'm sorry. About all of this.

Sheila: [with a smirk] Not as sorry as they're gonna be.

[Stefan and Elena enter the room.]

Elena: So what do we do now?

Stefan: Well, for now, you need to stay here.

Sheila: A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so.

Stefan: I can't protect you if you leave the house.

Sheila: We'll protect ourselves.

Elena: We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it.

Bonnie: No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants.

Elena: What other choice do we have?

[Elena looks up at Stefan.]

Sheila: Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over.

Natalya: ''No I will get it open you doing this spell was never the Option it's too Dangerous for a New witch to Bonnie needs you alive Miss Sheila.

Sheila: ''You are the Mage that Bonnie told me about. You have some serious Vibes Fine but I will like to be there in case of trouble.

Natalya: ''Of course just don't do the Spell I can protect all of you.

Stefan: We still have to get Damon to agree.

Elena: He already agreed once.

Stefan: Yeah, and then me and You double crossed him. So now he's angry.

Elena: He's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do. [Elena and Stefan exchange looks.]

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Anna walks back up to the motel room. She sees that the door is wide open and Elena and Bonnie have escaped.]

Anna: You've got to be kidding me.

[Anna walks in and looks over at Ben, who is still crouched between the two beds, his hoodie over his head.]

Ben: It was Stefan and Natalya. There was nothing I could -

[Anna holds her finger up at him.]

Anna: Shut up! Stop talking. [She rubs her face with her hands and sits down in a chair.] Without the witch, we don't have Damon or the grimoire. Damon's not gonna stop. He'll find a way in. And we're gonna be there when he does.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Damon puts on his jacket, preparing to leave. Elena enters the room and removes her scarf. Damon looks up at her.]

Damon: I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?

[Damon picks up the grimoire.]

Elena: Stefan.

Damon: Ah, brother. Ever the white knight.

Elena: I convinced Bonnie to help you.

Damon: I doubt that.

[Elena walks around the edge of the study towards the stairs, leading to the sunken part of the room where Damon is.]

Elena: I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really.

Damon: Well, at least you're honest.

Elena: I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you, in your own, twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing.

[Elena descends the stairs.]

Damon: Not interested.

[Damon starts to leave.]

Elena: Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday.

Damon: [turns around] Fool me once, shame on you.

Elena: Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?

[Damon places the grimoire on a table and walks towards Elena, crossing his arms.]

Damon: Who's to say I didn't?

Elena: You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I... we have something. An understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back.

Damon: [groans, unconvinced] I wish I could believe you.

[Elena unclasps her necklace, takes it off, and holds it in her hand, showing it to Damon.]

Elena: Ask me if I'm lying now.

[Elena places the necklace down on a table and waits for Damon to respond.]

Damon: You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do.

Elena: Then we'll deal with it.

[Damon picks up Elena's necklace and clasps it back around her neck.]

Damon: I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it.

[Damon walks away.]

**THE WOODS - DUKE'S PARTY**

[Elena and Damon arrive at the Woods and see over a dozen students drinking and chatting.]

Elena: The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church.

Damon: Your hope, not mine.

[Matt and Caroline walk up to them.]

Matt: Elena, hey!

Caroline: Elena! Oh my God, where have you been?

[Caroline intertwines her fingers with Matt's. Elena acknowledges this action.]

Damon: Long story, no time to tell it.

Caroline: I wasn't talking to you.

Damon: Sure you were.

Matt: We haven't met. I'm Matt.

[Matt holds out his hand for Damon to shake.]

Damon: Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. You and I are going that way.

[Damon grabs Elena's arms and starts dragging her away. Elena looks back at Matt and Caroline as she's being pushed along.]

Elena: Ah, I'm sorry, guys.

[Matt and Caroline watch them go.]

[Stefan climbs up from the tomb witha shovel in hand.]

Stefan: Cleared the debris away. Set the torches like you asked. We can get down now.

[Stefan places the shovel against a rock. Cans of gasoline lie near by and Bonnie looks at them.]

Bonnie: What is that?

Stefan: It's everything I need to destroy them.

[Stefan hands Sheila a flashlight.]

Sheila: Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?

[Damon whistles. They turn and look at him.]

Damon: Brother. Witches Mage.

[Damon strides past them with the grimoire, Elena trudging along behind him. Damon descends the stairs into the tomb. Elena walks over to Stefan.]

Stefan: Everything okay?

Elena: I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?

Bonnie: I guess so.

[Back at the Duke party, Tyler and another guy are engaging in a beer chugging contest. Tyler wins and slams his cup down on the ground.]

Tyler: Done!

[Jeremy arrives at the party and Tyler spots him.]

Tyler: I'll be right back. [He walks over to Jeremy] Hey man, uh, you got any weed?

Jeremy: Wait, you're kidding me, right? You act like a total dick every time we cross paths, and - and now you wanna party with me?

Tyler: Lighten up, Gilbert. I'm just asking you a question.

Jeremy: Look, I don't get you man.

Tyler: It's a party. You're a partier. There's no need to psychoanalyze it.

Jeremy: I don't party anymore and even if I did, it wouldn't be with you.

[Tyler starts to walk away.]

Tyler: No problem. Carry on just standing there. By yourself. All alone. The enemy of fun. Do you even have any friends?

[Tyler turns around and walks off. Jeremy turns around and Anna has suddenly appeared behind him. Jeremy is startled, but chuckles.]

Jeremy: Thank God.

Anna: Weird hello but, okay. What's the matter?

Jeremy: Uh, nothing. Nothing, just...

[Anna crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Jeremy, unconvinced.]

Jeremy: It's- nothing.

Anna: Come on, let's walk.

[Jeremy and Anna walk off with their arms around each other.]

**IN THE TOMB**

[Sheila is lighting the torches. Bonnie stands next to her and Stefan, Damon, and Elena watch from the entrance.]

Natalya: Air. Earth. Fire.

Bonnie: Water.

[Bonnie holds up a water bottle and Sheila takes it, sprinkling the water on the floor.]

Elena: That's it? Just water from the tap?

Sheila: As opposed to what?

Elena: I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something.

[Sheila smirks at Elena. Damon pulls out a blood bag and unravels it.]

Stefan: What's that?

Damon: It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap. [He looks back at Elena, who looks at him, unamused. Stefan sighs and Damon whispers his next sentenct to him.] Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me.

Stefan: [chuckles] I can't wait to get rid of you.

Damon: Hmm.

[Bonnie looks up at them from the ground.]

Natalya: I'm ready.

Bonnie: ''Are you sure that you can do this Natalya this is a Big spell.

Natalya: ''My grandmother taught me how to Use the Elements for Inspiration and I'm strong so I can do this without any of you getting hurt Please let me do this.

Sheila: ''You are very brave my dear to be doing this.

**THE WOODS**

[Jeremy is leaning against a tree. Anna is standing in front of him.]

Anna: This place is wild.

Jeremy: You kinda like dead people, huh?

Anna: I'm strange, remember? You okay?

Jeremy: Uh, yeah. Yeah. This place makes me think about someone.

Anna: A dead someone?

Jeremy: No, no, just... someone I used to know. So, uh, hey, [chuckles] we made it all of what, 37 minutes, in that party?

Anna: [smiles and laughs] Not your scene?

[Jeremy pushes himself into a standing position.]

Jeremy: I'm not really sure what my scene is anymore. So what do you say? You, uh, you wanna be part of my non-scene?

Anna: I would happily be a part of your non-scene, except, uh, I'm leaving.

Jeremy: Wait, what?

Anna: Yeah. My mom and I are moving away.

Jeremy: Oh. Uh- that's-that's a bummer.

Anna: Yeah?

Jeremy: Well, yeah.

Anna: So, guess this is goodbye.

Jeremy: I guess it is.

[Jeremy and Anna lean into each other and kiss. Anna pulls away, her face transforming. Jeremy looks at her, alarmed.]

Jeremy: Anna, your face!

[Anna turns around]

Anna: It's nothing.

Jeremy: It didn't look like nothing.

[Ben hits Jeremy from behind. Jeremy falls to the ground, unconscious.]

Anna: [sighs] You didn't have to hit him that hard.

Ben: Yes, I did.

Anna: Grab him and lets go. I'm taking him to meet my mother.

[Matt is leaning against a tree with a beer in his hand. Tyler sneaks up and swipes the beer out of his hand.]

Tyler: Swoop!

[Tyler takes a drink.]

Matt: Hey!

Tyler: Aah. Where's your date?

Matt: Who knows?

Tyler: Aww, is the honeymoon over already?

Matt: Maybe.

Tyler: After all that grief you gave me about liking her. I figured it would have lasted longer than five minutes.

Matt: Look, I just - I don't know if I can do the whole public couple thing. She - she seems like she might be a little clingy.

Tyler: Well, good. I need my boy single anyway. [pats Matt's arm.] Ohh, incoming.

[Caroline approaches them with a smile.]

Caroline: Hey! There you are.

Matt: Here I am.

Tyler: Yeah, well, I'm not drunk enough. So I'm just gonna go get another beer.

[Tyler walks off.]

Caroline: So...

Matt: So.

Caroline: I have another speech.

Matt: Okay.

Caroline: The hand thing, with Elena, it was lame. Well, I was lame. And, hey, your feelings for Elena aside, Damon was there, and he was always such a jerk to me. And I wanted to show off that I was with a good guy. So, anyway, I was lame. So, forgiven?

Matt: Yeah, of course. Yeah.

[Caroline smiles, relieved.]

**IN THE TOMB**

[Natalya is reciting a spell, her eyes shut and hands held up with Fire in her hands.]

Damon: What is she saying?

Stefan: Sounds Latin.

Elena: I don't think it's Latin.

[After a few more seconds of Natalya reciting the spell, the torches flare up. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arm.]

Elena: What's happening?

[The door to the tomb creaks open. Natalya stop chanting and look up.]

Bonnie: It worked!

Sheila: Of course it worked.

Damon: [to Stefan] We have some fires to build.

Stefan: [looks back at Elena, gently touching her shoulder] I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back.

[Elena nods and Stefan ascends the stairs out of the tomb. Damon looks from Bonnie and Sheila to Elena.]

Damon: You ready?

Elena: What?

Damon: [to Sheila and Bonnie] You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?

[Damon grabs Elena.]

Sheila: Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down.

Damon: You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?

Sheila: As much as I trust you.

Elena: Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go.

[Damon grabs a torch from the circle.]

Damon: May I?

Natalya: ''Damon what are you doing I told you I get you in and then you get out You have to trust me.

Damon: ''I trust you but I don't trust the witches. Keep going with the spell.

[Elena nods at Sheila and Bonnie, reassuringly, and follows Damon into the tomb.]

[Stefan runs over to the gasoline and starts to gather the cans up. Suddenly, someone speaks to him.]

Ben: Dark down there?

[Stefan straightens up, looking at Ben. Jeremy, unconscious, lies at Ben's feet.]

Stefan: Thought I told you to leave.

Ben: I considered it. Then I thought, screw you.

Anna: Hey, hero. [Stefan turns around and sees Anna] I'm going down there to get my mother.

Stefan: I can't let you do that.

Anna: Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Elena's little brother. So, you can stop me or him. Your choice.

[Anna vamp-runs into the tomb.]

[Damon and Elena are down in the tomb, searching for Katherine. They hear whispers throughout the tomb.]

Elena: What is that?!

Damon: They can sense you. Now, where is she?

[Damon walks away, leaving Elena behind.]

Elena: Damon!

[Anna descends the stairs into the tomb. Bonnie looks over at her.]

Bonnie: Hey, you're not going in there!

Anna: You think you can stop me?

Natalya: Bonnie...

[Bonnie steps aside. Anna grabs a flashlight from the ground and runs into the tomb. Bonnie turns and looks at Natalya, angered.]

Bonnie: Why did you let her go in?

Sheila: Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are Natalya is only holding the Barrier up long enough for Damon to come out other then that the other Vampires are staying inside..

[Above the tomb, Stefan and Ben are in a tense conversation.]

Stefan: Do you really think that she cares about you? Hm? You're disposable.

Ben: I don't care. She already gave me what I want.

Stefan: Are you going to say "eternal life"? You really that stupid?

[Ben moves closer towards Stefan.]

Ben: You know, I've heard about you. You don't feed. You're not strong enough to beat me.

[Ben rushes at Stefan. Stefan thrusts his arm, easily knocking Ben to the ground. Stefan picks up the hose connected to the gasoline can. Ben gets up and looks at Stefan.]

Ben: Is that all you got?

Stefan: No. I got this.

[Stefan ignites the torch and sets Ben on fire. Ben screams and flails around, before finally falling to the the ground, dead.]

[Back in the tomb, Elena is still searching for Damon.]

Elena: Damon? [whispers] Damon!

[Elena continues to hear the whispering around her. Startled, she falls but quickly gets back up. Her flashlight beam lands on one of the mummified vampires. As she walks around the room, she sees more and more vampires. Panicked, Elena falls down next to one of the mummified vampires, her beam lands on him and she gasps in shock. The vampire's eyes open and are bloodshot with hunger. Elena screams loudly and gets up, looking around for an exit. Her beam of light lands on Anna who is standing right behind her.]

[Stefan walks back down into the tomb and looks around.]

Stefan: Where's Elena?

Bonnie: Damon took her inside.

Stefan: What?!

[Stefan runs towards the entrance of the tomb. Sheila grabs his arm.]

Sheila: Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out.

Stefan: What did you do?

Natalya: Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door.

Stefan: What's the seal?

Sheila: Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out.

Stefan: Elena's human. She can leave. Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't.

Natalya: ''He can get out it's the other Vampires that are not getting out.

[Anna steps towards Elena, shining her flashlight on her.]

Anna: You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it.

[Elena walks backwards and bumps into Pearl. Anna sees her mother and kneels down next to her, caressing her arm.]

Anna: Mother! Mother. Your boyfriend did this, you know.

Elena: His father did.

[Anna stands up and faces Elena.]

Anna: And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but...

[Elena gasps and turns around, bolting from the room, but Anna vamp-runs in front of her, grabs Elena by the wrist, and bites down. Elena screams loudly.]

[In the ante-chamber, Stefan hears Elena's screams echo through the tomb. Stefan dashes into the tomb. Bonnie chases after him.]

Bonnie: Stefan! [Sheila blocks Bonnie from entering the tomb.] You can't just leave him in there, Grams!

Natalya; ''Stop Bonnie Neither of them are stuck in there except the other Vampires Stefan and Damon will be able to get out. I just need more time to keep the door open long enough[ Her brow was sweating Blood and she secretly wraps it off]

[Anna pushes Elena down on the ground, across Pearl's lap, and holds Elena's wrist up to her mouth. Elena struggles, but Pearl, smelling the blood, begins to drink.]

Elena: No, please don't!

Anna: [to Pearl] I'm gonna get you out.

[Stefan runs in.]

Stefan: Let her go!

[Stefan grabs Anna and pushes her aside.]

Anna: No!

[Stefan grabs Elena and pulls her up, pushing her towards the exit.]

Stefan: Go. Go. I'm right behind you.

[Stefan blocks Anna from chasing down Elena.]

Pearl: Anna.

[Anna rushes to her mother's side, caressing her face in her hands and crying happily.]

Pearl: Annabelle.

[Bonnie and Sheila are looking through the grimoire when Elena exits the tomb.]

Bonnie: Elena, Stefan...

Elena: He's right behind me.

[Bonnie and Sheila look at the entrance to the tomb. Elena turns around and sees Stefan standing in the doorway. Elena walks up to him, worried.]

Elena: Stefan, what are you doing?

Natalya: It's gonna be okay. I'll fix it.

Elena: What is it?

Stefan: I can't.

Elena: Can't? Can't what?

Bonnie: The spell's still up. Natalya can't get them out yet.

Elena: You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?

[Stefan looks down, not answering.]

Elena: Oh, my God.

Stefan: I heard you scream.

Elena: We can't leave him in there. We promised him. Both of us.

Stefan: I know.

Sheila: Even if she is able to break through the seal, she won't be able to hold it for long.

[Stefan goes back into the tomb to find Damon.]

[Damon is still searching the tomb for Katherine. Frustrated, he kicks the dirt on the floor.]

Damon: She's not here.

[Stefan walks up to Damon.]

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: She's not here.

Stefan: What?

[Damon pulls out the bloodbag.]

Damon: She's not here!

[Damon throws the bloodbag at the wall. The blood splatters across it. Damon looks at Stefan with anguish.]

[Natalya Is reciting the spell to lift the seal as Elena circles around them. The torches flare up and Elena looks towards the tomb.]

Elena: I think it's working.

[Anna exits the tomb with Pearl, who is still weak.]

Anna: I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him.

[Anna and Pearl leave. The torches begin to falter.]

Sheila: Natalya, keep going! [to Elena] They better hurry.

Elena: Stefan, Natalya can't hold it much longer!

[The torches extinguish themselves. Natalya looks faint as her head is sweating Blood. Elena runs back into the tomb.]

Bonnie: ''Oh my god Natalya Your sweating Blood.

Natalya: ''It's nothing I haven't eaten all day. [ Feeling Faint but she kept the spell going]

Stefan: Damon, we need to get out of here.

Damon: It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside.

Stefan: If we don't leave now, we're not getting out.

Damon: How could she not be in here?

Stefan: It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!

Damon: No!

[Damon angrily pushes Stefan away. Elena rushes into the room.]

Elena: Damon! Please.

[Damon, Stefan, and Elena leave the tomb.]

[Natalya is still chanting the spell to keep the seal down. Natalya stops for a moment, gasping for air and kneeling over.]

Natalya: Oh my God. I can't!

Sheila: Yes, you can Natalya stay strong.

(She continue chanting. Damon exits the tomb first, followed by Elena, who turns around and embraces Stefan when he exits. The door to the tomb closes and the torches die out. Natalya falls down on the ground in a heap as she faints]

Bonnie: ''Oh Natalya. [ She brushes her hair out of her face as Damon comes over to pick Natalya up feeling how light she is as he carries her out of the Tomb

[At the party in the woods, Caroline is talking with a group of friends, she looks over at Matt, who is leaning against his truck and they smile at each other. Caroline walks over to him.]

Matt: Is this for real?

Caroline: Is what for real?

Matt: You being all cool and honest and open?

[Caroline walks a step closer to Matt.]

Caroline: Speech number three? I want this to work. And I'm scared that you're gonna change your mind and you're not gonna want it. I don't want to mess it up.

Matt: I don't want to mess it up either.

[They place their foreheads together]

[Stefan and Elena exit the tomb and run over to Jeremy, who is waking up.]

Stefan: He's okay.

[Elena and Stefan kneel down next to Jeremy, who groans.]

Stefan: He's all right.

[Damon exits the tomb, looking completely miserable. Elena gets up and walks towards him. She wraps his arms around him and places her head on his shoulder.]

Elena: I'm sorry.

**SHEILA'S HOUSE**

[Sheila walks unsteadily to her room. Bonnie gently grabs her arms to guide her.]

Bonnie: Hey, let me help you.

Sheila: Oh, I'm fine. You don't need to coddle me, baby.

Bonnie: It was a big spell, Grams. I could tell it took a lot out of you Even when Natalya did the spell you still helped her.

Sheila: I couldn't let her do it alone she is so young still. Baby I will be fine.

[Sheila continues to walk unsteadily towards her bed as Bonnie looks on with worry.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena carries a glass of water and an Aspirin into Jeremy's room and hands it to him.]

Elena: How's your head?

Jeremy: Uh- it's alright. I just... I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear.

Elena: And you don't remember anything?

Jeremy: The whole things pretty cloudy. I just... I know how this looks. I'm - I'm sorry.

Elena: No, Jeremy, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything, okay?

Jeremy: Yeah, okay.

Elena: I've got to head on over to Bonnie's for a little bit, but is there anything that you need?

Jeremy: No, I'm just... I'm gonna crash.

Elena: Okay, well, Jenna's here and I'll be back soon.

[Elena leaves. Jeremy gets up from his bed and goes to his computer. He googles the word "Vampire."]

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Pearl and Anna go back to the motel room. Anna turns on the light and gets a shock when she sees Damon sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.]

Damon: You knew Katherine wasn't in there.

Anna: You wouldn't have helped me.

[Damon vamp-runs at Pearl and grabs her by the throat.]

Anna: No! No!

Damon: Why do you get a happy ending?

[Anna rushes towards him.]

Anna: Damon, please! You wouldn't have helped me, you know you wouldn't have!

[Damon grabs a hold of Anna, restricting her movement.]

Damon: Why do you get it and I don't?

Pearl: The guard. The one at the church. The one who locked us in. She promised to turn him. He was obsessed with her. She had him under her spell, like everybody else. He let her go.

[Damon releases Anna and Pearl. Anna wraps her arms around Pearl and looks up at Damon.]

Anna: Last I saw her was Chicago. 1983. She knew where you were Damon. She didn't care.

[Damon is utterly hurt by this new piece of information.]

Anna: Sorry.

[Anna embraces Pearl while Damon leaves the motel room.]

[Elena is at Sheila's house, talking on the phone with Stefan, who is at the Salvatore house.]

Elena: I just got to Bonnie's.

Stefan: Everything alright?

Elena: Yeah. How's Damon? Is he gonna be okay?

Stefan: I don't know. Can I call you later?

Elena: Yeah, of course.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Stefan walks into the parlor. Damon is sitting down, staring blankly at the fire. Stefan sits down next to him. They sit together in is still knocked out on the couch beside Damon who was caressing her hair that was draped over his lap]

**SHEILA'S HOUSE**

[Bonnie enters Gram's room carrying a cup of tea for her]

Bonnie: Here you go, Grams.

[Bonnie places the tea on the nightstand and pulls the covers up over Sheila. She looks down at her Grams and gets the feeling that something is wrong.]

Bonnie: Grams?

[Bonnie sits down on the bed and starts to shake Sheila.]

Bonnie: Grams! Grams, wake up! Grams! Grams! [sobbing] Elena!

[Elena dashes into the room, looking bewildered.]

Bonnie: Help! Wake up! She's not breathing! She's just not breathing! Please, wake up!

[Elena runs out of the room and grabs the phone, dialling 911. Bonnie gets up as well.]

Bonnie: I'm gonna fix it! It's okay, I can fix this!

Elena: Yes, I need an ambulance to Oak Street. It's an emergency, quick.

[Bonnie grabs the grimoire and flips through the pages, trying to find a spell to bring her Grams back. Elena walks back into the room and gently grabs Bonnie's shoulders.]

Elena: Bonnie... Bonnie.

Bonnie: No! No! I can fix it! Grams, I can fix this!

Elena: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie.

[Bonnie continues to sob as Elena wraps her arms around Bonnie, trying to comfort her.]

**THE TOMB**

[Down in the tomb, the bloodbag that Damon threw drips down from the wall. A vampire sits below the pool of blood on the wall and it drips down towards him. The vampire gets up, opens the door of the tomb, and is able to walk out. He looks up at the ceiling, finally free.]


	16. A Few Good Men

**A Few Good Men**

[Salvatore Mansion]

[ Natalya has slept since they opened the tomb and finally gasps awake sitting up as she feels weak from the loss of blood getting up out of her bed she was about to fall again as Damon catches her in his arms]

Natalya: ''Damon...hmm[ She sways as he backs her back in her bed to sit her down then holding out a Blood bag and watches as she drinks from it making her groan as the Blood starts working on her body] ''Thank you.

Damon: ''Your Welcome Natalya you need to remember that you are a Vampire you can't go without Blood or you will be weak. You must carry these around at all times.

Natalya: ''I'm sorry I just forgot about it after everything that's happened. Me being a Mage kinda makes the Hunger go away at times. [ As she drinks the blood bag she looks at Damon and seeing that he has had a long night] ''How are you doing?

Damon: ''Fine I guess considering that All my vampire life all I did was look for a way into the Tomb to get Katherine out of there and find out that she was never in there she never even cared enough to even check up on me. so I'm just going to Move on from this as much as I can.

Natalya: [ Finishing her bag and then throwing it in the Trash bin in her room] '' I have to get ready for school so I must ask you to leave.

Damon: ''Do you need someone to Scrub your back Hmm[ He winks as he leaves then Natalya gets in the shower washing out all the leaves and dirt out of her hair with the strawberry shampoo and washing her body with strawberry body wash.]

[ Downstairs]

[Damon is feeding off a young sorority girl. There are other girls dancing to the music in the room. All of the girls have bite marks up and down their bodies. Damon comes up for air after feeding.]

Girl: How do I taste?

Damon: [drunkenly] Oh, so much better than your friends. But shh. Don't tell them. They might get jealous.

[Suddenly, the lights come on. Stefan enters the room.]

Damon: No! Buzzkill Bob.

[Stefan turns the music off. Damon looks up at him blearily.]

Damon: Greetings.

Stefan: Can we talk?

Damon: Yeah.

Stefan: Without the Tri-Delts.

Damon: Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets.

[Stefan gets his way though and him and Damon converse in a private corner while the girls lounge around on the sofas. Damon has a bottle of booze in hand.]

Damon: You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want.

Stefan: That's kind of what I'm afraid of.

Damon: Relax. I haven't killed anyone in- [sighs] too long.

Stefan: Those girls?

Damon: Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk. So drink up. [He pushes the bottle into Stefan's chest.] Spill it, brother.

[Stefan grabs the bottle and places it to his side.]

Stefan: There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke.

Damon: You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?

Stefan: You killed her.

Damon: What's your point?

Stefan: I just—just wanna know if you remember anything about her.

Damon: Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan.

Stefan: Well, think hard. It's important.

[Damon grasps Stefan's shoulder and whispers in his ear.]

Damon: Nothing is important, not anymore.

[He claps Stefan on the shoulder and pulls away, grabbing the bottle from Stefan's hand.]

Damon: Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand."TTFN", said the Tri-Delt. Heh.

[Damon walks back to the girls.]

[ Natalya's room]

[ After getting out of the shower and putting on some black skinny jeans, White long sleeve shirt and black ankle boots. she was about to fix her hair when Elena comes in the room]

Elena: ''Oh Hi Natalya how have you been?

Natalya: ''I've been good so far how's Bonnie. I feel kinda bad that her grams died. I tried my best to keep her from doing the spell.

Elena: ''She knows it wasn't your fault you done everything in your power to protect us and still she ended up dead any way. You did what you could do.

Natalya: ''Yeah Maybe[ She brushes her hair with a Comb and then putting it up in a pony tail] ''Did you need something? [ She grabs her bag and Car keys]

Elena: ''I was going to ask you a favor if you can go with me to see Trudie Peterson the girl who knew my birth Mom. Would you come with me.

Natalya: ''Yeah I can go with you but what about Stefan?

Elena: '' He is trying to keep Damon under control and I don't think he should come with me now I want to do this on my own.

Natalya: ''Fine I will go with you.

**MATT'S HOUSE**

[Matt and Caroline are on the couch, watching TV. Matt's arm is slung over Caroline's shoulder. Caroline makes a huffing noise. Matt mutes the TV and looks over at her.]

Matt: What?

Caroline: This is boring. I'm bored.

Matt: Wow.

Caroline: But we have this entire house to ourselves. I mean, it's practically a bachelor pad.

Matt: And...

Caroline: So shouldn't we do something a little bit more bachelor-paddy?

Matt: What? Something like this?

[Matt lifts Caroline's chin up and kisses her and pulls away.]

Caroline: Something like that.

[Matt turns away from Caroline, unmuting the TV.]

Matt: I don't know. This is a pretty good show.

[Caroline hits him.]

Caroline: Seriously?

[Caroline crosses her arms and giggles. Matt pushes her down on the couch and she laughs as she wraps her legs around his waist. They begin to kiss passionately. Matt removes his shirt and Caroline removes hers. They continue kissing.]

Kelly: Oh, god.

[Matt looks up suddenly. Kelly is standing in the doorframe, looking at them.]

Kelly: Not on my couch.

Matt: Mom! Hey.

[Matt covers Caroline up with a pillow. Caroline places her hands on her face, embarrased.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Alaric and Jenna are hanging up a banner, outside, for the Founder's Fundraiser.]

Alaric: I don't know. It's just weird, you know, me being raffled off like a Disney Cruise.

Jenna: In this town, fundraising is like indentured servitude. You don't have a choice. Besides, you're a bachelor, and you're eligible, so there you go.

[Alaric moves to the side of the banner that Jenna is attempting to hang up.]

Alaric: Here. Let me help you with this.

[Alaric helps her hang up the banner and Jenna smiles up at him. Alaric leans in and kisses Jenna. Jenna looks windswept as he pulls away.]

Jenna: Oh, god. I can't believe I'm gonna do this.

Alaric: What?

Jenna: I am totally going to ruin this moment, but I-I have to tell you. Elena recently found out she was adopted, and she's been looking for her birth mother...whose name was Isobel.

Alaric: Isobel? Like my wife?

[Jenna nods.]

Alaric: Isobel never had a baby.

Jenna: Are you sure? Not before you were together?

Alaric: Nope. No way.

[Jenna takes out her phone and hands it to Alaric. A picture of Isobel is on the screen.]

Jenna: This is Elena's birth mother.

[Alaric looks alarmed.]

Alaric: Ah, she, uh—she never told me. I, uh—I'm gonna go. Yeah, I'm gonna—gonna go.

[Alaric awkwardly walks off. Jenna sighs heavily.]

**TRUDIE'S HOUSE**

[Elena holds up the Post-It note with Trudie's address and then looks up at the house which matches the address. Natalya is getting out of the car and shuts the door leaning against it]

Natalya: ''Are you sure you want to do this?

Elena: ''Yeah! [ Elena and Natalya walk up to the front door and prepares to knock, but hesitates for a moment. Finally, she works up the courage, and knocks on the door. Elena shakes her head and turns away when Trudie answers the door. Elena looks at her.]

Elena: Trudie? Tru-trudie Peterson?

Trudie: Yes?

Elena: Uh, my name is Elena Gilbert.[ Looking at Natalya] ''This is my friend Natalya. I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming. [ She looks at Natalya who is nervous for she has to be asked in]

Trudie: Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?

Elena: I think that, um, well...do you know if she had a baby that she gave up for adoption?

Trudie: My god. You're her daughter. [laughs] I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?

Elena: Sure.

Trudie: Uh, the kitchen's this way.

[Trudie backs away from the door, anticipating Elena's entrance . Natalya steps over the threshold and Trudie releases her breath, shutting the front door with a quick nervous glance outside.]

[Elena removes her jacket. Trudie walks into the room from the kitchen.]

Elena: I wasn't gonna come. I didn't think I was, but I was driving, and I hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning how to drive and then my mom would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking about my mom, and—I had your address. I'm sorry for barging in.

Trudie: It's no problem. Um, just a surprise, though.

[Elena and Trudie sit down at the table.]

Trudie: I haven't thought about Isobel in years.

Natalya: When was the last time you saw her?

Trudie: About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart.

Natalya: And you don't know where she ended up?

Trudie: She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy.

Elena: Do you have any idea who my father is?

Trudie: I could never get her to fess up. Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship.

Elena: Where did she go?

Trudie: Somewhere in North Carolina. Duke, I girl, smart school.

[The kettle starts whistling from the kitchen.]

Trudie: Let me just grab that.

[Trudie gets up and goes into the kitchen, looking back at Elena. She takes her phone out of her pocket and texts "She's here." to an unknown number.]

**MATT'S HOUSE**

[Matt is making breakfast and talking to his mother.]

Matt: So, it's been a few months. Where've you been?

Kelly: Ah, you know, here and there. Never one place too long. You know Pete.

Matt: No, actually, I don't. Because you never brought him around.

[Kelly doesn't respond to the question and walks back over towards Matt, changing the topic.]

Kelly: So blonde's the new flavor of the month, huh? So sorry I scared her off.

Matt: She's not a flavor, Mom. I like her.

Kelly: So she's the one?

Matt: No, probably not, but maybe.

[Kelly grabs a clean glass from the sink and opens the fridge, grabbing a bottle of vodka, before sitting down at the table.]

Kelly: Mattie, seriously, Lezzie Forbes' daughter? Eck.

Matt: Mom, seriously, knock it off.

Kelly: Ice, please?

[Kelly holds her glass out and Matt takes it, opening the fridge and placing ice in it.]

Matt: So, uh, you heard from Vic?

[Matt hands Kelly the glass and she pours some vodka in it.]

Kelly: No, but don't worry. She'll come home eventually when she needs something. I played that game.

Matt: Are you playing it now?

Kelly: No.

Matt: Then what are you doin' home?

Kelly: Are you trying to say I need a reason to come back? Sit down. Eat with me.

[Matt grabs his breakfast off the stove and sits across the table from Kelly.]

Kelly: Tell me everything I've missed, hmm.

**MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE**

[Stefan mills around in the Town Square. Alaric walks up to him.]

Alaric: Thanks for meeting me. Something's come up.

Stefan: Jenna told you.

Alaric: Yeah.

Stefan: So it's true. Your wife Isobel was Elena's birth mother.

Alaric: What does Elena know?

Stefan: [sighs, crosses his arms over his chest] About your wife?

Alaric: About everything. About you, your brother.

Stefan: She knows what I am, and she knows that you know about the vampires.

Alaric: Does she know about Damon and Isobel?

Stefan: No. I couldn't tell her, not until I was sure.

Alaric: You said you'd help me.

Stefan: I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember.

Alaric: Ask him again.

Stefan: Damon is not stable right now.

Alaric: You know, he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable?

Stefan: I'm telling you not to push this.

Alaric: Give me a reason not to.

Stefan: Your survival. How's that for a reason? I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go.

Alaric: Is that what you'll tell Elena? Let it go?

[Stefan moves closer to Alaric until they are merely inches apart.]

Stefan: [threateningly] Leave Elena out of this.

Alaric: I need to know what happened. I think you would, too.

[Stefan breathes out and backs away a bit.]

Stefan: I need something more than just your wife's name. A picture, something I could show Damon.

[Alaric retrieves a photo of Isobel from his wallet and hands it to Stefan. Stefan takes it and walks away.]

**FLASHBACK - ALARIC AND ISOBEL'S APARTMENT**

[Alaric awakens to the sound of typing on a keyboard. He sits up groggily. Isobel is typing away on her computer.]

Alaric: Is.

Isobel: Just a few more minutes.

Alaric: Can't you, uh, can't you finish this in the morning?

[Isobel turns back and looks at him.]

Isobel: But I like working at night.

Alaric: Yeah, see, I like sleeping at night. With you.

[Isobel turns back to her computer and continues typing. Alaric sits up in the bed.]

Alaric: Ok, I'll bite. What is it, thesis stuff?

[Isobel stops typing and bites her lip, not responding.]

Alaric: Look, baby, I'm in a three-way here with you and your computer, the least you can do is let me know what you're up to.

[Isobel gets up from her desk and walks over to the bed.]

Isobel: I was doing research, and I dug up all this stuff about this small town in Virginia near where I grew up. It's isolated, out of the way, and quiet. And every now and then, people die mysteriously, and they say that it's animal attacks. Except, these bodies are drained of blood.

[She pauses briefly. Alaric looks at her, confused.]

Isobel: It's vampires. It has to be.

Alaric: Ok. I'll get my garlic and holy water, and then maybe, just maybe...

[Isobel rolls her eyes.]

Isobel: No.

[Isobel hits Alaric with a pillow.]

Alaric: We can get some sleep. Come here.

Isobel: No.

[Alaric pulls Isobel onto the bed and caresses her face.]

Alaric: Look, this is why I love you, because you believe in all of this stuff. So much so that you're making a degree out of it. You're like Mulder, except hotter and a girl.

[Isobel rolls her eyes again and pushes Alaric down on the bed, moving on top of him.]

Isobel: This is not a joke, Ric. You think that this is cute, but I'm gonna prove it.

[Isobel kisses him then scoots off the bed, heading back to her computer.]

Isobel: And Mulder was right in the end.

TRUDIE'S HOUSE

[Elena and Trudie are looking through an old yearbook Natalya realized that Elena needed to do this alone decided to wait outside. Trudie points out a picture of her and Isobel.]

Trudie: Ah. They came to the games for football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good backup.

Elena: [smiles] Heh. This is great. Thank you.

Trudie: You're welcome. [She looks at Elena's teacup] You haven't touched your tea.

Elena: Oh. Yeah.

[Elena picks the cup up and takes a sip. She furrows her brow at the taste of it and gives it a whiff.]

Elena: What is this?

Trudie: Oh, it's just some herbal mixture.

Elena: Vervain?

[Trudie doesn't respond.]

Elena: You know.

Trudie: Know what?

Elena: You didn't invite me in, and you're serving vervain tea. You know.

[Trudie stands up.]

Trudie: I think that you should probably leave.

[Elena places her cup down.]

Elena: Wait. What are you not telling me?

Trudie: Please leave. Now!

[Elena gets up and leaves the house. As she walks back to her car, grabbing her keys from her purse,]

Natalya: ''Hey are you Okay?

Elena: ''I think so she has Vervain in her tea she thought I was a Vampire.

Natalya: ''She must have seen Katherine that is properly why she did it. and what about Isobel maybe she is one too.

Elena: ''No way it can't be possible.[ she sees a man standing in the middle of the road. As fast as she can, Elena unlocks the car door, ignites the engine and drives off. The man slowly walks down the street towards where Elena was parked.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Alaric is sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of bourbon. Damon walks up to the bar and stands next to him.]

Damon: Bourbon.

[Damon sits down beside Alaric. The bartender pours bourbon into a glass and pushes it towards Damon.]

Damon: Behold the teacher. Don't you have some papers to grade?

Alaric: It's, uh, more fun with a buzz.

Damon: Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing.

Alaric: You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed.

Damon: You say that like you know me.

Alaric: Nope. Just a hunch.

[Damon and Alaric exchange long looks. Alaric finishes his drink and places it down on the bar.]

Alaric: You have a good afternoon.

Damon: Not likely.

[Alaric gets up and leaves. Not long after his departure, Liz walks up to the bar, standing next to Damon.]

Liz: Daytime drinking, huh?

Damon: It's all the rage.

Liz: Listen, I need a favor.

Damon: You ever been in love?

Liz: Excuse me?

Damon: Have you ever been so bent on someone, just to have your heart ripped out by them?

Liz: You forget I was married.

Damon: Right. Gay husband. [He gestures to the barman] She'll have what I'm having.

[The bartender pours another bourban.]

Damon: [pats the seat next to him] Sit down.

[Liz takes a seat next to Damon.]

Liz :There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor.

Damon: Is this what you do when there's no, um...[lowers his voice] Vampires? Organize bachelor raffles?

[Liz laughs.]

Liz: Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires. Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch. Oh, come on, help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed.

Damon: You know, a room full of women clamoring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty.

Liz: [laughs, relieved] Thank you.

Damon: One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just - I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy.

[Liz gets up.]

Liz: You got it.

Damon:Thanks.

[Liz departs as Damon takes a swig from his glass of bourbon.]

**TRUDIES HOUSE**

[The doorbell rings and Trudie answers the door. The man from the middle of the road is on her front porch.]

Trudie: May I help you?

Man: Thank you for the text.

[Trudie looks surprised.]

Trudie: You're welcome. I didn't tell her anything. I-I kept my promise.

Man: Good.

Trudie: The girl, though, she—she knew something.

Man: That won't be a problem. She won't get any closer to the truth.

Trudie: Good. So I'm done?

Man: Yes. You're done.

[Trudie starts to close the door, but the man grabs a hold of it and starts pushing it back. Trudie struggles to shut it.]

Trudie: No, I won't invite you in! You can't come in!

Man: I'm not a vampire, so, yes, I can.

[The man flings the door open, forcefully, causing Trudie to land on the stairs. He enters the house.]

Trudie: I don't understand. I did what you told me. I did my part!

Man: And now I have to do mine.

[Trudie yells and starts running up the stairs. The man pursues her and grabs her by her hair. He throws her down the stairs and she tumbles to the bottom floor. A pool of blood forms around Trudie's head, indicating that she is dead. The man descends the stairs and steps over Trudie's body, leaving the house.]

**MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE**

[Harper walks into the middle of the square and looks around, overwhelmed by the changes over the past century and a half. He looks over at a bench where a woman sits. The woman and him exchange long looks, as if they know each other. She nods her head slightly and Harper walks away.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Elena enters Stefan's room.]

Elena: Stefan.

Damon: Better. Me.

[Damon walks out of the bathroom, without a shirt on.]

Elena: You look, um...

Damon: Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?

[Damon walks across the room, closing the space between him and Elena. Elena pushes him back when he gets uncomfortably close.]

Elena: Wrecked. You look wrecked.

Damon: No reason why. Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?

Elena: Huh.

Damon: Yep.

Elena: How are you doing?

Damon: Never better. Yep.

[He puts on a button up shirt.]

Damon: What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose - how can I help people?

Elena: I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser.

[Damon struggles to button up his shirt, but is too drunk to do so. He turns around, looking at Elena.]

Damon: Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this.

[Elena sighs and walks over to Damon. She grabs the front of his shirt and begins buttoning it up.]

Elena: So I found out who my birth mother is.

Damon: Eccch. Who cares?

[Elena looks at him, hurt.]

Damon: She left you. She sucks.

[Elena and Damon exchange glances for a moment, then Elena looks over Damon's shoulder and smiles.]

Elena: Stefan. There you are.

[Elena walks over to Stefan. Stefan smiles at her. Damon starts to put his jacket on.]

Damon: Uhh. I need a bigger jacket. Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit.

[Damon throws the jacket onto Stefan's bed and leaves the room.]

Elena: He's fine.

Stefan: He's Damon.

Elena: Maybe this heartache will be good for him. It'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat.

Stefan: Won't hold my breath.

[Elena smiles and laughs.]

Elena: So I went to see Trudie Peterson.

[Stefan's face becomes stony.]

Elena: I know. I'm sorry. I didn't plan it.

Stefan: How was it?

Elena: She has vervain. She knows about vampire stuff, and it can't be a coincidence.

Stefan: It isn't. This is Alaric's wife.

[Stefan takes out the picture of Isobel that Alaric gave to him and hands it to Elena. Elena looks at it.]

Elena: This is her. This is Isobel. He gave this to you?

Stefan: Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one.

Elena: Oh, my god.

Stefan: Listen, Elena, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him.

Elena: Why?

Stefan: I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?

[Elena nods.]

**MYSTIC GRILL **

[Carol is on the stage, talking into a microphone, introducing the Fundraiser.]

Carol: Tickets for the raffle are now on sale. All proceeds benefit the annual Founder's Day celebration.

[Jenna walks up to Alaric. Alaric has a drink in his hand.]

Jenna: That's a good look for you.

Alaric: What? Embarrassed and uncomfortable?

Jenna: Yep. That's- that's the one.

Alaric: Hey, look, um, I'm, uh, sorry about earlier. It was just kind of a-a shock.

Jenna: No, I'm sorry for dropping it on you, but I felt like you should know.

Alaric: No, I get it.

Jenna: At some point, maybe you and Elena could talk. I'm sure she'd like to hear about Isobel, what she was like.

Alaric: Yeah.

Jenna: Uh... Or not. No pressure.

Alaric: I don't know if that's a-a great idea. [clears throat] At least not—not for a while.

[Jenna nods, understandingly.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Stefan walks downstairs where Damon is putting on a bigger jacket.]

Damon: Where'd our girlfriend go?

Stefan: She's on her way to the Grill. I, uh, wanted to talk to you.

[Stefan pulls out the picture of Isobel and hands it to Damon, who looks at it with his usual smugness.]

Stefan: This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina. Remember her now?

Damon: Who wants to know?

Stefan: I do.

Damon: Who else wants to know?

Stefan: Did you kill her?

Damon: Sorry. Don't know her.

[Damon walks past Stefan and looks back at him.]

Damon: Hey, are you coming? The Real Housewives of Mystic Falls await. [ Natalya is downstairs wearing a Black cocktail dress with a black dress jacket and some high heels with her hair down in Curls as he comes down the stairs in Awe] ''Natalya you are breathtaking.

Natalya: ''Thank you and you don't look bad yourself.[ Damon continues to gaze at her with appreciation and then stands in front of her]

Damon: ''So what are you hoping to do at the Fund raiser?

Natalya: ''I don't now hope I can get a Date or I can just watch as everyone else has a date.[ Feeling loneliness in her chest as she said it]

Damon: ''Hmm who knows you may get a Date. just keep wishing and it may come true.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Caroline, Elena, and Matt are all milling around at the front of the Grill.]

Caroline: He's already been hit on, like, 35 times. He's total cougar bait.

Elena: Impressive.

Matt: More like embarrassing

[Caroline laughs and sees Kelly enter the Grill.]

Caroline: Hi, Mrs. Donovan.

[Kelly glances at Caroline with distaste and looks at Elena.]

Kelly: Elena, honey.

Elena: Hi, Kelly.

[Kelly and Elena exchange hugs.]

Kelly: Long time, no see.

Elena: How are you doing?

Kelly: Oh, same old. Oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart.

Matt: Mom.

Kelly: Just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound girl.

[She glances over at Caroline]

Kelly: Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy.

[Kelly extracts some money and hands it to Caroline, who takes it with a small smile.]

Kelly: I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive. [whispers] In any way.

[Matt shakes his head, embarrased. Caroline hands Kelly her tickets and she takes them.]

Kelly: Very exciting.

[Kelly walks off into the Grill. Elena turns around and sees Alaric. They stare at each other for a moment before Alaric walks off and Elena turns back around with a disatisfied look.]

[Damon and Carol are talking in another part of the Grill.]

Damon: I've got the big date planned. It's a romantic dinner, secluded spot somewhere woodsy.

Carol: You're making me think I should buy a ticket.

Damon: Well, you are in charge. You could always rig it.

[Damon says this with a sly smirk. Liz enters the Grill and Damon spots her.]

Damon: Mmm. Pardon me.

[Damon rubs Carol's arm and walks over to Liz. Liz and Damon retreat into a corner. Liz has a folder in her hand.]

Liz: I ran the check on the history teacher. You want this before or after your big debut?

Damon: How's it look?

[Liz hands Damon the folder and he begins looking through it.]

Liz: He checks out. Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina.

Damon: North Carolina? She have a name?

Liz: Yeah. Isobel.

[Liz flips back to a page containing Isobel's photo. Damon looks at it.]

Damon: Isobel.

[Damon looks out into the Grill at Alaric with a very Damon-ish look on his comes from the bathroom and seeing him eye Alaric]

Natalya: ''What's that look about Damon? [ She puts her Jacket back on as Damon turns back to her]

Damon: ''Oh nothing just thinking.[ He shakes his head and then puts his hands inside her jacket and pulls her against him breathing against her neck] ''Hmmm you have no idea what you are doing to me in this dress. Did you get a ticket.

Natalya: ''Yes I did[ She blushes as Damon continues to hold her around the waist as he continues to breath on her neck] ''What is with you I've never seen you want anything to do with me like this.

Damon: ''Well you have looked damn Sexy all week and I've felt like I want to get closer to you.

Natalya: ''Damon you shouldn't do this not if you don't mean it.

Damon: ''Maybe now that Katherine isn't in the tomb I can finally move on and you can help me do that.[ He leans down to her neck and licks her pulse making her gasp and then she pulls away from him]

Natalya: ''I can't Damon I care about you but You still love Katherine no matter what you say and I don't want to be hurt after you realize that it could be a mistake.

Damon: ''Maybe you are right. But I just want to enjoy being in someone's arms for a change that isn't Selfish and I know you want me too. It can help me take my mind off the hurt that I've felt.

Natalya: [ she stares at Damon a little uncertain as he stares at her back] '' I just don't now about this Damon I just don't now.

[He nods as he comes up with a way to change what can be between them as he turns and walks away]

[Stefan enters the Grill as Carol introduces each of the bachelors on stage.]

Carol: And what do you do, Bachelor Number 3?

Bachelor 3: Yeah, I'm a plumber.

Carol: Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers. Moving on. Number 4, "Alaric Saltzman." Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?

Alaric: I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High.

Carol: Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?

Alaric: History.

Carol: History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy.

[Alaric looks over at Damon. Damon places his hand up to his ear, sarcastically anticipating a response.]

Alaric: Uh, well...

[Carol pulls the microphone away.]

Carol: He's probably saving the best stories for his date. [She moves down the line] And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you.

[Stefan stops in the middle of the room and looks at Elena. Elena smiles at him and waves from a table she is sharing with Jenna and Natalya. Stefan smiles back and waves, then looks back at the stage.]

Damon: Well, I'm tough to fit on a card.

Carol: Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?

Damon: Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?

[Damon turns to look at Alaric, who does the same.]

Damon: Yeah, 'cause I- I know your wife did.

[Stefan becomes alert and looks over at Elena. Elena's face starts to falter. Stefan makes his way over to her.]

Damon: I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was - Delicious. Mmm! Mmm mmm mmm.

[Elena's mouth hangs open. Her eyes filled with tears as she stares at Damon. Jenna looks over at has heard all of Damon's Words and realize that he was the one who turned Elena's mother Isobel]

Jenna: Are you ok?

Elena: I just need some air.

[Elena gets up and walks past Stefan, out of the Grill. Stefan follows her.]

[Outside, Elena paces around. Stefan exits the Grill and approachers her. She turns to face

him.]

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?

Stefan: I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body.

Elena: Oh, my god. Stefan.

Stefan: I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I just—I wanted to know more.

Elena: I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid.

Stefan: He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge.

Elena: Why are you protecting him?

Stefan: Because you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change.

[Elena shakes her head slightly as her and Stefan look at each other. Elena looks over Stefan's shoulder and back up at him, but does a double take when she recognizes the man from earlier down the street.]

Elena: That man.

[Stefan turns around and looks at the man, who watches them.]

Elena: I saw that man outside of Trudie's.

Stefan: Get back inside. Come on.

[Stefan gently pushes Elena back inside the Grill and follows her soon thereafter.]

[Inside the Grill, Carol pulls out a raffle ticket from the bowl.]

Carol: And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458.

Kelly: That's me.

[Kelly walks towards Carol.]

Carol: Ah. Kelly Donovan. Lovely.

[Kelly takes the ticket from Carol.]

Carol: You and the plumber should have so much fun.

[Kelly walks over to Caroline to claim her prize.]

Caroline: Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan.

Kelly: Ok, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake. Like you. Like your mom. And for some reason, Matt fell for it, but that doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you, ok? So tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar.

Caroline: Ok.

[Kelly walks off. Caroline looks hurt by Kelly's presumptions.]

[Elena walks back into the Grill, still upset and shocked. As she continues walking and not paying attention to where she's going, she runs right into Damon.]

Damon: Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else.

Elena: Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?

Damon: What?

Elena: Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you.

[Stefan and Natalya walks up to Elena and Damon.]

Natalya: Elena.

[Natalya shakes his head at Elena. Damon looks from Stefan to Elena.]

Damon: Am I missing something here?

Elena: Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother? The one that gave me up?

Damon: Mm-hm.

Elena: Her name was Isobel.

[Damon's face falters.]

Elena: Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her.

[Elena rams into Damon's shoulder as she walks past him. Stefan and Damon exchange looks and Stefan leaves to follow Elena.]

[Outside, Elena has left the Grill and Stefan follows behind her.]

Stefan: Come on. Let's get you home.

[Elena stops abruptly when she sees the man from earlier standing in front of her. Stefan sees him too and stands slightly in front of Elena, placing his hand out to protect her.]

Man: I have a message for you.

Elena: What?

Stefan: Who are you?

Man: Stop looking.

Elena: Stop looking for what?

Man: She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you.

Elena: Isobel?

Man: You need to stop looking. Do you understand?

Elena: She's alive? Does that mean she's a-

[Elena starts to inch forward, but Stefan puts his arm back to keep her behind him.]

Stefan: Elena, he's under compulsion.

Man: Do you understand?

Elena: Yes. I do.

Man: Good.

[The man looks down the street.]

Man: I'm done now.

[The man steps backwards into the road. A large truck blares its horn but runs over the man, killing him. Elena, shocked, grabs Stefan.]

[Only a moment after the incident, Stefan and Elena run into the middle of the street. People around them are yelling. Stefan kneels down and looks at the man. Elena sees a phone that must have fallen out of the man's pocket and picks it up. Stefan quickly stands up and grabs Elena's arm.]

Stefan: Come on. Let's get out of here. Come on.

[Elena places the phone in her pocket as she Stefan drags her off.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Carol holds up another ticket and reads the number.]

Carol: 37649.

[Many of the women in the crowd make disappointed sounds. Jenna raises her hand.]

Jenna: That's me.

Carol: Congratulations.

[Jenna walks up to Carol and takes her ticket.]

Carol: And Bachelor Number 5, Damon Salvatore. [She pulls out a ticket] 37552.

[Alaric walks over to Jenna who hands her ticket to Caroline.]

Natalya: [ Looking shocked as she sees the Number in her hands] '' 37552. Me. [She looks around for Damon] Where'd he go?

Alaric: [to Jenna] I'll call you later.

[Alaric starts to leave the Grill.]

**FLASHBACK - ISOBEL AND ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

[Alaric is sitting on the edge of the bed as Isobel talks to him and paces across the floor.]

Alaric: I think it's time to let this vampire crap go. I mean, the research, the trips, it's become an obsession.

Isobel: Well, this is important to me, Ric.

Alaric: Why? Why is it so important? Explain it to me. I mean, make me understand.

[Isobel doesn't respond.]

Alaric: [sighs] I mean, what's the point of this? You don't want kids. You're barely ever home. I just want us to be normal people.

Isobel: Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want more.

**MATT'S HOUSE**

[Matt guides Kelly into the house. Kelly is obviously intoxicated.]

Matt: Here we go. Home, sweet home.

Kelly: Wait. Why—why are we back here? I wasn't ready to leave.

Matt: Yeah, you were, mom.

[Kelly sits down on the sofa with Matt's help and he sits down beside her.]

Kelly: You're the best, Matty.

Matt: I know.

Kelly: I'm-I'm sorry... I was gone so long.

Matt: Why are you really home, mom?

Kelly: It's Pete. He's gone, and it's all my fault. I did it. I always do it.

Matt: No, you didn't, mom. It's not your fault.

Kelly: You're all I have left. [thickly said] Please don't leave me.

Matt: I'm not going anywhere.

[Kelly touches Matt's face and smiles. She then lays her head on a throw pillow and Matt covers her with a blanket.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Damon walks across the parlor and prepares to make a drink. Quietly, Alaric enters the room with a stake in his hand.]

Damon: Are you really this stupid?

[Damon finishes pouring his drink and turns around to look at Alaric who is standing behind him.]

Damon: Guess so.

[Damon takes a drink, places his glass down, and vamp-runs at Alaric, throwing him across the room. Alaric lands on the floor, heavily, but quickly gets back up, ready to attack.]

Damon: You gonna put down the stake?

[Alaric remains in an attacking stance.]

Damon: Wow. That's courage.

[Damon walks towards Alaric.]

Alaric: Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?

Damon: You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened.

Alaric: I saw you feeding on her.

Damon: Yeah, I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious.

[Alaric rushes at Damon. Damon hits Alaric in the stomach and Alaric keels over falling back onto the floor.]

Damon: Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility?

[Alaric looks up at him.]

Damon: I turned her.

Alaric: Why?

Damon: She came to me. All pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special.

Alaric: You turned her because you liked her?

Damon: No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you.

[Alaric rushes at Damon again, but Damon grabs the stake from Alaric's hands and stabs him in the chest, puncturing his lung. Alaric yells in pain.]

Damon: Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks.

[Damon removes the stake from Alaric's chest. Alaric wheezes.]

Damon: Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die.

[Damon tosses Alaric to the floor. Alaric gasps for air and places his hands over his wound. Damon throws the stake down, grabs his drink, and sits down on the sofa as he watches Alaric take one last breath before he dies.]

[Damon takes a swig from his glass as he looks at Alaric's dead body. Natalya walks in the room and looks at Alaric. She rushes over to the body and kneels down next to it, checking for a pulse.]

Natalya: What happened? What did you do?

Damon: Do what? He attacked me.

[Stefan sits up and looks at Damon.]

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it.

Stefan: Like you've been handling Katherine?

Damon: I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me.

Natalya: Stop it. You don't have to keep looking.

Damon: Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Mm-mmm. Can't. [points to Alaric] I'm assuming you'll take care of this.

[Damon gets up and leaves the room. Stefan, exhausted by Damon's actions, sits down next to Alaric's body. Suddenly, Stefan sees Alaric's fingers move. He furrows his brow and leans over Alaric. Suddenly, Alaric gasps back to life, panting heavily. He sits up, confused.]

Alaric: What happened? What's going on?

Natalya: You were just... Did Damon turn you?

Alaric: No. I - I went for him and then he, uh- he stabbed me.

Stefan: No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you.

Alaric: [flexes his fingers] No. It's, uh, it's something else.

Stefan: Then how?

Alaric: I, uh...

[Alaric looks down at the ring on his right hand.]

Alaric: Isobel.

**FLASHBACK - ISOBEL AND ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

[Alaric and Isobel are in bed. Alaric holds a small box in his hand.]

Alaric: Surprise gifts aren't fair. I always feel bad for not getting you something.

Isobel: Just open it.

[Alaric opens the box and laughs.]

Alaric: Oh, that's a giant piece of jewelry.

[He takes the ring out and examines it.]

Isobel: I know. It's ridiculous. Just tell people it's a family heirloom. Nobody questions that.

Alaric: Where'd you get this?

Isobel: If I told you, you'd laugh at me. But promise me that you'll always wear it. It'll protect you from all the things that go bump in the night.

Alaric: A ring to ward off the demons, eh?

Isobel: Consider it a- a token of my love, my affection, and if nothing else, an apology for being so crazy.

Alaric: Well, you were definitely crazy.

[Alaric places the ring on his finger.]

Isobel: I'm selfish, and I'm obsessed, and I'm a horrible wife. But you love me anyway.

Alaric:Yes, I do.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Alaric continues to fidget with the ring and looks up at Stefan.]

Alaric: This ring protected me.

Stefan: That's impossible.

Alaric: I know.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena is in her bed. She picks up a picture in a frame from her bedside. The picture is of her and her parents. She looks at it for a moment then places it down on her lap. She grabs the cell phone that she took from the man that was run over. Elena opens the phone and finds the last number that was dialed. Before she can change her mind, Elena calls the number and places the phone to her ear. After a few rings, a woman picks up on the other end.]

Isobel: Was there a problem? Did you find her? What's going on?

Elena: Isobel?

[Isobel hangs up without another word. Elena shuts the phone, looking tearful.]

**HOUSE IN THE WOODS**

[Harper is walking down a path through the woods. He approaches a house and knocks on the door. The woman that Harper saw in the Town Square earlier answers the door.]

Woman: Pearl, it's Harper.

[Pearl and Anna walk to the front door and woman goes back into the house.]

Pearl: I'm glad you found us. Ms. Gibbons, this gentleman is a friend of mine.

[Miss Gibbons comes up from behind Pearl.]

Pearl: May he come in?

Miss Gibbons: Any friend of Pearl's is a friend of mine. Please do. Come in.

Pearl: Annabelle, close the door, please.

[Harper enters the house and walks off with Pearl and Miss Gibbons. Anna looks at into the woods as she shuts the door.]


	17. There Goes The Neighborhood

**There Goes The Neighborhood**

[Miss Gibbon's House]

(Anna is going down the stairs)

Anna: Hey Beth-Anne.

Anna: What are you guys watching? You guys have been watching the same thing the whole time? There are over one hundred and fifty channels. It's called a remote control. This button changes the channel. Hold it like this.

(Anna goes into the dining room and finds Frederick feeding on Miss Gibbons)

Miss Gibbons: Did you get enough sweetheart?

Frederick: For now.

Miss Gibbons: Anna, are you hungry? Did you want a little?

Anna: No, thank you Miss Gibbons. Why don't you lie down for a while and get some rest?

Frederick: She's fine. Aren't you Miss Gibbons?

(Frederick compels Miss Gibbons)

Miss Gibbons: Of course I am. I'm fine.

(Miss Gibbons is leaving. Anna and Frederick exchange looks)

[Matt's house]

Matt: Hey mom! Mom?

(Matt is knocking on his mother's room door)

Matt: Hey mom?

(Kelly opens the door)

Kelly: What? I'm trying to sleep.

Matt: I was just making sure you're alive.

Kelly: I'm sorry sweetie. It was a late night. My head is throbbing.

Matt: I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring the party home. And I'm pretty sure the neighbors would appreciate it too.

Kelly: It wasn't a party, it was one guy, don't be so judgy.

Matt: Well, I talked to Roberta at the grill and there's still a bartending position open if you want to … get a job.

Kelly: I figured she'd still be pissed about the last time I worked there.

Matt: I think she's desperate.

Kelly: I'll check it out.

Matt: Yeah?

Kelly: Don't act so surprised.

Matt: Well, I mean… I didn't know how long you planned on sticking around.

Kelly: Well, there's back rent due.

Matt: There's back everything mom.

Kelly: Like I said, I'll check it out.

(Someone is knocking on the door)

Kelly: Who's that?

Matt: It's Caroline

(Kelly is making a face)

Matt: Easy

(Kelly raises her eyebrows)

Matt: Yeah come in!

(Caroline opens the door and enters in the kitchen)

Caroline: Hi Mrs. Donovan

(Kelly gets up and leaves the room)

Matt: Hey, ok. Well we're going to be late. So let's get going.

(Matt is going towards Caroline)

Caroline: Yeah

Matt: Hey

Caroline: Hey

Matt: How are you?

Caroline: Good

[Mystic Falls High school]

Stefan: Damon hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down.

Elena: Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?

Stefan: I don't know. He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. I mean it's gotta hurt, right?

Elena: And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

Stefan: You have every reason to be upset with him. Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?

Elena: About what? Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah… I haven't thought about it at all.

Stefan: I'm sorry I brought it up.

Elena: It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother or brother

Stefan: No vampires at all?

Elena: No vampires but you. I just want to get us back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought: fun

Stefan: Ooh, that sounds good to me, when do we start?

(They laugh and leave)

Matt: We can watch a movie at my place.

Caroline: With your mom and a six pack?

Matt: You know… you don't really help the situation. You could at least try to be nice.

Caroline: Oh… I'm sorry. It's hard for me to show kindness to people that hate me. I'm not that evolved.

(Matt raises his head and look at Elena and Stefan. They kiss each other. Caroline turns her head and look at them too. And turns her head to look at Matt)

Caroline: So, a movie tonight?

Matt: Wherever you want to do it's good for me but I'm late and I got to go ok?

Caroline: ok

(She moves in for a kiss but he leaves)

[Miss Gibbons house]

Pearl: The keypad is for texting which is what you do when you want to avoid talking to someone.

(Harper pushes a button and we can hear a message from Jeremy. Anna rushes towards the phone)

Harper: I didn't break it, I swear

Pearl: I was just showing Harper what you taught me. What a marvelous device!

Harper: Who was that?

Anna: Jeremy Gilbert

Harper: Is that your boyfriend?

Pearl: Of course not

(Pearl gets up and looks at Anna)

Pearl: What do you think?

Anna: Very respectable.

Pearl: That's the goal. I can't say that I miss corsets

Anna: Susie Sunshine gave me her car keys and her ATM card

Pearl: What's that?

Anna: I'll explain later

(Frederick waits outside the room. Anna and Pearl leaves the room)

Frederick: Where are you going?

Pearl: We have some business in town. We'll be back as soon as we can. I trust that you'll keep an eye on things

Frederick: So, I'm the baby sitter now?

Pearl: Frederick, if this is going to work we have to cooperate with one another.

Frederick: So you saying...

Harper: I'll watch things miss Pearl

Pearl: Thank you Harper.

(Anna and Pearl leaves the room. Harper and Frederick exchange looks)

[Mystic Falls high school]

Caroline: I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at the grill maybe a late movie

Stefan: You mean like a double date?

Caroline: Two pair out on a Friday night coupled. Yeah a double date.

Elena: Do you think that's a good idea?

Caroline: Why not? We all haven't gone out together before and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us. Look the couple dynamics have changed and there's been a little awkwardness between you, Matt, and me and I just think it's important that we get over it

Elena: I don't know

Stefan: I think that sounds like a great idea

Elena: You do?

Stefan: Yeah. A nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, as in "fun"

Elena: A double date it is.

Caroline: Ok. So, we will see you tonight

Elena: Ok.

(Caroline walks away. Elena looks at Stefan.)

Elena: Ok.

[Salvatore's house]

[ Natalya is just coming down the stairs as Damon enters the house. Anna and Pearl are waiting for him)

Pearl: Hello Damon.

Damon: Ever hear of knocking?

Pearl: An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you and your brother?

Natalya: ''I live with them for the Time being.

Anna: Yeah. How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?

Damon: I kill them

(Damon runs towards Pearl and tries to strangle her. Pearl twists his wrist and pushes him to the floor.)

Pearl: Have a sit, Damon. I was hoping we could have a word.

Damon: Sure. [ Natalya shocked is standing behind the Sofa where Damon fell against and Pearl looks at her with curiosity]

Natalya: ''Your Anna's Mother Pearl. I forgot you were in the tomb.

Pearl: ''And your the Mage that My daughter told me about and the one who set us free Thank you.[ Seeing the Italian heritage in the Black hair on her and feeling the power] ''Your Aura is impressive. Katherine would be curious about you.

Natalya: ''Really why?

Pearl: ''Oh she has always Protected your line from witches or Vampires wanting to use you for your Powers.[ She tells Natalya to sit down as she sits in the other Sofa across from her]

[Jeremy's bedroom]

(Jeremy is on his computer chatting on a vampire's website)

Jeremy: "How do you become a vampire?"

Talker: "Brad Pitt changed me"

Talker: "Go to Vegas ask for Wayne Newton"

Jeremy: "How do you kill a vampire?"

Talker: "The blood of Paula Abdul"

Jeremy: "Serious answers only please"

Talker: "Stake in the heart always works"

Jeremy: "You're a believer?"

Talker: "Aren't you?"

[Salvatore's house]

Pearl: We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town. It'll suffice for now.

Damon: All 25 vampires?

Pearl: Not all, some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating.

(Damon looks at Pearl and Anna)

Damon: How did they get out of the tomb?

Anna: I think it would be your Mages doing.[ Natalya looks down in guilt] ''It''s Not your fault that kind of power is lethal if not used properly. Besides you were doing something to Protect everyone.

Natalya:[ Nods at her even though the Guilt was still in her heart for Bonnie's grandmother died because of her]

Pearl: I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?

Anna: And you're a part of it.

Damon: That's ridiculous.

Anna: I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed.

Pearl: And so am I. And now that you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a listing names of all the council members and their families

Anna: And everyone you've supplied with vervain.

Pearl: Yes, that will have to stop immediately

Natalya: '' What exactly are you trying to achieve?

Pearl: Mystic Falls is our home, Natalya. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild.

Damon: What, are you crazy? It was 1864. Wake up woman. The world has moved on.

Pearl: As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most.

Damon: I want nothing.

Pearl: Katherine.

Damon: You wouldn't even know where she was. You've been under the ground for the last century and a half

Pearl: Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her.

Damon: I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the role of your little minion.

(Pearl gets up and pushes Damon on the couch)

Pearl: I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non negotiable

(She puts her fingers in Damon's eyes and pushes him on the floor)

Natalya: ''Damon! [ She stands up but from Pearl's glare telling her not to push her luck]

Pearl: I have four hundred years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch[To Natalya] ''Your Strong for a Mage. but don't try to get involved with this.

(Pearl and Anna leave the house Natalya runs to Damon and helps him up to the Couch)

Natalya: ''Gosh Damon She is scary. [She runs her hand over his eyes easing the pain from him]

Damon: ''Tell me about it.

[Elena's house]

(Stefan in knocking on the door. Elena opens it)

Elena: You got me flowers!

Stefan: I figured it's a date, why not do it right? I would have driven too but you're the one with the car.

Elena: You know, you think that for someone who was around when the car was invented you would have one.

Stefan: Oh, I have one. I just never drive it.

Elena: You know, it's not too late to cancel.

Stefan: Why we would do that?

Elena: I don't know, it just seems surreal. Like maybe we weren't meant to get to the normal part.

Stefan: That's exactly why we're going to do it. We're going to go out, have some fun and try to remember that we don't have to be so serious. Listen, when I decided to stay here and to get to know you, it so that I could do things like this. Bring my girlfriend flowers, take her out on a date, and try to be normal

Elena: Have you ever even been on a double date before?

Stefan: Oh, absolutely. ' 72, Hef and the twins.

Elena: What?

Stefan: Yeah... playmates. I got Miss June.

Elena: Are you serious?

[Somewhere in Mystic Falls]

(Jenna is waiting for Anna and Pearl in front of her brother in law's office)

Pearl: Miss Sommers?

Jenna: Yes. Hi Pearl

Pearl: Hi. This is my Daughter, Annabelle

Jenna: Of course, Jeremy's friend

Anna: Nice to see you, Miss Sommers

Jenna: Oh, Jenna, please. This property was in my brother in law's family for generations. It's one of the originals structure in Mystic Falls. It used to be one of those old fashioned drugstore thingies.

Pearl: An apothecary?

Jenna: Yeah

Pearl: You don't say

(Anna sees Jeremy)

Jenna: Sorry if it's a little musty

(Anna is watching Jeremy walking)

Jenna: No one has been here for months

Pearl: I'll use my imagination

(Anna is still watching Jeremy)

Pearl: Annabelle?

Anna: I'm coming mother

(They are entering the office. Jenna is holding the door)

[Mystic Grill]

(Kelly is at the bar. Damon sits down next to her. He wears sunglasses)

Kelly: What's with the glasses inside?

Damon: My eyes were a little sensitive today

Kelly: You're new around here

Damon: On the contrary, I'm very old.

(Talking to the bartender)

Damon: Bourbon, neat.

Kelly: I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone who looked like you

Damon: Yeah. Where did you go?

Kelly: Around, about

Damon: I've been there

Kelly: I love to see a man drown his sorrows. It's so sexy.

Damon: It's more like nursing my wounds. And you?

Kelly: I was supposed interviewing for the bartender job but I think the manager blew me off.

Damon: Well, that's not very nice.

Kelly: Yeah. Last time I was in town I slept with her boyfriend.

Damon: That's not very nice either.

Kelly: It happens.

Damon: Yes it does

(Jenna arrives)

Jenna: Kelly? Kelly Donovan

Kelly: Jenna!

(They hug each other)

Jenna: I heard you were back in town. (To Damon) She used to babysit me

Kelly: And then I used to party with her

Jenna: This woman is crazy

Kelly: Not as crazy as you

Jenna: I'm not anymore.

Kelly: Well sit, drink!

Jenna: I shouldn't. I'm more responsible now. Haven't you heard?

Kelly: Well, take a night off its good for the soul

Damon: Great for the soul

(Jenna sits down with Kelly and Damon.)

Jenna: This is not going to end well

Damon: Can't wait

(They raise their glasses and clink their glasses)

[Miss Gibbons House]

Frederick: I hate this house

Beth-Anne: It's better than the tomb

Frederick: I didn't stay locked up for a hundred and forty five years to end up locked here

Harper: Maybe you should quit complaining

(Frederick gets up and walks toward Harper)

Frederick: You're going to stop me?

Beth-Anne: Let it be Frederick. You heard what Pearl said.

Frederick: I don't care what Pearl said. (To Harper) What you got boy?

(Harper gets up and pushes Frederick on the couch. Frederick pushes Harper against the wall)

Frederick: Try that again

(Pearl arrives and strangles Frederick)

Pearl: Back off. Back off! We don't fight each other. Those are the rules.

Frederick: And I'm tired of your rules. I want out of this house. Why can't we go out on the town?

Pearl: Eventually. But for now we have to keep a low profile.

Frederick: No one knows who I am.

Pearl: The Salvatore's brothers do

Frederick: And I wish to hell that I could run into them. There are the reason we were caught in the first place

[Mystic Grill]

Elena: So, Matt, How do you like working here?

Matt: It's not that bad. Wait staff is pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mom up for a job.

Elena: How has that been? Having Kelly back?

Matt: You know, same old Kelly. She's trying, sort of.

Elena: Kelly and my mom were best friends growing up. That's how Matt and I first met, we shared a crib together.

Stefan: You're kidding?

Matt: No, we have known each other our whole lives.

(Elena and Matt look each other. Caroline sighs. Everyone turn their heads and watch Damon, Kelly and Jenna drinking together)

Matt: You got to be kidding me

[Miss Gibbons house]

(Frederick and Beth-Anne are going out the house. Harper catches them)

Harper: Where are you going?

Frederick: Beth-Anne and I are going out for a bit. Hit the town, kick up our heels.

Harper: We're not supposed to leave. Miss Pearl made that very clear.

Frederick: You're going to stop me? I didn't think so.

(Harper watches them while they leave the house)

[Gilbert's house]

(Someone is knocking on the door. Jeremy goes down the stairs and opens the door. It's Anna)

Jeremy: Anna?

Anna: Surprised?

Jeremy: I thought you and your mom were leaving town.

Anna: Change of plans. Sorry, I thought you'd be psyched.

Jeremy: No, no, no. I mean… I am. Of course I am.

Anna: Alright then, step aside.

(Anna enters in the house)

[Mystic Grill]

[ Natalya enters the Grill as a Hostess takes her to a table and she notices Damon, Jenna and some other woman drinking at the bar]

Waitress: ''What can I get you?

Natalya: ''How about a Chicken sandwich and a Root Beer drink.

Waitress: ''Good I will be back in Minutes to get your order.[ She writes the remaining order down and then leaves]

[ At The Bar]

Jenna: Don't be grumpy. It can't be that bad.

Damon: You'd be surprised. My primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today's events, the remains of the shakey ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom. Let's get hammered.

Kelly: Lets

(They clink their glasses)

(Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Matt are at the pool table. They're watching Damon, Kelly and Jenna)

Caroline: At least they're having fun

Elena: They're drunk.

Matt: Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after the homecoming?

Caroline (laughing): Oh my god yes!

Elena: Well, we were wasted; it was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt.

Matt: Her parents got seated at the next booth.

Elena: And Matt had me pretend that I was choking so we could get away.

Matt: Except that her dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her.

Elena: And I ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of everyone. Do you remember that? 3 stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing this one (She looks at matt) for a week

(Matt and Elena look at each other and laugh)

Caroline: I'm gonna go to the restroom. Elena? [ She sees Natalya seated by herself and walks over to her] ''Hey Natalya how have you been?

Natalya: ''Hi Caroline I'm doing all right[ She sees Elena, Matt and Stefan playing Pool] ''Having fun?

Caroline: ''Yeah only a little Elena and Matt can't seemed to stop talking about their Past relationship How can I compete with that.

Natalya: ''Elena is with Stefan there is no way Matt would continue to pine for her when she is with someone else you have nothing to worry about with them.

Caroline: ''You don't get it Matt still Loves Elena and even though there is something going on between us there is still something going on between Elena and Matt.

Natalya: ''Why don't you just go and talk to Matt and seriously ask some Questions if you are feeling Insecure you need to let him now how you feel.

Caroline: [ Looking at Natalya nodding but then starts thinking again] 'Why am I even asking you when you have never been in Love do you even understand what the word means. [ She was about to say something else when she sees the look of Hurt on Natalya's face and then closes her eyes in remorse] ''Oh my god I shouldn't have said that.

Natalya: [ Swallowing to not let the Tears come out] ''No you are right I have no idea what I'm saying I just was trying to be helpful I'm sorry you came to the wrong person.[ She gathers her Bags and grabs the ticket to go and Pay her bill] ''Have Fun with Matt.

Caroline: [ seeing Natalya walk up to the bar to pay the Bill and then watches as she leaves seeing tears roll down her eyes and feels remorse and guilty]

(Jenna sees them)

Jenna: Hide. We're not here.

Kelly: Why? Where'd we go?

Jenna: Children under our care. Five o'clock. This is not good

(Kelly turns her head and sees them)

Kelly: Damn!

[Gilbert's house]

Jeremy: What made you and your mom decide to stay in town?

Anna: She got this business opportunity; she's going to open up a little store. It has always been her dream. So yeah we're staying. And I'm thinking about going back to high school, so you'll be seeing a little more of me.

Jeremy: Yeah?

Anna: Enough of homeschooling. I'd like to be a normal teen for once. But I have to ask my mom first, she'll have an opinion

Jeremy: Well, I wish you were there now. I actually have to write another paper. I was thinking about squeezing one more out on "the vampire in Mystic Falls".

Anna: Really? Haven't you exhausted the subject?

Jeremy: No, I want to go deeper, you know. I want to understand why people were labeled as vampires back in the day. I mean, maybe there's such a thing has vampires, they're just different from the way we always thought they were.

Anna: What do you mean?

Jeremy: Well, maybe they're normal and good, just outsiders you know? Um, misunderstood.

Anna: You're kidding, right?

Jeremy: Don't you think it could be possible? You did give me all that info.

Anna: Jeremy, I made it up ok? You were all cute and floppy and I wanted to make a good impression.

[Mystic Grill]

Matt: Is there anything you're not good at? Stefan: Double dating. This is all kind of new to me. I usually keep to myself. I don't always fit in.

Matt: That's because you're that guy.

Stefan: What guy?

Matt: The guy who seems like he has everything, so the people that don't, kind of run the other way

Stefan: Is that what I seem like?

Matt: Pretty much

Stefan: Hmm... What a dick!

Matt: Yeah.

[Mystic grill's restroom]

(Elena is washing her hands. Caroline is sitting behind her)

Caroline: So um, what are you doing?

Elena: What?

Caroline: Well the point of this was to show him how much you care about Stefan. You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane.

Elena: I was just trying to make conversation.

Caroline: Try less.

(Caroline leaves the restroom, Elena run after her)

[Mystic Grill]

Elena: Caroline.

(Elena is walking after Caroline, she passes Frederick. He sees her and catches her arm)

Frederick: Katherine?

Elena: I'm sorry, you have the wrong person.

(Caroline is waiting for Elena)

Caroline: Elena, come on!

Frederick: My mistake.

(They return to the pool table with Matt and Stefan. Frederick looks at her)

Elena: How's everything going?

Stefan: Matt's cheating.

Matt: No need, I'm awesome.

Frederick (watching them): Stefan Salvatore

Stefan (to Elena): Everything's okay?

Elena: Everything's great

(She writes him a text message and shows it to him)

Elena: "That man over there just called me Katherine"

(He walks toward them but they're already gone)

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena parks her car. She discusses with Stefan)

Stefan: So, you didn't recognize him, you haven't seen him before?

Elena: No, there was nothing familiar about him at all.

Stefan: Right, let's call it a night. OK? Send Matt and Caroline home?

Elena: No, the whole point of the night was to not have to deal with this stuff. We need to get through one night. One normal night.

Stefan: You're sure?

Elena: No, I'm not sure, but I don't know what else to do. Look, if there's another vampire in town, he'll still be here tomorro. We'll deal with it tomorrow.

Stefan: OK.

(Matt and Caroline arrive. Matt parks his car)

Stefan: It's them. Come here.

(Stefan kisses Elena.)

[Salvatore's House]

(Caroline, Matt, Stefan and Elena are entering the living room Natalya is in the Library reading a book as they came in)

Matt: ''Hey Natalya.

Natalya: ''Hi Matt.[ She smiles at Matt then stops when she sees Caroline and then ignores her as she continues to Read]

Caroline: This is much better than watching Damon visit cougar town. (To Matt) No offence.

Matt: Don't remind me. (To Stefan): Man I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place

Stefan: Yeah, I guess it's a bit much.

Matt: Yeah, my entire house could fit in here. like twice

Caroline: Feel like I've been here before. It's weird

(Elena is uncomfortable and changes the subject)

Elena: Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?

Matt: Whoa; these are great!

(He walks towards Stefan's miniature cars collection)

Stefan: This is uh… a little hobby of mine

Matt: I did the entire Mustang series when I was 9

Stefan: You like cars?

Matt: It's an understatement

Stefan: Come with me

[Mystic Grill]

(Damon is playing with a cherry)

Damon: So, the thing about cherries, you have to…

(Kelly puts her finger on Damon's lips. She puts a cherry in her mouth)

Damon: Oh my goodness

(He takes the cherry out of Kelly's mouth with his mouth)

Damon: That's amazing, you were fast.

Jenna: That would be my queue

Kelly (looking at Damon): You're given up already?

Jenna: Oh yeah

(She leaves the bar)

Jenna: See you guys

[Salvatore's Garage]

(Stefan opens the garage door)

Stefan: Prepare yourself, my friend.

(He removes a tarp from a car)

Matt: Wait, how do you have this?

Stefan: Got passed down through the family

(He opens the car's door)

Matt: Why don't you… I mean… Why don't you drive it?

Stefan: Well, it doesn't run. I mean, it's not that I could figure out.

Caroline: Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?

Matt: Be more of a girl right now?

(Caroline laugh)

Stefan (to Matt): Hey, want to come take a look at this for me?

Matt: Elena, remember the old Camaro you're dad used to have?

Elena: Of course

Matt: I built and rebuilt that engine 20 times

Stefan: wow

Caroline: I don't like sports cars; they're too hard to make out in.

Matt (looking at Elena): It wasn't that bad

(Elena and Matt look at each other, uncomfortable. Caroline leaves the garage. Elena goes after her)

Matt (to Stefan): I'm sorry man

Stefan: No, no, no. Don't worry about it. You and Elena, you guys have a history and ignoring it doesn't do anybody any good.

Matt: She's good with you. You know, I wasn't sure but she's happy and I'm glad.

(They look at each other)

Matt: Alright, let's take a look at this.

[Mystic Grill]

(Jenna is going out. She breaks her heel. Frederick looks at her)

Frederick: Need some help?

Jenna: Damn it! Stupid shoe.

Frederick: Pick up your other foot.

(He breaks the other heel and gives it to Jenna)

Frederick: Here you go.

Jenna: Thanks, I think.

Frederick: Was that Damon Salvatore you were with?

Jenna: The one and only. You know him?

Frederick: We go way back. He still live out by Miller Lane?

Jenna: He lives in the old boarding house by Wickery Bridge. He's still in there if you want to say hi.

Frederick: I prefer to stay here and talk to you.

Jenna: Oh, nice. Very smooth with the shoe and the flirt. But, I'm a little drunk and a guy plus drunk me equals very bad things.

(Frederick touches her face and tries to compel her)

Frederick: I'm pretty sure you'd like it.

(She laughs)

Jenna: Sorry. That was a seriously lame pick up.

Frederick: That is a nice scent you wear. What is it?

Jenna: I don't know (she laughs) it was a gift. And that is a cab so…

(She leaves. Frederick looks at her. Beth-Anne arrives behind him)

Frederick: Vervain... making it hard to find something to eat in this town.

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena arrives to talk to Caroline)

Elena: Caroline…

Caroline: I don't want to talk about it.

Elena: You're being ridiculous.

Caroline: And insecure and stupid. But that doesn't change the fact that Matt's always gonna be in love with you and I'm always gonna be the back up

Elena: You're not the back up.

Caroline: Yes I'm. I'm Matt's Elena back up; I'm your Bonnie back up

Elena: Now it's about me and Bonnie?

Caroline: You don't get it. Why would you? You're everyone's first choice.

(They look at each other. Stefan and Matt pull up in the Porsche. They get out of the car.)

Matt: Piece of cake!

(Matt looks at Caroline)

Stefan: You know what? Why don't you guys go ahead and take it for a spin?

Matt: Really?

Stefan: Yeah.

Matt: Caroline?

(Matt and Caroline get into the car. Stefan and Elena watch them go. Stefan embraces Elena)

Stefan: You alright?

Elena: If it's not vampires, its girlfriends

(They embrace each other)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy and Anna are in the kitchen)

Jeremy: Alright. Roast beef, turkey, what do you want?

Anna: Let's do the works. Pile it high.

Jeremy: Ok, I like your style. Will you grab the bread for me?

Anna: Ok.

(She turns to get the bread. Jeremy cuts his hand with a knife.)

Anna: What are you doing?

Jeremy: It's just a cut. Can you hand me that towel?

(She looks uncomfortable)

Anna: I can't.

Jeremy: You got a problem with blood Anna?

(He shows her his bloody hand and goes towards her)

Jeremy: What's the matter? It's just blood, Anna.

(She grabs him by the neck and pushes him against the fridge.)

Anna: What are you doing?

(Her face changes.)

Jeremy: I knew it. (He shows her his hand) Go for it.

(She takes his hand and begins to drink. Jenna enters. Jeremy rushes towards her)

Jeremy: Jenna! Hey, what's up?

Jenna: Regret. Make sure you lock that up.

(Jenna goes upstairs. Jeremy looks back into the kitchen, Anna has gone. He looks at his hand and smiles.)

[Stefan's car]

Matt: Did I just pass the driveway?

Caroline: Uh… No, I think it's up there.

Matt: This is an amazing car. Did I pass?

(Caroline doesn't understand)

Matt: The whole double date thing was obviously a test to see how I would do around Elena.

Caroline: I don't know. You were reminiscing about the Elena years the whole night so…

Matt: Caroline that stuff came before. It's not just gonna go away.

Caroline: I know that okay? I know.

Matt: No, you don't. Because, you're letting Elena turn you into a crazy person. Look it's my fault. I made it pretty clear early on that Elena still means something to me. But all that talk, that was just two old friends and some memories. Tonight wasn't about me and Elena. I was there because I wanted to be with you. And I don't know what this means or what we are but I do know that you are the only person I want to be in this car with right now. And I don't even know if that makes sense because I'm not really that good at expressing myself.

Caroline: No, no. I think you're doing just fine.

(They laugh and kiss each other. Caroline hurts herself)

Caroline: Sports cars…

Matt: Yeah.

(They kiss each other again)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon and Kelly enter the house. Damon makes a drink, takes a sip, and hands it to Kelly.)

Kelly: Now that you've got me here. (She drinks) What are you gonna do with me?

Damon: I'm going to… going to do this.

(He kisses her. He pushes her against the wall. They kiss each other. Caroline Natalya and Matt enter the house and interrupt them)

Matt: Mom?!

Natalya: Damon?!

Kelly: Oh my god, Matt! Oh my god.

(She takes her things and leaves. Elena and Stefan arrive)

Matt: I got to…

Caroline: It's fine, just go

Elena (to Matt): I'll take her home

Matt: Thanks, man.

(Matt gives the keys to Stefan and leaves. Caroline, Elena Natalya and Stefan look at Damon. He drinks.)

[Miss Gibbon's house]

(Anna is going into the house. She tries to be discreet. Pearl arrives)

Pearl: Where have you been?

Anna: I needed some air

Pear: For three hours? Tell me, where have you been?

Anna: Out, I was out.

Pearl: Annabelle, don't do this. I can't fight you too. What?

Anna: I'm sorry.

(Pearl embraces her)

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena and Stefan walk out to her car.)

Elena: Sorry I'm bailing.

Stefan: Just wish you let me drive you home.

Elena: Normal people don't have chaperones or bodyguards or baby-sitters. We're normal tonight, remember?

Stefan: I know, I just get so worry about you.

Elena: Stefan, I can't live every minute afraid that someone is gonna come after me. I won't, it's not living.

Stefan: Okay. Call me when you get home safe.

(He takes her face and kisses her. Stefan opens her car door for her and Elena gets in.)

Caroline: Bye Stefan

Stefan: Goodbye.

(He closes the car's door. He watches them leave and goes back inside. Frederick watches him while he closes the door)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is in the living room. Stefan arrives and looks at him.)

Damon: Don't look at me like that

Stefan: Are you crazy?

Damon: Save the lecture. Look

[ Natalya is sitting in the library when Frederick jumps through the window, jumps on her almost Biting her in the Neck but she stabs him with a piece of glass. Damon pushes him off her and starts to fight with Frederick.. Beth-Anne arrives and begins to fight with Natalya. She pushes her to the floor, Stefan takes the leg off a wooden chair and stabs her in the heart. Damon sends Frederick across the living room. Frederick looks at Damon Natalya and Stefan and then looks at Beth-Anne, who is dead. He leaves. Stefan looks at Damon)

Damon: Damn it.

Natalya: ''Who were they?

Stefan: I remember them from 1864. They were in the tomb.

Damon: Yeah... About that.

(They look at each other then looking at Natalya and seeing that she has a Huge piece of Glass in her shoulder)

Damon: ''You have a Glass in your shoulder let me[ He walks over to her and then yanks it out causing her to yell] ''Better.

Natalya: ''Yeah thanks [ She pats him on the shoulder as she passes him to go upstairs to bed]

[Matt's house]

(Matt is going into the living room. Kelly goes after him)

Kelly: Matt… Matt...

Matt: I don't want to hear it, mom.

Kelly: Matty, please…

Matt: Do you know what I was doing tonight, Mom? I was having fun, you know, trying to forget about all the crap that I have to deal with every day. Just enjoying a night with my friends. And then, there you are, wasted at the bar, where I work, by the way, to pay the bills that you don't pay. And then you're off acting like a freakin' kid, hooking up with some guy half your age. I'm the kid, Mom. You're supposed to be responsible for me.

Kelly: I know Matt.

(He looks at her and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is in the bathroom, she brushes her teeth. Jeremy arrives)

Elena: How was your night?

Jeremy: Ah... Same old. Same old... You?

Elena: Yep

[Miss Gibbon's house]

(Pearl is taking a bottle of blood from the fridge. Frederick arrives)

Pearl: So, where is Beth-Anne?

Frederick: She won't be coming back

Pearl: What happened? Where is she?

Frederick: Well, you were right.(He looks at Anna) We shouldn't have left we attacked the Salvatores they had one powerful Girl there.

Pearl: No. Hungry?

(Frederick is still looking at Anna. Pearl is pouring blood in a glass. She takes the glass and a wooden spoon. She holds the glass to Frederick and stabs him with the spoon. She puts down the glass and throws the spoon in the sink. She sits down and pours blood in a glass)

Pearl: Next time you'll listen to me and Don't go near the Girl again she is off limits.

(Anna smiles and looks at Frederick)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is on the phone with Stefan)

Elena: I'm home, teeth brushed, and ready for bed. Save and sound.

Stefan: Good, good. I'm glad.

Elena: Is everything alright? You sound serious.

Stefan: No, no, no, no. Not tonight, you still have a few minutes left of normal. I'll tell you about it tomorrow okay?

Elena: I had a really nice time on our date tonight.

Stefan: Such a liar.

Elena: No, I'm serious. In a way it was exactly what it was supposed to be

Stefan: I had a really nice time too

(Elena hangs up)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is draggin Beth-Anne's body into the fireplace.)

Damon (to Stefan): Could you help me out a little bit?

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy enters his bedroom. Anna's there, Jeremy is scared)

Jeremy: What the hell?

Anna: I could have killed you!

Jeremy: Yeah, but you didn't.

Anna: I should have

Jeremy: But you didn't.

Anna: How did you know?

Jeremy: I knew this girl. Vicki. She was attacked by an animal, a bite to the neck. She started acting crazy, weird, and it seemed like drugs, but then you showed me those articles. And then I saw your face and how it changed the night in the cemetery when I kissed you.

Anna: You know you can't tell anyone, right?

Jeremy: Who would believe me?

Anna: You'd be surprised .

Jeremy: Why didn't you kill me?

Anna: I don't know. Maybe I'm a sucker for guys like you.

Jeremy: Like what?

Anna: Lost. Why would you confront me about it? Why would you risk it?

Jeremy: Because if it was true, maybe it's true about Vicki. And also because... I want you to turn me.


	18. Let The Right One In

**Let The Right One In**

GILBERT'S HOUSE

(A storm is starting outside. Elena is asleep in her bed. The wind from the storm blows her bedroom window open and Elena wakes with a start. She goes over to the window and closes it. In Jeremy's room, Anna is looking at the storm outside of his window.)

Anna: I love storms.

Jeremy: Is that a vampire thing? Cause I read vampires don't like running water.

Anna: It's only Dracula. Yeah. He was a complete wuss. Never showered. Very smelly.

Jeremy: Seriously?

Anna: First rule about vampires, don't believe anything you read.

Jeremy: You gotta tell me more. I gotta know.

Anna: No, you don't. Cause you're not gonna be one.

Jeremy: Come on, you can't keep saying "no" to me.

Anna: Look, I'm not gonna turn someone who learned everything he knows about vampires from Netflix.

Jeremy: That's not true, and you know it.

Anna: Why do you even want this? Give me one good reason.

Jeremy: Cause I...

Anna: Hmm. Let me know when you can finish that sentence.

(Elena knocks on Jeremy's door and enters his room. Anna leaves.)

Elena: Hey, you're still up.

Jeremy: Hey, what's up?

Elena: Looks like the there's a big storm rolling in. Can you help make sure all the windows are closed?

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah. Sure.

[Miss Gibbion's House]

Pearl comes to talks with Frederick.

Frederick: We're running low on blood. You might wanna send Anna to the hospital for some more.

Pearl: I'll send her out for some tomorrow.

Frederick: Maybe I could go with her. If the storm keeps it dark enough, I might be able to go out during the day, no sun and all.

Pearl: I'm afraid after your stunt at the Salvatore house tonight.

Frederick: He and his brother deserved it.

Pearl: And where did that get you? Your girlfriend Bethanne is dead. And you have no one to blame but yourself. We cannot live our lives about revenge. We have to have better control of our emotions.

Frederick: I understand, Miss Pearl. I just wish I knew what you were up to.

Pearl: I'm going to make an exploratory visit into town tomorrow to assess who's under the influence of vervain and who isn't. Anna tells me that the players haven't changed much. It's still the Lockwoods, the Forbes, the Fells...

Frederick: We should kill every last one of them.

Pearl: We are smarter than that, Frederick. These people are not our enemies. We don't hold grudges and resentments. We'll get our town back. We just have to have patience.

(Pearl leaves. Other vampires enter the room.)

Frederick: You heard her. No revenge. Patience. Self-control. She seems to have it all figured out, doesn't she? (Frederick holds up a wooden stake.)

Salvatore's House

(Damon boards up the window that Frederick and Beth-Anne broke through as Natalya helps him. Stefan and Elena watch them.)

Damon: I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night.

Stefan: Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?"

Natalya: I can't believe you made a deal with her.

Damon: It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back.

Elena: Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process.

Damon: You don't have to be snarky about it.

Elena: I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky.

Damon: How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?

Elena: I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities.

Damon: Ouch.

Natalya: This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hmm.

(Damon leaves the room. Stefan embraces Elena.)

Elena: I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky.

Stefan: I know. He makes everybody cranky.

Elena: So, what are we going to do?

Stefan: Damon Natalya and I are gonna handle everything, I promise.

Elena: Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing.

Stefan: That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what going to keep you safe.

Elena: Which means nothing if you're not safe, too.

Stefan: What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Natalya our Mage, and Damon the self-serving psychopath on my side.

Elena: Well, that's comforting.

Mystic Grill

Jeremy talks with Anna.

Anna: Ok. We have some time. I'm not meeting my mom until later.

Jeremy: Wait. Does your mom know you're a...

Anna: The fact that you would even think it's possible to keep something like that a secret from your own family is just further proof that you're not ready.

Jeremy: "Not ready" Is a step up from "No."

Anna: And a million steps down from "Maybe." I like your bracelet.

Jeremy: Thanks. My sister got it for me.

Anna: Can I see it?

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah.

Anna: Your sister doesn't know you're hanging out with me, does she?

Jeremy: No. No. But I don't see why it would be a problem. It's not like she knows what you are.

Anna: I'd rather keep it our little secret.

Jeremy: You know, why don't you...why don't you keep this?

Anna: Why would you give this to me?

Jeremy: Because. You like it. And I like you.

Anna: You only like me because of what you want from me.

Jeremy: No. I...I like you.

Anna: Um... You know, you should wear it. It looks better on you anyway.

(Matt is talking with Caroline.)

Matt: I yelled at my mom last night. You know, I feel like the parent yelling at the screwed up kid.

Caroline: Maybe she needed to hear it.

Matt: Yeah, but just... I worry that if I push too hard, then she will take off again. Cause that's her M.O. Just like Vicki, who I haven't heard from since she left.

Caroline: Well, you can't control your mom, Matt, any more than you can control your sister.

Matt: I wish that she would just try a little. You know? If she would just try to try, that'd be ok.

Caroline: Maybe she'll surprise you. People have a tendency to do that. I should go before the roads get even worse from the storm.

Matt: Yeah. Are you sure you should be driving right now?

Caroline: I have to. It's my dad's boyfriend's daughter's birthday. We have a non-traditional traditional ritual.

Matt: Well, buckle up. Don't speed. Stay off your cell phone. And call me when you get there.

Caroline: Got it. Anything else?

Matt: Yes.

(Matt kisses her.)

Caroline: Bye.

Matt: Bye.

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon is fixing a clock. Stefan is leaving to go hunt.)

Damon: Hunting party?

Stefan: That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up.

Damon: I've got 2 liters of soccer mom in the fridge. No?

Stefan: We'll talk when I get back?

Damon: All right. Give my regards to the squirrels.

Natalya:[ She runs down the Stairs as Stefan is about to leave] ''Wait Stefan I'll go with you I have a Bad feeling about you going alone.

Stefan: ''I'll be okay you don't need to worry about me.

Natalya: ''Yeah but It will make me feel better if you let me go with you those Vampires last night that attack you and Damon are from the Tomb which means they will be after you again. Just let me come.

Stefan: ''Okay if it will make you feel better.

Damon: ''Natalya you better protect yourself.[ He looks at her Serious as she puts on her Rain coat and some running shoes]

Natalya: ''Don't worry I'll be fine.

The Woods

(Stefan is out hunting. While Natalya is walking beside him she turns around and there are vampires surrounding them. Frederick stabs Stefan with a wooden stake.)

Stefan: Aah!

Natalya: ''Stefan! [ She runs over to help him as she bends down beside him as the Vampires surround them Frederick who was standing over them gazes down at her]

Frederick: ''You should have stay home Little Girl.[ He then takes a Sledge Hammer and hits it over her head Knocking her out]

[Gilbert's House]

(Elena's phone is ringing. She notices it's Damon and ignores it. She hears a knock on the door and answers it. Damon enters.)

Damon: You're ignoring me

Elena: The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead.

Damon: Is Stefan here?

Elena: No. Why? Something wrong?

Damon: He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you and I haven't seen or Heard from Natalya either.

Elena: They are both going straight to voice-mail. Where could they be?

Damon: You're not going to like what I'm thinking.

Miss Gibbons House

Damon knocks on the door.

Damon: Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off.

Frederick: Pearl's not home. Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky [ He pulls Natalya from the Bathroom where he was standing holding her against him with a Arm around her Neck and a Stake was in his hand] ''And a Lovely Vampire/ Mage who would pass up with Having a Mage on our side.

Damon: [ He is so Furious as he pounds against the Door way] ''You hurt her and I will end you .Where's my brother?

Frederick: Billy.

(Two vampires drag Stefan into the hallway.)

Damon: You're dead.

Frederick: Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?

(She enters.)

Gibbons: Yes, Frederick, honey?

Frederick: Never let this bad man in.

Gibbons: I'll never let him in.

Stefan: Ugh!

Frederick: 145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well... I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy.

(Billy stabs Stefan with a stake.)

STEFAN: Uhh! Aah!

Natalya:[ Paled as she feels Stefan gets Staked] ''Stop this Don't Kill him.

Frederick: [ He leans his mouth down against her Mouth as he whispers] ''What you have to worry about is what I'm going to do to you[ To Damon] ''You have a nice day.

The Woods

(Elena is sitting in Damon's car. She sees him approaching and gets out.)

Elena: What happened? Where are they?

Damon: They have them. I can't get in.

Elena: Why not?

Damon: Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in.

Elena: I can get in.

Damon: You're not going in there.

Elena: I'm going!

Damon: You're not going in there.

Elena: Why are they doing this? What do they want with them?

Damon: Revenge. They want revenge against me and Stefan Natalya is a Mage what Vampire wouldn't want the chance to use her.

Elena: We gotta do something.

Damon: I know.

Elena: We can't let them hurt him. We gotta get him out of there.

Damon: I know. Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get him out.

Miss Gibbon's House

(The tomb vampires are tying Stefan up in the basement with ropes soaked in vervain.)

Frederick: [ He is still holding onto Natalya as the other Vampires push Stefan in the room] ''Vervain on the ropes.

Stefan: Aah! Unh!

Frederick: That's gotta sting. Speaking of...

(Frederick has an eye dropper with vervain. He puts a few drops into Stefan's eyes.)

Stefan: Aah!

(Harper enters)

Harper: This isn't right! [ He sees The girl who has gotten Pale from the Vervain that was used on her and then the Emotions she was feeling from all the hate and then Stefan's Pain] ''What is she doing here Pearl Order Nobody to touch her.

Frederick: He killed Beth-Anne. One of us, Harper. And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with this.

(Frederick drags a knife across Stefan's chest.)

Stefan: Aah! Aah!

Frederick: And then his brother. And anyone else that gets in our way[ He tightens his hold on Natalya's Neck] '' A Mage who can pass the opportunity to have one I heard they were tasty[ He smells her on the Neck].

Harper: This isn't right!

Frederick: You're gonna want to let go of me!

Harper: Miss Pearl will be home soon.

Frederick: Miss Pearl is no longer in charge. Tie him up! And then stake him down. [ He drags Natalya with him as he looks down at her] ''You will my entertainment for the day.

[ He finds a bedroom and pushes her on the bed and begins to tear her clothes off making her fight him]

Natalya: ''Get off me you Bastard ahh[ She uses her Mind Power even though it wasn't as Powerful because of the Vervain she manages to run to the Door but She was picked up around her waist and thrown on the floor where she hits her head against the dresser Frederick vamps on her and Bites on her neck taking her blood at the same time tears off her Jeans] ''NO get off me. Ah Fire Slap[ She slaps him on the face with her Palm burning him on the face making him scream in Pain and then she jumps up dragging her pants back up and breaks his neck then Vampspeeds out of the room]

Mystic Falls High School

(Alaric is walking down the hallway when Damon appears. Alaric stops in his tracks.)

Damon: Well, don't you look... alive?

Alaric: You can't hurt me.

Damon: Oh, I can hurt you, all right.

Elena: Mr. Saltzman. We need your help.

(They go into Alaric's classroom to talk.)

Elena: Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but...

Damon: But your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is...

Elena: Stefan told me about your ring.

Alaric: What about it?

Damon: Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?

Alaric: Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss.

Elena: Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan and Natalya.

Alaric: I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem.

Damon: That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife.

Alaric: You're lying.

Damon: Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, Elena.

(Damon and Elena start to leave.)

Alaric: All right! Wait. I'll go.

Mystic Grill (Jeremy and Anna are talking.)

Jeremy: So, I have an answer.

Anna: To what?

Jeremy: Why you should turn me.

Anna: We're back to that?

Jeremy: Look, I wake up every day, and I feel ok, but there's something missing. Like a...like a hole. Some people, they fit... in life, or whatever. I... I don't.

Anna: So, you want a pity-turn? I don't think so.

Jeremy: You should turn me because I don't have anything else.

Anna: Do you even know why we turn other people? It's not to give someone a one-way ticket out of loner-hood. Ok? One-we need someone to do our dirty work. Two, revenge. Three, boredom... but, you know, that never turns out well. And then you know there's the obvious one. You love someone so much that you would do anything to spend all of eternity with them. Ahem. I'm sorry, but you don't fit any of those categories yet.

(Anna sees her mother enter the Grill.)

Anna: So, yeah. Just make sure your thesis is clear, and she'll love it. See you later.

(Anna sends a text to Jeremy. She joins her mother.)

Anna: Mom, hey.

Pearl: Did you get everything?

Anna: Yeah, the blood-bank was understaffed because of the rain. I was in and out.

Pearl: Who's that you were talking to?

Anna: A friend from the library.

Pearl: Let's get home.

(M. Lockwood and Tyler enter the grill.)

M. Lockwood: Hey, you're not going out in that, are ya? The roads are dangerous. Route 5 is completely flooded.

Pearl: We'll make do.

Waitress: Mayor Lockwood, we have your table ready.

Tyler: Great.

Pearl: Mayor... Lockwood, is it? I suppose it is treacherous outside. My name is Pearl.

M. Lockwood: Hi.

Pearl: This is my daughter Anna. We've just recently moved to town.

M. Lockwood: Welcome. Richard Lockwood. This is my son Tyler. Please-please, join us.

Pearl: It would be a pleasure.

Tyler: Be more creepy, dad. Not like your son is standing right here.

M. Lockwood: Grow up. Elections are coming. She's a constituent. And a rich one, from the looks of it.

Tyler: You can tell all that by looking at her ass? Awesome. I'm gonna go shoot some pool.

Alaric's Classroom]

(Alaric pulls out his arsenal of vampire weapons.)

Damon: Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night.

Alaric: I've you to thank for that.

Elena: What are these?

Alaric: Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain.

Damon: Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out.

Elena: That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?

Damon: Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully.

(Elena takes one of the vervain darts.)

Alaric: Whoa. What are you doing?

Elena: I'm going with you guys.

Damon: No. No. No. No. No way.

Elena: You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out.

Damon: You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there.

Elena: I'm going.

Damon: So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way.

Elena: Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger.

Damon: Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house.

Elena: You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand. and what about Natalya I thought she was a Friend to you

Damon: Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it. I will save Natalya because she is my friend and I''ve sworn to Protect her.

Elena: Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?

Damon: I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...Including Natalya and Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand.

Alaric: If we're gonna go, let's go.

Mystic Grill/ Caroline's Car

(Matt calls Caroline.)

Matt: Where are you? I can barely hear you.

Caroline: Storm washed out Route 5. Now I'm detoured on some random backwoods path to hell.

Matt: Well, you shouldn't be talking while you're driving.

Caroline: I know, right? I need one of those little bluetooth thingies.

Matt: Look, you're breaking up. Just turn around and go back the same way you came. And watch the road. Ok?

Caroline: Ok.

The woods

(Caroline drives around. Her car gets stuck in the mud.)

Caroline: God. Ohh. Ohh. Seriously?

(She tries to call someone, but her cell phone is not working.)

Miss Gibbons House

(Alaric knocks on the door. Frederick answers it.)

Alaric: Oh, good, someone's home. Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw.

Frederick: Well, lucky you.

Alaric: Yeah. Lucky me. It's no trouble, is it?

Frederick: Not in the slightest.

Alaric: Great. Whew.

(Alaric enters the house)

Alaric: Hey, man, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there.

Frederick: Billy, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen. And get me something to drink.

Billy: Yeah. Sure thing.

Billy: Hey, Miss Gibbons, this guy wants to use your phone.

Miss Gibbons: Oh, sure, honey. It's right there.

Alaric: Thanks.

(Alaric walks towards the phone, Billy comes at him with a stake. Natalya is too quick for him and grabs the stake and stabs him with it from the Back.)

Billy: Aah!

(Natalya turns on the faucet and starts the blender to create noise.)

Alaric: ''Natalya I thought they had you locked up?

Natalya: ''They thought they had me but I managed to stop that Frederick guy from Raping me.

Alaric:[ Anger on his face] ''He tried to do what?

Natalya: ''He wanted my blood and then wanted to Rape me all because I'm a Mage.

Alaric: ''Twisted but we can talk later

Mille Gibbons: What's happening?

Alaric: I'm really sorry. But you're gonna need to invite a friend of mine inside.

(Alaric opens the door and Damon is standing outside.)

Mille Gibbons: Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house.

Alaric: I know that. But you've gotta make an exception.

Damon: Get her out of the house. Now! Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?

Mille Gibbons: No.

Damon: Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?

Mille Gibbons: No. It's just me.

Damon: No? Good.

(Damon breaks her neck - he can now enter the house)

Natalya: You were supposed to compel her.

Damon: It doesn't work that way...

Alaric: She is human.

Damon: And I'm not! So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body! [ He takes Natalya's face in his hands] ''Are you alright.

Natalya: ''Yes I was to quick for the Leader all because he knew I'm a Mage he wanted to Rape me.

Damon:[ He narrowed his eyes at that and then Kisses her on the forehead] ''I'll kill him Come on we need to get Stefan out of here. [ She nods]

Damon's CarA

(Elena is waiting in the car. She pulls a vervain syringe from her purse and examines it. A tree branch falls onto the car's windshield. Elena gasps.)

Mystic Grill

(Pearl is sitting down with the Mayor.)

Pearl: I'm in the process of obtaining some property. I understand that your family is the largest property owner in town.

Richard: Well, yes we are. Dating all the way back to the town's original charter.

Pearl: Your family came into a lot of new property in 1864.

Richard: You know your history.

Pearl: It's a passion of mine.

Tyler: Guy's not even subtle about it.

Matt: Who is that?

Tyler: It's not my mother.

(Jeremy walks over to Anna, who is playing darts. Anna tells him to stay back, Pearl notices this.)

Pearl: I'm sorry, Mayor. Do you know that boy over there?

Richard: Yeah it's Jeremy Gilbert.

Pearl: You don't say.

Gibbon's House

Frederick: Billy, what's the holdup?!

(Frederick tells another vampire to go see what is up. He enters the kitchen and turns off the sink and blender. He approaches the pantry. Damon opens the door and stakes him.)

Jacob: Aah!

Damon's Car

(Alaric runs back to the car. He opens the door and sees Elena isn't there. He grabs his bag and leaves.)

Alaric: Damn it, Elena!

Gibbon's House

(Elena jumps onto the porch. She stays by the wall to keep herself hidden. She starts to move on, but hears Frederick.)

Frederick: Billy, Jacob, get back in here!

(Elena runs past the door and goes down a staircase that leads to the cellar. She tries to open the door, but it is locked. She busts out one of the windowpanes, unlocks the door and opens it. A man is standing guard by a door at the end of the hallway. Elena gets her vervain syringe out and is ready to attack, but Natalya gets to the man first. She sees Elena.)

Natalya: Are you insane?

Woods

(Caroline gets out of her car and walks around to retrieve a signal on her cell phone. She finally gets a signal, but slips and falls down the bank of the river. She pulls herself up by grabbing what she thinks is a tree branch. Instead she sees it's the decomposing body of Vicki.)

Caroline: Aah! Aah!

Mystic Grill

(Pearl is talking to Anna.)

Pearl: Jeremy Gilbert? Is that what you've been up to?

Anna: He's my friend. What's the big deal?

Pearl: His family is the reason I was stuck in a tomb for over a century.

Anna: That doesn't mean he'll make the same choices.

Pearl: I want you to stop seeing him.

Anna: I've been on my own for a long time, mother. I can make my own decisions.

Pearl: Then stop acting like a child! As soon as Jeremy finds out what you really are, he will turn on you.

Anna: He already knows.

Pearl: What did you just say?

Anna: Jeremy knows. He likes it. And he likes me.

(Pearl slaps her.) (While Anna leaves, she sends Jeremy a text saying "I'll do it.")

Cellar At Miss Gibbons House

(Stefan and Harper are still trapped.)

Stefan: Uhh. Thank you. For trying to help me.

Harper: They just needed somebody to blame. Someone to punish.

(Elena Natalya and Damon enter the cellar.)

Stefan: Elena...You shouldn't be here...

Damon: She was supposed to stay in the car.

Stefan: Unh! No. No. No. Not him.

Damon: Whatever. Let's get you down.

Stefan: There's vervain on the ropes.

Natalya: Elena, pull that.

Stefan: Unh!

Damon: All right, let's go. Clothes on.

Stefan: Wait.

Damon: What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here.

(Stefan and Elena pull the stakes out of Harper's legs.)

Stefan: Uhh!

Damon: Come on, we gotta go.

Stefan: The other one.

Trevor: Uhh!

Damon: Can you get him in the car?

Natalya: Yeah.

Damon: All right, go.

Elena: What about you?

Damon: You rescue, I'll distract. Go.

(Frederick is getting suspicious. It's too quiet.)

Frederick: Turn that down. It's too quiet.

(One of the vampires gets staked.)

Frederick: Spread out. Now. You two, back of the house. Go. Check out both rooms. Cellar, now.

In The Woods

(Elena and Natalya is carrying Stefan to the car.)

Stefan: Uhh.

Elena: Can you make it?

Stefan: Uhh! Unh.

(They fall down. Elena cuts herself on a rock.)

Stefan: Ohh. You ok?

Natalya: Yeah. Come on, keep going. Come on.

(Natalya pulls Stefan up and they continue onwards.)

Gibbon's House

(Frederick sees another staked vampire in the dining room. Damon catches him by surprise. They fight. Damon gets Frederick on the floor and starts punching him. Two vampires come up from behind and pull Damon off. Frederick leaves. The vampires and Damon start fighting. One of them approaches Damon from behind. Damon doesn't see him, but Alaric shoots at the vampire with a dart.)

Damon: I'm going after Frederick!

In The Woods

(Elena Natalya and Stefan arrive at the car.)

Elena: Come on, it's right over here.

(Elena puts Stefan in the car and goes around to the driver's side. She sees the ignition has been removed.)

Elena: Stefan...

(Frederick busts the window on Stefan's side out and drags him out. He starts beating him.)

Frederick: Aah!

Stefan: Ugh! Uhh...

Frederick: This is for Beth-Anne.

(Frederick stabs Stefan with a branch.)

Stefan: Aah!

Frederick: And this is for the tomb.

Natalya: No!

(Natalya plunges the vervain syringe into Fredericks back.)

Frederick: Ugh! Unh!

Elena: Stefan...

(Elena sits down next to Stefan.)

Stefan: Unh. Uhh.

(Elena pulls out the branch.)

Elena: Stefan...Stefan... No, Stefan. Stefan, Stefan. Stefan! Stefan!

Gibbon's House

(Alaric is reloading his dart gun. A vampire attacks him. They wrestle to the ground. Alaric stabs him with a vervain syringe. Damon comes back into the hallway.)

Damon: Frederick's gone.

Alaric: Let's get out of here.

Damon: I'm gonna kill him.

(Damon and Alaric exit the house. They see many more vampires approaching.)

Damon: How many of those vervain darts do you have left?

Alaric: One.

Damon: Not gonna be enough.

Dovonan's House

(Kelly is making dinner.)

Matt: Hey, mom. What's going on?

Kelly: What's it look like?

Matt: Honestly, I wouldn't know. I've never seen it before.

Kelly: Well, sit down. You might wanna order pizza. I'm out of practice.

Matt: Mmm. Mystery casserole. Yum.

Kelly: Yeah. Some people aren't meant for the kitchen.

Matt: What?

Kelly: Uh, I know it's been rough. But I'm gonna try. I mean, really try this time. You just have to bear with me, ok?

Matt: Ok.

Kelly: Ok. Good.

(The doorbell rings. Matt gets up to answer it.)

Matt: You know I got it.

Kelly: That bad, huh?

(Matt opens the door. Caroline and her mom are outside.)

Matt: What happened to you?

Sheriff Forbes: Hey, Matt.

Matt: Hey. What's going on?

Sheriff Forbes: Is your mom home?

Mystic Grill

(Mayor Lockwood gets a phone call.)

M. Lockwood: Alright, give me 10 minutes. And keep it out of the news till I get there. Grab your stuff. We gotta go.

Tyler: Kinda got half a burger left.

M. Lockwood: They found Vicki Donovan.

Tyler: Are you serious? Where was she?

M. Lockwood: Storm unearthed the grave off county road. They just brought her body down to the morgue.

Jeremy: Wait. She's dead?

M. Lockwood: Come on, we gotta go.

In The Woods

(Elena is shaking Stefan, trying to get him up.)

Elena: Stefan, please. Stefan! Oh, Stefan, please get up. Get up, Stefan. Stefan.

(Elena sees that Frederick is getting up. She notices the cut on her hand and puts it up to Stefan's mouth for him to drink.)

Elena: Here.

Stefan: Elena, please run.

Elena: No.

Stefan: Please.

Elena: Stefan. My wrist. Here. Take my wrist. You need more blood.

Stefan: Go, Elena. Run. Run...

Elena: No. I trust you.

(Elena gives Stefan her wrist. He drinks her blood.)

Gibbon's House

Pearl and Anna come home.

Alaric: So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?

Damon: Yep.

Pearl: Stop. What's going on here? What did you do?

Damon: Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother and Natalya.

Pearl: Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with.

Damon: Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them.

Pearl: This wasn't supposed to happen.

Damon: Well, it did. If I had a good side...Not a way to get on it.

(Damon and Alaric leave.)

In The Woods

(Frederick is regaining his strength. He grabs another branch and walks towards Stefan. Natalya pins Frederick to a tree. She takes the branch from Frederick and repeatdly stabs him in the heart then Stefan grabs it from Natalya and Stabbed Frederick himself.)

Stefan: Argh! Ahh! Aah! Aah!

Elena: Stefan. Stefan!

(Elena tries to make Stefan stop. Stefan turns around, his face is still in its vampire form. Elena is frightened by him. Stefan stops. He looks horrified.)

Salvatore's House

(Elena is staring out Stefan's window. Stefan approaches her.)

Elena: How are you doing?

Stefan: I'm ok. The wounds have mostly healed.

Elena: Good.

Stefan: Elena...

Elena: Yeah?

Stefan: What you did today, coming to help me...You could have been killed.

Elena: I know.

Stefan: And what I did, I'm sorry that...I'm sorry that you had to see it.

Elena: I've just never...You were like this other person. And it's my fault. I made you...

Stefan: What? No. no. no. no. You didn't make me do anything. You were saving my life. And I was saving yours. (Stefan caresses her face.) Everything's gonna be ok.

(Elena's phone rings, Elena answers)

Elena(on the phone): Hey, Jer...What-what's going on? Oh, no.

Dovonan's House

Everyone is there, Caroline brings coffee to Matt.

Caroline: I made you some coffee.

Matt: Thanks.

Caroline: Are you... is there anything I can do?

Matt: I just, uh...I need to be alone right now.

(Elena arrives, she hugs Matt. )

Elena: Matt...

Mystic Grill

Damon joins Alaric with the bar.

Damon: That was fun. Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me. Guess what? Everyone hates me. But you can't deny it. We were bad ass.

(Alaric punches him.)

Damon: Uhh. Happens.

GILBERT'S HOUSE

(Elena and Jeremy return home.)

Elena: Jer... Are you ok?

Jeremy: I'm gonna go get some sleep.

(Jeremy goes to his room. Anna is there.)

Anna: What are you doing?

Jeremy: My...my friend Vicki... She's...She's dead.

Anna: Vicki? The one you thought was a...

Jeremy: Yep. Turns out she's been dead all along.

Anna: She's the reason you wanted to turn? You wanted to be with her?

Jeremy: Look, I'm sorry.

(Anna is gone.)

Salvatore's House

(Damon enters Stefan's room. He sees bloodbags that are empty. Then he sees Stefan sitting on the floor, drinking from another bloodbag.)


	19. Under Control

**Under Control**

[Salvatore's House]

(Stefan is doing exercises in his bedroom. Damon enters with a glass of blood in his hands)

Damon: Could you turn it up a little bit? It's not annoying yet.

Stefan: Sorry

(Damon switches off the music)

Damon: When are you going back to school?

Stefan: Soon

(Stefan is on the floor, doing push-ups)

Damon: Oh come on. Just drink already. Come on, this self-detox is not natural.

(He puts the glass next to Stefan)

Stefan: Can you get that away from me please?

Damon: How long did it take you to wean yourself of it the last time you indulged?

(Stefan continues doing push ups.)

Damon: That's not good.

Stefan: I'll be fine; it just takes a little bit of time

Damon: I don't get it; you know, you don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for. I haven't hunted in a human in… God way too long

Stefan: Oh, I'm impressed

Damon: It's completely self-serving. I'm trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running around.

Stefan: What are we planning on doing about that?

Damon: We are not going to do much of anything if you don't have your strength. There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone

Stefan: I have my reasons.

Damon: Well, what are those holier than thou reasons? You know, we never actually discussed this. You know, I'd- I'd love to hear this story.

(Damon sits down on the couch)

Stefan: You're really enjoying this, aren't you? Watching me struggle?

Damon: Very much so.

Stefan: I hate to break it to you Damon but… I actually have it under complete control.

Damon: You do? Well, then you should just carry on, making the rest of us vampires look bad.

(He gets up)

Damon: Have a great day, Stefan

(He leaves the glass of blood on the table. Stefan stares at the glass. Damon returns)

Damon: Oh, hey, almost forgot something. Oops.

(He takes the glass and leaves. He drinks and relishes in the taste of the blood.)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is walking out of the house.)

Elena: Come on Jeremy, going to school! Walking out the door now!

Jenna: Forgot this. (She gives her a thermos)

Elena: Thank you

(She opens the door, John is here, he was about to knock)

John (with a smile): Elena!

Elena: Uncle John! Hi.

John (looking at Jenna): Jenna

Jenna: John, you made it.

John: I said I'll be here before noon.

(He enters the house)

Jenna: Oh what you say and what you do are typically two very different things.

(Jeremy comes down the stairs)

Jeremy: Uncle John, what's up?

John: Hey!

(Jeremy slaps him on the shoulder and leaves)

John: I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order.

Elena: How long are you staying?

John: I don't know yet

Elena: Ok, well, I'm gonna go to school, I'll see you later.

(She leaves; Jenna looks at her and closes the door)

John: So what's up with Jeremy?

Jenna: He just lost a friend, so try to be sensitive.

John (laughing): I'm always sensitive.

Jenna: Right, so really how long are you staying?

John: Can you at least pretend that you're happy to see me?

Jenna (joking): Oh my god John! It's so good to see you. How have you been? (She becomes serious again): No, I can't

John: Do you really think that I was just gonna sign the papers and send them back?

Jenna: Actually I did.

John: I'm not going to let you sell my brother's office

Jenna: It's not up to you or me; it belongs to Jeremy and Elena.

John: Yeah but they're minors, so I get the final say, being that I'm the estate's trustee.

[Mystic Fall's High]

(Matt and Elena are in the hallway)

Elena: He said his trip is open ended.

Matt: Uncle John, I never really liked that guy

Elena: Does anyone?

Matt: I'm here for moral support if you need me.

Elena: Thanks, I think I'll suffer this one alone; you've been through enough.

Matt: Thank you by the way, for just… for everything you did at Vicki's funeral and the memorial. I couldn't have done it without you.

Elena: Of course Matt.

(Long pause, they look at each other)

Elena: So, was Caroline still baking for you guys, around the clock?

Matt: She finally went to her dad, which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna.

(He closes his locker and they leave)

(Jeremy is outside,sitting on a couch, listening to music. Tyler arrives and sits down next to him. He offers him a joint.)

Jeremy: Nah.

Tyler: What's your problem?

Jeremy: I just don't want any

Tyler: All right. They say she OD'ed.

Jeremy: That's what I don't get, she was doing okay.

Tyler: Apparently not.

Jeremy: How did she end up buried in the woods? That's what I don't understand.

Tyler: By whoever was with her when she OD'ed.

Jeremy: Yeah but you leave her, you don't take the time to bury her.

Tyler: Maybe she saw something and… Hell man, I don't know [ They see Natalya walking over to them] ''Hey Natalya.

Natalya: ''Hey you guys how are you I've heard about Vicki. I'm sorry.

Tyler: ''Yeah they said she OD'd I thought she was doing Okay.

Jeremy: ''Now I'm not so sure about it.

Natalya: ''You think it's something Else.[ She sits down beside them on the side-walk]

Jeremy: ''Maybe. [ He has noticed that she is looking Pale] ''Hey are you Okay you just turned Pale.

Natalya: ''No I'm Okay it's just hard hearing about Vicki's Death when it brings back my mom and Dad's death.

Tyler: ''It must be fresh for you for they died the same time Vicki went Missing.

Natalya: [ She nods then she turns to Jeremy] ''You hang in their Guys okay everything will be Alright. [ She gets up] ''I will see you guys later.

[Founder's Hall]

(Damon arrives and meets the rest of the council for a reunion)

Sheriff Forbes: The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us

Mayor Lockwood: Thank you Sheriff. And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words

(Damon seems surprised)

Mayor Lockwood: Welcome back John, it's good to see you

John: Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you, I wish it were under better circumstances. As a founding family member I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news

(Damon speaking discretely to the Sheriff)

Damon: He's a Gilbert?

Sheriff Forbes: Elena's uncle. His name is John but I call him Jackass

John: A hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75 mile radius of Mystic Falls.

(Mayor Lockwood interrupts him)

Mayor Lockwood: Okay okay, no need to get alarmed right at this moment

Sheriff Forbes (To Damon): Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founders' Day kickoff party

John: You think all of your problems are over but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved.

(Damon seems uncomfortable)

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Alaric is in his classroom with Elena)

Alaric: I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it

(He gives the paper to Elena. She reads the title: fact or fiction: The truth about vampires in Mystic Falls)

Elena: Jeremy wrote this?

Alaric: He's very clear that he didn't think it was real

Elena: I really hope you're right because I've done so much to protect him from all of this.

(She gives him back the paper)

Alaric: So, how do you deal with it?

Elena: What do you mean?

Alaric: With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you.

Elena: It's not safe for them to know the truth. So, yes I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them.

(Long pause)

Alaric: I think Stefan is a good guy. But at the end of the day he's still a vampire.

Elena: I know it's hard to understand but Stefan is different. He would never do anything to hurt me.

[Gilbert's House]

(John and Jeremy are eating in the kitchen. Jenna is here too)

Jeremy: I've no interest in the Founder's Day kickoff party

John: Sure you do its tradition.

Jenna: It will be our role to break the tradition.

John: The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage

Jenna: Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it.

Jeremy (To John): Why does she hate you?

John: We used to sleep together.

(Jenna throws a bag at him.)

Jenna: I'm standing right here.

(Elena is in her bedroom with Stefan)

Elena: Why would he write a report on vampires? Do you think he's starting to remember?

Stefan: Damon took away those memories for good, you don't have to worry about that. I tell you what: why don't you just ask him?

Elena: I… I can't.

Stefan: Why not? I mean if he doesn't know anything then it's just an innocent question.

Elena: I don't even know how to talk to him anymore. I mean, we used to be a lot more open with each other. But now, with all these secrets just piling up… You know, I haven't even told him that I am adopted yet.

Stefan: Maybe it's time you start opening up to him. I'm not saying you should tell him everything but at least try to find out what he does know and be prepared for it.

(She rubs his shoulder.)

Elena: What about you, how are you doing?

Stefan: Much, much better. I'm still, you know… a little jittery, a little bit on edge but I'm gonna be okay.

Elena: I've been really worried about you and I missed you.

Stefan: I just needed to lay low for a little while and let my body readjust. It's only been a few days.

Elena: It feels like a lifetime.

(They kiss each other)

Stefan: I've missed you too.

(They start kissing more passionately. Stefan lays Elena down on the bed. Elena rolls over and lays on top of Stefan. Stefan, somewhat aggresively, rolls her back over so he's on top. He stops kissing her. )

Elena: Stefan, what's wrong? Stefan?

(His face starts transforming. He throws himself against the wall, breaking a lamp in the process.)

(Someone knocks on the door. Elena opens it, it's Damon And Natalya)

Elena: Oh good you're here

Damon: You ask I come. I'm easy like that.

(Elena points upstairs. Damon sees Jeremy eating in the kitchen.)

Damon (loud): No Elena, I will not go to your bedroom with you.

(Natalya catches his arm. He laughs and go upstairs with her. Jeremy looks at them. Elena Natalya and Damon enter her bedroom)

Damon: Ah, just like I remember.

Natalya: Stop messing around

(He lays on her bed and takes the teddy bear with him)

Damon: Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?

Elena: What?

Damon: Yep

Elena: Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart.

Natalya: ''Who's John Gilbert?

Elena: ''He's My uncle.

Natalya: ''Wow you sound like you don't like him.[ She sits down on the Alcove seat]

Elena: ''I don't he has been nothing but bad news always causing trouble every time he is in town.

(Damon looks at the broken lamp)

Damon: What happened right there?

Elena: Uh… nothing

(She seems uncomfortable. He looks at her.)

Elena: Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?

Damon: A few days. Give or take.

Elena: It's been a few days.

Damon: Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?

(He gets up and gives her the teddy bear)

Elena: He's not himself, Damon

(Damon is going toward the piece of furniture, opens the drawer and looks in it)

Damon: Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself

(He takes a bra from the drawer. Elena takes it from him and put it back in the drawer)

Elena: Please don't make me sorry for asking you

(He takes a picture from the mirror; she tries to take it back)

Damon: It is what it is Elena. The Stefan you know was "good behavior Stefan", 'reign it in Stefan", "fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan" but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention.

(Elena takes back the picture)

Elena: He's not you, not even close.

Damon: Well, he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down that he's not.

(He gets closer to her, looks at her and leaves)

Natalya: ''Stefan is a Ripper isn't he.

Elena: ''What's a Ripper?

Natalya: ''Ripper is someone who drinks from a Human and loses control and starts killing everything in sight. and then he feels guilty after a while which causes it to be worse. He rips his Victims apart and then Blacks out.

Damon: ''How do you know this?[ He was impressed on how fast she can learn things]

Natalya: ''My Grandmother has always known about the supernatural and about Vampire's she has researched their behaviors and found one information about Ripper Vampires and how they become one. I've learned to read the signs and Stefan is clearly one.

Elena: ''He can't be a Monster I refuse to believe he is like Damon.

Natalya: ''All Vampires have there Moments Elena even Stefan he is always pretending to forget that he is a Vampire all this time when he should have learned to control it like Damon. Sooner or Later he is going to have to except what he is or it will continue to take him over.

Damon: ''Sometimes you freak me out with all your knowledge.[ He puts an arm around her waist and Hugs her] ''But I love you any way. We are lucky to have you on our side.

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan is looking for a book. He seems to be stressed. He drinks a glass of scotch)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is in his bedroom. Someone knocks on the door. It's Elena)

Elena: Hey

Jeremy: What's up?

Elena: Do you have some time to talk?

Jeremy: Uh, yeah, sure.

Elena: Not here. Come on; let's get out of the house.

[A lake]

(Elena and Jeremy are walking)

Jeremy: I just can't believe mom and dad never told you that you were adopted.

Elena: I'm sure they would have eventually

Jeremy: Why were you worried about what I thought?

Elena: Because… I don't know. It's weird. Going you're whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone.

Jeremy: Does it bug you that we're not?

Elena: No, Jer… you're my brother, that's all that matters

(He smiles)

Elena: So, Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah he's really been helping me out. He gave me some extra credit and stuff.

Elena: He loved your vampire paper.

Jeremy: He thought I had a clever angle.

Elena: What drew you to that subject matter?

Jeremy: I don't know, boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies

Elena: Gilberts aren't crazy.

Jeremy: Easy for you to say, you're not one

(She stops)

Elena: Ouch

(She hits him with her shoulder and runs after him)

[Founder's hall]

(Founder's day 150 anniversary kick-off party)

(Stefan Natalya and Damon are arrive)

Stefan: Oh god! I shouldn't be here

Damon: Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it

Stefan: I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody

Damon: Oh I still do. I just love that they love me.

(He laughs Natalya shakes her and looks at Stefan)

Natalya: How are you feeling?

Stefan: I'm good, I'm fine.

Damon: No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?

(Stefan laughs)

Damon: We are who we are Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that

Stefan: Ah! Nothing will make you happier to just see me given up hein Damon?

Damon: Whatever, it's inevitable.

Stefan: Well, I'm gonna find Elena.

(He leaves)

Damon: Don't embarrass me young man!

Natalya: ''I think I can help him with his Urges if he will let me.

Damon: ''How can you help him?

Natalya: [She pulls out a Vile full of Blood] ''This is my blood in my Grandmother's journals it says that when A vampire tastes Mage blood they can control their hunger for a week. I'm hoping it will work.

Damon: ''Just try it and see if it works I don't want him to come after you for your Blood.

Natalya:[ She smiles at him and kisses him on his cheek] ''Damon you worry about me too much. Relax I can take care of myself. Thank you for being a Friend. [ She walks in after Stefan who she sees taking a glass of whisky and drinks it) ''Stefan wait Please.

Stefan: ''What's the matter Natalya? [ She pulls him by his hand into a Bathroom and she makes sure it's locked] 'What are you doing?

Natalya: ''I think I can help you with your Cravings for Blood.[ She reaches in her pocket-book and takes out the Vile of Blood] ''Take this it's my blood it will take away your Urges for a week.

Stefan: ''I don't know Natalya I can rip you apart just by tasting you. No I can't risk you.

Natalya: ''Stefan you are never going to stop drinking blood like this if you can't learn how to control it. Just try it Okay I know it will work.

Stefan:[ Sighing in Misery as he takes the Vile and then closing his eyes as he drinks it tasting the Strawberry taste of her blood a few minutes passed and the feeling of hunger in his veins went away.]

Natalya: ''So How do you feel Stefan? [ He turns to her in Amazement and then smiles softly]

Stefan: ''It worked I can feel the Urge for blood has settled down Mage blood I forgot that it can stop vampires from Feeding for a week] ''Thanks Natalya you have No idea what you've done for me.

Natalya: ''It should keep you under control for a while and if you ever need more let me know and I will make some bags for you. [ Stefan takes her in his arms and Hugs her then waiting a moment until she opens the Bathroom door and steps. then Stefan steps out after her] ''Now go find Elena and have some fun for a change.

Stefan: ''Thank you [ He leaves]

(Mayor Lockwood and Tyler are talking with Matt and Kelly)

Mayor Lockwood: I'm so glad you could join us tonight.

Kelly: It was nice of you to reach out to us.

Mayor Lockwood: This town is one big family, when we lose a member we all have to come together

(He takes their hands)

Mayor Lockwood: Matt

Matt: Mayor

(Mayor Lockwood looks at his son and leaves, he leaves too)

Kelly: Well I guess dead kid rates a special greeting from the mayor, huh?

Matt: God, mom!

Kelly: I need a drink

(She leaves. Tyler arrives with a bottle of alcohol)

Tyler: Check it out!

Matt: Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you

Tyler: Yeah. Let him try.

Matt: Screw it.

(He takes the bottle and drinks)

(Stefan is at the bar drinking. Elena arrives. He sees her, puts the glass on the bar and waves to her.)

Elena: Hey!

Stefan: Hey. How are you?

(He kisses her on the cheek)

Elena: Are you drunk?

Stefan: Okay, I know it's a little weird but it's really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off.

Elena: You're totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze.

Stefan: I totally am yeah

Elena: How worried do I need to be?

Stefan: Oh no! You don't need to be worried. Natalya's Blood took my Cravings away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?

Elena: You hate dancing. I usually have to beg you.

Stefan: No, no, no you have to beg the sober me. The drunk me there is no begging necessary.

(She looks at the dance floor)

Elena: There's really no one dancing.

Stefan: That's because they need something better to dance to. I'll be right back.

(He leaves and Kelly arrives)

Kelly: Yeah… That's not gonna work. I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices.

(Elena looks at Stefan. He is compelling the DJ.)

Elena: You'd be surprised what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind to it.

(The music changes)

Kelly: Thank God!

(Kelly is dancing with Stefan. Damon rejoins Elena at the bar and looks at Stefan)

Damon: Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?

Elena: Is he gonna be okay?

Damon: Eventually. One way or another.

(They look at each other, and then they're watching Stefan. Damon smiles)

(Elena and Jenna are laughing together. Elena sees Alaric.)

Elena: History teacher three o' clock.

Jenna: How do I look?

Elena: Beautiful

(Alaric rejoins them)

Alaric (to Jenna): I was looking for you

Jenna: Here I am. I haven't seen you in a while.

Alaric: Well uh… (He looks at Elena) Things have been a little crazy but I'm here now. Do you want to get a drink?

Jenna: Sure.

Alaric: Okay.

(They look at Elena and leave. Matt arrives)

Matt: When did this happen?

Elena: DJ had a change of heart.

Matt: Do you want to dance?

Elena: I don't know

Matt: Yes.

Elena: Matt!

(He catches her waist and makes her dance)

(Damon is walking with Natalya on his arm and rejoins the Sheriff)

Damon: You know I love a woman in uniform but I have to side with this one. You look… you look smashing

(She laughs)

Sheriff Forbes: Thank you Damon. Cheers! I needed that. You know I had my doubts about you at first but like everyone else on the council you've won me over.

Damon: Thanks Liz. It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Starting to feel like home again

Sheriff Forbes: Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem

Natalya: ''Vampires are robbing the Blood banks really!

Sheriff Forbes: ''How do you know that Honey?[ She looks at Damon]

Damon: ''She has known about Vampires from her late Grandmother who was kinda of special in her own way.

Sheriff Forbes: ''Hmm Julia Savakis was your grandmother[ Looking at Natalya in a new light who was confused a bit]

Natalya: ''She died right before I came to live here with My parents. She has always taught me about this town and it's hidden history's you don't have to worry about me Ms Forbes.

Sheriff Forbes: '' I knew her when she lived here she once baby sit Caroline when she was a child. very kind and welcoming when she was around didn't she have an Abilty with the earth.

Natalya: ''Yes actually she was a Herbst she had a Gift when it comes to growing things green. I kinda have some of those gifts myself.

Sheriff Forbes: ''Good we need that kind of help in this town maybe One day you can be on the Council as well when your old enough.

Natalya: ''I don't now that stuff was for people like you, Damon and My Grams.

Sheriff Forbes: ''Nonsense you would be good for our town.

(Jeremy arrives and interrupts them)

Jeremy: Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?

Sheriff Forbes: It was an overdose, Jeremy

Jeremy: Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that.

(Damon is really uncomfortable and so is Natalya)

Sheriff Forbes: We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry.

Jeremy: It's okay

(Elena and Matt are dancing. He leaves. Elena falls into Stefan)

Stefan: Please dance with your alcoholic vampire boyfriend.

(They dance and Elena accidentally runs into a man)

The man: Wow! Watch it!

Elena: I'm sorry, my fault, I'm clumsy.

The man: Then get off the dance floor

Elena: Excuse me?

Stefan: That no way to talk to a lady.

The man: Whatever

(He leaves but Stefan catches his arm and compels him)

Stefan: I think you need to apologize.

The man: I'm sorry

(He starts to leave, but Stefan grabs him again.)

Stefan: Now say it like you mean it.

The man: I'm really, really sorry

Elena: Stefan, it's fine.

Stefan: Now walk away.

(He pushes him. The man leaves. Elena touches Stefan's arm.)

Stefan: (He touches Elena's face.) You alright?

(Elena nods.)

(Damon is at the bar. Elena joins him)

Elena: Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?

Damon: No, I have been too preoccupied with yours

(She looks at him)

Damon: Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death

Elena: He knows that her death was ruled an overdose

Damon: Really? "Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?" I know I know! Me! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain

Elena: No, I don't want you to compel him.

Damon: If he keeps asking questions…

Elena: Damon, no I'm serious. I'm not going to do that to him again. I'll handle it.

(Damon takes a rose and gives it to her)

Damon: Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you.

(She takes the rose, they look at each other and he leaves)

(Kelly finishes her drink and puts the glass in a plant. Tyler looks at her)

Tyler: I saw that.

Kelly: Shh! We'll keep that between you and me. Where is the lady's room?

Tyler: This way, I'll show you.

Kelly (watching his glass): Is that soda?

(She takes his glass and drinks)

Kelly: Vodka. Thank god!

(Damon is on the balcony Natalya is standing on the other side of him. John joins them.)

John: Damon, right?

Damon: John

John: We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting

Damon: Yeah. It's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off?

John: Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be.[ He looks at Natalya curious for she reminds him of someone] ''What's you name?

Natalya: ''Natalya Savakis. and you must be John Gilbert.

John Gilbert: ''Yes that is me Savakis any relation to Juli and Alex Savakis.

Natalya: ''Julia Savakis was my grandmother and Alex was my father[ She finds surprise on his face] ''You knew them.

John: ''Yes actually Alex was a Friend of mine where is he I haven't seen him tonight.

Natalya: ''He is dead My parents died a couple of weeks ago, My grams died last year.

John: ''I'm so sorry to hear that they were wonderful people Alex was a good friend we go way back.

Damon: Yeah. When was the last time you were here?

John: Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?

Damon: Oh, not long at all.

John: So what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath.

Damon: I wouldn't overreact John.

John: Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash.

Damon: That's the story, huh?

John: Part of the story, yeah

Damon: Oh, there's more?

John: Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that didn't you? [Surprise on Natalya's face as he said all this]

(Damon doesn't look at him. He's uncomfortable)

John: I mean, you're the one that did it.

Damon: And you're telling me this why?

John: I just thought we get the introduction outs of the way.

Damon: You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?

John: Yeah.

Damon: Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so…

John: Why don't you take a bite to find out?

Damon (smiling): It's not worth my time.

(They look at each other and smile. Damon starts to leave but he rushes towards John, breaks his neck, and throws him off the balcony.)

Natalya:[ Gasps] ''Oh my god Damon someone could have seen that.

Damon: ''Well they didn't so come on let's go.

(Jeremy is sitting on a couch. Elena rejoins him)

Elena: Jer? I heard about your conversation with Sheriff Forbes.

Jeremy: No one is trying to figure out what happened to her. They all want to believe that she OD'ED.

Elena: The coroner's office confirmed it. If that's what they said happened then…

Jeremy: Is that what you believe?

Elena: What do you think happened?

Jeremy: I think somebody killed her and buried her body and I don't think we should write it off just 'cause it's easy

Elena: They're just doing what they can to move on.

Jeremy: The truth is the only thing that's gonna help people to move on.

Elena: Jer, just let it go, okay? Whatever it was she's gone now.

Jeremy: Whatever it was? So you don't think it was an overdose?

Elena: Yes… I do.

Jeremy: Is there something you're not telling me?

(Elena is really uncomfortable)

Jeremy: Why aren't you looking at me?

Elena: Stop it, that doesn't mean anything.

Jeremy: If there was something else you would tell me, right?

(Long pause)

Elena: Of course I would.

(Jeremy looks at her, suspicious)

(Kelly and Tyler are outside. They laugh and are a little bit drunk)

Kelly: Oh god! I can't even walk

Tyler: I know, me neither

Kelly: Oh my god, Matt is going to kill me

Tyler: He won't even notice. I think he's actually letting himself have some fun for once

Kelly: Yeah, I know I just should be on my best behavior because of Vicki but I don't want to think about it. I can't, because if I do…

Tyler: Yeah, I was a dick to her, I was really bad. That's what I hate is I can't make any of it right. It's like I don't deserve to even miss her.

(Kelly touches him)

Kelly: You're nice to talk to me. I don't have anyone to talk to.

(Long pause during which they are looking each other)

Tyler: I don't have anyone to talk to either

(They are closer, and smile)

(Elena is walking through the hallway and Matt comes up to her.)

Matt: Who knew I've been missing all the fun at the Founder's parties?

Elena: This is rare, believe me.

Matt: Is it bad that I'm enjoying myself?

Elena: No, it's great that you are enjoying yourself. Thanks for making me dance.

Matt: Hey, it's normal

(They embrace each other)

Matt: Air, I need some air. Come with me?

(Elena looks at Stefan. He's drinking)

Elena: Sure

Matt: You haven't seen my mom have you?

Elena: No, not in a while.

(She looks at Stefan again. They go out. Elena sees Kelly and Tyler)

Elena: Oh my god.

(Kelly and Tyler are kissing. Matt rushes over to them and catches Tyler)

Matt: What the hell are you doing man?

Kelly: Matt?!

Matt (screaming): Mom!

Tyler: Whoa dude calm down

(Matt punches Tyler on the face. They begin to fight and in the fight they push Kelly on the floor. Tyler hits Matt again and again and again. Alaric arrives and catches Tyler)

Elena: Matt! Stop it! Tyler! Stop it, you're hurting him! Somebody help us.

Alaric: What the hell is that?

(Elena is going toward Matt. The Mayor arrives)

Mayor Lockwood: I'll take it from here; I'll take it from here (To Tyler): Are you hurt? Go get cleaned up its okay

(Tyler leaves)

Mayor Lockwood: Everything is fine. Come on everybody let's get back to the party let's go. Come on, have a good time!

(Elena is with Matt, he is bleeding a lot)

Elena: Are you okay?

Matt: Where is she?

Elena: I don't know. Put your head up.

(She looks at his face)

(Stefan is still drinking, Damon arrives )

Damon: You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?

Stefan: Actually, I don't want any news Damon.

Damon: Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?

Stefan: What?

Damon: Great party by the way, huh?

(He smiles and leaves. Stefan goes after him, but stops. He sees Kelly crying and bleeding. He approaches her.)

Stefan: Is everything alright?

Kelly: No. I ruined it, I always ruin it. What is wrong with me?

(Stefan gets down on his knees and stares at the blood coming out of Kelly's forehead. He touches the blood on her forehead.)

Kelly: What are you doing?

(He finally comes around.)

Stefan: Uh, I'm sorry.

(He gets up and leaves)

(Stefan goes outside. He still has blood on his fingers. He licks the blood off of them.)

(Damon is inside. Suddenly he sees John Gilbert entering)

Damon: You got to be kidding me

(Mayor Lockwood is talking to the crowd)

Mayor Lockwood: Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming founders' day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?

(John Gilbert applause and rejoins the mayor. Damon is looking at him. Natalya is in the crowd in front of them and was shocked that he is alive and looking at his ring as he claps)

John: One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other (He looks at Damon); it's good to be home

(Everyone applauds, Damon rejoins Alaric)

Damon: Look at his right hand.

Alaric: Who's?

Damon: Towns favorite's son. Look at his ring.

(John ring the bell, he wears the same ring that Alaric wears)

Alaric: Well, it looks like mine.

Damon: Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the dead 5 minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?

Alaric: Isobel, my wife.

Damon: Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed DR Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!

(They look at John)

Alaric: Do you think John knew Isobel?

Damon: I think John knows a lot of things.

(Stefan is in the parking lot. He leaves but he falls into the man he compelled earlier. The man pushes him)

The man: Sorry about that man. I really am terribly sorry.

Stefan: You don't want to do this man.

(The man pushes him again)

The man: I'm sorry about that too. All I can do is apologize. What's that about?

Stefan: Get out of my way. Please.

The man: No girl to show off for now? I see what how this is.

(He tries to hit Stefan but Stefan catches his hand and pushes the man on the floor. His face changes.)

The man: What are you, man?

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy goes up the stairs and goes into Elena's bedroom, he looks everywhere but he doesn't find what he is looking for. He finally looks besides the painting and find Elena's diary and begins to read it)

[Founder's Hall]

(Stefan is above the man, looking at him. The man is on the floor, unconscious. He leaves when he hears Natalya.)

Natalya: Stefan? Stefan? (She sees the man on the ground and runs over to him.) Hey! Are you okay? What happened?

(The man gets up.)

The man: My arm. I lost my balance and fell. I'm clumsy.

(Tyler is alone, the Mayor arrives)

Mayor Lockwood: Lets go.

Tyler: Dad, I'm sorry. I don't even know what happened. I was drinking and… I lost control. I can't explain it

(The mayor slaps him in the face)

Mayor Lockwood: That is the last time you ever embarrass this family.

[Matt's house]

(Matt is packing his mother's suitcase. Kelly arrives.)

Kelly: What are you doing? Matt don't.

Matt: I can't do it anymore mom so just go alright? You've done it before. More times than I can count.

Kelly: I'm not leaving you. Matty!

Matt (screaming): Mom! Don't you get it? I'm better off without you.

(She cries)

Kelly: No, tonight was… God, I'm so sorry. I know I failed you and I failed Vicki but I won't do it to you again. I promise I'll get it together.

Matt: I want you out of the house and my life by morning.

(Matt leaves. Kelly is crying)

[Founder's Hall]

(John is leaving. Damon and Alaric follow him)

Damon: Going somewhere?

John: I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate. You're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?

Alaric: Okay, you obviously know who I am.

John: I do. Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret.

Damon: Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town.

John: More than you can imagine, Damon. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you (He looks at Damon) or you (He looks at Alaric) or the council knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the originals Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls.

(Damon is surprised and doesn't know what to say)

Alaric: How did you get that ring?

John: I had inherited one, my brother Gray had the other. This was his (He shows his ring to them) and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy.

Damon: So you did know her?

John: Who do you think send her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?

Damon: You sent her?

John: Guilty. Why, did you think someone else send her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?

Damon: How do you know about Katherine?

John: How do I know anything Damon?

Damon: What do you want?

John: So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you, Rick. I've heard so much about you.

(John leaves. Damon and Alaric look at each other and watch him)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jenna and Elena are walking up the stairs.)

Jenna: Not so excited that we have another month of these Founder's day events

Elena: Tell me about it.

(She goes into Jeremy's bedroom)

Elena: Are you okay?

Jeremy: Fine.

Elena: Are you sure?

Jeremy: I'm fine Elena.

(She leaves and goes into her bedroom. Stefan is there.)

Elena: Oh my god you scared me!

Stefan: Sorry. I'm sorry that I ran off earlier.

Elena: What happened? Is everything okay?

Stefan: Uh, no.

Elena: Talk to me.

(She closes the bathroom door and rejoins Stefan)

Elena: Stefan, tell me.

Stefan: I tried so hard to keep it together tonight and it was working, it was working but then Matt's mom, she got hurt and she was bleeding and I had her blood on my hands.

Elena: And then what happened?

Stefan: And then that guy in the parking lot, I wanted to feed on him and it took everything inside of me not to do it.

Elena: But you didn't?

Stefan: No, but I wanted to. Elena, my head is pounding. I feel like my skin is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you, and so I'm telling you this.

Elena: That's okay; I need you to tell me these things.

Stefan: But I don't want you to see me like this, I don't want you to know that this side of me exists.

Elena: Stefan, you're gonna get through this. I'm gonna help you pull through. It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay

(She takes his face between her hands but he rejects her and gets up)

Stefan: No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, I can't, I'm afraid of what I could do to you.

Elena: I'm not.

(She goes towards him and takes again his face between her hands)

Elena: Stefan, I'm not.

(She looks into his eyes and kisses him)

Elena: I'm not, okay?

(They embrace each other)

Stefan: I love you so much.

Elena: I love you too.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is on the couch, in front of the fire, a glass in his is sitting down beside him drinking Hot Coco Stefan arrives)

Damon: We have a problem Stefan and when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle John has…

(He looks at Stefan, he's not okay Natalya looks at him with worry)

Natalya: You don't look so good. Its different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years

(He puts the glass of blood on the table, looks at Stefan and gets up. He touches his shoulder and looks at him)

Damon: Have a good night brother.

(He leaves. Stefan looks at the glass; he takes it and drinks the blood)


	20. Miss Mystic Falls

**Miss Mystic Falls**

[ Lockwood Mansion]

[ Natalya drives up the drive way of the Lockwood Mansion and has wondered at the Phone call she got from Ms Lockwood parking her car then she gets out and then walks up to the door and knocks on it Carol Lockwood opens the door]

Carol Lockwood: ''Hi Natalya honey come in. [ Natalya walks in as Carol shuts the door behind her] ''I'll just be quick about what I need to discuss with you so you won't be late for school so I was wondering would you like to be part of the Miss Mystic Falls Competition. I would be so good to see Julia's Granddaughter be in it.

Natalya: ''I don't know stuff like this has always been more like for Elena Gilbert or Caroline Forbes I'll just be a Shy mess. Are you sure My grams would want me on it?

Carol Lockwood: ''Yes she has put you on it a while back and I almost forgot all about it until it was brought up by my husband so would you do it if not for me but your Grandmother.

Natalya:[ looking at Carol Lockwood] ''Sure I will be happy to be a part of it for my Grams then if nothing else.

Carol Lockwood: ''That the answer I wanted to hear[ She hugs Natalya] ''Okay I will see you later for the Practice dance and I will teach you more about the Competition.

Natalya: ''Okay [ Carol opens the door for Natalya and then shuts the door watching her leave with a smile]

[Mystic Fall's High School]

(Stefan is parking his car; Elena sees him and joins him)

Elena: Nice car.

Stefan: Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage.

(She smiles, they kiss)

Elena: I didn't know you were coming back today

Stefan: You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things.

Elena: Does that mean you're okay now, with all the cravings?

Stefan: Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so… now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible.

Elena: I'm okay with that.

(They kiss)

Stefan: Hey, thank you for helping me get through the rough patch.

Elena: You're welcome (pause, they look each other). We're gonna be late.

Stefan: Okay, uh, you know what? I'll catch up with you, I'm gonna grab my stuff. I'll be right behind you.

Elena: Okay.

(She leaves; he goes to the trunk and opens it. There are a lot of blood bags from Mystic Falls Hospital. He grabs his stuff and closes the trunk)

Founder's Hall

(Damon, John and Sheriff Forbes are talking)

Sheriff Forbes: There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised.

Damon: Compromised? You mean stolen?

Sheriff Forbes: We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them.

John: Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft.

Damon (looking at John): I know what you meant.

Sheriff Forbes: We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county.

Damon: How lucky for us, we have John.

(He looks at John)

Sheriff Forbes: We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again

John: Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this.

Sheriff Forbes: Truthfully I can use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?

Damon: Well, of course, I mean if it'll help.

John: I think we could make a good team, don't you think Damon?

(He looks at Damon)

Damon: John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you

(He looks at John and smiles, John smiles too)

[Mystic Fall's High school]

(Alaric's History Class)

Alaric: Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's day. Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2 but hey what do I know?

(Bonnie interrupts him and enters the classroom)

Bonnie: Sorry I'm late.

Alaric: Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie.

(Bonnie sits down and smiles at Elena and Natalya but when she looks at Stefan her smile fades and. Stefan smiles at her but she tries not to look and him and turns her head. Elena and Stefan don't understand, they look at each other)

[Salvatore's house]

(Someone is ringing the bell, Damon opens the door: it's Anna)

Damon: I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell

Anna: I'm here on behalf of my mother

(She enters)

Damon: On behalf of or in spite of?

Anna: I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him, torturing him… It wasn't supposed to go down like that.

Damon: You're playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What do you think was going to happen?

Anna: My mom is devastated; they tried to over throw her.

Damon: Why isn't she here telling me this?

Anna: She doesn't really do apologies.

Damon: Well, it's a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness. Just run along. And if you're going continue playing house with these little vampires pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it.

Anna: I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week.

Damon: Then it's one of your others.

Anna: The others are gone, Damon.

Damon: Well, where did they go?

Anna: They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened with your brother my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now.

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Bonnie is walking, reading papers; Natalya is running after her)

Natalya: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Hey

Natalya: Hey, I tried to grab you after class but you already taken off. How are you? How's your family?

Bonnie: We're dealing, it's been hard. [ Elena came up behind them and Hugs Bonnie]

Elena: Everyone here really missed you.

Bonnie: Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back.

Elena: I hope that you understand why I called… I wanted you to know before you came home.

Bonnie: I understand why. I just… shouldn't know.

(Long pause, they look at each other)

Elena: I know it's been really hard…

(Caroline interrupts them)

Caroline: Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home!

(She embraces Bonnie)

Caroline: I know we talked everyday but I missed you

(Elena seems looks over at her feeling how hurt she is)

Caroline: How are you doing?

Bonnie: Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy

Caroline: Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founder's court

Elena: The Founder's court? Did I miss something?

Caroline: The Founder's court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it.

Elena: Oh my god! We signed up for that so long ago… I completely forgot

Caroline: So, are you dropping out then?

Elena: I can't.

(She looks at Bonnie and Natalya)

Caroline: No?

Bonnie: Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter.

Caroline: [ To Natalya] ''Ms Lockwood told me that you are also on the Founder's Court how is that?

Natalya: ''My grams wanted me to be on it Ms Lockwood called me this morning to discuss it At first I didn't want to be on it but It's for my grandmother.

Caroline: [ Seeing the look of sadness on her face] ''Good um...Natalya what I said to you the other night I'm really sorry I should have never said you don't know anything about Love when you are all about it and you were helping me and I hurt you and that is not me.

Natalya: ''It's okay you were upset about Matt and you just needed a Release from all that stress. I just wish you didn't say What do I know about Love when I've never had it in my life except with My grandmother.

Caroline: [ She Hugs Natalya hard causing her to grunt] ''Oh gosh I don't ever want to hurt you again. you are a good friend.

Natalya: ''Okay Caroline...Your cutting off my air supply.

Bonnie: ''Natalya can I talk to you for a moment alone.

Natalya: ''Yeah Bonnie of course. [ She follows Bonnie to her car] ''What's wrong?

Bonnie: ''Nothing I just wanted to Thank you for Protecting us when you did the spell I know you tried to keep my Grams from doing it but She didn't want you to do it alone so she combine her Magic with yours and it killed her any way. I just want you to know that I don't blame you for it.

Natalya: ''I feel so Bad I couldn't keep her from using her Magic. But I can help you by helping you learn more about your Magic.

Bonnie: ''That would be nice I'm going to need a lot of help in that. I know some spells but I'm still learning.

Natalya: ''When ever you need me about Magic or anything else just call me and I will be there.

Bonnie:[ She hugs Natalya trying not to Cry] ''Thank you.

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan is back from school. Damon walks up to him.)

Damon: How was school?

Stefan: Fine.

Damon: Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?

Stefan: You're making small talk, why?

Damon: You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and glom, a little more pep in your step.

Stefan: And you think it's because I drank human blood again.

Damon: I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you.

Stefan: Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean.

Damon: Yeah, not possible

Stefan: Not only isn't possible but it is quite true

Damon: Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing.

Stefan: I'm clean.

Damon: You're lying!

Stefan: Believe what you want.

(Stefan leaves, Damon seems suspicious)

[Gilbert's house/Salvatore's house]

(Elena is in the kitchen; she opens the fridge and takes a bottle of water. She's on the phone with Stefan)

Elena: I'm sorry for the short notice; I didn't even know that the contest was coming up much less that I would be in it.

Stefan: I will be happy to escort you anyway.

Elena: My mom was really into this Founder's day stuff. She was even Miss Mystic in her day. I kind of want to do it for her.

Stefan: It'll be great, we'll have fun.

Elena: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you.

Stefan: I love you too

(He hangs up. He has a blood pouch in his hands. He opens a drawer and hides the blood pouch in it. He goes in the basement and opens the fridge. There are a lot of blood pouches in it, he looks at it but Damon is looking at him in the shadow)

Damon: Well well, he's a liar and a thief. So, when were you gonna share?

Stefan: Go ahead, help yourself.

Damon: No, no, no I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie

Stefan: So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control.

Damon: Under control? You robbed the hospital!

Stefan: So, what's your point?

Damon: Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?

Stefan: Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like.

Damon: Yeah, what's Elena thinks about the new… you?

Stefan: Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person.

Damon: Clearly.

Stefan: Elena doesn't need to know anything yet.

Damon: You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling…

Stefan: I'm not having trouble.

Damon: Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me to be worried about you snapping.

Stefan: I know that it pains you to see this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine.

(He takes a pouch from the fridge)

Stefan: So please, do me a favor and back off.

(He closes the fridge and leaves)

[ Damon is pouring himself a Drink when Natalya comes in the door carrying a Dress bag in one hand]

Damon: ''Hi what's with the dress bag?

Natalya: ''Ms Lockwood wants me to be in the Miss Mystic Falls Competition she told me my Grams Julia wants me to be on it so that is what the dress is for. [ She walks upstairs as Damon follows her into her room as she sets the dress on her bed] ''Bonnie Bennett is back.

Damon: ''Really so how is she doing?

Natalya: ''She is trying to put on a brave face but seeing you and Stefan is making it all come back it looks like she blames you for what happened to her grams.

Damon: ''I would say I'm sorry but I'm not for it wasn't all my fault for she knew what she was getting into when she offered to help you.

Natalya: ''I think she knows that but she feels she must blame somebody for it even if it is you and Stefan. It's going to be a while before she will trust you guys again.

Damon:[ Nodding to her] ''I wanted Katherine back and I didn't care who got hurt at the time and I hope you know I regret it now more than ever.

[Founder's hall]

(Carol Lockwood and two others woman are interviewing the girls who are in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant)

Carol Lockwood: This year's queen will have the special honor of taking stage at the one hundred fiftieth founder's day gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you

Caroline: I'm on the MF beautification comity; I volunteer at the poor soup kitchen

Elena: I recognize that I haven't been as involved this year that I used to be.

Caroline: I implemented this year's go green campaign at school

Elena: I've been distracted and I let a lot of things slide.

One of the girls: I don't think it's wrong for me to win two years in a row

Amber: I was surprised to have been selected since I'm not from one of the founding families

Elena: But I'm aware of what an honor this is and I want you to know that I take it seriously.

Caroline: I worked for the recycling program and was in charge for the police's this year raffle.

Tina Fell: Just because my D.U.I. made my community service mandatory doesn't mean that I was any less committed.

Natalya: ''My Grams was a big part of making this community Safe and Green so she wanted me to be a part of it and I'd be honored to keep her legacy going.

Elena: This was really important to my mother. She believed in community, family, honor and loyalty. It's the legacy she left for me.

[Salvatore's house]

(Someone is ringing the bell, Damon opens the door it's John. He enters in the house)

John: Hey partner!

Damon: What do you want?

John: You haven't return any of my calls

Damon: Most people take that as a hint.

John: Where do we start looking for vampires?

Damon: How do you act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me

John: Actually, I care very much

Damon: What Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one

John: Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval.

Damon: What is it?

John: The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe

Damon: Why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it.

John: Oh come on Damon! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?

(Long pause, they look at each other)

Damon: I'm not playing anymore. Get out. Get out.

John: I beg your pardon?

Damon: You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See, you don't know everything, do you John?

John: I'll tell the entire council what you are

Damon: Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Carol Lockwood is teaching dance moves to the girls who are in the Mystic Falls pageant and their partners)

Carol Lockwood: Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes (Elena and Stefan are laughing) Left hand around

Elena: This is ridiculous

Carol: Both hands.

Stefan: You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it

Elena: Sorry. Only one of us was around when the dance was invented

Stefan: Ouch!

(Stefan spins Elena around and catches her in his arms.)

Elena: Woah!

Mrs. Lockwood: No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch. Very nice, Natalya!

Natalya: Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood!

Stefan: If you ask me, the 'near touch' is overrated

Elena: You seem to be in a good mood.

Stefan: Is that a bad thing? Would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured?

Elena: Hey, I'm not complaining.

(Elena moves closer towards him.)

Stefan: Oh, no touching!

(Elena and Stefan go back to dancing.)

(Caroline is in the hallway with Bonnie)

Caroline: The Fell cousins don't have a shot and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like its founding families only which of course it is. So that leaves Elena which totally has the sympathy vote since her parents died. How can I compete with that?

Bonnie: Very nice, very sensitive

Caroline: Oh I'm sorry, this must sound really unimportant. In light of everything.

Bonnie: It's okay, I get it, you want to win.

Caroline: Well, my grandmother was Miss Mystic and both of my aunts. My mom is the only one who didn't get the gene and I want this. I actually deserve this.

(They enter the room where the dancing is occuring, Bonnie sees Elena and Stefan leaving)

Elena: Bonnie. Hey.

Stefan: Hey, how are you?

(She doesn't answer, Elena and Stefan feel that there's a problem)

Caroline: I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt, he had to work today.

(Elena looks at Bonnie)

Elena: Bonnie, do you have a minute?

Bonnie: We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal

Elena: It'll only take a minute, please?

(They walk out of the room.)

Elena: Bonnie, you have to tell me what's wrong.

Bonnie: It not worth talking about.

Elena: What do you mean not worth it? You barely said ten words to me and you won't even look at Stefan. Is that what it is? Is it Stefan?

Bonnie: Listen, Elena, I can't just pretend that everything's okay. Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're out which means she died for nothing.

Elena: I'm so sorry Bonnie. What can I do to make it better?

Bonnie: That's just it, there's nothing you can do. I blame him, Elena, him and Damon and I'm not gonna put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it, okay?

(Stefan is listening to them)

(Stefan is walking across the campus. He gets to the basketball court. One of the players has injured himself and is bleeding. Stefan tenses up and can't turn away from the scene. Alaric touches his shoulder. Stefan strangles Alaric. He realizes who it is and let's go. )

Alaric: Stefan! Are you okay?

Stefan: Yes, I'm sorry. I was just…I was feeling a little sick.

(He leaves, Alaric watches him)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena goes down the stairs; she has her dress in her arms. Someone knocks at the door: it's Alaric)

Elena: Hey

Alaric: Hi

Elena: I heard you're driving

Alaric: Yeah I am. Let me get that for you.

(He takes the dress)

Elena: Thanks

(He enters the house and closes the door)

Alaric: How… how is Stefan?

Elena: What do you mean?

Alaric: You know, he seems on edge.

Elena: He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while but he's bouncing back now.

(They look at each other, John arrives)

John: Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?

Alaric: I'm the chauffeur.

John: I thought I was driving.

(Jenna goes down the stairs)

Jenna: No need, we're going with Rick.

Elena: Are we ready?

Jenna: Jeremy can ride with you

[Founder's hall]

(Anna arrives, she goes outside. Damon rejoins her)

Damon: In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?

Anna: Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in. I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to enter before everything happened.

Damon: Ah, nostalgia's a bitch.

Anna: If you're just gonna mock me can you move along please?

Damon: John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior, senior back in 1864.

Anna: What are you, his errand boy?

Damon: I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it.

Anna: I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?

Damon: Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat.

[ Natalya is just walking upstairs with her dress on when she runs into Carol Lockwood]

Carol: ''Oh there you are I have been looking for you.[ She had an upset look on her face] ''I am very sorry to do this now when you worked so hard but we have a lot of girls already signed on and we had to let go two and I've taken you and Tina fell out I'm sorry Natalya.

Natalya: [ Disappointed and sad] ''Oh! I hope I didn't do anything wrong.

Carol: ''No Honey you did wonderful it's just there are too many girls and so we had to take you out It's nothing you did it's what we had to do. I'm so sorry.

Natalya: ''Well thanks for telling me I'll Just take this dress off that I wasted money on I wish you would have told me earlier. Thanks [ She walks into the dressing room where Jenna, Elena and Caroline was getting ready in]

(The girls are putting their make up on. Jenna is curling Elena's hair)

Elena: Thanks for helping me.

Jenna: Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off.

Elena: You know I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this, she was so excited.

Jenna: So were you if I recall.

Elena: I was. She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then.

Jenna: I hate to break it to you, but its a little late for cold feet.

Elena: I don't have cold feet. I just… I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here.

Jenna: Well I tell you one thing, your hair would have a better chance if she was.

Elena: Okay, I should go put my dress on. Be careful with that thing, don't hurt anybody.

(She gets up and leaves, Caroline looks at her, she seems sad)

Jenna: [ She looks at Natalya who has a Sad look on her face] ''Hey Natalya what's wrong?

Natalya: ''Ms Lockwood has Poor Timing I've worked hard for the last two days and she is going to change the line up without telling me and now She doesn't want me in the competition so I've got to change out of my dress.

Caroline: ''I'm sorry Natalya sometimes Ms Lockwood can be a real Bitch at times.

Jenna: 'How can she do that to you like that?

Natalya: ''I should have never signed up for it if this is it was going to be. [ She takes off her Red dress and then starts putting on her Black Cocktail dress with Black heels and she leaves her hair down in curls] ''I hope you win Caroline. [ She walks out of the room shaking her head and trying not to cry]

(Jeremy is outside, alone, John joins him)

John: You look miserable.

Jeremy: Are there really a whole month of these events that I'm supposed to show up at?

John: You could fight it if you want but it's part of being a Gilbert.

Jeremy: Yeah, you mentioned you know a lot about the family. You know anything about our ancestor Jonathan Gilbert?

John: Prolific writer, crazy inventor. Why do you ask?

Jeremy: Well, I read his journal.

John: Is that right?

Jeremy: Yeah, I actually found it in all dads' stuff.

John: Well, it's surprising. Most of them are locked away.

Jeremy: There are more of them?

John: Jonathan Gilbert journaled his whole life. Right down to the bitter, insane, drunken end. He had a lot of demons.

Jeremy: And did you read them?

John: I've browsed, yeah.

Jeremy: What did you think about what he wrote?

John: Crazy ramblings of a mad man, of course.

(He turns his head and sees Anna, he looks at her)

John: There very pretty.

(She looks at him and leaves)

Jeremy: Yeah, uh she's a friend of mine. Excuse me.

(He leaves)

(Elena enters a room to put her dress on. Amber is already here, she's nervous.)

Elena: Are you okay, Amber?

Amber: I hate being the center of attention. I get panic attacks.

Elena: Do you need some privacy so you can change?

Amber: Actually I'm just- I'm gonna go get some air.

(She leaves and closes the door. Elena takes her dress, she sees Damon in the mirror)

Elena: Hey, you can't be back here.

Damon: We need to talk.

Elena: Does it have to be right now?

Damon: Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenince me, I'll squeal.

Elena: What are you talking about?

Damon: Stefan's still drinking human blood.

Elena: What?!

Damon: Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle.

Elena: I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal.

Damon: He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house.

(She sits down on the couch)

Elena: Oh my god

Damon: He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead

Elena: I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here.

Damon: Stefan on human blood Elena; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me.

(Jeremy is running after Anna)

Jeremy: Anna!

Anna: What is it?

Jeremy: Come on, don't be like that.

Anna: Why not? You were basically using me to turn you into a vampire so you could be with someone else.

Jeremy: No, I wasn't using you.

Anna: Really? And how would you like to define it?

Jeremy: Look, I don't think it's any worse than you becoming friends with me so you could give your mother my blood

Anna: How do you know that?

Jeremy: It's not important

Anna: Seriously Jeremy, what do you know?

Jeremy: Everything, I know everything [ He sees Natalya and walks over to take her arm]

Natalya: ''What is wrong Jeremy?

Jeremy: ''I want to know if it is true that Vicki was turned into a Vampire and that Damon and Stefan killed her. did you know?

Natalya: ''Jeremy I've wanted to tell you telling lies is not something I'd do but Elena told me not to I'm sorry I was trying to help her when she became a Vampire but the moment she got near blood she just lost control she tried to Kill you Jeremy and I protected you as much as possible but Stefan staked her. I'm so sorry.

Jeremy:[ Angry and a little Glad] ''I wish you would have told me I trusted you to tell me the truth but thank you for trying to protect me. I don't blame you that you didn't tell me I blame Elena My Own sister who asked Damon to compell me to forget.

Natalya: ''Wait what Elena told Damon to compell you to forget I didn't now she did that. I don't approve of Compelling someone to forget especially about this.I am so sorry where did you learn all this.

Jeremy: ''I found it in her journal she is always writing about things in it.

Natalya: ''Wow She has never told me about this.

(Elena is still talking to Damon)

Elena: This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place.

(Stefan enters, interrupting them)

Stefan: What's going on in here?

Damon: I was just filling Elena on your extra-curricular activities.

Stefan (laughing): What are you talking about?

Elena: I know about the blood, Stefan.

Damon: I'm uh - I'll be downstairs, drinking

(He leaves. Stefan smiles)

Stefan: I was going to tell you.

Elena: When?

Stefan: I'm fine. I'm fine, the blood, it doesn't change anything.

Elena: It's changing you.

Stefan: Why? Because I kept it a secret from you? Come on Elena, look, giving the way you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that?

Elena: Are you hearing yourself right now? You've been stealing blood and lying and you say that everything's fine? Everything's not fine, Stefan!

Stefan: So what - so you and Damon all of a sudden have everything figured out then?

Elena: It's not about Damon. It's about what's happening to you

Stefan: I know and I'm telling you that I'm fine. I'm fine. Please, come on. Elena I thought you… I thought you believed in me.

(Someone is knocking on the door. It's Carole Lockwood)

Carole Lockwood: Elena, let's go. The line up's starting

Elena: I just… I need a minute

Carol Lockwood: You're not even dressed yet. Escorts wait downstairs, Stefan.

(He looks at Elena and leaves)

(Stefan goes into the bathroom and slams the door. He puts his fist into the mirror and breaks it. Amber enters in the bathroom)

Amber: Oh God, sorry!

(Stefan's face has changed; he goes towards her)

(The escorts, the mayor and a crowd of people are waiting for the girls)

Mayor Lockwood: Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore.

(Tina goes down the stairs. Upstairs Caroline and Elena are waiting)

Carol Lockwood: Has anyone seen Amber?

Elena (looking if she sees Stefan downstairs): Do you see Stefan down there?

(Caroline look above the balcony)

Caroline: Nope, just my boring fill in escort.

Elena: What happened to Matt?

Caroline: They wouldn't let him out of work. Wait, what happened to Stefan?

Elena: I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Elena: I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore.

Caroline: No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom.

Mayor Lockwood: Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton

(She looks at Elena and goes down the stairs)

Carol Lockwood: Elena, you're next.

(Jeremy is still talking with Anna and Natalya)

Natalya: You're missing Elena's introduction.

Jeremy: I don't care.

Anna: So, she has no idea you read her journal?

Jeremy: She keeps things from me, I'm gonna keep things from her.

Anna: What are you gonna do now? Now that you know everything that she's been hiding from you?

Jeremy: I don't know. There's a part of me that's so angry, you know, that she covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memory but there's also this other part of me that's glad. I… I don't want to remember Vicki like that.

Natalya: As a monster?

Jeremy: No, as someone who wanted to hurt me.

Anna: When I met you, you were just a part of my plan to get my mother back but then things changed… All the time we spent together… I would never do anything to hurt you, not now. You know that right?

Jeremy: Yeah I know that.

(They look at each other and smile.]

Natalya: ''Don't be angry forever Jeremy she only did it because she wants to keep you safe and out of all this.

Jeremy: ''Yeah but I can't just let her get away from with this.

[John is behind them, he heard everything)

(Stefan is in the parking lot with Amber; he has her by the arm and is walking with her.)

Amber: Where are we going?

Stefan: I don't know

Amber: I'm in the ceremony

(He pushes her against his car)

Stefan: Not now you're not.

(He compels her)

Stefan: You're standing in the parking lot with me

Amber: I'm in the parking lot with you.

Stefan: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not very good to be around right now, I'm a little bit on the edge. I've been drinking the human stuff and it's really screwing with my head. She knows now. God! She wasn't supposed to found out, I didn't want her to found out, now everything's ruined.

Amber: You seem sad.

(He laughs)

Stefan: I'm not sad. I'm freaking hungry!

(Elena is waiting upstairs)

Mayor Lockwood: Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore

(Damon looks for Stefan. Elena goes down the stairs and looks for Stefan but she doesn't see him. Damon takes Stefan's place to escort Elena. She smiles and rejoins him)

Elena: Where is Stefan?

Damon: I don't know

(He takes her hand and they rejoins the others girls and their escorts outside)

Jenna: What is she doing with Damon?

Alaric: I have no idea.

Elena: What are we gonna do?

Damon: Right now, we just have to get through this.

(The girls and their escorts begin to dance. Elena and Damon dance, they look at each other and smile. The dance ends)

(Stefan is still in the parking lot with Amber)

Stefan: I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother.

Amber: Do you want to hurt me?

(He looks at her)

Stefan: I want to kill you, I want to rip into your skin and I want to feed on your blood.

(He touches her hair and looks at her neck)

Stefan: Under your skin, pulsating, floating.

(He touches her neck)

Stefan: Your carotid artery right here. If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice but it doesn't have to make a mess, you don't have to waste any.

Amber: What's stopping you?

Stefan (still touching amber's face): If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back.

Amber: Then don't.

Stefan: I just want one taste; that's all I need, I just want one taste.

(His face changes)

Amber: One taste.

(He finally bites her and drinks her blood)

(The girls are on the stage, the mayor arrives)

Caroline: Where is Amber?

Elena: I don't know.

Mayor Lockwood: Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community.

(Everyone applause)

Mayor Lockwood: So, without further a due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!

(She is surprised. She and Elena are laughing)

Elena: Congratulations!

Caroline: I actually won!

(They embrace each other; the mayor puts the banner around her shoulder)

(John and Sheriff Forbes are in the bathroom where Stefan was earlier)

John: There is blood on the glass

(They look at each other)

Sheriff Forbes: Get me Damon Salvatore.

(Stefan is still in the parking lot with Amber)

Stefan: I can't do this

Amber: What's the matter?

Stefan: I can't do this

Amber: It's okay, it doesn't hurt that much, just not so hard next time.

Stefan: Oh god oh god oh god! I can't stop

(He touches her face)

Stefan: Why aren't you afraid of me?

Amber: You told me not to be.

Stefan: What? What's your name?

Amber: Amber.

Stefan: Listen to me, Amber. I need you to be afraid of me. I need you to run like hell do you understand me? Run, run now!

(She runs)

(Damon is waiting for Elena, she rejoins him Natalya comes over to them)

Natalya: What is it, did you find Stefan?

Damon: There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom.

(Bonnie is looking at them)

Damon: There was blood and that Amber girl is missing.

Elena: Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!

Damon: Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coat come on!

(They leave, Bonnie follows them)

(Amber is running but she falls into Stefan)

Amber: You said to run!

Stefan: I changed my mind.

(She screams and he bites her. Elena, Damon Natalya and Bonnie arrive)

Elena: Stefan!

(He releases her)

Damon: Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man.

(Stefan catches Damon and throws him against a tree. Damon gets up)

Elena: Stefan stop it!

(All the sudden Stefan holds his head, Bonnie is casting a spell that hurts him. She stops.)

Natalya: It's okay. Stefan.

(Stefan runs away)

(The police arrive. Damon, Bonnie Natalya and Elena are still here)

Sheriff Forbes: She doesn't remember what happened.

Damon: It's a good thing the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood.

Sheriff Forbes (to Bonnie Natalya and Elena): You didn't see anything?

(Long pause, Elena and Damon look at Bonnie)

Elena: No, we just found her and then called Damon.

Bonnie: Is she gonna be okay?

Sheriff Forbes: It looks like it yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here

Elena: Okay.

(Elena and Bonnie leave; Damon stays with the Sheriff)

Sheriff Forbes: They didn't see the bite mark?

Damon: No, I got here before they got too close. There was too much blood, they couldn't see it clearly.

(They look at each other)

(Bonnie goes to her car, Elena follows her)

Elena: Bonnie, can we talk about this?

Bonnie: There's nothing to talk about.

Elena: Bonnie, please!

Bonnie: I told you I wasn't gonna make you choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone.

(She gets into her car, Elena looks sad)

(Jeremy is still talking to Anna. Jenna calls him)

Jenna: Jer, are you ready?

Jeremy: Just a sec.

(She leaves and runs into John)

John: Who's that girl with Jeremy?

Jenna: His friend, Anna.

John: What's her story?

Jenna: Why so nosy?

John: I'm just curious; he really seems to like her

Jenna: She's new in town, I think. She and her mom Pearl, the family who you're so rudely trying to prevent from buying Grayson's building.

John (looking at Anna and Jeremy): Her mother's name is Pearl?

Jenna: Yes, so?

John: Well, I believe I already know all about her.

(Alaric goes out, Elena is waiting for him)

Alaric: Good, there you are. Jenna wanted me to get the car.

(He looks at Elena, she's not okay)

Alaric: What happened?

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is going home but Anna is waiting for him)

Damon: All right now, this is getting weird.

Anna: We're here to talk

(Pearl arrives)

Damon: Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day.

Pearl: Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert.

Damon: I'm listening.

(She gives him the device)

Damon: What is it?

Pearl: Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element.

Damon: It was a pocket watch.

Pearl: That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me.

(Damon looks at the device)

Damon: So what is this?

Pearl: I have no idea but now it's yours.

Damon: What's the catch?

Pearl: There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology.

(He looks at them and leaves)

(Stefan enters in his bedroom, he tries to calm down. Elena arrives)

Stefan: You shouldn't be here.

Elena: I know.

Stefan: Now you know.

Elena: That wasn't you.

Stefan: Oh, it was absolutely me. A monster, a predator, that's who I am Elena.

Elena: That's what the blood makes you.

Stefan: The blood brings out what's inside of me and if you think any differently then you're an idiot.

Elena: I know this isn't you Stefan.

Stefan: I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that girl's body.

Elena: No.

Stefan: It's who I am Elena.

Elena: No, you can't scare me off.

Stefan: Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?

Elena: Because I did this, this is my fault; I'm the one who made you drink the blood.

Stefan: All you did was expose me to who I really am.

Elena: This isn't you.

Stefan (screaming): Stop saying that!

(She starts walking towards him.)

Stefan: Don't get any closer to me.

Elena: I'm not gonna let this happen to you.

Stefan: Stop.

Elena: Stefan, I'm not gonna give up on you! I believe in you!

Stefan: Stop!

(He pushes her against the wall very roughly and slams his fist into the wall.)

Stefan: Stop!

(She's afraid; he looks at her)

Stefan: I'm so sorry.

Elena: It's okay. It's okay.

(He puts his head on her shoulder; He begins to cry)

Stefan: I don't know what's happening to me.

Elena: It's okay, Stefan. Its okay. You're gonna be okay.

(She takes a vervain dart and stabs him with it. He falls and Damon enters in the room, she looks at him)

Damon: Sure you want to do this?

Elena: I'm sure.

(They put him in a cell in the basement. He closes the door.)

Damon: There's no guarantee it's going to work.

Elena: It has to.

Damon: Coming?

Elena: I'm gonna stay here.

(She sits down; Damon looks at her and sits down too. She looks at him)


	21. Blood Brother's

**Blood Brother's**

[Salvatore Mansion]

[Everything that has gone on in Mystic Falls has been a little upsetting for Natalya as she gets ready for school unlike Elena who has been missing school because of Stefan she refuses to miss any days so Dressing in some Skinny Blue jeans, blue tank top and Brown ankle boots and pulling her hair up in a Pony tail as she grabs her bag and phone she gets into her car and drives to the school]

[High School]

[ She walks in the school building and sees Anna a little surprise to see her here as she runs up to her]

Natalya: ''Hey Anna how are you doing?

Anna: ''I'm doing good This is my first day of school.

Natalya: ''So you are staying here in Mystic Falls good for you and your Mom?

Anna: ''Thanks[ smiles at Natalya and then walks down the hall to a Locker]

[Natalya continues on to her classes]

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

(Elena and Damon are in the cellar. Elena is watching Stefan.)

Elena: It's so hard to see him locked up like this.

Damon: You're the one who locked him up.

Elena: You helped.

Damon: I couldn't have him running around chewing on people. While the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?

Elena: It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?

Damon: Your thing, not mine.

Flashback Quarry in 1864

(Stefan awakes with a start. He opens his shirt and sees the bullet wound is gone. He also sees a ring on his hand and examines it. Emily is there.)

Emily: Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago.

Stefan: Where am I?

Emily: The quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods.

Stefan: Where's Damon? Am I... Am I a...?

Emily: Not yet. You're in transition.

Stefan: But how? I...

Emily: You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died.

Stefan: No. I never...

Emily: She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan.

Stefan: And Damon?

Emily: No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly.

(Stefan joins Damon by the river.)

Damon: I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone.

Salvatore's House

(Damon looks at the object which Pearl gave him, Elena enters the living room.)

Elena: Did you ever figure out what that is?

Damon: Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work.

Elena: Pearl didn't say anything else about it?

Damon: She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?

Elena: I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights.

Damon: So, you'll be here again tonight?

Elena: Is that a problem?

Damon: Yes. You're a complete nuisance.

Elena: Heh. See you later.

(Damon brings a bottle of blood for Stefan.)

Damon: Brought you something to eat...100% Stefan diet approved. You know what will happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty.

Stefan: I'm not hungry.

Damon: Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it. The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here. Feeling sorry for yourself? Come on. Drink up. Fine. Starve. What do I care?

(Damon enters the living room. His phone rings.)

Damon: Hello?

Alaric: Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman.

Damon: Before I hang up, how did you get this number?

Alaric: Ah, it's a mystery. Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on Elena's uncle. You interested?

Damon: What kind of digging?

Alaric: I've got an old friend from Duke. Who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger.

Damon: Well, did he find anything?

Alaric: Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number... The same number that Elena dialed to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected.

Damon: Isobel knows John. Whatever. We knew that.

Alairc: Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's...It's an apartment in Grove Hill.

Damon: Isobel's in Grove Hill?

Alaric: I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find.

Damon: Perfect. Give me the address.

Alaric: Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so.

Damon: I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me.

Alaric: Yeah, well, you did kill me.

Damon: Hold on.

(Damon is getting another call)

Damon: What?

Elena: I'm just grabbing some clothes, and then I'll be right over. How's Stefan?

Damon: Extra broody. Hold on. (He goes back to Alaric) You drive. Pick me up in an hour.

Alaric: Done.

(Damon hangs up. He goes back to talking to Elena on the phone.)

Damon: He won't eat anything.

Elena: He has to eat what's his favorite... Kind of, um...

Damon: His favorite kind of what?

Elena: Type of animal blood that he prefers?

Damon: Ew. Gross.

Elena: Heh. Your joking doesn't help.

Damon: Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do.

Elena: I would say, "drop dead," but...

Damon: Ha ha. Stefan likes... Puppy blood... Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite.

Gilbert's House

(Elena hangs up on Damon, scoffing at him. She closes her closet door and John is standing behind it.)

John: Sorry.

Elena: Uncle John. I didn't see you there.

JOHN: I thought we could talk. We haven't had a chance to catch up.

Elena: I'm actually just heading out, so...

John: Well, it won't take long.

Elena: What did you want to talk about?

John: Well...I know you know.

Elena: Know what?

Johnn: It's really silly to keep pretending. What do you think your mother would say. If she knew you were dating a vampire?

Elena: Which mother?

Salvatore's House

(Stefan is sitting on the floor of the cell.)

FLASHBACK, QUARRY

(Stefan gets a pail of water. He brings it over to where Damon is sitting. They wash out their shirts with the water.)

Stefan: I bet Johnathan Gilbert has told father by now. Wonder how he took the news that we're dead.

Damon: As if he cares. He betrayed us.

Stefan: He thought he was protecting us, Damon. He thought he was protecting this town.

Damon: God. This sun hurts my eyes.

Stefan: It's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling...Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition.

Damon: That's not gonna happen.

Stefan: Is that your choice, then? To die instead?

Damon: Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Katherine. But she's gone. I want it over.

Salvatore's House

(Elena goes down to the basement to see Stefan.)

Elena: How you feeling'? Damon says you need to drink that. You need it, Stefan. Can't survive without it.

Stefan: I don't want to survive.

Elena: What? Don't say that.

Stefan: I'm sorry, Elena. No more. After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over.

(Elena is sitting in the living room and talking to Damon.)

Damon: He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself.

Elena: Why would he say that?

Damon: He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass.

Elena: Will it? Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

Damon: Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats.

Elena: I didn't mean physical pain.

Damon: I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be ok here if I have to run out? I have to go to an errand with the teacher.

Elena: The teacher? Alaric? Are you two friends now?

Damon: I don't have any friends, Elena.

Elena: Right.

Damon: You should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself.

Elena: I'll be fine.

Damon: You know... You're very trusting of him, given the circumstances.

Elena: So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving.

Damon: I won't be long.

Mystic Grill

(Pearl joins John at a table.)

Pearl: Hello, Mr. Gilbert.

John: Pearl. What a pleasure. I must admit, I'm surprised that you came.

Pearl: Jenna tells me that you wanted to discuss the sale of the building in person.

John: Still, revealing yourself to me like this, it took quite a risk.

Pearl: I'm not stupid, Mr. Gilbert. You knew who I was when you requested the meeting. So, Damon tells me that you're looking for the device I took from Johnathan. I'm sure you realize I have no intention of giving it to you.

John: That's why I wanted to meet you. I'm planning on changing your mind.

Pearl: Really? How so?

John: With my Gilbert charm. I know that you have a weakness for it. May I buy you a drink?

Gilbert's House

(Jeremy and Anna are talking in his bedroom.)

Jeremy: So, your mother was in love with Johnathan Gilbert, and he betrayed her?

Anna: Yup.

Jeremy: And now my uncle John wants this invention-device thing that she gave to Damon.

Anna: That's pretty much it.

Jeremy: John mentioned there were more Gilbert journals. I bet that's how he knows everything.

Anna: Do we have to talk about ts all night? I've told you everything. I probably shouldn't have, 'cause that could get us both in a lot of trouble.

Jeremy: I'm not gonna say anything.

Anna: Your uncle John wants us dead.

Jeremy: Oh, you don't know that.

Anna: Yes, I do. He's a hater, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Well, I'm not.

Anna: No. You're something else entirely.

Jeremy: Oh, yeah? What would that be?

Anna: My weakness.

(Jeremy and Anna start kissing and taking each other's clothes off.)

Jeremy: I don't want Jenna to walk in on us.

Anna: Jenna's in the kitchen. She just opened the refrigerator.

Jeremy: Wait. You can hear that? That is so cool.

(He goes back to kissing her.)

[ Quarry]

[Natalya is walking to the Quarry to have some time to herself realizing that her Birthday will be in a Couple of days and remembering what her Grandmother would do on her Birthday. She pulls out a Blanket. Taking out a Basket of Strawberries and a Water bottle and just sitting there looking at the Water fall she takes out a Drawing Pad and begins to draw everything she sees. everything she is doing is perfect like someone else was moving her hand. She was just getting done with the Drawing when she felt like she was being watched]

Natalya: [ She looks around and doesn't see any one around then someone sits beside her on the Blanket and see's that it's Katherine and someone else she stands up] ''Oh my god Katherine what are you doing here?

Katherine: ''Well I came to talk to you and to introduce you to someone Natalya meet Isobel Elena's Mother.

Natalya: ''Isobel. [ Isobel has dark brown hair that is put up in a Pony tail and dressed in a Black long jacket, black tank top and boots] ''You are Elena's Birth Mother.

Isobel: ''So you are Natalya the Mage/ Vampire and friends with my daughter.[ She looks at Katherine who is smiling]

Katherine: ''We know about the little Vampire problem that you have in town with the Tomb Vampires and I'm going to need you to help us destroy them. I want them all dead.

Natalya: ''I want that for it will keep them from hurting the people I care about.

Isobel: ''It's to keep Elena Safe for there is the Problem with her being a Doppelganger.

Katherine: ''Once you get rid of the Vampires you will come with me in hiding.

Natalya: ''Why.

Katherine: ''For Safety purposes for you I don't want you anywhere near this when I visit them to find the Moon stone.

Isobel: '' The Problem is with the originals who is after Katherine to kill her and to use Elena as the Doppelganger in the curse of the Sun and The moon. but there is also things about you They are coming for you as well. because of you being a Mage.

Natalya: ''But I can't just leave This is my home until I graduate and Protecting this town is what My grandmother would have wanted.

Katherine: ''No your grandmother wanted you out of this town that is why she told your parents to move out of here when you were born because she knew you were going to be hunted.[ She takes out a Piece of Paper and a Photo] '' There is a House that Isobel has bought for you she will take you there as soon as your Packed and moved out of the Salvatore house. You get out of Mystic Falls as soon as you can.

Natalya:[ Taking the Photo and the Information on the house and puts it in her bag] '' I'll only stay in Mystic Falls until I graduate and then I will move on to a better and peaceful place.

Katherine: ''Good Girl now go home and Pack your things up and Isobel's Man servant will take you to the house it will be like they kidnapped you.

Natalya: ''Why are you doing this there is no way you could be doing this for me?

Katherine: '' It's not just for your Grandmother I'm doing this but for all your family ancestors they have kept me hidden from the Original's for years and this is just my thanks by keeping you leave and remember do not tell anyone that I'm here in Mystic Falls.

[ Natalya nods and begins to pack up all her stuff and sees that Katherine and Isobel has already gone taking her bag and runs to her car]

HOUSE IN GROVE HILL

(Damon and Alaric are at the apartment.)

Alaric: This is the one here. The records show is was paid 3 months in advance.

Damon: This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in.

Alaric: Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?

Damon: By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear.

Alaric: Heh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?

Damon: You mean, you just brought me along for my company?

(Damon opens the door.)

Alaric: It doesn't look like anyone's home.

Damon: Yeah. I'm good. No permanent resident, apparently.

(Damon opens the fridge and see blood bags.)

Damon: Uh, Rick, we have company.

(A man jumps on Alaric. Alaric stabs him with wood knuckles. The man attacks again. Damon throws him off of Alaric.)

Damon: Boys, boys, that's enough. I know you.

Henry: Damon?

Damon: Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb.

Henry: Yes, sir. What are you doing here?

Flashback Salvatore's House 1864

(Stefan is approaching his house. He hears Johnathan and his father talking.)

Giuseppe: May I offer you a drink, Mr. Gilbert?

Jonathan: Thank you, Mr. Salvatore.

Giuseppe: This won't take much longer.

Jonathan: I want to make sure the founder's archives are accurate.

Giuseppe: Be sure you document the loss of civilian life in the church.

Jonathan: They were hardly civilians, Mr. Salvatore.

Giuseppe: As far as anyone needs to know, they were. As the record keeper for the council, what you write will be passed down through generations. Certain details should be kept only between you and me.

Jonathan: For example?

Giuseppe: My sons. They will be remembered as the innocent victims of the Battle of Willow Creek, not for their shame.

Jonathan: Certainly, Mr. Salvatore.

Salvatore House

(Elena walks back down to the cellar.)

Stefan: You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while. I could be at those bars in a flash, and you'd be dead.

Elena: Yeah, you could. But you won't.

Stefan: Please just go away. I don't want you here.

(Elena enters the cellar)

Stefan: What are you doing? Get out of here.

Elena: No.

Stefan: You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you.

Elena: Then I'm stupid. You need to drink this.

Stefan: Elena, get out of here, or you'll regret it.

Elena: Drink.

Stefan: I said get out!

(He knocks the bottle of blood from her hand. His face transformed.)

Elena: No.

House In Grove Hill

(Damon and Alaric talk with Henry.)

Henry: So, how do you know John Gilbert?

Damon: Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?

Henry: I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out.

Alaric: Helping you out how?

Henry: Adapting. It's a whole new world... Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place.

Alaric: So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?

Damon: That's my friend's very...Passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?

Henry: Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes... how to use a microwave, separate my whites.

Alaric: What else do you do for him?

Henry: I help keep an eye on things...You know, with the others.

Damon: The others?

Henry: From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge.

Alaric: What does John want with them?

Henry: He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble.

Damon: Well, that's John. Heh. He's such a do-gooder.

(Henry receives a call)

Henry: Heh. That's John now.

Damon: Oh. Hey, let me talk to him.

Henry: All right. Yeah. Are you gonna answer that?

Damon: Am I gonna... answer that?

(Alaric shakes his head.)

Henry: What's going on?

(Henry runs at Alaric. Damon grabs him. Alaric stabs him with a stake.)

Damon: "Let's not not kill anyone tonight." Your words. Just pointing that out.

Mystic Grill

(John returns to the table.)

John: My apologies.

Pearl: No apologies necessary. So, tell me, Mr. Gilbert, why should I let you have the device?

John: Because I can help you. I'm connected around here. The town council's eating out of my hand. They do whatever I say. And I know that you just want to live your life. Complete with a white picket fence, and I can help you do that.

Pearl: But the device doesn't work. Why would you even want it?

John: It's a family heirloom. Call me sentimental.

Pearl: Johnathan was ahead of his time.

John: I read his journals. They're very extensive. He actually wrote about you. You were his one regret. He loved you, and he hated himself for what he did to you.

Pearl: You're lying.

John: No. On his last days, he wrote how sorry he was. You were the only woman he ever loved. Good God. You vampires... you're so emotional. Johnathan Gilbert hated you. His only regret was that he didn't drive a stake through your heart himself.

Pearl: I gave it to Damon.

John: What?

Pearl: I gave your device to Damon. Why don't you ask him for it yourself? I'm sure he'd be delighted to give it to you. And then, Mr. Gilbert, may you rot in hell.

(Pearl leaves.)

Salvatore's House

(Elena is sitting in the cellar with Stefan.)

Elena: Talk to me, Stefan. Why are you doing this?

Stefan: I'm making the decision I should have made years ago.

Elena: What are you talking about?

Stefan: You have to feed in order to complete the transition.

Elena: I know that.

Stefan: It was a choice I shouldn't have made.

Flashback Salvatore's House in 1864

(Stefan enters his fathers office.)

Giuseppe: Dear God.

Stefan: Even in our death, you only feel shame?

Giuseppe: You're one of them now.

Stefan: No. Father, I came to say good-bye.

Giuseppe: I watched you die.

Stefan: You were there when we were shot?

Giuseppe: I pulled the trigger myself.

Stefan: You killed your own sons?

Giuseppe: You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank God that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've become.

Stefan: I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die, father. Please.

Giuseppe: Yes, you are.

(Giuseppe gets out at stake and attempts to stab Stefan. Stefan throws him against the wall. The stake has impaled his father. Stefan rushes towards him.)

Giuseppe: Uhh!

Stefan: Father, I didn't mean to.

Giuseppe: Get away from me.

Stefan: No, let me help you. Please.

(Stefan removes the stake from his father's chest. He sees the blood on the stake and his fingers. He licks his fingers. He touches his father's wound and licks more blood from his fingers. His eyes start to transform.)

Giuseppe: Ohh. Ohh.

Stefan: Uhh. Uhh! Oh, God. What's happening to me?

(Stefan feels the fangs that have grown in his mouth.)

Salvatore's House

(Stefan and Elena are still talking.)

Stefan: How can you even look at me right now?

Elena: You need to be able to talk about these things, Stefan. I need to hear them. Come upstairs. We can talk about it more, and we'll keep talking as long as you need.

Stefan: You're so sure I'm ready.

(Elena pulls out Stefan's ring and places it on the cot next to him.)

Elena :And when you feel the same way... I'll be upstairs.

House In Grove Hill

Damon empties the hematomas.

Damon: Find anything yet?

Alaric: No, I looked everywhere. The place is...The place is clean.

Damon: Well, I found this. Behind the blood in the fridge.

Alaric: Oh, man, this was a real dead-end.

Damon: I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man. What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?

Alaric: Oh, man. I...I gotta stop this. I can't...I can't keep searching for her.

Damon: Really? After only 2 years? That's actually...Moderately healthy.

Alaric: What are you going on? 146?

Damon: Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point.

Alaric: Ahh. I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn't enough.

Damon: She charmed me, your wife Isobel. She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her.

Alaric: That's enough, Damon. I don't wanna hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I...I'm done with all of this. Yeah.

Pearl's House

(Anna enters the house.)

Anna: Hey. What's the matter?

Pearl: I need you to pack your things. We're leaving.

Anna: What? No.

Pearl: I was wrong to think that we could make a home here. It's time for us to move on.

Anna: But I don't want to move on. I want to stay.

Pearl: We can't stay. There's too many people here who know the truth... Too much history.

Anna: So, what, you're just gonna give up, pack us up, and move us out?

Pearl: It's not safe here. You know that.

Anna: Please.

Pearl: Is this is about Jeremy?

Anna: No. It's about me finally getting to build a life for myself. Please, mama.

Pearl: You gave me my life back. I am just trying to protect yours. I can't force you. It's your decision.

Salvatore's House

(Elena is writing in her diary. Damon enters the room.)

Damon: Ugh. God. You're still here?

Elena: Were you expecting anything else?

Damon: No. Ahh.

(Damon picks up Elena's legs and sits down on the couch. He places her legs over his lap.)

Elena: So, how was the "errand"?

Damon: Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?

Elena: I thought you didn't care.

Damon: Chalk it up to morbid curiosity.

Elena: I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught.

Damon: This is my fault now?

Elena: No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just... saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable.

(Damon gets up.)

Damon: Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?

Elena: He said there was more.

Damon: Yeah. That's an understatement.

(Elena gets up and goes towards Damon.)

Elena: Damon...Damon. Tell me.

Flashback Quarry1864

(Stefan returns with a girl.)

Damon: What are you doing? Who is that?

Stefan: I brought her for you. She's a gift. Have a seat, please.

Damon: What have you done, Stefan?

Stefan: Damon, I've been to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it.

Damon: You fed.

Stefan: Yes. And it's incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon.

Damon: No.

Stefan: I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move, like it's magic. And the guilt, the pain...Damon, I can turn it off. Like a switch. Katherine was right. It's a whole another world out there, Damon.

Damon: Katherine is dead, Stefan. There's no world without her.

Stefan: No. You can turn that off, too. You don't have to feel that pain anymore.

Damon: I don't want it.

Stefan: You're weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this.

Damon: No.

Stefan: You'll die.

Damon: No. I can't.

Stefan: Please. I won't let you die.

Damon: No. I can't.

Stefan: Don't fight it. We can do this... together.

(Damon drinks blood of the girl)

Salvatore's House

Damon: From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Heh.

Elena: Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but...

Damon: His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it.

Elena: Don't do that. Ok? Don't pretend like you don't care.

Damon: Where are you going?

(Elena goes down into the cellar. Stefan is gone, but his ring is still on the cot. Elena picks it up and runs out of the cell.)

Gilbert's House

(Jeremy is asleep in his bed, Anna joins him.)

Jeremy: Hey.

Anna: It's getting impossible to sneak up on you.

Jeremy: Nice try, though.

Anna: Sorry I woke you.

Jeremy: That's ok. You only woke me halfway.

Anna: So, listen. I...

Jeremy: That feels good.

(She kisses him)

Anna: Good-bye.

Quarry

(Stefan is at the quarry where Damon turned.)

Flashback Quarry in 1864

(Stefan and Damon are both vampires now.)

Stefan: How do you feel?

Damon: You were right. It is a whole new world.

Stefan: We can explore it together.

Damon: You got what you wanted...You and me for all eternity. But here this, brother. I will make it an eternity of misery for you.

Stefan: Damon!

(Damon leaves. Stefan, in the present, is looking weak. In the past, Emily finds Stefan.)

Emily: You've transitioned.

Stefan: You'd have rather found me dead?

Emily: Katherine saved my life once. I owed her. That doesn't mean I'd wish her curse on anyone.

Stefan: It feels more like a gift.

Emily: That will change.

Stefan: Why is that?

Emily: Because even in death, your heart is pure, Stefan. I sense that about you. That will be your curse.

Stefan: Emily, wait.

Quarry

(Stefan is still at the quarry. Elena approaches him.)

Elena: Stefan. Damon told me the rest of the story. I thought I might find you here.

Stefan: I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die, too.

Elena: But you didn't. And if you die now, it's not gonna change what happened.

Stefan: Every single person that's been hurt...Every single life that's been lost, it's because of me.

Elena: The night that my parents died...I blew off family night so that I could go to some party. I ended up getting stranded, and they had to come pick me up. That's why we ended up in the car at Wickery bridge. And that's why they died. Our actions are what set things in motion. But we have to live with that.

Stefan: I made a choice, Elena. Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt.

Elena: You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you. You made a choice to be good, Stefan.

Stefan: No. Please don't do that.

Elena: That's the person who jumped in the water to save the family whose car had driven off the bridge.

Stefan: Please. Don't make this all ok.

Elena: That's the person who saved my life.

Stefan: You don't understand, Elena.

Elena: Then tell me.

Stefan: It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I've done, and that pain...That pain is with me all the time. And every day, I think that if I just...If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy, and every day, I fight that. And I am so terrified that one day, I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore, Elena. And the next time I hurt somebody...It could be you.

Elena: There will be no next time.

Stefan: You don't know that.

Elena: Maybe I don't. But what I do know. Is that you can take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. Or you could take this ring and put it on and keep fighting.

(Elena gives him his ring and she kisses him)

Elena: It's your choice.

(Elena starts to walk away.)

Stefan: Elena.

(Stefan puts on his ring and runs to Elena and kisses her passionately.)

Pearl's House

(Harper prepares the luggage of Pearl.)

Pearl: Thank you, Harper.

Harper: You're welcome

Pearl: Annabelle should be back in a minute. You know, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to.

Harper: This was never my home, Miss Pearl. I was just a soldier who was left to die. You saved me. I'm coming with you.

Pearl: Let me help you with these.

(Pearl opens the main door and receives a pile in the heart. Harper catches her.)

Salvatore's House

(Elena and Stefan walk into the library. Damon is sitting there.)

Damon: Little boy lost.

Elena: I'll be upstairs, OK?

Stefan: Ok.

Elena: Good night, Damon.

(Elena goes away)

Stefan: Thank you.

Damon: No, Stefan, thank you. You're back on Bambi blood, and I'm the big badass brother again. All is right in the world.

Stefan: I mean it. Thank you. For... helping her take care of me.

Damon: You brood too much. Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt.

Stefan: Do you feel guilt?

Damon: If I wanted to, it's there. Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision.

Stefan: She didn't want either one of us to turn. She said it was a curse.

Damon: Witches...Judgy little things.

Stefan: Why didn't you tell me?

Damon: 'Cause I didn't want you to know. 'Cause I hated you and I still do.

Stefan: I know.

Damon: But not because you forced me to turn.

Stefan: Then why?

Damon: Because she turned you. It was just supposed to be me, Stefan... Just me.

Pearl's House

(Anna enters the house and discovers her mother and Harper, staked in the heart.)

Anna: I'm back. Oh! Mom! Mama! Uhh! Please don't leave me again. No. Please wake up. You have to wake up. No.

Woods

(John calls Sheriff Forbes.)

John: Sheriff Forbes, it's John Gilbert. Sorry to call so late. I have an update about the vampires.

Mystic Grill

(Alaric, sits at the bar, drinking alone. A woman approaches him.)

Isobel: Hello, Rick.

Alaric: Isobel.


	22. Founder's Day

**Founder's Day**

[Gilbert's house/Salvatore's house]

(Elena and Stefan are getting dressed the for Founder's Day Parade. She puts her necklace on as Jenna helps Elena get into her dress.)

Elena: Ouch, this dress hurts.

Jenna: Suck it in, baby.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Everybody is preparing for Founder's Day. Carol Lockwood is supervising.)

Carol Lockwood: No, no, no, no, no! It's all wrong! The marching band should be in front of the Historic Society. Matt, get up on the float. Boys, I asked you to put chairs on the Founder's Float. Ladies! Time to get on the float.

(Stefan is standing alone, waiting. Damon arrives.)

Damon: Look at you, all retro.

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Damon: Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl.

Stefan: Don't start with me, Damon.

Damon: Oh, you started this Stefan with that whole "I'm insecure, leave Elena alone" speech. I'm enjoying that.

Stefan: As long as you heard it.

Damon: What? You have no sense of humor, Stefan.

Stefan: Actually I've no sense of 'Damon humor'.

Damon: 'Damon humor'… Hey look, I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and you're scared, now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm gonna turn all my attention to Elena. But don't worry, Elena is not Katherine.

Stefan: You're right, she's not.

(Damon and Stefan see Elena approaching. She looks exactly like Katherine. She smiles at them and curtsies.)

[Natalya comes up from behind them and seeing Elena dressed in her 18 century gown]

Natalya: ''Elena you look great.

Elena: ''Thank you. Natalya hey Caroline told me that you moved out of the boarding house how come I wasn't invited.

Natalya: ''Well you were dealing with Stefan's Blood mess and then there was Isobel there was never anytime to even say anything and when Ever I tried to bring it up all of you were too busy to notice.

Elena: ''I'm sorry it was never my intention to forget but Now I know and happy Late birthday I hope you can show me your new house soon.

Natalya: ''I would like that.

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is in his bedroom, putting his clothes on for Founder's day. Anna arrives)

Jeremy: Anna.

Anna: Look at you.

Jeremy: I know, it's stupid, huh? I'm part of the parade; but how are you? I've been so worried and I feel awful.

Anna: Why? You didn't kill my mother, your uncle did.

Jeremy: Are you sure it was him?

Anna: Who else would have done it?

John: He doesn't understand, Anna, it's who he is. He hates all vampires. He's just doing what he thinks is right.

Anna: Are you defending him?

Jeremy: No, no way. It's just… I do understand where he's coming from. He's convinced all the tomb vampires want revenge on this town and he's just… he's trying to protect it.

Anna: They do want revenge, or at least they did, but that's why we separated from them. My mom wasn't after revenge; she just wanted her life back. I have to get out of this town, Jeremy.

Jeremy: You're leaving?

Anna: I've been thinking...you could come with me. I could turn you. I mean...you said you wanted me to. Here.

(She gives him a flask with her blood)

Anna: It's my blood. If you die with it in your system, you'll come back.

Jeremy: Anna…

Anna: I know you, what it's like for you… being alone, always feeling empty inside, no one to understand. But when you're a vampire, you don't have to feel that way. You can shut it off. I can show you how.

Jeremy: I wanted to, I did.

(He turns away from Anna. She looks sad.)

Jeremy: But I don't think I can. Sorry.

(He looks at the flask. He looks up again, Anna is gone.)

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Elena and Stefan are talking about John being her father)

Elena: John?! Is that even possible?

Stefan: There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery.

Elena: My whole life I've never liked this man. I…

Stefan: Sorry, I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you on some typically inappropriate way.

Elena: No, I'm happy that you told me, I just… I really hope that it's not true. What I am supposed to do? Do I just… confront him and say "are you my biological father?"

Stefan: I guess, when you're ready.

Elena: I'm never gonna be ready. Stefan, I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me, and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to.

Stefan: He's just hurt, he's confused.

Elena: He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him.

Stefan: He's your brother, he'll forgive you. Just give him some time.

(Caroline is taking pictures with Matt at the Founder's Day Parade, in their Civil War costumes)

Bonnie: Say cheese!

Caroline (to Matt): Oh wait! Hide your cast, it's not era-appropriate!

Matt: Seriously?

Caroline: Yes!

Matt: Okay, fine.

(Bonnie takes the picture, Tyler arrives with Natalya.)

Natalya: I want one with Caroline now.

Tyler: Here, I can take it.

(Matt looks at him)

Matt: I'll be on the float.

(Tyler looks at Caroline)

Tyler: I said I was sorry!

Caroline: You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little bit better than sorry.

(She looks at him and leaves)

Tyler: ''How many times do I have to say I'm sorry.

Natalya: ''Just give it time Tyler something like that will take a while to get over it.

Tyler: ''Yeah!

(Elena is running after Jeremy)

Elena: Jeremy! I was wondering where you were. You look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float.

Jeremy: Go away, Elena.

Elena: Jeremy, come on! Please! I don't want it to be like this between us.

Jeremy: Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother.

Elena: Jer, please.

Jeremy: Just don't! You can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed.

(He looks at her and leaves)

(The floats are parading. Carol Lockwood commentates.)

Carol Lockwood: Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band!

(The marching band and the cheerleaders parade, everyone applauds and scream)

Carol Lockwood: And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek.

(The float arrives in the street. Jeremy and Tyler are in it, they wave to the crowd and pretend to shoot at each other.)

Carol Lockwood: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts.

(Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Matt, and the rest of the Mystic Falls Court and their escorts are on the float; they laugh and wave to the crowd)

Carol Lockwood: This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?

(Bonnie is in the crowd with Natalya. they smile and wave at Elena. Elena smiles and waves back to Bonnie . Damon walks in front of Bonnie and stops, smiles and waves to Elena. She rolls her eyes and looks away. She looks at Stefan waves to the rest of the crowd. Damon turns around and sees Bonnie)

Bonnie: What do you want?

Damon: Just watching the parade.

(She begins to leave)

Damon: Where are you going?

Bonnie: Away from you.

Damon: I wanna say something to you.

Bonnie: Just leave me alone!

Damon: Thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so… thank you.

Bonnie: I did it for Elena.

Damon: I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And… I owe you.

(They look at each other for a moment)

Damon: Enjoy the parade.

(He turns to Natalya who is just standing behind Bonnie with her arms folded her hair is falling down her back in curls)

Damon: ''Having fun?[ He puts his arm around her waist]

Natalya: ''A little everything in this town has to be a Party doesn't it.

Damon: ''Yes it seems like it. How about you and I hangout at the grill for a while. I want to hear about what you've been up to and your birthday was yesterday.

Natalya: ''It would be nice after the Parade.

Carol Lockwood: Let's cheer for the Mystic Fall's high school football team. Alright! Let's show them our support, everybody!

(The float and the cheerleaders arrives)

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (John is with Mayor Lockwood, he's preparing the device)

John: This is the key. Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will work only once, for an estimated time of 5 minutes.

Mayor Lockwood: Yes, how does it work?

John: It's a high-pitched frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires within a five-block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time, the sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them here, when we will finish them off.

Mayor Lockwood: And you're certain they're attacking tonight?

John: I have a source. One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed the attack.

[A building] (The vampires from the tomb are having a meeting. The leader is speaking and pointing at a map of the Town Square)

The Leader: Everybody listen up! The plan stays the same. We wait until the firework start; until then, weblend in. Stay a part of the celebration; they'll never see us coming.

[Grayson Gilbert's office] John: They want revenge for what our ancestors did in 1864. It makes us their target.

[A building] (The leader is showing the other vampires a plan of the Mystic Fall's Town Square) The Leader: This area here is the stage. This is where the Founding Families are gonna be. Any questions?

[Grayson Gilbert's office] Mayor Lockwood: We're taking an enormous risk. We're talking about our families, John!

[A building] (Anna arrives)

The Leader: Anna? What are you doing here?

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

John: This is the only way to draw them out and kill them… all of them.

[Mystic Grill] (Damon is standing alone. Elena arrives, and he looks at her. Elena has changed back into her modern clothes)

Damon: I like you better like this. The period look, it… didn't suit you.

Elena: Is that an insult?

Damon: Actually Elena, it is a compliment of the highest order.

Elena: Look, I know Stefan is worried about our… friendship.

Damon: Did he mention something to you too?

Elena: No, did he mention something to you?

Damon: No, nothing worth repeating.

Elena: So, I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and that eye-thing that you do.

Damon (smiling): What eye thing?

Elena: Don't make me regret being your friend okay?

(He seems hurt. Natalya is sitting alone in the booth waiting for him he comes over to her]

Damon: ''I'm sorry Natalya I didn't mean to leave you to long.

Natalya: ''It's fine you are in Elena's Shadow. I don't expect to keep being friends when all you guys care about is yourselves.[ She gets up and grabs her Bag] ''I'm glad I moved out of the Boarding house Nothing but Drama between you, Stefan and Elena. You guys can't seemed to live in peace. at least Caroline and Bonnie was there on my birthday Elena has forgotten about them too. Call me when your mind isn't on anything else. [ She leaves him looking seriously Guilty]

[ Elena looks at Jeremy who's sitting alone. She goes towards Jeremy. Damon looks at them)

Elena: I don't believe that we can't fix this. I lied, I was wrong. But you're my brother, Jer, and I love you, and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?

Jeremy: You go to hell, Elena.

(He gets up and leaves. Damon looks at him)

[Mystic Falls' square] (Jeremy is walking, Damon walks behind him)

Damon (mocking Jeremy): "I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!"

Jeremy: You're a dick!

Damon: You do not talk to me like that! I'm not your sister. And for now on, (Damon grabs Jeremy's arm) don't talk to your sister that way either.

Jeremy: So, you're going to kill me just 'cause I hurt Elena's feelings?

Damon: Cut her some slack.

Jeremy: She erased my memories

Damon: No, I did! She was protecting you

Jeremy: It wasn't her call to make.

(He tries to leave but Damon holds his arm Natalya sees them and runs to get in between Damon and Jeremy)

Natalya: ''Let him go Damon your making a scene that you don't want.

Damon:[ Turns to glare at her] ''Stay out of my way.

Jeremy: Let go of me before I cause a scene.

Damon: You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out.

Natalya:[ Her eyes turning White] ''I said let him go Damon.

Damon:[ He glares coldly at Natalya as he pushes her away from him with an arm hitting her in the face]

(Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Let him go.

(Damon releases him. Stefan puts himself between them and looks at Jeremy)

Stefan: Are you alright?

Jeremy: Yeah.

Stefan (looking at Damon): What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish that it hadn't.

(Damon looks at Stefan)

Jeremy: You shouldn't have made me forget..

(He leaves)

Damon: Good cop, bad cop, I like it.

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: He's being a punk.

Stefan: Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. So stay out of it!

Damon: Oh, there's only one "do gooder" role available. My bad. I'm sorry

(He laughs)

Stefan: Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons.

Damon: You see, there you go with that little jealousy act again. What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me, please!

Stefan: Well, see Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return, and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it.[ He looks at Natalya who looks hurt from Damon and he sees her mouth is bleeding a little] ''Look what you done to Natalya all because she tried to stop you from making a scene. I think you have to worry about her friendship.

(He looks at him and leaves)

Damon: [ He looks at Natalya who looked at him and then looks away] ''I'm so sorry Natalya I should have never struck you I've never hit women before. Please forgive me. [ He pulls her in his arms hugging her]

Natalya:[ She hugs him as tears falls out of her eyes and then pulls away] ''It's Okay you were just trying to get Jeremy from being stubborn about Forgiving Elena but it's really not up to us to solve all Elena's problems she has to deal with this on her own.

Damon: ''I know I'm sorry. It's just I care about Elena maybe even a lot and I can't help myself.

Natalya: ''Fine Next time you hit me I will Kill you. [ She leaves as he chuckles behind her]

[Sheriff's office] (Sheriff Forbes is talking with John and Mayor Lockwood)

Sheriff Forbes: You want to use our town as bait? It's too dangerous, it's insane!

(She closes the door)

Mayor Lockwood: We've gone over the plans with all your deputies, they're all on board.

Sheriff Forbes: You've gone behind my back?

Mayor Lockwood: Yeah, because we knew this is exactly how you'd react.

Sheriff Forbes: Our children are here.

John: Liz, we need to do this. We have no choice; this is the reason for the secret council. Our Founding Fathers created the secret council for just this purpose!

(Long pause. They look at each other)

Sheriff Forbes: I'm the Sheriff, it's my call and I say no.

John: Richard, let me speak to the Sheriff alone.

(He looks at them and leaves)

Sheriff Forbes: John, you're not thinking clearly, I'm not gonna change my mind about this.

(She turns her back and goes toward her desk. John hits her behind the head; she's unconscious. He removes her guns and handcuffs her to the radiator. He looks at her and leaves)

[Mystic Falls' square] (Its night, Damon is looking everywhere, walking when he runs into Anna)

Damon: You're still around?

Anna: There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight.

Damon: How do you know this?

Anna: I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead.

Damon: When is this supposed to happen?

Anna: When the firework start.

(Long pause)

Damon: John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them.

Anna: Then we can't be here!

Damon: It doesn't work, it's been deactivated.

Anna: Well, then a lot of people are gonna die.

Damon: Where are they right now?

Anna: They're already here, Damon.

(The tomb vampires are meeting in front of a building)

The Leader: Remember, we don't know which of them ingests vervain. It's not about the feed, it's about the kill. You know what to do.

(They go into the crowd)

(Damon is walking toward Alaric)

Damon: Rick!

Alaric: Yeah?

Damon: You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?

Alaric: Yeah, why do you ask?

Damon: Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two.

Alaric: Yeah, got it.

(Alaric leaves, Damon sees Stefan and Elena. He goes toward them and takes Elena's hand)

Elena: What are you doing?

Damon: Saving your life. Fifteen words or less… Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target. (To Stefan) Get her out of here, now!

(Damon starts to leave)

Stefan: Wait, where are you going?

Damon: That's more than fifteen words, Stefan.

(He leaves he spots Natalya and grabs her hand]

Natalya: ''What's going on Damon.

Damon: ''Tomb Vampires are here and I need to keep you safe so come with me so We can find John.

Elena: Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere.

Stefan: Let's go find him, come on!

[Mystic Grill] (Tyler is at the pool table. Matt and Caroline are sitting at a table, they look at him) Caroline: There was this time, freshman year, when Bonnie and I were in a fight and we swore that we would never talk again.

Matt: Caroline, give it a rest.

(Mayor Lockwood arrives at the Mystic Grill. He goes toward Tyler)

Mayor Lockwood: What are you doing here? I told you to go home.

Tyler: I decided not to.

Mayor Lockwood: If I tell you to do something, you do it!

(He grabs Tyler's arm and begins to shout)

Tyler: Let go of me!

(Caroline arrives)

Caroline: Mayor, is everything okay?

(Matt arrives too; the Mayor looks at them)

Mayor Lockwood: Please Tyler; I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you.

Matt: Why? What's going on?

Mayor Lockwood: I can't explain. All of you need to get home, now. Please.

Tyler: Yeah, okay.

(The Mayor gives him his car's keys)

Mayor Lockwood: Here, take my car, it's out back. Caroline, Matt go with him.

(They look at him and leave)

(Jeremy is in front of the restrooms. Anna goes toward him)

Jeremy: Anna what are you doing here? My uncle could see you.

Anna: I don't care about that. I needed to find you. Come here.

(They go in the restroom.)

[Mystic Falls' square] (Mayor Lockwood is giving his speech)

Mayor Lockwood: For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy.

(Everyone applause, the tomb vampires on in the crowd, looking at the Mayor. He looks at one of the deputies.)

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (John is waiting for the signal. One of the deputies is with him)

John: Get in position.

(The deputy goes out. John goes toward the device and looks at it)

[Mystic Falls' square] Mayor Lockwood: Enjoy the show!

(The firework starts. Mayor Lockwood and his wife are leaving. Tomb vampires are following them. Bonnie runs into one of them)

The Leader: Excuse me, I'm sorry.

Bonnie: I'm sorry.

(He leaves, she looks at him. She gets a vision of what he is and follows him)

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (John is preparing the device, Damon and Natalya arrives)

Damon: Do you have any idea what you've done?

John: Yeah, as a matter of fact I do.

(Damon goes toward him, John activates the device. Damon falls, he grabs the sides of his head and screams Natalya feeling his Pain in her head groans in Pain swaying against the wall)

[Mystic Falls' square] (Stefan falls)

Elena: Stefan, what's going on? What's happening?

Stefan: My head!

Elena: What?

Stefan: My head!

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (Damon is on the floor, holding his head and screaming. John is preparing a syringe with vervain he goes to Give Vervain to Natalya then he does it to Damon too)

[Mystic Grill] (Anna and Jeremy are in the restrooms. Anna grabs her head and begins to scream)

Jeremy: Anna what's wrong? Anna!

Anna: Please, make it stop!

(We see a succession of images: Stefan is holding his head in the Town Square, Damon is holding his head at Grayson Gilbert's office, Anna is in Jeremy's arms screaming in the restroom of the Grill. The tomb vampires' leader falls, and one of the deputies injects him vervain. John injects vervain to Damon)

[Mystic Falls]

(Tyler is driving when he suddenly hears the device)

Tyler: What the hell is that?

Caroline: What's the matter?

Tyler: That noise!

Matt: Wait, what noise?

(Tyler lets go of the wheel, grabs his head and begins to scream)

Caroline: Tyler! Tyler!

(He loses control of the car)

Matt: Dude, hey! Caroline, the wheel!

(She tries to grab the wheel, Tyler screams. The car crashes into a wall)

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Stefan is on the floor, holding his head. Elena's with him. A deputy runs toward him but Alaric runs interference and talks to him) Alaric: Hey, I got this one. There's one over there. Take this, go! Go! Go!

(The deputy leaves. Alaric goes toward them and helps Stefan to get up. They go toward the stairs)

Elena: I don't know what happened, he just dropped.

Alaric: Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain.

Elena: What?

(Long pause, they look at Stefan)

Elena: They're rounding up the vampires.

(Carol Lockwood is with her husband. He's on the floor.)

Carol Lockwood: Please help him, he just went down.

(The deputies inject him vervain)

[Mystic Grill] (Anna and Jeremy are still in the restrooms)

Anna: Ahhhhhhhh my head!

(She screams. One of the deputy enters)

Deputy (into the radio): I got one.

(They inject her with vervain, the other holds Jeremy)

Jeremy: Hey, what are you doing? What are you doing? Hey, leave her alone!

(The deputy takes her, the other stays with Jeremy)

Jeremy: Leave her alone! Anna!

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (The device is stopped. John takes Natalya in his arms and goes in the basement. Damon is on the floor, unconscious. Deputies are bringing more vampires)

John: The device is done; the only thing keeping them down is vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this.

(Damon begins to wake up; one of the Deputies is pouring gasoline everywhere. John begins to leave but Anna catches his leg. She's on the floor. He looks at her)

John: Anna.

(Damon turns his head and looks at them)

John (to the Deputy): You can head up; I'll take it from here.

(The Deputy leaves, Anna tries to get up, Damon is still looking at them. John takes a stake from his back Natalya wakes up and see John pull his stake out)

Anna: Please…no!

Natalya: ''NO! [ Her eyes turns white and she springs towards him making him drop the stake] ''Leave her alone she is innocent.

Damon: ''Natalya! [ John gets up and was crawling over to the stairs as Natalya is still feeling the effects of the Vervain but her eyes still hasn't changed]

John: ''I have to for my family. [ He takes the Stake and throws it at Natalya's Heart and she knocks it aside when out of no where a Huge board falls on Natalya's pinning her under it He gasp as he sees the blood pour out of her head wound] ''I'm sorry Natalya

Damon: ''NO Natalya!

(John gets back up and stakes Anna, Damon looks at him. John pours more gasoline. He goes up the stairs and pours a trail of gasoline up them. He goes out of the basement, lights a match and throws it on the gasoline. A fire starts. Some of the vampires begin to burn. Damon looks at them he crawels over to Natalya seeing that she is hurt badly and not responding)

Damon: ''Damn it Natalya don't you dare Die on me. [ He tries to move the Large Board but because of the Vervain it was impossible

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Stefan is better, he's talking with Elena)

Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped.

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building.

Stefan: It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be

Elena: But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it.

Alaric: Maybe she didn't.

Elena: She did, we saw her do it!

Stefan: No, no, no he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires

Elena: So we could protect you.

Stefan: And Damon. Vampires. Where is Damon and Natalya?

Alaric: I don't know. I haven't seen them since this started.

Elena: Can you get my brother, take him home?

Alaric: Of course.

Elena: Let's go.

[Sheriff's office]

(Sheriff Forbes is still handcuffed to the radiator. Carol Lockwood arrives)

Carol Lockwood: Liz, are you okay?

Sheriff Forbes: There's a key on my…

Carol Lockwood: What's going on?!

Sheriff Forbes: There's a key in my belt, I need you to get it.

(She takes the key)

Carol Lockwood: I've been looking everywhere for you, something happened to Richard. They took him.

Sheriff Forbes: Who took him?

Carol Lockwood: Your deputies. I don't understand, he's not a vampire!

(Sheriff Forbes opens her handcuffs and gets up)

Sheriff Forbes: Let's go!

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

(The basement is on fire. Damon looks around him and sees the mayor)

Damon: Mayor. Is that you?

Mayor Lockwood: What are you doing here?

Damon: I'm a vampire. What's your excuse? (a beat) No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?

(The mayor scoots backwards to get away from Damon. He bumps into the tomb vampires' leader, who is waking)

The chief: Mayor Lockwood! (snaps Mayor Lockwood's neck)

[Mystic Falls] (Matt and Caroline are out of the car; an ambulance arrived, Tyler is on the ground, unconscious)

Matt: Hey, are you okay?

Caroline: I'm fine, I'm fine.

Matt: No, they need to check you out.

Caroline: No, I'm fine, I'm fine. They're helping Tyler.

(The paramedics are examining Tyler. One of them opens one of Tyler's eyes, it flashes amber-gold before going back to brown.)

Paramedic: What the hell?!

Matt: What's wrong?

Paramedic: His eyes!

(They look at him when suddenly, Tyler wakes up)

Tyler: What happened?

Matt: Dude, don't scare me like that!

(Matt turns his head, Caroline is on the ground, unconscious)

Matt: Caroline! Guys, over here! Caroline, wake up!

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Elena and Stefan are walking when suddenly Stefan hears the fire)

Stefan: Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire.

Elena: What?

Stefan: The builiding's on fire!

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (The building is still on fire. Damon tries to gets up, but a beam falls down in front of him where Natalya is still Pinned under)

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Elena and Stefan go toward John, talking to him)

Elena: Where is Damon?

John: With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon.

Elena: You're crazy!

John: Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena.

Elena: ''Natalya have you seen her?

John: She is with Damon Too she was in the wrong place at the wrong time too bad. She was a pure girl.

Elena: ''No not Natalya she doesn't deserves this.

(Stefan is looking at the building. John looks at him)

John: Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself.

(Stefan looks at Elena)

Stefan: You know the building well, is there another way in?

Elena: Utility door, there's one around the side.

(He goes toward the building, Elena follows him but John catches her arm)

John: You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire.

Elena: I'm asking you not to.

John: That doesn't mean anything to me.

Elena: As my father, it should.

(Long pause, they look at each other)

John: You know.

Elena: I wasn't sure, now I am.

(She looks at him and goes toward the building)

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (Stefan runs towards the emergency door but Bonnie arrives)

Bonnie: Hey, you can't go in there!

(Stefan opens the door)

Bonnie: The fire will take you out.

Stefan: He's my brother, Bonnie and Natalya is in there with him!

Bonnie: ''What she shouldn't be in there.

(He goes into the building, he tries to open the basement's door but the doorknob is too hot. Bonnie is looking at the building when Elena arrives)

Elena: Stefan!

Bonnie: Elena, you can't go in there!

Elena: Bonnie, what are you doing?

Bonnie: I'm sorry I lied to you.

(She catches Elena's arm, closes her eyes and begins to recite a spell)

Bonnie: Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum!

Elena: Bonnie, I've got to get in there!

(Bonnie is still reciting the spell. In the building, Stefan can finally open the door but the fire is too large. Suddenly, the flames diminish, thanks to Bonnie's spell. Stefan goes into the basement and finds Damon)

Stefan: Damon! Come on, hurry!

(Stefan picks Damon up and vamp-runs out of the basement. Outside, Bonnie finishes her spell and looks at Elena.)

Elena: Bonnie… Bonnie, what is it? Are they gonna be okay?

(Stefan and Damon come out of the building, Elena runs toward them)

Elena: Oh my god! [ She sees Damon and Stefan and no Natalya] ''Wait where is Natalya.

Stefan:[ Pale as he made a Mistake he goes back in but the Flames where already up too high] ''Bonnie I need to go back in there.

Bonnie: ''I can try but my power has limits.

Elena: ''We can't leave her in their to die.

[ Bonnie does the spell and Stefan goes back down to see Natalya Pinned under some wood knocked out He takes the wood and throws it off of her then grabbing her by her waist he Vampspeeds back up and the fire goes back up]

Elena: [ She sees Stefan holding Natalya in his arms with a Huge gash in her head] '' Oh thank goodness she safe.

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena is standing alone, Stefan rejoins her)

Elena: The fire is out. The story is the building's old wiring is what caused it.

Stefan: Did you see where Damon went?

Elena: No, he just kind of disappeared.

Stefan: Figures.

(She embraces him)

Elena: I'm so glad you're okay.

Stefan: I try so hard… to hate him. I guess it's just pointless.

Elena: You care about him, so do I. But I love you Stefan, and I know that you are worried about that.

Stefan: I just… you know, I know my brother.

Elena: But I love you, Stefan.

Stefan: I know the trouble he can cause.

(She takes his face in her hands)

Elena: I love you Stefan, you!

(They look at each other and she kisses him)

Elena: You have nothing to worry about, okay?

(She kisses him again)

Elena: Jenna called, Jeremy's home, I'm just gonna run over to the school to pick up my dress, my clothes and the rest of my stuff and then I'll check on him.

[Gilbert's house] (Jeremy is on his bed; he looks at the flask, gets up and puts it in his drawer. He turns his head: Damon is here)

Jeremy: What are you doing here?

Damon: Anna's dead.

Jeremy: I figured that once they took her away.

Damon: I know you cared about her.

Jeremy: Yeah, I did.

Damon: I saw her killed. I was watching and all I could think about was… I wanted to help her, but I couldn't.

Jeremy: Why are you telling me all this?

Damon: I took away your suffering once before. I can do it again, but it's your choice.

Jeremy: Look, I know you think you took it away, but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why. I still feel empty, and alone, and making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong.

Damon: What I did to Vicki was wrong. I'm sorry for my part.

Jeremy: Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain; that they could turn it off, if they shut out their humanity.

Damon: It's very true.

Jeremy: Is it easier that way?

Damon: Is what easier?

Jeremy: Life.

Damon: Life sucks either way, Jeremy. But, at least if you're a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to.

Jeremy: Is that what you did?

Damon: I did it for a… I did it for a very long time and life was a lot easier.

(He looks at Jeremy and leaves)

[Mystic Falls' hospital] (Matt is sitting alone in the hallway, Tyler joins him)

Tyler: Hey man. I'm so sorry. Look, I don't even know what happened.

Matt: It's okay man. She'll be alright.

(Tyler sits down with him, Sheriff Forbes arrives. Matt gets up)

Matt: What's happening? Is she alright?

Sheriff Forbes: There was some internal bleeding; they're taking her into surgery.

Matt: What else did they say? Is she gonna be okay?

Sheriff Forbes: They're gonna do everything they can.

(He looks at her and sits down)

Sheriff Forbes: Tyler, have you talked to your mom?

Tyler: I left her a message telling her I was here.

Sheriff Forbes: You need to call her.

Tyler: What is it?

Sheriff Forbes: ...It's your dad. [ A Hospital Bed brings in Natalya in it and they pass them]

Matt: ''Is that Natalya what happened.

Sheriff Forbes: ''I don't now I will find out.

[Gilbert's house] (Jeremy is in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He has the flask of Anna's blood in his hand. He opens it and drinks the blood. He finds Elena's pain pills from her car accident and pours them on the counter. He picks one up, preparing to take it.)

[Mystic Grill] (Stefan goes out, Bonnie arrives)

Stefan: Oh, hey.

Bonnie: Hey

Stefan: You… you just missed Elena.

Bonnie: I was looking for you actually.

Stefan: Oh.

Bonnie: Elena is my best friend, and because she loves you, I couldn't let you or Damon die in that fire.

Stefan: I'm very grateful Bonnie, I hope you know that.

Bonnie: I do...but I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change.

Stefan: We both want the same thing.

Bonnie: We both want to protect the people we care about. The difference is, for you, Damon is one of them. You saw what I was able to do tonight. I know who I am now, and if Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood, I'll take him down. Even if I have to take you with him.

Stefan: Let's hope it doesn't come to that.

Bonnie: Let's hope it doesn't.

[Gilbert's house] (Damon goes out of the house. Elena arrives, she's holding her dress)

Elena: What are you doing here?

Damon: Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing.

Elena: Which was…?

Damon: It's not important. Let me take this for you.

(He takes the dress and her bag, and sets it down.)

Elena: Thank you.

Damon: You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me.

Elena: Maybe it is

Damon: Nah, it's reserved for my brother, and you…and Bonnie... who, even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me.

Elena: Why do you sound so surprised?

Damon: Because she did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that.

Elena: You're welcome.

(He kisses her on the cheek; they look at each other. He hesitates and then he kisses her. They kiss each other and then Jenna opens the door and interrupts them. They stop and Damon tries to hide himself)

Elena: Hi...

Jenna: It's late, you should probably come inside.

(She looks at Damon, grabs her dress and goes into the house. Jenna closes the door)

Jenna: What are you doing?

Elena: I don't want to talk about it.

(Outside, Damon looks at the house, touches his lips and leaves) (Jeremy is in the bathroom, he's taken all the pills. He goes into his bedroom, lays on the bed and passes out)

(John is in the kitchen, he opens the fridge and when he closes it, Elena is there)

John: You scared me.

Elena: Sorry.

John: You know... I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn.

(She looks at him while she puts away dishes)

John: It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand.

Elena: Thank you.

John: Can I help?

(She looks at his ring)

Elena: Sure

(She cuts his fingers off of the hand with the Gilbert ring with the knife she was putting away, and pushes him against the sink. John screams in pain. Elena's eyes turn red and the veins under her eyes swell, and fangs start to emerge.)

John: Katherine?!

Katherine: Hello, John You should have never put your hands on Natalya. Goodbye, John

(Her face changes; she stabs him)

(Elena opens the door; she's on the phone with Stefan)

Elena: I looked everywhere. Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff. I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital. Can you meet me there? Okay, I love you Stefan.

(She enters the house to check on Jeremy)

Elena: Jeremy?! Are you up?

(She hears a noise coming from the kitchen. She goes towards the kitchen.)


	23. The Return

**The Return**

[ Hospital Natalya]

[ Natalya is in the hospital room still knocked out Sheriff Forbes and Matt was they're looking at her and talking to the doctor]

Doctor: ''She was found unconscious outside of the Hospital in bad shape looks like a bad head injury. It will be a while before she wakes up.

Sheriff Forbes: ''Thank you Doctor. [ The doctor leaves then Sheriff Forbes turns back to Natalya] ''What has happened to you Natalya?

[ Matt went back out in the waiting room when Bonnie arrives and walks over to him]

Bonnie: ''How is Caroline?

Matt: ''She's not good Bon.

Bonnie: ''what happened?

Matt: ''We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got...

Bonnie: ''A Noise?

Matt: ''He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and...I thought that Caroline was fine and then...and then she wasn't so...Natalya is also here she is also in bad shape.

Bonnie: ''Oh My god no Natalya what happened[Already know what happened to her and is worried]

Matt: ''She was found outside knocked out with blood all over her head like someone took a sledge-hammer to her She has been out all night.

[Sheriff Forbes is at the hospital desk. Damon walks over to her.]

Damon: ''Liz, I came as soon as I got the messages. are they Okay?

Liz: ''Caroline is in Surgery, Natalya is still unconscious not responding...they're doing everything they can. I need your help Damon.

Damon: ''Sure, anything Liz.

Liz: ''Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement.

Damon: ''Mayor Lockwood was a Vampire?

Liz: ''No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he...he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of now is Caroline and...[ She begins to cry]

Damon:[He takes her in his arms and pats her on the back showing his worry for Natalya on his face] ''It's Okay. it's okay.

[Elena Arrives at the hospital, she walks over to Bonnie.]

Elena: ''Bonnie, How's Natalya and Caroline.

Bonnie: ''Caroline's weak they don't know if she's going to make it. and Natalya she hasn't woken up since last night.

Elena: ''What? [ Bonnie embraces Elena. Damon is near and peers over at them.]

Elena: Is there something that you can do? Like a spell of something?

Damon: ''She doesn't know how, do you?

Bonnie: ''No, I don't

Damon: ''No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that.

Bonnie: ''Well, I can take down a Vampire, that spell was easy to learn.

Damon: ''I can give Caroline some blood.

Elena: ''No, No way

Damon: ''No, just enough to heal her, she will be safe in the Hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, She will better Elena.

Elena: 'It's too risky, I can't agree to that.

Bonnie: ''Do it[ Sees Elena's expression] This is Caroline, We can't let her die. do it.

Damon: ''If I do this, you and me, call a truce?

Bonnie: ''No. But you'll do it anyway. For Elena.[ Bonnie leaves. Elena and Damon are alone.]

Damon: ''I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight.

Elena: ''Yeah, One of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John.

Damon: 'What? When? what are you talking about? After I left?

Elena: ''You were there?

Damon: ''Come on, Elena, you know I was.

Elena: ''When were you at the house?

Damon: ''Really? Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we kissed, Elena.

Elena: ''Okay, I don't have time for this Damon.

Damon: ''If you want to forget what happened find but I can't.

[Jenna arrives. Damon moves away while Jenna glares at him, but listens in.]

Jenna: 'Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?

Elena: ''Where have you been?

Jenna: ''At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier.

Elena: ''No, you didn't

Jenna: ''Yes I did.

Elena: ''No, Jenna, you didn't.

Jenna: ''Yes I did. [ Damon suddenly realizes that Katherine was the one he kissed, not Elena. Jenna and Elena look at him with confusion.]

Damon: ''Mmm, you got to be kidding me.

[Damon realizes that he has said that out loud. He looks at both Jenna and Elena and walks away.]

[ Natalya's Hospital room]

[Natalya groans and opens her eyes and her vision was blurry and feeling her head to feel a bandage on her head and wincing as the light gives her a headache and begins to realize somehow that there was no Blood urges which is confusion wondering if the Vampire in her is gone but How it should have healed her.]

Damon:[ He enters her room and sees her all Pale and with a Bandage on her head] ''There you are Beautiful. God I never want to see you Hurt again are you Okay?

Natalya: ''I'm not a Vampire? [ She is confused as she sits up slowly with a Shock look on her face] ''It's gone.

Damon: ''What are you talking about? It's impossible there is no cure for vampirism.

Natalya: ''Look at me Damon I should healed with me being a Vampire and I'm a Mage somehow it is gone that it's always been gone. My Mage part must have Healed me when I Became a Vampire.

Damon:[ He sits down on her side of the bed] ''It makes sense with the way your healing ability has slowed down but you seem fine now Here.[ He bites his wrist] ''Drink my blood.

Natalya: [ She drinks his blood and feels her wound heal] ''Thanks Damon everything is just so weird lately what's happened.

Damon: ''Caroline was in a wreak and she is here hurt and then there is a Problem with a Certain Vampire back in town. who looks like Elena.

Natalya: ''Katherine.

Damon: '' Yes I thought she was Elena last night and I kissed her then John was attacked the same night so Katherine is back.

Natalya:[ Nods at him] ''More things to worry about.

[ Damon stayed with her for a while and then he told her that he is going to help Caroline then he was going to see about Releasing her out of the hospital early so he left her laying down on her bed]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Jeremy is asleep in his bed. Stefan paces beside his bed, still watching out for him. He hears the front door open. It's Katherine still posing as Elena. He goes down the stairs.)

Stefan: Hey! How was Caroline?

Katherine: Not good. (She embraces him.) Just what I needed.

(She tries to kiss him, but Stefan, realizing it's Katherine, grabs her by the back of her neck and bares his fangs at her. He throws her on the couch. Katherine gets up without missing a beat.)

Stefan: Katherine.

Katherine: At least I fooled one of you.

(He rushes over to her and pushes her against the wall.)

Katherine: Feel better?

(He pushes her against another wall as someone begins to open the front door. Stefan is distracted by this and Katherine takes the opportunity to grab his arm, bend it behind his back, and throw him down on the floor. She smiles and rushes out of the house. Elena and Damon enter the house. Stefan is on the floor but stands up immediately.)

Elena: Stefan?

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: What happened?

Damon: Katherine happened.

(Damon and Stefan are in the kitchen.)

Damon: Did she say what she wanted?

Stefan: No.

Damon: Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance.

Stefan: She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?

Damon: She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight.

(Elena enters the room. Stefan walks towards her.)

Elena: I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore.

Stefan: Are you alright?

Elena: No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better.

Stefan: I know. We all did.

Elena: Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?

Damon: Move.

Elena: Very helpful, thank you.

(Elena sits down.)

Damon: Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans.

Stefan: Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?

Damon: To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We... kissed.

Elena: And you thought it was me?

Stefan: What do you mean you kissed?

Damon: Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go.

(He puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. Stefan rushes at him with his super speed but Damon uses his super speed as well and stands next to Elena.)

Damon: Don't be obvious, Stefan.

(Stefan starts towards Damon again but Elena gets up and puts her hand in front of Stefan.)

Elena: Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me. (She looks at Damon) I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys.

Stefan: Later.

Elena: John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him.

Damon: She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know.

Stefan: No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk.

Damon: I've got a better idea.

Elena: What's that?

Damon: I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you.

Elena: Is that smart?

Damon: If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move.

Stefan: Yeah? And then what?

Damon: Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see.

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Bonnie is talking with Matt]

Bonnie: ''You'e been here all night?

Matt: ''Yeah, with the sheriff.

Bonnie: ''No one Else?

Matt: ''Stefan's brother Damon stopped by late last night.

Bonnie: ''How is Caroline today?

Matt: ''See for yourself. [ They go in Caroline's room. Caroline is awake and looking completely healthy.]

Caroline: ''Jersey shore's on. [ Bonnie embraces her]

Caroline: ''Careful, still a little sore.

Bonnie: ''Sorry.

Caroline: ''It's okay but they say I'm healing really quick.

Matt: ''My turn.[ Kisses her]

[Bonnie cries from joy.]

Caroline: ''Oh, isn't he cute? Why are you crying?

Bonnie: ''I'm just happy you're okay.

Caroline: ''Oh, I love you guys!

Bonnie: ''We love you [ The three of them Embrace each other.]

[ Natalya's Hospital Room]

[ Natalya is dressing in her black tight jeans, Blue silk dress shirt and Black Jacket and combing her hair and putting her jewelery on]

Elena: ''You look better Natalya. [ Natalya turns around to see Elena dressed all in black, Black tights black shirt and jacket wearing ankle boots] ''I've never been more worried about someone in my life.

Natalya: ''Hey Elena Damon gave me some Blood to heal my wounds you won't believe me but I'm not a Vampire anymore. [ Elena who is really Katherine grew still when Natalya said that]

Katherine: ''What do you mean by that? [ She walks over to her and grabs her shoulder] ''That is not possible.

Natalya: ''It seems all this time after I came a Vampire that My Mage side shield me from it. I haven't felt any urge for blood and the healing part of the Vampire didn't heal me of my wounds it's Impossible but It's true.

Katherine: ''Wow this just puts worry back on my shoulders. You know I'm not Elena don't you Natalya.

Natalya: [She looks at her closely then sits down with realization] ''Oh! Katherine. Damon told me you were back in town.

Katherine: ''Yeah he thought I was Elena last night and Kissed me looks like things hasn't changed with those two boys.

Natalya: ''So what are you doing here?

Katherine: ''Why I came to hang with you today. Come on we have a Wake to go too The Mayor Lockwood is dead and I need to go pay my respects.

[ Natalya grabs her bag as Katherine walks out of the room with her following her and then they get into her car to drive to the Lockwood Mansion]

[At the Lockwood Mansion.]

(Carol Lockwood is talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon)

Carol Lockwood: I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband.

Sheriff Forbes: I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?

Carol Lockwood: What are you implying? That he was _one of them_?

Damon: No, no. No one's implying that.

Carol Lockwood: Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible.

Damon: Carol...

Sheriff Forbes: Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place.

Damon: Liz...

Carol Lockwood: Someone got my husband killed.

Damon: We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this.

(Tyler is at the front door, greeting guests. A big jeep drives up to the front of the mansion and a man steps out.)

Tyler: So the black sheep returns.

Mason: Tyler?

Tyler: Yeah.

Mason: What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old.

Tyler: Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason.

(They embrace each other)

Mason: Good to see you again.

Tyler: It's good to see you too. Come on inside.

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

(Stefan and Elena are walking down the hallway to John's room.)

Stefan: Ready for this?

(They enter the room together.)

Elena: John?

(He opens his eyes and panics when he sees Elena. He tries to press the button to call the nurse, but Stefan grabs his hand and takes it away from him.)

Elena: I'm Elena. I'm not - I'm not Katherine.

Stefan: We know she did this to you.

Elena: We need to know why.

John: Where is she?

Stefan: You tell us.

John: I don't know.

(He tries to sit up but Stefan pushes him back down.)

Stefan: You're a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?

(Elena places the Gilbert ring into John's hand.)

Elena: Please, tell us why she's here. What does she want?

(John doesn't respond.)

Stefan: She'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us.

John: In you?

Stefan: In your daughter then.

John: My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart by now. (He looks at Elena) I never spoke with Katherine directly, she never trusted me. (He looks at Stefan) So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter.

Elena: You see the world with such hatred. It's gonna get you killed.

(Elena walks out of the room. Stefan is alone with John. Stefan hesitates, and then he rushes over to John and chokes him.)

Stefan: You may be okay with dying but I have a better plan for you.

(He bites his wrist and puts it in John's mouth and forces his blood down John's throat.)

Stefan: You now have my blood in your system, all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Elena doesn't want you here. You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do. (He releases him. John gasps in horror.) The clock starts now. (He leaves the room)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Damon is watching Mason and Carol. He talks with Sheriff Forbes.)

Damon: Who's the guy with Carol?

Sheriff Forbes: It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood.

Damon: Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?

Sheriff Forbes: He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave.

Damon: Thanks. (Sheriff Forbes walks away.) See you. (Damon continues to watch Mason and Carol.)

(Katherine and Natalya walks towards the entrance of the Lockwood house. Tyler stops her and grabs her hands in appreciation.)

Tyler: Hey Elena, thanks for coming. Come on in.

(Katherine enters the house, smiling.)

Natalya: [ To Tyler] ''I'm so sorry about your Dad Tyler.

Tyler: ''Thank you Natalya it means lot know I now how it feels losing a on in

Natalya: ''Thank you. [ She walks in where Katherine is waiting for her who already has a drink in her hand] '' I'm never going to get use to being around people again now that I'm no longer a Vampire. Now the Emotions around here are beating down on me.

Katherine: ''That's one of your gifts of being a Mage, Empathy gosh that must suck.[ She walks outside to the backyard and looks around everywhere] ''Now there is no since in me turning you Vampire again since last time your Powers healed it. all I have to tell you is Stay safe, Protect yourself. Because He is coming for you.

Natalya:[ Closing her eyes as she swallows the fear down her throat] ''The Original's My life is full of Pain already do I really need more.

Katherine: ''It's your part of being a Mage. There is nothing you can do about it.

**OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

(Elena and Stefan are outside, walking away.)

Elena: Hey, I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwoods'. How did you leave him there, John?

Stefan: I ... I asked him to leave town.

(They stop walking and look at each other.)

Elena: Asked? You threatened him.

Stefan: Yeah, I threatened him.

Elena: Good. I want him gone, Stefan. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in my life. Or Jeremy's life.

Stefan: I know.

(She embraces him.)

Elena: So what now?

Stefan: Now (They pull apart.), I need to go find Damon.

Elena: Please Stefan, don't fight with him.

Stefan: No Elena, he tried to kiss you. I'm not okay with that.

Elena: That's not the problem, Katherine is. She's already messing with both of your heads and Damon is not stable when it comes to her. The last thing we need is to make things worse.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Damon and Bonnie are talking)

Bonnie: Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?

Damon: Well, I know it took the mayor down.

Bonnie: Don't you want to know why?

Damon: Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?

Bonnie: She's much better.

Damon: You're welcome.

Bonnie: No, you're welcome.

Damon: Why am I welcome?

Bonnie: You live to see another day.

Damon: No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?

Bonnie: Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out.

Damon: Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press.

(She looks at Damon. Damon starts to hold his head in pain. Bonnie stops after a while.)

Bonnie: Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?

(She walks out out to the front porch and over to Katherine and Natalya, who Bonnie thinks is Elena.)

Bonnie: Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place.

Natalya: ''I know Damon can be a Pain and he has killed a lot of people but you can't blame everything that goes wrong on him Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''What your saying is true but he can be such a pain.

Katherine: I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful.

Bonnie: Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over.

(Bonnie touches her arm and immediately senses that she is not Elena She looks at Natalya Confused then back at Katherine.)

Bonnie: I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back.

Katherine: Okay. [Natalya seeing the look of Alarm on Katherine's face]

Natalya: ''Please don't hurt her Katherine.

Katherine: ''No worries I know what will happen if I did I could lose your Friendship and I don't want that. I'll just scare her a bit.

(Bonnie walks away as Katherine watches her go. She walks into a room and immediately dials Elena on her phone.)

Elena: Hello?

Bonnie: Elena? Where are you?

Elena: Bonnie, I know I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in 5. (hangs up)

(Bonnie is shocked. She turns around to leave but sees Katherine behind her. She gasps.)

Katherine: We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine.

Bonnie: I know who you are.

Katherine: Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've put all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Oh let's not forget the Mage named Natalya Did I do good ?

(Bonnie tries to leave the room, but Katherine super speeds around her and blocks her way out. Bonnie uses her migraine inducing spell on Katherine feigns being hurt.)

Katherine: I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that.

(She grabs Bonnie by the throat and pushes her against the wall. She vamps out. Bonnie open the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests. Katherine's face goes back to normal.)

Katherine: Nice.

(Stefan is standing outside the doorway.)

Stefan: Katherine.

Katherine: Stefan.

Stefan: Leave her alone.

Katherine: Okay. [ She looks at Natalya when she rushed into the room and then goes and talks to her] ''You may leave now I will see you later.[ She passes her touching a Dark curl before leaving]

(She releases her and leaves the room. Katherine traces her finger across his chest as she walks past him. Bonnie and Stefan look at each other and Stefan follows Katherine out into the main room.)

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Katherine: (grabs a drink off a tray) After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent.

Stefan: You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment.

Katherine: Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan. (She picks up a cherry from the food table.) Damon's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding him.

(Katherine puts the cherry in her mouth, but when she sees Matt, she takes it back out.)

Matt: (walks up to them) Hey guys.

Katherine: Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved.

Matt: I am. Thanks Elena. (He leaves)

Katherine: Uh! His eyes are so blue!

Stefan: You need to leave now.

Katherine: You're hurting my feelings, Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was your girlfriend so...

Stefan: Katherine, I'm not doing this with you.

Katherine: Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me.

Stefan: Just tell me what you're doing here.

Katherine: Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?

Stefan: What game are you playing?

Katherine: Why, you want to play with me?

Stefan: I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?

Katherine: No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules.

(Katherine walks out of the room and looks back at Stefan. Stefan looks at her. She holds her hand out for him. Stefan walks towards her. She smiles and turns around, still holding her hand out for Stefan to hold. Stefan walks right past her, ignoring her silent request to hold hands. Katherine drops her hand and follows Stefan.)

(Elena, Jenna and Jeremy arrive at the Mansion.)

Jenna: Looks like the whole town has turned out.

Elena: Yeah. Well he is ... he was the mayor.

Jeremy: Why don't they save it for the funeral?

Jenna: That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go.

Jeremy: In and out? It sounds like a plan

Elena: (Elena sees Damon) You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay? (She goes toward Damon) Hey, how are you doing?

Damon: Great Elena. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking.

Elena: Damon.

Damon: Elena.

Elena: We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing.

Damon: I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?

Elena: I think that you're hurt.

Damon: No, I don't get hurt, Elena.

Elena: No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid.

Damon: You're scared. You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that.

(He begins to leave but stops)

Damon: You know, why - why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?

Elena: That's not a surprise. I'm surprised that you thought I would kiss you back.

Damon: Now I'm hurt.

(Damon turns to leave again, but Bonnie runs up to them.)

Bonnie: Elena!

Elena: Bonnie, what happened?

[ Inside The Mansion]

[Damon walks inside still hurt from What Elena told him about not wanting to kiss him back then he sees Natalya standing out on the Veranda and he appears beside her]

Damon: ''Natalya there you are how are you feeling? [ He takes a String of Curls and brushes it away from her face.]

Natalya: ''I'm doing better your blood did the trick. There is something I've meant to talk to you about and you'll properly hate me for it but I Promise you it wasn't meant to Hurt you it was to Protect Myself and the town.

Damon: ''Sure what is it?

Natalya:[ Closing her eyes as she finally tells him at Katherine and that she has known about her since she was turned into a Vampire] ''Damon you remember the Vampire that I ran over with my car and they Kidnapped me.[ He nods for her to continue] ''The Vampire was Katherine. [ He is shocked that Natalya kept this from him trying not to get upset] ''She told me not to tell anyone about her being in town yet even Threatened me then she turned me. I had no choice. I'm so Sorry[ Closes her eyes as Tears came down her eyes]

Damon: ''How could you keep this from me all this time even when We opened the tomb and found she wasn't in there. You knew this inter time.[ He walks away from her then he walks back angry] ''You of all people I thought I could trust.

Natalya: ''You can trust me. I never wanted to keep this from you but Katherine had Spies everywhere. I couldn't risk it. and she has told me that there is other Vampires coming to this town these Vampires are after me. and Elena because she is the Doppelganger. Knowing this is dangerous for you all to know just yet. [ She places her hand on his shoulder as he turns from her to lean over the porch rails] ''Please say you forgive me Damon.

Damon: [ Tears of Hurt and Understanding in his eyes] ''So you wanted to wait until Katherine made her appearance to say anything. At least you finally spoke up [ He closes his eyes and the grabs her by her face with his hands and Kisses her on the forehead] ''You will have to give me sometime for this was just too much. [ He let's go and then walks away.

Natalya: ''Wait Damon! [ She goes back to leaning near the porch rails with her head between her hands crying] ''I'm so sorry Damon.

(Jeremy walks into the Mayor's office. Tyler is in there alone, drinking from a flask..)

Jeremy: Sorry, I was just looking for the...

Tyler: Bathroom is down the hall.

Jeremy: Hey look...I'm sorry about your dad.

Tyler: Today has been a big day of sorries from people who really don't give a crap.

Jeremy: I remember when my dad died; I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all this is.

Tyler: The difference is in your case it was true. My dad was a dick.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah he was.

Tyler: I found this in his desk.

(He holds the flask to Jeremy, he hesitates.)

Tyler: He won't mind, he's dead.

Jeremy: Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not?

(Jeremy takes the flask and drinks from it. Mason arrives.)

Mason: Hey, what's going on in here Tyler?

Tyler: Nothing, nothing.

Mason: (He looks at Jeremy) You have somewhere else to be?

(Jeremy gives him the flask and leaves. Mason drinks from it and gives the flask to Tyler)

[Katherine and Stefan are outside, walking.]

Katherine: The Lockwoods have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune.

Stefan: Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them.

Katherine: There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert.

(They both stop walking.)

Stefan: You haven't changed at all, have you?

Katherine: But you have. You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy.

Stefan: Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years obsessed with you.

Katherine: Yeah, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've falling in love with someone else.

Stefan: I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real.

Katherine: Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you.

(Katherine presses her finger against his chest.)

Stefan: The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out.

Katherine: I came back to Keep an Eye on a Certain Mage.

Stefan: What does Natalya have to do with you.

Katherine: ''Let's just say her ancestors and I go back a Long way and I sworn to look after their line and Now that Natalya is the only one she must be kept safe.

Stefan: ''From What?

Katherine: ''There are some Vampires the moment they know that there is a Mage in this town they are going to be after her for her blood. either to kill her or to control her either way it's not good I've also came back for you.

Stefan: ''One problem Katherine is that I hate you.

(She takes an iron stem from the ground and stabs him in the stomach with it.)

Katherine: You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one.

(She removes the iron stem and flees.)

[Elena and Stefan are sitting on a bench on the Lockwood grounds. Elena is wiping Stefan's wound with a cloth.]

Elena: You gonna be okay?

Stefan: Yeah, it will heal.

Elena: That's not what I meant.

Stefan: I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me.

(Damon arrives.)

Damon: I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio. (Stefan pulls his shirt down) We got a crazy ex on the loose. (He looks at Elena) You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to _steal your guy_.

Stefan: That's not what's happening.

Damon: Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl.

Elena: I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done.

(Elena leaves)

Damon: So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death? (pretends to punch with his fists as Stefan snorts) Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim.

Stefan: I'm not gonna fight you.

Damon: Why?! I'd fight me.

Stefan: Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?

Damon: Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable.

Stefan: We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you.

Damon: I kissed Elena.

Stefan: Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you.

(He looks at Damon and leaves)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(John is preparing his luggage. Jeremy enters the room.)

John: Jeremy.

Jeremy: What are you doing here?

John: I'm packing, leaving.

Jeremy: So, you figured you'd kill all your evil vampires and then you leave town?

John: Not all, but enough. For now. Can you tell Elena I said goodbye?

Jeremy: Why don't you tell her yourself?

John: You know Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires. That's what I know; that's what your father knew.

Jeremy: My father would have seen things differently.

John: No, he may have done things differently but there's no other way to see it.

Jeremy: That ring on your finger, the one's that supposed to protect you, that was my father's right?

John: Yeah.

Jeremy: Then why didn't it protect him, why is he still dead?

John: What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural, it was an accident. There's nothing that can save us from that.

Jeremy: I wonder what he'd think of all this, of me.

John: He would think that you're still young. You're still finding yourself but you are a Gilbert and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret and with that comes responsibility.

Jeremy: I don't believe in that family legacy stuff.

John: Sooner or later you'll have to.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Tyler is in his father's office. He picks up a picture of him with his parents and looks at it. Suddenly, he smashes it against the desk. He proceeds to break all the other things on the desk. Carol walks in the room in shock.)

Carol: Tyler! What are you doing?

Tyler: I hate him.

Carol: Oh, don't say that, honey.

(She gently touches his shoulder to try and calm him. Tyler shoves her onto the couch.)

Tyler: Let go of me!

(Mason enters the room and rushes over to Tyler. He pushes him down on the floor.)

Tyler: Get off of me!

Mason: Hey, Tyler! Hey, hey!

Tyler: I said get off me!

Mason: Tyler!

Tyler: Get off me!

Tyler: Look at me. Look at me. Calm down. Settle down.

(Tyler stops fighting Mason. Carol gets up, but is still in shock.)

Carol: Oh, God.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon walks into the living room and pours himself a drink. He starts to walk out but stops.)

Damon: Very brave of you to come here.

(He turns his head. Katherine is sitting on the couch.)

Katherine: I wanted to say goodbye.

Damon: Leaving so soon?

Katherine: I know where I'm not wanted.

Damon: Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age.

Katherine: (scoffs) Ouch.

(Damon drinks his drink and starts to walk out of the room. Katherine superspeeds in front of him.)

Katherine: What, no goodbye kiss?

Damon: Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?

Katherine: Nostalgia, curiosity, et. cetera.

Damon: I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine. What are you up to?

Katherine: Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it. Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one.

(She inches closer towards his lips. He turns and walks away. She rushes in front of him again and grabs him by the throat. She pushes him down to the floor and lays on top of him.)

Katherine: My sweet, innocent Damon.

(He turns himself on top of her and grabs her by the throat. After a few seconds of hesitation, he kisses her.)

Katherine: That's more like it.

(They continue to kiss. Katherine superspeeds Damon against the wall. She rips his shirt open. They continue kissing. Damon knocks books off a nearby table and pushes Katherine down onto the table. He continues kissing her neck, then pauses.)

Damon: Okay, wait, brief pause.

(Katherine pushes him off of her and stands up.)

Damon: I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity.

(He gently caresses her face.)

Damon: I just need the truth, just once.

Katherine: Stop. I already know your question and its answer. The truth is ... I've never loved you. It was always Stefan.

(She takes his hands off her face and leaves an upset Damon standing there.)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena exits her bathroom and goes into her bedroom. Damon is sitting on her bed. She is startled by his appearance.)

Elena: Oh god, you scared me.

Damon: Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch.

Elena: Thanks. For, um, for looking out for us. For me.

Damon: That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis.

Elena: Have you been drinking?

(Damon holds his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, indicating that he has been drinking a little.)

Elena: And you're upset. That's not a good combination.

Damon: No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care.

Elena: Come on, Damon. That's a lie. You care.

(Damon looks up at her.)

Damon: You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believed that you would want to?

Elena: Damon...

Damon: That what we've been doing here means something? You're the liar, Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it.

(He gets up and walks towards her.)

Damon: And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it.

Elena: No.

(He grabs her face in his hands and kisses her. Elena is clearly uncomfortable and not wanting this kiss to happen. She pulls away from him.)

Elena: Damon, don't! What's wrong with you?

Damon: Lie about this.

Elena: Stop it! You're better than this, come on.

Damon: That's where you're wrong.

(Damon tires to kiss her again, but Elena is prepared this time and pushes him back.)

Elena: No, no, no, Damon! I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but...I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan.

(Jeremy hears the commotion and looks in the doorway.)

Jeremy: Elena, what's going on in here?

(Damon and Elena look at him. Elena pulls her wrists out of Damon's grasp.)

Elena: Nothing, Jeremy. It's okay, just go back to bed.

Damon: No, it's not okay, Elena. (He looks at Jeremy and then at Elena) He wants to be a vampire.

(He rushes at Jeremy and pushes him against the wall.)

Elena: No, Damon, stop it!

(Damon is choking Jeremy.)

Damon: You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!

(He snaps Jeremy's neck. Jeremy falls on the floor, dead.)

Elena: Damon! _NO!_

(She rushes over to Jeremy and cries. Damon looks at her and leaves. Elena clutches Jeremy in horror and then she notices John's magical ring on Jeremy's finger. She is slightly relieved by this.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Tyler is sitting on the couch, Mason enters the room and sits down across from him.)

Mason: Your mom's out. I think she popped a couple of pharmacueticals.

Tyler: I didn't mean to freak her out. I don't know why I get like this.

Mason: It's the curse of being a Lockwood.

Tyler: So how'd you get the chill gene?

Mason: I didn't. I've just learned how to manage it.

Tyler: I don't want to be like this anymore.

Mason: None of us do. That's why it's a curse, Tyler.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena is on the floor, cradling Jeremy in her arms. Stefan is standing behind her.)

Stefan: He saw the ring, that's why he did it. He knew.

Elena: He didn't see the ring.

Stefan: It's Katherine. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him.

Elena: There's nothing good about him. Stefan, not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish.

(Damon is at the Salvatore house. She throws his jacket onto a chair and pours himself a drink. He throws the glass into the fireplace.)

Elena: (cries) I hate him, Stefan.

(Stefan kneels down next to her and comforts her.)

Stefan: I know. I know.

(He kisses her on the shoulder. Jeremy wakes up. Stefan takes his face and looks in his eyes.)

Elena: Is he okay? Stefan, is he okay?

Stefan: He's okay. Shhh, you're okay.

Jeremy: He _killed_ me! _Damon_ killed me!

Elena: (Elena embraces him and smiles) It's okay. Oh God.

(Stefan and Elena are both relieved.)

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

(Caroline is in bed, sleeping. She wakes up and sees Katherine.)

Caroline: Elena?

Katherine: Hey Caroline.

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Katherine: My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me.

Caroline: What are you talking about? What message?

Katherine: Game on.

Caroline: What?

(Katherine grabs one of Caroline's pillows and pushes it down over her face. Caroline screams and struggles until she runs out of air and dies. Katherine takes the pillow off and places it next to Caroline. She walks out of the room.)


	24. Brave New World

**Brave New World**

[ At The Mystic Falls high school]

[ Everyone is preparing the carnival. Bonnie and Elena are taking care of everything.]

Bonnie: ''Katherine looked just like you, it freakish.

Elena: ''She is my ancestor. Hey I moved the student booth into the Cafeteria.

Bonnie: ''Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you.

Elena: ''I don't now, I can't explain it. it's creepy, that's all I got

Bonnie: ''How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?

Elena: ''I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss.

Bonnie: ''Have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?

Elena: ''No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's Vampire related okay? [ She gives a bag full of plush to Bonnie] ''I'm human. and I have to do human stuff. otherwise, I'm going to go crazy.

Bonnie: ''Okay. I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this.

Elena: ''Well because she's not human, obviously.

Bonnie: ''Obviously.[ They Laugh Natalya comes over to them carrying bags of Plush] ''Hey Natalya there you are you are late.

Natalya: ''Sorry I just got here kinda of slept late. [ She pushes hair out of her face that has escaped her hair. looking all tired.] ''I haven't been sleeping well.

Elena: ''Oh well It would be nice if you would tell someone who you will be late we are trying to help Caroline and we don't need last-minute stuff happening.

Natalya: [ She turns back around to face Elena with a Look of disbelief] ''Are you kidding me right now Elena you weren't the one that had a bunch of wood fall on you almost busted my head in and Fire burning my Hand in a Attic[ Showing a Bandaged hand] you want to give me a hard time about being on time.[ She puts the Bag of Plush in the ring toss] Thanks Elena for showing me what a Friend you are. [ She walks away shaking her head at Elena as she passes her]

Bonnie: ''That's great Elena Natalya looked really upset and you just made it worse with the Bossy pants you've become today.

Elena: ''Gosh I'm sorry Bonnie I'm just trying to make things perfect for Caroline. [ She sets aside her clipboard and runs to catch up to Natalya who is just getting into a Food truck] 'Natalya wait.

Natalya: ''What Elena? [ She is just mixing some stuff in a Bowl as Elena comes up behind her]

Elena: ''I'm so sorry for yelling at you it's just everything that is going on with Katherine and then Damon almost Killing my brother things couldn't get any worse and I was just wanted to make the Carnival a success.

Natalya: ''Hey I understand everything has been One drama after another I'm sorry about Jeremy but you are going to have to realize that we are apart of the supernatural there is no escaping from it no matter how hard we try. [ She puts some sugar in the batter and starts mixing it]

Elena: ''I Guess your right.[ She sticks her finger in the batter and tasted it] ''Hmm this is good Cream cheese frosting what are you doing.

Natalya: ''I'm Making cupcakes for all us today Strawberry cheesecake cupcakes they will be ready soon.

Elena: ''This is great I can't wait to to try them.

(Jeremy and Stefan are in the hallway against Jeremy's locker)

Stefan: It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you.

Jeremy: It protects me from compulsion.

Stefan: Vervain is toxic to vampires.

Jeremy: Like poison?

Stefan: Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out of your head.

Jeremy: But why vervain?

Stefan: Don't know, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires.

Jeremy: Like a stake to the heart?

Stefan: Right but it has to be wood.

Jeremy: You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you.

Stefan: Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation.

Jeremy: Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it.

Stefan: I want you to forget about Damon, all right? He's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward.

Jeremy: I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?

Stefan: Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena.

(Elena arrives)

Stefan: Hello Elena

Elena: Hey, did you…

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish. (says sarcastically) It's gonna be epic! (He leaves)

Stefan: He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal.

Elena: I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager.

Stefan: That was what we were doing here?

Elena: Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the "v" word is not uttered.

Stefan: Got it!

Elena: Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl. Do you see a running theme here?

Stefan: Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?

Elena: Uh, no "D" word okay? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss.

Stefan: Unfortunately Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilterr, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?

[ Elena is talking to Bonnie]

Bonnie: ''The Ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's.

Elena: ''Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth.

Bonnie: ''Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success.

Elena: ''You mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc?

Bonnie: ''Go figure.

[ They laugh, Elena looks at a man who is repairing one of the stands]

Elena: ''Hey, Carter, Right? You're with the carnival.

Carter: ''That'll be me.

Elena: ''Okay, great.

Carter: [He looks at Bonnie] ''Wow, what do you need beautiful?

Bonnie: ''What do you know about Karaoke speakers?

Carter: ''Why don't you show me the problem?

Elena: 'Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem.

Bonnie: ''Okay, come on.

[ They leave Elena smiles.]

[At the Lockwood's mansion.]

(Mason is in his brother office, looking for something. He searches everywhere. Tyler arrives.)

Tyler: What are you doing?

Mason: Nothing, just killing time, waiting for you.

Tyler: You looking for something?

Mason: Yeah actually. You know where I can find any family artifact stuff? Heirlooms?

Tyler: You drained your trust fund already?

Mason: I did that when I was 22. No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It's a sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. It just still be in the house here somewhere.

Tyler: What's it look like?

Mason: It's a moon stone; it's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value.

Tyler: Hey man, whatever. Ask my mom I guess.

Mason: Yeah, cool, I'll do that. You're ready?

Tyler: Yeah.

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

[ Natalya is giving some food to some teenagers as Jeremy comes over to the truck]

Natalya: ''Hey there Jeremy how are you?

Jeremy: ''Yeah I'm good so you are doing some cooking. [ He leans on the window seeing all the food she has helped make even the cupcakes]

Natalya: ''Yeah I thought it will be good to help out in the area's I'm good At so what can I get you Jeremy?

Jeremy: ''How about some Popcorn and a coke.

(Jeremy is buying popcorn. Damon arrives)

Damon: Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive.[ Looking at Natalya as she gives Jeremy his Popcorn with a stern but friendly smile] ''Natalya.

Natalya: ''Damon so enjoying the Carnival.

Damon: ''I love it.

Jeremy: Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?

Damon: A hundred and fifty years too old.

Jeremy: You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know...blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are.

Natalya:''Jeremy what are you doing? [ She looks at him in shock]

(Damon catches him and takes him away from the crowd.)

Damon: So please tell me that that is not a threat.

Jeremy: Maybe it is.

(He shows him the ring and Damon chokes him from behind.)

Damon: This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you. (He releases him) If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try. (Damon holds up Jeremy's ring; he stole it from his hand) I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on

(He throws the ring at Jeremy and leaves.)

[At the Mystic Falls hospital.]

(Caroline is dressed and on the phone)

Caroline: The doctor said I'm good as new. He signed me out. He said that I didn't have to wait 'til morning, so call me when you get this.

(She hangs up; the nurse is sitting on Caroline's bed. She has a bandage on her wound on the neck)

Caroline: It's dark, thank god. I'm so sorry about that.

(She looks at the bandage)

Caroline: Okay, now what's the story?

Nurse: My husband likes to get kinky.

Caroline: Yes, good. Okay, so I'm gonna take off. I'm the committee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena, she does not understand the word fabulous. (She takes her bag) Once again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to...

Nurse:(compulsion affected her) Forget what?

Caroline: I don't know how that works but it's brilliant. (She leaves)

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(Damon is looking at Tyler who is arm wrestling. Stefan arrives.)

Stefan: You're lurking.

Damon: I'm observing.

Stefan: More like obsessing.

(Tyler wins.)

Damon: He's got strength.

Stefan: He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching.

(Mason arrives to do arm wrestling against Tyler.)

Mason: I bet I could beat you.

Damon: Enter the uncle.

Stefan: That's ridiculous.

(Mason beats him.)

Tyler: Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?

Damon: Stefan wants to go.

Stefan: Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot.

(Stefan joins Mason.)

Damon: Get him Stef!

Stefan: My brother over there thinks I can beat you.

Mason: Your brother's wrong.

(They start the wrestling, both putting in hard pressure. Mason beats him. Stefan rejoins Damon.)

Damon: You didn't put in any effort at all.

Stefan: Yeah, actually I did.

Damon: Come with me.

(They go in the hallway)

Damon: Is he...?

Stefan: No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that make sense.

Damon: What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?

Stefan: Maybe they're ninja turtles

Damon: You're not funny

Stefan: Or zombies, werewolves.

Damon: No comedic timing at all.

(Damon turns his head and sees Carter repairing something)

Stefan: What? What are you up to?

Damon: Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles.

Stefan: I said ninja turtles, actually.

Damon: (Damon goes toward Carter) Hey you!

Carter: I have a name.

Damon: Yeah I don't care. (He catches his shoulders and compels him) I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood.

Stefan: Damon, don't do this.

Damon: It's just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?

Carter: I won't back down.

Damon: I know you won't.

(He releases him, Carter leaves)

Stefan: Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?

Damon: No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage.

Stefan: What's that going to accomplish?

Damon: That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle.

(Damon is walking alone in the hallway when Caroline arrives)

Damon: Hey Blondie, they let you out?

Caroline: I remember.

Damon: What do you remember?

Caroline: I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me.

Damon: You're crazy.

Caroline: Memories have been coming back, in pieces.

Damon: You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a...

Caroline: (She smiles) I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on".

Damon: Wait...

(She pushes him with strength, he falls on the floor.)

Caroline: You suck. (She leaves)

(Elena is talking with a girl when Damon arrives.)

Damon: Elena.

Elena: What do you want, Damon?

Damon: I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me.

Elena: Whatever it is I'm not interested.

Damon: Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Elena.

(She follows him)

(Tyler is going in the parking lot; Stefan follows him and hides himself to observe the scene. Carter arrives and pushes Tyler)

Tyler: Watch where you are going.

Carter: You got a problem?

Tyler: Yeah, you walked right into me.

Carter: What are you going to do about it?

Tyler: You're kidding right? (Carter pushes him again) You better back off (Carter pushes him) You hit me again, I swear to god...

(Carter punches him in the face. They fight, Mason arrives. Mason pushes Carter away.)

Mason: Hey Tyler! Tyler! What the hell man?

(Mason struggles with him but Carter punches him in the face and pushes him against a car. Mason makes some supernatural moves, his eyes change, and they are yellow and glow.)

Tyler: Your eyes.

(Mason hits Carter; he falls on the floor. Mason and Tyler leave, Stefan arrives to help Carter.)

Stefan: You alright man?

Carter: Why did I just do that?

Stefan: You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

(Caroline rejoins Matt at the ring toss)

Matt: What are you doing here?

Caroline: They discharged me, all better.

Matt: How do you feel?

Caroline: I feel pretty good.

Matt: Yeah, 'cause earlier you were...

Caroline: I'm all better. (She kisses him) All better.

Matt: Okay, you want to give it a shot?

(He gives him one of the rings. She throws it at a bottle, and she breaks 3 bottles)

Matt: Woah, hey, nice shot, killer.

Caroline: They must already have been broken.

(He embraces her. She looks at his neck)

Caroline: Oh no.

Matt: What's wrong?

Caroline: I got to go. (She leaves and he follows her)

Matt: Wait Care, are you okay, I mean...

Caroline: Just leave me alone! (She leaves)

[Natalya is just steping out of the Food truck finish helping out when she see's Caroline walking away from the Carnival she goes to follow her]

(Elena, Stefan and Damon are in a classroom talking about Caroline.)

Stefan: How did this happen?

Damon: Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals...

Elena: But why?

Damon: Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut.

Stefan: And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?

Damon: It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know.

Elena: But why Caroline?

Damon: I don't know.

Stefan: Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her.

Damon: Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition.

Stefan: We have to find her.

Damon: Yep and kill her.

Elena: You're not gonna kill Caroline.

Damon: She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her.

Stefan: Damon, absolutely not.

Damon: Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and...

Elena: It's not an option Damon.

Damon: No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right.

Stefan: We're not gonna kill her.

Damon: It's the only way.

(Stefan and Elena leave)

(Caroline is alone crying when she sees Carter. He's bleeding. She realizes she wants his blood and giving in.)

Carter: Hey, is everything okay?

Caroline: I'm so sorry.

Carter: What? [ She vamps out and rushes to kill him when Natalya steps in front of her and blocks her with a Shield]

Caroline: ''Natalya get out of my way. [ She goes over to Carter again but Natalya still in the way reflects Caroline away from him knowing her on the ground]

Natalya: ''Caroline Listen to me you don't want to kill this Man listen to the sound of my voice hear me.

Caroline:[ She breathes in and out until the urge to drink blood is gone until she smells Natalya's blood and then couldn't control what she did next she Vamps over to Natalya and bites hard on Natalya's neck making her yell] Hmmm.

Natalya: ''Ah. Caroline Stop. [ She takes her hand and with her hand she does a Fire Slap against Caroline's face making her scream and then Natalya falls on the ground as Caroline is frozen like Natalya froze her]

(Matt is talking with Bonnie)

Matt: She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue.

Bonnie: What happened?

Matt: She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next.

Bonnie: She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline.

Matt: Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know...different. I can't explain it.

(Damon is looking for Caroline; he finds a stake on the floor. He takes it. Elena and Stefan are looking for her too.)

Elena: You agree with Damon, don't you? Stefan?

(Stefan punches the side of a trailer.)

Elena: Stefan. Hey.

Stefan: Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen. Katherine's already decided Caroline's death sentence.

Elena: We can't let it end that way. She's doing this to me, isn't she?

Stefan: No, she's doing it to me.

[At the Lockwood's mansion.]

(Mason and Tyler are entering the house.)

Tyler: Well, we're home. Safe territory, enough with the silence.

Mason: I told you to leave it alone.

Tyler: What was that move you pulled?

Mason: Brazilian martial arts, I took some classes a while back.

Tyler: Don't lie to me!

Mason: I'm not lying.

Tyler: I saw something!

Mason: You didn't see anything.

Tyler: I saw your eyes, they glowed.

Mason: Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all.

Tyler: Reflection of a car headlight...

Mason: Yes.

Tyler: You really expect me to believe that?

Mason: Tyler! You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!

(Tyler leaves)

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(Stefan and Elena are still looking for Caroline. Stefan notices something different in the air.)

Elena: Where could she be? (sees Stefan) What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?

Stefan: Blood, I can smell blood.

(Caroline is crying next to Natalya who is knocked out from the blood loss. Damon arrives. She has blood all over her face.)

Caroline: What's wrong with me? I drinked from my best friend (She cries)

Damon: Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you.

Caroline: You can?

Damon: Yeah, I have to.

Caroline: What are you gonna do?

Damon: The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you.

Caroline: Please don't! I don't want to die!

Damon: Yeah, but you are already dead. [ Natalya wakes up Groans as she see's Damon standing in front of Caroline with a Stake behind him]

Natalya: ''Stop Damon you can't kill her.

Damon: ''She is a liability we can't keep her alive.

Caroline: No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!

Damon: Okay.

Caroline: Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!

Damon: Okay, okay.

(He embraces her and is about to kill her with the stake but Stefan arrives and rushes over to stand between them.)

Damon: Stefan!

(Elena is standing with Caroline and Natalya)

Caroline: (thinks Elena is Katherine) Get away from me! You killed me!

Elena: No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine.

Caroline: No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?

Natalya: Stefan, we've got to get her inside.

Stefan: It's okay Caroline, come with me.

Damon: She'll die, it's only a matter of time.

Stefan: Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight.

Damon: Oh yeah it is.

(He picks up the stake and rushes over them but Natalya puts herself in front of Caroline.)

Natalya: Damon, she's my friend.

(Damon hesitates, staring at Natalya who refuses to move. Then he drops his arm.)

Damon: Whatever happens, it's on you.

(Bonnie arrives)

Bonnie: Caroline?

Stefan: It's okay, come on.

Bonnie: (sees the blood on Caroline's face and seeing the wound on Natalya's neck) No, you're not; you can't be. (She touches her and is horrified by the truth)

Caroline: Bonnie?

(She sees the Carter who is knocked out from blood loss)

Bonnie: Oh god!

Caroline: Bonnie...

(Stefan takes Caroline away from the area to the bathroom. He takes some tissues to wipe the blood of her face. Caroline starts washing away the blood too.)

Caroline: She hates me! Bonnie hates me.

Stefan: No, she's just in shock, we all are.

Caroline: And what about Matt? (She cries)

Stefan: Hush. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on.

Caroline: . I'm a monster!

Stefan: Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?

(Caroline sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic.)

Caroline: Why does this keeping happening to my face?!

Stefan: Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face! (His face has changed too) You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me. (His face is normal again) It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try.

(She takes a few breaths, her face is normal again.)

Stefan: That's good

Caroline: Why did Katherine do this to me?

Stefan: I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here. (He embraces her)

[Elena is still with Bonnie and Natalya.]

Bonnie: I can't believe this is happening.

(Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands.)

Damon: Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury.

(He looks at Elena)

Damon: I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy.

(Bonnie looks at him and gives him a headache; he takes his head between his head and falls on the floor. She opens the faucet with her powers and water is going out from the hose.)

Bonnie: I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt.

Damon: I didn't do this.

Elena: Bonnie, it wasn't his fault.

Bonnie: Everything that happens is his fault Elena.

Natalya: ''This was Katherine's Fault Bonnie not Damon's

Elena: Bonnie, what are you doing?

(She creates a fire, the fire goes toward Damon)

Elena: Bonnie stop it!

(Damon is burning)

Elena: Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!

(Damon is still burning)

Natalya: Bonnie!

(She jumps over the fire line and catches Bonnie's arm. The fire is vanquished as Bonnie's concentration is broke.)

Bonnie: Why did you stop me?!

Natalya: Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us.

(Natalya looks at Damon and embraces Bonnie. They leave.)

[Elena is at her locker. Stefan arrives.]

Stefan: Hey. Caroline is okay for now, I'm gonna check in on her later.

Elena: What about the guy that she...

Stefan: It's taken care of.

Elena: Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her.

Stefan: No, I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong.

Elena: I just can't believe what this day has turned into.

Stefan: Not your normal day, huh?

Elena: I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire and I have a doppelgänger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us.

Stefan: I'm sorry.

Elena: No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is.

(He touches her face)

Elena: I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that… you know what? I'm fine. I'm gonna to call you tomorrow, okay? Good night Stefan. (She leaves)

Stefan: Good night

[At the Lockwood's mansion]

(Mason is talking with Carol)

Carol: I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house.

Mason: I appreciate that Carol.

Carol: Oh, and I can see If I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies.

(She goes up the stairs, Tyler arrives.)

Mason: Hey man, you heading up?

Tyler: In a minute. Good night mom.

Carol: Good night Tyler. (leaves)

Mason: Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?

Tyler: Yeah, we're good.

Mason: Alright.

(He leaves. Tyler goes into his father's office, closes the door and opens his father's safe hiding under the carpet. He takes a box inside and opens it. There's the moonstone Mason is looking for inside. He takes it from the box and puts it in his pocket.)

[At the Salvatore Boarding house]

(Damon is pouring a glass of scotch. Jeremy is there behind him.)

Damon: What the hell are you doing here?

Jeremy: You don't lock your front door.

Damon: Yeah.

(Damon is going to drink)

Jeremy: No I wouldn't...I laced it with vervain.

Damon: Why would you do that?

(Jeremy has a stake in his hands)

Jeremy: So I could stake you… with this.

(He throws the stake on the floor. Damon picks it up)

Damon: You came here to kill me?

Jeremy: It's only fair, you killed me first.

Damon: What made your wisen up?

Jeremy: My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?

Damon: Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well. Sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you.

Jeremy: Dick.

(He turns to leave.)

Damon: Wait. My father hated vampires too.

Jeremy: He did?

Damon: For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864, people knew how to whittle.

(He shows him the stake)

Damon: Did you do this?

Jeremy: Yeah I tried; it's a lot harder than it looks. [ Natalya came out of the bathroom after taking care of her wound that Caroline gave her]

Natalya: ''[ To Damon] ''So are you okay.

Damon: ''Yeah Natalya thank you for helping me you didn't have to but thanks.

Natalya: ''Damon even though I kept things from you doesn't mean that I will turn my back on you I still want us to be friends.

Damon: ''Good I forgive you just don't keep things from me again.

Natalya: ''I won't you have my word I better get home.[ She leaves the house and gets in her New Blue Camaro then drives home]

[At the Forbes' house.]

(Caroline is laying on her bed when someone opens the window. She goes next to the window with her super speed. It's Matt.)

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Matt: I came to see if today's basket case period has expired.

Caroline: You know you should just go 'cause my mom is gonna be home soon.

Matt: You've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Matt: It means that...you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause...I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way.

(She kisses him and they embrace each other. Her face is changing so she takes a few breaths and her face becomes normal again.)

[At the Gilbert's house.]

(Elena is sleeping; Stefan enters the room by the window. He kisses her on the cheek, she wakes up.)

Elena: Hi. What time is it?

Stefan: It's almost dawn. Come with me.

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(They are at the carnival. It's empty.)

Elena: Stefan what are we doing here? We could get caught.

Stefan: I compelled the guard to on break so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel.

Elena: Stefan...

Stefan: We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine did to Caroline could just be the beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always the "D" word but I came back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it.

Elena: But Stefan, how are we gonna get to the top?

Stefan: I guess you'll just have to hold on tight.

(Elena holds on and Stefan jumps to the top of the Ferris wheel and sits down. She laughs, then stops, looking at Stefan with confusion.)

Elena: What?

Stefan: It's just so nice to see you laugh.

(They kiss)

Elena: It's not going to get any easier, is it?

Stefan: No, it's not.


	25. Bad Moon Rising

Bad Moon Rising

[Salvatore's house]

(Alaric and Natalya arrives at the Salvatore's house)

Stefan: Thanks for coming, Rick and Natalya.

Damon: I got you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee[ Natalya gives him a are you serious look and he smiles] I know you don't drink Natalya chill out that is why I got you some Apple cider.

Alaric: Elena mentioned you needed my help.

Natalya: ''And that you called me to meet you here.

Stefan:[ To Alaric] Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family.

(At the Lockwood mansion we see Tyler observing Mason. Mason is going outside the house, he's going to run)

Alaric: Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?

Damon: Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might.

Elena: Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together.

Stefan: You said that she had spent years researching this town.

Alaric: Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction.

Damon: Like that amazing vampire story.

Elena: Aside from vampires, what else?

Alaric: The lycanthrope.

Elena: Wait, like werewolves?

Damon: No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney.

Stefan: Is it?

Damon: I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?

Natalya: 'From what I understand is Werewolves live among us just like Vampires except they like the wilds like the Mountains or the woods.

(We see Mason running in the woods. Tyler is following him. Mason goes into the ruins)

Alaric: Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?

Damon: Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler.

Stefan: And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker.

(In the woods we see Mason going out from the ruins. Tyler watches him and goes in the ruins)

Stefan: It suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity.

Elena: We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is.

Alaric: Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing.

Damon: So can we get access to it?

(Tyler is in the ruins. He's under the earth. He takes pictures of the underground quarters.)

Damon: Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed.

[Caroline's house]

(Matt is knocking at her door. Caroline is in the house but she can't answer because of the sunlight)

Matt: Caroline. Caroline!

(He calls her on her phone but she doesn't answer so he leaves a message)

Matt: Hey, I thought you said you were at home. Tyler is doing this whole thing at the swimming hole and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me

(He hangs up and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is packing for the trip to Duke. Stefan is with her)

Stefan: Are you sure you want to do this?

Elena: Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?

Stefan: Either, both.

Elena: Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Rick is a good buffer so we can bond in our anti Damon solidarity. I wish you were coming though.

Stefan: You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you.

Elena: It's okay that I'm going, right? And be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we cane take care of Caroline

Stefan: Listen, I want you to go okay? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine and… look I'm not gonna let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers

Elena: You hate it though.

Stefan: I hate it but I love you.

Elena: I love you too.

(She kisses him)

(Jenna and Alaric are talking and waiting for Elena)

Jenna: It's been a while

Alaric: Well, the school has been keeping me busy.

Jenna: I want you to know it means a lot to me that Elena has a connection to her mother. I appreciate you bringing her along today.

Alaric: Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know. Look Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that but maybe once I can…

Jenna: Uh…no, don't do that. Not the half maybe apology hope for the future thing.

(Damon is honking)

Jenna: Elena?! Are you coming?

(She looks at Alaric)

Jenna: Do what you need to do okay?

(Stefan and Elena are going down the stairs)

Elena: Hey, are you okay?

Jenna: Yeah, just, men and their baggage.

(They go outside. Damon is waiting at the car Natalya is putting her bag in the back and gets in the car)

Damon: Sorry you can't come too, Stef

Stefan: Call me if you need anything

Damon: Oh, I'll take really good care of her.

(Elena catches Stefan by the neck and kisses him in front of Damon)

Damon: Okay, time to go

(He goes into the car, Elena too)

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Tyler is talking with his mother)

Tyler: Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?

Carol: The old Lockwood estate?

Tyler: Yeah. What do you know about it?

Carol: It was the original plantation house. Beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn't burn to the ground we'd probably be living in it.

Tyler: What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?

Carol: We don't talk about those kind of rooms.

Tyler: Why not?

Carol: Well, this is the South, honey, but no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days.

(Mason enters the room)

Mason: Hey. What you guys are talking about?

Tyler: We were just talking about the old Lockwood property. Taking some friends over the swim hole.

Carol: Well, be careful. If anything happens on the property the family is liable.

Tyler: Of course.

[Mystic Grill]

(Stefan and Bonnie are sitting at a table)

Bonnie: I don't know how to make a day-walking ring.

Stefan: Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, instructions must be in the Grimoire

Bonnie: That doesn't mean I can cast the spell.

Stefan: Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out.

Bonnie: Caroline killed someone, Stefan. I can't make it easier for her to do it again.

Stefan: No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make It that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity.

Bonnie: And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?

Stefan: I don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now.

Bonnie: I don't know if I can trust her, not with this.

Stefan: Then trust me.

[Alaric's car]

(Damon, Elena Natalya and Alaric are in the car, going to Duke. Damon looks at Elena)

Damon: How are you doing back there? You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly.

Natalya: I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother.

Damon: There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life.

Elena: Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing.

Damon: Why are you so sure I didn't know?

Elena: Did you?

Damon: Yes

Elena: You're lying

Damon: Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss.

Natalya: ''Okay if you two don't knock it off with the fighting I'm going to tell Alaric to turn this car around and kick you both out and it will be just me and Alaric finding out information on the supernatural.[ Damon and Elena both look at her in horror as they listen to her] ''Good that is what I thought.

[ Alaric looks at Natalya in the mirror and smiles at her amused]

[Caroline's house]

(Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan are in Caroline's bedroom. Bonnie has Emily's grimoire in her hands. Caroline has the ring in her hands)

Caroline: So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?

Bonnie: Hey, if you don't want it…

Stefan: No, no, she wants it

Caroline: Now what?

Bonnie: Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…

Caroline: I'm not gonna hurt anyone

Bonnie: You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you

Caroline: Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend

Bonnie: I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed.

(Caroline puts the ring on the bed)

Caroline: Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?

Bonnie: He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?

(Bonnie opens a little bit the curtain. The sun is going on the ring. Bonnie looks at the ring and closes her eyes a moment and finally opens them)

Bonnie: All done

(She gives the ring to Caroline. She takes the ring and puts it on her finger)

Caroline: So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?

Stefan: Caroline…

Caroline: I just want to make sure that worked

(Bonnie opens the curtain)

Bonnie: It worked

Caroline: What if it hadn't Bonnie ?!

(Bonnie looks at Stefan)

Bonnie: She's all yours

(She takes the grimoire and leaves)

[Duke University]

(Alaric, Elena ,Natalya and Damon arrive at Duke)

Alaric: So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore.

(They arrive at an office)

Alaric: Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier

Vanessa: Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore

(She looks strangely at Elena)

Vanessa: Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys

Natalya: These are my friends Elena and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition

Vanessa: Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?

Alaric: No, I'm afraid not

Vanessa: It's this way

(She opens Isobel's office door, they follow her and enter the room)

Vanessa: I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?

(She leaves. Alaric, Damon and Elena are looking everywhere)

Damon: Where did she go?

(Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at Elena but Natalya puts Herself in front of Elena to protect her. She receives the arrow in her back. Alaric catches her and pushes her against the wall)

(Damon is removing the arrow from Natalya's back)

Natalya: [ She is leaning against the bookshelf in pain as the arrow is in her shoulder] ''Please just Pull it out. I can't reach it. Ha[ She closes her eyes in Pain and then yells as he removes it then he bites his wrist and gives it to her she takes it and feels the wound on her back heal] ''Thank you Damon.

Elena: ''Oh! Thank you for saving me Natalya

Natalya: ''Your welcome.

Damon:[ He narrows his eyes at Natalya then looks in the direction where Vanessa is] '' That bitch is dead.

Elena: You're not gonna kill her.

Damon: Watch me.

Elena: You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again.

Damon: What makes you think that has any power over me? You're severely overestimating yourself Natalya took a arrow in the back for you the girl deserves what she is going to get.

Elena: Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want.

Damon: You're trying to manipulate me.

Elena: If by "manipulate" you mean "tell the truth" okay, guilty.

(She looks at him and leaves)

(Alaric is with Vanessa)

Vanessa: Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research.

Alaric: Well, then you should know just how possible this is.

(Elena Natalya and Damon arrive)

Elena: I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore and Natalya savakis who you just shot.

Damon: I'd be extra nice to me right now.

Elena: Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls.

Vanessa: [Looking at Natalya when they introduce her] ''I'm sorry I shot you. Savakis that is a Name I haven't heard in a while.

Natalya: ''Savakis has always been in my family. tell me how do you know them.

Vanessa: ''Because your grandmother Julia Savakis used to teach here at the university she was great at history and Herbiogist. Interesting that I would be meeting her granddaughter.

[Natalya gazes at her in wonder as she sits down at a chair near the desk]

[Mystic Falls' woods]

(Caroline and Stefan are in the woods, hunting)

Caroline: So what I do when I see the rabbit?

Stefan: Chase it, catch it, feed on it.

Caroline: Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?

Stefan: Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me.

Caroline: No I am. Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just… I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!

(Stefan is laughing)

Caroline: And now you're laughing at me.

Stefan: No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…

Caroline: What?!

Stefan: When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Stefan: I mean… as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got… magnified.

Caroline: So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak... on crack?

Stefan: Well, I wasn't gonna say it like that but… hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole.

Caroline: Really?

Stefan: Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing.

Caroline: Okay.

[Duke University]

(Vanessa is bringing a box to Elena)

Vanessa: This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864.

Elena: Is that all there is about her?

Vanessa: All that I'm aware of.

(There is vervain in the box. Elena looks at Damon and gives some of it to Vanessa)

Elena: Here, take this.

(They are whispering. Damon is in the other room, looking for information)

Vanessa: Does vervain really work?

Damon: Nope, not at all.

Vanessa: Can he hear us?

Damon: No, that would be creepy.

Vanessa: Can he read minds too?

Damon: You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask.

Elena: No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass.

(Vanessa puts the vervain in her pocket, Damon smiles)

[Natalya was doing some researching herself about her family when she sees a whole area full of supernatural species and found things on Mages and takes the book and sits down and reads it finding a lot of families including her Family ancestors that went back to the time 1700's where her great great-grandmother was a Mage who protected a Village from illness and from war. and she was killed all because people were afraid of what she was even though she did good. She was just putting the book back when something came out of the book and on to the floor it looks like a huge blue diamond brooch or Necklace piece and she picks it up seeing the name Savakis on it she feels an electric shock go through her making her feel like she has more energy and she takes the book and puts the Necklace in her Bag]

Natalya:[ She walks back into the room where everyone is and talks to Vanessa] ''Hey is it alright if I can borrow this book it has all kinds of History on my family. I will bring it back.

Vanessa: ''You can keep it. Tell me since you're a Savakis is there by any chance you have Mage in you?

Natalya: ''Uh yeah I'm a Mage Why?

Vanessa: ''Just that there hasn't been Mages seen or heard from since 1600's because they were either killed for their Power or someone wanted that power on their side either way nothing good comes to your kind. Because of your Power to Procreate and your blood Vampires would Kill for your blood.[ She looks at Damon who has listened intently] ''Be careful around Vampires.

Natalya: ''Damon wouldn't hurt me and I can take care of myself. Thanks for letting me keep this.[ She takes her book and puts it in the bag]

[Mystic Falls]

(Everyone is at the swimming hole)

Tyler: Is it me or did Amy Bradley's ass get hot?

Matt: All class.

Tyler: Where is Forbes?

Matt: I wish I knew.

Tyler: You guys are on the outs already?

Matt: No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is.

(Mason arrives)

Matt: What's your uncle doing here?

(Tyler rejoins him at the car)

Tyler: You busting us or you joining us?

Mason: Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark.

Tyler: What happens after dark?

Mason: Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake.

(Tyler laugh)

Mason: You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens.

Tyler: Don't be a party killer.

Mason: Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere.

Tyler: Alright, we'll be out of here.

(Mason leaves, he passes next to Stefan and Caroline. He looks at Stefan and Stefan looks at him)

Caroline: Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?

Stefan: My what? My "vampire serious look"?

Caroline: Hum hum. I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your "hey-it's-Tuesday" look

Stefan: I get it, okay. You think I'm… you think I'm too serious. Is that it?

Caroline: I mean I was not gonna say it like that but…

(Matt is alone, Amy Bradley rejoins him)

Matt: Hey Amy.

Aimee: Thanks. You know, you're missing all the fun in the water.

(He shows her his cast)

Matt: Not waterproof.

Aimee: Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later and tells ghost stories

Matt: Uh, I don't know

(Caroline arrives)

Caroline: Matt

Matt: What the hell? I've been calling you

Caroline: I know, I got held up but I'm here now

(She looks at Amy)

Aimee: Hi Caroline

(Caroline compels her)

Caroline: Go find somebody single to stalk, Amy.

(Amy leaves)

Matt: Seriously?

Caroline: She was flirting with you.

Matt: She's harmless; you don't have to be rude.

Caroline: You're mad?

Matt: You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It' kind of lame, Care.

(He looks at her and leaves. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Hey, I saw that. You compelled her.

Caroline: Yeah, she deserved it.

Stefan: Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons.

Caroline: You know, why is everyone sticking up for Amy freaking Bradley?

Stefan: You're letting the jealousy to get the best of you.

Caroline: Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues, too. That's great.

Stefan: I told you this wasn't gonna be easy.

Caroline: Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me.

(He smiles)

Caroline: Shut up.

[Duke University]

(Elena, Damon Natalya and Alaric are still in Isobel's office, looking for information)

Damon: Any luck?

Elena: There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know.

Damon: Ah, man, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know.

Elena: Now who's manipulating who?

Alaric: Hey guys, check this out.

Vanessa: There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz.

(She gives them a book with drawings)

Vanessa: [_Aztec phrase_], which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon".

Alaric: It's Native American.

Vanessa: Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf.

Damon: Can they control the transformation?

Natalya: If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires.

Damon: Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it.

Vanessa: Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction.

Elena: Why would they do that?

Vanessa: To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires.

[Mystic Falls]

(It's night. Everybody is leaving the swimming hole because Tyler asked them to. Matt is alone. Stefan and Caroline are looking at him)

Caroline: He's mad at me.

Stefan: Go talk to him. I'll wait.

(Stefan's phone is ringing. He answer it: it's Elena)

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: Hi. Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in.

Stefan: What's up?

(Caroline rejoins Matt)

Caroline: Still mad?

Matt: I thought we were past all this insecurity stuff, Caroline. I told you how I felt about you, what more do you need?

Caroline: Nothing. Nothing. I don't need anything else. I'm sorry Matt, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry.

Matt: I'm not kidding. I'm not gonna put up with the drama.

Caroline: No, no more drama. Just… I promise.

(She kisses him)

Matt: Come on.

(They leave. Stefan is still on the phone with Elena)

Elena: I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, Stefan. After what you saw Mason Lockwood do...

Stefan: I'll be careful.

Elena: There's one more thing.

Stefan: What is it?

Elena: According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire.

(Stefan looks everywhere. He doesn't see Caroline or Matt)

Stefan: Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get home, okay?

Elena: Okay.

(He hangs up and calls Caroline but she forgot her phone in her bag, in Matt's car. He goes in the woods)

(Mason is chaining up himself into the Lockwood's old estate ruins but Aimee and Tyler arrive so he's forced to leave)

Tyler: Not much farther, Aimee.

Aimee: Really Tyler? You dragged me all the way out here?

Tyler: I had to move the party so I'm moving the party.

Aimee: Where are we going?

Tyler: It's right around this tree.

Aimee: Are you sure?

Tyler: Oh yeah, come on.

(They enter the ruin.)

Aimee: What is this place?

Tyler: It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate. No one will know we're down here.

Aimee: Is everyone else coming?

Tyler: Yeah, unless you'd rather I tell them not to.

Aimee: You're single, right?

Tyler: Oh yeah.

Aimee: Let's go.

(Mason is running through the woods and tries to chain himself to a tree. He looks at the moon and begins to scream. He runs toward his car and enters it, screaming. He closes the door. The car is moving a lot, he screams after that we hear something growling in the car)

[Duke University]

(Elena is looking in a box and finds a picture of Katherine)

Elena: Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?

Vanessa: Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself.

Elena: Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?

Vanessa: That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting.

Elena: And more things we already know. Just... I want to know why we look alike.

Damon: Head scratcher, isn't it?

Elena: Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?

Damon: Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude.

Elena: That's good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other.

[The Lockwood's old estate ruins]

(Tyler and Aimee are kissing)

Aimee: Wait, wait. No, I'm sorry.

Tyler: What's the deal? Come on.

Aimee: No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, I can't. I'm not into it.

Tyler: Then why did you come with me?

Aimee: I don't know but I'm not even sure why I was flirting with you. I like Matt.

Tyler: Ouch. Um… okay.

Aimee: I'm gonna go

Tyler: Yeah

Aimee: Sorry

(She leaves)

(Stefan is in the woods, looking for Caroline when he hears an animal growling. He sees Mason's cars and goes toward it. He sees chains on the floor and looks into the car and sees yellow eyes. A wolf jumps through the window, falls on him and leaves.)

[Duke University]

(Alaric and Vanessa are outside)

Alaric: I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone.

Vanessa: Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call.

Alaric: Hopefully I won't have to.

Vanessa: But if you do…

Alaric: Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life.

Vanessa: Isobel's disappearance… is it related to her research?

Alaric: Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish.

Vanessa: I guess that would put a strain on a marriage.

Alaric: Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's… it's okay, it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it' time to move behind this.

(Elena is at the car. She can't open the car but Damon arrives and opens it)

Damon: Here. Allow me. (He unlocks the car.) You're not gonna be able to hate me forever.

Elena: Can we just go?

(He gives her a book)

Damon: You didn't dig deep enough.

(She looks at the book and reads what's written on it)

Elena: "Petrova". I saw this on a shelf.

Damon: Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova, to be exact

Elena: How did you know that?

Damon: Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself.

(She tries to go in the car but he stops her)

Damon: You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?

Elena: Thank you for the book, Damon.

(She gets into the car Natalya is coming out of the school building with a box of her own with her family stuff inside)

Damon: ''Did you find everything you wanted to know?

Natalya: ''Yes and while I was going through there stuff I found this Piece of Jewelry [ She pulls it out of her pocket and shows it to him]

Damon: ''This is your family crest didn't Vanessa tell you that your family was also of aristocracy. their use to be a Huge Mansion where your ancestor Justine Savakis once lived in with her family before it was burned down during the war in 1800's her father your grandfather was a Duke of Cambridge who migrated from Scotland in the 1700's who was named Richard Savakis a powerful man of his time.

Natalya: ''Wow I never knew that so I'm part Royalty too My family gets more interesting everyday[ She puts the Diamond back in her pocket] ''Thanks Damon so any luck on winning Elena's forgiveness.

Damon: ''No I've tried all day to get her to see what I did was stupid and I didn't think at the time because of Katherine I let her get to me and she won't do it again I promise you.

Natalya: ''Good even though she manage to make me a friend it doesn't mean I'm going to sit by and let her destroy my friends you know that don't you.

Damon: ''I've always known it you would never let anything happen to any of us. and Now We are going to have to look after you know. every vampire in the world could be coming after you even Katherine be careful on trusting her.

Natalya: ''I'm not stupid I know Well we better get back Home.

[Mystic Falls' woods]

(Caroline and Matt are in the woods, talking)

Matt: This looks like the spot.

Caroline: For what?

(They kiss. They hear an animal)

Matt: Did you hear that?

(She looks at him and kisses him. He pushes him against a tree and kisses him again but Matt hurts himself.)

Matt: Ah, damn.

Caroline: What happened?

Matt: I'm a klutz. What's the matter?

(Matt shows Caroline his wrist. It's bleeding. Caroline starts to drink his blood.)

Matt: Caroline? What are you doing? Ah! Caroline! Caroline!

(Her face has changed; she stops and looks at him)

Matt: Caroline! Your face!

(She bites him on the neck and drinks his blood but Stefan arrives and takes her away from Matt)

Stefan: Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!

(Her face is normal again but Matt faints and fall)

Caroline: Oh my god.

Stefan: No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave.

Caroline: What was that?

Stefan: Matt, stay down. Do not move.

(They hear noise all around them)

Stefan: You and me, we're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!

(They run and arrive to old ruins but Caroline stops)

Caroline: Wait! What is it?!

Stefan: It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!

(Tyler arrives)

Tyler: Hey! What are you two doing?

Stefan: What are you doing?

(The werewolf rushes into Caroline. She falls on the floor, the werewolf is on her. Stefan rushes on the werewolf with his powers and pushes him.)

Tyler: No!

(The werewolf looks at him and leaves)

(Caroline is compelling Matt)

Caroline: You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become.

Matt: We were just making out in the woods.

Caroline: And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck.

Matt: It's weird; it just came out of nowhere.

(She looks at him and rejoins Stefan)

Caroline: What are we gonna do about Tyler?

Stefan: I took care of it and I will get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood.

Caroline: I can't believe I hurt him.

Stefan: I know

Caroline: He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt.

Stefan: It's not going to get any easier. You're just gonna have to work that much harder.

Caroline: I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger…

Stefan: I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would walked away from Elena a long time ago.

Caroline: You ever think you should have?

Stefan: I know I should have, I just can't

(Tyler is in the woods. He looks at Mason's car and Mason arrives)

Mason: Wanna toss me those?

(He passes him a bag)

Tyler: It was you?

(Mason nods.)

[Mystic Grill]

(Matt is alone at a table, Aimee arrives and talks with him. Caroline looks at them and rejoins them)

Caroline: Seriously Aimee?

Aimee: We were just talking.

Caroline: Oh, that's what you call it?

Aimee: Yeah

Matt: Are you kidding me?

Caroline: No, I'm not Matt. She's into you and anyone can see it.

Aimee: Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm just gonna go.

(She leaves)

Matt: Knock it off. What are you doing?

Caroline: This isn't my fault Matt, okay? She's after you and I shouldn't have to put up with that.

Matt: I thought you said no more drama?

Caroline: Well, I lied.

Matt: Just forget it, just forget all of it.

Caroline: So what, are you like breaking up with me?

Matt: Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing.

(He looks at her and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jenna is in the kitchen; Alaric arrives)

Jenna: Rick, I wasn't expecting you and Elena until later.

(He looks at her and kisses her)

Alaric: I should have done that this morning.

(He kisses her again)

(Elena and Damon are on the porch)

Damon: Road trips work well for us.

Elena: This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon.

Damon: Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred.

Elena: I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?

Damon: No. No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped and… I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would done of he wasn't wearing it. Elena, I'm sorry.

Elena: Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question, about our friendship is yes. You have lost me forever.

Damon: But you knew that already, didn't you? You used me today.

Elena: You had information about Katherine that I needed to know.

Damon: I thought friends don't manipulate friends. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks.

(He looks at her and leaves)

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is in her bed. She wakes up, Katherine is here)

Caroline: Elena?

Katherine: Nope, try again.

Caroline: Katherine.

(Katherine sits down on her bed; Caroline moves away from her)

Katherine: Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together.


	26. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

[LOCKWOOD MANSION]

(Stefan and Katherine are dancing)

Katherine: Look who found his dancing shoes.

(He tries to kiss her)

Katherine: No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules.

Stefan: I thought you didn't believe in rules.

(Damon is looking at them. Stefan looks at him)

Stefan: My brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you.

Katherine: Well, Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer.

(She looks at Damon)

Katherine: Looks like he found someone to occupy his time.

(Elena is with Damon. She looks at Stefan)

Stefan: Elena.

Katherine: Stefan don't.

(Elena leaves with Damon. Stefan follows them)

Stefan: Elena!

(He opens a door and arrives at the Mystic Grill. Elena is at the pool table)

Elena: It's your turn.

(Stefan smiles but she was talking to Damon)

Damon: Be prepare to lose.

(He kisses Elena. Katherine is here in 1864 dress.)

Katherine: It hurts, doesn't it?

(He looks at Elena and Damon)

Katherine: Now you know how I feel. Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. You can love me again.

(He is in 1864 again, at the Lockwood Mansion)

Katherine: I love you, Stefan. We'll be together again, I promise.

(She kisses him)

[SALVATORE HOUSE]

(Present day. He wakes up. He's in his bed. 'Elena' is sleeping on his chest)

Katherine: Hey, are you okay?

Stefan: Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep.

(He gets out of the bed with his powers. It was not Elena but Katherine. She sits down on the bed)

Stefan: Katherine.

Katherine: You have to admit I am getting better at this.

Katherine: It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?

(He rushes over her but she pushes him and he falls)

Katherine: Are we really gonna do this again? You both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time.

Stefan: What do you want?

Katherine: I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please?

Stefan: Why are you back in town?

Katherine: 3 reasons: you, you and you.

Stefan: You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of… gets stuck in my throat

Katherine: Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too. [ She hears someone come in the front door]

Natalya: ''Stefan are you here? I thought you wanted me to pick you up so we can go together to the barbecue.

Katherine:[ She smiles at Stefan as she vampspeeds down stairs where she see's Natalya dressed in a Light blue dress with a White belt around her waist and her hair is down with Tight curls. on her feet is Brown ankle boots and an ankle chain. around her neck is the Savakis crest around a silver chain] ''Ah Natalya there you are I was wondering when you would come.

Natalya: [She turns around and see's Katherine standing behind her] ''Katherine why are you here and where's Stefan.

Stefan: [ He comes down the stairs] ''I'm right here Natalya it looks like we aren't going to the dinner after all.

[ Katherine smiles at both of them]

Katherine: ''Great I can have you both here to keep me entertain come on Natalya you can hang out with me and Stefan for the day.

[ Natalya stares at Katherine then she looks at Stefan who shrugs at her]

[MYSTIC GRILLl]

(Elena is sitting at a table, alone. Damon arrives)

Elena: What do you want?

Damon: So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back.

Elena: I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in the back, it's using your own tactics against you.

(She gets up)

Damon: Where are you going?

Elena: I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you.

Damon: Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue.

Elena: How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?

Damon: It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Rick to tell Jenna and…

Elena: Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours.

(A woman arrives and gives him a box with a pie in it)

Damon: Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way.

Elena: What are you up to?

Damon: I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue.

(He leaves)

[LOCKWOOD MANSION]

Tyler: Hey, Mason, got a second?

Mason: No, men, barbecue at Jenna Sommers' house

Tyler: Come on man; give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here!

Mason: Tyler, what do you want me to say man? Yes, I turned into wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you.

Tyler: How do you know that?

Mason: Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me.

Tyler: How does it get triggered?

Mason: Ignorance is bliss, trust me.

Tyler: You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?

Mason: I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't.

Tyler: You ever find that moon stone?

Mason: Do you know where it is?

Tyler: What's so special about it?

Mason: I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental. Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later.

(He leaves. Tyler takes the moon stone from his pocket and looks at it)

[SALVATORE HOUSE]

(Katherine is in the living room, reading Stefan's journal Natalya sits in a chair across from her. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: You shouldn't read someone's journal

Katherine: I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read.

(He takes the journal from Katherine's hands and gives her a glass of blood)

Stefan: Damon's private stock.

Katherine: That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf siting.. That must have come as a surprise.

Stefan: What do you know about werewolves?

Katherine: I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon.

Natalya: And… how do you know this?

Katherine: Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?

Stefan: Founding families.

Katherine: Spearheaded by?

Stefan: The Lockwoods.

Katherine: You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?

Stefan: I was your escort.

Katherine: That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret.

Mystic Falls, 1864

[Lockwood Mansion]

(It's the founder's ball)

Damon: Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood. George, thank you for so bravely defending the south.

George: My honor Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it.

(Elena and Stefan are drinking. Henry arrives)

Henry: Can we have a word Miss Katherine?

Katherine: Grab a glass, Henry. It's a celebration.

Henry: Please, Miss Katherine

(They go apart)

Henry: I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires.

Katherine: That's good news, Henry. That means we have nothing to worry about.

Henry: I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before.

Katherine: Then… it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation

Henry: We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others.

Katherine: Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us.

(She looks at George Lockwood)

Present Day

[Salvatore House]

Katherine: From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem.

Stefan: So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves

Katherine: The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves.

Natalya: ''It proberly runs in the Males of the family. The Mayor might have been one as well.

[Katherine nods at her as she spoke]

Katherine: ''Properly right about that.

Stefan: How many werewolves are out there? I mean… is it just limited to the Lockwood's?

Katherine: No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies.

Natalya: ''Or they could be hiding out in places like the Mountains. Wolves love roaming where there are No hunters.

Katherine: ''You are one walking talking History book Julia taught you well. [ admiration in her voice]

(She drinks and puts the glass on the table)

Katherine: My turn to ask a question.

(She takes Stefan's journal, takes her picture from it and shows it to Stefan)

Katherine: Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?

(He moves toward her and touches her face)

Stefan: What is it about you that makes me still care?

(She kisses him but he put a vervain dart in her back. She falls on the couch.)

(Stefan attaches Katherine with chains in a chair, in a cell in the basement)

Stefan: Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?

Katherine: You don't have to do this.

Stefan: Answer the question.

Katherine: I came back for you.

Stefan: We're gonna play by my rules now.

(Stefan puts on gloves, takes vervain, goes toward Katherine and puts the vervain on her cheek. Her skin burns. She screams)

Stefan: Answer the question.

Katherine: You're going to torture me now?

Stefan: I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth.

Katherine: Later that night at the Founder's Ball…

Stefan: I don't want to hear any more stories about the past.

Katherine: Yes you do, Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear.

Mystic Falls, 1864

[Lockwood Mansion]

(It's the founder's ball. Katherine is drinking, alone. George Lockwood rejoins her)

George: She's all alone. Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself?

Katherine: Your father has outdone himself.

George: Knowing father, he will want to throw a founder's party every year.

Katherine: I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me.

George: Because you are the rope in the Salvatore's brother's tug of war?

Katherine: No, because I'm a vampire who could kill you in your sleep.

George: I beg your pardon?

Katherine: Relax, George. I know you know my secret

George: This conversation is over.

(He begins to leave but she catches his arm)

Katherine: And I know your secret too and I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong.

(She releases him and smiles)

George: How do you know who I am?

Katherine: You think that I would settle into a town without knowing my enemies?

George: What do you want?

(She smiles)

Present Day

[Salvatore's house]

Natalya: What did he want?

(He takes a chair and sits down in front of her Natalya is standing in the door way)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena and Jenna are in the kitchen)

Elena: Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction.

Jenna: Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?

Elena: Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice.

Jenna: I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you.

(Mason arrives)

Mason: Good news! I found the shot glasses!

Elena: That would be my exit.

(She leaves)

Jenna: You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally.

Mason: Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man.

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already.

Mason: Just happy to be invited.

Jenna: Thank Rick, it was his idea.

Mason: Really?

Alaric: Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt.

Mason: I've got dirt. I've got dirt.

Jenna: I have no secrets. Only dirty shame.

Alaric: To dirty shame.

(They clink glasses. Damon arrives)

Damon: Hey.

Jenna: Damon.

Alaric: We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy.

Jenna: Here. Use mine

(She leaves. Alaric too)

Damon: She doesn't like me very much

Mason: We haven't met. Mason Lockwood

Damon: Oh sure. Damon Salvatore.

Mason: I know. I heard great things about you.

Damon: Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick.

(Elena is on the porch, alone. She calls Stefan but he doesn't answer so she leaves a message and she has also been trying Natalya's phone but also getting Phone messages)

Elena: Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can.

(Caroline arrives and sits down with her)

Caroline: Is that Stefan?

Elena: Yeah, he hasn't called me back Neither has Natalya. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried.

Caroline: I'm sure their fine

(She eats chips)

Caroline: God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day.

Elena: I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself.

Caroline: Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation.

Elena: He said that?

Caroline: The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt.

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Hey! Food's ready, come get it.

Caroline: Finally, I'm starving.

(She goes inside)

[Salvatore's House]

Stefan: You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it.

Katherine: I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?

Stefan: Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself.

Katherine: Does she know that you love me?

Stefan: I don't.

Katherine: That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in.

Mystic Falls, 1864

[Salvatore's house]

Katherine: I had a lovely time, Stefan

Stefan: How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?

Katherine: As long as I'm wanted. Your father has been very kind to give me a shelter.

Stefan: How could he not? Losing your family in the fire, greatfully you made it to Atlanta.

Katherine: So, I gather I'm wanted?

Stefan: Uh, very much so. I know… we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love.

(He kisses her)

Stefan: I am in love with you.

Katherine: There's so much you don't know about me, Stefan.

Stefan: More to learn and love.

Katherine: I must say good night.

Stefan: I have upset you?

Katherine: No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me. Until tomorrow.

(She goes in her bedroom. Damon is here. He goes toward her and kisses her)

Katherine: What are you doing here?

Damon: I told you I would come.

Katherine: Well, I'm tired, you should go.

Damon: Did my little brother's confession overwhelm you?

Katherine: You shouldn't eavesdrop.

Damon: Is my love not enough?

Katherine: I told you, I'm tired.

(She compels him)

Katherine: I wish to be alone tonight. Please, leave.

Damon: Good night Katherine.

(He leaves. She touches her lips)

Present Day

[Salvatore's house]

Katherine: Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine.

Natalya: ''You had Damon wrapped around your finger and you never once thought about what your indifference done to him. He hasn't been the same since you've turned your back on him. out all the men you've been with Damon was hurt more. Don't you care about that? [She glares at Katherine with such contempt]

Katherine: ''Of course I cared about Damon and maybe I was wrong about leading him on because it's Stefan I love. but if it wasn't for me Damon wouldn't be here now would he.

Natalya: ''But still you turned him into someone who doesn't trust people easily. I believe he can be a better person but you are a walking reminder that he can never good enough for anyone.

Stefan: ''She's right it's because of you Damon has turned into a person I can barely see as my own brother.

Katherine: ''There is nothing you can say to me that I don't already know I've destroy both of you and made you at the same time.

[Gilbert's house]

(They are playing Pictionary. Damon is drawing a wolf with a tutu)

Jenna: Dress! Ballerina!

Caroline: Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!

Damon: No, no.

Jenna: A dog! Hound-dog!

Mason: "Dances with the wolves"

Damon: Mason wins…again.

Jenna: How is that a wolf?

(Elena is in the kitchen, taking the pie from the box. Damon rejoins her)

Damon: Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy

Elena: Will you stop plying her with alcohol?

Damon: I want her to like me

Elena: How is operation Lockwood?

Damon: He's my new BFF.

(Jenna arrives)

Jenna: There you are. Isn't this fun?

Damon: Yes, thank you so much for inviting me.

Jenna: Did I have a choice?

Damon: I know what you must think about me.

Jenna: No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's.

Damon: I'm a work in progress.

(Elena gives her a cake knife from a set. Damon sees it)

Damon: These are fancy.

Jenna: Thanks. My mother's silver set.

(Elena looks at Damon. He takes a knife from the set)

[Salvatore's house]

Katherine: Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming.

Stefan: It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me.

Katherine: Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear.

Stefan: Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate.

Katherine: Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal.

Natalya: What kind of a deal?

Katherine: A deal to rid the town of vampires.

Mystic Falls, 1864

[Salvatore's house]

(Katherine and George are walking in the grounds of the Salvatore estate)

George: I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round up happens tonight.

Katherine: Good. Insists that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze.

George: I will

Katherine: 27 vampires

George: Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you free

Katherine: Make sure you're not followed. I need everyone to believe I perished in that fire

Present day

[Salvatore's house]

Stefan: You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?

Katherine: I practically lit the match.

Natalya: They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out.

Katherine: Without blinking.

[Gilbert's house]

(Damon puts the pie on the table, with a cake knife which was made of Silver)

Damon: Mason, why don't you start us off?

Mason: Sure

(He takes it with his hands, not with the knife)

Mason: I apologize, I'm an animal.

Alaric: So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?

Mason: She was always lost in Logan Fell land.

Jenna: My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up.

Damon: Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf.

Mason: I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast? To new friends.

(Caroline and Elena are in the living room)

Elena: Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?

Caroline: You want to leave?

Elena: It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling.

Caroline: I don't think that's a good idea, Elena

Elena: Damon's got it under control here

Caroline: Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend.

Elena: I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?

Caroline: How about I drive you?

Elena: Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks.

(Elena goes into Caroline's car. Caroline deflates a tire and goes into the car)

[Salvatore's house]

Stefan: What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom.

Katherine: Something he wanted desperately.

Natalya: So you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something. What was it?

Katherine: Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood. Then Damon being Damon, nearly ruined everything.

Stefan: We came for you, we tried to save you.

Katherine: I didn't want to be saved.

Stefan: So then Damon and I died for nothing! For nothing!

Katherine: No, Stefan, you died for love!

[Gilbert's house]

(Damon is in the kitchen, Mason arrives)

Mason: Jenna just brought out "Guitar Hero".

Damon: Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero". So you my friend, are barking up the wrong tree.

Mason: Okay. Enough with the innuendos, you win, you're hilarious.

Damon: Thank you

Mason: Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?

Damon: How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless.

Mason: It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon.

Damon: You tried to kill my brother.

Mason: That was a mistake.

Damon: Really?

Mason: There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift.

Damon: What, no obedience school?

Mason: I'm serious. Let's not spark some age old fued that doesn't apply to us.

Damon: You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?

Mason: I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this.

(They shake their hands. Mason leaves and Damon takes a knife from the cutlery box)

[Caroline's car]

(Caroline is driving toward the boarding house with Elena)

Elena: Thanks for this, I appreciate it.

Caroline: Here we come, to the rescue.

Elena: Why are you being so snippy?

Caroline: That's my own drama. I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing nil.

Elena: Okay Caroline.

Caroline: Sorry.

(Elena turns up radio)

Elena: I love this song

( Caroline pushes a button on her steering wheel)

Caroline: Whats playing?

Radio Voiceover: playing "We Radiate" By Goldfrapp.

Caroline: Ta-da

(The tire bursts)

Caroline: Oh crap

(Elena Sighs)

[Gilbert's house]

Mason: No more takers for drinks at the grill? It's like I am with a bunch of adults here

Jenna: I prefer the term "Role model"

Mason: Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?

Alaric: Yeah, I look forward to it.

Damon: You know, I should probably head out too

(Mason leaves)

Damon: Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess.

(He kisses her hand)

Jenna: And you are a terrible artist.

Damon: Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?

Jenna: I'm still deciding.

Damon: Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week.

(He leaves)

[Somewhere in the road]

(Elena and Caroline are waiting for the tow truck)

Elena: Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever.

Caroline: I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now.

Elena: Yeah. I'm just gonna call Jenna.

Caroline: No! Let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my mad girl voice.

Elena: Can we just walk from here?

Caroline: I can't just leave my car

Elena: We'll come back for it.

Caroline: Just give me a minute, Elena

Elena: Caroline, what part of "I'm worried about Stefan" didn't sink in?

Caroline: What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?

Elena: Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?

Caroline: I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!

Elena: Where is this coming from?

Caroline: I'm just trying to be your friend.

Elena: Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying.

(The tow arrives)

Elena: There's the tow, I'm gonna walk

Caroline: No, Elena, don't!

(She catches Elena's arm)

Elena: Caroline, you're hurting me.

Caroline: Don't leave me alone.

Elena: What's wrong with you?

Tow guy: Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?

Elena (looking at Caroline): She did.

(She leaves)

[Mystic Grill]

(Mason parks his car, gets out and is approached by Damon)

Mason: Damon? What? More dog jokes?

Damon: Nah, those got old

(He stabs Mason with the silver knife but Mason removes the knife from his chest)

Mason: You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this.

Damon: Dully noted.

Mason: I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy.

[Salvatore's house]

(Katherine is still attached to the chair in the cell)

Stefan: Are you gonna tell me why you came back here or you're just playing another game?

Katherine: Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question 5 times over now.

Stefan: Oh good, make it six.

Katherine: I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list.

Stefan: Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now.

Katherine: Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it.

(He rushes over her with a stake but he throws it)

Katherine: I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch.

(He rushes over her again and strangles her. His face has changed and he has a stake in his hands)

Stefan: Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you.

(She throws him against the wall and releases herself Natalya who was startled came in and was about to left her hand when Katherine pushes her against the wall with a Arm)

Katherine: [ To Natalya] ''Don't make me Kill you .[ To Stefan] ''I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan.

Stefan: What? Why?

Katherine: I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you.

(Elena enters the house. Katherine looks at Stefan, smiles and puts a stake in his leg. She leaves)

Elena: Hello? Stefan?

(Elena is in the living room.)

Elena: Stefan?

(She turns around and sees Katherine.)

Katherine: You must be Elena.

Elena: How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?

(Katherine doesn't answer and looks at her from top to bottom. She touches her neck with one finger and goes behind her)

Katherine: You're asking the wrong questions.

(Stefan arrives follow by Natalya)

Stefan: Elena?!

(She turns her head. Katherine is not here anymore.)

Stefan: Are you okay?

Elena: Not really. Are you okay?

Stefan: Not really.

(They embrace each other)

Elena:[ To Natalya] ''Hey I was wondering where you were and I find you here with Stefan and Katherine. are you alright?

Natalya: ''Yeah I'm okay.

[Mystic Grill]

(Caroline is in the bathroom. She looks in the mirror. Katherine is behind her.)

Caroline: Katherine.

Katherine: Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?

Caroline: I tried okay? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend.

Katherine: Occupy her. That's all I asked.

Caroline: I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think…I really think that I got to her.

Katherine: I hope so because let's not forget. I already killed you once; I can easily do it again.

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Tyler is searching online about the moonstone as Mason arrives)

Tyler: How was that barbecue?

Mason: Not great. Are you still pissed?

Tyler: Are you still keeping secrets?

Mason: Yep.

Tyler: Then I'm still pissed. Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be.

Mason: Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is then tell me

Tyler: Tell me how the curse's trigger

Mason: If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else. I don't want that for you

Tyler: I think I can handle knowing.

Mason: You think that you can handle it, tough guy? You have no idea

Tyler: You want your stupid rock or not?!

(Mason pushes him against the wall)

Mason: Tell me where it is!

Tyler: Tell me what triggers the curse!

Mason: You have to kill somebody! Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?

[Mystic Grill]

(Caroline is sitting alone at a table. Elena and Stefan enter.)

Caroline: Elena

Elena: Hey.

(Stefan goes to a table while Elena talks with Caroline)

Caroline: Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me.

Elena: It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?

Caroline: So… you're not mad at me?

Elena: You were just being a good friend…in your own way.

Caroline: My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry.

(Elena smiles and rejoins Stefan at a table)

Stefan: I'm starving.

Elena: Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you.

Stefan: Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to.

Elena: If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her.

Stefan: Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe.

Elena: I'm not afraid of her.

Stefan: Well, you should be.

Elena: If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now.

Stefan: If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way.

Elena: You're not actually saying that we should what she says?

Stefan: Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone.

Elena: Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?

Stefan: This is the reality of our situation.

Elena: Well, reality sucks.

(Caroline is listening to all their conversation)

Elena: This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us.

Stefan: She already has, Elena.

(They look at each other and Elena leaves. Damon is at the bar. He's heard everything)

(Damon is going out of the Mystic Grill. Katherine is waiting for him.)

Katherine: Bad day?

Damon: Bad century. I heard you were on the loose.

Katherine: What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?

Damon: I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore.

Katherine: Then why so pouty?

Damon: I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self.

Katherine: Well, werewolves aren't easy prey.

Damon: What do you know about werewolves?

Katherine: Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead.

Damon: Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it.

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena goes in her bedroom. Stefan is here)

Stefan: Are you okay?

(She smiles and embraces him)

Elena: I hated that fight.

Stefan: I know me too. It felt too real.

(She kisses him)

Elena: Did you see Caroline?

Stefan: Yeah.

Elena: We were right. Katherine got to her. She was hanging on to every single word.

Stefan: It won't be long before Katherine gets a play by play.

Elena: I wish I was wrong but I know Caroline too well. It was so obvious that something was up today.

Stefan: You're not wrong. It's pure Katherine. She's always finding somebody to do her dirty work.

Elena: I think Damon was listening to us fight too. Are you gonna tell him that it wasn't real?

Stefan: The only way Katherine is gonna believe it is if everybody believes it. That's the best way to make her think she's getting what she wants.

Elena: All this…just to get you back.

Stefan: It's not why she's here, okay? No matter what she says, I know her. Katherine doesn't care about anybody but herself, she never has. She's incapable of love. She's here for another reason.

[Somewhere in Mystic Falls]

(Katherine is walking alone. She looks at the moon.)

Mystic Falls, 1864

(Katherine is in the woods. She turns her head and sees Damon and Stefan dead, on the floor. George Lockwood approaches)

Katherine: George

George: Your carriage is just waiting.

Katherine: All done, George. Thank you.

George: Now it's your part of the deal.

Katherine: If anyone learns of my escape, I will find you and I will kill you. Don't think that I won't.

(She gives him the moonstone)

George: We should take each other secrets to the grave. Now, you must hurry.

(He leaves. She hestitaes, then she runs toward Stefan's body. She touches his face and looks at him)

Katherine: I love you, Stefan. We will be together again, I promise.

(She kisses him)

Present Day

[Katherine touches her lips and Smiles]


	27. Killed Or Be Killed

**Killed Or Be Killed**

[ Natalya's House]

_Vision world_

_[Natalya is running in the forests leaves crunching under her feet something is breathing down her neck and then she trips over a Huge rock and then she gets back up and continues to run until she runs to the Lake finding there is nowhere to run then turning around to face the person that has been chasing her]_

_Natalya: ''Leave me alone what do you want from me?_

_Man/Vampire: '' You are needed by our Family my dear there is a Magic in you we have hunted for century's._

_Natalya: ''Why so you can kill me. just get out of my head. [She turns around to look for a way to get away]_

_Vampire: ''We are not after you to Kill you you're a Mage and most valuable to our cause.[ He steps up to her trying not to scare her] ''Soon he will come for you and there will be nothing to stop him for he is too powerful._

_Natalya: ''Who is he and who are you._

_Elijah: ''My Name is Elijah Mikaelson. and the man who is after you is Klaus My brother he will stop at nothing until he have's you. so I am going to do my best not to let that happen. you can trust me._

_Natalya: ''No way I just can't put my trust in the Original's when My grams has told me that all Vampires are after me for my blood so Go away leave me alone.[ She shakes her head but Elijah comes in front of her and takes her face in his hands]_

_Elijah: '' I'm an Honorable man and I won't take back my protection of you. everything will be made clear soon.[ He kisses her on the forehead then she begins to sway then fall on the ground]_

[ Natalya gasp awake sitting up in her bed and looking around to see the man in her dreams but there was nobody seeing that it was already morning she gets up and grabs some clothes and gets in the shower. After drying off and dressing in some blue jeans, White silk shirt and combat boots. She puts up her in a pony tail then she grabs her bag and walks down the stairs to see Damon and Stefan in her house they were cooking some food]

Natalya: ''Hey you guys what are you doing here?

Stefan: ''Oh I thought we can you know hang out and that you can tell us everything that Katherine told you since I don't now you have talked to her this whole time.

Natalya: [ Looks at Damon who had a guilty look on his face] ''I guess Damon told you. Stefan I'm sorry I wanted to tell you but Katherine told me not too and you know how she is if there are things not going her way. She turned me in a Vampire once.

Damon: ''Yes and we forgive for keeping it from us we just need to know what is going with the Sun and Moon curse. What is it?

Natalya: ''From what I've learned is that the sun and Moon curse isn't real it was a fake so that all species would be on the look out for The Doppelganger and a lost moon stone.

Stefan: ''Doopleganger you mean Elena what does she have to do with this.

Natalya: ''Elena is the Potrovia Doppelganger Katherine was the original Doppelganger who was supposed to be in a Sacrifice for an Original named Klaus he wants the Doppelganger and the moonstone to break his curse.

Damon:[ He looks at Stefan who is also looking stunned with this information] ''Are you telling me that Elena is a key to a curse that The Original's wants to break. How do you know all this.

Natalya:[ Sighs as she takes out the book that she found at Duke university] ''I've learned lot by looking in this book it talks about Katherine and the Original's take a look if you don't believe me.

[ Stefan takes the book and starts to go through the section that she highlighted and reads everything about the Doppelganger blood is used for any witches spell he sets the book a side and then looks at Natalya and Damon]

Stefan: ''So Elena is the Potrovia Doppelganger and that the Original's are coming after her so that they can use her in a sacrifice ritual another thing we need to worry about.

Damon: ''And there is other things we need to worry is what we are currently dealing at the moment Katherine and Mason.

Natalya: ''What if Katherine is here to do get everything ready for the Originals so that they don't have to come after her anymore.

Stefan: ''Who knows what she is up too and the only way we are going to find out is to just fine out. [ He puts some plates as Natalya and Damon sits down and eats Natalya is still thinking about the dreams she had the last few days and just shakes her head.]

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is in the bathroom. Jeremy is here too)

Jeremy: I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf.

Elena: We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is.

Jeremy: It should be enough easy for us to figure it out.

Elena: There is no us. I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that I want you involved in it.

Jeremy: By definition of being in this family, I'm involved.

Elena: This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay?

Jeremy: Alright. Just saying.

(He leaves. Elena opens her closet. When she closes it, Stefan is here)

Stefan: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

(She closes the door and kisses him)

Elena: Hi.

Stefan: Hey.

(They embrace each other)

Stefan: Are you ready for today?

Elena: No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake.

Stefan: I know but if Katherine thinks that we are fighting, then she will think that she's winning and it keeps her from following through with her threats.

Elena: Yeah. But it doesn't make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Caroline will be there, reporting everything back to her.

Stefan: Hey, everything's gonna be okay. Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while but the best way to keep Katherine from hurting anybody, from hurting you.

Elena: Just promise me that she won't get her way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart but none of it is's real, okay?

Stefan: Okay, how about this? Today, when we're fighting, if I say "I can't do this anymore, Elena", what I'll really mean is that I love you.

Elena: And when I say, "Fine Stefan, whatever", well that means I love you too.

(They kiss)

[Caroline's house]

(Liz is taking some boxes. Caroline arrives)

Caroline: Are you off today?

Liz: The historical society volunteer picnic is today. You're the one who signed me up.

Caroline: I know. I just assumed you'd bale.

Liz: No. I'm gonna spend the whole day with my daughter.

Caroline: You're gonna pretend to be a mother?

Liz: I'll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on, give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you.

Caroline: Well be warned, I'm in a mood.

Liz: Goody for me. What was Elena doing here so late last night?

Caroline: Elena wasn't… yes um… Elena was here. She just needed to talk. Her and Stefan are going through a rough patch.

Liz: Is everything okay with you?

Caroline: I'm fine.

Liz: It's just lately you seem different.

Caroline: I'm not different, I'm fine.

Liz: I know you think I don't notice these things but I do. What's going on with you?

Caroline: You know there's pretending to be a mother and then there's reality. Let's not push our luck, okay?

(She leaves)

[Mystic Falls Public Park]

(It's the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day. Carol Lockwood is doing a speech)

Carol: This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks.

(Mason is removing boxes from his trunk. Stefan rejoins him.)

Mason: Stefan right? The other Salvatore.

Stefan: The nice one. The one offering an apology.

Mason: Not interested.

Stefan: Look, my brother acted impulsively.

Mason: You think?

Stefan: If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?

Mason: I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife.

Stefan: He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one.

Mason: Tell your brother to watch his back.

(Stefan catches Mason's arm)

Stefan: Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have kill Damon by now. There's one of you. There's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back.

Mason: If he comes at me…

Stefan: He won't.

(They shake their hands and Mason leaves. Damon rejoins Stefan)

Damon: What are you doing?

Stefan: Negotiating peace on your behalf.

Damon: I don't want peace.

Stefan: Consider it opposite day.

Damon: Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem.

Stefan: No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems.

(He leaves)

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy is at a table. He looks at Tyler. Sarah and Aimee are at the pool table. Sarah looks at Jeremy)

Sarah: When did Jeremy Gilbert get so cute?

Aimee: Oh no, stay away, that guy is damages goods.

(Jeremy joins Tyler at his table)

Jeremy: Hey man, how have you been?

Tyler: Since when?

Jeremy: I don't know, I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral. I just figured maybe you'd want…

Tyler: I'm fine, Gilbert

Jeremy: Yeah, okay.

(He starts to leaves)

Tyler: Wait, hold up. I'm sorry. Bad day, bad month. Listen, you were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that. I felt like kind of a freak show.

Jeremy: Yeah, I know the feeling well. What are you doing here?

Tyler: Distracting myself.

(Aimee and Sarah rejoin them)

Aimee: Hey, thanks for the text. Where too?

Tyler: My place. My mom is gone all day. Empty house, full stocked bar…

Aimee: Margaritas?

Tyler: Sure

(He looks at Jeremy)

Tyler: You in?

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah, I'm in

Aimee: Let's do it

(They leave)

[Mystic Falls' public park]

(Mason is helping Liz)

Liz: Oh thanks Mason

Mason: Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?

Liz: I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz.

Mason: Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council.

Liz: I don't know what you're talking about.

Mason: I know you and the others founding families have a secret council.

Liz: If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discuss with non-council members.

Mason: I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose.

Liz: Really?

Mason: Yeah

Liz: Who would they be?

Mason: Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Liz: That's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?

Mason: I know it's a lot to digest.

Liz: No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the council.

Mason: Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?

Liz: They walk in the sun, Mason.

Mason: They've evolved. It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz.

Liz: No. Damon Salvatore is my friend.

Mason: What if I can prove it to you?

(They look at Stefan and Damon.)

(Elena Natalya and Caroline are talking, while painting a veranda.)

Caroline: So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this.

Elena: Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?

Caroline: Well, I was a bitch which is part of the course with us. So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?

Elena: No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind.

Caroline: You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point.

Elena: Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…

Caroline: Just what?

Elena: I just thought that we were stronger than that.

Natalya: ''Elena. Katherine isn't really after you or Stefan she is after something else. You can't believe that is what she is trying to do.

Caroline: ''Why do you say that what could she be after?

Natalya: ''Katherine spent her life as a Vampire running from someone and she says she is here for Stefan No it's not what she is after[ To Elena] ''You don't have anything to worry about.

Elena: ''Then why do I have a feeling that I'm doing something I shouldn't

Natalya: ''She is only trying to get you down because she knows that Stefan loves you she is just being petty. Don't let her win Elena show her she can't run your life.

Elena: ''I just don't now about that Natalya.

(Damon rejoins Liz)

Damon: Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?

Liz: I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods.

Damon: That's why I'm here for, put me to work. Should I go help him?

Liz: Oh no. You know, he's… I'm sure he's fine.

Damon: Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset.

Liz: It's Caroline. We had a moment.

Damon: Is there anything I can do?

Liz: No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades.

(Elena is painting a wall. She looks at Stefan. He looks at her. Caroline is looking at them)

Caroline: Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged.

Elena: I'm gonna go talk to him.

Caroline: No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea.

(Elena leaves and Damon rejoins Caroline)

Damon: What's her problem?

Caroline: Don't worry about it.

Damon: Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?

Caroline: Don't worry about it.

(Elena rejoins Stefan)

Elena: Do you still care about Katherine?

Stefan: Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not.

Elena: So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?

(Damon and Caroline are listening to them)

Stefan: No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us.

(They look at Damon and Caroline. They both pretend that they're not listening)

Elena: Okay, when?

Stefan: I don't know

Elena: I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?

Stefan: You're reaching. I'm not… I'm not Damon.

Elena: How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?

Stefan: You know, I can't… I can't do this anymore, Elena.

Elena: Fine, Stefan. Whatever.

(Elena leaves. Damon is still with Caroline)

Damon: Relationships are about communication.

(Caroline leaves)

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Aimee and Sarah are dancing. Tyler and Jeremy are drinking. Aimee rejoins Tyler)

Aimee: Where is mine?

Tyler: Have at it.

(They go toward the bar)

Aimee: Thanks for having us over. I think Sarah's got a thing for Jeremy.

Tyler: Well, good for Sarah.

Aimee: Look, I'm really embarrassed about slutting it up with you that day at the swimming hole. I'm really not like that, I promise you.

Tyler: You don't need to apologize.

Aimee: Friends?

Tyler: Yeah, sure.

(They drink)

(Sarah takes Jeremy's notebook)

Sarah: Can I see?

Jeremy: No, no. No way.

Aimee: I want to see.

Tyler: Yeah, let's see. What's Van Gogh got going on?

Jeremy: Okay, yeah. Check it out.

(She looks at Jeremy's drawings)

Sarah: Scary demon wolf thing.

(Tyler seems uncomfortable. Jeremy looks at him)

Tyler: What's this about?

(He takes the notebook and looks at the drawings)

Jeremy: Just some sketches. You still draw, Tyler?

Tyler: A little, but not much. You know, I've got something I'm actually working on. Come on, I'll show you

Jeremy: Yeah. Okay, sure

(They go in the office)

Tyler: It's on the desk

(Jeremy looks on the desk but there's nothing. Tyler closes the door)

Jeremy: I don't really see anything.

(Tyler rushes over him, pushes him against the wall and strangles him)

Tyler: What were those pictures about?

Jeremy: I can't breathe.

Tyler: Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?

Jeremy: Because… because I know.

Tyler: You know what? You know what Jeremy?!

Jeremy: I know what you are.

[Mystic Falls' public park]

(Mason's drinking lemonade. Damon rejoins him Natalya is putting some cups on the table and hearing everything they are saying)

Damon: Hello, Mason. Working hard?

Mason: Doing my part

Damon: I heard you talked to Stefan

Mason: Nice guy.

Damon: Yeah, a lot nicer than me.

Mason: Nice is overrated

Damon: That's what I think.

Mason: You have a good day, Damon. [ He looks over at Natalya seeing how hot she looks as she fixes the Lemonade] ''Hey Natalya right.

Natalya: ''Yes that is me and you are Mason Tyler's uncle. [ She shakes hands with him and getting a Flash in her mind of him turning into a Wolf] ''Oh! Wow that was a shock I'm sorry.

Mason:[ He looks at her curious then he stares at Damon who was looking at him coldly] ''I was wondering if you can help me with the Trash and Clean up in the woods.

Natalya: ''Um, Sure I'll help you.

(They leave. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Please tell me that you were just bonding.

Damon: So what's up this faux drama in your relationship?

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Damon: Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over me.

Stefan: Drop it, Damon.

Damon: With pleasure.

Little Girl: Would you like some lemonade?

Damon: Thank you, sweetie.

(Damon drinks lemonade but spits it out. Liz looks at him.)

Stefan: What's wrong?

Damon: Vervain. Vervain.

(Elena is alone. Caroline rejoins her)

Caroline: You okay?

Elena: No.

Caroline: You know, maybe it's for the best.

Elena: It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best. I'm sorry, okay? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend.

Caroline: No. I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all.

(She sees her mom on the phone, leaving the park)

Caroline: Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?

(Liz is on the phone)

Liz: Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jesse and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a… yes we need it.

Caroline: What's wrong?

Liz: Nothing. I just have something…

Caroline: You mean work? You've surprised me. You last longer than 5 minutes.

Liz: It's important

Caroline: It always is

Liz: I'm sorry.

(She leaves. Elena rejoins Caroline)

Elena: What's going on?

Caroline: I don't know. Something's up.

(Damon is drinking water. He's very angry.)

Damon: I'm gonna kill him.

Stefan: Listen to me! Sit! Sit!

Damon: I'm not listening anymore of your "give peace a chance" crap. He's dead!

Stefan: Okay. I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down

Damon: Alright. Let's do it.

(He sees Mason and Natalya going into the woods)

Damon: Woods. Trash duty. Come on

[ The Woods]

[Natalya is just putting her Trash can and starts putting stuff in as Mason comes up behind her with his Trash can]

Mason: ''Do you want to tell me what you saw when you touched me? [ He comes up behind her and uses a choke hold and drags her into the woods]

Natalya: ''When ever I touch people I can see the Past and Future and I saw you transform into a Wolf.

Mason: ''So are you a Witch or something?

Natalya: ''I'm a Mage...Okay can you let me go now. I haven't done anything to you.

Mason: ''No I don't think so your friends with Damon and Stefan Salvatore you could be trying to Kill me How about I don't give him that chance.[ He takes her by her head and slams her head in the tree trunk and knocks her out and watches as she falls to the ground feeling guilt and remorse but he Picks her up bridal style then takes her and puts her in the back of his car then shuts it]

(Caroline and Elena are going into the woods)

Elena: Where are you going? What's going on?

Caroline: I need to be able to hear better.

Elena: Hear what?

Caroline: Something's wrong, Elena.

Elena: Caroline...

Caroline: Shh.

(Mason is in the woods. Stefan and Damon arrive)

Damon: Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start Where is Natalya?.

Mason: ''she's Not here.

(Mason bends down. Damon and Stefan are shot)

(Caroline has heard everything)

Caroline: Oh god.

Elena: What is it?

Caroline: Stefan and Damon.

Elena: What?

(Stefan and Damon are on the floor. Liz and some of her deputies arrive)

Liz: Thank you, Mason

(She injects Damon and Stefan with vervain)

[Lockwood Mansion]

Tyler: How do you know about all this?

Jeremy: My uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family.

Tyler: A curse about what?

Jeremy: Werewolves. It's crazy, right? But then, Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It was too weird. Is it true?

Tyler: About my uncle? Yeah.

Jeremy: Bu you… you're not…

Tyler: A wolf? I'm sorry, werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane.

Jeremy: I don't think so but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff.

Tyler: According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die at your hands, like a murder or an accident. I basically have to cause death and then boom: next full moon I'm howling on all fours.

Jeremy: Is that why he came back? To tell you all this?

Tyler: Yeah, right. He had to tell me. I caught him. He's not here for me.

(He takes the moonstone from his pocket and shows it to Jeremy)

Tyler: He's here for this.

[The woods]

(Liz, Mason and the deputies are going into the Lockwood's old estate ruins. The deputies are carrying Stefan and Damon)

Mason: It's down the stairs to the left.

Liz: Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place?

Mason: Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house.

(They are in the ruins)

Liz: Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here.

Mason: You're gonna kill them, right?

Liz: Yes. That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your own protection.

Mason: Liz, I don't care about…

Liz: I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason.

Mason: Don't take any chances.

(He leaves)

(Caroline and Elena are in the woods looking for Liz, Damon and Stefan but suddenly Caroline stops)

Elena: What is it?

Caroline: They've been here.

(She bends down and looks at a plant. There's blood on it)

Elena: What?

(Mason arrives)

Mason: What are you two doing out here?

Elena: Have you seen Stefan?

Mason: Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too.

Elena: Where are they?

Mason: You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out.

(He looks at Caroline)

Mason: Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her.

(She goes toward him but he catches Elena and strangles her from behind)

Mason: Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here.

Caroline: I can take you

Mason: Wanna bet?

Caroline: Yeah. I do.

(She rushes over him. Catches him and pushes him against a tree)

Caroline: I told you

(She kicks him in the leg, throws him on the floor and kicks him on the stomach with strength. He's thrown against the tree and falls on the floor)

Caroline: Come on

(They leave)

(Damon wakes up. Liz shoots him in the leg.)

Liz: This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?

Damon: Liz, please.

(She shoots him again. He screams)

Liz: How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?

(He doesn't answer. She shoots Stefan.)

Liz: I will drag this out painfully.

Damon: But you're my friend.

Liz: Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast.

(Elena and Caroline arrive at the ruins)

Elena: What is that?

(Caroline hears her mother telling her deputies to kill Stefan and Damon)

Elena: Caroline. Caroline, what is it?

Caroline: My mom. She's killing them.

Elena: What?! We have to stop her!

Caroline: No, I can't. Elena, she's gonna find out about me. Elena!

(Elena goes into the ruins)

(Liz is still in the ruins)

Liz: Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both. Check it out.

(They hear someone. One of the deputies is going to check it out. Elena hits him with a plank and then goes into the cell)

Liz: Elena! What are you doing?

Elena: You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you.

(They hear a noise. The door closes by itself.)

Deputy: What was that?

Liz: Who else is with you?

(Caroline is here. She kills one of the deputies and then punches the other one)

Caroline: Hi mom.

(Damon and Stefan are now awake. Damon is feeding on one of the deputies and then he checks on Stefan. Elena is sitting with Stefan.)

Damon: You need to drink some deputy blood.

Stefan: No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer.

Caroline: Damon's right you know. If there's ever time to break your diet…

Elena: He said he didn't want it, okay?

Damon: This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you.

(He looks at Liz)

Damon: What am I gonna do with you?

Caroline: You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you.

Liz: Then kill me.

Caroline: No!

Liz: I can't take this. Kill me now.

Damon: But you were gonna drag it out so painfully.

(He catches her)

Caroline: No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Stefan: Damon, don't!

Elena: Damon, please!

Damon: Relax guys. No one is killing anybody.

(He looks at Liz)

Damon: You're my friend

(He looks at the deputies)

Damon: We've got to clean this up.[ He looks around the Celler and doesn't see Natalya anywhere he looks at Liz] ''Where is Natalya I saw her help Mason do the Clean up?

Liz: ''She isn't here I haven't seen her.

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Jeremy is looking at the moonstone)

Jeremy: What is it?

Tyler: It's a moonstone. I looked it up online. It's a natural rock but there supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them.

Jeremy: Why didn't you give it to him?

Tyler: Because he wants it. I'm a dick that way. It's important to him for some reason but I don't trust the guy so I'm not just gonna hand it to him.

(Aimee and Sarah arrive)

Sarah: Found you!

Aimee: Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking.

Sarah: Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two having a moment?

Tyler: No, we're good.

Sarah: Hey, hey, what is that?

Tyler: It's... woah, hey.

(She takes the moonstone)

Aimee: Pretty

Tyler: Okay, let's not play with the rock.

Aimee: Well, come and get it

Tyler: Look, I'll play along for a little bit but seriously, give it back

Sarah: Lookie here

(Sarah has the stone)

Sarah: Snooze, you lose

(She runs, he goes after her)

Tyler: You're lucky. You're cute when you're drunk.

Sarah: I want Jeremy to come get it.

Tyler: Give me a break.

Aimee: Sarah, don't be a bad drunk.

Sarah: Jeremy, come upstairs with me. See how a bad drunk I can be.

Jeremy: I'm good, thanks

(Tyler goes on the stairs and tries to takes the moonstone from Sarah's hands. He takes it and she falls and hits her head on the floor)

Jeremy: Sarah!

Aimee: Sarah, oh my god!

Tyler: She fell!

Aimee: She's not moving. Oh my god.

(Sarah opens her eyes and laughs)

Sarah: I fooled you.

Aimee: Oh my god.

Sarah: You pushed me down the stairs!

Jeremy: Look, he didn't mean it okay? You got her?

(She gets up and leaves with Aimee)

[Salvatore's house]

(Caroline arrives with a luggage)

Caroline: Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here.

Elena: Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner.

(Stefan rejoins the girls)

Caroline: Hey! You get some bunny in you?

Stefan: Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you We haven't seen Natalya anywhere did she go home

Caroline: ''I don't think so I've been trying to call her but it's just goes to Voice mail

Elena: ''Where can she be?.

(Damon in in a cell, in the basement. Liz is on the phone)

Liz: A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow.

(She looks at Damon)

Liz: Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night

(She hangs up and gives the phone to Damon)

Damon: Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain is worked out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman.

(Caroline, Stefan and Elena arrive at the cell and listen do the conversation)

Liz: Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her.

Damon: She's your daughter, Liz.

Liz: Not anymore. My daughter's gone.

Damon: You have no idea how wrong you are about that.

(He looks at Caroline. She leaves, Elena follows her. Stefan sees the fridge and opens it. He takes a blood pouch and looks at it. Elena arrives)

Elena: Stefan, I think that we should… what are you doing?

Stefan: Katherine took a little vervain every day and built up a tolerance to it.. I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it

Elena: But you can't, Stefan. You don't have to.

Stefan: I almost died tonight, Elena. Because I was too weak.

Elena: But the last time that you drank human blood…

Stefan: I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine, didn't I? Well this is it, this is the only way because she's stronger than me. And unless I change this, I can't protect you.

Elena: Can we talk about this later?

Stefan: He can hear us wherever we are, because he drinks this. This is the only thing that can help me!

Elena: Are you serious? Are you pretending to fight? Because I can't tell if…

Stefan: No, this is real. No more pretend.

(She looks at him and leaves)

(Caroline is alone in the living room. Elena rejoins her)

Elena: You want me to take you home?

Caroline: I can't go home.

Elena: Why not?

Caroline: Because I'm scared.

Elena: Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me.

Caroline: Katherine's gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her.

Elena: I know and I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did she threaten?

Caroline: Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her Elena! I am so scared of her.

Elena: And you should be. Caroline, we all should be.

Caroline: Why is she doing this? What does she want?

Elena: That's the million dollar question.

(She embraces Caroline)

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Mason is leaving a message to Liz)

Mason: Hey Sheriff, its Mason Lockwood. I just want to make sure everything went okay today. I didn't see you later and… give me a call will you?

(He hangs up. Tyler arrives)

Mason: Hey.

Tyler: I almost killed a girl today.

Mason: What?

Tyler: It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's okay though but there I was and just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die. Look, whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again, I won't, I can't.

Mason: I know.

(Tyler gives him the moonstone)

Mason: Thank you.

Tyler: Yeah.

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena tucks a blanket around Caroline. She gets up and walks to the door. Damon intercepts her.)

Elena: Caroline is sleeping on the couch.

Damon: I heard and you?

Elena: I'm going home. (She goes to the door, but stops.) What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon who was my friend. (She opens the door to leave.)

Damon: Hey, Stefan didn't drink the people blood, if you were curious, but he needs to and deep down you know that.

(Stefan is in the Salvatore's library. Elena rejoins him)

Stefan: You can come in.

Elena: Do you really think that you can control it?

Stefan: I don't know but if I don't try…

Elena: So a little bit every day?

Stefan: Yeah, just a few drops of blood in my system. I think it's worth trying.

Elena: So do I, but I don't want you to do it alone.

(She takes a paper-knife)

Stefan: What are you doing?

(She cuts her hand.)

Elena: It's you and me, Stefan. Always.

(He drinks her blood. His face changes. She kisses him. His face becomes normal again. They kiss again.)

[The woods]

(Mason is in the woods. A car is waiting for him. He goes in the car. Katherine is in the car)

Katherine: I've been waiting

ONE YEAR AGO

[Emerald Coast, Florida]

(Mason's eyes are yellow. Katherine arrives)

Katherine: Mason? What happened?

Mason: Jimmy attacked me.

Katherine: What? Why?

Mason: He said that I hit on Marla.

Katherine: Why would he think that?

(She embraces him)

Mason: He's dead. I killed him.

(She looks at Jimmy's body and smiles)

Katherine: Everything's gonna be okay.

Nowadays

[The woods]

(Mason tries to kiss Katherine but she pushes him away.)

Katherine: What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?

Mason: I thought you would be happy about that.

Katherine: I told you to stay away from them.

Mason: Why do you even care?

Katherine: I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone.

(He smiles)

Katherine: You got it?

Mason: I got it.

(They kiss Mason pulls away and then gets out of the car to open the Truck)

Katherine: ''What are you doing Mason? [ She gets out and walks to see what's in the Trunk and see's Natalya knocked out] ''What is she doing here Mason? I told you to leave her out of this.

Mason: ''She saw something in a Vision about me and I couldn't just let her get away.

Katherine: [ Glares at Mason] '' Good but you weren't suppose to touch her. Come on we need to get her home.


	28. Plan B

**Plan B**

**KATHERINE'S ROOM**

(Mason rolls Katherine over on the bed. His hands explore her body and he starts to kiss down her neck and chest. Katherine giggles.)

Katherine: Shhh.

(Mason stops kissing her stomach and looks at her. Katherine places her finger to his lips.)

Katherine: Ms. Flowers will think I'm a _floozy_ if I have a man in here.

Mason: Why are you staying here?

Katherine: Because I like this little bed and breakfast, don't you?

Mason: I love it.

(Katherine rolls on top of him and they kiss passionately.)

[ Natalya is in the next room laying down in the bed still in her clothes from yesterday when Mason knocked her out. she wakes up and hears what is going on and puts a Pillow over her head Disgusting now knowing that Mason is with Katherine.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena rolls herself on top of Stefan and they continue to kiss. Elena pulls away.)

Elena: Okay, I, um, I need be in the shower.

Stefan: Love it, let's go!

Elena: No, just me. I'm late. I'm decorating at the Lockwood charity thing.

Stefan: Well, what do you know. So am I.

Elena: You think that's really a good idea to be at their house today? Mason Lockwood tried to kill you.

**KATHERINE'S ROOM**

(Katherine pushes Mason down on the bed and kisses his chest. Mason laughs. Katherine stops kissing him and looks down at him.)

Katherine: Where is the moonstone?

Mason: Somewhere safe.

Katherine: Don't you trust me?

Mason: I don't trust anyone.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Stefan: I don't trust Mason. I want to be there today to keep an eye on him.

Elena: Okay.

(She picks up a needle from her end table and sits up.)

Elena: But then we can't touch or talk and no lingering stares.

Stefan: No, none of that.

(Stefan rubs his hand up and down Elena's arm.)

Elena: What do you think will happen if Katherine finds out that we were fake fighting?

**KATHERINE'S ROOM**

Katherine: You scared I'm gonna kill you?

Mason: No, you won't.

(She kisses his lips. She pushes his chin up and starts to kiss his neck. She bites his neck.)

Mason: Ow! Kath, easy!

(Katherine looks at him.)

Katherine: Did I hurt you? Sorry.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena pricks her fingertip with the point of the needle)

Elena: Ow.

Stefan: Did it hurt?

Elena: It's okay. A little bit every day to make you stronger, right?

(He takes her finger and drinks her blood.)

**KATHERINE'S ROOM**

**(**Katherine licks the blood off of Mason's neck.)

Mason: What happens once I give you the moonstone?

Katherine: We'll live happily ever after. I promise.

Mason: I'll bring it tonight, I promise.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Stefan: I promise you, we're gonna get through this.

Elena: I love you, Stefan.

**KATHERINE'S ROOM**

Katherine: You know I love you.

Mason: I love you too.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena kisses Stefan passionately.)

**KATHERINE'S ROOM**

(Mason and Katherine kiss.)

...

[ Natalya sitting down on the bed as Katherine comes in dressed in a robe]

Natalya: ''Finally you two are done making out can you let me go now.

Katherine: ''Mason was never suppose to hurt you or the Salvatore's he felt that you could be a Threat to him so he kidnapped you so I am letting you go just don't tell anyone what Him and I are doing.

Natalya: ''Fine Katherine but if he comes at me again I will Kill him.

Katherine: ''I know. [ She looked at her amused as Natalya leaves the Bed and Breakfast house]

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

(Damon hears someone knocking on the door, and he answers it. It's Jeremy.)

Jeremy: I need to talk to you.

Damon: And why do I need to talk to you?

(Damon tries to close the door on him. Jeremy pushes it back open.)

Jeremy: Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet.

Damon: Wow, fascinating. Not enough.

(Damon attempts to close the door again, but Jeremy pushes back.)

Jeremy: But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here.

Damon: A moonstone?

Jeremy: And I know where it is.

Damon: And you're bringing me this why?

Jeremy: Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?

Damon: What's your sister say about this little discovery?

(Jeremy doesn't answer)

Damon: Oh, you haven't told her, have you?

Jeremy: Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this.

(Jeremy tries to walk into the house. Damon pushes him out.)

Damon: And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic.

Jeremy: You going to let me in or not?

(Damon steps aside. Jeremy walks in and Damon closes the door.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(There are people everyone helping to set up for the Masquerade Ball. Inside, Jenna and Carol are talking.)

Carol: Jenna, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers.

Jenna: Of course, it's for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball.

Carol: So was Richard. This was always his favorite party of the year.

(Matt and Tyler carry a table into the room and almost drop it.)

Matt: Wait, wait, wait, Tyler!

(Carol looks over at them.)

Carol: Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the 1800s. (To Jenna) Excuse me. Tyler!

Tyler: Mom, we got it.

(Tyler and Matt continue to carefully move the table. Carol walks over to them. Jenna walks into another room and sees Stefan.)

Jenna: Stefan, hey!

Stefan: Hey.

Jenna: I'm cooking dinner tonight. Ric will be there, you should come.

Stefan: You know, Elena and I, we're kind of taking a - a pause.

Jenna: Really?

Stefan: Yeah.

Jenna: Because that's not what it sounded like this morning.

(Stefan tries to muster a face of confusion, but fails to fool her.)

Jenna: Light sleeper. You know what? I heard nothing.

(She smiles and leaves)

(Bonnie is outside, carrying a box. Elena sees her and walks over to her.)

Elena: You're here.

Bonnie: I'm here.

(Elena takes some candles out of the box Bonnie us carrying. Bonnie glances around the yard.)

Elena: Caroline's not coming. I told you.

Bonnie: Just making sure.

Elena: You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her.

Bonnie: Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?

Elena: There are no sides, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose you too.

Elena: Come with me.

Bonnie: Where?

Elena: Not here. Some place quiet. We have to talk.

(She holds her hand out. Bonnie takes it and they walk away.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Liz is lying on her cot in the Salvatore basement. Caroline comes in. Liz sits up. Caroline walks over to her and looks down at her tray of food.)

Caroline: You didn't eat much. (Awkward silence) Good news: Doctor Damon said the vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight.

(Liz doesn't answer or look at Caroline.)

Caroline: Are you really just gonna pretend like I don't exist?

Liz: Yes. So please, go.

Caroline: (takes the tray and starts to walk away.) As usual, you don't care. Got it. Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything.

(Caroline opens the door and is about to walk out.)

Liz: Are you… Are you really dead?

Caroline: Yes and no.

Liz: How is it possible?

(Caroline walks back into the room and shuts the door.)

...

(Back upstairs, Alaric arrives with a box of Isobel's research.)

Damon: Ric!

(Alaric sees Jeremy)

Alaric: What are you doing here?

Jeremy: Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone.

(Alaric looks at Damon. Damon shrugs. He looks back at Jeremy.)

Alaric: Does Elena know you're here?

Jeremy: Not exactly.

Damon: What you got?

(Damon starts to dig through the box and takes out a book.)

Alaric: This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me.

Damon: Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie.

(Alaric takes the book out of Damon's hands.)

Alaric: Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?

Damon: Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah.

(Jeremy walks over to them.)

Jeremy: An Aztec curse? Cool.

Alaric: Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun.

(Damon wiggles his fingers, showing his daylight ring.)

Damon: Most of them, anyway.

Alaric: According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone.

(Alaric shows him a map. Jeremy takes it and looks at it. It has pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse.)

Jeremy: What do you mean sealed?

Damon: It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse.

Alaric: Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse.

Damon: If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?

Jeremy: Tyler.

Damon: Can you get it?

Jeremy: Yeah.

Damon: See, now your life has purpose.

Jeremy: So, you do believe it?

Damon: It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go.

(Damon finishes his drink and walks past Alaric and Jeremy.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Elena and Bonnie are walking across the yard)

Bonnie: I can't believe this.

Elena: It's a lot, I know. Katherine's doing everything that she can to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got trapped in the middle.

(They both sit down on a bench.)

Bonnie: It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight. It's that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all.

Elena: I'm sorry, I don't want to keep things from you but you've made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole vampire thing.

Bonnie: So that makes me the odd man out.

Elena: No - no, Bonnie, of course not.

Bonnie: I know where I stand, Elena. And I know where you stand. But where do we stand?

Elena: You're my best friend, Bonnie. I didn't mean to let this craziness with Caroline get in the way of that. But, she needs you too.

Bonnie: Not yet, I just… she's a vampire, I can't. I think we should get back.

(Bonnie gets up and leaves. Elena sighs seeing Natalya come down the stairs from the Mansion and was surprised seeing her all fresh like she just took a shower. Dressed in a White tank top and blue jeans and Brown boots as she comes over to Elena]

Elena: ''Oh my god Natalya where have you been?

Natalya: ''Mason he knocked me out and threw me in the woods somewhere I just know got back at home this morning.[ Elena seeing a Bruise on her head from where Mason hit her against a tree]

Elena: ''I'm sorry Mason did this to you. well Sheriff Forbes knows about Damon and Stefan its Damon's fault for going after Mason in the first place.

Natalya: ''Gosh Damon can be a idiot sometimes I don't want to keep being involved if he is going to cause trouble for everyone.

Elena: '' Well come on we better go and help out with setting up for the Mask ball.

...

(Mason is carrying a box. He sees Stefan, helping set up for the ball.)

Mason: Hey, Stefan.

Stefan: Hey, Mason.

(Mason places the box down on a table. He is shocked to see Stefan alive.)

Mason: Wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere.

Stefan: Yeah, I had this little accident. But I'm fine now.

Mason: What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?

Stefan: Oh, she's fine too, but from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work.

Mason: Not a problem.

(He walks away and accidentally runs into Natalya.)

Mason: Excuse me Natalya.

(Natalya continues to watch Mason as he looks away. A strange look spreads across her face, which Stefan notices. Stefan walks over to her.)

Stefan: What's the matter? Are you okay?

Natalya: When I touched him, I saw something.

Stefan: What do you mean? Like a vision?

Natalya: I saw Elena.

Stefan: You saw Elena?

Natalya: He was kissing her.

Stefan: No, Natalya, Elena wouldn't kiss… (Stefan considers this for a minute, and his face changes from confused to understanding.) You didn't see Elena, you saw...Katherine.

(Elena is sorting out masks. She sees Stefan and Natalya talking. Damon walks over to her.)

Elena: Damon, what are you doing here?

Damon: Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?

Elena: What's going on?

Damon: Ask eager beaver.

(Damon walks away as Jeremy arrives.)

Elena: Jeremy, what is he making you do?

Jeremy: He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…

Elena: Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it.

Jeremy: I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do.

(He leaves.)

(Stefan is talking with Damon)

Damon: Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?

Stefan: We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense.

Damon: I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be.

Stefan: Using him for what?

Damon: Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well.

Stefan: Why?

Damon: Well… no idea. That's the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something.

Stefan: So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?

Damon: Jeremy is getting it from Tyler.

Stefan: Why would you involve Jeremy?

(Stefan walks past Damon and slaps him on the arm. He continues to walk away.)

Damon: He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself.

(Stefan looks back at him and shakes his head. Damon scoffs.)

(Matt is hanging up lanterns, outside. Tyler is standing next to him, holding the ladder.)

Matt: She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging, jealous freak the next.

Tyler: Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit.

Matt: Hey!

Tyler: But the girl's got heart. She means well. You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes.

Matt: Yeah. I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back.

(He leaves. Jeremy walks over to Tyler.)

Jeremy: Hey man.

Tyler: Hey!

Jeremy: Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me.

Tyler: What? Why?

Jeremy: I don't know. Curiosity, boredom.

Tyler: What did it say?

Jeremy: Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?

Tyler: Nope. I gave it to my uncle.

Jeremy: Why did you do that?

Tyler: Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably… Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it.

(Stefan and Damon have been listening to the entire conversation. They look at each other. Damon is pissed, but Stefan just shrugs it off. They walk away.)

(Elena walks down the stone steps at the Lockwood Manor. She sits down as she continues to text Stefan. She asks him if everything's okay. Stefan receives it and texts her back saying that he's with Damon and Natalya and that he'll fill her in later. Stefan is walking behind Damon, who has Natalya's arm in his grasp.)

Natalya: Okay. This is as far as I go.

(They stop. Damon lets go of her.)

Damon: Okay.

Natalya: What do you want?

Damon: A favor.

Natalya: What is the Favor this time.

Damon: So predictable.

(He looks at Stefan)

Damon: That's why I brought him.

(Meanwhile, Elena receives Stefan's text and texts him back with "Damon and Natalya? Fill me in now." She waits for him to text her back.)

Stefan: I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out.

Damon: Pretty please.

(Elena looks at her phone. She still hasn't received a text. She grows impatient and ends up calling Stefan.)

Natalya: I'm listening.

(Stefan's phone starts to ring.)

Stefan: I have to fill Elena in on what's going on.

(He looks at Damon)

Stefan: Can you play nice, please?

Damon: I guess.

(He answers his phone.)

Stefan: Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be calling me.

Elena: I know, but I have no idea what's happening. Damon's got Jeremy into something and you've got Bonnie with you and I'm sorting stupid masquerade masks for Mrs Lockwood.

Stefan: Alright, it's okay. Hold on.

(He walks away. Damon is talking to Natalya.)

Damon: All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone.

Natalya: My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions.

Damon: How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain burst into flames? What is that?

Natalya: That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it over and over again.

Damon: Is it vampire specific?

Natalya: It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability.

Damon: Good. Good, good.

Natalya: Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him.

Damon: Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now Mason nearly killed you and me? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. So you, Mage, are gonna get over yourself and help us.

(Stefan walks back over to them.)

Stefan: Yeah, he meant that as a question with a "please" on the end.

Damon: Absolutely.

(Mason walks down the front steps and towards his jeep.)

Mason: Hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in.

(He sees Natalya trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help her.)

Mason: Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?

Natalya: All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language.

Mason: Here, let me give you a hand.

(He grabs the table and starts to pull it out. Natalya looks around and then at Mason. She uses her aneurysm spell on him. He grabs his head and yells in pain and falls down onto his knees)

Natalya: I'm sorry.

(Damon walks past Natalya and knees Mason in the face. Mason falls to the ground, unconscious. Damon opens the passenger door and signals for Natalya to get in. Stefan takes Mason's keys out of his pockets and throws them to Damon. Natalya gets in Mason's jeep. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep. Damon gets in and drives off with Natalya in the passenger seat.)

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

(Caroline is in the basement cell, talking with her mother)

Caroline: So, I mainly drink from blood bags. It's not as good as the fresh stuff but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink.

Liz: So, you steal the blood from the hospital?

Caroline: Damon does. I've been pilfering his supply, so…

Liz: And as long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?

Caroline: I want to. It's my basic nature now. But, on a healthy diet, I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem drinker. A blood-aholic.

Liz: I don't want this for you.

Caroline: I know. But when life gives you lemons…

(She giggles weakly and hears Damon enter the house.)

Caroline: Damon's home.

Liz: You could hear that?

(Damon is carrying Mason over his shoulder. Natalya drops his bag in a chair. Damon places Mason into a chair.)

Natalya: Here's his bag. As requested.

Damon: Okay, grab that corner.

Natalya: Why are we doing this?

Damon: Because I don't want to stain the carpet.

Natalya: I knew you were gonna say something like that.

Damon: Judging again.

(They pull a blanket over the rug. Damon walks over to Mason's bag.)

Natalya: He's not gonna be out much longer.

(Damon takes chains from Mason's bag)

Damon: Woah. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up.

(Natalya takes Mason's head in her hands)

Damon: What are you doing?

Natalya: You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it.

Damon: Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it.

(Damon is tying Mason down into the chair. Natalya closes her eyes and concentrates while she touches Mason's head.)

Natalya: Somewhere small. dark. There's water.

Damon: Like a sewer?

Natalya: No. Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well.

Damon: Why would it be in a well?

(Natalya lowers her hands and opens her eyes.)

Natalya: I told you, I only get what I get.

(Mason grunts and grabs Natalya by the wrist. She gasps. Damon pulls Mason's hand off of her and Natalya starts to walk away.)

Natalya: That's it. That's all I got.

Damon: Hey, Magey!

(Natalya turns around and looks at him.)

Damon: Thank you.

(She walks out of the room, leaving Damon alone with Mason)

Damon: Come on. Wake up, wolf boy.

(He punches him on the face)

(Natalya is quickly walking to the front door. Caroline comes up from the basement.)

Caroline: Hey!

(Natalya stops and looks at her.)

Natalya: Hi. How's your mom? Elena filled me in on everything.

Caroline: I'm gonna take her home tonight.

Natalya: Caroline… Uh... Never mind, I've got to go.

(Natalya starts to leave again.)

Caroline: Did you find the moonstone thing?

Natalya: Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?

Caroline: Yeah.

Natalya: It's in the woods. Do you remember where?

Caroline: On the edge of the old Lockwood property. Why?

(Natalya pulls out her phone and texts Stefan.)

Natalya: I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go.

Caroline: Well, I can come with you.

Natalya: No, it's okay.

(She looks at Caroline who is hurt and disappointed.)

Natalya: Sure.

Caroline: Okay.

(Caroline smiles and they walk out of the house together.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Matt and Elena are inside the house, sorting through costumes and masks.)

Matt: So, where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here.

Elena: She had something else to do.

Matt: Is she seeing someone?

Elena: Matt, come on. No, she's not.

(Stefan walks in with a box of masks. Elena looks at him. Tyler walks in the room.)

Tyler: Anyone seen Mason?

Stefan: He, uh, he took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back.

Tyler: So weird.

(Tyler walks out of the room. Stefan's phone goes off, he received a text from Bonnie. She tells him to look in the well, next to the old Lockwood property for the moonstone. Stefan looks at Elena. She walks towards him, but Stefan shakes his head and walks away. She sighs and goes back to sorting the costumes with a bit more furiousity. Matt looks at her.)

Matt: I'm not even gonna ask.

Elena: I'll be right back.

(She runs out of the house.)

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

(Mason is chained down to the chair. Damon is heating up an iron poker in the fireplace. Mason struggles to get ouf of the chair. Damon looks at him.)

Damon: Someone's feisty.

(Damon gets up. Mason continues to struggle and thrusts the chair backwards, falling onto the floor. Damon walks over to him.)

Mason: What?!

(Damon sticks the iron poker into Mason's chest. Mason screams.)

Damon: You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain.

(Damon pulls Mason's collar down and looks at his wound.)

Damon: Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain.

(Damon grabs Mason and pulls him back up with the chair. He walks back over to the fireplace and heats up the poker again.)

Damon: So… Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?

(Mason spits on the floor but says nothing.)

Damon: I have all day.

(He thrusts the white hot iron poker into Mason's stomach. Mason grits his teeth and screams.)

**THE WOODS**

(Stefan walks over to the well and looks down into it. Elena runs up behind him.)

Elena: What's going on?

Stefan: You shouldn't be here.

Elena: I know, but I am. What's going on?

Stefan: Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here.

(Stefan pulls the lock off the iron grating. He then takes the grating off the top of the well. He turns on the flashlight. He and Elena look down the well. He sighs and looks at Elena. He jumps onto the edge of the well and Elena hands him the flashlight.)

Elena: Hey. Be careful.

Stefan: I'll only be down there for a minute.

(Stefan jumps into the well. Elena holds her breath, but when she hears Stefan safely splash at the bottom she breathes out. Stefan looks down at his arm and sees vapor rising around where the water touched him, his hands and arms burning. He presses himself up against the stone wall and shouts in paint.)

Stefan: Elena!

Elena: Stefan?!

Stefan: Elena!

Elena: Stefan, what's happening?!

(Stefan attempts to climb out, but cannot.)

Elena: What's going on in there?!

Stefan: Vervain. Oh, God! Help!

Elena: Stefan!

(Elena jumps off the from the edge of the well and tries to pick up the heavy chain on the ground. She isn't strong enough.)

Elena: Stefan!

(Caroline rushes over to Elena.)

Caroline: Elena!

Elena: Caroline, Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted.

(Caroline starts to climb into the well, but Elena stops her.)

Elena: No, no, no! You can't, it's filled with vervain. Caroline, we've got to get him out. Now!

(Caroline tries to process and grabs the chain from the ground while Elena climbs on the edge of the well.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon continues to heat the poker in the fire.)

Damon: When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way.

(Jeremy walks in the room with a box. He sets it down on a table.)

Damon: I thought I told you to leave.

Jeremy: I found something in Ric's box of stuff.

Damon: Ooo. What is it?

(Damon walks over to him. Jeremy takes out a plant.)

Jeremy: I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane.

(Damon opens the cloth and looks at the wolfsbane.)

Damon: What else did you read?

Jeremy: Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic

(Mason groans. Damon looks over at him.)

Damon: I'm guessing toxic.

(He takes the plant and goes toward Mason)

Damon: What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?

(Mason doesn't answer. Damon brushes the end of the wolfsbane across Mason's cheek. It begins to burn and Mason screams. Jeremy looks uncomfortable by this method of torture. Damon pulls the wolfsbane away.)

Damon: Why is she here?

Mason: She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?

Damon: How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat.

(Damon shoves the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth. Mason grunts and groans in pain.)

Damon: Yummy!

(Damon stops. Mason spits up the wolfsbane and coughs.)

**THE WOODS**

(Elena wraps the chain around herself and hooks it against one of the links. She looks at Caroline.)

Caroline: I got you, okay?

Elena: (nods) Yeah.

(Bonnie and Natalya runs up to them.)

Bonnie: What's going on? You just took off in a blur.

Caroline: I heard Elena screaming. Help her, now!

(Natalya grabs Elena's hand and helps lower her into the well.)

Caroline: Are you ready?

Elena: Yeah.

(Elena is lowered into the well with the help of Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline slowly reels her down. Caroline loses hold of the chain for a second but grabs it just in time.)

Caroline: Sorry!

Elena: It's okay, keep going. Come on!

(Caroline continues to lower Elena down into the well. Elena finds Stefan, he's unconscious. She unhooks the chain from around herself and puts it around Stefan.)

Elena: Hey! Oh, Oh my God.

Bonnie: Elena, what's going on down there?

Elena: Pull him up!

(Caroline starts to pull the chain up from the well. Natalya unties Stefan and, with the help of Bonnie, places him on the ground. Elena turns the flashlight on.)

Caroline: Elena? Ready for you!

Elena: Hold on! I need to find the stone.

(Elena gropes around the cracks in the well for the stone.)

Bonnie: Hurry!

(Elena continues searching in the vervain-filled water. She finds a wooden box and picks it up.)

Elena: Hold on! I think I found it!

(Elena grabs the box and a snake inches towards her. It wraps onto her. Elena screams and throws the snake off of her. Another snake has crawled up her arm. She backs up against the wall and pulls the box out its hiding spot. She ties the chain around herself again.)

Natalya: Elena! What's going on?!

Elena: I got it. Come on! Bring me up!

(Caroline reels Elena up. Natalya helps Elena when she finally gets out of the well. Elena looks down at Stefan. She jumps off the well and down to him.)

Elena: Oh, god! Stefan!

(She cradles his head under her arm. Bonnie and Caroline rush over to her.)

Elena: Stefan! Stefan.

(Elena sees a rock nearby and grabs it. She cuts her hand with it. Caroline turns away. Elena places her wrist to Stefan's mouth. He opens his eyes and drinks from her.)

Elena: I've got the stone, Stefan. Stefan, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Damon: Why do you want the moonstone?

Mason: Screw you!

Damon: Ahhh! Wrong answer!

Jeremy: If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!

Damon: I'm taking your eyes now.

Mason: The well! You can find it there.

(Damon threateningly holds the wolfsbane up to Mason.)

Damon: I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it.

Mason: I'm getting it for Katherine.

Damon: Why?

Mason: She's gonna use it to lift the curse.

Damon: Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?

Mason: So I wouldn't have to turn anymore.

Damon: Why?

Mason: Because she loves me.

(Damon laughs.)

Damon: Now - now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron.

Mason: I'm done talking.

Damon: Yes, you are.

(Damon hands Jeremy the wolfsbane. Jeremy grabs it.)

Damon: It's time to take a walk, Jeremy.

Jeremy: I'm staying.

Damon: No, you should go.

Jeremy: I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough.

(Mason looks at Jeremy)

Mason: Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him.

Jeremy: Damon…

(Damon superspeeds over to Jeremy and grabs him by the throat.)

Damon: You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got! So, you suck it up or leave.

(Damon lets go of Jeremy. Jeremy coughs.)

Damon: He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it?

(Jeremy gets up and leaves.)

Damon: You know, I look at you I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version.

Mason: I love her.

Damon: Oh, I know! I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her.

(Damon thrusts his hand into Mason's chest. Mason groans. Damon removes his heart from his chest. Mason's eyes go lifeless and his head falls down to his chest.)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Jenna and Alaric are in the kitchen, cooking dinner together. Alaric is chopping up food with a knife.)

Jenna: You're pretty handy with that thing.

Alaric: Yeah, well, it's a skill. (laughs) Here.

(Alaric grabs a piece of food and feeds it to Jenna. He kisses her.)

Alaric: Where's the, um, where's the sea salt?

Jenna: Table.

(They kiss again. Alaric lays dinner plates down on the table. Elena opens the front door and quietly closes it. Alaric looks at her and mouths "Are you okay?" to her. Elena nods, places her finger to her mouth, looks upstairs and walks up the stairs.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Caroline and Liz are sitting on the cot together, still in the cell.)

Caroline: So I pulled Stefan out of this well and he's all vervained and just rotted, but Bonnie wasn't mean to me once and I just - I really think it's progress, you know? I just… what? I'm freaking you out.

Liz: It's just that you've become this person….

Caroline: Don't. Don't. We...We're just starting to get along...

Liz: This strong, this confident person.

Caroline: Oh. Thank you.

Liz: You don't have to take my memories away. I'll keep your secret. Look, if you're worried about them, just say you compelled me. I won't tell. I'll never do anything to hurt you.

Caroline: We never talk like this. Ever. And today meant so much to me.

Liz: Me too.

Caroline: I know.

(Caroline grabs Liz's hands in her own.)

Caroline: I know I can trust you, but you're never going to trust them.

(She cries and compels her)

Caroline: I'm going to take you home. You're going to forget that I'm a vampire.

Liz: I'm going to forget that you're a vampire.

Caroline: You'll remember you got sick with the flu. You had a fever, chills and ickiness, but I made you soup and it was really salty. We bickered. You got better and then your selfish little daughter, who loves you no matter what, went right back to ignoring you and all is right in the world.

(Damon rolls up Mason's body in a blanket. Stefan arrives and shows the moonstone to Damon.)

Damon: All this for that?

Stefan: Yep.

(Stefan tosses Damon the moonstone.)

Stefan: I see you've exercised your usual restraint.

Damon: Had to be done.

(He takes Mason's phone and texts Carol on behalf of Mason)

Damon: "Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason"

Stefan: Let's get rid of the body.

Damon: Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?

(Damon pushes redial. Stefan tries to stop him.)

Stefan: No, no, no! Don't provoke her!

(Katherine answers her phone, thinking its Mason calling.)

Katherine: Mason, you should have been here an hour ago.

(Stefan continues to try to get Damon off the phone, but Damon pushes him back. Stefan slaps his hand and walks away in frustration.)

Damon: Wrong boy toy.

Katherine: Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?

Damon: He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room.

Katherine: You shouldn't have.

Damon: I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that.

Katherine: You have no idea what you've just done.

Damon: Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry.

Katherine: Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan.

(She hangs up. Damon looks up at Stefan.)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena walks downstairs and into the kitchen.)

Elena: Where is Jeremy?

Alaric: Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry.

(Elena helps lay out the plates and looks over at Jenna. Jenna is on the phone with someone.)

Elena: Who is she talking to?

Alaric: I don't know. Everything go okay today?

Elena: There were a few hiccups, but yeah.

Jenna: (on the phone) Of course, I understand. Elena, it's for you.

(Jenna hands her the phone.)

Elena: Who is it?

(Jenna shrugs but doesn't say anything. Elena takes the phone and places it to her ear.)

Elena: Hello?

Katherine: Hello, Elena.

(Elena looks at Ric. Ric looks questioningly at her. Elena walks out of the room.)

Elena: Katherine.

Katherine: Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?

(Elena looks over at Jenna. Alaric wants to know what's going on, but Elena puts her hand up, gesturing to him to hold on.)

Elena: No.

Katherine: Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just -

(Jenna holds a knife into the air. She points it at her stomach. Elena drops the phone.)

Elena: Jenna, no!

(Jenna stabs herself in the stomach and falls to the floor.)

Alaric: Jenna! Jenna!

(Alaric and Elena rush over to her.)

Katherine: Well, you get the idea.

(She hangs up)

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

(Elena walks out into the waiting room. Jeremy gets up and walks towards her.)

Jeremy: Is she okay?

Elena: The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She's gonna make it. She's gonna be okay.

Jeremy: Does she remember what happened?

Elena: No, nothing. It's all a part of Katherine's mind compulsion.

Jeremy: Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?

Elena: Because she's trying to send a message. That she could get to anybody.

(She starts to cry and turns away.)

Jeremy: Hey, hey, hey, come here.

(He embraces her)

Jeremy: It's gonna be okay.

Elena: No, it's not.

Jeremy: She's gonna pay, Elena. I don't know how but she's gonna pay.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Tyler walks in the house. He sees his mom in the dining room and walks over to her.)

Tyler: It looks good.

Carol: Thanks. It was nice to see Matt today. He hasn't been around for a while.

Tyler: We've both been busy, I guess. Have you seen Mason? The guy's been AWOL all day.

Carol: Actually Tyler, Mason headed back to Florida.

Tyler: What?

Carol: I'm sorry, honey. I know how much you two hit it off.

Tyler: So he just left?

Carol: I was hoping he'd stick around... I thought that with your dad gone… anyway, he's gone. So, I guess it's just you and me now.

(Carol pats his shoulder and walks out of the room.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Elena walks into the library. Stefan is standing by the fireplace. He turns to face Elena. He is in tears.)

Stefan: I'm so sorry.

Elena: We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught.

Stefan: I know.

Elena: We did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital and Jeremy could be next. All because we didn't - we didn't listen to her. Because - because we're together. Stefan…

Stefan: I know what you're gonna say to me.

(Elena walks closer to him.)

Elena: Then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me. But it's over. Stefan, it has to be.

Stefan: Elena, I…

Elena: Don't, Stefan.

(Elena grabs his face in her hands. She has tears in her eyes as well.)

Elena: It has to be.

(Elena hesitates, but finally gives him one last kiss goodbye. She pulls away. She looks at him for a second and walks out of the room before she can change her mind. Elena walks down the front hallway, clutching her stomach and continuing to cry. She reaches the front door and opens it, but Damon stops her. She turns around and looks at him.)

Damon: Elena. I riled Katherine up. I - I wasn't thinking. I didn't _think_.

Elena: It doesn't matter, Damon. She won. Katherine won.

(She walks out and closes the door.)

**KATHERINE'S BEDROOM**

(Katherine is pacing back and forth and talkng to someone sitting on her bed.)

Katherine: I apologize if I seem rattled. Circumstances have changed suddenly, and I had to adjust. (She sits on the bed.) Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one.

(The audience sees that she is talking to Matt Donovan)

Matt: I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood.

(She compels him)

Katherine: And you're not going to stop.

Matt: And I'm not going to stop.

Katherine: Until?

Matt: Until he kills me.

(Katherine smirks.)


	29. Masquerade

**Masquerade**

[ Mystic Grill]

[ Natalya and Caroline are walking in the Grill after Caroline called her to hangout today at the Grill so they decided to meet there]

Caroline: [ She sees Matt and then turns to Natalya] ''You go ahead and find a table I'm just going to talk to Matt.

Natalya: ''Okay take your time. [ She walks over to a Booth and sits down as a Waiter comes over]

Waiter: ''Hey what can I get you.

Natalya: ''I'm not ordering yet I'm waiting on my friend.

Waiter: ''Okay just let me know when you are ready. [ She walks away then Natalya sees Caroline just staring at Matt wondering what is taking her long to talk to him then Matt says something where Caroline makes an excuse to go to the bathroom]

Natalya:[ She was about to look at the Menu when she see's Elena walk in the bathroom behind Caroline but not worrying she continues to look at the men when seeing Elena walk out of the bathroom then leaves without talking to her and then Caroline comes like she has seen a ghost] ''What's wrong Caroline?

Caroline: ''I saw Katherine in the bathroom we need to talk to Damon and Stefan.

Natalya: ''I thought I saw Elena but I guess she was Katherine come on let's go. [ Caroline and Natalya leaves the Grill and gets in Caroline's car]

[**At the Salvatore Boarding House.**]

(Caroline is sitting on the couch Natalya is sitting on the couch across from her. Damon gives her a glass of blood.)

Damon: Here.

Caroline: I'm still shaking.

(She drinks. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: What happened?

Damon: Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this.

Caroline: We saw Katherine today.

Stefan: Where?

Caroline: At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt Natalya and I was there to have lunch as well .

[Caroline's flashback at the Mystic Grill.]

(Caroline tells them the story. She's looking at Matt; he sees her.)

Matt: Do you need a table?

Caroline: No, I'm not staying. I just needed to use the little girls' room.

Damon: Skip the teen drama and get to it.

Caroline: Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus.

(Caroline is in the bathroom. She's washing her hands when Katherine arrives. She poses as Elena.)

Caroline: Elena?

Katherine: Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?

Caroline: Yeah, you know... whatever.

(Caroline tries to super speed passed Katherine, but Katherine grabs her and pulls her back.)

Katherine: You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?

Caroline: I know Elena is...I know Elena's at home.

Katherine: I need you to deliver a message.

Stefan: What was the message?

Katherine: Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood.

Damon: Tell him the rest of it.

Katherine: Tonight, at the masquerade ball.

[Flashback ends.]

Stefan: She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard.

Natalya: She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks.

Stefan: We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her.

Caroline: Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?

Damon: No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight.

Stefan: You're not gonna kill her.

Damon: Don't give me that goody-goody crap.

Stefan: You're not gonna kill her.

Damon: Really?

Stefan: Because I am.

[**At the Gilbert's house.**]

(Jenna is coming home from the hospital. Jeremy, Matt and Elena are helping her.)

Matt: Easy. Grab the door Jer.

Jenna: Hey, stop fussing, I'm fine.

Elena: The doctors said that you have to take it easy.

Jeremy: Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches, hemorrhage and die, alright?

Jenna: Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment.

Matt: No.

Jenna: I walked into a knife. How does somebody do that?

Elena: It was a freak accident.

Jeremy: It happens.

Matt: Yeah, I mean I've done it like 20 times at the grill

(Jenna laughs, then winces in pain.)

Matt: Okay, I'm being nice.

Jeremy: Careful.

Matt: Easy, easy.

(They put her on the couch)

Matt: What should I do with this?

Elena: I got it.

(He gives her a bag with food. Matt stays with Jenna. Elena goes in the kitchen. Jeremy follows her)

Jeremy: So what are we gonna do?

Elena: Make lunch.

Jeremy: No, about Katherine.

Elena: We're not gonna do anything, Jeremy.

Jeremy: She tried to kill Jenna. We can't let her get away with that.

Elena: Yes we can. If it keeps us safe then we can.

Jeremy: And what if she tries something else?

Elena: She won't. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins, the end.

Jeremy: You are being naïve and you know it.

(He leaves)

Elena: Where are you going?

Jeremy: Out. I'll be back.

[**In Katherine's bedroom.**]

(Katherine enters the bedroom. She's carrying a shopping bag. Mrs. Flowers is helping her.)

Mrs. Flowers: Where should I put these?

Katherine: Right there. Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. You've been such a wonderful help.

Mrs. Flowers: Oh, it's my pleasure dear. Let me know if there's anything else I can do.

Katherine: I will.

(She takes a dress from one of the bags. A woman is in the bedroom. Katherine rushes over her and pushes her against the wall.)

Lucy: Oh, Kat, chill.

Katherine: Do not sneak up on a vampire.

Lucy: Don't attack a witch. It's good to see you girl.

(Katherine hugs her.)

Katherine: I'm glad you made it.

Lucy: You called, I came.

Katherine: Like you had a choice.

Lucy: Don't get all boss lady on me. You know I love you.

(She takes a mask from one of the bags)

Lucy: Now, where does one wear this?

Katherine: To a masquerade ball. Tonight. You want to be my date?

[**At the Salvatore boarding house.**]

(Natalya opens the front door and Bonnie is there.)

Natalya: Hey, come on in.

Bonnie: I got Stefan's message.

Stefan: Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you.

(She sees Damon and Alaric talking and she sees that there are a lot a weapons on the table.)

Bonnie: What's going on?

(Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: We're gonna kill Katherine.

Stefan: I can explain.

Bonnie: Please.

Stefan: We're gonna kill Katherine.

(Alaric shows the weapon to everybody.)

Alaric: This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready.

(He fakes killing a vampire. Damon and Stefan look at each other.)

Alaric: You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire.

Natalya: ''You know all of you are going to have to do better than this if you are going to defeat Katherine she is older and lot stronger It's going to take some Magic to stop her.

Damon: ''Your right that is why we are going to need you and Bonnie both to help. so you will come with us.

Stefan: ''Are you sure that's Wise Natalya Katherine could try to hurt you or Worse.

Natalya: ''I can take care of myself. You forget I'm a Mage there is nothing that Katherine can do to me that she hasn't already done.

[**In Katherine's bedroom.**]

(Katherine is straightening her curly hair.)

Lucy: What's with the hair?

Katherine: I'm impersonating my dull-as-dishwater doppelgänger Elena. She has the worst taste.

Lucy: Except in man. Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town?

Katherine: I've gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. It's for some feed this, something charity. It's for a good cause Lucy.

Lucy: Hum, okay. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend.

Katherine: I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back.

Lucy: Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it?

(Katherine looks uncomfortable.)

Lucy: You want me to break the curse.

Katherine: Let's just get it first. All I really need from you is backup. I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight.

[**At the Salvatore boarding house.**]

(Bonnie is talking with Stefan.)

Bonnie: I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but it's risky. Too many people could get hurt.

Stefan: Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine did to Jenna it crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again.

Bonnie: I don't know, Stefan.

Stefan: Katherine knows me, right? She knows that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could catch her by surprise.

Bonnie: I could do a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell With Natalya's help we should keep her seprete from the Party.

Stefan: Right. We can isolate her, away from the others. Please Bonnie.

Bonnie: Okay.

[**At the Gilbert's house.**]

(Elena and Matt are talking. Matt is leaving)

Elena: You're welcome to hang out. Alaric's coming over. It's gonna be pizza and bad TV.

Matt: I'd love to but I'm going to the masquerade party at the Lockwoods, aren't you?

Elena: Uh, no… not with what's going on with me and Stefan.

Matt: I've got to go, there's something I got to do.

Elena: What?

Matt: Just something, I can't talk about it but I've got to go.

Elena: Okay. Well, have fun.

Matt: Yeah. Me and a suit.

Elena: You look good in a suit.

Matt: You and Stefan will work it out.

Elena: I don't think so, Matt. There's so much about me and Stefan that'll never work.

Matt: You know I'm here for you always.

(She embraces him)

[**At the Salvatore boarding house.**]

(Everyone is in the living room.)

Alaric: Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?

Stefan: No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this.

Alaric: Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight.

Stefan: Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand.

Damon: Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline.

Caroline: I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around.

Damon: Oh, I took care of Mason [ Looks at Natalya] ''Natalya how about you?.

Natalya: ''She has caused me a headache with Almost turning me into a Vampire and then trying to use me.

Jeremy: As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn.

Stefan: Bonnie? Are you with us?

(Long pause)

Bonnie: But no one gets hurt.

Damon: Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart.

[**At the Lockwood Mansion.**]

(It's the masquerade ball. Everyone is wearing masks. Tyler is in his father's office. Carol joins him.)

Carol: It's already packed out there. You know, we need to keep that door shut. Your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here.

(Tyler gets up. He's wearing a suit.)

Carol: Oh, look at you! So handsome.

Tyler: Thanks. You look pretty good too mom.

Carol: Oh, a compliment. I think I'll fall over.

Tyler: Listen, I'm sorry I've been a dick lately...a jerk lately. It's just... Have you heard from Mason?

Carol: No and I don't think we're going to. He's coming, he's going, it's just his way. He's the exact opposite of your father.

Tyler: We should have cancelled this party.

Carol: This whole masquerade theme was his idea. I don't know what it has to do with helping the homeless but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick...a jerk. But I loved him and I know you did too. It's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want you to feel alone.

Tyler: Come on, put your mask on. Let's just go out there and pretend to have some fun.

Carol: I think I need a cocktail first.

(Katherine and Lucy arrive. They're going different ways. Katherine takes a strawberry from a plate and walks into Matt.)

Matt: Elena?

Katherine: Matt? You look dashing.

Matt: I thought you said you weren't coming.

Katherine: I couldn't miss it. You really are hot in a suit. I would love to just... Okay, here's the deal.

(She compels him)

Katherine: Do you know what you have to do?

Matt: I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps.

Katherine: And then?

Matt: I won't stop until he kills me.

Katherine: God, you're hot. Now go away.

Matt: Thank you.

(He leaves)

[Natalya is dressed in a Blue and White Swan gown with No sleeves some white gloves The Mask is a White Mask with Diamonds on it and her Great grandmother's necklace around her neck and her hair is flowing down her back in Curls Katherine has looked around the room when she spots Natalya walk in the door she smiles and walks over to her]

Katherine: ''Wow you are looking stunning tonight. Tell you the truth I'm jealous of you and that Gown.

Natalya: ''Katherine so you really came.

Katherine: ''Just came to have Fun and to get my Moonstone back.

Natalya: ''The Moonstone isn't really your is it I think you took it from the Originals am I right.

Katherine:[ She looks at Natalya with Narrow eyes] ''Sometimes you are smart then I gave you credit for. Yes It belonged to Klaus. You better get the Salvatore brother's to hand me the Moonstone or everyone in this room will Die.[ She raises an Eyebrow as she leaves te room]

[ Natalya nods as she watches her leave then Texts Stefan that Katherine is here]

(Damon and Stefan are outside. They look around.)

Damon: Do you see her?

Stefan: Nope. You're sure you can do this?

Damon: Who are you talking to?

Stefan: Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated.

Damon: Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate.

Stefan: You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen.

Damon: I won't hesitate.

Stefan: Okay.

(Matt and Tyler are in his father's office with Aimee and Sarah. The girls are dancing. The boys are drinking.)

Tyler: We're really not supposed to be in here.

Matt: Yeah, I know but we really need to turn this party up. Another shot?

Aimee: Hey, I want a shot.

Sarah: Me too and then we have to dance.

Aimee: Yes.

Tyler: You know, usually it's me corrupting you. I like this.

(They drink)

Aimee: Okay, let's go party. Come on.

(Aimee puts on her mask on. They leave the office.)

(Jeremy is carrying a bag. He Natalya and Bonnie are going upstairs. They enter an empty room.)

Jeremy: I thought this room could work.

Natalya: It's perfect.

(Jeremy takes a weapon from the bag. Bonnie sits down and takes out the grimoire Natalya lights a candle and puts it on the table)

Bonnie: ''What's the Candle for?

Natalya: ''You draw power from the Flame of the candle. Don't you know Witches uses Nature and Elements to draw extra power from. It's called Harnessing Power.

Bonnie: 'You know more about Magic then I do I have so much to learn.

Natalya: ''And I told you I will help as much as I can. That is what the grimoire is for to help you learn to basics.

Jeremy: Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?

Bonnie: it's my ancestor, Emily's. The spell I'm doing here is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb.

(She opens it. Jeremy puts the bag in the closet)

Jeremy: Can you do all the stuff that's in there?

Bonnie: I mean it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much. I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed.

Jeremy: Yeah but you're 100% witch, that is so cool.

Bonnie: It's anything but cool. Did your family journals tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my Grams? It never ends well for people like me.

Natalya: If you feel that way, why help?

Bonnie: Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt and I don't know how to stay out of it.

[**At the Gilbert's house.**]

(Jenna is on the couch. Elena is with her)

Jenna: I feel like an invalid.

Elena: That's because you are an invalid. Where's Jeremy? Isn't he hungry?

Jenna: He already left for the Lockwood party.

Elena: He went to that?

Jenna: Yeah, I'm glad. He needs to have more fun. Lose some of that emo thing.

Elena: I'm gonna get some napkins.

(She goes into the kitchen and rejoins Alaric.)

Elena: What's going on?

Alaric: What do you mean?

Elena: I haven't heard from anyone all day. It's like everyone's been avoiding me and now Jeremy's supposedly at the party? He hates stuff like that.

Alaric: I don't know what to tell you, Elena.

(His phone rings. She tries to catch it but he catches it and puts it in his pocket)

Elena: So then you'll be okay if I just head out, try to meet up with everyone.

Alaric: Wait, wait, wait.

Elena: What are you hiding, Rick?

Alaric: Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you, just in case Katherine showed up while he was at the party.

Elena: So Stefan's at the party too? He would never go to the party for himself; he did that stuff for me.

Alaric: Just let this one go. Okay Elena?

[**At the Lockwood Mansion.**]

(Bonnie Natalya and Jeremy are going back to the party)

Natalya: We need to let Stefan and Damon know the room's ready.

(Suddenly Bonnie stops.)

Bonnie: Do you feel that?

Jeremy: What's the matter? Are you cold?

Bonnie: No.

(She sees Lucy and goes toward her)

Bonnie: Excuse me, do I know you?

Lucy: No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though.

(She leaves. Bonnie rejoins Natalya and Jeremy)

Natalya: Are you okay?

Bonnie: I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon.

(Stefan is on the dance floor, alone. He sees Katherine walking down the stairs a long distance away. Then Katherine suddenly appears behind him.)

Katherine: Dance with me.

Stefan: No.

Katherine: Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious.

(She eats a strawberry. Stefan offers her his arm. She follows him and they dance.)

Katherine: It's a beautiful night.

Stefan: Why the charade?

Katherine: How's Jenna? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl. Clumsy. How does one stab onesself?

Stefan: Katherine?

Katherine: Uh?

Stefan: I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight.

Katherine: Okay. Then give me the moonstone and nobody will.

Stefan: Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will have to go get it together.

Katherine: Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime.

Stefan: My way or you don't get it.

(Aimee arrives)

Aimee: Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt. Oh my god Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorge.

Katherine: Thank you. I love your necklace.

Aimee: Oh, thanks.

Katherine: Oh it's twisted. Here, let me, here we go.

(She goes behind Aimee and she snaps her spine.)

Katherine: Paralyzed from the waist down and dead.

(She kills her and throws Aimee's body in Stefan's arms.)

Katherine: The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock.

[**At the Gilbert's house.**]

Elena: Hey guys, I'm gonna go to bed. You good over there?

Jenna: Good night.

Elena: Good night.

(She takes her car's keys and leaves)

[**At the Lockwood Mansion.**]

(Stefan and Damon are in an empty room)

Stefan: I put the body in the trunk for now.

Damon: We'll dump her when we get back.

Stefan: This is exactly what I didn't want it, Damon.

Damon: Stefan, it's collateral damage.

Stefan: Right, which is why we need to call it off.

Damon: What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright?

Stefan: Alright.

(Bonnie Natalya and Jeremy are waiting for the signal.)

Jeremy: So can you use do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?

Bonnie: I don't know that spell.

Jeremy: It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something. I don't know. Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?

Bonnie: No! I mean no thank you.

Natalya: ''Spells are not for playing around it's very serious stuff.[ She puts her hand over the Leaves and watches as they fly around them Jeremy and Bonnie looks on in Awe then she forces her hands out and stops the leaves then they fall down in a pile.]

Jeremy: ''That's amazing how did you do that are you a witch too.

Natalya: ''I'm a Mage Not a Witch I can do Magic without using a grimoire all I do is use the Elements, Move things with my mind, I can transform into animals and feel other people's emotions.

Jeremy: ''You both are so cool.

(Jeremy receives a message from Damon telling him that it's his turn.)

(Katherine is walking. Lucy rejoins her)

Lucy: You didn't tell me there was another witch here and a Mage.

Katherine: Didn't I?

Lucy: No, you didn't. No one is supposed to know I'm involved. This changes things, Katherine.

Katherine: This changes nothing. You're here because you owe your dear friend a favor. You wouldn't want to lose my friendship now, would you?

(Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: Elena.

(He removes his mask and looks at Lucy.)

Jeremy: Hey sorry, could I talk to my sister?

(She leaves)

Katherine: What is it Jeremy?

Jeremy: I have a message from Stefan.

(She looks surprised)

Katherine: Oh?

Jeremy: He and Damon want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the moonstone.

Katherine: And why are you their little messenger?

Jeremy: Because they know I'm not afraid of you.

Katherine: Hmm, you Gilbert men, so courageous. How's John by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?

(She touches his tie, looks at him and leaves. Jeremy is texting to Damon but Elena catches his arm)

Elena: What the hell is going on?

(Caroline is inside. She sees Matt with Sarah and Tyler. He stops, looks at her and leaves with them. She receives a text from Jeremy telling her that it's her turn. She's walking in an empty part of the manor. She's going to open a door but Katherine arrives, catches Caroline's wrist and pushes her against the wall.)

Katherine: What are Stefan and Damon up to?

Caroline: What do you mean?

Katherine: I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the lake. What's going on?

Caroline: I don't know...nothing.

(She strangles her.)

Katherine: Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something, what is it?

Caroline: I...

(She strangles her harder.)

Caroline: Wait, no, no, no! Okay. They're trying to kill you.

Katherine: I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?

Caroline: Bonnie has it.

Katherine: And where is Bonnie right now?

Caroline: I don't know.

(She strangles her again.)

Caroline: Okay. She's upstairs, she's upstairs!

(She releases her)

(Elena is with Jeremy Natalya and Bonnie)

Elena: You guys are trying to kill her here?

Jeremy: We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it.

Elena: Okay, stop with the "we", are you guys crazy? You're gonna get yourselves killed.

Bonnie: We know what we're doing, Elena.

Elena: And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?

Natalya: It's not just you anymore, Elena. She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped.

Elena: ''She is doing this to stop me and Stefan from being together I don't want any of you getting involved. Stay out of this or she will kill all of you.

Natalya:[ Shakes her head at Elena] ''Are you kidding Elena do you really think Katherine who has ran from someone for hundreds of years has come all the way here just to stop you two from being together come on Elena your smarter than that. No she is after the Moonstone.

Elena: '' [She looks stunned at what Natalya said and begins to feel stupid a little but she still feels like all this is her fault] ''Yes I know that but she could be after something else too.

(Katherine is dragging Caroline upstairs)

Caroline: Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it.

Katherine: Shut up!

(They are in front of a door.)

Katherine: Which room is it?

Caroline: It's that one.

(She goes into the room. Caroline stays outside.)

Katherine: Where is she?

(Caroline laughs.)

Caroline: I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it.

(Katherine rushes over but she can't leave the room. She's trapped.)

Katherine: What the...? Stefan?

(He's in the room too. He has a stake in his hand.)

Stefan: Hello Katherine.

Caroline: Goodbye Katherine.

(She leaves)

Katherine: You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?

Stefan: No, but he can.

(Damon is coming out the closet, he has the compressed air weapon is his hands. He shoots Katherine. The stake goes in her back. At the same time Elena screams. She's hurt like Katherine. Stefan rushes over to Katherine and drives the stake through her arm. Elena screams, she's hurt too.)

Jeremy: What's going on?

Natalya: Jeremy, it's Katherine. She's linked to Katherine, get them to stop! Now!

(He leaves. Stefan and Damon are fighting with Katherine. She tries to stake Damon but Stefan catches her by behind, fall in the floor with her and strangles her by behind. She can't move. Damon arrives and is about to kill her but Jeremy arrives.)

Jeremy: Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!

(Damon stops. He's surprised. Katherine smiles as Stefan releases her and gets up.)

Katherine: You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch.

(She takes the stake from Damon's hands. Damon and Stefan look at Jeremy.)

Stefan: Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!

(Jeremy leaves.)

Katherine: Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure.

(She cuts her hand with the stake. Elena is hurt too. She screams. Stefan hits Katherine's hand and throws the stake on the floor.)

Elena: Bonnie, it hurts.

Bonnie: I can't break the spell, Elena. I'm sorry but I can try to take some of the pain away. Okay? Okay?

Natalya: ''I can take it away just stay still and I will take the spell off and heal you trust me.

(She takes Elena's hand into hers and makes a spell.)

Natalya:[ Her eyes turns White then goes through Elena's mind and see's the thread that is linked to Katherine and uses her Healing Power to break the link] ''It's done Nothing else should hurt you know.

Elena:[ She looks at Natalya grateful the Natalya puts her hand on her back where her wound is and starts healing her] ''Thank you Natalya

(Katherine takes the stake and is about to drive it through her stomach)

Katherine: This is really gonna hurt.

Damon: Wait!

(She sits down on the couch.)

Katherine: Okay. So, how about that moonstone?

[Natalya is easing Elena's pain away. Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: Are you okay?

Elena: Are they?

Jeremy: They're stuck in there with her.

(He looks at Natalya)

Jeremy: You were right; Katherine had a witch link Elena to her.

Bonnie:[She looks shocked remembering the girl she saw earlier] '' The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder!

Jeremy: Where are you going?

Bonnie: There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!

(She leaves. Jeremy removes his magical ring and gives it to Elena.)

Elena: No.

Jeremy: Take it.

Elena: No, Jeremy...

Jeremy: Elena listen to me: you need this more than I do.

Elena: No Jeremy. What I need is for you to be safe.

Natalya:[ To Jeremy] ''Those rings won't work on a Doppelganger because they are supernatural so it is better if you wear it.

(Katherine, Damon and Stefan are trapped in the room.)

Katherine: The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough.

Damon: And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself.

Katherine: What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite.

Damon: Oh that Damon died a long time ago.

Katherine: Good. He was a bore.

Stefan: Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?

Katherine: Where is the moonstone?

Stefan: What do you want with it?

Katherine: Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?

(Stefan looks at Damon and then looks at her)

Stefan: That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?

Katherine: So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?

Stefan: Oh, stop it.

Katherine: Or what? You'll hurt me?

(She gets up)

Katherine: Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead.

(She looks at Damon)

Katherine: Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too.

Stefan: You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?

Damon: Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash.

Katherine: I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town.

(Sarah, Tyler and Matt are in the late Richard's office.)

Sarah: So, what happened to Aimee?

Matt: I don't know, she disappeared.

Tyler: She's probably drunk somewhere.

Matt: Like me.

(He pours the alcohol on the floor.)

Tyler: Whoa, don't do that.

Matt: What man? It's a party.

(He takes the picture of Carol and Richard and looks at it.)

Matt: Right dad? You know, looks like your dad wants to drink.

(He pours alcohol on the picture.)

Tyler: Hey, that's not cool. What's wrong with you?

Matt: Come on, the guy was a dick.

Sarah: Come on, you're being mean. His dad's dead.

Tyler: Give me the picture!

(He tries to snatch it but Matt won't let him.)

Matt: Remember how your dad used to slap you around?

(He slaps Tyler.)

Tyler: Are you kidding?

Matt: I'm just having fun.

Tyler: Put the picture down now man.

(Matt throws the picture on the floor, breaking it)

Tyler: Okay, you need to calm your drunk ass down right now!

Matt: Do something about it!

Tyler: I'm not gonna fight you.

(Matt rushes over him and throws him on the floor. Matt punches him in the face. Caroline is downstairs, she hears the fight. Tyler gets up and punches Matt. Caroline arrives.)

Caroline: What is going on? Stop!

(She puts herself between them. She pushes Matt on the floor. Matt gets up and rushes over Tyler but she stops him.)

Matt: I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!

Tyler: What the hell is wrong with you?

Matt: Let me go!

(Caroline looks at him. Pushes him and elbows him hard in the face. He falls on the floor, unconscious. She goes toward him.)

Caroline: Matt?

(Sarah takes a paper knife on the desk.)

Tyler: How did you...?

Sarah: Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't.

Caroline: Tyler, look out!

(Sarah drives the paper knife in his chest. He pushes her, her head hits the desk very hard. She falls on the floor, she's dead. He looks at his wound and rushes over to Sarah)

Tyler: No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't happen, oh no, this can't happen. This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up!

(Tyler catches his head and screams.)

Caroline: Tyler? Tyler?! Tyler, what's happening?

(He's sitting on the floor.)

Tyler: Get away!

Caroline: What's happening?!

(He raises his head. His eyes are amber.)

(Damon, Katherine and Stefan are still in the room.)

Damon: Damn it! Where is that witch?

Katherine: We could play charades.

Stefan: You bargained the moonstone.

Damon: What are you mumbling about over there?

Stefan: When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?

Katherine: Good for you, Stefan. 2+2...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb.

(She looks at Damon)

Katherine: Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?

Damon: You and me both, honey.

Stefan: Why do you need it back?

Katherine: I love you in a suit, so dashing.

Stefan: What were you doing with it in the first place?

Damon: You're wasting your breath, Stefan.

Stefan: Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?

Katherine: In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you.

Stefan: Who were you running from?

Katherine: (_mouths to Stefan_) I love you.

(Bonnie is looking for Lucy. She finally finds her but Lucy leaves. Bonnie follows her to the dining room.)

Lucy: You looking for me?

Bonnie: Who are you?

Lucy: Lucy.

Bonnie: What are you doing here?

Lucy: I should have known I'd run into a Bennett.

Bonnie: How do you know me?

Lucy: You figure it out. Look, I have no interest in fighting you.

Bonnie: Then stop the spell you put on my friend.

Lucy: Give Katherine the moonstone and I will.

Bonnie: Why are you helping Katherine? Don't you know what she is?

Lucy: Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy.

Bonnie: You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell!

Lucy: Look, I don't want to hurt you.

Bonnie: I don't want to hurt you.

Lucy: Look, I don't have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up.

(Bonnie catches her wrist)

Lucy: You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you.

(She catches Bonnie's forearms. The room shakes, the lights flicker.)

Lucy: Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it's okay.

(Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch.)

Katherine: We're missing the party. I'll have one of those.

Damon: (mimics the voice of a servant boy) Right away Miss Katherine.

(He gives her a glass)

Katherine: Thank you.

(She drinks. He catches her and pushes her against the wall. He tries to stake her but Stefan stops him)

Stefan: No, no! Damon, don't!

Katherine: Yes, Damon, please.

Damon: The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart.

Katherine: God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?

(Lucy arrives. She has the moonstone in her hand.)

Lucy: Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave.

Katherine: Thank God.

Lucy: When I hand this over my debt to you is over.

Katherine: Done.

Lucy: I owe you nothing.

Katherine: I said done. Give it.

Damon: I wouldn't do that.

(She gives her the moonstone. When Katherine touches it, she can't breathe.)

Lucy: You should have told me another witch and a Mage was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that.

Stefan: Wait, Elena!

Lucy: Elena's fine.

(Katherine falls on the floor.)

Lucy: The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie and the Mage's with her.

(Katherine is suffocating.)

Lucy: I apologize for my involvement.

(She leaves. Katherine's unconscious.)

(Caroline explains to Carol what happened to Sarah, but she twists the truth.)

Caroline: Matt and I were fighting, we broke up you know, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing.

Carol: Okay, your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident.

Tyler: Mom, the sheriff's here.

Carol: I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you.

(She leaves. Caroline is alone with Tyler.)

Caroline: Matt's in the car, sleeping it off. I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this.

Tyler: What are you doing?

Caroline: I'm fixing a very bad situation.

Tyler: Why? I did this. I killed her.

Caroline: No, you didn't mean to and I think it's best for everyone…

Tyler: But she's dead! You don't know what that means.

Caroline: Actually, Tyler, I think I do.

Tyler: No, you don't, Caroline.

Caroline: Has your wound healed?

(He checks his wound but realizes that has healed.)

Tyler: How did you...?

(Lucy is leaving. Bonnie runs after her.)

Bonnie: Please, wait.

Lucy: Hey, I'm sorry about that spell. Damn vampires, they pull you into the middle of it every time.

Bonnie: How do I know you? When I gave you the stone, how did I know I could trust you?

Lucy: That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?

Bonnie: Being around family. My grams.

Lucy: My mother is Johanna, first cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila aka...

Bonnie: Grams? We are related?

(Lucy smiles.)

Lucy: Yeah, we kind of are. It's nice to meet you Bonnie. Seeing you tonight was a wakeup call for me. I got to stop letting vampires control me. So thank you for that.

(She leaves. Bonnie cries and runs after her.)

Bonnie: Please, don't leave! I have so many questions. I don't want to be in the middle either. I hate it. How do I stay out of it?

Lucy: Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle of it is exactly where you need to be. You take care, cous. Don't worry, you'll see me again.

(She leaves. Jeremy rejoins Bonnie.)

Jeremy: Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride? Are you okay?

Bonnie: When did you get your driver's license?

Jeremy: I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie.

Bonnie: I'd love a ride home.

(Stefan rejoins Elena. She's alone.)

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: I'm okay, I'm okay. Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing.

Stefan: I know but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyway.

Elena: I will. I heard about Katherine, is it true? Is she really gone?

Stefan: Yeah, I was so worried about you.

(He goes toward her but she pushes him away.)

Elena: Stefan...I...

Stefan: Katherine being gone doesn't change anything for you, does it?

Elena: I want to be with you, Stefan. You know that but first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?

Stefan: Yeah. Yeah, I- I understand.

(She looks at him and leaves.)

[Natalya is waiting at her car for Elena as she feels something is off about tonight she puts on her dress jacket and puts it on when out from behind her someone slams a Bat on the back of her head knocking her out and then the guy in a gold mask picks her up and then puts her in the backseat]

[**In the tomb under Fell's Church.**]

(Katherine wakes up. The moonstone is on the floor, next to her. She takes it. She gets up and tries to leave but she's trapped. Damon arrives.)

Damon: Hello Katherine.

Katherine: Where am I?

Damon: Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch.

Katherine: You should have killed me.

Damon: Death would have been too kind.

(He goes toward the door, to close it.)

Katherine: No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Elena and Natalya's in danger.

Damon: From who?

(She doesn't answer.)

Damon: You're lying, you're always lying.

Katherine: Why do you think I haven't killed Elena? Because she's the doppelgänger, she needs to be protected. and Natalya is a Mage any Vampire will be out for her blood and her Magic.

Damon: Then I'll protect her, while you rot in hell.

(He closes the door.)

Katherine: No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!

(The door is closed; she cries and hits the door very hard. Nothing happens and she drops to the ground in terror.)

[**At the Lockwood Mansion.**]

(Elena is in the parking lot. She's on the phone with Jeremy.)

Elena: Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. What Natalya did to me really worked , I'm starting to feel better Natalya is suppose to make sure I make it home but she is Nowhere to be found[ She looks around for Natalya seeing her Car but not Natalya]. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Okay.

(She hangs up. A masked man comes behind her and kidnaps her.)


	30. Rose

**Rose**

[Middle of nowhere]

(A SUV is meeting another car. The man gets out of the car and goes over to the man in the SUV. The man in the SUV is wearing a cap and sunglasses.)

Trevor: Where are they?

Man: In the trunk, I did exactly what you said.

Trevor: Good, put them in the back.

(The man opens the SUV trunk and then goes to his car. He opens the trunk. Elena is in it, unconscious. He takes her and puts her in the SUV trunk. Trevor sees her in the rear-view mirror and smiles. After putting Elena in the trunk, He goes back to get Natalya who is in the backseat and puts her in the SUV beside Elena and then he rejoins Trevor)

Trevor: Thank you for your help.

Man: Is there anything else?

Trevor: One more thing. Come closer, please.

(The man gets closer)

Trevor: Closer.

(The man gets closer. Trevor takes him, bites him, drinks his blood and then throws him on the floor and he leaves. The man is dead)

**Gilbert's House **

(Jeremy is in the bathroom. He knocks on Elena's bedroom door)

Jeremy: Yo, Elena!

(She doesn't answer so he goes into her room. She's not there.)

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is in her room, preparing for school. Damon's here)

Caroline: So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head.

Damon: Does Matt remember anything?

Caroline: Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident.

Damon: Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool.

Caroline: Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?

Damon: Well, no.

Caroline: And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet.

Damon: Where is your mom?

Caroline: Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet.

Damon: Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?

Caroline: They were more gold with amber highlights.

Damon: Oh.

Caroline: Can he turn into a wolf now?

Damon: Only on a full moon but now he has increase strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?

(She doesn't answer. She's texting)

Damon: Hey! What did you tell him?

Caroline: Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him.

(She leaves her room and goes toward the door)

Damon: He's got to know something.

Caroline: Alright, I'll ask him.

(He rushes over her and catches her by the collar)

Damon: No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?

Caroline: I understand. I'm late for school.

Damon: Right. If you want to drop the hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time.

(Damon opens the door for her. They leave)

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Tyler is in the hallway. There are notices for Aimee Bradley on the walls. In front of Sarah's locker, there are pictures and candles. He's uncomfortable and goes to his locker. He tries to opens it but he breaks the dial.)

(Stefan is closing his locker. Jeremy rejoins her)

Stefan: Hey Jeremy.

Jeremy: Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it.

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Jeremy: You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over…

Stefan: Wait, wait… hold on a minute. We're not back together.

Jeremy: Wait… she didn't stay at your place last night?

Stefan: No, I mean I saw her at the party but that was it. She didn't sleep over.

Jeremy: 'Cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway Come to think of Carol said that Natalya's car is also in the drive way and she isn't here that is unlike her Where are they?

[A house]

(The SUV is parking in the driveway. Natalya is laying on the floor still knocked out and blood was in her hair Trevor is carrying Elena, who is waking up. They are in the house. He puts her on the couch. Her hand and her feet are tied. He removes the ropes.)

Elena: What do you want?

Trevor: Ssh

Elena: Please, I'm hurt.

Trevor: I know. Just a taste.

(He's vamping but Rose arrives and he stops)

Rose: Trevor! Control yourself.

Trevor: Buzz kill.

(He is waking up groaning as Pain shots through her head from the concussion. seeing a woman she never seen before is with Elena)

Elena: What do you want with me?

Rose: Oh my god, you look just like her.

Elena: But I'm not. Please, whatever you…

Rose: Be quiet!

Elena: But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this.

Rose: I know who you are, I said be quiet.

Elena: What do you want?

(Rose slaps her very hard. Elena's falls on the couch, unconscious)

Rose: I want you to be quiet. [She walks over to Natalya seeing that she was looking Pale and bleeding on her head she picks her up and lays her on the couch] ''You must be the Mage.

Natalya: ''You know me[ Closing her eyes against the sharp pain in her head] ''Ah My head hurts.

Rose:[ She bites into her wrist and gives it to her] ''I'm sorry our Wingman wasn't suppose to hurt you,

Natalya:[ She drinks the blood and feels the pain in her head goes away] '' are you the Originals.

Rose: ''So you know of them. No I'm Rose and the other guy you saw is Trevor we are here to get ourselves out of an old mess with Katherine. We have the Doppelganger and now you we should be able to get out of this.

Natalya: ''The Sun and The moon curse they are finally getting ready for it.

Rose: ''Yes I'm sorry we had to capture you both but we have No choice. Katherine should have died long ago but she managed to get away

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Stefan and Damon are outside. They're talking about Elena and Natalya's disappearance)

Stefan: This has Katherine written all over it.

Damon: Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in.

Stefan: Did you?

Damon: Did I what, Stefan?

Stefan: Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you.

Damon: She's in the tomb, period. End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying.

Stefan: What did she say?

Damon: Elena and Natalya's in danger.

Stefan: What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?

Damon: Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?

Stefan: We have to go talk to her.

Damon: No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!

Stefan: I don't really care.

Damon: It's a bad idea, Stefan.

Stefan: It's Elena and Natalya or have you forgotten about her already. .

(Caroline is in the hallway. She sees the candles and the pictures at Sarah's locker. Tyler rejoins her)

Tyler: Caroline.

Caroline: Hey! How are you doing?

Tyler: Not good.

Caroline: How's your mom? My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah.

Tyler: How did you know?

Caroline: What do you mean?

Tyler: About me. How did you know?

Caroline: Know what? That you were upset? I thought I was doing a good thing by covering for you.

Tyler: That's not what I am talking about.

Caroline: Look, it was an accident? Okay? And I've got to run just... please don't blame yourself.

(She leaves)

[A house]

(Elena is waking up she see's Natalya just sitting down with her head in her arms. Rose and Trevor are upstairs. They're talking)

Rose: How's the girl?

Trevor: Still passed out.

Rose: You didn't touch her, did you?

Trevor: Give me some credit. So, you called him?

Rose: No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works.

Trevor: Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?

Rose: They say he got it.

Trevor: Wonderful and what?

(Elena gets up and walks upstairs. She's listening in on their conversation.)

Rose: So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait.

Trevor: Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this.

Rose: I'm sick of running!

Trevor: Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying.

Rose: Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free.

(Elena accidentally makes one of the boards squeak. Rose sees her)

Rose: You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?

Elena: Who's Elijah?

Rose: He's your worst nightmare.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Stefan is talking with Bonnie)

Bonnie: I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took both my Grams and Natalya to undo it the first time

Stefan: But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?

Bonnie: Yeah but Damon's right. She's not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return.

Stefan: I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena and Natalya; I have no idea where they are.

Bonnie: What if there was another way to find them?

(Jeremy and Bonnie are in Alaric's class room. There is a map and a candle on the table.)

Jeremy: How does this is work?

Bonnie: I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell and I have Natalya's Brush from her locker. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger.

(Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up.

Bonnie: Are you ready?

(She cuts Jeremy's hand. His blood falls on the map. Bonnie concentrates herself to cast the spell. The blood drops and merge into one and goes toward Elena and Natalya's location)

Bonnie: There. they are there.

Jeremy: That's 300 miles away.

Stefan: No Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that.

Bonnie: That's as close as I can get.

Jeremy: We can map it, aeriel view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area.

Stefan: Perfect. Call me with whatever you find.

Jeremy: No, no, I'm coming with you!

Stefan: No Jeremy, you're not.

Jeremy: No, I'm gonna just sit here. What if she's hurt okay?

(Bonnie has a nosebleed but the guys don't see it)

Jeremy: Or worse? What if she's…?

Stefan: She's not. You two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find her.

Jeremy: Well, you can't do this alone.

(Damon arrives)

Damon: He's not. Let's go.

Stefan: You're coming with me?

Damon: It's Natalya and Elena.

(Tyler is playing basketball with other guys. He sees Caroline, stops the party and rejoins her)

Caroline: Hey. Um… are you okay?

Tyler: You lied to me earlier. Why?

Caroline: Look, Tyler… I think that you misunderstood me at the party. I get it, it was very traumatic.

Tyler: You're lying.

Caroline: Nope but I'm late.

(She leaves but he catches her arm)

Tyler: Hey!

(She twists his arm and throws him on the floor. He gets up)

Tyler: How did you… you're stronger than me?

Caroline: Please, that was nothing.

Tyler: Listen, if you know something you've got to tell me because I can't handle this.

Caroline: I'm sorry, Tyler but I think that you're still in shock over Sarah dying and it's understandable.

(He looks at her and leaves. He kicks a garbage but he's so strong that the garbage can flies into a car. Everyone looks at him. He looks at Caroline and leaves)

[Damon's car]

(Stefan and Damon are going to Elena's rescue)

Damon: Alaric sure likes his weapons.

(Stefan has a little bottle with vervain in it in his hands)

Damon: What the hell is that?

Stefan: I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that.

Damon: Weird.

Stefan: Hey, how much further is it?

Damon: About 80 miles.

Stefan: Who do you think took them?

Damon: Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl and Natalya it's proberly because she is a Mage.

Stefan: Thank you for helping me.

Damon: Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch.

Stefan: Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway.

Damon: The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar.

Stefan: Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it.

Damon: There's nothing to talk about.

Stefan: That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding.

Damon: Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in.

Stefan: No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't.

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is in his bedroom with Bonnie. He's searching for the place on his phone.)

Bonnie: Alaric just left with Jenna.

Jeremy: He's getting her out of the house for a while so she doesn't ask questions about Elena. Look. I pulled this up based on that spot on the map.

(He shows her his phone. His 's found a house.)

Jeremy: there's nothing for miles except for this old house.

Bonnie: Did you send it to Stefan?

Jeremy: Yeah. I hate sitting here, waiting like this.

Bonnie: Hey, she's gonna be fine.

Jeremy: You don't know that.

Bonnie: No I don't.

(She gets up and rushes over to her handbag. She takes the grimoire and sits on Jeremy's bed with him)

Jeremy: What are you doing?

Bonnie: There's something else I want to try.

Jeremy: I don't get it.

Bonnie: I need a candle. Grab Elena's hairbrush.

Jeremy: Okay, yeah.

(Bonnie takes a paper and writes something on it. Jeremy grabs Elena's hairbrush and a candle.)

Jeremy: What's all this stuff for?

Bonnie: I know it's crazy but I might be able to get her a message.

(She crumples the paper and takes it in her hand. She puts her hand above the candle and opens it. She closes her eyes to cast the spell. Her nose begins to bleed.)

Jeremy: Bonnie? Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!

(The paper is burning. Jeremy's tries to stop her but she keeps going. The paper disappears)

Jeremy: Bonnie.

(She smiles and blacks out. She's unconscious on Jeremy's bed)

Jeremy: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!

[A house]

(Rose is in a room, alone. Elena rejoins her Natalya walks in behind her still looks like she can faint any time)

Elena: Why are we here?

Rose: You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them.

Elena: Why won't you?

Rose: That's another one.

Natalya: You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with us.

Rose: I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service.

Elena: Delivery to who? Elijah?

Rose: Two points to the eavesdropper.

Elena: Who is he? Is he a vampire?

Natalya: He's one of the vampires, the originals.

Elena: What do you mean the originals?

Rose: Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?

Elena: So you know Stefan and Damon?

Rose: I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress.

Elena: Who are the originals?

Natalya: ''The Originals are the first vampires. Katerina was human like you Elena before she came a vampire she was the first Petrova Doppelganger who was supposed to die in a Sacrifice. but she escaped her fate.

Rose: Trevor and I have run for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.

Elena: But why me?

Rose: Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse.

Natalya: The curse? The sun and the moon curse?

Rose: Oh, you do know your history.

Elena: What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse.

Rose: No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it.

Elena: The sacrifice?

Rose: The blood of the Doppelgänger. You're the Doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die.

Natalya: ''What about me where do I fit in all this?

Rose: ''Your a Mage and last of your kind the Originals has been after you since they first heard of you. The power that you have is Valuable to them. So we are going to use you as well.

[Elena looks at Natalya stunned and realize what Jeremy is right about her not being the only one who is in danger]

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline enters her house.)

Caroline: Mom?

(She cautiously walks farther into the house. Tyler is behind her.)

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Tyler: I know

Caroline: Breaking and entering the sheriff's house? That move will win you an award.

Tyler: Go ahead. Keep dodging, keep changing the subject but I know. You're just like me, aren't you?

Caroline: No.

Tyler: Keep it up but I'm not buying it. I saw how strong you were. I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth.

Caroline: Tyler…

Tyler: You're a werewolf. Say it!

(She laughs)

Caroline: What?

(He pushes her against the wall)

Tyler: Stop lying!

Caroline: I'm not lying!

Tyler: Say it!

(He hits the wall very hard. She pushes him against the wall. She's vamping. She throws him on the floor. He's scared)

Caroline: I'm not a werewolf, okay?

[A house]

(Rose and Elena are still talking Natalya is sitting down at the desk that Rose is standing at going through some books. Trevor arrives)

Elena: Tell me more.

Trevor: Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?

Elena: Who were you running from?

Trevor: The originals.

Elena: Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?

Trevor: The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off.

Rose: Mm-mm.

Trevor: Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead.

Elena: What did you do?

Rose: He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova.

Natalya: Katherine.

Rose: The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger.

Trevor: I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since.

Rose: Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again.

[Gilbert's house]

(Bonnie is awake. Jeremy gives her a glass of water)

Jeremy: Here, drink this.

Bonnie: Thanks.

(She drinks)

Jeremy: What happened? You scared the hell out of me.

Bonnie: It's nothing.

Jeremy: It wasn't nothing, Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down.

Jeremy: When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were… you were unconscious.

Bonnie: Witchcraft has its limits. If I push too hard, it pushes back.

Jeremy: How do you know all this?

Bonnie: It's all in here; it's like a reminder that I'm not invincible. Please don't… don't tell anyone.

Jeremy: Why not?

Bonnie: Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that.

Jeremy: By certain people, you mean Damon.

Bonnie: I mean anyone that can hurt me.

Jeremy: I won't tell anyone, okay? I promise.

Bonnie: It's hard, you know? My grams is gone and my dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my mom left. I'm all alone in this.

Jeremy: It's how I feel a lot of the time, alone.

(Long pause. They stare at each other.)

Jeremy: Do you think that worked?

Bonnie: I have no idea.

[A house]

(Elena sits on the couch. She finds the paper Bonnie sent her. It says that "Stefan and Damon are coming for you both" -B She sees Natalya laying down on the other side of the couch with her eyes closed]

Elena: ''Natalya are you Okay? [ Worry in her voice as she sees that Natalya's color hasn't come back to normal]

Natalya: ''Just Tired and I haven't been feeling too good the last couple days.

Elena: ''It's because of me isn't it you used your Magic to take the spell off and heal me it was too much for you.

Natalya: ''No Elena I did what any friend would do. and the reason I'm a Mage so I can help my friends. it's just I haven't been sleeping lately and feeling restless then everything with Katherine just taken its toll on me. Don't worry about me.

[Damon's car]

Stefan: We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6.

(Damon takes a blood bag. He drinks.)

Damon: If you want some, just ask.

Stefan: I want some.

Damon: Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine.

Stefan: I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength

(Damon gives him the blood bag. Stefan drinks)

Damon: Does Elena know you're drinking blood?

Stefan: I've been drinking hers.

Damon: Hmm, how romantic. (Damon drinks some blood.) Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it.

Stefan: You mean when I was more like you?

Damon: Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot.

Stefan: I guess he found something else to live for.

[A house] (Trevor enters the room with Rose Natalya and Elena.)

Trevor: He's here! This was a mistake.

Rose: No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me.

Trevor: No! He wants me dead, Rose!

Rose: He wants them more.

Trevor: I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here.

Rose: Hey! What are we?

Trevor: We're family, forever.

(Someone knocks on the door)

Natalya: You're scared.

Rose: Stay here with her and don't make a sound.

(She leaves to open the door. Elijah opens the door. She arrives.)

Elijah: Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?

Rose: Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house.

Elijah: Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?

Rose: I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?

Elijah: I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit.

Rose: Katerina Petrova?

Elijah: I'm listening.

Rose: She didn't burn in the church in 1864.

Elijah: Continue.

Rose: She survived.

Elijah: Where is she?

Rose: You don't seem surprised by this.

Elijah: Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possesion?

Rose: No, but I have better. I have her Doppelgänger.

Elijah: That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact.

Rose: The facts are wrong.

Elijah: Well, show her to me.

Rose: Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again.

Elijah: You have my word that I will pardon you.

Rose: Follow me.

(He follows her. They arrive at the main is standing against the window when Elijah Elena hears them. She's scared and turns her head. Elijah looks at her. He's surprised and rushes over to her. He looks at her and smells her neck. )

Elijah: Human. It's impossible. Hello there. [ He turns slowly to look at Natalya who is just as shocked to see him remembering him in her dream he walks over to her and caresses her face and then leans in to smell her blood] ''So you are a Mage. Good.

[Middle of nowhere]

(Stefan and Damon have stopped the car)

Damon: The house should be just beyond those trees. Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things.

Stefan: What is your point?

Damon: My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that.

Stefan: And?

Damon: And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?

Stefan: Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it.

Damon: Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out.

Stefan: Alright, then I won't come out.

Damon: So noble, Stefan.

Stefan: I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I'll totally understand.

(He leaves and Damon follows him)

[A house]

Elijah: We have a long journey head of us. We should be going.

(Elena looks at Rose)

Elena: Please, don't let him take us.

Elijah: One last piece of business and we're done.

(He goes toward Trevor)

Trevor: I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry.

Elijah: Oh no, your apologies not necessary.

Trevor: Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you.

Elijah: Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?

Trevor: I beg your forgiveness.

Elijah: So granted.

(Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries. Elena is shocked Natalya feeling the emotions of Rose and the death of Trevor was too much on her body as she runs over to a Trash can and throws up)

Rose: You…!

Elijah: Don't, Rose, now that you are free.[ He turns to walk over to Natalya and pulls her hair out of her way as she gets sick again Elena shocked comes over to her]

Elena: ''Natalya Oh my god what's wrong? [ Natalya after she got done whips her mouth but then blacks out into Elijah's arm] ''Oh no what happened.

Elijah: ''She is dealing with a lot of Emotions and she hasn't been herself. [He picks Natalya and looks at Elena)

Elijah: Come.

Elena: No, what about the moonstone?

Elijah: What do you know about the moonstone?

Elena: I know that you need it and I know where it is.

Elijah: Yes?

Elena: I can help you get it.

Elijah: Tell me where it is.

Elena: It doesn't work that way.

Elijah: Are you negotiating with me?

(He looks at Rose)

Rose: It's the first I've heard of it.

(He tries to compel Elena but it doesn't work. He looks at her necklace.)

Elijah: What is this vervain doing around your neck?

(He snatches the necklace from her neck and throws it He lays Natalya down. then he catches Elena's head and compels her.)

Elijah: Tell me where the moonstone is.

Elena: In the tomb, underneath the church ruins.

Elijah: What is it doing there?

Elena: It's with Katherine.

Elijah: Interesting.

(They hear breaking glass from upstairs.)

Elijah: What is that?

Rose: I don't know.

Elijah: Who else is in this house?

Rose: I don't know.

(He catches Picks Natalya up and pushed Elena in Rose's arms. They go in another part of the house. Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed. Elijah throws Elena in Rose's arms)

Elijah: Rose.

Rose: I don't know who it is.

Stefan: Up here.

(Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed)

Damon: Down here.

(Elijah receives in stake in his hand as he drops Natalya on the floor knocked out still. He removes it. Elena and Rose have disappeared. Elena is with Stefan. He tells her to be quiet. Damon is with Rose. He has his hand on her mouth)

Elijah: Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?

(He breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake.)

Elijah: I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?

Natalya:[ Groans awake still feeling sick but gets up to see Elijah on the stairs] ''Elijah?

Elijah:[ He vampspeeds to her and holds her in his arms tightly] ''Come out or I will drink the blood of the Mage.[He puts his arm around her neck making her gasp in shock and fear]

Natalya: ''No Stop![ She uses her Transforming power to fly up and away from Elijah and then transforms back to her human form behind him Elijah surprised at her ability's try to catch her again but Elena appears at the top of the stairs)

Elena: I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out.

(He goes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand)

Elijah: What game are you playing with me?

(She throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately. He goes toward Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah who still had Natalya in his arms. They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Natalya stays on the floor. He goes toward Natalya but Damon arrives and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leave. Damon tries to follow her.)

Elena: Just let her go.

(He smiles. She smiles too and goes down the stairs to go to Stefan's arms)

Stefan: Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?

(She embraces him and looks at Damon. She mouths a "thank you" and Damon mouths a "you're welcome")

Damon: [ He reaches down to Natalya and pulls her in his arms Hugging her] ''Thank god you are alive[Seeing Blood on her head dried up] ''Gosh you've been through alot have come on let's get you both home.[ He picks Natalya up and they all leave the house]

[Gilbert's house]

(Bonnie is sleeping in Jeremy's bed. Jeremy is looking at her and hears the front door)

Jeremy: Elena?

(Bonnie wakes up and they rush out the door. Elena is going up the stairs. Bonnie rushes over to her and embraces her)

Jeremy: Are you okay?

Elena: I'm okay. I'm okay.

(She looks at Bonnie)

Elena: I got your message.

(Bonnie cries and embraces her again. Then, Jeremy embraces her and kisses her neck)

Bonnie: ''How's Natalya did you find her.

Elena: ''She was kidnaped with me and she will be sleeping at Stefan and Damon's tonight.

Bonnie: ''I'm so glad you both were safe.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch and drinks. Stefan arrives)

Damon: Where's Elena?

Stefan: She's home.

Damon: And you're here why?

Stefan: Because she wanted to be with Jeremy.

Damon: Here.

(He gives him a glass of scotch)

Stefan: Thanks. Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse…

Damon: I know, we'll keep her safe.

Stefan: You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her.

Damon: Yes Stefan, I heard it all before.

Stefan: Hey.

Damon: What?

Stefan: I'm sorry.

Damon: About what?

Stefan: For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago.

Damon: Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that.

Stefan: You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother.

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is still with Tyler. She arrives with a bottle of alcohol and two glasses)

Caroline: You know, this sounds crazy but alcohol helps or at least it helps me. You know, with all that inside jittery stuff.

Tyler: I'm hot. It's like my skin is on fire.

Caroline: Really? I never had any of that. I guess wolves are different. At the beginning, I was very, very emotional. Everything was heightened.

Tyler: I have that. How can you be a vampire?

Caroline: How can you be a werewolf?

Tyler: Who else is like you?

Caroline: Just me. It's a really long story we can share another time. How many other werewolves are there?

Tyler: Just me and my uncle Mason but he left town.

Caroline: Look, Tyler… You can't tell anyone, okay? Not about you, not about me. No one will understand.

Tyler: I know.

Caroline: I want to tell you about my mom and yours and the founding families and the council but I need you to promise me no one will find out about us. This is life and death, Tyler.

Tyler: I have no one else to tell. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, I'm alone with this. It's gonna happen to me. On the next full moon, I'm gonna turn and I won't be able to stop it. I'm scared.

Caroline: Tyler… No... it's.

(She embraces him)

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan is in the library. He hears noise and a vampire is running around him. He takes a stake.)

Stefan: Who's there?

(Rose arrives)

Rose: I'm not here to hurt you.

Stefan: Why are you here?

Rose: Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones.

Stefan: You knew Lexi?

Rose: Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to.

Stefan: Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you.

Rose: I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over.

Stefan: What do you mean "it's not over"?

Rose: It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her for Both Elena and Natalya. They have to. They're doing it for him.

Stefan: For who?

Rose: Klaus.

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena in in pajamas. She's going into her bedroom. Damon's here)

Damon: Cute PJ's.

Elena: I'm tired, Damon.

Damon: I brought you this.

(He shows her the necklace.)

Elena: I thought that was gone. Thank you.

(She tries to catch it but he doesn't give it to her)

Elena: Please give it back.

Damon: I just have to say something.

Elena: Why do you have to say it with my necklace?

Damon: Well, because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life.

Elena: Damon, don't go there.

Damon: No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you but my brother does.

(He kisses her on the forehead)

Damon: God, I wish you didn't have to forget this but you do.

(He compels her and sheds a tear. Elena closes her eyes. When she opens them, Damon's gone and she has her necklace. She touches her necklace and looks around her. She sits down on her bed and looks at her necklace)

[A house]

(Elijah is still impaled but he wakes up and removes the stake from his chest)


	31. Katerina

**Katerina**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Natalya is laying down on her old bed in the Salvatore house as she wakes up like she has slept for days feeling sluggish since her and Elena was Kidnapped by Rose and Trevor she gets up and takes a shower in the bathroom then on Blue jeans, a Blue sweater and Ankle boots. she leaves her hair down as she grabs her bag and Car keys and goes downstairs to the living room when she sees Rose in the house]

(Rose arrives)

Natalya: '' Rose why are you here?

Rose: ''I'm here to help and I needed a place to go for a while.

[She Nods as They go in the living room. She sits down beside Elena who is sitting on the couch)

Rose: Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real.

Elena: Who is he?

Damon: He's one of the originals, he's a legend.

Stefan: From the first generation of vampires.

Elena: Like Elijah?

Rose: No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal.

Natalya: Klaus is known to be the oldest.

Elena: Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and Natalya?

Rose: Yes.

Stefan: No.

Damon: What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…

Rose: Which it is.

Damon: And you're not saying it so I don't kill you

Rose: Which I'm not

Damon: Then we're looking at a solid maybe.

Stefan: Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist.

Rose: Not that you know of

Damon: That's not helping

Stefan: Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story.

Rose: He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot.

Damon: Alright, we're shaking. You made your point.

Natalya: ''You guys are stupid to ignore the warnings if there is such thing as Witches, Werewolves and Vampires then Klaus is real too hello we met Elijah who is also an Original.

Stefan: ''We just don't Think we should worry about it right now.

(Natalya gets up)

Stefan: Where are you going?

Natalya: School. I'm late.

Stefan: Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you.

Elena: It's okay, We know where it is.

(She leaves)

Damon (to Rose): She's in denial.

Natalya: Shut up, Damon.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Bonnie arrives at school. One of her books fall on the floor. Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: Here, I got it.

Bonnie: Thanks. Where's Elena?

Jeremy: She's actually running late today. What are you doing later? You want to hang out at the grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table.

Bonnie: Uh, why?

Jeremy: Why what?

Bonnie: Well, you never asked me to play a game of pool before so why now?

Jeremy: Uh, I don't know, I thought it'd be fun, never mind

Bonnie: No, hey, okay. Sure. It's just...

Jeremy: Just what?

Bonnie: It's just you're Elena's brother and… sure. It's just, I'm really bad at pool.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be. [ She sees Natalya coming out of her car she and Jeremy run over to her] ''Hey you long time No see. [ He hugs her then steps back so Bonnie can hug her too]

Bonnie: ''How are you Elena told us everything?

Natalya: ''Being Kidnapped isn't fun I assure you. and getting hit in the head and knocked out Nope not fun.

Jeremy: ''It's just good to see you and Elena back safe. Did you get why you and Elena got Kidnapped.

Natalya: ''We met two vampires Rose and Trevor who wanted to get out of a big mess that Katherine made for them and an Original vampire named Elijah came to take us to another Original named Klaus who wants to break the Curse of the sun and the moon. Elena is the Petrova Doppelganger so she is important to Klaus then there is me because I'm a Mage the Originals wants me as well.

Bonnie: ''Elena told me about that it's a dangerous time for you both.

Natalya: ''I will try to live my life as I can who knows what will happen next.

(A boy arrives)

Luka: Excuse me! Do you guys know which way is the office?

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here

Luka: Yeah, I am. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka.

Jeremy: I'm Jeremy, this is Bonnie.

Luka: Hi, Bonnie.

Natalya: ''I'm Natalya Savakis

Luka: '' Nice to meet you.[They look at each other. Jeremy looks at them)

Jeremy: Anyway, Luka. I'm actually heading in that direction. Why you don't follow me? It can get confusing.

Luka: Thanks man. It's nice to meet you Bonnie

(He looks at her and leaves with Jeremy)

[The woods]

(Elena is with Caroline. Elena is carrying a bag)

Elena: Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school.

Caroline: I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar

Elena: And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to.

Caroline: I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this.

Elena: You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit.

Caroline: Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me.

Elena: Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?

Caroline: You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise.

Elena: Okay.

Caroline: Why don't you want Stefan to know?

Elena: Because he would never be okay with me doing this.

(They go under the church ruins. They stop in front of the tomb's door)

Caroline: Are you sure you want to do this?

Elena: Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him.

Caroline: But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?

Elena: Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please.

(Caroline goes towards the door and opens it.)

Elena: Katherine?

(She looks at Caroline)

Elena: I'll be okay from here.

(They hear a noise. Elena turns her head and looks at the door entrance. Katherine arrives and stops at the entrance.)

Katherine: Hello Elena. You come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline.

Elena: As long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me. Please.

(Caroline looks at them and leaves)

Katherine: Stefan know you're here?

Elena: I brought you some things.

Katherine: You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?

Elena: I want you to tell me about Klaus.

Katherine: Hmm, you've been busy.

Elena: I also brought you this.

(She takes an old book from the bag)

Elena: It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true.

Katherine: You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?

Elena: I also brought you this.

(She takes a bottle of blood from the bag and shows it to Katherine. Katherine rushes over towards Elena but she can't get out because of the spell)

Elena: You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine.

(Katherine sits down on the floor. Elena puts some blood in a glass and pushes it towards her with a stick. Katherine takes the glass and drinks. Her skin regains some of its color)

Katherine: You have the Petrova fire.

Elena: More blood?

(Katherine puts the glass on the floor. Elena takes it.)

Katherine: It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out.

(Elena gives Katherine more blood.)

Elena: Thrown out?

Katherine: My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame.

Elena: It was kept secret?

Katherine: Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell.

1492

[England, the woods]

(Katherine is running. She falls and hides behind a tree. Elijah and his men are looking for her)

Elijah: She's here. Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are.

(Trevor arrives and indicates them a false direction)

Trevor: This way. There is more blood over there.

(They leave. Katherine gets up. She tries to leave but Trevor arrives, puts a finger on her mouth and pushes her against the tree)

Trevor: Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore.

Katherine: I can't run anymore.

Trevor: Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!

(She leaves)

Nowadays

[The tomb]

Elena: So, what did Klaus want?

Katherine: The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse.

Elena: By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger.

Katherine: He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body.

[Salvatore's house]

(Rose is crying. Damon arrives)

Damon: Alright Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head.

Rose: You've always been this sensitive?

Damon: Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it.

Rose: Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine.

Damon: Is that a dig?

Rose: It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult.

Damon: I'm not in love with anyone.

Rose: You want to try that again?

Damon: Don't get on my bad side.

Rose: Then show me your good side.

Damon: How do I find Klaus?

Rose: You don't find Klaus, he finds you.

Damon: Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?

Rose: Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close.

Damon: Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?

Rose: Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy name Slater in Richmond

Damon: Perfect. I'll drive.

Rose: No. You forget not all of us can do sun.

Damon: Then you drive. Come on.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

[Natalya is walking to her car when Stefan comes running over to her]

Stefan: ''Natalya hey Have you seen Elena today?

Natalya: ''No I haven't which is weird because she came here this morning.

Stefan: ''I heard that she called home sick so maybe I can go over there to see how she is doing.[ They hear Caroline calling for them]

Caroline: Stefan, Natalya!

Stefan: Hey

Natalya: ''Hi Caroline!

Caroline: Hey. Uh, I need to talk to you both. Where are you going?

Stefan: Well, Elena went home sick; I just want to go check up on her.

Caroline: Ditch her.

Stefan: I'm kind of worried about her.

Caroline: You know what? Of course you are. Go ahead, I'd… you know what? We can talk later. [Natalya looks at Caroline confused and starts feeling guilty emotions coming from her]

Natalya: Uh, talk about what?

Caroline: I might have done something.

Stefan: What did you do?

Caroline: Told Tyler I'm a vampire.

[The tomb]

(Elena gives another glass of blood to Katherine)

Elena: What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?

Katherine: It's really tedious but…

(She drinks and crushes the cup. She has regained more of her color)

Katherine: The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken.

Elena: So you ran before he killed you?

Katherine: Something like that.

1492

[England, a cottage]

(Katherine arrives at a cottage. She knocks on the door)

Katherine: Help, please help me.

(An old woman opens the door)

Katherine: Please, help me.

Woman: I don't invite strangers into my home.

Katherine: No, Trevor. He said that you'd help me.

(Rose arrives)

Rose: Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep.

(She looks at Katherine)

Rose: Let the girl in. Bring her water and something to eat.

(Katherine enters the house and sits down)

Katherine: You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this.

(She shows her the moonstone)

Katherine: To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom.

Rose: You stole this from Klaus?

Katherine: It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape.

Rose: People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies.

Katherine: I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid.

Rose: I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy.

(She catches Katherine and pushes her in an empty room)

Katherine: No! No!

(Rose closes the door)

Nowadays

[A coffee shop in Richmond]

(Rose and Damon are parking the car in a underground parking lot)

Damon: Back entrance. How convenient.

Rose: That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings.

Damon: How do you know this Slater guy is even here?

Rose: I called him. He's here. He's always here.

Damon: Good.

(He pushes her against the wall)

Damon: Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at.

(Rose catches him and pushes him against the car)

Rose: I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side.

(She releases him)

Rose: You can trust me.

(They enter the coffee shop)

Damon: Whoa. What about the sunlight?

Rose: Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?

(Slater rejoins them)

Slater: That and the free Wi-Fi

(She embraces him)

Rose: Hey, how are you?

Slater: Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?

Rose: Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…

Slater: Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?

Rose: Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip.

(He looks at Damon)

Slater: It's nice to meet you, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?

[The tomb]

Elena: Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?

Katherine: No, but not because she had a change of heart.

1492

[England, a cottage]

(Rose enters the room. Katherine is on a bed)

Rose: It's nightfall. Time to go.

(She sees that Katherine is hurt. She's bleeding.)

Rose: When did this happen?

Katherine: In the woods, I tripped.

Rose: It's a lie, I would have smelled it.

(She finds a knife in Katherine's hand and takes it)

Katherine: I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die.

Rose: If you die then Trevor dies with you.

(She bites her wrist and puts it in Katherine's mouth so she can drink her blood. Her wounds heal. Trevor arrives)

Katherine: No. No!

Trevor: Where is she?

(Rose rushes over him and leave Katherine alone. She pushes him against the wall)

Rose: You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him.

Trevor: He will sacrifice her.

Rose: Then so be it!

Trevor: I love her, Rose

Rose: He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads.

Trevor: Then we shall run until we die.

(They hear a noise in the room. They rush to see what's happened and find Katherine hanging from the ceiling by a rope. She's dead.)

Nowadays

[The tomb]

Elena: You killed yourself?!

Katherine: Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him.

Elena: But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since.

Katherine: I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock.

(Elena doesn't seem good)

Katherine: What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out.

(She cuts her wrist with her nail. She bleeds.)

Katherine: Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone.

Katherine: I made the other choice.

1492

[England, a cottage]

(Katherine wakes up)

Trevor: What did you do, Katerina? I would have helped you live.

Katherine: You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough.

Trevor: It was enough for me.

Rose: Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this.

Katherine: And for that I'm sorry.

Rose: As am I…. for this.

(She rushes over to Katherine with a stake but Katherine catches the old lady. Rose stakes the old lady on the shoulder. Katherine drinks the old lady's blood)

Katherine: Please understand.

Rose: You have just signed our death sentence.

Katherine: Better you die than I.

(She throws the old lady in Trevor's arms and leaves with her new super speed)

Nowadays

[The tomb]

Elena: Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed.

Katherine: I never thought he would have lasted that long.

Elena: You don't even care that you ruined their lives.

Katherine: I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same.

(She turns herself and opens the Petrova book)

[Mystic Grill]

(Caroline Natalya and Stefan are sitting at a table. Caroline is eating and so is Natalya is still looking at Caroline with suspicion)

Caroline: Sorry to drag you here but if I don't eat, I get those kill innocent people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way.

Natalya: Yeah, what else did you say to him?

Caroline: Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. Are you mad?

Stefan: Yes Caroline. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself a risk. If Damon finds out…

Caroline: But you're not gonna tell him, are you?

Stefan: No, of course not. He would kill you.

Caroline: Always looking out for me.

Stefan: Yeah. Well, you don't exactly make it very easy on me.

Caroline: Then why do you do it? Why are you such a good friend to me?

Stefan: I don't know. I guess you… you remind me of someone. My best friend, Lexi. [ Natalya looks at Stefan as he talks about Lexi]

Caroline: I… you have a friend?

Stefan: You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Caroline.

Caroline: No I just… sorry. I just… tell me about her.

Stefan: I will, some other time. I got to go.

Caroline: Wait! No! What do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him 'cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it.

Natalya: ''Damon isn't going to kill him unless you tell him not to because he is a friend to all of us. He wouldn't do it.

Stefan: ''He will if knows that Tyler could be a Danger to us all.

Natalya: ''He won't.

(Luka is sitting at a table with his father. Bonnie passes next to him)

Luka: Hey Bonnie.

Bonnie: Hey, Luka. How was your first day?

Luka: It was great. I would like to introduce you to my dad.

Bonnie: Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett.

Jonas: Doctor Martin, Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us?

Bonnie: Oh, I'm meeting a friend but he's not here yet so… sure.

Luka: Oh yes, please have a seat.

(She sits down next to him.)

Bonnie: So, where did you move from?

Jonas: Louisiana.

Bonnie: That's a big change

Luka: I'll say.

Bonnie: It's not so bad here

Luka: It's looking up.

Jonas: Bennett, huh? I knew some Bennett's when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?

Bonnie: Actually I do.

Jonas: What do you know? Small world, right?

(Jeremy arrives)

Bonnie: Oh, there's my friend. It was nice to meet you, Doctor Martin.

Luka: I will see you at school.

Bonnie: Yeah.

(She touches his shoulder and feels something. She leaves with Jeremy and turns her head to look at them)

Jeremy: Sorry I was late, are you okay?

Bonnie: Yeah.

[Somewhere, a coffee shop]

Slater: And you're sure Elijah's dead?

Damon: Beyond dead.

Slater: Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD.

Rose: Slater's been in college since '74.

Slater: When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's.

Damon: The point?

Slater: Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me.

Rose: We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?

Slater: Craigslist.

Damon: Really?

Slater: Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends.

(In front of the coffee shop, a man stops in front of a man who's playing guitar. He gives him money and takes his coins. He decants the coins into his other hand. It's Elijah. He looks at Slater, Damon and Rose)

[Mystic Grill]

(Bonnie and Jeremy are playing pool)

Jeremy: You are bad.

Bonnie: I told you.

Jeremy: Well, feel free to cheat if you need your dignity back.

Bonnie: Come on, hit the ball.

(Luka rejoins them)

Luka: Alright, I got winner guys. I got winner.

Jeremy: Get ready, this slaughter is almost over.

Bonnie: So where's your dad?

Luka: I'll see him back home.

(Stefan and Caroline are still talking Natalya has done eating her food and is know getting up)

Natalya: Okay, now I'm leaving.

Caroline: Wait…!

Stefan: No, no, no, Caroline, you have two seconds to come clean.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Stefan: I'd believe the whole innocent act a little bit better if I didn't know how good you were at providing a distraction on demand. Where is Elena?

Caroline: I can't tell you.

Stefan: You can't tell me? Are you kidding me?

Caroline: I'm sorry but I… I can't tell you.

Natalya: Caroline! Elena was kidnapped, she could have been killed and you're seriously not gonna tell us where she is?

Caroline: She's not in any danger. I would not have let her put herself in danger.

Stefan: Put herself in danger where? What do you…? She's with Damon isn't she?

Caroline: Ew, no.

Stefan: Then where… where is she? Listen, if you're my friend like you've pretended to be all day, then you'll tell me where she is.

Caroline: Stefan, I am your friend but I'm also Elena's friend and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where she is.

(He looks at her and leaves)

Stefan:[ He looks at Natalya as she walks beside him out the door] ''Natalya do you have any idea where she could have gone can you sense her?

Natalya: ''Knowing that Elena had Caroline distract us all day there is only one person she could be talking to and she needs information about Klaus who has seen him before other than Rose and Elijah.

Stefan: ''Katherine. How can she go there without us.

[The tomb]

Elena: So how much of your little story is true?

Katherine: I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot.

Elena: Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus.

Katherine: 500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal.

Elena: So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone.

Katherine: Right again.

Elena: What else do you need to break the curse?

Katherine: Hmm, look who is getting smarter.

Elena: It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse.

Katherine: Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice.

Elena: So you need a werewolf?

Katherine: Believe it or not, they're hard to come by.

Elena: What else?

Katherine: A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine.

Elena: What else?

Katherine: A vampire.

Elena: Caroline.

Katherine: It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline.

Elena: So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?

Katherine: Better you die than I.

Elena: ''What about Natalya what's is her role in all this.

Katherine: ''She's a Mage with pure Magic there is a lot of things that he needs her for some of the things I don't now about yet.

(She goes back into the tomb. Elena is alone)

[Somewhere, a coffee shop]

Damon: Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?

Slater: To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa.

Rose: But werewolves are extinct.

Slater: True. I've never seen one but rumor has it...

Damon: Not such a rumor.

Slater: Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome.

(Elijah is still in front of the coffee shop. He's listening to them)

Damon: Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?

Slater: What do you mean?

Damon: Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?

Slater: Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?

Damon: Tell me how.

Slater: You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?

Damon: You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us.

(Elijah is still listening to them. He throws the coins at the window. All the windows break. Slater and Rose's skin starts burning. Rose is screaming. Damon looks outside but Elijah is gone. Slater runs. Rose face is burned. Damon puts a jacket on Rose's face and helps her get out of the coffee shop. He carries her to the car and puts her in the back of the car)

Damon: You're gonna be okay.

Rose: I know.

Damon: Who's behind that?

Rose: I don't know. Where is Slater?

Damon: Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?

Rose: He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me.

Damon: Who did it?

Rose: It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead.

(She cries. Her face is healed)

[Mystic Grill]

(Bonnie is alone, she looks at Jeremy. He looks at her and they both smile. Luka rejoins her)

Luka: Hey Bonnie. I'm sorry about earlier, my dad is not very subtle with the whole Bennett/Salem question. He picked up on you, he was just fishing around, he didn't mean any harm.

Bonnie: I felt something too.

Luka: I know. That's why we're having this conversation right now. He uh… doesn't like for anyone to know.

(He unscrews the lid on the salt shaker and pours some salt on the table.)

Luka: But we were both worry that you would bail us.

(He looks around and puts his hand above the salt. The salt floats up.)

Luka: He just wants us to fit in here for once. It's tough Bonnie, being different.

Bonnie: You're a witch?

Luka: Well, we prefer the term warlock.

[The tomb]

(Elena is still alone, she looks at the tomb. She grabs the bottle of blood and her bag and goes to leave. Stefan and Natalya arrives though.)

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: Stefan, Natalya what are you doing here?

Stefan: I could ask you the same question.

Elena: Caroline told you.

Natalya: No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from us.

Elena: I knew that you'd stop me.

Stefan: Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena.

Elena: What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said.

Stefan: You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.

Elena: That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?

(Katherine arrives)

Katherine: There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story.

1492

[Bulgaria]

(Katherine arrives at her parent's home. She finds dead people outside. She runs and enters the home. She finds her father dead and sees her mother. She's dead. She rushes over to her. She cries over her mother's body)

Katherine: No, no, no mama. No!

Nowadays

[The tomb]

Katherine: He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved.

(Stefan looks at Elena)

Stefan: No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?

Katherine: Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this.

(She shows him the moonstone)

Elena: What?

Stefan: Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?

Katherine: I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth.

Stefan: No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch.

Katherine: My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town.

(She looks at Elena and retreats back into the tomb. Stefan looks at Elena.)

Natalya: ''Sometimes Stefan you are going to have to realize that things aren't always what they seem you have to see the truth sometimes. Katherine may be crazy but she knows about Klaus she even seen him and Elijah you can't keep denying that there is someone coming for us.

Stefan: '' Still it will make me feel better knowing that Elena is safe Klaus will not get her.

Elena: ''I just want to go home. we can worry about Klaus later.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is drinking in the living room. Rose rejoins her)

Rose: I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen.

Damon: I believe you.

Rose: I wish we could save Elena. I know that you want to.

Damon: And I will.

Rose: You remind me of Trevor.

Damon: Why? Why him?

Rose: Because he always talked a big game, he was always working on an angle but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for.

Damon: And where did that get him?

Rose: Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too.

(He gives her a glass of scotch)

Damon: To friendship.

Rose: You're right to fight it, the way you feel about her.

Damon: And why's that?

Rose: Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone.

Damon: Caring gets you dead, huh?

Rose: It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions.

Damon: I will if you will.

(They look at each other and then kiss)

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy is playing pool. He turns himself to look at Bonnie but she's not looking at him, she's talking with Luka. He looks at them, smiles and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena and Stefan are on the porch)

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: I can't talk about it, Stefan.

Stefan: You have to. Don't shut me out. Elena, please.

(She's crying)

Elena: I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Natalya, Caroline and it's Tyler and it's Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me, everything is because of me.

(He embraces her. She's crying. He kisses her on the top of her head)

[The tomb]

(Katherine is reading her family book. She finds a portrait of her with her parents. She has tears in her eyes)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon and Rose are curled up by the fireplace, under a blanket. Damon is shirtless. Rose is in her lingerie.)

Rose: It's a lie, you know. There's no switch you can turn off. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years… you just have to pretend.

(Rose's phone ring. She answers. It's Slater.)

Rose: Hello?

Slater: Rose?

Rose: Slater? Are you okay?

Slater: Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was freaking freaked.

Rose: No, I'm sorry to involved you.

Slater: Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging.

Rose: Okay, what did you find?

Slater: You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone.

Rose: How? What do you mean? I don't follow.

Slater: Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it.

(She looks at Damon. He tells her yes)

Rose: Yes, he can get it. What next?

Slater: You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose.

(He hangs up. Damon and Rose look at each other)

[Slater's Apartment]

(Slater just hanged up)

Elijah: Very nicely done.

Slater: Thanks, I have a degree in theatre. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire.

Elijah: I'm a special vampire.

Slater: What, because you're an original?

Elijah: Hmm, now I want you take this and drive it through your heart.

(He gives him a stake. Slater takes it.)

Slater: But that would kill me forever.

Elijah: I know.

(He's compelling him)

Elijah: But it's necessary.

(Slater drives the stake through his heart. He falls on the floor, he's dead. Jonas rejoins Elijah)

Jonas: Was it, really?

Elijah: It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now.

(They look at each other)


	32. The Sacrifice

**The Sacrifice**

[ Natalya's House]

[ Tossing and turning in her bed Natalya is having a dream again about Elijah this time she is in another loction a Apartment somewhere in Mystic Falls and realizes that Elijah is alive she knew from the start that you can't kill an Original by just any stake it has to be a special Stake she turns around and sees Elijah]

Natalya: ''Elijah you here again why?

Elijah: ''You know why I'm here to get you to invite me in so we can talk. Is there a time that we can meet.

Natalya: ''How do I know that you would try to kill me like you said you would back at the old house.

Elijah: ''I should have never threatened you it was never my intention My family has sworn to Protect you and your line for century's This is a Matter about what Klaus really wants from you.

Natalya: [ She sighs] ''Come by tomorrow after school then we can talk. is that all right with you.

Elijah: ''we have plenty of time to meet. Good I will speak with you tomorrow. [ He disappears as Natalya wakes up and looks around for him but there was nobody there then getting up and ready for the day]

**THE TOMB**

[Damon and Stefan walk down into the tomb and look at each other.]

Damon: Let's do it.

[They grab the stone door; Damon taking the right side, Stefan taking the left.]

Damon: 1,2,3.

[They pull the stone door off the entrance of the tomb.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena opens the front door. Stefan and Damon are standing on the front porch.]

Stefan: Hey. Uh, can we talk?

Elena: Why?

Damon: We went to see Katherine.

Elena: Come on in.

[Elena steps aside and Stefan and Damon enter the house.]

**THE TOMB**

[Damon and Stefan successfully remove the stone door from the entrance of the tomb. They place it to the side and approach the entrance. Stefan and Damon lean against the frame of the entrance, waiting for Katherine, who comes around the corner, looking hungry.]

Katherine: Please... come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us.

Damon: I'd rather poke my eyes out.

Katherine: Mmm, they're such pretty eyes.

Stefan: We're here for the moonstone.

Damon: Feel like tossing it over?

Katherine: Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want.

Stefan: I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you.

Katherine: I've had time to reconsider.

Damon: Meaning you're hungry.

Katherine: I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored. [Katherine has progressively gotten closer to the entrance, stumbling and grasping at the wall as she does so.] At least running from Klaus wasn't boring - so here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever.

[Stefan and Damon look at each other. Katherine starts to walk away.]

Katherine: Let me know what you decide.

[As she says this, she holds up the moonstone and stumbles back into recesses of the cave.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena, Damon, and Stefan stand around the island in the kitchen, talking.]

Elena: You don't believe her, do you?

Damon: No, of course not. We just want the moonstone.

Stefan: According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break.

Damon: No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live.

Elena: How do you destroy it?

Stefan: By releasing it from the moonstone.

Elena: How do you guys even know this is gonna work?

Damon: Cause we have a crafty witch on our side.

Elena: You discussed it with Bonnie.

Stefan: She agreed to do anything she could to help us.

Elena: It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you.

Stefan: We're gonna get it from her.

Damon: Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to.

Stefan: Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it.

Elena: Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out.

Damon: Yep. We're awesome.

Elena: Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it.

[Stefan and Damon exchange looks.]

Stefan: What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice.

Elena: What about Klaus?

Stefan: We'll find him right after we get the moonstone.

Elena: Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you.

[She points from Stefan to Damon. The idea that Elena cares about him startles Damon.]

Stefan: Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life.

Elena: I know. Everybody keeps saying that.

[Elena gets up and leaves the room. Stefan and Damon exchange a look again.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Bonnie and Luka are walking together across the schoolyard.]

Luka: So your Grams waited until you were in high school to tell you that you're a witch?

Bonnie: Well, she brought it up before but I just thought she was drunk. [Luka laughs] In my defense, she was.

Luka: So, then, you're like, new?

Bonnie: New-ish. I still have some growing pains.

Luka: Like?

Bonnie: Physically, it's become a lot harder. I have a bad reaction to it sometimes.

Luka: Your nose bleeds?

Bonnie: Yeah. And I pass out sometimes.

[Bonnie and Luka stop walking and face each other.]

Luka: It's 'cause you're trying to do too much on your own. You need help.

Bonnie: From what?

Luka: From nature. The elements. Just things that you can draw extra power from. Have you ever channeled another witch before?

Bonnie: What is that?

Luka: Say we put our energy together. We can double our strength. I'll show you, watch. Let me see that bracelet.

[Luka takes his backpack off his shoulder. Bonnie removes her bracelet while Luka removes the dog tags from around his neck. Bonnie skeptically holds out her bracelet to him. Luka takes it and places his dog tags in her hand.]

Luka: Take this. Now, I want you to stand very still and concentrate.

Bonnie: I don't get it.

Luka: Ok. I know...

Bonnie: What are we doing?

Luka: We're channeling. The personal items will act as a talisman. Now concentrate.

[Bonnie holds the dog tags tightly between her hands and shuts her eyes. Luka looks on at her, smiling. Bonnie hears a noise around her and opens her eyes, looking at Luka.]

Bonnie: What is that?

[He smiles without saying a word and shuts his eyes. Bonnie continues to look at him. Other students are in the schoolyard talking as the wind starts to blow the leaves up. Bonnie gasps and shuts her eyes as the wind continues to blow, tossing student's papers about and tossling Bonnie's hair. Luka and Bonnie smile broadly as the wind dissipates.]

Luka: [laughing] Pretty cool, huh?

[Bonnie laughs gleefully. Jeremy approaches the two of them.]

Jeremy: What's with that weather, huh?

Luka: It's global warming, man. I don't know. I got to go. See you later, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Bye, Luka.

[Luka picks his backpack off the ground. Bonnie smiles at him.]

Luka: Bye.

[Luka smiles back at her and leaves. Jeremy walks around to face Bonnie.]

Jeremy: The guy is weird, huh?

Bonnie: No, he's not.

[Bonnie looks down at her hands and sees that she still has Luka's dog tags. She is about to yell after him when her cell phone goes off. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at the message.]

Jeremy: What is it?

Bonnie: It's Damon.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Elena opens the front door to the house and walks in. She shuts the door behind her and looks around the hallway. Rose comes down the stairs, tying a silk robe around her.]

Rose: It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning.

[Rose looks up and sees that it's Elena, not Damon, standing in the hallway.]

Rose: Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were…

[Elena looks away, embarrassed.]

Elena: I, uh, sorry, I…

Rose: There's no one else here.

Elena: Actually, I came to talk to you.

Rose: Then I should probably get dressed.

[ Natalya walks in the door and shuts the door to see Elena was already there and Rose in a Red robe]

Natalya: '' Elena I'm here so what are we doing?

Elena: ''We need more Information about Klaus it's why I called you to here Rose is going to help us as well.

[Rose smiles broadly and walks back up the stairs. After Rose has exchanged her robe for real clothing, Elena and her converse in the parlor room.]

Rose: It's a bad idea.

Elena: No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it.

Rose: Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it.

Elena: There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it.

Rose: Why are you coming to me with this?

Elena: Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me.

Rose: Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away.

Elena: We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not.

Rose: They're just trying to protect you.

Elena: And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not. So, we're back to you taking me to Slater.

Natalya: ''Elena are you listening to yourself you are starting to sound like Stefan. and its annoying.

Elena: ''I'm just trying to Protect everyone just like you would all do for me.

Natalya: ''Yeah but you don't see anyone trying to get themselves killed while doing it.

[Rose sits down on the couch next to Elena.]

Rose: What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?

Elena: How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?

Rose: I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?

Elena: I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Tyler is on the basketball court, shooting hoops. As he shoots for a basket and misses, Matt approaches, grabbing the basketball and carrying towards Tyler.]

Matt: Hey man, how you doing?

Tyler: Good, you?

Matt: I'm pissed at myself for picking a fight with you. And feeling guilty for what happened to Sarah. I mean, I've been dodging you for days because I didn't know what to say to you.

Tyler: Don't worry about it, man.

Matt: I'm really sorry. Please know that.

[Matt hands Tyler the basketball and walks away. After a few steps, Caroline approaches Matt. He stops to talk to her.]

Caroline: Matt.

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: How are you?

Matt: I - I've been better. I gotta - I gotta get to class.

[Matt quickly walks away.]

Caroline: Ok.

[Caroline walks over to Tyler.]

Tyler: You two still on the outs?

Caroline: Looks like it. You realize there's almost a full moon?

Tyler: Vampires don't have enough problems, you want to take on mine?

Caroline: Have you even thought about it? The whole... wolf thing? Do you know what you're gonna do?

Tyler: I have a plan.

Caroline: Well…?

Tyler: Kind of private.

Caroline: I'm student council vice president, head of the prom commitee, not to mention I single-handedly organized this town's clean up campaign. And you're really gonna turn down my help?

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[In the parlor, Bonnie speaks to Stefan, Jeremy, and Damon about their plan.]

Bonnie: I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine.

Jeremy: How? It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her.

Bonnie: I'm well aware of what happened. I've learned a few new things.

Jeremy: Bonnie…

[Bonnie deflects Jeremy's concern and looks over at Stefan.]

Bonnie: How will you get it?

Stefan: She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker. We're not.

[Damon raises a glass of blood towards Bonnie.]

Bonnie: You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?

Damon: It's a plan. Is it perfect? [scoffs] What plan is?

Jeremy: Let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in, get out, no spells necessary.

Damon: Gee, thanks, you 16-year-old child. Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?

Bonnie: Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?

[Damon looks over at Stefan, significantly.]

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

[Elena Natalya and Rose park Rose's car in an underground parking lot below Slater's apartment. They ascend the staircase to the apartment. Rose bangs her fist on the door while Elena stands nearby.]

Rose: Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!

[After a brief moment, Rose looks over at Elena.]

Rose: He's not home. Sorry.

Elena: Mm-mm. No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing.

[Rose sighs and pushes the doors open using her vampire strength. Elena looks inside the apartment and Rose gestured into the room.]

Rose: After you.

[Elena walks into the apartment with Rose following suit. Rose wanders farther into the apartment than Elena does, looking for Slater.]

Rose: Slater?

[As Rose moves towards the back of the apartment, she looks through a doorway and her face falls in shock.]

Rose: I don't think he's gonna be much help.

[Natalya rushes over to where Rose is standing and gasps at the sight of Slater's dead body.]

[Rose walks over to Slater's body and drags it away. Elena, regaining her composure, walks over to Slater's computer desk and picks up a bunch of papers.]

Elena: Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information.

[Rose walks up behind Elena and watches as Elena shuffles through the papers.]

Rose: Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass.

[Natalya shuffles through a few more papers before picking up a framed photo. Rose walks over to a set of windows and pulls back the curtains, startling Natalya.]

Natalya: What are you…?

Rose: Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate.

[Rose looks out the window.]

Rose: I used to just come here and watch the day.

[Natalya looks down at the framed photo which contains a picture of Slater and a girl. She looks back up at Rose.]

Natalya: I'm sorry about Slater.

Rose: Any luck?

[Elena attempts to log into one of the computers.]

Elena: Um... It's password protected. I can't get in.

Natalya: No, this is fine. Let's just go.

[Suddenly, they hear a doorknob rattling from inside the apartment.]

Rose: Stay here.

[Rose walks past Elena and opens a set of doors. She peers into the small hallway and sees a girl hiding behind a corner.]

Rose: Alice?

Alice: Rose!

[Alice, crying heavily, rushes towards Rose and embraces her.]

Alice: He's dead!

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Stefan re-enters the parlor room where Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon wait for him. He has the picture of Katherine in his hands.]

Stefan: This belonged to Katherine. Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers.

[Stefan holds out the portrait of Katherine and Bonnie takes it. Bonnie places the portrait in a ceramic bowl. She dips her fingers in a glass of water and lets the water droplets drip from her fingertips into the bowl. Flames sprout from the bowl. Bonnie shuts her eyes and begins to chant a spell in Latin.]

Damon: What will this do?

[Bonnie opens her eyes, watching the picture burn.]

Bonnie: I can turn the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out.

[Suddenly, Bonnie's nose starts to bleed. Bonnie raises her hand to her nose and wipes it away before anyone notices.]

**THE WOODS**

[Tyler and Caroline walk through the woods towards the Lockwood Cellar.]

Tyler: Matt's bumming pretty hard.

Caroline: I know. It's better this way.

Tyler: I get it.

Caroline: You do?

Tyler: Yeah. You can't be honest with him.

[Caroline stops and looks at Tyler who stops as well.]

Tyler: It's not really fair to be with someone and not really let them know who you are. I get it.

[Tyler starts to walk again and Caroline follows.]

Tyler: Right over here. There's a cellar that goes to our old property.

Caroline: I know.

Tyler: You do?

Caroline: I know that this is the old Lockwood property.

[Tyler looks at her skeptically and heads down the steps of the Cellar.]

Tyler: Watch your step.

[Caroline follows behind Tyler. Tyler turns on a flashlight as they enter the Cellar and moves the beam of light around the room.]

Tyler: I'm guessing this is where Mason was headed the night he turned. It's this way.

[Tyler heads deeper into the Cellar with Caroline cautiously entering behind him.]

Caroline: Did Mason tell you about this place?

Tyler: Mason bolted before I triggered the curse, but I found these.

[Tyler shines the beam of light at a part of the cave. Caroline walks into the Cellar and looks at where the beam of light has landed. Three deep scratches run across the wall.]

Caroline: Whoa. They look old.

[Tyler shines the light further down the wall at a pair of rusty chains.]

Tyler: And these bolts and chains. I need new chains, but the bolts could still hold.

[Tyler grabs the ring around the bolt and pulls it hard, showing Caroline how resistant they are.]

Tyler: I think that's what this place was used for. Full moons.

[Caroline and Tyler proceed to glance around the cave. Caroline walks forward and spots something in a nook.]

Caroline: What's this?

[Caroline grabs an item wrapped in a piece of cloth and walks back over to Tyler.]

Tyler: I have no idea.

[Caroline unwraps the cloth around what appears to be a journal. She takes it out of the cloth and hands it to Tyler.]

Caroline: Was it Mason's?

[Tyler takes the journal from her and flips through the pages. He stops at a page and begins to read out loud from it.]

Tyler: "August 31 - My body is changing. I'm edgy, angry, impatient. I get so mad, I black out and forget what I say or do. I'm not myself, not since Jimmy's death. What's happening to me?"

[Tyler flips further back into the journal and glances up at Caroline.]

Tyler: He chronicled everything. [Tyler stops at a page and reads from it.] "The full moon is tonight"

Caroline: Well, does he say what happened?

[Tyler flips the page and sees a memory stick taped to the page of the journal. He slides it out of its place and holds it in his hand, looking at it and then up at Caroline. Both of them look puzzled.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Bonnie pours the ashes from the bowl onto an end table. Stefan and Damon re-enter the room with supplies for the excursion.]

Stefan: Still gotta get the torches.

Damon: Alaric's stake gun's in my trunk. Bonnie?

Bonnie: Go ahead. I'm almost done.

[Stefan leaves. Damon packs a few more things in a bag and follows Stefan out of the room. Jeremy waits until they are unable to hear him before he speaks to Bonnie.]

Jeremy: What are you doing?

Bonnie: Shh!

Jeremy: Hey, you're not strong enough.

[Bonnie places a finger to Jeremy's lips to quiet him. When he doesn't continue to talk, she lowers her finger.]

Bonnie: I'll be fine.

Jeremy: You could get hurt.

Bonnie: And Elena could die. I'll be fine. Promise. I promise.

Jeremy: Here, I got this okay? Go get me, um, go get me something to put this in. All right?

[Bonnie and Jeremy smile at each other and Bonnie leaves to get a holding container for the ashes. Jeremy glances over his shoulder before pulling out his wallet and taking out a card. Jeremy uses the card to carefully scrap a handful of ashes into his wallet without Bonnie noticing.]

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

[Natalya rubs Alice's hand comfortingly as Alice tries to regain her composure. Rose gets up and walks into another room where Elena is pouring hot water into teacups. Rose sits down next to Elena.]

Rose: She found him a few minutes before we did.

Elena: How is she?

Rose: Overreacting. Big time.

Natalya: Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting.

Rose: Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. [Elena looks at Rose, curiously.] She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her.

[Elena turns around and looks at Alice. Grabbing the cup of tea, Elena walks out of the room towards Alice and hands her the cup.]

Alice: Thank you.

[Alice takes the cup of tea as Elena sits down next to her. Alice looks at Elena with an air of familiarity.]

Alice: You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?

Elena: Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus.

Alice: Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at.

Elena: Do you know Slater's computer password?

Alice: Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart.

Elena: I understand that. Do you know his password?

Alice: Who do you think you are?

[Alice looks away from Elena and takes a sip of her tea. Elena looks over at Rose and her eyes light up with an idea. Elena looks back at Alice.]

Elena: What if I could convince Rose to turn you?

[Alice looks back up at her. Rose, hearing what Elena has said, looks over at her, disdainfully then looks at Natalya who rolls her eyes at this.]

Elena: Will you show us his files then?

[Alice has managed to log on to Slater's computer, but all the files have been deleted. Elena and Rose stand behind her, watching.]

Alice: Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out.

Natalya: Yeah, probably whoever killed him.

[Elena runs a hand over her face and turns away.]

Alice: Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server.

[Rose turns back to speak to Elena.]

Rose: [speaks softly] You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?

Elena: I know. She doesn't.

[Elena walks past Rose, who smiles at Elena's deception. Elena leans down next to Alice to look at the computer screen.]

Alice: Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious.

Elena: These are all leads to vampires?

[Alice continues scrolling through the files.]

Alice: Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me.

Natalya: What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah.

Alice: I could call him.

[Elena hands the phone over to Alice.]

Elena: Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger and Mage is alive and Their ready to surrender.

Natalya: What?!

Alice: Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you.

Elena: Get him the message, please.

[Elena quickly walks out of the room. Rose follows her out. Elena places her hands on a table and exhales heavily. Rose enters the room.]

Rose: What are you doing?

Elena: I'm getting Klaus' attention.

Rose: If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you.

[Elena looks back at Rose, but doesn't respond.]

Rose: Which is exactly what you wanted all along.

Elena: It's either me or my family.

Rose: So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else? [ Natalya so furious with Elena right now walks in and her eyes turns white]

Natalya: ''How could you Elena The reason why everyone is protecting you so Klaus wouldn't kill you and me for the Sacrifice Elena No matter what you do some of us are going to die.[ Tears coming in her eyes as she glares at Elena] ''Sometimes Elena you can be the stupidest person. My god I can't even look at you. [ She walks out of the room with Elena following her]

Elena: ''Natalya wait I'm sorry finding Klaus is the only way to save my family you wouldn't understand.[ She regretted what she said the moment she said it when she see's Natalya with tears falling out of her eyes] ''No...no...that is not what..

Natalya: ''Right I don't now how it feels to want to protect anyone. you know what you are right Oh you forget that I have No family to protect because they are all dead. Thanks for pointing out that I shouldn't have to worry about family because I don't have I thought that was what you all were. You never thought for one moment what would happen once you die all your family are going to be hurt. all you think about is yourself taking the easy way out instead of fighting for your life it was what your Parents wanted for you.[ Elena tried to say something but Natalya puts her hand up] ''No more Elena I can't talk to you right now. [She walks back into the main room as Elena stands in the bedroom upset Natalya then finds Rose] ''Rose I need you to Call Damon and get him here.

Rose: ''I'm sorry about Elena if I knew this is what she had in mind I would never have brought you both here.

Natalya: ''It's not your fault she wants to kill herself. Just call Damon and get him here I know he is going to yell at me for this. [ She goes to sit down at the couch as Rose starts calling Damon]

[Alice enters the room.]

Alice: [to Elena] Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you.

[Rose shuts her eyes and sighs.]

**THE TOMB**

[Katherine, hearing footsteps coming down into the tomb, walks over to the entrance. Jeremy walks down the steps and stands in front of the entrance, where Katherine can't reach him.]

Katherine: The youngest Gilbert. This is an intriguing surprise.

Jeremy: I'm here for the moonstone.

Katherine: Yeah, yeah, the moonstone. It's very popular today.

Jeremy: Just give it to me.

Katherine: [sighs] Naïve little Gilbert. If you want it, you're gonna have to come here and get it.

[Suddenly, Jeremy pulls a stake gun from out of his sleeve. He shoots the stake at Katherine, hitting her squarely in the stomach. Katherine grunts in discomfort and clutches at the stake, ripping it out. Before Katherine can regain her composure, Jeremy throws the handful of ashes he took from Bonnie directly into Katherine's face. Katherine gasps and falls to the floor, temporarily unconscious.]

Jeremy: I kinda figured you'd say that.

[Jeremy enters the tomb. He pats Katherine down in search of the moonstone.]

Jeremy: Come on, where is it?

[After realizing the stone is not on Katherine, he looks at the back of the cave. Turning on a flashlight, he shines the beam down the cave and slowly walks back into the crypt. He sees the moonstone laying on a stone ledge behind an iron gate. Jeremy opens the gate and grabs the moonstone from its place. Jeremy looks at it for a moment before turning around and dashing to the entrance of the tomb. As he enters the front portion, he sees Katherine, her eyes red with hunger, up from the ground. Katherine vamp-speeds over to Jeremy, grabs him, and bites into his neck. Jeremy yells and throws the moonstone out of the tomb. Katherine gasps for air, blood dripping down her face.]

**THE WOODS**

[Bonnie approaches Stefan and Damon who are waiting in the church ruins by the entrance to the tomb.]

Bonnie: Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home.

Damon: Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?

Bonnie: He said he'd be here.

Stefan: ''Where is Natalya I've called her all day?

[Stefan and Bonnie descend the stairs to the tomb. Damon starts to follow but stops abruptly when his cell phone rings. He answers it.]

Damon: Not a good time, Rose.

[Rose is on the other end, still at Slater's apartment.]

Rose: Don't be angry with me.

Damon: Why, what did you do?

Rose: You need to get to Richmond immediately.

Damon: Tell me.

**THE TOMB**

[Stefan and Bonnie have made it down into the tomb. Stefan drops his bag and starts rummaging through it, but something catches his eye. He sees the moonstone lying nearby.]

Stefan: What the hell?

Bonnie: Is that the moonstone?

[Stefan and Bonnie rush over to it. Stefan picks it up. Katherine, lips drenched in blood, comes to the entrance of the tomb.]

Katherine: I hate to interrupt, [Stefan and Bonnie look up at her.] but today has just been full of surprises.

[Katherine pulls Jeremy out from behind the wall. Jeremy's eyelids flutter and the bite mark on his neck oozes blood. Stefan rushes over to the entrance and Bonnie looks on in horror.]

Jeremy: I'm sorry. I took some powder.

Katherine: Don't worry, I know that he's wearing his ring, so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, I'm going to be in the back playing with my new little toy. [She shoves Jeremy back into the cave] And you guys just give me a holler when you've got the tomb open.

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

[Jonas has laid out all of Elena's trinkets that he stole from her bedroom on a table. Elijah sits across from Jonas.]

Elijah: So how exactly does this spell work?

Jonas: Give me your hand.

[Jonas has a silver knife in his hand. Elijah extends his hand out, palm facing up, and Jonas slices it open with the blade.]

Jonas: Place it here.

[Elijah places his bloody palm face down on the picture of Elena in her cheerleading uniform.]

Jonas: Now, take my hand.

[Jonas extends his hand to Elijah who takes it.]

Jonas: Close your eyes. Relax your mind. And look for her.

[Elijah shuts his eyes. Jonas follows suit and begins chanting a spell in Latin.]

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

[Elena is gazing out a window. Suddenly, she sees Elijah's reflection walking towards her in the window. Elena gasps and turns around. She sees no one else in the room with her. Confused, she turns back and looks at the window and back into the room again.]

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

[Elijah's eyes fly open.]

Jonas: You saw her, didn't you?

Elijah: I know exactly where she is.

**THE TOMB**

[Bonnie has set up a circle of torches in the antechamber. She lights them with a flame.]

Stefan: Where the hell is Damon?

Bonnie: We can't wait, we have to get him out of there.

Stefan: She's fed, she has her strength back.

Bonnie: We still have what's left of the ash. [Bonnie hands Stefan an envelope with the ash.] Do you think you can get close enough?

[Stefan takes the envelope from Bonnie.]

Stefan: I don't have a choice.

Bonnie: It's gonna take me some time.

Stefan: How long?

Bonnie: I don't know, a while.

Stefan: Just get me in there as soon as you can.

[Stefan walks away.]

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

[Luka enters the apartment. Jonas is looking through a grimoire when he enters. Luka places his backpack on the table.]

Jonas: So how was school?

Luka: Riveting.

**THE TOMB**

[Bonnie has the grimoire open, her eyes tightly shut, she begins chanting a spell in Latin. Stefan watches her.]

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

[Luka inhales sharply, feeling Bonnie channeling him. Jonas looks back at him.]

Jonas: What's wrong?

Luka: Nothing

[Luka touches his neck and feels that his dog tags are not there.]

**THE TOMB**

[Bonnie, with Luka's dog tags clutched in one hand, continues chanting the spell.]

**FORBES' HOUSE**

[Caroline and Tyler are sitting on a couch in the living room. Tyler has his laptop out and he inserts the memory card into the flashdrive. A video starts to play.]

Mason: "It's September 15 - 2 hours from the first full moon since I triggered the curse"

Tyler: He taped his first transformation.

[Tyler pauses the video and looks at Caroline. Caroline, who has Mason's journal, flips through the pages.]

Caroline: Um... There's nothing. [Caroline finds something and holds the journal towards Tyler, pointing at the page.] September 16th, he - he wrote about everything the next day.

[Tyler fast forwards through the video as Caroline reads aloud from the journal.]

Caroline: "I chose the garage. I could deadbolt the door. It was far from the street so no one could hear. I bolted hooks to the floor for the carabineers". [Tyler slows the video down and watches] Like for mountain climbing?

[Tyler speeds the video up again.]

Tyler: Retractable cables.

[Tyler slows down the tape to a part where Mason is drinking a golden liquid from a water bottle. Mason sputters and coughs, kneeling on the ground.]

Tyler: What's he doing?

Caroline: It's... wolfsbane. [She continues to read aloud.] "I diluted wolfsbane with water to weaken myself, but I could barely get it down without puking. It felt like I was drinking battery acid. Over an hour passed and nothing happened. It got so quiet I could hear my own blood pumping. That's when…"

[On the video, Mason begins to scream in pain, pulling at the cables holding him. Caroline puts a hand up to her mouth in shock, but continues reading as Tyler watches the video play out.]

Caroline: "I kept thinking I'd black out and not feel it. But I did. I... I felt all of it"

[On the video, Mason has fallen to the floor due to the pain he is experiencing. Mason cries and yells for help.]

Caroline: How long is it?

Tyler: [in a shaky voice] We're three hours in.

[Tyler starts to fast forward the video.]

Tyler: Four hours.

[He continues to fast forward the video.]

Tyler: Five hours. How long does this last?

[Caroline flips through the pages again, but doesn't respond. Tyler continues watching the video. Mason's body begins to contort and he yells even louder now. Tyler, not being able to handle it anymore, pauses the video. He gets up, his eyes filled with tears.]

Tyler: I can't - I can't do that. Caroline, whatever that was, I can't go through that.

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

[Elena walks into the main room, sipping on a glass of water. She looks over at Alice, then turns around and gasps because Damon has snuck up from behind her.]

Damon: What are you doing here?

Elena: What are you doing here?

[Rose and Natalya enters the room. Elena turns around and looks at her angrily.]

Elena: You called him?

Rose: I'm sorry, Elena.

Elena: [ To Natalya] ''You said that you understood.

Natalya: ''Oh! I understand that you're a Idiot on a Suicide mission yeah you can say I understand perfectly. Spare me Elena.

Damon: She lied.

[Elena turns around and looks at Damon. Alice walks up to them, starstrucked.]

Alice: Damon Salvatore.

Damon: [to Rose] Get rid of her.

Alice: No. Way.

[Rose grabs Alice's arm and leads her out of the room.]

Damon: Come on. We're leaving.

Elena: No.

Damon: I said we're leaving.

Elena: I'm not going with you.

Damon: You do not get to make decisions anymore.

Elena: When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision.

Damon: Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?

Elena: You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love.

Damon: Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself.

[Damon grasps her arm tightly. Elena struggles and releases herself from his grip.]

Elena: No!

[Elena throws a punch at Damon. Damon clutches her fist in his hand and moves in towards her. Elena gasps in shock.]

Damon: Don't ever do that again.

[Damon releases her fist from his grasp and walks away. Elena stands there, horrified.]

Elena:[ She glares at Damon then at Natalya] '' I should have never have told you to come.I thought I can trust you clearly I can't[ Seeing the look of hurt on Natalya's face] ''You deserve what you get.

Natalya: [ Hurt in her heart when Elena said she doesn't trust her and that she hopes she dies] ''You really want me to die Elena. [ Wounded] after everything I tried to do to help you when ever you ask or I've always been there for you Elena and you were planning on handing us both over to Klaus. No I trusted you and you let me down you are just like Katherine after all using your friends and get them killed.

Elena;[ horrified and guilt] ''Oh my god No I'm not like Katherine I will never use or Kill my friends for my gain.[ Natalya turns away from her as Elena puts her hands on her shoulders but Natalya pulls away and walks in the bedroom] ''I'm so sorry I said those things Natalya.

Natalya: ''Your Not forgiven right now and you know hard that was for me to say that. Just leave me alone Elena.

[Damon was watching them and shakes his head at Elena as he turns to go in the bedroom to compell Alice]

**THE TOMB**

[Bonnie continues to chant the spell and the flames flare up. Katherine, dragging Jeremy behind her, comes back towards the entrance.]

Katherine: Ohhh, something's happening.

[Stefan looks bact at them.]

Jeremy: Bonnie, no!

[Stefan looks back at Bonnie, a look of alarm on his face.]

Jeremy: [to Stefan] You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!

[The flames flare up higher.]

Katherine: Maybe she is.

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

[Luka is sitting at a table, doing homework, when suddenly, he feels Bonnie channeling him and he grimaces in pain. Jonas places his hands on either side of the table and looks at Luka.]

Jonas: What's going on?

Luka: It's Bonnie Bennett. She's channeling me.

Jonas: Why would you let her do that?

Luka: You told me to bond with her, so I bonded.

[Luka groans in pain. His nose starts bleeding profusely.]

Jonas: Oh, God.

**THE TOMB**

[Bonnie's nose is bleeding as well, but she continues to chant the spell. Stefan walks over to her, concerned.]

Stefan: Bonnie... Bonnie...

Jeremy: You gotta stop her!

[Katherine elbows Jeremy in the face and he falls to the floor. Stefan looks back at Jeremy and sees he's okay. He looks back at Bonnie and grasps her arm.]

Stefan: You need to stop. Bonnie!

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

[Luka falls out of the chair and onto the floor, clutching his head in pain.]

Jonas: Luka!

[Jonas removes Luka's hands from his head and replaces them with his own. Luka finally seems to be okay if a bit weak.]

**THE TOMB**

**[**Bonnie continues to chant the spell as Stefan tries to persuade her to stop.]

Stefan: Bonnie!

[Suddenly, Bonnie faints. Stefan gets down next to her and begins to shake her.]

Stefan: Bonnie. Bonnie, wake up, please. Bonnie, wake up. Bonnie.

Katherine: Yes, please because I'm still in here!

[Katherine impatiently paces around inside the tomb. Bonnie finally wakes up.]

Stefan: Are you okay? You all right?

[Bonnie, feeling fuzzy, sits up with Stefan's help. Bonnie uses Stefan's arm to stand herself up.]

Bonnie: It didn't work.

[Bonnie looks into the cave, upset. Stefan holds onto her arms so she won't fall back down.]

Bonnie: I'm not strong enough. Even with help, I can't do it.

Katherine: Ahhh, that's too bad, I'm still hungry.

[Katherine grabs Jeremy's shirt and pushes him up against the wall. She extends her fangs and prepares to bite Jeremy's neck. Stefan vamp-speeds into the tomb, grabs Jeremy, throws him out, and restrains Katherine against the wall.]

Stefan: Go!

[Jeremy falls onto the ground and Bonnie kneels down and wraps her arms around him. They both look up at Stefan as Stefan looks back at them. Katherine looks up at Stefan with a smug smile.]

**FORBES' HOUSE**

[Caroline closes Mason's journal and places it on a table.]

Caroline: You know what? I don't think we should read this anymore.

Tyler: Why? What did you read?

Caroline: There's a… a reason it's called a "curse", Tyler.

[Tyler takes the journal from off the table, opens it up, and begins to read aloud.]

Tyler: "Unimaginable pain. I thought it would never end. It was the worst night of my life"

[Tyler laughs humorlessly, shuts the diary, slams it down on the table, and sits back down on the couch. Caroline approaches him.]

Caroline: But… he did say that the transformation speeds up over time.

[Tyler takes a glass of alcohol and drains it in one gulp.]

Caroline: So, if you can just get through this first time, then…

Tyler: Why are you helping me?

Caroline: What do you mean?

Tyler: Why do you care? We've never been friends before.

Caroline: That's not true. I've known you my entire life, Tyler. I -

Tyler: We've never been close. Not like this.

Caroline: I don't know. You just seem like you… like you kind of need it.

[Caroline sits down next to Tyler.]

Caroline: I was alone when I turned. I had no control over my body or my... urges. And... I killed somebody. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you to be alone.

[Tyler nods, understanding. Suddenly, the door bell rings. They both glance at the door. Caroline gets up to answer it.]

Caroline: I gotta...

[Caroline walks to the door and sees Matt standing outside, looking nervous. She opens the front door.]

Caroline: Matt.

Matt: I know I should have called. I'm sorry.

[Caroline steps out onto the porch and shuts the door behind her.]

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Matt: I don't know, but I was driving home from work and I just - I kinda found myself here.

Caroline: Well, are you okay? I - I've been worried about you.

Matt: I miss you.

[Caroline smiles at him. Matt smiles back as Caroline softly laughs.]

Matt: Yeah.

Caroline: Matt, I...

[Suddenly, Tyler opens the front door. Matt and Tyler exchange looks.]

Matt: Hey.

Tyler: Hey.

[Matt looks down, making the assumption that Caroline has moved on.]

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

[Damon opens a set of double doors and exits the bedroom. Elena Natalya and Rose look at him from their seats in the living area.]

Damon: Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day.

[Suddenly, the front doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment. Damon turns his head to look at them as Rose Natalya and Elena stand up.]

Cody: We're here to meet the doppelgänger.

Elena: Thank you for coming.

[Elena attempts to walk towards them, but Damon pushes her back.]

Damon: [whispers to Elena] I will break your arm.

[He looks at Cody.]

Damon: There's nothing here for you.

[The man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him. The other two vampires look back at Elijah. Elijah vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasps and vamp-speeds out of the apartment. Elijah looks over at Elena and his gaze last longer on Natalya who is just as Stunned at seeing Elijah here]

Damon: [surprised] I killed you. You were dead.

Elijah: For centuries now.

[Elijah looks back at Cody.]

Elijah: Who are you?

Cody: Who are you?

Elijah: I'm Elijah.

Cody: We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her.

Elijah: Does anyone else know that you're here?

Cody: No.

Elijah: Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful.

[Elijah plunges his arm's into the two vampire's chest. Natalya gasps as she feels the Vampire's hearts get pulled out grunting as They grunt as Elijah rips their hearts out. The two vampires fall to the floor, dead, and Elijah lets their hearts drop from his hands. Damon prepares to fight with Elijah, but Elijah shocks them, by turning around and vamp-speeding out of the apartment. Damon looks back at Elena, both of them with shocked expressions on their pale as a Pale Natalya faints on the ground Damon shocked runs over to her finding her pulse]

Elena: ''Oh my god Natalya what happened to her? [ She pulls Natalya's hair away from her face feeling remorse in her heart at what she put Natalya through tonight.]

Damon: ''She has Empathy powers Elena she feels what others feel. which means everything even there deaths and when Elijah killed those Vampires it was too much for her and then she fainted[ He picks up Natalya up in his arms and carries her out of the House]

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

[Elijah is standing at a window, looking out. Jonas enters the apartment and shuts the door behind him.]

Elijah: Where's Luka?

Jonas: Asleep.

Elijah: Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl. However, I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me.

Jonas: I assume he didn't live to tell about it.

Elijah: Actually, I spared him. He'd die before he'd let anything happen to her. They both would. She'll be kept safe.

Jonas: For now.

Elijah: Well, that's precisely what we need her to be. [Elijah looks back at Jonas.] Safe.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Jeremy and Bonnie enter the house from the back entrance. Jeremy clutches a rag to his bloody wound and Bonnie shuts the door behind them. Jeremy throws the rag across the kitchen. Bonnie follows him.]

Jeremy: I'm home, okay? I don't need an escort to my room.

[Jeremy opens up the medicine cabinet and takes out a bandage.]

Bonnie: Oh, I don't know. Between here and upstairs there's still time for you to do something stupid.

Jeremy: I already feel bad. I don't need you to berate me.

Bonnie: Stefan is stuck in there, and I don't know how to get him out. What should I be doing?

[Jeremy places the bandage on his neck wound.]

Jeremy: You should admit that you never should have tried this in the first place.

Bonnie: I didn't have a choice, Jeremy!

Jeremy: Yeah, well neither did I.

[Jeremy walks past her and throws away the remains of the bandage. Bonnie turns around to look at him.]

Bonnie: Wha- Why did you have to get involved?

Jeremy: Because I didn't want you to get hurt.

Bonnie: Look, Jeremy... you can't feel that way about me.

Jeremy: Don't.

Bonnie: What?

Jeremy: Don't act like this is one-sided. Like... like I'm some kid that has a crush on his sister's friend. You could have died today.

[Jeremy walks closer to Bonnie and caresses her cheek with his hand.]

Bonnie: And you almost did.

Jeremy: That was a chance I was willing to take.

[Jeremy moves in to kiss Bonnie.]

Bonnie: I can't. I - I can't.

[Jeremy pulls away and removes his hand from her face.]

Bonnie: I'm sorry.

Jeremy: Yeah…

[Bonnie walks to the back door and pauses. She looks back at Jeremy for a moment, opens the door, and walks out.]

[Damon and Elena walk up the steps to the front porch.]

Elena: [sighs] Thank you for bringing me home.

Damon: Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded.

[Damon and Elena stop at the front door and turn to face each other.]

Elena: She was just scared. She didn't mean to run.

Damon: Yes, she did. She's been running for 500 years.

Elena: I can't believe Elijah's alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?

Damon: If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me.

[Elena walks towards the door, but Damon catches her arm before she opens it and turns her around so she faces him.]

Damon: What you did today was incredibly stupid.

Elena: Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught. [Elena wriggles her arm out of his grasp and he lets her go.] I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you.

Damon: ''But what you said to Natalya was over the line. Natalya has always fought for you and this is how you repay her by giving up on your life.

Elena: ''I don't now how many times I'm going say I'm sorry I was only doing what everyone would do for me. She is going to have to understand that.

Damon: ''How can anyone understand you giving yourself up to Klaus who will kill you and Natalya both.

[Jeremy opens the front door.]

Elena: Damon, good night, okay?

[Elena is about to enter the house but stops when she sees Jeremy. Damon looks at him.]

Damon: What?

Jeremy: It's Stefan.

**THE TOMB**

[Elena bolts down the stairs of the tomb. She rushes towards the cave and looks in, but sees no one.]

Elena: Stefan! Stefan!

[Elena is about to enter the cave when Damon comes up from behind her, grabs her, and pins her against the wall.]

Damon: Don't you dare.

Elena: Stefan's in there, Damon! How could you let this happen?

Damon: What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission.

[Stefan and Katherine are in the back of the cave, listening to Elena and Damon argue. Stefan paces around while Katherine twirls her hair between her fingers.]

Elena: You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place!

Damon: It was the right call, Elena.

Elena: The right call? How was any of this the right call?!

[Elena hits Damon's chest with her fists.]

Elena: Damon, let go of me! Damon, let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me!

[Elena repeatedly beats her fist into Damon's chest, who keeps a calm face and restrains her. Elena becomes tired and desperately looks up at Damon.]

Elena: Please.

Damon: Are you done?

[Elena breathes heavily. Damon releases her from his grip and backs up. Elena looks into the cave and starts to move towards it. Damon holds his hand up to block her way.]

Damon: Don't.

[Elena snarls at Damon and stomps out of the tomb in a rage. Damon watches her go then looks back into the cave. Stefan walks over to the entrance.

Damon: Of all the idiot plans, Stefan.

Stefan: Yeah.

Damon: I'll find a way to get you out.

Stefan: Ah, it's all right. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to de-spell it.

Damon: You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch. Wonderful.

Stefan: Keep Elena away from here.

Damon: Yeah. Cause that'll be easy.

Stefan: Promise me. No matter what happens. You'll protect her.

Damon: Promise.

[Damon leaves the tomb. Katherine emerges from the shadows and looks at Stefan.]

Katherine: That right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made.

[Stefan silently walks past her into the recesses of the cave.]


	33. By The Light Of The Moon

**By The Light Of The Moon**

[The Gilbert House] (Elena is in her bedroom with Bonnie. She looks at the moonstone.)

Elena: Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?

Bonnie: Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless.

Elena: And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful.

Bonnie: Maybe. If he finds out.

Elena: Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out.

Bonnie: Stefan wants me to focus on this.

Elena: Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong.

Bonnie: I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual.

(Jeremy arrives. Bonnie takes the stone from Elena's hand.)

Jeremy: What are you guys arguing about?

Bonnie: We're not arguing about anything.

(She puts the stone in her bag and looks at Jeremy.)

Bonnie: I need a coffee.

(She gets up and leaves. Jeremy looks at Elena.)

Elena: What?

Jeremy: Why are you on some suicide mission?

Elena: I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt.

Jeremy: Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?

(He shakes his head as he leaves. Elena waits a beat and takes the moonstone from Bonnie's bag. She quietly hurries down the stairs. She has her car keys in her hands. Bonnie rejoins her.)

Bonnie: Where are you going?

Elena: Um, to see Stefan.

Bonnie: You're lying.

Elena: No, I'm not.

Bonnie: Really? Tell your face.

Elena: Are you serious?

(Jeremy rejoins them)

Jeremy: She took the moonstone.

Elena: How did you...?

Bonnie: We tested you, and you failed.

Elena: Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen.

(Bonnie lets her leave. Elena looks mildy confused as she walks down the stairs and opens the door to leave, but Natalya who is standing outside Repeals her with a Barrier around the entrance. She's trapped. She turns around and looks at them.)

Elena: What did you do?

Bonnie: It's for the best, Elena.

(Bonnie looks at Jeremy. He's smiling. Elena continues to try to break the barrier, to no avail she looks at Natalya glaring at her in frustration.)

Natalya: ''You can glare at me all you want Elena but did you really think I'm going to let you go to Klaus and tell him all about me when I'm trying to prevent him from coming after me you got another thing coming. You can get yourself killed all you want but don't expect the rest of us to go down with you.[ To Bonnie] ''Tell Damon I did what he ask but do Not call me unless Elena is ready to be smart[ She coldly looks at Elena then leaves]

Elena: [She sighs] ''She hates me now what am I doing?

Bonnie: ''What do you expect her to do Elena you are practically trying to get yourself Killed and you forgetting that you're not the only one Klaus is after at least she wants to fight for her right to live you are just giving up and I thought you were better than that.

[Elena frustrated that nobody is understanding why she is doing it but in a way everyone has a point she isn't thinking about everyone else but herself and Seeing Natalya fight so hard to protect her and then she threw it back in her face knowing that she probably lost her friendship.]

[The tomb]

(Stefan is talking with Damon, who is standing at the tomb's entrance.)

Stefan: You trapped her in the house?

Damon: It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch ,and I are even getting along besides Natalya is the one who trapped her in the house. I brought you this.

(He gives him a bag.)

Damon: Care package: candles, lanterns and lunch.

(He shows him a bottle of blood.)

Stefan: Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her.

(Damon looks at Katherine who standing not too far away.)

Damon: Yeah...

Katherine: You two are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan.

Damon: I've been dead before. I got over it.

(He looks at Stefan.)

Damon: Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out.

Stefan: Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena's safe.

(Damon looks at Katherine and leaves.)

[The Lockwood Mansion]

(Tyler is about to leave. Carol joins him)

Carol: Heading out?

Tyler: Yeah... lunch at the Grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out after. I'll be late.

(Someone knocks on the door. Tyler opens it. It's the woman who was in Mason's apartment.)

Jules: Hi.

Tyler: Hi.

Jules: Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler.

Tyler: Yeah. Nice to meet you.

Jules: So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason.

Carol: Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now.

Jules: See... that's the thing... he's not.

[The Grill]

(Jenna is sitting at a table with Alaric.)

Jenna: So now I'm playing historical society hostess to some writer who's doing his book on small town Virginia.

Alaric: Well that sounds...

Jenna: Lame, yeah, but Carol Lockwood played the "dead husband" card, said she was too busy to deal. Plus, my sister kept most of the archives, so there you have it.

(She kisses him and leaves. Tyler arrives and joins Caroline at a table. Alaric looks over at them.)

Tyler: Hey.

Caroline: Hey. What's wrong?

Tyler: This girl Mason knows stopped by the house. She said he never made it back to Florida. My mom is freaking out and she was on the phone with your mom when I left.

(Alaric continues looking at them as he eavesdrops on their conversation)

Tyler: We should get going.

Caroline: Yeah.

(She gets up and shares a knowing look with Alaric.)

[The Gilbert House] (Damon enters the house and joins Elena in the living room.)

Damon: You should really lock your door. [beat] Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity.

Elena: Do you think this is funny?

Damon: Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life.

Elena: What does Stefan say about this?

Damon: We had a good laugh.

Elena: And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?

(He sits down next to her on the couch, putting his arm behind her head.)

Damon: Yeah, that... I didn't tell him.

Elena: Why not?

Damon: Well _A_: he can't do anything about it; and _B_: ... what I just said.

(Jeremy enters the room and sits down with them.)

Damon: Where is Bonnie and Natalya?

Jeremy: I thought Bonnie was meeting you and Natalya is at the Grill.

Damon: No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol.

Jeremy: And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?

Damon: Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems.

Elena: Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?

(Damon's phone ring.)

Damon: Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice.

(He gets up and answers. It's Alaric.)

Damon: What?

Alaric: Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person.

Damon: What? Why?

Alaric: Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason.

Damon: What girl?

Alaric: I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy.

Damon: That's not good. Where are you?

Alaric: I'm at the Grill.

Damon: I'm on my way.

(He hangs up and rejoins Elena and Jeremy.)

Damon: Change of plans. You babysit.

(Jeremy lays down on the couch, resting his head on Elena's lap.)

Damon: Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't.

(Elena throws a cushion at him. Jeremy laughs. She pushes him off of her and he rolls onto the floor.) [The woods] (Caroline parks her car. Tyler gets out and opens the trunk to get his stuff.)

Caroline: Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere. Isn't that Mason's whole thing?

Tyler: Maybe. This girl just seemed to think he would have called.

Caroline: I'm sure he's okay.

Tyler: Yeah, anyway... let's do this.

[The Lockwood Mansion]

Jules: So you'll call me as soon as you hear anything?

Carol: Of course.

Jules: Oh, I didn't get to say goodbye to your son.

Carol: I'm afraid he's at the Grill with his friends. I'll let him know. [beat] Jules... let's hope for the best.

(Jules leaves. Carol closes the door. Outside, Jules pulls away and stops her car outside of the gates of the Lockwood mansion. She calls someone on her phone.)

Jules: Hey, I'm here. No one knows where Mason is. He's missing. You were right, Mason was lying, there's another werewolf... his nephew.

[The Grill] (Jules arrives at the grill. She intercepts Matt.)

Jules: Hey, excuse me. Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?

(Alaric and Damon are looking at her)

Damon: Mmm, Mason's mystery woman.

Alaric: Where is Mason anyway?

Damon: Decomposing in his truck.

Alaric: So you think she is a werewolf?

Damon: Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Rick, but we should definitely find out.

(He takes wolfsbane from his pocket)

Alaric: What is that?

Damon: Wolfsbane.

[The Lockwoods' Property] (Tyler is preparing the chains.)

Caroline: Tell me you brought the instruction manual.

Tyler: Tell me you brought the wolfsbane.

Caroline: Yes. Not an easy herb to find. This is it.

(She gives him the wolfsbane. When he touches it, his skin burns, and he yelps and draws in his breath.)

Tyler: I have a water bottle in my bag, we can mix it in there.

(She mixes the wolfsbane in the water.)

Tyler: The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds.

Caroline: Is that more than a werewolf can pull?

Tyler: I have no idea.

Caroline: [beat] Hey Tyler, how are you doing?

Tyler: Still human.

(He takes off his shirt and turns away.)

Caroline: Oh my god, you're not gonna get naked, are you?

Tyler: It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants.

(Caroline blushes and looks away.)

[Jonas and Luka's apartment] (Bonnie knocks on the door. Luka opens it)

Bonnie: Hi.

(She shows him his necklace. He takes it)

Luka: I don't know what makes me more upset: that I showed you how to channel, or that you almost killed me.

Bonnie: Luka, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have done what I did unless it was really important. It's just that there are things that I...

Luka: I forgive you.

(She enters the house. They sit down. There are a lot of books on the table.)

Bonnie: Wow. So much stuff. What is that? Is this a grimoire?

Luka: They're all grimoires.

Bonnie: How did you get all these?

Luka: Witches from all over the world have collected their spells in grimoires, but over the centuries, most of them have gotten lost and my dad is obsessed with finding them, and making sure that our family's heritage stays intact.

Bonnie: This can't all be your family's.

Luka: Well the way he sees it, all witches are family. We're all bound together by a code of loyalty to help each other.

Bonnie: So that's why you've been so nice to me.

Luka: That's one reason. (smiles)

Bonnie: Listen... do you know how to break the bind between a talisman and a spell?

Luka: That depends, because spells are unique and very specific; but I'm sure that we can figure it out.

[The Grill]

[ Natalya is sitting at the Bar enjoying her dinner when a woman came up beside her she turns to watch her feeling that she was a Werewolf she then turns around to keep eating]

Jules: ''Excuse me?[ She touches Natalya's arm]

Natalya: ''Hey can I help you?

Jules: ''I was wondering if you would know where Tyler Lockwood is you see his uncle Mason was a Friend of mine do you know where either of them is.

Natalya: ''Well Tyler said he had a Football practice today and then he will be out the rest of the day and Mason I haven't seen him since the wake of his brother. My Name is Natalya Savaski and you are.

Jules: ''Oh I'm sorry I'm Jules. gosh I can't seemed to find Mason anywhere not in florida. Where is he.[ Alaric comes beside Jules and joins her with a drink. He's pretending to be drunk.)

Alaric: Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking.

Jules: (laughs lightly) No, one is my limit.

Alaric: Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town.

Jules: Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?

Alaric: Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night. [Natalya is feeling that Alaric is lying and is confused]

(Damon arrives)

Damon: Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?

Alaric: I'm not bothering anybody.

Damon: Perfect. Well... Do it elsewhere.

(Alaric looks at them)

Damon: Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from.

(While Damon is talking to her, Alaric puts wolfsbane in her glass and Natalya watches this and wonder what they are up to.)

Alaric: Please don't talk about me like I'm not here.

(He gives the glass to Jules.)

Damon: Why are you here?

Jules: Thank you for the drink.

(Alaric raises his glass and leaves.)

[The tomb]

(Stefan is laying on a bed. Katherine is looking at him)

Katherine: So we're fasting now? We're so pious. How long have you actually gone without blood? I know you get desiccation in theory, Stefan, but in reality, it's much worse. Your heart still beats, struggling to pump whatever blood remains. When it's gone, your veins rub together like sand paper. It's excruciating.

(He gets up.)

Stefan: The pleasure I'll get from watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel.

Katherine: [beat] It's stuffy, and I've been in this dress for days. You want to help me get out of it? Come on, Stefan. Don't be such a grump.

(She takes off her dress.)

Katherine: We're here together. May as well make the best out of it.

(She's in just her black bra and underwear)

(She struts around)

Katherine: You really think Damon is gonna rush to get you out? He's got what he wants: Elena.

Stefan: Stop.

Katherine: Given what's most certainly going out there, I'd say you're free to do whatever you want in here. Nobody will ever know.

(She kisses him. He kisses her back passionately. She takes off his shirt. He pushes her against the wall and kisses her neck and body. They go onto the bench and Stefan kisses her neck and body. Suddenly, he wakes up with a gasp and looks at Katherine.)

Stefan: Stay out of my head.

Katherine: (smirk) Maybe I can do eternity in here after all.

[The Gilbert House]

(Elena goes down the stairs and finds Jenna searching in the closet.)

Elena: Hey, what are you doing?

Jenna: Perfect timing.

(She gives her a box.)

Elena: What is this stuff?

Jenna: Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate.

(She closes the closet door. Elijah is on the other side. Elena is very startled. He looks at her.)

Elijah: Hey, I'm Elijah.

Jenna: Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls.

(He gets closer to Elena.)

Elijah: It's a pleasure.

(They shake hands. Elena is visably nervous.)

Jenna: So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car.

Elijah: Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow.

Jenna: Also a good plan.

Elijah: Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna; and Elena...

(He looks at her.)

Elijah: I hope to see you again sometime soon.

(He leaves. Elena rushes upstairs to Jeremy's bedroom. She knocks on the door but Elijah catches her wrist. Jeremy opens the door. Elijah hides.)

Jeremy: What is it?

Elena: Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes.

Jeremy: Okay.

(He leaves. Elijah is looking at Elena)

Elijah: A wise choice.

Elena: What do you want?

Elijah: I think it's time you and I had a little chat.

[Mystic Grill]

(Damon is still at the bar with Jules)

Damon: There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake.

Jules: No, it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story, I'm looking for my friend.

Damon: Who?

Jules: Mason Lockwood.

Damon: I know Mason!

Jules: You do?

Damon: Yeah. He's a great guy.

Jules: He's missing.

Damon: What do you mean? Like… I mean, missing, missing?

Jules: How do you know Mason?

Damon: Friends of friends.

(She doesn't drink her drink. Damon looks at Alaric Natalya was already down with her dinner and desert then begins to leave knowing that Damon once again is doing something very stupid so she leaves)

[Old Lockwood property]

(Tyler is shirtless, and he has chains wrapped around each wrist and ankle, as well as a chain looped around his neck, all attached to the walls of the underground cave) Tyler: What time is it?

Caroline: Almost 8. What time does the moon crest or whatever?

Tyler: Not for a while. Mason's journal said the first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex.

Caroline: Does it say how long you'll actually be a wolf?

Tyler: A few hours. Maybe more, maybe less.

(He tries to sit down next to her but he can't because of the chains. He takes the bottle with the wolfsbane)

Caroline: Are you sure you want to do that?

Tyler: Yeah. Mason said it'll diminish my strength so I can't break free.

(He drinks a few swallows, but he begins to choke and then starts to gag, vomitting on the ground. He falls to his knees as he coughs. She gets closer to him)

Caroline: Tyler…

(She touches his back)

Tyler: No.

Caroline: Shhh…

Tyler: Don't! Don't!

(They look at each other)

Tyler: I'm sorry.

(She touches his face)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elijah and Elena are in her room)

Elijah: Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm.

Elena: Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?

Elijah: Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that.

Elena: Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?

Elijah: Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse.

Elena: So, what is your goal?

Elijah: Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle.

Elena: Like you?

Elijah: Not anymore.

Elena: You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out.

Elijah: Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed.

Elena: How do I know you're telling the truth?

Elijah: If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you and Natalya to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal.

Elena: What kind of a deal?

Elijah: Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed.

Elena: And then what?

Elijah: Then I kill him.

Elena: Just like that?

Elijah: Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal.

Elena: How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?

Elijah: I notice you have a friend; Bonnie and Natalya , is it? They seem to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts.

Elena: You know witches.

Elijah: Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?

Elena: ''What does Natalya fit in all this why does Klaus want her?

Elijah: ''He wants her for Personal

Elena: I need you to do one more thing for me.

Elijah: We're negotiating now?

[A roof]

(Bonnie is lighting candles. Luka is looking at a grimoire) Luka: You know, this is good. This is really good. There's a clear view of the moon and it's private.

Bonnie: If anyone looks out, they're gonna think we're insane.

Luka: Are we? So what is this mysterious talisman we're unbinding?

(She shows him the moonstone. He takes it)

Luka: Oh, wow, a white rock. This is fascinating.

Bonnie: Hey! I know it doesn't look like much…

Luka: What's it spelled with?

(She doesn't say anything)

Luka: Really? Help a girl out, she still keeps secrets.

Bonnie: Sorry...

Luka: I'm just teasing you.

(He puts the stone in her hand and holds it. They close their eyes and cast a spell. The stone rises up and explodes in a shower of sparks. They both smile and laugh in wonder as sparks rain down around them.)

[Old Lockwood property] (Tyler is in writhing in pain. He tries to removes the chain, but Caroline is there, trying to comfort him.)

Caroline: Hey. Tyler. Tyler.

(He cries)

Tyler: I'm burning up. It burns!

Caroline: I know. Just breathe through this, okay?

Tyler: I'm trying. You should go. You should leave.

Caroline: Not yet.

(He screams. His bones are breaking. Caroline screams too. He cries)

Tyler: It hurts. It hurts.

[Mystic Grill] (Damon is still at the bar with Jules)

Damon: You know, listen, I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and…

Jules: Tyler?

Damon: Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief. [beat] You haven't touched your drink.

Jules: You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going.

Damon: Oh, come on. Look, one drink.

Jules: It'll help me sleep.

Damon: To sleep.

(She sniffs the glass and sets it back on the bar)

Jules: You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?

Damon: What do you want with Mason Lockwood?

Jules: He's my friend.

Damon: Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him.

Jules: And why not?

Damon: You should leave town.

Jules: You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Damon, how about that second round?

Damon: I think we're done, Rick.

(He looks at Jules)

Damon: You think I'm afraid of you?

Jules: No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked.

(She leaves. Damon looks at Alaric)

[Old Lockwood property]

(Tyler is on the floor. Caroline is next to him. She's looking at him)

Caroline: I want to help but I don't know what to do.

Tyler: There's nothing you can do.

(He gets up. His bones and his spine are breaking. He screams. Caroline cries)

Tyler: Get out!

Caroline: No!

Tyler: Get out! I don't want to hurt you.

Caroline: No! No.

(She gets closer to him. She embraces him)

[Mystic Grill]

(Damon and Alaric leave)

Damon: Where is she?

Alaric: Just let it go, Damon. Don't be stupid.

Damon: So what? Just let her get away? 'You've been marked' What the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?

Alaric: Damon, look up! Just look up.

(He looks at the sky. It's the full moon)

Alaric: If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning.

Damon: [nods] Yeah.

(He leaves)

[Old Lockwood property] (Tyler is still on the floor, laying quietly. His eyes are closed. Caroline is with him. She's still holding him.)

Caroline: It's okay. You'll fight through it, okay?

[Tyler's limbs spasm, and more bones break. He screams in pain and Caroline tries to soothe him.]

Tyler: Leave!

Caroline: No.

Tyler: Just go, please!

Caroline: No, not yet.

Tyler: Just go!

Caroline: I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere.

(Suddenly he screams. His bones continue breaking. His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out. She leaves him. He gets up and looks everywhere around him. She closes the gate. Tyler rushes over to her. He removes his chains. She leaves as she sobs. Tyler screams. Caroline is still behind the door. She's crying. Tyler's transformation is over. He's a wolf. Caroline gets up when she doesn't hear anything, but suddenly Tyler tries to break the door. She leaves and vamp-runs into the woods, still crying.)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon arrives at the house. He locks the door. He goes in the library and sees Rose)

Damon: You just can't stay away, can you?

Rose: You don't answer your phone.

Damon: What do you want?

Rose: I wanted to apologize.

Damon: Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go.

Rose: I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that she had a death wish but I called you, I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon. And I have nowhere else to go.

Damon: There's nothing here for you, Rose.

Rose: Well, then…

(They hear something. They go in the living room to investigate. The window shatters as a wolf lunges into the living room. Damon grabs a sword hanging on the wall and swings it out. Rose pushes Damon out of the way; the wolf jumps on her, pushing her on her back on the floor, and chomps on her shoulder. Damon stabs the wolf with the sword, and the wolf flees the way it came.)

Damon: How bad is it?

Rose: It hurts.

Damon: [watches the bite heal] It's healing.

Rose: Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal! I thought…

(She begins to cry. Damon embraces her)

Damon: You're gonna be okay.

[Jonas and Lukas's apartment]

(Luka arrives. Jonas is here.)

Jonas: You were successful?

Luka: Of course I was. She fell for the whole… show and didn't suspect a thing.

(He places the moonstone on the desk. Jonas takes it.)

Jonas: Thank you, Luka.

Luka: Yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep.

Jonas: Wait. There's one more thing Elijah needs us to do before we lose the full moon.

[The tomb]

Katherine: Are we seriously not going to talk at all?

Stefan: We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable.

Katherine: What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years.

Stefan: Look where it has gotten you.

Katherine: Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it.

Stefan: You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting.

Katherine: And then what? You're still gonna hate me.

Stefan: Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all.

Katherine: You're playing me.

Stefan: Am I?

Katherine: You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena?

Stefan: Let me guess: you know where he is.

Katherine: No, I don't, but I could help you find him.

Stefan: For a price I'm sure.

Katherine: Start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me.

(They look at each other)

Katherine: You're welcome.

(They hear that the door is being opened.]

Natalya: 'Stefan I'm here. [She is standing at the entrance as Stefan and Katherine comes to the door]

Stefan: ''Natalya what are you doing here?

Natalya: ''I've come to get you out. I would have yesterday but Elena got us into some trouble yesterday didn't Damon tell you.

Stefan: ''Yeah he did. So what do I need to do.

Natalya: ''Here take my hand[ She holds out her hand] ''All you have to do is take my hand and I'll merge my magic together to get you out.

Stefan: ''Okay.[ He takes her hand and feels a Heat appear all over his body and sees Natalya's body light up red all over and then they both walk out of the Tomb. ]'' Natalya what was that and it worked.

Natalya: ''I've been doing some New Magic lately and this was the way I knew to get you out.

Stefan: ''Thank you so much Natalya.[ He hugs her and then looks behind her to see Elijah and hearing Katherine Gasp with Fear] ''Elijah.

[Natalya turns around to face Elijah who was looking impressed with Natalya's Magic then he turns to Katherine]

Katherine: Elijah.

Elijah: Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened.

(He looks at Stefan)

Elijah: Your release has been requested.

Stefan: What? By who?

Elijah: The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, It looks like Natalya already got you out[ He looks at Natalya] ''Good Job.

[ Katherine rushes to get out too, but Elijah blocks the entrance. He compels her.)

Elijah: As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are.

(He looks at Stefan)

Elijah: You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine.

(He takes Natalya's arm and they both leave)

Katherine: Stefan, no. Please don't let him leave me in here.

Stefan: Goodbye Katherine.

(He looks at her and leaves)

[ Elijah is walking beside Natalya as he stops and takes his hand off her]

Elijah: ''I haven't seen such Magic done in my life you are coming into your own Power I'm very proud of you and Now I must ask you to come with me so I can keep you safe.

Natalya: ''But Elijah you know I can take care of myself why do you need to Protect me.

Elijah: ''Because being around Elena, and the Salvatore's like yesterday Elena tried to turn herself in to Klaus and I can't have that you have shown good sense in not being around her at the moment. she is a Friend but she can get you Killed. I need to Protect your Line.

Natalya: ''Thank you Elijah and I appreciate you wanting to Protect me but I've taken care of myself for a long time now.

Elijah: ''Then let me offer more Protection for you The Jonas are offering their Protection as well and if you ever need anything just ask. You've shown true Magic and I am Looking forward to seeing more. I will see you later My dear. [ He leaves]

[The woods]

(Caroline is alone. She finally goes into the old Lockwood property to see if Tyler is back to being human. She goes into the cellar. Tyler is human again and he's laying on the floor, naked.)

Caroline: Tyler?

Tyler: Caroline.

Caroline: Tyler.

(She rushes over to him and puts a jacket over his shoulders.)

Caroline: You're okay. You made it. You didn't get out. You're okay.

(He's crying)

Tyler: No, I'm not.

(She embraces him)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is in her bedroom. She looks out her window she sees Stefan's reflection. She turns around and sees Stefan standing in the doorway.)

Stefan: Elena? Hey

(She runs toward him and hugs him. They kiss)

Elena: Hey!

(They kiss more, and he lays her on the bed)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is sitting on the couch. Rose rejoins him)

Damon: I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up.

Rose: So it was Jules. The other werewolf, the one who attacked you.

Damon: Yeah. I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me.

Rose: All's well that ends well.

Damon: You're all healed?

Rose: Yeah. Seems that way.

Damon: Rose… I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolves made it up to keep vampires away.

Rose: Lucky me.

(He touches her thigh)

Rose: I'm gonna stay and help you.

Damon: Help me do what?

Rose: Save Elena, protect Elena, all things Elena.

Damon: Really? Why?

Rose: Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get.

Damon: Just friends?

Rose: Just friends.

(She gets up but he catches her arms and kisses her)

Damon: Are you sure you can do that?

Rose: I don't love men who love other women. I think more of myself than that, but that doesn't mean I can't be your special friend.

(They laugh)

Damon: I think I like you.

(They kiss. She looks at her shoulder.)

Rose: Ow.

(He looks at her shoulder. There are open sores and blisters where she was bitten, and the veins and arteries in the area look blackened and diseased. They look at each other.)


	34. The Descent

**The Descent**

[The Woods]

(Jules wakes up. She's naked and has blood on her lips. She gets up, walks and finds mutilated bodies. She dresses up with some of the camper's clothes and puts the limbs together so she can make a fire. She's starting the fire when a policeman arrives. He gets out of his car and come towards her. She pretends to be crying.)

Policeman: Good morning. Is everything alright here?

Jules: It was an animal. A wolf. It came at us in the night.

Policeman: Are you okay?

Jules: Yes. But my friends...They're all dead.

Policeman: I'm calling it in.

(He goes towards his car but Jules hits him with a wooden stick two times. She kills him.]

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena enters Stefan's bedroom)

Elena: Stefan? Stefan? You're standing right behind me, aren't you?

Stefan: Yep.

(She turns around and kisses him)

Stefan: Good morning.

Elena: I don't want us to be apart anymore. Ever.

Stefan: Me neither, but…

Elena: Don't ruin the moment.

(They kiss again but Stefan stops)

Elena: You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?

Stefan: I'm totally ruining the moment. Look, I can't just pretend like everything is okay.

Elena: Katherine's locked away in the tomb.

Stefan: I know but we still have this pressing little issue of you being Klaus' human sacrifice.

(She opens one of Stefan's drawer and takes a vial of vervain and opens it)

Elena: Yes but Elijah promised to keep me and everyone else safe as long as we play by his rules.

Stefan: Right. As long as you play by his rules.

(She puts the vervain in a glass)

Elena: Please don't go after Isobel.

Stefan: Katherine said Isobel could have some answers and I just have a couple questions, that's all.

(She pours water in the glass with the vervain in it. She drinks)

Elena: Stefan, I made a deal with Elijah.

Stefan: Right, you made a deal with him. I didn't make one. You should keep your deal.

Elena: Stefan, I don't want anyone else to get hurt.

Stefan: When have I ever wanted somebody to get hurt?

(She shows him the glass)

Elena: Vervain. I made it light but are you sure? Just because Katherine built up a tolerance…

Stefan: Yes, bottoms up.

(He takes the glass and drinks but he coughs)

Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: Yeah.

Elena: How can Elijah compel another vampire?

Stefan: He's an original. I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody really knows what that means. Well, except maybe Isobel. Maybe we should ask her.

(He kisses her and leaves)

(Rose is in the library, she seems sick. Damon rejoins her)

Rose: I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old.

Damon: Well, if you were a bottle of wine…

Rose: So I can die. I've lived long enough.

Damon: You know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery.

(He pours blood in a glass)

Damon: Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite.

Rose: Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite.

Damon: Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up.

(He gives her the glass of blood)

Damon: Blood heals.

(She drinks)

Rose: Yeah, it does feel like it's working.

Damon: Let's have a look, come on. Let me see.

(He looks at the wounds, it has gotten much worse.)

Rose: How is it?

Damon: Definitely better. Right, Elena?

(Elena is in the room and seems shocked by Rose's wounds. Rose looks at her.)

Elena: Um, it's not bad.

Damon: Where's Stefan?

Elena: He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah.

Damon: No, can do. I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while…

Rose: It's not necessary.

Damon: It is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist.

(He leaves the room. Elena looks at Rose for a second, then follows Damon out of the room.)

Elena: Damon. Is she gonna die?

Damon: Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse.

Elena: Like poison?

Damon: I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field.

Elena: I'm sorry.

Damon: Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Everyone is preparing the Booster Club Barbecue. Caroline rejoins Tyler)

Caroline: How are you feeling?

Tyler: I'm okay. I'm sore, every muscle aches.

Caroline: You did it. You know, you… your first full moon and you didn't hurt anyone. It'll get easier. You'll get better at it, you'll learn to control it and it won't hurt so much.

Tyler: Well, we don't know any of that for sure.

Caroline: No but small victories, Tyler. Last night was a victory. You know, let's take it.

Tyler: Look, I really want to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there.

(She smiles)

Caroline: Yeah, anyway, uh… next month we should probably reinforce the wall because you almost got me that one time and it just would have been, um…

Tyler: What?

Caroline: Never mind, it's…

Tyler: Wait, no, wait. What is it?

Caroline: Well, it's not a big thing, it's just that one bite and it's… you know, curtains for me.

Tyler: What are you talking about?

Caroline: The legend says that a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire.

Tyler: How do you know that?

Caroline: I…I think I read it somewhere…

(Matt joins them)

Matt: Caroline, you got a second?

Tyler: Hey, Matt.

Caroline: Yeah, sure.

Tyler: I'll see you guys later.

(He leaves so they can be alone)

Caroline: That was nothing, okay? There is nothing going on between Tyler and I, we were just talking…

Matt: I believe you. Look, Caroline, you're a lot a things but you're not a liar. You've always been straight with me, I believe you.

Caroline: Well, good.

Matt: And that's why I want to be straight with you because I… I think we got some wires crossed here.

Caroline: Oh, okay.

Matt: And you know how tongue tied I get and I don't like this. Whatever this is that's going on between us and I… I just want to…

(He kisses her )

Caroline: You can't.

Matt: Why?

Caroline: That's just…

Matt: But Care…

Caroline: No Matt, okay?

(She leaves)

[Mystic Grill]

(Jules rejoins Sheriff Forbes at the bar)

Jules: Sheriff Forbes, hi. I'm Mason Lockwood's friend from Florida.

Sheriff: Jules, right?

Jules: Is there any news?

Sheriff: No one's heard from him. I've opened an investigation. As soon as I hear anything I'll let you know. [ Natalya is sitting down at a Booth eating and doing her homework as Jules comes over and sits down in front of her]

Jules: ''Your Natalya right we need to Talk.

Natalya: '' What's wrong Jules.

Jules: ''I need to know the Truth about Mason I know you have an Idea but I just need to know what happened to him.

Natalya: ''I only now that he was working with a Vampire Named Katherine and he was causing a lot of trouble with Damon and his brother Stefan I don't think your going to like the end of this story.

Jules:[ She looks stunned that Natalya actually is telling her the truth] ''Damon Killed him didn't he.[ Natalya looks down in sadness and then looks back at her] ''All this time he has been dead. Damon covered it up. [ She sits back as she is thinking about Mason] ''Why would Mason stay here and get himself killed.

Natalya: ''It's because of Katherine he was helping her find this Moonstone that is all I know. He tried to Kill Damon and his brother so it is kinda his fault he is dead.

Jules:[ Angry about this information gets up] ''You are an Honest person at least someone told the truth in this town but this isn't the last time you see me.

Natalya: [ surprise on her face as Jules leaves]

(Alaric is looking at them. He calls Damon)

Alaric: Hey, Damon. The wolf is at the grill.

(She sits down at a table. Stefan joins him)

Stefan: Is that the….?

Alaric: Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon a message.

Stefan: So you're doing his dirty work for him now.

Alaric: She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal.

Stefan: Do you still know of a way to get in touch with Isobel?

Alaric: Even if I did, she isn't gonna help.

Stefan: Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus.

Alaric: So this isn't about Rose, it's about Elena. I have an old number, probably out of service.

Stefan: No harm in giving it to me then?

Alaric: You know you can't trust Isobel, even when it comes to Elena.

Stefan: I know that.

Alaric: Alright. I'm gonna see if I can find the number. If I do, I'll text it to you.

(He leaves)

[Salvatore's house]

(Rose and Elena are in Damon's bedroom. Elena puts her in the bed.)

Rose: I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries.

Elena: Just get in bed.

Rose: We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness.

Elena: You're not gonna die.

Rose: Such a human thing to say.

(Elena looks around Damon's room.)

Rose: You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?

(She takes a book and looks at it. Its ''Gone with the wind'')

Rose: Not what you expected?

Elena: It's just a room with a bed. Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets.

(They smile)

Rose: You're lucky, you know. No one's ever love me the way you're loved.

Elena: I doubt that.

Rose: Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?

Elena: I'm not giving up on anything. Here.

(She gives her a glass of blood)

Rose: What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?

Elena: I call it my best option.

Rose: It's your easiest option.

Elena: That's not fair.

Rose: Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?

Elena: I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, I don't.

Rose: You really are determined to die, aren't you? At least I ran, you're not even trying.

(She closes her eyes)

Rose: I'm so tired.

(Elena is leaving but Rose is talking in her sleep)

Rose: No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses.

Elena: It's okay Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up.

Rose: Trevor, don't be so stupid. You're never going to make it there before the sun.

(Suddenly she sits up. She's in pain)

Rose: Elena, Elena, I need more blood.

Elena: Yeah, of course, here.

(She gives her the glass of blood. Rose drinks but throws everything up)

Elena: It's okay, everything's gonna be alright.

(She rushes to the bathroom. When Elena comes back, Rose's not here anymore. When she turns around, Rose attacks her and pushes her hardly against the wall)

Rose: It's all your fault, Katerina. You Katerina, you did this.

Elena: It's Elena. Rose, Rose! I'm Elena!

Rose: You betrayed us!

Elena: I'm not Katherine!

(Rose releases her)

Rose: Elena?

Elena: It's me, it's Elena.

Rose: Oh my god Elena. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry.

Elena: You're gonna be alright.

Rose: My mind, I'm…

Elena: It was just for a second.

Rose: I'm sorry, don't be scared of me.

Elena: I'm not. I'm not, but you need to rest.

(Rose lays on the bed)

Rose: I'm scared.

Elena: You're not alone. I'm right here.

Rose: Here, where's here?

Elena: Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom.

Rose: I want to go home.

Elena: Tell me about it.

Rose: , 30 kilometers south of London. With fields and trees and horses.

Elena: Sounds beautiful.

Rose: When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid.

[Mystic Grill]

(Jules is eating. Stefan's looking at her. He looks at his phone, Alaric's texted him the number. He calls but no one answers. He leaves a message.)

Stefan: Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you, it's about Elena. Please know that it's important.

(He hangs up and sees Damon. He sees Jules and goes toward her but Stefan stops him)

Damon: What are you doing here?

Stefan: I'm waiting for you. Listen, there's a lot of people here.

Damon: Oh, damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back.

Stefan: Hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose.

Damon: Why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up.

(He joins Jules. The number Stefan's called is calling. He answers and leaves)

Jules: Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill…I'll have to get that right next time.

Damon: You won't live to see another full moon unless… unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you.

Jules: Promise?

Damon: Yes.

Jules: Bite me.

(She gets up but Damon catches her arm)

Jules: I'm not afraid of you.

Damon: Then you are very, very stupid.

Jules: How's your friend? Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?

Damon: If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back.

Jules: Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart.

(She leaves)

[Natalya walks up to Damon and puts her hand on his shoulders]'

Natalya: ''Hey Damon Maybe there could be something I can do for Rose if you can let me.

Damon:[ He softens his gaze as he turns around to face her] ''Natalya are you sure you can do this. I wouldn't want you to collapse like you did last time you healed someone.

Natalya: ''I've gotten stronger since then don't worry about me. Just let me get something to drink and I will meet you over there.

Damon: ''Good please do what you can to help her.

Natalya: 'I'll do what I can.

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena enters Damon's bedroom with new sheets)

Elena: I brought some clean sheets.

(Rose is not here. Elena leaves the room to search for her. She enters the library and calls Damon)

Elena: It's Elena, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home.

(She hears a noise and goes towards it.)

Elena: Rose?

(Elena walks into the basement. She finds an empty bloodbag and picks it up. She goes farther into the basement. She finds Rose drinking blood from a bag. There's a lot of empty blood bags around her)

Elena: Oh my god.

Rose: Katerina

Elena: No

(Rose goes after her. Elena runs)

Elena: Rose, stop, stop, it's Elena. I'm not Katherine.

(Rose stops)

Elena: You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine.

(Rose catches her and pushes her on the floor. Elena opens the curtain. Rose is hurt by the sun so Elena runs. She tries to gets out of the house but Rose stops her and tries to bites her but Elena grabs at her wounds. Rose screams and Elena runs. She goes in Stefan's bedroom, locks the door and puts furniture in front of it. She opens the window so the sun can enter the room and breaks a wooden chair to make a stake. Rose tries to open the door)

Rose: Elena? I know that's you and not Katherine. Elena, please, I need your help.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Caroline is in a corridor. Matt rejoins her)

Matt: Caroline. Why?

Caroline: Why what?

Matt: I kissed you.

Caroline: I know, I was there.

Matt: So why did you run away?

Caroline: You caught me off guard.

Matt: Yeah?

Caroline: What did you except me to do?

Matt: Not that.

Caroline: Well, I'm sorry.

Matt: And…?

Caroline: And what? What do you want me to say, Matt?

Matt: Something, anything. How did you feel? Anything in the realm of truth right now would be nice.

Caroline: Okay, I feel… like I…. I love you.

Matt: I love you then what's the problem? What are you keeping from me, Care? Look, if you love me you'll tell me, so what is it?

(She doesn't say anything. A cheerleader arrives)

Dana: Hey Matt, we need more burgers.

Matt: Yeah, not now Dana.

(When he turns around to talk to Caroline, she's not here)

[Salvatore's house]

(It's night. Elena doesn't hear anything so she leaves the room and goes downstairs. The main door is opened. She turns around and sees Damon. She still has the stake in her hand.)

Damon: Are you okay? Where's Rose?

Elena: I don't know.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Rose is here, in the parking lot. A man is throwing out some garbage and sees her)

Man: Excuse me, are you okay?

(He comes closer. She bites him and drinks his blood. He falls on the floor, he's dead.)

(Damon joins the sheriff. The police have found the body.)

Damon: Hey.

Sheriff: Thanks for coming so quickly.

Damon: No, I was close by Liz, what happened?

Sheriff: A vampire. Luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him.

Damon: We have to secure the area then.

Sheriff: (To her deputies.) Don't cause a panic, but let's take this party into the cafeteria. (To Damon) I take the east side of the school, you go west?

Damon: Sure, okay.

(Elena Is here too. She leaves a message to Stefan)

Elena: Hey, Stefan, it's me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important.

(Damon rejoins her)

Elena: Hey. Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?

Damon: My baby brother is not exactly my priority right now. Take this.

(He gives her a stake)

Damon: Come on, let's go.

(They leave)

(Two students are going to their car)

Boy: Hey, what was going on back there with the police?

Girl: Some maintenance man had a heart attack. He just dropped dead.

(She goes into the car and waits for her boyfriend but he doesn't arrive)

Girl: Eddie?

(His body falls on the car. The girl screams. She runs out of the car but Rose is here and bites her. Natalya arrives as well as Damon and Elena)

Natalya: Rose, stop!

(She rushes toward her but she catches her and pins her on the floor)

Natalya: Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Natalya. It's Natalya.

(Her face is normal again. She looks at The girl's body)

Rose: Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone.

Damon: I know.

(She looks at Elena)

Rose: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Damon: Come on, let's get you home.

Rose: No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in so long.

(She cries)

Rose: Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!

(He carries her in his arms and they leave)

[Salvatore's house]

(Rose and Damon are in his bedroom. She's in the bed)

Damon: Hi there.

Rose: I'm sorry.

Damon: You went on a murderous rampage. It happens.

(Elena enters the room)

Rose: I'm sorry, Elena. I don't like taking human life, I never have.

Damon: You shouldn't be here.

Rose: It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts.

Damon: Stop talking about it.

Rose: Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today.

Elena: I know.

Rose: And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway.

(She coughs. Elena comes closer and puts her arm under her neck)

Rose: Why are you so nice to me?

Elena: Us humans.

Rose: You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore.

[Natalya enters the Bedroom with a Bowl of water and herbs then sits down on the bed with Rose]

Natalya: ''Rose listen to me I'm here to help you.[ She lays the bowl of water and herbs on the table and mixes the mixture together with a Spoon then she takes some medicine in her hand and puts two finger tips on her the side of Roses Head then she manages to separate herself from her body to hers she is a healing light flowing inside of Roses body]

(Suddenly she starts to fall asleep)

Elena: ''Everything is quiet are you sure you should Trust Natalya with this she could get hurt.

Damon: ''I trust Natalya with my life and she is very capable of doing anything to help Rose. You need to have more faith in her Elena.

Elena:[ She nods] ''She is a Good person to good she doesn't need to be a part of this but she is and it's because of her magic Klaus is after her.

Damon: ''We will help her. Nothing will happened to Natalya.

[Caroline's house]

(Tyler is sitting outside of Caroline's house, waiting for her. She arrives)

Tyler: Hey. Where have you been?

Caroline: At school. What's up? What's going on?

Tyler: We need to talk.

Caroline: Why? What's wrong with you?

Tyler: I just don't understand one thing.

Caroline: What?

Tyler: Why would you risk it? If a werewolf bite kills a vampire… why would you risk it?

Caroline: Because you needed help.

Tyler: I could have killed you.

Caroline: But you didn't.

Tyler: I don't understand you, Caroline.

Caroline: Why is it so hard for you to let someone else help you?

Tyler: That's not it.

Caroline: Yeah it is, Tyler. It's like you don't want anyone to care about you and I'm sorry I care. I care Tyler so forgive me if I overstepped my boundaries by actually giving in...

(He kisses her)

Caroline: You can't do that.

Tyler: I'm sorry, it's…

Caroline: Everyone just need to stop kissing me!

(She goes inside and shuts the door)

[Salvatore's house]

(Natalya is still with Rose)

Natalya: ''How are you doing now Rose feel any different [ She pulls down Roses shirt at the shoulder where the Wound was and see's that the Healing worked and then Natalya cuts her wrist and pours it in a Bowl] ''Here take this it will heal your soul as well. [ Roses Looks at Natalya then drinks the blood and then more of the wound Healed all the way which makes Natalya and Rose feel relief] ''It's done. everything looks great you just need to rest some more.

Rose: [ Closing her eyes and not feeling anymore Pain not seeing any more images of the Past] ''You are a miracle worker I've never seen any Witch do this kind of healing Your Magic has gotten more Powerful. did you do a Faith healing.

Natalya: ''Yes it was something I learned in one of My grandmother's journals I'm so lucky that the ingredients was in the book or this wouldn't have happened.

Rose: ''Thank you. [ Damon knocks on his door and walks in the room to see Rose look all better he looks over at her shoulder and seeing that the wound was gone Looking stunned at Natalya]

Damon: ''How do you do it You are something else little Mage. [ He sits down beside Rose taking her in his arms] ''You made me speechless.

Natalya: ''It's because of my Grandmother's research on Plants and herbs without them I wouldn't have been able to Cure her of the Werewolf bite.[ Feeling Tired she walks over to a chair and sits down] ''It wasn't easy but I did it.

[ Rose looks at Natalya and then at Damon who has been watching Natalya with a Gentle expression on his face never seeing him look like that to anyone except Elena]

Rose: ''She is a Pretty amazing person. and it's because of her I can have another chance to Live. that is why I'm going to be leaving and go back home to England. Thank you both.

Damon: ''Are you sure that you can't stay and help us with Klaus.

Rose: ''I did want to stay and help but that moment when I was dying made me realize that I miss my home and that is what I want to do so I'm going home.

[ Damon looks at Rose with a little Sadness and then he smiles as he sits there on his bed with Rose in his arms as she falls back to sleep]

[Middle of nowhere]

(Sheriff Forbes joins Damon. He opens his trunk)

Damon: Here's your vampire.

(Unknown Vampire is in the trunk. The sheriff is surprised)

Sheriff: How did you find her?

Damon: It doesn't matter. What matters is that it's over.

Sheriff: Thank you Damon. Once again, you've helped keep this town safe.

Damon: I'll take care of burying the body.

(He closes the trunk)

[Mystic Grill]

(Tyler joins Jules)

Jules: Thank you for coming.

Tyler: So what do you want from me?

Jules: Just to be your friend. Mason would have wanted that. I know about Mason and you.

Tyler: You know what?

Jules: I know you're a werewolf and I know your little friend Caroline is a vampire.

Tyler: How do you know about Caroline?

Jules: You can't sniff them out?

(He doesn't answer)

Jules: Oh my god. You're brand new. How many times have you turned?

(he doesn't answer)

Jules: Hey, I can help you.

Tyler: Do you know where Mason is?

Jules: He's dead, Tyler. He was murdered.

Tyler: No.

Jules: You want to know who murdered him?

Tyler: Just stop.

Jules: Your little blond vampire did and Damon Salvatore.

Tyler: No, Caroline would never do this.

Jules: She and her little vampires friends were behind it, Tyler.

Tyler: Caroline is the only vampire in town.

Jules: Is that what she told you? She lied, this town is crawling with vampires but don't worry, we'll get them.

Tyler: Who are you?

Jules: I'm your friend. There are others like us and they're on their way.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon arrives. Elena's here)

Damon: You were supposed to leave.

Elena: I did but then I came back to make sure that you're okay.

(She gives him a glass of scotch)

Damon: I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over.

(He drinks)

Elena: You know I don't believe that.

Damon: Go home, Elena. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow.

Elena: Damon, I'm your friend.

Damon: I'm well aware of that.

Elena: And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting.

Damon: What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not.

Elena: There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Damon, you're so close, don't give up.

Damon: I feel Elena, okay? And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me.

Elena: You feel guilty.

Damon: That would be human of me, wouldn't it Elena? And I'm not human. You want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is given up! Go home. It's been enough doom, gloom and personel growth for one night.

Elena: Okay, I will.

(She embraces him)

Elena: Good night Damon.

(She leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena arrives. Stefan's here)

Elena: Stefan, you're home.

Stefan: Rose?

(Elena shakes her head.)

Elena: ''Natalya managed to Save her life she was amazing you should have seen her like a real Doctor but better. Rose took off out of town after she was healed so we won't be seeing her for a while

Stefan: I… I called Isobel.

Elena: I know.

Stefan: I'm sorry, I had to.

Elena: It's okay. Did you find her?

Uncle John: Not exactly. Hello Elena.

Elena: Uncle John.

[The road]

(A girl is driving but she stops because a man is laying in the middle of the road. She gets out and rushes over to him. It's Damon)

Jessica: Sir, are you okay? What happened?

Damon: I'm… lost.

Jessica: And you're laying in the middle of the road?

Damon: Not that kind of lost.

(He sits up)

Damon: Metaphorically, existentially.

Jessica: Do you need help?

Damon: Well, yes I do. Can you help me?

(He takes a bottle from his pocket and drinks)

Jessica: You're drunk.

Damon: No. Well, yes a little maybe.

(She starts to leave)

Damon: No please don't leave. I really do need help.

(He rushes over to her and compels her)

Damon: Don't move.

Jessica: I don't want any trouble.

Damon: Neither do I but all I got is trouble.

Jessica: Why can't I move?

Damon: What's your name?

Jessica: Jessica.

Damon: Hi Jessica. I have a secret, I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, made me an adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica.

Jessica: Are you gonna hurt me?

Damon: I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?

Jessica: Please don't.

Damon: But I have to, Jessica because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take.

Jessica: Please, don't.

(He cries)

Damon: Okay. You're free to go.

(She runs to her car but Damon rushes over to her and was about to Kill her when Natalya runs from her car and throws Damon away from the girl]

Natalya: ''Damon stop look at yourself you don't want to do this. [ She takes the girl in her arms and puts her in the car using her Mind Power and places her hand on her head] ''Go home and forget you were here.

Jessica: ''I will thank you.

[ Jessica shuts her car door and then drives away as Natalya goes over to Damon who has moved from the spot he almost killed Jessica]

Natalya: ''Look at me Damon. [She steps up in front of him so he can look at her] ''You can't keep doing this to yourself. you have come along way from that Vampire who came to town to get Katherine out of the Tomb don't go back now. You are a good person don't let guilt turn you into a Monster again.

Damon: ''But I am a Monster Natalya I kill, it was me that Jules was coming after it should have been me.

Natalya: ''Rose saved you because she cares about you Damon and when a Person cares about you it means you are worth being saved don't let Roses Sacrifice be in vain. Look at me[ She takes his face in her hands] ''She is alive today because you cared enough to ask me to help her. Let all your Guilt go she is safe and alive again because of you.

[ Damon sighs as he turns from her and then he walks back to pull her in his arms hugging her and something started to happened to him as he looks down at her all wet from the rain and he begins to Kiss her on the lips. swallowing her tongue in his mouth]

[Salvatore House]

[ Damon and Natalya stumbles into his bedroom as he tears her clothes off desperate to get at her skin and he Picks her up to sit her on his dresser and pulling down his pants to get in between her thighs then starts thrusting inside her. Natalya Moaning with Pain but pleasure as he thrusts fast in her, Natalya hears something break as something falls off the dresser as Damon pulls Natalya's head back to bares her Neck to him as he bites her speeding his thrusts making her Moan aload then he Vampspeeds her on to his bed where he continues to Have sex with her]


	35. Daddy Issues

**Daddy Issues**

[ Salvatore House]

[ Damon's Bedroom]

Natalya is sleeping in Damon's bed as she wakes to find him still sleeping beside him and remember's what happened the night before and blushes as her first time was done with her best friend she gets up to pull on her clothes from last night when Damon wakes up and watches her]

Damon: ''Leaving already I thought we can continue this another two hours [ He sits up with a sheet covering his waist]

Natalya: ''I'd would love too but I don't want to confuse everything that we have Damon you love Elena and we are best friends it would just confuse both of us.

Damon: ''I know it's just I haven't felt so good in a long time and it was because of you. you were so Beautiful and Good to me last night.

Natalya: ''Thanks Damon. [ She dressed completely and then puts on her shoes] ''Well I'll see you later Damon. [ She takes her leave as Damon lays down with a Long sigh of Contentment as he thinks about what Natalya done for him and smiles]

CAROLINE'S HOUSE

[Caroline leaves her house out and locks the door. She turns around to find Tyler waiting by her car] Caroline: Hey. How's it going?

Tyler: We need to talk.

Caroline: Yeah, we do. Listen… I've been thinking about it, and I don't want to over analyze. It was just one kiss, but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there, Tyler.

Tyler: Fine.

Caroline: Great. That's settled.

[She walks toward her car]

Tyler: What happened to my uncle Mason?

Caroline: What?

Tyler: He's dead, and I want you to tell me what happened.

Caroline: I… I don't…

Tyler: Then let me tell you: Stefan and his brother Damon killed him, because Stefan and Damon are vampires, just like you.

Caroline: Who told you that?

Tyler: Is it true?

Caroline: Let me explain.

Tyler: Did you know he was dead this whole time?

Caroline: Please...

Tyler: Did you know?!

[She nods, and Tyler pushes her angrily against her car]

Caroline: I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm sorry.

Tyler: I trusted you!

[He eventually lets her go and leaves Caroline, stunned and upset]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Damon is in his bathroom, in the shower. He's listening to the news, and walks into his bedroom to watch]

Andie Star: The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and Park ranger who have yet to be found. The sheriff department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made.

GILBERT HOUSE

[John is in the kitchen, watching the same news channel on TV. Elena enters the room]

John: Good morning

Elena: What are you doing here?

John: Coffee?

Elena: We're not doing that. We did that last night. No more avoiding. Why are you here?

John: I'm here to protect you. That's all I can say for the moment.

Elena: What do you mean that's all you can say?

John: I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you.

[Jenna and Alaric enter the room. Jenna notices John's presence before Alaric does]

Jenna: I'm late.

Alaric: That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times!

Jenna: What the hell?

John: Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric…

Jenna: It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever.

John: Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in.

Alaric: You know, I'm probably just gonna take off.

[He looks at Elena and leaves]

Jenna: I'm still confused here.

John: I decided to come back and stay for a while.

Jenna: Not here, you're not.

John: Actually, you can't stop me from living here.

Jenna: Actually I can, as legal guardian.

John: Yeah, about that… Elena, you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honors?

Jenna: Okay, what's going on?

Elena: I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier, but-

John: [interrupts] I'm Elena's biological father. There, now you know.

[He walks away, leaving Elena alone to deal with a confused Jenna]

Jenna: What?!

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Stefan and Damon are in Stefan's bedroom]

Damon: You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big "Save Elena" move?

Stefan: I went to go look for Isobel, and I get John instead. He said he can help us, and we're desperate.

Damon: We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!

Stefan: Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed . Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently, he can't die!

Damon: I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer.

Stefan: He knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe.

Damon: And how do we do that?

Stefan: He's not talking. At least not to me anyway.

Damon: Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems.

Stefan: Hey, I'm sorry about Rose Natalya saved her but she wouldn't have been bitten if you didn't provoke Julies.

Damon: Whatever. I knew the woman for 5 minutes.

Stefan: And you cared about her after 5 minutes. I wonder what that means?

Damon: It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing, evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back, because I may just have to go get a hero-hairdo of my own, and steal your thunder.

[He leaves. Stefan receives a text from Caroline telling him that there is an emergency]

LOCKWOOD MANSION

[The doorbell rings]

Tyler: I got it, Mom.

[Tyler opens the door. It's Jules. He lets her in]

CAROLINE'S HOUSE

[Caroline lets Stefan in]

Stefan: What's wrong?

Caroline: Tyler knows about you and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word.

Stefan: It's that woman, Jules. She had a run-in with Damon.

Caroline: Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed.

Stefan: Wow, this is bad.

Caroline: You're not gonna tell Damon, are you?

Stefan: No! He already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die, and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed.

Caroline: Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. You have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say, okay? He and I… we're friends.

LOCKWOOD MANSION

Jules: I was right, wasn't I? Your little vampire friend, she was lying.

Tyler: What do you want?

Jules: I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend. It's our nature to be enemies.

Tyler: You know how stupid that sounds?

Jules: You need to leave here, it's not safe.

Tyler: I can't just run away with you. I don't even know you. My mom would freak. My life is here.

Jules: Your old life. Your new life is just beginning. You have so much to learn.

Tyler: Like what?

Jules: How to survive. You've triggered the curse, Tyler. It's important you learn what it means to be a lycanthrope. We live by a code of loyalty, we take care of each other. It's my duty and honor to help you. Please let me.

GILBERT HOUSE

[Damon arrives, and Elena lets him in]

Damon: Where's John?

Elena: He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad, and then took off.

Damon: That's public knowledge now?

Elena: Apparently?

Damon: Are you okay?

Elena: Yeah. Jenna's head spinning, but I'm okay.

Damon: He said what he was doing here?

Elena: No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me.

Damon: Do you believe him?

Elena: No, I don't believe him for a second.

Damon: Me neither.

Elena: What are we gonna do?

Damon: Kill him.

[Damon turns to leave]

Elena: Damon…

Damon: I'm joking. [beat] Okay, I'm a little serious.

Elena: Damon!

Damon: I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?

Elena: What does that mean?

Damon: I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father.

Elena: Wait, I'm coming with you!

[She follows him out the door]

LOCKWOOD MANSION

[Tyler is on the computer in his dad's office when he sees Stefan is in the room. He tries to leave, but Stefan stops him] Stefan: I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to talk.

Tyler: Then why did you break in?

Stefan: Would you have let me in otherwise?

[Carol Lockwood comes down the stairs and gets ready to leave]

Carol: Tyler?

[Tyler tries to run, but Stefan stops him and pushes him against a table, his vampire-face out.]

Stefan: Shh. Not a word.

Carol: Tyler? I'm leaving for the memorial.

[Carol leaves]

THE WOODS

[Jules arrives at a RV . She knocks]

Jules: Brady?

[She opens the door, but no one's there. She turns around. Brady was behind her. She smiles and they kiss]

Jules: This is a hard place to find.

Brady: You told me to stay under the radar.

Jules: Thanks for coming.

Brady: Are you sure these vamps killed Mason?

Jules: Positive. You have to be careful.

Brady: I'm not afraid of a vampire.

Jules: I know, baby, but I want the boy more than I want vengeance.

Brady: I say let's get both.

Jules: ''One more thing when we go after the Vampires and we get Tyler I want the Mage as well. she knows things that can help us.

Brady: ''Mage huh we can do that.

[They kiss]

LOCKWOOD MANSION

[Stefan releases Tyler] Stefan: Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot, here.

Tyler: What happened to Mason?

Stefan: Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about.

[He tries to leave but Stefan catches him]

Stefan: I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon, you're no match for me.

MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE

[John joins Carol Lockwood at the memorial]

Carol: It's good to have you back, John. We could really use you.

John: And the council? What are they doing?

Carol: Damon Salvatore is leading the council now. Talk to him. Excuse me.

[A woman arrives to talk to Carol. She leaves. Jeremy walks by, and John stops him]

John: Jeremy, there you are.

Jeremy: Looks like I slept through the homecoming.

John: You didn't miss much. Let's say that no one's happy to see me would be an understatement.

Jeremy: Look, things are different now. You can't come around and start up with all this anti-vampire stuff.

John: I have no intention of doing that. How's that ring been treating you?

Jeremy: Look, if this is what you came for, just take it and go.

[He hands him the ring, but John doesn't take it]

John: What kind of a man would I be if I took that from you? You want to go grab some lunch?

Jeremy: I think I'll pass.

[John leaves. Jeremy sees Bonnie and smiles. Jonas approaches Bonnie on the street]

Jonas: Hello, Bonnie.

Bonnie: I don't have anything to say to you, Dr. Martin, or your son.

Jonas: You must be feeling very confused about us.

Bonnie: There's nothing confusing about it. I trusted Luka, and he betrayed me. Elena told me you were both working for Elijah, so don't lie about it.

Jonas: I won't, but that doesn't mean we're not also looking out for you.

Bonnie: Spare me the witch loyalty crap.

Jonas: You might not want to believe this, but Elijah is a man of his word. You can trust that he'll keep his end of the deal with Elena to keep you and your friends protected.

Bonnie: You're right, I don't believe it.

[Jeremy approaches them]

Jeremy: Is there a problem here?

Bonnie: Not at all.

[Jeremy and Bonnie leave, arm in arm]

Jeremy: What was that about?

Bonnie: More lies.

MYSTIC GRILL

[Jenna and Alaric are talking at a table while they eat lunch]

Jenna: I can't believe it. Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. You can't make this stuff up.

Alaric: It's definitely a little overwhelming.

Jenna: I can't believe that they kept it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?

(John enters the Grill and joins them)

John: Hey you two. Do you think I can join you?

Jenna: Do you have to?

John: I guess I don't have to, but might as well. Look who's here. [John turns his head and sees Damon and Elena arrive]

Elena: [to Damon] We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid.

Damon: Yeah, but stupid is _so_ much more fun.

Elena: Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man.

Damon: Okay then.

[They join John]

Damon: John, buddy, how have you been?

John: I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you. [ Natalya walks in from the Bathroom and sees John and Damon]

Natalya: ''John so your back what a surprise? [She looks at Damon who gives her a wink then turns to John]

John: '' Natalya I'm glad your still here I've come to say I'm sorry for what I did I only wanted to get rid of the Tomb Vampires I never thought You would be in the Basement.

Natalya: ''It was an Accident and I hope it won't happen again.

John: ''No it won't you have my word.

[Damon stands beside Natalya puts his arm around her waist hugging her to him like he is telling John that if he even thinks of coming after Natalya again he would kill him for she is well Protected.]

LOCKWOOD MANSION

Stefan: Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her.

Tyler: I thought vampires hated werewolves.

Stefan: That's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school, we have the same friends. we keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work.

[Tyler's phone rings. They stare at each other for a moment, before Tyler slips past Stefan and answers it. It's Jules]

Tyler: Help, help!

[Stefan grabs the phone and throws it on the desk]

Stefan: Who's number was that? [Tyler says nothing] Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life, can't you see that?

THE WOODS [Jules hangs up. Worried, she returns to Brady]

Jules: We have a problem

MYSTIC GRILL

[John is lighting a candle for the victims. Damon joins him]

Damon: So, John. Rumor has it that you know a lot, and won't say anything.

John: How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires. And, according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there.

Damon: Only because all of the vervain had left her system. Stefan and I, on the other hand, are chock full.

John: You guys are drinking vervain?

Damon: It's an acquired taste. [beat] I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or I will kill you in your sleep.

John: Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk.

[He leaves]

[Meanwhile, Caroline is on the parking lot. Matt approaches her]

Matt: Hey! Hey!

Caroline: Hey.

Matt: I haven't seen you.

Caroline: I'm not avoiding you, I swear.

Matt: Yeah, you're avoiding me a little.

Caroline: Okay, maybe a little.

Matt: Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now, but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness?

Caroline: Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing?

Matt: Sounds good.

Caroline: Okay, bye.

[He leaves. Caroline goes to her car and senses that someone's behind her. It's Jules]

Jules: Excuse me, Caroline right?

Caroline: Yeah.

Jules: I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?

Caroline: No, not since earlier. Sorry.

Jules: I know you're lying.

Caroline: Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?

Jules: Actually, it is.

Caroline: Well, I have a trick too.

[She vamps out and turns around, but Jules sprays her with a vervain spray. Caroline is hurt, heals and turns around again, but Brady shoots her in the head.]

[Natalya hears the gun shot go off and runs around the parking lot to see Caroline on the floor with Jules and some other man standing over her with a Gun she runs over to them and falls down to check on Caroline]

Natalya: ''Caroline.[ She turns to Jules who is looking at Caroline amused then turns to Natalya]

Jules: ''Natalya it's good you came now we can get down to business. [ She swings her hand and hits Natalya on the head with the Butt of her gun and she falls over Caroline]

Brady: ''So she the Mage. Not bad-looking. [ He picks the Mage up and then puts her in the back of his car]

Jules: ''She is valuable to the Vampires both of them are and when they hear that we have them they will come running and then we will kill them.

THE WOODS

[Caroline is in a cage in Brady's RV. She has a wound on her head. She screams a little as she digs the bullet out of her head. She tries to unlock the cage, but sees Brady and stops]

Brady: I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea.

[He shoots her. She screams]

[ Outside of the Rv Natalya is laying on the ground as she wakes up and hears Caroline screaming inside the RV she sits up and feeling for the Bump on the back of her head and feels blood]

Natalya: 'Where am I.

Jules: 'You are here at My camp. [Natalya gets up swaying with dizziness as she faces Jules]

Natalya: ''Why did you attack me I haven't done anything to you and Caroline she hasn't either why are you doing this?

Jules: ''Caroline had something do with Mason's death and as for you we are going to use you to protect us with your magic. and using you to lure your other Vampire friends.

LOCKWOOD MANSION

Tyler: You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?

Stefan: I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that.

[Stefan's phone rings. The caller ID says Caroline. He picks up]

Stefan: Hey. Is everything okay?

Jules: That depends. How badly do you want to keep them alive?

Stefan: Who is this?

Jules: Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?

Stefan: Jules? who do you have with you?

Jules: You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it.

Stefan: Where is they?

Jules: Natalya and Caroline are Right here. Want proof?

[Jules goes into the room to join Caroline and Brady]

Jules: He needs proof.

[He shoots Caroline and she screams. Stefan hears her screaming]

Tyler: What's happening?

Stefan: Hurt her again and you're dead.

Jules: I hurt her again, and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies.

[She hangs up]

Natalya: ''This isn't right Mason did this when he went after the Salvatore brothers if he would have just left things alone he would have never gotten killed. You guys know this.

Jules: ''Still when you mess with one of us Werewolves you mess with all of us. Don't think you can get us to stop this your wrong you did right to tell us about Mason but your on the Vampires side.

Natalya: [ She shakes her head as she hears Caroline again and begins to get a little angry over all of this as she thinks about what she can do for both of them]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Damon is at the bar. Jenna joins him. She's with a woman] Jenna: So, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is…

Damon: I know you. The news lady.

Andie: Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?

[Elena watches them]

Damon: My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you.

[He leaves and returns to Elena]

Elena: You totally blew her off.

Damon: I'm steering clear of all women at the moment.

Elena: You didn't have to be rude.

Damon: Trust me, it's in the best interest of women everywhere.

[Elena's phone rings. She answers it]

Elena: Stefan? What is it?

[She looks at Damon]

[Damon and Elena regroup in the restroom]

Damon: Why am I just finding out about this now?

Elena: Stefan was worried that you-

Damon: That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what's need to happen.

Elena: No, Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline and Natalya back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?

Damon: Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win.

[She touches his arm]

Elena: Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead.

Damon: You need to stop doing that.

Elena: Doing what?

Damon: Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking.

Elena: Be the better man, Damon.

[John enters the room]

Damon: Do you mind?

John: What's going on?

Elena: Nothing.

John: It doesn't look like nothing.

Damon: Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out.

Elena: Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back.

Damon: We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it.

[He turns around and looks at John]

Damon: First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here.

[He leaves]

Elena: I'm coming with you

John: No, no, no, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one. No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on.

THE WOODS

[Caroline is still in the cage. She's crying] Brady: So, How many vampires are there in this town anyway?

[She doesn't answer, so he shoots her with a squirt gun filled with vervain. She screams]

Brady: No?

Caroline: Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this? Why?

Brady: You're a vampire. Why not?

[He shoots wooden darts in her neck. She screams]

Brady: I'm sorry, what was that?

Caroline: Let me out!

Brady: Excuse me? What was that?

Caroline: Let me out! [Brady leaves to join Jules outside] Jules: Get it out of your system?

Brady: No, I'm just getting started.

Jules: Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him, it's who we are.

Brady: You want to talk duty and honor? These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. _That's_ who we are. [ Natalya hearing Caroline scream just made things snap inside her and so furious feels herself change Jules and Brady turns to see her glow white surprise they were about to jump on her when she transforms into her Tiger form and she Roars at them making them shake and jump away from her as she runs into the RV]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Elena storms out of the restroom, but John stops her]

John: You're not leaving this restaurant.

Elena: You can't tell me what to do.

John: Yes I can. You want to know why? Because I'm here to make sure you stay safe.

Elena: I've got that covered.

John: Are you talking about the deal that you made with Elijah? Do you really think he's gonna keep his promise to you? Putting your faith in him was a dumb move.

Elena: Are you saying I should put my faith in you? After everything that you did to Stefan Natalya and Damon?

John: We've had our differences, and I've made mistakes, but you and I, we're family.

Elena: You don't get to use that word. That word is off-limits to you!

John: [sighs] Fine, but it doesn't change the facts.

Elena: You're right. Facts are facts, so listen up: you may be my father, but I'm never going to be your daughter, you got that?

[She leaves]

[THE WOODS]

[ Inside the RV Natalya in her Tiger form is walking towards Caroline who is looking at her in a shock not realizing who it is as The tiger swaps her paw over the Cage lock and releases Caroline who is so Grateful that she hugs her around her head the Tiger purrs then walks out of the door of the Rv]

[Jules is alone. Suddenly she hears something]

Jules: I know you're out there.

[Stefan goes out of the woods with Tyler]

Stefan: Where's Caroline?

Jules: Locked up tight.

Stefan: Let her go, and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules.

Jules: It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?

Stefan: You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt.

Jules: I'm not leaving without Tyler.

Stefan: Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline.

[Damon arrives]

Damon: My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline.

Jules: Let go of Tyler.

Damon: Give us Caroline and Natalya. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you.

Jules: I'm not so sure about that, tough guy.

[She whistles, and the rest of her pack walks out of their hiding places, all holding stakes and cross-bows.]

Jules: Let's try this again. Give us Tyler.

[Damon looks at Tyler]

Damon: You heard her. Go. Get over there.

[Tyler walks over to Jules]

Brady: Which one of you killed Mason?

Damon: Uh, that'd be me

Brady: Boys, make sure that one suffers.

[Damon looks at Stefan]

Damon: We can take them.

Stefan: I don't know about that.

Damon: Well then…

[He rushes over Jules, but she flips onto the top of the RV. Tyler has gone inside. One of the werewolves tries to burn Stefan, but he takes the flamethrower from him and burns two werewolves with it. One of the werewolves jumps on Damon, but he rips his heart out before he gets to him.]

[Inside the RV, Tyler sees Caroline is out of the Cage with a Tiger standing inside]

Caroline: Be careful it's a Tiger.

[He hesitates The Tiger then rushes past him and begins to attack some of the Werewolves Stefan and Damon shocked at this stops at seeing Natalya in a Majestic animal form helping them Stefan fights with one of the werewolves and drive his stake through his body. Another shoots an arrow at him, but he catches it and throws it in his neck. The werewolf falls on the ground. Another goes behind Stefan and drives a stake through his back. Stefan falls on the ground. Damon fights with Brady, but Jules arrives and shoots him with a wooden bullet. He falls on the ground]

[Caroline gets out of the RV and tries to leave, but Jules catches her, pushes her against the RV and puts a gun to her back. Tyler sees Caroline being held at gunpoint, but he doesn't do anything. Brady grabs a stake and is about to kill Damon, but suddenly,Natalya in her Tiger form pounces on him then out of nowhere all of the werewolves who are still alive, except Tyler, begin to scream in pain. They all grab their hands in their hands and fall to their knees]

Caroline: What's happening?

Tyler: What the hell is going on?

[Jonas Martin appears. He's casting a spell on the werewolves to give them all repeated aneurysms. Damon and Stefan get up off the ground Natalya transforms back into her Human form]

Jonas: Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now.

[They leave. Jonas look at Tyler.]

Jonas: When your friends awaken, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town.

[He leaves]

CAROLINE'S HOUSE

[Stefan and Natalya walks Caroline to her doorstep]

Natalya: So is your mom home?

Caroline: No, she's at work.

Stefan: I can come in, if you want me to.

Caroline: I'm fine, Stefan.

Stefan: You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight.

Caroline: I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore, I can handle myself.

Natalya: Sure you can.

Caroline: I just really want to go shower so…

Stefan: Okay.

Caroline: Good night.

Stefan: Good night.

Caroline:[ To Natalya] ''So the Tiger was you how did you do that?

Natalya: ''I have many gifts and transforming into animals is one of them. I can come over later if you want me to.

Caroline: ''It would be nice to get together and hang like we use to.

Natalya: ''Then it's a deal I'll go pack some stuff then it's a Girls night.

Caroline: ''Okay see you in an hour.[ Natalya leaves as Caroline shuts the door]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Damon opens the door to find John on the front step]

Damon: What do you want?

John: We didn't finish our conversation.

Damon: I'll bite.

[Damon reluctantly allows John into the house]

John: I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena

Damon: I agree with that statement.

John: So I come bearing gifts.

[He opens a folded cloth, which holds a silver dagger and a jar full of ash]

Damon: What is that?

John: This is how you kill an Original. In this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash, and then plugged into their heart.

[Damon takes the dagger]

Damon: How do you know all this, John?

John: Isobel. She's very good at finding out things. But, of course, you know that.

Damon: Where is Isobel?

John: Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena's concerned, you and I are on the same side.

[He leaves]

CAROLINE'S HOUSE

[Caroline is in her bedroom and is looking at her wounds. Her phone rings, it's Matt]

Caroline: Hi.

Matt: Hey. Did something happened?

Caroline: Oh my… I'm so sorry Matt.

Matt: Are you okay?

Caroline: Yeah. Something came up with Bonnie and she needed me, a friend thing. You understand?

[Matt turns his head and sees Bonnie and Jeremy laughing at a table]

Matt: Yeah so you're with her right now?

Caroline: Yeah. so I'm not gonna make it tonight, but can I see you tomorrow?

Matt: Yeah, sure. I hope everything works out. Good night

[He hangs up]

[Someone knocks on the door. It's Tyler. Caroline opens the door]

Tyler: Are you okay?

Caroline: I'm fine.

Tyler: I had no idea they would come for you.

Caroline: Do you know what they did to me?

Tyler: I'm sorry, but it's crazy now, okay? I don't know who to trust. You lied to me.

Caroline: I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect _**you**_. Don't you get that?

Tyler: Caroline…

Caroline: You just stood there when they were going to kill us. You just stood there! You didn't do anything!

Tyler: I didn't know what to do!

Caroline: You help your friend, that's what you do.

Tyler: I'm sorry.

Caroline: No, it's too late,because we're not friends anymore. And what happened to me tonight, that will never happen again. So, you take that back to your little werewolf pack, and you get the hell out of my house!

[She slams the door in his face]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Elena takes a bottle of water in the fridge and when she closes it, John is waiting for her on the other side of the door]

John: I'm sorry about earlier.

Elena: Enough, already. I don't want you here. and I can't make that anymore clear.

John: I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena.

Elena: Yeah, I know, you're here to protect me. Got it, get in line.

John: I thought you might want this. It was you mother's.

[He hands her a bracelet]

Elena: Isobel?

John: No, your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box, with some things that your dad left me. Here, it's yours now.

John: Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena, and I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things, but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won't ever make things right with you, but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family.

[He leaves. She's crying. She turns her head and sees Stefan. She rushes into his arms]

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: I'm fine.

Elena: Did you hear that? I don't believe him, Stefan. I just don't. What happened tonight? How's Caroline?

Stefan: I could use your help...

THE WOODS-BRADY'S SUV

[Tyler knocks on the door. Jules let him in, and he joins her and Brady] Jules: Hey, come on in.

Tyler: I'm sorry about your friends.

[He sits down]

Tyler: It's not always like this, is it?

Jules: No. Is it Brady?

Brady: No, man. You're living in vampire country, that's all. It's way better than this.

Tyler: Mason didn't tell me anything about it. He was gone. Dead I guess, before he could help me.

Brady: I don't get what Mason was even doing here in the first place.

Jules: His brother died. You know that, Brady.

Brady: Why was he stupid enough to stay and get himself killed?

Tyler: Because of this rock he was trying to find.

Brady: [confused] What rock?

Tyler: A moonstone.

[Brady gives Jules a knowing look]

Jules: I had no idea.

Tyler: What?

Brady: A moonstone? Did he find it?

Tyler: Yeah.

Brady: Where is it now?

Tyler: I couldn't tell you.

CAROLINE'S HOUSE

[Stefan knocks on the door. Caroline opens it]

Caroline: What's going on?

Stefan: I was a bit worried about you, after everything you went through tonight.

Caroline: I'm fine.

Stefan: Good. But, just in case, I brought some back up.

[Elena Natalya and Bonnie appear behind him]

Elena: We're gonna slumber it!

Bonnie: We haven't done it in ages.

[Caroline cries. The girls all hug each other. Elena looks at Stefan, and tells him she loves him. He tells her he loves her]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Damon is in his bathtub, taking a bubble bath with Andie Star]

Andie: I can't believe you called me. I thought I was being way top forward when I had Jenna give you my number.

Damon: I like a woman who knows what she wants.

Andie: Thank you! So, what do you want Mister Tall-Dark-and-Handsome?

Damon: I'm not that tall. [beat] I need a distraction.

Andie: You can booty-call me anytime you want.

Damon: You see, the thing is, Miss Sexy-Reporter-Girl, I have a problem I need help with. It's really messing with my mind.

Andie: Oh, tell me about it.

Damon: I'm in love with a woman I can never have.

Andie: I knew it. I know how to pick them. So, why can't you have her? She's with another man, I assume?

Damon: Yeah. but that's not the point. The point is, I'm in love with her, and that drives me crazy. I'm not in control.

Andie: You don't trust yourself around her?

Damon: I don't trust myself around anyone, Andie. I'm bad, Andie. I do things. I kill people.

[Suddenly she's afraid but he compels her]

Damon: Don't be afraid, you're okay.

Andie: Why do you kill people?

Damon: Because I like it. It's in my nature, it's who I am. But then, I have to stay together to protect her, and she wants me to be the better man, which means I can't be who I am. Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie?

Andie: Well, maybe this is who you are now. Love does that Damon, it changes us.

Damon: Just stop talking. Just kiss me, be my distraction.

[They kiss. After a moment, Damon lunges forward and bites her on the neck and feeds on her]

THE TOMB

[Katherine is sitting on thr ground, but she gets up when she hears a noise. She sees that John is here] John: I know you were expecting someone else.

Katherine: I sent Stefan to find Isobel.

John: She got your message. She was busy, so she sent me instead.

Katherine: Does Stefan know that you're here right now?

John: No. No one does. This is between you, me, and Isobel.

Katherine: I want out of this tomb, John.

John: I'm already on it.


	36. Crying Wolf

**Crying Wolf**

**THE WOODS**

[The dead werewolves lie in a pile next to a bonfire. Brady carries another body of a dead friend over his shoulder and places him on the pile. Brady looks over at Jules, who is watching the fire burn the bodies, Jules looks up at him, sadly. Wordlessly, they walk over to Stevie, who is pacing in front of the trailer.]

Brady: [to Stevie] Go ahead. Tell her.

Stevie: Let me just preface this with a big disclaimer that screams, "I should have known better."

Jules: What is it, Stevie?

Stevie: When Brady told me what that Tyler kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something clicked. There was this moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was banging that hot, vampire chick Kathy and he didn't want anyone to know.

Jules: [agitated] All right. Just get to the point, Stevie.

Stevie: That is the point, Jules. It's the sun and moon curse. Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it, if it could be broken, and when that evil man-witch showed up last night, double-click. Witches, vampires, moonstone. They're putting everything in place to break the curse.

Brady: We can't let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in this town.

**FORBES' HOUSE**

[Elena's cell phone goes off, waking up the Four girls, Caroline promptly pushes Elena out of bed.]

Caroline: Go away!

Elena: Unf.

[Elena lands on the floor and looks back up at Caroline, angrily. She crawls across the floor towards her phone and takes it off the dresser.]

Elena: [answers phone] Hello?

[Caroline Natalya and Bonnie look over at Elena from Caroline's bed, both incredibly annoyed with being awaken.]

Bonnie: Shhh.

Natalya: Elena!

[Elena drags herself out of Caroline's room and continues her conversation in the hallway.]

Stefan: How was the slumber party?

Elena: Good and much needed. [flirtatiously] When can you and I have one?

Stefan: Mmm. That can be arranged.

Elena: Okay. Now. Today. Take me far, far away.

Stefan: Even with everything that's going on?

Elena: Because of everything that's going on.

Stefan: And you're sure this has nothing to do with dodging your father who just got into town?

Elena: Uh, this has everything to do with that.

Stefan: Well, in that case, where would you like to go?

[Elena smiles.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Andie checks her watch and puts on her jacket as she walks down the stairs. Damon follows behind her, carrying her scarf.]

Andie: I'm late. This is such a crazy day. [looking in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs] I'm, uh, covering the historical society's high tea.

Damon: [sarcastically; throwing the scarf up] Ooh! Thrilling.

[They walk together down the main hallway leading to the front door.]

Andie: Yeah. It's for some visiting writer. He's writing a book on small-town Virginia. It's a big snooze.

Damon: Writer? What's his name?

Andie: Uh, Elijah Smith.

Damon: Smith. He's using Smith?

[Andie looks at herself, yet again, in a different mirror. Damon places the scarf around her neck and ties it.]

Damon: Ok. You have your story straight in your mind, right?

Andie: I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off and I really like you. You are terrific, though. You're sweet, funny, you're honest.

[Damon smiles, places his hands on either side of her head, and compels her.]

Damon: And you're falling hard.

Andie: You might be the one.

Damon: Perfect.

[Damon opens the front door for Andie. Alaric, not having knocked yet, stands on the front porch.]

Damon: Have a great day, honey.

[Damon kisses Andie. They pull apart and Andie walks out the front door, acknowledging Alaric.]

Andie: Oh. Hey, Alaric. Later.

[Andie gets in her car and leaves. Damon waves goodbye to her. Alaric moves to stand in front of Damon.]

Damon: My new girlfriend - Andie Star, action news.

Alaric: It's not called action news.

Damon: I know. I just like saying it. Come on.

[Alaric enters. Damon shuts the door behind him and leads Alaric into the parlor.]

Damon: So, John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah.

[Damon unrolls the dagger from its protective cloth.]

Damon: Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth in that.

[Damon hands the dagger to Alaric and Alaric takes it.]

Alaric: So you think it's a setup?

Damon: It could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him.

[Damon turns around and heads to the bar.]

Damon: What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?

[Alaric gets up and walks over to Damon.]

Alaric: Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwoods.

Damon: Where Elijah's the guest of honor.

Alaric: Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party.

Damon: No. That would be stupid.

[Alaric gives Damon a skeptical look.]

Damon: I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met.

[Damon annoyingly taps Alaric with the dagger. Alaric looks on at him, clearly not amused.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Bonnie and Caroline are sitting at a table in the Grill.]

Caroline: Ok. So tell me about this big, witchy plan you've been cooking up.

Bonnie: We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to.

Caroline: No, we don't.

Bonnie: So, I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows.

Caroline: And he's not gonna tell you anything.

Bonnie: I didn't say he was gonna have a choice.

[Caroline looks past Bonnie.]

Bonnie: What?

[Bonnie turns around and sees that Caroline is looking at Matt. Caroline gives him a small wave and a smile, but Matt's face remains stony and he walks away without any acknowledgement towards her. Bonnie looks back at Caroline.]

Bonnie: What was that about?

Caroline: Uh, I don't know. I thought that we were... I don't know.

**THE WOODS**

[Jules is waiting outside the trailer, gazing off into the distance. Tyler approaches her.]

Jules: Tyler, hi.

Tyler: You're still here.

Jules: Is that all right with you?

Tyler: That guy last night made it pretty clear that you needed to go.

Jules: And we will soon.

[Brady and Stevie walk around the other side of the trailer and approach them. Tyler looks at them, nervously.]

Jules: Listen. We kind of need your help with something.

Brady: We need you to help us find the moonstone.

Tyler: Somebody needs to explain to me what the big deal is about a rock.

Stevie: That rock helps break the curse of the sun and the moon.

Tyler: I don't know what that means.

Jules: It's an old curse placed on both vampires and werewolves.

Stevie: Vampires break the curse, they're free to walk in the sunlight, but we're stuck only turning at the full moon, aka werewolf Armageddon.

Brady: But if we break it, they're stuck as night-walkers, and we can turn whenever we want.

Stevie: Aka werewolf domination.

[Tyler sighs heavily.]

Jules: Tyler, if we can turn at will, that means we never have to turn at all, not if we don't want to.

Tyler: I'd never have to turn again?

Brady: There's more. Stevie?

Stevie: If those vamps are gearing up to break the curse, they must have also found the doppelgänger.

Tyler: The doppelgänger?

Stevie: Evil twin shadow person. We're betting Mason's hot, vampire chick Kathy knows all about it, so we need you to help us find Kathy. I-I have a picture. Mason brought her to the bar once. No one liked her. She was a vampire. Bad news.

[Stevie looks through his phone for the picture.]

Stevie: Right-right here. The girl next to Mason.

[Stevie shows the picture of Mason and Katherine to Tyler. Tyler looks at it and then up at Stevie with skepticism.]

Tyler: That's Elena Gilbert.

Jules: You know her?

Tyler: I've known her my whole life.

[Jules and Brady exchange a look.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Matt is bussing a table when Caroline walks up to him.]

Caroline: Hi.

Matt: I'm…I'm working.

[Matt walks away and Caroline follows him.]

Caroline: Yeah, I can see that, but can you work and talk?

[Matt stops abruptly and turns to face Caroline who stops as well.]

Matt: What do you want, Caroline?

Caroline: Uh, I want to talk about what we were supposed to talk about last night before I had to cancel on you. I want us to clear up the weirdness. I just want us to talk about us.

Matt: Now you're just making it worse.

[Caroline places her hands on either side of her face.]

Caroline: Uh, I…I don't know what's going on, Matt.

Matt: Where were you last night when you were supposed to be with me?

Caroline: I…

Matt: And don't say you were with Bonnie because Bonnie was here, Caroline. I saw her.

[Caroline is speechless.]

Caroline: Oh.

Matt: Yeah.

[Matt turns around and walks away.]

Caroline: Matt!

[Caroline struggles to find words but gives up. Tyler approaches her.]

Tyler: Caroline.

Caroline: You stay away from me.

[Caroline starts to walk away.]

Tyler: It's important.

[Caroline and Tyler knock shoulders, causing Caroline's bag to fall to the floor, spilling out its contents. Caroline kneels down to retrieve her bag and things, while Tyler kneels down to help.]

Caroline: Just stop it, Tyler, ok? You're just…you're just making it worse.

[As Tyler and Caroline place Caroline's things back in her bag, Tyler picks up Caroline's phone and swiftly puts it in his back pocket without her noticing.]

Tyler: Please, Caroline. I'm sorry about what happened, ok, but there's so much we need to talk about.

[Caroline grabs her bag and gets up from the floor.]

Caroline: I said just leave me alone.

[Caroline storms out of the Grill. Tyler gets up from the floor and Matt approaches him.]

Matt: The two of you want to get together, fine. There's nothing I can do about it, but do me a favor, and both of you stop lying about it.

[Matt turns around and Tyler grabs his arm.]

Tyler: Matt, there's nothing going on.

[Matt turns back around and grabs Tyler by the collar of his jacket.]

Matt: Hey! I said stop lying.

[Matt releases Tyler and walks away.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Stefan and Elena are in the hallway with their bags packed, ready to leave.]

Stefan: Ready for our romantic weekend?

Elena: Beyond ready. Let's go before John shows up and pretends to be a concerned father.

Stefan: Mmm. I'll go put these in the car.

[Stefan opens the front door and starts to walk out, but stops when he hears Elena's phone start to buzz. Elena takes out her phone seeing that she has received a text message from Caroline. The text reads "Need to talk. Where are you?" Elena sends a text back to Caroline saying, "Headed to lakehouse w Stefan. U ok?"]

Stefan: Uh, please tell me there's nothing wrong.

[Elena looks up at Stefan, but before she has time to comment, Caroline sends her another text saying "All good, never mind. Have fun." Elena looks relieved and sends a text back saying "Xoxo."]

Elena: Nothing's wrong. Just Caroline. [smiling up at Stefan] Come on. Let's go.

[Elena walks out the front door. Stefan shuts the door behind them and follows her.]

**THE WOODS**

[Tyler looks down at the texts he exchanged with Elena via Caroline's phone.]

Tyler: She's going to Dunham Lake. Her family has a house up there.

Brady: Nice. Let's go get our doppelgänger.

[Brady walks away and Tyler reluctantly follows.]

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

[Elena and Stefan pull up to the lake house in Stefan's Porsche. Elena stares up at the house and sighs. Stefan looks at her with concern.]

Stefan: You all right?

Elena: I'm good. I just haven't been back here since before…

Stefan: Oh, my god. [Stefan turns to fully face Elena, slinging his arm over the back of her seat.] Elena, listen, just say the word, all right? We'll get back on that highway, we'll go anywhere else.

[Elena smiles and looks at Stefan.]

Elena: I've always loved it here. I want it to stay that way, I was just... having a moment.

Stefan: Okay.

[Stefan squeezes her shoulder gently and they get out of the car and go up to the house. Elena unlocks the front door and walks in. She looks around nostalgically and walks further into the house. Stefan, right behind her, comes up on the porch and stands awkwardly at the front door. Elena places her bags on a counter and looks over at Stefan.]

Elena: You don't have to wait out there. I'm all good.

Stefan: Oh, that's great because I'm, uh... I'm stuck.

Elena: Oh, my god. You can't get in.

Stefan: Not gonna be a very romantic weekend unless you, uh, invite me inside.

Elena: Stefan, I can't.

Stefan: What?

Elena: My parent's left this place to John Gilbert. He's the only one who can invite you in. I'm sorry. I-I completely forgot.

Stefan: You're kidding me, right?

[Elena looks at him seriously for a moment, but finally cracks a smile.]

Elena: Stefan Salvatore, I hereby invite you into this home.

Stefan: You are such a liar.

[Stefan enters the house and picks Elena up. Elena giggles.]

Elena: Hey, hey, hey!

[Elena kisses him and wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her over to the counter. They continue to kiss passionately as Stefan sits Elena down on the counter.]

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[ The Historical Society's Tea Party has Commenced as Natalya is getting out of the Car dressed in a Light blue dress with a White belt around her waist and her hair is up in a Pony tail with some string of hair falling beside her ears she walks in to see Elijah and Carol are speaking to each other drinking tea]

Carol: Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there.

Elijah: No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic.

Carol: That's fascinating. [ She sees Natalya getting some Tea and a Plate of Cookies as she comes over] ''Hey Natalya Honey this is Elijah Smith he is a Writer who is staying here for research for his book Elijah this is Natalya Savakis. [ Natalya smiles as she looks at Elijah who takes her hand and kisses the back of it]

Natalya: ''Nice to meet you Mr. Smith.

Elijah: ''Pleasure my Dear isn't Savakis apart of the aristocratic realm. and part of the Society.

Carol: ''Yes actually her grandmother Julia and her father Alexander before they passed away was part of the Council and had some rich backgrounds.

Elijah: ''Interesting story. Natalya My dear may we speak alone for a moment. [ He holds his arm out for her to take]

Natalya:[ She looks at Carol then she puts her hand in his and they walk around the party] ''What's Wrong?

Elijah: ''Nothing is wrong My Witch Jonas has told me he saw you attacking Those werewolves last night and you turned into a Tiger. tell me why.

Natalya: ''My friend Caroline and I was captured last night by those Werewolves to Kill Caroline and use my Magic to protect them. but They were abusing Caroline and something inside me got so angry that I transformed. then Jonas came and did the rest. [ She looks up to see him shake his head in anger and concern] ''Please stop worrying about me Elijah It all went okay in the end.

Elijah: ''Doing all right isn't going to cut it with me Natalya your Life is in danger and I won't put up with it anymore if I hear or see you in danger again because of what the Salvatore's did I will take you away from here for your Safety is most important to me. Don't make me have to prove my words.

Natalya:[ Sighing] ''Thank You Elijah for wanting to protect me but I can take care of myself It's okay.

Elijah: ''End of discussion. Until everything with Klaus is done you will not get involved with Danger again not while I'm around.I hope I'm making myself Clear to you.

Natalya:[ She nods as she feels protected by this Original wondering why would he even bother] ''Why would you care about me. What do you get out of my safety?

Elijah: ''You are a young girl with so many gifts and full of Life and the thought of you dying all because of this Sacrifice just doesn't sit well with me and You're a Mage any vampire would be hunting you down including Klaus who wants you more. and I need to keep you away from him.

Natalya: ''Thank you Elijah.

[Damon enters the house. Jenna intercepts him.]

Jenna: Damon, what are you doing here?

[Suddenly, Andie walks up to Jenna and Damon, notepad in hand. Damon looks over at her and smiles.]

Andie: Hi. You came.

Damon: Hi.

Andie: Hi.

[Damon pecks Andie on the lips. Jenna looks at the two, surprised.]

Damon: Thanks for introducing us, Jenna.

[Damon walks out of the room. Andie smiles at Jenna and stands next to her as they watch Damon walk away.]

Andie: Ahhh. Wow.

[Damon approaches Carol ,Natalya and Elijah.]

Carol: Damon.

Damon: Carol.

Carol: What a surprise.

Damon: Hi.

[Damon and Carol exchange kisses on the cheek then he kisses Natalya on the cheek lasting a little longer as he whispers to her.]

Natalya: ''Damon Hi.

Carol: Hi. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families.

Damon: Mm-hm. [looks at Elijah] Such a pleasure to meet you.

Elijah: No. Pleasure's mine.

[Damon and Elijah shake hands.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Luka is playing pool when Bonnie approaches him with two coffees in hand.]

Bonnie: Come bearing coffee gifts.

[Bonnie hands one of the coffees to him and he accepts it.]

Luka: So you're talking to me now.

Bonnie: I found out what your dad did, saving my friends from the wolf pack.

Luka: Well, had I had known that's all it took...

[At the other end of the Grill, Caroline is sitting at a table. Jeremy walks into the Grill and over to Caroline.]

Jeremy: Hey. How's it going?

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Jeremy: Bonnie called. I wanted to help. How's it going?

[Jeremy and Caroline look over at Luka and Bonnie.]

Caroline: She's selling it and he's buying it. She's giving him the sex smile.

Jeremy: All right, Caroline. I get it [Caroline looks at Jeremy, noting his jealousy, and looks away with a knowing smirk.]

Luka: What do you say? You want to play a game?

Bonnie: Yeah.

Luka: Yeah?

Bonnie: Yeah.

[Luka starts to move to set up the game, but suddenly he stumbles. He places his hands on the pool table to maintain his balance.]

Luka: What's happening to me?

[Bonnie moves closer to Luka.]

Bonnie: You'll be ok.

[Luka begins to fall over and Bonnie grabs his shoulders, trying to keep him upright. Jeremy and Caroline quickly walk over to help.]

Bonnie: Why don't we go over here?

[Bonnie starts to lead Luka around the pool table. Jeremy approaches them first.]

Jeremy: I got him. I got him.

[Bonnie moves out of the way and Jeremy places Luka's arm around his shoulder and drags him away from the eyes of the bar patrons.]

Jeremy: What kind of witch roofie was that?

Bonnie: Strong one.

[Bonnie smiles slightly, satisfied with her witchy abilities.]

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

[Elena is outside, on the dock, a giant blanket wrapped around her. Stefan approaches her from behind.]

Stefan: Having another moment?

[Stefan wraps his arms around Elena and kisses her on the cheek. Elena smiles and places her hands on his arms.]

Elena: Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was 6. My dad taught me how to fish right off the edge over there. So many memories. Do you ever think about us, what our future will be like, our memories?

Stefan: I think there are a lot of conversations to be had about our future, about the kind of life we could have together.

Elena: Now there's a box that we shouldn't open.

Stefan: Oh, we can open it. Whenever you're ready.

Elena: No. I'd rather just be here...Now.

[Elena strokes Stefan's arm with her thumb.]

Stefan: You know, this is a future memory. It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you. [whispers in Elena's ear] I love you.

[Elena smiles as Stefan kisses her on the cheek. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arms, making their embrace tighter.]

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Alaric watches as Damon opens the door to the study and gestures for Elijah to enter. Damon follows Elijah in and shuts the door behind him. John walks up to Alaric.]

John: What's Damon doing with Elijah?

Alaric: How would I know?

John: Because you're his little helper.

Alaric: If you say so, John.

John: Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever.

Alaric: You're a dick.

John: I don't think you should sleep over anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back.

[Alaric smiles smugly at John. John walks away and Alaric watches him go with the same expression on his face.]

[In the study, Elijah and Damon are speaking.]

Elijah: What can I do for you, Damon?

Damon: I was hoping we could have a word.

Elijah: Where's Elena?

Damon: Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem.

Elijah: Oh, yeah, I heard about that.

Damon: I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day.

Elijah: You are welcome.

[Damon sits down on the desk.]

Damon: Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here.

Elijah: Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me.

[Elijah moves to exit the room, but Damon vamp-speeds in front of him, blocking the way out.]

Damon: Not good enough.

[Elijah grabs Damon by the throat and vamp-speeds him into a wall. Damon, in retaliation, grabs Elijah's throat. Elijah grabs Damon's hand and easily pulls it off of his neck, making sure to crush Damon's hand as he does so. Damon groans in pain.]

Elijah: You young vampires, so arrogant. [Elijah drops Damon's hand from his own, but continues to hold Damon up against the wall by the throat.] How dare you come in here and challenge me?

Damon: You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal.

Elijah: Silence.

[Elijah grabs a pencil lying on the desk and stabs Damon in the neck with it. Damon clutches at the pencil and yells in pain. Elijah lets go of Damon, who falls against the desk and removes the pencil, painfully. Damon claps his hand over the bloody wound. Elijah whips out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood off his hands.]

Natalya:[ She steps in the room and see Damon with blood on his neck and Elijah she runs over to them] ''Oh my god what happened? Damon.

Elijah: ''He was trying to pick a Fight with me and I showed him not to do it again [ He looks at Damon] I'm an Original. Show a little respect.

[Elijah dangles the handkerchief in front of Damon, who grabs it hastily, and places it on his wound.]

Natalya: [ She takes the Handkerchief and wraps it around Damon's wound] ''Damon really

Elijah: The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe and I'll keep Natalya safe.

[Elijah leaves the room.]

Natalya: ''What were you thinking Damon he could kill you without blinking an eye. Remember he is an Original they can't be easily killed.

Damon: ''I know Natalya I don't need a Leacter okay It was a Mistake that I'm planning on repeating anytime soon.

Natalya: ''Well I hope this teaches you a lesson learn your Enemy before you attack.

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

[Stefan is preparing dinner in the kitchen. He looks over at Elena who is watching him from the couch, a glass of wine in her hand.]

Elena: My dad did all the cooking, too.

Stefan: And your mom?

Elena: [smiling] She sat right here and watched. She couldn't cook either.

[Stefan smiles and continues chopping up an onion. Elena turns around and looks at the fireplace.]

Elena: [looks back at Stefan] Fire's dying.

Stefan: Oh, yeah. I'll go get more wood.

[Stefan stops chopping and walks towards Elena.]

Elena: I got it.

Stefan: No, no. It's cold outside.

[Elena gets up and walks over to Stefan, placing her hands on his chest.]

Elena: So, I'll get a jacket.

[Elena turns around and walks off into her parent's old bedroom. Elena stops and looks over at the vanity. She picks up a bottle of perfume, uncorks it, and smells it. Stefan enters the room. Elena puts the cork back in and places the perfume bottle back on the vanity.]

Elena: My mom's perfume. [She turns around and walks over to the closet.] Jenna was supposed to pack all this up, but... she kept putting it off. [She turns the light on in the closet and looks inside.] I don't blame her.

[Elena looks at the closet door and takes one of the sweaters off its hook. She turns back to Stefan.]

Elena: Here.

[Elena tosses the sweater at Stefan, who catches it.]

Elena: Bundle up.

[Stefan starts to put the jacket on.]

Elena: It was my great-granddad's.

[Stefan pops up the collar and Elena admires him in it.]

Elena: And you look very hot in it.

Stefan: I look hot in your dead great-granddad's jacket?

Elena: Beyond hot.

[Elena smiles. Stefan walks over to her and kisses her, unexpectedly. Elena kisses him back awkwardly. Stefan and Elena walk back into the closet and continue to kiss. Stefan pushes Elena into the back wall of the closet. Elena pulls away for a moment.]

Elena: Stefan! It's my parents' bedroom.

[Stefan doesn't respond and kisses Elena again, who smiles and finally gives in, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Stefan hears a hollow thud when Elena's back taps the wall. Stefan breaks their makeout session and looks up at the wall.]

Elena: What?

[Stefan raps his knuckles on the wall. Elena turns her head and watches him.]

Stefan: Huh.

[Elena looks back at him.]

Elena: What?

Stefan: This is hollow inside.

[Elena moves out of the way. Stefan breaks off one of the panels and removes the rest with ease. A hidden door lies behind the wall.]

Elena: What is it?

Stefan: It's a really good hiding place.

[Stefan breaks the lock off the door and opens it. He flips the light on and they see an arsenal of weaponry for hunting vampires within the hidden closet.]

Elena: Oh, my god.

**FORBES' HOUSE**

[Bonnie and Jeremy are kneeling next to Luka's unconscious body in the living room. Caroline walks in with an armful of candles.]

Caroline: We only have, like, an hour or two before my mom gets home, and these are all I could find.

[Jeremy stands up and Caroline hands him the candles, one by one.]

Bonnie: Place these evenly around the room.

[Caroline hands the remaining candles to Bonnie, who takes them. Jeremy begins placing the candles around the room.]

Jeremy: How does this work?

Bonnie: Um, I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions. It's like hypnosis.

Jeremy: You sure you're strong enough for this?

Bonnie: That's what the candles are for. I'll draw power from the flames.

Caroline: I'll get the matches.

[Caroline starts to leave the room.]

Bonnie: I got it.

[Bonnie shuts her eyes and the candles flare up. Caroline turns around and smiles.]

Jeremy: Never gonna get used to that.

Caroline: [smiles and places hands on hips] Oh, come on. That's pretty hot, and you know it.

[Jeremy smiles. Bonnie looks up at him.]

Bonnie: I need a bowl of water.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. I'll-I'll go get it.

[Jeremy exits the room. Caroline smiles broadly down at Bonnie, who looks up at Caroline.]

Bonnie: Ok. What was that? "It's hot"?

Caroline: [whispers] He is so crushing on you.

Bonnie: So?

[Caroline sits down on the floor across from Bonnie.]

Caroline: So… What, you'd rather be with traitor warlock over here?

Bonnie: I'm not into Luka. It's just, you know, he understood me, and he was new and different.

Caroline: And you've known Jeremy since forever, and you only see him one way, as Elena's brother, but you're a witch, and I'm a vampire. You know, it's not like we're in any position…

Bonnie: To be picky.

Caroline: [laughing] No. To judge.

[Bonnie and Caroline smile at each other. Jeremy walks back in the room with a bowl of water. Bonnie takes the bowl from Jeremy and places it on the floor by Luka's head.]

Jeremy: Looks like he's waking up.

[Bonnie dips her hands in the water and places them on either side of Luka's head. She shuts her eyes and performs a non-verbal spell which is shown to be working by the flames of the candles flaring up intensely. Luka starts to breathe heavily.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Damon Natalya and Alaric are sitting in the library, the Guys are drinking bourbon.]

Damon: Today was a bust.

Natalya: Yeah. How's the throat?

Damon: Sore.

Alaric: Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair. Hey. You want another one?

[Alaric gets up, Damon hands him his glass, which Alaric takes and walks over to the bar.]

Damon: He's gonna be hard to kill.

Alaric: Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. [He pours more bourbon in their glasses.] You're gonna need more info.

Damon: I'm out of sources.[ He looks at Natalya as he says this] ''Natalya is there by any chance that you can find out what can kill an Original Vampire.

Natalya: ''Listen Damon you are really pushing it with Elijah next time you attack him he will Kill you. and I won't be there to help you The only way to Kill an Original is by some special daggers made of White oak stake the trees that they are made from no longer grows here. so we are out of luck.

Damon: ''Hmmm White Oak.

Alaric: What's up with you and this news chick?

Damon: Ooh. [Alaric hands Damon his glass of bourbon.] She's got spunk, huh?

[Alaric sits back down on the couch and looks at Damon significantly.]

Alaric: Just don't kill her, please.

Damon: If I did, who would report her death?

Alaric: Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies.

[Alaric takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at it.]

Alaric: Oh, God. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. [standing up] Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out.

[Damon places his hands on the back of his head and shuts his eyes.]

Damon: Good luck.

[Alaric walks out of the library. Damon remains in his relaxed position until he hears a loud, crashing noise from the hallway. His eyes fly open and he walks out of the library and into the hallway. Out in the hallway, Damon sees that Alaric has a large knife plunged into his stomach. Alaric looks at Damon as he clutches at the knife and groans as he falls to the floor. Suddenly, from the rafters of the parlor's ceiling, Stevie drops down with wolf-speed. Damon and Stevie engage in supernatural speed combat. Stevie, with the element of surprise, stabs Damon in the neck with a syringe full of vervain. Damon grunts but is not completely affected by the vervain and vamp speeds around the room, crashing Stevie into several walls. Finally, Damon weakens and falls to the ground. Natalya hears this and runs into the Room to find Stevie removing the syringe from his neck.]

Stevie: Whew! Damn, you're strong. It took the whole syringe. [ Natalya is just about to Transform and attack him when she was hit from behind by Jules then she catches her and puts her on the ground] ''Hmm so let's get to work

[Two more werewolves walk through the front and look down at Alaric's dead body. Damon, weak, but still awake looks up from the floor.]

Stevie: Grab that one. He's dead.

[Jules enters the house with a shotgun over her shoulder. She looks down at Damon.]

Jules: Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again.

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

[Elena removes a journal from a bookcase in the hidden room. Stefan, leaning against the doorframe, watches her.]

Elena: These must be the other Jonathan Gilbert journals. Jeremy had the one, but John said that there were others. [flipping through the pages] His whole life's in here.

[Elena looks around the hidden room in awe.]

Stefan: I'll go get the firewood. I'll let you have a moment.

[Elena crouches down on the floor and grabs a handful of wooden bullets. Stefan leaves the room as Elena continues to examine the weaponry in the hidden room.]

**BRADY'S RV**

[Brady looks down at his phone, having received a text.]

Brady: We're good to go.

[Brady walks to the door and looks back at Tyler, who is still sitting at the table.]

Brady: You up for this?

[Tyler doesn't respond or move from his spot. Brady sits down across the table from him.]

Brady: These people have done nothing but lie to you. This girl that you've known since birth, she's with the vampires now, the ones who killed Mason. They're the enemy, and if they break that curse, well... all of us are as good as dead. Are you up for this?

Tyler: Yes.

Brady: Good. Because if you wuss out, you're gonna have me to deal with, you got it?

[Tyler nods.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[John pours himself a glass of wine in the kitchen. Jenna enters the kitchen. John looks up at her.]

John: Where's Elena?

Jenna: At the lake house for the weekend.

John: With Stefan?

Jenna: Yes, with Stefan.

John: And who gave her permission for that?

Jenna: I did. Until you get a lawyer, file for guardianship, it's my call, and there's nothing you can do about it.

John: I always knew you were lax with them, but I didn't think you were negligent.

Jenna: She wanted to get away from you, ok, and so do I, so I'll be staying with Ric.

[Jenna turns around and starts to leave the room.]

John: 'Cause he's such a great guy, right?

[Jenna, biting her tongue, turns back around and strides closer to John.]

Jenna: You are on dangerous ground.

John: He's a liar, Jenna.

Jenna: What?

John: Did he ever tell you what happened to his wife?

Jenna: She died.

[John moves around the island in the kitchen and closes the gap between Jenna and himself.]

John: Really? So they found her body?

Jenna: What are you saying?

John: Why don't you ask Ric? I'd love to hear his answer. Have a great night.

[John walks out with purpose. Jenna turns around and looks at him with a hint of skepticism.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Alaric's body lies on the floor of the parlor room. Damon has been chained to a chair with a wooden spiked metal collar around his neck. Damon has become less weakened by the vervain, but is still unable to move much. He sees Ric's dead body on the floor and looks worried for a moment, before spotting the Gilbert ring on his finger. Damon sighs with relief and glances over to his right. Natalya has Chains around her waist and her hands where chained on the wall behind her and Stevie is standing there, holding the ends of two chains which attach to Damon's spiked collar and Wrapped around Natalya's waist.]

Stevie: Morning, sunshine. [walks in front of Damon] I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull...

[Stevie pulls the ends of the chains forward. The wooden spikes insert themselves in Damon's neck and Damon groans in pain at the same time Natalya was yelling in pain because of the Chains was digging in her waist . Suddenly, Jules speaks up from the corner.]

Damon: ''STOP she is human you will kill her Stop.[He starts to struggle in his chair as he hears her scream again]

Jules: So I hear you have the moonstone.

[Jules and two other werewolves walk farther into the room.]

Damon: [laughing] Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason.

[Stevie wraps the chains around his hand. Jules inches closer to Damon.]

Jules: This time, it'll be you.

[Jules looks at Stevie and nods. Stevie pulls on the chain again, impaling Damon's neck. Damon groans in pain.]

Natalya: ''No [ She feels the Chains dig in her waist again like it was ripping her apart and cries out in pain as Damon does]

**FORBES' HOUSE**

Caroline: How long is this gonna take?

Bonnie: I don't know. He's fighting me.

[Luka is moving around, fighting the spell. Bonnie's hands are still placed on either side of his head.]

Luka: Please stop. Please.

[Bonnie closes her eyes and Luka soon follows suit, succesfully having been put into a trance.]

Bonnie: There. All right. Why are you working with Elijah?

Luka: Klaus. We both want him dead.

Bonnie: You want to kill Klaus, too. Why?

Luka: Because he has her and we have to get her away from him.

Bonnie: Who… who are you talking about?

Luka: My sister.

Jeremy: His sister?

Bonnie: Why does he have her?

Luka: He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelgänger. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries.

Bonnie: What has Elijah promised you?

Luka: If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us.

Bonnie: And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an Original vampire?

[Luka starts to fight the spell again.]

Luka: He'll kill me if I tell you. Don't make me.

Jeremy: It's ok, Bonnie. We can find another way.

Bonnie: No. [puts Luka back in a trance] How will you kill Klaus?

Luka: After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It's our only chance.

Caroline: After the sacrifice?

Bonnie: What do you mean, after?

Luka: Klaus will be vulnerable.

Bonnie: But Elena will be dead.

Luka: Yes. Elena has to die.

[Bonnie looks up at Jeremy.]

Jeremy: [shaking his head; whispering] No.

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

[Stefan dumps an armful of wood onto the porch and returns to the garage. He opens the door, flips on the light, and walks in to get more firewood. Before he picks any firewood up, Stefan freezes. He stands back up and turns around. Brady is behind him, with a gun pointing straight at Stefan. Brady shoots Stefan in the chest with a wooden bullet. Stefan falls to the floor and groans in pain. Tyler enters behind Brady.]

Brady: Keep him down. If he moves [hands the gun and a stake to Tyler, who takes it.]... Kill him.

[Brady exits the garage. Stefan continues to groan and writhe in pain. Tyler points the gun at Stefan.]

Tyler: Don't move!

Stefan: Just let me get the bullet out. It punctured my heart. I need to get it out. I'm not gonna fight you.

[Tyler moves around Stefan, keeping the gun pointed at him. Tyler looks at the door and looks back at Stefan.]

Tyler: I don't think so.

Stefan: Tyler, why are you doing this?

Tyler: I can't let you break the curse.

Stefan: You know about the curse?

Tyler: You're liars, all of you.

Stefan: No. I swear to you. We don't want to break the curse, Tyler. We don't want to do that.

Tyler: Oh, yeah? But I do.

[Tyler shoots Stefan in the leg. Stefan yells in pain.]

Tyler: I can't be like this forever.

Stefan: Tyler, I'm just trying to save Elena.

Tyler: Elena will be fine!

[Stefan looks up at him.]

Stefan: They didn't tell you that part, did they? Who are the liars now?

Tyler: Tell me what?

Stefan: In order to break the curse, Elena has to die.

[Tyler looks uneasy and begins to lower the gun.]

[Elena walks out into the living room, rubbing her arms due to the cold. She looks out the open front door for Stefan.]

Elena: [shouting] Are you growing the trees out there?

[Stefan doesn't respond. Elena glances around her, nervously, and begins to inch closer to the front door.]

Elena: Stefan?

[Elena continues to look out the front door. Brady hides from view against the wall next to the front door. Quietly, Elena picks up a knife from the countertop and slowly walks to the front door and out on the porch.]

Elena: Stefan, what are you doing out there?

[Suddenly, Brady comes up from behind Elena. Elena gasps in shock, turns around, and stabs him in the stomach with the knife. Brady falls on his knees as Elena rushes back into the house, shutting and locking the front door behind her. Brady painfully removes the knife from his stomach. Elena rushes up the staircase. Brady kicks open the front door with ease. Elena rushes across the landing and into a room. Brady enters the house and shuts his eyes.]

Brady: I can smell you.

[Elena, in a frenzy, removes her sweater and places it on the bed. She quietly exits and enters the room across the hallway, shutting the door softly behind her, and covering her mouth so Brady can't hear her breathing. Brady walks up the stairs, the knife clutched in his hand, he enters a room and sees Elena's sweater lying on the bed. He picks it up and sniffs it. Elena quietly opens the door from the other room and sneaks down the stairs. When she gets to the bottom, she looks back up, places her hands on the front door and slams it shut, trying to trick Brady into thinking she went outside. Brady hears the loud noise and turns his head. Elena rushes into her parents room. Brody descends the stairs and glares around the room. He enters Elena's parents room and searches for her, eventually opening up the door to the hidden room. Suddenly, Elena comes up from behind him and stabs him in the shoulder with a wooden stake. Brady falls to the floor, again, and writhes in pain. Elena grabs the bloody knife and rushes out of the room. Brady removes the stake from his back and stands up. Elena runs out the front door with Brady close behind her. As Brady makes it out the front door, Stefan intercepts and plunges his hand into Brady's chest. Elena looks back in shock. Stefan rips his heart out and tosses it to the ground. Elena drops the knife and rushes towards Stefan.]

Stefan: It's OK. It's OK. You're OK. You're OK.

[Elena rushes into Stefan's embrace and he holds her lovingly.]

Stefan: You're all right. It's OK.

[Tyler walks around the corner. Elena looks up from Stefan's shoulder and sees Tyler.]

Elena: Tyler?

Tyler: I didn't know what they were gonna do to you. I didn't. I just... I don't want to be like this anymore.

[Elena pulls away from Stefan and walks over to Tyler. They stare at each other for a moment and Elena embraces him. Tyler wraps his arms around Elena.]

Tyler: I'm sorry, Elena.

Elena: It's okay.

[They continue to embrace as Stefan watches with a sigh of relief.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[The scene is the same as earlier. Jules leans against a shotgun as she talks to Damon.]

Jules: You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage.

[Damon looks at her with feigned intrigue. Jules lifts the shotgun up and points it at Damon]

Jules: Where's the moonstone?

Damon: Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it.

Jules: ''Fine then this Gun is going inside your Friend and believe me she will Die. [ She points the Gun at Natalya and fires and the wood chips shoots in her stomach causing her to Cry out in Pain]

Natalya:[ She is shocked and in pain as she looks at the Wood chips and at Jules who was looking sad then she falls unconscious]

Damon: ''Natalya don't you dare die.

Elijah: You looking for this?

[Elijah, leaning against a banister, twirls the moonstone in his hand. Everyone turns to look at him. Elijah walks down the stairs and places the moonstone on an end table. He backs away.]

Elijah: Go ahead. Take it.

[One of the werewolfs uses his wolf speed to rush towards the moonstone, but Elijah, being quicker, plunges his hand into the wolf's chest and rips out his heart. The wolf falls down onto the couch, dead. Two other wolves rush at Elijah and Elijah, without any effort, plunges his arms into their chests and rips out their hearts as well. Jules wolf-speeds out of the house before she is killed. Elijah walks over to Stevie, who crouches down and pulls his jacket over his face in fear. Elijah pulls him up from the ground.]

Elijah: What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's the girl?

Damon: [looks around] I don't know.

Elijah: It doesn't really matter.

[Elijah punches Stevie in the face and Stevie falls to the floor. Elijah then removes the chains strapping Damon down into the chair.]

Elijah: So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now and because you put Natalya in danger again I will have no choice but to take her with me?[ He walks over to Natalya and seeing her loosing blood and on the verge of Dying he picks her up]

Damon: ''Don't take her we can protect her.

Elijah: ''You don't give her a thought unless it's Elena's life and you know it at least with me she won't be into something like this again. [ Damon realizing he is right looks guilty and doesn't respond. Elijah turns around, grabs the moonstone, and walks out of the house.]

[Damon, still at the Salvatore house, moves the chair back to its original place. He talks on the phone with Bonnie who is still at Caroline's house.]

Damon: So he planned to kill her all along.

Bonnie: Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan.

Damon: Got it loud and clear.

[Damon hangs up. Alaric suddenly comes back from the dead.]

Damon: Finally. You missed all the fun.

[Damon picks up the chains from the floor as Alaric attempts to awaken.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Jenna is at the dining room table, writing a paper. Her phone goes off and she answers it.]

Jenna: There you are. Are you OK?

[The shots alternate between Jenna at her house and Alaric at the Salvatore house.]

Alaric: Yeah, sorry. I… I… I've just been grading papers. [grimaces at the horrible lie he tells her.] Honestly, uh... I fell asleep. I'm sorry. Jenna, I'm a jerk.

Jenna: No. It's fine. I'm just glad you're OK.

Alaric: Sorry. Tomorrow I'm all yours, OK?

Jenna: Sure. Sounds great.

Alaric: All right. Good night, Jenna.

Jenna: Good night.

[Alaric hangs up, looking upset, and Jenna hangs up as well, looking at her phone with skepticism.]

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

[Stefan and Damon are on the phone with each other. Damon is at the boarding house, sitting on the edge of his bed. Stefan is in the family room of the lake house, staring out the window.]

Damon: It was straight from the witch's mouth. He was gonna go through with the whole sacrifice. You should probably just keep her away a little longer.

Stefan: Be careful. Try not to get yourself killed.

Damon: Yeah. It's been a day for that.

[Stefan hangs up. Elena enters the room. Stefan turns around and looks at her.]

Stefan: That was, um…that was Damon. We need to talk.

Elena: What is it?

Stefan: He learned that Elijah's planning for you to die in the sacrifice ritual.

[Elena looks down and breathes out. She walks closer to Stefan.]

Elena: I know the deal I made, Stefan. Elijah's very careful with his words. He promised to protect my friends. He never said a word about me.

Stefan: You mean, you knew that you weren't gonna survive this?

Elena: If it comes down to the people that I love getting killed or me, I know what my choice is gonna be.

Stefan: Elena, how…how could you stand out there earlier with me, talking about making plans for our future, when you don't even expect to have one?

Elena: I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm just trying to keep the people that I love safe. I'm trying to keep you safe.

Stefan: No. What you're doing is you're being a martyr.

Elena: How is that any different from when you say that you would die to keep me safe?

Stefan: Because I've already lived. 162 years I have lived, and you've barely begun, and now you want to let yourself get killed? That's not heroic. It's tragic.

[Stefan gives Elena an indignant look and walks past her and out of the room.]

**FORBES HOUSE**

[Bonnie and Jeremy walk out of the living room.]

Jeremy: So will Luka remember anything?

Bonnie: No. He'll know he lost consciousness, that's all.

Jeremy: Should we wait for Caroline?

Bonnie: She was just gonna drop Luka back at the Grill. Said to lock the door on our way out.

Jeremy: Yeah. Well, I hope she drops him hard.

[Jeremy walks to the front door but Bonnie remains where she was.]

Bonnie: Wait. [Jeremy turns and looks at her.] You're Elena's little brother, I've known you forever. You're that punk kid. I remember your awkward phase, and then your emo phase, your druggie phase. [Jeremy laughs] And overnight, you turned into this hot guy who's really sweet and…

Jeremy: You think I'm hot?

[Jeremy walks closer towards Bonnie.]

Bonnie: With everything that's going on, you know, curses and sacrifice...

Jeremy: Enough already.

[Bonnie and Jeremy kiss passionately and they pull apart after an intense moment. Bonnie looks up at him.]

Bonnie: Wow.

[Jeremy smiles at her and pushes a strand of hair out of her face before kissing her again.]

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Carol walks up the stairs and flips the lights off. As she ascends the stairs, she hears a floorboard creak and looks back.]

Carol: Hello? [Descends the stairs] Hello?

[Carol looks at the table where a giant vase of flowers are and sees a letter from Tyler leaning against it. She picks the letter up and looks around for a sign of Tyler.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Tyler enters the Grill and looks around. He sees Matt, placing dirty dishes into a bin, and walks up to him.]

Tyler: Matt.

Matt: I'm not in the mood, man.

Tyler: I need to say something.

[Matt faces Tyler.]

Matt: All right. Say it.

Tyler: I've been going through a rough time, something I can't really talk about, and Caroline's been helping me through it. She's been there for me more than anyone's ever been there in my entire life, and I kind of fell for her. I don't know how anyone wouldn't, because she's pretty incredible. But she loves you, and she needs you, and to be honest, she deserves someone like you. So you be good to her, OK?

Matt: Yeah, man. Of course.

Tyler: See you around, Matt.

Matt: Yeah.

[Tyler walks out of the Grill. Matt watches him go, confused.]

**FORBES' HOUSE**

[Caroline is sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine, when she hears a sudden noise. She jerks her head up and gets out of bed. She walks out into the hallway.]

Caroline: Mom?

[Caroline walks over to the front door and looks out the window. She does not see anything and proceeds to lock the door and walk back into her room. From a shadowy corner, Tyler watches Caroline, sighs, and walks off the porch. Tyler walks down the street, bag slung over his shoulder, and approaches an idling car. He opens the passenger door and gets in. Jules looks over at him from the driver's seat.]

Tyler: I'm sorry about Brady and your friends, but if I'm gonna go with you, no more lies.

Jules: [nodding] No more lies. You're doing the right thing.

Tyler: I can't stay here, not like this.

[Jules puts the car in forward gear and drives off with Tyler, away from Mystic Falls.]


	37. Dinner Party

**Dinner Party**

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

(Elena is sitting on the sofa, reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals.)

**1864**

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Jonathan: (voiceover) With the dying embers of the fire at Fell's Church, the scourge of the vampires had passed. And though war raged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night... Or so we thought.

(At the Gilbert house of the past. Jon Gilbert and Honoria and Thomas Fell are enjoying dinner and some wine. A man walks across the yard, outside, and up towards the house.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(Elena flips to the next page of the journal and reads it with interest.)

**1864 - GILBERT HOUSE**

Jonathan: (voiceover) For the monsters we drove to their fiery deaths had begat new monsters.

(Outside of the house, the Fells and Jon hear a creaking board being unsettled by footsteps. They look over at the window.)

Honoria: Did you hear that?

(Thomas walks over to the window and peers out. There is no one in sight. Thomas picks up a knife from the table.)

Thomas: Stay here.

Honoria: No, Thomas.

Thomas: It's all right, dear, the vampires are all dead.

Jonathan: Yes, Honoria... they burned in the church. We're safe now.

(Thomas walks out of the house, leaving the front door open behind him. Honoria still looks worried.)

Honoria: Please, Jonathan. I'm worried.

Jonathan: Very well. I shall go too.

(Jonathan gets up from the table and walks outside. Thomas is in the yard, searching around, with the knife pointed out in defense. Jonathan walks towards him.)

Jonathan: I can prove there are no vampires.

(Thomas looks at him. Jonathan pulls out the vampire compass and holds it out. Nothing happens.)

Jonathan: See?

(For a moment, Thomas looks relieved. But, the arrow of the compass starts spinning around and around at an incredible speed. Jonathan looks down at it and tries to follow the direction the arrow is pointing. When he turns back around, Thomas has disappeared.)

Jonathan: Thomas? Thomas?!

(Jonathan walks down from the porch and looks around. His eyes are wide with fear. Suddenly, behind Jonathan, Thomas' body falls from the sky. Jonathan turns around and looks down at the body. Honoria has come out onto the porch and runs towards Thomas.)

Honoria: Thomas!

Jonathan: No, stay inside! Get back in the house!

(The vampire rushes onto the porch and grabs Honoria. He bites into her throat and drains her of her blood. She falls down on the floor, dead. Jonathan watches as the vampire slowly turns to look at him.)

Jonathan: (voiceover) I knew I was about to die. You can not run from a vampire. I saw the vampire who killed me. I recognized him. It was Stefan Salvatore.

(Stefan walks over to Jonathan, blood running down his chin, bites him and kills him.)

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE - PRESENT**

(Elena looks up from the journal with a shocked expression. She looks out the window at Stefan who is on the dock.)

(Outside, Stefan is on the dock, skipping stones across the lake. His phone rings and he answers it. Damon is on the other end.)

Stefan: What's going on?

Damon: Well, I showered. I shaved. Had breakfast. Very relaxed.

Stefan: That makes one of us.

Damon: I did hear one piece of good news though. Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night.

Stefan: How do you know?

Damon: Well, I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to...

Stefan: ...killing Elijah.

Damon: Exactly.

Stefan: Well, it's not going to be easy. He's crafty.

Damon: Well, I've got a crafty little dagger.

Stefan: He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses.

Damon: Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises.

Stefan: Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually gonna be careful for once?

Damon: Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've a murder to plan. Busy day.

(Damon hangs up. Stefan lowers his phone and looks at Elena through the window. He walks back up to the house.)

[ Jonas's Apartment]

[ Natalya is laying down on a Bed she didn't recognize and gets up to see Elijah standing at the window in her room she feels for the Wound on her stomach and see's that it's healed]

Elijah: ''You are healed I gave you some of my blood your safe now.

Natalya: ''What happened to Damon and Alaric? [She gets up to stand up behind him]

Elijah: ''There Safe I managed to get there before the Werewolf's managed to kill you and Damon.

Natalya: ''Where did you take me?

Elijah: ''You are at Jonas's Apartment here you will be safe until Klaus comes then we will move to a new Location. I told you what would Happen if Damon didn't listen to me and keep you safe but he didn't listen and so Here you are.

Natalya: ''But I need to get home all my clothes are there you can't just take me from my life like that.

Elijah: ''Your clothes at the moment are in this Suitcase[ He holds it up and then puts it on the bed as well as her Bag and car Keys] ''You are still able to go to school and go home but You will be watched over so you don't get into trouble again. Seeing you dying last night is something that I don't ever want to see again.

Natalya:[ She was so touched at Elijah's caring and she nods as she takes the Suitcase and pulls out some clothes to wear then pulls them in her arms against her chest] ''So where the bathroom. I need a shower.

Elijah:[ He takes her by her arm and leads her to a bathroom down the hall] ''Take your time and soon Breakfast should be ready when you get out.

[ Natalya goes in the Bathroom shutting it behind her then gets in the shower when she was done she puts on a Black tights, Blue Tank top and Black White Leather jacket and then puts on Black ankle boots. Then works on strighting her hair then cleans up her mess in the bathroom then walk out of the there to put her dirty clothes in the Suitcase then walks to find the Kitchen seeing Luka and his father eating their Breakfast]

Natalya: ''Hi Luka.

Luka: ''Natalya Hey this is my dad Martin Jonas.

Martin: [He shakes Natalya's hand feeling the Girls Magic at the touch of her] ''Hmm you are full of Magic[He whistles as he takes his hand back] ''I'm sure Elijah spoke with you about us and what is to go on at the moment.

Natalya: ''Yeah he is being over Protective I appreciate him doing that but I can take care of myself.

Martin: ''Your a Mage and that kind of power you have is Rare Klaus is after your blood for something we have No idea about and until we find out you are Under our care.[ He grabs a Plate of sausages and Pancakes and gives it to her] ''Here eat up you are going to need your strength today. and then you are to go with Elijah later.

Natalya: ''Okay this looks good. [ She takes a bite then continues eating]

**NEAR THE OLD FELL PROPERTY**

(Jenna is taking Elijah on a tour of some of the historical sights of Mystic Falls Natalya is walking beside them.)

Jenna: The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence.

Elijah: Ah, the Fells. One of the "Founding Families".

Jenna: Why do you say it like that?

Elijah: My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be preciseJenna: Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?

Natalya: Which means the ever lauded founding families... They didn't actually found anything.

Jenna: Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial.

Elijah: Yes, they are.

Jenna: ''Natalya you have read about the History in this town very proud of you.

Natalya: ''Thanks you have my Grams to thank for that.

Jenna:[ To Elijah] ''Did you know that Julia Savakis was her Grandmother she was really good with Herbs and keeping gardens healthy.

Elijah:[ He looks at Natalya] ''Yeah it's mostly because of people like her I admire. Young Natalya I've heard has the same Gifts.

Jenna: ''Hmm those Gifts run in her family.

(Alaric walks up to the three of them.)

Jenna: Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman.

Alaric: Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?

Elijah: I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American history.

Jenna: Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec.

(Jenna walks back to her car, leaving the three alone together.)

Elijah: Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect.

Alaric: So is Jenna.

Elijah: You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up.

(Elijah pats him on the shoulder)

Alaric: Right. Why is Natalya here?

Elijah: ''Keeping her Safe and out of danger just like the Salvatores need to do to keep Elena safe.

Natalya: ''You really don't need to Protect me I'm pretty Capable of taking care of myself.

Elijah: ''The last couple times you were attack because of the Salvatores that is not taking care of yourself. Just leave your Protection in My hands.

[ Natalya sighs then looks at Alaric]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Bonnie is sitting alone at a table. Jeremy walks in, sees her, and smiles. He walks over to her and sits down with her.)

Jeremy: Hey, whatcha doin'?

Bonnie: Thinking about last night.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. Me too.

Bonnie: It was a tough spell. I could feel it draining me. I need practice.

Jeremy: Yeah, well, uh, maybe, I don't know… Maybe you should come over tonight. We can practice. Get stronger.

Bonnie: Yeah, sure. Thanks.

(Luka walks in the Grill. Jeremy sees him.)

Jeremy: Ah, incoming.

(Luka walks over to their table.)

Luka: You want to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?

Bonnie: Sorry?

Luka: Don't play dumb. You both were here and...

Jeremy: And?

Luka: And that's all I remember. One minute I'm playing pool and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stall.

Bonnie: Sorry, Luka, but everything seemed normal yesterday. I mean, I brought you a coffee and we played pool.

Luka: See, I think you're lying.

(Jeremy gets up and shoves Luka away from Bonnie.)

Jeremy: And I think you need to back off.

(Luka looks at them and leaves)

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

(Elena is still reading Jon Gilbert's journal. She jumps when she hears Stefan open the door and enter the room. He takes his jacket off and looks at her.)

Elena: Are you still mad?

Stefan: Yeah, I'm still mad.

Elena: We have a difference of opinion, Stefan. We're not always gonna agree on everything.

Stefan: Elena, you've agreed to sacrifice yourself to Klaus. To say that we have a difference of opinion is the understatement of the century.

Elena: You would know.

(He looks down at the journal)

Stefan: What does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?

Elena: A lot. It's insane the things he wrote in his journal.?

(She hands Stefan the journal and he opens it.)

Elena: That he kept from the founding families. Stuff that nobody knows. Stuff that... You never told me.

(She looks at Stefan. Stefan looks down at what she just read and closes the journal.)

Stefan: We were, uh... We were angry at the founding families for what they did to Katherine. We wanted revenge. I didn't know about Jonathan Gilbert's ring yet. I didn't know that he would (He sits down)... that he would survive.

Elena: He describes you as a monster.

Stefan: That's what I was. I want you to know the truth... But I want you to hear it from me. In the weeks after I became a vampire, I relished in it. I took it to the darkest place I could.

**1864**

(Stefan is draining the blood from a woman. She dies and Stefan lies back on the couch, breathing heavily. His shirt and chin are stained with blood. Nearby, two women dance while another woman plays the piano. Stefan gets up.)

Stefan: Who wants to die next?

(The two women walk over to him.)

Woman 1: Me, I'm next.

Woman 2: Me, you promised me.

(He caresses their chins and then looks at the woman playing piano. He walks over towards her and grabs her face in his hands.)

Stefan: What about you? You know if you don't pick up the tempo, you're going to lose your head. Snap. Snap.

(The woman picks up the tempo. Stefan rushes over to one of the women who was dancing and starts to drink from her. Damon walks into the room.)

Damon: Company, brother?

(Stefan stops drinking and looks at Damon.)

Stefan: I brought enough to share.

(Stefan throws the other girl towards Damon. Damon grabs her.)

Damon: Are you mad bringing them here when the entire town is hunting us?

(Stefan walks over to him.)

Stefan: Damon, if you're worried about the founding families, please don't be. They're all dead or about to be.

(Stefan looks back at the woman he was drinking from. She smiles at him and he proceeds to start drinking from her neck again. Damon grabs the other woman's face in his hands and compels her.)

Damon: Leave this place. Never think of it again.

(Damon walks over to Stefan and rips him off the other woman. He compels her as well. Stefan growls in fury.)

Damon: Same for you. Leave this place. Never think of it again.

Stefan: Damon, don't be like this. I'm just having some fun.

Damon: Staying alive is more fun, Stefan. We have to be more careful than this. More clever. Like Katherine was.

Stefan: Look where that got her.

Damon: I'm done here. With you. I'm leaving town.

(Damon walks past Stefan. Stefan rushes in front of Damon and grabs him by the shoulders.)

Stefan: You hate me. I know. I know. An eternity of misery and on and on. I know, but you don't have to leave town. Damon, I'll do better. I promise.

Damon: No, you will get us killed. I'd rather leave you to do that to yourself.

(Stefan is upset by Damon wanting to leave him. Damon pushes Stefan off of him and walks out of the house.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE - PRESENT**

Stefan: I wasn't myself then. I was full of guilt. What I did to my father, to my brother. I had to turn it off. It was the only way I could survive.

Elena: It sounds like you were Damon.

Stefan: I was worse.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Alaric, Damon and Andie are at a table)

Damon: Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?

Alaric: No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming.

Damon: You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?

Andie: Kinda do.

Alaric: Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here. Natalya was there with them.

(Alaric glances over at Andie.)

Damon: Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you and Why was Natalya there?

Andie: Uh-huh.

(Damon and Andie kiss.)

Andie: Mmm. My lips are sealed.

(Alaric stares at them in disgust.)

Alaric: This is too weird. Elijah is keeping her Protected by dragging her everywhere he goes which is a little weird.

Damon: I was protected her on my own . I just need the right opportunity.

(Damon sees Elijah Natalya and Jenna enter the Grill.)

Damon: Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend and Natalya. Hi.

(Elijah Natalya and Jenna walk up to their table.)

Natalya: Hey, guys.

Damon: So I hear you three had quite a meeting of historical minds today.

Jenna: Yeah, I guess you could say that.

Alaric: Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade.

(Alaric puts down some money and gets up from the table.)

Andie: No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party.

Damon: Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?

Andie: It's good for me. Jenna?

Natalya: I don't know if tonight works...

Jenna: Yeah, I'm free.

Elijah: It'd be a pleasure.

Damon: Great.

**THE TOMB**

(Katherine's body has desiccated. Damon waves a bottle of blood under her nose and pours some in her mouth. She starts to drink.)

Damon: Great. Drink up. Good girl.

(She takes the bottle out of his hands and continues to drink. Damon gets up.)

Damon: I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm?

(He hangs some clothes on the iron grating for Katherine. Katherine looks normal again and crushes the empty blood bottle in her hands. Damon looks down at her.)

Damon: Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again.

Katherine: What is it you want, Damon?

Damon: Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert.

Katherine: Really. Why?

Damon: Says he loves his daughter, wants to protect her from Elijah and big, bad Klaus.

Katherine: Touching.

(Katherine pulls herself up from the ground.)

Damon: Yeah, right. He told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original.

Katherine: And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell you.

(Katherine goes over to the clothes Damon has hung up and grabs a jacket off the hanger.)

Damon: Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do.

Katherine: Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. He's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck forever.

Damon: Sucks for you.

Katherine: Forget it, Damon. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it.

Damon: Can so.

Katherine: Can't.

Damon: Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?

(She turns and looks at him with an expression of surprise.)

Katherine: No. Damon, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever.

Damon: You're really scared.

Katherine: Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll... I'll help you kill Elijah or... or protect Elena. Whatever you want.

Damon: I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way.

Katherine: That's not true. I'll stay. Damon, please just don't do it.

Damon: Well, thank you, you've told me everything I need to know.

Katherine: I've told you nothing.

Damon: You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner?

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

**(**Elena is leaning against the back door, looking out at the lake. Stefan walks up to her and hands her a mug of tea.)

Stefan: For weeks I kept spiraling. I was completely driven by the desire for blood. Hunt, prey, kill. That was all I knew.

Elena: How come no one caught on to what you were doing?

Stefan: Mmm. There was a war going on. The thing about wartime. Endless, anonymous blood supply.

**1864 - THE WOODS**

(There is a camp set up for the sick and injured Civil War soilders. Stefan is drinking the blood from a man who appears to be already dead. He looks up and sees a hooded figure feeding a bowl of soup to another injured man. The hooded figure stands up and walks away into the woods. Stefan follows them. The hooded person stops and Stefan rushes away. They look behind themselves, but they don't see anyone. Stefan starts rushing around the person and eventually falls down on top of them, but they are too quick and catch Stefan, pinning him to the floor. The hooded figure is Lexi. Her face is vamped out as she looks down at Stefan.)

Lexi: What kind of an idiot are you?

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE - PRESENT**

Stefan: Alexia Branson, as she was known back then.

Elena: Lexi? Your best friend Lexi? That's how you met her? What was she even doing in Mystic Falls?

Stefan: She had heard it was a good place for vampires. You know, had no idea that they'd all been massacred. Needed a place to crash, so I brought her home with me.

**1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE**

(Lexi and Stefan enter the Salvatore's house.)

Lexi: I'd say it isn't necessary to take me in, but you did try to eat me and well, with dawn coming, beggars can't be choosers.?

(Lexi looks in the parlor room and sees the dead bodies of women lying around.)

Lexi: Or should they be?

Stefan: I, um...I meant to dispose of those.

Lexi: My God, you're a ripper.

Stefan: A what?

Lexi: There are good parts of being a vampire and there are bad parts. You're the bad parts. Well... we're going to have to change that.

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE - PRESENT**

Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: Talking about her brings up things that I'd rather forget.

Elena: Like Damon killing her?

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Jenna and Andie are preparing the table for the dinner)

Andie: So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension.

Jenna: I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him.

Andie: Like what?

Jenna: Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth.

Andie: Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything.

(Damon and Alaric are in the library)

Alaric: This is a bad idea.

Damon: There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here.

(He hands Alaric a glass of scotch, but he refuses it.)

Alaric: No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna.

Damon: Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless.

Alaric: Just a fact-finding mission?

Damon: Yeah.

Alaric: Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Ok?

Damon: Scout's honor.

(Damon puts up his hand and grabs Alaric's shoulder. Alaric looks at him, still suspicious. Andie walks in.)

Andie: Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine.

(Damon looks at him, smiles, and pats his arm reassuringly. Alaric walks up the stairs.)

Andie: Thanks.

Alaric: Yeah.

(He leaves the room and closes the door. Damon waits until he is sure he is gone before he walks over to a small trunk and opens it. He pulls out the silver dagger and white oak ash from inside. Andie walks down to him.)

Andie: What's that?

Damon: Dessert.

(He dips the dagger in the ash.)

Damon: Elijah's stronger than me. Faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise.

Andie: Ah, it's too bad. I like him. He's very old-school. Classy.

Damon: Which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls.

(Damon places the dagger with the glasses and the scotch, hiding it from view.)

Andie: Hmm. That is a little too sexist for me.

(Damon turns around and looks at her.)

Damon: Stop talking.

(Andie smiles at him.)

(Upstairs, the bell rings. Jenna answers the door. John is outside on the porch and walks into the house. Damon walks out of the library and into the front hall.)

Jenna: Who invited him?

Damon: John. Surprise. Leave.

John: When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games.

(Alaric walks in. Damon and John look at him.)

Alaric: There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party.

(John looks back at Damon.)

Damon: What he said.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Jeremy opens the front door for Bonnie.)

Jeremy: Hey.

Bonnie: Hey.

(He takes her bag)

Bonnie: Thanks. That thing weighs a ton. I'm starving. You guys have any... food?

(She stops in front of the living room. There are candles lit and placed all over the room. She looks nervous.)

Bonnie: Oh, God. Heh! This is a date.

(Jeremy walks into the room and stands in front of her.)

Jeremy: No, no it's not like a date, date. It's more of a hey, I kissed you, and I thought you liked it, um... hang thing.

Bonnie: Jeremy, I need to make sure Elena is cool with us before anything else happens.

(He turns away and places her stuff on the couch.)

Jeremy: I didn't realize my sister had approval over who I'm with.

Bonnie: She's my best friend. I tell her everything and this whole hang thing might freak her out.

Jeremy: All right, all right, so we'll, um... We'll hang out, eat some food, work on some spells. It's not a big deal. But you did... You did like it, right?

(She smiles)

Bonnie: Yeah. I liked it.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon opens the door. Elijah is outside Natalya is dressed in a Dark blue cocktail dress with her hair falling down her back in curls her grandmother's Necklace around her neck on her hands is black lace gloves and a bag.)

Elijah: Good evening.

Damon: Thank you for coming. Please, come in.

Elijah: Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider.

Damon: No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you.

Elijah: Hmm. Well, that's good.

(Elijah enters the house.)

Elijah: Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?

Damon: Crystal.[ To Natalya] ''You look Beautiful Natalya a real Classic Lady

Natalya: ''Thanks Damon[ She takes his hand and pulls him to her which surprises him] ''What are you planning Damon don't think for one second that I don't now what your up to don't do it I beg you.

Damon:[ He whispers in her ears and pulls back] ''Nothing for you to worry about. it's all going to be Okay.

(Elijah sees Jenna, smiles, and walks over to her.)

Elijah: Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?

Jenna: Nice to see you.

Elijah: You look incredible.

Jenna: Thank you.

(Damon shuts the front door.)

(Damon, Andie, Natalya ,Elijah, Jenna, John, and Alaric all sit around the table. Jenna pours some wine for Damon.)

Jenna: I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town.

Damon: Hmm, do tell.

Elijah: Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution.

Natalya: Hmm. Because they were witches.

Andie: Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem.

Damon: Andie's a journalist. Big on facts.

Elijah: Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the...

Jenna: I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society.

John: It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me.

Damon: So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?

Elijah: You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course.

Damon: Of course.

(He glances at Damon and smiles, nervously.)

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

(Elena is again sitting on the couch reading another of Jonathan Gilbert's journals. Stefan walks in the house and over to her.)

Elena: Jonathan Gilbert got crazier and crazier. I guess that's what happens when you spend your life obsessed with vampires.

(She puts the journal down and picks up another. She begins to read and as she does her brow furrows.)

Elena: He researched the Originals.

Stefan: You're kidding.

(He walks over to the couch and sits down next to her.)

Elena: Later in life, look.

(She shows him the journal)

Elena: Pages and pages of questions and scribbles.

(Elena flips through the pages and eventually stops on one. A picture of the silver dagger has been drawn on it.)

Elena: What's that?

(Her and Stefan look at each other for a moment. She looks back down and starts to read aloud.)

Elena: "The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was thought lost." He was trying to figure out how to kill an Original.

(She looks back down at the journal and continues to read out loud again.)

Elena: "But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison"

(Stefan gets up and stands in front of her.)

Stefan: Elena...

Elena: I wonder if this is true. I mean, do you think this dagger actually exists?

Stefan: I know it does...

(Elena looks up at him, shocked.)

Stefan: Because John gave it to Damon.

Elena: John gave Damon the weapon that's supposed to kill Elijah? This one?

(Elena points at the dagger on the page and Stefan nods. She starts to read aloud again.)

Elena: "It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it."

(Stefan grabs the journal from Elena and looks at it. He quickly grabs out his phone and dials Damon.)

Stefan: John's trying to get Damon killed.

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

Damon: Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages.

(Damon gets up from the table.)

Alaric: None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit.

Natalya: ''I don't drink alcohol but thanks

Elijah: ''Senseable girl

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

(Damon doesn't answer his phone.)

Stefan: Why is your phone off? Call me.

(Elena looks up at him.)

Elena: What's going on, Stefan?

Stefan: Damon is planning on killing Elijah. Tonight.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(The others start to get up. Damon looks at Andie.)

Andie: The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study.

Elijah: I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company.

Andie: I like you.

(Jenna hands some plates to John.)

Jenna: Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?

(John takes the plates and walks off. Alaric comes up behind Jenna.)

Alaric: Here, here. Put me to work.

Jenna: Um, I got it.

(Jenna picks up the plates and starts to walk out of the room. Alaric stops her.)

Alaric: Hey, Jenna, are you... are you ok?

Jenna: Yeah, fine, Ric. [ Natalya is helping with Taking the Glasses into the Kitchen as she watches Damon and Elijah with Suspion] ''Natalya honey thank you for Helping me.

Natalya: ''Your welcome Jenna.

(They both leave the room. John looks at Alaric and walks towards him.)

John: I suspect this is my fault.

Alaric: What did you do now?

John: I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife.

Alaric: You son of bitch.

(Alaric grabs John by his shirt collar. John grabs his wrists and pulls his hands off of him.)

John: I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back.

(John walks out of the room. Alaric's phone starts to ring. He answers it.)

Alaric: Hello. Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?

(Damon and Elijah are in the library. Damon is pouring drinks for the men.)

Damon: So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgänger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground.

Elijah: Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?

Damon: Maybe. Tell me why it's so important.

(Damon hands Elijah a glass of scotch. He takes it.)

Elijah: We're not that close.

(Elijah turns around and looks around at the books.)

Elijah: It's quite a collection you have here.

Damon: Hmm.

(As Elijah has his back turned, Damon slowly and carefully grabs the silver dagger from the tray of glasses.)

Elijah: It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories.

(Alaric and Natalya burst through the study doors. Damon quickly puts the dagger back down.)

Alaric: Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert.

Natalya: Elijah.

(Andie holds her hand out for him.)

Elijah: Miss Savakis...

(Elijah hands his glass to Damon, who drains it, and takes Natalya's hand. He twirls her around and they walk out of the room together. As soon as they leave, Damon smacks Alaric angrily. Alaric points down at the dagger. Damon doesn't understand what he means. Alaric walks over to a desk and writes something down on a piece of paper. He hands it to Damon who reads it. The paper says "The Dagger will kill you if you use it." Damon angrily throws the paper at Alaric and they walk out of the room.)

(Back in the dining room, Jenna pours coffee into a cup for John. Elijah and Natalya enter the room.)

Jenna: Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food.

Andie: So... I know this is a social thing, but I... I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here.

Elijah: I'd love to answer.

Andie: Great, that's so great.

(Damon and Alaric enter the room. Damon sits down and glares across the table at John.)

Andie: Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?

(Alaric walks over to her bag.)

Damon: Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?

Elijah: Yes, I'm well aware of that.

Damon: Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list.

(Damon looks back at him.)

Andie: No Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the... you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry

(She gets up to help Ric find her notebook.)

John: What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?

Elijah: Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again.

(Andie comes back with her notebook and sits down.)

Andie: Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic...

(Alaric comes up behind Elijah and stabs the dagger through his heart. Elijah screams and dies. Everyone at the table gets up in shock. Alaric pulls the dagger out and places it on the table. He looks at Damon.)

Alaric: Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert.

Damon: All right.

Natalya: [ Glares at Damon as she gets up to confront him] ''Damon why would you do that?

Damon: ''I had a Plan and it worked Elijah was going to kill Elena all along she has to die in order for us to Kill Klaus I'm sorry. [ She looks at Elijah with sadness as she sits down]

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

(Elena is standing outside. Stefan walks out and over to her.)

Stefan: Elena, we need to talk about this.

Elena: What good is talking if you and Damon are just gonna lie to me? If you don't like my decisions, that's fine. There's nothing I can do about that but if you ever go behind my back again, I'll...

Stefan: You're gonna what? Hmm? What are you gonna do, Elena?

Elena: It's my life.

Stefan: Yeah, exactly. It's your life and I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that you live it.

Elena: Then what? This... this... this trip through the past. You being honest. Was there any truth to that or were you just distracting me?

Stefan: I was telling you about a time when I thought that everything was lost. When I had given up because that is exactly what you're doing right now.

Elena: That is not what...

Stefan: Yes, it is! Even if you don't want to admit it. You are giving up... and Lexi? She wouldn't let me give up. I'm not gonna let you.

**1864**

(Stefan and Lexi walk through a camp filled with injured and dead soilders.)

Lexi: All of these men are dead or dying. What does that make you feel?

Stefan: Nothing. I feel nothing.

Lexi: Because you shut out the part of you that was human. The part that lets you feel.

Stefan: Is that not the point?

Lexi: Well, there is a better way. You simply have to want it.

Stefan: Is it better?

Lexi: Not at first. You can't choose what you feel. You have to let it all back in. The pain and the look in their eyes when you took their life. The cries of their loved ones.

Stefan: Why would I want to do that? Hmm?

Lexi: Because once you can hurt, you can love. Love, Stefan. That's the point. Everything is intensified when you're a vampire. When we hurt, we really hurt. But when we love...

(She smiles.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE - PRESENT**

Stefan: Lexi showed me that there was another way. And from that day forward, I started fighting for it. For my own survival.

(Stefan places his hand on Elena's cheek.)

Stefan: That's all I want you to do. I just want you to fight for it.

(He kisses her on the forehead and leans his forehead against hers for a second. He walks back into the house, leaving Elena standing outside.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Alaric and Damon have moved Elijah's body down to the cellar.)

Alaric: You said there wasn't going to be any violence.

Damon: Says the guy that did all the killing.

(Damon starts to walk out, but Alaric grabs him.)

Alaric: Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that.

(Damon tries to leave again, but Alaric grabs him.)

Alaric: Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying.

(Damon nods and leaves. Alaric looks down at Elijah's body, walks out, and closes the cell door behind him.)

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

(Elena is sitting on the couch, still reading Jon's journals. Stefan walks down the stairs and into the room.)

Stefan: Elijah's dead. Alaric did it.

(Stefan sits on the couch with Elena.)

Elena: Originals believed in truth and honor. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives. And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead.

(Stefan rushes to his phone and calls Damon.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[ Natalya is in the Bathroom washing her face as she is still feeling the Pain in her body as Elijah was killed and was about to walk out of the Bathroom when she was grabbed around her waist by Elijah she gasps but he puts his hand around her mouth stopping her then he leaves with her out of the house]

(Damon rushes to the cellar and sees that Elijah has gone.)

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

(Elijah opens the door with Natalya in his arms. He has blood on his shirt.)

Jonas: What happened?

Elijah: I need you to find Elena. Now. [ Natalya is staring at him]

Natalya: ''What are you going to do Elijah?

Elijah: ''Doing what I've should have done getting you and Elena out of this town.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Bonnie is doing a spell. There are candles placed between her and Jeremy. She closes her eyes and candles go out. She opens her eyes and hands. The flames are now in her palms. She closes her hands and the candles are relit.)

Jeremy: Now that is cool. How does it work?

Bonnie: It's called channeling. Siphoning power from something... another witch... the Moon, an element.

Jeremy: So, technically, you could channel me.

Bonnie: What?

Jeremy: Well, I'm an element, sort of. I mean, isn't... isn't the human body mostly water?

Bonnie: You're right. Let's... see what happens.

(Bonnie and Jeremy move closer together. Bonnie places her hand on Jeremy's chest. They smile at each other. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Jonas walks in. Bonnie and Jeremy stand up.)

Jeremy: What the hell are you doing here?

(Jonas throws Jeremy against the wall with a wave of his hand.)

Bonnie: Jeremy!

(Jonas walks towards Bonnie.)

Jonas: What did my son tell you? What did he tell you?

Bonnie: He told me about your daughter. I know Klaus has her and I want to help you get her back. But I want us to work together. Please.

(He grabs her face.)

Jonas: This is for your own good.

(Jonas closes his eyes and start to chant a spell.)

Bonnie: No! No. No!

(Bonnie tries to release herself from his grip, but cannot. He finally lowers Bonnie to the floor and releases her from his grip. Bonnie starts to cry.)

Jonas: If any harm comes to my son because of what you did, you will answer to me.

(Jonas walks out of the house and slams the door with his powers. Jeremy falls down from the wall, having been released by Jonas, and he rushes over to Bonnie. He gently holds her.)

Jeremy: You ok? It's ok. What happened?

(He caresses her face in his hands as she looks up at him.)

Bonnie: He took my powers.

(Jeremy pulls her close to him and holds her.)

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

(Elijah walks up to the house with Natalya who has changed into some Jeans, White sweater and Brown leather jacket and brown boots she is being held by Elijah in a tight grip] . He kneels down and grabs some rocks. Elena starts to walk towards the front door, but Stefan grabs her by the arm. Elijah has gotten up outside and tosses the rocks from hand to hand. Stefan hears him.)

Stefan: He's here.

(Elijah throws the rocks at the door, breaking it off its hinges. Elena looks at Stefan.)

Elena: You have to go. I need to talk to him alone.

Stefan: Elena...

Elena: Stefan, I'm ok. He can't come in the house.

(Elijah walks closer towards the house.)

Elijah: You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out.

(Elena slowly walks out from behind the wall. Stefan stays hidden there. She walks towards the front door but stays inside the house.)

Natalya: They shouldn't have done what they did.

Elijah: The deal is off.

Elena: I'm renegotiating.

Elijah: You have nothing left to negotiate with.

(There is a moment's silence. Then, Elena pulls out a knife. Elijah looks amused.)

Elena: I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death.

Elijah: Stefan won't let you die.

Elena: No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before... promise me... You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you.

Elijah: I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff.

(Elena breathes out and points the knife to her stomach. Elijah watches her, unsure of what she will do. Elena looks up at him and stabs herself in the stomach. She screams in pain and falls to the floor. There is blood gushing everywhere. Elijah rushes towards the door letting go of Natalya who is looking Pale, but stops at the doorway because he has not been invited in. Elena drops the knife on the floor and clutches her stomach.)

Elijah: No! Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you.

Elena: Give me your word!

Elijah: I give you my word.

(Elena limps outside and into Elijah's arms. Suddenly, she stabs Elijah with the silver dagger and Elijah falls to the ground, dead. Elena falls to the ground as well, weak from the blood loss. Stefan rushes out of the house, bites his wrist, and feeds Elena his blood. He places his chin on the top of her head. Damon walks out and stands in the doorway. Stefan cradles Elena's face in his hands and they both look at Damon.)

Damon: Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out. [ Natalya gasps as she feels everything that happens to Elijah and falls to her knees with her Hand on her chest Damon comes over to her and takes her in his arms]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Alaric walks into the kitchen. Jenna is in there getting a bottle of water.)

Alaric: Where did John disappear to?

Jenna: Maybe the same place the rest of the dinner party ran off to.

Alaric: Look, Jenna, I'm, uh... I'm so sorry tonight was...

Jenna: What happened to Isobel?

Alaric: You know, John should have never brought that up.

Jenna: That's not an answer.

Alaric: He's just trying to stir up trouble.

Jenna: That's not an answer, either.

Alaric: I can't talk about this, Jenna.

Jenna: I keep thinking that maybe it's me. Maybe I'm reading into things. I should trust you. That's what a relationship is about, right? But then I think that maybe John is right and maybe you're not being honest with me. So... are you being honest?

(Alaric purses his lips together and doesn't respond. Tears start to fall from Jenna's eyes.)

Jenna: Right, ok. Well, that was an answer.

(She walks out of the kitchen. John enters behind Alaric.)

John: Well, that was awkward.

(Alaric looks angry. He turns around and looks at John.)

John: You know, I can clear all this stuff up about Isobel tomorrow, if you want. Or not.

(Alaric takes the ring off his finger and places it on the table.)

Alaric: You want it? Take it. It's yours. And after what you did to Damon ...

(Alaric smirks.)

Alaric: You're gonna need it more than me.

(Alaric walks out of the room.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon and Stefan carry Elijah's body down into the cellar. Elena is with them. Stefan wraps his arm around her. Damon kneels down and searches through Elijah's jacket.)

Damon: Uhh! What do we have here?

(He pulls out the moonstone.)

Damon: A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this.

Elena: So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead.

Damon: Pretty much.

Elena: Ok, then... Good night.

(Elena starts to walk out, but turns around. Damon and Stefan look at her.)

Elena: You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way.

Damon: That seems fair.

(She looks at Stefan)

Stefan: Okay.

Elena: Okay.

(She walks out of the basement. Stefan and Damon look at each other.)

Damon: Seems like she's had a change of attitude. How did you get through to her?

Stefan: I told her a little story about when I was making the wrong decisions and somebody showed me there was a better way.

Damon: Lexi?

Stefan: Yeah. You remember her?

(Stefan walks out of the room.]

**SALVATORE HOUSE - 1864** (Damon walks down the stairs and heads for the front door. Lexi walks in and stops him.)

Lexi: Going somewhere?

Damon: You must be the vampire I hear my brother complaining about.

Lexi: That would be me. And you must be the brother who hates him.

(She walks closer towards him. He puts his suitcase down.)

Damon: We are at irreparable odds.

Lexi: You know the hate you're feeling towards Stefan? Towards everyone? You think you have it under control but you don't. It will get the best of you.

(He picks his suitcase back up.)

Damon: Help him. He needs it.

Lexi: I'll help him.

(He opens the front door and walks out.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE - PRESENT**

(Damon enters his bedroom and hears the shower running.)

Damon: Andie? I thought you left.

(He walks into the bathroom. Katherine is in the shower, she walks out and stands in front of Damon, completely naked. Damon looks at her, surprised.)

Katherine: Hello, Damon. Hey, do you have a robe?

Damon: How did you get out?

Katherine: I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact... Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off.

Damon: And you knew.

Katherine: And I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said, Damon. I'm going to help you.

(Katherine looks down at her naked body.)

Katherine: So... How about that robe?


	38. The House Guest

**The House Guest**

(Elena bursts out of the bathroom, pulling on an undershirt. Stefan stands in the middle of his bedroom, buttoning up his shirt. Elena strides quickly over to a chair containing her backpack.)

Elena: Stefan, we're late for school.

Stefan: (flirtatiously) Let's be later.

Elena: Stefan, it's school. Remember, that thing that we keep forgetting about?

(Stefan comes up behind her and places his arms around her.)

Elena: Hey!

(Stefan turns her around so she is facing him and pulls her in closer.)

Stefan: School?

(Stefan kisses her passionately as Elena giggles.)

Stefan: Doesn't ring a bell.

(Stefan growls and picks her up, carrying her over to the bed and continuing to kiss her. Elena giggles.)

Elena: Stefan!

(Stefan kisses her neck as Elena continues to laugh playfully. They fall down on the bed together.)

Elena: Stefan! Ok, 5 minutes, only 5 minutes.

Stefan: (growls) Five minutes?!

(Stefan and Elena continue to kiss passionately.)

(Elena is dressed, she's putting on her coat. Damon is reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journal)

Katherine: Good morning, Damon.

(He looks at her and pushes her against the wall)

Damon: What are you doing here? I told you to leave.

Katherine: What is your problem?

Damon: You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work.

Katherine: You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! Isn't she?

(He releases her. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: What the hell's going on here?

Katherine: I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?

(Stefan rushes over Elena and pushes her against the wall)

Elena: What are you doing?!

Stefan: How could you do this?!

Elena: Stefan, you're hurting me!

Stefan: Stop it, Katherine!

Katherine: Stop what? It's getting really easy being you.

(Katherine is here. She was posing as Elena with Damon)

(Damon, Stefan, Elena and Katherine are in Stefan's bedroom)

Elena: What is she doing here?

Damon: When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb.

Stefan: How's that possible?

Katherine: He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills.

Elena: I don't want you here. Get her out of here.

Katherine: You need me, Elena. You all do.

Stefan: Like hell.

Katherine: We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Elena: I don't need your help and I don't want it.

Katherine: And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?

Damon: If you know something, say it or get out.

Katherine: Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite Or Natalya I haven't seen my favorite Mage around see ya.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Matt is putting adds for the grill on the walls. Caroline rejoins him)

Caroline: Hey, Matt.

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: Live band?

Matt: Yeah, business has been a little slow. The grill's trying to stay afloat.

Caroline: Aren't we all?

Matt: Have you heard from Tyler?

Caroline: Not a peep. You?

Matt: No, not since he stopped by the grill to talk, and I've left messages on his cell phone.

Caroline: He stopped by to see you? What did he say?

Matt: Not much, really. I mean... I think to say good-bye without really saying good-bye. I just didn't know it.

Caroline: And that's all he said?

Matt: Yeah. Yeah, that's all he said, Caroline. Why? I mean, is there something you want to tell me?

Caroline: Yeah! I... I mean, no, I... it's just not that easy.

Matt: I don't get it! Since when have am I the one that can express himself and you're the one at a loss for words?

Caroline: No, you're right, and I'm sorry.

Matt: You know how I feel. So it's your move. Just make a decision or leave me alone.

(He leaves)

[ Natalya comes in the school feeling a little uneasy since Elijah was daggered last night she sees Elena and Stefan are in the parking lot. They get out of Stefan's car)

Elena: Why is she still here? She was free.

Stefan: She wants what we want... Klaus dead. Maybe she sees us as her only chance.

Elena: Or maybe she's trying to lure you and Damon back into her web. I want her gone.

Stefan: So do I. But you're right, she stayed. Shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?

Elena: How? All she does is lie.

Stefan: Look, I hate it as much as you do, but she does make a point. We don't know anything about Klaus. She does.

Elena: Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with you.

(He embraces her)

Stefan: Maybe we should stay at your place tonight.

Elena: Hmm, I can't. I told Bonnie and Caroline that they could come over. Bonnie's freaked because she lost her powers and Caroline's having Matt drama again. It's kind of a girls' night. Maybe Katherine can join us.

(He kisses her on the forehead as Natalya comes up behind them]

Natalya: ''Did you say Katherine isn't she in the Tomb?

Stefan:[ They turn around to see Natalya who is still looking Pale and stressed] ''Not anymore Elijah compelled her to stay in the tomb but now that we have Daggered him his compulsion wore off and so Now She is out.

Natalya: ''That's not good news another thing to keep me on my toes. and she hasn't left.

Elena: ''Nope she is staying at the boarding house. We have No idea why she is still here.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is trying to burn Elijah's body but it doesn't work. Katherine rejoins him)

Katherine: Mmm, burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible.

Damon: No kidding. How do you know so much about Original vampires?

Katherine: Spent 500 years running from one.

Damon: So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?

Katherine: Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing.

Damon: Did you know I would die?

Katherine: Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?

Damon: Why are you still here?

Katherine: Because you haven't forcibly removed me.

(He threatens to burn her)

Katherine: You wouldn't.

Damon: Oh, I would.

Katherine: Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't be honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, ok? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know... I always get what I want.

(He doesn't threaten her anymore. She's about to leave)

Katherine: I wanted out of the tomb, didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Stefan is with Bonnie and Jeremy)

Bonnie: She's out of the tomb?

Stefan: Yeah. We're dealing with it, all right? Just be extra careful. She's gotten a little too good at impersonating Elena.

Jeremy: With Katherine still around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back.

Stefan: Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture.

Bonnie: It's impossible. They hate us.

Stefan: It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?

Bonnie: I'll try.

Stefan: Thanks. Keep me posted.

(He leaves)

Bonnie: Ok. I gotta get to class.

Jeremy: All right, I'll see ya

(He tries to kiss her but she laughs)

Jeremy: Come on. Elena's nowhere in sight.

(She kisses him)

Bonnie: I'll tell her soon. I promise.

Jeremy: Alright.

(Alaric is in his classroom with Elena)

Alaric: It was bad. You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something.

Elena: John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful.

Alaric: Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so... Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?

Elena: You think we should tell her the truth?

Alaric: I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want.

Elena: Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know. I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?

Alaric: Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done.

[Mystic Grill]

(Jonas and Luka rejoin Stefan and Bonnie)

Stefan: Thank you for coming.

Jonas: I didn't want to but my son made a case to hear you out.

Luka: Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah.

(Stefan looks at Bonnie)

Stefan: Elijah's dead. I'm sorry.

(Jonas and Luka look at Bonnie and Jonas gets up but Stefan catches his shoulder)

Stefan: Hear me out. We can help you.

Bonnie: We know that Klaus has your daughter. I'm sorry about the way I had to get that information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together to get her back.

Luka: How?

Stefan: I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus. Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is in the living room, organizing Jonathan Gilbert's journals. Katherine rejoins him)

Katherine: What you up to?

Damon: None of your business.

Katherine: We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?

(He doesn't answer)

Katherine: How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?

Damon: Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?

Katherine: No.

Damon: Then you can't help.

(She tries to catch a journal but he slap her hands. She hits his arm and he pushes her on a chair and is above her)

Katherine: If it's any consolation, I'm glad that you're not dead.

(She gets up)

Katherine: Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power.

Damon: Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre.

Katherine: What was he going to do when he found it?

Damon: I don't know. What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?

Stefan: Isn't she gone or dead yet?

Katherine: For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?

Stefan: Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... They wouldn't need one.

Damon: Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?

Stefan: We just need to find it.

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

Luka: But what if they can find the burial ground?

Jonas: They won't. We tried, Luka, for weeks.

Luka: We don't have a back-up plan, though, dad, and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta.

Jonas: We will save her but Elijah is the answer, not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be dealt with.

Luka: You're going to kill them?

Jonas: No. I'm going to let Elijah do it. [ He hears a noise coming from the bedroom when Natalya comes out with her Suitcase] ''So you are leaving to go home.

Natalya: ''Yes it's not right to stay in your home you guys have your own problems and living with people again is just uncomfortable.

Luka: ''Because of your Empathy Powers right. You can feel our worry and pain over Greta being with Klaus.

Natalya: [ She nods] ''Your saying you need to find Greta and save her from Klaus if he is coming here maybe you should wait until he comes then you will see her again.

Jonas: ''We can't keep holding off on finding her who knows when Klaus will arrive in town I can't wait for the Salvatore's to help perhaps it's good for you to get away from here Elijah had a Plan to keep you safe from Klaus but now that he isn't here we can't protect you.

Natalya: ''There is no need to Protect me I will be fine. You just look after yourselves.

Luka: ''See you later Natalya we will find a way to get Elijah back.

[ Natalya nods opens the front door and leaves the Apartment]

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are in the kitchen)

Caroline: Chinese food or pizza?

Elena: Like you have to ask.

Caroline: I will get it.

(She takes her iPad and sees a picture of her with Matt)

Bonnie: I'll do it.

(She takes the iPad)

Elena: Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?

Bonnie: I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust.

Elena: Join the club.

Caroline: Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about "The Notebook"?

Elena: Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?

Caroline: That is so not the point.

Elena: Well, yeah, I mean...

(Jenna enters the kitchen)

Elena: Hey.

Jenna: What's going on?

Elena: Girls' night.

Jenna: Oh.

Elena: How are you doing?

Jenna: You heard about my fight with Rick.

Elena: He feels terrible.

Jenna: Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?

(Elena looks at the girls)

Elena: No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or...

Caroline: Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships.

Jenna: You, too?

Caroline: You have no idea.

Jenna: Ok, then.

(She rejoins them and opens the fridge)

Jenna: It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me.

Caroline: To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you.

Jenna: Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does.

Caroline: Sometimes it's harder than that.

Jenna: Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't.

Caroline: You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the grill.

Bonnie: I'm in.

Jenna: In.

Elena: In.

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

(Jonas and Luka are sitting at a table)

Jonas: Are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could.

Luka: No. I'm not strong enough to send you. I can do this.

Jonas: I'll stay anchored. Use all my energy. If you feel weak...

Luka: Dad. I want this just as much as you.

Jonas: Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind.

(Luka closes his eyes)

Luka: I got it.

(Jonas cast a spell)

[Salvatore's house]

(Luka is in the Salvatore's house. Katherine and Damon are reading. They can't see him)

Luka: I'm in the Salvatore house. Elijah's body must be here.

Jonas: What do you see?

Luka: Elena and Damon. They're reading.

Jonas: Good. If Elijah's there, you'll sense him. Stay focused.

(He leaves)

(Katherine gets closer to Damon to read what he's reading)

Damon: Can I help you?

Katherine: I'm bored.

(She reads)

Katherine: "Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago." So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?

(She tries to take the journal but he doesn't let her)

Damon: Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?

Katherine: Mm-hmm.

Damon: I don't buy it.

Katherine: I have no reason to lie to you, Damon.

Damon: Lie.

Katherine: I'm hungry.

Damon: You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself.

(She goes in the basement to take a blood bag. Luka's here. She doesn't see him but she feels something)

(Stefan rejoins Damon)

Stefan: Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?

Damon: Nope.

(He pretends so Katherine can't here but he shows the journal to Stefan. Stefan pretends too)

Stefan: That's too bad.

Damon: Yeah, bummer.

(Katherine goes in the cellar and looks at Elijah's body. She's about to leave when she hears the dagger. Luka's trying to remove it. Katherine doesn't see him but she rushes on the dagger and maintains it on Elijah's heart.)

Luka: Elena's fighting me.

Jonas: What's wrong?

Luka: She's stronger than me.

Jonas: That's because it's not Elena. It's Katherine Pierce. Luka... kill her.

Luka: What?

Jonas: She's a vampire. Find a stake and drive it through her heart.

(Luka releases the dagger. Katherine releases it too and looks around the room. She sees a wooden chair being broken but doesn't see anyone.)

Katherine: Damon!

(Luka drives a stake through her body but misses her heart. Damon arrives.)

Damon: Katherine.

(She removes the stake with Damon's help.)

Damon: What happened?

Katherine: Damon...

(She looks at Elijah's body. Luka's removing the dagger. Damon takes fire and burns around the room)

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

(Luka is on fire)

Jonas: Luka! Luka!

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan rejoins them)

Stefan: What are you doing?!

Damon: Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Go!

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

(Luka is burning. Jonas rushes over him. Luka's dead)

Jonas: Oh, my God! Luka! Luka! I'm sorry. Please. Just wake up, son. Open your eyes.

(He takes a grimoire and cast a spell but that doesn't do anything. He cries)

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna arrive and look at the band. Jenna sees Alaric and Natalya who came in behind him.)

Jenna: I need a drink.

(She goes to the bar. Matt is next to them.)

Caroline: Hey, Matt.

(He doesn't answer)

Bonnie: Things just got real awkward.

(Alaric rejoins Jenna at the bar)

Alaric: Jenna.

Jenna: Not tonight, Ric. Tonight I have traded you for señor tequila.

Alaric: Yeah. Well, señor tequila's not going to be treating you very well.

Jenna: Well, the two of you have a lot in common.

Alaric: Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me.

Jenna: Yeah, well, it's your fault. Because whatever it is you're keeping from me, Whatever you think I can't handle... You're wrong. 'Cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent, so I think I can handle anything, Ric.

Alaric: Jenna... [ Natalya hearing them feels sorry for him comes over to him]

Natalya: ''Hey Alaric having trouble?

Alaric: ''I want to tell Jenna the truth about Isobel but I'm afraid to lose her trust and love what am I going to do.

Natalya: ''You should just tell her Rick it will put you both at ease knowing that there is no more secrets between you. Jenna is the only one out of all of us that doesn't now about this town and it's about time she knows it just gotten too dangerous to keep this from her long.

Alaric: ''Your Right I just don't know where to go about telling her.

Natalya: ''Well if you don't something is going to happen like Isobel could come into town one day and Jenna will find out anyway. Secrets like this always blows up in people's faces just get it over with.[ She sits down at the Bar] ''Let your heart be lighten from this burden.

Alaric:[ He sighs] ''You are too good for this town you show the most wisdom out of everyone here. I will talk to Jenna soon.

(Elena; Caroline and Bonnie are listening to the band)

Bonnie: He said the ball's in your court

Caroline: Yeah, but I can't do anything about it.

Bonnie: Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him.

Caroline: Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets.

Elena: Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway.

(Caroline takes off her jacket and goes to the stage)

Elena: What are you doing? Where are you going?

(She goes on the stage and takes the microphone)

Caroline: Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing.

(Bonnie, Jenna, and Elena all look baffled.)

Elena: Sing?

(The singer rejoins her)

Singer: Come on, off the stage.

(She compels him)

Caroline: You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up.

(She whispers something in his hear and starts singing "Eternal Flame". Matt looks at Elena and she smiles. Matt joins Caroline on stage and kisses her. Bonnie, Elena and everyone screams and laughs.)

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

(Jonas is angry. He takes Elena's pictures and her hair brush to cast a spell to find her. Stefan enters the apartment and sees Luka's body.)

Jonas: You killed him.

(He uses his powers on Stefan. Stefan holds his head. He's hurt)

Jonas: He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like.

(Stefan is on the floor, screaming. Jonas leaves. Stefan sees Elena's picture on the floor)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon gives Katherine a blood bag and drives a stake through her body)

Katherine: What the hell?!

Damon: That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me. Next time... It goes in your heart.

Katherine: Is that how you treat someone who...

(She removes the stake)

Katherine: is trying to help you?

Damon: You wanna help? Start talking.

Katherine: I'd love to, but you're not going to like it.

Damon: Try me.

Katherine: Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena's life.

Damon: That's old news.

Katherine: Not the part where he offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan.

Damon: But he still tried to have me killed.

Katherine: Right. That was part of the deal. I could only save one of you.

Damon: So you chose Stefan. Of course you did.

Katherine: You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie?

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena goes in the bathroom but Caroline and Matt are in it, kissing each other)

Elena: Ahh! Oh, sorry.

Caroline: Sorry Elena!

(She leaves)

Matt: You know, I really have to get back to work.

Caroline: Definitely.

(Bonnie's going to the bathroom but Elena stops her)

Elena: I... I wouldn't. Caroline and Matt are...

Bonnie: In the bathroom?!

Elena: If they're happy, I'm happy.

Bonnie: Um, hey, speaking of happy, would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?

Elena: You're into my brother?

Bonnie: I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong. He makes me happy and I really can't tell what you're thinking... Right now.

Elena: I'm thinking that... My brother has had more pain in his life than a hundred people's worth of pain, and... He deserves to be with someone as amazing as you.

Bonnie: Really?

Elena: Really.

(Bonnie embrace her. Elena's phone rings, she answers, it's Stefan)

Elena: My phone. Hey, Stefan, I'm at the grill. I can't hear you. Hold... yeah.

(She leaves. Bonnie sees Jonas entering)

[Salvatore's house]

Katherine: Where are you going?

Damon: Luka Martin's dead. His father's going after Elena.

Katherine: I'm coming with you.

Damon: No, you're not.

Katherine: Wait.

Damon: I don't need your help. I don't want it.

Katherine: I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let me do it.

[Mystic Grill]

(Bonnie rejoins Jonas)

Bonnie: Dr. Martin. You ok?

Jonas: Where is she?

Bonnie: I don't understand.

Jonas: My son is dead.

Bonnie: Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way.

Jonas: They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena and Natalya [ He sees Natalya at the bar and head over to her.].

Bonnie: No. No, Dr. Martin.

(Jonas breaks the scene's lights with his powers)

Jonas: Where is she?

Bonnie: I don't know. I haven't seen her.

(He breaks the rest of the lights)

(Caroline and Matt are kissing in the restroom when the light goes off)

Matt: What the hell?

Caroline: Mmm!

(He opens the door to see if the powers out in the grill)

Matt: The power's out.

Caroline: Even better.

Matt: I wish, but I should probably go help.

(She kisses him and he leaves. She smiles. Elena and Stefan rejoins her)

Caroline: Hey.

Elena: We have a problem.

Caroline: What's going on?

Stefan: Jonas is here and he's after Elena.

Caroline: Oh, my God!

Stefan: We have a plan, but I need to get Elena out of here.

Caroline: Well, what can I do?

(Alaric rejoins Jenna)

Alaric: It's time to get out of here.

Jenna: I have to find Elena.

Alaric: She's with Stefan, she's ok.

(Bonnie is still talking with Jonas)

Jonas: No one's getting out of here until I have her.

Bonnie: Don't do this. Please don't do this.

(He breaks all the bottles with his powers and sets fire to the bar. She tries to stop him but he puts his hand on her forehead and she falls on the floor, goes to Natalya who is trying to get away from the Fire when Jonas grabs her by the Neck and starts pulling her out of the Grill but she uses her Fire power to burn his hand making him scream in pain but he puts a sleeping spell on her and knocks her out causing him to pick her up Everyone is going out. Matt tries to stop the fire but he sees Bonnie)

Matt: Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!

(He rushes over her)

Matt: Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!

(She wakes up. Matt helps her get up)

(Elena and Stefan stop and see Jonas with Natalya knocked out over Jonas shoulder)

Elena: Dr. Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but... at least let us help you get your daughter back.

Jonas: Only Elijah can do that.

Elena: You don't need Elijah.

(He sets fire to another bar and turns to Stefan and Elena but Caroline jumps on him Knocking Natalya off his back. Elena and Stefan takes Natalya and leaves. Caroline tries to bite Jonas but he provokes a headache with his powers. Caroline screams. Matt sees her)

Matt: Caroline!

(He rushes over Jonas and pushes him against the wall)

Matt: Get away from her!

Caroline: Matt, no!

(Jonas breaks a bottle and puts in it Matt's neck and leaves. Matt falls on the floor. Caroline cries and rushes over to him.)

Caroline: Matt! Matt! Oh! Oh, my God!

(She tries to calm herself)

Caroline: Just breathe Caroline... just breathe.

(Her face change, she bites her wrist and puts it in Matt's mouth)

Caroline: You have to drink. Please, please.

[Gilbert's house]

(Bonnie and Jeremy are in the kitchen)

Bonnie: Luka... I can't believe he's dead. After what we did to him.

Jeremy: No, after what he did to you. Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but I don't.

Bonnie: I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless. I hated it.

(Stefan holding Natalya in his arms enters the House with Elena He puts Natalya on the bed)

Bonnie: Thank God.

Elena: It's not over yet.

Jeremy: What's going on what happened to Natalya?

Elena: He'll explain.

(She goes upstairs)

Stefan: When did you guys get home?

Bonnie: A few minutes ago.

Stefan: Did you check the house?

Jeremy: And why would we check the house?

(Elena goes in the bathroom. Jonas is behind her. He catches her. Her face change and she bites him. It's Katherine, posing as Elena. Stefan and Bonnie arrive)

Katherine: You're welcome.

(Bonnie goes toward Jonas's body)

Bonnie: You didn't have to kill him!

Katherine: Yes, we did.

(Bonnie gets closer to him and touches his face but suddenly he gets up and grabs her face. She screams. Stefan kills him)

(Damon and Elena are downstairs)

Elena: How did you guys convince her to do this?

Damon: We didn't. It was actually her idea.

Elena: Wow. That's... Not good.

Damon: No. No, that's not good at all.

(Stefan and Katherine goes down the stairs)

Stefan: Everything's taken care of.

(Katherine takes off Elena's necklace)

Katherine: I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean.

(She takes her necklace from Katherine's hand)

Elena: You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home.

Katherine: Is that all you have to say to me?

Elena: This doesn't change the way I feel about you.

Katherine: I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that. [ She hears groaning come from Natalya as she wakes up]

Natalya: ''What happened?

Elena: ''Jonas was trying to take you for Klaus and was coming after me but He found Katherine instead and she killed him.

Natalya: ''Umm I guess I have you to thank Katherine for helping me.

Katherine: ''Well at least she is grateful. [ She takes Natalya's arm helping her up] ''Come I'll take you home.[ Natalya nods confused as Katherine helps her out the door but Damon stops her]

Damon: ''No I don't trust you with her Katherine I'll take her home.

Natalya: ''It's fine Damon I can take care of myself Thank you but I will be fine.

(Alaric and Jenna are on the porch)

Jenna: Thanks for getting me home. That was kind of crazy.

Alaric: Jenna, are you going to be ok? Look, Isobel is dead and there things about her death that I can't tell you. That aren't for me to tell. You can be upset and hate me. I get it but just know that I love you. At least I can tell you that much.

Jenna: Good night, Ric.

Alaric: Good night.

(Jenna enters the house. Elena's here.)

Elena: Hey. You made it home.

Jenna: Tonight was very weird.

Elena: Tell me about it.

(Jeremy and Bonnie are in his bedroom)

Jeremy: I'm worried about you.

Bonnie: Don't be.

Jeremy: No, I'm serious, Bonnie. The only witch that could given you your powers back is dead, and... I think you have a serious case of denial going, and I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what, and...

(She kisses him)

Jeremy: Not that denial's the worst thing.

(She puts her hand on his chest. The lights flicker)

Jeremy: Did you...?

Bonnie: When he grabbed me... He gave me my powers back and something else. Jonas wants me to kill Klaus.

Jeremy: And did he include a how?

Bonnie: Yeah. He did.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is on his bed, reading Jonathan Gilbert's journal. Katherine rejoins him. Her hair is curly again and she's in lingerie)

Damon: You know what I can't figure out?

Katherine: What's that?

Damon: How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Johnathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in.

(She doesn't answer. He looks at her. She shrugs.)

Damon: Mmm, I should have figured as much.

Katherine: She was a loose end. I like mine tied up. You know what I can't figure out?

Damon: Do I care?

Katherine: Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre.

Damon: Because I have no clue.

Katherine: You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed. Who's the liar now? (Damon flicks her a glance.) You hurt me today.

Damon: Tit for tat.

Katherine: You were mean and very rough and monstrous.

Damon: You deserved it.

(She gets closer to him)

Katherine: I like this, Damon.

Damon: Katherine. Katherine, there are six other bedrooms in this house.

(They're about to kiss)

Damon: Go find one.

(He pushes her off. She's upset, she looks at him and leaves)

[Caroline's house]

(Matt wakes up. Caroline's here)

Caroline: Hi.

(He looks at his shirt. There's a lot of blood. He touches his neck)

Matt: What the hell? Your face... And all the blood. I... I drank your blood.

Caroline: You were dying. My blood healed you.

Matt: What do you mean, it healed me? How can your blood heal me?

Caroline: Because that's what vampire blood does for humans, and that's what I am. I'm a vampire, Matt.

Matt: No.

Caroline: But it's all going to be ok, because I am going to tell you everything, and you're going to understand why I had to keep it from you, and we're going to be fine.

Matt: We'll be fine?!

Caroline: Yes, because we're together and we love each other.

Matt: Vampires. Oh, my God. Vicki, oh, my God, at the hospital, I thought that she was tripping out.

Caroline: What?

Matt: Vicki, she knew about vampires, and I... What... what did you do?

Caroline: Nothing. Nothing! Matt!

Matt: I need to get out of here.

(He tries to leave but Caroline stops him)

Caroline: No, no, no! I can't let you leave. I cannot let you leave.

(He cries)

Matt: What did you do to my sister?

Caroline: Nothing! Nothing! I swear, I swear, nothing, nothing!

Matt: What did you do?!

Caroline: Nothing, Matt! You have to calm down! Matt!

[Gilbert's house]

(Jenna's in the kitchen, eating ice cream. Elena rejoins her)

Jenna: Are John and Jeremy asleep?

Elena: I think so.

Jenna: If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free.

(The door bell rings)

Jenna: Who's that?

(She goes toward the door and opens it. It's Isobel.)

Isobel: Hi. You must be Jenna.

(Elena arrives and is surprised)

Isobel: I'm... Elena's mother.

(She looks at Elena)

Elena: Isobel.

(Jenna seems shocked)


	39. Know Thy Enemy

**Know Thy Enemy**

[Gilbert's House]

(Isobel is at the door. She's looking at Elena. Jenna is stunned)

Isobel: Hello, Elena. It's nice to see you again.

(Jenna looks at Elena)

Jenna: Again?

(Elena doesn't know what to say)

Isobel: So you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena. May I come in?

Elena: N-n-no. Don't... don't invite her in.

Isobel: I need to talk to you, Elena.

Elena: No!

(She slams the door in Isobel's face and looks at Jenna, who's crying)

Jenna: You knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Did they know?

Elena: I can explain everything, Jenna.

Jenna: No.

Elena: No. Jenna, please.

(Jenna runs upstairs. Elena goes after her)

Elena: Jenna, please. Wait. Jenna, please wait.

(Jenna's goes into her bedroom and slams the door. Elena is outside, at the door)

Elena: Jenna, you have to talk to me. I... I need to explain what's going on. Jenna, please.

(Jenna is sitting on the floor, crying)

[Salvatore's House]

(Stefan and Damon are going down the stairs)

Stefan: Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep.

Damon: What's she doing here?

Stefan: I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out.

(Katherine rejoins them)

Katherine: I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here.

Stefan: What? Why?

Katherine: It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb.

Damon: You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed.

Katherine: I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance.

(She turns around but Stefan interrupts her)

Stefan: What do you know?

Katherine: I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart.

Stefan: Tell you what. Why don't you, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep.

(He looks at them and leaves. Katherine and Damon look at each other)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena opens the door to Alaric)

Alaric: Hey. Is she up yet?

Elena: She won't come out of her room.

Alaric: What'd you tell her?

Elena: Nothing. She won't talk to me,

Alaric: We're gonna have to fix this, Elena.

(Jenna goes down the stairs)

Elena: Hey

Alaric: Jenna

Jenna: I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go.

Alaric: Ok, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now.

Jenna: Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it.

(She puts on her jacket and takes her bag)

Elena: Where are you going?

Jenna: I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house

Alaric: Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on.

Jenna: Elena, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation.

Elena: Ok, but, Jenna, please just...

Jenna: I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you.

(She leaves and closes the door)

Elena: Jenna, just…

(John comes out of the kitchen)

John: Let her go. It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this...

(Alaric punches him in the face)

Alaric: Sorry, Elena.

(He leaves. Elena looks at John with a smile)

Elena: You know this is your fault, right?

John: Right.

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline leaves her house and goes to her car. She's on the phone with Stefan)

Caroline: I can't find him anywhere. He's not at home. He's not answering his phone.

Stefan: How could you let him go?

Caroline: My mom walked in. He took off. I didn't know what to do.

Stefan: Did your mom hear anything?

Caroline: No. She just thinks we're fighting but he knows about me, and he's freaking out about Vicki.

Stefan: All right. Listen. You have to find him. You have to calm him down. Compel him if you have to. Is he still on the vervain?

Caroline: I slip it into his soda when he's at work, but I didn't get to last night, so it's out of his system. He has a catering shift at the Lockwood's' today. I'm gonna try there.

(She hangs up and tries to call Matt but he doesn't answer)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena and Stefan are in her bedroom)

Elena: Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad.

Stefan: Yeah.

(John rejoins them)

John: Elena, can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you.

Elena: Heh. I have nothing to say to you.

John: Please. It's important. You, too, Stefan.

(They go downstairs. Isobel comes out of the kitchen)

Isobel: I asked John for a do-over.

(Elena looks at John)

Elena: You invited her in?

John: She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, ok?

(Elena looks at Stefan)

Stefan: All right. What do you know?

(John, Isobel, Elena and Stefan are in the kitchen)

Isobel: Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you.

Stefan: Best chance at what?

John: Keeping Elena alive.

Elena: You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done.

Stefan: Were you able to find Klaus?

Isobel: No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelgänger exists.

John: Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you.

Elena: I'm not buying any of this.

(She looks at Isobel)

Elena: The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?

John: Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them.

Elena: And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process.

(Isobel gets up and moves towards Elena)

Isobel: I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you.

Elena: You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house.

[Jonas and Lukas' apartment]

(Damon opens the door. Bonnie and Jeremy are with him. He checks to see if he can enter.)

Damon: Yep. Everybody's dead.

(Damon enters the apartment. Luka's corpse is in the living room)

Bonnie: We should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe.

(Damon looks at Luka's corpse)

Damon: You know, we could just get another match and cremate him.

Bonnie: Don't be disrespectful. Not to him.

Damon: Fine. I'll bury him.

Jeremy: What exactly are we looking for?

Bonnie: According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently.

Damon: I didn't know you and father witch were so close.

Bonnie: We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it.

Damon: Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power.

Bonnie: You know where the witches were burned?

Damon: Did I forget to mention that?

(Jeremy is reading one of the grimoires)

Jeremy: Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?

Bonnie: Not exactly.

(She looks at the shelf, closes her eyes and raises her hands. All of the books fall and one of them opens right in front of her. She takes it)

Bonnie: It's this one.

Damon: Great. Grab the rest. Let's go.

[A house]

(Isobel and her minion enter the house. She takes a bottle of "wine" from the bag)

Isobel: Merci, Mon Cherie.

(She feels that someone's here. She rushes over to the person and pushes her against the wall. It's Katherine. Katherine pushes her back and strangles her)

Katherine: Nice house.

Isobel: Nicest foreclosure in town.

(Katherine smiles. Isobel laughs)

Isobel: Come here.

(They embrace each other)

Isobel: It's good to see you, Katherine.

Katherine: I hear you've been busy.

Isobel: Yes, I have. I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life.

(Isobel gives the bottle of wine to Katherine)

Isobel: Here. A vintner I knew in Avignon.

(Katherine takes it, puts a finger in it and tastes it)

Katherine: He's tasty.

(They are in the living room. Katherine pours blood from the bottle into wine glasses)

Katherine: So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house?

Isobel: John told me Rick was dating auntie vanilla. I got jealous.

Katherine: You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house.

Isobel: He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on.

Katherine: So tell me what you know.

Isobel: You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches.

Katherine: Klaus and his witches.

(Katherine takes a sip of blood.)

Isobel: He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone The Mage and the doppelgänger.

Katherine: I can get the moonstone and The Mage.

Isobel: You know Katherine, you'd be betraying your Salvatore boys again.

Katherine: I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to, but they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers, and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. If I stick with them, I'm dead. You showing up changes everything.

(They raise their glasses and drink.)

[ Natalya's House]

[ Natalya all morning has been just Training in the back yard where she set up some Fighting Equipment Punching a Bean bag dummy and doing some kicks using her Animal speed she manages to jump over the Practice dummy and then makes a round house kick almost Kicking Katherine in the face which surprises her]

Natalya:[ Gasping for breath and surprised seeing Katherine] ''Ha, ha...Katherine.. .Sorry...What are you doing here?[ She bends down at her knees to catch her breath then taking a water bottle and drinking it]

Katherine: ''Oh I just came to see what my favorite Mage is doing. [ Looking around the Backyard seeing all the Fighting equipment.] ''Hmm working on your Martial arts aren't you getting ready for Klaus.

Natalya: ''Yeah all Morning I have felt uneasy like somehow I know he is here somewhere. I just don't understand it that is why I've been out here all day just getting ready when he comes.

Katherine:[ She smiles ] ''Good thinking. How about you call it a day and hang out with me today for I am bored at the Salvatore house so How about it. Lunch at the Grill.

Natalya:[ She looks at Katherine then coming up with a decision] ''Why not I have nothing better to do but relax today so let me get my shower and I will meet you there.

Katherine: ''Don't worry I'll just wait here for you.

[ Natalya is taking a shower and washing off all the sweat off her body then after the shower she dries off and puts on her black tights. knee-high boots. White long sleeve shirt and her Brown leather Jacket. strighting her hair she then grabs her bag when someone came up behind her and knocks her out she falls on the ground seeing that it was Katherine standing over her]

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena, Stefan and Damon are in the library)

Elena: Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?

Stefan: Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning.

Damon: You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you.

Stefan: What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer.

Damon: Well, then we'll stay there.

Elena: So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?

Damon: Let me know when you come up with a better one.

Elena: Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon.

Stefan: That'd be me.

Damon: Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie.

Elena: Does that mean that you're taking her to the…

Damon: Shh

(Katherine rejoins them)

Katherine: Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell.

(No one answers. Damon looks at Stefan)

Katherine: Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me.

Damon: No, we have it.

Katherine: Where is it?

Damon: It's in a very safe place.

Katherine: I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor.

Damon: Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust.

(Elena looks at her and smiles)

Katherine: Fine. Be that way.

(She leaves)

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Carol is talking with Sheriff Forbes)

Sheriff Forbes: The marshal hasn't been able to figure out what caused the fire at the scene, but he did find blood... no body, just blood.

Carol: You think vampires were involved?

Sheriff Forbes: I'm starting to assume the answer to that is always a yes.

(Caroline interrupts them)

Caroline: Mrs. Lockwood, uh, have you seen Matt? I thought he was working a catering shift at today's luncheon.

Carol: No, I haven't, honey. Sorry. But if you see him, could you ask if he's heard from Tyler?

Caroline: Yeah, of course. Um, still no word from him?

Carol: No. The note he left said he needed time to figure some things out, but I wish I knew where he was.

(Caroline sees Stefan and Elena)

Caroline: Um, excuse me.

(She rejoins Stefan and Elena)

Stefan: Hey. Any luck finding Matt?

Caroline: None. What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?

Stefan: No, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen.

(He looks at Elena)

Stefan: Do you have any idea where he would be?

Elena: I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run.

Caroline: You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be ok with it because he loves me.

Elena: We'll help you find him. I just have to accept this thing for Jenna.

Caroline: All right. Well, call me when you're done, and I'll be out looking for him.

(She leaves)

Stefan: Maybe he'll come around. You did.

[An abandoned house]

(Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy arrive)

Jeremy: Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?

Damon: Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned.

Bonnie: How do you know where the witches were burned?

Damon: 'Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was.

(Jeremy laughs. They stop in front of the house.)

Jeremy: You sure it's the right place?

(Damon nods. They enter the house and walk around. Suddenly, Damon is unable to move.)

Damon: Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny.

Bonnie: I'm not doing anything.

Damon: I can't move.

(Suddenly his skin burn)

Damon: Oh, my ring's not working. Do something.

(She concentrates and closes her eyes. Damon can move again)

Bonnie: I don't think the witches like you being here.

Jeremy: I guess this is the right place.

Damon: I'm gonna go wait outside.

(He leaves)

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Katherine is in Damon's room. She's searching for the moonstone. She goes through his closet and even checks the fireplace. She hasn't found it. She sighs and goes to wash her hands in the bathroom. She starts to leave, but suddenly stops. She digs in the bowl of soap bars that Damon has and finds the moonstone. She takes it out and smiles.)

[A Street]

(Alaric goes to his car. Isobel is here)

Isobel: Hi, Rick.

Alaric: Isobel. What do you want?

Isobel: Just cleaning up some loose ends.

Alaric: Yeah, we don't have any loose ends.

Isobel: You may not. I do. I need to apologize to you.

Alaric: It's a little late for that.

Isobel: No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that. Although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me.

Alaric: Look, whatever jacked-up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested.

Isobel: Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go. I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much. He's all yours.

(A man is behind Alaric he puts his hands next to Alaric's head. He falls on the floor, unconscious. Isobel leaves, she seems regretful)

[Abandoned House]

(Damon is waiting outside)

Damon: Wanna hurry it up in there?

(The door closes)

Damon: Screw you too, Emily. You know, you're all on your own in there.

(He leaves)

(Bonnie and Jeremy are inside)

Bonnie: Can you hand me the grimoire?

Jeremy: Are you sure about this?

Bonnie: Are you worried about me?

Jeremy: Yeah, of course I am.

(She takes the grimoire and kisses him)

Bonnie: I'm sure.

(She opens the grimoire and sees a letter. She reads it. Voices are whispering around them)

Jeremy: What is that?

Bonnie: Spirits of the witches who died here, I can feel them.

Jeremy: All right. What are they saying?

Bonnie: I can't tell.

(She walks out of the room and down into the basement. Jeremy follows her.)

Jeremy: Where are you going?

(She stops in the basement.)

Bonnie: Here. This is it. Help me set the candles.

(The whispers have gotten louder)

Jeremy: What the hell are they saying?

(She concentrates and closes her eyes. She reopens them)

Jeremy: What is it?

Bonnie: Nothing.

(All the candles light up at the same time)

Bonnie: They're ready

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Everyone is sitting in one room. Carol is talking to them)

Carol: And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert.

(Elena smiles and joins Carol)

(John is upstairs. Isobel is here)

John: What are you doing here?

Isobel: I'm creating a distraction.

(Her face changes. She rushes over to John and bites him)

(Elena is accepting the check)

Elena: The historical society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift.

(Everyone hears a noise. They rush over to the source of the noise and see John, unconscious on the floor. Elena is about to follow them but Katherine intercepts her and puts her hand on Elena's mouth)

Katherine: Nice dress. Mind if I borrow it?

(Stefan is looking at John's body and sees the bite mark on his neck. Carol rejoins him)

Carol: Please, let the sheriff do her job.

(Sheriff Forbes rejoins them)

Stefan: Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he ok?

Sheriff Forbes: Yeah, I got it. I got it.

(She looks at John and turns to the crowd)

Sheriff Forbes: You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine.

(Stefan goes in the other room, looking for Elena. He sees her but it's Katherine posing as Elena)

Stefan: You ok?

Katherine: I'm calling Damon.

Stefan: Let's get out of here. Come on.

(They're going to Elena's car. Katherine is on the phone. She's still posing as Elena)

Katherine: It's Isobel, Damon. It's gotta be.

Stefan: Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body.

Katherine: You've got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not so dead.

(She hangs up. Stefan pushes her against the car)

Stefan: Where the hell is she? Huh?

(She stabs him with a vervain syringe)

Katherine: I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't have you following me.

(She tosses him into the shrubbery and leaves)

[Abandoned house]

(Bonnie's eyes are closed. The voices around them keep getting louder. She begins to cry)

Jeremy: Bonnie? You're scaring me.

(She screams)

Jeremy: Bonnie!

(He tries to get closer to her but he's thrown against the wall. Bonnie's screaming louder. Jeremy can't get up. Suddenly all the voices stop. Jeremy gets up and rushes over to Bonnie. She's crying)

Jeremy: You ok?

Bonnie: I did it.

(He embraces her)

Jeremy: It's okay.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Everybody's leaving)

Carol: I'm sorry for the scare. It was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way.

(Everybody's out. Damon enters)

Damon: Hey. How is he?

Sheriff Forbes: He's dead.

(Damon looks at the body and sees the ring)

Damon: He'll be fine in a couple hours.

Carol: What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead.

Damon: Well... Here's the thing. John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity.

Carol: But he's not breathing. He has no pulse.

Damon: He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story... epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here.

(He leaves with John's body)

(Sheriff Forbes goes out. She's on the phone with one of her deputies)

Sheriff Forbes: Yeah. It's a false alarm at the Lockwood's. Ok. Good. Thanks.

(Matt's waiting for her at her car)

Matt: Sheriff Forbes.

Sheriff Forbes: Matt, what's wrong?

Matt: I wanna see Vicki's file.

Sheriff Forbes: What?

Matt: My sister, I want to see her file. I want to see how you covered up that she was killed by a vampire.

Sheriff Forbes: Matt, you need to calm down. You're upset. You don't know…

(He catches her)

Matt: Don't lie to me.

(She catches him and puts him on the hood)

Sheriff Forbes: Matt, you need to calm down now.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon dumps John on the ground, he's still dead. He has blood on his hands and on his shirt. He goes in the bathroom and washes his hands. He takes off his shirt. His phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan)

Damon: Stefan? How'd I beat you and Elena home? What?

(He looks into the soap bowl. The moonstone's not there. He throws the bowl on the ground)

[Isobel's car]

(Isobel's phone rings. It's Katherine. Elena is on the back seats, unconscious)

Isobel: Are we good to go?

Katherine: I'm at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying. [ She puts Natalya down on the Couch] I have Natalya

Isobel: Good We'll be long gone before that.

Katherine: Good. How far are you?

Isobel: I'm sorry, Katherine.

(Elena wakes up)

Isobel: I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone, The Mage and he wanted you.

(She hangs up)

[Isobel's house]

Katherine: He? He who?

(She turns around. The warlock is here. She rushes over him but he stops her with his powers. She screams and falls on the ground, unconscious Natalya who was waking up finds Katherine on the floor and the Witch standing over her)

Natalya: ''Ha what's going on? Who are you? [ The Witch comes over and takes her face in his hands and puts her back to sleep] ''No..No. [ She falls but he picks her up and takes her to the car and then comes back to get Katherine]

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is on the porch. She's leaving a message to Matt)

Caroline: Hey, Matt, if you're listening to this that means you've listened to the last 25 messages I've left you, which all say the same thing, so... call me.

(Caroline enters the house. Matt's here)

Caroline: You're here.

Matt: Your mom brought me here.

Caroline: My mom?

Matt: I accused her of covering up Vicki's death and she threatened to arrest me.

Caroline: Did you tell her anything else?

Matt: Nothing about you. I got the feeling she wasn't gonna believe anything I said, so I shut up. Then she brought me here to cool down, and then she got called away.

Caroline: Matt...

(She gets closer to him but he steps back)

Caroline: Why'd you stick around if you're still scared of me?

Matt: Because I need to know more about Vicki, about you.

Caroline: I'll tell you anything you wanna know.

[Abandoned house]

(Bonnie and Jeremy are outside)

Jeremy: All right, well, there has to be something in the grimoire to help us translate that chant.

Bonnie: It was just a warning.

Jeremy: Heh. What kind of warning?

Bonnie: It's not important.

Jeremy: Uh, look, it is important to me, ok?

Bonnie: It's a lot of power to have access to. They're just telling me to be careful with it.

Jeremy: Well, exactly how much power can you draw from a hundred dead witches?

(She closes her eyes and concentrates. The leaves fly around them. The sky turns black and we can hear the thunder. She opens her eyes and the weather goes back to normal.)

Bonnie: The answer to your question is a lot.

[Isobel's house]

(Stefan and Damon arrive)

Stefan: Think this is the house?

Damon: Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town.

Stefan: Swear to God if she's not here...

Damon: Don't be such a pessimist.

(They enter the house)

Stefan: I got upstairs.

(He goes upstairs. Damon looks at the rest of the house. Nobody's there. Damon sees Isobel's luggage. Stefan rejoins him)

Damon: This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place.

Stefan: Where are they?

Damon: I don't know, Stefan.

(They leave)

[Grove Hill Cemetery]

(Isobel's car is parked. She goes out)

Isobel: Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me.

(Elena gets out of the car)

Elena: So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?

Isobel: If I was, I couldn't tell you.

Elena: So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?

(They stop in front of a headstone)

Elena: What is this?

(It's Isobel's headstone)

Isobel: My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter.

Elena: What?

(Isobel shrugs)

Isobel: And instead you got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood.

(Her phone rings. She answers. It's the warlock)

Warlock: I have Katherine The Mage and the moonstone. Is the doppelgänger safe?

Isobel: Yes.

Warlock: Then let her go.

Isobel: Let her go?

Warlock: Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do.

Isobel: I'm done?

Warlock: You're done.

(She hangs up)

Elena: Who was that?

Isobel: I'm so sorry, has Natalya now as well as Katherine there is nothing you can do for her.. That I was such a disappointment to you.

(She takes off her necklace she screams and burn. Elena's shocked)

[Caroline's house]

(Matt and Caroline are in the living room)

Caroline: So after I hurt you in the woods, I made you forget and I promised myself I would stay away from you, but I-I couldn't... 'Cause I love you. I do. I love you, Matt, so much. God, I'm so sorry about what happened to Vicki. And I really wish you'd say something.

Matt: I'm all alone.

Caroline: No, you're not.

Matt: My mom doesn't care, my sister's dead, and all of my friends are liars, and you're a...

Caroline: I'm still me. I'm still me. It's just I'm just a little bit...

(She sits down next to him but he gets up)

Matt: Don't. No. This is too much. All of this is just too much. I don't want to know this.

Caroline: Tell me what I can do. Tell me what I can do. I... I want to help you.

Matt: You can make me forget. You've done it to me before.

Caroline: I don't-I don't think that that's...

Matt: Please make me forget, Caroline. I don't wanna look at you and see what I'm seeing right now.

Caroline: But maybe after...

Matt: Just make me forget, Caroline!

(She cries)

Caroline: Ok. Ok, Matt.

(She gets up and takes his face in her hands)

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena has Isobel's necklace in her hands. Stefan rejoins her)

Stefan: Is that Isobel's?

Elena: I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet...

Stefan: She was your mother.

Elena: Why did they let me go?

Stefan: Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe.

Elena: He knows I'm not gonna run. What about Natalya he has her know God I can't imagine what she is dealing with right now

Damon: Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us.

(He puts papers on her legs)

Elena: What's this?

Stefan: It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name.

Elena: You're giving me your house?

Stefan: Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't.

Damon: Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out.

(John wakes up. Damon rushes over him and grabs him by his shirt)

John: I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

Elena: Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk.

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is reading the grimoire. Bonnie rejoins him)

Bonnie: I told you to not worry about that.

Jeremy: A warning. That's all you felt like telling me? This is some kind of warning, Bonnie. It says if you use too much of your powers at once, it'll kill you. How much would it take to kill an Original?

Bonnie: All of it.

Jeremy: No. I'm not gonna let you do that.

Bonnie: Jeremy, do you think I was born with these powers so I could float feathers and blow out candles? There's a reason I was called to do this.

Jeremy: No one's called to get themselves killed. Plus Elena's not gonna let you die for her.

Bonnie: That's why you're not gonna tell her.

Jeremy: Do you even understand what you're saying right now?

Bonnie: It's not just for Elena, Jeremy. It's for you. It's for everyone. If I am the only one who can put an end to this, then it'll be my decision, no one else's. Mine.

(She leaves)

[Sherriff Forbes' car]

(Matt rejoins Sheriff Forbes in her car)

Matt: I did it. I drank that vervain stuff. I went over there, and I got her to tell me everything. Then I asked her to take it away.

Sheriff Forbes: Thank you, Matt. I know this isn't easy, but... I'm glad you told me what happened last night. I want you to tell me everything she said.

Matt: I feel like she died.

(She cries)

Sheriff Forbes: She did.

[Salvatore's house]

(John and Elena are talking)

John: I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends.

Elena: If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?

John: Because I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe... I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go.

(She doesn't answer so he gets up. He looks sad)

Elena: You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left so maybe I can learn not to hate you.

John: Okay.

(He smiles)

(Damon and Stefan are in the library)

Damon: Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded.

Stefan: At least something went right today. Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know.

Damon: That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon.

(Damon and Stefan raise their glasses of scotch and clink them together.)

[Alaric's Apartment]

(Katherine wakes up and sees the warlock casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair. There are two vases. One is full of blood; the other is empty and knocked over on its side. Natalya is laying down still knocked out beside the Man in the chair .She starts to get up and sees that Elena's necklace is gone. It's Alaric that is in the chair. He opens his eyes and gets up. The warlock bends down in a bow.)

Katherine: Alaric?

(She rushes over to the door but she's trapped. Alaric goes towards her)

Alaric: Zdravei, Katerina.

(He takes her face in his hands)

Alaric: I have missed you.

Katherine: Klaus!


	40. The Last Dance

**The Last Dance**

[Alaric's apartment]

[ Natalya wakes up to find herself on a Bed and still dressed in the clothes from Yesterday sees Katherine tied to a Chair and Alaric was walking around trying to find some clothes to wear as she sits up]

Natalya: ''Alaric why am I here?

Klaus/Alaric: '' You are awake finally how are you Love.

Natalya: ''My head is hurting hmm What's wrong with your voice Alaric. [ She feels something off about Alaric who is standing over her caressing her face]

Klaus/Alaric: ''You are the Mage My dear how about you figure it out.[ He sits down beside her and Caresses her face and pulling her hair aside to smell her] ''Hmm Your blood smells so tasty.

Natalya:[ She gasps as he touched her and she sees Images of the Real Klaus who is now inside Alaric's body she jumps off the bed to stand where Katherine is] ''Ha..Ha Your Klaus.

Klaus/Alaric: ''Yes you are smart my Love [he opens the closet and takes out 2 shirts. Katherine is tied to a chair) Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?

(He shows the shirts to Katherine)

Klaus/Alaric: Ok, bad, or badder?

Katherine: The dark colors suit you better.

Klaus/Alaric: Oh, thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?

Katherine: The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house.

Klaus/Alaric: Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill. [ he steps up to Natalya who has been watching his every move and Caressing her face] ''You can sit down and Relax My Love your not going any where any time soon. [ He pushes her down on the couch making her Gasp with the amount of Energy coming from him]

Katherine: Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna.

Klaus/Alaric: Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?

Katherine: That's it.

(He gets closer to her and touches her face. She seems afraid)

Klaus/Alaric: Oh, so jumpy.

Katherine: Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know.

Klaus/Alaric: You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me.

(She looks at him and he compels her)

Katherine: They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger.

Klaus/Alaric: Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore.

Katherine: She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop.

Klaus/Alaric: Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that.

Katherine: Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it.

Klaus/Alaric: And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long.

(He takes a knife from his pocket)

Klaus/Alaric: I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself.

(She takes the knife and stabs her thigh)

Klaus/Alaric: Now take it out.

(She takes it out. Her wound heals)

Klaus/Alaric: Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs.

Katherine: Where are you going?

Klaus/Alaric: I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger. [ He goes over to Natalya who has been quiet and Kisses her on the forehead] ''Soon I'll get my body back and when I do I shall kiss you for real. Then I'll tell you what I plan on doing to you. You will stay here for me.[ She Nods as He caresses her face then turns to Katherine]

Klaus/Alaric: Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again.

(He leaves. Katherine stabs herself again)

Natalya: ''Where is the real Klaus?

Katherine: ''My guess is that his Witches have his body somewhere and they put him in Alaric so he can see the Doppelganger and You. I'm pretty sure he will be getting his body soon.

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena and Bonnie are with a lawyer. Elena is signing papers)

Lawyer: Please sign here and here.

(She takes the pen)

Elena: Okay.

Bonnie: So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?

Elena: For now. As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean.

Bonnie: Your own personal safe house.

Elena: That's the idea.

Bonnie: Wouldn't want to clean it.

(Elena laughs)

Bonnie: ''Anything on Natalya's where abouts?

Elena: ''No I think Katherine kidnapped her to take her to Klaus and I guess they both got taken at the same time. I can't imagine what could be happening to her

(Stefan and Damon are waiting outside)

Damon: You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?

Stefan: She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…

Damon: We just need to find him.

Stefan: Yeah.

Damon: Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?

Stefan: Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked.

Damon: Do you think he killed them?

Stefan: Katherine? Probably. Natalya No he needs her for something I don't now what it is yet

Damon: It's not like she didn't have it coming.

(Elena opens the door. The lawyer leaves)

Elena: Thank you, Mr. Henry.

(Stefan and Damon can't enter)

Elena: I'm sorry. I completely forgot.

(She looks at Stefan)

Elena: Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?

Stefan: I would love to. Thank you.

(He enters. Elena looks at Damon)

Damon: What are we, 12?

Elena: One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?

Damon: No.

Elena: Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?

Damon: Yes, Elena. Sure.

Elena: Then please, come in.

(He enters and looks at Stefan)

Damon: Shut up.

(Bonnie rejoins them and gives Elena her jacket)

Elena: Thanks.

Stefan: Wait, where are you going?

Elena: To school.

Stefan: Huh?

Damon: No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it.

Stefan: Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that.

Elena: Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner.

(She looks at Damon)

Damon: Your way, Elena.

Bonnie: Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how.

Elena: The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on.

(They leave. Stefan looks at Damon)

Stefan: Wait, um, coming.

(He leaves with them)

[Caroline's house]

(Matt knocks on the door. Liz opens the door)

Liz: Caroline left early for school.

Matt: I know. I came to see you. I don't know what to do. What to say, how to act around her.

Liz: You can't let on that you know.

Matt: She wants me to take her to the dance. What am I supposed to do?

Liz: Take her to the dance.

Matt: I'll never get away with it. She knows me too well, she'll figure it out.

Liz: Damn it, Matt, just do it. She's my daughter. She's my baby. I just, I need some time.

Matt: I know, but...

Liz: Look, if what Caroline told you is true, she's not the only one. The Salvatore's are vampires. The Gilbert family is in on it. Tyler Lockwood is God knows what.

Matt: A werewolf.

Liz: There's no one in this town I can trust. I just need to take a beat and figure out what to do.

Matt: That'll never fool her.

Liz: Yes, you will. As far as she knows, you don't remember anything. Buy me some time. Please, Matt.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Everyone sits down. Elena takes the poster for the decade dance and shows it to Stefan with a smile. He says no. then, she shows it to Bonnie. She says yes. Elena looks back at Stefan. Alaric/Klaus arrives)

Alaric/Klaus: Hello, class. What are we learning today?

Dana: With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week.

Alaric/Klaus: Right. The sixties.

(He sees Elena. He looks at her for a while and turns to the board)

Alaric/Klaus: The, uh, ahem...

(He writes on the board)

Alaric/Klaus: The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate.

Elena: Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman

Alaric/Klaus: Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena.

(Caroline rejoins Dana but sees Matt)

Caroline: Hey, Dana. Um, can you take care of these?

Dana: Sure.

Caroline: Ok, thank you.

(She gives her some posters and leaves)

(She rejoins Matt)

Caroline: Hey

(He kisses her)

Caroline: What was that for?

Matt: Just practicing for tonight.

(She laughs)

Matt: So I... found a suit. If you still want me to be JFK tonight.

Caroline: Perfect.

(Bonnie and Jeremy are in the cafeteria)

Jeremy: Did you tell Elena what it's going to take for you to do that Klaus spell?

Bonnie: No, and you're not, either.

Jeremy: Well, she's gotta know you can't do it.

Bonnie: You don't know I can't. Have a little faith in me.

Jeremy: That's not fair. You can't harness the power of a hundred dead witches. It'll kill you.

Bonnie: Shh! We don't know that for certain. You promised to keep my secret, I'm trusting you. I'm going through with this, and if you tell anyone, I swear...

Jeremy: What? What are you gonna do?

(Elena rejoins them)

Elena: Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you ok at the house alone with John?

Jeremy: It's not ideal.

(He gets up)

Elena: You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?

Jeremy: It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm- I'm late for class

(He leaves. Elena sits down with Bonnie)

Elena: What's going on?

Bonnie: I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight.

Elena: Oh.

(She laughs. Dana rejoins them)

Dana: Hey, Elena, there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight.

Bonnie: Tell him she has a boyfriend.

Dana: You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus.

Elena: I'm sorry, what did you just say?

Dana: His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot.

(Bonnie looks around them)

Bonnie: Where is he? Is he here?

Dana: I don't know.

Bonnie: She's being compelled.

Dana: But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Elena are in the living room)

Damon: So we go to the dance, we find him.

Stefan: Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like.

Damon: Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply.

Stefan: He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school.

(He looks at Elena and Bonnie)

Stefan: I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?

(Someone knocks on the door. Alaric/Klaus enters)

Damon: There you are.

Alaric/Klaus: Sorry I'm late.

Damon: Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move.

Elena: Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?

Bonnie: Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him.

Alaric/Klaus: That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around.

Damon: Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he...

(He rushes over Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him)

Stefan: Well, I was impressed.

Bonnie: It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can.

[Alaric's apartment]

Alaric/Klaus: Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill.

(Katherine legs are bleeding)

Katherine: That's terrible.

(The warlock is in the kitchen)

Alaric/Klaus: We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox.

(He opens a drawer)

Alaric/Klaus: Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?

(He looks at the shirts and sees that there's something under. He opens it and sees a lot of weapons to kill vampires)

Alaric/Klaus: Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?

Katherine: He's the local vampire hunter.

Alaric/Klaus: Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing.

Maddox: All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon.

(He gives him a glass. Alaric/Klaus takes it)

Alaric/Klaus: I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch. [ Natalya who is sitting on the couch hearing this walks over to Klaus]

Natalya: ''Please there is no need to kill Bonnie. [ He takes her around her waist and holds her]

Klaus/Alaric: ''I have to or she will kill me Settle down.

Maddox: If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it.

Alaric/Klaus: In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean.

(Katherine is listening to them)

Maddox: No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it.

Alaric/Klaus: You mean like provoking her to death?

Maddox: Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will.

Alaric/Klaus: How? He's human.

Maddox: I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you.

(Alaric/Klaus looks at Katherine. She lowers her head)

Alaric/Klaus:[ Looking down at Natalya] ''You will come with me to the Dance as my date. Don't give me away or you will pay for it understand.

Natalya: ''Fine. [ He takes her back into the room where he helped her choose a Dress then he gives it to her to put it on]

Klaus/Alaric: ''You will look Beautiful in this.

[Natalya glares at him then he leaves so she can get dressed for the 60's decade dance]

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is all dressed up. Liz arrives)

Caroline: There you are! You almost missed me. How do I look?

Liz: Jackie O?

(Caroline laughs)

Caroline: Duh.

Liz: You look good.

Caroline: Thanks. Is everything ok?

Liz: Uhh, just some work stress.

Caroline: Well, you work too much.

(Matt knocks on the door. Caroline laughs and opens the door)

Caroline: Mr. President.

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: Hi.

(She tries to kiss him but he looks at the sheriff and goes back. Caroline laughs)

Matt: Sheriff.

Caroline: Sorry.

Liz: Have fun.

Caroline: We will.

(Matt looks at the sheriff and leaves)

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan and Elena are in his bedroom. She's looking through some boxes)

Elena: Your relatives were such packrats.

(She takes two outfits out and shows them to Stefan)

Elena: Ok, so what do you think? Twiggy or sexy hippy?

Stefan: Ooh. You know it's not too late to back out, right?

Elena: And what, miss out on all the fun?

(He gets closer to her)

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: All this time spent worrying about Klaus. I think I convinced myself that he's not real but he is.

Stefan: And tonight, we will put an end to him.

(They kiss)

Elena: I love you.

Stefan: I want you to tell me that when the night's over.

(They kiss again)

Damon: Any time tonight.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(It's the decade dance. Everyone's dancing. Alaric/Klaus arrive, dance and rejoins Dana and her date)

Dana: Nice outfit, Mr. Saltzman. Totally far out.

Alaric/Klaus: Thank you, Dana. Thank you. Now who is your date?

Chad: It's Chad, Mr. Saltzman, from third period.

Alaric/Klaus: Chad, of course. How would you and your friends like to earn a little extra credit?

(Bonnie and Jeremy are outside)

Jeremy: Wait.

(He takes off his ring)

Jeremy: Look, I, um, I want you to have this.

Bonnie: If you're asking me to go steady, I think that was the fifties.

Jeremy: No, I'm serious, Bonnie.

Bonnie: The ring won't work on me, Jeremy.

Jeremy: But it was made by a witch.

Bonnie: To protect from the supernatural, not for someone who is.

Jeremy: Well, I have to do something. I can't just... I can't just let you get yourself killed.

Bonnie: Just because a bunch of dead witches gave me a warning doesn't mean I'm going to die.

Jeremy: So you're saying there's a 50-50 shot you won't? Look, I'm sorry. But... you know I don't have the best luck in the girlfriend department.

Bonnie: Hey. Listen, I... I can't explain it. But I can feel them. I'm empowered, Jeremy, I can do this. I know I can. I'm strong enough.

(She embraces him and sees Damon)

Bonnie: Damon.

Damon: Evenin' [ He was about to enter the Dance when he sees Natalya dressed in a Blue 60's dress with Black boots and her hair is up in a Pony tail he rushes over to her ] ''Oh my god Natalya there you are where have you been[ He gives her a hug]

Natalya: ''I'm okay don't worry about me[ She looks around for Klaus when she whispers to Damon] ''Damon he is here don't do anything to yourself okay.

Damon: ''I won't but in the mean time you need to stay with me.

Natalya: ''I can't just please keep Elena safe. [She runs into the gym as Alaric/Klaus steps in front of her and he takes her arm in his]

(He enters. Elena and Stefan rejoin them)

Elena: Hey you two. Oh, you look nice.

(She embraces Bonnie)

Bonnie: You too.

Stefan: You guys ready to do this?

(Everyone is dancing. Dana goes on the stage)

Dana: Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight.

(Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon stop in front of the stage)

Dana: This is for Elena. From Klaus.

(A song starts playing. Elena seems stunned)

Damon: That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us.

Elena: I know everyone here.

Stefan: Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is.

Damon: It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us.

Bonnie: Good idea.

(She takes Jeremy's arm)

Jeremy: No, no, I really don't feel like dancing.

Bonnie: Too bad.

(They go on the dance floor. Damon sees Alaric/Klaus with Natalya)

Damon: There's Ric. I'll be back.

(He leaves)

(Damon rejoins Alaric/Klaus and Natalya)

Alaric/Klaus: Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted.

Damon: I'm not impressed.

Alaric/Klaus: No?

Damon: Let me know if you see anything out of whack.

Alaric/Klaus: ''Natalya you will stay with me and don't talk to anyone as of now you won't move from my side unless I tell you.

Natalya: ''What do you want from me. Just let me go.

Alaric/Klaus: ''All in good time for now stay Quiet.

(He leaves)

(Jeremy and Bonnie are dancing so are Elena and Stefan. She sees Caroline and Matt arriving)

Elena: Caroline's here. They don't know what's going on. We have to tell her.

Stefan: I'm on it.

(He looks at Damon and leaves. Damon takes Elena and they dance)

Damon: How you doing?

Elena: Um, freaking out a bit. You?

Damon: Cool as a cucumber. Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, "ahh!" And you were all, "aahh!"

Elena: Right. And you won.

Damon: Yes! We did.

(He makes some moves with her)

Elena: You're good at this.

Damon: I've got moves you've never seen.

(She laughs)

(Matt and Caroline are in the dance floor)

Caroline: Dance with me.

Matt: I'm a really bad dancer.

(She laughs and takes his arm)

Caroline: I know better than that.

(They dance.)

Caroline: What?

Matt: You look really pretty tonight.

(Stefan rejoins them)

Stefan: Hey, guys.

Matt: Hey, man, what's up?

Stefan: Hey. Do you mind if I steal your date for a moment?

Matt: No, not at all. I'll get us something to drink.

Stefan: Thanks.

(Matt leaves. Stefan dances with Caroline)

Caroline: What's wrong?

Stefan: Klaus is here.

Caroline: What?!

Stefan: Yeah.

Caroline: Where?

Stefan: We have no idea. But keep your eye out for anything that might be weird, ok?

(Bonnie and Jeremy are dancing. Damon rejoins them)

Damon: May I?

(Jeremy looks at him and leaves. Damon dances with Bonnie)

Bonnie: You heard Jeremy and me talking, didn't you?

Damon: Is it true?

Bonnie: Yes.

Damon: The part about you having a 50-50 shot of surviving? Is that true?

Bonnie: He was upset. I didn't want him to worry.

Damon: So you lay it out on the line for Elena, no matter what.

Bonnie: No matter what.

Damon: Good.

Bonnie: You can't tell her.

Damon: Your secret's safe with me, but I mean... With all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?

Bonnie: Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care.

Damon: We wouldn't want that.

(Elena rejoins Jeremy. She looks at Bonnie and Damon)

Elena: What are they up to?

Jeremy: Who knows?

Elena: Is there something going on, Jer? You ok?

Jeremy: Fine. I'm fine.

(He leaves. Stefan rejoins her)

Stefan: Everything all right?

Elena: I'm not sure.

(Jeremy is in the hallway. Stefan rejoins him)

Stefan: Jeremy. What are you doing? Elena thinks we should stick together.

Jeremy: Yeah, I'm fine. I've got my ring. It's... it's Bonnie.

Stefan: What is it? Hey, you got something on your mind, spit it out.

Jeremy: If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channeling all that energy's going to kill her.

Stefan: What?

Jeremy: But she doesn't want Elena to know, 'cause if Elena knows, she's gonna try to stop her. And it's Elena that could turn up dead, so... What am I supposed to do?

(Everyone is dancing. Damon is dancing with two girls. Bonnie looks at him and smiles. Elena rejoins her)

Elena: I need to talk to you.

(They leaves. Damon's looking at them. Bonnie looks at him. Stefan rejoins Damon)

Stefan: Come here, come here, come here. Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission.

Damon: Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena.

Stefan: Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets.

Damon: I changed my mind.

(Elena and Bonnie are outside)

Elena: How could you not tell me?

Bonnie: 'Cause I knew how'd you react.

Elena: No. No way, it's not an option.

Bonnie: It's our only option.

Elena: Then we'll find another way, ok? Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life.

Bonnie: I have the power to save you! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more.

Elena: I can't let you.

Bonnie: Just answer one question... if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?

(Elena doesn't answer)

Bonnie: So you know why I have to.

Elena: No. No!

(Jeremy is in the hallway. Chad and two other students rejoin him)

Jeremy: What's going on, guys?

Chad: You ok, Gilbert? You don't look so good.

Jeremy: Dude, seriously? Wrong day, wrong guy.

(They start fighting. The two other boys punch Jeremy. Stefan and Damon arrive. One of the guys shoots a stake at Damon with a crossbow)

Damon: Hey idiots! Let me guess... Klaus says hi?

(They have weapons. Stefan rushes over them and fights them. Damon catches another boy and is about to kill him)

Stefan: No, no, no, no, don't kill him. He's compelled.

Damon: So?

Stefan: So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go.

(Damon throws the guy against the lockers and leaves)

(Alaric/Klaus rejoins Bonnie and Elena)

Alaric/Klaus: Elena!

Elena: What is it?

Alaric/Klaus: He has Jeremy.

Elena: What?

Bonnie: What?!

Alaric/Klaus: Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on.

(They follow him in the school. They're running in the hallway)

Elena: Ok, so where are you taking us?

Alaric/Klaus: Just a little further.

Elena: Wait... Something's not right.

Bonnie: Where's Jeremy?

(They stop. He laughs)

Alaric/Klaus: I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade.

(He laughs)

Alaric/Klaus: I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz.

Elena: Alaric. Are you on vervain?

Alaric/Klaus: Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?

Elena: He's being compelled.

Alaric/Klaus: Nope. Try again.

Elena: What's going on?

Alaric/Klaus: Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric.

Elena: Klaus.

Alaric/Klaus: Surprise!

Elena: Oh, no. No, it's not possible.

Alaric/Klaus: Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight.

(He looks at Bonnie)

Alaric/Klaus: But you are.

(She throws him against the wall with her powers. He gets up)

Alaric/Klaus: Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that.

(He rushes over her so she throws him against a display case. He laughs)

Alaric/Klaus: By all means... Fire away!

(He gets up)

Alaric/Klaus: If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy.

Bonnie: Go. Run. Run! [Natalya comes from out of nowhere and stops Klaus with a Freeze spell and they look at her shock] ''Natalya your here.

Natalya: ''Get out of here I will hold him off.

(They run. Bonnie closes the doors with her powers. Damon rejoins them)

Damon: What happened?

Elena: Klaus is in Alaric's body.

Damon: What?

Bonnie: He's possessing it or something.

(He looks at Elena)

Damon: Go find Stefan. Now.

Elena: Okay.

Damon: Now.

(She leaves. Damon and Bonnie are alone)

Damon: Can you kill him?

Bonnie: He's got some kind of protection spell on him.

Damon: You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it.

Bonnie: I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me.

Damon: No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?

Bonnie: ''Natalya is here Damon she is here trying to stop him Damon we can't let her do it alone.

[ Lunch room]

[ Natalya still has Klaus/ Alaric frozen but he breaks through and he flies her into one of the Lockers making her Gasp in Pain]

Klaus/Alaric: ''You dare use your Powers on me.[ He puts his hand on her neck squeezing her making her gasp with pain] ''You are more Important to me than the Doppelganger Don't make me Hurt you. [ He leans his head against her forehead]

Natalya: ''I won't let you hurt Bonnie or any of my friends you will have to go through me [ She head buts him and then uses her Mind power to knock him away from her]

Klaus/ Alaric: ''Hmmm you are Powerful as soon as I can I will taste that Power for myself when I claim your Body for myself.[ He stands up] '' You Belong to me Mage. [ He rushes over to her and fights her and she keeps using her Mind power but he throws her into the Wall and knocks her head against it knocking her out] ''Not that I didn't enjoy the spare I can't have you Dying on me.

(Elena is on the dance floor, looking all around her. Caroline sees her. She's with Matt)

Caroline: Hey! Are you ok?

Elena: Um...Yeah. I'm just... I'm looking for Stefan.

(She sees him)

Caroline: Seriously, what's wrong?

Elena: Uh, just, um, just stay with Matt, ok?

(She leaves to rejoin Stefan)

Matt: What was that about?

Caroline: Oh, you know, just same old drama.

(Bonnie is in the hallway, alone. She enters the cafeteria. Alaric/Klaus is sitting in a chair, a knife on his hand Natalya is knocked out on the table in front of him)

Alaric/Klaus: What took you so long? The Mage managed to keep me entertain but as you can see I won Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?

(She breaks his wrist with her powers. He pops them back into place)

Alaric/Klaus: The hard way. Got it.

(He gets up. She breaks his shoulder with her powers. He groans)

Alaric/Klaus: What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?

Bonnie: It's what Alaric would want. And he'd want you to suffer first.

(Her nose bleeds)

Alaric/Klaus: Look at you.

(She wipes her nose)

Alaric/Klaus: Is that all you got?

Bonnie: Let's find out.

(Elena and Stefan are running in the hallway, Damon rejoins them)

Damon: There you are.

Elena: What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?

Damon: She's doing what she has to do.

Elena: What?

Stefan: Where is she?

Damon: Stefan, let her do this.

Stefan: Damn it, Damon, where is she?!

(Bonnie is still fighting Alaric/Klaus with her powers. Her nose is bleeding a lot. Elena and Stefan arrive. Bonnie shuts the doors so they can't come in.)

Elena: Bonnie, no!

(Bonnie fights Alaric/Klaus. Elena screams. Stefan tries to open the doors but he can't. Bonnie looks at Elena with a smile and then she falls on the floor. Everything stops. Elena and Stefan open the doors and rush over Bonnie)

Elena: No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey.

(She takes Bonnie in her arms. Stefan looks around them. Alaric/Klaus is gone with Natalya)

Elena: Stefan, she's not breathing!

(She cries)

Elena: Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!

Stefan: It's too late. I'm sorry.

(Elena's still crying)

Elena: No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

(Damon arrives)

Damon: Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body.

Elena: What do you mean, deal with it?

Damon: The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death.

Elena: This is Bonnie!

(Damon looks at Stefan)

Damon: Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up.

(Stefan catches Elena and helps her to get up)

Stefan: Hey, hey, hey.

Elena: No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?

Damon: I'll find him.

(Elena gets up. She looks at Bonnie's body, crying and screaming. Stefan takes her and they leave. Alone, Damon closes Bonnie's eyes)

(Damon puts Bonnie's body in the trunk. Jeremy rejoins him)

Jeremy: Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?

Damon: We need to have a little talk.

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena is sitting next to the chimney. Stefan rejoins her with a glass)

Stefan: Hey. Here, drink this.

Elena: I can't.

Stefan: Yeah. Yeah, you can. Please drink this.

(She takes the glass but cries)

Elena: This is my fault.

Stefan: No, no, no, no, no. No. Hey. This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this.

(Damon arrives)

Elena: What did you do with her?!

(He looks at Stefan)

Damon: Will you please calm her down?

Elena: Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you.

Damon: Please calm down.

Elena: You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?

Damon: Yes. Yes, I knew.

(She slaps him)

Damon: You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it.

[Abandoned house]

(Bonnie is laying on the floor. Jeremy is lighting candles. She wakes up. He rushes over and embraces her. They laugh with joy)

[Salvatore's house]

Damon: She cast a spell. Bonnie's ok.

(He goes to the stairs. Stefan follows him)

Stefan: You know, you could have told me.

Damon: How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?

Stefan: You understand what you put her through?

Damon: See, that's why I didn't tell you. 'Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive.

(He goes upstairs)

[Abandoned house]

(Jeremy has his laptop on his legs)

Jeremy: You sure it's safe here?

Bonnie: Yeah, I'm sure.

(He takes something from his bag)

Bonnie: What is that?

Jeremy: It is MiFi. If we're gonna be stuck here, then we might as well have Internet.

Bonnie: You don't have to stay down here with me.

Jeremy: Hey, look, I'm not letting you out of my sight.

Bonnie: I... I need you to talk to Elena for me. Tell her how sorry I am for what Damon and I had to do.

Jeremy: Well, um... Why don't you tell her yourself?

(He turns the laptop so Bonnie can see Elena thanks to the webcam)

[Salvatore House]

(Elena is talking with Bonnie via webcam) Elena: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Elena, Elena, I'm so sorry.

Elena: It's ok, it's ok. I just needed to see you for myself.

(Bonnie's crying)

Bonnie: There wasn't enough time for me to tell you.

Elena: It's ok, seriously. Damon explained it all.

(Damon is in his bedroom. Elena rejoins him)

Damon: Ugh. Look. Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real.

Elena: I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive.

Damon: Here's to duplicity.

Elena: But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen.

Damon: We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it.

Elena: We'll find another way.

Damon: I hope so.

Elena: Look, I shouldn't have hit you.

Damon: Apology accepted. Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you.

(She doesn't say anything for a moment)

Elena: Good night, Damon.

Damon: Good night.

(She looks at him and leaves)

(She goes into the basement. Opens the cellar, looks at Elijah's body and removes the dagger. She sits down next to the body)


	41. Klaus

**Klaus**

[Alaric's Apartment]

[ Natalya is feeling something on her cheek moving it away then feels it again then wakes up to find Alaric/Klaus's Face she gasp a wake and gets off the bed]

Natalya: ''Just leave me alone.

Klaus/ Alaric: ''Now why would I do that when I have so many plans for you. and none of which is about Leaving you alone. [ He stands up and walks over to her to take her face in his hands] ''Soon I will be in my body and then I will tell you what your Role for me is.

Natalya: ''There is nothing you could do to me Klaus I am nothing to you. out of all girls in the world Why me?

Klaus/Alaric: ''Your a Mage nobody will ever compare to you My dear I've search my life for a Woman such as you and I will not rest until I have made you Mine. [ He gives her a Kiss on her forehead then turns away and pulls out her suitcase of clothes ] ''These clothes are from your home and I wouldn't worry too much about returning there you see I made some precautions that you will never live there again. All your important things in your house are packed up in Boxes and in storage.

Natalya: ''No what have you done? [She walks over to grasp his hand] ''Please what have you done to the house. [Gasping as she feels Klaus triumphant emotions]

Klaus/Alaric: ''As soon as My people took some of your things out of the House I told them to burn it to the ground for No more will you live there as of Now you will stay with me. [ He turns away from her but before he is able to leave she hits him on the back with her Fists angry and Hurt over the fact she has no place to go still hitting Him Klaus turns around and grasps her hands in his and holds her in his arms until she tires herself out she begins to sob]

Natalya: ''No...What ..Have.. You...Done? Why.. are you ..Doing this?

Klaus/Alaric: ''Your life now belongs to me. as soon as The Sacrifice is over we will leave this place never to return.

Natalya: ''Just leave so I can be alone right now I can't look at you. [ She lays down on the bed and just closes her eyes as tears comes down her face]

Salvatore Boarding House]

(Elena is waiting for Elijah to wake up. Suddenly he wakes up. Elena rushes over to him. He's in shock when he sees her).

Elena: Elijah.

Elijah: Katerina!

England, 1492

[A House]

(Trevor is speaking with a woman. He rejoins Elijah)

Elijah: Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us.

Trevor: I could not miss the birthday celebration.

Elijah: No, considering the gift you claim to bear. Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?

Trevor: Right this way.

(Elijah follows him. They rejoin Katherine)

Trevor: My dear.

Katerina: Hello.

(Elijah is in shock)

Nowadays

[Salvatore's house]

Elena: Elijah! It's me, it's Elena.

Elijah: Oh, my God.

England, 1492

[A house]

Elijah: Forgive me. You remind me of someone.

Trevor: Katerina, may I introduce the lord Elijah.

(She takes his hand and bows)

Katerina: Pleasure, my lord.

Elijah: The pleasure's mine. Katerina.

(He kisses her hand)

Nowadays

[Salvatore's house]

(He closes his eyes. Elena gets closer but his body spazzes. He gets up)

Elijah: I can't- I can't breathe! What's happening to me?

(He rushes over the door but stammers against the doorway. She rushes over to him and holds him up.)

Elijah: I can't... I can't be in this house.

Elena: You're not invited in.

Elijah: Then get me out of here.

(He slams into another wall and disappears. Elena runs after him and goes to the front door. Elijah is outside. He tries to enter but he can't enter)

Elijah: What happened?

Elena: Shh!

(She shows him that Stefan and Damon can hear and she whispers)

Elena: I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?

(He whispers too)

Elijah: Can I trust you?

(She gives him the dagger. He takes it)

[Salvatore's House]

(Stefan is in his bedroom. He wakes up Elena's not here. He goes downstairs)

Stefan: Elena!

(Andie is here)

Stefan: Hey.

Andie: Hey.

Stefan: Have you seen Elena?

Andie: Uh, no.

(Damon rejoins her)

Damon: Hi, sweetie. Oh, my coffee.

(He kisses her)

Andie: Good morning.

Damon: Mm, good morning.

Stefan: Hey, where's Elena?

Damon: I don't know, Stefan. It's your girlfriend. Mine's right here.

(He looks at Andie)

Damon: Oh, and how's the shoulder? Got time for a bite? I'm so hungry.

Andie: Oh, it's really messy. Can you just use a blood bag today?

(Stefan is on the phone and looks at them)

Andie: I'm already late for work.

Damon: No!

(He pouts. Stefan leaves a message to Elena)

Stefan: Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me.

(He hangs up. Damon and Andie are kissing)

Stefan: What are you doing? She's not a wind-up toy.

(Andie looks at him)

Andie: It's really none of your business, is it, Stefan?

Damon: Yeah. What she said.

Andie: I have to go to work.

(She kisses him)

Damon: Ugh! Bye.

(She leaves. Stefan sees that the basement door is open. He rushes over it. Damon follows him. Stefan arrives at the cellar and sees that Elijah's not here. Damon rejoins him)

Damon: No, she didn't.

[Alaric's apartment]

(Klaus/Alaric is at the door with Maddox. Katherine is making coffee)

Maddox: I'll be back as soon as I can

Klaus/Alaric: Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get.

(Maddox leaves. Klaus/Alaric closes the door)

Katherine: Where is he going?

Klaus/Alaric: To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do.

Katherine: Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?

Klaus/Alaric: Well, the full moon is almost upon us.

(He puts the moonstone on the table Natalya sits at the Counter drinking her tea already dressed in some Jeans, Blue Sweater and Ankle boots her hair is down in curls as Klaus caress it making her shrug his hand off)

Klaus/Alaric: I've killed the witch, I have the moon stone, The Mage and the doppelgänger is waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse.

Natalya: And why would you do that here? There's so many people that would try to stop you.

Klaus/Alaric: Because I have to. It's the birth place of the doppelgänger.

Katherine: I didn't realize that was a requirement.

Klaus/Alaric: Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were.

Katherine: She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt.

Klaus/Alaric: And that's exactly what I'm counting on.

(He compels her)

Klaus/Alaric: You can't leave until I tell you to. Keep my Mage company.

[ Natalya sighs as she drinks the rest of her Tea]

Natalya: ''There has got to be away for me to get out.

Katherine: ''There is away if you are willing to get me out too.

Natalya: ''Last time I helped you I got stabbed in the back No more Katherine. You prove to me that I can't trust you. [ She goes to the Door and sees if she can get out and finds that she can't turns from there to Katherine] ''I can't stay here.

Katherine: ''Don't do it Natalya Klaus can only put up with so Much.

Natalya:[ She walks through the Door then gets a elecuted shock go through making her yell] ''Ah ha What was that?

Katherine: ''He had Maddox put a electrocuted barrier around the door so you can't get out. Sorry you are stuck here with me.

[ Natalya yells in Frustration goes back in the Living room and sits down on the couch]

[Elena's car]

(She parks her car. Elijah is next to her. He's drinking blood from a blood bag)

Elena: You look better.

Elijah: Where did you get the dagger?

Elena: I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word.

Elijah: Your ability to make demands has long passed.

Elena: No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours.

Elijah: And why should I even consider this?

Elena: The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you.

(Her phone rings. She answers. It's Stefan)

Stefan: Where are you? Are you okay?

Elena: Yes, I'm fine.

Stefan: Where's Elijah?

Elena: He's right here.

Stefan: Where? I'm on my way.

Elena: No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone.

Stefan: Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus.

Elena: Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself.

Stefan: You can't do this alone.

Elena: It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch.

(She hangs up. Elijah holds his hand out. Elena gives him her phone)

[Salvatore's house]

Damon: Did she just hang up on you?

Stefan: She did.

Damon: She's lost it.

Stefan: If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her.

Damon: Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her.

Stefan: She'll kill herself in the process. Elena's looking for another way.

Damon: Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her.

(He gets up. Stefan gets up too)

Stefan: No, you need to back off.

Damon: What?!

Stefan: Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing.

Damon: That might be your plan. Mine's better.

(He tries to leave but Stefan catches his arm)

Stefan: I said back off.

[Elena's car]

Elena: He's here.

Elijah: Klaus is here?

Elena: He's taken over Alaric's body.

Elijah: Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks.

Elena: Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him.

Elijah: Yes, I do.

England, 1492

[A house]

(Elijah is with Katerina)

Katerina: So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?

Elijah: Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance.

(Elijah sees someone coming down the stairs)

Elijah: Here he is.

(Klaus is hidden by the crowd. Katerina is looking for him. She finally sees him. He rejoins them)

Elijah: Katerina, may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus.

(Klaus kisses her hand)

Klaus: Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus.

(He smiles)

Nowadays

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Elijah knocks on the door. Carol opens it)

Carol: Elijah, Elena! What are you doing here? What happened?

Elijah: I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help.

Carol: Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I—

(He compels her)

Elijah: It won't take but a minute of your time.

(She smiles)

Carol: Of course. Anything you need.

Elijah: Thank you.

(They enter)

Elijah: Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing.

Carol: Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet.

Elijah: Wonderful.

(She goes upstairs)

Elena: How did you know she's not on vervain?

Elijah: 'Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment.

(He goes upstairs)

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan picks up his phone. It's Jenna. Damon is in the living room too)

Stefan: Hello?

Jenna: Hey, Stefan. It's Jenna.

Stefan: Jenna, hey.

Jenna: Where's Elena? And Jeremy? No one's answering their phones.

Stefan: Ah, Elena's not here at the moment. Is, uh, is everything ok?

Jenna: She left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Rick. What's going on?

Stefan: It's really hard to explain over the phone, but, um, she was hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer.

Jenna: Oh, that's kinda hard to do from my kitchen.

Stefan: Wait, you're home?

Jenna: Yeah. What's going on? Where's Elena? I'm supposed to meet Rick at the grill for lunch, to talk.

Stefan: Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything.

(He hangs up and looks at Damon, who's pouring himself a drink)

Damon: Wow, I'd love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid.

Stefan: It's seriously going to be like this?

Damon: You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm just backing off, Stefan.

(Stefan leaves. Andie rejoins Damon)

Damon: Hi.

Andie: Hi.

Damon: Let's go.

Andie: Where are we going?

Damon: Splitting from the team. Going rogue. Come on.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Elijah and Elena are sitting on the living room. Elijah is wearing one of Mayor Lockwood's suits)

Elijah: So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us.

Elena: No. I'm sorry.

Elijah: And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died.

Elena: Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead and he has.

Elijah: I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did.

Elena: He also has Natalya. [She saw his expression turn to worry and anger]

Elijah: '' She would never come to harm at Niklaus's hands he values her kind too much for that.

Elena: I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him.

Elijah: I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus.

England, 1492

[A house]

Klaus: From where have you come, Katerina?

Katerina: I'm new to town, my lord.

(Elijah looks at Klaus with a smile)

Elijah: Katerina is from Bulgaria.

Klaus: _Zdravei_, Katerina.

(She laughs)

Katherine: Very good.

(Klaus looks at Elijah)

Klaus: Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her.

Elijah: No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother.

(Klaus smiles and leaves with Katerina)

Nowadays

[Lockwood's mansion]

Elijah: Yes. Klaus is my brother.

Elena: I heard that. I'm still processing.

Elijah: Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G."

(He drinks some tea)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Katherine is bored. She opens a cupboard and finds a bottle of bourbon. She takes it and smiles. She opens it, drinks Natalya is sitting on the couch reading from one of her books but hears someone.)

Andie: I don't think this is a good idea.

Damon: Investigative journalism... we're investigating.

(Damon and Andie are here. She knocks on the door)

Andie: Alaric, are you home? Andie- Starr, Jenna's friend.

(Katherine tries to open the door but she can't even touch the doorknob. Andie and Damon open the door)

Natalya: Thank God.

(Andie enters)

Andie: Wow! You were right. She looks exactly like Elena.

Damon: Yep.

(He can't enter. He looks at Katherine)

Damon: Thought you might be dead.

Katherine: Unfortunately not.

Damon:[ Looks at Natalya] ''Natalya come on let's get you out of here. [ Natalya comes over and again can't leave the Apartment which makes her upset] ''What's wrong?

Natalya: ''He has found someway to keep me lock in here I'll have to work around it.

Damon: ''Damn it just hang in there and find away out Okay. I should have made sure you were with us the other day and you wouldn't be here right now.

Natalya: ''Well it was because of Katherine I'm here but I'll be okay somehow.

[Damon glares Coldly at Katherine who shrugs]

[Gilbert's house]

(Jenna opens the door to Stefan)

Stefan: Hey, Jenna. Thank you so much for not going to the grill.

Jenna: Um, Stefan…

Stefan: No, listen. I can explain.

(She looks over Stefan's shoulder. He turns around. Klaus/Alaric's here)

Klaus/Alaric: Hi, Stefan. How's it going?

[Lockwood's house]

Elena: There's a whole family of Originals?

Elijah: My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children.

Elena: So your parents were human?

Elijah: Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created.

Elena: Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?

Elijah: I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come. (Elijah and Elena leave the room.)

[Alaric's apartment]

Katherine: What are you doing here?

Andie: We are here to rescue you.

Damon: No, sweetie. We are here to see if she deserves to be rescued.

Andie: Right.

Damon: I figured you still might be kicking. Alaric-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching.

(He shows her a phial)

Katherine: Is that...?

Damon: Vervain? Your salvation.

Katherine: It's not going to undo anything.

Damon: There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was ok to leave?

(She doesn't' answer)

Damon: You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?

Katherine: No.

Damon: There's your loophole. Drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion.

(She comes closer to take it but he doesn't give it to her)

Katherine: Give it to me.

Damon: Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?

Katherine: I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out for myself.

Natalya: And where did that get you?

(Damon throws her the phial)

Damon: Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here.

(She drinks and coughs)

Damon: You owe me. And I will collect.

(He looks at Andie)

Damon: Come on.

Andie: Nice to meet you.

(She closes the door)

[Gilbert's house]

(Klaus/Alaric is chopping some food with a big knife. Jenna and Stefan are looking at him)

Klaus/Alaric: You know, I find chopping... Calming. The feel of the blade in the hand.

Jenna: I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on.

Klaus/Alaric: Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I?

Jenna: Tell me what?

Klaus/Alaric: Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?

(He laughs)

Klaus/Alaric: Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating.

Jenna: Why are we talking about this?

Klaus/Alaric: Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it.

(He laughs)

Jenna: Are you joking?

Klaus/Alaric: Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?

Stefan: In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it.

Klaus/Alaric: Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course.

Jenna: Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking.

Klaus/Alaric: You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Elena and Elijah are walking outside)

Elijah: So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned.

Elena: That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from.

Elijah: Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance.

Elena: So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?

Elijah: Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?

(He smiles)

Elena: What's so funny?

England, 1492

[A bedroom]

(Klaus is sitting on a chair. A woman is in front of him. Elijah's here too. He shows him a parchment.)

Elijah: Look. A Roman parchment.

Klaus: I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink.

Elijah: Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings.

Klaus: Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those.

Elijah: The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?

(Klaus laughs)

Klaus: Yes.

Nowadays

[Lockwood's mansion]

Elena: I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?

Elijah: Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it.

Elena: But why?

Elijah: Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout.

Elena: So it's not Aztec at all?

Elijah: The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist.

Elena: What?

[Gilbert's house]

(Alaric, Jenna and Stefan are sitting at the table)

Klaus/Alaric: Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but... vampires are real. Would you care for some more wine?

(He gets up to get a bottle of wine)

Jenna: Get out.

Klaus/Alaric: Excuse me?

Jenna: I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but…

Klaus/Alaric: Jenna…

Jenna: I said get out!

(Stefan gets up)

Stefan: You heard her.

Klaus/Alaric: I'm afraid I don't want to.

Jenna: Fine! I'll go.

(Klaus/Alaric catches the knife)

Klaus/Alaric: You're not going anywhere.

(Stefan catches him and pushes him against the wall with his super speed and puts the knife on his throat)

Jenna: Stefan!

Stefan: Jenna, get out of here now!

Klaus/Alaric: You can't kill me, Stefan.

Stefan: Watch me!

Jenna: Stefan!

Klaus/Alaric: I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?

Stefan: Jenna, go.

Jenna: But you're… you…

(He looks at her. His face has changed)

Stefan: I said go!

(She runs out of the house)

Klaus/Alaric: Kill me. Just remind Elena how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse.

(Stefan punches him in the face and once Klaus/Alaric is on the floor, he kicks him in the stomach. He throws the knife on the floor and leaves)

[Lockwood's mansion]

Elijah: Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years.

Elena: But if there's no curse...

Elijah: There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus.

Elena: What are you talking about?

Elijah: Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope.

(Elena's phone keeps vibrating in Elijah's pocket)

Elena: What is this curse?

(The phone is still vibrating)

Elijah: Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please.

(He gives her the phone. She answers. It's Stefan)

Elena: Stefan… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there.

(She hangs up and looks at Elijah)

Elena: Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her.

Elijah: I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement.

Elena: She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word.

Elijah: That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it.

Elena: Thank you.

(She runs to her car. Elijah looks at her)

England, 1492

(Elijah and Katerina are outside. She's running and laughing)

Katerina: You have to chase me!

(He runs after her but stops. She laughs)

Katerina: You're meant to catch me.

Elijah: But if I catch you, the game will be over.

Katerina: Thank you for entertaining me.

Elijah: You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you.

(She sits down)

Katerina: Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night.

Elijah: Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own.

Katerina: He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose.

Elijah: And yet...

Katerina: I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all.

Elijah: Many a union has been built on much less.

Katerina: Is it wrong to want more?

(He sits down with her)

Elijah: Do you have more with Trevor?

Katerina: Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?

Elijah: I do not believe in love, Katerina.

Katerina: That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?

(Klaus rejoins them)

Klaus: What do I interrupt?

Elijah: He's returned.

(He looks at Klaus' shirt. There's blood on it)

Elijah: Long night.

Katerina: What has happened?

Klaus: The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern.

(She leaves with him. Klaus looks at Elijah with a smile. Katerina looks at Elijah too)

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena rejoins Jenna in the library)

Elena: Oh, Jenna, thank God.

Jenna: No.

Elena: I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.

Jenna: When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true.

Elena: It is true, Jenna. I should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in my face.

Jenna: Who else knows? Jeremy?

(Elena nods)

Jenna: John?

Elena: We were just trying to protect you.

Jenna: Protect me?

Elena: I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything.

Jenna: No, Elena... I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy.

Elena: I know, but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it…

Jenna: No, this is- this is so… I don't know how… it's…

(She cries)

Elena: I know, hey.

Jenna: Why didn't you tell me?! I'm scared.

(Elena sits down next to her and embraces her)

Elena: I know. I know. I know, hey. Hey. I'm sorry. Jenna, I am so, so sorry.

(Stefan is in the corridor, listening to them. He has tears in his eyes)

(Elena closes a door. Stefan is here)

Stefan: Is she gonna be ok?

Elena: She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface.

Stefan: I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this.

Elena: It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway... I have to go back to Elijah.

Stefan: Wait, what? No, no!

Elena: Stefan, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise.

Stefan: Oh.

(He nods)

Elena: I'll be okay.

(She goes to the front door but Damon and Andie rejoin her)

Damon: Where do you think you're going?

Elena: Back to Elijah.

Damon: No.

Elena: Get out of my way, Dam...

(He catches her arm)

Damon: If you so much as try and take a step out of this house...

Andie: Damon, easy.

Damon: Stay out of this, Andie.

Stefan: Let her go.

Damon: Are you kidding me? We just got her back

(Stefan catches his arm)

Stefan: You heard me. I said let her go.

Damon: That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third.

[Alaric's apartment]

(The music is very loud Natalya is in the other room trying to read but the Noise is making her head hurt .Katherine is drinking and dancing. Suddenly she hears someone at the door. Klaus/Alaric enters. Katherine is sitting on the couch.)

Klaus/Alaric: You mind turning that down?

(She turns down the music)

Katherine: Why so grumpy?

Klaus/Alaric: Well, this body has outlived its usefulness.

Katherine: Do you want a drink?

Klaus/Alaric: No, Katerina, I don't want a drink.

Katherine: Come on. It might loosen you up.

(He takes the bottle and throws it against the wall. He compels her)

Klaus/Alaric: What I want is for you to sit down and shut up. [ Natalya enters the room afraid after hearing the Bottle break against the wall]

(She sits down on the couch. Maddox arrives)

Klaus/Alaric: Maddox, what took you so long?

Maddox: You've got a lot of luggage.

(Two men enter with luggage. A girl enters too)

Klaus/Alaric: Greta. Finally.

Greta: Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?

(Two other men arrive with a giant box. Katherine looks at them)

Natalya: ''Greta aren't you Martin Jonas daughter and Lukas sister?

Greta: ''Yes they are my brother and Father.

Natalya: ''They are dead I thought you might like to know.

Greta:[ She looks sadden by this but then turns away] ''Well they were bound to get killed anyway.

Klaus/Alaric: [ He walks over to Natalya] ''Soon My love I will be back in my body and I will finally tell you why you are important to me. [ He steps back away from her]

[Natalya swallows in fear as she can image what he could want from her and he could try to kill her]

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Elena enters. Elijah's here)

Elijah: Welcome back.

Elena: Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?

(She takes off her jacket)

Elijah: Please.

(Elijah gestures for Elena to sit. She does. He sits down next to her.)

Elijah: My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day.

Elena: A war between the species?

Elijah: The vampires... and the werewolves.

Elena: So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?

Elijah: He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant.

Elena: That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?

Elijah: He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone. Thus the reason why he has the Mage

Elena: ''That is what he needs Natalya for to create a Bloodline with. But you helped him?

Elijah: I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die.

Elena: We have the dagger now. We can stop him.

Elijah: When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work.

Elena: What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?

Elijah: There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves.

Elena: A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them.

Elijah: The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus.

Elena: What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?

Elijah: Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know.

England, 1492

[A room]

Klaus: The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time.

Elijah: I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgänger.

Klaus: What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all.

Elijah: What, she should die for your gain?

Klaus: She is human. Her life means nothing.

Elijah: I beg you to consider this.

Klaus: Are you so foolish as to care for her?

Elijah: Of course not.

(Klaus gets closer to him)

Klaus: Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care.

Elijah: We did once.

Klaus: Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned.

Nowadays

[Lockwood's mansion]

Elena: You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?

Elijah: Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out.

Elena: You cared about her, didn't you?

Elijah: It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again.

(He gives her her jacket and leaves)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is with Andie in the library)

Andie: You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Elena, and...

Damon: Just go, please.

Andie: I know you're worried about her, too.

Damon: Andie. Go.

Andie: Okay.

(She leaves. Stefan enters the room)

Stefan: Tired of your little play thing already?

Damon: Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just my distraction.

Stefan: She's a person. You're victimizing her.

Damon: You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from going for what I really want.

Stefan: You're right. Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend.

(Damon gets up)

Damon: And there it is.

Stefan: There it is. You know, you can be in love with Elena all you want... If it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will.

Damon: Oh, yeah? What's that?

Stefan: Her respect.

(Damon punches Stefan so hard that he falls into a bookshelf and breaks it. He gets up and rushes over to Damon. They grab each other by the shoulders, trying to harm one another. Elena and Elijah enter the room)

Elena: Stop!

(They break apart. Elijah is looking at them)

England, 1492

[A room]

(Elijah is sitting on a chair. Klaus enters the room)

Klaus: What have you done?

Elijah: I don't understand.

Klaus: Katerina has gone. She has fled.

Elijah: No.

Klaus: What did you tell her?

Elijah: I told her nothing.

(Klaus catches him and pushes him against the wall. His face has changed)

Klaus: Do not lie to me!

Elijah: I will find her. You have my word.

Klaus: If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead.

Nowadays

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan and Damon have stop. They're looking at Elena and Elijah)

Damon: Now you've invited him in?

Elena: Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal.

Damon: Really?

Elijah: The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return.

Damon: What?

Elijah: An apology.

Damon: A what?

(Stefan gets closer to them)

Stefan: I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena.

Elijah: I understand.

(Elena looks at Damon)

Elena: The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did.

Damon: Is that true?

Elijah: It is.

(Damon looks at Elena)

Damon: And you're trusting him?

Elena: I am.

Damon: You can all go to hell.

(He leaves. Stefan looks at Elijah)

Stefan: He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around.

Elijah: Perhaps.

(Damon enters his bedroom. Andie comes out of the bathroom, in lingerie)

Damon: I thought I told you to leave.

Andie: You didn't compel me. I want to be here. Just let me be here.

(He rushes over to Andie and grabs her face.)

Damon: I'm upset. And you know what happens when I'm upset. You have to leave.

Andie: No. You need to know that somebody cares about you. I care about you, Damon.

(He bites her. She screams. He throws her on the floor. She cries. He gets closer to her)

Damon: Hey. Hey. Look at me.

(He compels her)

Damon: Get out of here, before I kill you. Just go. Go. Now!

(She takes her clothes, looks at him and leaves)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Maddox and Greta are casting a spell. There are candles all around them. Klaus/Alaric is standing next to the box. Katherine and Natalya is looking at them. They stop and look at Alaric. He opens his eyes and looks at Katherine) Alaric: Elena, Natalya?

(He collapses Natalya rushes over to him and checks his pulse. Maddox opens the box and Klaus gets out of it and looks at Alaric)

Klaus: Now that's more like it.

(He smiles seeing Natalya nealing beside Alaric he goes over and takes her chin by his hand and lefts her to her feet then he kisses her with such Hunger making her Gasp and pull back)

Klaus: ''I'm here now Love you and I have much to talk about.[ He takes her by the arm and walks her into the Bedroom]


	42. The Last Day

**The Last Day**

[ Alaric's Apartment]

[ Natalya is sitting on the bed away from Klaus as he sits down on it getting ready to tell her what he wants from her even though he has ill intentions towards her she can't help thinking how Handsome he is but she shakes her head]

Natalya: ''So you promised me you will tell me what you want from me. Please I need to know.

Klaus:[ He sits down to face her as he begins] ''Well there is a matter of breaking the curse that was put on me to keep my werewolf side dormant and I need the Doppelganger's blood to break it. You are a Mage someone I've searched for over thousands of years. Once I break my Curse I will be able to create a bloodline but I need your help to do it.[ He takes her wrist and drags her on top of him making her struggle against him] ''I need your blood.

Natalya: ''My Blood that is all you need from me Just my blood. [ She closes her eyes when he Lays his lips against the side of her neck] ''ha

Klaus: ''Yes just some of your blood for know then I shall be unstoppable. [He holds on to her tightly as he sinks his fangs into her]

Natalya: ''Ah..ha[ She begins to feel sensations all over her body and then feeling weak as he stops drinking her blood then takes her mouth with his she pushes him away from her] ''That is all you want from me am I able to leave now.

Klaus: ''Only until I come and get you for the ritual which is tonight I will need more of your blood. and after that we will leave. I will not leave without you.

Natalya:[ Fear on her face as she realize he really means to take her away from there]

Klaus: ''There is no need to be afraid of me I can never hurt you. Of all the people in the world you are most Safe around me. Someday maybe we can be friends.[ He licks against her lips then takes her mouth with his again making her Moan as she pushes him away again and jumps off the bed] ''I will tell the Witches to let you out of here. but don't forget you are Mine and I will come to get you.

[ Natalya nods her head then walks out of the room feeling emotions from Klaus that makes her dizzy with feelings of her own]

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon in in his bed and hears Elijah's conversation with Elena and Stefan. He gets up, goes downstairs and joins them)

Elijah: Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse.

Stefan: Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus.

Elijah: Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid.

(Damon joins them)

Damon: Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie.

Stefan: Damon...

Elena: No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying.

Damon: I'll write her a great eulogy.

Elena: It's not an option, Damon.

Stefan: All right, how do we break this curse?

Elijah: Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know.

Stefan: The moonstone.

Elijah: A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each.

Elena: And where do I fit into it?

Elijah: The final part of the ritual.

(Elijah takes a wooden box from the shelf)

Elijah: Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger... To the point of your death.

(Damon looks at Elena. Stefan takes Elena's hand. She looks at him. He opens the box and takes a jar from it)

Elena: And that's where you come in.

Elijah: This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation.

Elena: So I'll be dead?

Elijah: And then you won't.

Damon: That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?

(He looks at Elena)

Damon: You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?

Elijah: Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work.

Damon: I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?

Elena: Then I guess I'll just be dead.

(Damon looks at Stefan. He shrugs. Damon looks at Elijah and leaves)

Elena: Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?

Elijah: Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Carol is on the stairs. She's leaving a voicemail to Tyler)

Carol: Tyler, honey. It's your mother. I don't know where you are, but I need you. I've had an accident and I'm in the hospital.

(She's upstairs. Maddox is here and she looks at him)

Carol: Please, Tyler, come home.

(She hangs up and looks at Maddox)

Carol: Why did I say that?

Maddox: Because you had a terrible fall.

(He pushes her with his powers. She falls downstairs. Maddox looks at her. She's unconscious)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is outside, drinking scotch. Stefan rejoins him)

Stefan: Breakfast of champions, huh?

Damon: I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get.

Stefan: You know, you're not helping.

Damon: Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?

Stefan: What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her.

Damon: Why? She's going to end up dead.

Stefan: Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers.

Damon: Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all.

Stefan: She chose to trust you, too.

Damon: Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts.

(He looks at him and leaves)

(Elena rejoins Elijah in the library)

Elena: You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this.

Elijah: Why are you?

Elena: I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple.

Elijah: You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you.

Elena: I know the chance I'm taking.

(They hear Jenna Natalya and Alaric so they rejoin them)

Jenna: Get out!

Alaric: Jenna, Jenna!

Jenna: Get out!

(Jenna is holding a crossbow towards Alaric)

Alaric: Jenna, put the cross-bow down, ok? It's me.

Natalya: ''Jenna listen to me it is Alaric. Klaus is back in his body.

Jenna: Stay away from me.[ She continues to point her cross bow at Alaric]

(Elena, Stefan, Damon and Elijah rejoin them)

Elena: What's going on?

Alaric: It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go.

Damon: Prove it.

(Alaric looks at Jenna)

Alaric: Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to...

Jenna: Okay, it's him.

(She puts the cross-bow down)

Stefan: Why did he let you go?

Alaric: He wanted us to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight.

[ Damon seeing Natalya goes over and Hugs her tight making her wince as he sees the Wound on her neck]

Damon: 'What happened did he do this?

Natalya: 'Yes he needs my blood to create a bloodline for him someday he will need something more right now I'm not sure what else he wants from me.

Elena: ''I'm so glad your okay[ She hugs Natalya then Alaric] Both of you.

[Mystic Falls' hospital]

(Carol wakes up. Tyler's here)

Carol: Tyler?

Tyler: Mom.

(He kisses her on the forehead)

Carol: You're back.

Tyler: I'm back.

[Mystic Grill]

(Matt is working. He turns around. Caroline's here)

Matt: Ohh. Jeez!

Caroline: Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.

Matt: It's ok, I just, I didn't know you were here.

Caroline: Yeah, I wanted to try and catch you on your break so we could hang out.

Matt: I have lunch in an hour.

Caroline: Perfect. I will go run some errands and I will be right back.

(She kisses him)

Caroline: I'll see you in a bit.

Matt: Ok.

(She leaves)

(Matt joins Sheriff Forbes at a table)

Sheriff Forbes: Does she suspect anything?

Matt: No, but... I can't do this anymore. I've been with her the past few days, and I'm putting on the best show of my life. But either she is too, or she's still the same Caroline.

Sheriff Forbes: She's not the same. She's a vampire.

Matt: At this point, I don't even know what that means.

Sheriff Forbes: Look, I know this is hard to understand, but my family, we were raised with this. They're monsters, Matt. They have no soul, no humanity.

Matt: There's nothing about her that makes me believe that.

Sheriff Forbes: It's an act. I believed Damon Salvatore was my closest ally in this town. Instead, he's a killer. They killed your sister. What other proof do you need?

Matt: I could ask you the same question, Sheriff. Why haven't you done anything? Why are you hesitating?

Sheriff Forbes: Because I need more information. And because, in spite of everything I just said, I still look at her and I... I see my daughter.

Matt: Damon is the problem, not Caroline. You should focus on him.

Sheriff Forbes: I shouldn't have involved you, Matt. Thank you for all of your help, but I'll take it from here.

(She leaves)

[Salvatore's house]

(Alaric, Jenna, Elena, Natalya Stefan and Elijah are in the living room)

Stefan: So you don't remember anything that happened?

Alaric: No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there.

Natalya: She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can.

Elena: Where is Damon?

Jenna: I saw him go upstairs.

(Elena gets up and leaves)

Alaric: So what else did I do?

(Elena rejoins Damon in his bedroom)

Elena: You disappeared.

Damon: I don't want to hear anymore.

Elena: I need you to understand why I'm doing this.

Damon: Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think.

Elena: I'll be fine, Damon. I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over.

Damon: If it works.

Elena: It will work.

Damon: You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way.

Elena: There isn't.

Damon: And you're going to die, Elena.

Elena: And then I'll come back to life.

Damon: That is not a risk I'm willing to take.

Elena: But I am.

(She takes his hands)

Elena: It's my life, Damon. My choice.

Damon: I can't lose you.

Elena: You won't.

(She goes toward the door but Damon intercepts her)

Damon: There is another way.

Elena: What are you...

(He bites his wrist so it starts bleeding)

Elena: Damon, no!

(He puts his wrist in her mouth so she can drink his blood but she doesn't want to. Stefan arrives and pushes Damon. Elena falls on the floor. She has blood in her mouth)

Stefan: What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!

(He goes toward Elena)

Damon: I saved her life.

(He looks at Elena)

Damon: You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back.

Stefan: As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!

Damon: It's better than nothing else.

Stefan: How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?

(Damon looks at Elena)

Damon: Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it.

(Stefan rushes over to Damon and pushes him)

Elena: Stefan!

(Damon takes a wooden stick and pushes Stefan against a wall with it)

Damon: Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself.

(Stefan punches him in the face several times in a row. Damon falls on the floor. He has blood on his face. He takes the wooden stick and drives it through Stefan's abdomen. Natalya rushes in between them and repeals them both away from each other.]

Natalya: ''Stop this both of you.

(Alaric and Jenna arrive)

Alaric: What the hell's going on?

Elena: Get him out of here!

(Alaric goes toward Damon but he pushes him, gets up and leaves Natalya goes with him)

Jenna: Oh, my God.

Alaric: Ok, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them now. Go!

(She leaves. Elena removes the stick. Stefan puts his head on Elena's legs)

Elena: It's ok. It's ok. You're going to be ok.

Stefan: I'm so sorry.

Elena: Shh. It's ok.

Stefan: I'm sorry.

(Damon goes in the library to pour himself a drink. Elijah's here, he's closing the wooden box)

Elijah: Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned.

Damon: We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway.

Elijah: The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... It's a very long time.

(He leaves)

Natalya: ''Damon?

Damon: ''Don't Natalya I'm too Pissed right now to hear one of your talks[ He feels her take his hand in hers and begins feeling a moment of peace looking at her with surprise] ''What are you doing?

Natalya: ''For once Damon I'm feeling you with what I feel everyday Faith You can't keep worrying about what is going to happen to Elena you got to have faith that everything will be alright in the end.[ She takes his face in her hands] ''Take deep breaths and calm your mind and heart just focus on what to do next. [ She steps back from him feeling all his anger calm down]

Damon: [He is breathing in and out as he looks at Natalya] ''I'm so glad you are here with me.

(Stefan, Elena, Jenna and Alaric are in Stefan's bedroom. Stefan is drinking a blood bag. He looks at Jenna)

Stefan: Thank you. Both of you.

Alaric: Yeah, well, we'll be downstairs.

(Jenna and Alaric have left the room. They're in the corridor)

Alaric: I know it's, uh, it's a lot to take in.

Jenna: Yeah.

Alaric: I tried to protect you from all this, but I should have known you could handle it.

Jenna: Can I?

Alaric: Well, you just did. Look, Jenna... I know we have a lot to talk about.

(She touches his face)

Jenna: Hey. I'm glad you're ok. I should have said that already.

(She kisses him)

(Elena and Stefan are sitting on Stefan's bed)

Elena: How could he do that to me? Why?

Stefan: Hey. We've never talked about this. What this all means.

Elena: It doesn't matter.

Stefan: Of course it matters. Hey. It matters. I want you to go somewhere with me.

Elena: Stefan, I can't.

Stefan: No, no, it's not far, ok? It's just for the day. I promise.

[Mystic Fall's hospital]

(Carol is sleeping. Tyler looks at her and goes out of her room. Jules is here)

Tyler: What are you doing here?

Jules: I should be asking you that. I told you not to come.

Tyler: She's my mother. I had to.

Jules: Now we have to get out of here; Lock ourselves up before tonight.

(They are in the parking lot and meet Caroline. She's surprised)

Caroline: Tyler? Jules.

Jules: I'll give you a few minutes.

Tyler: Thank you.

Jules: Just a few, Tyler.

Tyler: I got it.

(She leaves so they can be alone)

Tyler: She's just making sure I'm safe.

Caroline: So what, are you two, like, friends now?

Tyler: She's been helping me. How are you?

Caroline: I heard about your mom. I just came to check in on her.

Tyler: She's banged up, but she'll be ok.

Caroline: And you? Um... How's everything with you?

Tyler: I'm hanging in there.

Caroline: Good.

Tyler: Yeah. I should get going. Jules and I need to get on the road.

Caroline: You're leaving again?

Tyler: I left for a reason, Caroline.

Caroline: Your explanation must have got lost in the mail, along with your goodbye.

Tyler: Well... Take care of yourself.

Caroline: Tyler...

(Suddenly Caroline holds her head and screams so does Tyler. Maddox is here, he's the one whose provoking the headache. Greta arrives and injects vervain into Caroline)

Greta: Let's go.

(Maddox takes Tyler and Greta takes Caroline)

[Mystic Grill]

(Matt is leaving a voicemail to Caroline)

Matt: Hey, Caroline, it's me. I thought you were coming back to meet me. Look, I need to talk to you. It's important.

(He hangs up and sees Damon arriving. Damon goes to the bar and asks for a drink. Alaric rejoins him)

Alaric: I'll have the same.

Damon: I screwed up.

Alaric: Yeah. Yeah, you did.

Klaus: Gentlemen? Why so glum?

(Alaric and Damon looks at him)

Damon: Ugh. Klaus, I presume.

Klaus: In the flesh.

(He looks at Alaric)

Klaus: Thanks for the loaner, mate.

(Damon gets up)

Damon: Any reason you stopped by to say hi?

Klaus: I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret.

Damon: Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?

Klaus: You are kidding?

(He looks at Alaric)

Klaus: He is kidding, right?

Alaric: No, not really.

Damon: I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?

Klaus: Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up.

(He leaves)

Damon: That was fun.

Alaric: You're going to screw it up, aren't you?

(Damon looks at him)

Damon: You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might... Get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?

Alaric: I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead.

Damon: But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon.

Alaric: And you'll still be dead.

Damon: Are you gonna help me or what?

Alaric: What do you want me to do?

[ Outside the Grill]

[Natalya is getting out of her car when she sees Klaus walking out of the Grill towards her she was about to get back in her car when he super speeds to her and catches her in his arms]

Klaus: ''There's My girl[ He leans down to her neck and starts licking at her pulse making her shiver in fear and something else] ''Hmmm you smell like strawberries even taste like them. [ He bites down on her neck and backing her into her Car as he takes her blood he was loving the sensations when he felt her sag against him from Blood loss He Picks her up and Vamp speeds off]

[A mountain]

(Elena and Stefan are walking)

Elena: Where are we?

Stefan: It's a surprise. Just a little bit longer.

Elena: I'm not a vampire yet, you know. My legs still get tired.

Stefan: Ready to talk about how you're feeling about all this?

Elena: Uh... this morning I was wondering if I would live or die, and now... I'm going to be a vampire. I... I don't really know how I'm feeling.

(They arrive at a waterfall)

Elena: God, this is beautiful.

(Stefan looks at her)

Stefan: I think you do know how you feel. I just want you to know that it's okay to tell me.

Elena: I can't. Stefan, I just... I can't talk about it.

Stefan: Well, if you don't want to, that's your choice. Today's about you. But... It's a long way to the top. Let's go. You never know what might come up.

Elena: We're climbing all the way up to the top?

Stefan: Oh, yeah.

Elena: Well, can't you do one of your super power vampire jumpy things?

Stefan: No, it's your last day as a human. Why cheat now?

(She smiles and takes his hand)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Katherine is looking for a blood bag in the fridge. She hears the key in the lock. She gets up and goes in front of the door. It's Alaric.)

Katherine: Look who's dumb enough to come back.

Alaric: Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?

(Damon comes in and she rushes over to him)

Katherine: Are you trying to get me killed?

(He pushes her against the wall)

Damon: I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. I got it from here, Rick.

Alaric: You sure?

Damon: Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over.

Alaric: Ok.

(He leaves)

Katherine: Get blamed for what?

Damon: I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf.

Katherine: Why? What are you going to do?

Damon: Dead werewolf equals no ritual.

Katherine: No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met.

Damon: I just need to delay this thing.

Katherine: No. No way.

Damon: You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life.

Katherine: Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing.

Damon: What?

Katherine: Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear.

Damon: And where'd he get that idea from?

(He goes toward her)

Katherine: Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here.

Damon: What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?

Katherine: What?!

Damon: Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever.

Katherine: The tomb. He's got them in the tomb.

Damon: Thank you.

(He leaves)

[The tomb]

(Caroline and Tyler are chained against the walls, in front of each other. Caroline wakes up. Tyler is looking at her)

Caroline: Tyler?

Tyler: You all right?

Caroline: Yeah. I think so.

(She tries to break the chains but she can't)

Tyler: I already tried.

Caroline: Those witches vervained me.

Tyler: Who were they?

Caroline: I think they're with Klaus.

Tyler: Who the hell is Klaus?

(She doesn't answer right away)

Caroline: Tyler... You shouldn't have come back here.

[A Mountain]

(Elena and Stefan are climbing to the top)

Elena: I guess Bonnie will have to make me a daylight ring.

Stefan: Yeah, piece of cake.

Elena: And I'll never be able to watch "Bambi" again.

Stefan: I definitely wouldn't recommend doing that.

Elena: What's the best part about being a vampire?

Stefan: Ahh. You feel like you could do anything. Be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful. Everything's heightened, you just live more intensely, love more powerfully.

Elena: And the worst?

Stefan: Ah, you know the worst.

Elena: Aside from the blood?

(He stops and looks at her)

Stefan: Anger becomes rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief. Loss. It can cripple you. That's why so many of us turn our emotions off. It just becomes... Too overwhelming. You know, for a while, for me, the good just wasn't worth the bad.

Elena: How long before you learned to handle both?

Stefan: Well, I'm still trying. Every day. What else?

Elena: Let's just keep going. We're not even halfway to the top.

(She keeps walking)

[Alaric's Apartment]

(Katherine is making coffee. Klaus arrives)

Katherine: Everything ok?

Klaus: What have you been doing?

Katherine: Making coffee. Do you want some?

(He rushes over to her, strangles her and compels her)

Klaus: Tell me what you've been doing.

Katherine: Making coffee.

(He releases her and she holds her neck and turns around.)

Klaus: Wait. Take off your bracelet.

(She takes it off and gives it to him)

Klaus: Now, I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight.

Katherine: But I'll burn.

Klaus: You don't have a choice.

(She stands in the sunlight and her skin starts to burn. She keeps screaming. Klaus looks at her with a smile. He lets her burn for a moment)

Klaus: That's enough.

(She rushes over to the corner of the room, in the shadows)

Klaus: Guess I was wrong. All right, then. I need you to do something for me.

[The Tomb]

(Damon arrives at the tomb. He's outside. Maddox is here)

Maddox: Which one are you trying to save? The blond, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?

Damon: Wishful thinking.

(He rushes over to Maddox and pins him on the ground. He strangles him but Maddox uses his powers and throws Damon. He's on the floor. Maddox gets up and uses his powers and provokes a headache. Damon screams. Suddenly there's a gunshot. Maddox falls on the floor. Damon raises his head and sees Matt, with a gun. Damon gets up, snaps Maddox's neck and looks at Matt)

Damon: What are you doing here?

Matt: Where's Caroline?

Damon: Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero.

Matt: Where is she? And what did he do to her?

Damon: I'm just here to rescue her.

(Damon rushes over to him and hits him with the gun. Matt falls on the floor, unconscious)

Damon: You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead.

(Damon crouches and sees that Matt had wooden bullets)

(Tyler and Caroline are looking at each other. They're still chained up)

Tyler: The whole Sun and Moon curse is fake?

Caroline: That's what Elena learned. Klaus still needs to do the sacrifice, but it's just not for that.

Tyler: And you think that's why they grabbed us? For the sacrifice.

Caroline: Yes.

Tyler: He's going to kill us?

Caroline: I think so. Yes.

Tyler: This whole time I've been gone, Jules has been helping me come to terms with what I am. How to deal with it. I guess none of it matters anymore.

Caroline: Why didn't you say good-bye? You just left.

Tyler: You want to talk about this now?

Caroline: Well, if we're going to die, I might as well know the truth. Why did you leave me?

Tyler: I knew you hated me. I thought you deserved better than having someone like me in your life.

Caroline: I was hurt. You know, you turned your back on me when I needed you. But... I could never hate you, Tyler.

(He smiles. They hear the door of the tomb open. Damon arrives)

Caroline: Damon?

(He goes toward her)

Damon: Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do.

Caroline: What, Matt?

Tyler: Matt knows about you?

Caroline: No, I...

Damon: Shh. Tomorrow's problem.

(He releases her and she gets up)

Damon: Let me just get you out of here.

Caroline: Wait, Damon No! I'm not leaving without him.

Damon: Ohhh. It's getting dark soon.

(He looks at Tyler)

Damon: How fast can you get the hell away from here?

Tyler: I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up.

Caroline: I'll help.

(Damon goes toward Tyler and crouches in front of him)

Damon: Don't make me regret this. (He breaks Tyler's chains.)

[A mountain]

(Elena and Stefan are at the top of the mountain)

Elena: We made it! Ahh.

Stefan: That's nothing, if you've climbed Mt. Everest.

Elena: Nobody likes a bragger, Stefan.

(She looks at the landscape)

Elena: Oh, wow.

Stefan: Yeah. Hey, you can say it.

(She looks at him)

Elena: Say what?

Stefan: The thing you've been wanting to say, but... Been afraid of how it'll make me feel.

Elena: There's nothing I can say, Stefan. It's not going to change anything.

Stefan: Might make you feel better. Look, I know this isn't the first time you've thought about it. Drinking vampire blood to survive. I mean, I know I've thought about it a hundred times.

Elena: And before all this with Klaus, did you think about it then?

Stefan: Of course I did. Elena... If it were my choice, I'd want to be with you forever.

Elena: Why have you never brought it up?

Stefan: 'Cause I knew if it was an option, you would have. It would be selfish for me to ask you.

Elena: Didn't stop Damon.

Stefan: He shouldn't have done what he did. He did it because he loves you.

Elena: But he did this to me, Stefan, which means he doesn't really know what love is. And to be honest, I don't know if I do. I'm 17 years old. How am I supposed to know any of this yet?

(She takes his hands)

Elena: I know that I love you, Stefan. I know that. But my future? Our lives together? Those were things I was supposed to deal with as they came along. I was supposed to grow up.

(She cries)

Elena: Decide if I want to have kids and start a family. Grow old. I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choices, and... now? That's all gone.

Stefan: Hey, say it.

Elena: I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one.

Stefan: I know. It's okay.

(He embraces her. She's still crying)

[The Tomb]

(It's dark .Damon, Caroline and Tyler go outside. Matt is waking up. Caroline rushes over to him)

Caroline: Hey, Matt!

(She looks at Damon)

Caroline: Hey. Did you hit him?!

Damon: Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?

(Tyler growls and holds his chest. He looks at the moon)

Caroline: Tyler? Tyler?

Tyler: It's starting.

Damon: Grab boy wonder and let's go.

Caroline: Come on.

(They leave)

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan parks his car, goes out and opens the door for Elena. She gets out of the car)

Elena: Thanks for today.

(Stefan feels something. He puts himself in front of Elena and they both turn their heads. Klaus is here)

Klaus: You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?

Elena: I'm ready.

(She goes toward him but Stefan stops her)

Stefan: No.

Klaus: I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too.

(She turns around and looks at Stefan. He can't stop looking at Klaus)

Elena: No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt.

(She kisses him)

Elena: I love you.

Stefan: I love you.

(They kiss again)

Elena: Close your eyes. Close your eyes.

(He closes his eyes. She lets go of his hand. When he opens he eyes, she's gone)

(Stefan enters the house. Alaric's here)

Alaric: There you are. I got here, the house was empty.

Stefan: Where's Damon?

[The woods]

(Damon, Caroline, Matt and Tyler are walking. Tyler's not okay)

Matt: What's happening? Is he ok?

Damon: He better not wolf out on us.

(Damon's phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan)

Damon: Bad time, little bro.

Stefan: What the hell are you doing?

Damon: Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put.

Stefan: She's already gone, Damon.

Damon: What?

Stefan: Klaus came. He took her.

Damon: I'll take care of it.

(He hangs up. Tyler falls on the floor. The transformation begins)

Matt: Tyler!

Tyler: I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here.

Caroline: Tyler, it'll be ok.

Tyler: Go!

Caroline: You've got time. We're almost there, just...

Tyler: It's happening faster.

Caroline: Tyler, it's ok.

(Tyler's eyes are yellow. He rushes over towards Caroline but Damon intercepts him. Tyler is above him. Damon pushes him but Tyler bites him in the process. Damon gets up)

Caroline: Damon...

Damon: I'm fine.

Tyler: Get out of here!

Damon: Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... Use these.

(He gives them wooden bullets)

Damon: It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!

(They leave. Damon leaves too)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Klaus enters the apartment.)

Klaus: Where's Maddox? He should be back by now.

Katherine: I don't know.

(Klaus sits down and opens the laptop)

Katherine: What are you doing? Where's Elena?

Klaus: I sent her off with Greta Natalya is with her too everything is falling into place.

(He's looking at Jules, whose transitioning)

Klaus: It's almost time.

(The door opens. Katherine and Klaus look at the door)

Klaus: I wasn't aware you'd been invited in.

(Damon's here)

Damon: I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual.

Klaus: Didn't we already have this conversation?

Damon: Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch.

(Klaus gets up)

Klaus: Excuse me?

(He faces Damon)

Damon: And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me.

Klaus: Katerina, give us a moment.

(She looks at them and leaves)

Klaus: I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who.

(He shows him the video of Jules)

Klaus: The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?

(He throws him the cellphone so he can see better)

Damon: Jules.

Klaus: When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch.

Damon: Back-up vampire.

Klaus: I've got that covered, too.

[Lockwood's cellar]

(Caroline and Matt rush into the cellar and close the door)

Caroline: Come on, down here.

Matt: Is that going to hold?

Caroline: No.

(They go further into the cellar. Caroline is closing the iron gate.)

Caroline: Help me with the gate. Help me with the gate!

(He helps her. She closes it. Tyler the wolf, enters the cellar and looks at them)

Caroline: Tyler? It's me. It's Caroline. Tyler?

(He rushes over to the gate)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Damon is unconscious. Katherine gives him some blood from a blood bag and slaps him)

Katherine: Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon!

(He wakes up)

Damon: Ahh. What the hell happened?

Katherine: He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it.

Damon: Ahh. Do what?

Katherine: Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire.

Damon: Who did you call?

(He grabs her arm.)

Damon: Who did you call, Katherine?

[Somewhere]

(Elena and Greta are walking in the dark)

Elena: Where are we going?

Greta: This way.

Elena: You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you.

Greta: Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost.

(Elena trips on a rock)

Elena: God, I can't see anything.

(Greta lights fire all around them. Elena sees two people on the ground. She rushes over to her. It's Jenna and seeing Natalya on the ground beside her)

Elena: Jenna? Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!

(She can't find a pulse)

Elena: Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!

(She looks at Greta)

Elena: He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked. [She runs over to Natalya and find a weak pulse and bite wound on her neck fresh] ''Natalya Why is she here?

Greta: ''Klaus needs her here.

(Jenna wakes up)

Greta: She's not dead. She's in transition.

[Alaric's apartment]

(Damon gets up from the floor.)

Damon: Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?

Katherine: He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead.

Damon: What does that even mean?

Katherine: What does that mean?

(She looks at Tyler's bite on Damon's forearm)

Katherine: What is this, Damon?

Damon: It's a werewolf bite.


	43. The Sun Also Rises

**The Sun Also Rises**

**ALARIC'S LOFT**

[Damon sits at the bar, observing the werewolf bite on his inner forearm. Katherine stands over him, also observing the bite.]

Katherine: So that's what a werewolf bite looks like.

Damon: Yep.

Katherine: It's not that bad.

Damon: Will be.

[Damon stands up and rolls his sleeve down, covering the bite.]

Katherine: So that's it? You're just... going to die?

Damon: Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?

[Katherine shakes her head.]

Damon: Me, either.

[Damon grabs his jacket off the couch and puts it on.]

Katherine: 145 years and no last good-bye?

Damon: You don't get a good-bye.

[Damon turns away from her. Katherine vamp-speeds in front of him, placing her hand on his chest.]

Katherine: No. Don't leave mad.

Damon: Us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine.

[Damon attempts to leave again, but Katherine persists.]

Katherine: Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice.

Damon: That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice.

Katherine: It was her or me. I chose her.

Damon: I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?

Katherine: I didn't let love get in the way.

Damon: Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine.

[Damon walks past Katherine.]

Katherine: What are you going to do?

Damon: [turns and looks at Katherine] I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus.

Katherine: He won't take you. He saw your bite, he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it.

**QUARRY**

[Elena Natalya and Jenna are sitting on the ground. Jenna is clutching at her head.]

Jenna: Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?

Elena: Do you remember what happened?

Jenna: You called me. You were so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire.

Natalya: Klaus. It was Klaus.

Jenna: He made me drink his blood. And I don't... I don't remember anything after that. [She looks around, anxiously.] Where are we? What happened?

[Elena takes Jenna's hands into her own.]

Elena: We're at the quarry. He brought us here.

Jenna: Why don't I remember anything?

Elena: Jenna, do you remember... When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?

Jenna: Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's... [pauses, realizes what has happened to her] Oh, god. He killed me.

Natalya: Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here.

Jenna: I'm a vampire?

Greta: And I bet you're hungry.

[Great approaches them; Jenna and Elena look up at her from the ground. Elena sees a sharp rock nearby and rushes to grab it, but, with a wave of her hand, Greta sends Elena flying backwards. Elena lands painfully in the dirt. Great waves her hand again, creating a circle of fire around Elena. Elena stands up and rushes towards the flames, but finds that she can't escape.]

Greta: Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do.

Elena: Greta... Please, just- just let her go.

[Great slices her wrist open with the sharp rock. Blood drips from her wound. Natalya eyes turns White and Greta goes Flying from Jenna which surprises her]

Greta: Klaus chose her.

Natalya: No. She doesn't deserve to die and you know it.

[Greta uses her power and throws Natalya away and gets back up again]

Greta: Drink it.

Elena: Jenna, don't!

Jenna: I can't.

Elena: Let her go. Hey!

[Jenna continues to stare at Greta's bloody wrist and finally sinks her teeth in.]

Elena: No! No.

[Elena's eyes glisten with tears. Jenna closes her eyes as the warm blood enters her mouth. After a few moments, Greta pulls his wrist out of Jenna's grip and Jenna falls to the ground.]

Greta: That's enough.

[Greta stands up.]

Elena: Jenna. It's going to be ok.

[Greta flicks her wrist and another circle of fire surrounds Jenna. Jenna retreats from the flames, looking terrified.]

Elena: Look at me. Hey, look at me.

[Jenna turns her head towards Elena, blood still running down her chin.]

Elena: It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok.

[Jenna silently says "No" as the dark veins of hunger creep towards her eyes.]

Natalya:[ She breathes in and out as she transforms into her tiger form and pounces on Greta going for her throat but Klaus comes out of No where and takes the Tiger in his arms making her struggle and she then goes for his throat but he puts his hand and puts it on her Neck and squeezes she transforms back with Klaus sitting on her] ''Stop.

Klaus: ''Why don't you be a good girl and settle down before you make me angry. [ He gets up off her and then steps back as she jumps up on her feet with her hand still on her throat] ''You are a beautiful Tiger I look forward to seeing more of you. [ He gives her a Hunger look]

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

[Jeremy and Bonnie are down in the basement, still flipping through the pages of old grimoires.]

Jeremy: This is useless. All these grimoires. There has to be something in here to keep Elena from becoming a vampire.

Bonnie: And we'll keep looking. Until the last minute.

[Outside, Elijah, Alaric, and Stefan arrive and walk across the yard towards the house.]

Elijah: The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid.

Alaric: So when do we attack?

Elijah: Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in.

Stefan: And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?

Elijah: If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself.

[Stefan's phone rings. He answers it and walks away from Elijah and Alaric. Damon is on the other end and at the Boarding House.]

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: You're not going to like what I'm about to say.

Stefan: Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?

Damon: It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got... Complicated.

Stefan: We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now.

Damon: He's got Jenna, Stefan.

Stefan: What?

Damon: He got Katherine to lure her out of the house.

[Stefan looks back at Alaric, worried.]

Alaric: What is it? What's wrong?

Damon: He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual.

Stefan: Oh, my god.

**QUARRY**

[Elena is pacing back and forth in her circle of fire. Jenna is kneeling in hers. Natalya is standing near them to Protect them]

Elena: How are you feeling?

Jenna: I feel like myself... Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything.

Elena: Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts.

Jenna: [eyes glistening with tears] I'm gonna die, aren't I?

Natalya: No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do.

[In the distance, the sounds of twigs snapping and Jules groaning are heard by Elena and Jenna. Jenna's head snaps towards the sound.]

Jenna: Who's that?

Elena: That must be the werewolf.

[Greta pushes Jules down to the ground. Jules clutches at her stomach, groaning in pain.]

Jules: What's happening to me?

Greta: I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free.

[Greta moves away, flicks her wrist, and a third ring of fire encircles Jules.]

Elena: Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed.

Greta: My duty is to Klaus! The new order.

[Klaus arrives.]

Klaus: Glad to know I still have a dance partner.

[He looks at Elena, Natalya Jenna and Jules.]

Klaus: Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?

Natalya: ''No matter Klaus I will make sure you don't get Jenna I will stop you. [ Her eyes turns White as he looks with Amazement and Amusement]

Klaus: ''My dear You can try but Nothing is going to stop me from doing this ritual. Not even you. [He continues to stare at her as not is her eyes glowing white but her body was glowing a Deep red]

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Matt and Caroline rush into the house. Caroline shuts the doors and locks them.]

Caroline: Come on. Get in here!

[Caroline breathes out, leaning against the doors. Matt peers out one of the front windows.]

Caroline: Do you see anything?

Matt: We're not safe here. If that thing wants in, it's getting in.

[Matt opens the chamber of the rifle and reloads it.]

Caroline: How did you even know what I was? I compelled you to forget!

Matt: I was on vervain. I faked forgetting so I could spy on you. It was your mom's idea.

[Matt walks out of the room to peer out another window. Caroline, shocked, follows him.]

Caroline: Wait, my mom knows?! Oh my God! You told her. Well, what'd she say?

[Matt turns back around to look at Caroline.]

Matt: Your mom hates vampires. She grew up hating vampires. She'll probably always hate vampires.

Caroline: Well, what about you?

Matt: What about me?

Caroline: Where does this leave us?

Matt: Stuck in this house. Trying not to get mauled to death by our friend.

[Matt exits the room, leaving Caroline looking distressed.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Someone is persistantly knocking on the front door. Damon walks down the stairs and into the front hall.]

Damon: [sighs] Heard ya.

[The knocking continues. As Damon approaches the door, he stumbles. Regaining his composure, he rolls up his sleeve and sees the werewolf bite has gotten worse. Damon proceeds towards the front door and opens it. John stands in the doorway.]

Damon: Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat.

John: Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her.

[John walks into the house. Damon shuts the front door and turns to look at him.]

Damon: Well, you're a day late and a daughter short, John.

John: What are you talking about?

Damon: Klaus has her. Sacrifice goes down tonight.

John: How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep her safe. Wasn't that the sum total of your plan; to keep her safe?

Damon: She is safe. I fed her my blood.

John: You what?!

Damon: When Klaus kills Elena in the sacrifice, she will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think.

[Damon starts to walk into the parlor. John attempts to grab him, but Damon uses his vamp-speed and spins John around, slamming him against a wall.]

Damon: You do not want to mess with me right now.

[John straightens up and looks at Damon.]

John: You ruined her life. You know that, right?

Damon: I know, John. I took her choice, destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it. It actually gets worse.

[Damon walks away.]

John: How could it possibly get any worse?

**QUARRY**

[Jules, Elena, and Jenna are still contained in the rings of fire. Jules continues to moan in pain. Up on a nearby hill, Klaus retrieves the moonstone from his is still watching Klaus and Greta]

Klaus: I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it.

[Klaus hands the moonstone to Greta who takes it and looks up at the sky.]

Greta: The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?

Klaus: I remember.

[Greta drops the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the moonstone is destroyed. Greta begins chanting a spell in Latin. Klaus approaches the rings of fire. Jules still lies on the ground, moaning in pain, but looks up at Elena.]

Jules: Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler.

Elena: Are you Jules?

Jules: I didn't want him to be alone!

[Klaus looks down at Jules.]

Klaus: Shall we?

[The ring of fire around Jules disperses. Jules eyes turn yellow and she uses her werewolf speed to rush at Klaus. Alas, Klaus gets the upper hand and pins Jules to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. Jules takes a final breath, tears streaming down her face, and dies. Klaus breathes heavily as he holds the bloody heart in his hands. Elena Natalya and Jenna look on, horrified.]

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

[Jeremy is looking through a grimoire as Bonnie looks over his shoulder.]

Bonnie: Which one are you reading?

Jeremy: Emily Bennett's, there's a section on spells she did for my ancestor, Johnathan Gilbert.

Bonnie: Yeah, I think she had a thing for him.

[He looks up at Bonnie. Bonnie smiles at him.]

Jeremy: There's something on a resuscitative spell she was working on.

Bonnie: I saw that, too. She just didn't explain what it did, exactly.

Jeremy: Well, maybe Johnathan wrote about it in his journals. You know, I can have Stefan bring them.

[The basement door creaks open. Bonnie hears the noise.]

Bonnie: Someone's here.

[Alaric walks down the stairs and into the basement.]

Jeremy: Hey, what are you doing here?

Alaric: Elijah and Stefan are upstairs. [to Bonnie] You mind if I have a second with Jeremy?

Bonnie: Sure, yeah. Of course.

[Bonnie gets up and leaves the basement.]

Jeremy: What's the matter?

Alaric: Jeremy... Something's happened to Jenna.

[Jeremy looks at Alaric, blankly.]

[Outside, Bonnie is talking to Stefan and Elijah.]

Bonnie: Why did he take Jenna?

Elijah: A punishment for meddling.

Stefan: Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline. But Damon rescued them.

Bonnie: Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself.

Stefan: Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option.

Bonnie: Neither is letting Jenna die.

Elijah: Well, Stefan would agree with you.

[Bonnie looks confused. Stefan walks closer towards Bonnie.]

Stefan: We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me.

**QUARRY**

[Greta continues chanting a spell while Klaus holds Jule's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames.]

Klaus: Does that mean it's working?

Greta: It's working.

[Over in the rings of fire, Elena watches Klaus and Greta in the distance. Jenna looks up at her, eyes glistening with tears.]

Jenna: The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? [Elena looks down at her and shakes her head.] Isn't there someone else who can do this?

Elena: Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that.

Jenna: It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you.

Elena: But you didn't. [Kneeling down] You put your entire life on hold to help us.

Jenna: Look around, Elena. I failed you.

Elena: No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be ok. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance... [Elena places a finger to her lips and whispers the next word] Run.

Jenna: [nodding, whispering] Ok.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Matt peers out another window.]

Matt: You don't think I killed him, do you?

[Caroline is sitting on a couch in the parlor.]

Caroline: No. No. It takes a lot more than wooden bullets to kill a werewolf. He's still out there somewhere. Do you think my mom wants to kill me?

Matt: I don't think your mom knows what to do with you.

Caroline: Yeah, well, I don't really know what to do with me, either.

[Matt looks at her. Caroline becomes more alert as she hears a noise on the front porch.]

Matt: What is it?

[Matt begins to walk towards the front door.]

Caroline: Wait.

[Caroline listens intently and hears more shuffling on the front porch. Matt points the gun at the door. Caroline gets up and pushes the barrel of the gun down.]

Caroline: Don't. Don't shoot.

[Caroline rushes over to the front doors.]

Matt: What the hell are you doing?

[Caroline peers through the glass in the front doors and sees Tyler lying, naked, on the front porch. Caroline walks back towards Matt.]

Caroline: [extending her hand] Give me your jacket.

Matt: What?

Caroline: Your jacket, take it off.

[Matt frantically takes his jacket off and hands it to Caroline. She grabs it and opens the front doors. Matt follows behind her. Caroline kneels down next to Tyler and places the jacket around his naked body.]

Caroline: Hey.

[Tyler looks up at Caroline. Caroline pets Tyler's head.]

Tyler: [gasping] Caroline?

Caroline: Hey. It's ok. It's ok.

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

[Stefan is standing outside the house. Elijah approaches him.]

Elijah: Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's Quarry.

Stefan: I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time.

Elijah: Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive.

[Stefan nods and begins to walk away.]

Elijah: You're very honorable.

[Stefan turns back around, looks at Elijah, and walks back towards him.]

Stefan: Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah.

Elijah: I won't fail you.

Stefan: Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to.

Elijah: Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found.

Stefan: You want revenge.

Elijah: Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you.

Stefan: Please end this.

[Stefan leaves.]

[In the house, John walks down into the basement, holding a cardboard box. Jeremy and Bonnie approach him as he puts the box down on a table.]

John: I brought the Gilbert journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about.

Bonnie: Where's Damon?

John: Upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him.

[They begin to take the journals out of the box and flip through them.]

**UPSTAIRS**

Damon: He did what?!

Alaric: He wasn't going to let Jenna die.

Damon: [frustrated] We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!

Alaric: Except for Bonnie.

Damon: God, Stefan, damn it!

[Damon punches a wall, using his vamp-speed, which causes his whole arm to go into the wall. He takes it out.]

Alaric: Hey, are you ok?

Damon: I'm fine. [calms down] Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes.

[Damon exits the house as he says the last sentence. Alaric watches him exit, concerned.]

**QUARRY**

[Klaus approaches the ring of fire containing Jenna.]

Klaus: Hello, Jenna.

[Jenna and Elena get up and look at Klaus.]

Elena: Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!

[Elena walks closer to the flames, causing them to flare up. She retreats.]

Klaus: Careful.

Jenna: Elena, don't.

Elena: No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family. [to Klaus] I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please.

Klaus: Well, well.

[Klaus looks up at the top of the quarry.]

Klaus: I don't recall you being on the guest list.

[Jenna and Elena look up as well. Elena gasps. Stefan stands atop of the cliff.]

Stefan: I'm here to talk.

Klaus: Very well, then.

[Klaus looks at Jenna, briefly, then vamp-speeds up to the top of the cliff and walks calmly towards Stefan.]

Klaus: What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?

[ Natalya making sure that Klaus can't hear her she makes a Blue flame come out of her hands and she walks through the Fire ring where Jenna is and looks at her]

Jenna: ''Oh my god what are you doing? [ Natalya puts her hands on her head and starts to Merge herself with Jenna]

Natalya: ''No matter what happens I will not let you die Jenna for a stupid ritual[ She closes her eyes and she continues to merge herself with Jenna then she steps back] '' I merged myself with you Jenna so when you die you can be brought back to life.

Jenna: ''Natalya you didn't have to do this.[ her eyes fills with Tears as Natalya walks backwards out of the Ring] ''You have a Future ahead of you Why would you do this for me.

Natalya: [Looking at Elena who is watching them with Tears in her eyes] ''Jeremy and Elena need you alive Jenna if you were to die they would be alone. I can't let that happen.

Elena: ''Thank you Natalya.

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

[In the basement, John, Bonnie, and Jeremy speak with Damon.]

Bonnie: We found something in the Gilbert journals.

John: Johnathan journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child.

Damon: Skip to the save Elena part.

John: Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life.

Jeremy: We already know Elena's going to come back to life. But she'll be a vampire.

John: Not if her soul remains intact.

Damon: [skeptically] Her soul, really? You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?

[John walks forward, closing the gap between Damon and himself.]

John: I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that God or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes... I'm putting my faith in it.

[John turns around and walks back towards Bonnie.]

**QUARRY**

[Stefan and Klaus are still conversing on the cliff top. Elena Natalya and Jenna continue to look up at the them, patiently waiting to figure out what's happening.]

Jenna: What's going on?

Elena: I-I don't know. [Turns to Jenna] You can hear them. [Jenna looks at her] You can hear anything. Jus - Just focus on them.

Stefan: You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place.

Klaus: Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of four women [Klaus starts to walk around Stefan as he looks down at the women] - Three goddesses- Sacrificed at nature's altar.

Elena: [whispers] What are they saying?

Jenna: I can't-I can't make it out.

Elena: You can do this. Just relax. Focus.

Stefan: [turning around to face Klaus] Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way.

Jenna: I can hear him. I hear Stefan.

Elena: What are they saying?

Klaus: You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you.

Stefan: Just make the trade. Me for Jenna.

[Jenna has heard the last few fines of the conversation with the use of her vampire hearing.]

Jenna: Oh, my god.

Elena: What is it?

Jenna: He wants to take my place.

[Elena looks at Jenna, horrified, then looks up at Stefan.]

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Matt is sitting in the parlor, staring blankly at the fire. Caroline enters the room. She shuts the door behind her and Matt looks up at her.]

Matt: How's Tyler doing?

Caroline: Sleeping. He should be better by morning. He just... He needs some rest.

Matt: Good. [brief pause] So this is your life now, huh?

Caroline: [smiles] Never a dull moment.

[Matt stands up and walks towards Caroline.]

Matt: You know, these last few days with you have been so great, and fun.

[Caroline smiles and walks over towards him, placing her hands on his chest.]

Matt: And so Caroline. I-I thought that I might be able to get past this whole vampire thing.

Caroline: But you can. Matt...

Matt: I don't - I don't know if I can, Caroline.

[Matt walks past Caroline. Caroline turns around with a look of desperation plastered on her face.]

Caroline: Matt!

[Matt turns around and looks at her.]

Matt: I get it. This is your life now. You know what my life is, Care? My life is an absentee mom. And a bunch of bills to pay, and school, and a job, and it - and it sucks sometimes. But it's my life. And... I think that I just want to live it without all of this.

[Caroline looks at him, sadly, but nods her head, understanding what he wants.]

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

[Down in the basement, Bonnie has her hands placed on either side of John's head and is chanting a spell. Jeremy and Damon stand by, watching. Damon, becoming impatient, snaps his fingers.]

Damon: Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill.

[Jeremy looks back at Damon, signaling with his hand for Damon to be tolerant of the situation. Not long after that, Bonnie opens her eyes.]

Bonnie: It's done.

Damon: That's it? Let's go.

[Damon walks out of the room. John opens his eyes as Bonnie walks past him. Bonnie turns to Jeremy and gently touches his arm.]

Bonnie: I'll be back soon.

[Jeremy reaches out to her.]

Jeremy: Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are ok.

Bonnie: And who's going to make sure you're ok?

Jeremy: I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer.

[Bonnie kisses Jeremy goodbye. She pulls away and Jeremy smiles at her. Suddenly, Jeremy looks at her, confused, and starts to fall to the floor. John grabs him and leads him back to a chair.]

John: Easy, easy. [to Bonnie] Just go. I'll stay with him.

[Bonnie looks at Jeremy one last time before exiting the basement with Damon.]

[Upstairs, Alaric and Elijah wait until they hear Damon and Bonnie walk up the stairs.]

Elijah: It's time.

[Damon and Bonnie exit the house without glancing at Alaric or Elijah. Elijah and Alaric follow them.]

Alaric: All right. I got the weapons in the car.

Elijah: Bonnie's the only weapon we need.

[Elijah walks out the doorway. Alaric follows behind him but when he tries to exit the house, he finds that an invisible barrier is blocking him in.]

Alaric: Bonnie! What is this?

[Bonnie stops and looks back at him.]

Bonnie: I can't put anyone else at risk.

Alaric: I can't stay here with Jenna out there!

Bonnie: I'm sorry.

Alaric: You can't do this! Damon?

Damon: Sorry, buddy. She's right.

[Damon, Bonnie and Elijah start to walk away.]

Alaric: No! You can't do this. Bonnie! Bonnie!

[Alaric angrily hits the doorframe.]

**QUARRY**

Jenna: Elena...

Elena: I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it.

[Klaus and Stefan have come down from the cliff top and approach Elena and Jenna.]

Klaus: Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish.

Elena: [sadly] Stefan…

Stefan: It's okay.

Klaus: Well. [He points a stake between Jenna and Stefan] Who's it going to be, Elena?

Elena: No.

Klaus: Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice.

[Klaus vamp speeds around Stefan and stakes him in the back. Stefan screams in pain and crumbles to the ground.]

Elena: No! Stefan! No!

[Klaus rips the stake out of Stefan's back, leaving a sizable chunk of wood in his back.]

Klaus: I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now...

[Klaus snaps Stefan's neck causing Stefan to fall, disgracefully, to the ground. Elena gasps in shock.]

Klaus: Whenever you're ready, Greta.

[Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell which despells the ring of fire surrounding Jenna. Jenna looks on, frightened. Elena, teary-eyed, watches on.]

Elena: No.

Klaus: Your turn.

Natalya: No, Jenna, no!

[Elena attempts to get to Jenna, but the fire around her flares up. Jenna looks over at her.]

Jenna: It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do.

[After a moment of shared silence between Jenna and Elena, Jenna vamp speeds to Greta and ferociously bites her neck. Greta screams. Klaus vamp speeds over to Jenna and stakes her in the back, pulling her off of Greta, who has fallen to the floor. Jenna gasps and Klaus releases her. Jenna falls to the ground. Elena starts to cry.]

Elena: Jenna, no!

[Jenna looks up at Elena, tears in her eyes. Natalya closes her eyes as she feels the Link work on them both]

Elena: Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore.

[Klaus flips Jenna over onto her back and hunches over her. Jenna seems less frightened when Klaus stakes her in the heart.]

Elena: No! Jenna! No! Jenna!

[Elena cries in earnest now. Jenna's body starts to become grey and decayed. Klaus releases the stake from his grap and stands up. Jenna lays lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart.]

[Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell. Klaus is by her side. Stefan wakes up and feels the piece of wood in his back. He tries to reach it but is not flexible enough to do so. Stefan looks up at Elena and sees her tear streaked cheeks. He looks over towards Greta and sees Jenna's dead body. Natalya has stood near the Rings when she falls to the ground knocked out]

Stefan: No. Natalya.

Klaus:[ He looks over at Natalya and seeing her dead he rushes over to her to feel for her pulse and not finding it he Yells in a monster voice] ''NO...No You dare escape from me.

[ Stefan looks in Horror at Natalya dead body then at Elena who has a Look of understanding on her face and wonders if Natalya has planned this]

[Greta pours Jenna's blood into the ceremonial bowl.]

Stefan: I'm so sorry.

[Elena places her finger to her lips and shushes Stefan.]

Elena: [whispers] Are they going to kill him?

Stefan: [whispers] Yes.

[Klaus approaches Elena.]

Klaus: It's time.

[The circle of fire disappears from around Elena. Elena looks up at him. Klaus extends his hand towards her. Elena gets up from the ground and walks past Klaus, ignoring him. Elena makes her way to the altar and looks down at Jenna's body. Klaus follows her up to the altar and grabs Elena's face in his hand. Below them, Stefan struggles to get up from the ground. Klaus turns Elena's face so she is looking at him.]

Klaus: Thank you, Elena.

Elena: Go to hell.

[Stefan continues to struggle up, but falls back to the ground, too weak to move. Elena stares out, blankly, as Klaus sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to drain Elena of her blood. Stefan watches on, helplessly. Klaus holds Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she dies. Klaus releases her and Elena falls to the ground. Blood drips from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished. Elena's body lays lifeless and Stefan stares at her, sadly, and lowers his head to the ground. Klaus breathes heavily and walks down the stone steps.]

Klaus: I can feel it. It's happening.

[Klaus looks up at the full moon. Suddenly, his bones begin to crack and he starts to transform. His eyes are yellow like a werewolf's, but he stil has the veins under them, like a vampire.]

Klaus: Yes, yes!

[Suddenly, Klaus is thrown through the air. The flames in the bowl reignite, startling Greta. Greta hears and sees Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. Before Greta can react, Damon sneaks up behind her and snaps her neck. Damon kneels down and picks up Elena's body.]

Klaus: No! You were dead!

[Bonnie continues to chant her spell. Klaus' body contorts into painful shapes as he screams. Meanwhile, Damon carries Elena's body towards Stefan and lays her down next to him. Stefan gently grabs her arm.]

Stefan: Elena.

[Damon kneels down and rips the remainder of the stake out of Stefan's back. Stefan grunts in pain. Damon grabs Stefan's shoulder, as if to help him up, but Stefan turns and looks up at him, grabbing a hold of his jacket.]

Stefan: I need you to get her out of here!

Damon: What about you?

Stefan: I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!

[Damon picks up Elena's body and carries her away. Stefan sits up. Bonnie continues to chant the spell which is so powerful it causes trees to fall. Klaus screams in pain, lying against the rocks. Elijah approaches him and Bonnie stops chanting.]

Klaus: Elijah?

Elijah: Hello, brother.

[Stefan has gotten up and walks up behind Bonnie. Elijah punches his arm into Klaus' chest, grabbing a hold of his heart.]

Elijah: In the name of our family, Niklaus...

[Elijah twists Klaus' heart.]

Klaus: I didn't bury them at sea!

Elijah: What?

Klaus: Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them.

Stefan: Elijah! Don't listen to him.

Klaus: Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother.

[Elijah appears to be having second thoughts about killing his brother.]

Bonnie: Do it and I'll take you both out.

Elijah: You'll die.

Bonnie: I don't care.

[Elijah looks down at Klaus and back up at Bonnie and Stefan.]

Elijah: I'm sorry.

[Stefan and Bonnie run towards Elijah and Klaus.]

Stefan: No!

Bonnie: No.

[Before either can get to them, Elijah flies off with Klaus.]

[ Stefan and Bonnie turned to Natalya and sees her laying there and they both walk over to her in sadness when all of a sudden she gasp awake surprising them. and then over by the Alter they hear another gasp shocking them again and Stefan runs over to see Jenna not dead]

Stefan: ''Oh my God Jenna How are you alive?

Jenna:[ She gasps as she looks around to see Natalya over on the ground still weak from the spell she did] ''Natalya she Merge herself with me. She saved me.

Stefan: [ Amazement on his face he helps her to her feet then he walks them over to Natalya where Bonnie is helping her to her feet where Natalya sways with dizziness] ''That was truly a very good thing what you did Natalya.

Natalya: ''I'm just glad it worked.[ She looks around for Klaus] ''Where's Klaus?

Bonnie:[ Anger in her voice] ''Elijah betrayed us he saved Klaus.

Natalya: [Defeat in her voice] ''No why would he do that. He said he would kill him.

Stefan: ''Well it's something we will have to deal with later come on we need to get back.

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

[Down in the basement, John is busy writing a letter. Alaric is leaning against the doorframe, patiently waiting for the others to come back. It is daylight outside, indicating that much time has passed. Alaric: [sighs] We should have heard from them by now.

[Jeremy is sitting in a corner, reading one of the Gilbert journals. He looks over at John.]

Jeremy: [to John] Did you read all this?

[John glances back at him.]

John: I did.

Jeremy: So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?

John: She saved her daughter. She found peace.

Jeremy: John...

[John gets up and folds the letter in his hands. Jeremy stands up from the floor and John hands the letter to him.]

John: I need you to give this to Elena for me. And also this.

[John takes his magic ring off and hands it to Jeremy as well. Alaric looks on, confused.]

Alaric: Oh, hey, what's going on?

[John looks at Alaric]

John: [sighs] Take care of each other. [Looks at Jeremy] Please.

[A door upstairs opens.]

Alaric: I think they're here!

[Alaric rushes up the stairs. Jeremy looks at John for a moment longer, then follows Alaric. John turns back into the basement.]

[Upstairs, Damon is carrying Elena's body into the parlor room.]

Damon: If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't.

[Damon lays Elena's body down on a sofa and pushes a strand of hair out of her face.]

Damon: Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever.

[Alaric and Jeremy rush into the room and stand in the doorway.]

Jeremy: How is she?

[Damon continues to stroke Elena's hair and does not look up at either of them.]

Damon: I don't know yet.

Alaric: What about Jenna?

[Damon finally looks back at them without saying a word.]

Alaric: No.

Damon: I'm sorry, Jeremy.

[Jeremy and Alaric stare blankly at Damon. Behind them, John comes up from the basement and walks out the front door into the yard. Alaric walks away from the doorway and into a secluded area of the house. Outside, John looks back in the house. Suddenly, Elena gasps back to life.]

Damon: Elena!

Elena: What happened?

Damon: How do you feel?

Elena: I feel fine.

[Damon and Jeremy both breathe a sigh of relief. John watches the scene unfold from outside. He seems at peace, as he looks out into the woods, shuts his eyes, and falls to the ground, dead.]

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Tyler is wrapped up in a blanket, sleeping on the couch in his dad's study. Caroline sits down next to him and sighs. Tyler wakes up.]

Caroline: Hey.

[Tyler pulls the blanket down and groans. He examines the rifle wound.]

Caroline: Ooh, yeah, you got shot. But it's healing.

[Tyler sits up, grimacing as he does so.]

Tyler: You were right. I shouldn't have come home.

Caroline: No, you just... should have never left. And you shouldn't leave again.

Tyler: You're kidding, right? This is the second time I've tried to kill you.

Caroline: Well, no friendship is perfect.

[They both chuckle.]

Caroline: Matt broke up with me.

Tyler: I'm sorry.

Caroline: Yeah, well, you know, instead of just bailing on me again, you could just say... "Thank you, Caroline, for taking care of me. And I'm sorry that I tried to chow down on you again. "

[They both laugh, but Caroline's laughter turns to tears.]

Tyler: Hey. Hey. Come here.

[Tyler shares his blanket with Caroline and she leans into his chest.]

Tyler: Oh, easy.

[Tyler wraps his arms around Caroline as she lays her head on his chest.]

Tyler: Thank you, Caroline. For taking care of me.

Caroline: You're welcome.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Damon and Stefan are waiting downstairs in funeral attire.]

Stefan: We all set?

Damon: Yeah. Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?

Stefan: She lost the only parent she had. She's in shock.

[Upstairs, Elena is placing her earrings in. She looks at the pictures surrounding the frame of her mirror, which include one of her parents and one of Jenna. Jenna walks into the doorway and raps her knuckles against the wall. She enters the room as Elena finishes putting her earrings in.]

Elena: I'm almost ready.

Jenna: Yeah, take your time.

[Elena exhales]

Jeremy:[ She walks up behind Elena and Jenna] '' John wanted me to give you this. [She hands her the letter and she takes it.] And this.

[Jeremy retrieves the magical ring from his pocket and hands it to Elena. Elena hesitantly takes it and looks up at Jeremy. Jeremy starts to leave the room.]

Elena: Jeremy...

[Jeremy turns back and looks at Elena.]

Elena: I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people.

Jeremy: I still have you and Jenna thanks to Natalya I can never repay her for what she has done for us

Elena: ''Me either.

[Elena smiles at him and places her head on his shoulder. Jenna comes over to them and wraps her arms around both in a warm embrace. They pull apart and look at each other for a moment before Jeremy leaves the room and goes downstairs. Elena tries to maintain her composure as she walks over to her window seat and sits down. She opens up the letter and starts to read it.]

John: "Elena... it's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I failed in that task."

**MYSTIC FALLS CEMETARY **

[Stefan, Elena, Natalya Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, and Jeremy walks across the graveyard.] John: "And because of my prejudices, I failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things."

[Stefan has his hand in the small of Elena's back and leads her to the gravesite of John. Elena has four roses clutched in her hands. She kneels down and places two roses on a grave plot.]

John: "For me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring."

[Teary-eyed, Elena approaches her parent's graves. She looks down at the tombstone, kneels, and places the remaining two roses on their graves.]

John: "I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this. Whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will. John. "

[Elena openly cries. Damon starts to walk away. Elena looks up at him and stands, still crying. Alaric walks towards them and He squeezes Jeremy's arm gently and walks to the back of the group.]

[Damon is standing some distance away from the rest of the group. Stefan approaches him.]

Stefan: We're going to head back to the house.

Damon: I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes.

Stefan: Damon, she needs us right now. All of us.

Damon: And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?

Stefan: I have no idea.

[Damon turns around to look at Stefan.]

Damon: We need to get an idea. Fast.

Stefan: I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else.

Damon: I wouldn't make any promises, brother.

Stefan: What's that supposed to mean?

Damon: Tyler Lockwood bit me.

[Damon pulls up his sleeve and shows Stefan the bite, which has gotten even worse. Stefan walks over to him with a look of anguish on his face.]

Damon: [looking down at the bite] It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is.

[Stefan takes Damon's arm and examines the bite.]

Stefan: We'll find something. A cure.

Damon: There's no cure, Stefan.

[Damon and Stefan look off across the graveyard, presumably towards Elena. Stefan looks back at Damon.]

Stefan: We kept Elena human, right? We found the way when there was no way. Hey.

[Damon turns his head and faces Stefan.]

Stefan: I will do this.

Damon: You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn.

[Damon grips Stefan's shoulder, gingerly, and walks away. Stefan watches him as he leaves. The look on his face filled with torment.]


	44. As I Lay Dying

**As I Lay Dying**

[Gilbert house]

(Elena looks at Jeremy. He's asleep. Then she goes into her Parent's bedroom, looks around and leaves. Damon's here)

Damon: That'll get easier. But you knew that.

Elena: What do you want?

Damon: I want to apologize.

Elena: Damon…

Damon: Please. Elena, feeding you my blood, I was wrong.

Elena: Yes, you were.

Damon: And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but... I need it.

Elena: And I need some time, maybe a lot of time.

Damon: Sure. Of course, take all the time you need. [ Natalya comes up the stairs when Damon walks down the stairs] ''Hey You alright.

Natalya: ''Yeah just a little tired from all the Magic I used last night.

Damon: ''You were amazing Natalya you have no idea what you did for Elena and Jeremy. Jenna would be dead now if it wasn't for you.

Natalya: ''It was in my ability to do it and I know how it is living without Family . Elena and Jeremy needs that now. [ Jenna walks from downstairs as she sees Natalya and Damon talking on the stairs]

Jenna: ''There you are Natalya[ She hugs her fondly and then steps back] ''You are always welcome here any time because you are family to us.

Natalya: ''Thanks Jenna and I'm glad I was able to Protect you. [ She steps back from Jenna and then Pats Damon on the arm] ''I will be going I have to find a New Place to stay since Klaus burned down my house.

Jenna: ''Maybe I can help you with that. We can look online. [She wraps her arms around Natalya's shoulders and they walks downstairs]

[Elena She comes down stairs and watches her Aunt Bond with Natalya which makes her smile]

[Salvatore house]

(Damon takes a bottle of scotch and pours himself a drink. He opens the curtains, drinks some scotch and then takes off his ring. He opens his arms and his skin burns but Stefan arrives and pushes him out of the sunlight)

Damon: Get off of me.

Stefan: You're not doing this.

Damon: Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan.

Stefan: I don't care. You're not dying today.

(He uses his super speed and throws him in the cellar and closes the door)

Damon: What's the plan, Superman?

Stefan: I'm gonna find a way out of this.

Damon: Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one.

Stefan: I got Bonnie looking for something, anything.

Damon: Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with.

(He coughs some blood)

Stefan: Lie still. Conserve your strength.

(He leaves)

[The woods]

(Klaus wakes up, naked. He looks at the sun and smiles. Someone throws him some clothes. He turns his head. Elijah's here)

Elijah: You've been busy.

Klaus: That was amazing. How long has it been?

Elijah: Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf.

(Klaus gets dressed)

Klaus: I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill.

Elijah: Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way.

Klaus: Just like old times, brother.

Elijah: You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain.

Klaus: That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family.

Elijah: You gave me your word, Niklaus.

Klaus: What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me.

Elijah: I could have. But I didn't.

(Elijah helps Klaus put on his jacket)

Klaus: And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven.

Elijah: Where are they?

Klaus: You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough First you will help me get Natalya so that I can put the rest of my plans in motion.

Elijah: ''I thought she died.

Klaus: ''I've come to know how she thinks and she has so Much Magic there is No way she can escape me even in death.

Elijah: ''Can't you just leave the Girl alone she doesn't need anymore Pain in her life.

Klaus: 'Oh No there will be No pain where I'm concern relax I just want to Woo the girl to my side. [ Elijah watches him leave with Worry on his face]

[Mystic Grill]

(Alaric is at the bar With Jenna and laughing when He gets a phone call on his Cell]

Stefan: I need your help.

Alaric: Well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You see, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood Thanks to Natalya she is alive.

Stefan: Damon's dying.

Alaric: What?

Stefan: Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time.

Alaric: What do you need?

[Mystic Falls' Square]

(There's a special screening of Gone with the Wind. Some girls are dressed up for the event. Elena and Jeremy are here. She puts a layer of fog on the ground)

Jeremy: You brought me to see a girl movie.

Elena: We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our 3-hour distraction from reality.

Jeremy: Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?

Elena: We need to do this, ok? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore.

(She sits down. Natalya arrives with a basket and Caroline comes up behind her)

Natalya: Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?

(She sits down next to Elena)

Jeremy: Are we really doing this?

Caroline: Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere.

Jeremy: All right.

(He sits down with them)

Jeremy: What are we eating?

Natalya: Something good.

[Abandoned house]

(Stefan and Bonnie are here)

Bonnie: I'm not sure this is going to work.

Stefan: You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon.

Bonnie: Let's just hope they want to.

(She cast a spell. Some voices are whispering around them)

Stefan: Bonnie? Bonnie?

(She opens her eyes)

Bonnie: Emily.

(Emily speaks through her, with her own voice)

Bonnie/Emily: Why have you come here, Stefan?

Stefan: I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite.

Bonnie/Emily: No. Nature ensures a balance to everything.

Stefan: Is that true... or are you just saying no because it's Damon?

Bonnie/Emily: Perhaps it is his time to die.

Stefan: No. That's not balance. That's punishment.

Bonnie/Emily: I will not give you what you want.

Stefan: So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother.

(Bonnie screams and falls on the floor)

Stefan: Bonnie.

Bonnie: They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power.

Stefan: They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me.

Bonnie: I heard them say a name.

Stefan: What was it?

Bonnie: Klaus.

[Mystic Falls' courthouse]

(Carol enters in the sheriff Forbes office)

Sheriff Forbes: Carol. Hi. How you feeling?

Carol: Better, thank goodness.

Sheriff Forbes: That was a terrible fall. Shouldn't you be home resting?

Carol: I've been resting, and now I'm ready to get back to work. I need you to update me on where we are with the vampire situation.

Sheriff Forbes: Well, there have been some developments, but I'm handling it.

Carol: Are you? Because I left you in charge of this town's safety, and lately I'm not seeing any results.

Sheriff Forbes: I said I'm handling it.

Carol: Then see that you do, Sheriff, because if you can't, I'll find someone who will.

(She leaves)

[Mystic Fall' square]

(Stefan rejoins Jeremy, Caroline and Elena)

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: Hey! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance.

Stefan: Will you come take a walk with me?

(She gets up and leaves with him)

Elena: I'm breaking the rules, you know. Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama.

Stefan: I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten.

Elena: What? Is it... is he gonna...

Stefan: Yeah.

Elena: Oh, my God. And he came to the house this morning and... and tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face.

Stefan: He told me not to tell you, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I... I wouldn't wait.

Elena: Stefan…

Stefan: It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it.

Elena: No. He's gonna kill you.

Stefan: No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it. [ He walks over to Natalya and pulls her to her feet]

Natalya: ''Stefan what are you doing?

Stefan: ''I need you to come with me and find Klaus. The witches said something about a Cure and he has it. Please come with me it's Damon he was bitten.

Natalya: [ Fear on her face but she shakes her head] ''What about if I do the same thing I did for Rose and heal him from the inside.

Stefan: [ He takes her face in his hands] ''No I can't keep letting you put yourself in danger with your magic Just help me find Klaus. I know I'm asking a lot for he is after you but Please it's Damon.

Natalya:[Sighing] ''Okay if it's about Damon Of course.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is not okay and is hallucinating)

1864

(Katherine is getting ready. Damon looks at her)

Katherine: Mr. Salvatore, spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners.

Damon: My apologies Miss Katherine.

Katherine: But since you are here, my corset strings seem to be knotted. I wonder if you can undo them.

Damon: Of course.

(He touches her skin)

Katherine: Will you miss me while off defending the South?

Damon: I shall.

Katherine: Then I hope you will hurry back. I fear I will be lonely with you away.

Damon: I would think Stefan should be company enough.

Katherine: Is it so wrong for me to want you both?

Elena: Damon.

(He turns around. Elena's here)

Damon: Elena?

Elena: Don't you see? She was toying with you. All you had to do was say no, walk away. You had a choice.

(Katherine touches his cheek and makes him looks at her)

Katherine: Promise me that you will return quickly.

Damon: I promise.

(Back in the present, Damon lifts up his sleeve and sees the bite has gotten worse.)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Stefan and Natalya enters the apartment. Katherine is here sitting on the bed)

Stefan: Hello, Katherine.

(She gets up)

Katherine: Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!

Natalya: We ran into complications.

Katherine: Complications?

Stefan: Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?

(She pushes him against the wall and asks him to shut up She points to the Room and tells Natalya to hide there. Klaus and Elijah arrive)

Katherine: Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit.

(Klaus looks at Stefan)

Klaus: You just keep popping up, don't you?

Stefan: I need your help... For my brother.

Klaus: Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention.

(Elijah looks at Stefan)

Elijah: You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own.

Klaus: And so I shall.

(He puts a dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him. He pushes Stefan against a wall.)

Klaus: Now, what am I gonna do with you?

(He puts a stake through him)

Klaus: Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead. [ Natalya gasp as she feels Stefan get stabbed with a stake and Klaus hears her and looks over at the room]

Katherine: He's just trying to help his brother.

Stefan: The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want.

(Klaus takes out the stake. Stefan falls on the floor. Klaus pours himself a glass of blood)

Klaus: Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless. [ He stalks over to Natalya and presses her into the wall as she steps back from him he Caresses her face then he leans his mouth against hers she closes her eyes] ''Thought you could get away from me did you not even through death [ Natalya feels him nick her lips as he takes her mouth in an open mouth kiss she takes her hands and puts them on his chest and pushes him away she runs into the room where Stefan is and he puts her behind him] '' Hmm you taste so delicious. My Mage

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is looking at his werewolf bite. Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Well, that looks bad.

Damon: It feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me, Rick. Please tell me you have something for that.

(Alaric puts a glass of scotch and Damon's ring on the door window)

Alaric: Double shot.

(He pours Damon more scotch)

Damon: That's good.

(He gets up and takes his ring)

Damon: Oh good.

(He takes the glass)

Damon: So my brother sent you for suicide watch?

Alaric: He's just trying to help.

Damon: He's doing what he always does, trying to right the wrongs of the past.

(Damon screams, he's hurt)

Damon: You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna was almost killed.

Alaric: I don't blame you for Jenna.

(He drinks)

Damon: Oh, sure you do. Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one.

Alaric: Ok, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation.

(Damon gets closer and strangles him)

Damon: Kill me. Please.

Alaric: Screw you.

(He injects vervain into Damon with a dart. He falls on the floor)

Damon: No. Elena?

Alaric: Elena's not here, Damon.

(Elena parks her car. She hears a noise and turns her head. The sheriff is here and puts her hands on Elena's mouth)

Sheriff Forbes: Don't make a sound.

(Damon is on the ground. Jenna looks at him)

Damon: I need blood. I need blood.

(Jenna goes to the fridge and takes a blood bag. She turns her head. The sheriff is here with a gun)

Sheriff Forbes: Where's Damon?

Jenna: You know, now's not a good time, Sheriff. Trust me.

Deputy: Sheriff, over here.

Alaric: I wouldn't go in there!

Sheriff Forbes: I just wanna talk to him.

Alaric: I wouldn't go in there!

(She closes the door and goes in the cellar she doesn't see Damon. He's behind her)

Damon: Liz.

(He throws her against the wall and she falls on the floor)

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy are looking at Gone with the Wind on the town's square)

Caroline: All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me.

(Jeremy's phone rings. He answers. It's Alaric)

Jeremy: Alaric. Hey.

Alaric: Tell me you're with Elena.

Jeremy: She went to go see Damon. I thought that's where you were?

Alaric: No, he just escaped. I think he's looking for her, and the cops are after him. Listen, he's in bad shape, Jeremy, so if you find her, get her somewhere safe, ok? I'm on my way.

(He hangs up)

Bonnie: If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him. Let us take care of it.

Jeremy: You keep doing this. You left me behind before, and guess what Jenna almost died. Now I'm going to find my sister. You go ahead and you try to stop me.

[Alaric's apartment]

(Stefan is still on the floor. Klaus has a glass of blood in his hand as Natalya is knealing on the floor with Stefan and Katherine is looking at them)

Klaus: I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?

Stefan: I haven't been that way in a very long time.

Klaus: Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town.

(Stefan gets up)

Klaus: Katerina, come here.

(Katherine gets closer. He takes her arm. His face changes, his eyes are yellow. He bites her)

Katherine: Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No.

(He bites his wrist. He makes Katherine drink his blood. Her wound heals. Klaus looks at Stefan)

Klaus: You want your cure? There it is.

Natalya: Your blood is the cure.

Klaus: Gotta love Mother Nature.

(Klaus holds Stefan by his shoulder)

Klaus: Now... Let's talk, you and I.

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Damon is here. He seems sick. He turns his head and sees Katherine in a lavender dress)

Damon: Katherine.

(She disappears. Jeremy rejoins her)

Jeremy: Damon!

Damon: Where's Elena? I need to see Elena now.

Jeremy: Ok. Let's get you out of here first, all right?

(Jeremy holds him)

[Mystic falls' courthouse]

(Elena is in the sheriff's office)

Elena: Where's Damon? What have you done to him?

Sheriff Forbes: Why do you even care? You know what they are, what they do.

Elena: Look, I understand why you hate them, but you're wrong.

Sheriff Forbes: They're murderers, Elena. End of story.

(A deputy enters)

Deputy: Damon Salvatore was just spotted outside entering The Grill.

Elena: Wait. You've gotta let me come with you. He's sick. He's... he's not himself.

(The sheriff looks at the deputy)

Sheriff Forbes: Keep her here.

(She leaves. Elena is trapped in the office)

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy is with Damon and calls someone)

Jeremy: Hey, it's me. I'm with Damon at The Grill.

(The sheriff arrives. Damon is in front of Jeremy. She shoots him but Damon runs off so she shoots Jeremy. He falls on the floor, dead. She rushes over him)

Sheriff Forbes: Oh, God. Oh, God.

(She speaks in her radio)

Sheriff Forbes: I've got a gunshot victim at The Grill. Get the paramedics here.

(She looks at Jeremy)

Sheriff Forbes: You're gonna be fine. It's gonna be ok.

(Bonnie and Caroline rushes over them)

Bonnie: Jeremy!

Caroline: Mom. Mom, what did you do?

Sheriff Forbes: I was aiming for Damon.

Caroline: He still has his ring.

Bonnie: She's human. The ring won't work on him. Caroline…

Caroline: I got it.

(She bites her wrist and puts it in Jeremy's mouth)

Caroline: Come on, Jeremy. Just drink. Go on, Jeremy. Drink.

Sheriff Forbes: What are you doing?

Caroline: I'm helping him. Jeremy, drink. Please. Please. Please

(He doesn't drink because he's dead. Alaric rejoins them)

Alaric: Bonnie, what's going on?

(He sees Jeremy)

Alaric: Oh, my God.

Bonnie: I know what I need to do.

(She looks at Alaric)

Bonnie: I need you to grab him. T-take him with us.

Sheriff Forbes: No, no, no, no. You can't move him. This is a crime scene.

Caroline: Mom, you let them go.

(Alaric grabs Jeremy)

Alaric: All right, come here, buddy. I got you. I got you.

[Mystic Falls' courthouse]

(Elena breaks the window with a chair)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Klaus puts some of his blood in a vial. Stefan is looking at him. Natalya is sitting on a stool watching them Katherine is in retreat, looking at them)

Klaus: There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town [ He looks over at Natalya]. Natalya has no choice but to come with me.[ He walks behind her and then pulls her hair to the side as he leans his mouth against her neck pulling her head back by a fist in his hand] ''You see I have control over her because of her blood.[ He licks over her pulse taking his arm and wrapping it around her waist] ''When you drink a Mages Blood you bind them to you forever. You can control them just by a thought[ He whispers in her ear] ''Give me your blood My love.

[ Natalya closes her eyes in fear and then leans her head back as he sinks his fangs into her neck making her Gasp and after two minutes he lets her go]

Klaus: ''Hmm Perfect taste.[ He then goes back to his seat still looking at Natalya who has pulled her hair back to cover her bite watching her every move with Desire]

Stefan: I'm not like that anymore.

Klaus: Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman.

(He pours some blood down the sink)

Natalya: Wait.

Klaus: Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink.

(He throws him a blood bag. Stefan drinks a sip)

Klaus: Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal.

(Stefan drinks all of it. Klaus throws him another blood bag)

Klaus: Again.

(Stefan drinks)

[Abandoned house]

(Bonnie and Alaric and Jeremy's body are here)

Alaric: Is this even possible?

Bonnie: There's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it.

(Jeremy's head is on her legs. She casts a spell. Voices whisper around them)

Bonnie: No.

Alaric: What? What is it?

Bonnie: They're angry at me for coming back here. They don't wanna help.

Alaric: Well, they have to!

Bonnie: They said there'll be consequences.

Alaric: Well, he's just a kid. Tell 'em to shut up!

(Bonnie continues to cast the spell. Her nose bleeds. She cries)

Bonnie: Emily. Emily! I know you're there. Please help me. I love him.

(The whispering stops)

Bonnie: No!

(She cries. Jeremy opens his eyes)

Bonnie: Oh my god.

Jeremy: Bonnie?

Bonnie: Oh, my God, Jeremy. Oh, my God.

Jeremy: What happened?

Bonnie: Doesn't matter. You're ok. You're ok.

(She raises her head)

Bonnie: Thank you.

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Elena is running and looking everywhere but she stops)

Damon: Elena.

Elena: Damon.

(She grabs him)

Elena: Hey, come on. Come on. We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you.

Damon: Where are we going?

1864

(Damon is running after Katherine)

Katherine: Everywhere!

Damon: Wait for me. I want to come with you.

(He trips)

Nowadays

(Damon trips. Elena rushes over to him)

1864

(Damon pins Katherine against a tree)

Nowadays

(Elena looks at Damon)

Elena: Hey. Hey. Relax. We need to get you out of here.

(He pushes her against a post)

1864

Katherine: You're faster than I thought.

Damon: Why must you always run from me?

Katherine: Because I know that you will chase.

Damon: Then let me chase you forever. Feed me your blood.

Katherine: I will not feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it.

(She cuts her neck with a needle)

Katherine: It is your choice to make.

Nowadays

Damon: I choose you, Katherine.

Elena: Look at me. Hey. It's Elena. It's Elena.

1864

Damon: Promise me you will not tell my brother.

Katherine: I promise. It will be our little secret.

(He leans toward her)

Nowadays

(Damon leans toward Elena's neck)

Elena: No. Damon. No.

Damon: I have to... If we are to be together forever.

(He bites her neck and drinks her blood)

Elena: Damon, stop. You're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop. You're hurting me!

(He stops and looks at her)

Damon: Elena?

Elena: Damon... Damon.

(He falls on the floor. Elena holds him. She holds her neck and looks around her)

[Mystic Grill]

(Caroline hangs up her phone. Her mother is still here)

Caroline: That was Bonnie. Jeremy's alive.

Sheriff Forbes: I thought I killed him.

Caroline: You did.

Sheriff Forbes: I don't understand.

Caroline: I explained it to you once. I... I had to make you forget because I was so scared of what you might do. But now... I don't wanna lie. I'm not gonna be afraid of you anymore. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore. I'm still your little girl.

(She embraces her)

Caroline: It's me. It's me, mom.

(The sheriff cries and embraces her too)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is in his bed, talking with Bonnie via webcam)

Bonnie: Hey. What are you doing?

Jeremy: Trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Feel different, weird.

Bonnie: Yeah, you were dead. It'd be weird if you felt normal.

Jeremy: Bonnie, I, uh... I don't know how to thank you.

Bonnie: You can thank me tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. Good night, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Good night.

(Their conversation is over. Alaric arrives with Jenna)

Jenna: Hey, bud. Need anything?

Jeremy: Uh, no, no. I think I'm good.

Alaric: You know, uh, on second thought, I might just crash here. Is that cool?

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. Sure. Whatever.

Jenna: All right.

Jeremy: Alaric, um... Thank you for everything.

Alaric: Ah, you can thank me tomorrow... And the day after that, the day after that.

Jeremy: Dude, come on! I knew you were listening.

(He throws something at him. Alaric smiles)

Alaric: And the day after that.

Jenna: ''Goodnight Jeremy.

Jeremy: ''Goodnight Jenna.

(She smiles and leaves. Jeremy laughs)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is laying on his bed, sweating and looking sick. Elena's here, with a towel on her hands)

Damon: Elena.

Elena: It's ok, Damon. I'm right here.

Damon: Elena, get out of here. I could hurt you.

Elena: No. You won't. I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you.

Damon: Get out of here.

(He screams and coughs. She sits down and takes him in her arms)

Elena: Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on. Shh. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.

Damon: It's not ok. It's not ok. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice.

Elena: Shh.

Damon: I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Ok?

Elena: I will.

(She nods. Clean her face with the towel and puts her head against his)

[Alaric's apartment]

(There are a lot of blood bags on the ground. Stefan is drinking one and looks at Klaus)

Klaus: You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it.

(He gives him another blood bag)

Natalya: ''Klaus Please just give him the cure so that he can save his brother

Klaus: Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and Natalya to save your brother's life.

(Stefan takes the blood bag and drinks)

Klaus: That's the spirit.

(He takes the vial with his blood and looks at Katherine)

Klaus: Sweetheart...

(He compels her)

Klaus: Take this over to Damon and come right back.

Katherine: You want me to leave?

Stefan: No!

Klaus: Yes and if I were you...

(She takes the vial and disappears)

Klaus: I'd hurry.

(He sits down in a chair)

Natalya: She'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is in Elena's arms)

Damon: This is even more pitiful than I thought.

Elena: There's still hope.

Damon: I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die.

Elena: No. You don't.

Damon: I do, Elena. It's ok. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you.

Elena: It's ok. I forgive you.

Damon: I know you love Stefan. And it will always be Stefan.

(She takes his hand and lays next to him, putting her head on his chest)

Damon: But I love you. You should know that.

(She cries)

Elena: I do.

Damon: You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me.

(She raises her head and looks at him)

Elena: I like you now. Just the way you are.

(He close his eyes. She kisses him)

Damon: Thank you.

Elena: You're welcome.

Katherine: Well, it's me you should be thanking.

(Elena turns her head)

Katherine: I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure.

(Elena rushes out of the bed. Katherine looks at her)

Katherine: I thought you were dead.

Elena: I was.

(Katherine sits down next to Damon)

Damon: You got free.

Katherine: Yep. Finally.

(She makes him drink Klaus' blood)

Damon: And you still came here?

(She touches his face)

Katherine: I owed you one.

(She gets up)

Elena: Where's Stefan and Natalya?

Katherine: Are you sure you care?

Elena: Where are they?

Katherine: Their paying for this.

(She shows her the vial)

Katherine: He gave himself over to Klaus both of them did. I wouldn't expect them anytime soon.

Elena: What do you mean, "he gave himself over"?

Katherine: He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Good-bye, Elena. Oh. It's ok to love them both. I did.

(She throws her the vial and disappears. Damon starts to gets up and looks at Elena)

[A warehouse]

(Elijah is in a coffin. Klaus is looking at him. Two men are here)

Klaus: I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family.

(He closes the coffin and looks at the two men)

Klaus: Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight.

(They puts him with others coffins. Stefan receives a text from Elena telling him that Damon's okay and asking him where he is he shows it to Natalya who looks relief)

Klaus: So... Did Katerina make it in time?

Stefan: You won't be seeing her again, you know.

Klaus: Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that.

Stefan: What is it you really want from me?

Klaus: All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town.

Natalya: Then are we done here? Can we go?

Klaus: Not quite. You see, I have a gift for Stefan.

(A girl is here)

Klaus: Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid.

(The girl rejoins them. Klaus looks at Stefan)

Klaus: See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me.

(He bites the girl's neck and drinks her blood)

Klaus: I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt.

(He releases her. She leaves, screaming. Stefan stops her, bites her and drinks her blood until she's dead. Klaus looks at him)

Klaus: Now we can go. [ He takes Natalya by the waist and pulls her with him as he leans her against the side of his car and begins to Kiss her Hungary he traps her there with his body as he takes what he wants. He takes her mouth like he is devouring her she Moans in fear as she uses her hands to push away from him but he takes her head in his hands and takes her lips again] '' You are so Beautiful My dear and soon I will have more than just a kiss. I will take your body as well.[ He then opens the Car door, He picks her up and puts her in the back of the SUV then gets in the front] ''But for know we have a long way to go.

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy hears a noise. He wakes up)

Jeremy: Alaric?

(He gets up and goes out of his room)

Jeremy: Alaric?

(Someone is behind him.. he turns around but no one's there. He goes down the stairs. Vicki goes down behind him. Alaric is sleeping on the couch)

Vicki: Jer.

(He turns around. No one's here. He goes in the kitchen. Anna's here)

Jeremy: Anna?

(He turns around again. Vicki's here)

Jeremy: Vicki?


	45. The Birthday

**The Birthday**

**[Tennessee House]**

_(Woman walks out of the kitchen door)_

**Woman**_**: **_Rudy! _(Whistles)_ Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you.

_(She bends down and picks up a toy. And when she turns around Klaus suddenly appears in front of her with an arm around Natalya's waist.)_

**Natalya: **I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you.

**Woman:** Can I help you?

**Klaus: **Yeah, Our car hmm, Our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh We feel like We've been walking forever yours is the first house we come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?

**Woman:** Don't you have a cell phone?

**Klaus:** Huh, yeah _(picks up phone)_ battery died. Look I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone.

**Woman:** _(sighs) _Sure.

**Natalya:** Soo, Can we come in?

**Woman:** No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you.

Klaus: _(annoyed)_ I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting.

**Woman:** I'm from Florida.

**Klaus:** Well, that explains it. _(He grabs her throat and compels her)_ Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea.

[Natalya has changed over the Summer with all the traveling around that Klaus had her and Stefan going with him she is wearing a summer blue dress with some knee high boots without heels and her hair is pulled up in a pony tail]

Natalya: ''Do we have to harm people why can't we just ask them what you want?

Klaus: ''It's a lot more fun having them afraid.[ He looks behind him at her and winks] ''When they tell me what I need to know Maybe I won't kill them.

_**[Inside House, Kitchen'**_**]**

_(Women #2 is frying food and walks over to the counter with the frying pan)_

**Woman#2: **I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning.

_(Woman #2 turns around and sees Woman #1 Natalya and Klaus enter the kitchen)_

**Woman#2: **What's going on?

**Natalya:** Please don't be alarmed. we were told Ray Sutton lives here.

**Woman#2:** He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly.

**Klaus:** But I expect he makes it home, once a month. That's what I thought. Where is he now? _(No answer)_ If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm _(smiles)_

_**(Woman#2 runs out of the kitchen and opens the front door. But in the doorway stands Stefan.)**_

**Woman#2:** Aaaah!

_(Klaus and woman#1 comes up behind her)_

**Klaus**: I love it when they run!

**Woman#2**: _(gives up)_ He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, It's on Highway 41.

**Klaus: **Thank you my love. _(Touches Woman#1 hair)_ Now, may my friend come in?

**Woman#1:** _(crying)_ Yes.

_(Woman#2 looks terrified and Stefan goes in. Klaus pushes woman #1 to Stefan)_

**Klaus:** Kill this one quickly. _(Looks at woman#2)_ And make that one suffer. I'll be in the car. [ He takes Natalya's arm Leaves with a grin and the women are crying Natalya closes her eyes at the Feelings of fear from the Women]

**Woman#1:** Please don't!

(Stefan just looks at her and transforms. Bites her, She screams. Woman#2 screams too. Cuts to outside the house, Klaus is walking over to the car smiling)

Natalya: ''Klaus I can't keep being around this you know I have Empathy powers this is too difficult for me. [ She paces back and forth as she keeps feeling the Pain and death of the two women]

Klaus:[ Watching her Pace back and forth then he pulls her in his arms and she struggles against him] ''Relax My Love. [ He pulls her back against him as he Caresses her arms then pulling her hand up to his mouth and he kisses it] ''Just close your mind off of this and you shall not feel anything.

Natalya: ''Easy for you to say you're not a Mage. [ Klaus pulls her around to face him then leaning down to her neck making her Pulse jump as he licks it] ''Please don't Klaus.

Klaus: ''My Love what you ask is like trying to stop a storm. it's impossible for me to stop. [ He sinks his teeth in her neck and when he got done he pulls away and then Pecks her on the lips] ''Lovely taste. [ He looks down at her with Hunger and desire making her shiver with some unknown emotion] '' You make me want to pounce on you but I will hold my restraint for know for we have more Important things to worry about.

**[Gilbert's House, Elena's Bedroom]**

_(Elena is in her bed. She sits up, goes over to the window. She holds up her hand hesitates for a second then she pulls the curtains wide open.)_

**[Jeremy's room]**

_(Elena has just pulled up the curtains in his room too.)_

**Jeremy: **Aaahh! Early. Bad!

**Elena: **Ahh. It's not early. _(Walks up to bed and pulls his cover off.) _You're late, for work. Matt just called.

_(Elena walks out of the room. Jeremy looks at the clock.)_

**Jeremy: **Well, maybe he'll fire me.

**Elena: **_(as walking out the door) _Aim high.

(Jeremy slides down to the end of bed. Looking concerned.)

**[Outside somewhere in Mystic Falls]**

_(Caroline talking to Elena on the phone)_

**Elena: **What are you doing?

**Caroline:** Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on.

_(Elena is walking down the stairs and goes to the kitchen)_

**Elena:** I never said yes in the first place.

**Caroline:** You were never going too Which is why I planned it anyway. And my mom wants you to call her.

**Elena:** Did she find something?

**Caroline:** An animal attack in Memphis, It's the third one this week in Tennessee.

**Elena:** And you're sure it's a vampire?

_(Rick is in the kitchen making coffee and they exchange looks)_

**Caroline:**Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus.

**Elena:** Doesn't mean it's not. _(Going round the counter, pushing Rick out of the way)_ I'll call her.

**Caroline:** Well call her on her cell.

**Elena:** Tell her thank you for her help.

**Caroline**: Alright. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit.

(Tyler walks up to Caroline.)

**Elena:** Oh, Caroline wait, just... keep tonight small. Please.

Caroline:** Wear something pretty. **_**(Hangs up. Tyler's there)**_** Hi! **

**[GILBERT HOUSE]**

**Elena:** Eehm! _(Sighs)_

**Jenna: ** Was that eh... Stefan news?

**Elena:** Could be more Klaus victims. _(Puts down a cup)_

**Rick: **You certain Stefan's still with him?

**Elena:** _(Pouring a cup of coffee) _Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead. _(They're silent for a second, exchanging a look)_

Rick: I don't think it's Stefan it could be Klaus

Elena: Alright (gives him a cup of coffee) Got it. (Elena starts to walk away)

Jenna: Hey Elena.

Elena: (stops and looks at her)

Jenna: Happy Birthday.

Elena: (half smiles) Thanks.

**[Salvatore's House]**

**(Damon is taking a bath. And Andie is doing her make up in the mirror. Damon pours himself some champagne but finds that the bottle is empty.)**

Damon: We're out of champagne.

Andie: Huh. No you are out of champagne; I don't drink in the morning.

Damon: Well would you be a dear and get...

Andie: I think you can probably get it yourself. I'm not your slave.

Damon: Hmm.

(Damon gets out of the bathtub.)

Andie: I mean you're dripping a little.

Damon: Mmhmh.

**(He walks out of the room. Elena comes in to the Salvatore's House. Damon comes up behind her)**

Damon: Good morning.

Elena: Hey, I was gonna...

(She turns around, Damon is still naked. He smirks)

Elena: OH!

(Elena turns around again)

Elena: You heard me! You knew that I was here.

Damon: Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was...indecent?

**(She puts one hand over her eyes and with the other hand she grabs a towel and she throws it to him as she turns around but still with one hand over her eyes. He puts the towel on and Elena peeks between her fingers to make sure he's covered up. She sees he is and drops her hand from her eyes.)**

Elena: Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check. (Pulls out a note) Memphis.

Damon: Another dead end you mean.

Elena: You don't know that.

Damon: (walks up to her) You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells that Natalya and Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland.

Elena: (Takes the note) Fine, I'll go by myself. (Starts to walk away)

Damon: (Speeds up in front of her and takes the note) Right, and let Klaus know you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead; let's keep it that way.

Elena: It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while.

Damon: Okay, I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you.

Elena: But... (Damon walks away.)

**(Damon walks in to his room. And opens his closet door where there's a map and a lot of notes. He pins the new note up on the map)**

Damon: They moved on to Tennessee.

Andie: Huh, that fluttered victim you had me looking in to had family in Tennessee.

Damon: Which one? Pensacola?

Andie: Aha.

Damon: Up for a road trip?

Andie: (smiles) Ha, no can do, I've got to work. But I can see if I can get you an address. (They kiss) See you at the party.

Damon: Get me that address.

**[Mystic Grill]**

**(Jeremy working in the back stock room moving boxes and talking to Bonnie over the phone that is on the shelf for them to see each other)**

Jeremy: You need to come home it's boring around here without you.

Bonnie; Huh, you think you're bored, my dad's side of the family is like wet paint that never dries.

Jeremy: (Smiling)

Bonnie: How's the grill treating you?

Jeremy: Well it's teaching me the value of a mundane human experience.

Bonnie: A summer job is god for you; you needed something normal in your life.

(The lights flickers and there's a strange sound)

Bonnie: What was that?

Jeremy: Nothing, look I uh... I got to go back to work. I'll talk to you soon okay?

Bonnie: Wait, wait Jeremy. Is everything okay with you?

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. Normal and mundane. Come home soon okay.

Bonnie: Okay (lights flickering again)

**(Lights go off then they come back on Vicki is standing in front of him and he drops his phone)**

Jeremy: Vicki? (She disappears)

**(He's freaked out. Bends down to get his phone. Anna is standing behind him. She's about to touch him when Matt comes barging in. Anna disappears)**

Matt: I need you to switch sections with me.

Jeremy: Why?

Matt: Caroline and Tyler just sat in mine.

Jeremy: So?

Matt: So. I don't feel like waiting on my ex-girlfriend. (Matt Leaves)

(Outside the grill. Caroline and Tyler are sitting at a table and talking.)

Caroline: Something's up with your mother.

Tyler: Like what?

Caroline: When I was over yesterday she just kept eyeing me.

Jeremy: Hey Guys.

Caroline: Did Matt make you switch sections? (Jeremy just shrugs his shoulders) He thinks we're dating. Tyler: So does my mother.

Caroline: What?

Tyler: We're together all the time, it's not a leap.

Caroline: That's crazy.

Tyler: Right.

[Southern Comfort bar]

(Inside ray walks up to the bar)

Man: What's up Ray?

Ray: Hey Red, get me a beer.

(Klaus comes up next to Ray)

Klaus: Ray? Ray Sutton?

Ray: Who wants to know?

Klaus: I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you.

Ray: I think I'll be going.

(He tries to go but Klaus stops him)

Klaus: Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by.

(Ray tries to walk the other way but Stefan stands there and stops him Natalya is standing behind him)

Stefan: I wouldn't do that.

(He pushes him back again)

Klaus:My friend here is a vampire, he compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf.

Ray: You what?

Klaus: A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?

Ray: You can't compel me, it won't work.[ Looking at Natalya who is looking Pale] ''Who is she.

Klaus:[ He puts an arm around Natalya's waist and puts her on his lap] ''This is Natalya a Mage she is a Powerful one. [ He sets Natalya down on the floor] ''My love how about you get yourself something to eat this is going to be a while. [ She nods as she goes to the other side of the Bar to order food]

(Stefan starts scratching his head, Klaus looks at him and he nods. Stefan turns around and takes out something out of his back pocket.)

Stefan: (to the bar man) Can you bring out the darts please. (To Ray) Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane.

(He pulls out a pouch of wolfsbane, pours it into his hand crushing it with his fingers)

Klaus: Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray.

[Tennessee House]

(Damon and Rick pull up. Damon's cell starts ringing. He checks the phone and then ignores the call)

Rick: Elena? (Damon makes a face) I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are.

Damon: Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up.

Rick: Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there.

Damon: You make things work with Jenna? (They're looking around)

Rick: You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't. I don't know why, it's not like I'm helping or anything.

Damon: Mm-mm.

Rick: It's quiet.

Damon: Yeah. Too quiet.

(They go inside, Damon tests the door with his foot but he is free to walk in)

Damon: Oh yeah.

(Rick comes in and closes the door. He looks around. They find bodies on the living room couch)

Rick: Uuuggh. Vampire for sure.

Damon: Stefan, for sure.

Rick: How do you know?

Damon: It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damndest thing, (He puts up his foot on Woman#1 legs) he put the bodies back together.

(He pushes with his foot on her leg and her head falls to the floor)

Rick: Back together?

Damon: Definitely Stefan.

[Salvatore's House]

(Caroline, Elena and Tyler are there fixing the Salvatore house up for the party)

Elena: (Taking some napkins from Caroline) I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan and Natalya.

Tyler: Maybe he doesn't want to find them.

Caroline: (looking at him in shock) Tyler!

Tyler: What? He's into you, isn't he?

Elena: The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him and Natalya went because Klaus is using her for what I don't now.

Tyler: But you kissed him? (Caroline gives him "the look") Probably screwed with his head.

Caroline: Tyler!

(Elena smiles and looks down. Caroline and Elena look at each other.)

Caroline: Sorry!

Elena: Don't worry about it, look yes I kissed him but was a...it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was gonna die. (Sighs)

(Tyler looks at her like "or what would I know" Elena's phone beeps)

Elena: I missed a call from Bonnie, I'll be right back.

Caroline: (When Elena out of sight) Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!

Tyler: Sorry. I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time.

Carolina: Wait. You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?

Tyler: Hey! It's been kinda slow in that department. And... I am horny all the time now!

Caroline: Yeah, tell me about it, sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode! It's a vampire thing. Yeah, our emotions are heightened and we're on overdrive.

Tyler: It's a werewolf thing too. Just like I can't turn it off.

Caroline: Yeah. (Awkward silence) Well. Uuhh. I hope you'll get eh. Lucky tonight.

Tyler: (laughs) I'll see you later.

Caroline: Yeah, See you later.

[Tennessee House, Living room]

(Damon and Rick are there. Damon pours a tank of gasoline over the living room.)

Rick: What are you doing?

Damon: Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do.

(Rick moves to give Damon more space but the floor creaks, they look suspicious)

Damon: Hang on.

(He puts the tank of gas down and bends over and flips over the carpet and there it is a hidden door down under the floor. They open it and it's full of chains)

Damon: Well, what do you know. Werewolves.

(They close the door, and Damon lights a match and he throws it on the floor. Soon the whole living room is on fire)

[Southern Comfort bar]

(Ray is chained to the wall, and has darts in his body. He's in a lot of pain. Stefan is sitting at the table across the wall and dipping the darts ends in wolfsbane before throwing them at him. And Klaus is just sitting next to them and watching)

Stefan: Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon.

Ray: I can't.

Stefan: I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here.

(Woman walking up to Klaus)

Woman: Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you. (Stefan hears her and walks over) You told me to tell you if I saw anything. (Stefan is eavesdropping) I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house.

Klaus: Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her.

(The girl walks away and Stefan comes up to Klaus)

Stefan: My brother still on our trail?

Klaus: He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that.

Stefan (Grabs Klaus's Arm) No, no, no. Let me handle it.

Klaus: Why should I let you leave?

Stefan: Cause, you'll know I'll come back.

Klaus: Do I?

Stefan: You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service.

Klaus: Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun? (He points to Ray with a big smile)

Stefan: I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore. (Then Stefan walks away)

Natalya: ''Damon again he is getting testy. [She walks over to Klaus standing away from him so he won't grab her she doesn't now how much longer she can't take of his seduction before she gives in]

Klaus: ''If he keeps it up I will have to kill him and I wouldn't want to because you are friends with him[ He gets up and stalks towards her where he backs her in the Pillar of the Bar] ''What is your relationship to Damon Salvatore. [ He cages her with both arms on each side of her head]

Natalya: ''Well we are friends we protect one another even though he has been more Protective of Elena lately but that is all we are is friends like I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. [ He caresses her face as she spoke each word and when she said the last words he puts a Thumb over her bottom lip]

Klaus: '' Nobody will touch you but me[ He cages her into the Pillar further making it impossible for her to Move] ''If there is any other man who even comes close to you I will kill him for you Belong to Me little Mage[ The thumb he has against her bottom lip Moves away as he opens her mouth wider to receive his Kiss making her Moan she struggles even hitting him on his chest and Back but his Caresses just felt too seductive as she can't help but give in with a Moan of defeat He lifts his mouth a little] ''That's right Little Mage Give in to me. [ he goes back to kissing her]

[Salvatore's House]

(Elena stands in front of the mirror. Damon appears behind her)

Elena: Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake.

Damon: It's your party you can cry if you want to. (He walks up to her) Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat. (He picks up a picture of Elena and Stefan. He puts it down and looks at Elena) I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't pay for it.

Elena: You stole it?

Damon: No! (He picks up a little box. They stand just inches apart) Found it. (It's her necklace)

Elena: My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again.

Damon: Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back.

Elena: I am happy, Thank you.

Damon: You're welcome.

Elena: Can you?

Damon: Absolutely

(She turns around, he puts the necklace on her and she pulls up her hair he closes the necklace and she turns around; he offers his arm to her.)

Damon: Shall we?

(She takes his arm and they walk out of Stefan's room. Back downstairs the party is going on. They come down the stairs. They walk past some people standing in the hallway)

Girls: Hey Elena! Happy Birthday!

Elena: Thanks.

(They come over to the living room where there are a lot of people. A girl goes past them with a bottle in her hand. Damon stops her)

Damon: Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that. (He compels her) You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people.

(She walks away and Caroline comes up to them)

Caroline: You like? Don't answer that.

Elena: This is keeping it small? (Caroline just keeps on smiling) What are we drinking?

(They go away arm in arm.)

(Jeremy is sitting in the couch about to light some pot when Matt comes and sits with him)

Matt: Where did you get that?

Jeremy: Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime.

(Matt takes the pot and lights it)

Matt: So, what's got you on your spiral downward? Sure it's a lot more interesting than mine. Jeremy: You do not wanna know.

Matt: (takes a blow) How bad can it be, I already know everything else. (Passes the pot to Jeremy) Go for it.

Jeremy: You know I died right? And Bonnie used magic to bring me back to life.

Matt: Yeah, Elena told me.

Jeremy: The thing is, ever since I came back I've been seeing... things. Matt: What kind of things?

Jeremy: Just, things I shouldn't be seeing.

Matt: What's Bonnie say about it?

Jeremy: Nah, I haven't told her. I haven't told anybody. Just messing with my head is all. I just need to chill out, so this (Holding up the pot)

(Matt gets up. Elena and Caroline enter the room.)

Caroline: Oh...the Stoner den. Buzz kill.

(Matt comes up to them)

Matt: Hey guys.

Elena: Matt, hey!

(He kisses her on the cheek)

Elena: Oh.

Matt: Happy Birthday.

Elena: Thank you.

(Matt leaves.)

Caroline: He hates me. His hatred of me, has driven him to drugs!

Elena: He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you. (Looks over to the couch) Is that my brother?

(Elena hands Caroline her drink.)

Elena: Thank you.

(Elena walks off and Caroline watches as she takes a sip of her drink.)

(Outside on the porch, Damon Jenna and Rick are talking)

Rick: I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell.

Damon: I love high school parties.

Jenna: Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?

Damon: 10 o'clock broadcast, should be here in a little bit.

(Elena comes out)

Jenna: Hello ,Birthday Girl!

Elena: Drink! (Takes Damon glass) Jeremy's smoking again.

Damon: Is his stash any good?

Elena: (Gives him the evil eye) You're an ass. (Looks at Jenna) Talk to him, please. He looks up to you. (Give's back the glass and walks away)

Damon: You're screwed.

Jenna: Ahw.

{C}[WPKW9 Studio]

(Andie's talking in the phone. As she walks through the studio.)

Andie: Yeah, Uhhuh. Uhhuh. (Waves to man passing by.) (Whispers to man) Bye (to phone again) Uhhuh. Okay, I, I am the last person here again. Days of work, please can we do this in the am? I have a party I have to get to, and you gotta get a life! Okay, Alright bye, bye.

(She walks into the studio and picks up her bag and turns around ready to leave. When suddenly the big headlight is turned on and blinds her)

Andie: Hello? Not cool my retinas are burning.

(She steps out of the light but the light is turned to her again)

Andie: Okay, Okay. Seriously who'd...? What the hell are you doing?

(No answer... And the light is turned off)

Andie: Hello? Hello?

(She starts to run for the exit but falls over a wire. The light comes back on and she can see a person standing in front of the light. She gets up and tries to run, bet Stefan is suddenly in front of her)

Andie: Ohh! Stefan!? Oh my god! Oh my god, what are you doing here? We have been looking everywhere for you! (He doesn't answer) Stefan?

(She gets scared and he starts to transform.)

[Salvatore's House]

(Party is in action, on the dance floor are Tyler and Sophie dancing. Caroline is standing on the edge looking at them,and drinking. Matt comes up next to her)

Matt: Since when are they a thing?

Caroline: I thought you were ignoring me?

Matt: I'm not ignoring you.

Caroline: You only said five words to me all summer, and those were four of them.

Matt: Maybe because every time I've seen you, you've been with him.

Caroline: Because he's my friend! Which is what I thought you were

Matt: Aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies, I mean isn't that how it works in vampire werewolf universe?

Caroline: Matt shhhh! (Tyler looks at them) What is wrong with you?

Matt: I don't know. I'm out of it... I guess.(Tyler looks at them again, and starts to walk up to them) Sorry... (Matt walks away)

Tyler: What was that about?

Caroline: Nothing.

Sophie: Great party Caroline!

Caroline: (smiles) Thanks! (Compels her) Now leave it!

(Sophie walks away)

Tyler: What the hell?! (Caroline Walks away into the crowd)

(Cut to outside where Damon and Rick is sitting)

Damon: Andie wants me to pick her up.

Rick: Your fake, compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivelrus boyfriend.

Damon: Well, it's a complicated dynamic.

Rick: Yeah

Damon: Well, hold the fort down, will ya?

Rick: You mean the fort full of my drunk history students?

Damon: Drink more, you will feel less weird.

(Damon jumps down and leaves.)

}[Inside Salvatore's House]

(Elena goes inside Damon's room)

Caroline: This room's off limits!

(Elena turns around and sees Caroline in the bathroom.)

Elena: Caroline?

Caroline: Sorry. (She's holding a bag of blood) I just needed to take a beat. (Puts the bag down and walks up to Elena) Are you hiding?

Elena: I was just looking for Damon.

Caroline: Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet.

Elena: I think i'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing.

Caroline: What? no, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles.

Elena: Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?

Caroline: No... Maybe... I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this.

Elena: I'm not gonna give up on finding Stefan, Caroline.

Caroline: Of course not. And you shouldn't, but you have to admit that you kinda just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?

Elena: You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that he's alive. That's it! That's my wish.

(She starts to walk away, but she sees Damon's closet door is open a little bit and goes up to it and opens it)

Caroline: I'm sorry, okay. I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. Wait, what are you doing..,?

(She sees all the notes and maps and articles that Damon has used to search for Klaus and Stefan. Caroline comes up to her too)

Caroline: What's all that?

Elena: It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me.

Caroline: Why wouldn't he just tell you?

Elena: I don't know.

[WPKW9 Studio]

(Damon is there looking for Andie)

Damon: Andie? (His phone starts ringing; it's Elena)

Damon: Party Central.

Elena: Where are you?!

Damon: Umm, by the punch boul.

Elena: Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet.

Damon: Oh... Oh, I gotta go break up beer pong.

(Damon hangs up)

Elena: Wait Damon!

(Damon is still looking for Andie, he finds her purse on the floor.)

Damon: Stefan. (Stefan is standing beside him)

Stefan: Hello Brother.

Damon: You don't write, you don't call.

Stefan: Need you to stop following me. Causing some problems.

Damon: With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care with he thinks?

Stefan: What you're supposed to do is let me go.

Damon: Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you.

Stefan: See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go.

Damon: Nah, I got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that. Where's Natalya

(Stefan nods)

Stefan: She is with Klaus You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie you still there?

Damon: Andie?

(Andie is standing on a ledge up in the celling)

Andie: Damon? I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move.

Damon: No,no,no, it's okay, Andie. Stay calm. Not cool brother!

Stefan: Aw, come on! A little bit cool. Huh? Hey, Andie. You can move now.

Damon: No! No,no,no,no,no NO!

(Stefan grabs him and pushes him against the wall so he can't save Andie. Andie falls to the ground. Stefan grabs him around the neck)

Stefan: I said let me go!

(He lets Damon go and Damon runs over to Andie but she's already dead. He looks back but Stefan is already gone.)

[Salvatore's house]

(Jeremy goes toward his car. Matt's here)

Jeremy: What are you doin'?

Matt: I can't find my truck.

Jeremy: That's probably a sign you shouldn't be driving it. Need a ride?

Matt: You're more stoned than I am.

(Jeremy goes in the car. Vicki's here)

Jeremy: Ahh! What the... Vicki?!

Vicki: Help me.

(She disappears. Matt gets in the car)

Matt: Hey. What'd you just say?

Jeremy: Nothing.

Matt: Did you just say "Vicki", as in my sister Vicki?

Jeremy: What? No, no. I, uh, I didn't say anything.

(He puts the ignition on. Anna's in front of the car)

Jeremy: No...

Matt: What's wrong?

Jeremy: You know what, maybe we should just walk.

(Caroline seems a little bit drunk. She tries to walk through the crowd)

Caroline: Excuse me. Excuse me.

(She grabs a guy by the neck and lifts him so she can pass. Tyler intercepts her)

Tyler: Hey! What is your problem?! You're pissed that I brought someone?

Caroline: Why would I be pissed? You brought a date. You're dating. That's...awesome.

Tyler: Ok, should I not be dating?

Caroline: Hey, you're horny all the time, right? I mean, a guy has needs.

Tyler: 'Cause if I shouldn't be dating, all you've got to do is say something. If you don't say something, then I'm going to keep dating.

Caroline: What would I say?

Tyler: Don't do that, Caroline! I've already been there once with you, ok, and you said no. You shut me down. I'm not going back there again unless you make it crystal clear that you...

(She kisses him)

Tyler: Let's get out of here.

(He takes her hand. Damon enters. Caroline gives him the bottle)

Caroline: Hey! You missed the cake.

(She leaves. Damon looks around, puts the bottle on the table next to him and walks away.)

(Damon enters his bedroom. Elena's here)

Damon: What? What are you doing here?

Elena: Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?

Damon: Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night.

Elena: All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope.

Damon: You were an idiot. We both were.

Elena: Tell me what you know, Damon.

Damon: I know you need to get back to your party, Elena.

Elena: We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victimes?

Damon: Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's!

Elena: What?

Damon: He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard.

Elena: No. You're wrong.

Damon: I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper.

Elena: Stop it, Damon.

Damon: No, you stop, Elena! Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. Not in your lifetime.

(He leaves. Elena cries and touches her necklace)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy and Matt are in the kitchen, eating ice cream)

Matt: All right, I should probably go before Elena and Mr. Saltzman come home and see what a bad example I am.

Jeremy: You sure you can walk?

Matt: We'll see. Can I take the ice cream with me?

(He takes it and start to leave but stops)

Matt: What happened in the car, man?

Jeremy: Nothing.

Matt: Come on, man. You said, "Vicki". All right, you said my sister's name. Why? You said you were seeing things?

Jeremy: I've been seeing her.

Matt: I mean, I think I see her all the time, too. It's 'cause I miss her so much, though. You know, like, I want to see her so I do. Look, I know we've got our hands full with all the supernatural stuff in this town, but... Ghosts.

Jeremy: Like I said, my head's all messed up.

(Matt leaves)

[A bar]

[ Klaus still had Natalya against the Pillar in the Bar Kissing her he moves his head to the side to Deepen the Kiss Natalya Moans as she pushes him away Klaus moves her back to Breathe against her Lips trying to keep himself in control and not take her in an Open place]

Klaus: ''You and I aren't done Don't think to forget this I will make you mine. [ He looks at her seriously as he steps from her and then turns back to Ray as Natalya continues to Shake with confusion and Desire in her blood she goes to sit down at a booth putting her head in her hands]

(Ray is on a pool table.)

Klaus: Ok, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist.

Ray: I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?

Klaus: Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you.

(He cuts his wrist and makes him drink his blood)

Klaus: You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, at a boy!

(Stefan arrives)

Ray: What are you going to do now?

Klaus: It's time for step two, Ray.

(He kills him and looks at Stefan)

Klaus: You're back.

Stefan: Did you doubt me?

Klaus: Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life.

Stefan: Nah, I don't care about anything anymore.

Klaus: You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you. But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go.

[ Stefan goes over to sit beside Natalya who is crying in her hands he looks concerned as he pulls her in his arms]

Stefan: ''What's wrong Natalya?

Natalya: ''He won't give up[ Sobbing in his shirt] ''Klaus is seducing me Stefan and I can't seem to help falling for it. But how can I give in when he caused so much pain what should I do.[ He gives her a Napkin to wrap her face] ''He won't let me refuse him again.

Stefan: ''Try as much as you can to stop him and I shall figure out what to do with this problem for both our sakes. [ He continues to hold and rock her as she lets more tears out] I'm here for you Natalya your not alone.

Natalya: ''Thank you Stefan.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Tyler and Caroline kiss and take their clothes off. Caroline, in her undrwear, pushes Tyler on the bed and jumps on him and kisses him.)

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon enters Stefan's bedroom and tears it apart. He breaks everything. He grabs a guitar but doesn't breaks it)

[A bar]

(Stefan goes outside and takes his phone to call someone)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena enters her bedroom and finds a drawing from Jeremy for her birthday. She prepares to go to bed. Her phones vibrates. She doesn't notice it immediately. Stefan walks outside. He takes out his phone and calls Elena. She puts the card from Jeremy on her chest of drawers and walks into her bathroom, putting her hair up. She comes out and answers her phone. Stefan stays silent.)

Elena: Hello? Hello? Stefan? Stefan, if this is you, you'll be okay. I love you Stefan. Hold onto that. Never let that go.

(Stefan stays quiet on the other end of the phone but is tearful)

[ Hotal Room]

[Natalya is crying as she sits on her bed dressed in her clothes trying to find out what is wrong with her How can she be feeling Desire for Klaus after everything he's done she gets up to look at herself in the Mirror when she sees Klaus behind her she gasp as she holds her hand out to him]

Natalya: ''Don't Klaus You have to let me go I can't do this. [ He stalks towards her then he takes her hand and Yanks her over to him and he takes her Mouth but she struggles] ''No...No

Klaus:[ He Yanks off her clothes still Kissing her with such Hunger] ''You can do this and you will. Desire is a powerful thing between us and I won't leave until I have you under me begging me to take you.[ He takes her down on the bed Caressing her Skin and kissing every skin that was revealed as he Yanks his shirt over his head and pulls down his pants then he joins her on the bed both of them Naked as he lies on top of her Kissing down her Neck and taking a Breast in his mouth sucking them as he puts a Finger inside working her] ''I know you feel it too this strong Pull between us I knew we would come together in Passion.[ She looks up at him and Nods with Truth as he kisses her on the mouth and then begins to thrust inside her and watches as she closes her eyes trying to not feel everything he is doing to her she puts her hands to his chest and pushes him off her but he lifts his head to gaze over her in Hunger and Dangerous Lust as he falls on her taking her Mouth with his then he sinks his fangs into her Neck holding her down as he takes his Pleasure She cries against his shoulders as he thrusts inside her furious and fast knowing it will be a while before they sleep]

[ Lockwood Mansion]

(Tyler is asleep. Caroline gets up, puts her dress on, takes her shoes and leaves the room. She goes downstairs and is about to leave but Carol Lockwood intercepts her. Caroline gasps.)

Caroline: Mrs. Lockwood. Hi.

Carol: Leaving so soon?

Caroline: I... I didn't mean to be so... I mean, we were just... I'm going to just... Get my purse. Ok.

(Caroline grabs her purse, but the purse burns her.)

(Carol shoots her numerous times. Caroline finally falls on the floor, uncouscious.)


	46. The Hybrid

**The Hybrid**

[ Hotal Room]

[ Natalya wakes up in a bed in a Hotal room that Klaus has rented for them as they search for Werewolves in the Mountains all summer they have looked for Werewolves and she was getting restless ever since he made love to her at the Hotal in Tennessee he has been more seductive keeping her restless of the thought of what they done. She buries her face in the pillow remembering all the details. The moment was over when she feels someone sit on the bed beside her and then a Kiss on her shoulder know it is Klaus ]

[ Klaus has never felt more possessive of anyone in his life and the thought of taking her again left him hard as a rock]

Klaus: ''Good Morning Love. [ He licks her on her pulse feeling it jump as he knows she is a wake he runs a hand around her waist until he reaches the edge of her shirt and he caresses her under it until he palms a breast and hearing her breath catch] '' Ready to Play some more [ He sinks his fangs in the side of her neck making her gasp and he pulls up her Nightgown to caress all over her thighs and pulling them apart so he put his fingers in her making her body want him when he was done sucking her blood he pulls her head back to his and Kisses her with passion as he begins to thrust inside her Natalya trying to hold back moans buries her face in the pillows] ''Go ahead and Moan scream let me hear you, Nobody can't hear you but me.

[Natalya couldn't stop the Cries and Moans as he speeds his thrusts then he pulls away leaving her confused at first as he takes off his clothes and turns her over then settles back inside her and begins to take her more Klaus licks over her lips as he takes her mouth as he takes her body then he pulls his head back feeling himself roar as he is finally where he has wanted to be. All his life he has hunted Mages because what they could do for him use there Magic to help him build a Empire Never thought for one moment he would find a Female that is beautiful and full of Life and Love for her friends and Ah the Way she looks underneath him makes him even more determined to keep her there. He throws back his head and feels the beast so close as he again sinks his fangs in her Neck making her cry out all morning the room was filled with Cries and Moans as he takes her]

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon is taking off all the things from his closet and listening to the TV. Andie's death is being mentioned. Elena arrives)

Damon: Just can't stay away, can you?

Elena: You've been dodging my calls.

Damon: Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all.

Elena: Why didn't you tell me?

Damon: Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?

Elena: He called me, Damon.

Damon: What?

Elena: Stefan called me last night.

Damon: Well, what'd he say?

Elena: He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee.

Damon: Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically.

Elena: If he was gone, he wouldn't have called.

(He burns everything)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Alaric is in his bed. Someone knocks on the door)

Alaric: Go away, Damon!

(Someone knocks again. He gets up and opens the door. It's Elena)

Elena: Hi.

Alaric: You're, uh... Not who I expected.

Elena: I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan and Tennessee.

Alaric: Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this?

Elena: Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know.

Alaric: Ask Damon.

Elena: Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now.

Alaric: For good reason. Because it's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails.

Elena: Yeah, but he's still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved.

Alaric: And why do you have to be the one to save him?

Elena: Because I'm not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him. Tell me what you know, Ric. Please.

Alaric: They've been tracking werewolves, he Natalya and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis...

[Smoky Mountains, Tennessee]

(Klaus Natalya and Stefan are walking in the mountains. Stefan is holding Ray, unconscious, on his shoulders)

[Natalya is wearing some Blue jeans, Brown hiking boots a White t-shirt and her hair was up in a Pony tail after she put it up from the Heat as she carries the Bag full of Water bottles and Blood]

Klaus: You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?

Stefan: I'm fine.

Klaus: You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down...

Stefan: You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great.

Klaus: So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend.

Natalya: Maybe it's 'cause We're a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer.

Klaus: Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There. [ He looks back at Natalya who has kept her distance from him since this morning] Natalya Love are you feeling tired hungry. Thristy.

Natalya: ''I'm Fine Klaus.

[ Stefan has been looking at Them all day and can feel the tension in the air between them]

(They stop. They found the pack. Stefan enters their camp. Everyone looks at him. He puts Ray on the ground. A woman rushes over to him)

Woman: Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?

(Klaus rejoins Stefan)

Klaus: The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus.

Woman: You're the hybrid.

(Klaus smiles)

Klaus: You've heard of me. Fantastic.

[Lockwood's Mansion]

(Carol pours herself a glass of scotch and then puts some vervain in the arrives)

Tyler: Hey, mom.

(He kisses her on the cheek)

Carol: Morning, sweetheart. Coffee's hot.

(He pours himself some coffee)

Tyler: Rough night?

Carol: Uh, rough week. I'm a little stressed. You?

Tyler: Feeling pretty good.

Carol: You know, if you're going to bring a girl home, I wish she'd have the tact to not sneak out like a prostitute.

Tyler: I'm sorry. She snuck out?

Carol: Hmm.

(He drinks a sip of coffee)

Tyler: Whoa. I think the cream's bad.

(He puts the cup down)

Tyler: Don't wait up tonight.

(He kisses her on the cheek)

Tyler: Oh, and Caroline, she's not a prostitute.

(He leaves. Carol takes her phone and calls someone)

Carol: Bill, it's, um, Carol Lockwood. I've gotten myself into a bit of a vampire situation.

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy goes in the stockroom to rejoin Matt, who's working)

Matt: Please tell me you're not turning into one of these losers that hangs out at work on his day off.

Jeremy: You remember what we talked about last night, how I've been seeing things?

Matt: Honestly, Jer, last night is kind of a blur.

Jeremy: Well, I saw her again. I saw Vicki.

Matt: Why are you... why are you telling me this? You're dating a witch. Why don't you tell her?

Jeremy: Tell Bonnie that she brought me back to life and now I'm seeing my dead girlfriend? We don't need a witch, ok? There's examples all over the Internet. We need...

(He takes papers from his bag)

Jeremy: Personal items, and it works best when a family member tries to make contact.

Matt: No, no, no, no, no, no. We're... We're not contacting my sister.

Jeremy: She said, "help me."

Matt: If you're messing with me, man...

Jeremy: I saw her, Matt. She asked for help. You were the one she loved the most. If anyone's gonna be able to help me connect to her, it's you.

(Elena is talking with Tyler. Alaric looks at them)

Tyler: A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places were they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it.

Elena: What kind of places?

Tyler: Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff.

Elena: Anywhere in Tennessee?

Tyler: Yeah. Here. Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map.

(She gives him her phone)

Elena: Thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot.

Tyler: As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you one. Have you talked to her today?

Elena: No. Why?

Tyler: Just curious. Here.

(He gives her her phone)

Tyler: That's your best bet.

(Elena rejoins Alaric at the bar)

Alaric: Did you get anything?

Elena: How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?

Alaric: You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?

Elena: We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself. What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now.

Alaric: Yea, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs. A-all right fine. Let's just... Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving.

[Smoky Mountains, Tennessee]

(Klaus Natalya and Stefan are sitting. Everyone is looking at him)

Klaus: It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid.

(Ray wakes up)

Klaus: Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic.

Ray: What's happening to me?

Klaus: Natalya?

(Natalya gets up)

Natalya: Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die.

Klaus: Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?

(He looks at a man)

Klaus: You.

(He rushes over to him and bites his forearm. Stefan catches him, throws him on the ground in front off Ray. The woman protests but Klaus strangles her)

Stefan: If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop.

(Klaus looks at the girl)

Klaus: It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die.

Woman: I'd rather die than be a vampire.

Klaus: Wrong choice.

(He gives her his blood. Ray drinks the blood from the man.)

Klaus: She'll thank me for that later. Heh.

(He kills her)

Klaus: Ok, who's next?

(His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out)

Natalya: ''No wait Klaus. [ Struggling not to cry as she feels everyone's Emotions, Fear and hunger] ''Don't kill him, Maybe I can be of Help [ She takes her wrist and offers it to Ray who bites down as he transforms into a Hybrid in front of her which surprises her seeing him struggle Klaus a little Angry Yanks her to him]

Klaus: ''What was that? [ He watches as Ray is transforming]

Natalya: ''He's turning to a Hybrid didn't you want that to happen [ She was confused on why he's angry]

Klaus: ''I was going to offer him someone else.[ he shakes her in his arms making her push herself away from him] '' You will not ever go against my wishes again you understand me Mage.

Natalya: [ humiliated and Hurt she steps away from him confused about why she thought about anything else] ''I'm sorry Klaus I thought you needed someone who was human didn't matter who it was.

Klaus: ''Don't do it again or you will not like me when I'm angry. [ He turns back around to watch as Ray continues to transform into a Hybrid]

[Mystic Grill]

(Tyler is playing pool. Matt rejoins him with coffee)

Matt: You moving in or something? You've been here forever.

Tyler: I thought I was meeting Caroline. You haven't seen her, have you?

Matt: Not keeping up on her comings and goings anymore.

Tyler: Look, man, I never meant for me and her being friends to be a problem for you.

Matt: It is what it is. Tonight's a full moon. She usually helps you?

Tyler: Yeah. Whatever.

Matt: Do you, uh... Is this like the kind of thing that you need another person for?

Tyler: I can handle it. But thanks.

(He drinks some coffee)

Tyler: Ahh. What is up with my taste buds today?

Matt: Heh. It's the vervain. The sheriff has me slip it into the coffee here every now and then.

Tyler: That's what vervain tastes like?

Matt: Yeah. I'm surprised you can taste it, the coffee usually hides the flavour. For humans, anyway.

[Lockwood's Mansion]

(Someone rings the bell. She opens the door and a man enters)

Carol: Thank you so much for coming. Does anyone else know you're here?

Bill: No. I didn't drive through town. I came straight here.

Carol: Can I offer you a drink?

Bill: I think you should tell me what you expect me to do.

Carol: I was hoping you could tell me. It's Caroline, Bill. I remember the day she was born.

Bill: What does the rest of the council know?

Carol: I haven't said a word. I've been putting this together on my own for months now. Any ideas how to handle this? I can't get my hands dirty here for a lot of reasons.

Bill: She's a vampire, Carol. We do what we have to do.

[Smoky Mountains, Tennessee]

(Alaric and Elena are walking)

Alaric: In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be.

Elena: You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?

Alaric: Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause.

(They stop. He opens his bag. There's a lot of weapons)

Elena: Wow. You came stocked.

Alaric: Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag.

(He gives her a grenade)

Elena: Vervain grenade?

Alaric: Wolfsbane.

Elena: Well, since we're exchanging gifts...

(She shows him John's magical ring)

Alaric: That's John Gilbert's ring.

Elena: It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into.

Alaric: He gave it to you.

Elena: Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids.

Alaric: Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?

Elena: Ok, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour.

(He takes the ring. She gets closer to the water)

Elena: I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause.

(Damon arrives and pushes her in the water. Alaric puts up his crossbow.)

Elena: Damon! How are you even here?

Damon: Thanks for the tip, brother.

(She looks at Alaric)

Elena: You sold me out!

Alaric: You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?

(Klaus gives his blood to the human and compels him)

Klaus: There. Good as new. Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up.

Ray: They're dead. They're all dead.

Klaus: Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon.

Natalya: So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?

Klaus: No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades.

Stefan: For what war, might I ask?

Klaus: Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight.

Stefan: What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?

Klaus: Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder.

(Stefan laughs)

Stefan: That's why you're, uh... you're keeping us around? To witness my attitude adjustment[ He looks over at Natalya who hasn't come near Klaus ever since he got angry at her] It's seems we were right all along you only need Natalya's blood And I thought there was more to it?

Klaus:[ He turns around to look at Natalya feeling a distance from him and he didn't like it as he shrugs] You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know.

(Ray's eyes are bleeding)

Klaus: Something's wrong.

Stefan: That shouldn't be happening, should it?

Klaus: Well, obviously. [ Natalya slowly making her way over to Ray making sure not to Make Klaus mad]

Natalya: ''May I do something Klaus?

Klaus:[ He narrows his eyes at her as she slowly stands in front of her] ''What do you want to do?

Natalya: ''Just a Little magic to see what is wrong with him. [ She takes her hand to dip it in a water bottle and just as she was about to touch her fingers to Rays Forehead her hand was slap away by Klaus which startled her and he pulls her up by her throat and held up in the air] ''Wait what are you doing? [ He tightens his grip]

Klaus: ''What did I tell you. Don't try to over rule me.

Natalya: ''But...I'm not Klaus I'm only trying to find out Why Ray is looking the way he is. [ She looks down at Klaus to see if he believes her still finding his coldness towards her Fearful and Hurtful] ''I'm a Mage I can help find the answers.

Klaus: [ He sets her down on her feet and then pushes her towards Ray hard where she falls down on the ground] ''Then do it I better find some results or I will find another who would be better than you [ He walks away ]

Natalya:[ She watches him leave in disappointment as she puts her hands at Rays forehead as tears falls down her face] ''Forgive me Ray..ha I will try to find out why this is happening.

Ray:[ He is awed at her Kindness as he feels his body come warm]

[Natalya closes her eyes as she travels inside the Hybrids body to find out why he isn't doing okay and finds out that the reason the transition isn't working it's because of Elena she is the source of it all without her blood there won't be no Hybrids she opens her eyes as she stands up Dizzy as she turns to find Klaus standing near a tree still looking Cold towards her]

Natalya:[ Closing her eyes so she doesn't Cry in front of him] 'I um...Found the reason it's because of the Doppelganger without her blood you can't make Hybrids.

Klaus:[ He was Stunned that she found out this so fast and was furious as he takes her arms] ''How can you tell me that Now you knew this but you didn't tell me.

Natalya:[ Furious at this Bull headed man] ''This isn't my fault I didn't know until a Moment ago..[Sobs as she yells] ''What is wrong with you I haven't done anything wrong.

Klaus: ''No then how come It looks like you are failing me.[ She looks like he struck her in the Gut] ''Your suppose to be a Mage with Capable Magic and yet you can't seemed to Perform for me right. [ He steps away from her racking his hands over his face] ''I know why Maybe I haven't taken enough Blood from you.[ He walks back towards her but she realizing his intentions she thrusts her hand forward and throws him into a tree and runs away from him but stops to see him still frozen afraid for her life she runs away]

Stefan: ''No Klaus leave her alone this isn't her doing and you know it. [ He was worried what would happen to Natalya if she stays with Klaus]

Klaus: ''Get away Stefan before I kill you this is between me and The Mage. [ He watches as Natalya runs away into the woods knowing she fears him has him feel like a God but he didn't want to hurt her just to teach her a lesson]

(Elena is still in the water.)

Damon: Get out of the water, Elena.

Elena: If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home.

Damon: Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you.

Alaric: Right now, you're both acting like idiots.

Elena: You gave up on him Damon.

Damon: I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water.

Elena: No!

Damon: What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?

(He rejoins her in the water)

Elena: My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home.

Damon: Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe.

Elena: I'm not leaving before we find him.

Damon: It's a full moon tonight, Elena.

Elena: Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please.

Damon: Ok. Ok. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait.

Elena: I promise.

Damon: Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing.

Elena: I said I promise.

Damon: Fine.

(They get out of the water)

(Ray is shaking and his eyes are still bleeding)

Ray: You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?

Stefan: Some master race.

Klaus: Lose the attitude. [ He has been smelling where Natalya went making sure not to lose her scent]

(The woman wakes up)

Klaus: Derek, come feed your girlfriend.

(He gets up. Ray snarls and makes a few jumps and leaves. Klaus looks at Stefan)

Klaus: Go get him.

(Stefan jumps on Ray and pushes him on the ground. Ray bites him and leaves. Stefan is about to go after him but he hears Damon and Elena's voice.)

Damon: How you doing?

Elena: Fine.

Damon: You know, I could help you.

Elena: No, thanks.

Damon: Just one little fwoosh.

Elena: Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me.

Alaric: What are you guys, 12?

(Stefan sees them walking. Klaus arrives and Stefan tries to take him apart so he doesn't sees them)

Klaus: Where did he go?

Stefan: He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go.

(Klaus sees his arm)

Klaus: A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch.

Stefan: Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me.

Klaus: Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you.

Stefan: Can't be serious.

Klaus: You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty.

(Klaus goes back to the campsite and sees the others are waking up. All of their eyes are bleeding .He goes into the woods where Natalya ran away tracking her scent)

[In the Woods]

[Natalya is running as she feels sobs all over her body as everything Klaus has told her was wrong telling her that she was the one doing wrong and that she should be Punished she wraps her hands over her eyes as tears falls down her face she was about to run to the River when she runs into someone seeing it's Klaus She Screams as he takes her in his arms and forces her on the ground]

Natalya;[ She Pounds on Klaus's Chest and Back] ''No stop it I didn't do anything wrong I am a Mage Not God.[ She sobs as Klaus bends down to her Neck and Bites her making her Cry out feeling her blood leave her] ''STOP this No More Stop it

[ Klaus has felt a little Ashamed what he did to her. but like a Wolf Claiming his Mate he decides to make her see what he could do to her he rips her jeans off her as he Licks her lips and he works on unzipping his jeans when he felt her use her mind power on him pushing him off her]

[Natalya getting to her feet and Runs away but she feels him push her to the ground Face down he rises over her looking down at her Hungery for her body as he Pushes his hand between her legs Making her Cry out in shock as he pulls her lower body to his he lifts her shirt up until her Bra was showing and he dragged one Bra cup down baring her breast as he palms it as he licks at her Pulse again as he takes his two hands and forces her Hips up where he Sinks himself in her he begins to move in a Slow pace as he bends down to lick her on her spin as he starts pounding in her]

..Natalya:[ So hurt and filled with Want as he takes her she begins to yell at him] ''Why. are you doing this... Why do you like hurting me ...Ahaa Klaus Why do you do this? [ She puts her face in her Arms as she cries and Moan as he takes her roughly]

Klaus: ''Your Mine Natalya...Nobody else will do for you.[ He furiously Pounds inside her hearing her Moans only made the Desire for her stronger] ''I never want to Hurt you if I do you have My permission to stake me in the heart.[ He takes an arm and puts around her shoulders as he pulls her up against him and takes her face to turn her mouth to his]

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Tyler rejoins his mother in his dad's office)

Tyler: You put vervain in my coffee this morning. Why?

Carol: Vervain? What are you talking about?

Tyler: Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires in this town. You were testing me to see if I was a vampire. I want to know why.

Carol: You've been spending so much time with Caroline. I had to know for sure.

Tyler: What does Caroline have to do with it?

Carol: Let's skip the part where we pretend she's not one of them.

Tyler: Did you do something to her?

Carol: Tyler, I don't want you to be with her.

Tyler: Where is she, mom?

Carol: I can't let you be together.

Tyler: What did you do to her? Where is she?

Carol: You can't be with her. She's a monster.

Tyler: You don't know about me, do you?

Carol: Know what? Know what, Tyler?

[Smoky Mountains, Tennessee]

(The sun is setting. Damon, Elena and Alaric are still walking)

Alaric: We got about a mile left.

Damon: The sun's about to set.

Elena: I can see that, Damon.

Damon: I'm just saying.

Elena: The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time.

(They hear some twigs snaping. Ray come out. Alaric puts his crossbaw toward him)

Alaric: Stay where you are!

Ray: Vampire.

(He rushes over to Damon and they fight. He pushes Damon against a tree. He tries to bite him. Alaric shoots an arrow at him but Ray is still trying to bite Damon. Elena takes the wolfsbane grenade from her bag)

Elena: Damon!

(She throws it to him, he makes it explode on Ray's face. He screams and his face burns. Damon kicks him in the stomach. Ray's uncouscious)

Alaric: Let me guess. Hybrid.

[Matt's House]

(Matt and Jeremy enter a room full of boxes)

Matt: So this is all her stuff. We were supposed to donate it, but, uh, you know.

Jeremy: Well, everything I read said that personal items help build a stronger connection.

(They look into a box. Jeremy takes one of her shirts and Matt takes a pipe from it)

Matt: Does her pipe count?

(He takes a photo from when they were kids)

Matt: I don't know why I let you talk me into this, man.

Jeremy: It's because she's your sister and you have a chance to help her.

(Matt puts the picture on a table)

Matt: I can't do this. You gotta go.

Jeremy: Matt, please.

Matt: Nah, man. I can't do this, all right? You gotta go

(Jeremy leaves. Matt hears a noise. He turns around and sees that the picture has moved)

[Smoky Mountains, Tennessee]

(Damon and Alaric are tying Ray to the tree)

Damon: These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have?

(Elena is spraying a rope with something)

Elena: Ric, here. Take these.

(Damon touches it but his skin burns)

Damon: Aah! Ow!

Elena: I said Ric.

(Alaric takes it and puts it around Ray)

Alaric: All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon.

Elena: If we can get him to talk, we don't have to.

(Ray screams. The transformation begins)

Damon: Is he turning?

Elena: It's impossible. It's still daylight.

Alaric: Tell him that.

(Damon gets closer to Ray and catches his shoulders)

Elena: There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full.

Alaric: You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf.

(Ray screams and snarls)

Elena: Damon, we've got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!

(They run)

(It's nighttime. Klaus is with Derek and Natalya even though they made up it will along way for her to be that close to him after what he tried to do to her)

Klaus: Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you.

(He kills him by drinking his blood. The woman is in front of him)

Klaus: Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here.

(All the werewolves' eyes are bleeding. They look like zombies)

Klaus: Bloody Hell.

Natalya: ''Klaus Look at this it's not working you need to stop giving them your blood and killing them or there will be no Werewolves left. I told you what the Cure is.

Klaus: ''Yes the Doppelganger's blood. If only you would have told me months ago we wouldn't dealing with this problem.

[ Natalya nods and swallows as Guilt come to her heart knowing that Elena is alive]

(Damon, Elena and Alaric are running. Elena trips)

Damon: Don't move.

(Elena raises her head. She's face to face with a werewolf)

Damon: Here, doggie, doggie.

(He runs. The werewolf runs after him)

Alaric: Come on. Let's keep moving.

Elena: We can't leave Damon.

Alaric: He can handle himself. Let's move.

Elena: No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here.

Alaric: I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Elena, now!

[Old Lockwood's cellar]

(Tyler and Carol enter)

Carol: Tyler, what is it? Just... just tell me.

Tyler: You need to see for yourself.

(He takes the chains)

Carol: What are you doing?

Tyler: You think Caroline's a monster? I'm the monster, mom.

Carol: What?

(He grunts)

Carol: Tyler, what's happening?

(He pushes her into the cellar and closes the door)

Carol: Tyler, what are you doing?

Tyler: Me, Uncle Mason, it's in our blood. It's our family curse.

Carol: What curse?

(The transformation begins)

Carol: Tyler, what's happening?! What's happening?

(His fangs are out and his eyes are yellow. She screams)

Carol: Oh, my God! Ohh! No! Ohh!

[Smoky mountains, Tennessee]

(Damon is walking but Ray rushes toward him in human form but Stefan stops him and rips his heart out)

Damon: Fancy meeting you here.

Stefan: What part of "don't follow me anymore" got lost in translation, Damon?

Damon: Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls.

Stefan: I didn't call her.

Damon: Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you.

Stefan: She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time.

(Elena and Alaric are in the car)

Elena: Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in this car?

Alaric: Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe.

Elena: I thought you were checked out of taking care of people.

Alaric: I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here.

Elena: You're better at it than you think, you know?

Alaric: Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?

Elena: You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so... We're kind of good for each other.

Alaric: I'm keeping the ring, then.

(Damon arrives toward the car)

Elena: Damon?

(She gets out of the car)

Elena: Are you ok? Did you...?

Damon: Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please.

Elena: Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?

Damon: I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8... (He catches her and pushes her toward the car) Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?

Elena: Damon, stop being such a caveman.

(Stefan watches them go in the car. Elena looks through the window but Stefan's gone)

[Gilbert's House]

(Someone rings the bell. Jeremy opens the door. It's Matt)

Matt: I'm sorry about earlier.

Jeremy: Hey, don't worry about it, man. You know, it's, uh... It's a lot to ask.

(Matt has beers in his hand)

Jeremy: Heh. Come on in.

(Matt enters)

Matt: I spent the day going through her stuff. It was weird, you know, all the memories. I realize that most people didn't really get Vic. You know, they saw her as trouble and let it go at that. But you really got her. You know, you... you got her better than I did most of the time so... I don't know what we're gonna do with all this, but... here.

(He gives Jeremy a bag. Jeremy opens it and takes Vicki's shirt from it)

Jeremy: You know, I don't remember her dying. I don't know if Caroline told you that when she told you everything.

Matt: Nah, she didn't.

Jeremy: Elena made them take that memory away from me, thought I couldn't handle it. So whatever my last moment was with her, I don't have it.

Matt: I don't either. I don't remember the last moment I had with Vicki before she was a vampire... When she was still my sister.

(Jeremy turns around. Vicki's here)

Vicki: Matty?

(Matt doesn't sees her though)

Matt: Do you see something? Is she here?

(Jeremy is still looking at Vicki)

Jeremy: You said you needed help. Tell me how I can help you please.

Vicki: I can come back. Help me come back.

Matt: What is she saying? Tell me.

(A window breaks and Anna appears)

Anna: Jeremy. Don't trust Vicki.

[Smoky Mountains, Tennessee]

(Stefan comes back with Ray. The rest of the pack are dead. Klaus and Natalya is here)

Klaus: They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead.

(He yells)

Klaus: I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger.

(Stefan is uncomfortable)

Klaus: You look like hell.

Stefan: Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do.

Klaus: It should have worked.

(He takes a bottle of beer. He bites his wrist, put the blood in the bottle and gives the bottle to Stefan)

Klaus: Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you're the only comrade I have left. (Stefan drinks the blood from the bottle and throws it aside.)

Natalya: ''Wait what if you did the Spell wrong when you did the ritual maybe the Doppelganger wasn't suppose to die.

Klaus: ''Trust me sweetheart My witch was completely trust worthy she wouldn't have lied to me. and you are telling me that I did something wrong. [ He looks over at her] ''Wrong man to be crossing my dear. [ She looks at him then swallows as he passed her sighing that still after everything they done he still looks at her coldly]

[Gilbert's House]

(Elena enters her bedroom. Damon's here)

Elena: Seriously?

Damon: I was wrong.

Elena: Are you drunk?

Damon: No. I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong.

Elena: You saw him out there? Damon, is he ok?

Damon: No, he's not ok, Elena. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked... But he can be saved.

Elena: What happened out there? What changed your mind?

Damon: I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return. I'll help you bring him back.

Elena: Thank you.

Damon: But before I do, I need you to answer one question. What made you change your mind?

Elena: What do you mean?

Damon: You were so hellbent on staying on that mountain, then you just gave up. So what changed your mind?

Elena: We were under attack, Damon.

Damon: You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring. You could have kept going.

Elena: It was too dangerous.

Damon: It was too dangerous going out there to begin with, so what was it?

Elena: Why are you being like this?

Damon: What changed your mind, Elena?

Elena: I didn't want to see you get hurt, ok? I was... I was worried about you.

Damon: Thanks.

(He's about to leave)

Elena: Yes, I worry about you. Why do you even have to hear me say it?

(He gets closer to her and touches her face)

Damon: Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone. Good night, Elena.

(He touches her hair and leaves the room. Alaric is at the top of the stairs with his luggage)

Damon: How's it going, Ric?

(He leaves. Alaric looks at Elena)

Alaric: Know what you're doing there?

Elena: No, I don't.

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Tyler wakes up. He's naked. He looks at Carol. She has witnessed everything)

Carol: I'll take care of it. I'll make sure nothing happens to her.

Tyler: Thank you.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Carol calls Bill)

Carol: I think we made a mistake.

Bill: Carol, you called me in to take care of this problem. Why the sudden change of heart?

Carol: Maybe a guilty conscience.

Bill: Don't feel guilty. They're not human. They're monsters.

Carol: What if we're wrong?

Bill: My family's been committed to this fight for almost 150 years, Carol. You married into it, so maybe you don't understand, but I do. I know what my obligations are.

Carol: Wait.

[A cellar]

(Caroline is tied to a chair)

Caroline: Hello! Mrs. Lockwood?! Somebody!

(She hears someone coming)

Caroline: Who's that? Mrs. Lockwood?! Please.

(Bill opens the door and enters)

Bill: Hello, Caroline.

Caroline: Daddy?


	47. The End Of The Affair

**The End Of The Affair**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

Damon's phone rings. He answers it

Damon: You're interrupting my drink.

Katherine: You miss me?

Damon: Katherine. Where are you?

Katherine: Lurking outside your window, pining away.

Damon: What do you want?

Katherine: I'm homesick. What have I missed?

Damon: Well, Stefan and Natalya's still Klaus' little prisoners and Elena still thinks she can save him and no one's thought about you since you left.

Katherine: And what about you? I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother, you're plotting some sort of way of moving in on his girlfriend.

Damon: I didn't give up on him. I just don't know where he is.

Katherine: Hmm.

Damon: But you do. Are you trailing them?

Katherine: A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away.

Damon: Which means you know exactly where they are.

Katherine: All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers.

Damon: How do you know that?

Katherine: Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you.

Damon: Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?

Katherine: Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted.

Damon: Where are they?

[Chicago]

(Klaus Natalya and Stefan get out of a car)

Klaus: Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan.

Natalya: What are we doing here?

Klaus: I know how much Stefan loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?

Stefan: Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur.

Klaus: Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend.

Chicago, 1920's

Klaus: Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun.

(Stefan is in a car making out with a girl but then he drinks her blood and kills her. He gets out of the car and removes the blood from his lips)

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Stefan enters a bar. The singer and owner of the bar sees him)

Gloria: Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?

Stefan: Save me a dance, Gloria.

(He's about to grab a glass of champagne but a lady takes it before)

Stefan: Ooh. Please, help yourself.

Rebekah: Oh, I always do.

(She gets closer, licks his lips and whispers in his hear, she's vamped out)

Rebekah: Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely.

(She's about to leave but he catches her arm)

Stefan: No, no, no. Who are you?

(She makes a sign to tells him to shut up)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

Klaus: Chicago was magical.

Stefan: Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it.

Klaus: Going to get down to business, then?

Natalya: Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?

Klaus: We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her. [ Natalya was getting a little annoyed with this Hybrid all summer they have run around trying to find Werewolves and she was tired ever since Klaus took her in the woods he hasn't touched her since which she was grateful for she didn't now what she was going to do if he touched her again Klaus looks back at Natalya wondering why she is still standing there] ''Come on little Mage or I'll drag you inside.

[Gilbert's House]

(Elena is in her bedroom, sleeping. She moves and is on Damon. She suddenly wakes up and is surprised)

Damon: Rise and shine, sleepy head.

Elena: Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!

Damon: You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool.

Elena: Ugh. Oh, my God.

(She looks at her alarm)

Elena: 6:00 A.M. seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at 6:00 A.M.?

Damon: Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan home. See ya.

(He gets up)

Elena: Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is he?

Damon: Windy city.

Elena: He's in Chicago? Well, how do you know?

Damon: It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it. Start packing.

Elena: Is he ok?

Damon: Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah.

(He opens one of her drawers and takes one of Elena's underwear)

Damon: Ooh. Put these in the "yes" pile.

(She gets up, takes it from his hands and puts it back in the drawer)

[A cellar]

(Caroline is still attached to a chair. She hears a noise)

Caroline: Daddy, are you there? Why won't you talk to me? Dad!

(Smoke enters the cellar. Bill opens the door and enters)

Bill: Shhh. I'm so sorry this happened to you.

Caroline: Dad...

Bill: I need an answer. How do you walk in the sunlight?

Caroline: Just let me go.

Bill: Sweetheart, please, just answer me. Then we'll get on with it.

Caroline: Is that all you want to know?

Bill: That's all I want to know.

(She shows him her ring)

Bill: Interesting.

(He takes the ring off)

Caroline: No, dad, no! What are you...

(He throws the ring on the floor)

Caroline: What are you doing? What are you doing?

Bill: Your ancestors built this place. People figured it was for unruly prisoners at the jailhouse, but... They had something else in mind. Vervain in the ventilation system to keep their subject weak. Reinforced steel containment chair. And that.

(He exits the cellar)

Caroline: What are you doing?

(He comes back with a blood bag and puts it in front of her. She vamps out. He takes the blood bag back)

Bill: Blood controls you, sweetheart. This is how I'm going to fix you.

Caroline: What?

(He pulls on a chain. The sun enters the cellar. Caroline screams and burns)

[Damon's car]

(Damon and Elena are driving to Chicago)

Damon: I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last momento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace.

(She touches her vervain necklace)

Elena: It's an antique, Damon. Like you.

(He takes a diary from the back of the car)

Damon: Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago.

Elena: It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts.

Damon: You need to be prepared for what you're about to see.

Elena: I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it.

(He opens the diary)

Damon: Here's one. March 12, 1922.

(He starts reading, changing his voice)

Damon: "I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember."

(He looks at Elena)

Damon: Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?

(She takes the diary from his hands)

Elena: Eyes on the road, grandma.

Damon: Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate.

(She opens the journal and reads a page)

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Stefan is at the bar, drinking with his friends. Rebekah is dancing with a man but she stops and rejoins Stefan and his friends)

Rebekah: Sorry to crash the fun, boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not you.

Stefan: I am so sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?

(His friends laugh. She touches his face)

Rebekah: It would take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me.

(She's about to leave)

Stefan: Ahem. Hey, hey. You ever going to tell me your name?

Rebekah: Sure. When you earn it. Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it.

(She goes back to the dance floor and dances with a man)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

[Gloria's bar]

(Klaus Natalya and Stefan enter)

Klaus: Looks familiar, doesn't it?

Stefan: I can't believe this place is still here.

Gloria: You got to be kidding me.

(Klaus smiles)

Klaus: So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender...

Gloria: Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny.

(She looks at Stefan)

Gloria: I remember you.

Stefan: Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be...

Gloria: Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?

Klaus: Gloria's a very powerful witch.

Gloria: I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day.

Klaus: Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?

Stefan: Yeah, sure thing.[ Gloria has looked at Natalya and feeling the power come from her]

Gloria: ''Your a Mage interesting I bet you have kept Klaus busy. Tell me has he managed to use you for your Magic yet.

Natalya: ''No he hasn't what do you mean use me? [ She looks at Klaus confused as he stands there looking Surprised and a little serious]

Klaus: ''Well I needed you not just for your Powers and Blood but for something else

Gloria:[ Seeing the Look on Natalya's face and decided to put the girl at ease with the truth] ''Ha he hasn't told you all he needs from you. Not only does he need Hybrids but he was hoping to use you as a woman to bair his child.

Natalya: [Pale as she said that looking at Klaus in disbelief] ''That is all you want from me a Child Oh God I can't have children now I've got Plans and you are taking them away from me all because you want Power Klaus How can you do this to me.

Klaus: ''It's just not about you. I will do what I can to make a Life where Nobody will ever try to come after me again. [ She growls in frustration at him and then shakes her head as she walks over to one of the tables and sits down with her head in her hands]

(He goes to the bar. Klaus looks at Gloria)

Klaus: You look ravishing, by the way.

Gloria: Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels.

Klaus: So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse.

Gloria: [She looks at Natalya as she speaks to Klaus] '' Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it.

Klaus: Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead.

Gloria: I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah.

Klaus: Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied.

Gloria: She has what I need. Bring her to me.[She walks over to Natalya seeing that she is crying rubs her back] ''You shouldn't let Klaus get to you honey. Don't worry he didn't succeed if that is what your worried about. Just hold your head up and hope all this comes to an end.

Natalya:[ She nods] 'Thank you. [ taking a Napkin and wraps her face]

(Stefan finds a picture on the wall and is surprised)

Stefan: What is this?

Klaus: Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place.

Stefan: But this is me. With you.

(He shows him the picture. It's them in the 1920s)

[Caroline's house]

(Liz calls Caroline but she does't answer so she leaves a message)

Liz: Caroline! It's mom. Just coming up for air after a few all-nighters at the station. I thought we'd have lunch and you could remind me I promised not to work so hard.

(Tyler knocks on the door)

[A cellar]

(Caroline is still burning in the sun. She cries)

Caroline: No! Please! Stop! Please stop! Please!

(The sun disappears)

Caroline: I don't hurt anyone, I swear. Dad, I swear. I can handle the urges. I can!

Bill: If you could handle it, this wouldn't happen.

(He puts a blood bag in front of her. She vamps out)

Caroline: I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Bill: I'm conditioning you to associate vampirism with pain, in time, the thought of human blood will make you repress your vampire instincts completely.

Caroline: That's impossible. Daddy, you can't change who I am.

Bill: Yes, I can

Caroline: No.

Bill: You remember this feeling?

Caroline No! No! No! No, no!

(He pulls on the chain again to make the sun appear in the cellar. Her skin burns, she screams)

[An apartment, Chicago]

(Elena and Damon arrive at an apartment)

Elena: Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?

Damon: There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird.

Elena: If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work.

Damon: Shh.

(He breaks the lock and opens the door)

Damon: Here we are. Stefan's second personality home.

(They enter)

Elena: He obviously hasn't been here.

Damon: Tour is not over yet.

(He goes toward a wall and opens a hidden door. There's a lot of alcohol in there.)

Elena: Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster.

Damon: Look harder.

(She gets closer and sees a list of names.)

Elena: It's a list of names.

Damon: Mm-hmm

Elena: These are all of his victims?

Damon: Still handling it?

Elena: What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?

Damon: I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own.

(She seems disgusted)

Elena: Where are you going?

Damon: His old stomping ground.

Elena: I'm coming with you.

Damon: No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him.

(He leaves)

[Chicago]

Stefan: This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?

Klaus: You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes.

Stefan: No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?

Klaus: I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait.

Stefan: What the hell is going on? Answer me.

Klaus: Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you.[ He has been looking at Natalya and seeing the distance she has put between them knowing it is his fault again he should have just told her the truth]

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Stefan is drinking blood from a women. Rebekah drinks with him on the other side of her neck. Rebekah and Stefan kiss. He sees her necklace. It's the one he offered to Elena)

Stefan: It's beautiful.

Rebekah: A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical.

Stefan: And is it?

Rebekah: It brought me love, didn't it?

(Klaus arrives and catches her)

Klaus: It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving.

(He catches her)

Rebekah: Get off of me!

(Stefan gets up)

Stefan: Who is this guy?

Rebekah: Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks.

Klaus: So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go.

Rebekah: Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend.

Klaus: No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say.

[Nowadays, Chicago]

Stefan: Your sister. So I knew another original vampire. Klaus: If you can't handle it, then don't ask.

(All the coffins containing the originals are around them. Klaus opens one. Rebekah is in it. He smiles and touches her face)

Stefan: I don't recognize her.

Klaus: Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine.

(He takes the dagger out of her chest)

Klaus: Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah.

(He looks at Stefan Natalya is standing over by the other coffins as they are looking at Rebekah)

Klaus: She's being dramatic.

Natalya: ''So this is your Youngest Sibling.[ She touches Rebekah's hair] 'She's Lovely.

Klaus: ''Yeah she is but can be a little hot head when she wants to be. [ He touches Natalya on her hair causing her to look at him a little]

Stefan: Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?

Klaus: Well, you have many useful talents.

Stefan: Do I?

Klaus: In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you.

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Klaus is at the table with Stefan and Rebekah)

Klaus: So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline.

Rebekah: Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist.

Stefan: Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?

Klaus: Well, let's see. Um... I killed most of them.

Rebekah: But not all.

Stefan: And you're ok with that?

Rebekah: Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually.

(She touches Klaus' hand. A men stops by their table)

Man: Where the hell's my wife?

Stefan: I don't know. I give up.

Man: You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight.

(Klaus and Rebekah laugh. Stefan calls a woman)

Stefan: Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second.

Man: Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving.

(Stefan stops him and compels him)

Stefan: Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting.

(The man sits down next to Klaus and Lila next to Stefan. He takes off her glove and takes a knife)

Rebekah: Stefan, don't be mean.

Man: What the hell are you doing?

(Klaus seems intrigued. Stefan cuts Lila wrist and the blood pours in a glass)

Stefan: Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?

(She gets up and leaves. Stefan compels the man)

Stefan: I'd like you to join me for a drink.

(He gives him the glass with the blood of his wife)

Man: What kind of sick freaks are you?

Stefan: I said, drink!

(He takes a sip of his wife's blood)

Stefan: I didn't catch your name.

Man: Go to hell.

(Klaus laughs)

Stefan: Do you want another sip?

Man: Liam. Liam Grant.

Stefan: Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam

(He drinks)

Stefan: Finish it

(Klaus laughs)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

Klaus: I was your number one fan.

Stefan: Why should I believe any of this?

(Klaus compels the guy who handles the trasport)

Klaus: When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die.

Natalya: Where are you going?

Klaus: You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you.

Stefan: How?

Klaus: We're going to your old apartment. [ He turns around and takes Natalya in his arms whispers in her ear] ''Stay here for me and make sure you get something to eat.

[Gloria's bar]

(Damon enters the bar)

Gloria: Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place.

Damon: Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around.

Gloria: I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd.

Damon: You've seen him?

Gloria: With Klaus. Bad combo.

Damon: You know where they went?

Gloria: They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me.

Damon: Gloria...

(He touches her hand.)

Damon: Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?

(She removes her hand)

Gloria: I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire. [ Natalya walks out of the restroom and sees Damon at the bar with Gloria]

Natalya: ''Damon your here? [ He turns around and shocked that he sees her alive and not to well for she is pale and looks like she hasn't seen a Hair salon in days]

Damon: ''Natalya Oh My god [He walks over and Hugs her but she winces and Groans as he pulls away] ''Are you okay what's happened.

Natalya: ''Spent all summer looking for Werewolves let's just say I'm not handling it very well.[ All over her body is aching from the hike in the woods and Klaus possession of her body] ''He tried turning the werewolves into Hybrids but it didn't work he managed to kill a lot of werewolves trying it. and you know how My Empathy is with that.

Damon: ''Damn Klaus. First he takes my brother and turns him into a Ripper and now he is hurting you. How long can you take before you collapse. [He walks her over a table and sits her down as he sits in front of her] ''Let me take you home.

Natalya: ''I can't Damon[ She sighs as Sadness enters her eyes] ''Klaus will kill you and then Stefan I can't let him do that. Please don't worry about me. I will be fine.

Damon: ''Fine doesn't sit well with me. Look at you your dropping in front of me when was the last time you slept.

Natalya: ''I've only managed to get a least 6 hours then there is Klaus constantly moving us around to find Stupid Werewolves I'm tired and I want it over and I'm not the only one Stefan is about to lose his mind.

[Stefan's old apartment]

(Elena is reading Stefan's diary. There's Stefan's voiceover)

Stefan: April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again.

(She turns the pages)

Stefan: June, 1924... Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery.

(She turns the pages again)

Stefan: 1935... cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project... Getting me to laugh.

(She hears Klaus and Stefan coming. She's surprised. Klaus sees that the lock has been broken. He kicks the door and they enter)

Klaus: What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?

(Elena is in the hidden closet)

Stefan: It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?

Klaus: Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual.

(Elena looks at the list and sees Liam Grant's name)

Stefan: To write it down.

Klaus: And relive the kill... Over and over again.

(He opens the hidden door)

Klaus: You believe me now?

(Stefan enters the closet to see the list. He turns his head and is surprised to see Elena. She looks at him, with hope. Stefan looks at her)

Stefan: Look what I found.

(Elena is scared but Stefan takes a bottle and gives it to Klaus.. She's relieved)

Stefan: 1918. Single malt.

Klaus: My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with.

(Stefan closes the closet)

(Elena is behind a wall. She has a vervain dart in her hand. She hears someone coming but it's Damon)

Elena: Finally! I called you an hour ago!

(He gives her a bag)

Damon: Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight.

(He sits down)

Elena: I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?

Damon: I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on. Are you ok?

Elena: Yeah.

Damon: Ok, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross.

Elena: So you know where he's going to be?

Damon: Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan.

Elena: Ok. Thank you.

Damon: But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this.

Elena: I can do this.

[Gloria's bar]

(Klaus and Stefan are at the bar Natalya is sitting at the Table eating dinner. Gloria gives them two beers)

Gloria: Where's Rebekah?

Klaus: She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand.

(He looks at Stefan)

Klaus: What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground.

Stefan: So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?

Klaus: Well, that's certainly half of it.

Stefan: What's the other half?

Klaus: The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman.

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Klaus and Stefan are at the bar)

Stefan: They're jealous. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are.

Klaus: What? An abomination?

Stefan: No. A king.

(Klaus smiles. Stefan laughs)

Klaus: Look at us. Two sad orphans. My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad.

Stefan: I appreciate the advice.

Klaus: And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid.

Stefan: You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you.

[Nowadays, Chicago]

(Klaus raises his shot of tequila)

Klaus: To friendship.

Stefan: ''Why is Natalya here you have done nothing but drag her all over the place and not once have you treated her right. I mean look at her[ Natalya is eating and looking tired like she hasn't seen a bed in days] ''If you don't need her anymore then let her go.

Klaus:[ He looks at Natalya with guilt he sighs as Stefan told the truth he needed to start treating her better or she will leave] ''I will make it up to her. and No I will not let her go yet. So get use to having her here.

Stefan:[ He glares at Klaus] ''You are a Dick.

[A cellar]

(Caroline has burns marks on her skin)

Bill: I want you to know, when Carol Lockwood called and told me about you... I sat down and cried.

Caroline: Dad, I'm ok. I've learned to adapt. I don't need to be fixed. I can't be fixed.

Bill: I've always taught you to try your best. I need you to try your best now.

(He puts a blood bag in front of her. She doesn't vamp out)

Bill: There, see? You're doing it.

Caroline: I can't.

Bill: Yes, you can. Fight the urge.

Caroline: Daddy, I'm starving.

Bill: I know you are, Care. Try.

Caroline: Why? You know that this isn't going to work.

Bill: It has to work. It's the only option.

Caroline: Why are you trying to fix me?

Bill: So I don't have to kill you!

(She vamps out)

Caroline: Daddy, I'm sorry.

(He raises his head)

Bill: The sun's gone down. We'll try again tomorrow.

(He gets out and closes the door, but Liz is here and holds a gun toward him)

Liz: Hello Bill.

Bill: Put the gun down, Liz. I know what I'm doing.

Liz: That's our daughter in there. She looks up to you. She loves you.

Bill: Then she'll trust me to do the right thing. Let me do this, Liz. Not because she's a monster. But because we love her.

Liz: Tyler.

(Tyler comes out and goes down the stairs)

Bill: You're not going in there.

(Liz shoots next to him)

Liz: Go ahead.

(He opens the door and enters the cellar)

Caroline: Tyler.

(He rushes toward her and breaks the chains)

Tyler: It's ok. We're going to get you out of here.

Caroline: My ring.

(He takes it, puts it on her finger, carries her and takes her out)

[Gloria's bar]

Stefan: So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?

Klaus: All good things must come to an end.

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Stefan and Rebekah are dancing. Klaus looks at them with a smile. But suddenly he seems to feel something. Policemen enter and shoot everywhere in the bar. Rebakah and Stefan hide behind the bar. Stefan takes one of the bullets from the ground)

Stefan: They're using wooden bullets. They know.

Rebekah: That means he's here.

Stefan: Who? Who's here?

Klaus: Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart.

(She gets up and Klaus catches her)

Stefan: What the hell is going on?

Rebekah: Stefan!

Klaus: Go!

(Her necklace falls on the floor. Stefan is about to take it but Klaus interrupts him to talk with him)

Klaus: Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here.

Stefan: What are you talking about?

(Klaus compels him)

Klaus: You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother.

(He disappears)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

[Gloria's bar]

Stefan: You compelled me to forget?

Klaus: It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate.

Stefan: But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone.

Klaus: Storytime's over.

(Stefan turns his head and sees Damon, he makes a sign. Stefan then looks at Klaus)

Stefan: I need another drink. A real one.

[ Bathroom]

Natalya is washing her face trying to stay awake because she is so tired looking in the Mirror seeing the dark circles around her eyes then taking her hair down out of the bun watching as it falls down to her lower back she sits down on the floor against the wall and lays her head down on her lap she was falling asleep when she felt someone caress the back of her head she looks up to see Klaus who kisses her on the forehead]

Natalya: ''Klaus I'm sorry I've just been so Tired lately. [ She was about to get up when he stops her]

Klaus: ''No you need some rest and I'm going to let you.[ He gives her the Keys to the SUV] ''Go to the Car and take a Nap you need it. I should have taken better care of you and tomorrow I will take you shopping and get your Hair done.

Natalya:[ She gazes at him to see any hidden motives but not finding none she Nods as he helps her up] ''Okay Thank you Klaus. [ She takes her Jacket off the floor and then takes the Keys and walks out of the Bathroom]

(Stefan and Damon Outside of the Bar]

Stefan: What is wrong with you?!

Damon: What is wrong with you? You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!

Stefan: Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago.

Damon: She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried.

Stefan: She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive.

Damon: What are you talking about?

Stefan: She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me.

(Damon doesn't say anything right away)

Damon: Tell her yourself.

(Stefan sees Elena)

(Damon rejoins Klaus at the bar)

Klaus: I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now.

Damon: Oh, honey, I've been called worse.

Klaus: You don't give up, do you?

Damon: Give me my brother and Natalya back... You'll never have to see me again.

Klaus: Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan and Natalya I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so...

Damon: What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker.

(Klaus strangles him)

(Stefan is in the parking lot with Elena)

Stefan: You shouldn't be here.

Elena: Where else would I be?

Stefan: What do you want? Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long.

(She touches his face)

Elena: Come home.

(She embraces him and is about to stake him with a vervain dart but he stops her and catches her wrist. He hurts her)

Stefan: How much clearer can I make it? I don't want to come home!

(Klaus is stabbing Damon with a toothpick)

Klaus: Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries.

(He stabs him again)

Klaus: Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm.

(He stabs him again)

Klaus: Ohh. Almost.

Damon: You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun.

Klaus: You won't be any fun after you're dead.

(He pushes him on the ground and is about to stab him but Gloria burns the stake with her powers)

Klaus: Really?

Gloria: Not in my bar. You take it outside.

(Klaus looks at Damon)

Klaus: You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back. and As for Natalya she is Mine.

(Elena and Stefan are still in the parking lot)

Stefan: Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working.

Elena: Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it. Come with me, Stefan, please.

Stefan: And what do you expect if I do? Huh? It's never going to be the same, Elena.

Elena: I know that.

Stefan: I don't think you do. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans.

Elena: Lexi found you like this before. In the twenties, and... And she saved you.

Stefan: And you know what I did after that? I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life.

Elena: I can't give up on you, Stefan.

Stefan: Yes, you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go.[ He turns to see Natalya who is in tears as she hears this she shakes her head at him]

Natalya: ''Stefan you are not thinking straight Don't let Klaus take away everything you done when you met Elena don't push her away like this.

Stefan: [He starts to Cry as she takes her hand and fills his heart with Peace] ''I don't want to lose her but I've killed so many people How can she want to be with me.

Natalya: ''She came all this way for you regardless of Klaus catching her You once would have done anything for her and make sure she was safe Now she wants to do the same for you.

Stefan:[ He feels himself at ease as she spoke to him and he Hugs her] ''Maybe when this is all over I can get back with her but until this thing with Klaus is over It's over between us.

Natalya: ''You should go back inside Klaus gave me his keys so I can get some sleep even if it's for a while.

Stefan: ''I'm sorry you didn't get no sleep Guess Klaus forget your Human still.

Natalya: ''Yeah well I'm going to sleep. [ She walks over to the SUV and gets in and locks the doors back as Stefan goes back inside]

[Damon's car]

(Elena is in the car, looking through the window and touching her necklace. Damon enters the car)

Damon: You ok?

Elena: Just drive.

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is in her bed and Liz is here. Caroline finishes her blood bag and gives it to Liz)

Caroline: Thank you.

Liz: Honey, your dad... All our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations. And we were taught never to stray from them.

Caroline: You did.

Liz: You taught me to look at things in a different way.

Caroline: I just thought that he was the one who got me.

Liz: He did. He will again.

(Tyler arrives. Liz gets up and is about to leave)

Caroline: Hey, mom? Thanks for believing in me.

(Liz leaves. Tyler enters)

Tyler: Would now be a bad time to give you crap about sneaking out on me?

(She smiles but then is about to cry. He rejoins her on the bed and embraces her. She cries)

Caroline: He hates me. My dad hates me.

(He kisses her head)

[Chicago]

(Klaus enters the room full of his family's coffins. Rebekah's is empty and the man is dead)

Klaus: Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are.

(She stabs him with the dagger)

Rebekah: Go to hell, Nik!

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Klaus and Rebakah are next to a car)

Klaus: Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!

(She doesn't move)

Rebekah: He'll be here any second.

Klaus: Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move.

Rebekah: Not without Stefan.

Klaus: Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go.

Rebekah: What did you do?

Klaus: Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums.

Rebekah: I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan.

Klaus: Fine. Then choose. Him or me.

(She does't answer)

Klaus: That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go.

Rebekah: Good-bye, Nik.

(He drives the dagger through her heart)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

(Klaus takes the dagger out of his chest and throws it on the ground)

Klaus: Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me.

Rebekah: Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more.

Klaus: I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in.

(Stefan comes in)

Rebekah: Stefan...

(Klaus gets closer to him and compels him)

Klaus: Now you remember.

(He remembers everything)

Stefan: Rebekah.

Klaus: Stefan.

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Stefan looks at the photograph)

Stefan: Hey, buddy, take a picture of my brother and me.

(He takes Klaus by the shoulders for the picture)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

(Stefan looks at Klaus and Rebekah)

Stefan: I remember you. We were friends.

Klaus: We are friends.

(He looks at Rebekah)

Klaus: And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch.

Rebekah: The original witch?

Klaus: What do you have that Gloria needs?

(She touches her neck)

Rebakah: Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!

Klaus: I don't know. I didn't touch it.

Rebekah: We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!

Klaus: Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!

(She looks into the coffin but doesn't find it so she throws it on the ground. Stefan is concerned)

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon is on the phone with Katherine)

Damon: Ok. You were right. He was there.

Katherine: I'm always right. Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak?

Damon: Where are you?

Katherine: Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?

Damon: I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons.

Katherine: Keep guessing, Damon. Bye-bye.

(She hangs up and laughs)

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Rebekah's necklace is on the ground. Katherine's here and is about to take it but she disappears and Stefan's here. He takes the necklace. She watches him. A man is behind him)

Mikael: Hey kid. Chicago P.D.

Stefan: I'm not afraid of you.

Mikael: Oh, I'm not here for you.

(He shows him a drawing of Klaus and Rebekah)

Mikael: Have you seen these two?

Stefan: I've never seen those people before in my life.

Mikael: Wrap it up, boys. We're through here.

(He looks at him and leaves. Stefan has Rebekah's necklace in his hand. Katherine watches him and leaves)

[Nowadays]

(Katherine gets out of the phonebooth. She's in fact in Chicago)


	48. Disturbing Behavior

**Disturbing Behavior**

Chicago

[ Natalya has been at the hair salon getting a new Make over her hair is cut in Layers falling down her Lower back in waves. she just walked into store]

Klaus:[ Looks up in shock as he see's Natalya in a new hair style and she looked better after getting some sleep and refreshing] ''There you are Natalya You are looking so beautiful.

Natalya: ''Thanks [ She sits down on the couch beside Stefan which disappointed Klaus as he looks at her]

Klaus: ''Well now that you have a fresh Look I need you to get a New Wardrobe I'm not going to have My Mage look like a street Bum. [ She looks at him with a glare]

Natalya: ''Oh I'm sorry that I don't meet you expectations I forgot I'm dealing with a Man who doesn't care about anyone [She gets up and walks to a girl who begins to do her size of clothes and then takes her around the store picking out fancy evening wear and casual clothes and shoes then she gives them to Natalya to try on in the Changing room]

[Klaus and Stefan are in a clothing Store drinking champagne and waiting for Rebekah and Natalya who is trying on clothes)

Rebekah: There has to be more to this dress.

Klaus: There's not.

(She gets out of the fitting room. She is wearing a short, black dress)

**Rebekah**: So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers.

**Klaus**: You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing.

**Rebekah**: And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident.

Natalya: It's dance music. [ She comes out wearing some tight jeans, a blue silk shirt and her new Black ankle boots then she goes to pay for all her purchases then comes back with her bags then sits down again beside Stefan]

Stefan: ''You look amazing.

Natalya: ''Thanks Stefan.

**Rebekah**: People dance to this?

**Stefan**: Hmm.

**Klaus**: Are we done?

**Rebekah**: And why are you so grumpy?

**Klaus**: I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it.

**Rebekah**: I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years.

(She looks at Stefan)

**Rebekah**: So what do you think?

**Stefan**: I like it.

(She doesn't seem satisfied)

**Stefan**: What? I said I like it.

**Rebekah**: I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan.

(She goes back into the fitting room. Klaus looks at Stefan)

**Klaus**: Nice one, good work.

**Stefan**: You're the one that pulled the Dagger out of her.

**Rebekah**: I heard that.

**Stefan**: All right. I'm going to get some fresh air.

(He gets up. Klaus pours himself some champagne. Stefan is about to go out and sees Katherine across the street. She makes him a sign, so he follows her)

[ Natalya has sat on the couch watching as Rebekah tried on so many clothes and getting bored she looks over to Klaus who has watched her feeling like a Mouse under the watchful eyes of a Lion she glares at him and turns away]

Klaus: ''Natalya love what ever I did to make you angry at me I need you to get over it.[ He regret what he said the moment he said it for she turn around looking at him upset]

Natalya: ''Really Klaus you don't know anything about me and you think I can just forget all I've been through with you. First you had me go all over the country side looking for Werewolves, You practically Rape me without even thinking about what I feel all because you want me to bair you a child. You used me in the worst possible way How can you expect me to get over it.

Klaus: [ He lays his head back feeling remorse and knowing she spoke the truth that all Summer he treated her like a Whore and he never meant to all he thought about when he found out about her being a Mage he could use her Magic to create a Baby with her] ''My love you are so right I have a long way to go before I can be back into your good graces.

Natalya: ''I don't think so Klaus we are too different. You don't care about me all you care about more is making Hybrids which I understand your trying to protect yourself. but I can't be in the Middle of this.

Klaus: [at first he looked at her then he gets up to sit beside her and takes her head in his hands] ''My Lovely Mage even though I will get my hybrids there is No way I will give you up. You're in my blood and your here to stay.

Rebekah:[ She has watched them from the changing room] ''Ah this is so sweet. so this is the Mage you have hunted all our lives.

Klaus: ''Yes this is the Mage Natalya Savakis [ looking at Rebekah and seeing that she is done with the Clothes] ''This is my sister Rebekah.

Natalya: ''Nice to meet you Rebekah.

Rebekah: ''Hmm Nice to meet you too.

Gilbert's House

(Damon and Elena are cooking)

Damon: I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili.

(Alaric enters)

**Damon**: Hey, Ric.

Alaric: What's up?

Jenna: What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?

**Alaric**: Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing.

**Damon**: Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili.

**Elena**: It's an old family recipe, ok?

**Damon**: Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili.

(He smiles. She laughs. Jenna look at them)

**Jenna**: Why are you here, exactly?

**Damon**: She knows.

**Elena**: He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found.

**Damon**: She's in denial.

(She whispers)

**Elena**: I'm not in denial.

**Damon**: No?

(He gets closer to her and touches her necklace)

**Damon**: You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?

(Alaric watches them)

Chicago

(Stefan rejoins Katherine)

Stefan: What the hell are you doing here?

Katherine: You two look chummy. Klaus your new bestie?

Stefan: You know, if he finds out you're in Chicago, you're dead.

Katherine: Happy to know that you still care. So tell me if I'm wrong... Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for... That's the necklace that you gave to Elena.

Stefan: Goodbye, Katherine.

Katherine: Hey, hey. Wait. You're up to something, tell me...

Stefan: They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control.

Katherine: Please, tell me you have a better plan than that.

(He doesn't answer)

Katherine: You do. Come on, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work.

Stefan: Well, if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right.

Katherine: Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone. And I've heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you.

Stefan: Happy to know you still care.

(He leaves)

[Gilbert's House]

(Jeremy is in his bedroom, asleep. He wakes up. Anna's lying next to him. He's shocked and gets up)

Anna: Jeremy.

Jeremy: Anna!

Anna: You heard me?

Jeremy: What are you doing here?

Anna: Wait, like heard me, heard me, or did it sound more like a...

Jeremy: Where have you been?

Anna: I need to know you can hear me.

Jeremy: You drop in, you tell me not to trust Vicki, and then you disappear?

Anna: Jeremy! Tell me you can hear me.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah, I can hear you, all right? What the hell! What is it?

Anna: I've been trying to get you to hear me for days. Yelling your name and screaming.

Jeremy: You have?

Anna: What changed? I've been trying to get through to you, why now?

Jeremy: I was dreaming about you, I..

Anna: You were dreaming about me?

(She sits down on the bed. He sits down next to her)

Jeremy: I can't believe this is actually happening. That you're actually here.

Anna: I'm here.

(Someone rings the bell. Elena opens the door. It's Caroline. She has a dish in her hands)

Caroline: I come bearing gifts!

Elena: Please say that's not chili...

(Bonnie comes in)

Elena: Bonnie!

Bonnie: I'm back!

(They embrace each other)

Bonnie: I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you.

(Caroline and Elena look at each other. Jeremy goes down the stairs)

Jeremy: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Jeremy.

(She rushes over to him and they kiss and embrace each other. He looks over Bonnie's shoulder. Anna's here, looking at him)

[The street]

(Liz and Damon are walking)

Damon: So Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?

Liz: Yes. I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain's out of his system. So you could, you know... (she points to her eyes, meaning the gift of compulsion)

Damon: Can't we just kill him?

Liz: No, Damon! He's Caroline's father.

Damon: He sounds like a douche-bag to me.

Liz: Yeah, well, just 'cause you and I are on ok terms doesn't mean that I'm a suddenly a big advocate for your "lifestyle"

Damon: Is that what you told him when you two got divorced?

[A cellar]

(Liz and Damon go down the stairs)

Liz: Double check him for vervain before you compel him.

(They enter the cellar where Caroline wes detained. Bill is tied to a chair and has duct tape on his mouth. Damon removes it)

Bill: You brought another vampire into this?

Liz: It's the best thing for all of us, Bill.

Damon: So, Bill, I hear you're into the whole daddy-daughter vampire torture thing.

Bill: I was trying to help her.

Damon: Well, if there's anyone who doesn't need help, it's your annoying control freak of a daughter.

(He bites him on the neck and drinks some of his blood)

Damon: Yep. He's vervain-free.

Liz: Just erase his memory, Damon.

Damon: So, Bill, I have a question. What makes you think that you can change the basic nature of a vampire?

Bill: The mind's a powerful tool. It can be trained and retrained. You just have to be strong enough.

Damon: Oh, yeah? I completely agree. I actually happen to love mind control, myself.

(He grabs his face and compels him)

Damon: You will leave town immediately. All you remember is you came to bring your daughter back to school shopping.

Gloria's, Chicago

(Stefan enters. Gloria is sitting at a table with Natalya who she seems to be ready her fortune. Klaus and Rebekah are at the bar)

Rebekah: You left us.

Stefan: Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode.

Natalya: Tell me about it.

(Stefan looks at Gloria)

Stefan: What's she doing?

Klaus: She's failing.

Gloria: It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on.

Rebekah: So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years.

Gloria: See? Now this one offers a solution.

(Rebekah sits on the table)

Gloria: All right, give me your hand, sweetheart.

(Rebekah gives her her hand)

Stefan: She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?

Gilbert House

(Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are in the kitchen)

Bonnie: The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer.

Caroline: After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family.

(She helps Elena decant the Chili in a casserole)

Caroline: Since when did you learn how to cook?

Elena: Damon helped a little.

Bonnie: Damon's helping you cook now?

Elena: Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good... ow!

Caroline: Ahh! Did I splash you?

Elena: No, no, my necklace.

(She takes it. Her skin has burn)

Gloria's, Chicago

(She still has Rebekah's hand)

Gloria: I can sense something.

(Stefan seems a little bit worried)

[Gilbert's House]

Elena: It burned me.

Caroline: Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it.

Bonnie: Caroline...

Caroline: What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be "cooking" without Stefan.

Bonnie: Let me see it.

Gloria's, Chicago

(She casts a spell)

[Gilbert's House]

(Bonnie looks at the necklace and touches it but it's like an electric shock. Elena drops it. Bonnie and Elena look at each other. Elena seems shocked)

Glorias, Chicago

(Gloria drops Rebekah's hand and looks at Klaus and Stefan)

Gloria: I found it.

Natalya: So where is it?

Gloria: It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends...

Rebekah: Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back.

Gloria: Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details.

Klaus: So dive.

Gloria: I need more time. And space. You're harshing my ju-ju.

Klaus: We can wait.

Gloria: I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked.

Stefan: Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat.

(Klaus looks at Rebekah who shrugs he turns to Natalya taking her hand and kisses it)

Klaus: ''Stay here love and get something to eat while we go and eat as well.

Natalya: ''Okay. [She watches them leave then turns to Gloria seeing her smile at her]

[Lockwood's Mansion]

(Elena and Caroline are sitting apart from the party on a bench. Bonnie rejoins them with her grimoire)

Bonnie: I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace.

(Elena gives her her necklace)

Bonnie: It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, ok?

(Caroline looks at Elena)

Caroline: So you're not, like, switching Salvatores, are you?

Elena: What?

Bonnie: Caroline...

Caroline: Stay focused.

(She looks back at Elena)

Caroline: As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?

Elena: There is no deal. He's been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have.

Caroline: Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you.

Elena: Look, why are we even talking about this?

Bonnie: Hey guys.

(The necklace is levitating)

Caroline: What are you doing?

Bonnie: I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic.

(Caroline and Bonnie look at Elena)

(Damon is looking at the Chili made by the founding families. Alaric rejoins him and gives him a beer)

Damon: I'm going to let you in on a little secret... Founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in back rooms and plot against vampires.

Alaric: Hey, uh, I think you need to take a beat with Elena.

Damon: Excuse me?

Alaric: Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea.

Damon: I don't really think it's your problem, Ric.

Alaric: It is my problem. I'm supposed to look after her, and this is me doing that.

Damon: What do you think I'm doing?

Alaric: What I think is you need to take a beat.

(Liz rejoins them)

Liz: Damon? Sorry. Uh, the mayor just called for the council meeting.

[A warehouse, Chicago]

(Klaus and Stefan are on a couch drinking from two girls. Rebekah looks at them)

Rebekah: My girl's dead. I'm bored.

(Klaus looks at Stefan)

Klaus: You weren't kidding about being hungry.

Stefan: Yeah. It's been a long day.

Klaus: Try being related to her.

(Klaus laughs)

Rebekah: You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me.

Klaus: It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute.

Rebekah: Why are you taking his side?

Klaus: Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want.

Rebekah: Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!

Klaus: A thousand years of life experience says otherwise.

Stefan: Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, me and Natalya only spent one summer with you and we feel like I want to blow my head off.

(She laughs)

Rebekah: Fantastic.

(He gets up)

Stefan: I need to go.

(He leaves)

Rebekah: Where's he going?

Klaus: To write a name on a wall. It's a long story. [ Natalya walks in seeing the Dead bodies and makes a face as Klaus pulls her on top of his lap] ''There you are Love had a good lunch I know I did.

Natalya; ''It was fine. where did Stefan go? [She looked around as Klaus begins to nibble on her neck and she tries to push him away]

Klaus: ''Oh out somewhere who knows.[He looks at Rebekah] ''Can you give us a moment Love.

Natalya: [Confused as Rebekah goes and does what he wants] ''Do you always get your way and why tell Rebekah to leave?

Klaus: ''Because I want some alone time with you and yes People do what I say that includes you. [ He leans into her neck kissing up to the edge of her neck making her shiver] ''It's been a while for us

Natalya: ''Klaus we can't do this.[ He sits her on his lap and pulls her shirt down to her Bra and takes a breast in his mouth sucking like a baby] 'Ha Klaus didn't you hear me. [ His sucking motion he was doing was making her Hot but she promised herself she would be more careful she was not ready for children yet she pushes him and gets up pulling her shirt up] ''Stop this Please I have No Protection and I'm not ready to have children yet.

Klaus: ''My Love you will have to understand that I'm not ready either I would never get you with Child when I too am Not ready but soon I promise you we will have a Child together. I crave to have you by my side for eternity. [ He gets on his knees and pulls her in his arms to Kiss her hungrily pulling her shirt off as well as his then lays her on the couch with him on top of her and they continue to Making out]

[Lockwood's Mansion]

(Jeremy enters an empty room and closes the door)

Jeremy: Anna? Look, where are you? We don't have much time.

(She appears)

Anna: We've got all the time in the world.

Jeremy: I'm sorry about before. I just got, um, distracted.

Anna: It's fine. I get it. Why haven't you told her?

Jeremy: Well, she's been gone all summer.

Anna: Yeah, I know that. Now why haven't you told her, really?

Jeremy: I don't know. You know, I don't even understand how any of this is possible.

Anna: Well, it's kind of a push and pull. I'm pushing from the other side trying to contact you, and sometimes, like just now, if you pull...

Jeremy: The other side? Is that... Is that what it's called?

Anna: That's what I call it. I'm all by myself here. It's like I'm a part of your world, only no one can see me. I'm just... On the other side.

Jeremy: Wait, well what about Vicki?

Anna: Whenever you say you see her, I feel something. A darkness. And when I try to tell you not to let her in, something crazy happens. Like, she's trying to push me out.

Jeremy: Like the windows breaking.

Anna: Just be careful. Try not to let her in. 'Cause she can't get through if you're not open to it. You don't understand how amazing it is to finally be able to talk to you. I'm all by myself here. I don't have anyone.

(She touches his hand but he does't seem to realise until he sees it. She takes her hand back)

Anna: I'm sorry. I know you can't feel anything.

Jeremy: Do it again.

(He raises his hand. She touches it and smiles)

Gloria's, Chicago

(Stefan enters and sees Gloria)

Gloria: There you are.

Stefan: Thought you were resting.

Gloria: Well, now we both have a secret.

Stefan: What did you see?

Gloria: It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you.

Stefan: Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?

Gloria: 'Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it.

Stefan: Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you.

Gloria: Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is.

(He rushes over her but she turns her head, looks at him and provokes a headache.)

Gloria: Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?

(He falls on the floor)

(Stefan is shirtless and lying on a table. There's candles everywhere. Gloria has a knife)

Stefan: What is this? Why can't I move?

Gloria: Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major.

(She cuts his forearms with the knife. There's a recipient on the floor to collect the blood)

Gloria: Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo.

(She takes little iron hooks and puts it in the forearms wounds. He screams)

Gloria: This will stop that pesky healing.

Stefan: I won't tell you anything.

Gloria: You don't have to.

(When the blood falls on the recipient, there's some smoke)

Gloria: You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel.

(She takes something)

Gloria: But my personal favorite...

(She rubs her hands)

Gloria: Vervain.

(She puts her hands on his chest. He screams)

[ Back in the Warehouse]

[ Moaning can be heard as Klaus kissing Natalya with such passion as he thrusts inside her Never in his life has someone made him feel the way she did Never wanting to leave her side Natalya gasps as he sinks his fangs inside her as he speeds his thrusts]

Natalya: ''Ha...ha Klaus what are you doing ...to me ?[She throws her Arms around him leaning up to him to Kiss him as he thrusts harder and harder] ''Oh God...

Klaus: ''Let me here you...You are Beautiful...Heaing you scream my name is Music...Never will I allow anyone else to come between us Nobody.[ He sits up pulling her with him as he still rocks her on him then after a while they stopped with Natalya Hugging him to her breasts out of breath] ''Nobody has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. Like Fire going through my blood.

Natalya: [ her eyes close as she feels him get up and put his clothes back on not before he kisses her she then gets up and puts on her Clothes and brushing her back away from her face] ''So do we wait here for Rebekah and Stefan or do we go find them.

Klaus: ''We will wait besides I want to hold you some more.[ He sits down with a Flute of Champagne as she sits beside him and he caresses her] '' soon You will be heading back home. For your school starts soon.

Natalya: ''Yeah it does so your letting me go back home.

Klaus: ''Yes for what I have to do else where I have to do alone but I will set up an Apartment for you or a House so you won't have to live with anyone else. I want you all to myself.

Natalya:[ She blushes] ''I wouldn't have to get a house if you didn't burn the one I had.

Klaus:[ He gives her a Sorry look] ''That was to get you to come with me without strings attached and now that I think about It was a little over board. but You will have another house.

Natalya: ''I think I'll stay in apartment for know for a House is just too much for just me.

Klaus: ''I will send Rebekah to stay with you. I'm sure she is in need of some girlfriends too.

[Natalya Nods as she drinks the Can of Pepsi she got out of her bag]

[Lockwood's Mansion]

(It's the secret council meeting)

Liz: There have no been no incidence of question since spring. It's been quiet.

Carol: Anyone else have anything to add to the minutes? Damon?

Damon: Ah, no, I think the sheriff covered it, Mayor Lockwood. Looks like we've made it through the worst.

Carol: Well, I have nothing new to add, so thank you all for coming.

(Everyone leaves. Carol, Damon and Liz stays. Bill enters)

Bill: I have a question. Do you three think that everybody on the council is clueless...Or just stupid?

(They look at him, surprised)

[Gilbert's House]

(Bonnie and Jeremy are in his bedroom. There's candles and grimoires)

Bonnie: Ok, tell me if you see anything in these grimoires that involves precious metals or a symbol that resembles a necklace.

Jeremy: Wait, can't you just ask all the dead witches you were channeling?

Bonnie: I don't have access to them anymore. They cut me off.

Jeremy: Since when?

Bonnie: Since I brought you back to life. I messed with the balance of nature and there were consequences. Hey. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. I told Elena when it happened. I just didn't want you to feel weird about it, you know?

Jeremy: Hey, no, no, look, you don't have to apologize for anything. Ok? You didn't do anything wrong.

Bonnie: Elena said you've been having kind of a hard time since then.

Jeremy: No, I'm fine. You know, just been, ah, a little out of it lately. So should I concentrate on the older books? Or, uh, I mean, how old is this necklace?

Bonnie: Old.

(She laughs. He sits down. He opens a grimoire, takes the necklace and looks at it. Anna is behind Bonnie)

Anna: Jeremy. The darkness. It's here.

(Suddenly all the grimoires are on fire. They're surprised)

Bonnie: Jeremy!

(She removes the grimoire on Jeremy's lap with her powers and puts out the fire with her powers)

Bonnie: Are you ok?

Jeremy: What the hell just happened?

Bonnie: I have no idea.

Gloria's, Chicago

(Stefan is still on the table. She takes some red powder and rub her hands with it)

Gloria: I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but... Just let go, honey.

(He puts her hands on his chest. His skin burns and he screams)

Gloria: There you go, there you go.

(She see images of Stefan and Elena together and him giving her the necklace)

Gloria: There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?

Stefan: Don't do this. Don't do this.

(She sees the sacrifice and Klaus killing Elena)

Gloria: She's the doppelgänger. She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?

(She laughs)

Katherine: This is creepy.

(Gloria turns around. Katherine's here and she puts a stake through her neck. Gloria falls on the floor, dead. Katherine looks at Stefan)

Katherine: Maybe you do need my help, after all.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Elena and Caroline are talking)

Caroline: Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?

Elena: No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out.

(Alaric rejoins them)

Alaric: Please tell me it's time to go.

Elena: Beyond. Where's Damon?

Caroline: Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people. Consider me the honesty police.

(suddenly she's not okay)

Elena: What is it?

Alaric: What the matter?

Caroline: It's my dad.

(Elena and Alaric turn around to look at Bill)

Elena: Why would he even show up here?

Caroline: I don't know. But I can't...

Elena: I get it. I'll call you later.

(Caroline leaves and goes upstairs)

Alaric: Ok, what was that all about?

Elena: Speaking of doing bad things to good people...

(They leave. Damon rejoins them)

Damon: Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem.

Elena: Where have you been?

Damon: Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion.

Alaric: How?

Damon: I have no idea. But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that.

Elena: What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?

Damon: That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena.

Alaric: What does he want?

Damon: He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised.

Alaric: It has!

Damon: He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply.

Elena: Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to...

Damon: To what? To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning.

Elena: He's Caroline's dad, Damon.

Damon: Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do.

Alaric: Oh, come on, Damon!

Damon: You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside.

Alaric: Yeah, it's not going to happen.

Damon: Your temporary funeral.

(He kills Alaric by breaking his neck)

Elena: Damon, no! What is wrong with you?!

(He looks at her and leaves)

Gloria's, Chicago

(Stefan is putting Gloria's body in a sheet)

Katherine: I've been thinking about your diabolical plan.

Stefan: Oh. Do tell.

Katherine: Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you. But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday. She's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite. You bond with him; make her feel left out. That will only make her want you more.

Stefan: Oh! So you mean, I'm, uh, I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce playbook.

Katherine: The only question is why, Stefan? I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, but...What else do you expect to get from it?

Stefan: You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything.

Katherine: Oh, come on, Stefan, we're beyond that. I saved you from Hilda the high voodoo priestess.

Stefan: Ok. I knew them, back in the twenties. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them.

Katherine: A hunter. I heard stories about him centuries ago.

Stefan: Don't you want to know why an original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire Hunter?

Katherine: If you're planning on making a move against Klaus... I want in.

Stefan: That's good. It's good to want things, Katherine.

Katherine: Stefan...

Stefan: Katherine. I'm in this alone. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere.

(He leaves with Gloria's body on his shoulder)

[Lockwood's House]

(Tyler enters his bedroom. Caroline is sitting on his bed)

Caroline: How was football practice?

Tyler: What are you doing here?

Caroline: Hiding out from my dad. He's here.

Tyler: Are you ok? Do you want me to kick his ass?

Caroline: Yes. No. I bought him the shirt he's wearing, it is really expensive.

(He touches her shoulders)

Caroline: And through everything... He's still my dad. You know?

(He embraces her and touches her hair)

Caroline: God, you reek!

Tyler: What?

Caroline: It's bad.

Tyler: No, this? This is sexy.

Caroline: No! It's really bad.

(He takes off his shirt and they start to make out. She's on top of him when her phone rings)

Caroline: Oh! Hang on, my phone.

Tyler: Oh, come on!

(She answers)

Caroline: I'm only answering in case it's a friend emergency.

Elena: It's an emergency.

(Bill is in the office, pouring himself some scotch. Damon enters)

Damon: Whoa, whoa. Is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer.

Bill: Everything in moderation. Keeps the mind clear from...influence.

Damon: Like vampire compulsion.

Bill: Yeah, I tried to tell you...

Damon: Yeah, yeah, powerful tool. Got it. I'm impressed. Can't say I've ever seen that before.

Bill: Well, it takes a certain human focus. It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique... Is a little lazy.

Damon: Duly noted. I'm curious. Why not just expose us to the council?

Bill: I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons.

Damon: It's a pretty risky move, taking me on, don't you think?

Bill: I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured... You're not self-destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband.

Damon: Makes you the third person to underestimate me today.

(He rushes over him, bites him and drinks his blood. He stops. Bill is on his knees)

Damon: Whoo. You know, with all this behavioral modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's...Fresh.

Bill: What are you going to do? Kill everybody who discovers your secret?

Damon: No, I'm not going to kill you, Bill. I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this.

(He bites him again but Caroline stops him, throws him against the wall and then throws him through the window. The she rushes over to Bill)

Caroline: Daddy! Are you ok?

Bill: I'm fine.

(She bites her wrist)

Caroline: Here. It'll heal you.

Bill: I said I'm ok.

Caroline: Grow up.

(She makes her dad drink her blood)

Damon: Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson.

Caroline: Just get out of here.

Damon: Or what?

(She hits him in the face and he throws her on the desk. Then he strangles her)

Damon: I'm stronger than you, little girl.

(Elena enters)

Caroline: Well, I'm angrier!

(She breaks his arm. Then she takes his head, buts it and throws him against the wall. Then she gets up and leaves with Bill. Elena's still here)

Damon: Bummer. I love a good girl fight.

(He has blood on his mouth)

Elena: You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town. Not around me.

Damon: Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?

Elena: Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are.

Damon: What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!

Elena: I guess I wish that you didn't have to act like one!

Damon: I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?

(He leaves)

[Gilbert's House]

(Jeremy is in the bathroom, washing his hands)

Bonnie: Hey, Jeremy. There's ashes everywhere.

Jeremy: I'll go grab the vacuum.

Bonnie: No, I got it.

(She leaves. Anna appears)

Anna: Are you ok?

Jeremy: Don't.

Anna: What?

Jeremy: Bonnie's here, ok? You've got to stop.

Anna: I was just trying to warn you. I felt something bad. Dangerous.

Jeremy: You... you just can't pop up every time she and I are together.

Anna: It's a two-way street, Jeremy. I only pop up when you're thinking about me. That's why you haven't told her. Isn't it? You don't want her to know you still care.

Jeremy: I can't do this right now. I can't. This is just too much.

Anna: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.

Jeremy: Good-bye, Anna.

Anna: Don't! Jeremy, please. Don't shut me out.

(Her voice is less clear. Jeremy closes his eyes and when he reopens them, Anna's gone. Jeremy goes in his bedroom. Bonnie's there)

Bonnie: What's wrong?

Jeremy: You asked me before if something was wrong and I said no.

Bonnie: Yeah.

Jeremy: That was a lie. I was lying to you. When you brought me back to life...

(Anna is in the bathroom, looking at them and crying. Her voice seems to be far away)

Anna: Say you can hear me, Jeremy. Please!

Jeremy: Something happened...

Anna: I am all alone!

[A warehouse, Chicago]

(Stefan looks at the coffins and stops in front of one. He touches it but Rebekah's enters so he removes his hand)

Rebekah: You're back. Finally. Nik went to check on the witch.

(She looks at the coffin)

Rebekah: Dreary, isn't it? The family cargo.

Stefan: Hmm. Why don't you undagger them?

Rebekah: Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother.

Stefan: But you still care about him. Why?

Rebekah: Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting.

(She sits down on the coffin and Stefan sits next to her)

Stefan: You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run.

Rebekah: Also exhausting.

Stefan: Who were you running from?

Rebekah: What do you mean?

Stefan: Last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just... I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody.

Rebekah: No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan. Not even Niklaus.

Stefan: Who was that man?

Rebekah: I can't. Please.

(She gets up)

Rebekah: If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would...

Stefan: No, no, no, I'm sorry.

(He gets up)

Stefan: Just forget I asked. Ok?

Rebekah: He told me about the girl you loved. The one that died. He also told me that you're only with him because he saved your brother.

Stefan: It's true.

Rebekah: I think he secretly admires that about you. You'd sacrifice anything for family. Don't tell him I told you that.

Stefan: Your secret... Is safe with me.

(She kisses him)

Rebekah: Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?

Stefan: One day, maybe.

Rebekah: I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan.

Stefan: What? I'm not...

Rebekah: Don't bother. Your kiss already gave you away.

(Klaus enters with Natalya holding her hand)

Klaus: Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately.

(He stops and looks at them)

Klaus: What's going on?

Rebekah: Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it.

Stefan: She's wrong. Klaus...

(Klaus rushes over to him)

Natalya: 'Stefan[ She was about to run over to him but Klaus stopped her and pushed her against a wall] ''Ha Please don't hurt him.

Klaus: ''What is Stefan keeping from me.[ She looks at him afraid but Trying not to get killed] ''Tell me.

Natalya: ''I'm sorry I only did it to save her.[ Closing her eyes as tears comes down her eyes] ''Elena is still alive Klaus it's the reason me and Stefan are with you. to get you out of Mystic Falls.

Klaus:[ Looking at her seeing the Tears of Guilt and feeling a little Hurt that she would lie to him of all people] ''You dare Lie to Me. How dare you betray me.

Natalya: ''I'm so Sorry But I wanted to help my friends and then you were trying to kill us all I couldn't take the chance. Stefan went with you to save Damon You were getting us no matter what any way.

Klaus:[ He let's go of her as her words sinks in that what she said is the truth even though he should never Trust her She puts a trembling hand on his shoulders and feeling a bit of Peace from her touch but he backhands her sending her falling into the Coffins ] ''Never Again Your Mine Mage and since you told me the Truth you shall live but not before I punish you for your betrayal. as for Stefan Let's take him back home to his love shall we.

[Natalya puts a hand on her cheek as tears comes out of her eyes as Rebekah who has given her sympathy looks helps her up then takes her to the SUV]

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon pours himself a drink and another drink. Then he goes to the couch. Alaric is still dead. Damon waggles his glass next to Alaric's ear)

Damon: Wake up!

(Alaric wakes up)

Damon: It took a bit longer than usual, huh? Might want to get that ring checked. Hope it's not going bad.

Alaric: You killed me.

Damon: You pissed me off.

Alaric: You killed me!

Damon: Ric, no hard feelings, all right? I was on a bit of a tear. Everyone was trying to tell me how to behave.

Alaric: Well, maybe they finally realized you're just a dick.

(He gets up and leaves)

[Mystic Falls' Square]

(Elena and Caroline are speaking)

Caroline: I'm not going to say I told you so.

Elena: Thank you.

Caroline: But I did tell you... so.

Elena: Ok, you and Damon were both right. I was trying to change him. But if he wants to be in my life...

Caroline: Wait. I... It's been a long week, so I'm just going to be blunt. It doesn't matter what he does, Damon's gotten under your skin.

Elena: That's not true.

Caroline: God, just admit it, Elena, ok? You are attracted to him! In all of his bad brother glory.

Elena: No.

Caroline: Wait, no, you're not attracted to him, or no, you just won't admit it?

Elena: I can't, Caroline! If I admit it, if I even thought it for just a second... What does that say about me?

Caroline: It says you're human, Elena.

(She sees her father)

Elena: Do you need me to...

Caroline: No, I got it.

(Caroline rejoins Bill)

Caroline: Hey.

Bill: Hey. Don't worry, I'm going to go back home before somebody kills me.

Caroline: How's your...

Bill: Oh, healed.

(He shows her his neck)

Bill: Thank you. For coming to my rescue.

Caroline: You're welcome.

Bill: Bye, Caroline.

Caroline: Daddy. I'm going to be ok.

Bill: You're a vampire, sweetheart. I don't think you'll ever be ok again.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Alaric is talking with Liz and Carol)

Liz: I understand where you're coming from, but...

Alaric: The Gilbert family is a founding family, and they deserve to have a voice on the council. I'm taking care of them, I should be that voice.

Carol: That's not the way it works, Mr. Saltzman.

Alaric: Oh, really? Well, then tell me how it does. The council's job is to protect the people of this town. Now your daughter's a vampire and your son's a werewolf. So who's looking after the actual people? Some of them may be family or friends, but they are still supernatural. They don't follow our rules or our laws, they look after themselves, and that's what we need to do. I'll see you at the next meeting.

(He gets up and leaves)

[Mystic Grill]

(Katherine rejoins Bonnie at a table outside)

Katherine: Hey there.

Bonnie: Hey.

Katherine: I just saw Jeremy. He said that you still have my necklace?

Bonnie: Yeah, I haven't figured out what's going on with it yet.

Katherine: I know. But I just... I feel weird without it. The whole Stefan of it all.

Bonnie: Okay.

(She gives her back her necklace)

Bonnie: Did Jeremy also tell you that he's been seeing ghosts of his dead girlfriends all summer?

(Katherine is surprised)

Katherine: What?

Bonnie: Vicki and Anna. He's been talking to them.

Katherine: You're kidding

Bonnie: I wish. It's because I brought him back to life. The witches said there would be consequences. Guess they were right

(She turns her head to look at the waitress)

Bonnie: You know, what am I supposed to...

(Elena has disappeared. It was actually Katherine)

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon opens the door. Elena's here)

Damon: I'll accept written apologies only.

(She smiles. It's Katherine, not Elena)

Katherine: Are you two lovebirds fighting already?

Damon: Katherine. Wonderful. What do you want?

Katherine: I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?

Damon: Impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat.

Katherine: Is that a yes? I'll drive.

Damon: Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here. Where are we going?

Katherine: Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me... It's good.

(She shows him Elena's necklace)

[A truck]

(Stefan wakes up. Klaus' is looking at him Natalya is sitting beside him with his hand on her arm)

Stefan: Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?

Klaus: No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding.

(He opens the truck. They're in Mystic Falls)

Klaus: Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan.


	49. The Reckoning

**The Reckoning**

Mystic Falls High School]

(The school is empty. Matt is training when he hears a noise. He gets up and walks through the school. He finally enters a classroom, it's dark inside, when he steps inside he sets off mouse traps that had been placed there. He turns on the light. Tyler, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie are here)

Caroline: Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!

Tyler: Forgot about senior prank night, huh?

Matt: Clearly.

Caroline: How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year.

Elena: Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this.

Matt: I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this.

Bonnie: Caroline's making us.

Caroline: We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't...

Elena: And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?

Caroline: Go ahead and make fun, I don't care.

Tyler: You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank.

(He takes his bag and leaves. Elena's about to leave too)

Bonnie: Hey! Where are you going?

Elena: To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories.

(She smiles. Caroline smiles too)

Caroline: I love you!

(Elena goes out of the classroom and sees Tyler giving instructions to other students)

Tyler: Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go.

(Elena laughs and opens the double doors. She's face to face with Klaus)

Klaus: There's my girl.

Elena: Klaus!

(She tries to run, but he stops her.)

Klaus: You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?

[A car]

(Damon and Katherine are in a car. He's driving)

Katherine: Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker.

Damon: Oh, stop being cute.

Katherine: It's not possible.

Damon: We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?

Katherine: Far enough away so that you can't go running back.

Damon: Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break.

Katherine: You and Mystic Falls, or you and Elena?

Damon: Let's just say Elena and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave.

Katherine: Ooh. Let me guess... Elena wants you to be the hero, and you don't like playing pretend.

Damon: Something like that.

Katherine: Her loss.

(They kiss but Damon finally pushes her off of him.)

Katherine: What are you doing?

Damon: I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore.

[A truck]

(Stefan wakes up. Rebekah's here with Natalya)

Rebekah: Oh, he lives.

Stefan: What happened?

Rebekah: You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper.

Stefan: Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?

Rebekah: You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding.

Natalya: ''I had to tell him about Elena or he would have Killed us both Stefan

Stefan: I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to.

Rebekah: No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive.

Stefan: Where is Klaus now?

Rebekah: With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off.

(He rushes at her and they fall outside the truck)

Natalya: ''Stefan. .

Stefan: Where is she?

Rebekah: You really do love her, don't you?

(She gets up and pushes him against the truck and takes a crowbar. She puts him around his scruff)

Rebekah: Consider me jealous. [She then takes the Crowbar and stabs him in the chest then Drags Natalya behind her] ''Sorry Natalya but My brother is angry with you as well and he wants you to watch as your friend suffers.

[Natalya gasps as they Vampspeeds to the school afraid what Klaus has in mind for her to suffer with]

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Klaus is holding onto Elena's arm and they're walking through school)

Klaus: You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing.

Elena: If you're going to kill me, just do it!

Klaus: Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer.

(They enter the gym. A few students are here are making pranks. Klaus speaks with an American accent)

Klaus: Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home.

(He sees Dana and another student. He gets closer to them and speaks with his normal voice)

Klaus: You two. I remember you.

Dana: I'm sorry. Who are you?

Klaus: Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met.

(He compels her)

Klaus: Lift your foot up, please, Dana.

(He looks at the boy)

Klaus: If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?

Elena: Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody.

Klaus: Oh, come on, love. Of course I do. [ He hears the Gym doors open and Natalya runs inside]

Natalya: ''Don't Klaus please if you want to take your anger out on someone do it to me they don't deserve this.

Klaus: ''Natalya darling your here good Now you get to watch them suffer for your Lies.[ He rushes over to her] ''And when I'm done here you are going to wish you ever betrayed me.

Natalya: ''I only did it to save my friends Klaus you would do the same if for your family.I'm sorry I betrayed you. It was only to protect my friends nothing more.

Klaus:[ He softens his gaze as he understands her but he is still a little Furious at her lying to him all summer] ''I suggest you sit down love before I do something I will regret by tearing your head off.

[Natalya flinchs as she walks over to sit down truly afraid of Klaus and what he could do to her]

[Middle of nowhere]

(Damon stops the car and gets out. Katherine gets out too)

Katherine: Why are we stopping?

Damon: I thought we might want to stretch our legs. Take a break from the sexual tension. I'm tired of driving. It's your turn.

Katherine: Fine.

(He throws the keys away)

Katherine: Hey! I...

Damon: We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts.

Katherine: Fine.

(She takes something out of her pocket and shows him Elena's necklace)

Katherine: Do you recognize this, hmm? A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it.

Damon: Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?

Katherine: Does it matter? He wants it, and I have it. It's leverage, Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy.

Damon: I'll keep that in mind.

Katherine: But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else... Something better.

Damon: Oh, yeah? What's that?

Katherine: Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?

Damon: I'm not turning back.

Katherine: Good. Because this isn't going to win you any points at home.

(She opens the trunk. Jeremy is in it, uncounscious. Damon looks at him and then at her)

Damon: Jeremy? Really?

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Caroline and Tyler are in the hallway. She puts honey on the lockers. Tyler kisses her)

Caroline: Do you think Matt's going to be ok?

Tyler: I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?

Caroline: I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is ok.

Tyler: I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he's struggling more than he lets on. I think that I love how big your heart is.

(She smiles)

Caroline: I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits.

Tyler: I'm happy.

(They kiss. Rebekah arrives)

Rebekah: You two are adorable.

(They look at her)

Caroline: Uh, do we know you?

Rebekah: You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf.

Caroline: And who are you?

Rebekah: I'm the new girl.

(She vamps out)

Tyler: Caroline!

(Rebekah rushes over to Caroline)

(Bonnie and Matt are putting Toilet paper on the pool)

Bonnie: This is fun, right?

Matt: You sound like Caroline.

Bonnie: Come on, I am embracing her philosophy. You should be more into this.

Matt: I know. Where's Jeremy tonight?

Bonnie: I haven't talked to him all day. We're having, um... He, uh, he told me about seeing Vicki.

Matt: Ohh. Good, I'm glad that you know.

Bonnie: I'm sorry. Is it weird talking about your sister like this?

Matt: No, I... I just kind of want to see her myself, you know? I mean, I never got to say good-bye to her.

(He exhales)

Matt: Do you realize that just last summer, you and I were lifeguards at the pool? And the only two problems I had in my life were that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR.

Bonnie: Everything was so different then.

Matt: Yeah. Now Elena's dating a vampire, you're a witch, my sister's a ghost, and... I'm... I'm just a guy who's wondering how life got so screwed up.

Bonnie: It's crazy, Matt. I... I can't imagine what it must be like for you.

Matt: It just, uh, kind of explains why I'm not that into senior prank night. I'll go grab a couple more rolls. Then we'll hit the gym.

(Matt is in the bathroom. He grabs some paper rolls in the stalls. One of the doors open by itself. He enters the stall, sees a graffiti that says "RIP Vicki" and then closes the door. Vicki's behind him)

Vicki: I'm here, Matt. I can help you

(He doesn't hear her)

(Dana is still on one foot)

Klaus: Keep it up.

Elena: Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?

Klaus: Stefan's on a time out.

(The doors open. Bonnie and Matt enter)

Natalya: Bonnie, get out of here!

Klaus: Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started.

(He looks at Dana)

Klaus: Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight.

(He looks at Bonnie)

Klaus: I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?

Bonnie: That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me.

Klaus: Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix.

(Rebekah enters with Tyler)

Tyler: Get off of me!

Rebekah: Hush now.

Klaus: I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean.

Rebekah: Don't be an ass.

(She throws Tyler in Klaus' arms)

Natalya: Leave him alone!

Klaus: I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually.

(He bities his wrist and makes Tyler drink his blood)

Klaus: I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry.

(He kills him. Elena, Matt and Bonnie are shocked. Klaus smiles)

Natalya: ''NO Tyler [ She runs over to him feeling the cold feeling in her heart knowing this is the Torcher that Klaus wanted her to feel] ''I'm so sorry.

Klaus:[ He picks Natalya up and holds her in his arms] ''Hush there is more where he came from. As soon as it's over I will show you My Way of punishing you.[Looking down at her with Dark Hunger]

[Elena seeing the Fear in Natalya's eyes as Klaus looks at her in a Hungry way]

(Stefan is in the parking lot and has the crowbar in his stomach. He wakes up and removes it)

(Dana and Chad are sitting on the floor. Matt is next to Tyler's body)

Matt: He killed him.

Elena: He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire.

Klaus: And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires. and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping.

(He catches Elena's arm and looks at her. Elena makes a sign to Bonnie and she leaves with Matt. Rebekah looks at Elena)

Rebekah: So this is the latest doppelgänger. The original one was much prettier.

Klaus: Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?

(Rebekah takes Tyler and leaves with him. Klaus looks at Elena)

Klaus: Just ignore her. Petty little thing.

(Matt and Bonnie are in the hallway)

Matt: What are you going to do?

Bonnie: I have no idea. The curse he's talking about is a thousand years old. My grimoires don't go back that far.

Matt: Can you ask those dead witches that helped you before?

Bonnie: I don't have contact with them anymore... They cut me off when I brought Jeremy back to life. That's it! I can't contact the dead. Jeremy can.

[Middle of Nowhere]

(Katherine and Damon are sitting. Jeremy's still uncouscious)

Damon: I'm listening.

Katherine: What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not Dagger dead. Dead dead.

Damon: I'd say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or desperate, lying and drunk.

Katherine: Do you remember my friend Pearl?

Damon: Vividly.

Katherine: Centuries ago, she told me about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus. Then she wouldn't tell me any more.

Damon: Well, why not?

Katherine: Because it was her leverage. She knew it was valuable information, and wouldn't share it with me.

Damon: Well, this is all great... But she's dead.

Katherine: Which is why I never brought it up. Because she only ever told one other person.

Damon: Who?

Katherine: Her daughter. Anna.

Damon: Also dead.

Katherine: Which brings us right back around to...

(Jeremy wakes up)

Jeremy: To me. Back around to me.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Natalya is comforting Dana. Stefan enters the gym)

Natalya: Stefan...

Stefan; Klaus.

Klaus: Come to save your damsel, mate?

Stefan: I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty.

Klaus: Well, you broke that pledge once already.

Stefan: Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do.

Klaus: Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them.

Elena: No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said...

(Klaus hits her so hard that she falls on the floor. Stefan rushes over to Klaus, his fangs out. Klaus grabs him by the throat.)

Natalya: ''Elena, Stefan No [She feels the overwhelming emotions from Elena and Stefan as he desperately tries to help Elena]

Klaus: She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up.

Stefan: Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!

Klaus: Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this...

(He compels him)

Klaus: Stop fighting.

Stefan: Don't do this, don't do this.

Klaus: I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it.

Stefan: Don't...Don't...

(Klaus compels him)

Klaus: You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey.

Elena: No. Stefan!

Klaus: Now kill them. Ripper.

(Stefan vamps out, rushes over to Dana and kills her by drinking her blood)

[Middle of Nowhere]

Jeremy: This isn't going to work.

(A cellphone vibrates. Katherine looks at it, it's a message from Bonnie)

Katherine: I think that your witchy girlfriend's worried that you've run away with your ghostly lover.

Damon: Stop with the teeny bopper drama. Focus.

(Jeremy focuses and Anna appears)

Anna: I'm not helping them.

Jeremy: No, it's ok to help.

(Katherine and Damon look at each other 'cause they can't see her)

Jeremy: They're looking for a way to stop Klaus.

Anna: I don't care. Katherine is not a friend to you. Neither of them are.

Damon: What's she saying?

Jeremy: Well, she doesn't want to help you.

(Katherine whispers to Damon)

Katherine: My advice? If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs.

(Damon gets closer to Jeremy)

Damon: Jeremy, I just want you to know, it's nothing personal.

(He takes Jeremy head and hits it against the table)

Jeremy: Ow! What the hell?!

Anna: Jeremy!

Damon: Anna, I know you can hear me. Tell us what you know. The sooner, the better for your little boyfriend here.

Anna: They're looking for Mikael.

Jeremy: Mikael!

Katherine: Mikael. Is that his name?

Damon: Who's Mikael?

Anna: The vampire who hunts vampires. You don't want to wake him. He will kill all of you.

Damon: What's she saying?

Katherine: Hello!

Jeremy: He's a vampire and a Hunter, and you guys would be idiots to wake him.

(He looks at Anna)

Jeremy: What do you mean, wake him?

Damon: It's time to go find the keys.

Katherine: Mm-hmm.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Caroline wakes up. Rebekah has her phone)

Rebekah: We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose.

(She takes a picture of herself)

Caroline: Where's Tyler?

Rebekah: He's dead. Ish.

(Caroline sees him)

Caroline: What did you do to him?

Rebekah: Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid.

(She looks at pictures and sees a picture of Stefan and Elena)

Rebekah: Ugh. Vomit.

(Suddenly she sees the necklace around Elena's neck)

Rebekah: Is that my neck...

(She zooms in on the necklace)

Rebekah: Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?!

(Stefan is feeding on Chad)

Klaus: It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot.

Natalya: No. You did this to him.

Klaus: I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table.

(Rebekah enters and rushes toward Elena)

Rebekah: Where is it?! Where's my necklace?

Klaus: What are you talking about?

Rebekah: She has my necklace. Look.

(She gives him the phone so he can see the picture)

Klaus: Well, well. More lies.

Rebekah: Where...is it?

Elena: I don't have it anymore.

Rebekah: You're lying!

(She vamps out and bites Elena but Klaus stops her and takes her apart)

Klaus: Knock it off!

Rebekah: Make her tell me where it is, Nik!

(Klaus looks at Elena. She has her hand on her neck)

Klaus: Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest.

Elena: I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it.

Klaus: Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?

(He puts the clock. There's a buzzer sound when the clock appears on the board)

Klaus: 20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to.

Elena: No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!

Klaus: No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine.[ He takes Natalya's arm and pulls her along with him as Rebekah looks at them and leaves with them)

(Matt is on the gym room and on the phone with Bonnie)

Matt: Did you find Jeremy?

Bonnie: No! I called him like 20 times.

Matt: All right, I'll grab my keys, we'll head to his house.

Bonnie: Ok. I'll meet you by your truck.

(He hangs up. His stuff has been thrown around all over the room.)

Matt: What the hell?

(He looks in his bag but doesn't find what he's looking for so he goes to the pool. His keys are at the bottom of the pool.)

Matt: You've got to be kidding me!

(He takes his jacket off and removes his shoes. Vicki's behind but he can't see her)

Vicki: Matt! I can help, Matty, but I need you to hear me.

(She kicks one of his shoes into the pool. Matt just sees the shoe going in the water. He looks at his phone and sees a text from an unknown)

Matt: Whoa! Vicki?

(He calls Bonnie)

Bonnie: What is taking so long?

(Matt is carrying an iron belt and a weight)

Matt: This is going to sound crazy, but I think Vicki's trying to reach out to me.

Bonnie: What?

Matt: I think she can help us save Tyler.

Bonnie: No, Jeremy can help us save Tyler.

Matt: We can't find Jeremy. We need to try something else. I have an idea but I'm going to need your help. Meet me at the pool.

Bonnie: I don't understand.

Matt: Jeremy can see ghosts because you brought him back from the dead. I need you to do that for me.

Bonnie: What?! No, Matt, that's crazy!

Matt: This is going to work, trust me.

Bonnie: No, Matt, I can't do that kind of magic anymore.

Matt: You don't need magic, Bonnie. You just have to be better than I was at CPR.

(He puts the belt down and attaches the weight to it so when he jumps in the water he stays at the bottom.)

(Bonnie runs and enters the pool area. She sees Matt, jumps in the water removes the belt from Matt and gets him out of the water.)

[Middle of Nowhere]

(Jeremy is falling asleep)

Damon: Don't fall asleep, Jer. You might have a concussion.

Jeremy: Thanks for the concern, dick.

Katherine: Oh, stop pouting. He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead.

Damon: Where's my phone?

Katherine: Do you need to check in with Elena? Make sure it's ok you pummeled her little baby bro?

Damon: You know you have it.

Katherine: What can I say? I needed you present here and now.

Damon: Katherine, phone, now.

(She sighs and gives it to him; He looks at it)

Damon: Bonnie's been texting me.

Jeremy: What is it?

Damon: It's Klaus.

Katherine: No turning back, Damon.

Damon: Shut up, Katherine.

Katherine: Hey, look at the big picture. The best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael.

(Damon looks at Jeremy and gives the keys)

Damon: Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back.

Katherine: You're going to get yourself killed. The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid.

Damon: I wouldn't have done it for you.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Bonnie is trying to save Matt)

Bonnie: Matt, please! I can't do this. There's nothing else I can do!

(Matt is in between and can see Vicki)

Vicki: Matt. Matt!

Matt: Vicki?

Vicki: Matt. Please!

Matt: I can see you.

Vicki: I need you to listen to me very carefully. I don't have much time.

Matt: Why, what's happening? Where are we?

Vicki: It doesn't matter. I need you to give Bonnie a message.

(He wakes up and spits out water. Bonnie sits him upright.)

Bonnie: It's ok. You're ok.

(Stefan and Elena are still in the gym. There's 6 minutes left on the clock)

Elena: Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible.

Stefan: Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal.

Elena: Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just... just drink from me.

Stefan: You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop.

Elena: I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough.

Stefan: Why, because I love you?

Elena: Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!

Stefan: You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead.

[ Another Class Room]

[ Natalya was pushed against the chalk board as Klaus slams her hands against it he punches it beside her head making her Gasp in fear closing her eyes]

Klaus: ''How could you do this to me?[ He Yanks at the back of her head and pulls it to get her to look at him] '' all because of your Pathetic Friends when all summer I wanted that Loyalty for myself.

Natalya:[ Close to tears] ''I had too it wasn't fair that a bunch of people had to die for a ritual all because so you can use me and Elena to make Hybrids. You would have done the same thing if you were in my place but No you don't care about Nobody Klaus.

Klaus: [ He hits to board again than making a decision] ''You are too Pure for friends such as yours they were so quick to use you to protect them because they knew that you were a Mage as well.[ He leans forward and Licks at her Pulse knowing that he will always get a response from her] ''Now I'm going to take your Loyalty and you are going to do what I tell you Never again will I allow you out of my sight. If you so much as think of helping them try to destroy me you will wish I have killed you. [ after he said that he rips her skirt up where his hands caresses her in between her legs He rubs against her as he breathes against her Neck He takes a hand and forces it behind her head so that he can take her Mouth and with the other hand he unzips himself then pulls her leg up to pin it to his hip as he roughly takes her against the chalk board he makes a couple of thrusts and then he turns to lay her across the Desk as he continues to pound into her he Rips her shirt off and takes a breast in his mouth then over her pulse he sinks his fangs into her as he takes her roughly making her Cry out] ''You are Mine Natalya No matter how angry you make me Nothing will take you from me know. [ They hear something crash on the floor as something drops from the desk as Klaus makes love to her and then after a Couple of minutes he pulls away from her Pulling his jeans up and looking at her seeing her Shirt was ripped as she tries to hold it together she pulls her jacket on] ''Your Beautiful Now wait in the Hall for me and don't even think of running from me.

Natalya:[ She nods as she walks out of the room still feeling tingles and aching from Klaus's possession of her]

(Caroline, Tyler and Rebekah are in a classroom. Tyler wakes up)

Tyler: Where am I? What happened?

Caroline: Tyler.

Rebekah: Don't be shy about it.

Tyler: What's going on?

Caroline: Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition.

Rebekah: Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... You're pretty much dead.

Caroline: You're going to be ok. Ok? It's going to be ok.

Rebekah: I wonder how she's doing.

(She looks at the clock on the phone)

Rebekah: Tick tock goes the gym clock.

(Matt and Bonnie are in the hallway)

Bonnie: As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you.

Matt: It worked. I saw her, I saw Vicki.

Bonnie: You did?

Matt: She said she had a message for you.

Bonnie: For me?

Matt: From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Elena shouldn't have survived Klaus' ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Elena's still alive.

Bonnie: Tyler...

Matt: He's going to die, isn't he?

Klaus: I wouldn't be too sure about that.

(He's behind them, against the wall)

Klaus: Given the choice, doppelgänger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time.

(There's only a few seconds left on the clock)

Stefan: Elena, you're going to have run.

Elena: But Klaus said that if I run...

Stefan: I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. Elena, there's no other way.

Elena: There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight.

(The buzzer makes a sound. The time has passed)

Elena: Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up.

Stefan: I can't hold it.

(He vamps out and rushes over to Elena. She screams. But he holds onto the wall)

Stefan: Elena, run! Go!

(She runs through the school. Stefan holds on to everything he can so he doesn't have to hurt Elena. She opens a door and falls into Klaus and Natalya who is right behind him)

Klaus: We've got to stop meeting like this.

(Stefan enters the cafeteria and takes a stakes and drives it through his body. Klaus enters with Elena and Natalya)

Klaus: Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?

Stefan: No!

Klaus: Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off.

Stefan: No!

Elena: Stefan...

Klaus: You're strong.

(He removes the stake from Stefan's body)

Klaus: But you're not that strong. Turn...it... Off.

Stefan: No!

(He pushes Klaus. But Klaus pushes him against the wall, compels him and yells)

Klaus: Turn it off!

(Stefan's face and look change.)

Natalya: What did you do?

Klaus: I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?

(He goes behind Elena and looks at Stefan)

Klaus: Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink.. From the doppelgänger's neck?

(Stefan's face changes and he rushes over to Elena and bites her neck. She screams)

Natalya: ''No Stefan [ She tries to run over to him to stop him but Klaus catches her in his arms]

(Klaus enters the classroom Rebekah, Tyler and Caroline are in)

Klaus: Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead.

(Rebekah gets up and seems happy)

Rebekah: Does that mean we can kill her?

Klaus: No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite.

Rebekah: What?!

Klaus: Call it a hunch...

(He shows a test tube containing blood to Tyler. Rebekah holds Caroline so she can't move)

Klaus: Elena's blood. Drink it.

Caroline: No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!

Klaus: If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment.

(Tyler struggles but he finally drinks it)

Klaus: There we go. Good boy.

(Tyler suddenly is hurting. He screams and groans and writhes. He holds his head and screams but his face finally change. His eyes are yellow, he has fangs and veins under his eyes)

Klaus: Well, that's a good sign.

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

(Elena wakes up in a bed, in the hospital. A nurse is with her)

Elena: Where am I?

Nurse: In the hospital, sweetie. You suffered through a terrible ordeal.

Elena: I have to get out of here.

Nurse: Ah. Not an option. You've lost a lot of blood.

(Elena sees a blood bag next to her)

Elena: Wait... You're taking my blood?

Nurse: Of course. It's very important for your friend Klaus.

(Elena freaks out but the nurse injects her with sedatives)

Nurse: Don't fight it, sweetie. He told me you need plenty of rest.

(Elena falls asleep)

(Klaus Natalya and Rebekah are in front of the hospital)

Rebekah: So the doppelgänger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution.

Klaus: Seems so.

Rebekah: How did you know?

Klaus: [ He looks at Natalya realizing that she was right about the Doppelganger blood and somehow has given him hints about Elena all summer] ''Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?

Rebekah: A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you.

Klaus: Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead...

Rebekah: Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species.

Klaus: Leaving me alone for all time.

Natalya: Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?

Klaus: What I want is to take my Mage, take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena.

(She leaves. Damon arrives)

Klaus: Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party.

Damon: Where is she?

Klaus: Elena? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause.

(Damon goes toward the hospital but Klaus stops him)

Klaus: I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate.

Damon: You'll have to kill me.

Klaus: Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore.

(He pushes Damon against a car and is about to kill him)

Natalya: ''Klaus Don't

Damon: Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?

Klaus: What do you know about Mikael?

Damon: Just that he knows you're here.

Klaus: You're bluffing.

Damon: Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage.

(Klaus throws him on the ground. When Damon gets up, Klaus' has disappeared and so has Natalya. Damon goes toward the hospital)

(Damon is in the hallway, looking for Elena. He finally finds her. She's asleep, he looks at her and pulls out the pipes in Elena's arm. He looks at the pipe which was pumping out her blood and she wakes up)

Elena: Damon...

Damon: Hey.

(He takes her out of the bed and carries her out of the room)

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Caroline and Tyler are in the hallway)

Caroline: Are you sure you're ok?

Tyler: I'm great, Caroline. I mean, like, phenomenal. It's a rush. I wish I could explain it. Everything's just... Better.

(He takes her in his arms and spins her around. She laughs. Then he kisses her)

Tyler: This is going to be an amazing year.

(He embraces her. She seems worried)

(Bonnie rejoins Matt in the Gym room)

Bonnie: Hey. You ready? I could still use a ride over to Jeremy's.

Matt: Yeah, just a sec.

Bonnie: Listen to me. I know you want to help, and I know you miss your sister. But what you did was reckless and stupid.

Matt: I know. Bonnie. I know. But it worked. It was worth it.

Bonnie: You don't want to be a part of all this, Matt. You are the only one of us who actually gets to live your life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don't forget that.

Matt: I get it, Bonnie. I'll be out in a minute, ok? Vicki's here. Watching me, and I just, uh, I just need a minute to say good-bye, ok?

(She leaves but somebody's behind him. He thinks it's Bonnie)

Matt: Bon, seriously, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just...

(He turns his head and sees Vicki)

Matt: Vicki?

(She sits down next to him)

Vicki: Hi, Matty.

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon gives Elena a glass of scotch)

Damon: Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget.

(She drinks but doesn't seem to like it)

Damon: Yeah, it's strong. You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep.

Elena: No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it.

(He shows her her necklace)

Damon: I stole it back for you.

Elena: He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get... to help him. Now he's just... Gone. Where were you, Damon?

(He puts his hand on her leg)

Damon: I shouldn't have left. I promise you... I will never leave you again.

(They look at each other)

Stefan: Well, isn't this cozy?

(They both look at him. Damon gets up. They're surprised)

Damon: What are you doing here, brother?

Stefan: Last I checked, I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection.

(He looks at Elena)

Stefan: Mmm, by all means. Carry on. u

(He leaves. Damon and Elena look at each other)

[A cemetery]

(Katherine and Jeremy are in front of a crypt)

Katherine: How do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?

Jeremy: This is the place. It's the oldest wing of the largest cemetery in Charlotte. She said that a witch entombed him here in the nineties.

(They look through the door. There's a tomb)

Jeremy: Look there.

(Katherine opens the double doors. She looks at the tomb and opens it. Mikael is in it, mummified and chained up. As soon as the tomb is opened, he opens his eyes)

[ Somewhere on the road where Klaus is in the backseat and Natalya is sitting beside him worried about what his intentions are for her this time Rebekah is in the Front seat with the driver]

Natalya: ''I thought you said you would let me stay in Mystic falls and let me go to school?

Klaus: ''I've changed my mind love. When I send Rebekah back You will go with her but for know I need you here so I can keep an eye on you.[ He caresses her Thigh as he watches her] ''I've got a lot of Planning to do for us but for know it would be wise to get some sleep for who knows when you get a chance again for My Desire for you is still going strong.

[ She looks at him then does what he says and lays down with her head in his lap feeling him caress her hair and she falls asleep]


	50. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

[ Natalya's New Place]

[Natalya opens the door to her New Flat carrying some Groceries towards the Counters and puts away the milk and eggs then puts the rest of them away in Cabinets sighing as she sits down and looks around at the New Place it's not a house but it will have to do. Remember when Klaus took her with him after what happened to Stefan he told her that he has set up a New Flat for her in Mystic Falls so that she doesn't have to keep depending on anyone else but him after he gave her the Keys to her New Apartment and Car he took off to find some more Werewolves so he can finally make Hybrids Now that the Doppelganger is key to making them.]

Natalya: ''You really didn't have to do this Klaus.

Klaus: ''I will not argue on this with you Your My Mage and I will make sure you have the very best after everything is done in the Stupid town then I will start making you Mine in every way. [ He gave her a Kiss on her lips as he steps out of the Flat with some of his minions] ''Now you will stay out of trouble and Do not for any reason try to betray me for you will not like me when I'm angry.

Natalya: ''Why is it you think you can just tell me what to do. Everything you have done since you came into this town is Bad How can you expect me to turn my back on people who needs me like my friends.[ She was talking on her Cell phone at him in frustration] ''You don't control me Klaus.

Klaus: ''I can easily make you obey me shall I remind you of what I can do to you. [ He whispers under his breath the Words that controls Mages as long as they have the Blood bond]

[ After Klaus whispers the words her Body begins to feel hot and her heart begins to pound Gasping as she leans against the wall with a hand on her heart feeling it hurt like someone has given her a push In her mind she feels someone caressing her body something holds her wrists against the wall as they assault her Neck with Kisses making her Gasp in want knowing that it was Klaus who touched her ]

Natalya:[ The Caress stopped then she paled Knowing that with just one word he has her under his control looking around the Room with a look of Fear she picks her Phone off the floor and slowly puts it back to her ear] ''What have you done I don't understand what you did to me?

Klaus: ''Let's just say the More I take your blood the More power I have over you and I can control your every move[ He smiles with satisfaction knowing he has her where he wants her] ''Now are you going to tell me again I don't have control over you or do we Understand one another.

Natalya:[ Angry tears as he gloats] ''Your enjoying this How could you take over my life Like that you're using me like a Puppet. What about what I want Klaus. you're taking my choices away.

Klaus: ''I will do anything to have your Loyalty all to myself. Forgive me if it seems I'm taking your life away which I'm not if I was taking your life away you would be with me now and not continuing your Life in Mystic Falls. Once I come back we will talk more on this. I've got business to attend to See you soon.

[ Klaus hangs up as Natalya looks at her phone with tears coming out of her eyes and she sinks to her knees then remembering her Grandmother's book she goes over to her Bag and takes it out looking for something about a Blood link. she finds something about a Spell from her Necklace as long as she wears it for 24 hours the Blood link will stop. but only if the Vampire doesn't continue to take her blood feeling kinda relief she then takes out her Grandmother's Necklace and places it around her Neck feeling so much better having it on then remembering School and that it's her first day as a Senior she goes into her master bedroom and takes a shower and then gets ready for school in her new clothes]

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are in front of the school. Elena has a scarf around her neck)

Caroline: Here we are. Senior year.

Bonnie: Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?

Caroline: Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on.

Bonnie: You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?

Caroline: Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day.

Elena: Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year.

Caroline: Yeah. You win.

Bonnie: Are you sure you want to be here?

Elena: I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life.

(Caroline and Bonnie look at each other and follow Elena they were just about to go inside when They see Natalya get out a New SUV Looking so fresh and new they all gasp at her new look. her Hair has grown long with Curls in layers falling down her back, wearing Black tights with brown boots and a White silk shirt she turns to see them looking at her she smiles at them as she walks over to them)

Natalya: ''Hi Guys how are you?

Caroline: ''I don't now you tell me where were you all Summer? [ She stands there with her arms folded together looking like she is angry]

Elena: ''Are you Kidding Caroline she was with Klaus and Stefan all Summer trying to keep us safe. Where do you think she was at.

Caroline:[ She glares at Elena then turns to Natalya then drags her into her arms and Hugs her] ''Oh my god you had me so Scared being with Klaus all Summer must have been so hard.

Natalya: ''You have No idea Wondering around the country side looking for Werewolves and watching Stefan Kill people it was the most worst summer I've ever had. [ She remembers somethings that Klaus did to her which makes her sigh and blush]

Bonnie: ''I'm just so glad you were not hurt[ They walk into the Hall way as they were talking with Natalya] ''We are finally Seniors who would have thought we would make it this far.

Natalya: ''Well know that we are here I'm not going to waste my time worrying about Klaus I'm going to enjoy my senior year. [ She walks ahead of them to her Locker as they watch her walk away wondering why she looks so different]

Caroline: ''Is it just me or did she change over the summer. [ Loving the way Natalya's body and clothes looks. her skin has tanned and body has toned over all the Hiking in the mountains with Klaus and Stefan] ''She has gotten more tough.

Elena: ''What do you Expect we didn't expect her and Stefan to come back the same. Know Stefan's humanity is off and Natalya has turned a lot more serious.

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon goes down the stairs. There are two dead girls on the floor. He enters the living room and Stefan is there with a few girls. They're playing Twister)

Stefan: Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please.

Damon: Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug.

Stefan: You mean, they owe us a Persian rug? It's my house, too, brother. Ooh! Would you like a spin?

Damon: So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?

Stefan: These ladies are helping me be all that I can be.

(Someone knocks on the door. Damon opens. It's Rebekah. She enters with shopping bags)

Rebekah: Where's Stefan?

Damon: Who the hell are you?

Rebekah: He left me here. My brother actually left me here.

Stefan: Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care.

Damon: You're Klaus's sister?

Rebekah: Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?

Stefan: You're not staying here.

(She then looks at Damon but he doesn't say anything)

Rebekah: Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself. I can ask Natalya to stay with her for a while but Klaus wants her to live alone so he can have her all to himself. Lovely Girl by the way.

(She goes toward the stairs)

Stefan: So I guess she's staying here.

[Damon worried about what Rebekah said about Klaus wants Natalya in his bed]

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Jeremy rejoins Bonnie at her locker)

Jeremy: So, what? It's not cool to talk to juniors anymore?

Bonnie: Hey. Happy first day.

Jeremy: You're mad?

Bonnie: I'm not mad. I'm resigned to the fact I'm sharing space in our relationship with Anna and Vicki.

Jeremy: I haven't talked to Vicki in a while.

Bonnie: That's not the point, Jeremy.

Jeremy: I know that. I know. Ok? But I had to see Anna again, Bonnie. She had information that Damon needed.

Bonnie: I get it, Jeremy. But put yourself in my shoes. You loved both of them. And you guys didn't break up. They died. And you keep letting them back in.

Jeremy: You think I want any of this?

Bonnie: I, um... I think you have the power to decide whether or not you see them. Remember that. Ok?

(She leaves)

(Matt parks his truck. Vicki appears next to him)

Vicki: You were always so much better at being a part of this than I was.

(Matt looks at her, surprised)

Vicki: Sorry.

Matt: You can't just keep appearing like this. Freaks me out.

Vicki: I'm a ghost. It's all I got. And I couldn't appear if you weren't thinking about me.

Matt: Well, I was just thinking about our first day last year. I was worried about running into Elena and you said...

Vicki: Suck it up, be a man, and show her what she's missing.

Matt: Yeah. Instead, she met a vampire.

Vicki: You ok, Matty? You seem unhappy.

Matt: Yeah, I just, life stuff. You know, with you gone and mom not around, it's... A lot to deal with alone. I'm glad I get to talk to you, though. I miss you.

Vicki: I miss you, too. What if I told you there was a way that you could help me come back?

Matt: What do you mean come back?

(Tyler knocks on the window. Vicki disappears)

Tyler: Donovan! What are you doing? Come on, man. Let's go!

(Matt gets out of his truck)

Tyler: You talking to yourself?

Matt: What's got you in such a good mood?

Tyler: We're seniors, man. Life is good.

[Pickett Mausoleum]

(Katherine has a mouse in her hands and waves it above Mikael, who is still asleep)

Katherine: Come on, Mikael, breakfast.

(Her phone rings)

Katherine: Mm, yummy. Mikael, wake up!

(She answers. It's Damon)

Katherine: What?

Damon: What? What do you mean, "what"? I've been calling you for 2 days.

Katherine: Odd, that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you.

Damon: Jeremy Gilbert told me that you found Mikael.

Katherine: Sort of. He's a little bit out of commission. He won't eat. And I've tried everything... Gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's just not interested.

Damon: Well, try harder. We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-rippefy Stefan before he destroys my house.

Katherine: Fine. I'll give it another shot.

(She looks through the doors and sees a man in the cemetery)

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Elena's phone rings, she answers, it's Damon)

Elena: Hey. Are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine.

Damon: Yeah. So... You might not want to come here for a while. We have a new housemate. Barbie Klaus.

Elena: Rebekah? She's living with you now? Why?

Damon: She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael.

Elena: What about Stefan? What is he up to?

Damon: Oh, you know Stefan. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair.

Elena: Come on, Damon. I can handle it. What?

Damon: Is that the bell? Oh...Ring! Ring! Don't want to be late.

(He hangs up)

(Caroline puts a flyer for the bonfire on the wall)

Elena: I forgot about the bonfire.

Caroline: You have to go. It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year.

Elena: Relax, Caroline. I'll be there.

Caroline: Thank you. It's just that...

(Tyler arrives and kisses Caroline. Elena looks at his shirt and sees something red)

Tyler: Happy first day!

Elena: Is that blood?

Caroline: Oh my God!

(Caroline, catches Tyler and Elena follows them)

(They enter the restroom)

Tyler: What's going on?!

Caroline: Vampire 101... don't wear your breakfast to school!

(Elena checks out the stalls to make sure no one is there)

Tyler: Chill out. It was just a blood bag.

Caroline: From where?

Tyler: Rebekah hooked me up.

Caroline: Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?

Tyler: Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset.

Caroline: His what? Why are you amused by this?

Tyler: I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?

Caroline: Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that.

Elena: So, I'm going to go. Good luck.

(She leaves)

(She exits the restroom and runs into Stefan)

Stefan: Hello, Elena.

Elena: What are you doing here?

Stefan: What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!

Elena: What? Why?

Stefan: Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told.

Elena: I'm going to be late for class.

(She tries to leave but he stops her)

Stefan: Oh, class is this way.

Elena: Let go of me, Stefan.

Stefan: Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you.

Elena: I said let go of me.

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Let her go.

(Stefan pushes him against the locker)

Elena: Stefan, stop it!

Stefan: You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay Ric? I will see you both in history.

(He leaves when he sees Natalya who is walking slowly towards them when she saw them talking]

Stefan: ''Natalya there you are I was wondering when I'd run into you. So Klaus gave you a New Flat to yourself.

Natalya: ''Yes he did he is making sure that I'm taken care of since I'm living alone Now.

Stefan: ''Well don't worry he asked me to look after you as well as Elena.

Natalya: ''Thanks Stefan but tell Klaus I don't need to be looked after it insults me to know that he forgot that I'm a Mage. [She walks around him as he yells back at her]

Stefan: ''Okay I will tell him but he won't be happy with you.

Natalya: Like I care about his happiness.

(Alaric and Elena are in his classroom)

Alaric: What the hell is he doing here?

Elena: Klaus compelled him to watch over me. Apparently I'm one of Klaus's assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid.

Alaric: Now he's a bodyguard?

Elena: I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan.

(The school bell rings)

Elena: Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something.

(The students enter the classroom. Elena goes to her chair. Caroline sits next to her and A guy sits on the other side but Stefan enters and goes toward him)

Stefan: You're in my seat.

(He smiles at Elena and sits next to her. Caroline looks at him as Natalya sits down in the Desk behind Stefan who has been smiling at her)

Alaric: Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans.

(Rebekah enters the classroom)

Rebekah: What about the Vikings?

(She sits. Tyler, Caroline and Elena look at her)

Alaric: There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?

Rebekah: My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject.

(Matt arrives in the stoner pit. Vicki appears)

Vicki: You have got no business in the stoner pit.

Matt: Figured you'd feel comfortable here.

Vicki: Touche.

Matt: So what do you mean that I can help you come back?

Vicki: Right now, I can only come back when you're thinking of me. But there is a way that I can be free of that.

Matt: How?

Vicki: I know this sounds crazy but I have help from the other side.

Matt: The other side?

(Jeremy arrives but doesn't seem to see Vicki)

Jeremy: Dude, what are you doing over here?

Matt: I could ask you the same question.

Jeremy: Just looking for my stoner lab partner. All right, see you around.

(He leaves. Matt looks at Vicki)

Matt: Can he not see you anymore?

(Jeremy is in the restrooms with Anna)

Jeremy: He was talking to Vicki right out there in the open.

Anna: How?

Jeremy: When he died and came back, he must have started seeing her. She said that she could come back, that she had help on the other side.

Anna: Help? What kind of help?

(Matt is still talking to Vicki)

Matt: Who's helping you?

Vicki: The witch I've been talking to says that there's a ritual. She can do magic from my side to push me over to yours.

(Jeremy is still talking to Anna)

Jeremy: Is it even possible? Could she come back?

Anna: I guess if she had a stronger foothold.

Jeremy: Like an anchor?

Anna: Exactly. Right now, I'm tethered to you. My only access point to your side is through you. But if she were to get a stronger foothold.

(Matt is still with Vicki)

Vicki: I'll be able to come and go as I please... When I want, where I want. I won't have to rely on you

Matt: But you'll still be a ghost, Vicki.

Vicki: In a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches, I'll fit right in.

Matt: Seriously. You're going to make jokes about this?

Vicki: Matt! Relax. No one else will be able to see me.

(Jeremy is still with Anna)

Anna: She's bad news, Jeremy. There's nothing but darkness around her.

Jeremy: This is Vicki we're talking about. All right? She's not a bad person.

Anna: You can't upset the balance of nature without a price. If she's using a witch's energy from the other side, you don't know what price she's going to pay.

(Matt si still with Vicki)

Vicki: I can be a part of this life again, Matt. Instead of being on the other side all alone. You won't have to be alone anymore either.

(Vicki is crying.)

Matt: What do I have to do?

(It's football practice and Cheerleading practice)

Cheerleader: Has anybody seen Dana?

(Rebekah arrives)

Rebekah: Sounds like you have an opening on the squad.

Caroline: What are you doing?

(Rebekah stretches but Caroline is still standing next to her)

Caroline: Hey. Hey. You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives.

Rebekah: I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity. [ Natalya is working on some Flips and excersies even though she isn't a Cheerleader but she has been feeling so restless]

(She looks at Tyler)

Rebekah: Maybe even your boyfriend. [ She was watching Natalya's moves and goes to stand over her as she does some Warm ups] ''Why hello there little Mage how are you doing?

Natalya: ''Oh I'm just fine. How is your first day at school. [ She stands up and does some leg stretches as Rebekah does the same]

Rebekah: ''Little Different and already I have people yelling at me all because they don't like Klaus.

Natalya: ''Screw them sometimes they can be too Judgy so I just Ignore them. So who's giving you a hard time. [ Rebekah points at Caroline who has been watching them] ''Caroline she can be a little Nerotic but she means well she is just looking out for Elena.

Rebekah: ''Yeah but she makes me want to slap her at times.

Natalya: ''She's Caroline don't let her get to you.[ She stops stretching and grabs her water bottle] ''I'm going to do some running on the Track do you want to come.

Rebekah: ''No you go ahead I'm going to do some excersing with the girls. Hey wait I'm wondering if it's Okay if I stay at your Place since my brother left me here I was hoping to stay at the Boarding house but Damon and Stefan doesn't like it so.

Natalya: ''You can stay when ever you feel like it. I've got three rooms just come when ever you need.

Rebekah: [Looking at Natalya softly] ''I'm beginning to wonder why Klaus likes you so Much not just because your a Mage but you are a Sweet heart and you don't judge. Well Now I like you and we are going to be good friends.

Natalya:[ She smiles at her softly then continues walking to the track to do some laps around the track]

(Tyler is practicing with the football team)

Coach: It's not the ballet, ladies. Let's move! Let's move!

(Tyler stops)

Tyler: I think we're done here, coach.

Coach: Did you have a mental breakdown, Lockwood? Get back in line.

Tyler: I have a better idea.

(He compels him)

Tyler: Shut the hell up so we can go get drunk at the bonfire.

Coach: Hit the showers, gentlemen.

(Caroline rejoins Tyler)

Caroline: Try to be a little more subtle, Tyler.

Tyler: Coming from the queen of subtlety? Relax. I'm in total control.

Caroline: Then why are you acting like this?

Tyler: Drop it, Caroline. I'm fine. I've never been better. Klaus has given me this... gift.

Caroline: What?!

(Some boys in the team talk about Rebekah. Tyler and Caroline turn their head. Rebekah makes impressive gymnastic moves and end with a split. She looks at Caroline with a smile)

Caroline: My God!

Tyler: Damn, girl's got moves.

(Elena is running. Stefan rejoins her and runs with her)

Stefan: Look at you being all fit. Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?

Elena: Seriously, Stefan, leave me alone.

(She turns around but he still follows her)

Stefan: You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing, by the way? I don't want to be weird.

(A guy pushes Elena without purpose)

Guy: I'm sorry

(Stefan pushes him)

Stefan: Watch it, dick![ Natalya runs over to him and puts her hand on his arm]

Natalya: ''Stefan even though you don't care the last thing you need to do is cause a scene.

Elena: Who are you?!

Stefan: I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offense or anything.

(She leaves as Natalya gives him ''Are you kidding look]

Stefan: What?!

Natalya: ''Stefan you can drop the act I know you are still in there somewhere and hurting Elena isn't something you want to do.

Stefan: ''Your Empathy powers are impressive Natalya. and Maybe your right but It's more fun to do what I want. so just take care of yourself and nothing bad will happen to you.

[ Natalya shakes her head at him then begins to Run on the track again as Stefan is running beside her not talking to her]

[Pickett Mausoleum]

(Katherine is holding the body of the man above Mikael so the blood can Fall in his mouth. He wakes up and his face become normal again.)

Mikael: No! Get it away!

Katherine: You need blood.

Mikael: Get it away from me!

(She throws the body aside)

Katherine: Happy?

Mikael: Thank you.

Katherine: I remember you. Chicago,1920s. You were looking for Klaus.

(He closes his eyes again.)

Katherine: You're not so scary for a... badass vampire vampire Hunter.

[Some place]

(Elena is lifting a weights on a bench. Damon arrives)

Damon: What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?

Elena: Do you actually know what's happening right now? Stefan called me a human blood bag. He's a completely different person.

(He presses on the weight)

Elena: Unh! What are you doing?

Damon: Helping you out.

Elena: Damon!

Damon: Come on, Buffy!

Elena: Stop it!

(He stops)

Elena: Like one obnoxious Salvatore isn't bad enough.

(She sits down)

Damon: You called. I'm here. What's your plan, oh warrior princess?

Elena: I want to lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks.

Damon: Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, Ok? A lot of it.

Elena: You've gotten him off of it before.

Damon: This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. His humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home.

Elena: Then do it for me, Damon. Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction.

(She gets up. He takes her hand and puts it on his chest)

Elena: What are you doing?

Damon: Feel that? It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone.

(He takes her in his arms and puts his fingers on her back)

Damon: Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart.

(He removes his fingers)

Damon: I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena.

(She looks at him)

Damon: No one going to hurt you. Especially not my brother.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Alaric, Damon, Elena and Caroline are in Alaric's classroom)

Elena: I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted...

Alaric: I'll shoot him.

Damon: Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?

Elena: I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?

Caroline: Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready.

Damon: We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow.

Elena: Which is why it's your job to keep her away.

Damon: How?! She's an original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers.

Elena: So then preoccupy her with your charm.

Alaric: Might have better luck finding the dagger.

Damon: Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?

Alaric: Doubtful.

(Tyler arrives with Natalya who was changed and showered from her Long day)

Natalya: Sorry I'm late. What's going on?

Elena: ''Natalya we need you to help us trap Stefan.[To Tyler] ''And we need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while.

Tyler: You can't do that to Stefan.

Caroline: Why not?

Elena: Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest.

Tyler: Yeah. It's not in Klaus's.

Natalya: [She swallows but remember's that she can't be controlled by Klaus as long as she wears the Necklace her Grandmother gave her] '' I don't know if it will work but I'll give it a shot.

Tyler: ''But Natalya You can't you heard what Klaus told you One wrong move from you he will Hurt you. [ Natalya shows a little fear but then shakes her head]

Caroline: But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion.

Damon: Uh-oh

Alaric: What?

Tyler: Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything.

Damon: Oh, boy.

Caroline: Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please.

Natalya: What is going on?

(Damon takes a vervain dart)

Tyler: I'm just going to go.

(Damon rushes over him and puts the vervain dart on the neck. Tyler collapses)

Caroline: What are you doing?!

Damon: He's been sired.

Alaric: What?

Damon: Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him.

Natalya: Loyal how?

Damon: He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids.

Caroline: So how do I fix him?

Damon: Get a new boyfriend. [ He walks over to Natalya and Pulls her out in the Hall] ''Tell me little Mage what has Klaus threatened you with?

Natalya: ''You know what happens to a Mage when a Vampire takes there blood. the Vampire and the Mage forms a Blood bond. So if the Vampire wanted to Control me all he has to do is use that link to make us biddable to that Vampire. As for me I bonded to Klaus so I can't betray him.[ Fear in her voice but she grabs her Necklace] ''This Necklace shall keep me protected from him as long as I wear it. and Hope he doesn't take my blood again.

Damon: ''Why didn't you say anything Now you can be a Lilbilty to us. [ Watches as a Look of Hurt and shock comes over her face] ''If Klaus can control you he can make you do anything to us. [ He paces in front of her then turns back towards] ''You can't be apart of this Plan with us we can't risk Klaus finding out and then forcing you to Kill us. Just let us handle it.[ he walks away feeling so Angry over Natalya telling him about the Blood link]

Natalya:[ She runs after him] ''Damon you can't believe that I want this to happen how can you believe that I would hurt any of you.[ Hurt in her voice] ''Klaus is Using me. [ She gasps as Damon takes a hold of her arm]

Damon: ''I know which is why We can't ask you to be apart of this any more. Stay away from us and stay away from Elena we can't trust that you will turn on us.

[ Natalya shocked as tears comes out of her eyes then shakes her head]

Natalya: ''You wrong me in this Damon I care about Elena and all of you How can you tell me that I can't be trusted I left Town with Klaus to Protect all of you. I kept Jenna alive for Elena and I could have died for my efforts and you don't care.[ Tears fall out of her eyes] ''Fine you don't want me near you guys the you got your wish.

Damon:[ He looked at her shocked and with Remorse and guilt watches as she walks away with Tears and hurtful words between them]

(Rebekah is at the bonfire. She tries to pours herself some beer. Stefan rejoins her)

Stefan: You all right there?

Rebekah: I thought Tyler would be here.

Stefan: You're into Tyler now? That's kind of fickle.

Rebekah: When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs. [ She sees Natalya over by a Cooler getting a Soda out and wrapping a Tissue over her eyes as she is crying concerned she walks over there to her] ''Natalya what is wrong?

Natalya: ''It's what Damon said He doens't want me near my friends anymore because he thinks I'm a Lialibilty . I told him about the Blood Link I share with Klaus but he thinks I'm working for him and I don't Klaus is using me because of My powers.[ Sobs in her voice] '' Damon's a Fool.

Rebekah: ''Don't listen to that Bastard he shouldn't have said that but it's his loss if he doesn't want you as a friend anymore. [ Taking her in her arms and walks her over to sit down in front of a camp fire] ''Here sit down with me and we girls will have some fun.

[Natalya takes another napking and wraps her face as Rebekah offers her some Marshmallows and graham crakers and she smiles softly at her]

Natalya: ''Thank you.

(Elena arrives and pour herself some beer)

Elena: Excuse me.

Stefan: Elena, hi. What are you doing?

Elena: I'm having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?

(She drinks the whole glass of beer)

Stefan: All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight.

Elena: Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?

(She leaves. Rebekah looks at Stefan)

[Matt's House]

(Matt and Vicki are in the garage. There's candles and Matt takes a picture and puts it in front of the candles. He takes a knife from his pocket and cuts his hand above the picture.)

Vicki: Concentrate on me, Matty.

(He cuts his hand)

Matt: This is too weird.

Vicki: Just focus. This is a good thing.

(He moves his hand so the blood drips on the picture)

Vicki: Now say you accept me.

Matt: I accept you.

(There's wind and the candles fire grows higher. Smoke escapes from the picture. Everything finally become normal. The door closes. Matt is afraid and falls on Vicki. She catches him)

Vicki: Did you just...?

Matt: I felt that.

(She touches his face)

Matt: I feel that, too.

Vicki: It worked. Oh!

(He embraces her)

Vicki: I'm here, Matty!

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Bonnie and Jeremy are in the hallway)

Bonnie: Did you talk to Anna about this?

Jeremy: She's on the other side, Bonnie. Ok. I thought she might know something.

Bonnie: About what? I thought they were all alone over there.

Jeremy: Somehow Vicki's been communicating with some super strong witch.

Bonnie: If there's another witch involved, don't you think you should have come to me before you went to Anna?

(Anna appears next to Jeremy)

Anna: Tell her not to be upset. I was just trying to help.

Jeremy: Not now, Anna.

Bonnie: She's here?

Jeremy: She's just trying to help.

Bonnie: I can't... I can't deal with this right now.

Jeremy: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Matt's trying to resurrect his dead sister. I think I'll go deal with that instead.

(She leaves)

[Matt's House]

(Vicki touches the candles)

Vicki: Ah, I can feel this. I can feel everything.

Matt: The Witch didn't mention this part?

Vicki: Makes sense. Our deal was that she'd help me do what I need to do.

Matt: What are you talking about? What deal, Vic?

Vicki: Well, if I want to stay here, I have to help her restore the balance. Klaus' hybrids can't be allowed to survive.

Matt: You can't kill Tyler, Vicki.

Vicki: Not Tyler, Matt. It's Elena who's the key to creating the hybrids.

Matt: What? Vicki, no!

(She hits him and knocks him out)

Vicki: I'm sorry, Matty. But I want to stay.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(It's the bonfire. Students are holding up a guy by his legs, so he can do a keg stand. Everyone chants "drink", including Elena, whose laughing. Stefan looks at her. She looks at him and raises her glass and drinks. Stefan drinks too)

(Rebekah tries to eat a marshamallow. She's with Natalya who was showing her how to make a smore. Damon rejoins her Natalya seeing him stands up and gives the Marshmallows to Rebekah)

Natalya: '' Here take these. I'm going to the Bathroom[ Sadness in her eyes as she passes Damon and bumping him hard enough where he spills some of his drink]

Rebekah: ''Humm looks like your Friend doesn't like you right now. What? No friends your own age?

Damon: Like you can talk.

Rebekah: Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through 10 of these.

Damon: No, you're just looking at it all wrong. This is a little rough on the outside.

(He takes the burn out of the marshmallow)

Damon: But the inside... Yum.

(He makes her eat the marshamallow. She looks at him. He sucks his fingers)

Rebekah: Mmm. It's good.

Damon: Yep.

(Elena is looking at them. Stefan rejoins her)

Stefan: What's that look?

(She sighs)

Elena: What look?

Stefan: My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous.

Elena: I'm not jealous.

Stefan: It's all right. Be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled.

Elena: I'm not jealous, Stefan.

Stefan: All right. That's my mistake.

Elena: Whatever. I'm out of here.

(She leaves. Stefan leaves too)

(Bonnie is on the phone with Matt)

Bonnie: Matt! Matt, slow down. What happened?

Matt: I messed up, Bonnie.

Bonnie: What? How? Where is she?

(A guy is sitting on a car and smoking. He puts down the joint and leaves. Vicki arrives, looks around her and takes the joint.)

(Damon is still with Rebekah. He gives her a marshmallow sandwich)

Damon: Can't believe you've never had one of these before.

Rebekah: Well, I've been in a casket for 90 years.

Damon: That's no excuse.

(She eats)

Rebekah: Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. You should be mean.

Damon: Well, I could be mean if that's what you're into.

Rebekah: You're distracting me. Why?

Damon: Just trying to be a good housemate.

Rebekah: There's never a fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that.

(She stabs him with a wooden stick and leaves. He groans, sits down and removes it)

[Lockwood's Mansion]

(Tyler wakes up. Caroline's here)

Tyler: What the hell? How did I get home?

Caroline: I brought you here. You were being a d-bag.

Tyler: What is your problem today?

Caroline: My problem is you've been sired. Do you even know what that means? It means that you put Klaus' needs first. He is your master now.

Tyler: I'm not anyone's pet, Caroline. He doesn't control me.

Caroline: Well, something's got to be controlling you. Because I don't know why else you'd be acting like the old you.

Tyler: The old me?

Caroline: Yeah. The old you. The pre-werewolf you. You know, the obnoxious you that I would never be friends with.

(She leaves but he stops her)

Tyler: Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry. I don't want to be that guy. I hated that guy.

Caroline: You're a vampire now, Tyler. Everything about your personality is heightened. So you have to be careful.

Tyler: I will. I promise. Just...Don't hate me. Everything I like about me is you.

(They kiss)

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Elena is laying on the bleachers and looking at the sky. Stefan arrives. She's drunk)

Elena: I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?

Stefan: You're drunk. You need to go home.

(She gets up)

Elena: Fine. Unh. Let me find my car.

Stefan: You're joking, right?

Elena: Uh-oh. It's the fun police. I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party.

Stefan: Well, all right, I'm driving you home. Come on.

(She climbs over the ramp)

Stefan: What are you, 5? Get down.

Elena: Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to...

(She almost falls)

Elena: Oh. Ha. That was close. Klaus would not be happy with you.

Stefan: You're hilarious.

Elena: Look, Stefan, no hands.

(She removes her hands but almost falls. Stefan's not amused anymore. She laughs but finally falls. She screams but Stefan rushes to catch her)

Elena: I knew you'd catch me.

(They look at each other. He releases her and Alaric arrives and shoots him with darts. Stefan falls, on the floor unconscious. Alaric looks at Elena)

Alaric: You ok?

Elena: Yeah. I'm... Fine.

Alaric: You look, uh, not sober.

Elena: The plan worked. That's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here.

(Elena opens Alaric's trunk. He puts Stefan in it. Elena goes in the car. Vicki, whose smoking looks at them. She looks at the floor and blows the joint)

(Matt and Bonnie are in a classroom)

Matt: I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd do something like this. I trusted her.

Bonnie: You need to tell me exactly what you did to let Vicki out. So I know exactly how to send her back.

(Alaric closes the trunk and sees a gas can on the floor)

Alaric: I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight.

(Vicki throws the joint on the floor. There was gas on the floor so everything burns toward the car. Alaric's car burn too, with Elena in it. Alaric tries to open the door but he can't)

Alaric: Elena! Elena! Open the door!

(She tries but it won't open)

Elena: I can't! It won't open! What the hell?

(Vicki appears in the car next to her but she can't see her)

Vicki: I'm sorry, Elena.

(Alaric rushes to another car to find something. He find a lacrosse stick and tries to break the door with it but it doesn't work. Elena tries to break it with her feet but it doensn't work either. The fire is stronger Natalya who was coming through to the Parking sees the Car on Fire and she runs over to see Elena inside)

Natalya: ''Elena Oh My God[ She uses her Freezing Power to stop the Flames making them go out and she goes over to the Doors to open them] ''Elena open the doors.

Elena: ''I can't it just won't Unlock.

(Matt enlight a candle. Bonnie looks at a grimoire)

Bonnie: I found a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki.

Matt: What do I do?

Bonnie: Give me your hand.

(She cuts his hand with a knife)

(Elena coughs 'cause she can't breath. She turns her head and sees Stefan.)

Elena: Stefan!

(He wakes up, Elena almost collapses. He breaks the trunk with his feet)

(Bonnie casts a spell)

(Elena rejoins Stefan and tries to gets out. Vicki tries to catches her but she can't Natalya uses her Hand to throw away helps Elena with Stefan)

Natalya: ''Elena come on get out.

(She appears in the classroom with Bonnie and Matt)

Vicki: What is she doing?

Matt: Fixing my mistake.

Vicki: Make her stop.

Matt: Bonnie...

Bonnie: The spell is working, Matt. She's still here because of you.

(She continues to cast a spell. Matt looks at Vicki)

Vicki: Matt, please.

Matt: I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki.

Vicki: I won't. I'll stop. Just, please, don't make me go.

Matt: I have to. This is wrong. You shouldn't be here.

Vicki: I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore.

Matt: Neither did I. But I have to let you go.

(Bonnie is still casting a spell)

Matt: Goodbye, Vick.

(She disappears)

Matt: She's gone.

(Natalya helps Elena to get out)

Natalya: Hurry up before it blows!

Elena: Wait! Wait, wait, wait!

(She grabs Stefan. Alaric helps her get him out. They rush away from the car. The car explodes)

Natalya: ''There was a Witch at work in that Car. [ They all looked at her with Awe and shock on their face]

[Salvatore's House]

(Elena and Damon are in his bedroom. She's hurt on the cheek. He has a tube of cream on his hand and wants to heal her)

Elena: Give it to me. I can do it.

Damon: No, let me.

Elena: Damon, come on.

Damon: Elena, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid.

(He applies the cream on her wound with a swab)

Elena: You played your part of the plan really well tonight.

Damon: Oh, yeah?

Elena: You had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows.

Damon: Yeah, before she skewered me. I thought you were too drunk to notice.

Elena: I was faking most of it.

Damon: So was I.

(They look at each other. Alaric arrives with Natalya who had a Bandage on her hand from a burn)

Alaric: Ready to get going, Elena?

Damon: Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer.[Looking at Natalya]

(Elena looks at Damon and leaves with Alaric)

Damon: ''Natalya what I said today I was a Hard Jerk to you I don't now what I was thinking when I said it. You were right you saved Elena and Stefan tonight on your own terms and thinking that you work for Klaus that was Stupid. Please say you forgive me.

Natalya: ''I'll think about Damon what you said to me really hurt me because I thought you knew me but you don't Klaus has really messed me up and No matter what I do I can't escape him He wants me. and I'm afraid someday he will win.

Damon: ''He won't have you Natalya No as long as you keep fighting him. Don't let him win over you.

Natalya: ''Easier said then Done.[ She grabs her Bag] ''Goodnight Damon.

Damon: ''Goodnight.

[Lockwood's Mansion]

(Caroline puts her dress. Tyler is naked and puts a sheet around his waist)

Tyler: You're always running out on me.

Caroline: You have to earn the overnighter.

Tyler: I consider that a challenge.

(She laughs and puts on her jacket.)

Caroline: Bye.

Tyler: Bye.

(They kiss. She leaves. Rebekah appears)

Tyler: What are you doing here?

Rebekah: I have something for you.

Tyler: What?

Rebekah: A little present.

(She leaves and reappears with a girl, with a wound on her neck)

Tyler: You should go.

Rebekah: You sure? I think my brother would want his hybrid to indulge in everything life has to offer.

(She bites the girl's wrist. Tyler rushes over to the girl and bites her neck)

[Pickett Mausoleum]

(Katherine is lighting candles. Mikael wakes up)

Mikael: I apologize for my outburst. It would have made more sense had you known that I've been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember. Why is it that you awoke me?

Katherine: I thought you might know how to kill Klaus. But something tells me that I've been sorely misinformed.

Mikael: Would you mind helping me with these? I can assure you there's no way I can kill Klaus from beneath them.

Katherine: Does that you mean you do know how to kill him?

Mikael: I can kill Klaus. And I will.

(She breaks his chains)

Mikael: Thank you.

Katherine: A little blood will grease those muscles up real quick. Just saying...

Mikael: I don't feed on living things.

Katherine: Then what do you eat?

(He grabs her and bites her)

[Salvatore's House]

(Alaric and Elena are about to leave)

Elena: It's ok if you want to be friends with Damon again.

Alaric: I don't.

Elena: I think he kind of misses you.

(Stefan comes out of the living room)

Stefan: Well you got me tonight. Definitely wasn't expecting that.

Alaric: That was the point.

Stefan: Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but Elena needs me. I'll always protect her. I think you're both better off having me around.

(They go toward the door)

Stefan: Elena, wait. You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?

Elena: Because I still have hope.

Stefan: After everything I've done, you... You still think I'll be able to find my humanity again.

Elena: Yes, I do. I know who you really are better than anyone, Stefan. And I'm not giving up.

Stefan: Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?

Elena: No, Stefan, it makes me strong.

(She drives two stakes through his body with the sleeve. She takes off the sleeve and gives it to Alaric. He looks at Stefan, smiles and closes the door)

[Gilbert's House]

(Jeremy leaves a message to Bonnie)

Jeremy: Bonnie, come on. Stop dodging my calls. Don't you think we should at least talk about this?

(He sits on his bed. Anna appears)

Anna: I shouldn't be here.

Jeremy: No kidding.

Anna: No, I mean, I shouldn't be here, Jeremy. Why are you thinking about me when you're calling her?

Jeremy: I didn't think I was. Look, I don't know. Ok. I don't know what I'm doing, Anna. The problem is I don't think I can stop thinking about you.

Anna: I can't stop thinking about you, either.

(She sits down next to him)

Jeremy: What are we going to do?

(She raises her hand. He touches it and looks surprised. He takes her hand)

Jeremy: Do you...Feel this?

Anna: What's going on? I can feel you. How can I feel you?

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon is removing a rug. Somebody is here and breaks a vase)

Damon: Keep it up, Stefan.

(He picks up the pieces of the vase. Somebody hits him hard. He falls on the floor. It's Mason. Damon opens his eyes)

Mason: This is going to be fun.


	51. Ghost World

**Ghost World**

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon is tied to a chair. A fireplace stoker is in his chest. His ring is on the floor. Mason is watching him.)

Damon: Oh, you got to be kidding me.

Mason: Hurts, doesn't it?

Damon: Oh, Stefan.

(Stefan enters) Damon: Low blow, Stefan. Low blow.

Stefan: What the hell happened to you?

Damon: Whatever twisted ripper Game this is, leave me out of it.

Stefan: I didn't do this.

Damon: Quit screwing around!

Stefan: I didn't.

(He checks the chains)

Stefan: It's pretty messed up though, isn't it?

Damon: Yep.

(Stefan removes the iron stick. Damon screams. Stefan begins to remove the chains but stops and leaves. Mason is here, watching them but Damon can't see him)

Damon: Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle myself.

(Mason opens the curtains so the sunlight can enter the room. Damon's skin burns. He screams)

[The town]

(Everyone prepare the town for the Night of Illuminations, hanging lanterns from the trees. Carol Lockwood is making a speech for the volunteers and the citizens)

Carol: As a long-time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson.

(Everyone applause. Alaric and Jeremy are listening to the speech)

Jeremy: What are we doing here?

Alaric: Tobias Fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice.

Jeremy: All right, that explains what you're doing here.

Alaric: Well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out.

(Elena rejoins them)

Elena: Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?

(Anna appears but only Jeremy can see her)

Anna: Just a bunch of historical lies.

Jeremy: You didn't miss anything.

(Tobias Fell is making Is speech)

Tobias: The first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war.

Anna: After the founders stole from all the vampires.

(Jeremy laughs. Elena looks at him)

Elena: What's so funny?

(Jeremy looks at the stage. Elena turns her head to look too. Anna keeps commenting on the speech)

Anna: Safe from the vampires.

(Jeremy smiles. Anna smiles too, looks at him and takes his hand)

(Caroline helps Bonnie hanging lanterns from the trees with Natalya)

Natalya: So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna, too?

Bonnie: I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here.

Caroline: Ok, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that.

Bonnie: There. You commented.

Caroline: Bonnie...

Bonnie: What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences.

Caroline: Well, I want you to say you're not ok with it.

Bonnie: I'm a thousand times not ok with it. I just don't know what to do about it.

(Damon stops by them with his car)

Damon: Greetings, blondie. Witchy Little Mage. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan.

Bonnie: What do you mean, why?

Damon: Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost.

Bonnie: What?

Natalya: And why would you think that?

Damon: Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu.

(Caroline looks at Bonnie)

Caroline: I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people.

Bonnie: They can't.

Damon: Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it.

(He leaves. Matt is on the other side of the road, looking at them)

Natalya: ''Ghosts Can sometimes interact if they are angry enough like Poltergists anything that they are angry they can touch and Interact with you.

Bonnie: ''I guess you would know that through your Grams Magic Book.

Natalya: ''Yeah I'm always studying it.

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy, Elena and Alaric are sitting outside the Mystic Grill. Stefan's journals are on the table)

Elena: Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something.

Jeremy: What's up?

Elena: I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back.

Alaric: So where is she now that we need her?

Jeremy: She's dead.

(He looks at Elena)

Jeremy: And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?

Elena: I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him.

Jeremy: I don't even know if she's on the other side.

Elena: Is that what it's called?

Jeremy: That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything.

Alaric: So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?

Jeremy: Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone.

(Anna appears in the empty seat)

Alaric: Vicki could interact. She blew up my car.

Jeremy: Vicki had help from a witch on the other side. Anna...She's doing this all by herself.

Alaric: I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people.

[The town]

(Matt is talking with Caroline Natalya and Bonnie)

Matt: I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me to.

Bonnie: Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does.

Matt: She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it.

Caroline: Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?

Natalya: Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong.

Matt: I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one.

(He leaves)

Natalya: I feel so sad for him. It took a lot for him to send his sister away.

Bonnie: Yeah.

Caroline: So much strength as a man.

Bonnie: I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later.

(She grabs her bag but it's open and everything is on the floor, including her grimoire. She's about to catch it but there's some wind and it opens on a page.)

Caroline: Ok, did your grimoire just...

Bonnie: I think so.

(She takes the grimoire to read the page)

Caroline: Ok, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies.

Natalya: It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter.

Caroline: What's veiled matter?

Bonnie: Ghosts.

[Mystic Grill]

Elena: Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?

Jeremy: I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her.

Alaric: Can we just drop it, please?

Elena: No, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do.

Alaric: Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?

Anna: I don't think all supernatural spirits go to the other side. I think some of them find peace.

(Jeremy looks at her but all that Elena and Alaric can see are an empty chair)

Elena: Is Anna here right now?

Anna: Don't tell her I'm here. She won't like it.

Jeremy: No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule.

(He gets up and leaves. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?

(He sees the journals and takes one and looks through it)

Stefan: Hmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care.

Elena: I didn't.

Stefan: You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are.

Alaric: You don't have to be here, Stefan.

Stefan: You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Elena's here, and I look out for Elena. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat.

(Elena looks at him, shocked but he laughs)

Stefan: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up.

(He gets up and leaves. Elena looks at Alaric)

Elena: I can't drop it, Ric.

[Abandoned House]

(Bonnie Natalya and Caroline are in the abandoned house and enter a room)

Caroline: So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?

Bonnie: Yeah. Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell.

Caroline: Hmm. There's no chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?

Bonnie: They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back.

Caroline: Right. A pinkie swear?

Natalya: ''There is still some Energy here because I feel it the Witches has haunted this place for century's

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy enters the restrooms. Anna enters with him)

Anna: What's wrong?

Jeremy: Why did you tell me to lie?

Anna: Elena is Bonnie's best friend. She won't like what's going on between us.

Jeremy: What is going on between us? I mean, how are we able to touch? Vicki had to use magic to do that.

Anna: I don't know. Honestly, I have no idea.

Jeremy: This witch on the other side that gave Vicki her foothold, is she helping you now?

Anna: What? No! I'm all alone, Jeremy, I told you that.

Jeremy: Swear to me.

Anna: I swear. I'm not any danger to you or anybody, I promise. Hey. I need you to believe me.

(She grabs his hand.)

Jeremy: I shouldn't even be talking to you. This is not ok.

Anna: Then send me away. I'm only here because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Send me away, Jeremy. It's that easy.

Jeremy: I don't know why this is happening or when it's going to stop. But before it's done... I have to do this.

(He kisses her)

[Abandoned House]

(Caroline and Natalya is lighting candles)

Caroline: Ready? Do you need me to do...

(Bonnie is already casting the spell)

Caroline: Right. Ok

(Bonnie is still casting the spell. There's wind)

[Mystic Grill]

(Alaric and Elena are inside)

Alaric: I'll grab Jeremy.

Elena: I'll be right back.

(She goes toward the restrooms. Damon rejoins Alaric)

Alaric: You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks.

Damon: Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble.

Alaric: No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore.

Damon: Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?

Alaric: Yeah, and?

Damon: I think he's still a little pissed.

[Abandoned House]

(Bonnie is still casting the spell. There's wind everywhere in the room. Everything moves)

Caroline: Bonnie, I don't like this. Bonnie...

(Suddenly someone grabs Bonnie's hands. It's her grandmother)

Natalya: Oh, my God. Is that your...?

(Bonnie's shocked)

Bonnie: Grams.

[ Natalya is looking at Sheila when she felt someone else touch her shoulders and she turns to find her Grandmother]

Natalya: ''Grandma Julia. are you real.

Julia: ''Yes My dear it's me[ Natalya crying as her grandmother Hugs her]

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena enters the restrooms and sees Jeremy and Anna kissing)

Elena: Anna?

[The street]

(Stefan is walking and suddenly sees Lexi)

Stefan: Lexi!

[Mystic Falls]

(Damon and Alaric are at the bar. Mason arrives. They both can see him)

Alaric: Mason.

Mason: God, I miss whisky.

(He drinks and then crashes the glass on Damon's forehead. Damon then looks at Alaric)

Damon: Told ya.

[The street]

(Stefan is with Lexi)

Lexi: Hi.

Stefan: You're dead.

Lexi: Well, technically, so are you.

Stefan: Then how the hell can I see...

Lexi: See me? Yeah, I have no idea. And I have no idea how long it's going to last, so let's get right to the point. You're off the rails. Big time.

Stefan: Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave me alone, ok?

Lexi: Now what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you're in?

Stefan: I don't want your help.

Lexi: You know, you say that every time. "I don't want your help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone."

Stefan: Well, maybe you should listen this time.

Lexi: Or maybe I should do this.

(She slams his head against a car window. Stefan falls on the floor, unconscious)

[Abandoned House]

(Bonnie is looking at her grandmother. She's crying)

Bonnie: I can't believe you're here!

Sheila: Now stop your crying, we don't have time for tears.

(She looks at Caroline)

Sheila: Nice to see you again, Caroline.

Caroline: Hi, Miss Sheila. [ Sheila looks over at Natalya and her Grandmother Julia]

Sheila: ''Julia your here as well.

Julia: ''Yes I have been worried about my granddaughter and her situration with Klaus and I'm here to Help.

Natalya: ''How I don't now what I should do he has put a Blood link on me and only the Necklace keeps him from Controlling me.

Julia: ''There is a Magic Spell that can take the Blood link off of you that is behind the Diamond on your Necklace word it out and there will be No Blood Link. but know this if he was to ever turn you into a Vampire there is no changing you back into a Human The Necklace saved you from last time but the Second No more Just be careful my dear.

Natalya: ''Thank you Grandmother.[ She hugs Julia as they turn back to the situration at hand]

(Sheila looks back at Bonnie)

Sheila: A fine mess you've made, honey. The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway.

Bonnie: I didn't have a choice. I love him and I... I couldn't just let him go.

Sheila: I understand. But you cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch over here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When you did that spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open. Giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business.

Natalya: How do you know this?

Sheila: Witches talk. Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules?

Bonnie: What does the witch want?

Sheila: That's original vampire business, not yours. I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because you upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right. You need to close that door.

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena is in the restrooms with Jeremy and Anna. She's on the phone with Caroline)

Elena: How do we do that?

Caroline: Apparently the old witch can draw power from this side because of her talisman.

Elena: Talisman... My necklace?

Caroline: It's some ju-ju power source. And I know you're not going to like this, but Bonnie needs to destroy it.

Elena: I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason I'm completely ok with that.

Caroline: What?! Are you kidding?

Elena: I wish. Look, I don't have the necklace. Damon has it somewhere. Text him. I'll call you right back.

(She hangs up and looks at Anna)

Jeremy: Elena…

Elena: You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do.

Jeremy: Hey, it's not her fault.

Elena: You're right, it's yours.

(Anna disappears)

Elena: How did this happen?

Jeremy: I don't know. Ok? I don't know. It just... it did. Elena, please. You can't tell Bonnie.

Elena: Don't worry. I'm going to let you do that. Right after I help her send the ghosts away.

(She leaves)

(She goes out of the restrooms and runs into Lexi. Elena is surprised)

Lexi: Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, Elena.

Elena: Lexi?

Lexi: Mm-hmm. Come with me.

Elena: Where?

Lexi: Ripper detox 101. Crash course.

(She catches her wrist)

Elena: I…

Lexi: I'm sorry, did you not just say how desperate you were for my help in saving Stefan's life?

(Elena turns her head and looks at the restrooms doors and then looks back at Lexi)

Elena: Let's go.

(She leaves with Lexi)

(Damon is sending a text)

Damon: I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace.

(Mason is still there, drinking)

Mason: One of you will pay for this, right? Cheers.

Damon: Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line.

Mason: Actually, I want an apology.

(Alaric laughs)

Alaric: Good luck with that.

Damon: Don't you have a family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion.

Mason: That's why I'm here. To help Tyler.

Damon: Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always.

Mason: Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him.

Damon: There is no weapon that... What do you know?

Mason: I know you need to apologize.

Damon: You got to be kidding me.

Alaric: Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!

Damon: You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do.

(Mason laughs)

Mason: That's good enough.

(He gets up)

Mason: Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel. Come alone.

Damon: What, you're going to bury me alive?

Mason: Don't tempt me.

(He leaves. Damon looks at Alaric)

[City Jail]

(Stefan is tied to a chair. Elena and Lexi are looking at him)

Lexi: Klaus really did a number on him, huh?

Elena: He compelled him to turn off his humanity.

Lexi: Well, we're just going to have to convince him to turn it back on. I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty.

Elena: I can handle it.

(Lexi kicks Stefan)

Lexi: Wake up, sleepyhead.

(Stefan wakes up)

Lexi: How you feelin'?

(He looks at the chair and the chains)

Stefan: What is this? Let me out of here!

Lexi: Shh. Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head.

Stefan: Elena. Get rid of her, please.

Elena: No.

Lexi: First step, drying him out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation.

Stefan: This isn't going to work, Lexi. You can't do this.

Lexi: You heard the not pretty part?

Elena: I heard you.

(Lexi looks Stefan in the eyes)

Stefan: What are you doing?

(He suddenly doesn't seem fine. His arms and hands start to desiccate.)

Stefan: What are you doing, Lexi?!

Lexi: Doing what I do best, sweetness. I'm saving your life.

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Mason is lighting a lantern. Damon arrives with a shovel)

Mason: I'm surprised you showed.

Damon: You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated.

Mason: Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?

Damon: How do you know so much?

Mason: There's not much to do on the other side but sit around and watch other people screw things up.

Damon: What are we looking for?

Mason: There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried.

(He tries to break a wall with the shovel but it doesn't work)

Damon: Oh, come on, give me the thing. Move.

(He takes the shovel and uses his vampire strength to break the wall. He breaks it quickly. They both look in the hole)

Mason: Go for it.

Damon: You first.

Mason What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?

Damon: The thought crossed my mind.

(Mason enters first. Damon follows him)

[City Jail]

(Stefan is really not okay)

Stefan: I'm starving. I'm starving. I'm starving! Let me out! Let me out. Please let me out.

Elena: What's happening?

Lexi: He's hallucinating. That's three months without any blood.

Stefan: Let me out!

Lexi: Now he's at nine months.

(Stefan is worse and worse)

Lexi: Two years... Five.

Stefan: Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?

Lexi: Oh. I missed you, too, friend.

(Elena's phone rings. She goes outside the cell)

Elena: Hello?

Caroline: So the necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now we can't reach Damon.

Elena: Listen, I need you to get Bonnie to hold off on sending the ghosts back.

Caroline: What?! But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them.

Elena: I was. I am. Look, Lexi's here and she's helping with Stefan.

Caroline: Ok, let's just find it first and then we'll choose between boyfriend ghost dramas.

[Salvatore's House]

(Caroline hangs out. Bonnie looks at her)

Bonnie: What are you talking about?

Caroline: Um...Lexi's back, so Elena wants us to hold off on destroying the necklace.

Bonnie: You said boyfriend dramas. Plural. What is it, Caroline?

Caroline: Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna.

Bonnie: What?

Caroline: I'm sorry.

Bonnie: He kissed her?

Caroline: She's got a foothold now, so she probably thinks that she's here to stay. But you Natalya and I, Bonnie, we're going to find that necklace. Ok? Okay.

[The town's square]

(It's the illuminations night. There's people everywhere. Jeremy is looking for Anna)

Jeremy: Anna! Anna!

(He runs into Frederick, the tomb vampire)

Jeremy: Sorry. Hey, man sorry about that.

(He continues searching for Anna)

Frederick: No problem, buddy.

(Carol rejoins Alaric)

Carol: Have you seen Tobias Fell? He's supposed to do the lighting ceremony.

Alaric: No.

(Frederick rejoins Anna)

Frederick: Well, well.

Anna: Frederick?

Frederick: If it isn't Pearl's daughter. Little Annabelle.

(Carol begins her speech)

Carol: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in.

(Everyone applauds. Alaric goes toward the stage. Jeremy calls Anna. She turns her head)

Frederick: Still hanging around the Gilbert kid, huh? I guess you forgot the fact that his family killed you and your mother.

(Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: There you are. Is everything all right?

Frederick: Ask your ancestors.

Anna: What are you doing here, Frederick?

(Two men join him)

Frederick: Well, it's a founder's celebration. And we...

(He looks at the two men)

Frederick: Have got some unfinished business with the founding families.

(Alaric begins his speech)

Alaric: On behalf of Mystic Falls high school historical society, let's light 'em up.

(The lanterns are lit. Everyone screams 'cause Tobias Fell is dead and his body is hanging from a tree. Anna looks at Frederick. He smiles)

[City Jail]

(Stefan is in bad shape)

Stefan: Elena, Elena. I'm hurting. Please help me.

Lexi: Don't listen. Shut him out.

Elena: I am helping you, Stefan.

Stefan: I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise.

Lexi: It's a lie. He'll say anything right now.

Stefan: Elena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, just make it stop.

Lexi: You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play on them.

Stefan: Hey, look at me. Look at me.

(Elena looks at him)

Stefan: Elena. I love you, ok? I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much, Elena.

Elena: I'm sorry, Stefan, I just don't believe you.

Stefan: You know what? I don't want your help, anyway. I wish I'd never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste.

Lexi: You see that? That's the ripper talking. Once he's weak enough, you have to cause him pain. Make him feel things. Anger, rage, anything. You have to make him see past the blood.

(She drives a stake through his body)

Lexi: Think of it as a regimen. Day in and day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee. Until he's ready to be saved.

Stefan: I will rip you apart, Lexi!

Lexi: You can't. I'm already dead.

(She drives the stake through his body again)

Elena: I can't...

(She leaves. Lexi looks at her)

(Elena goes out and sees the police and the paramedics are taking a body)

[Salvatore's House]

(Caroline Natalya and Bonnie are looking for the necklace everywhere. Including in the soap bowl in Damon's bathroom)

Caroline: Ugh! I give up. It's not anywhere in this room.

(Bonnie's phone rings. It's Jeremy. Bonnie's not happy so Natalya answers)

Natalya: What do you want, Jeremy?

Jeremy: Natalya? Did you find that necklace?

Natalya: Not yet. Wait, what's going on?

Jeremy: Ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founding families.

Natalya: Well, it's not where it's supposed to be. Unless someone took it.

Jeremy: Who?

Natalya: Well, who do you think?

(Jeremy looks at Anna)

Anna: I didn't.

Jeremy: She said she didn't take it.

Natalya: Oh, and you believe her.

Anna: I didn't take it, Jeremy.

Jeremy: You know what, yeah, yeah, I do believe her.

Natalya: I thought you were better then that Jeremy going behind Bonnie's Back and Cheating on her after everything she has done for you Your a Real idiot . So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything.

(She hangs up)

[The Town Square]

(Jeremy turns around. Anna's not here. He looks all around him. Elena rejoins him)

Elena: Jeremy? What happened?

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Damon and Mason are walking through the hidden part of the cellar)

Damon: I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure.

Mason: You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda.

Damon: I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?

(They stop. There's different directions)

Damon: All right. Which way?

Mason: I don't know. Flip a coin.

Damon: Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?

Mason: I'm a ghost. I'm not God. Go left.

(Damon goes but there's nothing)

Mason: Or not... You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?

(Damon continues but stakes go through his body. There's vervain on them. Mason leaves)

Damon: Yo. Help a brother out? Mason?

[The town Square]

(Elena and Jeremy are talking)

Elena: Where is Anna now?

Jeremy: I don't know, ok? I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace.

Elena: She was the only person who heard us talking about it. Of course she took it. Ok? We have to get it back. We have to destroy it and then close the door.

Jeremy: I know, but...

Elena: But what? What, Jer?

Jeremy: I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her.

Elena: But it's not real. She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're holding on to is in the past, Jer. Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?

(She watches over Jeremy's shoulder. Anna's here)

Elena: He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that.

(Anna shows them the necklace. She has it in her hands. Elena looks at Jeremy)

Elena: Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away.

(She leaves. Jeremy looks at Anna)

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Damon still has the stakes in his body. Mason comes back with a shovel)

Damon: Oh, I'm having a bad day.

Mason: Sorry. Thought you might need this.

(He breaks the stakes with the shovel and removes them)

Mason: You're welcome.

Damon: What's your game, man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real.

Mason: You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption.

[Bonnie's car]

(Caroline Natalya and Bonnie are in her car. Caroline just hang up her phone)

Caroline: Jeremy's got the necklace. He's going to meet us at the witch house.

Bonnie: Ok. What's going on up there?

(She stops. Carol Lockwood's car Is against a tree. She's unconscious)

Natalya: It's Mrs. Lockwood's car.

(Frederick and other tomb vampires go toward the car)

Caroline: Bonnie? We're going to get out of the car.

Bonnie: What?!

Caroline: And you're going to drive the hell away from here.

Bonnie: No way! I am not leaving you!

Caroline: Bonnie, you've got your ghost boyfriend drama. Elena has hers. And right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait. So go and send them all back to the other side, ok?

(Caroline and Natalya gets out of the car. Bonnie leaves. Frederick looks at Caroline and smiles. Caroline vamps out and goes toward him Natalya uses some Magic moves on the other Vampire ghosts )

[The town square]

(Jeremy and Anna are talking)

Jeremy: This spell is just going to break your foothold, right? You'll still be here, I'll still be able to see you. This... this doesn't have to be good-bye.

Anna: No. But it should be. Elena was right. I'm holding you back.

Jeremy: Anna…

Anna: I'm sorry I took the necklace.

(She cries)

Anna: I just thought, with all the tomb vampires out, that maybe...

Jeremy: You might find your mother.

Anna: I don't know where she is, Jeremy. I don't know if she's moved on and found peace, or if there's even any peace to be found.

Jeremy: Hey, there is, Anna. Ok, there has to be. I believe that, ok?

Anna: I just... I don't want to be alone anymore.

(He embraces her, she cries)

Jeremy: Look at me. You're not going to be alone. I'm not going to let you be alone.

(She gives him back the necklace. He looks at her for a while and finally leaves)

[City jail]

Lexi: Quit fighting me, Stefan. I know you're in there.

Stefan: Not anymore, Lexi.

(Elena comes back)

Lexi: You know you say that every time. Until I make you feel again.

(She drives a stake through his stomach)

Stefan: You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do.

Elena: We're running out of time.

Lexi: You've got to get me more.

Elena: I can't.

Lexi: No! No... not until I break through.

Elena: I can't, Lexi. They have the necklace. They're going to close the door.

(Lexi looks at Stefan)

Lexi: The necklace. Ok. That necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it during your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through, that that necklace represented hope.

Stefan: Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces.

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(They're still walking through the caverns. Mason arrives at the end but Damon can't go on. He's blocked)

Damon: God! This is not happening.

Mason: What now?

Damon: I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in. Wait!

Mason: I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what I find.

Damon: Yeah, but...

Mason: Looks like you're gonna have to trust me.

[Witch Burial Grounds]

(Bonnie puts fire in the chimney and enlights candles with her powers. Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: Bonnie!

(She's not happy to see him. He shows her the necklace. She takes it and throws it in the chimney. She begins to cast a spell. Her grams rejoins her, takes her hand and helps her cast the spell. The necklace burns)

[The street]

(Carol wakes up and sees Natalya fighting with the ghosts of the tomb vampires. Frederick strangles her but he suddenly disappears. She looks around her)

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Mason is looking at the wall and seems amazed)

Damon: So? What'd you find?

Mason: It's in...

(He disappears)

Damon: No, no, no, no. No, where'd you go? Mason, Mason!

[City Jail]

(Lexi raises her head and then looks at Elena)

Lexi: He's still in there, Elena. You just have to break through.

Elena: It's ok, Lexi, I know what to do now. You can be free.

(She smiles, looks at Stefan and disappears)

[The street]

(Anna is walking alone in the streets, sad when she suddenly sees her mom) Anna: Mom?

(Pearl cries. They rush toward each other. They cry and embrace each other. They disappear together)

[Abandoned House]

(The necklace has melted down)

Sheila: You are stronger than all of this. I'm so proud of you.

(Bonnie sheds a few tears and Sheila disappears)

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Damon is sitting. Alaric arrives)

Damon: You're here. It's about time.

Alaric: Didn't have anyone else to call?

Damon: No, actually, I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena, you're pretty much the only one I trust.

Alaric: Well, you have a crappy way of showing that.

Damon: Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?

Alaric: I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place.

Damon: Well! Sometimes... I do things I don't have to do.

Alaric: You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?

Damon: Yeah. Well... I didn't mean it with him.

(He smiles. Alaric looks at him and then looks at the hole)

[City Jail]

Stefan: So what are you going to do, Elena? You just going to stand there? Waiting for me to dry out?

Elena: No, I'm going to go home, take care of my brother. Be a friend to Bonnie and everything else that I have to do.

Stefan: That's good for you. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up. Lexi gave you... enough of a glimpse into your tragic future.

Elena: I haven't given up, Stefan. I still have hope. But there's nothing that I can do until you get yours back.

(She touches his face)

Elena: Hey. You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, Stefan. Because if you don't, you're going to lose me forever. I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life.

(She locks the door and leaves)

[Abandoned House]

(Bonnie is crying, looking at the fireplace)

Jeremy: Bonnie...

Bonnie: Just go away, Jeremy.

Jeremy: I owe you an explanation.

Bonnie: Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy. You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself.

Jeremy: I am sorry, Bonnie.

Bonnie: You need to go.

Jeremy: But…

Bonnie: Just go, Jeremy.

(He leaves. There's a noise in the fireplace. She goes closer and sees that the necklace is still perfectly intact.)

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Alaric goes where Mason was before. Damon still can't get past.)

Damon: So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?

(Alaric looks everywhere)

Damon: Ric. Ric?

(Alaric looks at the wall and is amazed)

Alaric: I found something.

Damon: What is it?

(There's a lot of drawings on the wall)

Alaric: I have no idea.


	52. Ordinary People

**Ordinary People**

**[ Natalya's Apartment]**

[Natalya after taking a shower and putting on some Jeans, White tank top and Brown boots and putting her hair up in a Pony tail she got down to looking for the Spell that her grandmother to her that is behind the Diamond on her Necklace so she carefully takes her Diamond and turns it around to see Small words on it that will take a magnifying Glass to see and she begins to write the Spell down. Taking deep breaths and closing her eyes she speaks the spell that is written then feels a little Pain in her chest as the spell is lifted almost like a Part of her was missing then after the Spell is done she smiles a little knowing she did it and jumps up to grab her Bad and heads off to school]

**OLD LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

(Elena and Alaric enter the cellar.)

Elena: So, the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their Property?

Alaric**: **Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light.

**Elena:** Wait, what?

(Damon scares Elena by whispering "Elena" behind her.)

**Elena**: (gasps) Ah! God, Damon!

**Damon:** Scaredy-cat.

**Alaric:** Just ignore him. That's what I do.

**Elena:** So, you really can't get in?

**Damon:** No. Seems even the _ancient_ Lockwoods were anti-vampire.

**Elena:** What do you mean, ancient?

**Damon:** (gestures forward) See for yourself.

(They walk further into the tunnels, to the cave with drawings on the walls.)

**Damon:** Well, this is as far as I get to go.

**Elena:** [beat] What is all this?

**Alaric:** Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story. (points at the wall) That right there, is the moon cycle. (points at another drawing) A man, a wolf.

**Elena: **(staring at the drawings) A werewolf.

**Damon:** Yeah, it's the "Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary-Style."

**Elena:** I don't understand. I thought the Lockwoods came here with the Original Founders in the 1860s.

**Alaric:** I don't know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that.

**Elena:** How long?

**Damon:** Long. It gets better. [beat] Show her, Ric.

**Alaric:** Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script.

**Elena:** Vikings?

**Alaric:** This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus.

**Elena:** Klaus.

**Alaric:** And Elijah...and Rebekah.

(Flashback to the 900s; Rebekah is using a knife to carve her name in Runic into the cave wall; Klaus is standing behind her, watching.)

**Klaus:** Rebekah, let me have at it!

**Rebekah:** Quiet, Niklaus! I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger.

**Klaus:** Father will not like you handling the blade.

**Rebekah**: If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know.

**Klaus:** He will find out. He always does.

Rebekah: That is because you always tell him.

**Klaus:** I cannot help it... he frightens me.

**Rebekah:** He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor? (smiles)

**Klaus:** Right. (smiles back)

**Rebekah:** Here. You finish it, I am to help mother with the meal.

**Klaus:** Yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sister.

(Rebekah retorts by slamming the knife blade-side down into his palm, slicing it open)

**Klaus:** (winces) Agh, Bekah!

**Rebekah:** It's just a little blood. Be a man about it.

**(Back to present time)**

**Elena:** These are the names of the Original Family?

**Alaric:** Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter.

**Elena:** Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes.

**Damon:** That's what I said.

**Alaric:** That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise.

**Elena:** [beat] What's the name?

**Alaric:** [beat] Mikael.

**Elena:** Mikael... Mikael, as in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?

**Damon:** Yep. I now like to call him, "Papa Original".

(Alaric takes photos of the drawings)

**ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

(Alaric is looking at the photos, while Damon is helping Elena with her combat training.)

**Alaric:** These images tell a story... to learn the story, you have to decipher these images.

**Damon** (disarms Elena, who tries to stake him, without effort): Sloppy!

**Elena** (grabs the stake): Shut up! I'm new at this.

**Damon:** "Ghost of Christmas Past" Mason Lockwood set up the cave and lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus.

**Elena:** Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?

Damon: Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found... and lost. (He overwhelms Elena again) Bang! You're dead! (he goes in to nibble on Elena's neck, she pushes him away playfully)

**Alaric:** These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is.

**Elena** (stepping to the table): Then all we have to do is find out what they mean.

**Damon:** Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two...how do you suppose we do that?

**Elena:** Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the source!

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

(Rebekah is with the rest of the cheerleading squad at practice, doing a series of gymnastic moves, when Elena walks up to her)

**Rebekah:** You! Goody.

**Elena:** I was hoping we could talk.

**Rebekah:** About what? Stefan? Don't worry, I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest.

**Elena:** Actually, I'd rather talk about this (holds up photo of Rebekah's name written in Runic on the cave wall) I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father.

**Rebekah:** I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner. (turns to leave)

**Elena:** Well then, maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him.

**Rebekah:** (stops and turns around) [beat] You're bluffing! You don't know where he is. No one does.

**Elena:** So, then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?

**Rebekah**: If you wake Mikael, we are _**all**_ doomed!

**Elena:** So then, tell me.

**Rebekah:** Why do you want to know?

**Elena:** Why don't you want me to wake him?

**Rebekah:** [beat] I need to get back to the girls. (Rebekah turns and walks back towards the squad.)

**(Flashback to ancient times)**

**Rebekah:** (sees her brothers Niklaus and Elijah several yards away) Come on Henrik, our brothers are fighting again!

(Klaus and Elijah are in the middle of a sword fight, Rebekah and Henrik run towards them to watch)

**Elijah: **Oh look, our sister has arrived to watch my fast approaching victory!

**Klaus:** On the contrary, Elijah...(swings the sword and cuts Elijah's belt off his waist) She's come to laugh at you!

(Esther and Mikael approach their children as the children all laugh together)

**Esther:** Relax, Mikael. Niklaus means well.

**Mikael:** That is precisely my problem. (approaches the boys, takes Elijah's sword and turns to Klaus) So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior? (begins to swordfight with Klaus)

**Klaus:** (dodges Mikael's sword) Father, we were just having fun.

**Mikael:** (continues to swing his sword at Klaus) We fight for our survival! And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!

**Klaus:** Father, it was nothing...

(Mikael disarms Klaus without effort and slams him on his back on the ground; he sets the sword at Klaus's throat)

**Mikael: **You are foolish and impulsive, my _boy_. [beat] What? No more laughter?

**Esther:** (sternly) You've made your point, Mikael!

(Mikael flings the sword into the ground; it sticks right next to Klaus' head.)

**Mikael:** Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, _boy_.

(Mikael gets up and leaves.)

[ Mystic Hight School]

[Rebekah is still thinking about everything in the Past when she feels someone touch her on the shoulders feeling Peace come over her heart turning around thinking it's Elena]

Rebekah: ''Look Elena. [ Find Natalya standing behind her carrying a box of Cookies] ''Oh Natalya Sorry just thinking about the Past[ Looking down at the Box] ''What's this?

Natalya: ''Just something that will help you take your mind off the terrible thoughts running inside your head filling yourself with Fear.

Rebekah: ''Chocolate Cookies My favorite. [She takes the Box and sits down at a Picnic table and takes on out and tastes it] ''Hmm good. who made this?

Natayla: ''I did it's one of my grandmother's Recipes and I was hoping to share with all my friends but they seemed to busy today. and you're a Friend so Here take the box home with you.

Rebekah: ''These are really good and Thank you it would be Fun if we can hang out today just the two of us girls. How about it at the Salvatore's house.

Natalya: ''Why not I have nothing better to do then Homework so I'm in.

**ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

(Alaric is looking at the photos. He writes "vampire" on a post-it note and places it on one of the pictures. He picks up another picture and compares it to the one he just stuck the post-it note on. He sees that the other picture looks more like a sun, so he switches the "vampire" post-it to the other picture and writes "werewolf" on another post-it and places it onto the first picture.)

**OUTSIDE ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

(Elena is on the phone with Damon. She's walking up the stairs to Alaric's loft.)

**Elena:** She's going to tell me. She's scared of him, Damon. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little "mean girl" power struggle first.

**Damon:** Well, make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair.

**Elena:** I've got this, Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion. [beat] So... how does he look?

(Damon down in the vampire cellar under the jail, looking into Stefan's cell)

**Damon:** Mmm...pasty and pouty.

**Elena:** He'll have to get over it. Call me later. (hangs up and turns to Alaric) Rebekah will come around.

**Alaric:** You're sure about that? I mean a thousand year old vampire, I'm sure, has learned the art of patience.

(while he speaks, Elena receives a text message: "Come over for a chat. Rebekah")

Elena: She's a thousand year old vampire, who's joined the cheerleader squad... There is a whole different set of rules that play here, Ric. I got this (holds up phone to show the text).

**MYSTIC FALLS JAIL CELLAR**

(Damon enters Stefan's cell)

**Stefan:** You know, if you two are gonna keep me locked in here for the next decade, I think we can skip the routine visits.

**Damon:** You know I'm not a big champion in this whole Lexi-Recovery-Plan... but Elena thinks this place is gonna weaken you up, break you down and make you feel again...

**Stefan:** We should all listen to Elena, right? I mean her plans always work out so well, don't they? [beat] Why are you here?

**Damon:** What are you talking about? It's Family Day at of Vampire Rehab! So, I'm paying a visit to my baby brother.

**Stefan:** Go away.

**Damon:** Nahhh. I thought we could hang out, a little brother bonding. How've you been Stef? Huh?

**Stefan:** You know, Klaus may wanna keep Elena alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah...

**Damon:** Liar, Liar pants on fire, brother. Klaus compelled you to protect Elena, and if you thought for even a _second_ that she was in danger, you'd be working a lot harder.

Stefan: (sarcastically) You got me. You got me!

Damon Yep.

Stefan: You got me. You're good. Congratulations! You can go now. stares at Damon)

Damon: You really have given up.

Stefan: Actually, this is my happy face...

(Damon considers this for a moment, and then breaks the chains binding his hands and feet, freeing Stefan from the cell)

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: Screw this Lexi-plan. I think we could both use a drink.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Elena enters the house, while Rebekah walks into the foyer with champagne glasses Natalya is sitting on the couch doing her homework)

**Natalya:** (cheerfully) Hey! What's up?

**Elena:** You invited me over? To talk?

**Rebekah:** All right girls, have at it!

(Six girls in various jewel-toned colored homecoming dresses walk in the room)

**Rebekah:** Okay, now twirl please.

**Natalya**: You compelled your own private runway show?

**Rebekah:** I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one.

**Elena:** I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael.

(Rebekah rushes to one of the girls, grabs her neck and vamps out)

**Rebekah:** I said "pick one", Elena.

**Elena:** The... red one.

**Rebekah:** There. It wasn't so hard, was it? (to the girls) Go away. Remember nothing. (the girls leave and she turns to Elena, again) You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?

(Elena nods. Rebekah walks past her and Elena turns and watches her.)

Elena: ''Why are you here Natalya did she threaten you?

Natalya: ''No actually we friends and I'm here to hang out with her. [ Elena shocked at Natalya] ''What is it wrong?

Elena: ''Are you kidding She is Klaus's sister she could kill you.

Natalya: ''Elena she is a good person regardless who her brother is and besides she kept me company when Me and Stefan were on the road with Klaus we are just two lonely girls hanging out while the rest of you do what ever you do.

Elena:[ She looks a little guilty at Natalya knowing they haven't hung out since everything with Klaus begin] ''Oh gosh I'm sorry we have all been so Busy dealing with Klaus that all of us don't hang out like we use to.

Natalya: ''No its Okay I'm getting use to it.

**ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

(Somebody knocks on Alaric's door; Bonnie enters)

**Bonnie:** Hey there!

**Alaric:** Bonnie! Come on in!

**Bonnie**: Got your message.

**Alaric:** Yeah, great! Uh, I'm sorry the place is such a mess. I'm obsessed...

**Bonnie** (holding up Elena's necklace): [beat] I brought you the necklace that wouldn't die.

**Alaric:** Ahh, that's great. (looks at Bonnie, who looks unhappy) ...you okay?

**Bonnie:** Been better...

**Alaric:** Listen, Jeremy is an idiot. And I know this with certainty, because I was once a Jeremy. Trust me, we'll learn...Eventually... (he holds up one of the photos) So, I've been staring at this image all day, wondering why it looked so familiar. (holds up the necklace, whose charm is the same shape as the drawing) I was right.

(He holds up the necklace next to the photo)

**Bonnie:** It's the same design.

**Alaric:** So, your grandmother said this necklace belonged to the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus, right? Well, this symbol is repeated all across the wall. I've been trying to figure out what it meant. And now I know...

(He writes something on a post-it, sticks it to the photo and shows Bonnie: the post-it says "witch.")

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Rebekah Natalya and Elena enter Stefan's room.)

**Rebekah:** How fun is this...?

(She starts opening drawers)

**Natalya:** We shouldn't be here...

**Rebekah:** 'Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop. (holds up Stefan's underwear) Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties.

**Elena:** Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?

**Rebekah:** Ah... you really are no fun. What do you want to know?

**Elena:** Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?

**Rebekah** (still going through Stefan's stuff): My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate.

**Elena**: So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet.

**Rebekah:** (laughs) Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people.

**Natalya:** [beat] The werewolves?

**Rebekah:** To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me.

**Elena**: You make it sound so normal.

**Rebekah**: It was.

**(Flashback to the 900s)**

**Rebekah:** (voiceover) Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home...

(We can see Rebekah looking at different sorts of necklaces/talismans hanging on a rope in Ayana 's window; she touches one (Esther's necklace) and burns her fingers)

**Rebekah:** Ayana, it burned me!

**Ayana:** That is not yours to touch.

**Klaus** (screaming outside): Mother!

**Rebekah: (to Ayana) **Is that Niklaus? Something is wrong.

(Klaus is carrying the dead body of his little brother Henrik)

**Rebekah:** Henrik!

**Klaus:** Mother!

**Rebekah: (voiceover)** One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price...

**Esther:** No, no! What happened?

**Klaus:** The wolves! I am sorry, I'm so sorry!

**Esther**: (to Ayana) We must save him. Please, there must be a way!

**Ayana** : **The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone.**

**Esther:** No! No! (clutches Henrik's body)

**Rebekah:** And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors..

**(Back in Stefan's room)**

**Rebekah:** And one of the last moments my family had together as humans.

(Elena's phone rings, snapping them out of Rebekah's memories)

**Rebekah:** You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you. (Elena answers her phone.)

**Elena:** Hello?

**Damon:** Hey!

**Elena:** Damon, where are you?

(Damon is in bar; music playing loudly)

**Damon:** No idea, but I'm pretty sure, I'm overdressed...Still standing?

**Elena:** Yes, I'm fine, but I can't talk right now.

**Stefan:** I'll be at the bar.

**Elena:** (hears his voice) Is that Stefan?

**Damon:** Yeah, I kinda went off a bit. Don't worry - I know what I'm doing.

**Elena:** Damon! How could you let him out?

(Damon and Stefan in a bar)

**Damon:** I got this bye, Elena. (he hangs up) What are we drinking?

**Stefan:** Hopefully something a little bit warmer...and a little bit blonder...(eyes the blonde bartender behind the bar)

**Callie**: (approaches the brothers) Hi!

**Damon:** Hello... (checks her name tag) Callie. I would love a shot of your best whiskey, and my brother here would love (he starts to compel her) a shot of you.

(Stefan goes to drink from her wrist, and stops)

**Stefan:** What's the catch, Damon?

**Damon**: No catch, brother. Drink up. It's on me.

(Stefan grabs Callie's wrist and bites her, Damon leans over to hide them)

**Damon:** Hi Callie.

(Later, Damon and Stefan are playing quarters; Callie is sitting on Damons lap)

**Stefan** (flipping a coin into the glass): Drink up brother!

**Damon** (holding up an empty whiskey bottle): You get us a bottle of this?

**Callie:** Yes, sir. (she leaves)

**Damon:** You been on this "bunny diet" for a better part of 50 years. So, how is it that "Saint Stefan", of all people, is good at a drinking game?

**Stefan**: Oh, the "bunny diet" gave me a lot of time to practice.

**Damon:** Hmm...

**Stefan:** Wallow in despair. (he flips a coin into the glass) Drown in guilt. (flips another coin into the glass) Regret my existence. (flips a third coin in a row into the glass) It's precision born out of tragic bordom. Drink up, brother!

**Damon**: All that effort wasted trying to tell you how boring you are, and now you finally agree with me?

**Stefan: **Damon, you are worse than Elena. Getting me drunk, brotherly bonding - what do you think, I'll break down and you can pull me back from the edge, is that it?

**Damon:** I happen to like the edge, Stefan! Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it. All or nothing, man. You can't just be.

(Callie comes back with another bottle of whiskey; she sits down on Damon's lap again)

**Damon:** Although, who am I to judge? (he flips a coin and lands in into the glass) Drink up, brother!

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Rebekah lying on the bed, going through one of Stefan's diaries)

**Elena:** Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?

(Rebekah gets up; she picks up a photo of Elena and Stefan from a table)

**Rebekah:** Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple.

**Elena:** Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is.

**Rebekah:** I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. (leans close to Elena's face) We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives.

**Elena:** Is that why you did that runway show earlier? [beat] 'Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance... [beat] You know what, I'm just gonna go.

**Rebekah:** You haven't even heard half the story.

**Elena: **And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with...maybe you can compel yourself a friend.

(Elena starts to leave.)

**Rebekah:** The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original Witch.

**Elena**: (turns around) The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?

**Rebekah:** Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires.

**(Flashback to the 900s; Mikael, Esther and Ayana are standing in a room lit by a fire and torches)**

**Mikael:** Please, Ayana! I implore you! You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon.

**Ayana** **I will not! It is a crime against nature.**

**Esther:** Ayana, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose any more... The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children.

(Rebekah is eavesdropping from the next room)

**(Back in Stefan's room)**

**Rebekah:** I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?

(She goes down to the library with Elena and Natalya following behind her)

**Natalya:** So, vampirism was a form of protection?

**Rebekah**: What else would it be?

**Elena:** A curse?

**Rebekah**: My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive.

**Elena:** Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not... leave?

**Rebekah:** Pride... My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses...

**(Flashback to 900s; Mikael, Esther and Ayana continue talking in their home)**

**Mikael:** Everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever...

**Ayana** ;**At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The spirits **_**will**_** turn on you.**

**Esther:** Please, Ayana.

**Ayana** : ''**I will have no part in it.**

(Ayana leaves the home)

**Mikael:** If she will not protect our family...then it is in your hands alone, my love.

**(Back to Elena and Rebekah)**

**Elena:** In her hands? How could she do anything?

**Rebekah:** Because my mother was also a witch.

**Elena:** What?

**Natalya:** The witch of the Original Family. The Original Witch?

(They enter the library)

**Rebekah:** (searching through shelves) Where do they keep their best vintage?

**Elena:** But if your mother was a witch, then...

**Rebekah: **Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn.

[Natalya was listening and got kinda of worried about what Rebekah said if Klaus made her into a Vampire would she lose her Mage Abilties]

**Elena:** How did you turn?

**Rebekah:** She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts.

**Natalya:** (stunned, whispering) He killed you?

**Rebekah:** And he wasn't delicate about it either.

(She takes a bottle of wine, breaks its neck off and throws it into the fireplace)

**(Back to the 900s; shortly after Mikael turned the children into vampires; Rebekah and Klaus awaken on the floor with blood on their clothes)**

**Klaus:** (waking) Rebekah...

**Rebekah** (gasping): Blood! What happened? (touches her nightgown where she had been stabbed)

**Klaus:** You will be alright! We will all be alright.

(Mikael enters with a girl)

**Klaus: **(confused and scared)What are you doing?

**Mikael: **We must finish what we started! (pushes the village girl onto her knees in front of them) You have to drink if you want to live. (he cuts the girl's wrist open)

**Rebekah** (voiceover): We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual.

**Mikael **(to Rebekah): Drink! (she hesitates) Drink! (Klaus tries to stop him, but Mikael pushes him aside; Rebekah starts to drink the girl's blood) Drink! (she drinks deeply, and dark veins appear around her eyes)

**Rebekah** (to Elena): It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable... but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back... For every strength there would be a weakness... (Rebekah is seen in flashback being burned by sunlight through the window) The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks... (Rebekah is seen walking around outside during the day, glancing at her daylight ring) And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems... (Villagers are seen running into their homes at the sight of Rebekah coming toward them) Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. (Rebekah is seen touching a vervain plant and getting burned by it) Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away... so we burned it to the ground. (The huge tree is seen enveloped in flames, as Mikael, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus watch) But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated... (Villagers are seen carrying a slaughtered pig tied to a rod to be spit-roasted) The hunger. Blood... had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it... (Rebekah is seen staring at the villagers; she gasps and tries to resist, but then hurries to them and kills them by feeding on them) And with that, the predatory species was born...

**DIVE BAR**

(Damon is dancing on a table with two girls. Stefan feeding on Callie's neck, although it appears that he is kissing her. Another woman stops and watches what Stefan is doing. Damon shows up and compels the woman to forget and move along, grabbing her scarf.)

**Damon:** Nothing to see here! (she nods and leaves) Just run along, okay?

**Damon** (to Stefan): Hey, hey ease up! Ease up. (He drags Stefan away.) She is giving us her employee discount. (he looks at Callie and compels her) And now, just run along. (ties scarf around Callie's neck as she walks away)

(They go to the bar and sit down and order drinks)

**Damon: **Two more!

**Stefan:** Alright! Tell me what's up. What's the point of the jailbreak, hm?

**Damon:** I thought you could use a hug, Stefan.

**Stefan:** Come on, Damon. You know Elena is gonna hate you for letting me out. And we both know that you care about what she thinks...

**Damon:** Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like, before Klaus took it from you.

**Stefan**: As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says.

**Damon: **That's my point, Stefan. You've given up! Now you could sit around and be his little bitch, or you get mad enough and you can do something about it.

**Stefan:** Damon, he can't be killed.

**Mikael**: Maybe I can help with that. [beat] The Salvatore boys, I presume?

**Stefan:** Mikael.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

**Natalya:** Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?

**Rebekah:** When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame.

**Elena:** Yeah... Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son.

**Rebekah:** She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her.

**Elena: **(stunned, whispering) Mikael killed your mother?

**Rebekah:** He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched.

**(Flashback to just after they were turned, Klaus buries their mother as Rebekah watches)**

**Rebekah:** Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother.

(Rebekah and Klaus stand side by side at the grave)

**Rebekah:** I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that.

**Elijah:** (walks toward them and joins them) Nor will I.

**Rebekah:** We stick together as one. Always and forever.

(Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah all hold hands in a circle around the grave.)

**(Back to the Salvatore house)**

**Natalya:** Always and forever... even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?

**Rebekah:** We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times.

**Elena:** But you still love him?

**Rebekah:** He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? [beat] You've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along.

**Elena:** I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael.

**Rebekah:** And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid.

**Elena:** It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, and over mine.

**Rebekah:** Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!

[ Natalya was having so many emotions running through her as she heard what Mikael did to his children and to Klaus even though she should hate Klaus for what he did to her she couldn't help but feel for him for what he went through with Mikael]

Rebekah: ''Are you going to leave too? [ Seeing Natalya standing at the Fire place]

Natalya: ''No everything you said about Klaus even though he has hurt me I can't help feel for what he went through with Mikael all because he wasn't his son he beat him and Torchered him. Your father was Cruel to all of you.

Rebekah: ''Yeah he was but to Klaus more than us. their was No excuse why Mikael did that to him. and I wonder maybe it's because of Mikael Niklaus is the way he is today.

[Natalya feeling tears in her eyes as she feels kinda of sad for Klaus]

Rebekah: ''You care for my brother. I can see that you do.

Natalya: ''He has caused a lot of people Pain but I can't help that I feel for him and what he has been through it makes me understand him more. I know I shouldn't care for him.

Rebekah: ''How can you not. yes he can be cruel at times but underneath all that lies a Heart of someone who has been hurt too much in his life and he won't allow people to see that part of him. But maybe One day Someone will help him deal with that.

[Natalya nods her head at everything that Rebekah said about Klaus and wonders maybe that person could be her]

**DIVE BAR**

(Mikael is interrogating Stefan)

**Mikael:** Is Klaus out of the country?

**Stefan:** I can't tell you.

**Mikael:** Has he spoken to you since he left?

**Stefan**: I can't tell you.

**Mikael:** All right. Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?

**Stefan:** I'm compelled to do what he says, and he says to keep my damn mouth shut.

**Damon:** I really hope this game of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon.

**Mikael**: You see, Damon... (he puts his hand on Damon's shoulder) I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm gonna find Niklaus.

**Damon:** Well, Klaus has been running for about thousand years, so if you think you can get a work around here...

(Mikael slams his fist into Damon's chest and clutches his heart)

**Mikael:** Careful, Stefan. One move - and his heart's gone. (plunges his hand deeper) Now, where is Klaus? What's the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course.

**Damon:** (gasps) His emotions have been shut off. He can't care.

**Mikael**: Really? His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die?[beat] No ideas, hmm? Think, Stefan! I guess you're right. He's a dead end. And so are you, Damon.

**Stefan:** Wait! I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls.

(Mikael takes his hand out of Damon's chest and wipes it off with a rag)

**Mikael:** And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls, and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours.

**OLD LOCKWOOD CELLAR CAVES**

**Alaric:** We, uh, filled in what we could. (He sticks post-its to the different symbols) A Vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, etc.

**Elena:** That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires... which means _that_ was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed.

**Alaric:** Ok. so tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we are not sure about is this: we've got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind.

**Elena:** Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But... why is that one connected to the witch's death?

**Bonnie:** We don't know. We haven't gotten that far.

**Elena:** (looks as though she's made a revelation) Oh my god... Rebekah doesn't know the real story.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Rebekah is pouring herself a glass of scotch. Elena enters with photos of the cave drawings.)

**Rebekah:** I thought I told you to leave. Twice.

**Elena: **How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?

**Rebekah:** Nik was there. He told me.

**Elena:** He lied to you.

**Rebekah:** And how do you know that?

**Elena:** The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols. (she shows Rebekah the photos )The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother.

**Rebekah:** Her necklace. [ Natalya has been sitting on the couch as Elena begin telling Rebekah the truth about Klaus and her mother and she stands up]

Natalya: ''Elena careful.

**Elena: **And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael. Klaus.

**Rebekah**: No! No, he wouldn't.

**Elena:** She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence... when he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you.

**Rebekah:** These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!

(She takes the photos, tears them to pieces, and throws them into the open fire)

**Elena: **Then why are you so upset?

**Rebekah:** Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!

**Elena:** Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!

Natalya: ''Stop Elena.

(Rebekah grabs Elena by the throat and vamps out.)

**Rebekah: **Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!

(She stops as Natalya puts a hand on her shoulder, calming her down slightly, and lets go of Elena. She begins to gasp, falls onto her knees and starts to sob, while Elena looks at her sadly and guiltily)

Natalya: 'I think you should go Elena Please let me see if I can help her. [ Elena nods and stares at Natalya confused at why would Natalya care for someone so much]

**OUTSIDE THE DIVE BAR**

(Damon and Stefan are walking out.)

**Damon:** I'll give you 10 points for flair.

**Stefan:** At least, now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from.

**Damon:** Don't think you had to wait till the last second to have your breakthrough, though.

**Stefan:** I didn't have a break through, Damon.

**Damon**: Oooo, Ooooo, my brother is about to die and I just had to save his life for the bajillionith time! Careful Stefan, your humanity is showing. (smiles)

**Stefan**: So you know what? You're right, Damon. You're right. You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free. Free to leave. See, I didn't do this for you, Damon. I did it for myself.

**Damon: **(smirks)Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say...

**Stefan:** Why are you doing this, huh? (grabs Damon's shoulders and shakes him) What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me?

**Damon:** Because I have to, Stefan! Because you are in this mess with Klaus, because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot.

**Stefan:** Aw, better be careful, brother. Your humanity is showing.

(Damon punches Stefan in the face; Stefan is about to get up to retaliate when Damon pushes him down again and kicks him several feet away)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Rebekah still crying With Natalya, kneeling on the floor of the library with her and then she gets up to put a Blanket around her then rubs her back)

**GILBERT HOUSE-ELENA'S BEDROOM**

(Elena comes out of the bathroom in her PJ; she sees Damon lying on her bed)

**Elena:** Uh- Damon! Seriously?

**Damon:** We got Mikael.

**Elena:** What? How?

**Damon:** No idea. I guess Katherine came through. Plan's in motion. [beat] See, I told you I had it. [beat] Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. Sure you've been planning your rant all day.

**Elena**: I'm not gonna yell at you.

**Damon:** Why not? I went behind you back. Freed Stefan. And you know what: it backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever... just now, he's a dick that's on our side.

**Elena:** I'm not mad. I'm tired. I just- I want to go to bed. (starts to pull at her blankets to get Damon to get up, but he doesn't budge.)

**Damon:** (ignoring Elena) You know, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, 'cause he mentioned something about it...

(Elena realizes he's not going to move, and pulls open her blankets so she can lay down on the open side of the bed; Damon is still laying where he is.)

**Elena:** Well, they must have carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down.

**Damon**: So I was right. After all that, the wall lead us to Mikael.

**Elena:** (sighs) Lead us to more than just that. I think I got Rebekah on our side, too.

**Damon:** Really? What 'd you learn from her?

**Elena:** I learned, that she's just a girl. That she lost her mom too young, and she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her. (looks at Damon in the eyes for several moments before continuing) And when it's all said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of family.

(Damon turns to face her)

**Damon:** Well, you should tell that to my brother.

**Elena: **(sighs again) I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon. [beat] I think that you're gonna be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves me, (whispers) it'll be because he loves you. Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?

**Damon:** (nods and smiles softly) Sure.

(Elena closes her eyes. Damon gazes at her.)


	53. Homecoming

**HomeComing**

(Salvatore House)

(Stefan calls Klaus)

Klaus: Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breading ground for werewolves.

Stefan: Your father is dead.

Klaus: What did you say to me?

Stefan: Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?

Klaus: Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened.

(One hour earlier, Salvatore House)

Stefan: Aye- let`s say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait.

Elena: And you what? Vervained him?

Damon: No! WE vervained him! This guy is an original. To make it realistic.

Stefan: O.k. fine. We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger.

Elena: Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead...

Stefan: We drove it through his heart.

Elena: And what happens when he asks to see Mikael´s body?

Damon: Good point! You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him- last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied.

Stefan: Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here.

Elena: Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof.

Mikael: Then I shall be dead.

Elena: What if he wants to see you in person?

Mikael: Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here- and I will kill him.

Stefan: With what? Those daggers won`t work on him.

Mikael: Well, I´m in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned.

Stefan: Where is it?

Mikael: Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy.

Stefan: Against what?

Mikael: You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can´t dagger an original without dying. So- it falls to you.

(Mikael hands over the dagger to Elena.)

Elena: Y- You want me to actually dagger you?

Mikael: Klaus will leave nothing to chance- especially when it comes to trust.

(Klaus on phone with Stefan in the present time)

Klaus: I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself.

Stefan: Well, he is here. Come by whenever.

Klaus: If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So,answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?

(Short flashback to Elena driving the dagger into Mikael´s heart. Stefan watching the scene.)

Stefan on phone in the present: It´s true. I saw it with my own eyes.

Klaus: I wanna talk to Rebekah.

Stefan: That´s not a problem. She is right here.

Stefan handing over the phone to Rebekah

Rebekah: Hello Nik.

Klaus: Rebekah, love. What´s this I hear about Mikael´s tragic run in with the dagger?

Rebekah: It´s true. He´s finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I´m miserable here.

Klaus: I´ll be home soon.

Rebekah: Good. I'll see you then, brother. (she hangs up the phone and turns to the others) He bought it. He´s coming home.

Damon: Now- was that easy or what?

Elena: Let´s just get this over with.

(She pulls the dagger out of Mikael´s chest)

[ Natalya's Apartment]

[ Natalya is fixing herself some lunch on the stove and just getting done cooking it when her Phone goes off almost scaring her she looks to see the Caller ID saying Klaus she swallows as she answers it]

Natalya: ''Hello Klaus?

Klaus: ''Natalya my Little Mage I need you to tell me something and you will tell me the truth I want you to tell me all about Mikael and him being Dead.

Natalya: ''Mikael I haven't even seen him or what he looks like are you saying if he is dead or not?

Klaus: ''Stefan called me earlier saying that Elena killed Mikael my father and I'm wondering if its true and then Rebekah was there too and I'm hoping that you can tell me if it's the truth or Not.

Natalya:[ Confused on why Elena and the others haven't told her anything which means they are keeping a secret from her] ''I think they may be tricking you. Klaus for I haven't even spoken to either of them and I haven't even met your father. so I wouldn't know of any evil plans against you.

Klaus:[ He closes his eyes and sighs as he figures maybe the Salvatore's are trying a Move against him with Mikael] ''If you are Lying to Me Mage you will regret it. I will come back soon to find out the truth but If I find that you are a part of this Plan.

Natalya: ''I'm not a part of this I sware [ She frantically fiddles with her hands] '' Klaus you have to believe me.

Klaus: ''Not until I see you face to face and look for myself if you're telling the truth or not. I will see you soon. [ He hangs up on her]

[ Natalya shakes her head as she puts her Phone down on the Counter]

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Mikael is still dead on the floor; Rebekah is in a chair, painting her toe nails while waiting for Mikael coming to live again. He starts to move, coughs, gets up)

Rebekah: Finally. Took you long enough.

Mikael: Rebekah.

Rebekah: Whatever fatherly rubbish you´re thinking- save it. Nothing you say matters to me.

Mikeal: I see. Where is my dagger?

Rebekah: Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me.

Mikael: You were never what I was after.

Rebekah: Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me.

Mikael: He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother!

Rebekah: I know what he did, and he´ll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer- none of us were! You did this to us when you turned us into vampires! You destroyed our family. Not him.

Mikael: Rebekah...

(Rebekah leaves him.)

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Elena is in front of her closet. Bonnie is sitting on her bed with Alaric´s photos of the ancient Viking drawings.)

Elena: (sighs) I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to Homecoming.

Bonnie: So, don't go. Let's stay home order takeout and over analyze ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric.

Elena: We have to go. Caroline will kill us.

Bonnie: Ha- Caroline actually has a date...

Elena: You know that you can talk to me about Jeremy, right?

Bonnie: I don't need to talk about it. He fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it. What´s done is done.

Elena: You have to talk about it. He hurt you, Bonnie. I am mad at him, too

Bonnie: You are mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. You can't really be mad like I am mad.

Elena: Bonnie...

Bonnie: And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother. So no I can't really talk to you about it.

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Elena and Damon are in Damon's room. They are preparing weapons]

Elena: We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us.

Damon: Oh really? Cause these Original vampires are usually so reliable.

Elena: Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but - he is her brother.

Damon: Her lying, mama- killing, dagger- happy brother. Wolfsbane is ready.

Elena: There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong.

Damon: Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan.

Elena: Really? What is it?

Damon: Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret.

[Stefan enters the room]

Stefan: I need to borrow a tie.

Damon: You have your own ties.

Stefan: Hm- I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties.

Elena: You could not go.

Stefan: I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at Highschool Dances- it's pretty tragic. With my luck you'll go and get yourself murdered by the Homecoming Queen...

(Stefan leaves. Elena picks up a wolfsbane grenade. Damon hits her hand.)

Damon: Ah- ah! No!

Elena: I know how to do it! Alaric taught me!

(Damon takes the grenade away from her.)

Damon: Elena! If this thing blows up in our face- just remember: only one of us heals quickly.

(Stefan returns.)

Stefan: Ah- please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades?

Damon: Never your mind, brother. The less you know the better.

Stefan: My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical.

Elena: Your the one that we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question- whole thing falls apart.

Stefan: You do have reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. Upon taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait.

[MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL]

(Caroline and Tyler are painting an old VW Bus.)

Caroline: Hey, can you hand me the glitter gun? Thanks.

Tyler: Hey, can't we diss the decorating and go grab a bite?

Caroline: Oh, I have a thermos in my bag.

Tyler: I mean a real bite. Rebekah knows some people who like to be fed on. They're into it, we don't even have to compel them.

Caroline: O.k. first of all, I finally almost just got your mother to stop hating me- so I probably don't wanna get caught in some weird vampire threesome with her son. And secondly, quit hanging out with Rebekah the evil blood slut.

Tyler: Just keep the claws in tonight at the dance, o.k.? For me?

Caroline: So, who has the misfortune of being compelled to be her date?

Tyler: Matt said he'd take her.

Caroline: What? You set her up with Matt?

Tyler: She wants to go to the dance and he didn't have anyone to go with. He drinks vervain. She can't feed on him, what's the big deal?

Caroline: The big deal, Tyler, is that Matt is an innocent, good person, who should not be going to dances with evil blood sluts!

Tyler: Matt's a guy, Caroline. And Rebekah is hot, don't overthink this.

Caroline: This is a sire thing, isn't it? Please tell me this is some weird family extension of your sire bond to Klaus!

Tyler: I'm here, hanging streamers and I have glitter all over my hands. If I'm sired to anybody it's you.

[STEFAN'S ROOM]

(Rebekah is getting ready for the Homecoming Dance. Elena enters the room.)

Elena: Getting a headstart, huh?

Rebekah: Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance.

Elena: Ever?

Rebekah: I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. Anyway- I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anymore from him?

Elena: No. But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair.

Rebekah: And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?

Elena: Yes.

Rebekah: Don't tell me. I don't want to know, I just- I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael.

Elena: I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town.

Rebekah: Just be careful. I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can.

(Rebekah has tears in her eyes.)

Elena: Are you okay?

Rebekah: I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart. No tears- I don't want to ruin my makeup.

(She turns her back to Elena and looks in the mirror again)

Rebekah: How do I look?

Elena: You look amazing! But you're missing one thing.

(Elena takes the necklace out of her pocket)

Rebekah: My mother's necklace.

Elena: You should wear it tonight. May I?

(Rebekah looks in the mirror, nods; Elena puts the necklace around her neck.)

Rebekah: Thank you.

(Elena drives the dagger through her back into her heart)

Elena: I'm so sorry. I can't leave anything to chance either.

(Elena is sitting on Stefan's bed; Damon is covering Rebekah's body with a blanket)

Damon: In the back! Harsh!

Elena: It had to be done. Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side.

Damon: Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very- "Katherine" of you.

Elena: Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon.

Damon: It was a compliment. Sort of...

Elena: Stefan's right. Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. It's probably gonna be me.

Damon: Elena, you just daggered somebody. You will be fine.

Elena: Yeah- but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that's the problem, Damon. I'm the weak link.

Damon: If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead.

Elena: Do you trust him? Mikael?

Damon: No.

Elena: What about Stefan?

Damon: No. Not as long as he is under Klaus's control.

Elena: Then we need a better plan.

Damon: I know what to do. Your just not gonna like it.

Elena: Why not?

Damon: Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it.

Elena: What does that mean?

Damon: Do you trust me?

Elena: Yes.

Damon:Then you have nothing to worry about.

[MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL]

(The fire brigade is here. There is water flooding the place.)

Natalya: What happened?

Tyler: The gym is flooded.

Caroline: What?

Tyler: Dance is canceled.

Caroline: Excuse me? What are we supposed to do now?

[Elena is at the Salvatore home on the phone with Caroline]

Elena: So, does that mean I don't have to go?

Caroline: You wish! No, Tyler is moving the party to his house.

Elena: Kegs and beerpong for Homecoming? That's- different...

Caroline: Just say you're still coming?!

(Someone is knocking on the front door.)

Elena: I'll see you there.

(She hangs up and opens the door. Matt is there.)

Matt: Elena...

Elena: Matt... Hey.

Matt: Hey.

Elena: Umm- slight problem with your Homecoming date.

Matt: What happened?

Elena: How would you feel about a backup date?

[LOCKWOOD MANSION]

(There's a band playing in the garden; everyone from the school is here; Caroline enters the house with Bonnie and Natalya]

Caroline: How did he plan a better party than me so fast? What? Is that a band outside?

Bonnie: Who are all these people?

Caroline: This is weird! Where is Tyler? [ Natalya is dressed in a White blue Swan dress. that had glitter on her dress and her hair is falling down her back in curls and had Diamond stripes in it and white gloves on] ''You look awesome Tonight Natalya.

Natalya: ''Thanks so do all of you.

(Stefan moves through the crowd; he meets Tyler)

Tyler: Hey Stefan! What's up?

Stefan: Hey Tyler. Nice party you've got going on.

Tyler: Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just doing what Klaus wants.

Stefan: What do you mean?

Tyler: It's not a party, man. It's a wake.

[Klaus entering the stage; crowd cheers]

Klaus: Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming!

[Katherine (disguised as Elena) and Matt arrive at the party]

Katherine: So much for Homecoming...

Matt: This is weird! Us being here together...

Katherine: There's Caroline and Natalya. They don't know anything. Act normal.

Natalya: Hey- Klaus is here.

Matt: What?

Caroline: Yeah! Apparently our sired hybrid-friend Tyler thought it would be okay to let his master throw a party! I expected more surprise!

Katherine: I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does. I'm gonna go find Bonnie.

[She leaves]

Caroline: What's going on? And what are you two doing here together? Thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah.

Matt: Plan's changed. I need a drink.

[He leaves too]

[Katherine walks down the stairs and sees Klaus and Stefan walking around the party]

Stefan: Quite the Homecoming.

Klaus: I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea.

Stefan: So, what now? Stop running?

Klaus: Hm- now I reunite my family.

Stefan: Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets?

Klaus: None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones. [he sees the Homecoming Queen walking by]. Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here... Where is she?

Stefan: I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt.

Klaus: Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?

Stefan: I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father?

Klaus: Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me.

Stefan: All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me...? My freedom from your compulsion?

Klaus: Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back.

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Damon pours himself a glass of blood; Mikael enters the room)

Mikael: Did my daughter go to the dance?

Damon Yep - you missed the photo op. Did you get the stake?

Mikael: I did.

Damon: I'm not gonna take your word for it. No offense to your honor and all...

Mikael: None taken.

[He pulls out the stake from his jacket]

Damon: Fancy. May I?

Mikael: It's the only weapon on this earth that can kill an original. So I think I'll hold on to it. No offense.

Damon: I'd offer you a drink- but Katherine tells me you're more of a "vampire on the rocks" kind of guy.

Mikael: Well, technically you could still offer.

Damon: Why feed on vampires? Don't tell me it's for the smooth after taste.

Mikael: I had a hand in creating vampires, but bloodlust was never my intention. Over the centuries I learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent.

[Stefan comes in]

Stefan: Change of plans. Klaus is back. He is at the Lockwood's and he wants your body delivered to his doorstep.

Mikael: I'm afraid he is in for a colossal disappointment.

Stefan: Well, he's certainly not gonna come here. I hope your plan didn't depend on that?

Damon: Didn't depend on that.

Stefan: But you do have a plan, right?

Damon: Oh, yeah. We have a plan, right. Just doesn't involve you.

[Mikael leaps forward, grabs Stefan and starts to feed on him; Stefan goes down]

Damon: You couldn't just break his neck?

Mikael: Well that certainly occurred to me.

[LOCKWOOD MANSION]

[The party still going on]

Tyler: My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here.

Klaus: Your mother won't be a problem: I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends.

Tyler: What are you talking about?

Klaus: I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is Elena and Matt and there's My Mage looking Beautiful as ever and your pretty little girlfriend Caroline. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?

Tyler: I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life.

Klaus: That's because I' ve invited a few dozen friends of my own. That`s my friend Mindy- picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent.

Tyler: Are those people all hybrids?

Klaus: And they also love a good party. And they're like you were sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends. [ He walks up the stairs as Natalya smiles at what Bonnie says and it falls as Klaus comes up to her] ''Come with me my Little Mage.

Natalya:[ Looking at Bonnie who is looking worried] ''I'll be back. [ Klaus takes her arm in his and drags her down the stairs and over to the Lake.]

Klaus: ''Ah you are looking ravishing tonight My Mage. Tell me any special secrets I should Know about? [ She looks at him as she touches her necklace nervously]

Natalya: ''I don't know about any Plans that anyone could be doing. Elena and Damon has kept me out of things because they are afraid I could be on your side which I'm not.

Klaus:[ He grasps both her arms making her wince in pain and dragging her closer] ''Don't make me hurt you Mage. Now tell me the Truth what do you know about what they are up too.

Natalya:[ Tears of Pain then she slaps him on his chest to get him to let her go] ''I Don't know anything How many time do I have to say it. My friends don't want anything to do with me anymore thanks to you.

Klaus:[ He backs her into the Tree that makes them hidden from people and begins to choke her with a hand on her throat making her Gasp he then leans down into her Face breathing against her lips] ''You are pushing yourself with me You are a Mage with Empathy powers and you tell me you don't now.[ He pushes a hand down her dress and Pulls a breast out palming it] ''Now tell me what you know.

Natalya;{ Sobbing in frustration and Pain as he continues to caress her breast] ''I only know that they are trying to use Mikael to kill you and he even has a Special weapon do that It's what I picked off of Elena tonight. Please let go of me it's all I know about any plan they have made. [ Klaus continues to Caress a breast and he couldn't resist taking it in his mouth making her gasp as he holds her against the tree then she feels a Hand go through the slit of her gown and begins to caress her between her legs pushing fingers inside her] ''No, Nooo Stop this Klaus.

Klaus:[ He stops Sucking on her breast but continues to pump his fingers inside her making her Moan in hidden Want] ''Ah I've missed you My Little Mage. I longed for a chance to get you in my arms again and I will soon. [ He kisses her in an Open mouth kiss then sets her back from him] ''Come we have a Dance to get back too. and Don't plan on forgetting this. I will get another chance.

[Tyler and Caroline in Tyler's bedroom; he shuts the door]

Tyler: What are you up to with Klaus?

Caroline: Uh - nothing.

Tyler: He is on to you, Caroline. Whatever you all think you're about to pull off- he's two steps ahead of you!

Caroline: Okay, I don't know what you're talking about.

Tyler: You're lying to me.

Caroline: You know, actually, I'm not. I don't know anything. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you about it, because you are sired to team Klaus now. And you can't be trusted. So can we please just go back to the party now?

[Caroline wants to leave but Tyler takes out a syringe and vervains her; she goes down unconscious]

(Klaus walks up to Katherine disguised as Elena.)

Klaus: Where`s your date?

Katherine: Getting me a drink.

(Klaus offers her his drink. She rejects it.)

Klaus: Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael`s demise.

Katherine: He came at me. I didn`t have a choice.

Klaus: Still I´m impressed. It`s not easy for a human to dagger an Original.

Katherine: It wasn`t the first time.

Klaus: Right. Elijah. You seem nervous.

Katherine: I´m not nervous. I just don`t like you.

Klaus: Let`s get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you`re thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won`t succeed.

(Damon walks up to the front door.)

Hybrid: Invite only, vampire

Damon: Here`s my RSVP.

(Damon rips his heart out.)

Damon: "Hybrid".

(Back in Tyler`s room)

Matt: What`d you do to her ?

Tyler: It`s just vervain. She´ll be fine. But I need you to get her out of here as fast as possible.

Matt: What`s going on?

Tyler: Something`s going down against Klaus and this house is full of hybrids like me that can`t let anything happen to him.

Matt: What do you mean can`t?

Tyler: I can`t explain it. I can`t fight against it. I just know that I need to protect him no matter who gets in my way.

Matt: By attacking Caroline?

Tyler: I`m protecting her, Matt! This is the only way to keep her safe. Please. Just get her out of here safely. Get everyone out.

(Tyler leaves and goes downstairs. He runs into Damon, who grabs him and throws him in an empty room.)

Damon: As the host you should know these hybrids don`t make the best first impression.

Tyler: Whatever move you`re making, Klaus is gonna be ready for you. He`ll kill anyone at this party if he has to.

Damon: Tell someone who cares.

(Damon attacks Tyler; they fight; Bonnie comes in, they both break down)

Damon: What the hell is wrong with you? You weren`t suppose to witchy migraine me!

Bonnie: You weren`t supposed to kill Tyler!

Damon: He tried to bite me!

(The dagger is on the floor, Damon picks it up.)

Bonnie: What is that?

(Damon puts the White Oak stake back in his jacket.)

Damon: Nothing.

Bonnie: Oh my god is that the...?

Damon: Shh. (mouths) They`re everywhere!

Bonnie: Why do you have it?

Damon: Because I`m the only one who can get inside the house!

(Klaus is at a table playing beer pong Natalya is standing at the Fire place as One of his hybrids comes up to Klaus.)

Hybrid: You have a visitor.

Klaus: Well, tell my visitor I`m on the brink of victory here.

Hybrid: He said his name is Mikael.

Klaus: Then we mustn`t keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I`m gonna have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do [ He walks over to Natalya and Yanks her in his arms and drags her with him].

(Klaus goes to the front door, Mikael is outside.)

Mikael: Hello, Niklaus.

Klaus: Hello, Mikael. Why don`t you come in? Oh, that`s right. I forgot you can`t.

Mikael: Or you can come outside if you want.

Klaus: Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb.

Mikael: They can`t kill me.

Klaus: True. But it`ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they`ll pounce.

Mikael: The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me.

(The female hybrid pushes Katherine to Mikael)

Mikael: Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies.

Klaus: Go ahead. Kill her.

Katherine: No, Klaus. He`ll do it.

Mikael: If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations.

Klaus: I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you.

Mikael: To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one. [ Natalya has been standing at the wall looking at Klaus as his eyes has tears in them making her feel for him and her eyes turns White as she continues to hear Mikael and him]

Klaus: I`m calling your bluff, father. Kill her.

Mikael: Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to.

Klaus: My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!

(Mikael laughs)

Mikael: Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great.

(Mikael stabs Elena/Katherine with a dagger, she falls to the ground, dead)

(Damon comes from behind and twists Klaus around and stabs the white oak tree dagger into his stomach. Katherine gets up from the floor)

Mikael: Katherine...

Katherine: (smiling) Kaboom.

(Katherine has two wolfsbane grenades in her hands and throws them at the hybrids. Meanwhile, Damon is about to stake Klaus, when Stefan knocks him off of Klaus and holds him down.)

Damon: What are you doing?! [ Natalya feeling all the emotions in the room made her transform into her tiger in a rage she Roars at everyone who stopped at seeing her like that and then she pounces on Mikael outside Holding him down as he takes his hand to Push her away but she was too strong She feels Klaus pull her away then takes the stake and drives it through Mikael`s heart; he bursts into flames and dies)

Damon: [ He glares at Natalya who is still in her Tiger form] ''What the hell did you do?

Klaus: He`s earned his freedom. Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You`re free.[ He walks over to Natalya rubbing her back] ''And Natalya she just did for herself and knowing that you caused this made her be on my side. Thank you for giving me a reason to have her more.

(Klaus un-compels Stefan. Stefan looks for Damon, but he has fled.)

[FORBES' HOUSE]

(Caroline`s sleeping on the bed, waking up; Tyler comes in)

Tyler: Are you okay?

Caroline: What do you think?

Tyler: I`m sorry I stabbed you. It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of there.

Caroline: Oh, yeah, not hey Caroline, um, I worried about what might happened this evening so maybe you should just go home and watch Dancing with the Stars?

Tyler: If you knew all your friends were gonna get together and try to take down Klaus, would you have left?

Caroline: No.

Tyler: So there you go. I saved you from your own stubbornness.

Caroline: This isn`t funny, Tyler! How am I supposed to be with you when you`re sired to him?!

Tyler: I need you to understand, Caroline.

Caroline: Understand what? That you`re one of the bad guys now?

Tyler: Understand that this is who I am! There`s nothing that I can do about it. Klaus can`t be killed. I can`t be fixed. Understand that I`m okay with it.

Caroline: But...How are you okay with it?

Tyler: Because it`s better. I don`t have to turn, Caroline. Not unless I want to. I never have to go through that pain again. If being sired to Klaus is the price that I have to pay, so be it.

Caroline: But...you don`t have any true control over yourself.

Tyler: I never did before. The full moon controlled me. After everything that we`ve been through, you`ve been there for me through all of it. Don`t turn your back on me now.

Caroline: Tyler...

Tyler: Right.

Caroline: I just...

Tyler: I got it.

(He leaves)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Elena and Damon are in the living room, talking.)

Elena: How did this happen?

Damon: We thought of everything, Elena! Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine so you weren`t in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared!

Elena: I don`t understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead. More than anything. That`s what we were counting on.

Damon: We blew it.

Elena: Where`s Katherine?

Damon: She ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who blames her?! Klaus would`ve crushed her. I had him, Elena. I had Klaus! This could have all been over!

(Damon throws a bottle of scotch in the fireplace.)

Elena: Hey. Damon... Hey! Hey, listen to me!

(Elena grabs Damon's face.)

Elena: We`ll survive this. We always survive. Trust me.

Damon: We`re never getting Stefan back. You know that, don`t you?

Elena: Then we`ll let him go. Okay? We`ll have to let him go.

(Damon nods)

(Damon`s phone rings)

Damon: Not interested in the play by play of our failure right now, Katherine.

Katherine: I`m just calling to say goodbye. I don`t know what to tell you. You had a good plan Damon. And that`s high praise coming from me.

Damon: That`s not very comforting at the moment. You`re going back into hiding?

Katherine: At least my life is not boring. Goodbye, Damon.

Damon: Take care of yourself, Katherine.

Elena: ''What about Natalya why didn't she do anything to help.

Damon: ''She was on his side attacking Mikael in her Tiger form she turned against us Elena.

Elena: ''No she didn't she would never it was us who never gave her a chance we didn't even tell her about the Plan tonight we blinded her into what she should do. and Now she may never trust us again. This isn't her doing it is ours.

Damon: ''Yeah your right How can she look at us in the eye anymore after this.

(They hang up; Katherine is driving in a car)

Katherine: He doesn't know where it all went wrong...

(She looks to the passenger's seat; Stefan is sitting there)

Stefan: He doesn't need to know.

(Katherine stops the car)

Katherine: Are you good from here? I need to put about a million miles between myself and Klaus as soon as possible. Stefan?

(Flashback to Salvatore house where Stefan 's still down on the floor after Mikael's attack)

Katherine: Stefan!

Stefan: Elena.

Katherine: Not exactly... (she gives him a bloodbag) Pep up! I only got a minute before they realize that I'm not at the party...

(Flashback to the party where Klaus meets Elena/ Katherine)

Klaus: You seem nervous.

Katherine: I'm not nervous, I just don't like you.

Klaus: People have been after me for a thousand years and I'm always one step ahead: So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it. Give it your best shot. You won't succeed.

Katherine: It won't be for lack of trying.

Klaus: Ah you'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight, because if I die, I've already ensured that he'll die along with me! Even in death my hybrids have their orders. So, you kill me you're killing him too.

(Back in the car with Katherine and Stefan)

Stefan: How did you know that I would stop Damon?

Katherine: I didn't. I was just hoping that you would want to...

(Flashback to Salvatore house, Stefan drinking blood, Katherine is with him)

Katherine: If Klaus gets killed he is taking Damon down with him.

Stefan: So pull the plug on the plan.

Katherine: And face the wrath of Mikael? We'll all be dead! Okay look. I know that you've turned off your humanity and that you don't care, so there's only one Solution.

Stefan: What's that?

Katherine: Care, Stefan. Care enough to safe Damon's life. Because I am going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed. We'll have our freedom. But then Damon will be dead. Your brother will be dead, Stefan. Unless you care enough to do something about it.

(Back in the car)

Stefan: You wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that, just to safe Damon's life?

Katherine: I wasn't just trying to safe Damon's life, Stefan. I was trying to safe yours. Your humanity. Let's just say I liked the "old you" better.

Stefan: Nah. Come on, Katherine. You don't care about anybody but yourself. You never have.

Katherine: You and I both know that that is not true. I loved you, I've loved Damon, too. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness... No matter how easy it is to turn it off- it just keeps trying to fight it's way back in. Sometimes I let it.

Stefan: I can't let it all back in. I don't want to. Not after everything I've done.

Katherine: Of course you don't want to. But if you don't let yourself feel, you won't be able to do what I need you to do next.

Stefan: What`s that?

Katherine: Get mad.

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Rebekah's daggered body is laying on the floor, her phone starts to ring.)

Klaus (talking to mailbox): Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy is dead. It's time for a family reunion.

(He receives another call)

Klaus: Stefan! Miss me already?

Stefan: I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom.

Klaus: Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less.

Stefan: Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus.

Klaus: Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old.

(Klaus approaches his truck in which he transports the caskets)

Stefan: You know what never get's old? Revenge.

(Klaus opens the truck; it's empty; the caskets are all gone)

Klaus: No.

Stefan: What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something? (one can see Stefan in a large room, looking at the caskets)

Klaus: What are you doing?

Stefan: Just enjoying my freedom.

Klaus: I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!

Stefan: You do that- and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years- are you prepared for this?


	54. The New Deal

**The New Deal**

[Natalya's Apartment]

[ In her sleep Natalya has cried all night long remembering everything that happened at the Homecoming with Klaus, Mikael and Damon and her Killing Mikael all to save Klaus she wakes up knowing she won't get anymore sleep so gets up to get dressed for the day in a Blue silk shirt and Brown skirt that has a Slit in it and on her feet are Black knee-high boots, she puts a Jacket on and leaves her hair down in Tight curls and she grabs her keys and heads out for the day]

[ Old Witch's House]

(Bonnie is walking through the woods. She walks into the old abandoned house where the witches were burned. There are voices whispering all around her. She goes into the basement and sees that there are four coffins there. She walks toward the coffin that is held up higher than the rest of them and opens it. Klaus is inside, holding Elena's necklace. Bonnie reaches out to grab it, but she hears a noise behind her and turns around. She wakes up in her bed.)

(Elena is jogging through Mystic Falls. She checks her watch to see what her time was. She turns around and sees a man running towards her. She turns back around and Starts running again. The man Continues to follow her. Elena turns a corner and speeds up. After a while, she stops running and looks behind her. The man is gone. She calms down and turns around, when she walks straight into the man who was following her.)

Man: Excuse me. Should have been watching where I was going.

Elena: Don´t worry about it.

Man: Have a nice day.

(He jogs away, Elena watches him go.)

AT THE MYSTIC GRILL

(Elena and Bonnie are sitting at a table)

Elena: I feel like I´m going crazy. Totally paranoid all the time.

Bonnie: You have a right to be. Klaus is still out there and he knows you tried to kill him.

Elena: Why hasn´t he made a move? There has been no sign of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity.

Bonnie: Join the club. Everytime I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat.

Elena: The same dream?

Bonnie: Yeah! Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It´s weird.

Elena: What if it´s not just some dream? What if it´s like... you know...witch dream?

Bonnie: It's just stress. I´ll figure it out. And what about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?

Elena: He betrayed us Bonnie. The Stefan that we know is gone.

Bonnie: How is Damon handling it?

Elena: Damon is...Damon. [ She sees Natalya walk in and sit at a Booth to order food when she sees them Elena goes over to talk to her]

Elena: ''Hey Natalya how have you been?

Natalya: ''I'm doing great Elena thanks for asking.[She looks at her menu as Elena sits in front of her] How are you doing?

Elena: ''Not good since Stefan helped Klaus kill Mikael and you also Helped. How could you do that Natalya?

Natalya: ''Oh for the same reason that neither one of you thought to tell me anything about a Plan about Mikael killing Klaus I was backed into a Corner because of Klaus threatening me the inter night about what would happen if I didn't help him find out about this Plan of yours.

Elena: ''We would have told you but like Damon said you are so quick to do what Klaus says so How can we trust you after that.

Natalya:[Shaking her head at Elena with Tears in her eyes] ''Oh right you don't trust me after everything I've done to protect you Elena, and let's not forget if it wasn't for me you and Jeremy wouldn't have Jenna right now. [ She sobs] ''Well you made your feelings clear to me Elena both you and Damon No longer care about me so Just leave me alone Elena it's what your good at. Leaving me out of things.[ Elena trying to say something but Natalya wouldn't hear it] ''Just Go leave me alone.

[Elena sighs sadly at her then goes back over to where Bonnie is and puts her head in her hands as Bonnie ask what she says]

Elena: ''I lost her friendship Bonnie Natalya isn't speaking to me or Damon anymore all because we misjudged her she only saved Klaus because he threatened her too and Now we have lost her friendship.

AT THE BAR

Damon: Oh, I give you a choice. Bloody Mary or Screw Driver. Brunch in a bottle. Come on Ric, I can´t drink all this by myself. I mean I can but then somebody's getting naked. Oh man I can't believe you're making me drink alone.

Alaric: I´m busy.

Damon: It´s the eve of Klaus-aggedon. You´re doing homework?

Alaric: This may come as a shock but I am not here to hang out with you. I´m here to see Jeremy. Who is an hour late for his shift.

Damon: Kids today... Where are their values?

Alaric: That´s his mid- term paper. Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it.

Damon: Ohh, somebody's getting grounded.

Girl: Did you say you are waiting for Jeremy- as in Jeremy Gilbert?

Alaric: Yeah.

Girl: He was fired last week.

Damon: Oops.

THE WOODS

(Jeremy and Tyler are together. Jeremy shoots a can with a crossbow and hits it.)

Tyler: Nice shot!

Jeremy: So what's the point of this again?

Tyler: The point is I'm pissed at Caroline and Bonnie dumped your ass. The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff.

Jeremy: Profound. (He reloads the crossbow) Alaric finds out I took this he is gonna use it on me.

Tyler: So what's the deal with that? He is like your guardian now?

Jeremy: Sort of, yeah. I think he feels responsible for us.

Tyler: Do you like him?

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah- I like him. (He aims with the crossbow) You wanna move out of the way?!

Tyler: I'm a hybrid, Gilbert. You can't kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart. And you're not gonna do it with that lame ass crossbow! Go ahead! Take a shot! Unless you don't think you can hit me.

(Jeremy aims the crossbow and shoots at Tyler. Tyler catches the arrow.)

[MYSTIC GRILL]

(Elena is on the phone, leaving a message for Jeremy. Damon is shooting darts.)

Elena: Jeremy, the minute that you get this call me!

(She hangs up)

Elena: Unbelievable!

Damon: You are feisty when you are mad.

Elena: It's not that I'm mad. I'm just- I'm worried.

Damon: But why? He lost his job at the Grill. He can survive, Elena.

Elena: He is spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he is moody, he is not really talking to anyone.

Damon: It's typical teenager.

Elena: Who's seeing ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about.

Damon: Not everyone. He still has you.

Elena: You okay?

Damon: What makes you think I'm not o.k.?

Elena: Well, you're daydrunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look.

Damon: Hmm- what is my most attractive look?

(Damon moves closer towards her.)

Elena: Ahah- I'm not saying you have any attractive looks. I'm saying this is my least favorite one...

Damon: Noted. See if I can make any improvements.

Klaus: Don't mind me.

Elena: Klaus.

Damon: You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?

Klaus: I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate.

(The jogger that followed Elena shows up behind him)

Klaus: Get a round in, would you Tony?

(Klaus smiles, seeing that Elena is shocked.)

Damon: I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour.

Klaus: My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out.

Damon: Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find.

Klaus: Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here to get a little Closer to my Mage [ He looks over at the Bar where Natalya is paying for her Lunch]. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word.

Elena: What more could you possibly want?

Klaus: Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan.

Damon: Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass.

Klaus: Well you see that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine.

Elena: That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem.

(Klaus moves toward Elena. Damon steps in between them. Klaus smirks.)

Klaus: Ha. Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart.

[ Klaus looks up to see Natalya walk out of the Grill watching her with hunger as he decides to follow her out]

[ Natalya is just going through the alley way when she feels someone flash up behind her turning around to see Klaus who was walking towards her with purpose Natalya afraid she uses her Mind power to force him against the wall of the Alley and she uses that chance to run for it she was just coming around the Back of the Building when Klaus vampspeeds her into the back wall making her gasp]

Natalya:[ She struggles and hits him and Pushes him away with her mind again but he was relentless] ''Stop it what do you want from me. [ He pushes a thigh between her Legs as he Pins her to the wall making it where she can't Move and then begins to Kiss all over her Pulse but she Pushes his head away from her as she tries to get away from him but he continues to Lick on her Neck] ''No...No.. Please don't do this...Ah ha[ He bites her over her pulse enjoying testing her blood once more and when he pulls away he looks down at her as she looks at him shocked as he kisses her on the mouth hungry Growling under his breath he slams her wrists above her head as he widens her Legs further so that she is half siting on his lap as he unbuttons her shirt and drags the shirt down to Get at her breast and he stops kissing her to Suck on them Making her yell out in Shock] ''Klaus No...We can't do this...[ He sucks strongly on her as he unzips himself rubbing himself against her and then sinks inside her at first he just stands there imbedded in her to the halt as he caress a hand up her thigh that was expose to him and clutches her Hips in his hand as he begins to move slowly at first he had her up against the wall where he's holding her there just by his hips and chest making growling noises as he takes her with a Hunger like a wolf]

Klaus: ''Oh My Love you taste and feels so Good

[ Natalya having no choice but to Hold on to Klaus's Shoulders one hand was holding his head to her Neck where he was Licking and given her an erotic bites as he thrusts closing her eyes as he speeds up his thrusts making her Moan and cry out she even called out his name as he holds her trapped between his body and the wall of the building]

Natalya: ''Ah Klaus what do you do to me.[ She grasps his shoulders as she leans back away from him as he looks down at the part where there Joined He takes both of his hands and caresses down her chest enjoying how soft she is taking a breast in his hand then taking his hands to hold her hips as his hips Move making her Gasp with the Pleasure then he bury's his mouth in her Neck again as one of his hands holds her Leg around his waist tightly ] Ha, Ha ah ha Klaus

Klaus: [ He picks her up bridal style and looking at her Lush curves] ''It would be a lot better if I take you home and let me make love to you in a Bed and I Need you Naked[ He gives her an Open mouth Kiss so Hungry for her as he vampspeeds them out of there]

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Bonnie enters the house. She hears voices whispering. She goes down into the basement. When she enters, she sees that there are no coffins here like there were in her dream.)

Stefan: Hello Bonnie.

(She turns around.)

Bonnie: Stefan. You followed me here?

Stefan: Yeah. Wasn't too hard. You should probabely be more careful.

Bonnie: What do you want with me?

Stefan: Relax. I just need your help.

Bonnie: Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus's life.

Stefan: Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times- daggered. Stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you to help keep them hidden.

Bonnie: Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna make him angrier.

Stefan: His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, I can ruin him.

Bonnie: I don't have enough power to hide four originals!

Stefan: You're a witch. You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out.

[ Natalya's Apartmet]

[ Klaus kicks open her bedroom door as he carries her inside and stands her in front of him he looks at her looking all messed up from the little Loving he gave her in the alley of the Grill and seeing her like that because of him makes him even Hard for her he begins taking all her clothes as he kisses her backing her like he couldn't get enough of her lips as he lays her on the bed and watches as she moves restlessly as he takes his clothes off then he crawls on the bed to begin to take her slowly kissing her all over her body from her face to the very heart of her as he kisses between her legs making her Moan in Pleasure]

Natalya: ''Klaus ha what are you doing? [ She bends her head backwards as Klaus licks down there] ''Oh god.

Klaus: ''Oh Yes Baby you are giving me the response I've longed from you. [ He continues eating out of her making her criver and burn for him]

[Natalya gasps again as she feels him crawling up her body and then Thrusts back inside her making her arch up against him as he lies on her to Kiss her as he takes her body then once again sinks his teeth in her Throat and after that Last emotional taking Klaus rolls over laying her head on his chest holding her tightly like he didn't want to let her go but he didn't have a choice]

Klaus: ''I really hate to have to get up but I have no choice I have to find my family[ He gives her a Long kiss taking her in Not willing to let her go but he stops any way] ''Wait in this spot for me I will come back and continue what we have.[ Natalya takes a Sheet and covers her body with it as he gets up and puts his clothes back on and looks at her have such a Glow on her] ''I've never seen a more Beautiful Woman as you Natalya and Never again will I go looking for another. [ He leans down and gives her another breathtaking Kiss and then whispers against her lips] ''Don't leave this spot I want to come back to you just like this Naked and all Mine.

[ Natalya shivers in need as she watches him Leave and then falls back on her bed feeling something has really changed for her Ah her Body hasn't felt so Alive since before her Parents died and the person who is making her Feel Alive again is Klaus of all people she continues to lay there]

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena and Alaric are preparing dinner and setting the table.)

Alaric: So, you're ready?

Elena: Vampires, hybrids and originals- no problem. My rebellious brother- I'm worried.

Alaric: Proof that you're still human.

(The front door opens and Jeremy enters and goes to the fridge.)

Elena: Just in time! We' re cooking.

Jeremy: Sorry, just passing through.

Alaric: Ah, well I thought we would all stay in, have a meal together like a typical, atypical family.

Jeremy: Why?

Elena: Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone.

Jeremy: Ahh- look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He`s right outside.

Alaric: Oh wait! When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?

Jeremy: I don't know... Does it matter?

Elena: Yeah, Jeremy! It matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous.

Jeremy: He can still hear you. He is right outside. Besides you of all people are gonna lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?

Elena: What is with the attitude?

Jeremy: Yeah, whatever, this is lame. Tyler is waiting.

(He starts to leave, but Elena blocks his way.)

Elena: Oh, no no! You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler.

(Jeremy looks at Alaric for help.)

Alaric: I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry.

Jeremy: All right, fine. You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in then. (He shouts) Yo, Tyler! Come on in!

Elena: Jeremy...!

(Tyler opens the door and comes in)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon pours himself a drink, he turns around and sees Klaus standing in the doorway)

Klaus: I think it´s about time we had a drink, don't you?

Damon: I´d say we´re overdue.

Klaus: Well, you`ve been so busy with all your plotting and scheming.

Damon: You know me. Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure.

Klaus: Don´t be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?

Damon: Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you.

Klaus: Yeah, well she´s fickle that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?

Damon: That´s the thing with younger siblings. You just never know what they`re gonna do.

Damon: Drink?

GILBERT HOUSE

(Jeremy gives Tyler a glass of water)

Tyler: Thanks.

Elena: This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you're just sitting in our kitchen.

Tyler: Look, maybe I should go.

Jeremy: Oh, stay. You´re not doing anything.

Elena: Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master.

(Tyler laughs)

Tyler: It´s not like that Elena.

Alaric: Tell me Tyler...What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?

Tyler: Compulsion that´s just mind control - like hypnosis. And being sired is...it´s like faith. You do something because you believe it´s the right thing.

Elena: So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?

Tyler: I don´t serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that.

Alaric: What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?

Tyler: He wouldn´t! And even if he did I`d be fine. I´m a hybrid.

Elena: Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?

Tyler: Again, he wouldn`t.

Elena: What if he did?

Tyler: I don´t know! Then I´d rip out my heart! You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don´t understand.

Elena: You´re right Tyler I don´t understand. Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and you´re just blindly loyal to him.

Tyler: You´re overthinking it. I can still make my own decisions.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon pours Klaus and himself a drink)

Klaus: Cheers mate!

Damon: Down the hatch.

Klaus: You know, we´ve actually got a lot in common you and I.

Damon: Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?

Klaus: My family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot.

Damon: Of course he did. Such a buzz kill, my baby bro. Well, I´d love to find him. Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you.

Klaus: You know, your drink stinks of vervain- so I can't compel you. There be no point in killing you because your actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach.

(He takes out his phone and calls someone)

Klaus: There he is! So, that thing I told you to do- why don't you go ahead and get on with it?

GILBERT HOUSE

(Jeremy hangs up his phone.)

Elena: What was that about?

Jeremy: It was nothing.

Tyler: I got to go. Umm, thanks for the food offer, but...

Alaric: Next time.

(Tyler leaves)

Alaric: That was illuminating.

Elena: So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house.

Alaric: I mean this whole sire bond thing is... wild. I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic.

Elena: Well, great, that's a wonderful influence for you Jer...

(She turns around but Jeremy is gone.)

Elena: Jeremy?

(Jeremy's protection ring is lying on the table)

Alaric: That's his ring.

(Elena picks it up.)

Elena: Where did he go?

(They go outside, Jeremy is standing in the middle of the street.)

Elena: Jeremy? What is he doing?

(Suddenly, a car comes whipping around the corner and speeds towards Jeremy. Alaric and Elena run to him.)

Elena: Oh my god! Jeremy!

Alaric: Jeremy!

Elena: Jeremy move!

(Alaric pushes Jeremy out of the way at the last second and is hit by the car instead. Elena runs over to Alaric's body and turns him over. The car pulls up next to them. Tony, the hybrid, is in the car.)

Tony: There I go again. Bumping into people...

(He drives away. Elena checks Alaric's hand to make sure his ring was on. Jeremy gets up and runs over to them.)

Elena: He's gonna be alright. Are you all right?

Jeremy: I don't understand.

Elena: Who was that on the phone earlier?

Jeremy: It was Klaus!

Elena: You were compelled, Jeremy! We've gotta get him inside- help me!

(Klaus and a hybrid- girl walking through the rooms of a large mansion; workers everywhere)

Klaus: Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun. I want a fortress not a dungeon.

(Tyler appears)

Klaus: Here he is- man of the hour!

Tyler: So everything went okay?

Klaus: Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges- message lands the same.

Tyler: You said you are sending them a warning.

Klaus: And I did. An effective one! Elena's family suffers- she is motivated to get me what I want.

Tyler: I didn't think that we actually have to kill anyone.

Klaus: Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay? End of the day human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that?

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric is lying on the sofa, he's still dead. Damon enters the house.)

Damon: How is he?

Elena: He's dead, but he had his ring. Klaus's hybrid hit him. Now we just wait.

Damon: Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where is your bracelet?

Jeremy: I don't know.

Elena: It was Tyler! It had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you. To get you off the vervain.

Damon: Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members.

Elena: Coffins?

Damon: Yep! So all we have to do is find four coffins and- voila no one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die!

Jeremy: Wait- that's your big plan? To steal back four dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?

Damon: You got a better idea?

Jeremy: Yeah! Let's get the hell outta here! Pack our bags and go!

Elena: Hey, Jeremy calm down.

Jeremy: No, no! I'm not gonna calm down, Elena! This happens every time, no matter what we do! Get on my case about school and work- who cares? None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive.

(He leaves)

Elena: He said he wants his family back.

Damon: No! No! I know what you're thinking- the answer is no!

Elena: If we give him Rebekah...

Damon: Yeah, then Klaus undaggers her, first thing she does is kill you! Frying pan, fire- not an option!

Elena: Klaus's coffins... How many did you say they were?

(Bonnie's phone rings)

Bonnie: Elena, hey!

Elena: Klaus is looking for four coffins, just like in your dream. Guessing it's not just stress?

Bonnie: Elena, don't get involved. Whatever Klaus wants, stay as far away from it as you can!

Elena: Klaus won't let me. Bonnie, he tried to kill Jeremy.

Bonnie: What do you want me to do?

Elena: We need to find Stefan. Look, I know that you don't think that your locator spell still works, but we have to at least try.

Bonnie: You don't need a locator spell...

[ Natalya's Apartment]

[ Natalya is just getting clothes on and fixing herself a drink when her Door was slammed opened and walks in Klaus who was so Furious]

Natalya: ''What is wrong Klaus? [ He takes a Hand and throws some of her stuff that was on the counter off on the floor and comes around to put a hand around her throat choking her] ''Klaus No... Stop..

Klaus: ''Why should I you have kept me busy all day with you seducing me when all along I should have asked about My Coffins. [ He throws her on the couch hard making her gasp with shock a look of real hurt on her face]

Natalya: ''How can you ask me that I don't now where your Coffins are. [ Feeling Embarrassed and as she cringes every time he comes near her] ''I've been with you half the day because you dragged me here. I don't now how to seduce a Man if I tried.

Klaus: ''That is a Lie everything you do is Seduction to me all you have to do is be innocent, and Pure and all I think about is you. wanting you, Desiring you and never wanted anyone else before. [ Seeing how wrong he treated her just now He walks over and pulls her in his arms as she struggles] ''Forgive me I should have never accuse you of lying and helping to steal my Coffins. It's just Damon has been lying to me about Rebekah and I haven't seen her since I dropped her off at their house.

Natalya: ''I think I have a feeling that they might have done something to get her out-of-the-way of them killing you. They must have been afraid that she would turn on them the moment they went to kill you.

Klaus:[ Anger in his Eyes but then he Leans down to Kiss her and then roams his hungry eyes over her form seeing her dressed in her clothes from earlier] ''I see you put your clothes back on. [ He begins to take off her shirt as he backs her in the Island Counter] ''I'll have to take care of that problem. [ Taking her jeans off and then his as he picks her to sit on the edge of the counter and spreading her legs apart to step in between them as he uses a Hand to lay her back on the Counter as he worships her body with Kisses and Caresses and with his hips he slams inside her and there coming together was Rough hearing slapping sounds as he takes her hearing her breathy moans knowing this is going to be a long night for both.]

Natalya: ''Klaus...[ He picks her up still inside her and takes her to the floor where they continue to Make Love. Natalya closing her eyes as he sinks back inside her] ''Don't hurt me anymore Please I don't think I can take anymore Hurt from you.

Klaus: ''You have my permission to Throw me around the room and stake me if I ever do so again.[ He is laying on the floor both of them Naked as he holds her in his arms]

Natalya: ''I just might take you up on that. [ She feels so good laying here against him with his arms around her]

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Damon and Elena are walking towards the house.)

Damon: I thought Bonnie said this place lost all it's mojo.

Elena: The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life. I guess now they have something they want her to know.

Damon: I hate witches. So fickle... Passive aggressive...

(They enter the house)

Elena: Stefan?

Damon: Come on, Stef. Olly Olly Ox and free,(walks towards the sun, his skin starts to burn) Aaah Ow ugh,

(he rushes to a shadowy corner)

Damon: Really?! Still?!

Elena: What?

Damon: Witchy spirits aren't a big fan. And they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring!

Elena: Then wait outside.

Damon: Elena...!

Elena: I'm not leaving until I know if he's here.

(She goes further into the house; Damon gets out)

Elena: Stefan?

Stefan: Go away! You shouldn't be here Elena.

(Damon listens from outside)

Elena: Stefan, I need your help. Bonnie said that you would be here.

Stefan: Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets.

Elena: Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back.

Stefan: Oh, really? Is that what I need to do?

Elena: Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of speeding car. Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants.

Stefan: Elena, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything.

Elena: Are you listening to me? He's gonna kill Jeremy!

Stefan: Not really my problem.

(Elena slaps Stefan.)

Elena: And you can go to hell!

(Elena comes out of the house.)

Damon: That didn't go over well.

Elena: Don't even start, Damon!

Damon: Let me talk to him!

Elena: You can't get in! The witches won't let you!

Damon: Here. Take my car keys. You go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine.

(He rushes into the house, running from shadowy spot to spot, so that he doesn't get burned, until he reaches the basement where Stefan sits on a chair)

Stefan: Wow! That was impressive. But the coffins aren't here, so... You can go away now.

Damon (recovering from his burns): I don't care about the coffins. We need to talk.

Stefan: Ok, lets talk.

Damon: Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?

(Damon attacks Stefan and throws him out the house, kicks him in the stomach, takes a branch off a tree and stakes him in the stomach.)

Damon: That is for screwing up my plan! You stop me from killing Klaus and you steal his family! Why? Doesn't make sense! Answer me!

Stefan: Piece by piece Klaus took everything from me. I'm doing the same to him.

Damon: But I had him, Stefan! Why did you screw it up?

Stefan: I did it to save you.

(Stefan throws Damon off of him.)

Damon: What? No. No way! You didn't do this for me.

Stefan: He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you.

Damon: I want you to get it through your head.

(Damon stakes him again.)

Damon: Stop saving me!

(Damon leaves.)

THE WOODS

(Tyler is sitting on a stump, drinking; Jeremy shows up behind him, aiming at him with a crossbow)

Tyler: Don't do it, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Why not? You stabbed my back, I stab yours.

Tyler: I didn't stab you in the back!

Jeremy: Is that why you wanted to hang out? To get me off the vervain?

Tyler: Klaus asked me to. I never thought he would try to kill you.

Jeremy: It's Klaus, Tyler! What did you think was gonna happen?

Tyler: He doesn't care about you. All he wants is to get his family back.

(Jeremy shoots; Tyler catches the arrow)

Tyler: What the hell?

Jeremy: Whenever Klaus wants something, someone ends up dead! You think about that next time before you blindly do whatever he says.

(He turns around and leaves)

Tyler: Jer! You should get home. Stay inside. Klaus isn't gonna stop until he gets all those coffins back. He is not done with you.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric comes back to life. Elena enters the house.)

Elena: Ric, hey! When did you return to the living?

Alaric: Oh just a few minutes ago. How is Jeremy?

Elena: Hating me. Hating life. Hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner without somebody dying before dessert. Are you okay?

(Alaric starts coughing up blood)

Elena: Oh my god!

Alaric: Something's wrong! The ring!

(He collapses on the floor, moaning)

Elena: Ric, hey.

(Elena opens the frontdoor, letting the paramedics in)

Paramedic 1: What happened?

Elena: He got hit by a car and... he's coughing up blood.

Paramedic 2: Get his vitals.

Paramedic 1: Pulse pretty weak. Looks like internal bleeding. We gotta get him outta here.

Paramedic 2: Let's move!

Tony: Let's not and say we did. Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?

Elena: What?

(The two paramedics start to leave)

Elena: No, no, no, wait. No wait! You have to help him! What are you doing?

Tony: You can still save his life, Elena. Here- take my blood.

(He stands on the doorstep)

Tony: I can't get in. You're gonna have to invite me.

Elena: No. Why are you doing this?

Tony: Klaus asked for his family. You didn't deliver.

(Ric starts coughing again)

Elena: Ric! Oh my god! I'm right here.

(She rushes over to him and kneels next to him.)

Tony: Might want to invite me in, Elena.

(Suddenly, Tony is hit in the back with an arrow, he falls to the ground; Elena runs to the door and sees Jeremy with the crossbow)

Elena: Jeremy!

Jeremy: He´s not dead yet.

(Jeremy enters the house and passes by Elena)

Elena: Where are you going?

(He takes a knife and comes out of the house again)

Elena: What are you doing?

(He cuts Tony´s head off)

Elena: Aahhh!

Jeremy: Now he´s dead.

(He stands up)

Jeremy: We´ve gotta get Alaric to the hospital now.

(Jeremy drops the knife and goes back in the house. Elena stands there in shock.)

AT THE WITCH HOUSE

Damon: Do you know what I can´t figure out? Why save me? Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience? Is the switch on, is the switch off?

Stefan: You have somewhere you need to be Damon?

Damon: Reflection. That´s not gonna work on me! I invented that.

Stefan: We´re done. Can´t you just go away?

Damon: Not until you told me why you saved me. You owe me that.

Stefan: I don´t owe you anything.

Damon: Fine. Next question. Why did you steal the coffins?

Stefan: Because Klaus´s family is one weakness I can use against him.

Damon: Use against him to do what? You´re not gonna kill him, you know how I know? ´Cause there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me.

Stefan: You´re wrong Damon. Klaus isn´t just get to just live forever. There´s another way. There has to be.

Damon: Fair enough. But whatever you´re doing I´m on in.

Stefan: I don´t need your help .

Damon: Really? Last time I checked you´re hiding in a haunted house.

Stefan: I´m in this alone Damon.

Damon: You´re go after Klaus you have to be cutthroat and devious. I´m so much better at that than you. Come on brother. What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason

Stefan: You want in?

Damon: Yeah.

Stefan: Okay. But it´s just me and you. Elena stays out of it.

Damon: Deal!

Stefan: Follow me.

Damon: Wait. I´m not so...welcome in there.

Stefan: Don´t you worry Damon. We all want the same thing.

(They enter the witch house)

Stefan: Have a look.

(There are no coffins)

Damon: What? Klaus is allergic to dust?

Stefan: Hm... Look again.

(Now there are four coffins)

Stefan: Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They´re using their powers to hide the coffins.

Damon: So even if he comes in the house...

Stefan: ...he won´t be able to find them.

AT MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Alaric looks at his ring)

Dr. Fell: Mr. Saltzman. What are you doing up? You should be resting.

Alaric: Ah, I´m more of a walk it off kinda guy. Do I need to sign something?

Dr. Fell: Internal hemorrhaging, three broken ribs and a concussion. I have no idea how you´re on your feet right now but I need to run some more tests.

Alaric: I actually have some place I need to be but...thank you...Dr. ...

Dr. Fell: ...Fell. But the patients who follow my advice get to call me Meredith.

Alaric: Well...I appreciate your help Dr. Fell.

Dr. Fell: Mr. Saltzman...what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the devil?

Alaric: Hm...a little of both.

(He leaves)

AT THE SALVATORES´ HOUSE

(Elena opens the door; Klaus stands outside with Natalya)

Elena: Thank you for coming.

(Klaus enters the house Natalya walking in right behind him)

Klaus: I trust you have news of Stefan.

Elena: I couldn´t find him. But I have something else. [ She Looks at Natalya who hasn't looked at her all day since this Morning] ''Natalya you can wait here it won't take long.

Natalya: [ She nods and then looks at Klaus] ''I'll be Okay just go.

IN THE CELLAR

(Elena opens the door to Rebekah´s cell; Rebekah lies on the ground, daggered)

Klaus: My poor sister. I can´t turn my back on her for a moment.

Elena: You have Rebekah. A deal is a deal.

Klaus: The life of my sister in exchange for your brother? Yeah I´d say that´s a bargain. Consider him spared.

Elena: You should know I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes she´ll come after me.

Klaus: I can control Rebekah. Besides I still need your help finding Stefan.

Elena: I told you I don´t know where he is.

(Klaus undaggers Rebekah)

Klaus: You´re lying. Fortunately you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don´t find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who´s gonna die next! Bonnie? Caroline? Damon? It´s only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want.

Elena: He doesn´t care about me anymore. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he´s your problem. And just so you know I´m not the only one that Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her. You can let yourself out.

(Elena leaves seeing Natalya standing in front of the Fireplace)

Elena: ''Natalya I'm so sorry about what I said earlier it was wrong of me to Judge you when you haven't done anything wrong to us. and I hope someday you will forgive me and Damon for our Wrong.

Natalya: ''Maybe Someday but now I need time to think about everything. and get back to going to school and living a normal life as teenager for a while I can't be involve in this anymore.

Elena: ''I understand and if you ever need anything please call us. [ Klaus comes up from the Cell carrying Rebekah over his shoulders as he looks at Natalya]

Klaus: ''Come Little Mage Your coming with me.

Natalya: ''Okay. [ To Elena] ''Goodnight Elena.

Elena: ''Goodnight. [ Watching as They both leave]

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

Jeremy: So, the ring brought you back to life, but it didn't heal you. Does that mean it's broken?

Alaric: I don't know. It's never happened like that before. I guess I have Damon's blood to thank for the fact that I'm still walking.

Jeremy: He said to say you owe him a drink.

Alaric: That's funny. I'd rather have head trauma... Hey, Jeremy- you okay?

Jeremy: Why wouldn't I be? I shot a hybrid in the back and chopped his head off with a meat cleaver. Typical Sunday, huh?

Alaric: You can talk to me about this stuff. You know that, right?

Jeremy: What could you tell me that I don't already know? This is the way things are. It sucks but- I just gotta get used to it.

(He leaves)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena is in the kitchen; she's washing blood out of a rag; Damon enters)

Elena: Did you get rid of him?

Damon: Yeah. Tony the headless hybrid is down at the bottom of Steven's Quarry.

Elena: What about Alaric?

Damon: Took care of him, too. He'll be fine. How are you?

Elena: I think I got most of the blood off the porch.

Damon: Elena. Look at me. It's gonna be okay.

Elena: I have to tell you something. I made a deal with Klaus. I gave him Rebekah.

Damon: What? No. No, no, no you did not do that. She's gonna come here and try and kill you!

Elena: No she won't. Klaus won't let her because he needs me.

Damon: And suddenly you trust him?

Elena: No I don't trust him. But what other choice do I have? I don't trust Stefan. Do you think he's just gonna give up the coffins?

Damon: My brother is- sort of running his own show right now.

Elena: Yeah. My brother just chopped off someones head! It's not right. It's not fair. He's 16 years old. He shouldn't have to live like this.

Damon: Elena.

Elena: There has to be another way. We have to fix it.

(She turns back to the sink and continues rinsing out the cloth. Damon comes over to her and grabs her face in his hands.)

Damon: We will! Hey- Elena. Hey. We will. Okay?

KLAUS' MANSION

(Rebekah is lying on a table; her skin colour changes slowly to normal)

Klaus: Here we are, Rebekah. Home sweet home. Only took a thousand years... And to think I was counting on you being here with me. But that's all ruined now, isn't it?

(He sees one of her fingers moving a little)

Klaus: I'm so sorry.

(He strokes her cheek)

Klaus: Sister... We'll meet again one day...

(He daggers her again Natalya standing behind him seeing Rebekah like that kinda makes her feel like she is dead Klaus walks up to her taking her in his arms Kissing her hungrily taking her hand and walks with her up to his room to once again claim her all over again)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric and Elena go up to Jeremy's room. Elena knocks on his door.)

Elena: Hey. Can we talk?

Jeremy: Ahh- what did I do now?

Elena: I've been thinking about what you said earlier. About how we should pack up and go...

Jeremy: Elena, I didn't mean any of that.

Elena: But you were right. You shoudn't have to give up a normal life- just because of me.

Jeremy: What's going on?

(Damon enters the room.)

Damon: Your sister thinks we should have another one of our talks.

(He sits down on the bed at Jeremy's side and starts to compel him.)

Damon: Here's the thing, Jer. You're gonna go out of town for a while- a long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're gonna be at a new school, you'll meet new girls, living girls. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You do whatever you want.

Alaric: Tell him he's gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it.

(Damon looks at Elena; she nods)

Damon: You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life, Jeremy. (Elena is crying.)

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Stefan and Bonnie enter the room with the coffins.)

Bonnie: This is the one I dreamt about.

(She goes to one of the coffins and tries to open it)

Stefan: Don't bother. It won't open.

Bonnie: What do you mean- is it locked?

Stefan: Nope. Just won't open. I've tried everything. Blow torches. Crowbar. Can't even scratch the finish.

Bonnie: I think it's closed with a spell.

Stefan: Meaning whatever is in there, should probably stay in there.

Bonnie: You said you wanted to make him suffer. The witches led me here for a reason. I think whatever is inside this coffin is our answer.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena walks out onto the front porch. Damon follows her.)

Elena: I feel like a horrible person.

Damon: You just safed his life, Elena. Take it from me, strange is bad, dead is worse.

Elena: I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time I asked you to compel him.

Damon: He found out. And he got over it. Again: not dead, Elena! He's so lucky to have you for his sister.

Elena: Thank you.

Damon: No problem.

Elena: Not just for this, Damon. For everything... I don't know what I would do if you weren't here.

Damon: You should know this, Elena. Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over but he had a good reason.

Elena: What?

Damon: He saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even.

Elena: What? Damon, if he did it to protect you then... Why would he even do that? What is it even mean?

Damon: What's it even mean?... Means I'm an idiot. 'Cause I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore.

Elena: What? What are you talking about? Guilty for what?

Damon: For wanting what I want.

Elena: Damon...

Damon: I know. Believe me, I get it... Brother's girl and all.

(He starts to leave then stops halfway down the stairs)

Damon: No! No, you know what? If I'm gonna feel guilty about something, I'm gonna feel guilty about this.

(He kisses her)

Damon: Good night.

(He walks away.)


	55. Our Town

**Our Town**

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon is smiling as he takes a shower in his bathroom.)

ALARIC'S APARTMENT

(Elena is training with a punching bag. Alaric enters the room.)

Alaric: Hey, you're gonna put a hole in that thing! You want to talk about it?

Elena: Nothing to talk about.

Salvatore Boarding house

(Damon gets out of the shower and walks into his bedroom, whistling. Stefan is waiting for him.)

Damon: Good morning.

Stefan: You're late. We were supposed to meet Bonnie at the witch house in ten minutes.

Damon: Relax, brother. You don't want your hair to fall out.

Stefan: Would you hurry up? We have work to do. You know, Klaus isn't gonna spontaneously self-destruct. [beat] Why are you all chipper?

Damon: No reason. Be with you in a minute.

Alaric's Apartment (Elena is still training while Alaric holds the punching bag for her.)

Alaric: So, what's got you all worked up?

Elena: I didn't really sleep last night.

Alaric: Yeah, me neither. Probably something to do with dying...

Elena: Are you okay?

Alaric: Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine. I think the ring, however, is running low on batteries.

Elena: Yeah, that's another reason why Jeremy has to get out of town. If those rings have a shelf life, he is not protected, neither are you.

(Elena punches the back with all the strength she can muster.)

Alaric: Nice, nice, you're getting stronger.

Elena: I'm just channeling frustration. I need coffee.

(She walks over to the kitchen Counter and takes off her gloves and makes herself some coffee.)

Alaric: Seems Damon's compulsion worked, Jeremy was packing when I left the house, going on about his new school in Denver.

Elena: [beat] Have you talked to Damon today?

Alaric: No. Why?

Elena: No reason.

(She drinks her coffee.)

Abandoned Witch House

[ Natalya has been walking towards the Witch house because Bonnie has called her to help with a secert Project]

(Bonnie is casting a spell, and chanting in Latin. She tries to open the coffin, but it's still locked shut.) BONNIE: (yelling) Why won't you open?!

(The coffins disappear. She hears the floorboards squeaking, there's someone else in the house.)

Bonnie: Hello? Someone there?

(Damon and Stefan are walking up to the house.)

Stefan: You didn't say anything to Elena about the coffins, right?

Damon: No, I said I wouldn't.

Stefan: I know what you said.

Damon: Why are you asking?

Stefan: Because protecting the location of Klaus's family is my number one priority right now. And the fewer people who know, the better.

(Damon stops walking. Stefan stops too.)

Stefan: What?

(Bonnie walks slowly to the staircase; when she turns to walk up the stairs, she sees Damon there. He puts his finger to his lips to quiet her and listens intently. A hybrid walks out of the house and runs into Stefan. The hybrid vamps out, and before he can bite Stefan, Damon rips his heart out from behind comes up behind him holding her hands up)

Damon: These hybrids, really bringing the neighborhood down. [ He looks at Natalya] ''What are you doing here Natalya.

Natalya: ''Bonnie called me and asked me to help her with a secret project. where is she?

(Damon throws the heart on the ground.)

Damon: ''She is in the house.

[ Natalya nods as she passes Damon and Stefan and walks down the rusty stairs and sees Bonnie surrounded by Coffins and was shocked]

Bonnie: ''Oh my god Natalya. [ She looks at her shocked face]

Natalya: ''Your hiding The Coffins do you realize what all of you has done.

Bonnie: ''We are trying to find out a way to Kill Klaus and Stefan took his family to get even with him for what he has taken from him and you.

Natalya: ''Klaus is on the verge of Killing everyone I care about including Damon and Elena all because Stefan feels like getting Even Nothing good ever comes from Revenge Oh My god this is insane. [ She walks out of the house passed Damon and Stefan who was confused]

Stefan: ''So now you know about My secret stash.[ He leans against the house with his arms folded]

Natalya: ''Nice going Stefan [ Clapping] ''You have really done it and you fell right into Klaus's level. How could you put all your friends in danger all because of Revenge. do you even look yourself in the mirror when you tell yourself everything I'm doing is for Revenge.

Stefan: ''I know what I'm doing there is something in one of the coffins that could destroy Klaus I'm going to ruin him like he ruined me and you.

Natalya: 'Yes he has done those things to me and you but we shouldn't have to stoup to his level we should be better than him Stefan Move on from this hate before it really destroy's you. [ She turns around and leaves]

Damon: ''Damn she has a Point are we really sure we should keep going through with this revenge.

Stefan: ''I came this far not stopping now.

Mystic Falls High School

(Elena is decorating Caroline's locker for her birthday.)

Bonnie: Hey, sorry I'm late, I… I got held up.

Elena: It's okay. I just got here too. Can you pass me the balloons? [beat] Thanks. What got you running late? [ Natalya is carrying some Presents in her hands as she comes over to help decorate Caroline's Locker]

Natalya: ''I've got the Presents.

Elena: ''Thank you are they for me[ She smiles at her]

Natalya: ''No they are for Caroline But [ She takes out a big square one and gives it to Elena] ''This one is for you I miss your birthday because I was with Klaus but better late then never.

Elena: ''Ha Thank you. [ She takes it and puts it in her bag] ''I'll open it later.

Bonnie: I was... working on some new spells. You?

Elena: Working out with Alaric. So, I have something I need to tell you, and you're not gonna like it.

Bonnie: What happened?

Elena: Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over.

Natalya: Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own.

Elena: I know... I asked Damon to compel him.

Bonnie: You what?

Elena: I know, Bonnie. But it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought that maybe you'd wanna say goodbye.

(Bonnie looks at Jeremy who is in the background, and makes a disapproving face.)

Abandoned Witch House (Damon is fiercely hitting the coffin with a shovel.)

Stefan: You're wasting your time. It won't open. Did you bury the body?

Damon: Yeah. Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?

Stefan: Nope, just the dead one.

Damon: Alright, Klaus has 6 siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three sleeping originals, four coffins. So, who is in the locked box?

Stefan: No idea. But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So, the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right.

Damon: Oh, you think the spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one. (tilts head towards ceiling towards the spirits) Fine, don't help.

Stefan: You know, none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus' hybrid friends find our hiding place, right? They need to go away.

Damon: Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bags and take a long rest while we are at it. How about try to keep the peace? Don't attract attention to the real thing we are trying to hide.

Stefan: Well, I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say, or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean.

Damon: And then he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know... me!

Stefan: No, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else.

Damon: You sure about that?

Stefan: Well I don't know Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff.

Damon: The only way to call someones bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong.

(Stefan smiles at Damon and leaves, ignoring his words.)

Mystic Falls High School

Bonnie: Denver, huh? So, were you going to say goodbye?

Jeremy: I wasn't sure you cared.

Bonnie: Of course I care. I was hurt by what happened between you and Anna, Jeremy. I didn't want you to leave town.

Jeremy: I think this could be a good thing. Until all this Klaus stuff blows over. I think I could have a better life there.

Bonnie: That's what Elena said. That's exactly what she said.

Jeremy: What do you mean?

Bonnie: [beat] Nothing. (shakes head) I'm just sorry you have to go, that's all.

(Caroline parks her car. She sees Tyler and gets out of her car.)

Caroline: I can't talk to you.

Tyler: I know you're upset but...

Caroline: Upset? You almost got Jeremy killed! And before you ask me to understand, or to support you, can you at least tell me what you're planning to do about your sire-bond to Klaus?

Tyler: There is nothing that I can do about it, Caroline! That's the point. I just wanted you to know that I understand why you can't be with me. Even though I want to put you first, before anyone, I can't. I'll never be able to. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that.

Caroline: I'm sorry too.

(He gives her a small drawstring bag.)

Tyler: Happy birthday.

(Caroline opens the bag and finds a charm bracelet, with a C, an F, a football helmet, and a cheerleader's megaphone, among other charms. She looks sadly at the bracelet in her hands.)

Klaus's Mansion

(Klaus closes Rebekah's coffin.)

Klaus: Sweet dreams Rebekah. (to a hybrid minion) Show her to her room, would you, love?

Hybrid: Sure.

Klaus: I'm surprised you're still in town. I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere.

Stefan: I live here, Klaus.

Klaus: Well, if we're playing this game, then... I was here first.

Stefan: You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like flies. I want them gone.

Klaus: Yeah, well I kind of like having them around. [beat] You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we'd pick up where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship.

Stefan: Friends don't strip friends of their free will.

Klaus: Okay, granted, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?

Stefan: Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself.

Klaus: You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again.

Stefan: Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I'll drop Elijah in the Arctic.

Klaus: Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours.

Stefan: Try me, let's find out.

Hybrid: Is everything ok?

Klaus: Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point.

(Stefan waits a beat, rushes over to Mindy and cuts her head clean off with his hands in a chopping motion.)

Stefan: Well, one down. You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again. (leaves)

Caroline's House

(Caroline walks into her house and puts her stuff down. All of a sudden Elena, Matt, Natalya and Bonnie jump out with balloons, party hats, and a sign. They yell surprise.)

Matt: Happy birthday!

Caroline: What are you guys doing here?

Natalya: Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so...

Bonnie: Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the Falls. S'mores, camp fire..

Elena: Cake! Like when we were little.

Matt: Except for the tequila! (sing-songs)

Caroline: Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year.

Natalya: I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year.

Caroline: Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead. [beat] Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. It's a filler year; I'm stuck in a filler year.

Elena: You're not stuck, Caroline.

Caroline: Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it.

Elena: Okay, well I think I have another idea.

Klaus's Mansion

Hybrid: What do you want me to do with her head?

Klaus: Just get rid of it. Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel.

Tyler: You called? I'm here. What happened?

Klaus: What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me do something about that.

Tyler: Can't you just leave me out of it?

Klaus: What would be the point of that?

Tyler: Seriously man, can't you just ask another hybrid to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend.

Klaus: I need you to do something for me. I want you to make Natalya into a Vampire for me.

Tyler: What?

Klaus: Don't make me repeat myself.

Tyler: You want me to make Natalya a Vampire. Seriously.

Klaus: Yeah, I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back.

Tyler: I'm not killing Natalya.

Klaus: Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire-bond to you. So, one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test.

Tyler: What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Natalya.

Klaus: Alright. Alright. I'm disappointed, but you know, it's your choice... free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now.

TOWN HALL COUNCIL MEETING

(Damon Jenna and Alaric are going to a Council Meeting.)

Alaric: I thought Stefan saved your life.

Damon: He did.

Jenna: And now he is willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus?

Damon: It seems so.

Alaric: So is his humanity on or off?

Damon: I think there is another option at play, a dimmer switch, which is a huge problem.

Jenna: Why?

Damon: Because I can't predict how far he is willing to go until someone gets killed.

Alaric: So, suddenly you care who lives or dies?

Damon: (smiles) I have a small list.

Alaric: Talk about a humanity dimmer switch.

Damon: Screw you!

Jenna: (looks around the party) Can't a Council meeting ever just be a Council meeting?

(They enter the Meeting Hall.)

Salvatore Crypt

(Caroline, Elena, Natalya Bonnie, and Matt enter the crypt.)

Elena: There it is!

Bonnie: This is creepy, even for us.

Natalya: No, Caroline was right... technically, she's dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one.

Caroline: Okay. [takes a beat] Here lies Caroline Forbes-

Elena: -CheerleaderMiss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion...

(Elena sticks candles into Caroline's birthday cake with each word she speaks.)

Bonnie: ...friend, daughter, overachiever...

Natalya: ...Mean girl, sometimes, no offense.

Caroline: Ah, none taken.

Elena: She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. [beat] Amen, or cheers or whatever. Bonnie?

(Bonnie lights the candles with her powers.)

Elena: Nice! Okay, make a wish.

(She holds the cake out to Caroline, who closes her eyes and makes a wish.)

Town Hall (Alaric is looking at a model of the Wickory Bridge restoration project.)

Damon: That's the bridge where Elena and Jeremy's parents died in the car accident.

Alaric: Something is up with her. Elena. Something more than usual. You know what it is?

Damon: Well I'm sure it starts with a "Stef" and ends with an "an". I'm gonna get a drink, write a check and then we're out?

(Alaric nods. Damon leaves, and Dr. Meredith Fell joins Alaric at the table.)

: Alaric Saltzman, miracle patient!

Alaric: Dr. Fell.

Dr. Fell: I'm glad to see you're still alive. A part of me thought you would have dropped dead in your sleep!

Alaric: Well, I guess I have nine lives.

Dr. Fell: Not a bad thing to have in a town with a vampire problem.

Alaric: Sorry? Are you on the Founders' Council?

: I'm a Fell, I come from a long line of founders. [beat] May they rest in peace. (looks at the model of the Wickery Bridge restoration project) I hate that bridge. My senior prom date dumped me on this bridge.

Alaric: Oh, yeah? Did you throw him over?

Dr. Fell: No, but I should have. I've been holding a grudge ever since. [beat] Where did your friend go? I'm supposed to hit him up for some money for the fundraiser.

Alaric: Well, you should, he is loaded.

Dr. Fell: He's in good company. Some British guy just pledged to match every dollar we raise!

Alaric: [beat] What do you mean, a British guy?

(Klaus is talking with Carol Lockwood.)

Klaus: What colour are your eyes?

Carol: They are blue.

Klaus: Oh yes, they are.

Damon: Look at what the cat dragged in. Nice vest.

Klaus: Thank you very much, good to see you, Damon. Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor.

Carol: What do you say Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation.

Damon: Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?

Klaus: Oh, come now. Some would say that I saved him from all that nasty full moon business. I've never had to go through it myself more than twice, to be honest, but still, I'm very sympathetic.

Carol: Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town.

Damon: From who? His hybrids are the one the town needs protection from.

Klaus: Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family.

Damon: Not gonna happen.

Klaus: That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor. You and the Council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends.

Carol: Please Damon, just get your brother under control, or the Council will be forced to take action against him.

Damon: You've gotta be kidding me!

Klaus: Oh come on mate, give peace a chance.

The Tomb

(Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Natalya and Caroline are eating the cake. Matt takes the bottle of tequila from Bonnie, but Elena snatches it from his hand and drinks.)

Elena: Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me. Caroline, what are you doing?

Caroline: (stops texting and tries to act natural) What? Nothing.

Elena: Okay, you're a bad sober liar; you're an even worse drunk liar.

Caroline: I might have texted Tyler.

Elena: Caroline...

Caroline: What? I'm delicate.

Bonnie: Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time.

Elena: Wow.

Matt: Ouch, Bon.

Bonnie: Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town.

Elena: I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life.

Bonnie: He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away.

Elena: Bonnie, you can't tell him.

Bonnie: Why? Are you gonna compel me not to?

Natalya: You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral.

Bonnie: I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday. (leaves)

Town Hall

(The Sheriff and Damon walk through the party.) LIZ: The mayor is looking out for Tyler. For now, we have to assume Klaus has her in his pocket.

Damon: Oh, please don't tell me you're gonna drink the Klaus Kool-Aid.

Liz: I'm not gonna let him hold this town hostage. But, I'm also not gonna let innocent people get caught in the cross-fire in a pissing contest between a hybrid and a vampire.

Damon: Liz, I'm impressed, you're all strong and sheriff-y.

Liz: I'm not kidding, Damon. Get Stefan to stand down from this one before someone gets hurt.

(Dr. Fell is with a man nearby)

Man: What are you doing? You're gonna ruin your career.

Dr. Fell: Says the guy who got his job from his dad.

Man: Do you have any idea what you're messing with?

Dr. Fell: I know what I'm doing.

Man: Damn it, Meredith!

Meredith: Back off, Brian.

(Alaric shows up with Jenna.)

Alaric: Everything all right here?

Brian: Everything is fine.

Jenna: Doesn't look fine.

Brian: You might want to get to know her before you become her white knight. She's kind of a psycho case.

Alaric: You're that guy, aren't you? The one begging to have his teeth kicked in.

Brian: Take it from me man, life is too short.

Meredith: Just go away, Brian. (Brian walks away) Behold, my senior prom date.

Alaric: Well, you definitely should have throw him over the bridge.

Meredith: Unfortunately, I have to work with him. He is on the Council, he's the medical examiner. The guy who signs his name under Cause of Death: "animal attack".

Jenna: I get it.

Meredith: (her pager goes off, and she checks it) Duty calls. Thanks for the hero moment.

Alaric: Anytime.

(Meredith leaves.)

(Stefan discreetly grabs a long knife off the table at the Council fundraiser. The hybrid, Daniel, goes in a room upstairs and closes the doors. Stefan arrives and stabs him in the stomach. He pulls Daniel's head backwards and puts the knife to his throat, but Damon stops him and pushes Stefan against a wall.)

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: What are you doing? No dead hybrids at the Founders' party!

Stefan: No, I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town, he didn't listen, so I'm gonna say it louder.

Damon: You don't think there's ten more where that came from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make 20 more? Have you forgotten about Elena's part in all of this? Or do you not care if she is a human blood bag for the rest of her life?

Stefan: Protecting Elena is your problem now. See, I'm not compelled by Klaus to do that anymore.

Damon: Don't give me that no-humanity crap, you can't just flip your switch! Your switch is fried, Stefan, just like your brain! You want to take Klaus? You want to beat the villain? You've got to be smarter.

Stefan: To beat the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain.

(Stefan claps Damon on the shoulder and leaves.)

The Tomb (Tyler arrives.)

Tyler: Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party.

Matt: (gives him a disapproving look) So, don't.

Caroline: No, it's-it's okay. (to Tyler) Hi.

Tyler: Can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of important.

(Caroline leaves the crypt with Tyler and they walk into the woods)

Elena: (to Matt) Are you okay?

(Matt takes the tequila from Elena and takes a swig)

Matt: Yeah, I want her to be happy, you know? It's what I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life you got stuck living.

Elena: Is that how you see it? That we're stuck?

Matt: I'd say it's attached itself to you all pretty tight, yeah.

Elena: [beat[ Bonnie is right, you know, I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just don't know what else to do. He is in danger here. I can't lose anyone else that I love.

(Outside, in the woods. Caroline and Tyler are talking.)

Tyler: I take it all back. Everything I said this morning. Klaus can't control me. Not when it comes to you. I won't let him.

Caroline: Tyler, it's okay. Maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Maybe we just have to accept that and move on.

Tyler: I'm not moving on from anything. I love you.

Caroline: What?

(He kisses her, and they make out for a while Natalya is coming up from behind them and gasps.)

Natalya: ''Oh God Tyler, Caroline I'm so sorry I'll leave.

Tyler: ''No wait[ He stops kissing Caroline as he rushes over to Natalya] ''Your Not interrupting anything. Natalya I'm so sorry [ He bites his wrist and forces it in Natalya's Mouth making her struggle]

Natalya: [ Groans as she pushes him away] ''What are you thinking. Tyler. [She throws him into a Tree but he vampspeeds over to her and then snaps her neck]

Caroline: ''Tyler NO? [ She pushes him away then crouches down and pulls Natalya in her arms] ''Natalya No wake up you can't be dead. Tyler. [ She looks at him who is staring in shock and remorse at what he has done and realized that Klaus made him do this] Just leave Tyler Go.

[Tyler runs off]

(Matt and Elena are looking for Caroline in the woods.)

Matt: Caroline!

Elena: Great, we've been abandoned. Okay, we're going on a search party, I don't trust that she won't get back together with him.

Matt: Caroline!

Elena: Come on, Caroline we don't have anymore drinks! Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts.

(She playfully nudges Matt with her shoulder, Matt nudges her back and smiles. Suddenly, someone knocks Matt out. Stefan comes out and puts his hand over Elena's mouth and whips her away.)

Stefan's Car

(Stefan is driving his red car, and Elena is in the front seat.)

Elena: What are you doing, Stefan?

(Elena's phone rings. Stefan answers it)

Stefan: Hello Damon, she's a little busy right now.

Damon: Why the hell do you have Elena's phone?

Stefan: I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something...what will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?

Elena: (yelling) What?

Damon: Stefan, leave her out of this.

(Stefan rolls down the window and throws her phone out of it, onto the road below.)

Elena: (still yelling) What are you doing? Stefan, let me out of this car. Do you hear me? Let me out of the car!

Town Hall

(Damon and Klaus enter an empty room.)

Klaus: What now? You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square.

Damon: Stefan just grabbed Elena.

Klaus: Well, he's getting desperate.

Damon: He's gonna try and use her against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids.

Klaus: Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her.

Damon: You sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a Council party. He's operating on crazy right now.

Klaus: Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. He's bluffing.

Damon: Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone, and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink.

Caroline's House

(Matt is carrying Natalya in his arms as Caroline opens the door Matt walks towards Caroline's Room and lays Natalya on it.)

Matt: ''Why would Klaus tell Tyler to kill Natalya. I thought Klaus wanted her for her Mage blood.

Caroline: 'Appartly he doesnt care for her anymore if he asked Tyler to Kill her.

Matt: [ He sits beside Natalya and takes her hand waiting for her to wake up] 'This Night turned out bad didn't it.

Caroline: ''Yeah.

Stefan's Car

Elena: So, what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making?

Stefan: I took Klaus's family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one.

Elena: So, what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna lock me in some cave and keep me hostage?

Stefan: Maybe. Maybe, I'll just turn you into a vampire.

Elena: (shocked and scared) Stop the car, Stefan! Stop the car, Stefan!

(Stefan calls Klaus.)

Klaus: Stefan, how nice to hear your voice.

Stefan: Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus.

Klaus: Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back.

Stefan: Okay, well then I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge.

Klaus: I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill her.

(Stefan bites his wrist and forces it into Elena's mouth and forces her to drink his blood.)

Elena: (sputtering) No! No! No! What are you doing?

Klaus: (concerned) What's going on?

Stefan: I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire.

Klaus: You won't do it.

Stefan: Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus.

Elena: (screaming) Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan ,stop it!

Klaus: Fine, I'll send them away, you win.

Elena: (screaming) Stefan! Stefan, stop!

Klaus: (screaming) Stop the car, Stefan!

(Stefan roughly stops the car. Klaus hears this and hangs up, furious. Elena gets out of the car quickly and runs away from the car)

Stefan: Get back in the car.

Elena: (yelling) Stay away from me.

Stefan: Elena, get in the car.

Elena: (screaming and near tears) How could you?! My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved me.

(Elena starts crying.)

Stefan: Look, he had to believe that I would do it, alright? Your fear sold it.

Elena: What if he hadn't?

Stefan: He did.

Elena: (louder) Well, what if he hadn't?

Stefan: He did Elena! He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him.

Elena: After everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus?

Stefan: Destroying Klaus is all I've left.

Elena: You had me!

Stefan: I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit that yet.

Elena: Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?

Stefan: I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena.

(Stefan gets back in his car and drives off. Elena watches him leave and continues to cry.)

Caroline' House

(Matt goes to the door. Klaus is here. Matt opens it.)

Klaus: Tyler came to see me. Poor boy, he seemed quiet distressed, he said Natalya had a terrible accident.

Matt: You made him do this to her. He would have never done something like this.

Klaus: I'm here to help, Matt. I'm the one who asked Tyler to turn her and I will give her my blood. Please, ask the Sheriff to invite me inside.

Liz: I know how this game works. You want something in return.

Klaus: Just your support.

Liz: (considers this offer) Come in.

(Natalya is lying on her bed and Caroline is sitting next to her holding her hand. Klaus enters the room. Caroline stands up)

Caroline: (angry) How dare you come here after you are the one who had her killed and now she is turning into a vampire?

Klaus: [ He looks at Natalya who wakes up and sees him] ''Natalya love Tyler came to see me let me help you?

Natalya: ''He fed me his blood and then Killed me Please tell me that you didn't tell him to do that.

Caroline:[ Anger in her voice] ''Of course he did Natalya when he doesn't get what he wants he takes it out on someone that is innocent.

Klaus:[ He stares Coldly at Caroline] ''It was known as colleteral damage I never meant for it to go too far.[ To Caroline] ''Leave us please I like to have a word with her.

[ Caroline looks at Natalya who Nods to her that it's Okay]

Natalya:[ She sobs as she looks up at Klaus] ''Why Klaus why would you do this to me I can lose my Mage powers and I thought you wanted me because I'm a Mage.

Klaus:[ He sits down beside her and takes her in his arms] ''I'm offering you to live a Long life with me no matter if your a Mage or not. that choice is yours. Forgive me please.[ He opens his wrist and gives her his blood] Drink.

Natalya: [ She closes her Lips over his wrist drinking then the changes started taking effect the fangs growing in her mouth and her eyes turns to White which means her Mage powers are still inside her] ''I still have My Mage powers

Klaus: ''That's a Good sign so am I forgiven. [ Natalya gets up from the bed and stood near the door]

Natalya: ''What you ask is impossible right now you had Tyler turn me into a Vampire I will never understand why. I need to stay away from you for a while.

Klaus: [ Sadness in his expressions as well as Guilt] ''I'm very sorry Natalya I will make it up to you I will help you control your urges. and help you hunt and everything.

Natalya: ''It's the least you can do.

Gilbert House

(Damon has brought Elena home.)

Elena: Thanks for picking me up.

Damon: Anytime. You gonna be okay?

Elena: I'll survive. Somehow, I always do.

Damon: You know, Stefan won this round for us today. He pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus blinked.

Elena: Well, his methods sucked.

Damon: Still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots, and Stefan beat him at his own game. He was the better villain.

Elena: Don't sound so impressed.

Damon: Well, I can't help but be a little proud. [beat] Really, tell me, are you gonna be okay?

(He caresses her face.)

Elena: You can't kiss me again.

Damon: I know.

Elena: I can't. It's not right.

Damon: It's right. Just not right now. Good night.

ELENA: Good night, Damon.

(Elena goes inside and watches Damon leave.)

(The next morning, Elena and Jeremy are standing in the foyer of the Gilbert house. Elena is hugging Jeremy.)

Jeremy: You're gonna have to let me go, eventually.

Elena: Be safe, okay?

Jeremy: Yeah, okay, alright. Alaric is waiting.

(Bonnie arrives.)

Bonnie: Good, you haven't left yet.

Jeremy: What are you doing here?

Bonnie: I came to say goodbye.

(Bonnie and Jeremy hug. Jeremy grabs his stuff, looks at Elena and Bonnie one last time and goes to the car.)

Wickery Bridge

(Matt walks toward Elena on the Wickery Bridge.)

Matt: You're not gonna jump, are you?

Elena: Thanks for coming. I was just thinking about what you said, about us being stuck.

Matt: I was buzzed, Elena. I can't be held responsible for being judgmental.

Elena: I do feel stuck, Matt. I feel like, I've been holding on to the girl that was supposed to die here with her parents. The girl who had a normal life, and didn't fall in love with vampires.

Matt: You're not that girl anymore. It's okay if you want to let her go.

Elena: Is it? 'Cause I feel like I disappointed her a little like, like I disappointed them. My parents.

Matt: My two cents, as a guy who knew that other girl, you're doing a lot better than you think.

(Matt takes picks some dandelions and holds them like a small bouquet.)

Matt: Here lies Elena Gilbert. A fun girlfriend and an amazing friend.

(Matt tosses the flowers over the bridge and into the river below.)

Mystic GrillY

(Alaric is at the bar, drinking a beer. Meredith shows up.)

Meredith: Thank God, another day drinker. I lost a patient, what's your excuse?

Alaric: I put a kid on a plane.

Meredith: Yours?

Alaric: (laughs) No, it's a long story.

Meredith: Then you should probably buy me a beer.

The Woods (Liz and Damon are walking to a crime scene.)

Liz: A hiker called it in. My guys got here first.

Damon: Another hybrid?

Liz: That's what I thought at first. (points toward the body laying on the ground in front of them) Brian Walters, the medical examiner.

Damon: What's with the stake? He's not a vampire.

Liz: I know. This was a murder.


	56. Natalya's Road Trip With Klaus

**Natalya's Road Trip**

[ Natalya's Apartment]

[ Natalya has been laying in her bed just thinking about the last few days ever since she finally come to a decision about staying out of Klaus's and the others business because it seems all it's doing is causing her to make difficult decisions. First there is her Caring for Klaus even though she shouldn't and after he turned her into a Vampire it has become more hard to trust him after he told her he would never hurt her. She gets up out of her bed and gets in the shower. Washing her hair and putting her favorite shampoo and washing it. and then washing her body after she washed everything she gets out and dries off. looking in the mirror and blow dries her hair and then using a curling Iron to put curls back in her hair then she walks out of the Bathroom to see Klaus laying down on her bed looking through her sketch book she gasps and snatches it from him]

Natalya: ''Klaus you can't just come in when you want and look through my private stuff. [ She shuts her Sketch book]

Klaus: ''You have talent love so your Passion is for Art.

Natalya: [ She keeps her towel on as she pulls on some Underwear under it and turns to put on her bra then her Black tights then pulls the towel off going through her closet for a Silk white tank top.] ''Why are you here Klaus?

Klaus: ''Oh do I need a reason to visit with my mage.[ He has watched her as she puts on her clothes] ''Any way I want to know what you're doing today.

Natalya: ''Well it is the weekend and I am hoping to look at some Art Colleges I don't plan on staying here after graduation. [ She puts on a Jacket on and fixes her hair up in a pony tail] ''I'm hoping New York or Maybe California I have plenty of options all my teachers say that I have so much promise in both of the Colleges there.

Klaus: [ He looks at her intrigue and admiration as he stands up in front of her and caresses her face] '' I can see you hold so Much Promise and knowing you don't plan to stay here after graduation makes my day. How about you and I hang out we can look at some Colleges together then have Dinner with me.

Natalya: ''Sure I have nothing better to do and Maybe while I'm here I can help you find your Coffins[ Watching as he looks surprised] ''Hey I'm getting tired of everyone fighting over your family you have much a right to fight for your family as they do.

Klaus: ''Yes I'm also tired as well when you can get me my family back I will be in your debt.

Natalya: [ She grabs her Phone and Bag and walks through her apartment as Klaus follows her out the door] ''Are you sure you want to go with me it could be boring. I'm sure you have other things you rather do.[ She stops breathless as Klaus Kisses her on the lips stopping her words]

Klaus: ''Nothing can keep me away from you today.[ He grasps her arm and walks down to his SUV as he gets in the Driver seat and Natalya in the passager side and they drive out of the Parking lot]

[ Natalya was sitting in the front seat just watching the scenery go by as Klaus drives them to Charlotte so that she can look into the Art's institute along the way the time she had been actually peaceful not worrying about anyone catching them or Judging them for their behavior her Cell rings and seeing its Elena she sighs as she answers]

Natalya: ''Elena what is it?

Elena; ''I've been calling to see what you're doing today for Bonnie and I are going up to see her mother about a dream that she had of her. Damon and Stefan has been needing Bonnie to find a way to open the Coffin that doesn't open.

Natalya: ''Elena I'm not going be in town today remember I have a College Interview that I can't just miss. I told you I wasn't going to be involved if all this is about is Stefan and the Coffins. It's just too dangerous.

Elena: ''No it's fine Me and Bonnie are just going to visit her mother she hasn't seen since she was a kid. We will call you if the situation was out of control.

Natalya: ''Fine Okay I'll talk you later. [ She hangs up and looks at Klaus who has used his super hearing to listen to the conversation] ''Did you hear my conversation with Elena.

Klaus: ''Yes they are looking for a way to open up one of my coffins the Red one that refuses to open.

Natalya: ''Yep Stefan is getting more testy. [ She pulls out a Map and a Crystal with a string and then takes a Pocket knife] ''I need your Blood Klaus so I can find the Location of where they are keeping your Coffin.

Klaus: ''You are willing to Help me but what happened to helping your friends kill me.[ He holds his hand out to her and watches as she slits a line in his hand making him bleed]

Natalya: ''I told you even though there are some things about you I don't agree with but you are just like everyone else trying to protect your family and Stefan taking them away was way over the top. [ She takes the Knife and some of the blood drips on the map and she uses the Crystal and swings it in a circle and the Crystal lands on the spot on the Map which is the Old Witches House] ''Thought so Stefan would use the Witches to hide your family from you. and Bonnie is helping him. It's the Old Witches House in Mystic Falls.

Klaus:[ He looks furious as he drives holding on to the wheel hard] ''They will pay if they do anything to them.

Natalya:[ She puts the Map and her Knife back into her bag then turns to look at him] ''You know I could continue to My College Interview if you would like to go back to get your Coffins.

Klaus: ''Hmm How about when we get to the Location of the College, Have Dinner then I'll go back alone you just drive My car back.

Natalya: ''Okay it sounds fair I guess. [ She leans back in her seat as they continue to Charlotte]

**MYSTIC GRILL & IN A CAR OF A HYBRID**

Hybrid: How's life on the road?

Klaus: Scenic. How's life in Mystic Falls without me?

Hybrid: Boring. For now.

Klaus: ''Are you clear on what you need to do?

Hybrid: ''Sure when ever you need any of us Back just say the word.

Klaus: ''No I'm fine with My Little Mage we will eat dinner and then I'll come back to deal with the Salvatores.

Hybrid: ''Of Course see ya later.[ He hangs up]

_His car and goes up to a house, he rings the bell, a woman opens the door.)_

Abby: Can I help you?

Hybrid: Abby Bennett Wilson?

Abby: That's me.

[ Restaurant in Charlotte]

[ Klaus and Natalya are sitting across each other eating as Klaus got done with his call and then he continues eating as Natalya drinks her Drink]

Natalya: ''Bad news?[ Getting done eating as the Waiter puts down the Check on the table as Klaus takes it Natalya begins taking out her Money] ''Maybe I should help pay the bill.

Klaus: ''Natalya Love No Man let's his woman pay for the meal they have together at a restaurant let me take care of this.[ He puts his credit card in the Black pocket of the Ticket holder as he takes her hand and kisses it] ''Get use to it. I will be taking care of you.

Natalya: ''Klaus it's just I'm not use having someone do things for me. all my life since My parents got their careers they thought of nothing but themselves always leaving me I've always took care of myself.

Klaus: ''Now you don't[ He looks at his watch and with a Stress look] ''I would love to stay here with you but I must go back to deal with Stefan and get my Coffins back.[ He stands up and takes her lips with his then he vampspeeds out of there]

[ Natalya touches her lips smiling as the Waiter takes the Money and then gives her the Card back making it Okay to leave she gets in the SUV and drives back to Mystic Falls she has been with Klaus all day learning how to Compell people and take blood with out Killing anyone right before they got to her College Interview and they looked at her Grades and told her if she can keep it up she could be coming to this school next year which made her happy.]

**ABANDONED COTTAGE**

_(Damon enters the room with the coffins.)_

(He hears footsteps, Klaus enters.)

Klaus: What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less.

_(He breaks down, he's in pain.)_

Damon: Insulting a bunch of dead witches... not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here.

Klaus: Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line.

(The _candles die down, Klaus isn't in pain anymore.)_

Klaus: Now... please... show me the coffins.

(_Now he can see the coffins.)_

Klaus: Here we are. Where's the fourth? Show me!

Damon: Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here.

Klaus: What did you do?

Damon: Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get one.

Klaus: I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a raving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest.

Damon: Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more.

**HOSPITAL**

_(Alaric waits for Meredith. She comes out of a room.)_

Alaric: Want to tell me what you're up to.

Meredith: You talked to Damon.

Alaric: Yeah, I did.

Meredith: He wasn't supposed to wake up so soon. I used enough vervain, to sedated him for hours.

Alaric: Well, he drinks it everyday to build up an immunity, so people like you don't get the jump on him.

Meredith: I'm not crazy, Ric.

Alaric: Really? Then what are you?

_(Paramedics are bringing in a severely injured patient.)_

Meredith: You really wanna know? Stick around.

Alaric: Is that Bill Forbes?

**BARN**

_(Elena is still pulling the wooden pieces out from Stefan's chest, but he keeps screaming, so she stops.)_

Elena: I'm just trying to help!

Stefan: Just get it out, Elena, please. Just get it out.

Elena: Keep screaming, maybe I'll feel sorry for you.

_(She tries again and finally gets it out.)_

Stefan: You've changed. Something is different about you. You're stronger. Tougher.

Elena: You're not the only one, who changed, Stefan. We all had to.

Stefan: It's good though.

Elena: There's something I have to tell you. And it's not because I feel guilty, that it happened. It's because I feel guilty, that you don't know.

(She pulls another piece of wood from Stefan's chest.)

Elena: I kissed Damon.

(Stefan looks down, avoiding Elena's eyes. He's clearly upset. Elena seems to feel bad. She places the wooden pieces on Stefan's chest.)

Elena: There. All done. (Stefan gets up without saying a word and walks away.)

**HOSPITAL**

_**(**__Meredith and Alaric stand in front of Bill's bed.)_

Alaric: What happend to him?

Meredith: He was found in the woods. An actual animal attack. Bite marks and gashes over half his body. Lost about three liters of blood.

Alaric: Is he gonna make it?

Meredith: Nope. At least not on his own.

_(She draws Damon's blood up into a syringe.)_

Alaric: What is that?

Meredith: Exactly what you think it is. Vampire blood.

_(She administers it to Bill.)_

Meredith: You wanna to know my secret? I cheat. I'm a doctor and I hate when people die. So when I have the ability to do something about it. I do.

**ON STEFAN'S CAR**

_(Stefan is leaning against his car, Elena walks up to him.)_

Elena: Stefan... say something. Please.

Stefan: I shouldn't have kidnap you. The car, the bridge, that was too far.

Elena: Thank you.

Stefan: But you shouldn't have lied to me today. You can't go off and do things like that, Elena. Not while Klaus is still alive.

Elena: I know. I just... I wanted to give Bonnie a moment with her mother... without everything else getting in the way.

Stefan: Without me getting in the way.

Elena: I didn't plan on kissing him.

Stefan: You're better than him, Elena. You're better than both of us.

_(He gets in his car and drives off.)_

**ON THE ROAD**

_(Bonnie waits for Elena; she and her mother are talking.)_

Bonnie: Elena is on her way. Jamie's safe. He's a little bruised, but he's safe.

Abby: You think the hybrid will come back?

Bonnie: You kept your end of the bargain, Klaus usually keeps his. You're willing, to do all this for him... and he's not even your family.

Abby: He is my family, Bonnie. I know, that might be hard for you to hear, but he is. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I wanna help you.

Bonnie: You can't. You've no magic and I don't trust you.

Abby: When I put Mikael down... my magic didn't just leave me. It drifted away. The longer I stayed away from you the weaker it gone. I think, that nature was punishing me for abandoning you. Maybe you can help me get my magic back.

Bonnie: I thought, you said you didn't want it anymore.

Abby: I don't. But if it's what you wanted... I would do that for you.

**HOSPITAL / BILL'S ROOM**

_(Tyler enters the room, Bill is awake.)_

Tyler: You're better.

Bill: Yeah. I shouldn't be but I didn't have any say in the matter.

Tyler: I didn't mean to hurt you. I lost control. Again.

Bill: I knew the risks, when I decided to help you. So... Was it worth it? How do you feel?

Tyler: Different. A little more myself.

Bill: Then we'll continue tomorrow.

Tyler: What are you talking about? I turned.

Bill: Once. To break the sire bound. Turning needs to be painless... and from what I saw today... we're still a long way off.

Tyler: I can't put myself through that again.

Bill: You will. Because until you're capable of acting on your own free will, I'm not gonna let you anywhere near my daughter.

**GILBERT'S HOUSE**

(_Alaric shows Jenna his stakes and his other vampire weapons.)_

Alaric: You told me your secret. This is mine.

Jenna: You're a vampire hunter.

Alaric: Semi-retired.

Jenna: You're trying to get out of taking me to dinner, aren't you?

Alaric: I just want to be honest. No secrets.

Jenna: Okay. Then tell me how you survived getting hit by a truck. Your injuries were fatal. Was it vampire blood?

Alaric: That and... this ring protects me from death at the hands of supernatural beings.

Jenna: A vampire hunter, who can't be killed by vampires. Convenient.

_(Jenna starts to slide his ring off his finger but Alaric stops her.)_

Jenna: I'm a supernatural being?

Alaric: One can never be too careful.

_(They kiss. Elena enters the house.)_

Elena: Oh. Umm-hey. Umm. Sorry.

Jenna: Hi Elena.

Alaric: Hey Elena.

Elena: Please, it's okay My Aunt and Alaric it's Okay.

Alaric: I hope it isn't to weird.

Elena: ''Well yeah it is but if it makes you happy being together then who am I to judge.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

_(Stefan enters. Damon's standing in the front of the fireplace.) _

Stefan: Oh, you're still alive. I assume, that means Klaus didn't get his coffins.

Damon: Don't look so happy, I was only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one.

Stefan: Probably a good choice.

Damon: Yeah. You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mom to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers.

Stefan: Doesn't surprise me. Its been that kind of night.

Damon: Is Elena okay?

_(Stefan turns around and punches Damon in the face.)_

Damon: I take it, you two had a heart to heart. And I take it, you don't wanna talk about it. Noted. So why don't we talk about this?

_(Damon shows Stefan the silver dagger used to kill Elijah.)_

Stefan: What did you do?

**ORIGINAL FAMILY HOUSE**

_(The Hybrid shoves the coffins in a big room, Klaus is standing beside him.)_

Hybrid: You've got yor family back. Finally. You gonna open them?

Klaus: Not quite yet. I stíll have some unfinished business to take care of.

Hybrid: What business?

_(Suddenly, the hybrid is squirming and falls to the floor, dead. Elijah is standing behind him with his heart in his hand.)_

Elijah: So, Niklaus...

Klaus: Elijah?

Elijah: What did I miss?


	57. Bringing Out The Dead

**Bringing Out The Dead**

**KLAUS' MANSION**

Elijah: You look surprised to see me. So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest?

Klaus: You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?

(Elijah attacks him; Klaus flies through a window)

Klaus: Easy. I just finished renovating. You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family.

(Elijah attacks him again, Klaus undaggers Kol and threatens Elijah with the dagger)

Klaus: Don`t make me do this to you again Elijah!

Elijah: Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with.

Klaus: Mikael is dead.

Elijah: What did you say?

Klaus: I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever.

Elijah: Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century.

Klaus: Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I`m ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me.

Elijah: What are you doing?

(Klaus daggers Kol again)

Klaus: Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again.

(Klaus closes Kol`s coffin lid)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Jenna: Morning

Alaric: Thought we had aspirin.

Jenna: Yeah in the vitamins. You`re hungover.

Alaric: Yeah, sorry about that, it was a bit of a weird night.

Elena:[ Coming down stairs after her shower] ''Anything to eat.

Jenna: ''Yeah honey there some muffins in the oven help yourself.

Alaric: ''Is there anything going on today.

Elena: ''Hopefully it will be a normal day.

**GILBERT PORCH**

(Sheriff Forbes rings the doorbell and is waiting outside; Jenna opens the door)

Jenna: Sheriff Forbes, hi. Is everything OK?

Liz: This is an unconventional conversation we`re about to have. So I hope you`ll protect me on it.

Alaric: Of course.

Liz: I assume you both heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser.

Jenna: Yeah. Brian Walters. Why?

Liz: We`ve been investigating. Someone drove this stake through his heart.

Alaric: That`s one of ours. I mean this is one of a set from your parents lake house.

Liz: That`s why I`m here. I haven`t told anyone but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set.

(She looks at Elena)

Liz: Yours

Elena: What?

**AT A MEADOW IN THE WOODS**

(Damon and Elena talk on the phone)

Damon: So you`re the prime suspect, huh?

Elena: She doesn`t think that I did it. She`s just trynna to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member.

Damon: Well why don`t you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons.

Alaric: You`re on speaker phone, dick.

Damon: I`m just sayin` first suspects usually the right one. Don`t get so defensive.

Alaric: Brian Walters was killed days ago, alright? I didn`t show Meredith this stuff until last night!

Elena: It wasn`t Meredith.

Damon: But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night.

Elena: It`s not Meredith! Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic.

Damon: Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?

Alaric: Who doesn't? Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car.

Damon: It's Klaus. It has to be, he's screwing with us.

Elena: What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night. And you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything.

Damon: Ahh, make's me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist, anyway got to go, you'll know more later.

Alaric: Hey, where are you?

Damon: Tea with an old friend.

Damon: Elijah. My favorite original, back from the dead. Clean up nice.

Elijah: You left something, in my jacket pocket.

(Elijah pulls out a note)

Damon: Oh, yeah. "Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO"

Elijah: Damon.

Damon: Was I right to undagger you or are we gonna have a problem?

Elijah: I'm here, let's talk.

Damon: I'll start with an easy question. Any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?

**THE OLD LOCKWOOD SECRET CELLER**

(Abby, Bonnie and Stefan go to the coffin, it's in the secret cellar.)

Abby: Slow down!

Stefan: Keep up, we don't have much time.

Bonnie: Sorry Stefan, but I didn't have a choice.

Stefan: It was a choice Bonnie, you made it and now we have to live with it. You told Klaus where the coffins were and he took them. All of them except this one.

Abby: That's the one that's sealed?

Stefan: Yep. Fortunately it seems to be the one he cares about most.

Abby: Aren't you coming inside?

(Stefan stops at the entrance.)

Stefan: Vampires can't get in. Damon had to compelled a couple of Lockwood-Gardeners to bring the coffin in.

Abby This is a bad idea.

Stefan: Look, if you're really the key to opening up that coffin, I think it's a pretty save bet you're on Klaus's I suggest you hideout here and figure out a way to open up the damn thing.

Abby: I told you, I don't have any powers.

Stefan: And I don't believe you. The time's ticking. Won't be long, before Klaus calls his hybrids to find that coffin and kill all of us. So dig deep, Abby Bennett. Scrape out whatever magic you have left.

(Stefan leaves when he comes outside, Elena's waiting in the front of the entrance to the cave.)

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Elena: Bonnie told me that you guys would be here. I need to talk to you.

Stefan: Well, there's nothing to talk about. I'm just focused on getting this coffin open.

Elena: Did you kill the medical examiner?

Stefan: Why would you think I did that?

Elena: Maybe because I don't know what you're capable of anymore.

Stefan: Well, believe what you want, Elena.

Elena: I don't want to believe any of it, Stefan.

Stefan: But you had to ask me anyway.

Elena: Stefan...

Stefan: Did you ask Damon... if he killed anybody lately?

(Elena doesn't answer, Stefan leaves.)

[ Natalya's Apartment]

[ Natalya is eating the lunch she got from the Grill when someone knocked on her door putting her plate aside she gets up to open the door and was grabbed and Kissed then backed into the door shutting it seeing that it's Klaus]

Natalya:[ Seeing him smile at her presence makes her happy] ''Ah Klaus what are you doing here?

Klaus: ''Seeing how you are since I left you yesterday to come home alone.

Natalya: ''Well I made it home safe, So what's up why are you here to see me.

Klaus: ''My brother Elijah is back and I was hoping we can have Dinner with him tonight. The Salvatores are coming as well it seems they want to bargain with me about the Coffin.[ He caresses her body envisioning her in a Black cocktail dress] ''So do you want to be my date.

Natalya: ''I really hope there is no deaths tonight you know I can't be around that and have Empathy powers.[ Klaus picks her up to carry her into her bedroom and puts her on the bed as he plunders in her closet for any dresses and finds a Blue cocktail dress and takes it out and puts it on the bed] ''Are you picking out my evening clothes for me.

Klaus: ''Yes I want you to look beautiful for me. and when the Night ends I get to have you alone in my house. [ He leans down and gives her a breathless kiss just touching lips to lips] ''I can't wait to Make love to you all night long.

Natalya: [ She closes her eyes as Klaus continues to assault her mouth with Kisses as he lays down on top of her] ''Hmm Klaus what do you do to me.

Klaus: ''Loving you my love.[ He pulls up her skirt to caress her at her thighs then he unzips himself then he sinks inside her as he continues to kiss her and he begins to move slowly moving the same way he is Kissing her making her Moan with the sensations all over her body] ''You feel like Heaven Natalya .How can I ever stop loving you.[ He moves fast inside her as he pulls aside her button shirt to suck on a breast]

Natalya:[ She gasps and looks at Klaus sucking on her with Desire and want] ''Ha...ha My gosh Klaus take me please.

Klaus: ''Someday I would loved to Put my child inside you where you can be mine forever.

[ Natalya takes his head between her hands and drags his mouth to her and kisses him hungrily as Klaus thrust and thrust inside her the air is filled with so much heat as they both continue Making love]

**HOSPITAL**

(Meredith meets up with Caroline in the hallway.)

Meredith: Are you Caroline?

Caroline: Yes. Dr. Fell, hi. Elena told me you helped out my dad.

Meredith: I did. Do you think you can get him to be a little more grateful? He spent half the night threatening to get my medical license revoked for saving his life.

Caroline: Yeah, my dad's a little set in his ways. He spent his whole life hating vampires, so...

Meredith: So... he's not psyched about it being vampire blood that healed him. Yeah, he made that clear. I'm sorry. my bedside manner sucks, on no sleep.

Caroline: So, can I take him home?

Meredith: I signed his discharge papers late last night, just to shut him up.

Caroline: Oh, I... he didn't call or anything.

Meredith: That's gotta be hard. When your dad hates the one thing you can't change about yourself. I make it my business, to know who the vampires are in this town. Medical curiosity. I don't blab.

Caroline: Yeah, we've had our ups and downs.

Meredith: Tell your dad I said you're welcome.

(She leaves.)

Caroline: Thanks.

(She goes to Elena.)

Elena: That was fast.

Caroline: Yeah, he's not here. He was already discharged. And she seems perfectly nice by the way... a little intense, maybe. But... I think it's sweet, you wanna make sure Alaric's not dating a total psycho.

Elena: He's my family. I have to look out for him. What?

(Caroline calls her father)

Caroline: I hear it.

(She hears her phone of her dad.)

Elena: Hear what?

Caroline: My dad's phone.

(They go in a storage room.)

(They find Bill lifeless with a knife in his chest.)

(Caroline gets on her knees beside him.)

Caroline: Dad! Dad?

Elena: Oh my god.

Caroline: Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead! Oh my god!

(She pulls the knife out.)

Caroline: Daddy!

Elena: Caroline... He has vampire blood in his system.

Caroline: What?!

(Suddenly, Bill wakes up.)

**THE OLD LOCKWOOD SECRET CELLER**

(Bonnie looks at the signs of Klaus's family.)

Bonnie: Is this the only grimoire you kept?

Abby: It was the only one I needed. So... what is all of this?

Bonnie: Family history. About a mother, who loved her children so much, she couldn't bear the thought she might lose them. So she turned them into vampires. One of them is Klaus.

Abby: The one, you're trying to kill with whatever is in that coffin?

(She nods.)

Bonnie: There's nothing in here, that's going to help us. I've seen most of these spells. What was this?

(She show her the rest of a demolished aite.)

Abby: That was the spell I used to seal Mikael in the tomb. I burned it and tried to get it out of my head. Didn't work though. Wait... Do you see this?

(Abby points to a spell on the page.)

Bonnie: It's a sealing spell. We're trying to open something... Not seal it shut.

Abby: No. Right here. On this side. It's a blood knot. It means, to bind it you need two genarations. A bloodline. Like... two keys to a safety deposit box.

Bonnie: So... unbinding it, would reverse the spell. Unseal it. If we did it together.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon is in Stefan's room with two shirts in his hands, Stefan enters.)

Damon: Get dressed. We're going out.

Stefan: Yeah, sorry, not interested.

Damon: I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old-fashioned sitdown with you and Klaus. I say go with the black. Makes you look all villainy.

Stefan: Klaus won't make a deal, Damon.

Damon: He didn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop the top off the coffin.

Stefan: So, that's your...uh...plan? Stall Klaus?

Damon: If you didn't go postal on his hybrids, then maybe we'd have some options.

Stefan: So you unleashed an Original to help him out?

Damon: Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mode. It's perfect.

Stefan: There's nothing smart... about trusting Elijah, Damon. He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus.

Damon: Yeah, the way you've been acting, I trust him about as much as I trust you.

Stefan: Hm. Well I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?

Damon: Oh, yes... this is aboout me kissing Elena. Just remember, if it wasn't for Klaus, you would have never become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up.

**HOSPITAL**

(Caroline and Bill are still in the storage room.)

Caroline: I compelled the nurse to stay out of this room. You'll be safe here.

Bill: My wound is completely healed. I need something to eat.

Caroline: Daddy, why don't you just come lay down and just relax?

Bill: I can't. I'm too wired and my pulse is racing. It's the effect of my body wanting to transition.

Caroline: Well, maybe Doctor Fell can give you something.

Bill: She's done enough.

(Elena walks in)

Elena: I called your mom.

Caroline: Thanks.

Elena: Mr. Forbes, did you see your attacker?

Bill: I didn't see anything. Tried to sneak out the back exit and someone came up from behind.

Caroline: Look, we'll figure this out, but in the mean time we need to get you some blood.

Bill: I'm not going to drink any blood.

Elena: You have to. You died with vampire blood in your system. If you don't feed and finish the transition into a vampire then you'll die.

Bill: I understand how it works. And that's what I'm prepared to do. Now get me out of this hospital. I smell blood everywhere.

(He leaves.)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Alaric is putting his weapons on the table, Elena enters the house.)

Elena: What are you doing?

Alaric: Taking inventory. Did you bring it?

Elena: You mean, did I steal evidence from a crime scene? Yes.

(She gives him the stake.)

Alaric: You're right. It's a match. This is from a crawl space in the foyer. Which means, Meredith knew where it was.

Elena: That doesn't mean, she stole it.

(He shows her other stakes.)

Alaric: This is from the loft. These are from the duffel in Damon's car.

Elena: Identical to the one that killed Brian Walters.

Alaric: Damon's car was at the Wickery-Bridge fundraiser, so was Meredith. And that was the night her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner, was killed. The one who called her psycho.

Elena: Well, she was trying to save Bill Forbes, why would she turn around and try to kill him?

Alaric: I don't know what to think either. You know, but... we'd be idiots to ignore all these facts.

Elena: So what should we do?

Alaric: Well... Get this to the police. Then you should probably be with Caroline.

Elena: I'm sorry, Ric. Please be careful.

(She takes the stake and leaves.)

**KLAUS'S HOUSE**

(Elijah opens the door, Stefan and Damon are standing outside Natalya is getting out of her car dressed in the Blue Cocktail dress Klaus picked out for her, her Hair is curled tightly and falling down her back as she comes up behind Damon and Stefan who were surprised to see her.)

Elijah: Niklaus, our guests have arrived.

Klaus: Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilised men, shall we?

Elijah: It's better to indulge him.

Stefan: I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause you would hear us out.

Klaus: Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours.

Damon: [ He takes Natalya arm and pulls her aside] ''What are you doing here Natalya?

Natalya: ''Klaus invited me why is something wrong?

Damon: ''It's Klaus haven't you forgotten what he has done to us and to you.

Natalya: ''No Damon I haven't forgotten but unlike you I'm not going to keep putting myself in danger and try to kill him it's better just to move on and live while I can.

Damon: ''So you are going to make peace with him. He doesn't deserve peace not after what he has done to all of us.

Natalya: ''I don't want to live my life always in Hate and more Hate I want Peace in my life for once. If all of you are planning to Kill Klaus you can leave me out of it.

[ Damon watches as she pulls out of his arms and she goes over to sit beside Klaus who had a chair out for her]

Klaus: ''My Lovely Natalya you are looking breathtaking. look good enough to eat[ He watches her with Hunger and love as she sits down and blushes as she remembers what they did earlier in her home] ''Don't you think so Elijah.

Elijah: ''Lovely as always. Come let's eat.

(They sit at the table and are eating and drinking, all accept Stefan.)

Damon: Thank you, love.

Klaus: You lost your appetite.{to Stefan]

Damon: Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home.

Klaus: That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together?[ He puts his hand on Natalya's thigh and Caressing it as he looks at her] Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?

Damon: Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier.

Klaus: Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through.

Stefan: Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her.

Klaus: If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah.

Damon: Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert.

Stefan: We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses.

Damon: I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself.

**CAROLINE'S HOUSE**

(Elena and Caroline are sitting together on the front porch.)

Elena: Did you hear back from Tyler yet?

Caroline: No. And I've left messages for him everywhere. So, does Alaric really think that Dr. Fell did it?

Elena: He doesn't know what to think.

Caroline: What about you?

Elena: I wish the girl Alaric liked wasn't in the middle of all of this. He deserves to be happy. But yeah, she looks guilty. It's why I told your mom.

Caroline: My mom's in there sitting with my dad. And I don't think they've been in the same room this long since I was ten years old. Is there any chance that Tyler did it?

Elena: What?

Caroline: If Klaus was trying to mess with you and he's sired to Klaus. And, I mean, he does everything that he's told.

Elena: No... no, I don't think Tyler did it.

Caroline: I can't just let my father die. You know, I'm... I'm gonna force him to feed.

Elena: Hey... he doesn't want to, Caroline. The only thing your dad has is his choice.

(Caroline starts to cry.)

Caroline: I hated him so much for what he did to me. So much. Now all I want to do is save his life.

Elena: Of course you do, he's your dad.

Caroline: What was the hardest part for you? When you lost your Dad?

Elena: Realizing all the things that he wouldn't be there for. The things that... that you just need your Dad for, you know?

(Elena scoots over to Caroline and holds her in her arms. Matt suddenly shows up and they both look at him.)

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: Hey.

(She gets up and hugs Matt.)

**KLAUS' MANSION**

Elijah: Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?

Stefan: I don't know. Ask Damon.

(Klaus laughs.)

Klaus: I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise.

Natalya: One more word about Elena and this dinner's over.

(Klaus continues to laugh silently.)

Damon: You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile.

Klaus: You're probably right.

Damon: Yeah.

Klaus: It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?

Elijah: Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?

Klaus: Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line.

Damon: Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell.

(Damon takes a sip of wine.)

Elijah: When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus.

Klaus: I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much.

Natalya: ''So you both Loved the same girl. [ hearing this story sounds so Familiar with Stefan and Damon fighting over Elena.]

Elijah: Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?

Klaus: But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family.

Elijah: Family above all.

(Elijah and Klaus raise their glasses.)

Klaus: Family above all.

(They clink their glasses together.)

[ Natalya drinks her apple Cider as she looks at Klaus with Sadness wondering if he would Love and Desire someone else someday and all the desire he said he had for her would die. She prays that he wouldn't but knowing there is no way she can ever hope to hold him]

[Klaus wondering about the sadness in Natalya's eyes but he will wait to talk to her later when they were alone]

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

(Abby and Bonnie are performing a spell over the coffin. After a minute, Bonnie takes her hands out of Abby's hands and looks at her.)

Bonnie: You're not trying! We've been at this for over an hour.

Abby: The spirits are angry with me. For leaving you. Maybe they didn't want me to have my powers again.

Bonnie: I had all of those dreams for a reason. The spirits wanted me to find you because your my mom. It's not them, it's you. You won't open yourself up to it. You know, Dad never talked about you? And neither did Grams. I had no memories of you. So you know what I use to pretend? That you were dead. It was easier to do that than to wonder why you never came back for me.

Abby: There is no way I can tell you how sorry I am for what I did.

Bonnie: Yes there is. You can help me.

(Bonnie places her hands over the coffin again, reaching out for Abby's hands. Abby takes her hands and they begin to recite the spell again. The candles flare up. They stop chanting the spell and Bonnie goes to open the coffin. It's still stuck.)

Bonnie: It almost worked. I have to call Damon, tell him that we're getting closer. I'll be right back.

Abby: Okay.

(Bonnie leaves the cavern, while Abby stays behind. She hears a noise and looks at the coffin. She walks over to it and reaches out to open it, but it opens by itself and all the candles flare up. She gasps.)

**KLAUS' MANSION**

(Damon receives a text from Bonnie saying that she needs more time to work at the coffin.)

Elijah: So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?

Damon: That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges.

Elijah: The deal sounds fair, brother.

Klaus: I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind.

(Klaus gets up and starts to pace. Natalya has been watching him)

Klaus: Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is... the two of you.

(Damon gets up.)

Damon: I'm gonna get some air.

Elijah: Let me deal with this.

(Elijah gets up and follows Damon, leaving Klaus and Stefan alone.)

Klaus: All this talk has made me thirsty.

(A blonde girl comes up and stands next to Klaus. Natalya gets up to walk out of the room as Klaus grabs her wrist caressing her pulse in her wrist)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena and Matt walk up to the house.)

Elena: Thanks for walking me home.

Matt: Are you doing okay? This has to bring up a lot for you.

Elena: We've all lost a lot.

Matt: It's this town, it's messed up. None of us should have to live this way.

(They walk into the house together. Elena tries to turn on the lights, but they don't come on.)

Elena: That's weird.

Matt: Electricity must be out.

(They walk into the kitchen, Elena opens a cupboard and grabs two flashlights, she hands one to Matt.)

Elena: Here.

(She turns her flashlight on.)

Elena: I think I have some candles over there.

(Elena walks over to the other side of the kitchen and sees a puddle of blood.)

Elena: Oh my God!

Matt: What the hell?

(Elena moves her flashlight beam into the hallway; they see bloody handprints on the wall. Elena and Matt grab knives.)

Elena: Matt?

(They follow the bloody footprints out of the kitchen. They go up the stairs, there are more bloody handprints on the wall. Elena gets to the top of the stairs and looks around, she sees Alaric lying in a doorway with a knife through his stomach. She gasps and rushes over to him. Matt is right behind her.)

Elena: Ric! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

(Elena goes to pull the knife out but Alaric screams, Matt stops her.)

Matt: No, leave it in! Leave it in! He's lost too much blood. I'm gonna call 911.

(Elena grabs Alaric's face and looks at him.)

Elena: Ric, look at me. Who did this to you?

Alaric: I don't know.

Elena: Oh my God, there's a lot of blood, Matt!

Matt: I know, I know, Elena. I know.

Alaric: You have to kill me.

Elena: What?

Alaric: Elena, you- you have to kill me.

Elena: Wait, wait, wait, Matt, hang up, hang up. He's right. If he dies a supernatural death, then he'll come back to life and he'll be healed.

Matt: But, how do you know who did this is supernatural?

Elena: That's what he's saying, we don't but... I'm the doppelgänger.

(She takes the knife she grabbed from the kitchen.)

Elena: That makes me supernatural.

Matt: Elena! No, this is messed up!

Elena: He's dying, Matt!

(Elena stabs Alaric, killing him.)

**KLAUS' MANSION**

(Klaus is still feeding on the blonde girl, he drops her to the floor, she's dead.)

Klaus: Delicious. Aged to perfection.

Stefan: Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother.

Klaus: Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're gonna lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame.

(Damon and Elijah re-enter.

Damon: What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter.

Klaus:[ Promising to get Natalya later] Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?

Damon: Matt Donovan? Really?

Klaus: Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family.

Stefan: And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?

Klaus: Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her.

(Klaus gets up and walks towards Stefan.)

Klaus: So, what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?

(Stefan walks over to Klaus.)

Damon: What are you doing?

(Klaus holds his hand out to Stefan. Stefan grabs his hand.)

Stefan: Nice try, Klaus. But no deal.

(Klaus breaks Stefan's arm. He kicks his leg and breaks it as well. He pushes his hand into the fireplace, Stefan starts to burn. Damon attempts to rush over to him, but Elijah pushes him against the wall.)

Natalya: What are you doing?

(Klaus continues to hold Stefan in the fire, his arm is badly burnt.)

Damon: Stop!

Klaus: Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive.

Damon: I'll get it.

Klaus: Go with him, brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family.

**FORBES HOUSE**

(Bill is in Caroline's room. Caroline enters.)

Bill: Hey.

Caroline: Hey.

(Bill points to a trophy on Caroline's dresser.)

Bill: Your first day at regionals.

Caroline: Yep. I was afraid to join the squad, but you talked me into it.

Bill: You had nothing to be afraid of, you were so much better than all those other girls.

(Bill sits down on Caroline's bed.)

Caroline: How are you feeling?

Bill: I'm tired.

Caroline: Can I get you anything? Or um... do you want me to call Steven?

Bill: No, no, we haven't spoken in a while. Just call him when it's over and the dust is settled, would you?

(Caroline kneels in front of her Dad and takes his hands.)

Caroline: Listen, listen to me. I know that you think you made your choice, but you can change your mind. You know, you are strong enough to handle being a vampire. I mean, you're the strongest person that I know.

Bill: Oh, Caroline, my strength is all in my beliefs. Becoming a vampire is wrong, people aren't supposed to cheat death, it's just what I believe. Please respect that.

(Caroline lets go of his hands and stands up and starts to cry.)

Caroline: God. How can you hate who I am so much?!

(Bill gets up and gently grabs Caroline's face.)

Bill: Oh, no, no, no, sweetheart, I don't hate you, I love you. You're strong, you're beautiful, you're good. And even after everything that has happened to you, you are exactly who your mother and I hoped you'd grow up to be.

Caroline: Please don't leave me, Daddy. Please... please don't leave me. Daddy just don't leave me.

(Bill hugs Caroline and pets her hair.)

Bill: Shh. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children, Caroline. It's okay.

(She kisses the top of her head as she continues to cry. He looks over at Liz who is standing in the doorway.)

Bill: This is life. This is what it means to be human.

**KLAUS' MANSION**

(Klaus is still keeping Stefan in the fire.)

Stefan: Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin.

(Klaus pulls Stefan out of the fireplace.)

Klaus: You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?

(He pushes Stefan. Stefan pushes back. Suddenly, Elijah and Damon re-enter the room.)

Klaus: Elijah... why haven't you left?

Elijah: Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert.

(Elijah takes the cover off a plate a blonde woman is carrying. Two silver daggers lie on the plate.)

Klaus: What have you done?

Elijah: What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now.

(Kol enters the room.)

Klaus: Kol.

Kol: Long time, brother.

(Klaus starts to back away. Finn suddenly appears, he grabs a dagger and stabs Klaus through the hand.)

Klaus: Finn, don't!

(He rushes away, but runs into Rebekah.)

Klaus: Rebekah?

(She stabs him with a dagger.)

Rebekah: This is for our mother.

(Klaus falls back into Kol's arms. Kol restrains him. Elijah looks at Damon Natalya and Stefan.)

Elijah: You're free to go. This is family business.

**FORBES HOUSE**

(Bill is lying in Caroline's bed, he has passed away. Caroline is clutching his hand and crying. Liz enters the room, she has tears in her eyes. Caroline and Liz look at each other.)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena is sitting next to Alaric's body, Matt comes up the stairs and kneels down next to her.)

Matt: He's still out?

(Elena nods.)

Elena: Caroline called. Her dad died. Will you stay with me? Until he wakes up?

Matt: Of course.

Elena: I can't lose anymore family.

(Elena starts to cry, Matt takes her in his arms and comforts her.)

**THE WOODS**

(Damon Natalya and Stefan are walking to the Lockwood Cellar.)

Stefan: Ah, you were right about Elijah. Undaggering him was a smart move.

Damon: Wow, actual acknowledgement of a job well done. You're going soft, Stefan.

Stefan: So, I guess I shouldn't thank you for saving me from Klaus?

Damon: Shut up, you don't get to thank me until I pay you back for all those times you've saved me.

Stefan: You could have left me there. Klaus would have killed me and you would have had Elena all to yourself.

(Damon's phone goes off. It's Elena. He ignores the call.)

Damon: I didn't do it on your account.

Stefan: I love her, Damon.

Damon: So do I.

(Damon looks at him and walks away.)

(Elena is on the phone with Sheriff Forbes.)

Liz: I looked into it, Elena. Meredith Fell was called into surgery six hours ago. She's been in there ever since.

Elena: She has an alibi?

Liz: Iron-tight in an operating room full of witnesses.

Elena: Then who could it be?

Liz: I don't know. But the attack on Alaric makes this the third member of the Founder's Council and we just cleared our only suspect.

(Alaric wakes up and starts coughing. Elena hangs up her phone and rushes over to him and grabs his hand.)

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

(Damon and Stefan enter the cavern.)

Damon: Let's hope big witch and little witch got that coffin open.

Stefan: Something's gotta make this night worthwhile.

(They see Bonnie on the floor, unconscious.)

Stefan: Bonnie? She's still breathing.

Damon: Mama's still breathing, I can hear her.

Stefan: Coffin's open.

Damon: Well, it's not gonna do us any good. Whatever's in it is gone.

**KLAUS' MANSION**

Rebekah: I like what you've done with the new place, Nik.

(She throws a vase into a painting.)

Klaus: I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again.

Elijah: Well you're right, none of us will be.

Finn: You're staying behind.

Rebekah: We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever then we will take Natalya with us so that you won't use her anymore.

Klaus: If you run, I will hunt all of you down.

Elijah: Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father.

Klaus: I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you. and As for Natalya she is Mine Nobody will take her from me and Live.

Elijah: You will when we have that coffin.

(They all hear a door open. They turn around. Esther walks in.)

Rebekah: Mother?

(Esther walks towards Klaus.)

Esther: Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?

(Klaus has tears in his eyes.)

Klaus: You're here to kill me.

Esther: Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again.


	58. Dangerous Liaisons

**Dangerous Liaisons**

HOSPITAL

Matt: How's Mr. Saltzman?

Elena: Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as I promise to change the lock on the house. So I talked to Bonnie earlier. She and her mom are fine. Have you talked to Caroline?

Matt: Yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be. Any word on who's behind these attacks?

Elena: No, Sheriff Forbes said there's no real suspects at all.

(Out of the hospital, parking lot)

Elena: How are you dealing with everything? I mean, you keep getting dragged into all of this.

Matt: Honestly... I'm kind of lucky, the only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow, is showing up for my shift at the grill.

Elena: Thank you, for everything today, really.

Matt: Get home safe.

Elena: Thanks.

[sighs]

(Matt drives away, Elena gets into her car)

(Elena drives over something)

Elena: What?

(She gets out of her car and checks her bumper. There's nothing there. Suddenly, Rebekah appears.)

Rebekah: Drive much?

Elena: Rebekah.

(Rebekah grabs Elena and pushes her agains her car.)

Rebekah: Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt.

(Rebekah tries to bite Elena, Elena sceams)

(Elijah appears, stopping Rebekah)

Rebekah: Elijah.

Elijah: Leave.

(Rebekah steps forward)

Elijah: Are you challenging me?

Rebekah: You're pathetic. Both of you.

(Rebekah disappears)

Elijah: Well... I believe we have a little catching up to do.

Gilbert House [Kitchen]

Elena: It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin.

Stefan: As in the Original Witch?

Damon: What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago.

Elena: I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus.

Stefan: She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus.

Elena: Well, not anymore... at least not according to Elijah.

Stefan: That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds.

Damon: Anyone else feeling a little used right now?

Elena: Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us.

(Doorbell rings)

Elena: I believe him.

(Elena goes and opens the door)

Damon: What is it?

Elena: It's an invitation. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration."

Stefan: Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?

Elena: The Original Family.

Damon: It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?

Elena: Wait, there's a note on the back. "Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther."

Klaus Mansion

[Music Playing]

Kol: Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am.

Rebekah: Ah Kol, you know I can`t be compelled.

(Finn grins; Door opens)

Klaus: You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!

Rebekah: Here we go.

Klaus: Do you want another dagger in your heart?

Kol: Again with the dagger threats? Don`t you have any other tricks?

Klaus: Oh, go back to staring at yourself.

Kol: And who are you, my father?

Klaus: No, Kol, but you`re in my house.

Kol: Then perhaps we should go outside.

Esther: Enough! Niklaus...come.

(Klaus goes into another room with his mother.)

Klaus: Rebekah wasn`t even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, family?

Esther: You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?

Klaus: So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?

Esther: You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same.

Klaus: I just don't understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me.

Esther: Its been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift. Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening?

Klaus: [sighs] Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going.

Esther: Well, I wish you would reconsider. It is going to be a magical evening.

[ The door bell rings which makes them wonder who it is Elijah walks over to answer it and seeing Natalya standing there]

Elijah: ''Natalya hey what are you doing here? [ He offers her to come in and he shuts the door as she stands in the fourier]

Natalya: ''Rebekah called me here is she here.

Elijah: ''Yes right this way. [ He leads her into the living room where everyone is gathered Kol who looked up to see Elijah and then was surprise to see the New Comer and quiet a Beauty]

Rebekah: ''Natalya there you are I'm so glad you came you can help me pick out a dress for the Ball tonight.

Natalya: ''Sure I have nothing to do tonight so show me your gowns.

Rebekah: ''Nothing to do tonight Oh No you are coming with me and keeping me company.[ She drags Natalya into the Living room where a bunch of people are doing measurements on the guys for Clothes and suits as one of them came over with a Bunch of Gowns] ''All these Gowns has been in storage but we had some designers come in with some New Collections aren't they Beautiful.

Natalya: [ She looks at the Dresses and looks over in the Piano room and see Klaus talking with his mother] ''Yeah they are Beautiful [ She takes out a Beautiful Green gown and pulls it against Rebekah] ''This one will look beautiful on you it will bring out your Blond hair and eyes.

Rebekah: ''Really [ She goes over to a Mirror and holds the dress against her body and realize that she is right it goes good with her hair color] ''Your right it's perfect.

Natalya: [ She is looking at a Red Velvet Gown and a White gown with Blue Diamonds on the Bottom she is really admiring a Beautiful Ocean blue gown that has a tiara stars that can go in her hair] ''This blue dress is beautiful.

Rebekah: [She has seen some sadness in Natalya's gaze and wonders where the happiness went] ''Yeah it is you should wear it to the Ball tonight. Natalya what's the matter.

Natalya: ''It's nothing me it's just been a long week so far. [ She takes the Ocean Blue gown from the rack and the High heels]

Rebekah: ''Well Klaus can be a jerk don't let him get to you Just come tonight to get your mind off him and have some fun for a change.

Natalya: ''Okay I'm going to the Salon to do something with my hair for Tonight want to come we both needs some retail therapy.

Rebekah: ''Great I would love to then we can get some lunch from the grill. [ They both walk out of the Living room when Klaus called Natalya's name and she turns around to see him] ''I'll just be a minute in the bathroom.

Natalya:[ She looks at Klaus as he slowly walks towards her] ''Klaus what is it?

Klaus: ''I couldn't help over hearing that you are going to the ball tonight with Rebekah. is it true.

Natalya: ''Yes I need some fun for a change and it will help me keep my mind off things for a while.

Klaus: ''It would be so good to see you smile again[ He looks so torn] ''Natalya I'm so sorry for what I did to you the other night when I told Tyler to turn you into a Vampire it was beastly of me. Please Forgive me Natalya. I love you.

Natalya: [ Surprise on her face and her heart speed up] ''You love me. I didn't now you did I've never even think it would happen to someone like me. [ Klaus stands his nose to her as he leans down to touch his lips to hers] '' Klaus I love you too.

Klaus: [ He nips her lips kissing her then he pulls away Natalya feels so Hot from his Touch as he continues to assault her lips then again he pulls away] ''Tonight save a Dance for me I need to feel you in my arms again. [ He steps back reluctantly]

Natalya: ''Klaus I'm forgiving you and that is something I don't do twice but do anything to make me regret it again and it's over for good I don't want to get hurt ever again. [ She looks at him seriously making see that she is serious about what she said] ''Don't make me regret Forgiving you again.

Klaus: ''Never you have my word. [ He watches as Rebekah comes back down the stairs refresh from washing her face] ''Have fun you two and I shall see you tonight. [He smiles at Natalya and then winks at Rebekah then walks back in the Piano room to get ready for tonight]

Rebeka: ''Hmm something strange has happened to Klaus he looks Happy what did you say to him.

Natalya: ''He told me he Loves me and then I told it to him back.[ Rebekah shocked at knowing that It's because of Natalya Klaus may change for the better after all]

Rebekah: ''Wow really that is something I've never heard Klaus say to anyone before. you have changed him for the better and I hope this makes you part of our family now.

Natalya: ''I don't now Maybe. Let's go while we still have the time to have Lunch. [ They walk out of the house arm and arm then taking the Limo]

GILBERT HOUSE

Elena: If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why.

Damon: Well that's a dumb idea, she already tried to kill you once.

Stefan: No, Elena is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion.

Damon: Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Elena lived or died?

Stefan: What for? It's your job now.

Elena: Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants.

Damon: You can't protect yourself.

Stefan: Okay fine, then I'll go.

Damon: You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go.

(Damon snatches the invitation out of Elena's hand.)

Elena: Hey!

Damon: End of story.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Elena is with Caroline)

Elena: It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball.

Caroline: It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you?

Elena: I have no idea. There's only one way to find out.

Caroline: I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going.

Elena: I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama free bodyguard.

Caroline: Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux. And by that I mean Stefan.

Elena: Uhh, I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan is feeling, he is channeling it all against Klaus. And Damon...it's just not a good idea.

Caroline: Why, cause you two made out? Bonnie spilled the beans.

Elena: I was gonna tell you. Just, after everything happened with your dad...

Caroline: Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it happened. And now I don't hear about this til now, and from somebody else.

Elena: I'm sorry. It's just I, I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that it just used to be so much easier.

(Rebekah walks up with Natalya.)

Rebekah: Careful Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back.

Elena: What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals.

Rebekah: Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you.

(Rebekah walks away and gives Matt an invitation to the ball)

Caroline: [ She looks at Natalya ] Oh my god. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?

Elena: Probably to get this reaction from us.

Caroline: [Scoffs] What time is this stupid dance?[ To Natalya] ''And you what are you doing hanging out with Evil Blood sluts.

Natalya:[ Sighs with annoyance] ''I'm telling you just like I told Damon and Stefan I don't hate the Originals they haven't done anything to me if you don't like my choices of friends and all you going to do is judge then stay away from me I'm through with pointless dramas.

Caroline: ''Have you forgotten what Klaus has done for his ritual. Gosh Natalya how can you be so Stupid.

Elena: ''Caroline we can't tell Natalya who to be friends with she can be friends with both sides if she wants she doesn't want to fight anymore and so do I but I'm not going to be friends with Klaus or Rebekah.

Natalya: ''Once upon a time there was a Human girl named Caroline who became a Vampire and almost killed someone, and there was Damon who first came into this town and killed lots of people just to get Katherine out of the Tomb and there is Stefan who is a full-grown ripper who kills anyone with Blood in their veins. Yes Klaus has Killed people but so Has Damon and Stefan but you guys seemed to have forgiven them for their wrongful doings. I'm through with having people judge the Originals for what they have done when you guys has done No better. I'm tired of fighting I want to live a normal life as much as Possible and I care about Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus they are good to me and I'm not feeling bad about it.

Elena: ''Rebekah will try to Kill me for what I did to her.

Natalya: ''See none of us are perfect. You stabbed her in the back and you wonder why she hates you. I'm sorry but I'm through with the conversation on who my friends are so Have fun tonight, [ She walks away from them]

Caroline:[ Feeling upset and guilt when Natalya said that they were no better then Klaus when it comes to protecting Family] ''Why do I feel guilty when she said that.

Elena: ''Because she is right when it comes to Family the Originals would fight to the death to protect them and the reason Klaus almost killed us before was to get his Coffins back it all started when Stefan made the mistake of taking them from him and then I made a Mistake when I back stabbed Rebekah in the back. We are all guiltly of something we just have to face it sometimes.

Caroline: ''Yeah. [ She watches as Natalya and Rebekah goes to a Booth talking and looking at Menus]

Klaus's Mansion

[Music Playing]

Damon: Hello Carol.

Carol Lockwood: Hello.

Damon: Hanging out with your new besties?

Carol: I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile.

Damon: Hmm, Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from.

Carol: I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it.

Kol: Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it.

Damon: Damon Salvatore. Have we met?

Kol: I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out.

(Elena walks in as Damon stares at her.)

Damon: Excuse me, Carol.

(Stefan and Damon walk up to meet Elena)

Elena: What are you doing here?

Stefan: I could ask you the same thing.

Damon: Surprise, surprise. Nice tux. You're not supposed to be here.

Elena: Well, I am. And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants. So, shall we?

(Both Salvatores escort her into the party.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Klaus notices Natalya dressed in the Ocean Blue Gown that Rebekah picked out for her and the Diamond tiara pin in her hair in a Half braid with Curls falling to her waist and on her hands are White gloves he walks over to meet her.)

Klaus: Good Evening My Love you are so Beautiful a True Lady [ He takes Natalya's hand and Kisses it pulling it through his arm].

Natalya: You look Handsome Klaus as always.[ He leads her around the room and he introduces her to Kol]

Klaus: ''Kol this is Natalya Savakis and my date. Natalya this is my youngest brother Kol

Natalya: ''Nice to meet you Kol.

Kol: ''You look stunning Ms Savakis my brother has found himself a Treasure.[ He kisses her hand] ''May I have this dance brother?

Klaus: ''Why not and when your done I shall dance with her.[ He leans to kiss Natalya on the cheek]

Natalya:[ Kol sweeps her on the dance floor and dances with her] '' You are a great dancer.

Kol: ''Thank you My dear how did My brother catch a jewel such as yourself?

Natalya: ''Well I'm a Mage and he heard about me through my ancestors who Klaus vowed to Protect. and somehow my line died out except for my Grandmother and then me. I'm a Mage/Vampire thanks to Klaus.

Kol: ''Klaus turned you and you managed to keep your Mage side interesting. I've heard of Mages they are loyal, graceful, Pure and full of Magic and you speak right all of us Originals would protect all Mage born.

Natalya: ''Well I'm the only remaining Mage alive. and if someday I am able to get with child she or he will get the gene.

Kol: ''That's good. [ Kol sees Klaus come back over to them and stops the dance] ''I've Promise my brother you would be in good hands and it was lovely meeting you.

Natalya: ''Pleasure was mine Kol. [ Klaus takes her in his arms and begins to swirl her back on the dance floor] ''Kol is real nice.

Klaus: '' Yes he is and he is also a real flirt so be careful around him.

Natalya:[ She laughs at the look on his face] ''There is No need to be jealous Klaus there is only one Mikaelson I love in that way and it's you. No need to worry.

Klaus:[ Hearing her say she loves him made him feel so good and Happy when once upon a time he didn't trust anyone before He Kisses her on the lips] ''Oh I know I love you too.

[Natalya has no eyes for anyone but Klaus and his eyes never left her's either all through the dance]

(Finn walks up to Elena)

Finn: Elena Gilbert, I presume? I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my mother.

Elena: Is she here?

Finn: Her request did not include your friends.

Elena: They're protecting me. You may not know but your mother's already tried to kill me once.

Finn: If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone.

(Elijah speaks from off screen)

Elijah: Uh, if everyone could gather, please.

Finn: Excuse me.

(All the originals are standing on the staircase as Elijah addresses the company)

Elijah: Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance.

(Esther comes down the stairs and looks upon the guests)

Damon: Do you see who I see?

Stefan: Oh, yeah.

Elijah: Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom.

(Overlapping conversations;Esther retreats silently back upstairs. Elena moves to go upstairs, but Damon blocks her way.)

Damon: Don't even think about it.

Elena: She wants to see me alone, Damon.

Damon: Well sucks to be her then. Was I not clear this morning?

Elena: I was invited.

Damon: You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den.

Elena: Why so that you can stop me?

Damon: Uhh..Yes!

(Damon extends his hand towards her.)

Damon: It would be rude not to dance, you know.

(Elena takes his hand.)

Elena: It is tradition.

(Damon and Elena walk out to the ballroom as Stefan watches them.)

BALLROOM

(Everyone is dancing the waltz.)

Damon: You look stunning, if it isn't obvious.

Elena: Thank you.

(Natalya and Klaus are dancing together.)

Klaus: ''Something about my mother's manners hasn't set well with me all day.

Natalya: ''What's wrong?

Klaus: ''She told me that she has come back from the dead to make our family whole again but she has been kinda of secret about it every time I ask.

Natalya: ''You think she may be lying and that she could be back to Kill all of you.

Klaus:[ Worry on his face and looked deep in thought as he thinks on what she said] ''I don't now. [ Natalya takes her hand and caresses Klaus's face as she feels him with Peace]

Natalya: ''Maybe I can help you find out what she is up to.[ Klaus pulls her closer so he can bury his face in her neck kissing her there] ''If it will make you feel better

Klaus: ''Do that for me it would make me feel better.

(Elena and Damon are still dancing. Damon twirls her around and she's suddenly in Stefan's arms. They dance together.)

Elena: Hmm. He dances, and I didn't even have to beg.

Stefan: Well Mayor Lockwood dragged me out here. Couldn't exactly say no.

(Matt and Caroline are dancing together.)

Caroline: What are you doing? Why are you here with the She-Devil?

Matt: What was I supposed to say, no?

Caroline: Don't even get me started.

Stefan: Took you about 30 seconds to put Damon in a mood.

Elena: He's just looking out for me.

Stefan: I think he needs to figure out that you can look out for yourself.

Elena: I need to talk to you.

Stefan: Ok, so talk.

Elena: Not here.

(Stefan and Elena leave together.)

(Rebekah and Damon are dancing.)

Damon: Stop staring. It's creepy.

Rebekah: [ She looks at Natalya dancing with Klaus and the Gown she is wearing made her look proud] ''Of course she looks beautiful. I gave her everything she's wearing.

Damon: Well, you're no dog yourself.

Rebekah: Was that supposed to be a compliment?

Damon: Heh. You tried to kill Elena last night. You don't get compliments.

Rebekah: Caveman.

Damon: Where is Elena?

OUTSIDE

Elena: If Esther is secretly on our side, we need to know. But I can't get to her with two bodyguards.

Stefan: Why are you telling me this?

Elena: Because Damon won't let me anywhere near her without protection. And you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything. So...What, am I wrong?

Stefan: No, you're not wrong. What do you need me to do?

Elena: Make sure that I can get into that room with Esther. Alone.

Stefan: You sure you can do this?

Elena: I can do this.

(Elena starts to walk away but stops and turns around.)

Elena: When we were together you used to let me make my own decisions. You trusted me. After all this at least that hasn't changed.

IN FOYER

Kol: Where's your date?

Rebekah: Flirting with his ex.

Kol: You've changed, Bekah. You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness.

Rebekah: I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out.

Kol: And spit right in the face of mother's rules. I'm in.

IN LIBRARY

Damon: Got your text. What are we doing in here?

(Stefan comes out of no where and breaks Damon's back.)

Stefan: Better hurry up, he won't be down for long.

IN HALLWAY

Elijah: Elena. I understand my mother requested to see you.

Elena: Uh, yeah. Why, is something wrong?

Elijah: Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least.

Elena: Do you think that it's an act?

Elijah: It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?

Elena: Of course. I'll find you later, okay?

IN ESTHER'S STUDY

(Finn is sharpening a knife while Esther is burning some sage)

(Knock on the door)

Esther: That could be the girl.

Finn: You're alone. Wise choice.

Esther: It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Finn, thank you. (Finn leaves.) You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please.

(They sit on the sofa)

Elena: How are you alive? Are you a ghost? Or...

Esther: Not exactly. When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie.

Elena: So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket.

Esther: They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side.

Elena: So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?

Esther: Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created.

Elena: You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you?

Esther: One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help.

OUTSIDE IN FRONT OF MANSION

(Natalya is outside, admiring the horses. Klaus approaches her.)

Klaus: You like horses?

Natalya: I love all animals

Klaus: ''Is it because you can turn into them when ever you feel like it.

Natalya: ''It's one of the reason Yes My favorite animal in the world is Orca imagine swimming in the ocean with no care in the world and living among Family that stay's with you for life They inspire me!

Klaus: '' Hearing you speak with such love and life for them inspires me as well.

Natalya: '' I love knowing that I inspire you. What things do you like doing?

Klaus: ''Classical Music, Reading, Painting and Traveling to Exotic Places.

Natalya: ''You sound so Happy when speak of these things and we have so much in common for I love Music, Reading and Painting as well. I am Hoping after High school I can travel to places as well

Klaus:You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warning.

Natalya: Did you ever consider sitting down with your father and talking it out?

Klaus: Well, I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a bit more complex than yours.

Natalya: ''I'm sorry Klaus about what your father put you all through even you all because you are Half Werewolf and Half Vampire and your mother went along with him to hate you for being who you are they didn't deserve knowing you. You didn't deserve to be treated like that.

Klaus: ''No I didn't. [ He holds out his hand] ''Come with me I want to show you something.

[ She takes his hand and follows him back into the House]

ESTHER'S STUDY

Esther: I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires.

Elena: She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves.

Esther: It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me.

Elena: How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal.

Esther: It will take time, magic, and your assistance.

Elena: What do I have to do with it?

Esther: My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I?

(Elena removes her glove and gives her finger to Esther to prick.)

Esther: Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one.

Elena: What do you mean "linked as one"?

Esther: You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go.

Elena: What?

Esther: I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them.

IN FOYER

Kol: I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for?

Rebekah: The mayor cornered me. Give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside.

Kol: Outside? What's wrong with right here on the stairs? Make a spectical of it.

Rebekah: You sound like an idiot, Kol. Mother would kill you if you ruined her party. See you outside.

LIBRARY

Stefan: Easy, buddy. Don't want you doing anything stupid.

(Damon gets up and goes after Stefan)

Damon: Where's Elena?

Stefan: Exactly where she belongs, talking with Esther.

Damon: What did you do?

Stefan: Ah, don't blame me. This was all her right down to the broken neck. You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon.

Damon: Wait. Hang on. I'm the problem here?

Stefan: You're a liability, brother.

Damon: I'm trying to keep her alive, Stefan.

Stefan: Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan.

Damon: My emotions? How is this even happening right now?

Stefan: Maybe because you care too damn much.

IN THE PARKING LOT

(Rebekah and Matt are walking outside.)

Matt: So...What are we doing out here?

Rebekah: Just taking a break from the polite chit chat.

Matt: It's freezing. Let me get my coat.

Rebekah: This is your car?

Matt: Yep. If I could compel myself a Maserati, I would. But I can't.

(He puts his jacket over Rebekah's shoulders.)

Rebekah: Oh.. I'm a vampire. We don't-Thanks. Lets go back inside. I got all the fresh air I need.

(Kol standing in the background noticeably upset.)

FOYER

Elijah: So how was my mother?

Elena: Intense.

Elijah: And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private? Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?

Elena: She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed.

Elijah: So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?

Elena: It's true.

(Crystal rings; Esther standing on the staircase)

Esther: Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!

Everyone: Cheers!

(Shots to all the originals drinking the champagne Kol, Rebekah, FInn, Klaus, and Elijah)

Elijah: Cheers.

(Elena and Elijah clink their glasses together.)

KLAUS' PRIVATE ART COLLECTION

Natalya: So what did you want to show me?

Klaus: One of my passions.

Natalya: Oh. Impressive. I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain.

Klaus: [Chuckles] Yeah, well that's their mistake.

Natalya: What about these? Where'd you steal this from?

Klaus: Well, that's a long story. But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you.

Natalya: Wait a second. Did—did you do these?

Klaus: Yeah, um... actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?

Natalya: I've never really been anywhere.

Klaus: I'll take you. Wherever you want Rome. Paris. Tokyo?

Natalya: Oh really you would take me with you.

[Both laugh than desire hits the room as Klaus pulls her in his arms and gives her a Long Kiss sucking her tongue in his mouth as he shares an open mouth kiss he pulls away to sit down on his couch and sits her on top of him]

Klaus: ''Natalya I long to show you my world and the things that means so much to me[ He holds her hands at his heart as he pulls down her bodice to Lick up her chest to her chin taking her mouth again in an open mouth kiss] ''I've waited for you for Century's to become mine in every way. [ He unbutton himself and pulls up her gown to get at her opening to sink a finger inside her as he kisses her again feeling the heat in his veins as he hungers for her as he works his hands catching the moan and gasps from her mouth] ''Let me take you. let me in. [ He sinks himself in her watching as she starts to move on him slowly up and down He pulls her bodice down off her arms as he takes a breast in his mouth and she throws her head back as they made Love He thrusts and thrusts as he holds her then laying her back on the couch with him above her. He moves his hips as she takes her hands to caress his chest and Pulls him down to her to so she can kiss him. He sinks deeper inside her and starts picking up his pace as the time nears He kisses her sucking on her pulse feeling it jump the more he Pumps his hips strongly He sinks his fangs in her as he takes her blood. Natalya gasping and Moaning as Klaus pounds inside her then he slows down then stops as they come down from that High mountain as he lays his head on her chest breathing heavily and feeling so satisfied then he gives her another Kiss then gets up to help her dress herself then she helps him with his tie and coat and he pulls her in his arms to Kiss her like he couldn't bair to be away from her long]

Klaus: ''To answer you Question I would take you everywhere with me. I don't ever want to be without you in my life and now that you're a Vampire/Mage it is for eternity.

[Natalya beams as she takes his hand and they walk out of Klaus's Art Room]

UNDER THE STAIRS

Kol: There you are. I was waiting outside for you. Where's Matt?

Rebekah: About that, I, uh—I changed my mind. I don't want to ruin mother's night.

Kol: Don't tell me you like this boy. What did he do? He gave you five seconds of his attention? [Sighs] Don't be so predictable Rebekah.

Rebekah: You don't have to be rude about it. Just leave him be, ok?

(Rebekah walks away)

Kol: As you wish, sister.

FOYER

Damon: Elena. Did you get what you want?

Elena: Actually, yes.

Damon: Good, tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on.

Elena: Uh no, Damon let go of me. Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan.

Damon: There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here.

Elena: Do you think I like going behind your back? I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would've tried to be the hero, and it would've ruined everything.

Damon: Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore.

Elena: Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?

Damon: No, I'm mad at you because I love you!

Elena: Well, maybe that's the problem. (Damon is visibly rocked by this.) No. That's not what I-

Damon: No, I got it, Elena. I care too much, I'm a libality. How ironic is that?

(Caroline comes up to them.)

Caroline: Have you guys seen Matt?

BALCONY

(Someone, clearly Kol, calls Matt)

Kol: Good evening, your Rebekah's friend, we haven't met.

Matt: Matt Donovan.

Kol: Kol Mikaelson.

(Kol and Matt shake hands; Kol is breaking his hand)

Matt: Aah!

Damon: Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey.

Matt: Aah!

Damon: Easy on the hand, guy's a quarterback.

(Damon pushes Kol over the balcony and jumps after him. Damon then beats up Kol and snaps his neck.)

Stefan: Damon! Are you crazy?

(The rest of the Mikaelsons Natalya and Elena come out and see what happened.)

Damon: Maybe a little. Far be it for me to cause a problem. (when saying that looking at Elena)

(Damon walks away)

In Esther's Study

Esther: No violence, that was all I asked. Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight.

Elijah: It won't happen again, mother. I'll deal with them.

Esther: Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you.

(Elijah leaves, Finn comes in and shuts the doors.)

Finn: Are we alright to speak freely?

Esther: Yes, the sage still burns.

(Esther writes her children's names on a piece of paper in Runic handwriting)

Finn: You aren't having second thoughts, are you?

Esther: Of course not, it's just Elijah. He's so moral.

Finn: You're doing the right thing, mother.

Esther: You understand what this means, don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one.

Finn: I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die.

Esther: Then we must complete the link.

(Esther cuts Finn's hand and blood spills onto the paper. She starts to recite a spell.)

Esther: Phasmatos inta grum vin callus... Amalon callagius accodam.. Cosom naben dox... Callagius amalon... Gaeda callagius ceremum... Phamato descendium vinum... Phasmatos inta grum vin callus.. Cosom naben dox.

The link is complete. You are one.

[ Unknown to them Natalya heard everything they said as she came out of the guest bathroom upstairs]

GILBERT HOUSE

(Stefan walks Elena inside)

Stefan: So uh, Esther wants to kill her whole family. How is that for mother of the year?

Elena: Yeah. And I got to look Elijah right in the eye and lie to him about it.

Stefan: Well, good. I can't say I'll be sorry to see any of them go.

Elena: I just signed their death sentences, Stefan.

Stefan: No, you signed Klaus's death sentence, Elena. Everyone else is just collateral damage.

Elena: It's not that simple.

Stefan: Their family has brought you nothing but darkness, Elena. It is that simple. So, uh...where's Damon? I would think that he'd wanna make sure you got home safely.

Elena: I'll call him and let him know.

Stefan: What was with him going after Kol?

Elena: Damon being self-destructive. I said something I didn't mean.

Stefan: So did I. Anyway, uh, good night.

(Stefan leaves, but Elena goes after him.)

Elena: Stefan. Did you really not feel anything?

Stefan: When?

Elena: How do you do that? Act like you don't care, like you don't feel anything? Because I can't do that. I... I feel. I feel everything.

Stefan: Elena, stop.

Elena: I'm not going to stop, Stefan, because I don't believe that you feel nothing.

Stefan: What? You think I want to be this person? I hurt you, Elena. I bit you. I hate myself for what I did to you.

(Elena grabs Stefan's face in her hands.)

Elena: Then show it! Do something, Stefan, anything is better than trying to convince me that you don't care.

Stefan: I can't.

Elena: Stefan.

(Stefan grabs Elena's wrists and removes her hands from his face)

Stefan: If I let myself care, all I feel is pain.

(Stefan leaves. Elena is visibly upset.)

MYSTIC GRILL

(Matt is sitting at the bar, drinking coffee. Rebekah walks up.)

Rebekah: Hi. What are you doing?

Matt: Well let's see, I went to a dance and got my hand crushed. I found out that I don't have health insurance, so I just needed a minute to myself.

Rebekah: Well, I thought, maybe I'd buy you an apology drink.

Matt: Maybe you could just leave me alone.

Rebekah: Look, I'm- I'm really sorry about Kol. He's a lunatic.

Matt: Look, Rebekah, you're really fun and pretty and all, but I really need you to leave me alone.

(Matt gets up and leaves. Damon walks up to Rebekah.)

Damon: Burn. Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence.

Rebekah: Shut up, Damon. Knew I should have killed him. Mother wouldn't let me.

Damon: Well... never let people tell you what to do. (Damon pours a shot for himself and Rebekah.) Besides... you would have broken him in a second.

Rebekah: Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?

Damon: No. I'm just saying that you should find someone a little more durable. That's all.

Rebekah: And who would that be?

(Damon and Rebekah enter Damon's bedroom, in a heated make out session. They rip each other's clothes off and Damon continues kissing Rebekah on the neck.)

THE END


	59. All My Children

**All My Children**

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena wakes up and calls Stefan. Stefan looks at his phone and ignores the call. Elena leaves a message.) Elena: Stefan, hey, umm… it's me, I really have to talk to you. Please call me back.

(Elena hangs up and calls Damon. Damon is still in bed and rolls over to Answer his phone.)

Damon: What?

Elena: Hey, I- I called you ten times last night. We need to talk.

Damon: Sorry, I've been busy.

Elena: If you're mad at me, Damon, you need to get over it.

Damon: Oh, I'm over it. (He hangs up and lays back in bed, staring at Rebekah.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Rebekah: So, let's not make a big deal out of this.

Damon: My thoughts exactly.

Rebekah: Besides, I expect you'll come calling soon enough.

Damon: Let's not hold our breath.

(Damon opens the door. Elena is standing outside. She is shocked.)

Elena: Did you stop taking your vervain?

Damon: You think Rebekah had to compel me?

Elena: What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago.

Damon: Can we just move pass that, Elena?

Elena: So is that how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?

(Damon pours himself a drink.)

Damon: Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you.

Elena: You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them.

Damon: Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win. Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?

Elena: Uh, because to kill Klaus she has to kill all of them, including Elijah. And he doesn't deserve this!

Damon: I'm supposed to care about Elijah?

Elena: Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah.

Damon: Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you. It's a win-win.

(Elena goes to leave, but Damon blocks her way.)

Damon: Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena.

Elena: Why are you doing this?

(Stefan walks in.)

Stefan: He's right, you know. Klaus has to die. They all do.

Damon: See? It's democracy in action.

(Elena leaves, knocking into Damon on her way out and spilling his drink.)

MIKAELSON MANSION

(Elijah is walking around the study and finds the burnt sage his mother used last night.)

(Rebekah enters the living room, where Kol and Klaus are.)

Kol: Well, well, well, there's our girl.

Rebekah: Get out of my way, Kol.

Kol: Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?

Rebekah: If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth.

(Klaus grins.)

Rebekah: Don't start, Nik!

Klaus: I didn't say anything.

Kol: I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment.

Klaus: What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it.

Kol: It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart.

Klaus: Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date.

Rebekah: Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around it in.

Kol: Just like you, Bekah.

(Rebekah throws her shoe at Kol.)

Rebekah: Good riddance, both of you!

(Elijah enters the room, still holding the burnt sage.)

Elijah: Rebekah.

Rebekah: Not you too, Elijah.

Elijah: I'm worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior?

Rebekah: She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?

Elijah: Burnt sage.(Elijah shows Rebekah the sage and she takes it from him.) She was doing a privacy spell.

Rebekah: You know she fancies such things. Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her.

Elijah: I don't trust, Finn. He hates what we are, he always has.

Rebekah: That's not true. And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find? [ Someone knocks on the door as Klaus and Kol was about to leave out of it and Klaus opens it to find Natalya standing there]

Klaus: ''Natalya Love what's wrong.[ He sees that she has a haunted look as she comes in]

Natalya: ''I really need to talk to all of you and you're not going to like it.[ She looks at him seriously] ''It's something I've over heard yesterday at the ball. Please hear me out.

[ Natalya, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah is in the living room where Natalya is standing at the fireplace]

Natalya: ''I think you mother has lied to all of you her intentions for all of you. She didn't come back from the Grave to make your family whole. I over heard her and Elena talking yesterday they were doing a spell.

Elijah: ''Which explains the Burnt sage I found. it seems fishy. Tell us Natalya what has her and Elena planned.

Natalya: ''Esther used Elena's blood to make the Spell to link you all together if one of you were to get killed all of you would go down with them. Finn is willing to use himself as the sacrifice.

Rebekah: ''That is impossible Mother wouldn't try to kill us she loves us. you must have made a mistake with your hearing or something until I find proof I just can't listen to you. [ She glares at Natalya then leaves]

Natalya: [ Stunned at Rebekah's anger at her and realize that she forgot how she loved her mother and she winced] ''I'm sorry Rebekah but I'm only telling you what I heard last night. I thought you had a right to know. [ She walks out of the house trying not to cry]

Elijah:[ Looking at Klaus who was looking shocked] ''So do you believe her Klaus about what our Mother is up too.

Klaus: ''It would seem like she is right for never would she lie to me she follows her instincts when it comes to danger. but we must find out more before we are to assume things.

Kol: ''Mother stood against you all because you're a Hybrid and you killed her I pretty sure she must have come back to life just to return the favor.

[ Elijah has been thinking about everything Natalya told them and realize that she is right about their mother wanting to kill them. and Elena lied to him last night.]

GILBERT HOUSE

(Bonnie is burning sage, while Elena talks to her.)

Elena: He was gloating. Like actual gloat. Like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her. Is it working?

(Caroline enters the room.)

Caroline: It's not working. I can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo.

Bonnie: I don't know, it's a tricky spell.

Elena: When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke.

Bonnie: Alright. (Bonnie relights the sage.) Try it again. (Caroline scoffs and leaves the room again.)

Bonnie: Speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning.

Elena: And all this time you let me vent about Damon?

Bonnie: I don't want you to worry.

Elena: Okay, well, what did she want?

Bonnie: She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite.

Elena: Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?

Bonnie: Even if there was, why would I want that?

Elena: I just keep thinking…. Before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive. And now I'm in exactly the same position and I'm just gonna let him die? It just doesn't feel right.

(Caroline re-enters the room.)

Caroline: Okay. First of all, this privacy spell is totally not working. Second. Elena, you are not doing this, Esther is doing this.

Bonnie: There's no time to change your mind, Elena. He'll be dead by the end of the night.

Elena: What?

Bonnie: It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon enters with two glasses of blood)

Damon: Join me for a little victory drink?

Stefan: Should wait until Klaus is dead.

Damon: Why are you so extra broody? Did you see the way we stood up to Elena? I like you on my team. Must have driven her nuts.

Stefan: You still think she's gonna screw this up, don't you?

Damon: I think somebody needs to talk to her. She's not gonna listen to anything I say.

Stefan: Is it because of your little sleepover?

Damon: It's not my fault she decided to get jealous.

Stefan: Well, given who you chose to sleep with, I would say it's 100 percent your fault.

Damon: Whatever. Did you a favor. Now you can come in and sweep her off her feet.

Stefan: Nah. She's better off without me. Sure as hell better off without you.

Damon: Fine. Neither one of us gets her. Just make sure she doesn't screw up Esther's plan.

(Damon leaves a glass of blood for Stefan. Stefan looks at it for a minute, then turns away without touching it.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(There's a knock on the door. Elena walks down stairs and answers it. Elijah is outside.)

Elijah: Elena.

Elena: Elijah.

Elijah: I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something.

THE WOODS

(Elena and Elijah get out of a car and walk around.)

Elijah: Forgot how much I missed this land.

Elena: I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago.

Elijah: You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses use to graze.

Elena: That's incredible.

Elijah: Come.

Elena: Do you know this place too?

Elijah: I do. Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance.

Elena: Elijah, I should probably go home.

Elijah: I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face.

Elena: That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start.

Elijah: I can hear you heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to me now. Natalya picked up on you and my mother all night last night and she told us the truth so Tell me the truth Elena is she right.

Elena: I never wanted this to happen.

Elijah: What, Elena?

Elena: We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother…. We didn't know what to think.

Elijah: Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again.

Elena: When she asked to see me, I… I thought that maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill.

Elijah: [ Realizing that Natalya was right and that he and his family shunned her for it ] She wants to kill us all, doesn't she? She wants to undo the evil she created.

Elena: I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help.

Elijah: You know, one thing I've learned on my time on this Earth… be careful what you wish for. (Elijah breaks a hole into the Earth, grabs Elena, and jumps down the hole with her.)

(Elena is in the cavern, trying to get a signal on her cell phone.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon is on the phone with Alaric.)

Alaric: I haven't seen Elena since this morning.

Damon: Well she's not answering her phone.

Alaric: Well, I'm surprise you have time to call, what with all this Original sex you've been having.

Damon: Ugh… she told you?!

Alaric: Oh, she told me.

Damon: Oh, really? Did she also tell you that she's having an attack of conscience about this whole Original murder thing?

Alaric: Hey, listen, I'm not gonna judge her for having a conscience.

Damon: Well, you don't have to judge her. Just tie her up, lock her in her room, till this is over.

Alaric: Well, I wouldn't if I could and I can't because I'm busy.

Damon: Busy doing what?

Alaric: Don't worry about it.

Damon: Are you with sexy doctor?

Alaric: Goodbye, Damon. (Alaric hangs up.)

(Damon sees the blood of glass he gave to Stefan earlier. It's still full.)

MYSTIC GRILL

(Alaric and Meredith are sitting at the bar.)

Alaric: Sorry about that.

Meredith: Does he still think I'm a serial killer?

Alaric: He's a little judgmental.

Meredith: Speaking of. Your x-rays were inconclusive. Your knife wound was already semi-healed. It's impossible to tell anything about whoever stabbed you. Short, tall. Left-handed, right-handed. No clue.

Alaric: Well, what about my head? Why can't I remember anything about the attack?

Meredith: Your CT scans were clear. Maybe you were compelled to forget.

Alaric: Wait… you think the killer's a… a vampire?

Meredith: There are no other suspects. It's the obvious conclusion.

(Kol and Klaus walk up to the bar.)

Klaus: Oh come on now. Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large. Don't mind us. My brother and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol?

Kol: Right.

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Abby and Bonnie are walking up to the mansion.)

Abby: Who's the creepy, lurky guy?

Bonnie: Esther's son, Finn, he's a vampire so.. (Bonnie points to her ear to indicate he can hear her.)

Abby: Wonder what your Grams thinks about the part we're playing in all of this balance of nature stuff.

Bonnie: She's probably on the other side, screaming about getting involved with vampire business.

Esther: Bennett witches. Thank you for coming. I can think of no better allies than the woman who sent Mikael into his long sleep and the girl who fought Niklaus so bravely.

Abby: Why exactly did you invite us here?

Esther: You are the descendants of the witch Ayana. She was a great mentor of mine and I think it's only fitting that I draw from her bloodline.

Bonnie: So are you channeling our ancestors?

Esther: I draw from the entirety of the Bennett bloodline, living and dead. The connection affords me great power, although it is somewhat difficult to maintain, which is why I require you, mother and daughter. The bloodline made manifest. Tonight, my sisters, we shall bring peace to the spirits of nature that we serve and for that I thank you.

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Elena is walking around, trying to find a way out. She thinks she sees a way when Rebekah appears, blocking her escape.)

Rebekah: Going somewhere?

Elena: What are you doing here?

Rebekah: Not much. Unless you try to run. In which case, I get to kill you.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan enters the house.)

Stefan: I can't find her anywhere.

(He walks into the living room and sees Elijah sitting by the fire, talking to Damon.)

Elijah: Hello, Stefan.

Damon: He has Elena.

Elijah: Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So… if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother.

Damon: I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty.

Elijah: Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side.

Stefan: So, what are we supposed to do?

Elijah: The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken.

Stefan: Broken?

Damon: Yeah, he means. (Damon makes a cutting motion with his forefinger over his neck.)

Stefan: You want us to kill them.

Elijah: You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them.

Damon: Oh, how super specific of you.

Elijah: By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started.

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Rebekah is recording Elena on her cell phone.)

Rebekah: Alright, love, now look into the camera.

Elena: What are you doing?

Rebekah: Shooting a picture to inspire your boyfriends. Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fan?

Elena: I guess you think I had this coming, huh? After what I did to you?

Rebekah: You know, I don't know what I want more, to find out we're saved or to find out it's alright to kill you.

Elena: This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you. I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you.

Rebekah: Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit-chat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back? Of course not! But for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage. So, why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is looking in the freezer where the blood bags are. He pulls one out and looks at it and opens it. Damon enters)

Damon: Clock's ticking. You gonna help me brainstorm a plan or are you too busy fixing yourself a snack?

Stefan: We need to call Bonnie. There's got to be a way for her to stop Esther from channeling all that power.

Damon: A. What if she's with Esther? B. What if she can't cut her off? C. I don't know how any of this stuff works and D. neither do you!

Stefan: You got a better plan?

Damon: Worst case scenario, simple mechanics. Can't draw power from a dead battery.

Stefan: Kill them.

Damon: If it comes to that. (Stefan is still holding the blood bag. Damon takes it, drinks, and hands it back to Stefan.)

Stefan: There's got to be another way.

Damon: Well, what if I told you I had a less diabolical plan. (He holds up the silver dagger.)

Stefan: You want to dagger Elijah.

Damon: They're all linked. One goes down, they all go down. The witches live, Elena's safe, problem solved.

Stefan: We don't know if that'll effect Klaus.

Damon: Ironically, Klaus isn't our current problem.

Stefan: Dagger is lethal to any vampire who uses it.

Damon: Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot.

MYSTIC GRILL

[ Natalya enters the Grill wondering where she can find Klaus and the others she is going up to the bar when she see Klaus and Kol drinking]

Kol: ''Oh I remember you the Mage who tried to excuse our mother of betraying us.

Natalya: ''I'm not excusing her I've heard her and Elena talking about Killing all of you.[ She looks at Kol and then Klaus wondering why they don't believe her] ''I'm telling you the truth Klaus.

Klaus: ''It is kinda hard to believe you when there are no Proof of her doing anything to us.

Natalya:[ Stunned and a little hurt] ''But I would't lie to you Klaus when it comes to your life. [ She sighs] ''Fine I guess you'll find out soon enough can't seemed to get you to listen to me.[ She walks away from them back out of the Grill with tears in her eyes]

Kol: ''Well brother she may be on to something if it's about our family.

Klaus: ''She is stunning isn't she.

Kol: ''She looks good walking away from you.

Klaus: ''I'll take that as a challenge[ He drains his glass of Whiskey then he follows after Natalya]

OUTSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL

Klaus: Natalya!

(Klaus runs after Natalya, almost getting run over by a car.)

Natalya: Are you serious? You make me out to be a Liar and know you want to talk to me.

Klaus: Don't be angry, love. We had a little spat. I'm over it already.

Natalya: Ah, well, I'm not.

Klaus: How can I quit myself?

Natalya: You can believe me and be on my side I would never betray you Klaus

Klaus: ''I know Natalya more than anything I believe you but My family doesn't want to believe it.

Natalya: Fine. (She sits down next to him.) As long as you believe me.

Klaus: I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life.

Natalya: ''You know what I dream about. A Life of Travel, food, Music and Love.[ She leans back against Klaus as he kisses her on the side of her neck]

Klaus: Well, I can give you all of that and More Just say the word and we will leave this town forever. [ Natalya smiles at him as he Kisses her on the mouth]

OUTSIDE THE ABANDONDED WITCH HOUSE

(Finn is lighting torches around a pentagram.)

Esther: The pentagram represents our connection to magic. The salt is a symbol of the Earth.

Bonnie: The torches?

Esther: Five torches. One for each of my children.

Bonnie: What's the spell you're doing?

Esther: As the witch who cast the spell that made them vampires, I can also reverse it. When they become human again, they can be killed. As they are linked as one, my brave Finn will be the sacrifice. With his death, will come theirs.

Abby: And you're just willing to die?

Finn: My mother has released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Kol is watching Meredith play pool. He walks up to her.)

Kol: A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. What's your name, love?

Meredith: None of your business.

Kol: Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol.

Meredith: Why don't you get lost, Kol?

Kol: And why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues.

(Kol walks towards Meredith and touches her face. She slaps his hand.)

Alaric: I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost.

Kol: I'm pretty sure I don't care. (Kol turns around and faces Alaric. Alaric stabs him with the silver dagger.)

Alaric: Next time, take a hint.

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Rebekah dies and falls to the ground. Elena runs past her and makes her escape.)

OUTSIDE ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Finn dies and falls to the ground.) Esther: Something's wrong.

OUTSIDE OF THE MYSTIC GRILL

(Klaus gets up and puts his hand on his heart.)

Natalya: What is it?

Klaus: What did you do?

Natalya: Nothing.

(Klaus grabs Natalya forcefully.)

Klaus: What did you do?!

Natalya: I didn't do anything. Stop it [realization] ''It's the Link I told you about one of you must have gotten hurt!

Klaus: Kol!

(Alaric drags Kol into an alleyway. Stefan and Damon are waiting for him.)

Alaric: Here, grab him!

Damon: Tell your sexy doctor, good work.

(Klaus appears, undaggers Kol and knocks Alaric against the wall. Stefan tries to attack Klaus but Klaus knocks him out too.)

Klaus: I should have killed you months ago.

Damon: Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you.

Klaus: What did you say about my mother?

Damon: You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do.

Natalya:[ She appears up the stairs] ''Enough of this madness. this is insane.

(Klaus is about to attack Damon when Elijah appears.)

Elijah: Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus.

Klaus: What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?

(Elijah walks towards Damon, holding a phone.)

Elijah: You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now.

Damon: You told me we had until after nine.

Elijah: I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early.

Natalya: ''Elena told you about this. Elijah.

Elijah: ''Yes but you told us the truth and we didn't believe you and when Elena confirmed it me and Rebekah came up with a way to make them pay for their betrayal.

Damon:[ He is angry at Natalya for telling them and realized she is no longer on their side] ''You are something else Natalya everything we have tried to do to Kill Klaus and your telling them about it. How could you betray us.

Natalya: ''Why it's because the Originals are the first Vampire's if you kill them their Blood line dies with them. Don't you get it yet. You Kill Klaus you kill yourself. Yeah call it betrayal or what ever but I was done trying to kill him long time ago. it isn't worth all the heartache.

Damon: ''Screw you Natalya. Elena is in danger because of you and if she dies you die.

Natalya: ''Elena knew about this before I did and she is the one who also told Elijah about this plan of yours did she ever express anything like I don't now let's not Kill Elijah.

Damon:[ Stunned that Elena told Elijah their plans and that is why she is in danger right now] ''Fine your Right Elena also made a poor judgment and she is paying for that Poor Judgement.

Klaus: ''Let's go we have to go stop our Mother. [ He takes Natalya's arm and they all disappear]

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Rebekah gets up from the floor and sees Elena is missing. Elena is running throughout the tunnels, trying to escape.)

Rebekah: You can't hide, Elena!

(Elena trips and falls.)

Rebekah: Not sure why I'm feeling under the weather. Must be your boys trying to find a loophole. Won't matter, I could chase you down on my worst day.

(Elena gets up and gets to the entrance of the cave with the Native American drawings. Rebekah grabs her from behind.)

Rebekah: Boo!

(Elena headbutts her and jumps into the cave.)

Rebekah: You little bitch!

(Rebekah tries to enter the cave but can't.)

Rebekah: What is this?

Elena: Sorry. No vampires allowed.

MEREDITH'S APARTMENT

(Meredith gets an ice pack from the fridge for Alaric and pushes him back down into a chair.)

Meredith: No, no, no, no.

Alaric: Listen, Elena's still out there. I need to go find her.

Meredith: Shut up, stay seated, you might have a concussion.

Alaric: So this is your place, huh? Kind of a slob.

Meredith: Housekeeping is not high on my priority list.

Alaric: I see that.

Meredith: Look at me.

(She points a light into his eyes.)

Meredith: Pupillary response is normal. You might have a broken rib.

Alaric: That kind of sucks, getting my ass kicked on a date.

Meredith: That's what you get. Picking fights with guys thirty times your age.

Alaric: Yeah.

Meredith: Rest. Damon and Stefan are going to take care of Elena. I am going to take care of you.

(Alaric takes Meredith's hand and smiles.)

NEAR THE ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Damon and Stefan pull up into the woods in Damon's car.)

Damon: So how do we know they're going to be at the old witch house?

Stefan: We don't. But if they're not, then we have about ten minutes until Rebekah tears Elena apart.

Damon: You know, if we sit this out, Esther completes her spell, Klaus dies, you get your revenge. It's what you wanted the whole time. The only collateral damage is….

Stefan: Elena.

Damon: You know what she'd choose.

Stefan: She'd let herself be killed to save her friend.

Damon: Yep.

Stefan: Hm. If we do this, it'll wreck her.

Damon: Well, she'll hate us. Thing is, she only has to hate one of us. Only one of us has to do the actual deed.

Stefan: So, who's it gonna be, brother?

(Damon pulls out a coin.)

Damon: Heads I do it, tails you do it.

Stefan: Awful lot of effort for someone who pretends not to care about her anymore.

Damon: Pot, kettle, brother.

(Damon flips the coin.)

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Elena turns on a flashlight and searches for an exit.)

Rebekah: Elena! Let's pick it up where we left off.

(Rebekah is holding a canister filled with gasoline. She throws some on Elena.)

Elena: What are you doing?

(Rebekah pours more gasoline around the rest of the cave.)

Rebekah: Thought I'd shake things up a bit.

Elena: Are you insane?

Rebekah: I prefer spontaneous. It's probably why Damon likes me so much.

(Rebekah throws the canister at Elena. Elena ducks in time and the canister hits the back wall instead. Rebekah pulls out a match.)

Rebekah: Here's what's gonna happen. (She lights the match and throws it into the cave, starting the fire.) Rebekah: You're gonna come outside. (She lights another match and throws it into the cave.) Or you're going to stay in there and burn.

(The fire goes out)

Rebekah: The next match is landing on you. So, Elena, how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments? (Rebekah is recording Elena with a phone.)

Elena: I don't know, you tell me. You're the one whose mother's trying to kill you.

Rebekah: You should be very careful what you say to me.

Elena: You're still wearing her necklace.

Rebekah: Do you want it? Is that your last request? (She rips the necklace off and throws it in the cave.) Here. It's all yours.

Elena: She's not doing this because she hates you, Rebekah. She told me that she… she just doesn't have another choice.

Rebekah: Spare me your pity, Elena. We're not girlfriends. Want me to prove it? Just say the word. (She lights another match.)

Elena: You're not gonna do it.

Rebekah: And why is that?

Elena: Because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow. And if that's the case and you kill me now, you'll have used up all of your revenge. Wasted it and isn't that what you want? Revenge? Because I- I pretended to like you and then I stuck a dagger in your back. I mean, that's why you slept with Damon, isn't it? That's why you're tormenting me, because I hurt your feelings. (The match burns out, Rebekah drops it.)

Rebekah: The tough act doesn't suit you.

Elena: I never said I was tough. But we both know that I'm right.

OUTSIDE ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

Finn: They're coming, Mother!

Esther: No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly! (Bonnie and Abby retreat into the house. Kol, Elijah, and Klaus appear.)

Esther: My sons, come forward.

Finn: Stay beside me, Mother.

Esther: It's okay. They can't enter.

Kol: That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn.

Esther: Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine.

Elijah: Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity.

Esther: My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago.

Klaus: [ He walks up to esther as Natalya stands behind him ] '' Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell.

Esther: For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time.[ She looks at Natalya who has stood there still like she is listening] ''And you Mage how can you stand beside the ones that would Kill you in a second.

Natalya: ''Not all of us are perfect even you. your the one who made your family the way they are and now you want to kill them. That is not a Mother who cares about her children. you are doing this because of your quilts Not theirs. [ Esther shocked about what she said and knowing she says the truth] ''If you love your children you would accept all of them. Even Klaus who you turned your back on the moment your secret of your affair with a Werewolves was exposed instead of blaming yourself you blame him. and you let Mikael beat him and torcher him all his life and you wonder why Klaus is the way he is.

Esther: [ She stands there feeling all the words of the Mage hit her where it hurts but she couldn't stop her spell know] ''You are right young Mage everything is my fault and not my children's. and I will pay for my mistakes but I must undo the Evil I created so many years ago.

INSIDE THE ABANDONDED WITCH HOUSE

Abby: This place has some serious vibe in it.

Bonnie: The witch spirits will protect us from the Originals, but we should get into the basement. (Bonnie walks down into the basement, but Abby doesn't follow.) Abby. (Stefan appears.) Stefan? What's going on?

Stefan: They took Elena. They're going to kill her unless we stop Esther.

Bonnie: Stefan, I- I can't stop her. She's channeling us!

Stefan: Bonnie, if you can't stop her. I have to find another way.

Bonnie: No… Stefan, no. (Bonnie tries to escape but Stefan blocks her way.)

Bonnie: What are you gonna do? Even if you kill us, Esther is channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead.

Stefan: Esther's drawing from the witches. The only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch. (Damon grabs Abby, bites his wrist and feeds her his blood.)

Damon: This will only hurt a second. (Damon kills Abby.)

OUTSIDE ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

Esther: No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!

Finn: Mother! (Finn grabs Esther and they disappear. The torches flare up and die out. Elijah, Klaus, Natalya and Kol stand around in shock.)

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Elena is sitting on the floor.)

Rebekah: You can come out now. Seems your boys took care of the problem.

Elena: How did they do that?

Rebekah: Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire.

Elena: What?

Rebekah: Quite clever, actually. They needed to sever the witch line and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire. In any case, you're free to go. Oh and, uh, by the way, you were right. I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. Much more satisfying.

CAROLINE'S HOUSE

(Abby is in bed. Bonnie is holding her hand and crying. Caroline is at the front door, talking to Elena.)

Caroline: She doesn't want to see you.

Elena: Please, just let me talk to her.

Caroline: Abby's in transition. It's going to be really hard over the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal then I think you should give it to her.

Elena: She's always been there for me, Caroline. Please. Let me just be there for her too.

Caroline: I'm sorry, Elena. I know that you want to help, but put yourself in her shoes. Everything that happened tonight was to save you and that's okay because she loves you. So much. But somehow she's always the one who gets hurt.

Elena: You know, you're right. I just – just tell her that I love her, okay? (Elena starts to cry.)

Caroline: Of course I will.

(Elena walks away. Bonnie is standing in the hallway, crying too.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon is in the bathroom, washing his hands. Stefan is in the bedroom.)

Damon: Is she safe?

Stefan: Elijah kept his word. Rebekah let her go.

Damon: Good. All's right in the world again.

Stefan: I lost that coin toss, Damon. It should have been me who turned Abby. Why did you do it?

Damon: Cause I'm not blind. I see what's been going on around here. You're hanging by a thread, Stefan. Barely over your last ripper binge and all you want is to be the old Stefan again.

Stefan: Hmm. That part of me is gone for good.

Damon: Oh yeah? How long has it been since you've had a drop of human blood?

Stefan: How'd you know?

Damon: Spend 146 years with someone, you kind of start to pick up on their tails. Answer the question. How long has it been since your last drink?

Stefan: Since the night I threatened to drive Elena off the Wickery Bridge.

Damon: See? You have enough to feel guilty about! Why add to the list? By the way, you're welcome.

Stefan: You know, you're not fooling anyone either. You still love her, Damon.

Damon: I do. And I thought I could win her from you fair and square. She didn't want me. It's for the best. I'm better at being the bad guy anyway.

(Damon leaves the room.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena walks into her room and picks up a letter on her bed from Elijah. She opens it and reads.)

Elijah: "Elena, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret. Always and forever. Elijah."

MIKAELSON MANSION

(Rebekah walks into the room. Elijah is staring out the window.)

Rebekah: Where the bloody hell is everyone?

Elijah: It's over, Rebekah.

Rebekah: Where's mother?

Elijah: We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right.

Rebekah: What do you mean?

Elijah: My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent.

Rebekah: Elena is hardly innocent.

Elijah: And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister.

Rebekah: You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better than they are.

Elijah: Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves. (Elijah leaves.)

(Klaus is in the parlor, burning pictures as Natalya is sitting down on the couch. Rebekah enters.)

Klaus: I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone too.

Rebekah: I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me.

Klaus: Well, I'll be your pair.

Rebekah: There's something I need you to see.

(Rebekah pulls out her phone and shows Klaus the video of Elena she took.)

Klaus: Come to brag about your skills as a torturer.

Rebekah: Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall.

Klaus: What is it?

Rebekah: A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree.

Klaus: And? We burned that tree to the ground.

Rebekah: Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar.

Klaus: This can't be right.

Rebekah: A White Oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik.

[ Natalya has been looking at them and the Phone image of the stake that could kill them as Rebekah turned to look at her]

Rebekah: ''I owe you a apology we didn't believe you when you warned us about our mother and I treated you like dirt and that isn't what you are. Your family to us Natalya and you will always look out for us.

Natalya: ''Yeah I have no family, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie are friends to but they are making me feel like the bad guy all because I don't want to kill you guys. I'm not going to be apart this war between you guys any more.

Klaus: ''That is good little Mage you will stay out of it. for it's actually what I need you to do.[ He takes her in his arms] '' Now that's taken care of you and I have somethings to discuss that includes a bed.

Natalya:[ She blushes as he takes her in his arms and vampspeeds out of the room] '' Klaus do you always have to let everyone now about us being together like this. [ Klaus opens the door to his Room where he slams the door with his foot as he sits her down on her feet]

Klaus: ''Yes I need the world to know about you and I [ He begins to pull her shirt over her head as he caresses her body with such pleasure] ''We shouldn't be a secret anymore. for you are Mine and I'm not letting you go.

[ Natalya Sighing with Pleasure as she takes off his shirt and begins touching his perfect body and moans as he takes her breast in his mouth and then he backs her into the Bed where they begin to Make love]

MEREDITH'S APARTMENT

(Alaric wakes up and heads to the kitchen to get some medication. A folder with Bill Forbes name catches his eye and he rifles through it. There is crime scene evidence in it. He looks at the other victim's folder as well and finds one of his knifes wrapped in a cloth. He hears the trigger of a gun being pulled. Meredith is aiming the gun at him.)

Meredith: You weren't supposed to see that.

(She shoots at him.)


	60. 1912

**1912**

**[Natalya's Apartment]**

**[ Natalya is sitting at the kitchen Counter going through some College applications and some of them look promising to her and then she looks the Art's Insitiute of Charlotte on her Laptop as She gets a Message on her Phone which she picks up and reads]**

**Rebekah: ''Come to the Grill I need a Hangout buddy.**

**Natalya: [ She text her back] ''I've love too but I'm so busy going through College applications I want to go to college you know.**

**Rebekah:[ Texting her back] ''Come on you have plenty of time to look at Colleges Please for me.**

**[ Natalya rolls her eyes as she thinks about it then she texts her back]**

**Natalya: ''Fine I will come. Gosh you are a Spoiled brat.**

**Rebekah: ''You love me this way admit it.**

[MYSTIC GRILL]

(Carol and Rebekah are sitting at a table together, talking.)

Rebekah: Thank you for meeting with me, Mayor. I figured as head of the Preservation Society, you'd be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community.

Carol: A long line of Lockwood women use to keep those records. Back before any of them had actual jobs.

Rebekah: I've been to the Founder's archive, but I can't seem to find any record of the tree I'm looking for.

Carol: It probably got cut down. Big old trees built half of this town in the 1900s. (Stefan and Damon enter the Grill.)

Damon: Oh, She-Devil at nine o'clock.

(Damon and Rebekah stare at each other.)

Rebekah: Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledges during that period?

Carol: Back then all the logging mills were owned by the Salvatores. [ Rebekah looks back at the Salvatores as she gets thinking about that as Natalya comes over to their table]

Natalya: ''Hi Rebekah Ms. Lockwood.

Carol: ''Hey Natalya haven't seen you around lately. been busy with school.

Natalya: ''Yeah I have been busy with finding the right College to apply for next year.

Rebekah: ''We can look in on that later Natalya.[ To Carol Lockwood] ''Thank you Ms. Lockwood you've been a great help.

Carol: ''Anytime my dear.

[ Rebekah gets up as Natalya follows her over to the Bar]

(Damon and Stefan are at the bar.)

Damon: So what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes, and Alaric Saltzman have in common?

(Stefan starts ticking.)

Damon: Come on, knock it off.

(Stefan pours himself a drink.)

Damon: You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach. Every time you play that all or nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies. So, I'm thinking, now is a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit.

Stefan: They were all on the Founder's Council, Damon. That's what they all have in common.

Damon: But why them? Huh? Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from founding families. I mean, hey, if you're gonna slaughter council members, go A-list. At least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore.

(Rebekah comes up behind them.)

Rebekah: Which Salvatore would that be?

[ Natalya looks at her and then turns to Damon and Stefan who were surprise to both of them]

[MYSTIC FALLS POLICE STATION]

(Alaric and Sheriff Forbes are talking.)

Alaric: You have to agree, Sheriff, there is no motive here.

Liz: Look, both the medical examiner and my ex-husband got into altercations with Meredith Fell before their deaths. Now, she said you were a witness to her fight with Brian Walters.

Alaric: So, what are you saying, I was defending her honor? I barely knew her then.

Liz: She said she also told you that Bill threatened to report her to the medical board for giving him vampire blood.

Alaric: No she didn't.

Liz: A 2 am call the night he was killed? I pulled your records, you spoke with her for over an hour.

(Alaric sits down on the bed in the cell.)

Alaric: Okay, I, uh, yes I- I remember calling her, but I was drinking and I- I don't remember the conversation.

Liz: Well, do you have an alibi for the night Brian Walters was killed?

Alaric: I was there the night of the bridge fundraiser, okay? Until midnight. You saw me there!

Liz: Time of death was between one and three am.

Alaric: Well, then, I- I must have been home, sleeping. I'm sure of it.

[MYSTIC GRILL]

Rebekah: So, Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?

Damon: Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War, she had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere.

Rebekah: And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?

Natalya: You're full of a lot of questions.

Rebekah: I'm just researching the town history. I grew up here after all.

Damon: You know you don't have to disguise your true motives with ….., if you want more sex, just ask for it.

Natalya: ugh Not hearing this.[ She takes her order from the Bar tander] ''I'll be over there so I won't hear this.[ She walks over to a table and sits down and eats her food]

Rebekah: Not enough liquor in the world.

(Rebekah grabs the bottle.)

Damon: Oh, come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile.

(Stefan grabs his glass and the bottle and moves from between Rebekah and Damon to Damon's right side.)

Damon: You'll have to excuse my little brother, he's jonesing for some O positive.

Stefan: I'm not jonesing.

(Rebekah moves into the seat next to Damon.)

Rebekah: So, did they ever catch the killer?

Damon: Nope. Wrote it all off on vampires.

Rebekah: Maybe it was a vampire.

Stefan: Yeah, yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon.

Damon: Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother. But these weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then.

Stefan: Well, there was one other vampire. Remember Sage?

Damon: Ohh, right, Sage. Speaking of great sex.

(Damon takes a swig from the bottle.)

[ Natalya after eating her food she pays the bill and hears what Damon said about a killer. and something about this doens't seem right]

Natalya: ''Damon I think I heard something about this in my Grandmother's journal said something about Murders that happened in 1912 just like this. it was a Gilbert who was doing all the Killings.

Damon: ''Yeah it was 1912 when my relative a Salvatore was killed and Samantha Gilbert was the one who did it.[ He is curious as Natalya continues to tell him would could be doing]

Natalya: ''Those Gilbert rings they have been spelled by a Bennett witch and if Alaric has been killed a couple times and he keeps coming back to life all that dying could be causing him to change. Samantha Gilbert also went insane after being killed and brought back to life with the Gilbert ring.

Stefan: ''It could be true for everything started happening the moment Alaric died that last time when he got run over by one of Klaus's Hybrids. Those Gilbert rings have limits too.

Damon: ''Yeah but Alaric come on he could never kill anyone.[ He was a little upset about his friend that could be the Killer that they are looking for] ''No it's just not right.

Natalya: ''I'm so sorry it is something I have read into my ancestors Journal it you want we can do more research on it before we accuse Alaric.

Stefan: ''Sure why don't we do that.

[MYSTIC FALLS, 1912]

(Damon is drinking from a bottle.)

Stefan: Damon, you've had enough.

(Stefan takes the bottle from Damon and drinks.)

Damon: Hit a man when he's down.

(The two head towards a tent. Inside a woman is beating a man in a boxing match. Damon and Stefan enter the tent. Sage knocks the man out with an upper cut.)

Sage: Who's next? 100 dollars to any man who can beat me.

(She sees Damon and winks at him. Stefan walks over to Damon.)

Stefan: I can teach you how to survive without human blood, you know.

Damon: You do not get to lecture me on how to live my life. Not anymore.

(Damon walks away from him. Sage comes up to him.)

Sage: What's your name?

Damon: Not interested.

Sage: Well, Mr. Not Interested, you seem to me like a gambling man.

Damon: Afraid you have me all wrong.

(Sage pulls out a 100 dollar bill from her shirt and shows it to Damon. She puts it in his pants.)

Sage: Hm, well that's too bad.

(Sage walks away.)

[Mystic Grill]

Rebekah: I knew a Sage once. Trashy little thing. Damon: You really think it was Sage who was killing all those founders back then?

Natalya: Town questioned of a grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it.

[Outside Of Mystic Falls Hospital]

(Elena is waiting by her car. She sees Meredith get out of her car and goes up to her. They keep walking towards the hospital.)

Meredith: I'm due in surgery, whatever case you're gonna make against Alaric, make it quick.

Elena: I don't have to make a case, he didn't do anything.

Meredith: How do you know? Sure you live with him, he takes care of you, but do you really know anything about him?

Elena: I know enough.

(Meredith stops walking and turns to face Elena.)

Meredith: Let me tell you what I know. He was arrested for fighting four times before the age of 21. When he was at Duke, his future wife, Isobel, filed a restraining order against him. Twice. Although, then she married him, so I guess that says more about her.

Elena: Okay, you're making all of this up.

Meredith: Am I? How would you know? You took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter and you never even thought to look any deeper.

Elena: How could you do this to him? He didn't kill anyone and you know it.

Meredith: You date vampires, Elena. It shouldn't come as a shock to learn that your guardian is a murderer.

(Meredith walks away.)

[Mystic Grill]

(Rebekah is drinking the dregs of the remaining whiskey.)

Rebekah: So, uh, tell me more about your old relatives. I heard they tore down half the woods to build this town.

(A bartender gives them a new bottle of whiskey. Rebekah goes to grab the bottle, but Damon grabs it first.)

Damon: Easy there, lushy pants. It's been a hoot and a half but it's boy's night and you weren't invited.

(Damon and Stefan leave, taking the alcohol with them.)

[Meredith's Apartment]

(Matt and Elena pick the lock of her door and enter the house.)

Elena: Wow, nice job.

Matt: All that breaking and entering adds to the list of life favors you owe me.

Elena: Okay, look, I don't know how much longer Meredith is gonna be in surgery, so let's see what we can find.

(Elena and Matt begin searching through her place.)

Matt: Don't you think the police already combed through this place? She handed over everything she had.

Elena: Yeah, I'm looking for the evidence that she didn't hand over.

Matt: And you're sure it's her we should be investigating?

Elena: I know him, Matt. He's innocent. And I know that Meredith's a Fell, founding family.

(Elena looks over at a closet.)

Elena: Which means…

(Elena walks over to the closet and opens the door. She turns on the light and starts looking through her stuff. Matt walks over to her. Elena finally finds a hidden panel at the back of the closet. She knocks on it, it's hollow.)

Elena: Skeletons in the closet. Just like a true founder.

(Matt enters the closet and pulls out the panel. He takes out a box and the two of them start rifling through the files.)

Elena: Brian Walters. Bill Forbes.

(Matt takes out one of the folders and shows it to Elena.)

Matt: Alaric Saltzman.

[MYSTIC GRILL]

(Damon is playing darts, Stefan is sitting at a table. Damon hits a bullseye)

Damon: So, let's just say Sage was killing everyone in 1912. Who the hell is doing it now? It's not that psycho, Dr. Fell. She's a woman. There's no way she could stab three grown men.

(Damon throws the dart, but Rebekah catches it before it hits the board.)

Rebekah: That's a bit sexist. A woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation.

Stefan: You just- uh - don't give up, do you?

Rebekah: Why are you so grumpy?

Damon: He's on a master cleanse. Trying to be a better man and all.

Rebekah: You know, you were a lot more fun in the '20s.

(Damon bumps Rebekah with his elbow.)

Damon: Don't rile him up.

(Damon takes the bottle of whiskey.)

Damon: He's testy when he's being self-righteous

Stefan: I'm not being self-righteous, Damon. I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore.

Damon: Oh, okay, fair enough. My mistake. (He takes out Stefan's journal.) You use to be self-righteous. (He begins to read from the journal.) Dear diary, Damon has lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together he continues to waste his.

(Rebekah grabs the journal from Damon.)

Rebekah: Ouch. (She starts to read Stefan's journal aloud.) His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile. (She closes the journal.) Oh, judgy.

Stefan: Well, this is fun.

Rebekah: You know, if I'm being honest, you didn't seem like much fun either, Damon.

(She hands the journal back to Damon.)

Damon: I wasn't. The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all.

[Mystic Falls 1912]

(Damon is outside of the tent, feeding on a woman. Sage is watching him.)

Sage: How sad. You're doing it all wrong. Bad vampire.

(Damon pulls out a handkerchief and wipes his face.)

Damon: I was hungry. Now I am not hungry. My quality of form is purely subjective.

Sage: A woman isn't just for food. She's for pleasure.

Damon: I do not need a woman for pleasure, I am spoken for.

(Damon starts to walk away, but Sage catches him.)

Sage: We are all spoken for, in some way. But what is being a vampire if not relishing in the pleasure of it?

(Sage starts to walk back to the tent. She nods to Damon.)

Sage: Come along. Let me show you.

(Back in the tent, two men are boxing each other. Damon walks over to Sage.)

Sage: Look at the women, they're beautiful, aren't they? Not them. They're too hungry for attention. You want the ones who button themselves up. Watch them. They can't tear their eyes away. (She traces her finger along Damon's jaw.) Those are the women who secretly crave seduction. They'll put up a good fight, but the game isn't winning them over, making them beg for it.

Damon: What if they don't?

Sage: You're a vampire, you take it.

(They look at a young woman on the other side of the room.)

Sage: Her.

(Damon moves toward the woman. He looks back at Sage, she looks at the girl and nods her head at him, then looks away.)

[Mystic Grill]

Rebekah: That sounds like Sage alright.

Natalya: How did you know her?

Rebekah: She was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago.

Damon: What? Creepy suicidal guy?

(Stefan is ticking again.)

Damon: You're doing it again.

(Stefan gets up.)

Stefan: Alright, you know what, I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here.

Damon: Sure. First, admit you're jonesing.

Stefan: Damon, I'm not…

(Damon rushes over and grabs him.)

Damon: Admit it.

Stefan: Okay, fine, I'm freaking out. I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it?

Damon: Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous too.

[Meredith's Apartment]

(Elena and Matt are looking through Alaric's folder.)

Elena: She's got everything on him. Medical records, old court documents.

(Matt pulls out a journal from the box.)

Matt: What's this?

(Elena takes it and opens it up.)

Elena: It's an old Gilbert journal.

Matt: Why is one of your old family journals in her closet?

Elena: I…

Matt: Didn't you say the medical examiners time of death was between 1 and 3 am?

Elena: Yeah, why?

Matt: Because the county coroner's office says that's wrong.

(Matt hands Elena the paper, she looks at it. Suddenly, they hear footsteps approaching.)

Matt: Oh my God.

(They put the stuff back in the box and hide in the closet. Meredith enters her apartment. Matt is about to say something when Elena puts her finger to his mouth. Meredith comes out of her room and grabs her stuff. Elena and Matt hear her open and close the front door. They turn the light back on and open the door. Meredith is standing right there.)

[Sheriff Forbes Office]

(Liz walks into her office. Elena and Matt are sitting in front of her desk.)

Liz: What were you thinking?

Elena: I know that we had no right.

Liz: No right? You broke the law.

Elena: But, we found something that clears Alaric. It gives him an alibi in the Brian Walters murder.

(Liz holds up a piece of paper.)

Liz: You mean this?

Elena: What is that?

Liz: A letter from the county coroner's office correcting the error in the time of death of Brian Walters. Meredith Fell received it today. She brought it to me several hours ago, full of apologies for accusing an innocent man.

Matt: Why would she have a copy hidden in her closet?

Liz: I can't ask those questions, Matt, because the very fact that you broke into her home to find it. Do you know how much I'm already protecting both of you?

Elena: I'm sorry.

Liz: Just… get out of my office and go home. Please. Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticated. Go.

[Outside Of The Mystic Grill]

(Stefan is walking out of the Grill. Rebekah Natalya and Damon are behind him.)

Rebekah: So he doesn't want to drink human blood?

Damon: Ah, he's an eternally guilty conscious.

Rebekah: Funny. When I knew him in the 20s, he didn't have any conscious at all. One of the things I liked most about it. Can't possibly think he can survive without feeding.

Damon: Oh, on the contrary, he's determined to live his life pursuing one extreme or the other. He's a stubborn one, my brother. Uh, think I'm gonna need some help with this one.

Rebekah: What can I do?

Natalya: ''I can't be apart of this Rebekah feeling this is difficult for me.

Rebekah: ''Go let me and Damon handle this. [Natalya walks through the ally and gets in her car and drives off]

(Damon sees a woman getting out of her car. He looks at Rebekah, then rushes over to the woman.)

Damon: Hello.

Woman: Hi.

Damon: This may seem very forward but you're just so pretty.

Woman: Thank you.

(Damon compels her.)

Damon: And please don't scream, you're about to have a very, very bad night.

(Damon bites her and starts to feed. Stefan stops walking and rushes over to Damon and pulls him off the woman.)

Stefan: Damon, stop!

(Rebekah catches the woman.)

Damon: Sorry brother. It's dinner time, have a bite.

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: Tough love, Stefan. You're not gonna survive this cold turkey thing, you never do. It's time to get that monkey off your back.

Stefan: No. No.

Damon: Feed or I'll let Rebekah have her way with her. You know she'll kill her.

Rebekah: You know I will.

Damon: Then her blood will be on your hands. Or you could just have a little drink, save her life. Come on, Stefan. You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent lives slaughtered. Save her. Go on, have a bite. I snatched, you eat, I'll erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you.

Stefan: Why are you doing this? You know what blood does to me.

Damon: Because you let it control you. You always have. I'm just here to help you learn how to fight it.

Rebekah: This is rubbish.

(Rebekah extends her fangs and gets ready to bite the woman, but Stefan rushes over and pushes Rebekah out of the way, he grabs the woman. He stares at the blood running down her neck and then bites her and feeds.)

Damon: I got it from here. Go ahead.

Rebekah: The night's just getting started.

Damon: Scram. No one likes a lurker.

Rebekah: You're a real arse, you know?

Damon: So I'm told.

(Rebekah leaves.)

Damon: Alright, that's enough. Come on. You're gonna bleed her dry. You're gonna drain her. Come on.

(Damon pushes Stefan off of the woman. Stefan has blood running down his chin, he tries to go back and feed some more, but Damon pushes him away.)

Damon: I said that's enough! Hey, you wanna fight hunger or do you wanna fight me?

(Damon bites his wrist to heal the woman.)

Damon: I got you. That's a good girl.

(Elena and Matt are walking past the alleyway and stop.)

Elena: What are you doing?

(Stefan turns around. Elena sees the blood on Stefan's face.)

Elena: Stefan?

(Stefan wipes the blood off of his mouth.)

Stefan: Elena. Elena: What are you two doing?

Damon: Relax, Elena. Just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be.

Matt: Elena, let's just go. (Elena continues to stare at Stefan.)

Matt: Elena!

(Matt forces Elena to move, she eventually does. Stefan watches them leave. He turns back to Damon.)

Damon: So… that's gonna take a little time.

(Stefan walks into Damon and then walks away.)

Damon: Stefan, hey wait, Stefan. Wait!

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Elena is sitting at the dining room table. Matt brings her a mug of tea and sits down with her.)

Elena: Just say it.

Matt: I just don't get it. Your thing with them.

Elena: I know it doesn't make sense, but at the beginning, after my parents died, there was something about being with Stefan that just felt safe.

Matt: Safe? Elena, he's a vampire.

Elena: I know, believe me, just saying it out loud it sounds crazy, but it's like I knew that he would never stop loving me. Like he would never…

Matt: What?

Elena: Die. Like he would never die.

Matt: Like your parents did. And Damon?

Elena: Damon just sort of snuck up on me. He got under my skin and no matter what I do I just – I can't shake him.

Matt: Once you fall in love with someone, I don't know if – I don't know if you can ever shake them.

Elena: I'm sorry. This – this is weird. Talking about them with you.

Matt: No. Not really. I got you something.

(Matt pulls out the Gilbert journal and hands it to Elena.)

Elena: The journal?

Matt: It's your family's, you should have it. Meredith and that idiot deputy were too busy questioning you to give a damn about me. Sometimes it pays to be the only normal one in a town of vampires. I'm practically invisible.

(Elena looks at Matt. Suddenly, Alaric enters the house. Elena gets up and walks over to him.)

Elena: Are you okay?

Alaric: Yeah, yeah, I'm alright.

(Elena hugs Alaric.)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Stefan is sitting in front of the fireplace; Damon enters.)

Damon: They let Ric go. Sheriff Forbes says she's out of suspects again, but Ric is in the clear. I know it may not seem like it, but you did really well tonight. And before you know it you're gonna be the king of moderation. Elena will understand.

Stefan: Doesn't really matter what Elena thinks.

Damon: Uh-uh, none of that, no more no humanity Stefan. There's a road called recovery and we are on it.

(Stefan gets up and walks over to Damon.)

Stefan: Why do you even care, huh? The whole brother bonding thing, getting Elena to hate you, what do you feel guilty because you kissed her, is that it Damon? Because you can stop, go back to hating me. It was a lot easier.

Damon: Can you for one minute actually believe that I'm trying to help you?

Stefan: I don't need your help.

Damon: You don't need my…. Are you kidding me? Do you remember what happened last time you said that?

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Damon: 1912, Stefan. The last time I convinced you to drink human blood.

[MYSTIC FALLS, 1912]

(Sage is fighting another man in the boxing ring. Damon and Stefan are standing together and watching.)

Damon: Go ahead, Stefan, pick one.

Stefan: They're people, Damon.

Damon: Yes, they are people, Stefan. People with blood pumping through their veins, waiting to be opened up and sucked dry. You've just forgotten how good it feels.

Damon (present day): And so had I, but Sage, she reminded me. It's worth it, it's all worth it.

(Stefan is staring at the man who Sage just knocked out. He is bleeding.)

Damon: Not him, Stefan, not him. (Damon sees a woman across the ring.) Her. She's the one.

Stefan: I don't do that anymore.

Damon: But you can, Stefan, we can. Let the past be the past. Have a drink with me, brother.

(Outside the tent, Stefan is feeding on the woman.)

Damon: I knew you still had it in you. (Stefan continues to feed. Damon walks over to him.) Damon: Don't be greedy. (Stefan pushes Damon away and feeds some more.)

Damon: Stefan… Stefan.

(Stefan feeds on her so hard that he rips her head off. He drops her body.)

Stefan: Oh my God…. Oh my God, I'm sorry.

(Stefan falls on the ground next to her body and tries to put her head back on.)

Damon: Stefan, stop. Stefan, stop.

Stefan: I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.

(Damon grabs Stefan's shoulder, Stefan pushes him away.) Damon: Stefan..

Stefan: What did you do to me?!

Damon: Shh, Stefan.

Stefan: What did you do to me?

Damon: You just need to learn how to stop. I can help you.

(Stefan gets up and retreats from the corpse.)

Stefan: I don't need your help.

(Stefan runs into the woods.)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

Damon: The Founder's Council killer had nothing on you. By the decade's end, they were calling you the Ripper of Monterrey. I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge, I didn't do anything to stop you.

Stefan: You couldn't have.

Damon: Sure I could've. But I just didn't want to. But I want to now. And whenever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, every day, till you don't need me.

Stefan: Why?

Damon: 'Cause right now, you're all I got.

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Elena is sitting on the couch, reading the Gilbert journal. Alaric comes downstairs.)

Alaric: Hey, I was gonna make some coffee.

Elena: I'm good. Gonna head to bed in a few.

Alaric: Hey, listen, Elena, the uh- the Sheriff told me about everything you did today and while I appreciate it, I don't want you getting in trouble because of me. Okay?

Elena: If not for you, for who?

Alaric: Well, still, I'm the one who's supposed to look after you, even if I suck at it.

Elena: Okay, well, how about we just agree to take care of each other then?

Alaric: Deal. What are you reading there?

Elena: Old family journal.

Alaric: Any juicy family secrets?

Elena: It's hard to tell. I mean, at first I thought it was Jonathan Gilbert's journal, but it ended up being his granddaughter's, who apparently went just as crazy as he did. So, great genes, huh?

(Elena gets up from the couch.)

Alaric: Well, at least you have something to look forward to.

Elena: Good night, Ric.

Alaric: Good night.

(Elena goes upstairs.)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Damon is in the parlor, playing the piano when Stefan walks in with a book.)

Stefan: So I dug into the old family archives from the 1900s

Damon: So now you want to be helpful?

Stefan: Want me to go back to being mad at you?

Damon: What'd you find?

Stefan: Well, nothing from 1912, they never did arrest anyone for the Founder's murders. (Stefan places the open book in front of Damon.) But, they did get a confession ten years later.

Damon: They did? Who?

Stefan: Jonathan Gilbert's granddaughter, Samantha. They assumed she was crazy, locked her up in an insane asylum.

Damon: Natalya had some clues eariler and was right about her Then what?

Stefan: Trail ends there. I mean, she was a Founder, you know how they like to look out for their own.

Damon: Samantha Gilbert. That is very weird.

Stefan: Why?

Damon: Because I'm pretty sure I had already killed her.

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Meredith knocks on the door. Alaric answers.)

Meredith: I know what this looks like.

Alaric: Yeah, well, I sure as hell don't. You shoot me, you have me thrown in jail, and then you have me freed?

Meredith: I did it for you, Ric. I forged the coroner's note to clear your name.

Alaric: Oh, you know what, people are right. You are psycho.

(Alaric starts to close the door, but Meredith stops him.)

Meredith: No! Now that you've been cleared, they'll look somewhere else, they won't look your way again. Please. You have no reason, but I need you to trust me anyway. If you let me in I can explain.

(Elena is upstairs in her room, reading Samantha's journal.)

Samantha (echo of her voice): I don't feel like myself. I'm losing time. As though I'm going mad.

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

Stefan: So you think Samantha Gilbert is still alive, running around Mystic Falls, killing Founders?

Damon: It's not possible, if she became a vampire, we'd know about it, right?

Stefan: Then she must have had a ring that brought her back to life, I mean she was a Gilbert, right? Those rings were passed on for generations.

Damon: Yeah, but even if she had a ring, she wouldn't be alive today. Doesn't protect her from old age.

Stefan: Jonathan Gilbert only made two of those rings. Jeremy has one of them and the other's….

Damon: Alaric's.

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Alaric is looking through a folder with crime scene evidence. Meredith is with him.)

Meredith: Like the Sheriff said, the victims were killed with your weapons.

(Flashback to the scene of Bill Forbes and Brian Walters murders.)

Alaric: Yeah, but I was attacked.

Meredith: With your own knife. A wound that could have been self-inflicted.

Alaric: It's impossible! I would know if I were killing people.

Meredith: Would you? Have you had any blackouts, instances of lost time?

Alaric: You're insane.

Meredith: No, but I think you might be. You wear a ring that lets you cheat death, Ric. How many times can you die before it changes you?

(Alaric sits down. Meredith sits down with him.)

Meredith: I think you're sick and I want to help you. This has happened before, almost 100 years ago.

(Meredith and Alaric see Elena standing in the doorway.)

Alaric: Elena.

Elena: Ric, I think she's right.

(She shows him the journal.)

[MYSTIC FALLS, 1912]

(Zachariah is walking through the town square when he is stabbed. Samantha Gilbert is the one who murdered him and she is wearing the same ring Alaric has.)


	61. Break On Through

**Break On Through**

[ Natalya's Apartment]

[ Ever since Natalya figured out about what can kill a Orginal she has researched about them in her Magic book she was just flipping through it when she came upon the Stakes one was of the wooden kind that can kill just any Vampire except The Originals, there was the Other one that can put some of them to sleep like the one that Klaus uses on his siblings and there is the one Rebekah has been looking for and she reads about what Trees that would cut down and then realizes that her theory about the Originals are right if you kill one Original like Klaus you kill all the Vampires turned by him. that means they can't be Killed for that very reason all the Vampire species would be dead]

Natalya: ''Oh No. [ She puts her Book in her bag and then grabs her Car keys and drives over to Klaus's Mansion knowing that he won't be home because he is too busy making Hybrids, but Rebekah is in the Kitchen when she comes in] ''Hey Rebekah.

Rebekah: ''Natalya what are you doing here. [ Natalya comes over to sit her Book on the counter and flips to the place she marked]

Natalya: '' thought you might want to see what I found in my Magic Book. [ She shows her the White oak stake] ''This is what you're looking for right.

Rebekah: ''Yes I've been wondering where the tree is still standing but Carol Lockwood said that they are no longer growing here and that half of the trees were used to built most of the town.

Natalya: ''Well they are doing something to the Wickery Bridge like a rebuilding and I have a theory that most of the White Oak Stake is from the Bridge.

Rebekah: ''Why are you so willing to help us how do I know your not just telling me this so you can tell the Salvatores all this.

Natalya: [ Confused and a Little Hurt] ''Um I thought you wanted to know from me that I don't want any of you to die even Klaus.[ She puts her book back into her bag] '' I love all of you as Family and the thought of you gone hurts me but it seems I was wrong that you guys don't trust me either so I'll just go now.[ She walks out of the Kitchen to the front door when Rebekah vamp speeds in front of her stopping her]

Rebekah: ''No gosh I shouldn't have said that you are trying your best to help us because you know that if one of us dies all the Vampires turned of our Line will die with us and because of Klaus's Love for you it makes you more our family then ever I'm sorry. forgive me Please. [She gives her that innocent look on her face and Natalya smiles a little and then is grabbed in her arms and hugs her]

Natalya: ''I forgive you.

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Alaric is laying down on an MRI machine. Elena and Meredith are in another room, preparing to scan Alaric.)

Elena: What are you looking for?

Meredith: I don't know. A tumor, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behavior. If it's medical, I can treat it.

Elena: And if it's not?

Meredith: Well, then we'll deal with that too.

(A technician slides Alaric inside the machine. Alaric stares at his reflection in the mirror placed above him.)

Elena: When did you suspect him? That it was Alaric who was killing all of those people?

Meredith: It was after he told me about his ring. I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy-bodies.

Elena: But then, why did you protect him?

Meredith: Because I'm a doctor, I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like… I don't know, I- I just kind of want to help him.

(Alaric continues to stare at his reflection in the mirror in the MRI machine. His reflection glares down at him, but Alaric is not making the same expression. Alaric starts to panic. Meredith talks to him over a speaker.)

Meredith: Everything alright in there?

(Alaric closes his eyes and opens them, he stares at his reflection again, its expression is the same as his.)

Alaric: Yeah. Yeah, everything's okay.

(Alaric is in a regular hospital room getting ready to leave. Elena comes in.)

Elena: Meredith says that everything is normal

Alaric: Yeah, well, everything is normal, because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach.

(Alaric looks down at the ring, which is the only thing he didn't pick back up.)

Alaric: Or I did and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor who (Alaric picks up the ring.) wore that ring.

Elena: Look, I'm gonna call Bonnie, the rings were made by a Bennett witch so maybe a witch can reverse the damage.

(Alaric pushes the ring towards Elena.)

Alaric: Take it. I don't want it anymore.

(Elena takes the ring and looks at Alaric. Damon enters the room.)

Damon: You ready to ditch this House of Horrors? Ohf, you look terrible.

Alaric: Yeah, let me… let me check out of here.

(Alaric leaves the room. Elena gives Damon a hateful look and leaves too.)

OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Elena is walking out to her car, Damon is following her.)

Damon: Don't worry about him, take him out for chicken soup, get him a martini, make sure he doesn't kill anybody.

Elena: What is wrong with you? How could you just go out feeding with Stefan like some vampire pub crawl?

Damon: Oh right, I thought we were talking about Alaric, but of course we're talking about Stefan.

(Elena turns around and walks up to Damon.)

Elena: You stood there and let him feed on an innocent girl.

(Damon closes the gap between them.)

Damon: I didn't let him do anything, if you want to get nit-picky about it, I made him.

Elena: Why would you do that?

Damon: Because we're vampires, Elena. We need human blood to survive. We're predators, not puppies.

Elena: Well, Stefan found a way around it before.

Damon: Stefan has built himself a delusional wagon which he has repeatedly fallen off of. What he needs to learn is control.

Elena: He was able to manage when he was drinking my blood. Small amounts every single day.

Damon: Ah, yes, back when you two were in love and it was all rainbows and unicorns.

Elena: I'm just saying, maybe you're not the right person to be teaching Stefan about self-control.

(She gets into her car and gives Damon another death glare before he walks away.)

ABBY'S HOUSE

(Bonnie comes out of the house and sees Caroline walking up with an ice chest.)

Caroline: Hey.

Bonnie: Hey.

Caroline: I totally lucked out. The hospital just had a blood drive, so I got some O negatives, some A's, and my personal favorite (Caroline pulls out a blood bag.) B positive.

(Bonnie and Caroline are watching Abby who is in her garden.)

Bonnie: I made her a daylight ring. She's been standing out there all morning. I don't think she's taking this very well.

Caroline: Well, it's only been a few days since she turned. Your mom is still adjusting.

(Caroline and Bonnie walk over to Abby.)

Caroline: Ms. Wilson, why don't you come inside? Have something to drink?

Abby: I can't feel it anymore. My garden, it's gone. I can't feel anything.

(Abby walks towards the house.)

Caroline: I don't understand.

Bonnie: Witches have a connection to the Earth. We can literally feel nature. Life.

(Bonnie places her hands on the sides of a dead plant. She recites a spell and suddenly the plant starts to bloom into a beautiful flower.)

Bonnie: When Abby became a vampire, she lost it. I don't know how to help her.

WICKERY BRIDGE

(Construction workers are restoring the Wickery Bridge, the townspeople are there for the restoration fundraiser. Alaric, Meredith and Damon arrive. Damon looks at Rebekah who is speaking to Carol Lockwood. Natalya is standing over at the buffet table getting a drink)

Damon: Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be.

Alaric: Tell me again, why are we here?

Damon: Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer.

Meredith: Do you have any tact whatsoever?

(Carol approaches them.)

Carol: Alaric, I'm glad you're here. Did you bring the sign?

(Alaric is confused.)

Carol: The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you'd have it today.

Alaric: I- I don't have the sign actually it slipped…. it slipped my mind. I've been….. busy.

Carol: Well, it's not an emergency. We'll just um- unveil it when the bridge is complete.

(Carol leaves.)

Alaric: Get me out of here.

Meredith: My pleasure.

Damon: I'm gonna stick around for a bit.

(Damon is looking at Sage who looks back at him and smiles.)

Alaric: Who is that?

Damon: Blast from the past.

(Damon walks over to Sage. Carol is making a speech.)

Sage: Damon Salvatore, my favorite student.

Damon: Sage, my hottest teacher. What are you doing here?

Sage: I'm just passing through.

Damon: Oh, come on, nobody just passes through Mystic Falls.

(Rebekah walks up to them.)

Rebekah: Look what the cat dragged in.

Damon: Easy there, Rebekah. You know she use to beat men for sport.

Rebekah: She always was quite common.

Sage: Rebekah. What a happy surprise.

Rebekah: What are you doing here Sage?

Sage: Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in.

Rebekah: Mmm, Finn, you just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going.

Sage: He probably went looking for me.

Rebekah: Or quite possibly he forgot all about you.

Sage: I doubt that.

Rebekah: No? Cause he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life.

(Rebekah leaves.)

Sage: God, I hate that elitist Original bitch.

Salvatore Boarding House

(Stefan walks to the parlor with a blood bag.. He hears footsteps and Elena appears with a book in her hands. She stops and looks at Stefan.)

Elena: Hi.

Stefan: Hey.

(Stefan puts the blood bag down.)

Elena: I'm sorry, Damon told Alaric that there was no one home, otherwise I would have….

Stefan: I just got home.

Elena: I just came by to pick up this book that you found, on my ancestor, Samantha.

Stefan: That's fine.

(Elena walks over to Stefan.)

Elena: How are you doing? Damon said that you were…

Stefan: Yeah, I'm – I'm okay. Did you get everything you need?

Elena: Yeah. Well, if there's anything I can do to help.

(Elena starts to leave.)

Stefan: You don't have to read that, you know.

(Elena turns around.)

Stefan: I can just tell you what happened. Samantha Gilbert was committed to an insane asylum, she tried to give herself a lobotomy with a knitting needle, and bled to death on the floor of her cell. If the same thing is happening to Alaric then there is nothing you can do.

Elena: Okay, well, I'm gonna let you get back to… whatever it was you were doing.

(Elena leaves. Stefan picks up the blood bag.)

The Woods

(Sage and Damon are walking together.)

Damon: Finn, really?

Sage: He's my one true love. He turned me so we could be together forever. Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since. Please don't tell me that you and Rebekah are friends.

Damon: Not unless you count hate sex.

Sage: Good, cause her and Klaus always treated me like some peasant whore.

Damon: Ah, she's just lurking around because she wants something from me. Can't figure out what it is though.

Sage: Why don't you get inside her head and find out?

Damon: Cause it's impossible. She's too strong.

Sage: I bet I could get in there.

Damon: Sage, she's an Original, it's not gonna happen.

Sage: Have you forgotten everything I taught you? Rebekah may be an Original, but she's a girl. You find her weakness and exploit it and I'll walk right in. That is if you want my help.

Wickery Bridge

(Rebekah is walking past the catering table, Natalya is standing beside her as she whispers to her]

Natalya: ''Did you find out from Carol About the bridge?

Rebekah: ''Only that it is made of all wood I don't think it's the Wood I'm looking for but We will keep looking.

[Damon comes up behind her.)

Damon: Did I ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy?

Rebekah: We're talking now, are we? Cause you were quite rude the other day, using me to help you with Stefan and then shooing me away like a stray dog.

Damon: Oh, but that was brother business, you can't hold that against me. Besides I really did appreciate your help even if I don't show it.

Rebekah: You were mean.

Damon: You like mean.

Rebekah: No, I don't.

Damon: No? You didn't get a thrill back there pushing Sage down, crushing her dreams of true love?

Rebekah: Maybe a little.

Damon: See? Mean. Can Sage and I interest you in a drink back at the house?

Rebekah: Not a chance in hell.

Damon: Well, you know what they say, two's company, three's a party.

(Rebekah and Damon stare at each other for a while.)

Damon: Fine.

(Damon puts his drink down on the table and leans in towards Rebekah and brushes his hand past her hip.)

Damon: Enjoy the rest of your day.

(He walks away, leaving Rebekah looking puzzled.)

Rebekah:[ She looks at him as he walks away] ''Why is he doing this to me?

Natalya: ''Because he is up to something and he would do anything to find out even seduction watch out Rebekah.

Rebekah: ''I'll be fine I can easily kill him if he tries anything.

Abby's House

(Jamie is in the back, chopping wood with an ax. Caroline walks up to him.)

Caroline: Haven't seen you up at the house. Abby's been asking for you.

Jamie: I've been pretty busy.

(Caroline bends down to pick up some of the wood.)

Jamie: Hey, hey!

(Caroline stands up, startled.)

Jamie: Stay away from me!

Caroline: Easy! I was just gonna help you carry the fire wood up. You're scared of her.

Jamie: She's a vampire.

Caroline: She needs to feel connected to the people she loves. She needs to feel normal right now.

Jamie: She's not normal. None of this is normal!

Caroline: Well, Abby didn't choose this, this was forced on her. She could have let herself die, but she didn't. She's trying to make this work so she can be there for you and for Bonnie. So…..

(Caroline's phone starts to ring.)

Caroline: So, just get over yourself, okay?

(Caroline walks away and answers her phone.)

Caroline: Hey, what's going on?

Elena: Bonnie's not returning any of my calls.

Caroline: Sorry, she's still mad and seriously Abby's transition has been a little rough, so she's got a lot on her mind.

Elena: I know and I get it but, something really terrible has happened to Ric and… and I really need her help.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric is in the dining room, reading through Meredith's file on him. Meredith walks over to the table with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.)

Meredith: I really don't think you should be looking through that stuff.

Alaric: Ah, it's the truth, restraining orders and all. My life in a series of police reports.

Meredith: You don't strike me as an angry guy. Which sounds weird, given everything, but you don't.

Alaric: Yeah, well I was stupid when I was younger. But, listen, it's not like these guys didn't have it coming. I mean, this guy here, broke a beer bottle over a bartender's head. This guy, hit his girlfriend. This guy, okay this guy was just a douche.

(Meredith and Alaric laugh.)

Alaric: Everyone needs to find a way to deal with their dark side. Some people meditate, I became a vampire hunter.

Meredith: Mm, semi-retired.

Alaric: Listen, there's something that's not in these reports that I need to tell you about.

Meredith: Okay. Ominous. Shoot.

Alaric: Your cousin, Logan Fell, the one who was vampire slayed. I did the slaying.

Meredith: The vampire thing, it's not my fight; I use their blood for what I need and leave the judgment to everyone else. Although, I have kind of been wondering why you never drove a stake through Damon's heart.

(Alaric laughs.)

Alaric: I tried once. He killed me. Yeah, yeah, figures.

(Alaric rubs the finger where the ring used to be.)

Alaric: The thing that started all this ring stuff was me being angry enough to think I could take on a vampire in the first place.

(Meredith takes his hand and puts it in between both of hers. She smiles at him.)

Salvatore Boarding House

(Damon walks down into the basement, he sees Stefan drinking a blood bag from the freezer and that there are multiple blood bags scattered on the floor.)

Damon: Oh, come on. Slow down, brother.

(Damon walks over to Stefan and takes the blood bag out of his hand.)

Damon: Woah. Control, remember? Doesn't matter whether it's blondes or blood bags, same principles apply.

Stefan: What did you say to Elena this morning?

Damon: Oh, you're stress eating. Sublimating. You two deserve each other with all your pining and moping.

(Stefan moves toward Damon.)

Stefan: I asked you a question, Damon.

Damon: I told her what she already knows. You're a vampire and you drink human blood and to get over it.

(Damon closes the freezer.)

Damon: Which is the same thing I'm telling you. Own it, live it, love it. Stop being ashamed of who you are.

(Damon starts to leave, but Stefan grabs his arm and pulls him back around.)

Stefan: Do me a favor, Damon. Next time you talk to Elena, keep me out of it, okay?

Damon: Gladly. Now, unless you're interested in a Sage-Rebekah sex sandwich, I suggest you make yourself scarce.

Abby's House

(Bonnie is cooking in the kitchen. Jamie enters.)

Bonnie: Who are you again?

Jamie: The guy who lives out back. You know, the one you're not related to.

Bonnie: Right.

Jamie: Caroline and I had a little talk.

Bonnie: Sounds like code for Caroline lectured you.

Jamie: Maybe, but I needed it. Abby's always been there for me, now it's my turn.

(Jamie holds up two pieces of wood.)

Jamie: Thought I could build a fire.

Bonnie: Please. Maybe it'll distract everyone from my crappy cooking.

(Jamie walks into the living room and places the firewood in the fireplace. Abby walks in.)

Abby: Jamie.

Jamie: I'm so sorry, Abby. I'm sorry about everything.

(Jamie hugs Abby. Abby smells Jamie's blood and bites him. Jamie screams, Bonnie runs over to them.)

Bonnie: Abby!

(Bonnie uses her migraine inducing spell on Abby and she clutches her head in pain, while releasing Jamie. Bonnie rushes over to Jamie and kneels down next to him. They all look horrified.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(A man is playing the piano. Sage sits next to him, while Damon uncorks two bottles of wine.)

Sage: Remember this song?

Damon: Alright Miss Master Seductress, where's our victim?

(Damon pours the wine into glasses.)

Sage: Patience. Between her craving for affection and her pathological fear of being left alone, our little get together is too tempting to resist.

(Sage bites the wrist of the man playing the piano and feeds on him.)

Damon: Finn's gone, you know.

(Sage stops feeding.)

Sage: I choose to believe otherwise.

Damon: He strung you along for 900 years, didn't bother to call, he's gone.

(Damon hands her a glass.)

Sage: You know, the Damon I knew was holding out for someone too.

Damon: Yes, he was. Hope's a bitch, Sage. Get out while you can.

(Damon pours wine into her glass. The doorbell rings.)

Sage: The sweet chime of desperation.

(Rebekah enters the room with a bottle of wine and holds it up.)

Rebekah: I stole it from Nik who stole it from a Queen. Not sure which one. Well this is depressing. What happened to the party?

(Sage gets up and walks over to Rebekah, taking the bottle from her.)

Sage: It just arrived.

(She uncorks the bottle.)

(Damon and Sage dance together. Rebekah watches them and sits down next to the man on the piano. She bites his neck and starts to feed. Sage gestures to Damon to go over to her. He does and Sage sits down on the couch.)

Damon: How bout a duet?

(Rebekah stops feeding for a second and looks at him. She goes back to feeding. Damon grabs the man's wrist and begins to feed as well. They both stop after a while and wipe the blood from their lips. Damon pushes the man, who is now dead, off of the bench and moves toward Rebekah. He gently grabs her face in his hand and Rebekah stands up. They are about to kiss when Rebekah looks over at Sage.)

Rebekah: What about her?

Damon: I don't want her. I want you.

(Damon kisses Rebekah. Sage watches from the couch and smiles.)

ABBY'S HOUSE

(Outside, Abby is pacing around outside of the barn. Bonnie walks up to her with a blood bag.)

Bonnie: You have to drink these, it'll help.

Abby: I almost killed him!

Bonnie: Caroline said that this kind of thing happens a lot at first when you're still new.

Abby: No, no! I should just go before I hurt Jamie again or you!

Bonnie: The only way you're gonna hurt me is if you leave. Don't give up on this. Not again. We can make this work.

(Abby takes the blood bag from Bonnie. Caroline approaches them.)

Caroline: He's fine. Nothing a little vampire blood can't cure.

Abby: Thank you.

Caroline: Now, I need a favor.

[Klaus's Mansion]

[ Natalya is ringing the bell after she got a call from Klaus that he was home and he wanted to have a dinner date with her and so she got dressed in a White cocktail dress and white high heels and her hair has been straightened and now she is waiting for Klaus to let her in]

Klaus: ''Ah Natalya you look good enough to eat.[ He looks her up and down hungrily then he lets her in the house where he led her into the Dining room where a dining table was filled with food and drinks Klaus holds a chair out to Natalya and as she sits his hands linger on her shoulders] ''This is nice isn't it just you and me.

Natalya: ''Yes it is better than dealing with this Drama with Damon, Elena and Stefan. Did Rebekah tell you what she is up to.

Klaus: ''Yes she is trying to find out if this town still grows the White Oak tree. I'm hopping she finds it before the Salvatores find it first. [ He takes a drink of his wine as he watches her eat her food] ''She tells me that you are trying to help her.

Natalya: ''Why do you sound shocked. Of Course I'm helping her I don't want either of you to die Klaus.[She is just so upset at why everyone is Questioning everything she does for everyone] ''Why is it so bad for me to Help you.

Klaus: ''Because I'm not use to it all our lives we had to constantly look over our shoulders because of Mikael always chasing me. I've never trusted anyone with my heart or The Lives of my siblings. you will have to forgive us if we feel like we don't trust you and we do Natalya you are worth being in our family.

Natalya: ''Thank you. I found out that the White Oak tree could have been used to built the Wickery Bridge. but Rebekah wants to make sure first. [ She continues to eat as Klaus watches her making her want to shiver with the hunger she saw there.]

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric pushes a pad of paper with writing on it towards Elena.)

Alaric: Listen, I want you to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will, and how to contact my family, just in case this doesn't go my way.

(Elena pushes the pad back towards Alaric.)

Elena: No, no, no. Don't even think like that.

Alaric: Elena, I need to know that you and Jeremy are gonna be okay.

Elena: We're all gonna be fine.

(Elena's phone rings, she answers it.)

Elena: Caroline?

Caroline: So, Abby thinks Bonnie can reverse the damage of the spell. I guess this same thing happens to witches who get obsessed with dark magic. They lose control and start acting out their darkest impulses.

(Elena gets up and walks away from the table.)

Elena: Thank you so much.

Caroline: I'm gonna hang back here with Abby, but Bonnie's leaving now, so….

(Bonnie walks up to Caroline and silently asks to talk to Elena on the phone.)

Caroline: Hold on.

(Caroline hands Bonnie her phone and goes to help Abby pack up some herbs. Bonnie takes a deep breath and starts to talk to Elena.)

Bonnie: I need a personal effect of Alaric's, something he wore before he started wearing the ring.

Elena: Okay, yeah, I- I'll get it. Bonnie, I'm so sorry for everything, thank you for doing this.

Bonnie: Be ready to do the spell as soon as I get there. We have to work fast. I'll see you soon.

(Bonnie hangs up very quickly.)

Alaric: Good news? Bad news?

(Elena turns around and walks back over to the table.)

Elena: Bonnie thinks that she can help you with a spell.

Alaric: Well, it's worth a try.

Elena: But she needs something that you wore before you put on the ring. Something personal.

(Meredith walks into the kitchen.)

Alaric: Well, there's uh- there's my wedding ring. It's at the loft.

Elena: Okay, yeah, uh- that's a – that's a good idea.

(Alaric starts to get up, but Meredith pushes him back down.)

Meredith: I think it's better if you stay here with me.

Alaric: Oh, you and your tranquilizers. It's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in a - an aspirin bottle, probably covered in cobwebs.

Elena: Okay.

(Elena looks at Meredith and leaves.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon and Rebekah are lying in Damon's bed together. They are both naked and draped in sheets. Rebekah is asleep, Damon is awake and sees Sage enter the room. He nods at her. She quietly walks over to the bed and sits next to Rebekah. She places her hand on Rebekah's head and gets inside her head. She smiles. Damon mouths "What?" to Sage and Sage puts a finger to his lips. She nods her head towards the bathroom and starts to walk over to it while taking her shirt off. Sage is in the shower and Damon goes in with her.)

Damon: I take it back, your plan is amazing.

Sage: I told you if you got her comfortable enough, she's an open book.

(Damon moves closer to her.)

Damon: Well, are you gonna torture me or are you gonna tell me what she's up to?

Sage: I'd rather show you.

(Sage kisses Damon. He sees the memories that Sage saw when she touched Rebekah.)

Damon: There's another tree.

(Damon is in the library looking for the logging mill records. Sage walks in.)

Sage: Milling records?

Damon: Our family made one of its many fortunes selling lumber. It's why Rebekah's been digging around about this stuff. That tree was on our land and milled by our yard. The ledgers will tell me where it was shipped. Business archives should be around here somewhere. Get upstairs, make sure you keep her distracted.

(Sage goes back upstairs. Damon continues looking for the archives and pulls out the one from 1912. He flips through it and finds where the tree was shipped to. The old Wickery Bridge.)

Damon: You've gotta be kidding me.

[ Klaus's Mansion]

[ After Dinner Klaus took her into his Art Gallery and showed her his new Painting and it was of her standing on a cliff side with the wind blowing all around her face was turned to face them over her shoulders Natalya surprised to see herself in a painting goes to touch it but Klaus takes her hand in his and pulls her in his arms]

Klaus: ''So from the look on your face you love the Painting. [ He backs her until he has her sitting on the edge of his desk]

Natalya: ''Ye..ah it's beautiful Klaus. everything you paint is beautiful. [ Klaus had some wicked thoughts going through his mind as he watched her eat tonight and so as he was taking her clothes off her as well as his he looks at the door to see it is shut and locked he then stands in between her legs as he rubs himself against her making her so Hot as he licks all over her neck still grinding against her as he pulls a jar of Honey over to him and he uses some fingers to rub some Honey in the middle of her thighs making her Gasp with Shock] ''Oh my god what are you doing Klaus.[ She grabs his wrist stopping him] ''What are you thinking.

Klaus:[ He gives her a kiss and nips her lips in a love bite as he continues to touch her down there] ''I'm thinking about Making Love to you My Love and I want to spend the night worshipping your body the way I Long to do. [ as he rubs the honey on her Female part of her he then begins to Lick her thighs then he begins to eat at her making her yell out in Pleasure. He laps up all the honey on her thighs then he continues to show her true pleasure as he goes down again licking her]

Natalya: ''Ah, ha...Oh...[ She is Moaning with a hand over her mouth to try to not scream but she couldn't help it for he made her so out of control] ''Ha Klaus...Ah.

Klaus:[ He is watching her move restlessly and hearing her Moan and scream his Name was making him hunger for her more as he continues to love her with his mouth Natalya gasping and Moaning and he comes up to stand over her then he pulls her up to him to give her an Open mouth Kiss. he turns his head to the side to eat at her mouth then he turns her around in his arms with her back is to him and he walks her forward until she is leaning over the Desk as he caresses her all over as he lathers some more Honey over that part he pleasures and again he begins to lick all over her backside then he takes himself and sinks inside her and takes her hard, Pounding inside her hearing the slapping sounds against their skins together making Natalya Moan with Pleasure] '' scream out my name let me hear you.

Natalya: [ Her face is in her arms as she moans and screams with each thrust of his hips never has anyone made her feel the way he does. Nobody has ever done what he did with the Honey and going down on her which made her desire him more.] ''Klaus...Take..me...I ...Love ..you..[ He leans over her body to kiss on her neck as he hears his name on her lips and she said I love you to him He sinks his fangs in her still pounding like a Piston inside her.]

[ Klaus stops making love to her as he pulls her down on the Rug in front of the fireplace laying her down on her back as he falls on her like a Hungry beast feasting on her Breasts and putting his fingers inside her keeping her on edge for him because there was no way he was done with her yet. The room was filled with Natalya's Cries of pleasure as Klaus made it his mission to leave his scent all over her marking her as his forever]

ALARIC'S LOFT

(Elena walks up the stairs to Alaric's loft. She gets to the top and is startled by Stefan who is leaning against the doorframe.)

Stefan: Missed you at the house. Alaric told me you'd be here.

Elena: You made yourself perfectly clear this morning, Stefan. You don't want to be around me.

(Elena walks over to Alaric's door and unlocks it.)

Stefan: I'm not trying to hurt you, Elena. I just can't be who you want me to be right now. I'm not in control.

Elena: So then, what are you doing here?

(Elena enters the loft, Stefan follows.)

Stefan: I uh- I did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert. (He closes the door behind him and turns on the lights.) Founding families were always pretty good about destroying their records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. It seemed she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard.

Elena: So, she was a psychopath. I get it.

Stefan: She was under suicide watch. No personal effects, no jewelry.

Elena: Wait, so, your saying that the violent behavior can still happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?

(Stefan nods.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric is asleep on the couch. Meredith is in the kitchen.)

Meredith: You still with me?

(Alaric wakes up.)

Alaric: Yeah. Yeah, I'm still with you.

Meredith: I'm half-dead too. Neither one of us has slept in two days. Don't worry, I've got coffee on.

(Alaric gets up and goes into the next room. He looks through Meredith's bag and grabs the tranquilizers in it. He takes off the cap and pours the liquid onto the floor. He does the same thing with the second tranquilizer.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon is burning the milling record from 1912. Sage enters.)

Sage: Rebekah just left.

Damon: Happy, I hope.

Sage: Did you find what you were looking for?

Damon: Yep. 1912, the Salvatore milling company chopped down a forest, its most valuable wood came an old white oak tree that was used to make the Wickery Bridge. These aren't public records, so Rebekah's gonna chase her tail for a long time.

Sage: So all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill an Original?

Damon: Yep.

Sage: You see how this could be a problem for me, right?

(Damon looks at Sage, gets up and starts walking over to her.)

Damon: Why? Because of your true love Finn? Let me tell you something, I met the guy, you're not gonna miss him.

(Sage rushes over to Damon.)

Sage: I will rip your head off in two seconds if you take one more step.

Damon: Alright, let's make a deal. You let me kill Rebekah, I consider Finn untouchable, you guys walk into the sunset together.

Sage: Is that a promise?

Damon: Yes. It's a promise.

[ Klaus's Mansion]

[ Natalya is laying on the Rug in Klaus's Art room as he holds her in his arms still caressing her body not getting enough of her soft skin Natalya is just looking at him as he allows her to look at him giving her an open mouth Kiss]

Klaus: ''I can't seemed to stop Loving you Natalya you bring out the beast in me.[ He sits up where his back is against the couch as he sits Her on his lap still inside her hugging her to him] ''What are you doing to me.

Natalya: ''I don't now what am I doing to you. [ She moves on him and she takes her hands and puts them on his face giving him a kiss on his mouth just loving him] ''You have me Klaus everything that I am is because of you. I love you...[ he takes her hips and begins a slow loving with her moving her on his lap and continues Kissing her as he thrusts inside her] ''..Ha...I love ..I love you. [ Thrusting and thrusting inside her]

Klaus: ''I love you too Natalya so much. [ He lays her back onto the Rug still moving his hips as her arms around his neck pulling him down to her taking her in a raw furious pounding until they went upstairs to his bedroom and slept the Night away]

ALARIC'S LOFT

(Elena is looking for Alaric's wedding ring.)

Stefan: What if Bonnie's spell doesn't work? What are you gonna do with him?

Elena: I'm not gonna do anything, Stefan. I'm gonna keep looking until we find something that'll help him.

Stefan: You don't know how long this has been going on. Might be too late.

Elena: It's my family's ring that's doing this to him. It's my responsibility to fix it.

Stefan: You can't put that on yourself. Not everyone is your responsibility. Not everyone can be saved.

Elena: Are we talking about Alaric here or are we talking about you? Because I wasn't planning on giving up on either of you.

(Stefan and Elena look at each other. Stefan then opens up the last drawer. Inside are photos of the dead bodies of Bill Forbes and Brian Walters, newspaper clippings, and other stuff about the murders.)

Elena: What is that?

(Stefan picks up one of the pictures.)

Stefan: Pictures of his victims.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon enters the library.)

Damon: Sage, let's go, we have Originals to kill.

(Sage is not in the library anymore.)

Damon: Sage.

ALARIC'S LOFT

(Stefan and Elena are looking through the stuff in the drawer. Elena sees an envelope with Jeremy's name on it. She opens it and takes out the papers inside. She reads the note attached to all the other papers.)

Elena: Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring, let the ring make you strong. The council must be cleansed before the work can begin.

(Stefan takes the papers from Elena.)

Stefan: It's the Founder's Council roster. Looks like some sort of hit list.

Elena: No, Alaric didn't write this.

Stefan: Who else would have written it, Elena?

(Elena tears up the note that Alaric wrote for Jeremy and continues to search for the wedding ring in the drawer. She finds the aspirin bottle, opens it, and pours the ring into her hand.)

Elena: I have to get back.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Meredith is in the kitchen, she grabs two cups out of a cupboard. Alaric enters the room.)

Alaric: Looking for something?

Meredith: I don't know where anything is in this house. (She pours the coffee into the mugs.) I'm sorry, I can't remember, do you take cream?

Alaric: No cream.

Meredith: I was gonna make sandwiches. I'm starving.

Alaric: Can I ask you a question?

Meredith: No mustard. I hate mustard.

Alaric: Do you ever feel remorse?

(Meredith looks up and turns to face Alaric.)

Meredith: I'm sorry?

Alaric: Well.

(Alaric picks up a knife and walks around the counter, coming closer towards Meredith.)

Alaric: You are a council member. And the council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires and yet, here you all are, just looking the other way, ignoring your responsibilities. Like you and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you, do you ever feel remorse? Because you should.

(Alaric rushes towards her with the knife and cuts her on her side. She spills the coffee on him and breaks the mugs. She rushes into the front room and sees the tranquilizers are empty. She goes towards the stairs and Alaric cuts her off, grabbing her as she rushes up the stairs. Meredith goes into the bathroom and locks two of the three doors. When she goes to shut the final door, Alaric appears and tries to force the door open. Meredith keeps pushing the door back and grabs a pair of scissors which she stabs Alaric's hand with. Alaric screams and retracts his hand from the doorway allowing Meredith to slam the door shut and lock it. She looks down at her wound, she's bleeding profusely.)

WICKERY BRIDGE

(Damon drives towards the bridge and sees Rebekah standing in front of a bonfire of the wood from the white oak tree. Damon stops the car and gets out, slamming the door in frustration.)

Rebekah: Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they? Sorry to disappoint you. Again.

(Rebekah walks away. Damon turns around and sees Sage by his car.)

Damon: You set me up.

Sage: No. I'm just looking out for myself.

(Damon walks over to her.)

Damon: I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend!

Sage: And you lied to me, Damon! The Originals are linked, if one dies they all die. If I can get inside her head, don't you think I'd be able to get inside yours?

(Damon rushes toward Sage and grabs her by the throat, pushing her against his car.)

Damon: I should end you.

Sage: I'm 900 years old, Damon. You're not capable of ending me.

(Sage pushes Damon off of her and throws him down onto his car.)

Sage: Do you really think that I would risk Finn's life for one of your petty revenge fantasies?

(Damon gets up and moves closer to Sage.)

Damon: Let me tell you something, your long lost love has a suicide wish. Cause when mama witch linked them together in a spell he's the one that volunteered to die.

Sage: He wouldn't do that.

Damon: He didn't want to live. Not for you. Not for anyone. He doesn't love you, Sage. Now, when I do find another way to kill those Originals, I'll start with Finn.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena and Stefan enter the house, but Stefan catches Elena's arm. He signals for her to stay and moves into the house. He goes into the kitchen and sees the shards of ceramic and blood on the floor. Elena closes the front door and Alaric comes downstairs, wrapping a towel around his hand.)

Alaric: Hey there.

Elena: Hi. Where's Meredith?

Alaric: Oh, she got called into the hospital for a last minute surgery, but she'll be back later.

(Elena nods and looks at Alaric's hand.)

Elena: What happened?

Alaric: Oh, I – I broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces. Did Stefan catch up with you?

Elena: No.

Alaric: Did you get my ring?

Elena: I couldn't find it.

Alaric: Yeah, well my place is a bit of a disaster. I guess I'll just have to go get it.

(Alaric walks down the stairs and looks down at the knife lying on the floor. Elena looks down at it too then back up at Alaric, who is staring at her. Alaric is about to go for the knife, when Stefan grabs him from behind and puts him in a sleeper hold.)

Elena: Don't hurt him!

Stefan: I'm trying not to.

(Alaric passes out. Stefan lays him down on the floor and suddenly stands up. He looks up the stairs.)

Stefan: Elena, I need you to come upstairs with me.

(Stefan moves towards the stairs.)

Elena: Why?

Stefan: I'm gonna need your help.

(Stefan and Elena walk up the stairs. Stefan breaks the bathroom door open. Meredith is sitting on the floor with blood all over her. Elena flips on the light and rushes over to Meredith.)

Elena: Meredith. Hey.

(Stefan's face starts to change and Elena looks at him. Suddenly, Stefan's face becomes normal again, he bites his wrist and gets down next to Meredith to feed her his blood.)

Elena: You're gonna be okay.

(Stefan gets up and walks out of the bathroom. Elena stays with Meredith.)

(Alaric is asleep in his bed. Damon is sitting in a chair next to him when he wakes up.)

Alaric: What the hell are you doing here?

Damon: Just making sure the witch didn't turn you into a toad or a block of salt. Bonnie did a little spell, it's nothing to worry about, it's just something to keep the killer in you at bay.

(Alaric flexes his hand and looks at it.)

Alaric: Did something happen?

Damon: Let's just say you've got an alter ego hell bent on killing Council members. So we're gonna pack up some of your stuff, we're gonna go to the loft, just for a little bit. You know it's like house arrest. Polite.

Alaric: Wait, where's Meredith?

Damon: She'll be fine, Ric.

(Down in the kitchen, Elena is doing dishes when Bonnie enters.)

Bonnie: Hey.

(Elena turns around.)

Bonnie: You okay?

Elena: Yeah, I'm fine.

Bonnie: Abby says that all the dying and coming back to life might have chipped away at Alaric's psyche, making it easier for the darkness to take hold. (She holds up a container.) These herbs are the binding element of the spell. He needs to take them twice a day.

(Elena goes over and picks up the container.)

Bonnie: I'll get you more. Abby and I are gonna work on the garden.

Elena: How is she doing?

Bonnie: The transition's been hard, but I think she'll be okay. Eventually. I'm gonna go back and stay with her for a while, it'll give us a chance to work things through.

(Elena puts down the container and starts to tear up.)

Elena: I'm sorry, Bonnie, I - I didn't – I didn't want this to happen. If there was anything that I could do to make it different, I…

(Bonnie embraces Elena.)

Bonnie: I know.

Elena: Please say that you forgive me.

Bonnie: Of course I do.

ABBY'S HOUSE

(Jamie and Caroline are out in the garden, planting new plants.)

Caroline: Am I even doing this right?

Jamie: Yeah, you're doing fine. Hey – uh – thanks for helping out with Abby. Bonnie's really lucky to have a friend like you.

Caroline: Well, I went through the same thing once. With my dad. But it didn't really work out, so… you know. Well, when Bonnie gets back she can snap her fingers or wave her hands or whatever and make the herbs bloom. I think Abby's up.

(Abby is inside the house, writing a letter, her stuff is packed up next to her. Caroline enters.)

Caroline: What are you doing? You're leaving. (She scoffs.) You're kidding me.

Abby: I have to. I don't know how to do this.

Caroline: Do what? Be a vampire or a parent? Because I can help you be a vampire, I can teach you self-control, but being a parent, I mean that's all you. Bonnie grew up without a mom, because you ran away once, but now you have an eternity to make up for it and you're just gonna throw that away?

Abby: She's better off without me.

Caroline: No, she's not. No one is better off without their parents. She wants to make this work. Please. Just stay.

(Abby gets up and takes her stuff.)

Abby: Tell them I'm sorry.

(She leaves.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena is downstairs, finishing the dishes. She is all alone in the house. She goes upstairs and sits on her windowsill. She is making a phone call. Jeremy answers on the other line.)

Jeremy: Hello?

Elena: Hey stranger.

Jeremy: Hey, are you checking up on me?

Elena: Do you need checking up on?

Jeremy: Well, I'm not flunking any of my classes. Yet. And I got a dog.

Elena: Hey, have you talked to Alaric lately?

Jeremy: No, why? Is everything okay?

(Elena starts to tear up.)

Elena: Yeah, everything's fine – um- I just wanted to hear your voice.

Jeremy: Okay. Hey, can I call you later? I'm actually on my way out with some friends.

Elena: Yeah – um- of course, Jer. Go out, go have fun, and um- I – I just miss you.

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah, I miss you too.

(Jeremy hangs up. Elena puts down her phone and cries.)

[ Klaus's Mansion]

[ Natalya is laying against Klaus as he caresses her hair she smiles and closes her eyes as she remembers everything he done to her all night long with the Honey and then Making Love in front of the fireplace]

Klaus: ''Hello Love what are you doing in my bed. [ He smiles against her lips as he kisses her]

Natalya: ''Well you put me here after you had my body for dessert last night. and every time I tried to get up you would trap me in your bed and had your way with me again.[ She giggles as he tickles her on her stomach.]

Klaus: ''There is something I want to discuss with you it's about the Link I share with my siblings I need you to help me destroy that link between us before my mother decides to kill all of us again.

Natalya: ''I will do it Klaus the thought of what your mother is planning against all of you makes me sick. it would be my pleasure.

Klaus: ''Good and then I would like to get back to talking about us and where I would like to take us next in our relationship. [ He gets up and goes to his wardrobe grab some fresh clothes as he turns to see Natalya putting on her clothes from last night when he shakes his head] ''No, no, no you need to take those off and get in the shower and when you get out I will have fresh new clothes for you.

Natalya:[ Sighing as she sees the determined look in his face about taking care of her] ''Alright I guess there is no need to argue over it. when it would do No good.

Klaus: ''What I say goes my Love and you know it. [ He smiles as he follows her into the shower and takes a shower with her where one thing lead to another and it was about an hour before they got done in the shower and got dressed]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is in the library, drinking. Damon enters holding something.)

Damon: Little early in the day for you, isn't it?

Stefan: Just having a little toast.

Damon: To what?

Stefan: Control.

Damon: If you're happy, I'm happy.

Stefan: Why are you in such a good mood? Sage double-crossed you, tree's a pile of ash, Alaric's got a psychopathic alter ego.

Damon: You know, Stefan, I'm a philanthropist, I make the world a better place. Restoring bridges, landmarks, and…

(Damon rips the paper off what he carried into the room. It's the Wickery Bridge sign.)

Damon: Historical signs made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge.

(Stefan gets up and looks at the sign.)

Stefan: They think all the wood burned.

Damon: I sold my rage. You should have seen me.

Stefan: We have a weapon.

Damon: Game's back on, brother. Let's go kill some Originals.


	62. The Murder Of One

**The Murder Of One**

Alaric's Apartment

(Elena walks up the stairs with breakfast for Alaric. She knocks on his door and Damon answers it.)

Damon: Morning sunshine.

Elena: Hey, how's Alaric?

(Elena moves to enter the apartment, but Damon doesn't let her in.)

Damon: Indecent. But fine.

Elena: So then, does that mean there were no issues last night?

Damon: Nope. Slept like a baby, woke up Alaric. No head minds about dead council members.

Elena: Then why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?

Damon: Well, maybe because you're being all paranoid and control freaky. What'd you bring me?

(Damon takes the bag from her and sniffs it.)

Damon: Ooo, chocolate muffins. You know what they say; a way to a psycho killer's heart is through his stomach.

(Elena takes the bag back from him.)

Elena: They're not for you.

Damon: Fine. Keep convincing yourself you're still mad at me. But sadly, Ric's gonna have to miss Elena time today. You know lockdown and all.

Elena: Just take it and give it to him and tell him that I miss him, okay?

(Elena hands Damon the bag of muffins.)

Damon: With pleasure.

Elena: Please.

(Damon starts to shut the door on her.)

Damon: Have a great day, thanks for coming by.

Elena: Dam….

(Damon closes the door and walks over to Ric and Stefan who are standing by a saw with the Wickery Bridge sign. He listens to Elena leaving.)

Damon: Walking down the stairs, opening the front door, and she's gone.

(Alaric turns the saw on and begins to saw the sign.)

(Damon, Alaric, and Stefan are creating stakes from the Wickery Bridge sign. Stefan looks at one of the stakes.)

Stefan: This needs to have a sharper point.

(He hands the stake to Damon.)

Damon: I got it.

Stefan: We finally have our own stakes to kill an Original. I'm not gonna miss because you can't whittle.

Damon: I said I got it. Stop micromanaging.

(Damon sharpens the point of the stake. Alaric puts on his jacket.)

Alaric: Looks like you guys have got this under control. I'm gonna call the Sheriff.

(Damon and Stefan look at him.)

Alaric: I want to turn myself in.

Damon: No you don't.

Alaric: I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed.

Damon: If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud. Just saying.

Alaric: Hey, listen, out of all the people you cannot psychoanalyze me. I killed Caroline's father; I nearly killed Meredith. Everything's changed.

Stefan: Look, you're not turning yourself in. Bonnie's herbs are working and we have Originals to kill.

Damon: His morals get very questionable when he has revenge on the brain.

Stefan: Klaus needs to die. We finally have the chance to kill him, so you are not turning yourself in.

(Damon gets up and turns to Alaric and hands him his ring.)

Damon: Here's your ring, Ric. Put it on.

Alaric: That ring is the reason I've killed people.

Damon: It's also the reason you're alive. You're going vampire hunting, Ric. Wear it.

(Alaric takes the ring and puts it on.)

THE WOODS

(Caroline and Elena are walking through the woods.)

Caroline: Alaric Saltzman killed my father?

Elena: I can't expect you to be okay with this. But at least these herbs that Bonnie's giving him, they're healing him and they're keeping the dark side buried.

Caroline: Yeah, and that's supposed to make everything okay?

(Elena grabs Caroline's arm and Caroline faces her. Caroline is teary eyed.)

Elena: No, Caroline, it's not okay. It's horrible and I feel horrible about it, but he's a victim of something supernatural, he didn't ask for this, it just happened to him. Just like Bonnie's mom, I mean, she didn't ask to become a vampire. And neither did Stefan or Tyler.

Caroline: Or me.

Elena: Or you. None of you asked for this, but who would I be if I just turned my back on any of you?

(Caroline moves to Elena's side and wraps her arm around her shoulders. They start to walk off.)

Caroline: Oh, Elena Gilbert, savior of the cursed and the damned.

(Matt appears.)

Matt: Hey. What's with the cryptic secret meeting text?

Elena: I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here.

(Stefan and Damon show up.)

Stefan: Where's Bonnie?

(Caroline and Elena turn around.)

Stefan: I texted her too.

Caroline: Um, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. Again. So, I think we should leave her out of this one.

Matt: What are we doing here?

Damon: We found some more white oak. Long story, wait for the movie.

Elena: Hang on. White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?

Stefan: Nope. We all have a weapon

(Stefan throws down a duffel bag with white oak stakes in it.)

A CITY

(Finn is walking down the street when Klaus approaches him. They walk together.)

Klaus: Hello Finn.

Finn: Hello Niklaus. I have nothing to say to you.

Klaus: Well, I'm not here to chat. I will ask you one time though, where's our mother?

Finn: Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives. And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again.

Klaus: Well, how fortunate that I found you, I require your assistance.

Finn: I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead.

Klaus: Right, well, that's the thing; you see you won't be able to see me dead, because if I die, then you die. So, wish unfulfilled, I'm afraid.

Finn: Oh, bother someone else with your hollowed charms, Niklaus.

Klaus: Why? Why not come bother my big brother? I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a Mage there who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together.

Finn: I have no wish to be unlinked.

(Klaus moves in front of Finn and places his hand on his chest to stop him from moving on.)

Klaus: Again with the wishes. Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years.

Finn: What happens to one, happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah.

Klaus: Wouldn't be the first time.

(Finn walks off, Klaus watches him leave. Finn super speeds down an alleyway but Rebekah blocks his path.)

Rebekah: Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother.

Finn: You're siding with him? Rebekah, he stored us in boxes.

Rebekah: At least he's not trying to make us extinct.

(Finn turns around and sees Klaus behind him.)

Finn: What are you gonna do? Kill me?

Klaus: Oh yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish. Fine, pathetic, but fine. The thing is, I'm not gonna let you take the rest of us down with you.

(Klaus throws Finn against the wall and he crumples to the ground.)

THE WOODS

Stefan: Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We're all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity.

Damon: Scenario number one.

(Damon grabs Elena and moves her over.)

Damon: You get to play Klaus.

Elena: Okay.

Stefan: Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied. (Stefan looks at Caroline.) Caroline.

Caroline: Why do I have to do it Klaus is always with Natalya.

Damon: ''I know which is why we need you to keep him busy.

(Damon walks over to Caroline.)

Damon: But for right now we need you to play Rebekah. We use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking.

Matt: How?

Damon: Act interested. She's lonely, desperate.

Caroline: Clearly. She slept with you.

(Elena suppresses a grin.)

Damon: Hm. Beefcake holds bombshell. I come up from behind her. (Damon gets behind Caroline, grabs her arms, and put them behind her back.) Grab her arms like this.

Caroline: Ow!

(Stefan comes up with the stake in his hand, imitating stabbing Caroline.)

Stefan: Gives me time for one shot.

(Damon lets go of Caroline.)

Stefan: Got it? Good. So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have.

Damon: No last minute attacks of pity for any of them. (Damon looks at Elena.)

Elena: Don't worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom.

Damon: Barbie?

Caroline: Oh, I'm ready. Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus.

Damon: Busboy?

Matt: Do I have a choice?

Damon: Good point.

Stefan: We have 12 stakes, 12 shots at killing one Original. We can do this. Alright, let's try another scenario. Elena grab a crossbow. (Stefan hands Elena the crossbow.) Matt, you play Klaus.

(Elena aims the crossbow.)

Klaus's Mansion

(Klaus throws Finn into the foyer. Rebekah and Klaus follow.)

Rebekah: Gather our Mage. Let's get his blood and get on with it.

Finn: You can't force me to help you.

Klaus: Oh, I most likely could, but why force when I can persuade?

(Klaus points his hand towards the staircase. Sage walks down the stairs. Finn looks at her.)

Sage: Hello Finn.

Finn: Sage.

(Sage smiles. Finn gets up and rushes over to her. They embrace.)

Rebekah: What do you know, true love prevails.

(Klaus receives a text from Kol saying "Let me know when I'm needed.")

Klaus: It does occasionally have its uses.

(Klaus writes back to Kol – "I will")

Klaus: Easier than torturing him.

Rebekah: I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?

Klaus: Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?

Rebekah: I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order.

(Rebekah leaves. Klaus watches Finn and Sage.)

Salvatore Boarding House

(Damon places his white oak stake underneath a pile of firewood.)

Alaric: I mean, did you learn nothing from the moonstone in the soap dish?

Damon: Why? Where'd you put yours?

(They hear a noise from downstairs. Damon gets up.)

Damon: What the hell was that?

(Damon leaves the room and walks down the stairs. Suddenly, he sees Alaric get thrown down the stairs.)

Damon: Ric?

(Damon looks up the stairs, turns around and is stabbed in the stomach by Rebekah.)

Rebekah: Hello lover.

Mystic Falls town Square.

(Elena is on her phone, leaving a message for Bonnie.)

Elena: Bonnie, we're starting to worry about you. Call me back or call Caroline. Just call someone, please.

(Elena hangs up and walks up to Caroline and Matt.)

Matt: Mr. Saltzman was like the most normal guy in town.

Caroline: Yeah.

Elena: Is it weird that Bonnie's not returning my calls?

Matt: Is it weird that Klaus' brother is in the middle of town square?

(They all look over and see Finn with Sage.)

Elena: That's Finn. I thought he left town.

(Caroline pushes back her hair and listens in on Sage and Finn's conversation.)

Sage: So, can you guess why I've dragged you out here?

Finn: If memory serves me, this is where the Natives use to make sacrifices to their Gods.

Sage: This statue was built where we used to rendezvous. Back when you used to have to sneak away from your siblings to see your tawdry lady friend.

Finn: I assumed after 900 years you'd moved on.

Sage: I took care of myself, but I never stopped loving you Finn. I don't want you to die.

Salvatore Boarding House

(Stefan enters the house. His phone rings, Elena is on the other end.)

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: Hey. Where are you?

Stefan: I just got home. Why?

Elena: Klaus' brother, Finn is in the town square and he's with some ex-girlfriend or something.

Stefan: Ex-girlfriend? Guy's been in a coffin for the last 900 years. (He pauses) Sage. It's got to be Sage.

Elena: We have an opportunity. So how do we do this?

Stefan: Listen to me, Elena, do not do anything, okay? Sage is very old and very strong. You don't stand a chance against her.

Elena: Then get Damon and get down here.

(Stefan sees Alaric on the staircase and that he is injured.)

Stefan: What the hell happened to you?

Elena: Stefan?

Alaric: Rebekah happened.

Stefan: I think we have a problem.

Klaus Mansion

(Rebekah clamps bear traps around Damon's wrist and hangs him from the ceiling.)

Rebekah: I found them in the shed. What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenseless animal?

Damon: You've got to admit, even for me, it's a little kinky.

Rebekah: You pretended to be interested in me and then you slept with me so your trampy friend, Sage, could steal my thoughts. Ever since then I felt this incessant need to one up you. So I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system.

(She rips open his shirt and cuts Damon's chest with a knife. He groans in pain.)

Damon: You want to compel me to be your boyfriend?

Rebekah: Actually, I'd rather compel you to kill your brother. Or Elena. But, since vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries.

(Rebekah cuts Damon's throat, he bleeds profusely. Klaus enters the room.)

Klaus: Well, look what you've caught. Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?

Rebekah: I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much.

Klaus: Well, excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter.

(Klaus rolls his eyes sarcastically.)

Rebekah: You know, why don't you just leave me be and go and manage the Mage?

(Klaus grins and leaves. Rebekah turns back to Damon.)

Rebekah: Hmm, where were we?

(Klaus enters another room in the mansion.)

Klaus: Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now.

(Natalya in the room, reading a grimoire.)

Natalya: I'm still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that easy, especially under duress.

Klaus:'' Love you said you would do anything for me.

Natalya: This is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough.

(Natalya gets up and walks away from Klaus.)

Klaus: ''Your A Mage my love you can do anything when you put your mind to it.

(Klaus pulls out his phone and calls Kol.)

Klaus: Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City? And how's our friend? May I see him?

(Klaus walks over to Natalya and holds up his phone. She sees Jeremy playing with his dog.)

Klaus: There's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen? (He pulls the phone away.) Thank you Kol, we'll be in touch. (He hangs up.) So, Natalya, how bout that spell?

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Caroline enters the library. Alaric is lying on the couch.)

Caroline: Hey. I hear you had a run in with Buffy the vampire.

Alaric: Yeah, I'll live. What are you doing here?

Caroline: Checking up on you. In case you're not you.

Alaric: I'm me.

Caroline: Well I guess not you would say that too. Which is why…

(Caroline shows him the bottle of herbs Alaric needs to take.)

Caroline: Elena said you have to drink this. I hope it tastes better than it smells.

(She hands him the bottle.)

Alaric: It doesn't.

(Alaric drinks the medicine.)

Alaric: Mmm. That's disgusting.

(He puts down the bottle.)

Caroline: It's either that or kill people, so. Elena told me everything

(Alaric looks at her then looks away, avoiding her gaze. Caroline sits down.)

Alaric: Caroline.

(Alaric looks at Caroline.)

Alaric: I am so sorry. I don't even know what else I could say.

Caroline: Right after I turned into a vampire, I killed someone. A stranger. I just… killed him. And what's worse is I liked it. I have blood on my hands too, I mean we all do.

Alaric: Yeah, but the blood on my hands is your father's.

Caroline: Yeah, it is. And maybe the guy I killed was someone's father too. Look, all I know is, I'm no better than you. So, I'm going to take a page from the Elena Gilbert handbook and choose to believe that you can be saved. Okay?

Alaric: Okay.

Outside The Mystic Grill

(Elena walks up to Stefan.)

Elena: Hey. How is he?

Stefan: Hey. He's just banged up. Caroline's gonna stay with him and make sure Alaric stays Alaric. Matt texted me and said Finn is still in the Grill. We need to plan our next move.

Elena: Wait, wait, Rebekah has Damon; our next move should be finding him.

Stefan: No, we need to stay on point. See an Original, kill an Original. That's the plan.

Elena: Yeah, that was the plan before Damon's life was hanging in the balance.

Stefan: Look, Elena, I understand that you're concerned about my brother's life, but if he even knew, for one second, that we were talking about missing a chance to kill these people he would lose his mind.

Elena: Yeah, and if the roles were reversed he would stop everything to save you.

Stefan: I know what my brother would want.

Elena: What he would want and what we should do are two different things.

Stefan: You gonna help me with this or not?

(Elena stares at Stefan, scornfully.)

Stefan: Okay, I'll figure it out myself.

(Stefan leaves.)

Klaus's Mansion

(Damon is weak and still in the trap. He hears someone approaching him. He sees a person enter the room. As they get closer, he sees it's Elena.)

Damon: What are you doing here? Rebekah will kill you.

Elena: Then hurry up and - and tell me what to do.

(Damon looks up at his wrists, trapped in the bear traps.)

Damon: Open them. Carefully.

(Elena opens one of the traps and grabs Damon, holding him up while she opens up the second one. Damon is too weak to move on his own, so Elena has to hold him up. They walk out of the room and down the hall. Damon starts to fall over and Elena urges him on.)

Elena: Damon. Come on, come on, we have to keep going. Damon.

(They make it to the parlor and Damon collapses on the floor, Elena falls down next to him.)

Elena: No. Look at me. Look at me.

(She grabs his face in her hands.)

Damon: Don't be an idiot, Elena.

Elena: I am not going to leave you. Damon? No. (Elena holds her wrist to his mouth.) Hey, hey. Drink.

(Damon bites her wrist and starts to feed. After a while he stops and looks at Elena. He moves in toward her and their foreheads touch. The whole thing was just a daydream. Damon is still stuck in the trap.)

Damon: Uh, you bitch.

Rebekah: It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts, is it?

Damon: Actually, I was having a pretty good time in there.

Rebekah: Mmm, well I hope you were nicer to Elena than you were to me.

Damon: Oh, come on, I couldn't have hurt you that bad. You didn't really think I had a thing for you, did you?

(Rebekah looks hurt.)

Damon: I get it. If Klaus bossed me around for a thousand years, I'd probably be pretty desperate for attention too.

(Rebekah stabs Damon in the stomach and he screams. Natalya hears him in the other room and turns around.)

Natalya: What was that?

Klaus: I wouldn't let it bother you, love.

Natalya: Well, it does bother me. You bother me. Well, you use people to get what you want, it's not right.

Klaus: Natalya My love you are being emotional what you are feeling is a guilty conscious I need you to get over it.

Natalya: ''Your being a Jerk. like the guy you were when you came to Kill everyone for your ritual. I hated that guy. [ He gets angry and pulls her into his arms where she struggles as he takes her mouth with his then he pushes her away from him trying not to lose focus and make love to her right on the coffee table] ''Klaus you can't keep getting your way with me I said I would help you but you got Damon somewhere in this place.

Klaus: ''You will do it Natalya because I tell you to.

(Klaus grabs a case and opens it. There are four bottles of blood within it. Klaus points to them.)

Klaus: Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. Finn.

(Klaus bites his hand and holds his bloody hand clenched in a fist and looks at Natalya.)

Klaus: Where do you want this?

(Natalya looks away and grabs a glass, holding it under Klaus' hand so his blood can drip into it.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Finn and Sage are sitting at a table together.)

Sage: You've never had tequila before?

Finn: Mm-mm.

(Sage pours salt on Finn's wrist.)

(Sage licks the salt off her wrist and shoots the tequila. Finn does the same. Stefan is sitting at the bar, listening to them.)

Finn: Happy now?

(Sage hands him a lime and he sucks on it.)

Finn: I'm truly awed by the evolution of mankind.

(Sage laughs. A man approaches their table.)

Troy: Hey Sage.

Sage: Hey Troy.

(Troy nods at Finn and leaves.)

Finn: You know him?

Sage: I turned him.

Finn: You turned him? Why?

Sage: Because I'm in enemy territory. When your brother and sister called, I thought I might need a little back up. You can't trust anyone here.

(Matt walks up to their table. Sage grabs his wrist.)

Sage: Two more tequilas?

Matt: Yeah, cool, I'll let your waitress know.

(Stefan is still at the bar. He pushes a tiny bottle of vervain to his side, which Matt grabs along with a coffee cup.)

Klaus's Mansion

(Natalya is starting the spell to unlink the Originals. She pours one of the vials of blood into the cup.)

Mystic Grill

Finn: How many people have you turned?

Sage: I don't know. A lot. Don't judge me. Finn, you turned me.

Finn: Exactly Sage, I turned you. My passion overtook my morals.

Sage: My passions overtake my morals on a daily basis. It's called living life to the fullest.

(Stefan is sending out a text saying "Get ready")

Klaus's Mansion (Natalya continues the spell. She has mixed all the siblings blood and pours it onto the table.)

Mystic Grill

(The waitress places two tequila shots on Finn and Sage's table.)

Sage: Finally.

(Stefan gets up from the bar and leaves.)

Sage: Oh, thanks.

(Sage raises her shot glass.)

Sage: To living life to the fullest.

(Finn raises his shot glass and clinks it against hers.)

Finn: To living life.

(Sage laughs and they drink their shots. Suddenly, they spit them back up and start choking.)

Sage: Oh, what the hell?

Finn: Vervain.

(Finn turns his head and sees Stefan leaving, Stefan stops and stares at him, then walks out the door. Sage and Finn get up and go after him.)

Klaus's Mansion

(The blood starts to disperse into five different circles as Natalya continues the spell.)

Outside The Mystic Grill

(Stefan hides around the corner. Finn and Sage exit the grill. Stefan goes to stab Finn, but Sage grabs him and throws him down on the ground. The stake falls down the stairwell.)

Sage: Finn, the stake!

(Finn runs down the stairs to grab the stake.)

Klaus's Mansion

(The flames flare up as Natalya continues the spell. The large pool of blood has become five separate pools of blood that are moving away from each other.)

Outside The Mystic Grill

(Finn is about to grab the stake, when Elena and Matt burst out a back door. Elena shoots Finn in the stomach with the crossbow and Matt comes in and stabs him with another stake, directly in the heart.)

Sage: No!

(Sage rushes down the stairs to Finn's side. She cries as she watches Finn die and strokes his face.)

Sage: Finn, no.

(Finn's body catches fire and Sage backs up to the wall and continues to sob.)

Klaus's Mansion

(Natalya has completed the spell. The pools of blood are completely separated. Klaus looks at her with Hunger.)

(Rebekah comes out of a room, wiping blood off her hands. Klaus is escorting Natalya out of the house.)

Rebekah: Aw, leaving so soon?

Klaus: Sister. Be nice.

Rebekah: Thank you, Natalya. See you in Physics class.

(Rebekah walks away, smiling. Natalya sees Damon in the snares in the room Rebekah just walked out of.)

Natalya: Oh my God.

Klaus: Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess. Apparently Damon hurt her feelings. Go on help him.

(Natalya looks at Damon again.)

Natalya: Just get me out of here.

Klaus: Very well.

(Klaus escorts Natalya out.)

[ Outside of the Mansion]

[ Natalya is walking away from Klaus still angry of his Pushy attitude as Klaus walks her out]

Klaus: ''Natalya?

Natalya: ''Just leave me alone Klaus. I said I would help you but all you did tonight was kept on bullying me.[ He grabs her arm and pulls her in his arms] ''No..no Klaus just let me go and you can continue being the big bad wolf to everyone all you want. [ He pushes her against the wall]

Klaus: ''I'm sorry that I made you look like a fool but it wasn't my intention All I wanted was the spell broken so That I can make love to you after.[ He kisses her but she wasn't having any of it as she struggles but he wouldn't let her as he caresses her legs under her Black long skirt then he pulls down her blouse and starts sucking on her breast making her gasp]]

Natalya: ''No Klaus I'm not doing this with you.[ She pushes him away from her and walks around him to get to her Car but he wasn't through with her yet as he pushes her into her car and he again pulling her shirt down to suck at her breasts first one then he begins on the other as he puts a hand between her legs] ''No...No. Stop this Klaus I don't want you...[ When she said that he unzips his jeans and steps in between her legs sinking himself in her he starts licking and sucking her Neck as he moves inside her she takes her hand and puts behind his head holding on to him as he takes her the way he wants her] ''Klaus...Please...Ha

Klaus: ''You are mine little Mage, No matter how many times you deny me I will let you remember what we are together. [ As he speaks he speeds his thrusts and he leans her back on to the hood of her Car holding her hip in his hands and he pumps his hips as she Moans and leans up to him to take his mouth with fists in his shirt to hold him to her] '' Fire and Passion you are to me. [ He leans his head to the side as he takes her mouth as he continues to thrust inside her she has her arms around his neck as he kisses her and holding her around her waist as he loves her then pulling away from her still kissing her] ''My Love I may be a beast to others but I can never be a Monster to you. by now you should now me.

Natalya: ''I'm sorry Klaus I thought you were trying to hurt me when you were pushing me and you showing me Jeremy was just a little to far when you didn't have to do that.

Klaus: ''I know that I shouldn't have done that to you and I promise you that it won't happen again.[ He kisses her then he pulls back from her] ''You have my permission to take Damon Home.

Natalya: ''Thank you Klaus.[ She kisses him then she runs past him back into the house entering the room where Damon is and helps him down] ''Damon look at me.

Damon: ''Natalya why are you helping me?

Natalya: ''Even though I love Klaus I can't allow him to hurt my friends. I'm sorry if you and I haven't been friends for a while I just didn't want to get involved in this Drama about Klaus anymore.

Damon: 'No Natalya we shouldn't have tried to Judge you and it was my fault that Rebekah kidnapped me she wanted to get back at me for what I did to her.

[ Natalya takes the Manacles off his hands then she drags him in her arms and walks him out to her car then puts him in the back]

Natalya: ''I'll get you home Okay. [ Damon still weak nods as he lays down and closes his eyes]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan and Elena enter the library.)

Elena: Hey. How's Alaric?

Caroline: He'll be okay. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home. Oh, did you guys kill Finn, did it work?

Stefan: Nothing worked until I see Klaus' dead body myself.

[ Natalya enters the Boarding house with Damon and she walks them into the Library where Elena, Stefan and Caroline is standing in]

Stefan: ''Oh my god Damon what happened?

Elena: ''Damon..What are you doing here Natalya. [ She rushes over to get Damon out of Natalya's arms and glares at her] ''Did you do this?

Natalya: ''No Rebekah kidnapped him and torchered him all day for what he did to her.

Caroline:[ She glares at Natalya not believing her] ''Figures I bet you helped her torcher him since your like Friends with her now and Klaus.

Natalya:[ She rolls her eyes at Caroline:] ''Regardless of what you Believe Caroline Damon is my friend and I had to help him. [ She bites her wrist and gives it to Damon but Elena who was sitting next to him slaps her hand away]

Elena: ''We are through with you helping us. after everything we tried to do with Klaus you have helped him all along How Could you betray us. Your nothing to us.

Natalya{ Sadness in her eyes as she explains everything to them] ''I know you guys hate me but What I've done is because of the things I know about the Originals if you are to Kill Klaus you will Kill all the Vampires that were turned from his bloodline. If any one of them would die so would any of you. that is why I didn't want to get involved in killing them for it is very Dangerous why do you think Esther wanted to kill all of them for so she can kill all Vampires.

Stefan:[ He stares at her with Awe and admiration for her] ''How can you possibly now all this.

Natalya: ''My grandmother's Magic Book tells me all about supernatural creatures and the Originals are among them believe me I researched all this before I told you.

Caroline: ''I just don't believe it. [ Natalya again gives Damon her blood]

Natalya: ''I broke the Link on the Originals so Now you can't kill Klaus.

Elena: ''After everything we try to do to Kill Klaus and he still manages to get one step ahead of us. Why would you help him after everything he has done.

[ Natalya sighs with irritation about how dumb Caroline and Elena are]

Natalya: ''I told you before why I'm doing all this. Even though Klaus has done terrible things. but so has Stefan and Damon they did much worse when they became Vampires. [To Stefan] ''Even you Stefan who is a Ripper kills anything with a Vein in their neck any drop of blood you leave dead bodies behind you, Damon came to Mystic Falls for Katherine and look how many people he has killed, Tanner, Zach, Vicki and Lexi am I leaving anything out Oh yeah Caroline you almost Killed someone if it wasn't for me stopping you. a Vampire's instinct is to feed on Human blood no matter if you try to hide it behind eating bunnies. it doesn't change what you really are a Vampire that Kills for blood.

Elena:[ She sits down beside Damon who was listening and begins to feel like a fool Stefan has been a little quiet about all the stuff that Natalya said]

Caroline: ''I remember so many things that was good we all did and ever since vampires came into our town is when everything went down hill, Tyler is a Werewolf, Bonnie is a Witch and Now Natalya is a Mage. None of us are perfect. So why continue to Blame everything on the Originals.

Natalya: ''If you want to blame anyone for all this How about we blame Esther and Mikael they started all of this when they made Klaus and his family into Vampires and Now Esther wants to Kill them.

Stefan: ''I understand what you are saying Natalya and it's the truth but Klaus has turned my life upside down when he took me and you out-of-town. he made me in the mess I'm in now and I won't let him get away with it.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is leaving for Klaus's Elena follows him.)

Stefan: Stay with Caroline, Natalya and Damon. I'll call you when it's over.

Elena: Stefan, stop. Klaus is stronger than you, we need another plan.

Stefan: What we need is for Klaus to be dead.

(Elena grabs Stefan and turns him around.)

Elena: Stefan, stop it! You're acting on anger!

Stefan: Anger gets things done, Elena!

Elena: Or it'll get you killed! It'll get Damon killed along with you.

Stefan: Klaus does not get to survive this. Not after everything he took from me.

(Stefan walks out and slams the door. Elena flinches. Caroline enters the front hall.)

Caroline: I miss well-adjusted Stefan.

(Suddenly, the door flies open and Stefan is thrown through it. Sage enters the house.)

Sage: Ding dong.

(Caroline goes to attack her, but Sage throws her to the ground.)

Sage: I'm not here for you. I'm here for him.

(Elena runs to the front door, but Troy blocks her path.)

Troy: I don't think so.

(Sage approaches Stefan.)

Stefan: I had to kill him, Sage.

Sage: Oh, you remember me.

(She kicks Stefan and he flies into a chair.)

Sage: Good. Then you know I like to go all ten rounds.

(She starts to cough and her nose starts to bleed.)

Troy: Sage?

(Sage gets up and throws a punch at Stefan, but Stefan grabs her fist and throws her to the ground. Sage is getting weaker.)

Sage: Troy, help me!

(Troy releases Elena and rushes over to Sage. He starts to cough up blood as well.)

Sage: What is happening to me?

(Sage and Troy die.)

Natalya: She just died.

Caroline: So, Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn.

Elena: But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid or..?

Caroline: Hybrid bites don't look like that. Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn she just died of sadness.

Damon: No, that doesn't explain Troy.

Natalya: It's the blood. The bloodline. It has to be. Think about it: Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy. They're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn.

Caroline: Wait, so when an Original dies every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them? Because that would mean…

Elena: If the Originals die, so do all of you. The entire vampire species would… it'd just be dead. [ She looks at Natalya with Remorse and thankfulness] ''You are right Natalya everything you tried to tell us is Right.

Klaus's Mansion LAUS' MANSION

( Stefan Enters the Room]

Stefan: Klaus, I'm here! Let's do this.

(Klaus and Rebekah enter.)

Klaus: Oh good, a hero. What do you want?

(Stefan drops the duffel bag with the stakes and Klaus' feet.)

Stefan: I'm here to make a deal. Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn.

(Klaus looks at Rebekah.)

Rebekah: That's impossible.

Stefan: Actually it's not. Finn is dead.

Rebekah: You killed my brother?

(Stefan looks at Klaus.)

Stefan: Our Life in exchange for these Stakes.

Klaus: And how do I know there aren't any more left?

Stefan: Because there aren't.

Klaus: Let's be certain, shall we [ He calls Damon who answers in a weak tone]

Damon: ''What?

Klaus:[ Compelling Damon through the phone] ''You will listen and listen real good.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Caroline comes in from outside. Elena is sitting on the floor in the parlor, placing stuff back on the end table that was knocked off during the fight.)

Caroline: Vampire disposal. Not my strong suit. Uck. Where'd Stefan go?

Elena: Trading the stakes for our lives.

(Caroline sits down.)

Caroline: All of them?

Damon: No, not all of them. We still have uh- enough to kill three out of the four of them. If we can figure out who to save.

Caroline: How are we supposed to do that?

Elena: I have no idea. You were turned with Damon's blood, and Damon and Stefan were turned by Katherine, and we know that Katherine was turned by a vampire named Rose.

Caroline: Well, who turned Rose?

Elena: We don't know. But it can only link back to one Original and if the odds are in our favor, hopefully it won't be Klaus. So that we can still kill him.

(Caroline suddenly looks worried.)

Caroline: Elena.

(Caroline gets up.)

Caroline: Even if Klaus didn't create our bloodline, we know for a fact that he turned one of us.

Elena: Oh my God. Tyler. If we kill Klaus, then Tyler will die.

KLAUS' MANSION

(Klaus still Compelling Damon through the Phone.)

Klaus: Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?

Damon: Eleven.

Klaus: Eleven! Really? So, not eight then.

Rebekah: You really shouldn't have lied.

Stefan: I'll get you the other three.

Klaus: Yeah, that'll be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue.

Stefan: What is wrong with you?

Klaus: What is wrong with you?! Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger; so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend. (Klaus laughs.) I really think you should be thanking me.

(Stefan rushes at Klaus with a white oak stake in hand. Klaus grabs his wrist.)

Klaus: Step down, or you all die.

Klaus: There. Now you only have to get me the other two.

Rebekah: This is ridiculous.

Klaus: What?

Rebekah. My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you all live.

(Rebekah picks up the duffel bag with the stakes and leaves. Klaus looks at Stefan.)

Klaus: Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear.

(Klaus leaves.)

(Rebekah and Klaus are in the parlor, after the Salvatores have left.)

Rebekah: I can't believe Finn is dead.

Klaus: Good riddance. He was an embarrassment, Rebekah.

Rebekah: He was still your brother. Mind your tongue.

Klaus: Fine. Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death.

(Rebekah walks over to Klaus.)

Rebekah: Is that how you would speak of me if I died?

Klaus: Well, you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that can kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough. And since when did you have a soft spot for them?

Rebekah: The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours.

Klaus: I wanted a family. They just didn't want me, and now we're unlinked we're no longer responsible for each other.

Rebekah: So are you leaving?

Klaus: As soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone. I'm gonna make Elena make me some more Blood Bags then take My Mage and create a Family with her.

Rebekah: And if I choose to stay?

Klaus: Then you're just as pathetic as Finn.

(Klaus leaves.)

Salvatore Boarding House

(Stefan is in his room, twirling one of the stakes around in his hand. Elena enters.)

Elena: Hey.

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: You haven't said much since you got back home.

Stefan: I'll be a ball of sunshine once Damon gets Alaric's stake back. Promise.

Elena: You really scared me today. You wouldn't have survived if you went up against Klaus on your own, you know that, right?

Stefan: Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore.

Elena: Why?

Stefan: Cause he's not worth it. All this time and energy that I've wasted hating him, it was for nothing. It's done, it's over. We lost. I'm right back where I started.

Elena: That's not true. Yeah, Klaus dragged you through hell, but you came out the other side. You beat him by being better than him.

Stefan: And what did I lose in the process?

(Stefan gets up and walks towards Elena.)

Stefan: Look, hating Klaus was easy. It allowed me to ignore everything that was happening around me. Everything I let slip away. Now I have to deal with that.

Elena: Stefan.

Stefan: No, no, just admit it. Admit it to me, Elena. I know you don't owe it to me, but I just need to hear you say it.

Elena: I… I can't, because it's not true, Stefan. I never stopped loving you.

Stefan: I know that. I know you didn't. Even though I did everything possible to push you away. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I mean, this is all my fault.

Elena: What are you talking about?

Stefan: I'm talking about the fact that you're also in love with Damon.

Elena: What? No, Stefan, I…

(Stefan caresses Elena's face and moves closer towards her.)

Stefan: Hey. I love you. I will always love you. I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something for him.

(Elena hesitates.)

Elena: I- I don't know what I feel.

(Stefan drops his hand from Elena's face and looks at her. Without saying a word, he grabs the stake and leaves the room.)

ALARIC'S APARTMENT

(Damon knocks on the door. Alaric answers.)

Alaric: Ah, he's still alive.

Damon: Yeah, for now. I need your stake.

(Alaric goes over to a shelf and pulls back some books.)

Alaric: It's right behind these books here.

Damon: A bookshelf, really? At least I was trying to be clever about it.

Alaric: Where the hell is it?

Damon: Ha ha ha. Look harder, Ric.

Alaric: It's not here, Damon.

(Alaric and Damon search through the other shelves.)

Damon: Maybe you just forgot which shelf you put it on.

Alaric: No, I didn't forget. It's – I – I put it right here! A stake doesn't just vanish into thin air!

Damon: Who else did you tell, Ric?!

Alaric: I didn't tell anybody, Damon! I'm the only….

Damon: What?

Alaric: I'm the only one who knew about it, Damon.

Damon: No. Are you telling me that your vampire hating alter ego has a stake that can kill an entire line of vampires, possibly mine?

Alaric: That's exactly what I'm telling you.


	63. Do Not Go Gentle

**Do Not Go Gentle**

Klaus Mansion Living Room

(Klaus is being creative working on an abstract painting on an easel. Rebekah enters.)

Klaus: What took you so long?

Rebekah: Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake. (shows him a stake) Luckily I'm quite the charmer.

Klaus: That's it?

Rebekah: The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us. Do you want to do the honors or shall I?

(Klaus puts the paintbrush down, takes the stake from Rebekah and throws it into the flames in the fireplace. The flames flare up around the stake)

Rebekah: Well that's that then.

Klaus: Pack your bags, we're leaving

Rebekah: Today?

Klaus: Why not? There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab My Mage and be off by sunset.

Rebekah: But tonight is the decade dance.

Klaus: So?

Rebekah: So, I'm head of the committee, we have to go.

Klaus: I'm not going to any dance.

Rebekah: Natalya will be there.

Klaus: I'm still not going regardless if Natalya is there or not.

Rebekah: Please, I have big plans for tonight. Just go for me.

Klaus: Okay, fine. One last hoorah.

Rebekah: One last hoorah, Nik.

Salvatore Boarding House

(Damon is on the phone with Alaric who is in the Klaus Mansion)

Damon: Where've you been? I've been calling you all day.

Alaric: Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed to get my head together.

Damon: So I take it Rebekah got the stake?

Alaric: I don't know. I woke up alone. There's no sign of it.

Damon: Lovely. What now?

Alaric: Well I think I need to get out of town. Somewhere secluded. I keep blacking out which means I'm still a threat to everyone.

Damon: I don't know if right now is the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest, Ric.

Alaric: It's just for a couple of days. I'm stocked up on Bonnie's herbs, so I should be fine. I gotta go.

(Alaric hangs up)

KLAUS MANSION COFFIN ROOM

(Rebekah/Esther walks in as Alaric has finished his call with Damon)

Rebekah/Esther: Quite the cunning liar.

Alaric: Well Damon is too arrogant to think his only friend would betray him.

Rebekah/Esther: Just as Niklaus would blindly accept an invitation from his beloved sister, unaware that he is heading to his own death.

(Rebekah/Esther dips a silver dagger in a glass bottle of white oak ash)

Alaric: Did you give him the stake?

Rebekah/Esther: He burned it without hesitation.

Alaric: So where's the real one?

Rebekah/Esther: You'll get it when it can no longer be used against me in this body.

(Rebekah/Esther opens a coffin revealing Esther's body)

Alaric: So how do you...

Rebekah/Esther: How do I return to my true form? With a little magic and some help from a vampire hunter.

(Rebekah/Esther hands Alaric the silver dagger. Alaric stabs her and she collapses on the floor. A few moments later Esther gasps and wakes up in the coffin).

Mystic Falls High School Gym Hall

(Caroline and Elena are walking through the gym hall which is being decorated for the 20's decade dance. Caroline has a clipboard and is in charge of the preparations as Rebekah is missing)

Caroline: So, Alaric is trying to pull himself together, why is that a bad thing?

Elena: I just - I wish there was something I could do.

(Elena picks up a chandelier)

Elena: Where do you want me to hang this thing?

Caroline: You know what, if Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrousity she should have shown up to do it herself. (hands the chandelier to a passingby student) Just no!

(Caroline sees Matt and Jeremy hanging up stars in the ceiling)

Caroline: What are you doing? You can't just hang them! They're supposed to trickle down.

Matt: Trickle, duh!

Caroline: Look at them all bromancy.

Elena: Yeah I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust. He got him his old job back at the grill.

Caroline: That was nice of him.

Elena: Jeremy has got a lot on his mind. The whole thing with Alaric has got him really stressed out.

Caroline: You sure it has nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel?

Elena: I didn't tell you that so you could torture me with it.

Caroline: Aww, what are friends for? So who are you bringing to the dance?

Elena: What do you mean? I thought you, Bonnie Natalya and I were going as girl dates.

Caroline: Hm, Bonnie has a date.

Elena: What?

Caroline: Jamie called and wanted to see her so she asked him.

Elena: Hmm.

Caroline: So here's a thought, why don't you ask Stefan?

Elena: I can't ask him on a date, I just made out with his brother.

Caroline: All the more reason! Look you're supposed to be figuring out what you want, that's what Stefan wanted you to do, right?

Elena: Yeah, but...

Caroline: But nothing! I've watched The Bachelor, okay? Fair is fair. It is Stefan's turn.

Elena: Yeah and you're not biased or anything.

Caroline: I'm sorry, but Stefan is your epic love. And I'm not going down without a fight.

Salvatore Boarding House

(Stefan is walking into the living room as Elena calls him from her bedroom at the Gilbert house)

Stefan: Hey...

Elena: Hey...do you, do you have a second?

Stefan: Yeah, everything alright?

Elena: Yeah, yeah I just um.. I wanted to uh... Caroline and I were talking about going to the dance and um... Okay look, I know where we're at, you and I, and I know it would be stupid to even think that we could go back to the way things were, but I'm going to the dance and I'd like to go with you.

Stefan: Um, I'd love that.

Elena: Okay, great. Bye.

(They hang up. Damon walks in)

Damon: I'm thinking gardenia corsage. Wrist obviously, you don't want to accidentally stab her in the chest with the pin now that could get messy.

Stefan: Damon, I...

(Damon walks out of the room)

Mystic Falls Hospital

(Meredith is walking down the hall. Turns around and looks behind her to check if someone is following her. The hall is empty. When she turns around again Damon is standing right in front of her, surprising her.)

Meredith: Don't do that, it's not funny!

Damon: Oh, come on, it's a little funny.

Meredith: What do you want Damon?

Damon: I need medical advice. For a friend. Alaric, you remember him, right? About 6'2", tried to hack you into pieces.

Meredith: How is he? Are those herbs that Bonnie made for him working?

Damon: I don't know. (shows a glass jar full of herbs) Can they work if he doesn't take them? I found these in his loft untouched.

[ Natalya's Apartment]

[ Natalya is in her bedroom going through some of her ancestor's clothes from the old days as she feels someone looking at her she turns around to see Klaus standing in the door way with his arms folded and watching her]

Natalya{ Whispers] ''Klaus what are you doing here Not that I'm complaining. [ He steps away from the door to see what clothes she is looking at then holds out a Dress for her to wear] ''Is that for me.

Klaus: ''Yes I managed to keep it from my time in the 1920's and wonder if you would wear it for me at the dance as My date.

Natalya:[ She was just staring at the dress then she stands on her tip toes to Kiss Klaus on his mouth which makes him smile] ''Yes I will wear it for you. [ He puts his arms around her as they share a passionate kiss he then starts kissing down her neck till he reaches her pulse where he Nips on it] ''Ah Klaus you do that really well.

Klaus: ''You can imagine what other things I'm good at.[ He sinks his teeth over her pulse drinking her blood then he shares his blood with his and then he kisses her again] ''Well I better get home and get ready I Can't wait to see you tonight.

Natalya: ''Okay.

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY.

(Esther and Alaric are walking though the cemetery towards the Salvatore tomb)

Alaric: Why are we here?

Esther: Long ago on this spot my son tore my heart from my chest. The violence of my death marked this ground for all time.

(They enter the tomb. Esther stands in front of a bowl. Alaric is on the opposite side, facing her)

Esther: I'll need your ring.

Alaric: Now, why would I give you the one thing that protects me from death?

Esther: I will give you all the protection you need, however the stake will burn up in the body of its first victim. If you are to kill all of my children I will need to bind the protective magic in your ring to the stake, thus rendering the white oak indestructible.

(Alaric gives Esther his ring. She drops it into the bowl and starts chanting a spell. Flames burst up from the bowl as the ring melts. Esther stirs the molten metal with the white oak stake and then turns it upside down. The metal pours down and covers and fuses with the white oak)

Esther: The ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena is adjusting her headband for her costume in a mirror. The doorbell rings. She opens the door. It's Stefan. He smiles at her)

Elena: Wow, you look very dapper.

Stefan: You look um- very beautiful. Here, I got something for you.

(Stefan pins a white rose to Elena's dress)

Elena: Thank you.

Stefan: So, given our dangeous dance karma, sure you're up for this?

Elena: Getting out of bed is dangeous these days. But we have to live our lives.

Stefan: Hmm. Who gave you that horrible advice?

Elena: Some guy I used to date said it once or twice.

Stefan: Right.

Elena: Shall we?

Stefan: Please

Mystic Falls High School Gym Hall

(The party is in full swing with lots of students dancing to the music, including Bonnie and Jamie. Caroline walks up to Matt who is restocking the drinks table with ice)

Caroline: ''Have I told you how amazingly awesome you are?

Matt: Yeah, I'm one of the good ones, I know... Why the compliments, what else do you want?

Caroline: I know that you and Elena have been getting closer lately...

Matt: And your point is...?

Caroline: One way or the other she is pretty much spoken for.

Matt: Elena is my friend, Caroline. I'm just looking out for her.

Caroline: And I'm just looking out for you. Because sometimes the people who love her get caught in the crossfire.

(Matt spots Tyler greeting people in the crowd)

Matt: What's he doing here?

(Caroline walks up to Tyler)

Caroline: Are you crazy? If Klaus sees you...

Tyler: What's he gonna do? Draw you another picture?

Caroline: Tyler, this isn't a joke!

Tyler: I can pretend I'm sired if I have to. But I'm not gonna hide while he's macking all over you.

Caroline: Tyler, you do not need to be jealous of Klaus.

Tyler: I am jealous, but I'm also competitive. So hang on, I'm about to sweep you off your feet.

(Tyler sweeps Caroline off her feet and spins her around.)

Mystic Falls High School Gym Hall

(Elena and Stefan enter)

Elena: Teach me some moves.

Stefan: Oh no, no, no, no. I blacked out for most of this decade, remember?

Elena: Nice try!

(Elena grabs Stefans hand and drags him toward the dance floor. They start dancing and a romantic slow number comes on. They start slow dancing. Stefan sees Bonnie slow dancing with Jamie)

Stefan: Bonnie seems happy.

Elena: She's working on it.

Stefan: I've been meaning to talk to her. Apologize.

Elena: Yeah, you should, although I wouldn't expect her to forgive you. Or Damon.

(Elena lets go of Stefan)

Elena: Listen, Stefan, about Damon... We should probably talk about the trip to Denver.

Stefan: I don't need to know, Elena. When all this is over, if you and I find our way back to each other, you can tell me if you want to. Otherwise I don't need to know. I don't want to know.

(They start dancing again)

Elena: How can you be so fair about this?

Stefan: Because after everything I've put you through, I'm just honored to be your date tonight.

(Stefan dips Elena and does an under arm turn. Damon shows up)

Damon: We three need to talk.

(Damon, Elena and Stefan walk our of the hall. Jeremy sees them and follows them. On the way he literally bumps into Bonnie and Jamie dancing)

Jeremy: Sorry uh. Hey. Bonnie.

Bonnie: Why are you still wearing your ring? Didn't Elena tell you?

Jeremy: Yeah, I know all about Alaric. When my sister stops hanging out with vampires I'll take it off.

(Jeremy leaves them to find Elena, Damon and Stefan)

Jamie: Ex-boyfriend?

Bonnie: Yep.

Jamie: That's not awkward at all.

Mystic Falls High School Hall Way

Elena: If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure. Something.

Damon: We tried medicine, we tried magic.

Stefan: Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?

Damon: What to pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers. Which makes one of his most obvious targets, I don't know (at Elena), you!

Stefan: What you think he'd go after Elena?

Elena: So wait, what are you suggesting we do?

Damon: I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery.

Elena: What?!

(Jeremy joins them, having overheard their conversation)

Jeremy: No, no way in hell!

Damon: Oh come on, It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing.

Jeremy: You are out of your mind!

Elena: Jeremy...

(Jeremy turns around and leaves. Elena follows him)

Outside Mystic Falls High School

(Elena is following Jeremy as he is walking out the high school)

Elena: Jer, stop...

Jeremy: This is Alaric we're talking about! He looked out for us, now we need to do the same for him.

Elena: No one is gonna hurt him.

(Jeremy turns around and starts to walk away. Elena grabs his arm and stops him)

Elena: Hey. Hey...Look at me. I promise.

(Esther shows up)

Esther: Elena.

Esther: If you wish to help your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me.

Elena: Jeremy go inside and get Stefan and Damon, now!

(Jeremy runs inside)

Esther: I mean you no harm. But willingly or not you will come.

(Elena follows Esther)

Outside Mystic Falls High School

(Damon, Stefan and Jeremy are hurrying out of the school. Suddenly Damon and Stefan stop, while Jeremy continues walking until he stops as they don't follow him. There is a line of salt going around the school)

Stefan: Salt. It's the binding agent for her spell.

Damon: We're trapped here.

Mystic Falls High School Class Room

Bonnie: You had all kinds of moves out there.

Jamie: Oh yeah, I was just you know...trying to make a good impression.

Bonnie: Well, consider me impressed.

Jamie: Your friends seem pretty cool.

Bonnie: Yeah, they're the most important thing in the world to me.

Jamie: Though you gotta admit this whole circle of people it's kinda crazy. I mean there's vampires, werewolves... ex-boyfriends with magic rings. I mean I'm just a normal guy.

Bonnie: A normal guy wouldn't have said yes to a date with me.

Jamie: Yeah, that's true.

(Bonnie kisses him. They start to make out. Damon enters and turns on the light )

Damon: Sorry to spoil your seven minutes in heaven. We have a problem.

Mystic Falls Old Cemetary

(Elena and Esther are walking towards the Salvatore tomb)

Esther: You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening. That's the burden of being the Doppelgänger, I'm afraid. Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell.

Elena: Just please don't hurt Alaric.

Alaric: She's not hurting me.

Elena: Ric!

(Elena moves towards him, but stops when she senses something is different about him)

Elena: What's going on? What are you doing with him?

Esther: I'm going to remake him.

Elena: Remake him?

Esther: Make him strong, fast, like my children. Indestructable. For one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all vampires.

Elena: You can't create another Original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children?

Esther: He won't now that he has embraced his darkest aspect his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death that hatred will be magnified.

Elena: You don't know that, you don't know anything about him.

Esther: That is where you're wrong. Each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death I was there on The Other Side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance.

Mystic Falls High School

(Caroline and Tyler are slow dancing. Klaus walks in with Natalya on his arms and stares at them. Tyler sees him.)

Caroline: What is it?

Klaus: Where've you been mate?

Tyler: I just got back in town.

Klaus: That's funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place.

Natalya: Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?!

Klaus: I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male. Come on, one dance, I won't bite.

(Natalya looks at Klaus as he takes her hand He leads her out onto the dance floor.)

Klaus: You would've loved the 1920s, Natalya. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped.

Natalya: ''Must have been something to see back in those days.[ She feels Klaus caress the back of her dress]

Klaus: I'm leaving town tomorrow.[ He see's her happy look drop at hearing this] '' I'd invite you to come with me but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer.

Natalya:'' It doesn't have to be a Century All I have is a Couple months of High School and then I'm all yours. [ He tightens his arms around her where she winces]

Klaus: You mark my words. a small town life, it won't be enough for you.

(Klaus leaves her. She looks at him confused)

Natalya: ''Klaus Wait. [ She tries to take his arm but he Yanks it out of his hand]

Outside Mystic Falls High School

Klaus: Rebekah, call me back immediately! I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found.

(Klaus sees the salt line and stops)

Klaus: What is this?

(Stefan walks up behind him.)

Stefan: Your mother is back.

Mystic Falls Class Room.

(Several candles are lit and Bonnie is chanting. Damon, Natalya Stefan, Klaus, Jamie and Jeremy are there.)

Jamie: She does this all the time, right?

Klaus: What's taking so long?! All boundary spells have a loop hole.

(Matt enters.)

Matt: People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier.

Jeremy: Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is.

Stefan: It's suicide, Jeremy.

(Klaus grabs Jamie by the throat and starts to strangle him)

Klaus: Suicide would be disappointing me! Now work your magic, witch or I'll start killing people you fancy.

Natalya: Let him go!

Klaus: Not until you get us out of here.

Stefan: Ah, don't be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell.

(Klaus lets go of Jamie)

Natalya: ''Come on there is no need for Violence I can help Bonnie open the Barrier a little to get you all out to stop Esther.

Klaus: ''I never said you can help them Love.

Natalya: ''I can do this you know I'm full of Magic I can find a Loophole in the Barrier.

Klaus:[ He glares at her knowing she is right] ''Fine do your work Mage and get us out of here.

[ Natalya nods at her and then gets to work]

Mystic Falls Old Cemetary Inside Salvatore Tomb

(Esther is lighting candles and preparing for a spell)

Elena: Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are.

Alaric: You don't know who I am, Elena. You only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way befriending vampires instead of killing them.

Elena: You don't mean that.

Alaric: They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands.

Esther: When you are ready.

Elena: No Ric, please don't. Don't do this. I won't help you, I'm not gonna give you my blood, you're gonna have to kill me!

Esther: That won't be necessary.

(Esther gestures towards Elena. Elena's hand starts to bleed. Esther holds Elenas wrist so her blood pours into the bowl she used to melt Alaric's ring.)

Esther: Drink. And let it be done.

Elena: No Ric please, don't.. No!

(Alaric drinks the blood in the bowl and puts it down.)

Alaric: Is it finished?

Esther: Not just yet.

(Esther stakes Alaric with the indestructable white oak stake)

Elena: No!

Mystic Falls High School Class Room

(Natalya grabs a map from the wall and puts it on the teacher's desk and turns on the table lamp. Klaus and Damon enter.)

Damon: Here. Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell.

Bonnie: We have to do this with you two lurking over us?

Damon: You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Let me apologize; I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice.

Bonnie: There's always a choice. Whenever you make one someone else suffers.

Natalya: Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?

(Natalya pours the blood onto the map and takes Bonnies hand as they start chanting. The blood forms a circular pool that doesn't move.)

Bonnie: Esther is fighting us.

Klaus: Esther couldn't possibly have this much power. Unless she's channelling something.

Bonnie: A hotspot?

Klaus: Get the humans ready, I know where she is.

Mystic Falls High School Gym Hall

(The gym hall is empty. Caroline, Tyler and Stefan are there.)

Stefan: They're at the old cemetery. Jeremy and Matt are headed there right now.

Caroline: You let them go?! They're gonna get themselves killed!

Stefan: I didn't have a choice, Caroline. We're useless right now stuck in here.

Caroline: Hey, she'll be fine. Elena always manages to find her way through this stuff.

Stefan: Yeah, well I'm just as worried about what Esther is up to. She lead Klaus here for a reason. If she succeeds in whatever she's doing -

Tyler: - Klaus could get killed. And I die along with him.

Stefan: No one is gonna die, okay. Bonnie is still looking for a way around the boundary spell. It's not too late.

(Stefan leaves)

Caroline: So, best case scenario: Bonnie and Natalya get's us out of here, Klaus hauls ass to Timbuktu and you and I we're home free.

Tyler: Or we let Esther come and kill him.

Caroline: That's not a best case scenario. That's not even a remotely acceptable scenario!

Tyler: It would be an option if we knew he wasn't the one who turned your bloodline. You'd be safe. At least he would be gone.

Caroline: How could you say that?

Tyler: Because I'm angry. Because I hate him! I should have never let him dance with you!

Caroline: What were you supposed to do? He can't know that you're not sired anymore. Tyler, it doesn't matter how many times I dance with him. I love you.

(They kiss.)

Mystic Falls Old Cemetary Salvatore Tomb

(Elena pulls the indestructable white oak stake out of Alaric.)

Esther: He'll wake soon. When he does he may for a time be his old self. If so you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete.

Elena: You said you wanted to undo the evil that you created, but this...This is just as evil!

Esther: Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die.

Elena: How, if he's immortal?

Esther: All you need to know is that when this is over we will have rid the earth of vampires once and for all.

Elena: Yeah, but you'll be killing the good along with the bad, you're no better than Klaus!

Esther: Am I not? I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your Aunt Jenna did.

Elena: Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done.

Esther: You may draw comfort knowing that your aunt is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of The Other Side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure. She knows peace. Which is all any of us can hope for.

(Esther hears a noise and walks outside. Matt and Jeremy are there pointing a gun and a crossbow at Esther.)

Matt: Don't move!

Jeremy: Where's Elena?

(Elena comes outside )

Elena: Jeremy!

Jeremy: Let her go.

Esther: How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defense of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice.

( Esther does something witchy and makes Jeremy and Matt turn their hands and point their weapons at each other )

Jeremy; Matt! Matt drop your gun!

Matt: I can't! I'm not controlling it!

Elena: Esther stop it!

(Alaric comes up and stabs Esther from behind.)

Alaric: Oh my god. Where's my ring? Tell me what happened.

Outside Falls High School

Klaus: You know this is your fault. You set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost.

Stefan: Oh, I'm done with revenge. As far as Esther; we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again.

Klaus: We're strange bedfellows, you and I. You know, all of this, reminds me of our time together in the Twenties.

Stefan: You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it.

Klaus: Well, there were moments. Real friendship. Brotherhood.

Damon: Well, he already has a brother. Not to be, you know, territorial or anything.

Klaus: Oh no, of course, the Salvatores. And their unshakeable bond. I wonder what'll happen when Elena finally makes her choice. Will we see you shake just a little bit?

(Natalya comes out of the school)

Natalya: It's done. Esther's not fighting us anymore. The boundary spell is broken.

Stefan: Thank you, Natalya. For everything.

Natalya: I didn't do it just for you but for all of you.[ Klaus holds his hand out to hers and they leave together]

Mystic Falls Old Cemetary

Jeremy: Damon's here. And Klaus took Esther's body.

Alaric: Does he know about the stake?

Jeremy: No, only that she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed. What's going on?

Alaric: Listen Jeremy, I'm not gonna complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire.

Jeremy: So, what we're just gonna lock you in here and let you die? No, no we can't!

Alaric: Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, okay. After everything that's happened, after all that I have done. Maybe I had it coming.

(Jeremy turns around and walks away)

Elena: Hey, wait, Jer...Alaric this isn't your fault.

(Jeremy stops and turns around.)

Alaric: Please, you guys let's not make this any harder than it already is. You two should go. Damon's here. He'll make sure it'll all go down the right way.

(Jeremy starts walking)

Alaric: Hey, hey...

Jeremy: Don't. Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house.

Alaric: OK. I won't.

(Alaric hugs Jeremy. Jeremy walks away.)

Elena: This is all my fault. You moved out, you gave me your ring back, you didn't want any part of this and I, I forced you to stay and take care of us.

Alaric: Don't do that, okay. Taking care of you and Jeremy has been…has been the closest I've ever come to the life I always wanted.

(Elena hugs Alaric and cries.)

Alaric: You should go.

(Elena walks out of the tomb. Alaric follows her. They see a gathering of people outside the tomb holding candles. Alaric smiles a little. Elena walks to Stefan. The camera pans from Stefan to Damon, Caroline and Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, and stops on Meredith who is crying. Alaric tears up and goes into the tomb and closes the door.)

Klaus's Mansion Coffin Room

(Klaus is in the room with five coffins. one closed. He pulls the dagger out of Rebekah and puts it on a table. He then speaks to Esthers body in another coffin.)

Klaus: Your trap failed, mother. I live and I will go on living. Let your beloved spirits try to preserve you again, I dare you to come after me! I will build an army so big, no one will ever touch me. My survival will haunt you through eternity. You will never destroy me!

[ Tears in his eyes as he yells at his mother then feels hands touch his shoulder knowing that it's Natalya he closes his eyes then he looks at her then stands up to Kiss her with hunger sucking her tongue in his mouth as he takes her in his arms then he picks her up and vampspeeds into his bedroom where he worshipped her all night long knowing he won't see her for a while.]

BONNIE'S HOUSE

(Bonnie and Jamie enter the front door.)

Bonnie: Thanks for the ride home.

Jamie: No problem. You know there's nothing you could have done, right?

Bonnie: I know. But it doesn't make it any easier.

Jamie: I should have said this before, but thank you for protecting me.

Bonnie: Apparently, it's what I do.

Jamie: You really are pretty amazing.

Bonnie: Sometimes I think I'd settle for just ordinary.

Jamie: You said your Dad's out of town, right?

(Bonnie nods.)

Jamie: You gonna be okay by yourself?

Bonnie: No. I don't think I am.

(Jamie hugs her).

THE GRILL

(The lights are off. Matt goes behind the bar and starts pouring shots. Jeremy sits down.)

Matt: Mr. Saltzman.

Jeremy: Alaric.

(They clink glasses. Jeremy wipes away a tear.)

Mystic Falls High School Class Room

(Elena is cleaning up Alaric's vampire hunter gear.)

Stefan: We can handle this later you know.

Elena: No, I'd rather get it over with now before some janitor comes to clean out Alaric's stuff and realizes the history teacher was a vampire slayer.

Stefan: Elena. Hey, Elena, please.

Elena: I can't Stefan, okay? I can't think about the fact that Jeremy and I don't have anyone to take care of us anymore or that we've lost another friend, I just, I can't think about any of it.

Stefan: I want you to come with me.

Elena: I'm not done!

Stefan: Hey, please.

(He takes her hand. They go to the empty gym hall.)

Stefan: We were in this gym the night Klaus compelled me to turn my feelings off. I thought I hit rock bottom in the Twenties, but after I bit you I never wanted to feel anything again. But someone…kept telling me that it was okay to feel. No matter how much it hurt. That our emotions are what make us human, good or bad, and to never lose hope.

Elena: Who gave you that horrible advice?

Stefan: Just some girl I used to date.

Elena: I don't have any one anymore.

Stefan: You have me.

(They hug. Elena cries in Stefan's arms.)

Mystic Falls Old Cemetary

(Damon sits outside the Salvatore tomb with the white oak stake and a bottle of whiskey. Meredith walks up to him.)

Meredith: I gave him a sedative. He'll fall asleep first. He'll go comfortably.

Damon: Well… I offered to snap his neck, put him out of his misery but…he didn't take me up on it.

Meredith: You seem surprised.

Damon: Well, you just think a guy so used to dying, wouldn't want to drag it out.

Meredith: Well, it was nice of you to give him the option.

Damon: Hmm…apparently my choices have been a little controversial lately.

Meredith: You shouldn't leave him alone in there.

Damon: That's what he wants.

Meredith: Is it really what you think he wants?

(Meredith walks away. Damon enters the tomb.)

Damon: Aw, Ric.

Alaric: Is this the part where you give me a dream? Rainbows and rolling green hills?

Damon: I was drunk when I told you that.

Alaric: Yeah and I told you I'd use it against you.

Damon: Damn you. Sorry I killed you. Twice.

Alaric: So I have to actually die to get a real apology out of you.

Damon: Drink.

(Damon offers Alaric the whiskey bottle.)

Alaric: Actually, I've been thinking about cutting back.

Daman: Ha, yeah! This stuff will kill ya.

(A tear is streaming down Alarics face. He takes a sip from the whiskey bottle.)

Bonnie's House

(Bonnie is asleep with Jamie. She wakes up and rises from the bed when she sees something; Esther is standing in front of her bed.)

Esther: Your sisters need you to finish what I started, Bonnie.

Bonnie's House

(Bonnie is asleep with Jamie. She is moving a lot in her sleep.)

Jamie: Bonnie, hey, hey, I think you're having a bad dream.

(Bonnie goes back to sleep)

Mystic Falls Old Cemetary Salvatore Tomb

(Damon is sitting next to Alaric who is unconscious and breathing heavily. Alaric stops breathing. Damon empties the whiskey bottle, puts it down and exits the tomb. Outside he sees Bonnie.)

Damon: What are you doing here? Hey, Bonnie... Were you sleepwalking or something? Bonnie?

(Bonnie lifts her hand in the air and gives Damon a headache. He falls to the ground screaming in pain. Bonnie enters the tomb, cuts her hand with the indestructable white oak stake and feeds her blood to Alaric. He wakes up and bites her neck. Alaric gets up, and holds the stake.)


	64. Before Sunset

**Before Sunset**

Mystic Falls High School

(Alaric is sitting at his desk in his classroom, his feet propped up on the desk. He twirls the white oak stake in his hands and takes his feet off the desk. He leans forward and looks at the stake. He turns to look out the door, he hears Caroline entering the school.)

(Caroline is on the phone with Tyler, she walks through the halls of the school)

Caroline: What do you mean you're ditching my clean up committee?

Tyler: (At Klaus' Mansion) Klaus called. He's leaving town and wants me to pack up his house.

Caroline: Well, since when does sire bond equal mover slave?

Tyler: Since I realized he doesn't know about me being Unsired.

Caroline: Ugh, he's being petty.

Tyler: And he still thinks I'm sired to him. It's fine, I'll keep up the act and it will all be over soon. I'm late, I gotta go. I love you.

Caroline: I love you too.

(Caroline hangs up. She hears a noise and turns around. Behind her, Alaric rushes past. Caroline turns back around.)

Caroline: Hello?

(Caroline walks into the cafeteria. Rebekah and Natalya is cleaning up the mess from the dance.)

Caroline: Where's Matt?

Natalya: He bailed. Got called into work at the last minute.

Caroline: Are you kidding me? So, it's just us?

Rebekah: Yes, and you're late. Clean up committee started at eight o'clock.

Caroline: It's like 8:02.

Rebekah: Exactly. I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I organized.

(Rebekah walks past Caroline and empties out the trash.)

Caroline: I'm sorry about your mom. I mean I know you like, hated her and everything, but still… I'm sorry.

Rebekah: I'm sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy.

Caroline: Yeah. He was.

Rebekah: I'm gonna get started on the gym.

(Rebekah walks out into the hallway. Alaric comes around the corner and Rebekah stops dead in her tracks.)

Rebekah: You're supposed to be dead.

Alaric: I am.

(Rebekah rushes at Alaric, but Alaric throws her against the locker. He's about to stab her with the white oak stake when Natalya rushes out of the cafeteria and pins Alaric to the locker. Rebekah takes the stake and stabs Alaric with it. Natalya and Rebekah look at each other as Alaric takes the stake out. When he finally gets it out, he realizes that they are both gone.)

Outside Of Mystic Falls High School

(Natalya rushes to her car and pulls out her keys. She sees Alaric's reflection in her car window and drops her keys. Alaric snaps Natalya's neck and she falls to the ground. Alaric drags the unconscious Natalya back towards the school as his flesh starts to smoke and burn off. Rebekah watches him enter the school.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena drapes a white cover over an armchair. Jeremy and her pour paint into a container and begin to paint the room. Stefan walks in.)

Stefan: Going darker, huh?

(Elena looks around.)

Elena: It's the only color we had.

Jeremy: That's what happens when you decide to paint your dead guardian's room in the middle of the night.

Stefan: I don't suppose anyone tried to talk you guys out of doing this so soon.

Elena: We have to keep moving. Otherwise we'll start thinking and we don't want to think.

Stefan: Want a hand?

Jeremy: So, are you two like back together or something?

Elena: What? No, Jer, we're just…

Stefan: I – I was just checking up on you guys. Seeing how you were doing, after everything.

Jeremy: We're fine. But, if you are trying to be the good guy again, why don't you do the right thing and give us one day. Just one day without any vampires in it.

(Jeremy leaves the room. Elena drops her paint roller and walks towards Stefan.)

Elena: He didn't mean that.

Stefan: Yeah, yeah he did.

(The doorbell rings.)

Stefan: I'll get that.

(Stefan goes downstairs and answers the door. Damon is holding Bonnie by the arm. She has a bite mark on her neck which is still dripping blood.)

Damon: We have a problem.

Klaus's Mansion

(Klaus is packing up things around the house while Rebekah talks to him.)

Rebekah: Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me.

Klaus: Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead.

Rebekah: Well, he's not and he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him. He's strong, Nic. Too strong.

Klaus: Where is he now?

Rebekah: He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now He has Natalya who knows what he could be doing to her right now.

Klaus: Fine. I'll collect Elena, we'll be on our way.

Rebekah: Forget Elena! You don't need any more stupid hybrids what about Natalya I though you loved her!

Klaus: What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us.

Rebekah: We'll protect each other, like we always have. Always and forever, Nic.

Klaus: I'm not leaving without her.

Rebekah: I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own.

(Klaus looks at her but says nothing.)

Rebekah: Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family and Natalya. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care.

(Rebekah walks out of the room, walking into Tyler on the way out.)

Rebekah: Move it, sire boy!

Tyler: What's her deal?

(Klaus stares at him and Tyler continues on into the room.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan are in the kitchen together. Stefan brings Bonnie a towel for her neck wound.)

Stefan: What do you mean he turned? I thought you were standing guard!

Damon: Don't blame me. Blame Bonnie the blood bank, she fed him.

Bonnie: I had no idea what was happening. Okay, the witches led me there. They wanted him to feed so he turned.

Stefan: So, where's the stake now?

Damon: Oh, you mean the white oak one? The one that can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires? We don't know.

(Damon glares at Bonnie as he speaks the last few words.)

Bonnie: If you are so upset with me, why did you feed me your blood to save my life?

Damon: Because I do stupid things, Bonnie. I do things, like let my friend die with dignity when I should have just killed him.

Stefan: Alright, so how do we kill him now?

Bonnie: I've been trying to figure that out. A witch can't truly make an immortal creature, there is always a way to undo a spell.

Damon: So, what's the witchy work around?

Bonnie: That's the problem. I don't know.

(Elena is upstairs in Alaric's old room. Her phone rings. She picks it up and sees that it is Alaric calling her. She answers it.)

Elena: Whoever this is, it's not funny.

Alaric: Well, who else would it be?

Elena: Ric?

Alaric: Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Natalya, and if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her.

(Alaric hangs up. Natalya is staked down into a desk with pencils in her hands and a cloth dipped with vervain in her mouth.)

(The doorbell rings at the Gilbert house. Jeremy answers the door. Klaus is outside.)

Jeremy: What the hell do you want?

Klaus: Now is that any way to treat a guest?

(Stefan comes up behind Jeremy.)

Stefan: What are you doing here, Klaus?

Klaus: Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside.

(Damon walks over to the door. Stefan moves in front of Jeremy.)

Stefan: Why don't you go up to your room?

(Damon looks at Jeremy.)

Damon: Now.

(Jeremy sighs and walks up the stairs.)

Klaus: Hm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you.

Damon: Yeah, about that. Something happened.

Klaus: Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation and that's why I'm here. I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight My Mage and, doppelgänger.

Damon: Can't help you there.

(Damon claps Stefan on the shoulder, pulls him back, and shuts the door on Klaus. Damon moves into the living room and Stefan goes towards the stairs.)

Stefan: Elena!

(Outside, Klaus paces the front porch. He stops and picks up the newspaper by the front door. Inside, Stefan walks up the stairs and into Alaric's old room. Jeremy is here continuing to paint, but Elena is nowhere in sight.)

Stefan: Where is she?

Jeremy: I don't know, she was just here a few minutes ago.

(Stefan walks out of the room and down the stairs where he meets up with Damon.)

Damon: Where is she?

Stefan: She's not here.

Damon: What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?

(Bonnie walks into the living room.)

Bonnie: What's going on?

(Damon looks out the blinds and sees Klaus pacing with the newspaper still in his hands.)

Damon: Klaus wants in, we have to keep him out.

(Damon sees Klaus pull back his arm and throw the newspaper at the window.)

Damon: Ah, duck!

(The newspaper smashes through the window and flies into the living room. Damon ducks down; Stefan grabs Bonnie and they both duck.)

Mystic Falls High School

(Alaric is sitting at his desk with Natalya still staked down to the chair. He hears Elena enter the school.)

Alaric: Right on time.

(Elena walks down the hallway, looking around. She hears Natalya crying and runs towards the noise. She enters Alaric's classroom and sees Natalya.)

Elena: Caroline. (She turns to Alaric.) Let her go, Alaric!

Alaric: (Points towards Caroline) Free her yourself.

(Elena and Alaric stare at each other. Then, Elena cautiously walks over to Caroline. She gets down and strokes Caroline's arm soothingly. She starts to gently pull the pencil out of one of Caroline's hands, but Alaric comes up and slams the pencil back down into her hand. Caroline screams and Elena gets up.)

Elena: You said that you would let her go!

Alaric: How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires!

Gilbert House

(Klaus is still outside, waiting.)

Klaus: I think you're probably gonna want to let me in!

(Klaus walks over to a neighbor's house with a white picket fence. He places his hands on the fence, he looks around. He sees a football and smiles. Back in the house, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon are standing in the kitchen.)

Stefan: Elena's car is gone.

Bonnie: Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?

(Suddenly, the front door bursts open and the football flies in. Klaus walks up the porch with two fence pickets in his hands. He hurls one of the pickets into the house and it narrowly misses Damon's head and gets stuck in the wall behind him. Stefan grabs Jeremy and Bonnie and pulls them down.)

Stefan: Get down!

Damon: Missed me!

(Damon pulls the picket out of the wall and throws it back at Klaus. The picket just grazes over his shoulder. Klaus breaks the other picket in two and throws half of it at Damon again, instead he hits a picture and it breaks.)

Damon: Missed me again!

(Klaus aims the last picket into the house. Stefan's phone rings and he answers it.)

Stefan: Alaric.

(Klaus comes back up to the house with a propane tank and a newspaper "torch". Stefan comes up to the front door.)

Stefan: Put it out.

Klaus: Come outside and make me.

(Stefan steps outside.)

Stefan: Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Natalya and he's gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him.

(Klaus throws down the newspaper and the propane tank.)

Klaus: Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death.

Stefan: I really wish we could. But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too.

(Damon walks out with a picket over his shoulder.)

Damon: I'll take those odds.

(Stefan looks at Damon.)

Stefan: And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies.

Damon: I'm good with that too.

Stefan: Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?

(Klaus and Stefan are pacing outside and Damon is leaning against the picket. Klaus stops and turns around.)

Klaus: Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?

Damon: Huh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?

Klaus: Nothing.

Damon: Natalya's in there. Don't you have a thing for her? or did you finally realize that she is too good for you and decided to abandon before giving her a shot.

Stefan: This isn't really helping too much.

(Bonnie walks out of the house.)

Bonnie: I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric.

Klaus: If and might? Your words inspire such confidence.

Bonnie: I'll get it. But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours.

(Klaus turns around.)

Klaus: Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves.

Mystic Falls High School

(Alaric dips the cloth that was in Natalya's mouth into a beaker of vervain. The skin around Natalya's mouth is very red and appears to have peeled away. Alaric walks back to her.)

Natalya: No, no more, please, no more!

(Elena gets up.)

Elena: Alaric stop!

(Alaric pushes Elena back into a seat.)

Alaric: Sit down! This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razorblades with every breath.

(Alaric puts the cloth back in Natalya's mouth. Her skin begins to smoke and burn. She cries and screams in pain. Elena touches her arm.)

Elena: Why are you doing this?

Alaric: To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery.

(Alaric picks up the white oak stake and walks towards Elena.)

Elena: What?! No!

Alaric: Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire? (Alaric holds out the white oak stake towards her.) Well, here's a vampire, Elena. Kill her.

Elena: This isn't what I want.

Alaric: Of course it is. All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart.

(He persistently holds out the stake. Elena stares at it.)

Salvatore Boarding House

(Damon and Bonnie are waiting in the parlor for Abby. Bonnie is pacing and Damon is sitting on the couch, he glances at the clock.)

Damon: Well, this is promising.

Bonnie: Relax, Abby will be here.

Damon: I'm sorry, I forgot about her stellar track record in the dependability department.

Bonnie: Jamie said she was coming, okay. Just give her time.

(The bell rings. Bonnie goes to answer the door.)

Damon: Don't get your hopes up! Might be a Girl Scout.

(Bonnie opens the door. Abby is outside.)

Abby: Hello Bonnie.

Bonnie: Thanks for coming.

Abby: Jamie's worried about you. He said it was urgent. I just didn't think you'd ever want to see me again.

Bonnie: Like Jamie said, it's urgent.

(Bonnie walks back into the house, Abby follows her.)

Outside Of Mystic Falls School

(Stefan and Klaus pull up to the school in Klaus' car. They get out and Stefan receives a text.)

Stefan: Abby just showed up.

Klaus: Good. Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all. You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Elena.

Stefan: I'll go with you.

Klaus: Really? What's the catch?

Stefan: There's no catch. I'd turn my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe.

Klaus: And that is what makes you her better option. It's a shame it's not easier for Elena to see that, I mean, personally, I think she's wasting her time with Damon.

Stefan: You know, all this time and energy you've spent trying to get me and my brother to hate each other. It's actually had the opposite effect.

Klaus: (laughs) Has it? Has it really? Well then, perhaps I should let Elena decide which Salvatore joins us, being as you and Damon are so close.

Stefan: Ah, go for it. Damon and I have been through a hell of a lot worse than you.

(Stefan walks away.)

Salvatore Boarding House

(Abby and Bonnie are in the parlor together.)

Abby: Why didn't I have to be invited in?

Bonnie: Only vampires live here.

(Damon enters the parlor with a glass of blood in his hand.)

Damon: We had signed over the deed to Elena, but she died. The seal broke, very long story. (Damon holds out the glass of blood towards Abby.) Blood? (Abby just stares at the glass.) Ah, come on. Think of it as a peace offering. (Abby continues to stare and say nothing.) Fine. More for me.

(Damon sits down next to Bonnie.)

Bonnie: We called you here because I need help with a spell. (Bonnie gets up and walks towards Abby.) Esther created a vampire that can't be killed. I want to desiccate him like you did to Mikael.

Abby: Bonnie, it's too dangerous. Your magic comes from the Earth. It's pure. This spell asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation, places you can't handle.

Bonnie: You turned your back on me for sixteen years, you have no idea what I can handle.

Damon: Gotta say I'm team Bonnie on this one. How hard can it be to parch a vampire?

Abby: The spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart. The blood will stop flowing and his body will desiccate.

Bonnie: That's exactly what we want to do.

Abby: To stop a vampire's heart, you need to find a balance among the living. Can you handle that?

(Bonnie stares at her.)

Damon: What? What does that mean? Bonnie, I don't speak witch.

Bonnie: I have to stop a human heart.

Outside Of Mystic Falls High School

(Jeremy is sitting on a table. Bonnie and Damon walk over to him. Bonnie shows Damon something on her phone.)

Bonnie: I just got this. It connects me to Natalya and Elena through our phones. (Bonnie turns on the app and it locates Natalya and Elena.) They're in Alaric's classroom. You should go in from the south entrance.

Damon: Digital locator spell. Why the hell do we need you then?

(Damon and Bonnie walk over to Jeremy. Damon holds out his hand.)

Damon: Hand it over.

Jeremy: I'm not giving you my ring. Let me do this.

Damon: By my math, you've already bit it once, this will be twice, wearing that thing and if for some reason, Bonnie can't restart your heart and you do indeed die, then before you know it, we have another psycho alter ego case on our hands, which is bad so give me the ring.

Jeremy: This is my ring, Elena's my sister. No one's gonna fight harder for her than me.

Damon: Fine. Be stubborn. (Looks at Bonnie.) Try not to kill him, will you?

(Klaus and Stefan walk up to them.)

Klaus: Look at this, one big, happy family.

(Bonnie pulls out a small vial with her blood.)

Bonnie: Drink this. It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart.

(Damon drinks the blood out of the vial and hands it to Stefan.)

Stefan: If one of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other two: hold him down.

(Stefan takes a swig of the blood and passes it to Klaus.)

Klaus: Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, Natalya's Life and of course, Abby's life, should anything go wrong.

Damon: Or you're just lying to save your ass.

Klaus: I'm not lying. But go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter.

(Klaus drinks the remainder of the blood.)

Stefan: Let's just get this over with, shall we?

(Stefan, Damon, and Klaus all walk to the school, leaving Jeremy and Bonnie behind.)

Inside Mystic Falls High School

(In the classroom, Natalya is still staked down to a desk, Elena is in the desk next to her. Alaric paces in front of them.)

Elena: Why are you doing this?

Alaric: Because you need me. Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore.

Elena: Look at you. How is this right?!

Alaric: (points to Natalya with the stake) She's a Mage and a Vampire that is a Dangerous Companation Listen, Elena, your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all.

Elena: You don't know anything about them.

Alaric: Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you? (Alaric kneels down in front of Elena.) If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them. Now kill her. (Alaric hands her the stake.) Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt. Get up!

(Alaric grabs Elena's arm and pulls her out of her seat. He places her in front of Natalya and forces the stake into her hand. He pulls away. Elena stands there with the stake in her hand for a moment, then turns around and tries to stab Alaric. He grabs her wrist before she can.)

Alaric: I thought I taught you better than that.

Elena: You did.

(Elena breaks the beaker filled with vervain over Alaric's head. He screams in pain and his flesh starts to burn. Elena releases Natalya and urges her to leave.)

Elena: Get help!

(Natalya rushes out of the room, Elena right behind her. Natalya manages to get out, but Alaric blocks Elena from leaving.)

Alaric: Not so fast.

(Natalya gets out into the hallway and turns around, she realizes Elena is not with her. She continues to walk backwards when suddenly Klaus grabs her from behind. He covers her mouth, so no one can hear her scream.)

Klaus: (whispers) Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. It's me.

(He takes his hand off of her mouth.)

Klaus: It's okay, you're safe. We'll save Elena. You go straight home. You stay inside, do you understand?

(He turns Natalya around so that she is facing him.)

Klaus: Do you understand me?

Natalya: (nods she kisses him) Thank you.

(They look at each other for a moment, then Klaus rushes away. Natalya stands in the hallway for a second and then rushes out.)

(Alaric throws Elena into a locker and grabs her by the throat, holding her up against it.)

Alaric: I should kill you. I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Elena. You don't deserve to live.

Elena: So then, why am I still alive? There's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you, Alaric? If you want me dead then kill me.

(Alaric's eyes start to become red and veiny.)

Elena: Do it! Kill me!

(Alaric's eyes become normal again and he releases Elena from his grasp. Suddenly, Stefan and Damon rush up to him and grab him by his arms.)

Damon: Do it now!

(Alaric pushes them off of him and breaks Stefan's back, he falls to the ground, temporarily dead. Damon rushes towards Alaric, but Alaric snaps his neck, temporarily killing him as well. Klaus rushes towards Alaric and places his hand into Alaric's chest.)

Outside Of Mystic Falls High School

(Bonnie and Jeremy are in the woods together. Bonnie feels that Klaus has made contact with Alaric's heart.)

Bonnie: They made contact. It's happening.

(Bonnie places her hands above Jeremy and begins to chant a spell.)

Inside Mystic Falls High School

(Alaric manages to pull Klaus' hand out of his chest and throws him to the ground.)

Outside Mystic Falls High School

(Bonnie feels the break in the connection and stops chanting.)

Jeremy: What's wrong?

Bonnie: Something happened, the connection broke.

INSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Alaric grabs Klaus and throws him against the lockers. He flips him over and is about to stake him with the white oak stake, but Klaus fights back. A struggle ensues where Alaric continues to try to push the stake towards his heart and Klaus tries to push it away Natalya rushes from out of nowhere and stops Alaric . Suddenly, Elena yells at them.)

Elena: Stop!

(Alaric looks up at Elena. Elena has a knife to her throat.)

Elena: Let him go or I'll kill myself.

Alaric: Put it down, Elena.

Elena: Why? Because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die too. That's it, it has to be!

Alaric: You're wrong.

Elena: Am I?

(Elena begins to cut her throat open.)

Alaric: Stop! STOP! STOP! STOP!

Natalya: ''Elena No

(In his moment of panic, Klaus seizes the chance and throws Alaric off of him. He rushes towards Elena, grabs her and leaves. Alaric gets up and realizes that they're both gone then seeing Natalya standing over him he then rushes up and snaps her neck.)

Klaus's Mansion

(Elena wakes up. She feels a prick in her arm and gasps. She looks down to see a nurse inserting a needle into her arm.)

Nurse: Be careful. Moving only makes it hurt more.

(Elena's blood starts to run through a tube out of her body.)

Elena: What are you doing?

Klaus: Draining you of all your blood.

(Elena realizes she's tied down in a chair. The blood bag begins to fill up. Tyler walks into the room with a box of Klaus' stuff, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Elena.)

Tyler: Elena?

(Tyler puts the box down and walks towards Elena.)

Elena: Tyler, help me!

(Tyler stops halfway.)

Klaus: He can't. He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three liters worth, please Tyler.

Elena: Tyler, please. Get Stefan, please.

Klaus: No, Tyler, get the bags.

(Tyler stands there for a moment, than rushes towards Elena. Klaus intercepts him.)

Klaus: Forget the girl and get the bags. Now.

(Tyler looks at Elena, than walks out of the room. Klaus walks behind Elena and grasps the back of the chair.)

Elena: So, that's it? You're just gonna bleed me dry.

Klaus: Yes, but don't worry, it'll be completely painless. As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep.

Mystic Falls High School

(Damon's phone starts to ring. Damon wakes from the dead and grabs his phone.)

Damon: Why am I still alive?

(Alaric walks up to them.)

Alaric: Get up.

(Stefan and Natalya wakes and groans.)

Alaric: I said, get up. Klaus is gonna kill Elena.

Damon: What?

Stefan: What are you talking about?

(Natalya stands up.)

Natalya: Klaus needs Elena's blood to make hybrids. She's the last person that he'd kill.

Alaric: The witch bound my life to Elena's. If she dies, I die. Klaus figured that out and now he's taken her. Now, I'm trapped here until the sun goes down, so you two better get doing what you do best. Saving Elena's life. [ Natalya shocked at this runs off]

(Alaric walks between them, knocking them both out of the way.)

Klaus's Mansion

(The nurse switches out the filled blood bag for a fresh one. Elena is becoming weaker.)

Elena: What about your hybrids? You'll need more than this to create your army.

(Klaus takes one of the blood bags from the nurse.)

Klaus: These last few liters will have to suffice. You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family and I have My Mage.

Elena: If you believe that, then why take my blood at all? You want a backup family. You know that your siblings will never trust you again.

Klaus: You know Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother, but I think we both know who really came between them. You. That's why you won't choose. You know once you pick a Salvatore, you'll destroy their bond.

(Klaus moves closer towards Elena.)

Klaus: Consider this me doing you a favor. Once you're dead, you won't have to choose. No broken hearts. Their family stays intact. But just between us girls, who would you have picked?

Elena: Rot in hell.

Klaus: You're welcome. Sweet dreams, Elena. It's been fun.

(Klaus walks past Elena, grazing her neck with his fingers and leaves the room.)

(Elena struggles to get out of the chair as she grows weaker and weaker from the loss of blood. Elena is starting to fade away. Tyler quietly comes into the room and undoes the ropes tying Elena to the chair.)

Elena: What are you doing?

Tyler: Shhh.

(Tyler continues to untie Elena from the chair. Elena sees Klaus standing in the doorway.)

Elena: Tyler.

(Tyler turns around and stands up.)

Klaus: So much for that sire bond.

Tyler: I'm not your little bitch anymore.

(Klaus smiles and walks towards him.)

Klaus: How did you break the sire bond?

Tyler: By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love.

Klaus: That's impossible.

Tyler: Is it? (Tyler walks up to Klaus.) Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?

Klaus: You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery.

Tyler: You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone!

(Tyler walks back towards Elena and helps her up.)

Tyler: Come on.

(Klaus rushes towards Elena and pushes her down. He then grabs Tyler by the throat and pushes him against a wall.)

Klaus: Goodbye, Tyler.

(Klaus attempts to grab Tyler's heart out of his chest, but Tyler twists his arm around. Stefan and Damon come into the room. Damon grabs Klaus' other arm and Stefan puts his hand into Klaus' chest, causing Bonnie to feel the connection once again. Natalya rushes in the room and see's what they are doing and tries to stop them)

Damon: [ Damon grabs her around the Waist and holds her] ''Stop Natalya it has to be done so he won't kill Elena. [ He turns back around to hold Klaus]

Natalya: ''No Please Don't Kill him.[ She screams as Klaus's Body starts to decay]

The Woods

(Bonnie begins to chant the spell and Jeremy dies. Dark, black veins start to creep up Bonnie's arms and move towards her face.)

Klaus's Mansion

(Klaus begins to desiccate. Damon moves away from him and goes towards Elena. He grabs her gently.)

Damon: Hey, are you okay?

(Elena nods.)

Damon: Come on.

(Damon helps Elena up. Klaus continues to become more decrepit looking. Natalya is held in Stefan's Arms as they both look at him Natalya crying as Stefan puts Klaus on the floor)

Natalya: ''Klaus. [ She goes down on the floor and kisses him on the mouth softly and then clutches her eyes tightly as she Vamp speeds out of the Mansion]

Damon; ''What was that about? [Even though he knew that Natalya loved Klaus it made him feel badly for her]

Stefan: ''She loved him and when you love someone you don't want anyone to hurt them. it's been there all along. she just didn't realize it until Now.

THE WOODS

(The veins on Bonnie's face, which look similar to the desiccate ones occurring on Klaus, start to creep away. Bonnie breathes for a moment, clearly feeling the effect of the dark magic. She then places her hands above Jeremy and recites a spell to revive him. He doesn't awaken. Bonnie starts to panic and shakes him.)

Bonnie: Oh my God! Jeremy!

(Bonnies begins to pound on his chest.)

Bonnie: Jeremy! Jeremy!

(Jeremy wakes up and sits up. Bonnie places her forehead against his.)

Gilbert House

(Stefan, Elena, and Damon get out of the car and walk towards the house.)

Elena: Huh, you two are really gonna walk me all the way to the door, aren't you?

Stefan: You lost a lot of blood today.

Elena: Yeah, I know, but I told you I'm fine, I just – I have a little headache.

Damon: Yeah, but the sun's about to go down and Ric's gonna be able to terrorize the streets any minute.

Elena: Yeah, but he can't hurt me. It's you two that we should be worrying about.

Stefan: Nah, he won't be able to find us.

(Elena opens the front door and goes in.)

Stefan: I'll uh – I'll call you when we get back.

(Stefan and Damon start to leave.)

Elena: I know it's selfish.

(They stop and turn around.)

Elena: I – I know that it seems like I'm stringing you both along. But I don't – I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, if I choose one of you then I lose the other and I've lost so many people. I just – I can't bear the thought of losing one of you.

Stefan: It's um – it's been a long day.

Damon: We'll call you from the road, after we dump Klaus' body in the Atlantic.

Elena: Just… be careful. Both of you.

(Stefan and Damon leave. Elena watches them go, walks back inside and closes the door. When she enters the kitchen, she hears laughter and sees Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and Bonnie.)

Elena: What are you guys doing here?

Caroline: Welcome to our victory party!

Elena: What victory? We failed. Alaric's still out there.

Bonnie: We know, but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for a night.

Matt: You know, to be honest, I'm a little pissed none of you let me help you take down Original brother number two.

(Matt puts his arm around Tyler.)

Tyler: Yeah, he would have taken you right down to the hospital, bro.

Matt: Please, I'm more stealth than that. I'm like a ninja.

Jeremy: Yeah, you wish.

(Caroline comes up to Elena and hands her a shot of tequila.)

Caroline: Here. You need this.

(Elena takes the shot and looks at Caroline quizzically.)

Caroline: I heard. And you know that sooner or later, you're gonna have to choose, right?

Elena: I know.

(Caroline rubs Elena's arm. Tyler walks over to them.)

Tyler: (to Elena) Hey, give me your hand.

(Tyler pours salt on Elena's hand.)

Elena: Thank you for standing up to Klaus like that.

Tyler: Let's just say it's been a long time coming.

Caroline: Way too long.

(Caroline wraps her arm around Tyler.)

Caroline: Alright, let's drink!

Elena: I do not condone this, by the way.

Jeremy: You survived Klaus. Alright, make an exception, you can go back to being responsible tomorrow.

Elena: Okay.

(She raises her shot glass to her mouth, but stops.)

Tyler: Hang on. Do you guys hear that?

(They all remain silent for a moment, listening for something.)

Tyler: That is the sound of a Klaus free life.

(They all laugh.)

Elena: (raises her shot glass) To a Klaus free life.

(The others raise their glasses too.)

Elena: And to all of you. My family.

(They all clink their glasses together, say cheers, and drink.)

Jeremy: ''Hey where's Natalya.

Elena: ''She is going need some time alone. even though she helped us she still had a thing for Klaus and we all know how that is like for all of us.

Bonnie: ''Klaus did stuff to us but Natalya doesn't deserve to suffer because of it and now that you told me that she only protected Klaus because she didn't want any of our friends to die. I kinda feel sorry for her Pain.

Caroline: 'She'll come around someday we just have to help her get through it.

Elena: ''Yeah [ She sits down at the table feeling down because of what Natalya is feeling]

LOCKWOOD HOUSE

(Carol opens the front door and lets Liz in.)

Liz: Carol, what's so urgent that you called an emergency council meeting at this hour?

Carol: I didn't call the meeting, Liz.

(They walk towards the living room together.)

Carol: He did.

(Alaric is in the room with all of the other council members.)

Alaric: Join us, Sheriff. I was just telling the council about our vampire problem. Or should I say your problem.

Liz: What do you think you're doing?

Alaric: Well, perhaps you and the Mayor can enlighten the group on the strides you've taken to eliminate the issue. Oh, that's right, you haven't. You see the Sheriff, a woman we elected to keep our families safe and town secure, has a vampire for a daughter.

(The council members gasp.)

Alaric: And our lovely Mayor, a son who is half vampire, half werewolf.

Carol: Why are you doing this?

Alaric: These women are hypocrites. They claim to spearhead our defense against the supernatural presence, than cover up the violent attacks committed by their children.

Liz: That's enough. We're done here. It's time to go.

(Liz starts to leave, but Alaric rushes to the doorway and blocks her way out.)

Alaric: Sit down, Liz. We're just getting started.

On The Road Somewhere

(Stefan and Damon are driving to drop off Klaus' body. Damon pats the casket.)

Damon: Yeah..

Stefan: What?

Damon: How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a lightbulb?

Stefan: You're in a good mood.

Damon: Yeah I'm in a good mood. Klaus is dead, my brother's half way sane, again. Give or take an immortal hunter who wants to kill us, we won, Stefan. Come on say it. Say it.

Stefan: We won.

Damon: Once more with feeling.

Stefan: We. Won.

Damon: Thank you.

Stefan: Nah, you know what, thank you. Turns out we make a pretty good team, huh?

Damon: It only took a century and a half.

Stefan: What happens when uh- Elena makes a decision?

Damon: You know how these things pan out, Stefan. She'll probably make a list of pros and cons and then at the end of the day dump both of our asses.

Stefan: What if she doesn't?

Damon: Then she'll pick one of us.

Stefan: Well, if she chooses you, I'll leave town and let you two be happy and not be bothered by me.

Damon: And in sixty years, we'll go back to being brothers and none of this will have mattered. Right?

Stefan: Yeah.

Damon: Fine, if she chooses you, I'll leave town too. All this over one girl.

Stefan: She's a pretty special girl.

Damon: Yeah, she is.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Jeremy is painting Alaric's old room. Elena comes in.)

Jeremy: Hey. Everyone gone?

Elena: It's just us.

Jeremy: I hate this room.

Elena: Me too. Mom and Dad were right. Alaric should just kill all the vampires and put an end to all of this. But then that means that Caroline dies and Bonnie loses her mom, the Mayor loses her son, and I lose Stefan and Damon. So, if it makes me the bad guy for wanting to keep those people alive, then fine, I'll be the bad guy.

Jeremy: You forget that Alaric never wanted any of this. Once he carries out his plans, what if he decides he doesn't want to live anymore and he kills his human connection to end his life? That would mean I would lose you. I'm not gonna let that happen. (Elena smiles.) I'm gonna shower and get some sleep. Good night, Elena.

Elena: Good night.

(Jeremy touches her face and leaves the room. Elena stays in the room and grabs a paintbrush. She continues to paint the window frame and bends down to dip the paintbrush into the paint. Suddenly, Elena grabs her head in pain and falls to the ground, unconscious. Her nose starts bleeding profusely.)


	65. The Departed

**The Departed**

**[ Natalya's Apartment]**

**[ Natalya's is laying on her bed crying after she told Rebekah on the phone about Klaus and that Damon and the others did a spell on him and she hasn't heard from her since she is just closing her eyes when she feels someone caressing her face she looks up to see Elijah surprised she sits up]**

**Natalya: ''Elijah your here.**

**Elijah: ''I'm here Rebekah told me what happened. Tell me do you now where they have his body know? [ He sits down on the side of her bed as he Hugs her to him]**

**Natalya: ''Only that Damon and Stefan are taking his coffin somewhere other than that I don't now.**

**Elijah: ''Well we are going to have to stop that then don't we come on we have Elena Gilbert to go see.[ He helps her up as she puts on her shoes and they go in his car over to Elena's]**

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elijah, Matt, Natalya Stefan, and Elena are together in the kitchen.]

Elijah: All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once it's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us.

Stefan: And you'll just run?

[Stefan sits next to Elena.]

Elijah: We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?

Elena: We've finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back.

Elijah: I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners.

Matt: Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over.

Elijah: And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight, but because of Natalya she isn't so Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not.

[Suddenly, Damon responds. He is on the phone from the road.]

Damon: Not! Hello, did that concussion give you brain damage?! His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!

Elijah: Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will come to no harm.

Natalya: ''I will make sure she is protected. all they need is Klaus's Body.[ Sadness in her eyes as she looks at Elena]

[Elena looks at Stefan.]

Elijah: Do we have a deal?

Damon: No! No, no, no, no. Did I mention NO?

Stefan: Elena, it's up to you.

Damon: Oh, come on!

Elena: Why do you want Klaus' body?

Elijah: He's my brother. We remain together.

Elena: [sighs] We have a deal.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Caroline and Tyler enter the house. Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood wait for them in the parlor.]

Tyler: Mom?

Carol: In here!

[Tyler and Caroline enter the room.]

Caroline: Mom.

Tyler: What's going on?

Carol: Alaric outed us to the council. He told them everything. The whole council knows what you are.

Liz: He's got them looking for Klaus and then they're gonna come looking for you. You can't be here when they do.

Caroline: What are you saying?

Liz: You both need to get out of town.

Carol: I pulled together some cash and Liz will get you some new identification and we'll get school records…

Tyler: Woah, wait a minute, you want us to run?

Liz: We can't protect you anymore.

Caroline: Well, we can't just pack up and leave!

Carol: If you stay, you're going to end up dead. You don't have a choice.

[Caroline looks over at her mom, exasperated. Liz shakes her head, indicating that there is no other choice.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Matt and Jeremy are sitting on the steps of the front porch.]

Matt: So what are you gonna do?

Jeremy: What I wanna do is run in that house, grab Elena, and get her out of here and away from all this.

Matt: So why don't we?

Jeremy: Good luck getting her past all the vampires in there. Even if I wanted to help Alaric, I have no idea where Klaus' body is.

Matt: I do.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Alaric is still at the bar. His phone rings, it's Jeremy. He answers.]

Alaric: Yes?

Jeremy: I know where Klaus' body is.

Alaric: Good. Tell me.

Jeremy: Damon's on his way to bury him in the woods off Route 12. I'll text you with the specifics.

Alaric: Thank you, Jeremy. You're doing the right thing for your sister.

Jeremy: I know.

[Jeremy looks over at Elena and hangs up. Stefan, Matt, Elena, and Elijah are sitting at the table looking at Jeremy.]

Jeremy: He bought it.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Tyler and Caroline are in the study together. Caroline paces around the room.]

Caroline: We can't just leave town.

Tyler: Yes, we can.

Caroline: But our friends need us. Tyler: And our mothers need us to stay alive. [Tyler gets up and walks towards Caroline.] Look, Stefan and Damon are gonna do whatever it takes to protect themselves, but this is our lives. So let me protect you.

Caroline: I'll go anywhere with you. I mean, if we have to spend the rest of our lives running, I will run with you. But, first, I have to help our friends.

Tyler: I'll get stuff together and meet you at the cellar in two hours.

Caroline: Deal!

[They kiss.]

Tyler: We've got to travel light, so what do you need?

Caroline: Just you. Maybe a curling iron.

[She laughs and kisses him again.]

Caroline: Oh, I have to tell Bonnie!

Tyler: I'll call Bonnie, okay? Two hours, don't you dare be late.

Caroline: Okay.

[They kiss a final time and Caroline runs out of the room.]

**STORAGE UNITS**

[Damon and Bonnie exit an elevator into a room of storage units.]

Damon: You know, I'm not half way out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals?

Bonnie: It was her call.

Damon: You know what else is her call? Everything bad ever.

Bonnie: Where's the body? As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it.

Damon: Hidden. I was gonna use Unit 666, but figured that would be a little obvious. So… [They stop in front of a unit.] 1020. Mini fridge, a couple bird cages, a box of old Playboys [Damon opens the unit.] One beef jerkified Original.

[Bonnie opens the casket. Klaus' dessicated body lies within it. Suddenly, Klaus opens his eyes.]

Damon: Oh, creepy.

Bonnie: I need a minute.

Damon: Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid, my mother's a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?

[Damon leaves and closes the door to the storage unit. Bonnie leans over the casket, looking down at Klaus.]

Bonnie: You should burn in hell. But if you die, so do my friends. So does my mother. What am I supposed to do about that?

**GILBERT HOUSE **

[Stefan and Elena are standing around in Elena's room.]

Elena: Stefan, make sure that Alaric doesn't lay a hand on Jeremy.

Stefan: Jeremy will be fine. Between all of us, we'll have the strength in numbers to disarm Alaric.

[Elena looks worried. Stefan caresses her face.]

Stefan: Hey, what's wrong?

Elena: Lately, I feel like every time someone walks out of this house, there's a chance they may not make it back home.

Stefan: Well, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that we all come back.

[Stefan rubs her arm soothingly and starts to leave the room. Elena turns towards Stefan.]

Elena: Stefan.

[Stefan halts and turns back towards Elena.]

Elena: [hesitantly] Forget it. Um—we—we can talk later.

[Stefan turns to leave the room again, but hesitates in the doorway. Finally, he turns towards Elena, walks over to her, grabs her face in his hands and kisses her passionately. He pulls away and they look at each other.]

Stefan: That's just in case there is no later.

[Stefan leaves.]

**STORAGE UNITS **

[Damon is relaxing on a couch in a unit. He is on the phone with Stefan who is exiting the Gilberts' house.]

Damon: Bonnie just left. Rebekah and Natalya should be here soon to pick up the body.

Stefan: I've got Caroline and Elijah in place. Jeremy is gonna lead Alaric to us.

Damon: You just had to let her make the choice, didn't you?

Stefan: What would you have done, Damon?

Damon: Grabbed her, gagged her, throw her in a well, I don't know, anything other than let her trust Elijah.

Stefan: You know she'd just hate you for it, right?

Damon: Yeah, but she'd be alive and she'd hate me. Thus, the eternal difference between you and me, brother.

Stefan: As soon as we get the stake, hand over the coffin and get out. Alaric's got half the police looking for Klaus' car.

Damon: Will do. [The elevator bell dings.] Gotta go, the Original sister is here.

[Damon hangs up and walks out of the unit.]

Damon: It's about time, sexy Beks.

[Alaric comes up from behind Damon and grabs him in a chokehold.]

Alaric: Where is Klaus?

Damon: How did you find me?

Alaric: Oh, you'd be amazed at how competent law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires. Now, where is Klaus?

Damon: In a storage locker. There's only about a thousand of them, have at it.

[Damon passes out and Alaric places him on the ground. He walks off to begin his search for Klaus' body.]

**GILBERT HOUSE **

[Elena is sitting at her window seat. Matt enters the room with a cup of tea for her.]

Elena: Mm, thank you.

[She takes a sip and scrunches up her face in disgust. Matt sits in a chair next to her.]

Matt: Sorry, I over honeyed. I suck at tea.

[Elena laughs.]

Matt: So, Stefan?

Elena: He saved my life, you know. I never told you that. The night that my parents' car went off the bridge, Stefan was the one that saved me.

Matt: So, do you feel like you owe him or something?

Elena: No, it's not that. It's – after the accident, I kind of felt like I didn't know how to live anymore, like I didn't want to, but then being with Stefan… it just… somehow I figured it out. And that's what love should be. You should love the person that makes you glad that you're alive.

Matt: So then, what's the problem?

Elena: The problem's Damon. When I'm with him, he just consumes me. And I know that I can't love them both, I know that it's wrong, but I – when I choose one then I'll lose the other. And I don't want to lose anyone else. I – I just – I wish that I had my mom here to give me some advice.

[Elena sips her tea and looks out the window.]

**THE WOODS – PAST**

[Elena walks away from the bonfire party as she talks on the phone with Jenna.]

Elena: Hey, it's me.

Jenna: Your dad is making me play Pictionary. I suck at Pictionary.

Grayson: You do. You're terrible.

Jenna: Bite me, Grayson.

Elena: Listen, do you think someone could come pick me up?

Jenna: Oh, having second thoughts about ditching family night?

Miranda: Here. [Jenna hands her the phone.] Elena, everything okay?

Elena: Matt and I got into a fight. He was talking about college and marriage and all the stuff that he always talks about and I just, I couldn't.

Miranda: He doesn't really care about that yet, honey, he's just trying to figure out how you feel about him right now.

Elena: I don't know how I feel.

Miranda: Yes you do. You're just afraid to say it.

Elena: Yeah, but I don't want to lose him.

Miranda: You're not gonna lose him, honey. You're setting him free.

**MATT'S TRUCK**

[Elena wakes up in the passenger's seat. Matt is driving them away from Mystic Falls.]

Elena: What's going on?

Matt: It's the only way I was gonna get you in this truck.

Elena: The tea. You drugged me?

Matt: I'm sorry, Elena, but you're right, okay. You don't have any parents to tell you what's right or wrong, you've got me and Jeremy and a bunch of vampires fighting a war you shouldn't be in the middle of.

Elena: What the hell is going on, Matt?

Matt: I'm getting you out of town, Elena. It's the only way to keep you safe.

**STORAGE UNITS**

[Alaric breaks the locks off and opens the doors to several of the storage units. After not being able to find Klaus' body in any of them, he hears the elevator bell ding and Rebekah and Natalya coming out of the elevator.]

Natalya: Damon! Damon, where are you?

[Alaric pulls out the white oak stake and begins to walk towards Rebekah's voice. Natalya is searching for Damon.]

Rebekah: Damon, this isn't funny.

[Rebekah walks down a line of storage units while Alaric continues to search for her. She continues walking down a row and is suddenly grabbed from behind by Damon, who covers her mouth so she won't scream. She pulls Natalya beside them as they are hidden behind a unit.]

Damon: Rebekah. Shhhh.

[Alaric continues searching for Rebekah, but stops in front of storage unit 1020 and sees that the lock has been broken off. He opens the unit door, but Klaus' casket is gone. In another part of the units, Rebekah Natalya and Damon are wheeling Klaus' casket to a car, but Alaric comes out of nowhere, grabs Rebekah and slams her head against her car, then throws her to the ground. Natalya rushes at Alaric but Alaric kicks her out of his way. Alaric opens the casket and pulls out the white oak stake. Klaus' eyes fly open. Rebekah rushes to get up.]

Rebekah: No!

Damon: No, don't!

Natalya: No! No! No!

[Alaric stakes Klaus' in the heart. Klaus gasps. Damon grabs Rebekah so that she can't run to the casket. Klaus' body is set aflame. Rebekah continues to scream and cry. Alaric turns around.]

Alaric: Next.

Damon: Rebekah, run. Run! [ Looking at Natalya] ''Get her out of here.

Natalya:[ She nods with Tears in her eyes as she and Rebekah rushes out of there] ''Be careful Damon

[Damon rushes towards Alaric to distract him, but Alaric throws him to the ground and rushes off in search of Rebekah.]

[Damon is sitting on the floor in the storage units. He calls Stefan, who is in the woods with Jeremy.]

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: Bad news, brother. Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead.

Stefan: I feel okay, do you feel anything?

Damon: No.

Stefan: It took Sage about an hour before she got sick.

Damon: Yeah or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline.

Stefan: Well, if he wasn't lying, an hour is not enough time to get you all the way back to Mystic Falls.

Damon: For us to have our epic goodbye, Stefan?

Stefan: Not us, brother. You and Elena.

Damon: Well, I guess you'll just have to say goodbye for both of us, won't you? Call me if you cough up a lung.

[Damon hangs up.]

**THE WOODS **

[Stefan hangs up his phone.]

Jeremy: Stefan. Elena's not at home. Matt and I, we're getting her out of town.

Stefan: It's gonna be fine. Klaus was lying, we're all gonna be okay.

[Caroline and Elijah show up.]

Elijah: What happened?

[Stefan doesn't respond.]

Caroline: Stefan?

**MATT'S TRUCK**

[Matt is on the phone with Jeremy.]

Matt: Got it, Jer.

[He hangs up.]

Elena: We have to go back. Listen to me, Matt, if Klaus is the one that turned their bloodline, then they're all gonna die. [Matt doesn't respond.] We have to go back, Matt!

Matt: Elena.

Elena: What?!

Matt: Damon's not with them.

Elena: What?

Matt: He's a hundred miles out of town. I can keep driving to him or I can turn around and go back to Stefan. It's your choice.

**STORAGE UNITS**

[Damon's phone rings. Elena is calling him and he picks up.]

Damon: Let me guess, calling to see if the Grim Reaper's paid a visit?

Elena: How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?

Damon: Not yet. But I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big, fat liar.

Elena: Yeah, I'm – I'm sure we will.

Damon: Hey, where are you?

Elena: Matt's taking me home.

Damon: To Stefan.

Elena: Not just to Stefan, Damon. To Tyler, to Caroline.

Damon: Ah, I know, I get it. So, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?

Elena: Yeah, of course.

Damon: If it was just down to him and me and you had to make a choice who got the goodbye, who would it be?

[Elena starts to choke up.]

Elena: I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I – I never unfell for him.

Damon: Yeah, I get it. Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan.

Elena: I can't think about always. All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon, which is why I have to let you go. I mean, maybe if you and I had met first.

Damon: Yeah, maybe.

Elena: [voice gets stronger] You're gonna be fine. You hear me. You're gonna be okay and I'm gonna see you soon.

[Alaric is behind Damon. Damon looks up at him.]

Damon: Real soon. Goodbye, Elena.

[Damon hangs up.]

Damon: I see you're still pissed. I take it Goldilocks gave you the slip.

[Alaric rushes over towards him and punches him in the face.]

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

[Caroline runs down into the cellar, crying.]

Caroline: Tyler! Tyler!

[Caroline stops in the middle of the cellar.]

Caroline: Oh my God.

[Tyler enters the cellar.]

Tyler: Caroline?

Caroline: Tyler! Oh my God.

[Tyler rushes towards Caroline and they embrace.]

Tyler: Hey. Sorry, I was just with Bonnie.

[They pull apart, but still stay close to each other. Tyler sees how upset Caroline is.]

Tyler: What happened?

Caroline: Klaus died. He's dead.

Tyler: You're going to be fine, Caroline.

Caroline: No, it's not me that I'm worried about.

Tyler: There's no point. I'm a lost cause, but you're strong and you have a beautiful future ahead of you. And when you make it through this, just tell my mother I left town like I was supposed to, okay?

[They kiss passionately. Caroline kisses Tyler on the cheek and they hold each other for a long time. Suddenly, Tyler falls to the floor, coughing and clutching his heart. He stops and stands up, looking at Caroline.]

Tyler: Do you feel anything?

Caroline: No, I feel fine.

Tyler: I need you to get out of here. I don't want you to watch me die.

Caroline: No, I'm not leaving.

[Tyler falls to the ground in pain again. Caroline kneels down next to him.]

Caroline: I'm staying.

Tyler: No.

Caroline: Yes!

Tyler: You run. Or I'll make you run.

Caroline: I'm not leaving.

[Tyler looks at her and then begins to transform into a wolf. Caroline gets up.]

Tyler: Go!

[Caroline cries and rushes out of the cellar.]

**MATT'S TRUCK**

[Elena is on the phone with Caroline.]

Elena: You too, Care.

[Elena hangs up.]

Matt: What now?

[Elena starts getting teary eyed.]

Elena: It's Tyler, he um… he's…

Matt: Damn it.

[Matt begins to choke up and gets angry. He starts hitting his fist against the seat.]

Matt: Damn it, damn it, damn it!

Elena: Matt, Matt! No. Stop it.

Matt: This isn't how our lives were supposed to be, Elena.

**THE WOODS**

[Elijah is standing in the woods. Rebekah and Natalya shows up behind him, still in tears.]

Rebekah: He's gone, Elijah. There was nothing we could do to stop it.

[Rebekah and Elijah walk towards each other and embrace.]

Elijah: [ He looked at Natalya] '' Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived. You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline.

Natalya: I thought he did.

Elijah: It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol.

Rebekah: It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it.

Elijah: Then how are they still alive?

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

[Bonnie enters the cellar.]

Bonnie: I know you're here.

[Tyler walks out of the shadows.]

Tyler/Klaus: I must say you really did that spell brilliantly. I didn't think you had it in you.

Bonnie: I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus. Not you.

Tyler/Klaus: The spirits won't be happy with you.

Bonnie: The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to.

**THE WOODS **

[Stefan answers his phone. Rebekah is on the other end.]

Stefan: Hello?

Rebekah: You're alive. Congratulations.

Stefan: Rebekah.

Rebekah: Elijah spoke to Elena. Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute.

Stefan: Yeah, he told me that. He also said you two would be long gone out of town by now.

Rebekah: That's the problem. Elijah says we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan. I spent my whole life running.

Stefan: What are you talking about? We had a deal.

Rebekah: I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead. There is no deal. If my brothers and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric.

Stefan: Rebekah, no.

**MATT'S TRUCK **

[Elena has her phone out.]

Elena: I need to call Stefan, but my phone is dying.

[Matt pulls out his phone.]

Matt: Here. Use mine.

[Matt hands over his phone as they drive towards the Wickory Bridge.]

Elena: Thanks. [Elena looks up and sees a figure standing in the middle of the road.] Matt, look out!

[Rebekah is the figure standing in the road. Matt swerves to avoid her and sends the truck flying over the guard rail and into the water.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE – PAST**

[Elena wakes up, coughing. Her dad is trying to get the car started. Elena starts to panic.]

Elena: Dad?! Dad!

Grayson: We're gonna be okay. I promise.

Elena: Dad!

[The car starts to sink and they are submerged in the water.]

**STORAGE UNITS**

[Alaric has beaten Damon very badly. Blood is running down his face. He throws him to the ground and Damon stays there.]

Alaric: You're not gonna fight back?

Damon: You're kind of invincible, Ric.

Alaric: Don't call me that.

[Alaric kicks Damon in the face.]

Alaric: We're not friends.

Damon: We were.

Alaric: Well, our friendship was part of the problem. It's what kept me weak. It's also why it took so long for the real me to break through and now I'm gonna break you.

[Alaric hits Damon in the face and knocks him backwards.]

**THE WOODS – PAST**

[Damon is lying in the middle of the road, waiting for his next meal. Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice. Elena is on the phone with Bonnie not too far away.]

Elena: I know Bonnie, you're right. You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight. I'll call you later.

[Elena hangs up. Damon appears in front of her.]

Damon: Katherine.

Elena: No – um – I [Elena looks behind her to make sure he's not talking to someone else.] I'm Elena.

Damon: Oh, you – you just look… I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon.

Elena: Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere.

Damon: You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself.

Elena: It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here.

[There is a pause and Elena begins to talk again.]

Elena: Got into a fight with my boyfriend.

Damon: About what? May I ask.

Elena: Life, future, he's got it all mapped out.

Damon: And you don't want it?

Elena: I don't know what I want.

Damon: Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants.

Elena: What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?

Damon: Hm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things.

Elena: So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?

[Damon moves closer towards her.]

Damon: You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger.

Elena: So, what do you want?

[Damon hesitates. Elena's parents pull up and honk their horn.]

Elena: It's my parents.

[Damon has moved even closer to her when she turns back around. He compels her to forget.]

Damon: I want you to get everything that you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Elena.

[Damon leaves.]

**STORAGE UNITS**

[Damon is still on the ground. Alaric is standing over him.]

Damon: Is that all you got?

Alaric: Not quite.

[Alaric gets down and tries to stake Damon, but Damon grabs the stake and throws Alaric off of him. Damon gets up and hits him in the face.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE**

[Matt's truck has sunk to the bottom of the river. Elena wakes up and looks over at Matt. His eyes are shut, Elena turns his face towards hers and starts to shake him, desperately.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE – PAST**

[Grayson is trying to open the car door and attempts to break the window open, while Elena watches.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE **

[Elena continues to shake Matt vigorously, as she continues to yell his name without a sound. She then tries to open the door and bust out the window.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE – PAST**

[Grayson is still trying to break the window open. Elena mouths the word "Dad" to him. Grayson turns around and grabs Elena's hand. He shakes his head, indicating to her that there is no way out. She nods and mouths "I love you" to him. The shot pulls out and Stefan is seen swimming towards the car.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE**

[Stefan swims up to Matt's window; Elena desperately tries to shake Matt back into a conscious state.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE – PAST **

[Stefan looks into the driver's window at Grayson. Grayson shakes his head and points back to Elena. Stefan swims to the back window, looks inside and sees Elena. He is startled by how much she looks like Katherine.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE**

[Stefan rips Matt's door off and swims over him towards Elena. Elena shakes her hand and tells him to get Matt, not her. Stefan shakes his head and continues to try to get Elena out. Elena persists on him getting Matt out first though. Stefan and Elena stare at each other for a moment. Stefan struggles with the fact that he can't save Matt and come back quick enough to save Elena as well. But, he abides to Elena's wishes, grabs Matt and swims back to the surface. Elena takes a few final breathes, shuts her eyes, and becomes lifeless.]

**STORAGE UNITS**

[Alaric and Damon are still fighting. Damon grabs Alaric's wrist and the stake falls out of his hand. Alaric starts to feel weak.]

Alaric: What's happening? Damon: Oh no.

Alaric: What's happening?!

[Alaric falls to his knees and Damon goes down with him, cradling him in his arms.]

Damon: No. No, no, no, no. Ric, Ric! You are not dead. You are not dead.

[Alaric starts to desiccate and then dies. Damon shakes his body and tears start to glisten in his eyes, knowing that, not only has he lost his best friend, but that he has also lost Elena.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Jeremy walks down the stairs and is leaving a voice message for Matt.]

Jeremy: Matt, man, where are you guys? You should have been back by now.

[Jeremy stops suddenly when he sees Alaric standing in the hallway.]

Alaric: Jeremy.

[Jeremy puts down his phone.]

Jeremy: Haven't you done enough? And how'd you even get in here?

Alaric: I don't know. I just wanted to say goodbye and it kind of happened.

Jeremy: Ric?

Alaric: I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here to look after you, Jeremy. That you'll never be alone, okay? I promise.

Jeremy: I don't understand.

[After a moment of silence, Jeremy realizes what must have happened.]

Jeremy: Oh my God, you're a ghost. But if you're dead, that means Elena...

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

[In the morgue, Elena's body is lying on a stretcher. Stefan is sitting next to her with tears in his eyes. Upstairs, Damon bursts into the hospital.]

Damon: Where is she?

[Meredith sees him and walks over to him.]

Meredith: No, Damon, wait.

Damon: Where is she!?

[Meredith grabs Damon and stops him.]

Meredith: You need to know, when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding of the brain.

Damon: What are you saying?

Meredith: He was so worried, I didn't want to tell him, but I – I helped her. She needed my help.

Damon: You what?

[In the morgue, Elena's body still lies on the stretcher. Suddenly, Elena comes back to life, gasing for air.]


	66. Growing Pains

**Growing Pains**

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(There is a bright white light and the sounds of church bells ringing, sirens, and yard work going on can be heard. Suddenly, Elena gasps for air and wakes up. Stefan is sitting on the end of her bed, watching her. She seems confused about what is going on around her.)

Elena: Stefan?

Stefan: Hey. I'm right here. You've been in and out for hours.

Elena: Wh-what happened?

Stefan: You were in an accident.

Elena: Oh my God. Matt is he…?

(Damon interrupts; he is sitting on the window seat next to Elena's bed.)

Damon: Alive? (Elena and Stefan both look at him.) Ask Stefan. The hero.

(Elena looks back at Stefan.)

Stefan: He's fine.

Elena: Thank you. I thought that I – how did you…?

Damon: Save you? He didn't.

Stefan: When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew. Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon's blood to heal you.

Damon: And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Elena.

(Elena starts to panic.)

Elena: Oh my God. Does - does that mean that I – am I dead?

(Stefan and Damon say nothing.)

Elena: No, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!

Stefan: Maybe it doesn't have to. I talked to Bonnie, she says she's stronger than ever, there might be something that she can do to help you.

Damon: No, the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition.

Stefan: We have all day before she has to feed, Damon. That's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this.

Damon: There is no way out of it. We all know the drill. You feed or you die. There is no door number three.

Elena: (crying) I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. I don't – I don't want to be – I can't be a vampire! If there's something that Bonnie can do we have to try.

Stefan: We will. We'll try everything.

(Damon scoffs and rolls his eyes.)

Damon: Your choice, Elena. As always.

(Damon gets up and leaves. Stefan looks at Elena who is still in tears.)

GILBERT HOUSE – KITCHEN

(Damon grabs a bottle of alcohol from a cupboard and pours himself a drink. Stefan enters the kitchen.)

Damon: Way to get her hopes up for something that's never happened in the history of vampirism.

Stefan: You know what, you weren't there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this.

(Damon drinks the whole drink in a single gulp.)

Damon: Then you shouldn't have let her die.

Stefan: I never meant for her to die. She asked me to help Matt first and I did.

Damon: And now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo, brother.

(Damon pours himself another drink.)

Stefan: I made a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life. Now let me try to fix it.

(Stefan leaves. Damon finishes his second drink.)

[ Natalya knocks on the door and waits for someone to open it when Stefan opens it]

Natalya: ''Hey Stefan how is Elena.

Stefan: ''She's in transition pretty soon she will have to make a choice. either feed and become a vampire or she dies.

Damon: ''And Stefan believes that he can get Bonnie to stop that from happening make her human again.

Natalya: ''Why would you make such a Promise to her it has never been done before.

Stefan: ''You managed to stay human before when Katherine turned you. it can work.

Natalya: Because I'm a Mage every time I die with Vampire blood in my system My Mage heals it.

Stefan: ''I need you to help Bonnie with this she is looking now to save Elena from this.

Natalya: ''You are going to realize it was all for nothing because there is no way to stop this from happening. but I will give it a try. [She leaves the House]

GILBERT HOUSE – ELENA'S BEDROOM

(Elena is looking at herself in the mirror. She is breathing heavily and rubs her face. She touches her teeth to check if they have sprouted fangs yet. Her hearing has intensified and she hears the electricity running through a lightbulb and looks down at it. Suddenly, she sees Jeremy in the doorway and walks over to him.)

Elena: Jer!

(They embrace.)

Jeremy: Are you okay? I watched Vicki go through this, she was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place. All these old memories came flooding back.

(Elena glances over at the lightbulb again, but turns back to face Jeremy.)

Elena: I'm fine. I'm not Vicki.

Jeremy: No, you're not. You're you. You act like everything's okay so no one worries about you but you need help.

(Elena keeps glancing at the lightbulb.)

Elena: (snappy) I said I'm fine, okay? I – I'm sorry, I…. Have you talked to Bonnie?

Jeremy: Yeah, she said when I was shot; she made some plea to the witch spirits to bring me back and they listened.

Elena: Yeah, but the consequences were horrible.

Jeremy: And what could be more horrible than you turning into a vampire? I need my sister, not another one of them.

Elena: We're gonna find a way out of this. Everything's gonna be okay.

Jeremy: I hope so.

(Jeremy leaves. Elena turns around and looks at the lightbulb in the lamp. She strides towards it, pulls off the lampshade and crushes the lightbulb in her hand]

LOCKWOOD CELLAR

(Klaus' desiccated body is lying in a coffin. Bonnie is staring at it.)

Tyler/Klaus: It's beautiful, isn't it?

(Bonnie turns around and sees Klaus in Tyler's body entering the cellar.)

Bonnie: What is that doing here, Klaus? The deal we made with Tyler was that you'd leave his body and jump into someone else's the first chance you got.

Tyler/Klaus: Yes, when I assumed I'd be a pile of ash. But apparently, fate and oxygen intervened and there I am.

(Klaus walks towards the coffin.)

Tyler/Klaus: Put me back.

Bonnie: I can't right now.

Tyler/Klaus: Your history teacher outed Tyler and Caroline to the Council. They're on a war path and this body's vulnerable.

Bonnie: I have to help Elena before she has to feed.

Tyler/Klaus: Elena's dead and no longer my concern.

Bonnie: You're forgetting who just saved your life.

(Klaus grabs Bonnie by the throat.)

Tyler/Klaus: And you're forgetting that I could rip your tongue out. Now put me back. [ Natalya comes in the Cellar and sees Tyler choking Bonnie she runs over and pulls him away from her]

Natalya: ''Tyler what are you doing?

Bonnie: If I can keep Elena human, you'll still have an endless blood supply to make your hybrids. Isn't that what you really want? [ Natalya was shocked when she hears this]

(Klaus releases Bonnie. Bonnie starts to leave, but Klaus super speeds in front of her and blocks her way out.)

Tyler/Klaus: Same rules apply. No one knows. No one. Do you understand me, Bonnie?

Natalya: ''Wait Klaus your inside Tyler's body?

Tyler/Klaus: ''Yes Bonnie put me in this body to protect me from Alaric but only to save her friends. [He was about to take her in his arms but stops angry that he couldn't touch her as long as he is in this pathetic body] ''Damn Natalya I need to hold you so bad but I can't not while I'm in this body.

Natalya: ''I'm sorry Klaus maybe I can do something too.[ She takes her book out of her bag then begins to look through it]

Mystic Falls Hospital

(Meredith is walking down the hallway and Pastor Young and some deputies approach her. She stops.)

Meredith: Pastor Young! To what do we owe the honor? And don't tell me it's your blood pressure again.

Pastor Young: Honestly, Dr. Fell, I wish it were.

(He turns to the deputies behind him.)

Pastor Young: Blood banks in the basement. One of you sweep the rooms.

Meredith: What are you doing?

Pastor Young: Adding a few security measures. The blood in this place has a habit of flying off the shelves.

Meredith: Who gave you that authority?

Pastor Young: The Council. They've entrusted me to secure the town and unlike some of our founding families, I don't have conflicting interests.

Meredith: What is that supposed to mean?

Pastor Young: Alaric Saltzman told us everything, Meredith. Probably time to start looking for a new job.

(Pastor Young leaves a shocked Meredith standing there.)

Mystic Falls Hospital Room

(Matt and Caroline are in the room together. Matt has been discharged from the hospital and is getting ready to leave.)

Matt: Elena doesn't want to be a vampire.

Caroline: She doesn't want to be dead and now she's not. This isn't your fault, Matt.

Matt: It's all my fault. I was driving. I was saved. She's a vampire because of me!

Caroline: Shh! Cool it on the V word. I'm a fugitive, remember? I'm supposed to be halfway to Florida by now.

Matt: If the Council is after you, then why are you here?

Caroline: Because I don't know where to go. (She starts to cry.) Tyler's dead and everything's different now and I…

(Matt embraces her. Suddenly, Caroline pulls away. They hear an officer coming towards the room. Caroline leaves. The officer opens the door and sees Matt standing alone.)

Matt: Can I help you?

Officer: Sorry.

(The officer gets on his dispatch.)

Officer: All good here.

(He exits the room and closes the door. Matt breathes a sigh of relief.)

LOCKWOOD MANSION

(An officer is handcuffing Carol Lockwood. Pastor Young is standing nearby.)

Carol: What's going on?

(The officer starts to lead Carol out of her house.)

Pastor Young: We just need to ask you a few questions about your son.

Carol: You can't arrest me! I'm the Mayor of this town!

Pastor Young: Not anymore, you're not.

MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE

(Sheriff Forbes is walking to the police department. Pastor Young stops her.)

Pastor Young: Sorry, Liz, you're not going to work today.

Liz: What are you talking about?

(The deputies surround the two of them.)

Liz: What's going on?

Pastor Young: They're taking your badge. You're not fit to protect us anymore.

Liz: You have no idea what you're up against.

Pastor Young: On the contrary, Liz, I've already taken your deputies. We've got the entire town's supply of vervain, including the stash found in the Salvatore house. We're making our move.

Forbes House

(Caroline is about to leave the house. Her phone is ringing. She answers it.)

Caroline: Mom, hey!

Liz: Caroline, where are you? And tell me it's far away.

Caroline: Where am I? Uh…Good question. Uh… there's just a whole lot of boring highways. Why, is everything okay?

(Caroline leaves the house. She goes to lock the front door when an officer comes up from behind her and stabs a shot of vervain into her neck. She drops her phone and Sheriff Forbes hears the commotion.)

Liz: Caroline, what's going?!

GILBERT HOUSE – KITCHEN

(, Elena and Stefan are in the kitchen. Natalya takes a bite of a sandwich and chews.)

Stefan: It's disgusting.

Elena: (with her mouth full) No it's, um…

Stefan: It's disgusting.

Elena: Yeah, I'm gonna puke.

(Elena spits out the sandwich into a napkin.)

Elena: I never thought I'd be saying this, but I can't stop thinking about blood.

Stefan: this is all my fault I should have saved you first then you wouldn't be going through this right now.

Elena: No, if you had saved me, then Matt would be dead. What do you think I'd be going through then?

(Stefan pours himself a drink and takes a sip. Elena gets up and walks over to him.)

Elena: Stefan, listen to me. You did the right thing. You did what you always do; you respected my choice.

Stefan: Yeah but then what would happen if Bonnie doesn't find anything then you will have to make another choice.

Elena: Well then, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

(Elena pauses and laughs.)

Elena: Oh my God, did - did I just say "cross that bridge"?

(Elena starts to laugh maniacally.)

Stefan: You're laughing. I'm pretty sure you don't actually think that's funny.

Elena: (still laughing) I – I can't stop though.

Stefan: You've been through alot.

(Elena continues to laugh but then she starts to cry. Stefan embraces her.)

Stefan: Hey. Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay.

Elena: I'm sorry. I…

(Stefan pulls away and caresses her face.)

Stefan: Listen to me. No matter what happens, I'm here for you. I can help you.

(Elena looks out the window and squints her eyes due to the brightness of the sunlight.)

Stefan: Why don't you go back upstairs where it's dark? I'll clean up.

(Elena starts to walk away and shields her eyes from the sun. She walks up the stairs and towards her room. She sees Damon sitting on the window seat.)

Elena: I thought you left?

Damon: Cute PJ's.

(Elena looks down at her clothes, and then hears herself speaking from the bathroom. She looks over at herself.)

Elena: I'm tired, Damon.

(Damon gets up and walks over to the memory version of Elena and holds up her old necklace.)

Damon: I brought you this.

Elena: I thought that was gone. Thank you.

(Elena continues to watch the memory unfold. The memory version of herself attempts to take the necklace from Damon but he pulls it back. Suddenly, Damon and memory Elena disappear. Elena gasps and looks around the room, confused. She turns her head and the memory continues on.)

Damon: I just have to say something.

Elena: Why do you have to say it with my necklace?

Damon: Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life.

Elena: Damon, don't go there.

Damon: No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this? I don't deserve you, but my brother does.

(Damon kisses Elena on the forehead.)

Damon: God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do.

(Damon compels Elena to forget. The memory ends and the present day Elena touches her neck and looks down.)

Klaus Manson

(Rebekah is looking at pictures Klaus had drawn. She picks one up and begins to choke up. She throws the picture down and knocks the rest of them off the table in a fit of rage. Damon enters the room behind her.)

Rebekah: You should know better than to sneak up on a lady.

Damon: Good advice. Have you seen one?

(Rebekah turns to face him.)

Rebekah: Tragic about Elena. Not to make a grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?

(Rebekah turns back around. Damon rushes at her with the indestructible white oak stake. She grabs his wrist and prevents him from killing her. She pushes him against a dresser and he drops the stake. Suddenly, someone starts firing wooden bullets through the window. Damon manages to escape but Rebekah is shot in the heart with an arrow and temporarily dies.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena picks up a photo of her with parents and looks at it for a bit. Suddenly, she hears a commotion downstairs. She walks down the stairs.)

Elena: Stefan?

Stefan: Elena, don't move.

(Elena stops on the staircase. Stefan and Natalya is surrounded by officers and the Pastor. The officers all have their guns pointed towards him. Elena looks at the Pastor and back at Stefan.)

LOCKWOOD CELLAR

(Tyler/Klaus is sitting on the coffin containing his body. His phone starts to ring. Tyler/Klaus looks at it and sees it is Carol calling.)

Tyler/Klaus: You incessant woman!

(He answers the phone.)

Tyler/Klaus: Hey, mom. What's up?

Carol: Tyler, thank God. Are – are you okay?

Tyler/Klaus: Fine. Why? What's going on?

Carol: (pouring herself a drink) Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The Council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler, don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better.

Tyler/Klaus: Mom, I'm okay. Relax.

Carol: You didn't answer your phone, honey. I was so scared that you were with Natalya.

Tyler/Klaus: Why? What happened to Natalya?

Carol: The Council took her.

Tyler/Klaus: What do you mean they took her?

ON THE ROAD

(A black van is being escorted by two police cars; one in front and one in back. Inside the van, Rebekah wakes up; Natalya and Caroline is sitting beside her and watching her. Rebekah struggles to get out of the ropes tying her down.)

Natalya: Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council.

Rebekah: The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?

(Suddenly, the wheels of the van start to screech. The van flips over. Caroline Natalya and Rebekah go flying. The van lands on its side. The two girls are fine, but in shock.)

Natalya: What the hell happened?

(Outside of the van, one of the police cars has been destroyed and another silver SUV is seen with its front end smashed in. The other police car that was escorting the van; which is further up the road; whips around and starts to drive back towards the van. Meanwhile, Klaus breaks off the back door of the van and goes in to rescue Caroline.)

Caroline: (in shock) Tyler?

Tyler/Klaus: I'm harder to kill than you think.

(He rips off the vervain ropes tying her down.)

Caroline: (crying) You're alive? How are you alive?

(He finishes ripping off the ropes and helps her up.)

Tyler/Klaus: No time. Come on, we've got to go.

Rebekah: Wait, what about us?

(Tyler/Klaus looks down at her.)

Tyler/Klaus: Keep them busy, little sister. [He looks at Natalya with regret]

Tyler/Klaus: ''I'm sorry my love but I need you to look after my sister.

Natalya: ''But what about you how are you going to get back inside your body?

Tyler/Klaus: ''That is what Bonnie is for she did this she is going to fix it.

(Tyler/Klaus gets up and leaves. Rebekah is shocked by this revelation.)

Rebekah: No. That's not possible!

(Rebekah struggles to free herself but gives up. looking over at Natalya)

Rebekah: ''Why did he leave us?

Natalya: ''He has to get Bonnie to put him in his body and he is in Tyler's body he kinda has to play the part for Caroline.[ She looks sad]

GILBERT HOUSE

(Damon is picking up stuff that was knocked over in the commotion. Sheriff Forbes enters the house.)

Damon: They're gone. Whoever nailed Rebekah, took them too. Please tell me you have something. Anything.

(Meredith walks out of the kitchen and into the living room.)

Liz: I can't. The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices. Files, computers, everything.

Damon: So, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz?

Meredith: Damon, relax. When Caroline called to say she got away; did she know where they were planning to take her?

Liz: No. Just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape.

Damon: Perfect. We've narrowed it down to nowhere.

(Someone knocks on the front door. Matt enters the house.)

Matt: Hey, is Elena here?

(Damon turns around and rushes towards Matt. He grabs him by the throat and pins him up against the wall; choking him.)

Damon: In what world are you the one that gets to live?!

(Meredith tries to pull Damon off of him.)

Meredith: Damon, stop! It wasn't his fault!

Liz: Let him go, Damon! Now!

(Matt tries to pry Damon's arms off his throat. Damon releases him. Matt breathes heavily.)

Pastor Young's Cattle Ranch

(Elena is in the small house. She is chewing on her fingernails. The Pastor turns the fire on the stove on.)

Pastor Young: You still want to be a Writer? I remember how your Mother always told me about your stories when you were little My daughter loves writing because of you.

Elena: Why did you bring me here?

Pastor Young: My deputies can watch out for us here. No vampires have been invited in. Look, Elena, I know it sounds crazy, but years ago it was your parents who were advocating having an emergency plan like this. I never thought we'd actually have to use it.

(Elena can hear the ticking noise of a clock and panics slightly.)

Pastor Young: Elena? Elena, you okay?

(Elena collects herself.)

Elena: Where's Stefan?

Pastor Young: Where they can't hurt you.

Elena: They would never hurt me. You have no idea what you're talking about.

Pastor Young: Well, I know that wherever you go, Salvatore vampires seem to follow. You hungry?

Elena: No.

(Pastor Young pulls out a tray from the fridge.)

Pastor Young: So, we'll hold Stefan until Damon comes searching for you two. We'll use Rebekah to lure her siblings back into town. You'll give us the white oak stake and then we will exterminate the entire vampire race for good.

(Pastor Young places a giant steak in front of Elena. Elena looks at it and starts to breathe heavily.)

Pastor Young: Is something wrong? Elena, are you okay?

(Elena looks at Pastor Young's neck.)

Elena: Yeah.

(All of the sounds around her are intensified and she starts to panic.)

Elena: No, I've got to get out of here.

(She gets up and runs out of the house. She runs across the yard, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. Pastor Young follows her outside; he stays on the front porch.)

Pastor Young: Get her!

(Elena continues to run but is blinded by the sunlight. A man hits her in the face with a wooden object and she blacks out.)

THE WOODS

(Caroline super speeds Tyler/Klaus into a tree and they begin to make out.)

Caroline: I never thought I'd see you again! I don't get it. How are you alive?

Tyler/Klaus: This is going to sound incredible, but I….

(Caroline silences him with a kiss.)

Tyler/Klaus: But…

(Tyler/Klaus stops trying to talk and super speeds Caroline into a tree. They continue to kiss. Caroline helps Tyler/Klaus take off his jacket and shirt. Tyler/Klaus pulls away.)

Tyler/Klaus: Easy, love. Wrong time. Wrong place. Wrong equipment.

Caroline: But you're miraculously alive. We're fugitives on the run. All signs point to hot hybrid vampire sex.

(Caroline removes her jacket and continues to kiss him. She super speeds him into another tree. She pulls away for a minute to take her shirt off. She starts kissing him again, but suddenly stops.)

Caroline: Did you just call me love?

Tyler/Klaus: I don't know, love. Did I?

Caroline: What the hell did you do to Tyler?!

(Caroline removes her hands from Tyler/Klaus neck and pushes them against his chest in anger.)

Tyler/Klaus: I was trying to tell you that I'm the wrong Hybrid.

Caroline: Oh my God, you're Klaus. You're disgusting!

(Caroline takes her hands off him completely and backs away.)

Tyler/Klaus: And you're a fast one.

(Caroline slaps him.)

Tyler/Klaus: Listen, I didn't have to risk exposure to come save you.

(Caroline turns around and starts to put her shirt back on.)

Caroline: Oh, you do one semi-decent thing and now you're my hero? Oh, I need to go sanitize my mouth!

Tyler/Klaus: Your mouth was all over me. I was an innocent victim.

(Caroline faces him.)

Caroline: Put Tyler back!

Tyler/Klaus: Gladly. Then maybe Natalya and I can continue our Vampire/Hybrid Sex since she is the one who fires my blood.

(Tyler/Klaus looks at her, smirks and walks away.)

GILBERT HOUSE

Liz: With your vervain and Alaric's weapons; they could be anywhere.

Damon: Come on, guys, think. It takes a lot to hold a vampire. Reinforced steel, iron doors.

Matt: The Pastor has a cattle ranch. (They all look at Matt.) Those pens could easily be modified.

Meredith: It's remote, it's secluded.

Damon: (To Matt) Well, guess what? Looks like you get a chance to prove how sorry you really are. Let's go.

(Damon and Matt leave the house.)

PASTOR YOUNG'S CATTLE RANCH

(In a barn, Elena wakes up on the floor. She looks around her. Vampires are coughing due to the vervain being ventilated through their cages. Elena sits up while holding her head. Rebekah is in the cage across from her Natalya is in there with her; looking at Elena.)

Rebekah: I thought I killed you.

Elena: Where am I?

Natalya: They thought you were a vampire, so they stuck you in here with us.

Elena: Where's Stefan?

(Stefan speaks from the cage adjacent to Elena. They can hear each other but cannot see each other.)

Stefan: Elena, I'm right here. Are you okay?

Elena: Stefan.

(Elena tries to pull herself up but is too weak to do so.)

Elena: I didn't feed.

(Stefan looks worried.)

Rebekah: Ahh, I see what's going on here. Elena died with Vampire blood in her system that is a problem.

Stefan: Just ignore her.

Rebekah: Has anyone done the math or shall I? I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again.

(Elena tries to breaks through the bars.)

Rebekah: Natalya Don't you dare die on me[ She pulls Natalya across her lap caressing her hair seeing the blood on her head and chest where Natalya was shot knowing she is a human.

(Elena stops. She's beginning to get paler.)

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Bonnie and Jeremy are sitting on the floor. Bonnie has his hands in hers. She is reciting a spell. The spirits are whispering to them. Jeremy opens his eyes and sees that Bonnie's nose is bleeding profusely.)

Jeremy: Oh my God.

(Bonnie continues to chant the spell as the spirits get louder. Jeremy looks worried.)

Jeremy: Bonnie. Bonnie, open your eyes. Bonnie, I can't let you do this! Bonnie, you're dying!

(Bonnie begins to chant louder. Black veins start to creep up her arms.)

Jeremy: What the hell is that?!

(Bonnie starts to hyperventilate, than she dies. Jeremy rushes towards her.)

Jeremy: Bonnie, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, wake up! Bonnie! Wake up!

IN THE BARN

(Bonnie is in the cage and sees Elena, sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. She walks over towards her.)

Bonnie: Elena.

(She kneels down next to Elena and takes her arms in her hands.)

Bonnie: Come back. Come back.

(Elena opens her eyes. Bonnie pulls her up. Elena is unsure of what is happening.)

Elena: Stefan, something's happening.

(Stefan looks at the wall dividing him from Elena.)

Bonnie: We're going home.

(Suddenly, Grams appears behind the bars of Elena's cage.)

Grams: No!

(Bonnie drops Elena's arms. Elena falls back down on the floor; too weak to stand on her own.)

Bonnie: Grams? What are you doing?

Gram: You can't be in here. You stay away from this sort of darkness.

Bonnie: But Elena needs me

(Grams is suddenly standing right in front of Bonnie instead of behind the bars of the cage.)

Grams: She is not your problem to solve. Now, go! Before they try to keep you here.

Bonnie: Grams, please.

Grams: This magic is dark, Bonnie. It is not nature's plan. Touch it again and the spirits will unleash their anger in ways that will make you suffer. Stay away. GO!

Abandoned Witch House

Jeremy: Bonnie, wake up! Wake up! Come on. Open your eyes.

(Bonnie opens her eyes.)

Jeremy: You're awake!

(Jeremy pulls her up into a sitting position and holds her.)

Jeremy: You're alive.

Bonnie: I couldn't do it. It didn't work.

In The Barn

Natalya: Rebekah.

Rebekah: What happened?

Natalya: Maybe you should take blood from me so you can be stronger and bust us out.

Rebekah: ''No I will never feed from you

Natalya: ''Rebekah just take it from my wrist it will help us both get out.

(Stefan is worried. Elena is looking over at Natalya clearly upset. Stefan pulls himself up off the ground.)

Stefan: Hey! Anyone, hey!

Rebekah: Will you shut up?!

Stefan: You think we're afraid of you?

(An officer opens the barn door and walks up to Stefan's cage.)

Officer: You want more vervain? Keep it down.

Stefan: Listen to me. Elena's gonna die if you don't let her out of here.

(The officer glances at Elena who is in bad shape. He looks back at Stefan.)

Officer: Sorry, not my problem.

Stefan: Natalya She's human. Let her out.

(The officer begins to walk away. Stefan rushes towards the other side of the cage.)

Rebekah: (shouting) Let her out!

(The officer shoots Stefan in the stomach and he falls to the ground.)

Natalya: Stop!

(Stefan gets back up and rushes back to the bars.)

Stefan: I said, let her out!

(The officer shoots him again, this time in the leg. He leaves the barn. Stefan falls to the ground again. Rebekah watches him.)

Abandoned Witch House

(Tyler/Klaus and Caroline have come to the house to see Bonnie about getting Klaus out of Tyler's body.)

Jeremy: She said she's not strong enough.

Tyler/Klaus: You were strong enough to put me in here. Surely, you're strong enough to get me out.

Bonnie: I upset the spirits trying to save Natalya. I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous.

Tyler/Klaus: Bonnie, do the bloody spell!

Caroline: She said she can't okay?

(Tyler/Klaus turns around and looks at Caroline.)

Caroline: We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic, right Bonnie?

(Tyler/Klaus rips open his shirt, takes a deep breath, and extends his claws on his right hand. He punctures his chest with his claws and grabs Tyler's heart and begins to rip it out.)

Caroline: What are you doing?

Tyler/Klaus: Ripping Tyler's heart out. I'll jump into someone else. (He turns to Jeremy.) Maybe you.

(He continues to tear out Tyler's heart.)

Bonnie: Oh my God.

Caroline: You're hurting him! Stop! Stop!

Jeremy: He's bluffing. He needs a witch to do that.

Tyler/Klaus: What makes you think I don't have one? Or ten? Pick, Bonnie! You or Tyler!

(He has almost successfully torn open his chest.)

Caroline: Stop, please! You're killing him!

Bonnie: Fine, I'll do it! Just stop.

(Tyler/Klaus takes his hand out from his chest.)

Tyler/Klaus: Good. Let's begin.

In The Barn

(Stefan drags himself over to the wall dividing him from Elena and yells over at Natalya. He pulls the wooden bullet out of his leg.)

Stefan: Elena? You still with me?

(Elena is sitting on the other side of the wall. She has grown even paler and is breathing heavily.)

Elena: Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay.

Stefan: No, you're not. I can hear you breathing. ''I Love You Elena.

Elena: Do you know why I was even on that bridge? I was coming back for you, Stefan. I had to choose and I picked you.

(Stefan starts to cry silent tears.)

Elena: Because I love you. No matter what happens, it's the best choice I ever made.

(Elena places her hand against the wall dividing them.)

Elena: God. It sucks that I can't see you right now.

Stefan: I'm smiling.

Elena: Me too.

(Rebekah looks saddened by the fact that Stefan may lose Elena. Elena takes her hand away from the wall and closes her eyes.)

Outside The Pastor House

(Damon and Matt get out of Damon's car and walk towards the house.)

Matt: So, what, we just storm the place with zero weapons?

Damon: Nah, we don't need weapons. Just bait.

(Damon rushes towards Matt and bites his neck. Matt falls to the ground, groaning in pain.)

Damon: Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? Big, bad vampire out here.

(Pastor Young opens the front door and sees Matt on the ground, bleeding.)

Pastor Young: Let him go. The boy's innocent.

Damon: Well, that's the point. Give me Stefan Natalya and Elena, he's all yours.

(Damon grabs Matt by the scruff of his shirt and picks him up.)

Damon: Come on, Pastor. You know I'll kill him. I want to kill him.

Pastor Young: Go away! You are not invited in and I'm not coming out!

(Damon is suddenly shot in the chest and falls to the ground.)

Abandoned Witch House

(Bonnie is performing the spell to get Klaus out of Tyler's body and back into his. She has her hands on the side of Tyler's head. Caroline and Jeremy look worried.)

Jeremy: This is black magic. She shouldn't be doing this.

(Tyler opens his eyes and looks up.)

Caroline: Tyler?

Tyler: (smiling) Caroline. Hey.

(Tyler tries to get up, but falls down to the ground.)

Caroline: Tyler?

(Caroline rushes to his side. Bonnie is still chanting.)

Jeremy: Bonnie, what are you doing?

(Bonnie stops chanting. Her Grams appears in front of her.)

Grams: I warned you, child. I warned you to stay away.

Jeremy: Bonnie, it worked. Stop.

(Grams and Bonnie are holding hands.)

Bonnie: What's happening? Let me go!

Grams: I can't.

Bonnie: Let me go!

Caroline: Bonnie, what's happening?

(Dark veins start creeping down Bonnie's arm towards her Grams' and suddenly appear on her arms as well.)

Bonnie: Okay, let her go!

Grams: You made your choice. Now they're taking it out on me!

(The veins creep up Grams' face and she begins to scream in pain.)

Bonnie: I'm sorry, Grams! They can't do this to you! Please, don't do this to her!

Caroline: Bonnie, stop!

Bonnie: No! No! Oh my God!

(Grams disappears and Bonnie falls down on her knees, crying. Jeremy gets down next to her and tries to comfort her.)

Bonnie: What have I done?! What did I do?! What did I do? What did I do?

In The Barn

(The officers come back in; carrying more vervain with them. Stefan and Rebekah look at each other and Rebekah nods her head.)

Officer: I got this. Bring the other one in.

(The other officer leaves the barn.)

Rebekah: Excuse me? Hello, sir?

(Rebekah starts pretending to cough. The officer loads his gun and walks over to her cage.)

Officer: I thought I told you to shut up.

Rebekah: Here's the thing, my family we – we have money, castles, apartments, jewelry; just name your price and let me out.

(The officer gets closer to the cage.)

Officer: I'd much rather watch you die.

(Rebekah gets up and rushes towards the bars. The officer is startled and pulls out his gun but he falls back towards the bars of Stefan's cage. Stefan grabs him and slams the officer's head repeatedly against the bars until he starts to bleed. He drops the now dead officer on the floor towards Elena's cage. Elena is still sitting on the ground. She sees the dead officer lying close to her cage.)

Stefan: Elena. Elena!

(Elena sees the blood slowly spreading across the floor. She reaches her hand out and reaches for the blood that is pouring from the wound. She reaches as far as she can, but still cannot get close enough to get any blood. The blood is still running towards her and finally, she is able to place her fingertips in it. She puts her hand to her mouth and licks the blood off her fingers. She starts to regain the color in her face.)

Outside The Pastor House

(Damon is lying in the grass. Two officers come around the corner with their guns out. They approach Damon's body. One of the officers gently nudges Damon with his foot. Damon doesn't move. Suddenly though, Damon gets up and grabs the guns out of the officers hands. He kills both of them by snapping the neck of one of them and stabbing the other one with his own gun. Matt is still on the ground nearby. Damon walks over to him and kicks him hard.)

Matt: Go ahead and kill me. You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself.

Damon: Oh, yes I can.

(Damon places his foot on Matt's throat and begins to push down.)

Damon: It should have been you.

(Out of nowhere, someone rushes towards Damon and knocks him off of Matt. It's Elena

and she is vamped out.)

Elena: Leave him alone!

IN THE BARN

(Matt stumbles into the barn and falls to the ground. Stefan runs over to him and feeds him his blood. Matt pushes his arm away and sits up.)

Matt: Just stop! Stop saving me.

Stefan: What the hell is your problem?

Matt: What do you want me to say? Thank you? Cause honestly, I wish you'd have just let me drown.

Stefan: What, you think you were my first choice?

Matt: Natalya's a vampire, because of me. I have to live with that every day for the rest of my life.

Stefan: No, no, no, you don't have to live with that; you get to live with that. Because Elena put your life before her own. So every morning you get out of bed, you sure as hell better earn it.

(Stefan leaves.)

Outside The Pastor's House

(Elena Natalya and Damon walk towards his car.)

Natalya: You were gonna kill him.

Damon: Yep. Guy just won't die.

Elena: It was my choice to save him. Why aren't you seeing that?

Damon: It's a little hard to keep track of all your choices lately, Elena.

(Damon starts to walk away.)

Elena: I remember everything.

(Damon stops.)

Elena: One of the highlights of my transition remembering everything that you compelled me to forget.

(Damon walks back over to her.)

Elena: Like how you and I met first. You were a stranger that told me you wanted me to get everything I wanted from life. Damon, why didn't you tell me?

Damon: Would it have made a difference?

(Elena says nothing.)

Damon: I didn't think so.

Elena: You asked me to make a choice, Damon. So I did. If you're gonna be mad, then take it out on me. Not on Stefan or Matt or anyone else. Me.

Damon: Are we done here?

Elena: If it had been you at the bridge last night and not Stefan and I begged you to save Matt...?

Damon: I would have saved you! In a heartbeat, no question.

Elena: That's what I thought. And then Matt would be dead, because you couldn't let go. Matt would be dead!

Damon: But you wouldn't be! And you would have gotten to grow up and had the life that you wanted; the life that you deserved. And I know that I didn't use to get that but I do now and I wanted that for you, Elena, and I would have gladly have given it to you and let Matt die; because I am that selfish. But you knew that already. The first night we met is not all that you remember.

(He walks away.)

Natalya: ''Don't walk away Angry Damon everything will be alright Elena will never die and you have plenty of time to make things right.

Damon: ''Everything you did was very Good Natalya don't ever give up on that and don't worry so much about me.

Klaus Mansion

(Klaus is putting the last three bags of Elena's blood in an ice box. Rebekah rushes into the room. She is in tears.)

Rebekah: How dare you save Caroline over me!

Klaus: Hello brother. Thought you were dead. So pleased you're not.

Rebekah: You left me!

Klaus: I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on; find some more werewolves.

Rebekah: So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family!

Klaus: Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger.

(Rebekah grabs one of the blood bags and throws it against the wall.)

Klaus: NO!

(Klaus turns to face Rebekah. She has the last two blood bags in her hands.)

Klaus: Drop them.

Rebekah: we mourned you! Natalya and I Mourned for you My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!

Klaus: Put the blood down, Rebekah. There's a good girl.

Rebekah: It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything and you don't even care!

Klaus: Drop it!

Rebekah: You want your family?

(Rebekah squeezes the blood bags and they burst; leaving no more blood for Klaus to make hybrids.)

Rebekah: Here's your family!

(Klaus rushes towards Rebekah and grabs her by the throat.)

Klaus: You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on; you're not my family, you're not my sister, you are nothing.

(Klaus snaps Rebekah's neck and runs into Natalya who watched as he snapped Rebekah's neck)

Natalya: ''Klaus your alive. [ She walks up to him to take his lips with her's and Klaus takes her head in his hands and Kisses her with Passion she is in tears ] ''Oh god Klaus I thought you were gone forever.

Klaus: ''Never my Little Mage you won't be rid of me that easily[ He picks her up and takes her over to the Couch as he tears off her clothes roughly getting at her soft skin so he can taste and Kiss all the woman he loves but remembering about Rebekah he takes Natalya back in his arms than vamp speeds up to his room and makes Love to her all night]

PASTOR YOUNG'S HOUSE

(Pastor Young releases the gas hose from the back of his stove. The Council is in the house with him.)

Pastor Young: Folks, by now, you know that the vampires have escaped.

(There is vervain lying on the table. The Council members are passing it around to each other.)

Pastor Young: And it won't be long before they retaliate against us. But fear not; (He locks the front door.) For I have been chosen to lead us in a movement.

Council Member: What are you talking about?

Pastor Young: Hear me, loved ones. Soon you'll be free to pass through the gates. (He pulls a lighter out of his pocket.) And we'll all reunite in eternity.

Council Member: Seriously, Pastor, what's going on here?

Pastor Young: Friends. We are the beginning.

(He lights the lighter. The Council members scream with fear. The kitchen is set ablaze.


	67. Memorial

**Memorial**

The Woods

(Klaus and Natalya are lying under a blanket on the floor of the woods. Natalya wakes up, looks at Klaus and smiles.)

Natalya Hi.

Klaus: Hi..

Natalya: 'I can't believe your here with me I thought you died and when I saw you decaying was like a Stake in my heart. [Klaus gave her a kiss on her noise as she looks at him]

Klaus: ''Oh I can never be killed for I have too much to live for.

Natalya: ''Yeah how well did you take it when you first became a Vampire/Hybrid?

Klaus: ''Differecult at first cause everything of my personality was Hightened, My love of Art, Anger for Mikael it all was magnified and blood gosh I couldn't get enough. [ He kisses down her naked Shoulder as he spoke] ''But now all I crave for blood is your blood. [ He bites down on her making her gasp] ''Hmmm you are still as tasty as ever.

[ Klaus gets up as he pulls Natalya with him and they put on there fresh clothes they brought in a Bag along]

Natalya: ''Thank you Klaus for making last night special.

Klaus: ''My Love You safety is my first priotery Nobody is going to hurt you while I'm around.[ He takes her in her arms and shares a Hot Kiss together then he pulls away to help tie her Shirt strings together] ''You are so Beautiful. I love to stay with you all day but I must go out of town for a while but if you need help call me.

Natalya: ''I will you be careful Klaus It still makes me Uneasy when you leave town knowing that you were almost Killed frightens me.

Klaus: ''Like I said Love you are Not getting rid of me that easily you are stuck with me forever.

[ Natalya beams as Klaus winks at her then he rushes out of there with them where he drops her off at his house knowing that she can't get in her hotel anymore she decided to Move in with Klaus and Rebekah since she stays there most of the time any way and after dropping her off she goes upstairs to her bedroom and begins to get ready for the Memorial]

MYSTIC GRILL

(Damon is sitting at the bar, drinking alone. Sheriff Forbes comes up next to him and pulls out a chair.)

Damon: That seat's taken.

(Sheriff Forbes throws down a newspaper in front of Damon and moves to his other side. Damon takes the paper and reads the headline.)

Damon: 'Faulty gas line leads to tragic explosion at Young farm.' (He throws the paper down.) Really?

Liz: Better than 'Town Council blown up. Police have no suspects.' Unless the perpetrator is right next to me.

(Liz looks up at Damon. Damon takes a swig of his drink.)

Damon: Well, don't look at me. I always take credit for killing people.

(Liz continues to stare at Damon. Damon puts down his drink.)

Damon: Seriously, stop looking at me like that, Liz. If I was going to kill twelve people, I wouldn't blow them up, I'd have a dinner party.

Liz: The explosion was sparked from inside. This wasn't an accident.

Damon: You say that like it's a bad thing.

(Connor enters the Grill and sees Sheriff Forbes talking to Damon.)

Damon: The Council's dead, Liz. I see that as a win.

Liz: I've known some of the Council since I was a kid. They were my friends.

Damon: Well, your friends tried to kill your daughter.

(Damon sees Connor approaching.)

Damon: Who's the new guy?

Connor: Excuse me, Sheriff. Hi, um, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute about the explosion at the Young farm.

Liz: I'm sorry, Mr..?

Connor: Oh, Connor Jordan.

(Connor holds his hand out to her. He is wearing a black glove. Liz takes his hand and shakes it.)

Liz: Are you with the insurance investigators?

Connor: No, no, I'm more of an independent contractor.

(Connor looks at Damon.)

Connor: Can we speak in private?

Liz: Sure.

Connor: Thanks.

(Connor walks away. Liz looks at Damon and follows Connor.)

Damon: (to himself) Nice to meet you too, Mr. Busybody Guy.[ He sees Natalya walk in dressed in a Pair of Blue jeans, Black ankle boots, white tank top and a blue sweater] ''Natalya there you are How have you been

Natalya: ''I'm doing okay Now that Klaus is back. [She sees the Newspaper about the Council that was blown up at the farm] ''When did that happen.

Damon: ''Just after we escaped someone did that and Liz thinks I did it.

Natalya: ''Why would she think that you were trying to help your brother and Elena so how would you have the time to kill a bunch of people.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Jeremy and Matt are putting boxes into the back of a car.)

Matt: So, what are these again?

Jeremy: They're paper lanterns. The student council made them for after the Memorial. We light them up in honor of all the dead.

(Jeremy and Matt walk over to the remainder of the boxes.)

Matt: Nobody thought fire might be a little inappropriate.

Jeremy: Yeah, I wouldn't make that crack in front of Elena.

Matt: How is she?

Jeremy: I guess she's fine, considering.

Matt: If there's anything I can do, you know, short of giving her a ride, you'll let me know, right? I'm only alive because she told Stefan to save me first. She's a vampire because of me, so I'd like to pay it back or forward or whatever.

Jeremy: Yeah.

(They grab another couple of boxes and start walking back to the car. A young girl approaches them and they stop.)

April: Jeremy?

(Jeremy looks at her, confused.)

April: Picture an emo pixie cut and braces.

Jeremy: April?

April: Yeah.

(Jeremy puts down the box and walks over to her.)

Jeremy: You look great! (To Matt) You remember April? Elena used to…

Matt: Elena used to babysit you. Yeah, I remember.

April: Yeah, before I got shipped off to boarding school by my dad.

Jeremy: Your dad. Oh my God, I am so sorry about your dad.

April: Thank you. I guess. I sort of don't know how to answer when people say that.

Matt: Your dad was Pastor Young, right?

April: He had the faulty gas line.

(Matt looks down awkwardly.)

April: Sorry, I haven't figured out what to say about that yet either. Wow, I am being a freak. Um… I'm just, you know, not much for grief, I guess. I have to go register or something, I think. (To herself.) Stupid.

(She walks away, quickly. Matt and Jeremy watch her leave.)

Salvatore Boarding House

(Elena is leaving a message for Natalya on her phone.)

Elena: Hey, Natalya, it's me. I'm back, I um- can you call me? I've been having some (whispers) adjustment issues.

(Stefan walks into his room. Elena hangs up her phone.)

Elena: Hey.

Stefan: Hi.

(Stefan has a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hands.)

Elena: What's that for?

Stefan: This is from the year you were born. I think we should celebrate.

Elena: Celebrate what?

Stefan: Your first feed. I know it was disgusting and traumatic and it was horrible, but you did it anyway.

(Stefan walks over to her with the glasses and champagne.)

Stefan: You survived it.

Elena: Well, um, I wouldn't say I survived it. It actually kind of made me sick.

Stefan: Listen, I choked it down for a month before I could stomach the taste. It gets easier. (He holds out the champagne.) This, on the other hand, will go down like silk.

(They both smile.)

Elena: You're so cheery.

Stefan: Yeah, because you're here and you're alive – ish. And you're gonna get through this.

(Elena nods.)

Stefan: So, would you like to do the honors?

Elena: Okay.

(Elena pops out the cork and it flies across the room. She screams and laughs. Stefan laughs with her. The champagne is overflowing.)

Elena: Oh my gosh.

(Stefan pours the champagne into the glasses. They clink them together.)

Stefan: Cheers.

(They kiss, until Stefan's phone goes off. It's Damon. He answers it.)

Stefan: Perfect timing, Damon. Yeah, we just got back. What?

Mystic Grill

(Elena approaches Damon and Natalya at the bar.)

Elena: Did you do it?

(She begins to sit down.)

Damon: That seat's taken.

Elena: But there's no one here.

Damon: Well, I'm just going to pretend like there's someone there, because the alternative is just too damn depressing.

(She moves to his other side and sits down.)

Elena: Did you set off the explosion that killed the Town Council?

Natalya: ''Why does everyone thinks he did it? [ She stirs around her root beer float]

Damon: Am I wearing my "I Blew Up The Council" t-shirt, why does everybody keep asking me that?

Elena: Did you?

Damon: No. Anything else?

(Elena hesitates]

Elena: '' I'm having trouble keeping blood down.

Damon: Well, there's a shock

Elena: I think I need your help.

Damon: (sighs) Of course you do. Pick your meal. (Damon points to a person sitting out of view.) You've got Asian fusion. (He points somewhere else.) Mexican. What about some good old American comfort food?

Elena: No. No, no human blood. Stefan's right, I have to at least try to get through this without hurting anyone.

(Damon finishes his drink and gets up.)

Damon: Fine, come on.

(Damon grabs Elena's arm and drags her with him. They enter the bathroom together. He closes the door and locks it behind them.)

Natalya: What are you doing?

(Damon bites his hand.)

Damon: Giving you what you need. Drink.

(Damon holds out his bloody hand to her.)

Elena: What?

Damon: You're a new vampire, Elena. You need warm blood from the vein. Maybe this will do the trick. Or not. But just, don't tell Stefan.

(Elena stares at the blood on his hand.)

Elena: Why not?

Damon: Because blood sharing is kind of personal.

Elena: What do you mean it's personal?

Damon: Just drink.

(Elena looks down at his hand and back at him. He nods his head. She grabs his hand in hers and starts to drink. She closes her eyes and lays her head on his shoulder as she continues to drink. Damon strokes Elena's hair. They fall back onto one of the bathroom stalls. Damon closes his eyes, appearing to be pleasured by the fact that Elena is drinking his blood, as he continues to stroke her hair.)

Mystic Falls Church.

(Matt and Elena are laying out memorial pamphlets on the rows of benches in the church. Matt walks up to Elena.)

Matt: How are you feeling? A little strung out?

(He hands her more pamphlets.)

Elena: I'm fine. It's just my emotions are all over the place. Everything's heightened. I mean (She opens up one of the pamphlets) just the sight of all the names of the dead makes me want to cry for a week.

Matt: You didn't have to volunteer.

Elena: People died. People we've known our whole lives, so yeah, I did.

(Elena glances over at the front of the church and sees April sitting on one of the pews.)

Elena: Is that?

Matt: April Young. Yeah.

Elena: Oh, wow.

(Elena walks over to April and sits down next to her.)

Elena: Hey there.

April: Hey. Long time, no see. Not since...

Elena: My parent's funeral.

April: Yeah.

(Elena hugs April.)

Elena: Are you gonna survive this?

April: They want me to speak. I guess all the kids who lost somebody can. What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry my dad didn't fix the gas line? But, if I don't say anything then… I mean, what if nobody does? My dad and I didn't always get along or anything but, everybody still deserves to have nice things said about them at their own funeral, you know? I mean, for my mom's funeral, everybody said these really nice things.

Elena: You say what you want to say or you don't say anything at all. And don't worry about your dad, everyone in this town loved him.

April: Yeah. (She starts to choke up.) Until two days ago.

Elena: Even still.

(Elena takes her hand to comfort her, but soon she feels the hunger rising inside of her and begins to get up.)

Elena: I'm sorry, I… I have to go.

(Elena rushes off. She goes into the bathroom and pukes up Damon's blood in the toilet. She gets up and walks over to the sink. She pukes up more blood. She looks at herself in the mirror and breathes heavily. She sees the blood staining her clothes and dripping down her chin. She begins to get upset and panic.)

Bonnie's House

(Bonnie is lying on the couch. Stefan is banging on her front door.)

Stefan: Bonnie? Bonnie, I know you're in there. I can hear you breathing. Bonnie, please, it's important.

(Bonnie gets up and opens the front door.)

Stefan: Hey. You alright?

(Stefan tries to walk in, but can't.)

Stefan: Can I come in, please?

(Bonnie nods her head. Stefan walks in and embraces her. She begins to cry. The two move into the living room to talk.)

Bonnie: My Grams, it was like she was dying all over again. Just because I didn't listen to her about not doing black magic.

Stefan: Well, you're dealing with the Other Side. It's not reliable. Witches were probably just messing with your head trying to teach you a lesson.

Bonnie: Well, it worked. I tried to do a basic nature spell this morning just to clear my head and it just brought it all back. Like it was happening all over again. Sorry, I'm a mess, I've been holed up in here avoiding everyone. I've completely blown off Jamie. (She sighs.) You came here because you needed something, right?

(Stefan gets up to leave.)

Stefan: Yeah, but, it can wait.

Bonnie: No, come on. Stefan, I'm okay. You're not exactly a drop by kind of guy, just… if something's wrong, tell me.

(Stefan sits down next to Bonnie and unwraps a cloth with the wooden bullets from Connor's gun in them.)

Stefan: Alright, these burn to the touch. Could just be steeped in vervain, but this writing, have you ever seen anything like this before?

Bonnie: No. It's not magical writing, if that's what you're thinking.

(He sighs.)

Bonnie: Where'd you get these?

Stefan: I think we have a new vampire hunter in town.

Bonnie: That's bad timing.

Mystic Falls Churh

(Elena is still in the bathroom; cleaning up the blood she puked up. She's on the phone with Natalya.)

Natalya: I'm here. I'm here. Where are you?

Elena: I'm in the basement bathroom.

(The knob on the door starts rattling and turning. Elena looks at it.)

Elena: Is that you at the door?

Natalya: Not yet. [ Seeing Damon walking towards her] ''Elena needs our Help again Damon she is in the Church Bathroom. [ She is carrying a Black dress bag]

(Connor is on the other side of the door. He knocks on it.)

Elena: Sorry, there's someone in here! (To Natalya) Natalya, hurry.

(Elena turns on the water and continues to clean up the blood on the sink, floor, and toilet. Outside of the bathroom, Natalya walks down the stairs with a new dress for Elena to change into. Connor is sitting on a couch outside the bathroom. Damon sees him and stops outside the bathroom door.)

Damon: You again. Stalking small town funerals?

(Elena opens the bathroom door and takes the dress from Natalya and she drags her in the bathroom with her.)

Elena: Oh, Damon, thank God.

(Elena looks out the door at Connor.)

Elena: Sorry, I – I spilt coffee all over my dress.

(Connor gets up, looking suspiciously at her. Elena looks at Damon, Damon nods at her and she closes the door to change.)

Connor: (To Damon) We have not met. I'm Connor. Jordan.

(He holds his hand out for Damon to shake.)

Damon: . (To Elena) Everything okay in there?

Elena: Yeah, just a minute!

(Elena places all the bloody tissues into a bag. Damon and Connor, outside of the bathroom, continue to stare at each other. Natalya takes out a Blood bag and gives it to Elena who looks confused)

Elena: ''I can't drink that. I'll only throw it up.

Natalya: ''It's my blood Elena I'm a Mage and vampires always love my blood because it helps them over come there Hunger. just one taste Elena and see what you think. [Elena looking at the blood bag nervously then she snatches it up and starts drinking it and feels the difference in the taste that it tastes like vanilla and Strawberries which has her moaning in happiness at the taste]

Elena: ''This is so good and my hunger is starting to go away Thank you Natalya.

Natalya: ''Your Welcome.

Damon: So, what brings you to Mystic Falls? Bible salesman?

Connor: (laughs) No, actually I'm in environmental clean up.

Damon: Oh.

Connor: Heard you had a bit of a pollution problem.

Damon: Huh, well, I was unaware. I breathe pretty easy.

(Elena and Natalya comes out of the bathroom.)

Elena: (To Connor) I'm so sorry that took so long.

Connor: No problem.

Damon: Well, enjoy your stay. We love visitors and the scenery is to die for. (He gasps and puts his hand to his mouth.) Funeral pun. Too soon. Sorry.

(Elena Natalya and Damon leave.)

(Up in the balcony, April is trying to write a speech for her father. She is startled by Connor who appears next to her.)

April: Sorry, you scared me. I was just practicing my speech for later.

(She gets up. Connor stabs her in the stomach. She gasps. Connor sits her down on the bench. April takes her hand away from her wound and sees it's bloody. Blood begins to drip from her mouth.)

Outside Mystic Falls Church

(Elena Natalya and Damon are walking across the grounds.)

Elena: Did you bring the blood bag?

Natalya: Would you mind saying that a little louder?

(They go behind a tree together.)

Damon: Here.

(Damon hands her a blood bag from his bag. She takes it and rips the top open. She begins to drink it, but starts to feel sick again. She spits the blood out. Damon takes the bag back from her.)

Elena: No, I can't. It tastes like…. What's wrong with me?

(Damon wipes the blood off of Elena's chin.)

Damon: I don't know, maybe it's your doppelgänger blood, you're rejecting the transition.

Elena: I'm dying, aren't I?

Damon: No, you're not dying. You just need to drink from the vein.

Elena: No. No, I don't – I can't risk killing anyone, Damon. Maybe I'm better off dead.

Natalya: ''It got to be something else every time you tell her to drink from the vein she spits up anything coming from A blood bag. Tell her you need her to drink from the blood bag.

(Damon grabs her by the shoulders.)

Damon: I don't now if that is it but give her some of your Blood bags see if it will work? [ Natalya gives Elena her bag and see Elena drink it and seeing that her color is coming back] ''How do you feel?

Elena: ''Natalya's blood is amazing I don't feel sick at all.

Damon: ''It's her Mage Blood.

(He gently caresses her face. The church bells ring.)

Elena: I have to get back inside.

(Elena walks back towards the church. Stefan shows up and sees Elena walking back inside and Natalya picking up the blood bag and putting it away. Damon looks up and sees Stefan. He starts to walk away. Stefan follows him.)

Damon: (to himself) Ah, great.

Stefan: What's in the bag, Damon?

Damon: Mid-service snack. Church always gets me hungry. The whole blood Christ thing, you know.

(Stefan glares at him.)

Damon: I brought it for Elena.

Stefan: Are you really that intent on having your way?

Damon: It's not my way, it's the only way.

Stefan: If she hurts someone, she'll be desperate to turn the guilt off. Maybe even desperate enough to shut off her humanity.

Damon: What and become a Ripper?

Stefan: I can't let her be anything like me.

Damon: Well, God forbid, she's anything like me. That's really what you're thinking. She's gonna go off the rails eventually, anyways, Stefan, so the faster we can make it happen, the sooner we can get her back on track.

Stefan: She's strong. If we help her, she can survive this.

Damon: She's starving, Stefan! She hasn't been able to keep blood down for days.

Stefan: What are you talking about? She told me she was fine.

Damon: Well, then she lied. Your four legged protein shake was a bust. The juice box is a no go. She can't even keep my blood down.

Stefan: She drank from you?

Damon: Oops. Did I say that out loud?

(Damon walks away. Stefan looks hurt.)

Inside Mystic Falls Church

(Elena quietly walks in the room. She sits down next to Matt and Jeremy. She is pale. Matt and Jeremy look at her.)

Matt: You okay?

(Elena nods.)

Jeremy: (To Elena) Hey, April was looking for you. She wanted help with her speech.

(Elena looks around.)

Elena: Where is she?

(Up in the balcony, Connor is loading a gun. He has April gagged and tied up, leaning against the balcony's wall.)

Jeremy: I don't know.

(Stefan walks in the church. He stops next to Tyler and Caroline.)

Stefan: What are you doing here, Tyler?

Tyler: Being sensitive to the community's loss.

Stefan: With a hunter out to get you?

Tyler: I'm not letting a hunter stop me from where I'm supposed to be.

Caroline: Also, if he shows his face, I'm gonna kick his ass.

(Stefan walks away and moves down a row. Mayor Lockwood is at the podium, preparing to start the memorial. Stefan sits down, two rows behind Elena.)

Carol: Before we begin the Mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Town Council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April? April, are you still here, honey?

(Up in the balcony, Connor puts a wooden stake into his gun.)

Carol: Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?

(No one gets up for a moment. Connor, in the balcony, points his gun at various people, getting ready to shoot if one of them reveals themselves to be a vampire. Finally, Elena stands up. Stefan and Caroline appear to be worried.)

Carol: Come on up, Elena.

(Connor points his gun at Elena's back. Elena proceeds to walk up to the podium. Damon enters the church; Stefan, Tyler, and Caroline all turn to look at him. Damon dips his hands in a bowl of holy water and touches his forehead, chest, and shoulders in the formation of a cross.)

Damon: (To himself) Don't know why that always makes me smile.

(He sits down next to Stefan and looks at Elena who has made her way to the podium.)

Damon: She doesn't look so good.

Stefan: Maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources.

Damon: Jealousy's beneath you, brother.

Stefan: Oh, bite me.

Natalya: ''Stop it both of you fighting each other isn't helping Elena just get over it. If you must know I gave her My Blood bag and she's been keeping it down fine.

Stefan: ''I know and I thank you for that but she should have told me that she was having problems but instead she goes to Damon and you for help.

Natalya: ''I'm sorry your right she should have told you but you can't take your anger on Damon and me when we are only trying to help her.

[ Damon and Stefan look at her stunned and then looks at each other nodding]

Elena: I uh – when I talked to April earlier she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak. And now that I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous too.

(Stefan and Damon glance at each other. Elena holds on to the sides of the podium.)

Elena: The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them.

(Elena stops. She smells and hears blood dripping from somewhere. Stefan, Tyler, Damon, and Caroline all smell it too.)

Caroline: (To Tyler) Do you smell that?

Tyler: Blood.

(Elena starts to breathe heavily.)

Natalya: (to Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Damon and Stefan via vampire hearing) Nobody move. Don't turn around, it's a trap.

(A pool of blood has started to form next to April. The blood has seeped through the balcony and starts to drip into the holy water. Elena is still at the podium, trying to fight the urge for blood.)

Elena: I um…

(She breathes in and out, but veins start crawling towards her eyes. Stefan comes up to the podium and wraps his arm around her.)

Stefan: It's okay, it's okay. I got you, I got you.

(Stefan leads Elena off the stage and back into the row next to Matt. The priest goes over to the podium. Connor continues to follow Elena with his gun, but points it back at the podium.)

Priest: Please turn to page forty two in your hymn book. Let us join together in a song.

(Everyone in the room stands up and begins to sing. Connor pulls back his gun. Elena leans on Stefan when they finally get back to their seats.)

Elena: The blood. Stefan, the blood, I can smell it. There's so much.

Stefan: It's alright; just remember what we talked about. Focus, push back, come on you can do this.

Matt: What's wrong with her?

Natalya: She's hungry. She hasn't fed.

Matt: So, get her out of here.

Stefan: I can't. There's somebody watching us.

Damon: I'm gonna go rip his head off now.

Stefan: You do that, Damon, and you risk exposing all of us.

Damon: Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off.

Elena: Stefan, I'm losing it.

Damon: You have ten seconds before I go old fashioned on the new guy.

Stefan: Don't do it, Damon. Please.

Damon: Three, two, one. Bye.

(Damon starts to get up.)

Matt: Wait, wait, wait, wait. Elena, feed from me.

(Damon and Tyler look at Matt.)

Matt: It's okay, everyone will think you're upset. Just feed from me.

(Stefan looks at Matt and Elena. He lets Matt take Elena in his arms. Connor points his gun down at Elena and Matt.)

Matt: It's okay. You'll be okay.

(Elena moves Matt's collar and begins to drink from his neck. Connor still has his gun pointed on them, but only sees Elena "crying" on Matt's shoulder. After a while, Elena stops drinking. Her face goes back to normal.)

Elena: Thank you.

(She pulls away from Matt and Connor lowers his gun. Elena wipes the blood from her mouth and Matt hides the wound. On the other side of the room, Tyler moves past Caroline and up the aisle. Caroline watches him, confused.)

Elena: The blood. I can still smell it. It's got to be April. We have to help her.

(Elena tries to leave, but Stefan stops her.)

Stefan: Elena, we can't risk it.

Natalya: Then I'm gonna do it!

(Natalya continues to try to push past Stefan. Suddenly, Tyler speaks from the podium. They all turn to look at him.)

Tyler: Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young.

(Connor recognizes Tyler and points his gun at him.)

Elena: What do we do?

(Everyone sits back down. Tyler begins to speak.)

Tyler: Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of…

(Connor shoots at Tyler. Tyler falls to the floor. Everybody starts to scream, duck into the aisles, and rush out of the church. Damon makes his way out with the crowd. Caroline and Natalya makes her way towards Tyler. Carol rushes towards Tyler's side. Elena comes up on the stage as well.)

Carol: Oh my God.

(Caroline gets down next to Tyler and rips the stake out of his chest. Stefan rushes onto the stage and stands next to Elena. Tyler starts coughing.)

Tyler: I'm gonna kill that bastard.

Stefan: Damon's way ahead of you. Stay here, I have to help him.

(Stefan starts to leave, but Elena grabs his hand.)

Elena: What about April?

Natalya: I got it. Go.

(Stefan and Natalya leaves.)

Carol: I have to call an ambulance.

Caroline: No, he's fine.

(Elena walks away.)

Carol: The whole town just watched you get shot. I'm calling an ambulance.

(Carol leaves. Caroline looks up and sees Elena is gone.)

Caroline: Elena.

Outside Mystic Falls Church

(Connor throws his duffel bags full of weapons in the bed of his pickup truck. He gets in his car and shuts the door. Suddenly, Damon rushes towards the truck and rips the door off. He grabs Connor out and throws him onto the ground. Connor still has his pistol with wooden bullets and shoots Damon multiple times. Damon grabs the gun and throws it aside. Connor rolls Damon over and is now on top of him. He pulls a stake from his belt and is about to stab Damon in the heart, but Damon uses his strength to fight him from doing so. Nearby, Stefan is outside looking for Damon.)

Stefan: Damon?

(Connor hears Stefan, so he runs to his truck and drives off. Stefan runs towards Damon who is still lying on the ground, moaning.)

Damon: Ow.

(Stefan holds his hand out to Damon. Damon takes it. Stefan starts to pull him up, but stops and punches Damon in the face. Damon falls back to the ground.)

Damon: Uhh, what the hell was that for?

Stefan: You know what.

(Stefan walks away, leaving Damon on the ground.)

Inside The Church

(Elena is up in the balcony. She spots April, gagged up and bleeding.)

Elena: April!

(Elena rushes over to her, but stops when she sees the blood. She starts to vamp out and rushes towards April to feed off her, but Natalya rushes towards Elena and grabs her.)

Natalya: She's not dead, but if you feed on her you will kill her!

Elena: Let go of me!

(Elena tries to fight Natalya off and get to April's blood.)

Natalya: Look at her! Look at her, Elena! It's April. April Young. She's not a warm body for you to feed on. She's your friend.

(Elena slowly starts to turn back to normal. Natalya releases her.)

Caroline: She's an orphan. Just like you. She's scared. Just like you were.

(Caroline bites her wrist and feeds April her blood. April gasps. She looks at Caroline.)

April: (crying) Please, don't hurt me. Please.

Natalya: No one's gonna hurt you. No one's gonna hurt you.

(Natalya stands up and looks at Elena.)

Natalya: She needs you. You can make her forget all of this.

April: Why did he do this?

Elena: No, I – I can't, Caroline. You have to do it.

Caroline: No. The only way you're going to learn is if you do it yourself.

Elena: No, I can't.

Natalya: Yes, you can. You just need to believe what you're telling her. Okay?

(Elena kneels down next to April. She gently touches her shoulder. April is still panicking.)

Elena: April, listen to me.

(April looks at Elena.)

Elena: Everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna get through this. Just like I got through it.

(Elena begins to compel April.)

Elena: I'm going to help you. I promise.

April: I'm gonna be okay. You're gonna help me.

(Elena looks up at Caroline and Natalya and smiles. They smile back.)

Elena: You watched the funeral from up here so that you could grieve alone. It was a beautiful service. People said really nice things.

(April smiles.)

Mystic Grill

(Jeremy and Matt are waiting at the bar for their food order.)

Matt: That was insane. How do you think they'll cover this one up?

Jeremy: An assassination attempt on the Mayor's son.

Matt: Altar boy goes postal.

(Connor comes up to the bar and sits down.)

Connor: (To Matt) Hey. (He gestures at his neck.) What happened there?

Matt: Uh, girlfriend went a little overboard.

(Matt walks away. Jeremy looks at Connor. He sees a large tattoo on his arm.)

Jeremy: Nice ink.

(Jeremy gets up and leaves with Matt. Connor looks down at his arm, confused.)

Matt: What ink?

Jeremy: You didn't see his tattoo? It was huge.

Matt: He didn't have a tattoo.

Jeremy: Yeah, he did.

(Back at the bar, Connor watches Jeremy and Matt walk out. He seems troubled by the fact that Jeremy could see this tattoo.)

Connor's Trailer

(Connor enters his trailer. He sits down and opens the letter that he took from the Pastor's house earlier. He begins to read it.)

Pastor Young: (voiceover) Dear April, I'm sorry for what you're going through. What I did was a necessary sacrifice and I'm afraid it's only the first of many more sacrifices to come. There's always been an evil that spread through Mystic Falls, but now a greater one is coming. My death is but the first in the war ahead. I will see you again when we all find our salvation. Until then, I love you. Dad.

(Connor puts down the letter.)

Salvatore Boarding House

(Stefan pours Elena a drink and hands it to her. He pours himself one as well. Elena sniffs the alcohol and groans in disgust.)

Stefan: It helps with the cravings.

(Elena drinks it and coughs. Stefan drinks from his glass as well.)

Elena: You're mad.

Stefan: Yeah, I'm mad. You lied to me.

Elena: I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you.

Stefan: Come on, Elena, you lied to me.

Elena: You were just so happy that things were going well and – and…

Stefan: You think I'm happy?

Elena: I just didn't want to ruin it for you.

Stefan: You're in hell which means that I'm in hell. Then you go to Damon for help.

(Elena starts to cry.)

Elena: Yeah, because I thought that he would understand.

Stefan: You think I don't?

Elena: Stefan, please.

Stefan: You fed on him, Elena. You fed on him. I know that may not mean much to you, but it means a lot to me. And I know it certainly meant a lot to Damon.

Elena: I didn't want to hurt you. I'm – I'm sorry – I – look I'm really, really sorry. Why am I crying?

(She wipes her eyes.)

Elena: I'm so sick of crying!

(She stands up and starts to pace.)

Stefan: Your emotions are a bit heightened right now.

Elena: I feel like I've been crying since the day that my parents died. My life it's – it's like a never ending funeral. We keep burying people, Stefan. You want to know what's heightened? This grief, I can't stop feeling everyone's grief.

(Stefan walks over to her.)

Elena: All the hurt, I feel like it's trying to explode out of me.

(Stefan takes Elena's hands.)

Stefan: Hey, come on. Come with me.

Elena: Where?

Stefan: There's something we need to do. Come on.

(They walk away together.)

Mystic Falls High School

(Damon gets out of his car. He walks over towards Natalya, who is also getting out of her car.)

Damon: What are we doing here?

Natalya: I don't know. Ask Stefan.

(Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Matt, and Jeremy are all sitting at the tables outside of the school. Bonnie and Damon approach them.)

Damon: Stefan, what are we doing?

(Stefan has some of the paper lanterns in his hand.)

Stefan: We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier.

(Stefan hands Elena a lantern.)

Stefan: We need to start healing, Damon. We've all lost so much, especially recently. I think we're numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. We've never just let ourselves grieve.

Damon: So, you're lighting lanterns?

Stefan: Yeah. Yeah, we need to do this.

Natalya: What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the Council. We have more important things to be doing right now than this.

Stefan: Not tonight, we don't.

(Damon scoffs.)

Stefan: This is for my uncle Zach and my friend Lexi and for Alaric.

(Stefan lights the lantern. He hands the lighter to Matt.)

Matt: This is for Vicki.

(Matt lights his lantern. Caroline gets up and takes the lighter from Matt.)

Caroline: This is for my dad. And Tyler's.

(She lights her lantern. Jeremy gets up and takes the lighter from Caroline.)

Jeremy: (looking at Elena) This is for our parents. (He looks at Matt.) For Vicki. Anna. Jenna. And Alaric.

(He lights his lantern and looks up at Damon. He tries to hand him the lighter but Damon refuses.)

Damon: No way. I'm not doing that.

(Damon leaves. Jeremy hands the lighter to Bonnie. She takes a lantern out of the box and takes the lighter from Jeremy. She gets up and stands next to Caroline.)

Bonnie: This is for my Grams. [ She hands the Lighter to Natalya as she lights her lantern]

Natalya: ''This is for my Parents, My grandmother and everyone that we lost in our life.

(Stefan looks at Elena. She gets up and stands next to him. She lights the lantern.)

Elena: This um – is for my mom, my dad, Jenna, everyone that you've all lost, everyone that this town has lost. And for me, I guess.

(Elena steps forward and releases her lantern. One at a time, they all begin to release their lanterns as well. They watch them as they float off into the night sky.)

A Cememtary

(Damon is sitting on a bench with a bottle of bourbon. He's talking to a gravestone.)

Damon: They're floating lanterns in the sky, can you believe that? A Japanese lantern is the symbol of letting go of the past. Well, here's a news flash, we're not Japanese!

(Damon takes a swig of the bourbon.)

Damon: Do you know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay or even saying a prayer or pretending Elena is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating, little children. I know what you're going to say; "It makes them feel better, Damon." So what?

(The shot pulls out. Damon has been talking to Alaric's grave.)

Damon: For how long? A minute, a day? What differences does it make? (Damon gets up and walks towards the grave; still speaking to it.) Because in the end, when you lose somebody; every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be.

(Alaric's ghost is sitting on the bench, listening to Damon. Damon cannot see him.)

Damon: And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong.

(Alaric smiles and laughs silently. Damon sits on Alaric's tombstone.)

Damon: So, thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit, because I should have been long gone by now. I didn't get the girl, remember? I'm just stuck here fighting with my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big.

(Damon takes a final swig from the bottle of bourbon and places it on Alaric's tombstone. Damon gets up and walks away. Alaric remains sitting on the stone bench.)

Alaric: I miss you too, buddy.


	68. The Rager

**The Rager **

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Tyler is sleeping in a hospital bed. A police officer is standing guard outside the hospital room's door. The officer hears a noise down the hallway. He walks around the corner to investigate. After looking around a bit, he starts to walk back towards the room containing Tyler, but he is attacked by Connor. Tyler hears the commotion and wakes up. Connor is using a sleeper hold on the officer and slowly lies him down on the ground. The officer is only unconscious. Tyler listens for any more noise. Suddenly, Connor enters his hospital room. He looks at the bed, but Tyler has disappeared. He walks into the room and turns around. Tyler goes in to attack Connor, but Connor grabs him and injects a toxin into his neck, temporarily paralyzing Tyler. He lies Tyler down on the hospital bed.)

Connor: Don't bother. It's a paralytic.

(Connor lifts up Tyler's lips and sticks a needle into his gums. He takes out some of his werewolf venom. Tyler cries in pain. Connor takes the needle out of his mouth and pats Tyler on the face. He then exits the room. Tyler grunts and growls, attempting to move, he finally manages to super speed to the door and runs out of the room. He looks around the hallway, but Connor has gone.)

CONNOR'S TRAILER

(Connor is performing a distillation with the werewolf venom he stole from Tyler. He slices himself an apple and eats it, fiddling with the distillation setup. He sits down at a table with newspaper clippings and other paper goods. He picks up one clipping that mentions the church shooting and also glances at the note Pastor Young left for April. Under that, we see a note that reads 'Tyler Lockwood; Vampire + Werewolf.' He then picks up two folders, one that says Jeremy Gilbert and the other which says Elena Gilbert. He opens up Jeremy's folder.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon opens the front door of the house. Stefan is outside, fixing up a motorcycle.)

Damon: Good day for a midlife crisis. 164 years, I'd say you're due.

Stefan: (sitting on the motorcycle) Elena's transition to vampire has been a little depressing, I'm gonna help her have some fun.

Damon: Oh. Those who can't do, teach.

(Damon walks out onto the porch.)

Stefan: Ah, I see we're still fighting. Got it. Where you going?

Damon: That hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night, so basically, he's got vampire poison in a bottle. And I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna eat him.

Stefan: (stands up) I'll go with you.

Damon: I don't want your help. I just want to kill this guy and get the hell out of town. Wasn't that the deal? Whoever Elena doesn't choose leaves.

Stefan: That was before she turned.

Damon: And I stayed to help. If I take you punching me as the first clue, I'm not wanted here anymore.

Stefan: Listen, you blood shared with my girlfriend and I punched you in the face. You deserved it. Why don't you stop being dramatic?

Damon: No, brother, dramatic would be leaving before I kill this hunter.

(Damon leaves.)

Mystic Falls High School

(Elena is leaning against a wall, outside of the school. Matt approaches her.)

Matt: Kind of weird doing this in our old makeout spot.

Elena: Thank you, for doing this. I can't keep anything else down.

Matt: It's okay. I kind of owe you my life, remember?

Elena: Yeah, but I didn't make Stefan save your life so that I could turn you into a human blood bag.

Matt: Elena, please just… (He rolls up his sleeve and extends his arm towards her.) Let me do this for you.

(They stare at each other for a moment. Elena grabs his wrist and drinks his blood. As soon as she begins to feel the bloodlust take over, she stops. Matt looks down at his wrist.)

Matt: Was that enough?

Elena: (wiping the blood off her face) No. But if I had anymore, I'm afraid I wouldn't stop. Here.

(Elena takes out a bandage and places it on Matt's wrist.)

Elena: Thank you.

(Matt nods at her. The bell rings. Elena jumps down onto a table and then to the ground. Matt jumps down beside her. They begin to walk across the school grounds.)

Matt: So, you really think school is the best place for you right now?

Elena: The vampire hunter knows that Damon's a vampire and that I know Damon. Hiding at home would be more suspicious, besides, I want to be here. It's my senior year. I survived this long, there's no way I'm bailing before graduation.

(Elena sees a pamphlet on the windshield of a car and picks it up.)

Elena: Town called for curfew?

Matt: Tyler got shot in front of half the town. Everyone's a little freaked.

Elena: If only they knew the real story.

LOCKWOOD MANSION

(Carol and Tyler walk into the house. Two men are standing in the foyer.)

Tyler: Who the hell are you two?

Carol: Tyler, it's okay. They're here for your protection.

Tyler: More deputies?

(Klaus enters the room from the parlor. He has another hybrid following behind him.)

Klaus: Not exactly.

Tyler: (sighs) They're hybrids.

Klaus: I was halfway to Chicago when I heard you were attacked. I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls.

Tyler: Nice to know you care.

Klaus: I don't. I should have killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled. Stopping my heart; leaving me in a coffin to rot.

Tyler: Yeah, well you used my body as an escape hatch then kissed my girlfriend. So, maybe we're even.

Klaus: Not even close. But, you hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left.

(Klaus begins to walk off.)

Klaus: Consider them your new bodyguards.

(He points at the three hybrids in the room and walks out.)

Mystic High School

(Elena and Stefan sit down in their desks. Stefan looks at Elena, who is staring at the front of the room, looking like she is about to cry. Stefan looks at the front as well. He sighs, realizing what she must be saddened by.)

Stefan: It's the first time we've been back in Alaric's classroom.

Elena: First period and I'm ready to bawl my eyes out. [ Natalya enters the classroom and sits at the back beside Stefan]

Natalya: ''A little strange being back here and not see Alaric.

Stefan: ''Yeah it's something to get used to.

(Rebekah enters the classroom with flyers.)

Rebekah: Morning everyone.

Natalya: Morning Bekah.

Elena: Just like that, I'm no longer feeling sentimental.

Rebekah: So, I'm throwing a little anti-curfew party at my new house. Starts at the fifth period and goes till whenever, spread the word.

(She hands out a couple of the flyers she gives one to Natalya who she pats on the cheek in fondness as she passes her.)

Rebekah: You're welcome to join Elena, if you'd like to bury the hatchet.

(She hands Elena a flyer. Elena takes it.)

Elena: It's a pretty enormous hatchet.

Rebekah: Well, I'm feeling generous of spirit.

Elena: (looking at flyer) New house, huh? Did your brother finally kick you out?

Rebekah: He didn't kick me out, I left.

Elena: So, you left the only person on earth that actually likes you?

(Rebekah looks at Stefan.)

Rebekah: Well, your boyfriend liked me once. (Stefan looks up.) Actually, a lot more than once.

(Rebekah smirks. Elena looks furious.)

Stefan: Why are you still in town, Rebekah? Don't you have anywhere else to go?

Rebekah: Well, history's my favorite class. Actually, where is Mr. Saltzman...?

(She pauses. Elena's rage intensifies.)

Rebekah: Oh, that's right, I killed him.

(Elena throws her pencil at Rebekah. Rebekah grabs it and throws it back at Elena, stabbing her in the chest. They glare at each other. Elena removes the pencil from her chest and gets up. Stefan and Elena walk out into the hallway. Elena is still angry. Stefan is gently holding her arm in his hand, trying to calm her down.)

Stefan: Just breathe, just breathe. You haven't felt this kind of rage before.

Elena: I hate her.

(Elena and Stefan stop walking and stand face to face.)

Elena: I didn't think I was capable of hate, but I hate her and I hate that I hate her.

(Elena looks over Stefan's shoulder.)

Elena: That's the hunter.

(Stefan turns around. Connor is in the hallway, talking to a woman.)

Stefan: What the hell is he doing here?

(Connor starts to walk towards Jeremy, who is at his locker.)

Elena: Jeremy. No.

(Elena begins to walk towards Jeremy. Stefan stops her.)

Stefan: No, no, no. Hey, hey, you get this. (He shows her bloody hand to her.) Okay? I got that.

(Stefan walks towards Jeremy and Connor. Elena walks into the restroom. She takes off her sweater. She grabs some tissues and rinses the blood off her hand in the sink. She rubs the blood on her shoulder off with the tissues. Someone enters the restroom behind Elena. The girl is holding her neck.)

Heather: There you are. Rebekah sent me to see if you were okay.

(Elena throws away the tissues.)

Elena: I'm fine, Heather.

Heather: I'm not.

(Elena turns around and looks at her, confused. She sees blood dripping from Heather's neck. She starts to breathe heavily. Rebekah enters the restroom.)

Rebekah: What's wrong, Elena? Getting hungry?

(Heather removes her hand from her neck, making the blood easier to see and smell.)

Elena: No, get – get away from me.

(Rebekah wipes the blood from Heather's neck with her finger.)

Rebekah: But she's so delicious.

(She places her finger with blood on Elena's mouth. Elena slaps her hand away.)

Elena: You shouldn't be here. This is my school. It's my life. And I'm not gonna let you ruin it!

Rebekah: It's my school now. My life. Maybe you're the one who shouldn't be here. And I couldn't help but overhear that there's a vampire hunter roaming the hallways.

(Rebekah rubs her hand on Heather's bloody neck wound.)

Rebekah: How inconvenient for you.

(Rebekah rubs her bloody hand all over Elena's face. Elena vamps out and growls Natalya gets in between them keeping them from tearing each other apart.)

Natalya: ''Stop this both of you[ To Elena] ''Calm yourself Elena breath through the hate and hunger for the kill it will take over if you let it.

Rebekah: [ She grabs Natalya's arm ] See you in gym. I think it's dodgeball day.

(Rebekah Natalya and Heather leave the bathroom.)

Rebekah: ''My brother told me to look after you and I told him anything for my favorite Mage friend. So come over to my House warming party.

Natalya: ''Okay I will come over as soon as School is over.

(In another part of the school, Jeremy is in a classroom with Connor. Connor is flipping through the folder he has on Jeremy.)

Jeremy: Do you mind telling me who you are and why I'm here? I mean, I'm happy to miss Bio but…

Connor: I looked into your family's history. You and your sister have been through quite a lot.

(Connor throws the folder down onto the desk Jeremy is sitting in.)

Jeremy: What are you, a social worker? Why do you care?

Connor: Because you saw this.

(Connor rolls up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the tattoo only Jeremy could see. Jeremy looks confused.)

Jeremy: It's a tattoo, big deal.

Connor: I call this a hunter's mark. As in vampire hunter.

Jeremy: A – a vampire hunter? (Laughs) Look, I'm sorry man but…

(Jeremy gets up.)

Connor: Jeremy. I know your family's history in this town, so you playing dumb just makes you look dumb.

(Jeremy glances out the classroom door. Stefan is outside, listening in to the conversation. Stefan walks away.)

Jeremy: Why the show and tell? I don't even know you.

Connor: Because it's invisible. To anyone but another hunter or a potential hunter. Find me a vampire, I'll train you, teach you how to do what I do. I'm on Hudson off Route 13. Don't show up unless you find one.

(Connor begins to walk towards the door.)

Jeremy: Well, how am I supposed to do that?

Connor: Why don't you start by asking your friend with the bandage on his neck?

(Connor leaves the room.)

CONNOR'S TRAILER

(Damon opens the door to Connor's trailer. He stands on the steps and sees if he can enter without an invitation. He smiles when he sees that he can. He enters the trailer and sees the distillation setup and newspaper clippings. He touches one of the clippings and is suddenly shot by two arrows. He yells. He goes to take out the arrow in his leg, but sees that it is attached to a bomb. He then decides to pull the arrow in his chest out, but also sees a bomb attached to the end of the string. Damon moans in exasperation.)

Damon: Um…. Yeah.

Mystic Falls High School

(Stefan and Caroline are sitting outside at a table. Elena is pacing back and forth in front of them.)

Caroline: It was a valiant first day effort. No one will judge you if you want to go home.

Elena: I don't want to go home. I want to take the white oak stake and kill her. That's how mad I am. She made me murderous!

Stefan: How about we just leave the murdering to Damon?

(Stefan gets up and walks towards Elena.)

Elena: And – and then do what? Ignore her to death?

Stefan: Look, she's trying to make herself feel better. She knows that everybody hates her, so she's trying to hate harder. Tell you what, let's just skip the rest of the day. Go have some fun. I feel like this day is severely lacking in fun.

(Elena looks at Caroline. Caroline smiles. Elena nods.)

Elena: Yeah. Okay, fine.

(Stefan smiles.)

Elena: Then we'll go to her party and show her that she can't intimidate me. I just have to go home and change first.

(She waves bye to Caroline and leaves. Stefan turns around and looks at Caroline.)

Caroline: Does she seem a little off balance to you?

Stefan: Yeah, she's channeling all her emotions into rage. It makes her feel like she has purpose. I used to do that too when I was, you know.

Caroline: Ripper you?

Stefan: Yeah. She needs to come to terms with it, confront it, let it in before she can let it go.

Caroline: (nods) You're good at this, you know that? You saved my vampire life, now you're saving hers.

(They start to walk off together.)

Caroline: You should write a book. Go on the View.

Stefan: Hm.

Lockwood Mansion

(Tyler is lying on the couch, tossing a football in the air. A girl enters the room.)

Hayley: So, this is where you've been hiding, huh?

(Tyler turns around and sees her. He gets up.)

Tyler: Hayley?!

Hayley: Hey, Lockwolf.

(She embraces him. Tyler embraces her back. She pulls away holding his neck in her hands. She then pushes him in the chest hard.)

Hayley: Ass! I thought Klaus killed you.

Tyler: I should have called.

Hayley: From your trailer park in Florida, you liar!

(She looks around, then sits on a desk.)

Hayley: You're totally loaded!

(Tyler says nothing.)

Hayley: I chained you up all over the Appalachians. I talked you through every turn. I helped you break the sire bound. You could have told me your real story.

Tyler: I didn't want anybody to follow me back.

(Hayley frowns at him.)

Tyler: Werewolves weren't safe around Klaus and you shouldn't be here either. His hybrids are all over this house and so is he.

(Hayley gets up.)

Hayley: I know. One of his hybrids is with a pack I ran with. He called me and told me that he was coming to protect a guy named Tyler and I thought what are the chances?

(They stare at each other for a moment without saying anything.)

Hayley: Well, the least you could do is pour me some fancy, rich people Scotch.

Tyler: Sure. Absolutely.

(Tyler walks over to the Scotch and Hayley falls down onto the couch.)

CONNOR'S TRAILER

(Natalya enters the trailer.)

Natalya: Why were you being so cryptic?

Damon: Come in. Close the door.

Natalya: Tell me that is not a bomb.

Damon: Okay. It's a kitten. It's an adorable, exploding kitten.

Natalya: Why didn't you call your brother?

Damon: Because I'm proud and stubborn and… oh, look! You're already here.

(Natalya glares at him.)

Damon: Come on, you're not gonna get hurt. All I need you to do is be doctorly and cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself, but if I move…

(Damon touches the string of the arrow.)

Natalya: Don't.

(Damon pulls his hand away and makes a soft kabooming noise.)

Natalya: Okay.

(Natalya grabs a knife lying on the table. She goes behind Damon and puts the point of the knife to the arrow which is going through Damon's back.)

Natalya: Okay.

(While Natalya is cutting the arrow, Damon picks up the letter from Pastor Young.)

Damon: Nice, crazy guy. He wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls.

(He shows the letter to Natalya.)

Natalya: What does he mean "a greater evil is coming"? (She continues to pry out the arrow from Damon's back.) Don't we have great enough evil already?

Damon: You'd think.

(Damon's phone starts ringing. It's Elena calling. He ignores the call. Natalya notices this, but continues her job.)

Natalya: How did you get stuck on hunter duty?

Damon: Stefan had a Physics test.

Natalya: You are a good brother.

Damon: I'm the bad brother.

Natalya: You're strung up to a bomb while Stefan plays vampire with a girl who broke your heart, but you're doing a very good job of acting like it doesn't suck.

(Natalya finishes prying out the arrow as much as she can to allow Damon to remove it without the bomb exploding.)

Natalya: Okay, I think that should be good.

(Damon yanks out the arrow and drops it on the table.)

Natalya: ''Why don't you find some other girl to fall in love with Going after someone that looked like Katherine was just going to bring you heart ache.

Damon: ''I can't help the way I feel Natalya just like you can't help Falling in love with Klaus.

Natalya: '' I know but Elena doesn't have two brother's constantly fighting over her. This is all Elena's fault for not telling you who she loved a long time ago. she shouldn't have led you on like she did.

Damon: ''Well it's done and there is nothing I can do about it.

Mystic Falls High School

(Matt is at his locker. Rebekah walks up to him.)

Rebekah: Hey Matt.

(Matt ignores her.)

Rebekah: So, I'm having a little party, you should ditch last period and come.

(Matt pulls out a notebook and continues to ignore her.)

Rebekah: Look, I know you're still angry I ran you off the bridge, but you have to understand, Alaric killed my brother. He was trying to kill me, I had to do something to stop him. I never wanted to hurt you.

(Matt looks at Rebekah, scoffs, closes his locker and walks off. Rebekah, with a saddened look on her face, walks in the other direction. Matt walks down a hallway. Connor is leaning against the wall and speaks to Matt.)

Connor: What did you say last time? Hickies?

(Matt stops and turns around to face Connor. Connor walks up to him and grabs Matt's arm. He rips the bandage off from his wrist and sees the bitemarks.)

Connor: Kinky girlfriend. Who are you letting feed on you?

Matt: I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know where I got that.

Connor: Are you sure about that?

(Connor grabs Matt and throws him against the wall. He grabs a knife from his belt and places it against Matt's throat.)

Connor: Tell me which one of your high school friends is a blood sucker.

(Connor applies more pressure to Matt's throat.)

Matt: It's Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson.

(Connor nods and releases Matt from his knife blade, but without taking his hand off from around his throat.)

Connor: Thank you. And when you wake up, she'll be long gone.

(He pulls Matt away from the wall, then slams him back into it, knocking Matt unconscious.)

Salvatore Boarding House

(Elena is searching through a set of drawers in Damon's room. Damon walks in.)

Damon: Hope you plan on cleaning this up.

(Elena turns around, startled.)

Elena: I need bourbon to get through Rebekah's party. Yours is better than Stefan's.

Damon: Top drawer in the dresser.

Elena: Thanks.

(Elena walks over to the drawer and opens it. Damon pulls out a silver flask from his pocket and swigs from it. Elena turns back around.)

Elena: You keep alcohol in your underwear drawer?

(She pulls out a pair of briefs.)

Damon: No.

(Elena throws the briefs back into the drawer.)

Damon: But you weren't looking for alcohol, were you? Do you think I'd actually leave the last remaining white oak stake where any vampire could just walk in and take it?

(Damon opens up his shirt. Elena sees the wound from the arrow.)

Elena: What happened to you?

Damon: Hunter mishap.

Elena: (walks over to Damon.) You know he was at my school today?

Damon: Yep. Jeremy told me.

Elena: Why were you talking to Jeremy?

Damon: Don't worry about it.

(Damon begins to take his shirt off.)

Elena: Damon, don't bring him into this.

Damon: Cherish the thought that he might actually be useful, Elena.

(Damon has removed his shirt and begins to undo the belt on his pants. Elena looks down.)

Damon: You staying for the show or...?

(Damon unbuttons his pants. Elena snaps back to reality and walks out of the room.)

Elena: I'm finding that stake.

Connors Trailer

(Connor is outside of his trailer, carving a symbol into a wooden stake. He hears Jeremy approaching.)

Connor: You got a vampire for me?

Jeremy: No, but I know where you can find one. There's a Dr. Meredith Fell, she uses vampire blood in surgery. I think she has a deal with one, her blood for his.

(Connor gets up.)

Connor: You see, that's the problem. When a town protects one vampire, word spreads, more come, they feed, they turn, soon you got a full on infestation. Your high school, for example, is crawling with them. One's even throwing a party.

Jeremy: Is that where we're going?

(Connor closes the door to his trailer and begins to walk away. Jeremy follows him.)

Connor: Nah, we're going to the hospital. Some of those people are drinking at that high school party, I've got it covered. They'll be dead by sundown.

Rebekah's House

(There are kids outside, drinking from a keg and having a good time. Elena and Stefan make their way to the entrance of the house and step through the doorway.)

Stefan: Wow, we didn't have to be invited in. I wonder who used to live here.

Elena: Or who died here.

(They stop walking. Elena sees Rebekah and a look of rage spreads across her face.)

Stefan: You're fixating.

Elena: No, I'm just quietly hating.

(A boy walks past Stefan and Elena with a cup of beer in his hand. Stefan compels the boy.)

Stefan: This is mine now.

(The boy hands Stefan his cup of beer.)

Stefan: Thank you.

(Stefan hands the drink to Elena.)

Stefan: Why don't you have a drink? It'll help you let go.

(Elena takes the cup from Stefan. She's about to take a sip when she sees April walking across the room.)

Elena: April's here. I'm gonna go say hi.

Stefan: And I am going to find something a little stronger than beer.

Elena: (smiles) Okay.

(Elena and Stefan walk off in opposite directions.)

[ Natalya comes in the door seeing Rebekah near the back watching everyone as she carries a Box of Cookies and box of Wine Glasses and Champagne]

Natalya: ''Rebekah there you I've brought you some House warming gifts for your new house. Baked Cookies and some Wine to have in your house.

Rebekah: [ She turns around looking surprised at the Gifts Natalya got her] ''Thank you Natalya are these the Chocolate Cookies you made me before.

Natalya: ''Yes I know they were your favorite and the Wine glasses and Champagne bottles would go good with your new house.

Rebekah: ''This is so nice [She gives Natalya a Hug] ''You are wonderful come on let me show you around.

Lockwood Mansion

(Tyler opens the front door. Caroline is standing outside. She giggles when she sees him and puts her arms around his neck.)

Caroline: I ditched Rebekah's ditching party.

(She kisses him and looks behind him.)

Caroline: What's with all the testosterone?

Tyler: Hybrids. I'm on house arrest.

Caroline: Says who? Your mom? (whispers) Come on, let's sneak out.

Tyler: Not my mom, Caroline.

(Caroline looks confused.)

Caroline: You're kidding me. Klaus?

(In the office, Hayley picks up and looks at a picture. Klaus is standing in the doorway behind her.)

Klaus: You're a new face.

(Hayley turns around and looks at him.)

Hayley: And I take it from your accent you're an old one. Klaus.

Klaus: My reputation precedes me. Hopefully not all bad.

Hayley: A little bad. Mostly repulsive.

(Klaus moves closer towards her.)

Klaus: So, you're a friend of Tyler's? That's strange, he's never mentioned you.

(Klaus overhears Tyler talking to Caroline in the front foyer.)

Tyler: You should go to the party. I'll be fine here.

Caroline: But, I'd rather hang with you.

Tyler: Trust me, I am no fun right now.

(Klaus has a devilish look on his face as he looks back at Hayley.)

Klaus: And I think I know why.

Rebekah's House

(Elena walks into the kitchen. April is standing at the island in the center of the kitchen.)

Elena: Hey.

April: Elena! Thank God, I know someone.

Elena: I'm glad you came. (Elena offers her a drink.) Are you thirsty?

April: You know, you used to read me bedtime stories.

Elena: And now I'm giving you beer. Sounds about right.

(April laughs. She takes the cup from Elena and takes a drink.)

April: Mm, if my dad could see me now.

Elena: How are you doing with everything?

April: I'm trudging through my denial phase. Dreaming up conspiracy theories.

(Elena frowns.)

April: My first weekend home from boarding school, my dad smelled cigarette smoke on my clothes before I even walked in the door. He would have noticed a gas leak in the house.

Elena: So, you – you don't think that it was an accident?

April: I know there's no investigation. That everyone's calling it an accident but the shooting at the church it just feels like…

(Rebekah walks in behind them.)

Rebekah: Like something wicked this way comes. I know, right? It's like this town's cursed or something.

Elena: Hey, April, why don't you go look around the house and I'll find you in a little bit?

April: Okay.

(April leaves the kitchen.)

Rebekah: Did I forget to uninvited you?

Elena: Did you blow up her dad's house to get revenge on the Council?

Rebekah: I don't give a damn about some dodgy, middle aged Council. You come into my house throwing around false accusations and then you have the nerve to drink my beer?

(Rebekah takes the cup of beer from Elena's hand. Rebekah smirks as she takes a sip of the beer. Elena hears a sizzling noise. She looks down at her hand and sees that the sun is burning her. She notices that her ring is missing.)

Elena: My ring!

(Rebekah smiles. Elena super speeds into a dark corner of the room. Rebekah holds up Elena's daylight ring.)

Elena: Give it back!

Rebekah: Get it yourself.

(Rebekah throws the ring down the drain of the sink.)

Elena: No!

(Elena moves out of the dark but is yet again burned by the sun. Rebekah turns on the garbage disposal and walks out of the room. Elena takes a deep breath and super speeds towards the sink. She sticks her hand down the drain. Her flesh is burning, but she manages to grab the ring out of the drain and put it back on her finger in time. Elena is furious. She walks over to her bag on the countertop and takes out the white oak stake. She starts to leave the kitchen, but Natalya and Stefan is standing right in front of her.)

Natalya: Damon give that to you?

Elena: Yes. Reluctantly. Natalya, she's – she's not gonna stop, she's just gonna keep pushing and pushing.

Stefan: Well, if you want to kill her, (Stefan steps aside and gestures towards the hallway.) I'm not gonna stop you. But see, here's what'll happen, it'll feel really good for about ten seconds and then after that tens and thousands of vampires all over the world will start to die. Every vampire she ever turned will die. See rage is a really powerful feeling. But guilt, take it from me, it'll destroy you. So, you can either go after her or you can get on the back of my motorcycle and we can get the hell out of here.

(Stefan smiles and puts out his hand. Elena places the white oak stake in his hand. They both walk out of the house and down into the front yard. Rebekah is standing on the porch.)

Rebekah: Leaving so soon?

(Elena stops and turns around; looking up at Rebekah.)

Elena: No. Not just yet.

(Elena looks at Stefan and hands him her bag.)

Elena: I never got a drink.

(She looks at Rebekah, smirking, and walks over to the keg. She places her hands on the sides of the keg and does a handstand. Someone sticks the beer hose in her mouth and she starts to drink. Everyone starts to chant chug. Elena eventually comes back to the ground and wipes her mouth.)

Elena: Now I'm ready to go.

(Stefan hands Elena her bag and they walk away together. Rebekah watches them leave, but her vision starts to blur. She walks back into the house and looks in the mirror. All over her face, veins start to creep up.)

Rebekah: What the hell?

LOCKWOOD MANSION

(Tyler walks into the office. Klaus is sitting in a chair with his feet up on the desk.)

Klaus: She's quite fetching, that Hayley.

Tyler: Where is she?

Klaus: Oh, she had to run, but don't worry I had her take the back door so Caroline wouldn't see.

(Tyler walks towards him.)

Tyler: Whatever you think you know…

Klaus: I don't know anything, but I've put together a pretty convincing picture. Why don't you tell me where my imagination deviates from reality?

(Klaus gets up and walks towards Tyler. He circles around him as he speaks.)

Klaus: You went off to the Appalachians to break my sire bound, there you met a pack of werewolves, begged them for help, among them was a girl. She was gorgeous. With the same animal instincts as you. Emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low.

Tyler: Stop it!

Klaus: Then, in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension became something much more real.

(Tyler turns around and faces Klaus.)

Tyler: I said stop!

Klaus: And Caroline has no idea.

(Tyler looks flabbergasted. Tyler's phone rings. Klaus walks over to it and picks it up. He smirks and sits back down in the chair.)

Klaus: Hello, Damon.

Damon: Klaus, where's Tyler?

Klaus: Tyler's otherwise occupied making big decisions about honesty and what not. Is there anything I can do?

Damon: I'm going after the vampire hunter, so if he'd like to join.

Klaus: He wouldn't. I however…

Countryside

(Stefan and Elena are on Stefan's motorcycle, riding through the country. Elena removes her arms from Stefan's waist and puts them on his shoulders. She begins to stand up on the seat. She places her arms out to her side and smiles. She feels the breeze rush past her and revels in it.)

Mystic Falls Hospital

(Meredith is walking down a hallway. Jeremy and Connor follow her. Meredith opens the door to a room and walks in.)

Jeremy: That's her.

Connor: Stay here.

(Connor walks past Jeremy and enters the room Meredith also just entered.)

Connor: Is a hospital really the best place for a germaphobe?

(Damon walks out from behind a rack of medical supplies.)

Damon: Did I say that I was a germaphobe? Pft, sorry, I meant vampire.

(Connor pulls out a gun to shoot Damon, but is struck by an arrow. He drops his gun and bends down to pick it up. He is shot by another arrow. He looks at both the arrows and sees they are attached to bombs.)

Damon: Stings, doesn't it?

(Connor attempts to grab his gun again, but someone kicks it out of the way. Connor looks up and sees Klaus.)

Klaus: Hello, mate.

(Damon smirks.)

Salvatore Boarding House

(Elena pushes Stefan down onto his bed and straddles him. They start to kiss passionately. Elena sits back up and looks down at him. Stefan starts to sit up as well, but Elena pushes him back down on the bed. Elena starts to vamp out. Stefan grabs her and super speeds himself on top of her. They start kissing again. Stefan starts to kiss Elena's neck and chest. Suddenly, he stops and Elena looks up at him. She sees Damon on top of her instead of Stefan.)

Elena: No!

(She pushes "Damon" off of her. Stefan is startled by this.)

Stefan: Are you okay?

(Elena breathes heavily. She grabs her arm and pulls up her sleeve. There are red marks creeping up her arm.)

Elena: Stefan. What's wrong with me?

(She pulls up her other sleeve. Stefan is worried.)

Stefan: Damon said the hunter had werewolf venom.

Elena: Oh my God.

Rebekah's House

(Rebekah is sitting at a desk in her room. She looks down at her arm which is marked up just like Elena's. Matt walks in the doorway and leans against the frame. Rebekah sees him standing there in the mirror.)

Matt: You don't look so hot.

Rebekah: Whatever it is, it's not the white oak stake, so it can't kill me.

(She starts to get up.)

Rebekah: I'm surprised you came to my party.

(Matt walks into the room.)

Matt: Well, I thought about it. You explained why you ran me off the bridge, so the least I could do is explain how I feel. The truth is Rebekah, I think you're amazing.

(Rebekah smiles.)

Matt: You've had a thousand years to learn, to grow, and to start fresh. And somehow you've managed to throw it all away. Now you're alone. You're compelling your friends. Your brother hates you. You whine about not finding love. The reason you don't find love is because you don't deserve it.

(Rebekah rips out Matt's heart. He falls to the ground, dead. Rebekah stares at the heart in her hands. She drops it. The whole thing was just an illusion due to the werewolf venom. Rebekah seems relieved and yet terrified.)

Mystic Falls Hospital

(Connor is attempting to pull the arrow out from his side. Damon and Klaus are watching him.)

Damon: Keep it up, buddy. We'll be scraping you off the ceiling.

Connor: You two are gonna kill me anyway.

Klaus: Well, let's not be too hasty. I feel like we're just getting to know each other.

Damon: Let's start with the basics. Where are you from, what do you know, maybe you can cue me in on this 'greater evil', because I've fought this guy (Points at Klaus) and there's nothing more evil than that.

(Damon hands Klaus a letter in his hands.)

Klaus: Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets.

Connor: I'm not telling you anything. And if you think if you kill me it's gonna be over, there's another waiting to take my place.

Damon: See, this is what I like to hear; vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos.

(Connor looks up at them. Klaus looks down at Connor and stops smirking.)

Klaus: What do you mean tattoos?

Damon: Don't bother, you can't see the damn thing.

(Klaus kneels down next to Connor.)

Klaus: There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?

(Connor looks at him. He attempts to stake Klaus, but Klaus is too quick and catches his arm.)

Klaus: Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire.

(Klaus twists his arm and grabs the stake out of his hand. He sees the mark carved into the wood and recognizes it.)

Klaus: You're one of the Five.

Damon: The what?

Connor: And I'm faster than your average hunter.

(Damon sees that Connor is about to pull the string to the bomb and rushes out of the room, leaving Connor and Klaus behind. The bomb explodes and Damon is thrown through the air, landing face down on the floor. He looks behind him as the massive fireball disperses.)

Salvatore Boarding House

(Elena is lying in Stefan's bed, looking incredibly ill. Stefan is on his phone.)

Stefan: Come on Klaus, where the hell are you?

(Stefan hangs up his phone and sits on the bed, next to Elena.)

Stefan: Hey.

(Elena smiles at him. She feels the werewolf venom running through her and shuts her eyes. When she opens them she sees Damon where Stefan once was and looks confused.)

Elena: Why am I thinking about you?

Damon: Because you're a vampire now. And part of you knows you're a lot more like me than you are like him.

(Klaus enters the room. Stefan gets up and walks towards him.)

Stefan: You came.

Klaus: I did. And for future reference, one voicemail is just as effective as nine.

(Elena moans in discomfort. Klaus looks at her.)

Klaus: What's wrong, love?

Stefan: She has werewolf venom in her system. You know you're the only one that can heal her, Klaus, please.

Klaus: And what would you have done if I were no longer here? Hm? If you and your friends had succeeded in ridding the world of me, let's play that game for a moment, shall we?

(Stefan angrily steps forward.)

Stefan: Whatever you want from me….

Klaus: I don't want anything from you.

(Klaus walks over towards Elena and sits on the bed next to her.)

Klaus: Her, on the other hand… If you had told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a lick about her dying. But, as it turns out... (He bites his wrist.) You may be of use to me after all.

(Klaus places his wrist in her mouth and Elena drinks his blood.)

Klaus: Yes. There we go.

Rebekah's House

(Rebekah is lying in her bed, still looking as though she is being effected by the werewolf venom. Natalya walks in the room and knocks on the doorframe. Rebekah opens her eyes and sees her.)

Natalya: Hey.

(Natalya picks up some empty cups and throws them in a garbage can she is carrying.)

Natalya: Way to bail on your own party.

Rebekah: I just. I needed a minute. Did everyone leave?

Natalya: Yeah, deputies weren't actually super happy about the anti-curfew party.

Rebekah: Why are you still here?

Natalya: Um, honestly, picking up trash is a hell of a lot better than sitting at home alone thinking about the family you no longer have.

(Rebekah gets up and walks towards Natalya.)

Rebekah: Hey you know you welcome to stay here for the night since Klaus isn't here right now.

Natalya: I know thanks your house is amazing

Rebekah: Come let's make it a Girl's Night.

(Natalya nods.)

Mystic Falls Hospital

(Firefighters and officers are inside the room where the explosion occurred. Carol and Damon are standing in the hallway outside of the room, talking.)

Carol: So, the sniper was inside?

Damon: Yep, still is. In tiny little pieces.

Carol: Good. I'll cancel the curfew and call off the extra patrols. I can't say I approve of your methods.

Damon: I'll give a donation. You can name a wing after me, Mayor.

(Damon walks away into the waiting room. Jeremy sees him and speaks to him.)

Jeremy: See, I told you I could be a badass.

Damon: Shhh, badasses don't say that. Doc!

(Damon approaches Meredith.)

Damon: Nice job.

Meredith: You told me the plan was to lead him to the storage room.

Damon: And we did. Congrats.

Meredith: You left out the part about blowing up a hospital. With patients who are sick and fragile and who don't need things exploding down the hall from them!

Damon: It was contained. Nobody got hurt. Come on, buy me a farewell drink. (He claps her on the arm.) We'll talk about what the hell Klaus meant by the Five.

Meredith: You know you're not going anywhere, Damon. And I'm not your new partner in vampire crime. Fix things with Stefan and Elena. Don't let your pride leave you all alone.

(Meredith walks away.)

Salvatore Boarding House

(Stefan is in the parlor with a drink in hand. Caroline opens the front door and enters the house.)

Caroline: Hey.

Stefan: Hey. Thanks for coming.

(Stefan sits down and Caroline walks into the room.)

Caroline: Not every day I get summoned by a Salvatore. So, what's up?

Stefan: (sighs) Do you remember what you were like before you turned?

Caroline: You mean an insecure control freak?

(Stefan laughs. Caroline sits down.)

Caroline: Yeah.

Stefan: You grew into yourself when you became a vampire. You changed. And Elena, she's changing too, and I want her to be able to enjoy it. Without all the guilt and shame that I went through; and there was a moment today when she did. And when I'm with her, every bone in my body tells me to join her. To enjoy it. But, I know that if I do, even a little, I risk becoming him. The Ripper. I love her and I don't want to hold her back.

Caroline: But you don't know how to be around her and still resist that urge.

Stefan: Damon promised he'd help me stay off the edge, but he and I, we're not in a very good place right now. Not when it comes to her. I just thought, you're so good at it, at being a vampire.

Caroline: (laughs) Because of you, Stefan. I'm good at it because of you. Come to me, whenever you want, and I won't let you lose control.

Gilbert House

(Matt walks into the kitchen.)

Matt: Elena, hey! If I had known you were gonna go to that party, I never would have told Connor about Rebekah.

Elena: I already had this conversation with Jeremy. There's no way you guys could have known that I would go, I mean, I was surprised that I went.

(Matt starts to roll up his sleeve.)

Elena: Stefan warned me that I would feel things more powerfully, but Matt, the hatred that I felt today, I almost – I almost killed her, in front of everyone, in the middle of a party. That's not me. At least, it didn't – it didn't use to be.

Matt: Honestly, Elena, Rebekah kind of deserves it.

Elena: Yeah, but it's not just about Rebekah, it's about my mind.

(Matt removes the bandage from his wrist.)

Elena: I'm having these terrible thoughts – these violent images and I – it's all driven by one simple thing; this hunger.

(Elena starts to drink from Matt's wrist. She drinks more than she usually does.)

Matt: Hey, Elena, are you sure you want to take that much?

(Elena continues to drink his blood.)

Matt: Elena. Elena, that hurts. Elena. Elena!

(Elena grabs Matt by the throat and super speeds him against a cabinet. She begins to feed on him harder.)

Matt: Elena! Elena!

(Damon super speeds into the room and pushes Elena off of Matt. Elena is still vamped out and growls as she tries to rush back towards Matt. Damon pushes her back.)

Damon: Stop! Stop.

(Elena starts to turn back to normal and looks at Matt. Matt is terrified. Elena starts to cry.)

Elena: Oh my God. Matt, I'm sorry. I'm so – I'm so sorry. I didn't – I didn't mean to.

(Damon walks towards Matt and compels him.)

Damon: It's okay. Forget what just happened. You came over, she fed a little bit, and you left. Now go home.

(Matt leaves. Damon looks at Elena.)

Elena: What have I done?

(Damon walks over towards her.)

Damon: Nothing you should be ashamed of. You are a vampire now. You just have to learn the right way to be one. And I'm gonna teach you.

(He pushes a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Elena nods.)

Connor's Trailer

(Connor wakes up on the couch in his trailer. He attempts to get up, but is pushed back down by Klaus.)

Connor: You saved me.

Klaus: Congratulations, you just became worth more to me alive than dead.

Connor: What – what did you mean when you said I was one of the Five?

Klaus: You don't know your own history?

(Klaus kneels down next to him.)

Klaus: Well, let's just say, it's made you the most well protected vampire hunter in town.


	69. The Five

**The Five**

**[ Rebekah's House]**

**[ Natalya is cleaning the house after the little house-warming party Rebekah threw and now she can't seemed to know what happened to her knowing she hasn't called or came home it must mean that Klaus done something to her sighing at remembering the hybrid and staying away from him was for the best for her because she couldn't take anymore drama from him and he hurt her she was just taking the trash out to the can when someone comes up behind her the Hunter]**

**Natalya: ''Oh my god you're the Hunter.**

**Conner: ''Yeah and you're the Mage Good I'm going to have to ask you to come with me[ Pointing a Gun with Wooden bullets] ''I take it your No longer a Vampire am I right.**

**Natalya: ''Yes you were right My Necklace seems to Cure Vampirism on who ever wears it.[ Conner takes her arm and pushes her towards his car and throws her in the passenger seat] ''What do you want from me?**

**Conner: ''I need you ask Bait of course for the Hybrid. and don't think of using any Magic or I will shoot you got it.**

**Natalya: ''Fine **

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Jeremy walks into the backroom with a bin of dishes. He places the dishes on various shelves. He suddenly hears a noise and goes to investigate. When he sees that nothing is there, he turns around. Connor is behind him and he puts a knife to Jeremy's throat. )

Connor: Do I have your attention?

(Jeremy nods slowly.)

Connor: Good. Then let's talk about vampires [ He walks Jeremy out to the Bar area where Natalya is tied down to a Chair as she sees them and with a worried look she looks at Jeremy]

Jeremy: ''What are you doing let her go?

Conner: ''I would Love to Jeremy but you see she is Bait just like you to get me some vampires out here for me to kill and I will not let you go until they come. [ He shoots a Bullet in Natalya's leg making her scream] ''Do you understand what I'm saying.

Jeremy:[ Nods] ''She doesn't deserve this just leave her out of this.

Conner: ''She is a much a part of this as you are.

(Connor pushes Jeremy into the room. April and Matt turn around, startled seeing Natalya trapped on a chair with robe around her and with a Wound bleeding from her leg]. Matt runs in front of April. Connor comes up behind Jeremy again and places the knife back against his throat.)

Connor: Trust me, that's the least of your problems Sit down! SIT DOWN!

(Connor still has Jeremy in a headlock and walks forward. April and Matt back up and sit down. Connor pushes Jeremy down into a chair next to Natalya.)

Connor: Gilbert, give me your cell phone.

Natalya: At least let April go. She doesn't have anything to do with this.

Connor: She has everything to do with this. (Jeremy hands Connor his phone.) Her and her father. Plus, she and I have history.

April: What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life.

Connor: Well, you kids need to get some vervain. And don't just wear it as a bracelet where anybody can just take it off. (He points at Jeremy's vervain bracelet. Jeremy looks up at him.) Maybe then you'd remember our conversation at the hybrid's yesterday.

Jeremy: Our conversation? Are you saying someone compelled me?!

April: Would someone please tell me what he's talking about?!

Natalya: Compulsion, secrets, vampires.

Matt: If you know so much, then you know our friends are going to come for us.

Connor: Oh, yeah, I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes for you is another one I get to kill. Now, who should I text first? Hm? (Connor looks through Jeremy's phone.) Damon Salvatore, his brother Stefan, Tyler Lockwood? Nah, all of the above.

(Connor sends a text to Tyler, Stefan, and Damon which reads "Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die at sundown." He places Jeremy's phone down and stabs it with his hunting knife.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

Damon: So, we each take a different entrance; hit them at the same time.

(Stefan walks in the room. Elena gets up and walks over to him.)

Elena: Stefan!

Damon: Where the hell have you been?

(Stefan reaches his arm out towards Elena. She embraces him and he embraces her back.)

Stefan: Coming up with a plan.

Damon: Yeah, we have a plan. The plan is I'm gonna rip Connor's heart out and I'm going to feed it to him.

Stefan: That's not a plan. We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages.

Damon: Hence, the open heart surgery.

Elena: Damon's right. Connor's strong, but he's not going to be able to take all of us.

Tyler: I called in the hybrids to help too.

(Caroline walks in the room.)

Caroline: My mom put squad cars blocking the streets. They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go.

Damon: Good, great. No cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around.

Stefan: Alright, hold on, you're not all going. (Looks at Caroline and Elena.)

Tyler: He shot me like nine times. If we're killing him, I want in.

Elena: He's got Jeremy. I'm going.

Stefan: Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into.

Damon: Until _you _figure it out? Is that where you've been all morning? Out buying bossy pants.

Stefan: This guy is known for setting traps, right? We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he has werewolf venom.

Elena: Does he?

Stefan: He's had it before.

(Elena appears to be rethinking the plan. Damon is clearly angry.)

Damon: Fine, if you want to take some time to do recon, you get one hour. But we're gonna need some extra help. So, where the hell's the Wicked Witch of the West and Natalya?

Caroline: She can't do I haven't seen Natalya all day.

Damon: Really? Well, call her, tell her Jeremy's life is in danger; maybe that will bring her out of retirement.

(Damon walks out of the room, hitting Stefan with his shoulder on the way out.)

**PROFESSOR SHANE'S OFFICE**

(Bonnie is sitting at Professor Shane's desk; flipping through a book.)

Bonnie: I can't believe you wrote a book.

Shane: I did. I wrote three books actually. Two of them are just too mortifying to display.

Bonnie: Oh, I'm finding them online.

Shane: (pouring tea) No, no you're not. Hey, come on, you promised, remember? Alright, no cell phones and no internet during witch therapy.

(Professor Shane takes Bonnie's cell phone from her and places down a cup of tea.)

Shane: Here, this is yours. Right now, I want you to focus and I want your undivided attention.

(He sits across from Bonnie on the other side of the desk.)

Bonnie: You really think you can help me start practicing magic again?

Shane: Absolutely, I can. I invited you here because I can. But you know what, right now, just relax, drink your tea.

(They remove the lids from their tea.)

Shane: I got this in Australia when I was backpacking with these Aborigenes spirit guides. Trust me, it's better when you smoke it, but I'm trying to be a role model.

(Bonnie laughs and sips her tea. They both place their mugs down.)

Shane: Bonnie, listen the thing is what I have in mind might come off as a little unorthodox.

Bonnie: Now I'm officially curious.

Shane: Good.

(He gets up and grabs a metronome. He places it on the desk. Bonnie stares at it curiously.)

Shane: What do you know about hypnosis?

(Professor Shane pulls the pendulum and it begins to tick back and forth.)

Bonnie: You really think that would work?

Shane: You practice witchcraft, but you don't believe in hypnotism?

(Bonnie gives him a strange look. Professor Shane puts his hand to his ear.)

Shane: Bonnie, listen, you're afraid to practice magic because those witch spirits convinced you it's wrong. They threatened your Grams and they made you feel guilty. (Bonnie places her hand on her ear.) You just have to confront that fear and that guilt and remove it.

(Professor Shane puts his hand down. Bonnie does as well.)

Bonnie: Maybe. I don't think hypnosis would work, witches are naturally immune to any sort of manipulation.

Shane: Really?

(Bonnie nods.)

Shane: Well, let me ask you something. (He looks down at the desk.) Would you like to put that earring back on?

(Bonnie looks down and sees her earring lying on the desk. Professor Shane smiles and sips his tea. Bonnie laughs.)

**MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE/ITALY**

(Klaus and Stefan are on the phone with each other again.)

Klaus: You expect me to care about bloody hostages?

Stefan: (walking across the Town Square.) Well, you should. Damon does. So does Caroline, Tyler, Elena. If any of them get to Connor, then you just wasted a trip to Italy. I can buy us some time, but Damon's getting antsy. So, if you want Connor alive, you better get your hybrids on board with my plan and Oh if Natalya is in the middle of this so I know you don't want anything to happen to her.

Klaus: ''Fine anything for My Mage. [ Thinking about her and what happened to their relationship and promising himself and her that he will make it up to her]

**ALARIC'S LOFT**

(Elena is up in Alaric's loft, she looks through the blinds at Stefan who is hanging up his phone. Damon is combing through a chest of drawers and takes out some vervain darts and a mini crossbow.)

Elena: Who was he talking to?

Damon: Bonnie, hopefully. Maybe she decided to make herself useful again.

(Damon takes out a large map and spreads it on a table. Elena walks over to him.)

Elena: What is that?

Damon: It's our way in. Courtesy of Alaric Saltzman's interest in the Mystic Falls Underground Railroad.

Elena: The tunnels, like the ones in the Lockwood cellar.

(Damon takes a picture of the map with his phone.)

Damon: Yep.

(Damon put his phone away. Elena's phone starts to ring. She answers it and puts it on speakerphone.)

Elena: What did you find out?

Stefan: I can only make out the voices.

Damon: How many hostages?

Stefan: Four. But Elena, it's Matt Natalya and April Young.

Elena: What?!

Damon: Those two idiots, they're like danger magnets.

Elena: We have to get them out of there.

Stefan: I just need a little more time.

Damon: Well, the clock's ticking, brother.

Stefan: You know, I could do without the colored commentary.

(Stefan hangs up.)

Elena: I'm going in these tunnels.

(Elena starts to walk off, but Damon grabs her by the wrist.)

Damon: No, you're not. This guy doesn't know that you're a vampire, let's keep it that way.

Elena: Well, maybe that's it. I can offer to trade myself in exchange for the hostages.

(She tries to leave again, but Damon doesn't let her go.)

Damon: No. Best case scenario is now you're a hostage. Worst case scenario: he figures you out, kills you on the spot.

(Elena releases her wrist from his grasp.)

Elena: Stop treating me like I can't handle myself. Alaric trained me and I've been practicing with Stefan.

(Elena walks towards the door.)

Damon: So what? Now you're gonna take on a professional killer?

(Elena turns and looks at him. Damon rushes and grabs the crossbow off the bed. He points it at Elena.)

Damon: Bang. You're dead. Now what?

(Elena rushes at Damon and knocks the crossbow out of his hand. She grabs it and straddles him on the bed. She points the crossbow at his heart.)

Elena: Head shots no good, it has to be the heart. So, now you're dead.

(Damon smiles.)

Damon: For someone who doesn't want to be like me, you sure are good at it.

(He pushes Elena's hands away, so that the crossbow is no longer pointing at his chest.)

Elena: My brother is the only thing that's holding me together right now, Damon. If anything happens to him…

Damon: We'll get him out. I promise.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Connor pours werewolf toxin into a glass jar. He is rigging up a bomb. April, Jeremy, Natalya and Matt sit together at a table.)

April: (crying) He's clearly delusional. I mean, right? All this – all this talk about vampires, but I mean, he mentioned my dad.

Natalya: Hey, this guy's a nut job, okay? Don't let him get in your head.

April: What if he knows something? Jeremy, did he say anything to you about why he's doing this?

Jeremy: I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I just can't remember.

(Jeremy gets up.)

Matt: Let it go. Jeremy!

(Jeremy walks over to Connor.)

Jeremy: You said we had a conversation yesterday.

Connor: Mmhmm.

Jeremy: About what?

Connor: We'll get into that. First, take a look at my handy work. Pick up some tips from the hunter's trade.

Jeremy: What is all that?

Connor: The fluid is derived from werewolf toxin. Trip the wire, bomb goes off, nails deliver a lethal dose into the bloodstream.

Jeremy: And what's the point? What do you get out of all this?

Connor: You know, I used to think that there was no 'get'; that I was just supposed to do. Kill vampires. That was until I realized that the mark held the answer to why I'm the way I am. The more I kill, the more it grows and once it's complete, I'll know my story and – and all of this will have meant something. (He looks at Matt Natalya and April.) Hey! We're gonna have visitors soon, you two get in the back. Get up! MOVE!

(April gets up, crying. Natalya gets up and grabs April by her shoulders gently.)

Connor: Before you think about any other exits, I got every door rigged. Got it?

(Matt leads April to the back of the Grill.)

**ALARIC'S LOFT**

(Elena pulls the blinds apart from the window again and looks down at the Grill. Damon walks over to her.)

Damon: Stefan is on his way. This will be over soon.

Elena: Will it? I mean, haven't we already been here before with Jeremy? Isn't this why we sent him to Denver?

Damon: Well, we'll get him out of this and we'll compel him down to the Bahamas. Maybe he'll find an island girl.

(Elena gives him a look. Stefan enters the loft.)

Stefan: Did you find the tunnel map?

Damon: Got it. It was in his weapons drawer with seven stakes, some weird MacGyver crossbow, and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls, so how about we get this party started.

Stefan: Not yet. Klaus is sending one of his men. He'll take the front, you and I can take the tunnels.

Damon: Since when did we team up with Klaus and the Lollipop Guild?

Stefan: Well, I already told you, Connor has werewolf venom. We need someone to draw his fire, the hybrids are immune to it so they're our best bets.

Damon: Well, how are you sure that he even has werewolf venom? Why is Klaus involved, Stefan?

(Stefan turns around and picks up a vervain dart.)

Stefan: Stop being paranoid, Damon.

Damon: Start telling the truth, Stefan. Why is Klaus involved? Did he compel you?

Stefan: I am telling you the truth. This is the best way to get everyone out.

Elena: Okay, what is with you two? We're wasting time.

Damon: You know what, she's right. Screw your plan. I'll kill Connor myself.

(Damon and Elena start to walk towards the door. Stefan rushes at Damon and stabs him in the back with the vervain dart.)

Elena: Stefan!

(Damon starts to fade away. Stefan slowly lowers him to the ground. Elena is shocked.)

(Stefan lays Damon on the couch. He takes his phone from inside Damon's jacket pocket.)

Elena: Why are you doing this?

Stefan: Damon had the right idea with the tunnels. (He opens up the picture of the map on Damon's phone.) But, I'm not gonna go in there if I can't count on him to do it my way.

Elena: If you can't count on him? You just vervained him.

Stefan: Do you think he cares about April or Matt? He'll get Jeremy out for you, but then he'll go right after Connor, no matter who gets hurt.

Elena: Then I'm coming with you.

(Stefan walks towards Elena.)

Stefan: You're not coming with me, Elena.

Elena: You need my help, Stefan.

Stefan: What if Connor attacks and you have to defend yourself? And what if you kill him? The guilt will wreck you.

Elena: You don't think that I – I- I'm afraid of that? Of course, I am. Stefan, I'm barely holding it together. If Jeremy gets hurt….

(Stefan grabs Elena's face in his hands.)

Stefan: I'll get Jeremy out, okay? I promise you.

Elena: No.

Stefan: Elena, listen to me, listen to me. (Elena calms down.) This is the most important thing that I have ever asked you to do. I just need you to trust me. Please.

(Elena nods. Stefan kisses her. When Elena opens her eyes after their lips part, Stefan has gone.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Tyler is talking to another hybrid.)

Tyler: Look, man, this guy is dangerous. He's highly trained. He's armed.

(Hayley hears the two talking and leans against the doorway of the room.)

Dean: I can handle myself. Besides Klaus asked me personally his girl is in there with the Hostages and he won't let anything happen to her.

(Caroline walks in front of Hayley's line of vision. Caroline does not see her because she is looking in the room where Dean has just walked off and Tyler follows him.)

Tyler: This is a bad idea.

(Caroline turns around and sees Hayley.)

Caroline: Uh, who are you?

Hayley: Who the hell are you?

Caroline: Caroline.

Hayley: Oh, you're Tyler's girl. He told me about you. I'm Hayley.

Caroline: Well, Hayley, that's pretty crazy, because I haven't heard a thing about you.

Hayley: I've been staying here a few days.

Caroline: Excuse me?

Hayley: I needed a place to crash, Ty's a buddy, he was kind enough to offer.

(Caroline walks towards her, aggressively.)

Caroline: I know all of Ty's buddies and I haven't heard about you. So, how about we cut the crap?

Hayley: Yeah, I don't do teen drama. Take it up with Ty. Excuse me.

(Hayley walks past Caroline. Caroline watches her walk past and scoffs. Hayley enters the room with Dean and Tyler.)

Hayley: Dean, you don't need to do this.

Dean: Stay out of this, Hayley. I'm going.

Tyler: Just listen to her, man. It's suicide.

(Caroline enters the room.)

Tyler: Klaus told you to take Connor on by yourself and you can't even fight back? You have to use non-lethal force. What the hell is that?

Dean: Klaus gave me a direct order.

Hayley: It's too dangerous. That maniac already killed Nate.

Dean: You're not a hybrid, you don't know what it's like. Klaus asks for something, you do it.

(Hayley and Tyler look at each other. Tyler walks over to Dean.)

Tyler: Look, I'm a hybrid. I used to do everything Klaus said, but I don't anymore. You don't have to either.

Dean: You think you can stand up to Klaus? (He hands Tyler his phone.) Prove it.

(Tyler takes the phone.)

Caroline: Tyler, don't.

(He looks at Caroline, and then looks at the phone. He dials Klaus' number and puts the phone to his ear.)

(In Italy, the sword has been successfully excavated. A man holds it up and brushes it off. He hands it off to another man. Klaus answers his phone nearby.)

Klaus: Hello.

Tyler: Hey, Klaus.

Klaus: Tyler! I hope you're not causing problems.

Tyler: I can do whatever I want. I'm not sired to you anymore.

Klaus: Fair enough. Although I do happen to know your little secret about your time in Appalachia. (The man brings the sword over to Klaus and he examines it.) What was your friends' name? Hayley, was it? You probably prefer I kept that to myself.

(Caroline is shocked and hurt by this revelation.)

Klaus: I'm sorry, mate. Are you going to answer or should I just assume you're back to being… how did you phrase it? Ah, yes, my little bitch.

(Tyler hangs up the phone and clears his throat. He hands the phone back to Dean.)

Tyler: Do whatever the hell you want.

(Tyler walks away.)

Hayley: That's it? You just back down?

(Hayley walks after Tyler. Caroline stands in the middle of the room almost in tears.)

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(The phone at the bar rings. Jeremy walks towards it and is about to answer when Connor grabs his wrist. Jeremy pulls his hand away. Connor answers the phone instead.)

Connor: We're closed.

Stefan: (walking through the woods) I want you to free the hostages.

Connor: I'll free them as soon as you give me what I want. You and everyone like you dead.

Stefan: What? So your hunter's mark can grow? (There is a stunned silence from Connor.) Yeah, I know all about that. What it means, what you are. (He throws down some shovels. He is outside the Lockwood Cellar.) Listen, if you free the hostages then you and I can have a little chat. I'll even tell you about the brotherhood of the Five.

Connor: (scoffs) That's a weak move. You must be desperate.

Stefan: Think about it, Connor. Klaus saved your life. He needs you alive. Aren't you the least bit curious why?

(Connor slams the phone down on the receiver, breaking it. He shoves the phone off the bar and walks away.)

(Matt Natalya and April are in the backroom. Matt looks through the window into the Grill. He quickly moves to a shelf with a tool chest and opens it.)

April: When I was a kid, my dad used to tell me these scary stories about vampires.

(Natalya pulls out some tools and moves to another shelf.)

Natalya: They're just stories.

(Matt pulls the shelves away from the wall.)

April: Not to that man out there. There's something so familiar about him.

Matt: Look, this is a messed up situation, but the last thing you want to do is buy into that guy's craziness. (He pulls off a panel on the wall.) You're gonna be fine. We're getting out of here.

Natalya: What is that?

Matt: There used to be an exit to the old wine cellar. (He looks inside the hidden room. There are bricks over the old entrance.) They bricked it over.

April: So, that's it then? We're screwed.

Matt: (gets up) No, we're not screwed.

(Matt grabs a nail and places it against the brick floor. He puts a towel over it and starts to hammer away at the nail.)

Natalya: ''Move Matt maybe I can get through it. [ She uses swirls her hands in front of her making a ball form in between them and then throws it at the Brick wall and a little blast busts it open] ''There it is

**UNDERGROUND TUNNELS**

(Stefan is walking through the system of tunnels with a shovel. He hears the noise of Natalya's Blast against the bricks. He walks towards the noise.)

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Outside, Dean approaches the entrance to the Grill. He places his hand up to his ear.)

Dean: There's no sign of anyone.

Klaus: (on the other line) Stefan is coming at him from the other side. He'll free the hostages, your job is to get Connor out alive. And use caution, mate. He favors booby traps and ambushes.

Dean: Understood.

(Inside the Grill, Connor finishes setting up the werewolf venom bomb. Jeremy sees a stake and slowly walks towards it.)

Connor: You may be a potential hunter, but if you make one move, I'll break all twenty seven bones in your hand.

Jeremy: They're not all bad, you know. Some of them, they're my friends.

Connor: Your friends, huh? Yeah, I had a friend like that once. She got turned by this vampire I was hunting. He thought it would be ironic.

Jeremy: What happened to her?

Connor: I didn't want to hurt her. She promised that she would keep it under control, but… a vampire's like a loaded gun. Eventually it's gonna go off. (He shows Jeremy his tattoo.) That's why I got this.

(Jeremy looks down at the piece of his tattoo near the crook of his elbow.)

Jeremy: So, you killed your own friend?!

Connor: Listen, if you're gonna be like me, you need to understand. Vampires kill humans, hunters kill vampires.

(They hear a noise near the front.)

Connor: We've got company.

(Connor turns off the lights and turns on the music very loud. He grabs Jeremy and pushes him down to the floor. Dean opens the front door and carefully inspects the doorway. He looks down and sees a trip wire. He looks right and sees a loaded bomb. He carefully steps over the wire and onto the mat. A light goes off under the mat and the bomb is activated. He closes the door carefully behind him. Suddenly, the bomb goes off. Dean goes flying through the air due to the force of the explosion. Matt Natalya and April are still in the back and are startled by the loud noise.)

Natalya: Oh my God.

(April starts to back up and runs into Stefan. She turns around and gasps. Stefan covers her mouth and places his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. Outside of the backroom, Dean slowly starts to get up. He is covered in nails, blood, and shards of glass. Connor approaches him with a gun. Dean raises his hands in surrender. Connor shoots the gun and blows a hole clean out of Dean's chest. Dean falls to the ground, dead.)

(In the backroom, Stefan hands Damon's phone with the map on it to Matt.)

Stefan: Follow this map, get out of here, take her to Caroline so she can…

Matt: Okay. (Matt takes April and starts to walk away. He stops to speak to Stefan again.) Stefan, that guy is armed. If you go out there, he's gonna kill Jeremy.

Stefan: No one's killing anyone. Go.

(April and Matt go out through the panel in the wall. Stefan and Natalya walks out of the back room.)

(Back in the front of the Grill, Jeremy walks over to Connor. Connor takes off his jacket and sees that the tattoo is growing. Stefan slowly and quietly comes out from the back. Connor sees him and grabs Jeremy. He points his gun towards Stefan. Stefan superspeeds around the Grill and Connor shoots the gun multiple times. Stefan ducks down and hides behind the bar. Connor pushes Jeremy aside. Jeremy steps on another mat with a switch that activates another bomb. Connor walks around, keeping the gun pointed to where Stefan is.)

Stefan: Connor, you don't have to do this!

Jeremy: Stefan!

(Stefan hears the noise of the bomb ticking. Jeremy stands completely still as the bombs are right next to him.)

**ALARIC'S LOFT**

(Elena is leaving a panicked voicemail for Stefan.)

Elena: Stefan, call me! There was an explosion at the Grill. I need to know what's happening!

(Elena hears Damon groan from the couch. She hangs up her phone and rushes towards Damon.)

Elena: Damon, hey. Can you get up?

Damon: Ohh, where's Stefan? I'm gonna kill him.

(Damon sits up slowly, but is burned by the rays of sunlight coming through the window. He lies back down.)

Damon: Ow! Ow!

Elena: He took your ring? Why would he do that?!

(Damon rolls off the couch and onto the ground. Elena stands up.)

Damon: Because he's playing us. All this stalling, getting hybrids, taking my ring, add it up.

(Damon gets up and sits on the arm of the sofa away from the sunlight.)

Damon: He's either made a deal with Klaus or he's compelled.

Elena: Then I need to get in there.

(Elena starts to leave.)

Damon: No, Elena, this guy is dangerous!

(She turns around.)

Elena: So am I, Damon!

(Damon looks up at her. Elena is extremely angry.)

Damon: Then you need to be smart. He doesn't know you're a vampire. You get as close as you can and you kill him.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

Stefan: Connor, we can end this right now! Just put down the gun and come with me!

Connor: Sure. Come out, I'll hand the gun over.

Stefan: Think about this. No one has to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know!

Connor: I don't make deals with vampires!

Stefan: Listen to me, if you die right now, then your whole life, all that killing; it'll all be for nothing.

(Elena approaches one of the entrances to the Grill. She pushes her hair behind her ear and listens to Stefan talking to Connor.)

Stefan: I can give you the truth. Just put down the gun and let Jeremy go!

(Elena opens the front door and enters the Grill. Connor is still holding the gun towards where Stefan is hiding. He turns his head and sees Elena.)

Elena: Please!

(He points his gun towards Elena.)

Elena: Don't hurt him.

(Connor points the gun on Jeremy. Not knowing Natalya has made a Invisiable part of herself as she makes where Jeremy is)

Connor: You come any closer, he's dead.

Jeremy: Elena, get out of here!

Elena: He's the only family that I have left. Just – just let him go.

Connor: (to Stefan) You hear that? Your girl is watching. I will shoot the boy right in front of her! On the count of three! One! Two!

(Stefan stands up and raises his hands in surrender. Connor points the gun at him instead. Elena rushes at Connor. He shoots his gun and hits Jeremy in the stomach with a bullet. Elena throws Connor to the ground and sits on top of him. She grabs him by the throat and starts choking her. Jeremy is bleeding profusely and clutching his wound. Natalya notices that the bomb is about to go off and She rushes towards Jeremy, grabs him, and throws herself and Jeremy over a table. The bomb explodes. Elena looks up.)

Elena: Jeremy?!

(In her moment of panic, Connor manages to rip her hand off his throat and tosses her to the side. He rolls on top of her and grabs her by the hair. He goes in to stake her, but Elena grabs his wrist and fights back. Stefan rushes at Connor and knocks him off Elena. He kneels down next to Connor, grabs him, and rushes off. Elena breathes heavily and gets up. She looks around the Grill, but doesn't see Connor or Stefan anywhere.)

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Elena is feeding her blood to Jeremy. Elena touches his face and looks down at his wound. She sees and smells the blood and her eyes start to become red with hunger. Her eyes go back to normal and she backs away.)

Elena: I'm sorry – I….

(She turns away.)

Jeremy: Hey, it's okay. You don't have to hide it. I know you're not going to hurt me.

Elena: How did this happen, Jer? Why did Connor come after you? [ She watches as Natalya limps beside her]

Natalya: He said that Jeremy was like him, because he could see his tattoo.

(Elena turns and faces Jeremy.)

Elena: His what?

Jeremy: His hunter's mark. It's invisible to everyone but me. Stefan and Damon didn't tell you about it?

Elena: (shaking her head) No. Wait – wait, who else knows about this?

Jeremy: Well, that's the thing, I don't even know. Apparently, I was with Connor all day yesterday, but I can't remember. Someone compelled me.

(Elena stands up. She is furious.)

Elena: I think I know who. [ She sees a Huge Gash on Natalya side and seeing that it's not healing] ''What happened to you I thought you can heal yourself.

Natalya: ''I can but I'm just not been feeling myself lately my Emotions are all over the place including feeling others emotions. I'll be fine.

Elena: ''Thank you for saving my brother.

Natalya: ''Your welcome. [ She moves over on her left side without hurting herself then puts her hand over her wound then she heals it]

**UNDERGROUND TUNNEL**

(Stefan is leading Connor through the tunnel system. He has Connor's arm twisted by his back and pushes him forward. Damon is in the tunnels too.)

Damon: Good work, brother.

Stefan: It's over, Damon. I have him.

Damon: Not after what I just went through. I had to punch through a boiler room basement into a septic tank to get into this stupid tunnel. But it'll be worth it.

Stefan: I'm taking him with me.

Damon: That's the thing, you're not. I don't know what you're up to or what Klaus has over you, but even if I have to go through you, I'm gonna kill him.

(Damon moves closer towards Stefan and Connor.)

Stefan: You better back off, Damon.

Damon: Why? Because Klaus wants him alive?

Stefan: This has nothing to do with Klaus. You're just gonna have to trust me on that.

Damon: I don't want to. I don't have to. Not gonna. Now, give him to me, brother.

Stefan: (to Connor) Run as fast as you can!

(He pushes Connor away. Connor runs off and Stefan rushes at Damon. He pins Damon to a wall.)

Stefan: You're not gonna kill him.

(Damon grabs Stefan and superspeeds around him. He throws him against the wall and grabs him by the shoulders, pinning him.)

Damon: Why are you protecting him?! Tell me.

(Damon moves his hand towards Stefan's heart. Stefan grabs Damon's wrist and tries to fight back. Damon overcomes Stefan and sticks his hand into his chest. Stefan groans.)

Damon: Tell me.

Stefan: Klaus will kill anyone who knows.

(Damon starts to pull at Stefan's heart. Stefan screams in pain.)

Damon: Then it has to be good. Spill it!

(Damon continues to tear at Stefan's heart.)

Damon: Spill it!

Stefan: Connor's tattoo is the key to a cure.

Damon: A cure for what?

Stefan: For her. For Elena.

Damon: Klaus told you there's a cure for vampirism?

Stefan: Yeah, and if Connor dies then we'll lose it forever. (Damon looks shocked.) I know it's crazy, Damon. But it's hope, do you understand me? It's her only hope.

(Stefan grunts. Damon still has his hand in his chest, but removes after a couple of seconds. Stefan breathes heavily as Damon still tries to take in the fact that there could be a cure.)

(In another part of the tunnels, Connor is still running, trying to find a way out. He takes a turn and Elena rushes up to him. She grabs him by the throat and bites his neck. Connor screams. Elena pulls away and looks him dead in the eyes.)

Elena: Stay the hell away from my brother!

(She lets go of him and Connor falls down in front of her on his knees.)

Connor: Look at you. So worried about your brother. You're the biggest monster he'll ever meet.

(Connor stakes Elena.)

Elena: You missed.

Natalya:[ She runs up as Elena puts her hands around Conner's Head] ''NO Elena

(Elena snaps Connor's neck. Connor falls to the ground, dead. She breathes heavily as she stares at the first person she's killed.)

**PROFESSOR SHANE'S OFFICE**

(Bonnie and Professor Shane sit across from each other with their eyes closed. Bonnie opens her eyes.)

Bonnie: This isn't working. (Professor Shane opens his eyes.) It's not you, I just – I can't get into hypnosis.

Shane: Bonnie, what do you think we've been doing for seven hours?

(She looks at the clock behind Professor Shane in shock. He looks back at the clock as well.)

Bonnie: Wow, that's crazy.

Shane: Look, I'm good at this, okay? Trust me, you're doing a lot better then you were when you came in this morning. Here, you know what. Proof.

(He opens a drawer and pulls out a candle. He sets it in front of her.)

Shane: I bet that you can light this candle as easily as I can sign my name. All you have to do is want to.

Bonnie: I'm sorry, I just can't.

Shane: If you can't, it's only because you're afraid. You're afraid of those spirits and what they might do to your Grams. Well, let me tell you something, Bonnie Bennett, you're stronger than they are. You have a power of your own you haven't even approached yet and you don't have to be afraid. Of anyone. Say it. I don't have to be afraid.

Bonnie: I don't have to be afraid.

(She smiles.)

Shane: Now, close your eyes and mean it.

(Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates.)

Bonnie: I don't have to be afraid.

(She opens her eyes. The candle in front of her has not been lit.)

Bonnie: Guess it wasn't good enough.

Shane: Oh, I don't know.

(Professor Shane looks around the room. Bonnie does too. Every other candle in the room has been lit. Bonnie smiles and laughs. She looks back at Professor Shane with a big smile.)

**THE WOODS**

(Elena is digging dirt up with a shovel. She's making a grave for Connor. As she digs, she cries. The blood from Connor still stains her chin. Stefan Natalya and Damon walk over to her.)

Natalya: Elena.

(Elena looks over at them. Stefan approaches her and looks down at Connor's lifeless body and Elena looks as well.)

Elena: I need to bury him. I killed him, I should – I should bury him.

(She continues to dig, while Stefan and Damon look at each other. Stefan walks towards Elena and grabs her gently. Elena pushes him away.)

Stefan: Hey, hey, come on.

Elena: Don't! I heard you talking to him. Making some secret deal with Klaus? You said you were going to protect Jeremy! Keep me from this. You said that I could trust you, Stefan.

(Stefan looks down, ashamed.)

Damon: Elena, it's complicated.

Elena: No, it's not complicated, Damon! You want to know why? Because - because he's dead now. You told me to kill him, so I did.

(Damon looks helpless. Elena starts to cry.)

Elena: I –I killed someone. I – I killed someone.

(Elena cries harder. Damon Natalya and Stefan say nothing and just look helplessly at Elena.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Hayley and Tyler are holding each other.)

Tyler: I am so sorry.

Hayley: I can't believe Dean's gone. We could have saved him.

(Caroline walks into the room. Tyler and Hayley pull apart and look at her.)

Caroline: Oh, I apologize, am I intruding?

Tyler: Caroline, it's not like that.

Caroline: I keep waiting for you to make up some dumb story so at least I can call you a liar. Is that now?

Hayley: I'll let you two talk.

Caroline: Thank you. How big of you.

(Hayley glances at her and walks out of the room.)

Tyler: You have to understand…

Caroline: No, you don't tell me what I have to do. I went through hell when I thought you died. I cried like an idiot and this whole time you've been keeping a secret from me about falling for some werewolf in the Appalachians!

Tyler: I never fell for her.

Caroline: (scoffs) Oh, please.

Tyler: Caroline, she saved my life. I almost died trying to break the sire bond. Hayley was there for me, she helped me get through it, but nothing else happened.

Caroline: Then, why would Klaus think that?

Tyler: Because I'd rather him think that then know the truth.

(Caroline looks at him, confused.)

Tyler: There are other hybrids that need to be set free. Hayley and I can help them. But if Klaus found out about what we're trying to do, he'd kill us all.

**MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE**

(Jeremy is sitting on a bench in the middle of the Town Square. He removes his vervain bracelet and looks at it. Matt and April walk over to him.)

April: Hey Jeremy. Sorry we're so late, we had to take this crazy detour.

Matt: There was a gas leak.

Jeremy: Yeah, I heard about that.

April: Yeah, and we had to stop by Tyler Lockwood's house because we had to see Caroline. We talked to her for a little bit, but now I was thinking maybe we could all go get some coffee. (She looks over at the Mystic Grill.) But the Grill is closed. That's weird.

(Jeremy gets up.)

Jeremy: You know what, it's okay, I, uh, I need to get home anyways. I'm feeling a little over it today.

Matt: I should probably get home too.

April: Oh. Alright, then.

(April starts to walk away. Jeremy drops his vervain bracelet on the ground. He picks it up.)

Jeremy: Hey, April!

(April turns around.)

Jeremy: Did you drop this?

April: Oh, that's not mine.

Jeremy: You sure? Hey, let me see your wrist.

(April extends her arm. Jeremy puts the bracelet on her.)

April: Uh, thanks, but…

Matt: I like it. It looks good on you. You should wear it.

April: Okay.

(April walks away. Matt turns to Jeremy.)

Matt: Are you okay?

Jeremy: Yeah.

(They start to walk off together.)

Jeremy: I'm just sick of all the secrets, you know.

Matt: Yeah, tell me about it.

(Jeremy stops and looks down at his hand. Matt stops with him. A tattoo has appeared on Jeremy's hand.)

Jeremy: What?

Matt: What's wrong?

Jeremy: Nothing.

(Matt looks at him strangely and walks off. Jeremy looks down at his hand again. The tattoo is still there.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE – STEFAN'S ROOM**

(Stefan walks into his room. Damon is sitting at Stefan's desk, drinking a bourbon and reading his journal.)

Damon: How is she?

Stefan: Angry, full of guilt, hasn't said a word to me other than that she wants to be left alone. Is that my journal?

(Stefan takes the journal off the desk.)

Damon: I had to go through six locks to get it.

(Stefan walks off and puts the journal back on its shelf.)

Damon: I needed something to back up your insanity. You figure out how to tell Klaus you lost a hunter and a hybrid?

Stefan: He's on a plane, which means I get to live for another six hours.

Damon: Well, I got your back, you know, when he comes to murder you.

Stefan: Thanks. Thanks for not saying anything to Elena.

Damon: About what? About the cure we don't have, can't find, and probably doesn't exist? You're welcome.

(Stefan pours himself a drink.)

Stefan: She doesn't need to know that she killed her chance of being human again.

Damon: Alleged chance.

Stefan: I believe him, Damon. You didn't hear Klaus' story. I believed every word he said.

(Damon gets up and pours himself another drink.)

Damon: Well, I'll remain a skeptic for now. So what's your next move?

Stefan: He said there was a Brotherhood of the Five, which means there are other hunters out there and I'm just gonna keep looking until I find one.

Damon: Sure, Stefan, since you asked; I'd be happy to go on a suicide mission with you for a potentially non-existent cure. No problem.

(Stefan laughs.)

Stefan: Yet a couple of hours ago, you were ready to rip my heart out.

Damon: Because you were being a pain in the ass.

(Stefan takes a drink.)

Damon: Tell me one thing. Why do you want to cure her?

Stefan: What kind of question is that?

Damon: A legitimate one. You want to cure her because she's a vampire and she's not cut out to be? Or you can't love her if she is one?

Stefan: I'll always love her. But she's not supposed to be this person. I don't want her to be.

Damon: Well, if I'm gonna ride this fairy tale to its conclusion, I want to be clear about one thing.

Stefan: What's that?

Damon: I'm fine with her either way, brother. So, if I do this, I'm doing it for you.

(Damon takes one last drink, puts his glass down, and walks out of the room. Stefan stands in his room and takes a drink.)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena is in the shower. Her blood stained clothes lie on the floor. In the shower, she has her head placed against the cool tile. She lifts her hands to her face and sees the blood staining them. She moves towards the water and lets the blood wash off of her.)

Elena: (voiceover) Dear diary, today I did the thing I was most afraid of. I lost control. I killed someone. I used to think the worst feeling in the world was losing someone you loved, but I was wrong.

(Elena is sitting at her desk, writing in her diary.)

Elena: (voiceover) The worst feeling is the moment that you realize that you've lost yourself.

(As Elena continues to write, blood starts dripping down on her hand. She puts down her pen and touches her nose to see if it's bleeding. She looks down at the floor and sees small pools of blood leading to the bathroom. She follows the trail of blood and opens the door to the bathroom. She flips on the lights and sees the bathroom is splattered in blood. She looks at the mirror and sees the word "KILLER" written in blood on the mirror. She gasps and backs up. She slips on some blood and falls to the ground. When she sits up, she sees that the bathroom is spotless without a drop of blood in sight. She stands up and looks in the mirror. The word KILLER is gone. She looks down at her arms and around the room. Elena is terrified of what is happening to her.)


	70. My Brother's Keeper

**My Brother's Keeper**

**THE WOODS**

(Stefan is in the woods doing pushups as well as talking to Caroline on the phone.)

Caroline: What do you mean you're not coming? I don't need to remind you that your Miss Mystic Falls attendance record totally sucks.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Caroline is walking down the stairs with a clipboard and preparing for the pageant. Her phone is to her ear as she continues to talk to Stefan.)

Caroline: Besides, you're a founding family member, by definition you have to be here.

(She walks over to a table where Gabby is arranging some flowers. Caroline grabs the flowers from her hands and rearranges them to her satisfaction. She walks away.)

Stefan: Elena and I broke up. By definition, I don't need to be anywhere.

Caroline: Did that sound as depressing to you as it did to me?

Stefan: Oh, I'm not depressed. I just want to rip into someone's artery and feed until I can't breathe anymore.

**THE WOODS**

(Stefan stops doing push ups and lies down with his back against the ground.)

Caroline: Well, you can't. As your sober sponsor, I am not going to let that happen. Try and sublimate.

(Stefan stares up at the sky in silence for a moment.)

Stefan: She said she has feelings for Damon.

Caroline: What?! She can't have feelings for Damon! He's… Damon. And you're… you. And I'm – revolted. You know, I'm gonna talk to her. I'm going to shake some sense into her clearly diseased brain.

Stefan: Yeah, well I don't know what good that'll do. Elena's right, being a vampire really has changed her.

Caroline: All the more reason you need to cure her.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Elena walks down the steps with Natalya. Caroline sees her and Elena starts to walk over to her.)

Caroline: (to Stefan) Look, I got to go. Be careful. And remember, there is sublimating and then there is insanity.

Stefan: I'll be fine. Bye.

(He hangs up. Caroline puts down her phone and looks at Elena.)

**THE WOODS**

(Stefan stands up. Klaus rushes up behind him and grabs him in a chokehold.)

Klaus: In what world do the words tell no one mean tell your brother and every teenage sycophant in town?

Stefan: The secret's safe. No one who knows about the cure will endanger us. Trust me, you know I want to find it more than anyone else.

Klaus: Well then, I suggest you find some more vampires for Jeremy to kill before I'm tempted to offer you up as a victim.

(Klaus releases Stefan from his chokehold. Stefan steps away and turns to look at him.)

Klaus: And try and keep this one to yourself, would you?

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Stefan walks down the stairs with a bag over his shoulder. Damon intercepts him on his way out.)

Damon: Where have you been?

Stefan: Ah, you know, out.

(Stefan walks past Damon and towards the front door.)

Damon: Where you going?

Stefan: Out.

Damon: Okay, I see shady Stefan is back.

(Stefan stops and walks back towards Damon.)

Damon: Please don't tell me that you're still working with Klaus.

Stefan: You obviously haven't heard. Elena and I broke up.

(Damon stays silent for a moment with a blank, expressionless face.)

Damon: Oh. Got it. Uh, well, I'll be quick then. So, apparently, if we want to find the cure, we have to find a vampire hunter who can kill enough vampires to reveal the map on the hunter's mark. Now, unless we want Jeremy to go all Connor 2.0; I suggest we find a different hunter.

Stefan: Okay. And?

Damon: And I was gonna ask Professor Shane, but turns out he's shadier than you are. Matt Donovan connected him and the Pastor through phone records. Apparently, the two were very chatty the day that the Pastor blew up the Council.

Stefan: Ah, so you're gonna confront Shane, threaten him, possibly kill him, that sort of thing.

Damon: Yeah, unless he tells me what he's up to. (He pats Stefan on the shoulder.) What do you say? Should we tag team this?

Stefan: Nah, I'd say you're on your own.

(Stefan starts to leave again, but Damon stops him.)

Damon: Or we could just blow it off and go get drunk. Brother bond over some Tri Delts. If you, you know, want some quality time.

(Stefan grimaces and laughs)

Stefan: Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of your life.

(Stefan pats Damon on the arm and walks out of the house.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Natalya is arranging flowers in a vase at a table. Caroline walks over to her and Elena.)

Caroline: Look, I'm your best friend and I would never pick sides, but are you sure that this is what you want? Because Stefan is your soul mate.

(Elena looks up at her.)

Caroline: Sorry. Picking sides.

Elena: It's not like I don't love Stefan anymore, but I can't deny that ever since I turned, my feelings for Damon have become more intense.

Caroline: Yeah, I know. Stefan filled me in on all the gory Damon details.

Elena: He did?

(Elena looks at her for a second, clearly worried.)

Elena: Is he okay?

Caroline: No, he's heartbroken.

Elena: Well, what was I supposed to do? Lie to him?

Caroline: No, but you weren't supposed to let Damon weasel his way into your confused newbie vampire heart.

Elena: Well, he did and that's exactly what I am. Confused. I need to figure out what these feelings actually mean.

(Professor Shane walks down the steps and over to Caroline Natalya and Elena.)

Shane: Excuse me, I'm a little lost. I'm here to interview contestants.

Natalya: You're Professor Shane.

(Elena and Caroline look at each other.)

Shane: Yeah, that's right. Professor by day; pageant judge by other day. In spite of being absurdly unqualified, I'm apparently awarding a scholarship and you must be the Mage that Bonnie told me about.

Natalya: ''She told you about me?

Shane: ''Yes even though I know about Mage she told me how unique your Mage powers are and that any Vampire would Kill to have that power on their side]

Natalya: ''Yeah it can be a Burden sometimes.

(Shane points up towards the house.)

Shane: Right in here?

Caroline: Mhm.

Shane: Alright, I'll just follow the scent of hairspray and world domination.

(Caroline laughs quietly. Shane walks away. Elena turns and looks at Caroline.)

Elena: He's the one who told Damon how to break the hunter's curse.

Caroline: He's also the one that has Bonnie so obsessed with practicing magic that she bailed on pageant prep.

Natalya: And now he's judging Miss Mystic Falls?

(Caroline raises her eyebrows.)

Elena: Jack of all trades or kind of creepy?

(Matt and Jeremy are taking out boxes from the back of Matt's pickup.)

Matt: So, your sister is making me be her date. Think I'll have to do that weird dance thing?

Jeremy: I'm pretty sure that's just for the contestants.

Matt: I heard that you're April's escort. How'd that happen?

Jeremy: Well, she needed a date and apparently you were taken.

(Matt grins and laughs. He grabs one of the kegs in the back of his truck and tries to lift it up, but it's too heavy for him.)

Matt: Okay, let's just take these in and we'll come back for the kegs.

Jeremy: No, wait.

(He jumps up into the bed of the truck.)

Jeremy: You want to see something cool?

(Jeremy picks up one keg in each hand as if they weigh nothing, jumps down from the bed of the truck, and places the kegs on the ground. Matt looks at him with a mix of being impressed and worried.)

Matt: How did you just do that?

Jeremy: Ever since I was awoken as a Hunter, I've had all this energy, like all the time.

Matt: Jer, I think you need to talk to someone about this. I mean, look what happened to Connor, okay. A byproduct of this energy is that you're gonna want to kill vampires and you happen to live with one.

Jeremy: Hey, I would never hurt my sister.

(Jeremy starts to walk away.)

Jeremy: I'll be fine.

(He grabs a cart and starts to push it towards the house. Matt watches him leave with a look of worry on his face.)

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

(Stefan walks into the hospital through a back entrance. He quietly closes the door behind him. He walks over to a room and picks up the clipboard from the door. He reads that the patient in the room is having an appendectomy at 8:30 and places the clipboard back in its holder. He walks over to another room and looks at a man lying in a hospital bed. He picks up his clipboard and reads that he has quadruple bypass complications. He glances once more at the man and places the clipboard back. Stefan walks down the hallway and looks over at a police officer standing guard at one of the doors to a patient's room. He walks over to him. The officer looks at him.)

Officer: Can I help you?

(Stefan compels him.)

Stefan: Time for a little break. He'll be safe with me.

(The officer nods and walks away. Stefan walks into the hospital room. A man is handcuffed to the hospital bed and looks at Stefan.)

Man: Who are you?

Stefan: Why is there a cop outside?

Man: I'm a convicted murderer.

(Stefan compels him.)

Stefan: You guilty?

Man: Of course I am.

Stefan: Any regrets?

Man: Only that I got caught.

(Stefan bites his wrist and places in the man's mouth and forces him to drink his blood. He snaps his neck, killing the man.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Caroline is standing outside the house with her clipboard in hand. Three girls walk towards her with flower arrangements.)

Caroline: Woah, woah, woah, stop, stop!

(The girls come to a halt.)

Caroline: Those flowers go in the back as indicated by the floral chart that you guys had plenty of time to memorize.

(The girls turn around and walk off.)

Caroline: Yeah, thank you.

(Natalya looks down at her clipboard again as Caroline leaves and shakes her head at Klaus walks up to her.)

Klaus: There you are Love I was wondering where you are?

(She looks at him and then back down at her clipboard.)

Natalya: I'm helping Caroline set up for the Miss Mystic pageant..

Klaus: I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow.

(Natalya looks up from her clipboard again and over at him.)

Natalya: How about after the pageant.

(She looks away again. Klaus moves closer towards her.)

Klaus: I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids.

Natalya: Yes, a date. I don't break promises Klaus. [ Klaus stands so close and he breathes on her neck]

Klaus: Well, surely you can tell Caroline to let you go so you and I can have some fun.

(Natalya finally turns around and looks at him with her full attention.)

Klaus: And I assume you're not taking anyone else since your mad at me for turning my back on you for my hybrids.

Natalya: ''I know where your Mind has been and it hasn't been on me not for a long time now. [Sadness in her eyes as she walks away and puts more Flowers on a table]

(Klaus looks up at her with puppy dog eyes.)

Natalya: Fine. If you insist on coming, meet me here. 2 PM. (She starts to walk away.) Black tie optional. (She quickly turns around and points at him.) And I already have a dress, so don't even think of getting me so much as a corsage, you understand?

(Klaus looks down submissively and nods. Natalya walks up the stairs.)

Klaus: I'll see you tomorrow, Natalya.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena is in her room, looking in the mirror. She is trying to put a necklace on, but is having trouble clasping it together. Jeremy walks in the room.)

Jeremy: Need a hand?

Elena: Yeah, please, this clasp is tricky.

(Jeremy walks over to her and helps her with her necklace.)

Elena: Hey, I, uh, picked up your clothes from the dry cleaners. They should be hanging on your door.

Jeremy: I really wish you'd stop acting like you were still my sister.

(Elena looks at him, confused. Jeremy suddenly pulls the necklace tight around Elena's neck and chokes her. Elena gasps for air and feebly attempts to push Jeremy off her. Blood starts to seep from the wound forming on her neck. Suddenly, Jeremy wakes up in his own room in a cold sweat. The whole thing was just a dream. He gasps for air and holds up his right hand. In it is a knife. He looks down at his other hand and raises it. A wooden stake with hunter's mark on it is grasped in his hand. He looks up, scared and confused.)

(Matt is sitting in Jeremy's room with a folder in his hand. Jeremy is getting ready for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant in the bathroom.)

Matt: How do you wake up with a knife in your hand and not remember how it got there? It's that hunter's mark, Jer. It's messing with you.

(Jeremy begins to pace.)

Jeremy: What if I'm turning into Alaric? I've probably died too many times with this ring on my finger and I'm developing an alter ego like he did.

(Matt has opened up the folder and reads aloud from a page within it.)

Matt: "Newly awakened hunters may not be fully conscious of their actions. Their sub-conscious pushes through until the urge becomes a basic instinct."

(Matt places the folder on the bed and gets up. He walks towards Jeremy.)

Matt: You're not having a psychotic break, Jer. You either tell Elena or I will.

Jeremy: Fine, I'll tell her when I see her.

(Jeremy's phone beeps. He's received a message from Stefan which reads "Meet in Lockwood Cellar. Don't tell anyone.")

Matt: Alright, we should probably get going. Need a ride?

Jeremy: Uh, no. Go ahead, I'll meet you there.

Matt: Alright.

(Matt pats him on the arm and walks out of the room. Jeremy looks back down at the message Stefan sent him.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(April is preparing for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. She holds up two dresses, one red and one blue, for Caroline and Elena to pick from.)

Caroline and Elena: Blue.

April: Really? The blue seems a little safe.

Elena: Safe is good when it comes to the judges.

Caroline: She's right. Gracie Lockwood had a three foot slit her year and practically got laughed off the court.

(Elena smiles and laughs. Damon walks into the room.)

Damon: She got my vote.

(Elena looks at him and appears to stop breathing. Caroline throws a black object at him. It hits him in the chest.)

Caroline: Get out, lurker!

Damon: (sarcastically) Ouch.

(Caroline walks over to him.)

Damon: Where's Professor Shane?

Caroline: Check the judges' table.

(Caroline starts to close the door on him, but Damon puts his hand up and pushes it back open. Caroline starts to walk back towards Elena.)

Damon: (to April) Red one, definitely.

(Caroline has stopped in the middle of the room, midway between Elena and Damon. She has her arms crossed.)

Caroline: We've already agreed that the red one is a little bit too showy.

(She glances at Elena.)

Damon: It's a pageant. That's the whole point.

(Caroline looks at Damon and places her hands on her hips.)

Caroline: Did you win Miss Mystic last year? No. I don't think you did.

Damon: Neither did Elena and she wore blue.

Caroline: Nobody cares what you think.

April: I care.

Damon: See? April cares. Red, right, Elena?

(Caroline glares at Elena. Elena looks at April.)

Elena: The red is pretty.

(Caroline's face falls. Damon smirks.)

Damon: And my work here is done.

(Damon walks out of the room. Caroline looks back at Elena.)

Caroline: Uh, what happened to thirty seconds ago when you hated the red one? What happened to safe is good?

(Elena looks at her with a glazed look over her eyes. She shakes her head and turns back to April.)

Elena: Whichever one you want to wear, April.

(Elena walks out of the room. Caroline watches her leave and turns around, confused.)

Caroline: What just happened?

(Damon is walking down the stairs. Elena is following right behind him.)

Elena: Damon.

(Damon stops at the bottom of the staircase and turns to look at her.)

Damon: Still here.

(There is a moment of silence and Elena sighs and finally speaks up.)

Elena: We need to talk.

Damon: Stefan told me about the break up.

(Elena starts to walk down the remaining stairs towards Damon.)

Damon: I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not.

(Damon and Elena start to walk across the room together.)

Elena: What did he say?

(They stop in the middle of the room and face each other.)

Damon: Oh, you know Stefan, he kind of just went on and on about it and wouldn't shut up.

Elena: So, he didn't tell you why?

Damon: Nope. But I'm sure it has something to do with you acting weird, so why don't you tell me?

Elena: You.

(Damon stares at her, speechless at this reveal. They stare at each other for a long moment. Professor Shane walks by, but stops when he sees Damon.)

Shane: Damon Salvatore. Looks like we travel in the same circuit.

(Damon and Elena look over at him. Damon is not pleased that Shane interrupted his moment with Elena.)

Damon: Professor Shane. Just the guy I wanted to see.

(Damon walks towards Professor Shane, but looks back at Elena. The two men walk out of the room together, but Damon gives Elena one last look. Elena stands in the middle of the room, alone now.)

(Damon and Shane are walking outside past the tables set up for the pageant.)

Damon: So, I'm in search of another Hunter.

Shane: Hunter?

Damon: Mhm.

Shane: With a capital H? Why?

Damon: Same reason anyone needs a Hunter. Loneliness, drinking buddy, or for golf.

Shane: I thought you said you already had a Potential.

Damon: I did, but he ended up being a potential problem.

Shane: There's nothing I can do to help you.

Damon: Hmm, why don't you help me with this…

(Damon stops and faces Shane.)

Damon: Why are you here? What's in your little lesson plan there, Professor?

Shane: You think too highly of me, Damon. I'm gonna go find the other judges.

(Shane starts to walk off, but Damon stops him.)

Damon: Hey, no pity votes for April Young, okay? I mean, just because her dad blew up a house with a dozen people in it doesn't mean she should get a tiara. But you knew him, didn't you? Because I hear you two racked up a pretty impressive phone bill.

Shane: If you want to know something about me, Damon, just ask.

Damon: Okay. How did you convince the Pastor to kill all those people?

Shane: Did you just accuse me of mass murder in the middle of a high school pageant?

(Damon smirks at him. Carol Lockwood is on stage, introducing the pageant.)

Carol: Welcome to this season's Miss Mystic Falls.

(Everyone claps. Damon and Shane are still staring each other down, but Shane finally walks away, gulping down his champagne. Damon watches him walk off.)

Carol: We are so excited to showcase our most outstanding community leaders in the making.

(Everyone claps again. Damon is still standing where Shane left him and focuses his attention back on the pageant.)

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

(Jeremy walks down the steps and into the cellar. He stops in the doorway and looks at Stefan, who has walked over towards him.)

Jeremy: What am I doing here?

Stefan: You have the chance to make your sister human again. You interested?

Jeremy: You have no idea.

Stefan: Actually, I do.

(Stefan leads the way into the cell and Jeremy follows. Jeremy sees the murderer from the hospital chained up.)

Jeremy: Who is that?

Stefan: Oh, it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that you're a vampire hunter and he's a vampire.

(Stefan pulls out a knife.)

Stefan: Well, almost.

(He opens the blade, grabs Jeremy's wrist, and cuts it. Jeremy yells. Stefan drags him by the wrist over to the murderer and makes him drink Jeremy's blood. After a few seconds, Stefan releases him and Jeremy backs away. The murderer's eyes have changed into that of a hungry vampire. Stefan pulls out a wooden stake and holds it out for Jeremy to take.)

Jeremy: What is this? All so I can stake him?

Stefan: You think I want to do this, Jeremy? Look at me, I hate this, I don't want to do this. But your sister isn't supposed to be a vampire and we need to help her. Now, he's a murderer and he will gladly kill again, so do it, Jeremy. Kill him.

(Stefan forces the stake into Jeremy's hand and walks over to the murderer. He breaks the chains from the ground and picks them up, holding the murderer by the chains like a horse. He slowly walks the murderer over towards Jeremy.)

Jeremy: Stefan, what are you doing?! What the hell is wrong with you!?

Stefan: Do it, Jeremy or I will rip the chains off for real! Do it!

(Jeremy thrusts the stake into the murderer's heart. Stefan drops the chains on the floor. The murderer keels over and Jeremy stabs the stake through the murderer's back over and over again.)

Stefan: Alright, enough. He's dead.

(Jeremy is breathing hard. He rips the stake out of the murderer's back and stares at Stefan.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Caroline is outside, picking up empty champagnes glasses from tables. She smiles at the attendees of the pageant and walks angrily over to a bus boy.)

Caroline: Hey, why am I bussing your tables?

(She slams the champagne glasses onto his tray.)

Caroline: I said no empty glasses.

(The bus boy walks off. Caroline strides over to the orchestra.)

Caroline: Will you guys pick up the tempo?!

(She snaps her fingers at them.)

Caroline: This is a pageant, not a funeral.

(Natalya laughs at seeing Caroline look so Stressed as she turns around and walks away. Klaus walks up to her.)

Klaus: And how am I doing?

(Natalya stops and looks at him.)

Natalya: You're. Perfect.

(Klaus smiles.)

Natalya: Your always perfect I could just hit you. [ He steps up to her and holds his hands out to her and she takes it]

Klaus: ''I've been thinking about our date all day and believe me I couldn't wait for it. [he takes out a Red rose and puts it in her hair] ''Beautiful

Natalya: ''Thank you Klaus. [ She smiles at him as Caroline was watching them feeling good about herself. even though they look good together]

(Further down the lawn, Hayley and Tyler walk over towards the table which holds the tiara.)

Hayley: I can't believe that I won.

(Hayley takes the tiara from its cushion and places it on her head.)

Hayley: I just want to thank the judges for seeing past the fact that I'm a raging bitch.

Tyler: You don't want to do that. Those girls will cut you. They have nails.

Hayley: I have claws.

(Hayley takes the tiara off and drops it back on the table with a smile. Caroline is onstage and is about to introduce the contestants. Tyler and Hayley look up at her.)

Caroline: Hi, everyone, I'm Caroline Forbes.

(Elena walks up the lawn to watch the introduction of the girls. Damon stands a few feet away from her and he looks over at her.)

Caroline: As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court.

(Everyone claps for the girls, including Elena and Damon. They exchange looks and Elena, once again, looks like she has stopped breathing. Music starts playing for the introduction of the girls.)

Caroline: We begin the procession with Valerie Fell accompanied by Dylan Clark.

(There is a round of applause for Valerie as she walks down the stone steps.)

Caroline: Next, we have Amber Wolvertine accompanied by Hector Lindsay.

(Another round of applause is given for Amber. Elena is clapping when Matt approaches her.)

Matt: Have you seen Jeremy?

Elena: He's probably up there with the escorts.

(Another girl has been introduced and more applause are heard. She takes the arm of her escort and they walk off together. Elena and Matt look over at the escorts and try to spot Jeremy.)

Matt: Yeah, Caroline told me to wrangle the escorts, he's not here.

(Elena appears to be slightly worried.)

Matt: Did he tell you about his nightmares?

Elena: What nightmares?

(She looks over at Matt.)

Matt: The ones where he kills you.

(She raises her eyebrows in surprise.)

Caroline: Katherine Wilson accompanied by Eric Hanson.

(A round of applause is heard for Katherine.)

Elena: I'll find him, but…

(April starts to descend the stairs. Elena and Matt look up at her. Elena sighs.)

Elena: April's about to get abandoned.

Matt: I got this.

Elena: Okay.

(Matt walks away.)

Caroline: And finally, we have a last minute entry, April Young accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert.

(April continues to walk down the steps but stops and looks around for Jeremy. Caroline also looks around for Jeremy but keeps a large smile on her face. Matt walks up to where the escorts were lined up and holds out his arm for April. Everyone applauds and April breathes a sigh of relief. She walks down the remainder of the stairs with a smile and takes Matt's arm.)

Matt: Jeremy's running late.

April: I guess you'll do.

(She giggles. Caroline continues to look around, worried, but stops and smiles. April and Matt walk to the dance floor and face each other.)

Matt: You lead.

(April smiles and nods. The girls and their escorts bow to each other and begin the dance. Damon watches them for a moment then looks over at Elena, remember when they had danced together at the last Miss Mystic Falls. Elena is still looking around for Jeremy but eventually catches Damon looking at her and she smiles. Damon looks back and watches the dance. Elena stares at him for a moment longer and then walks out of the crowd. Caroline quickly walks down the steps and over to Elena, who is on her phone.)

Caroline: Hey, what's with the last minute escort change? Where is Jeremy?

Elena: I'm calling him right now.

(Damon walks up to them.)

Elena: He's not picking up.

Damon: Do the math. Emo teen, open bar, it's fine.

Elena: Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me.

(Caroline looks surprised and worried. Damon shrugs it off.)

Damon: Relax, I'm sure he's fine.

Elena: I don't know. I have a bad feeling.

Damon: If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. Let it go. I'll go look for him.

Elena: Okay.

(Damon walks away.)

Caroline: Okay, you go home, I'm gonna start asking around here.

Elena: Maybe Damon's right. Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods.

Caroline: No, Damon is never right. Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right. How can you not see that?

Elena: I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate to tell me?

Caroline: Fine, friend-tervention. I think your so called "feelings" for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgment and I don't like it.

(Klaus walks over to them with Natalya and stands next to Caroline.)

Caroline: And the thought of you two together really makes me want to barf.

Klaus: Easy, love, you're making a scene.

Elena: Wow, Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier.

(Elena walks away. Caroline stands there with a blank look on her face.)

Caroline: How did I become the bad guy?

Natalya: ''I don't think it's Your Fault Caroline she is not thinking streight something is going on between Damon and her the way she broke up with Stefan and now Just wants Damon all this is just too fast.

Caroline: ''Tell me about it.

(Klaus moves from standing next to her to standing in front of her.)

Klaus: Let's get you a drink. I'll tell you all about being the bad guy.

(Inside the house, Damon is on the phone with Stefan who is still in the Lockwood Cellar.)

Damon: Please don't tell me that you've roped Jeremy into a world of crazy.

Stefan: I had no choice. Elena needs the cure.

Damon: Oh right, so you can turn her back into the girl that is still in love with you.

Stefan: You know, I get why you wouldn't want to believe it Damon, but she isn't herself anymore.

Damon: Of course you would think that. Leave it alone, Stefan.

(Stefan hangs up on him. He looks at Jeremy who is examining his arm. The mark starts to spread. Stefan walks down towards him.)

Stefan: How far did the mark grow?

(Jeremy doesn't answer. Stefan pulls out the drawing of Connor's mark.)

Stefan: Show me on this drawing.

(Jeremy turns around and looks at him.)

Jeremy: Sorry, Stefan, but I can't trust you.

Stefan: How far is it, Jeremy?

Jeremy: I said I can't.

Stefan: Answer me or I will make you answer me.

Jeremy: I am not telling you anything.

(Stefan grabs Jeremy and compels him.)

Stefan: What does the mark look like?

(Jeremy suddenly stakes Stefan in the stomach. Stefan yells in pain.)

Jeremy: I guess I can't be compelled anymore.

(Jeremy releases the stake from his grasp and grabs the duffel bag. He walks out of the cellar. Stefan falls down on the ground and clutches at the stake still in his stomach.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Natalya and Klaus are walking next to the pond on the Lockwood property. Klaus is carrying two glasses and a bottle of champagne.)

Natalya: It's just ever since Elena came a Vampire she has gone to Damon with her problems and he has been the one who has gotten her out of things while she completely ignored and broke up with Stefan And now she's taking Damon's side on everything.

Klaus: So, being a vampire's changed her?

Natalya: But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are. It doesn't turn you into a completely different person.

Klaus: It's very peculiar.

(Klaus smirks and looks as if he knows something she doesn't. Natalya looks at him.)

Natalya: What's that look for?

Klaus: It'll all make sense eventually.

Natalya: Whatever, just – just hurry up and find the cure.

(Natalya sits down on a stone bench by the pond. Klaus places the champagne down next to her and looks at her.)

Klaus: I'm working on it.

(Klaus sits next to her and starts to open the champagne bottle.)

Natalya: Why are you looking for the Cure do you want to take it?

Klaus: Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet? Hm?

Natalya: So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?

(Klaus looks at her and pops the cork off the champagne bottle. He avoids the question.)

Klaus: How about you?

Natalya: ''I'm still Human so I don't need the Cure.

Klaus: ''So your Mage blood cured you of the Vampire side again.

Natalya: ''Yes it did there really is no point in turning into a Vampire for I'm already immortal.

(Klaus stands up and pulls a piece of paper out from inside his jacket.)

Klaus: Something came into the Mail at the house for you it's one of your Art applications and it says

(He opens up the paper and starts to read from it.)

Klaus: Dear Miss Savakis we are proud to tell you that you have been accepted into our institute of Art in New Orleans.'

(Natalya looks up at him with wide, shocked eyes.)

Natalya: Ha is that my Art institute acceptance letter Really?

(She stands up and smacks the paper out of his hands.)

Natalya: Give me that?!

(Klaus laughs and catches the paper. He continues reading.)

Klaus: Your Grades is the reason we want you in our school'

(Natalya runs her hands through her hair in frustration.)

Klaus: Now, I'm really enjoying your use of when here. It's very confident.

(Natalya looks at him and laughs sarcastically.)

(Klaus holds the paper out behind him and away from Natalya. He looks at her with an expression that clearly says try and take it from me. Natalya stops trying and cracks a smile. She begins to laugh. Klaus laughs with her and the two sit back down on the bench and continue to drink their champagne. just as Klaus let his guard down Natalya snatches the Letter out of his hands and runs away a little to read it and she then yells in happiness]

Natalya: ''This is so great I've finally made it to Art College. [Klaus smiles happy for her as he gets up and pulls her in his arms she hugs him Also happy] ''Now I have a reason to get out of Mystic Falls after graduation.

Klaus: [He turns serious as his smile drops to look at her Lips as they stare at each other he then kisses her taking her tongue with his missing her so much as he tightens his hold around her waist] ''I knew you would be happy. Nothing makes me happy but to see you happy.

Natalya: ''Thank you so much. [ She takes his lips with hers again then she pulls away to sit down on the bench with him holding her in his lap]

(Damon is sitting at one of the tables spread across the yard. He looks over and sees Professor Shane sit down at a table with Hayley and pours her a glass of champagne. Tyler walks through the maze of tables. Damon sees him and stands up.)

Damon: Oh, hey.

(Tyler stops and looks at him.)

Damon: How do those two know each other?

Tyler: They don't. Paranoid much?

Damon: The Council just got burnt to a crisp. Some mysterious Hunter just blew through town and this guy just happens to know everything about everything. Yes, paranoid.

(Tyler and Damon continue to watch Hayley and Professor Shane.)

(Inside the house, Jeremy finds an empty room and places the duffel bag down. He takes out an arm cuff that can hold stakes and places it on his wrist. He grabs a few stakes and places them in his pants. He puts on his jacket and exits the room. Jeremy walks outside and through the maze of tables, clearly on a mission. April intercepts him as he is making his way through.)

April: Hey, where have you been?

Jeremy: Hey, sorry, I, um, I got stuck at work.

April: Jeremy, if you were to chicken to do the dance thingie then you should have just told me.

Jeremy: No, no, I knew the dance. I watched some lesson online like a hundred times.

April: You did?

(Jeremy sees Professor Shane get up from a table.)

Jeremy: Hey, what's that Shane guy doing here?

(April turns and looks at him. He waves at her and she waves back.)

April: He's a judge. I talked to him about my dad. I mean, he said that he had never seemed depressed or suicidal or anything, so…

(Jeremy spots Elena across the lawn talking to a girl. He continues to stare at her.)

Jeremy: Your dad?

April: Yeah, um, you know, I figured I'd explore every possibility, even the bleak ones.

(Jeremy still hasn't taken his eyes off Elena.)

April: What are you looking at?

(She turns around to see what he's been staring at. Jeremy looks at her and she looks back at him.)

Jeremy: Your dad was doing the right thing for this town. The whole Council was. They died heroes.

(Jeremy walks past her. April watches him walk away with a shocked look on her face.)

(Inside the house, Professor Shane is alone in a room. Damon walks in.)

Shane: Oh, you again. (He laughs.) I must be the least intimidating mass murderer ever.

Damon: Well, you still never gave me a name. And it's kind of urgent.

Shane: Listen, there is no other name. Look, at any given moment there are five Hunters in existence, alright. Most of them have no idea who they are or what their purpose is. It means finding more than one in a lifetime is next to impossible.

(Shane walks past Damon and starts to leave the room. Damon uses his superspeed and rushes in front of Shane. Shane looks at him and laughs.)

Shane: Subtle.

Damon: Like you didn't already know.

Shane: Well.

Damon: You have five seconds to give me another name or you die.

Shane: You know, since it's generally unwise for a vampire to seek out a Hunter, it means you're interested in the mark. It's probably because of where it leads, but here's the thing, even if you complete the mark and you get the map, the thing that you're looking for is sealed with a spell only a certain kind of witch can perform.

Damon: What kind of witch?

Shane: Come on, Damon.

(Damon grabs Shane by the wrist and squeezes it.)

Damon: I love pressure points. What kind of witch?

Shane: Come on, you're a big boy, you can figure this one out.

(Damon thinks for a moment.)

Damon: A Bennett witch.

Shane: Aren't too many of those lying around as I'm sure you know. So, none of this matters until Bonnie's back in touch with her magic and between the two of us, who do you think she trusts to help her get there?

(Damon releases Shane from his grasp.)

Shane: Five seconds are up, unless you just realized you need me alive. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a scholarship to award.

(Shane walks past Damon.)

(Back outside, Carol Lockwood and Caroline are standing on the stage. Carol is speaking through the microphone and Caroline is holding an envelope.)

Carol: And now, the moment you've been waiting for. Caroline, would you do the honors?

(Caroline walks to the mic. Elena stands behind her with the tiara and sash.)

Caroline: This year's Miss Mystic Falls is….

(Caroline opens the envelope)

Caroline: April Young.

(Everyone in the crowd applauds. April smiles and looks as if she's about to cry. Caroline takes the tiara off the cushion Elena is holding and walks over to April. Elena looks out into the crowd and sees Jeremy walking in between the people.)

Elena: Jeremy.

(Caroline places the tiara on April's head. Jeremy walks off, away from the crowd. Elena hands Carol Lockwood the sash and cushion and quickly walks off the stage. Matt also notices Jeremy walking away and Elena going after him.)

(Inside the house, Jeremy is sitting in an empty room. He places one of the stakes and pushes it in to the palm of his hand until it begins to bleed. Elena walks in the room. Jeremy takes the stake away and looks up at her.)

Elena: Hey, where have you been?

(She sees the stake in his hand.)

Elena: What are you doing with that?

(Jeremy stands up.)

Elena: Put it down.

Jeremy: Connor was right. All I can think about is killing vampires.

Elena: You're nothing like Connor.

Jeremy: I want to believe that. And I know I don't want to hurt you, but everything inside of me is telling me to drive this stake through your heart.

Elena: Why would you say that? It's me, Jeremy.

Jeremy: And you're a vampire.

Elena: Yeah, but I'm also your sister.

(She gently grabs his wrist.)

Elena: Jer, I would never do anything to hurt you.

(Elena suddenly smells the blood on his hand. She turns it over and sees it. Veins start crawling towards her eyes. Jeremy looks at her.)

Jeremy: No.

(She looks up at him and the veins start to go away. She backs up.)

Elena: Get – get it away from me.

(She turns around. Jeremy strides towards her with a stake in his hand. She turns around quickly, grabs his wrist, and throws him to the ground. Realizing what she has just done, she walks over to him and kneels down next to him. She starts to shake him.)

Elena: Jer, Jer, hey, Jer, wake up. Jer, please wake up.

(Elena continues to panic and shake Jeremy. Suddenly, he opens his eyes and stakes Elena in the neck with the hidden arm cuff stake. Elena gasps and clutches her neck. Jeremy kneels down in front of her and raises the stake to finish her off. Matt walks into the room.)

Matt: Jeremy!

Jeremy: Get out of here, Matt.

Matt: Jeremy, you don't want to do this, okay. That's your sister. It's that stupid mark on your arm.

Jeremy: Shut up, Matt!

Matt: Jeremy, look at me! I'm human and I'm telling you not to hurt her.

(Jeremy hesitates for a moment, but looks as if he's still going to stake Elena. Suddenly, Stefan rushes into the room, grabs Jeremy, and holds him against the wall.)

Stefan: Get him out of here, Matt!

(Stefan pushes Jeremy towards Matt. Matt grabs him and leaves.)

Matt: Come on. Let's get out of here.

(Stefan kneels down in front of Elena. Elena is trying to take the stake out of her neck.)

Stefan: Let me do it, let me do it, let me do it.

(Elena continues to gasp for air. Stefan gently takes her hands off the stake and pulls it out. Elena breathes a sigh of relief and continues to gasp for air. She finally catches her breath. Stefan places his hand on her cheek and looks at her. She looks up at him and clutches his hand in hers. They continue to look at each other.)

(Elena is walking across the yard. Stefan runs after her.)

Stefan: Elena, wait.

Elena: I have to find Jeremy. This shouldn't be happening to him.

Stefan: Elena, wait. It's my fault.

(Stefan catches her by the arm and faces her. She stops and looks at him.)

Elena: What are you talking about?

Stefan: I'm starting to think that when a Hunter kills a vampire, the urge to keep killing gets stronger.

Elena: Tell me that Jeremy hasn't been with you this entire time.

(Stefan says nothing and looks away.)

Elena: Tell me that you haven't been making him kill vampires, Stefan.

Stefan: We need the map to get the cure.

Elena: If getting my humanity back means stripping Jeremy of his, then I don't want the cure.

Stefan: He's the only way to fix all of this.

Elena: You mean me. The only way to fix me. You don't have to love me like this. This is who I am now. The old Elena died when she went off that bridge. Let her go.

(Stefan is clearly upset by Elena's words. Damon approaches them but stops a few feet away from them. Elena and Stefan look over at him. Elena looks back at Stefan and Stefan walks away, hurt by Elena's rejection. Elena watches him go.)

[ Klaus's Mansion]

[Klaus rushes Natalya into the front door as they make out with one another he slams the door shut as he takes her in his arms ripping her clothes off as he walks her into a Desk and knocks off everything on it to lay her on top Natalya Pulls his shirt off as Klaus caresses her around her Breasts and pulling down her underwear he falls on his knees to Start Licking and sucking in between her legs making her gasp as she sits there looking down at him feeling him inside her with his tongue then she pulls him back up and taking his mouth in a Passionate kiss as she unzips his jeans and pulls them down to touch him then he couldn't wait anymore and he pulls her hips to his and thrusts inside her Natalya yelp as he bites down on her shoulder taking her blood just as he is taking her Hot and furious hearing a Glass fall to the floor in their Passion embrace Klaus puts his hand on her chest and slams her down flat on the desk as he Licks and kisses down her chest sweating]

Natalya: ''Klaus...Ha..Ha..[ He pulls her legs around his waist tightly pumping inside her and picking her up to take her against the wall so Hungry for her rubbing her up and down thrust fast and hard inside her making her Gasp with want as she kisses his shoulders]

Klaus: ''You are Mine Mage Forever. There is nobody else for me that will satisfy my Hunger Only you will do for me.

Natalya:[They slow down there Love Making as they talk to one another] ''For me too Klaus. I want you forever I have never Loved anyone before and I love you We are One for each other Klaus. [ Klaus gives her a gentle Kiss as he takes her in his arms bridal style and carries her up the stairs to his room where they spent the inter night Making Love and proving to one another that they belong together.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Jeremy is in his room, packing a bag. Matt enters.)

Matt: What are you doing?

Jeremy: I can't keep living here if I want to kill my sister.

Matt: Elena knows that. That's why she moved out and asked me to move in.

(Jeremy looks up at him in surprise.)

Jeremy: What?

Matt: Look, I'm not one of them, Jer. I'll keep an eye on you and we can keep this Hunter business in check.

Jeremy: Where's Elena gonna go?

(Matt doesn't respond, because the answer is pretty obvious.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon opens the front door. Elena is outside, carrying her luggage. She walks in the house. Stefan walks out of the parlor and they look at each other.)

Elena: I can't stay at home anymore.

(Stefan nods.)

Stefan: Pick a room. I'll crash somewhere else.

(Stefan walks out of the house. Elena and Damon watch him leave.)

**ABANDONED BARN**

(Kimberley is lying on the floor of the barn, tired from transforming into a wolf so many times.)

Kimberley: Tell me it's over, Ty. I really don't think I can do this anymore.

(Tyler kneels down in front of her.)

Tyler: It's over. Nice work. We're one step closer to ending this.

(Tyler gets up and pulls out his phone to send a text to Hayley.)

**PROFESSOR SHANE'S OFFICE**

(Hayley receives the text from Tyler which reads "Kim broke the sire bond. Where are you?" She looks at Shane and smiles.)

Hayley: We got another one.

Shane: Good. Then we're almost ready.

(He sits down at his desk and Hayley turns and looks at him.)

Hayley: I want to leave Tyler out of this when it all goes down.

Shane: We'll talk when you've broken the last one.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Elena is sitting on the couch in the parlor. Damon walks over to her and hands her a drink.)

Elena: Thanks.

(Elena takes a drink. Damon sits down next to her.)

Damon: I was being polite. I thought you hated whiskey.

Elena: My brother wants to kill me.

Damon: Welcome to the club.

(Damon holds his glass out to her and she clinks her glass against his. They both drink.)

Elena: Jeremy can't live with me, Stefan wants to fix me, and Caroline flat out admitted that she doesn't like me this way. I think it's safe to say that I'm not so great at this vampire thing.

Damon: You want to know what I think.

(Elena looks at him.)

Damon: I don't think I've ever seen you more alive.

(They stare at each other for a moment. Elena smiles and laughs.)

Elena: That dance that they did today kind of reminded me of when…

Damon: When we danced together.

(Damon smiles. Elena nods.)

Elena: I wanted to dance with you today.

(She looks up at Damon. Damon places his glass on the coffee table and takes Elena's glass and puts it down as well. He stands up and offers his hand to her. She smiles, takes it, and stands up. Damon leads her over to the front of the fireplace. Damon takes her other hand and lowers one of his to her waist, while Elena places her other hand on his shoulder. They start to dance and they place their heads together.)

**FORBES HOUSE**

(Stefan pours a shot for himself and Caroline. They are sitting in the living room, talking to one another.)

Stefan: Elena's right. I just - I need to let go.

Caroline: No, you're right, Stefan. It's not pretty and it's not easy, but you can't give up on her.

Stefan: Caroline, she looked me in the eye and she told me to move on.

Caroline: She's lost. Okay, you and her, epic. Her and Damon, ugh, God. There's something wrong with her. Just promise me you won't stop looking for the cure.

Stefan: Klaus won't let me even if I wanted to.

(Stefan places his shot glass down and pours himself another one.)

Caroline: Why does he care? He doesn't even want it.

Stefan: He wants to keep Elena human so that he can make more hybrids.

(Caroline sits back into her chair and relaxes.)

Caroline: He's gonna need them. Tyler's almost got all of them unsired.

(Suddenly, Caroline looks as if she just realized something.)

Caroline: Oh my God.

(Stefan looks up at her, confused.)

Caroline: Oh. My. God.

(Stefan non-verbally asks her what she's going on about.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon twirls Elena around. He pulls her back in and kisses her passionately.)

**FORBES HOUSE**

(Caroline stands up, still shocked by the discovery she has figured out.)

Caroline: I was trying to understand why Klaus was so intrigued by Damon and Elena. He said I would figure it out. This is what he was talking about.

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Caroline: Think about it. Every time Elena's had a problem, Damon's been the magic solution.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon and Elena are intertwined together in a heated make out session.)

**FORBES HOUSE**

Caroline: Today, Elena was worried about Jeremy. Who swoops in and tells her to relax? Damon. And she listens.

(Stefan still looks confused.)

Caroline: When Elena started feeding, who said that she could only drink blood straight from the vein?

(Stefan seems to be realizing what Caroline is getting at.)

Stefan: Damon.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Elena superspeeds Damon into a wall so hard that she knocks a lamp over and breaks it.)

**FORBES HOUSE**

Caroline: And when she tried to drink from animals?

Stefan: She couldn't keep it down.

Caroline: And blood bags?

Stefan: Same thing.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Elena has Damon pushed against the wall. They continue to kiss and Elena rips Damon's shirt open.)

**FORBES HOUSE**

Caroline: Name one vampire in the history of vampires who couldn't drink blood from a blood bag. Damon said she couldn't, so she couldn't.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon super speeds Elena into the wall next to the fireplace and continues to kiss her. He is holding her leg up to his waist and Elena grabs hold to the wall.)

**FORBES HOUSE**

Caroline: Damon likes the red dress. Elena likes the red dress.

Stefan: Damon says kill Connor and she kills Connor.

Caroline: What if it's possible? Damon's blood made her a vampire, right?

(Stefan looks up at her.)

Caroline: It's rare, but it happens. What if this is one of those times?

(Caroline sits back down.)

Caroline: What if this is really happening?

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon and Elena are still making out.)

**FORBES HOUSE**

(Stefan leans forward.)

Stefan: Elena's sired to Damon.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Elena and Damon are now in Damon's bed with only their undergarments on. Elena is straddling Damon and pushes him down on the bed. She kisses him. Damon then rolls on top of her and kisses down her neck and chest. They kiss each other all over as they make love. The two of them not knowing about the sire bond.)


	71. We'll Always Have Bourbon Street

**We'll Always Have Bourbon Street**

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon is laying in bed asleep until he wakes up. He sees that Elena isn't beside him and raises his head, looking around.)

Damon: Elena?

(Elena is coming out from the bathroom. She has Damon's shirt over her black lingerie. She walks back over to the bed.)

Elena: Hey.

Damon: Hey.

(Elena jumps into bed beside him)

Damon: Thought you might've left.

Elena: No I don't have to be at school for... (Elena holds her wrist up and looks at it as if there's a watch, which, of course, there isn't.) At least twenty minutes ago. (She and Damon kiss each other and pull away, Damon playing with her hair.) What's that face?

Damon: What face? (He smiles)

Elena: That face.

Damon: I'm happy.

(He smiles again and Elena does too before they kiss once more. Elena rolls on top of him and lifts his chin up with her finger as they continue to kiss.)

**FORBES HOUSE**

Caroline: This is a disaster!

Stefan: Look, we don't know anything for sure.

Caroline: Yes we do! Elena is sired to Damon! Which means her one singular burning desire is to make him happy, just like Klaus and his hybrids!

Stefan: No it's not. A vampire sired to another vampire is one in a million. Maybe it won't affect her the same way.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Elena kisses down Damon's chest and Damon seems to enjoy it. Elena looks up at Damon.)

**FORBES HOUSE**

Caroline: We already know it's affecting her. She's become Damon's lapdog. (Stefan looks at her.) It's true! Everything he says, she agrees with. Everything he asks her to do... she does.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon and Elena continue to kiss. Damon kisses Elena's stomach and proceeds to kiss her up her chest.)

**FORBES HOUSE**

Caroline: We need to do something.

(Caroline pulls her phone out and is ready to call Elena.)

Stefan: Wait, no, hold on Caroline. (He stops her from calling her.) This isn't gossip. You can't just drop this on her before we know what's happening for sure.

Caroline: I need to talk to Tyler, okay? Maybe he'll know what to do.

Stefan: Alright talk to Tyler but please don't tell anyone else. If this is true, then it may have influence on Elena's every action and emotion since she became a vampire.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Elena and Damon are still making out. Damon kisses her neck and she digs her nails into his back. She digs into his back so hard he begins to bleed. He pauses for a moment, but begins to kiss her neck again.)

**ABANDONED BARN**

(Adrian, a hybrid, is chained up. Hayley, Tyler and Kimberley are all nearby watching as he transforms into a wolf. Adrian screams in pain.)

Adrian: Please, no more, I can't.

Tyler: Yes, you can. Block out the pain.

(Adrian continues to scream in pain until Kimberley speaks up and makes her way over to Adrian.)

Kimberley: That's enough. This is torture.

Hayley: Kim, stop. He needs to finish.

Kimberley: Not today, he doesn't. (She unchains Adrian.)

Hayley: Yes, today. Nate, Dean, and Chris are all dead, which makes Adrian Klaus' right hand. We can't let Adrian anywhere near Klaus until his sire bond is completely broken.

Tyler: Hayley is right. The bond isn't broken until he doesn't feel the pain of transformation anymore. If we want to get back at Klaus for everything he's done to us, Adrian has to keep turning.

Kimberley: He doesn't have to do anything. Isn't that the point of breaking the sire bond - free will? (Hayley and Tyler exchange a look.) Let's go Adrian. (Kimberley and Adrian leave the barn.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon and Elena walk down the stairs together and through the hallway.)

Damon: Bag?

Elena: I got it. Ahem.

(Elena grabs her bag from off a table.)

Damon: Scarf.

(Damon takes the scarf and wraps it around her neck.)

Elena: What - oh! (Damon pulls her into a kiss.) Mm. Hmm. (Damon pulls away and kisses her again.) Listen, Damon, we...

Damon: No. No, no no. Don't ruin it.

(He places a finger to her lips. She pushes his hand out of the way and smiles.)

Elena: You didn't even know what I was gonna say.

Damon: Well, I'm assuming it starts with, "What are we?" And then ends with, "Going to tell Stefan?"

Elena: He should know.

Damon: I know he should know. I just don't know when he should know it.

Elena: Well, he knows that something is going on between us. I mean, it's the reason that he and I broke up.

Damon: Yeah, but can't we just let ourselves enjoy one secret, selfish day before we destroy his?

Elena: Maybe we shouldn't -

Damon: No, Elena. This is our time. It's never been right before but it is right now. Just one day? One day?

(He holds up one finger and looks at her with pleading, puppy dog eyes.)

Elena: (She smiles) OK, one day.

Damon: Yes.

(She and Damon open the front door to find Stefan walking up. They stop, the tension clear in the air.)

Elena: Hey.

Stefan: Hey.

(There is a very awkward moment of silence between the two of them.)

Elena: See you in history?

Stefan: Yeah.

(Elena nods and walks past Stefan, avoiding his gaze. Stefan walks in the house.)

Damon: Hey.

Stefan: Hey.

(Damon closes the door. He stands there, waiting to hear what Stefan has to say.)

Stefan: Listen, we need to talk.

(Sometime later, Stefan has told Damon everything about what him and Caroline have discovered about the sire bond. They sit down on the couch facing each other.)

Damon: Sired? Really Stefan? That is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth, and you've said some crap in your day.

Stefan: It was your blood that turned her, right? I mean, she's been different from day one because of you. You can't deny that.

Damon: Sure I can. I finally got Elena to a good place about being a vampire. You two idiots can't stand that she's happy because of me.

Stefan: All right. You know what? Prove me wrong. Tell her it's OK to drink from a blood bag.

Damon: She can't. Her weird doppelgänger body rejected the blood from the bag.

Stefan: Right, because you told her to. You said she had to drink warm human blood straight from the vein. She almost died to make you happy. (From the look on Damon's face, he clearly doesn't believe in what his brother is saying.) Look, just ask her to drink from a blood bag. Make sure you'll tell her how happy you'll be if it works, and if I'm wrong, I'll be the first to apologize.

Damon: When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology better be epic.

(Damon gets up and walks away.)

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**(**Elena is walking down the hallway. Bonnie ,Natalya and Caroline are at their lockers and see Elena approaching.)

Bonnie: Elena, hey. Is everything okay?

Elena: Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?

Natalya: Well, Caroline told me you had to move out to stay away from Jeremy.

Elena: Matt is at the house staying with him right now to make sure he keeps all of his hunter stuff in control. He's OK.

Caroline: But are you? I mean, clearly, they don't have a flat iron at hotel Salvatore. (She giggles.)

Elena: Oh - I was in a rush. I mean - look, do you girls have any plans tonight? I'm in desperate need of some girl talk. (She takes her hair out of the bun it was in.)

Bonnie: I'm in. Shane taught me some small spells I've been wanting to try.

Caroline: Oh, creepy Professor Guy is just Shane now.

Bonnie: He's not creepy.

Natalya: We're not judging.

Caroline: I am.

Elena: Don't listen to her. So, girls' night? We can raid the Salvatore wine cellar.

Caroline: (Caroline looks uncomfortable.) Um, are you sure that Stefan and Damon are cool with us crashing at their place?

Elena: (She catches sight of Damon walking in the school, him motioning for her to talk to him.) I can't go home because my brother is trying to kill me. So their place is mine now, too. I'll see you in a bit.

(Elena walks away to meet Damon with Caroline and Bonnie looking on.)

**CLASS ROOM**

Elena: You being here makes your selfish, secret day a little difficult, don't you think?

(Elena and Damon have their arms around one another and Damon pulls away and takes out a blood bag.)

Damon: Forgot your lunch.

Elena: I can't. You know I can't.

Damon: Well, last time you tried it, the circumstances were less optimal and I think maybe you should just give it another try, see if it works. I really think it will. (Elena looks at Damon.) Please... for me?

(Damon hands Elena the blood bag and she rips the top open, putting it in her mouth. She begins to drink it. Damon looks at her while she drinks it with concern. Elena looks up at him.)

Damon: You okay?

Elena: (She takes it out her mouth.) Mm, I'm fine. It tastes like blood. Last time, it was like hot garbage. (She puts it back into her mouth and continues to drink.)

Damon: You sure you're okay?

Elena: (She nods and pulls the bloodbag out of her mouth.) I'm better than OK. I mean, maybe last time, it was a bad batch or something. I can't believe this, Damon. I don't have to hurt people anymore. (She smiles, while Damon's face is hard. She throws her arms around Damon and hugs him. She pulls away.) I have to get to class. Thank you. (She kisses Damon before leaving for class.)

[ Damon walks out of the class as Elena joins back up with Caroline and Bonnie feeling down when he feels someone take his hand]

Natalya: ''Don't feel upset Damon if you love her no matter what it's going to be okay.

Damon: ''My brother thinks that Elena is sired to me it explains what's been happening to her with the blood bags and the Animal diet she was trying and everything came back up and the Moment I tell her to drink Blood bags it seems she is doing good on them now.

Natalya: ''Maybe you can found out more about this before you give up on this. You deserve to be happy just as Elena and Stefan does.

Damon: ''Your right. [He kisses her hand then caresses her cheek] 'Thanks You always know what to say to make me happy.

Natalya: ''Well I'm a Mage with the power of Empathy I can make anyone feel good. Well go out there and do something about this sire Bond and I shall see you later.

**PROFESSOR SHANE'S OFFICE**

(Hayley is rummaging around his office, looking for something. Shane walks in.)

Shane: Trespassing, breaking and entering all before noon?

Hayley: Having trouble breaking Adrian.

Shane: Don't worry about it. You already got the twelve hybrids I need.

Hayley: We have eleven. I told you, Tyler Lockwood isn't part of the deal.

Shane: Well, now there's eleven hybrids. You deliver me twelve without loyalties to Klaus or your friend Tyler becomes fair game.

Hayley: You haven't held up you end of the bargain.

Shane: Right. (He reaches into his coat and pulls out a flashdrive.) This is everything you always wanted to know about your biological parents. And it's encoded in case you're thinking of the smash and grab. Just bring me twelve unsired hybrids and it's yours.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Stefan is talking to Caroline over the phone.)

Caroline: I talked to Tyler.

Stefan: And?

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

Caroline: The sire bond exists because the hybrids are grateful to Klaus for relieving them from the pain of having to wolf out every full moon, and that's why they have to turn until they're not ruled by the pain anymore. (She leans against the wall.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Stefan: Right, but Elena's not a werewolf so what's the vampire equivalent?

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

Caroline: Well, that's the problem. There isn't one.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Stefan doesn't respond, he seems upset that there is no way to fix the woman he loves. He hangs up without saying goodbye. Meanwhile, Damon is in the library, rummaging through old papers. Stefan enters the room.)

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: Elena is sired. You were right, I was wrong. Happy?

Stefan: No, I'm not happy. But what are we gonna do about it?

Damon: Well, I'm working on it. Here.

(He holds a picture up for Stefan to see.)

Damon: Remember that?

(Stefan takes the picture from Damon and looks at it.)

Stefan: New Orleans.

Damon: 1942, to be exact.

Stefan: (He takes a seat.) What was in New Orleans in 1942?

Damon: Other than bourbon and beads... (He turns to his brother.) Us, Stefan.

Stefan: Oh yeah. (Stefan looks at a hat.) What was the name of that girl you used to hang out with?

Damon: That was no ordinary girl. That was Charlotte.

**NEW ORLEANS, 1942**

(Music is playing and a man is singing. A girl, presumably Charlotte, is entering a bar. We see the man who is singing.)

Damon: (Voiceover) She was crazy about me from the minute we met. So, of course, when she asked me to turn her, I did.

(Charlotte takes a seat next to Damon and smiles.)

Damon: Hi.

Charlotte: Hi.

Damon: So, did you decide who you would like to have for dinner tonight?

Charlotte: (She turns and points to the man singing.) Him. He looks tasty.

Damon: That's a very fine choice, Miss Charlotte. I will go set that up. Now, if anyone tries to touch my drink, you show them no mercy, OK? (Charlotte nods and Damon walks away, talking to the man.)

(A sailor walks up to the bar and accidentally knocks Damon's drink over, spilling it everywhere. Charlotte stands up.)

Charlotte: You spilled my man's drink.

Sailor: Sorry. (He flashes Charlotte a smile.) It's crowded in here.

Charlotte: That's no excuse.

Sailor: Hey, take it easy, lady.

Charlotte: I'm not gonna take it easy.

Sailor: What?

(Charlotte reaches forward and snaps the sailor's neck. Damon, who saw the entire thing, grabs the man and sits him upright, making it look like he's still alive.)

Damon: (He looks around.) What did you do?

Charlotte: He touched your drink. You said show no mercy. I thought you'd be happy.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, 2010**

Damon: That was my first clue.

Stefan: She was sired to you, and I can only assume you took full advantage of that until you got bored of her, right?

Damon: More like when she went all "Fatal Attraction" on me, then I had to make a clean break.

Stefan: How'd you do that?

Damon: (He suddenly finds the paper he's been looking for.) Ah, phew, here. (He hands it to Stefan and he takes it, seeing that it reads 'VALARIE LAMARCHE, 920 DAUPHINE ST.')

Stefan: Who's Valerie LaMarche?

Damon: The witch that I found to help me break little Charlotte's sire bond. (Damon takes a swig of his drink. Stefan looks at him curiously and Damon stands up.) Pack your bags, baby bro. We're going back to Bourbon Street. (Damon walks away.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Elena has brought a wooden crate into the parlor filled with wine bottles.)

Elena: One for you.

(She takes one of the bottles out and hands it to Bonnie who accepts it.)

Elena: One for you.

(She hands another bottle to Caroline who takes it as well.)

Caroline: Ooh.

Bonnie: I'm assuming this is for Caroline.

(Bonnie holds up a bloodbag. Caroline reaches out for it, but Elena grabs it before she can.)

Elena: Actually, it's for me.

(Bonnie and Caroline exchange a glance, their faces surprised.)

Caroline: I thought -

Bonnie: Oh. Are you saying that -

(Elena drinks the bloodbag and takes it out her mouth, showing her two friends that she can now keep blood from a bloodbag down.)

Elena: Thanks to Damon, I am now a functional dysfunctional vampire.

Bonnie: That's amazing.

Caroline: Uh, what do you mean "thanks to Damon?"

Elena: Well, he suggested that I try it again. So I did and it worked. No more snatch, eat, erase.

Caroline: So where is my least favorite Salvatore?

(Elena sits on the couch opposite of Caroline and Bonnie. She holds up her phone and reads the text message Damon sent her.)

Elena: "Out with Stefan for the night, don't wait up. Brother bonding."

Caroline: Hm, so you guys check-in text now? What else do you do?

Elena: I know that you're not the biggest fan, but he kind of just changed my life. Would you mind laying off on all the hate?

(Bonnie speaks up to break the tension between Elena and Caroline.)

Bonnie: OK, new girls' night rule - no boy talk, yeah? Plus, why talk when we have this?

(She holds up a bag full of a black herb.)

Caroline: Is that stoner tea?!

Bonnie: It's spirit tea. It opens up your chi or whatever. (Caroline doesn't look convinced.) Come on, it's not drugs! Shane is helping me do natural magic without having to access the spirits.

Caroline: Mm-hmm.

Bonnie: Don't judge.

Caroline: (Caroline looks at Bonnie, who stares back at her straight-faced.) OK, fine! I hereby vow not to be judgmental for the rest of the evening! Even if you two are potentially ruining your lives as I stand idly by, it's your choice.

Elena: (She stands up.) I'll drink to that. (Bonnie and Caroline hold up their wine bottles while Elena touch their glasses with her bloodbag.) Cheers.

[ Natalya who is in the Kitchen making some Pizza's and putting them in the Oven as Elena comes in with some more Glasses and a Bootle of Wine]

Elena:[ Sniffs the food] ''Hmm it's smells good what are you making.

Natalya: ''Pizza's My homemade pizza. made with fresh mozzarella cheese and pepperoni and meat lover's I hope this is what you guys like. [ She is making the sauce on the stove]

Elena: ''No this is Perfect better than My cooking. [She takes a Piece of Pepperoni and sticks in her mouth]

Natalya: ''Maybe I'll teach you how while we are here. [She gives her the recipe for making homemade Pizzas.] ''Just follow this recipe and you shall have your own Pizza's

Elena: ''Umm sounds like a Plan and maybe you can also teach me how to make Dessert. [Seeing the Cake mix] ''We are all going to help you.

[ Bonnie and Caroline comes in from the living room to see what was going on]

Caroline: ''What is going on here?

Elena: ''Natalya's is making us Homemade Pizza's and some Brownies for dessert. [She helps Natalya pour some chocolate into a Greased pan]

Bonnie: ''Sounds good how about we help out so it can be done in time.

Natalya: ''Great I could use the hand.

**NEW ORLEANS, PRESENT DAY**

(Music is playing and people are partying in the streets. Damon and Stefan walk through the crowd, looking at their surroundings.)

Stefan: Well, the city is the same. Just brighter.

Damon: Have you been back here since '42?

Stefan: Nope, not since I shipped off to join the war effort and you didn't.

Damon: Somebody had to entertain the ladies who had been left by their menfolk. (Damon's cellphone chimes and he takes it out looking at it.) Hey, good news. Elena is at the house with the girls where she can't get in trouble Natalya is making Homemade Pizza's. Bad news - I think they got into the dom. Told her to make herself at home.

Stefan: (He is now facing Damon.) Yeah, you told her so she does, right?

Damon: (Scoffs and walks past Stefan.) Sire bond is not that literal, Stefan.

Stefan: (He turns to Damon.) Really? Name one thing that you've asked her to do that you haven't gotten, huh? (Damon looks at him.)

Damon: You know what I haven't gotten? Blame, guilt. I get it Stefan. I get that your pissed that Elena dumped you because she has feelings for me. Bet you blame the sire bond for that, too.

Stefan: Yeah, you know what? I absolutely do.

Damon: Why, because it's impossible to think she could have feelings for me?

Stefan: No, because it's impossible for her to be so blind that she doesn't see how wrong you are for her. (The two are face to face now. Damon turns around and walks away.) Hey, wait, Damon, I'm sorry.

(Damon turns to face Stefan.)

Damon: What'd you say?

**NEW ORLEANS, 1942**

(Lexi and Stefan are walking through the bar, looking for Damon.)

Stefan: "I'm sorry, I blamed you for my bloodlust and for me becoming a ripper. It wasn't your fault." (He looks over his shoulder.) Do I really have to say it wasn't his fault, Lexi?

Lexi: Yes, keep going. (Lexi is standing in front of the younger Salvatore now.)

Stefan: "You're the only brother I have and I hope that we can be friends again."

Lexi: Perfect. Now, just remember we're here to talk to Damon, not to yell, not to drudge up the past and most definitely not to pick a fight.

Stefan: That's the real trick, isn't it?

Lexi: You've spent the last twenty years turning your life around. It's time to make nice with your brother.

(Stefan and Lexi turn their heads and find Damon sitting at the bar. Stefan goes to talk to him. Damon is bobbing his head to the music and Stefan gives him a light slap on the back. Damon turns, surprised to see that it's Stefan.)

Damon: You look like a guy I used to know.

Stefan: Hello, Damon.

Damon: Come to put a stake in my heart?

Stefan: More like bury the hatchet.

(He holds his hand out for Damon to shake and Damon looks at his hand for a moment. Damon looks at his brother and they give a small smile to each other. Damon shakes his brother's hand and the two hug.)

(Lexi, Stefan and Damon are all sitting at the bar. Stefan is telling Damon some stories.)

Damon: Egypt, ha! Finally gonna get to see the pyramids.

Stefan: Oh, I doubt I'll be doing much sightseeing. Driving an ambulance through the front lines, but yeah, yeah, Egypt.

Damon: Think they have room for another driver? (Stefan seems a bit surprised by what Damon is saying.) I could handle some war ,if it meant spending quality time with my little brother. (Lexi takes a shot of her drink, not happy at Damon's words.)

Stefan: Tell you what, I'll talk to my C.O. (Stefan takes a swig of his drink and gets up.) I'm gonna get us another round. (He walks off and waves the bartender over. Lexi stands up and leans in close to Damon.)

Lexi: You're not going.

Damon: I don't like you.

Lexi: In 1912, you pressured Stefan to drink human blood. He's been trying to put his ripper days behind him, but he needs to see death and blood and deal with them as part of life. He needs balance, restraint.

Damon: What makes you think I'm not balanced and restrained?

Lexi: The fact that you never have been. You think of what you want, first, second and third. Stefan is better off alone than in your company.

Damon: Well, I beg to differ.

(Stefan walks up and Lexi puts on a smile.)

Stefan: To the Salvatores in Eygpt! (He and Damon clink glasses and say "Cheers", he and Lexi then do the same. Lexi drinks and stares at Damon while doing so and he glances at her. Charlotte then walks up, with a victim in her arms.)

Charlotte: Damon. (Damon looks alarmed and Stefan looks at Charlotte.) Did you forget you were supposed to meet us for dinner?

Damon: Sorry, I lost track of time.

Charlotte: I brought you leftovers.

(She lets Damon see the victim's neck, which is smeared with blood that is pouring down her neck.)

Damon: Charlotte!

(He looks around to see if anyone has taken notice. Charlotte then hands off the lady to Stefan and the blood gets on his hand. Damon takes the lady from Stefan's arms.)

Lexi: Get away from him!

Damon: Stefan!

(Stefan stares at his bloodly fingers.)

Damon: Stefan.

(He puts a hand on Stefan's back.)

Stefan: I - I -

Damon: Stefan?

(Dark veins appear on Stefan's face and Lexi grabs Stefan, ready to leave the bar.)

Damon: Stefan.

(Lexi turns to Damon before leaving. She looks at Charlotte and back at Damon.)

Lexi: She's better off without you, too.

(Lexi walks out of the bar.)

**NEW ORLEANS, present day **

(Stefan and Damon are walking through the streets)

Stefan: I apologize, all right? As much as I hate this sire bond thing, I shouldn't take it out on you. It's not really your fault.

Damon: Well ,dont get all warm and fuzzy on me yet. (They stop in front of an apartment) It's where the witch lived.

Stefan: What, you weren't expecting to find the same exact witch in the same place?

Damon: No, but since I couldn't remember where the store was, figured it'd give us a start. Stefan: Maybe there's another place to start. You think Charlotte might be in New Orleans?

Damon: Yeah, maybe.

Stefan: Where was the last place you saw her?

Damon: Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. Kind of told her to count every brick in every building in New Orleans, and I'd meet her at the corner. (He pauses.) I was gone by morning.

(Stefan looks at him and turns around and walks away.)

Damon: Where you going?

(Stefan turns around and looks at him, still walking backwards.)

Stefan: Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. See how literal the sire bond is.

(Damon sighs and follows after him)

**AT MYSTIC GRILL**

(Kim and Adrian are playing pool at the table while Tyler and Hayley are sitting at a table watching them)

Hayley: They are gonna get us both killed and we are just sitting here.

Tyler: Kim is right. The point of breaking the sire bond is being dont have to listen to me.

Hayley: Yes they do, Ty. You can make them. Hybrids are werewolves first. Wolves run in packs and every pack needs an Alpha or they end up challenging each other for dominance. Kim is challenging your position as Alpha. You need to put her in her place. Now.

(Tyler nods and goes to the pool table. Adrian shoots the cue ball at the black eight ball, but Tyler puts his hand out and grabs the ball before it can roll into the pocket. Adrian raises his head to look at him.)

Tyler: Long day tomorrow Adrian. You want it to go better than today, you need to get some rest.

(Hayley has gotten up from the table as well and watches Tyler.)

Kim: Who do you think you are?

Tyler: The guy telling you to call it a night.

(Kim walks over to Tyler and they stare each other down. Kim grabs a pool stick and tries to attack Tyler with it. Tyler grabs the stick.)

Tyler: This could get a lot uglier right now but I'm not gonna let it. Challenge me again, this conversation will end differently. You understand?

Kim: Fine. Whatever you say.

Tyler: Finish your drink and get Adrian back to the stables. We'll meet you there.

(Tyler pushes Kim back and walks away. Hayley stands there for a moment, glaring at Kim, then follows Tyler out of the Grill. After they have gone, Kim starts to walk away. Adrian follows her.)

Adrian: Where are we going?

Kim: To pick a fight.

(Adrian reluctantly follows Kim out of the Grill.)

**NEW ORLEANS**

**(**Stefan and Damon are walking down a street. They stop at the corner of two streets.)

Damon: There's no way she's gonna be in the same spot after seventy years.

Stefan: So, what are we gonna tell Elena?

Damon: I was hoping we wouldn't have to tell her anything.

Stefan: (scoffs) Well, we can't just lie to her.

Damon: It's not a lie. It's an omission for the greater good.

Stefan: Oh, I see. I 's Damon speak for "Lets not do the right thing, lets just do what's right for me."

Damon: Oh, what about you, O selfless one? Are you doing what's best for Elena or what's best for you? Because it looks to me like the only reason you want to break Elena's sire bond is to restore her original factory 'Team Stefan' settings.

(He pauses and both of them stare at each other.)

Damon: I'm gonna go get a drink. Hunt me down when you stop being a dick.

(Damon proceeds to walk away. Stefan stands at the corner, looking ashamed. Damon makes his way around the corner and walks down a deserted street. He hears a noise behind him and stops. He turns to look behind him and spots no one. When he turns back around, an unknown vampire rushes at him and throws him to the ground. Stefan hears the commotion and rushes to where Damon is. He throws the vampire off of his brother and Damon gets up.)

Stefan: What the hell just happened?

Damon: She kissed me.

(The vampire gets up and is shown to be Charlotte. She smiles at the sight of Damon.)

Charlotte: Damon, I always knew you'd come back for me. I must have counted literally every brick on every building in all of New Orleans.

(Damon looks taken aback and turns to look at Stefan. Stefan looks horrified.)

Stefan: Literally every brick?

(Damon looks away, clearly ashamed. Charlotte wraps her arms around Damon's neck, but Damon tries to back away from her.)

Damon: Uh, Charlotte, uh. Ha.

(Damon pats her arm and pulls away from her.)

Damon: Please tell me you had a full life and that you've done something other than counting bricks.

Charlotte: Of course I have, I'm not crazy.

(Damon shakes his head, as if agreeing with her comment about not being crazy.)

Stefan: Then why are you still here?

(She turns and looks at Stefan.)

Charlotte: You know when someone breaks up with you and there's a song that reminds you of them. First, you hate it

(She places her hand on Damon's shoulder and caresses it.)

Charlotte: But then it brings back all the good memories of them. Counting the bricks is my song and I've been playing it for decades.

Stefan: (very dryly) That's a really long time stuck listening to the same song.

(Charlotte has placed her arms back around Damon's neck.)

Damon: Yeah, heh..

(Damon grabs her hands from around his neck and pulls them away. He gently pats them between his own hands.)

Damon: Well you know, in the plus column, you know New Orleans better than anyone in the world. Which is really nice, because we need your help finding someone.

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

(Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie are partying. They are dancing and drinking while Bonnie is capturing it all on her phone. Elena pours another glass of champagne for herself, but realizes the bottle is empty. Elena uses her super speed and goes into the dining room, stands on the table, and grabs another bottle of champagne. Natalya cheers for her as she super speeds back into the room and pops the cork off the new champagne bottle. She pours herself another glass and the girls all hug each other and fall on the couch.)

(upstairs, the girls have made their way into Damon's bathroom. Elena is lying in the tub and Bonnie and Caroline are sitting next to her Natalya is sitting down on a stool. The four of them are giggling and having a great time.)

Bonnie: Check this out: Vamp speed video.

(She hands Elena her phone and Elena plays the video.)

Elena: (laughing) I look like Superman. Watch this. (She pauses the video at the point where she is superspeeding back into the room. The capture shows a giant blur behind her due to the speed at which she is running. She shows it to Bonnie and Caroline.) This year's Christmas card. (They all laugh.) Being a vampire is so weird. Oh my God, I love this bathtub. Why don't we come and hang out here more often?

Caroline: I'll tell you why. Cooties. Think of all the germ-ridden skanks that Damon has lured into his den of enequity.

(Caroline giggles. Elena sits up in the bath tub and does not look amused. Bonnie also looks unamused by Caroline's attempt at a joke.)

Caroline: Ok, I'm sorry. I've been good all night. I am stopping now.

Elena: (sarcastically) No, don't stop on my account. Rip away. I mean, it's only Damon, right?

Caroline: Well, say what you want about Ripper Stefan, but at least he wasn't a man slut.

Natalya: Come on.

Elena: So, what exactly was it about him that made you jump right into bed with him as soon as you met him?

Caroline: I didn't know what a sociopathic narcissist he was.

Elena: He's always been there for me when I needed him.

Caroline: Yeah, because he's hoping you'll sleep with him.

Elena: Well, maybe I did.

(Caroline and Bonnie look at her in shock.)

Caroline: You did what?!

Bonnie: You didn't.

Elena: Yeah, I did. Look, I know you two have issues with him, but I'm happy, and I wanted to spend tonight with my best friends so that I could tell them about it.

(Elena gets up from the bathtub and walks away, leaving Caroline and Bonnie in the bathroom, still in shock.)

[ Natalya runs after Elena as she is going down the stairs still feeling how angry Elena is]

Natalya: ''Elena please calm down their is no need for the anger when Everyone is just looking out for you and Damon.

Elena: ''Why can't Caroline just be happy for us.

Natalya: ''Caroline is just sticking up for Stefan because he hasn't been himself since you broke up with him and now you love Damon and you slept with him and not even thinking about Stefan at all while you did it.

Elena:[ She closes her eyes as she knows what Stefan must be going through] ''I know Stefan must be feeling hurt right now but I can't help the way I feel. Damon makes me feel alive something I haven't felt in a while.

Natalya: ''And you all deserve to be Happy but there will come a time when you are going to have to talk to Stefan about everything. set his mind at ease so all of you can be at peace.

[ Elena Nods as she continues going down the stairs as Natalya goes in the Kitchen to clean up the dinner mess]

**NEW ORLEANS - PRESENT DAY**

(Stefan and Damon enter a shop. A middle aged woman comes out from the back of the shop.)

Nandi: Can I help you, gentleman?

Damon: Hi. We're looking for a witch. Sorry, no time for pleasantries.

(Stefan looks at Damon)

Nandi: I'm sorry. I don't understand.

Damon: Look..( He looks at a board behind her, where " Nandi Special" is written) Nandi, is it? Let's skip the part where you pretend like you don't know what we're talking about. (He looks at Stefan. Stefan raises his eyebrows.) We need a spell that could break a vampire sire bond. Now, there was a witch here named Val. Ring any bells?

Nandi: She was my great-grandmother.

Damon: She had a grimoire and it had a spell.

**( Flashback of the shop where Damon is talking to Val about this magic in 1942)**

Val: The magic you are talking about is dark, powerful. Magic like this doesn't come cheap.

(Damon looks over at a little girl sitting at a table. She looks at him and smiles as she continues to write in a booklet. Damon looks back at Val.)

Damon: How much?

Val: Money won't cut it here, pretty one. Dark magic draws power from dark places. Casting the spell you need requires the sacrifice of 12 human souls.

**(Same shop, at present)**

Stefan: A sacrifice? You brought me here knowing that the spell required a human sacrifice.

Damon: Well, I was hoping the recipe had changed.

Nandi: Look, there's no magic like that here. I sell herbs and homeopathic remedies and dress it up with a little witchy-woo-woo for the tourists, but I don't practice.

Damon: Okay, fine, listen, just tell us where we can find someone like your great-grandma who can break the sire-bond and won't flake out on us like old Val did.

Nandi: There's no one. All of her stuff is gone - the grimoires, her journals. We lost it all during Katrina. If a spell like that ever existed, it's gone for good.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Natalya is cleaning up the mess from the party in the parlor as Elena cleans up the trash. Bonnie and Caroline come downstairs to talk to her.)

Bonnie: Elena, come on.

Elena: Party is over. You guys need to leave.

Caroline: Don't be mad, okay? We're just looking out for you.

(Elena finally turns around and looks at them.)

Elena: Do you think it makes me happy that you guys hate him? I get it. His track record has been kind of spotty but I don't hate him. I can't. He's - I think I'm falling in love with him.

Caroline: Ugh, you're not falling in love with him, Elena. You're sired to him.

(Bonnie and Elena look at her in shock. Caroline knows she shouldn't have revealed this and looks slightly ashamed.)

Natalya: ''Caroline Come on Stop this.

Bonnie: What?

Elena: What are you talking about?

(Caroline walks down the steps towards Elena.)

Caroline: I... Look, I'm sorry that it came out like that, but it's true. Damon's blood turned you. You couldn't feed from animals or blood bags because he told you so. Then he suggested that you try again with blood bags and suddenly...

Elena: No. There's no way, I...

Bonnie: (to Caroline) Are you sure?

Caroline: Yeah. Ask Stefan about it. He can explain it better than I can.

Elena: (angrily) I'm sorry, you talked to Stefan about this?

Caroline: It's not your fault, Elena. Okay, Damon took advantage of you.

Elena: (angrily) Ok, you need to leave.

(Caroline is shocked and speechless.)

Elena: Now!

(Elena strides past Caroline and Bonnie and walks to the front door.)

Bonnie: Elena!

Caroline: Come on!

Elena: I said leave.

Natalya: ''Stop all three of you

[They look at her stunned that she yelled at them]

Natalya: [To Caroline] ''I know you are trying to help Stefan and Elena but you can't help them you have to let them work this out on there own. [To Elena] Elena you can't just be angry at Caroline and Stefan when this is just as much as your fault then Damon's you should have just be honest with him from the beginning and now that he has finally has you it has to be a sire bond that does it. All of you need to talk this out instead of walking away angry.

[ Elena looking at Caroline sadly then at Natalya and nods]

Elena: ''I will talk about this later.

(Elena opens the front door and looks at Caroline and Bonnie. Out on the porch are Adrian and Kim.)

Kim: Hello girls.

(Elena turns and looks at her. Kim rushes into the house and knocks Elena into the wall. She then rushes at Caroline and grabs her by the throat. Adrian rushes in and grabs Elena who fights back and pushes him against another wall. Adrian gets the upperhand eventually and slams Elena into the wall. Both of them have their hands wrapped around the others' throat. Bonnie starts to perform a spell which is so powerful it makes the lights flicker and break.)

Kim: Stop!

(Bonnie looks at Kim and stops the spell. Kim's eyes have turned yellow.)

Kim: One bite from a hybrid and she's dead, remember?

(Adrian throws Elena to the floor. Natalya helps Elena to get up. When they turn around, they see that Kim and Adrian have gone, but that Caroline has been kidnapped as well.)

Elena: Caroline?

(Bonnie and Elena look out the front door and start to worry about Caroline's whereabouts.)

Natalya: ''I will look for her Okay. [ She runs out to her car to track where they went]

**New Orleans**

( Stefan and Damon are walking down the street)

Damon: Witch is lying. Doesn't practice magic, my ass.

Stefan: Human sacrifice? Did you really think I would go for this?

(Charlotte is seen sitting on the footsteps of a building while the brothers are walking towards her).

Damon: Extreme circumstances call for extreme measures.

Stefan: Did you kill those 12 people in 1942?

Damon: Absolutely, I did, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant a clean slate with Elena.

Stefan: Hmm.

Damon: Are you gonna help me good cop/bad cop this witch or not?

**In the woods** (Tyler is talking on the phone with Hayley, while Elena is walking beside him, looking at her phone.)

Tyler: I get it, Hayley. I'll find them and I'll get them in line.

(Tyler hangs up on her.)

Elena: Bonnie says no luck with the locater spell.

Tyler: They've got to be here. They're not dumb enough to risk getting caught by Klaus in town.

Elena: Well, what do they want with Caroline?

(Elena stops walking and Tyler turns to face her.)

Tyler: Kim is trying to prove that she's the Alpha. If I can make her submit, the pack will fall in line and we can finally get them free of Klaus. You'd think they'd play along with how much they hate him.

Elena: But Adrian doesn't, does he? I mean he's still sired to Klaus.

Tyler: Being sired doesn't mean you feel differently about someone. I hated Klaus but I still did everything he said. The bond affects how you act, not how you feel.

(Suddenly, they hear Caroline scream.)

Tyler: Caroline.

(They run towards from where the screams came)

**New Orleans, Inside Nandi's shop**

(Nandi is doing some work. Damon enters the shop, behind her. She turns around and looks at Damon)

Nandi: What are you doing here?

Damon: Calling you out. You're not Val's great-granddaughter. You're her daughter.

(Damon remembers the time he visited the shop in 1942 and how the little girl sitting at the table behind Val was writing the name "Nandi" all over her notebook.)

Damon: You're 80 years old. You don't look a day over 50. You're a practicing witch.

Nandi: Get out of my store.

Damon: Give me what I want.

( He starts to walk towards her. Nandi turns around and uses her powers to give Damon an anuerysm. Damon falls to the ground holding his head with both hands.)

Nandi: I gave you a chance to leave with your life.

(Suddenly, Stefan enters the store from the back.)

Stefan: Wait, wait, wait, wait. We don't want any trouble ok? We just - we just need your help. That's all.

Nandi: I told you there's no one here who can help you. The kind of magic my mother practiced, it's unnatural. Witches don't even call it magic. We call it expression.

(Nandi stops her spell on Damon.)

Stefan: Is that like black magic?

Nandi: Worse. Channeling the power of human sacrifices calls on darkness that can't exist on this plane without swallowing it whole. She sold you a bill of goods about breaking the sire bond because she wanted access to that power and you gave it to her when you killed those 12 people.

(Stefan walks over to Damon. Damon gets up from the floor.)

Damon: Are you saying there's no spell?

Nandi: The bond can't be broken with magic. A vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him before she turns, human feelings. Vampirism only heightens those emotions. You want her free? You have to set her free. Tell her to live her life without you and never think of you again, to stop caring about you, and then leave her. That's the only way around the sire bond.

**Inside the stable**

(Caroline's hands are tied up in shackles. Kim presses down on the chains and Caroline shouts in pain.)

Caroline: Arghh. Why are you doing this?

Kim: To show Tyler who's in charge.

(Kim cracks Caroline's wrists and Caroline again screams in pain. Natalya runs in and pulls Kim by her hair and slams her head in the Wall and throws her through a wall]

Kim: [ She gets up furious at Natalya] ''You dare touch me Mage. [She rushes over to Bite Natalya when She brings her hands up and blasts a fire Ball at her making her scream and back up]

Tyler and Elena rush into the barn and towards them.)

Tyler: Stop! Stop it, Kim. Caroline's with us. Alright? We're all on the same team.

Kim: She's on your team, not mine.

(Behind Tyler and Elena, the other hybrids enter the barn. The hybrids restrain Elena and Tyler while Kim continues to fight Natalya who is a better fighter then her and slams a Knee in her face jumps over her head and kicks her face hard. Tyler attempts to free himself from the grasp of the two hybrids holding him back.)

Tyler: Stop it! Stop!

Adrian: Ease up, Kim. Klaus won't like this.

Kim: That's a very good point. Do you think he'll like this?

(Kim picks up a stake and shows it to Tyler and the rest of the hybrids.)

Tyler: Kim! Don't do it. I swear to God!

[ Natalya furious with this Hybrid girl she takes her arm and breaks it then throws her away from Caroline and stands in front of her Kim hesitates for a moment but lowers the stake Tyler manages to get himself loose from the hybrids holding him back. He grabs Kim and sticks his hand in her chest and grabs her heart. Kim gasps in pain. The other hybrids move towards her.)

Tyler: Stay back! I'll rip her heart out right now!

(The hybrids don't make any more moves towards the pair of them. Tyler looks Kim dead in the eye.)

Tyler: Kim put you all at risk today but I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm not Klaus. I don't kill and torture my own friends to get what I want. Now, we broke the sire bond, but if you want to be free we have to work together. No one can step out of line. Now, you're either with me or you're against me. Submit. Submit or you die.

(Kim falls down on her knees and Tyler kneels down with her, keeping his hand in her chest and his grasp around her heart.)

Kim: I'm... I'm sorry.

(Tyler removes his hand from her chest. Kim gasps and catches her breath. Tyler stands up and looks down at Kim. He looks around at the other hybrids. One by one, all of the other hybrids get down on their knees, submitting to Tyler and showing him that he is the Alpha.)

**New Orleans** (Damon and Charlotte are inside a pub. They are sitting, opposite each other.)

Charlotte: So, you're just leaving me again?

Damon: No, I need to get on with my life and so do you.

Charlotte: I don't want to live without you.

Damon: If you want to make me happy you will. You just forget about me. You'll never think of me again, and you'll find someone new, and you'll be happier than ever.

(Charlotte begins to cry.)

Damon: Please, stop crying.

(She wipes the tears from her eyes and stops.)

Charlotte: I'm never gonna be able to forget about you.

Damon: Yes, you are. And I'm never gonna be happy until you realize that you're never gonna have the life that you deserve if I'm in it. ( He stands up) Goodbye, Charlotte.

(He exits the pub. Stefan is outside waiting for him on a bench. Damon walks up to him and Stefan gets up.)

Stefan: How'd it go?

Damon: I set her free.

Stefan: Must've been hard. Doing the right thing, especially when it's not something you want to do.

Damon: Get to the point, Stefan. You don't think I'm gonna be able to do what I need to when I have to tell Elena to stay away from me.

Stefan: Well, I mean, selflessness isn't exactly one of your most obvious character traits, Damon.

Damon: Yeah? Well, one of these days you're gonna realize you don't know me half as well as you think.

(Damon whistles for a cab)

**New Orleans, 1942 (**At the train station, Damon steps out of the a taxi cab in full uniform, ready to go to war with his brother. He enters the train station and places his luggage on a cart.)

Lexi: Damon.

(Damon looks up and sees Lexi.)

Lexi: I know what you did and you're not going overseas with Stefan. Do you understand me?

Damon: Well, Uncle Sam begs to differ.

Lexi: You just killed 12 innocent people.

(Damon walks towards her.)

Damon: How do you know they didn't have it coming?

Lexi: Your brother has spent the last 20 years racked with guilt, fighting the temptation to drink human blood. He's serving in war as penance for the pain that he has caused. If he finds out what you did, he'll want to know how it is you function without guilt for the things that you do. He'll turn to you for guidance like he did before and he'll become the Ripper of Monterrey all over again.

Damon: I've pretty much been on my own since our little falling out in 1912. Did you ever think that I just need my little brother?

Lexi: And that's why you can't go. It might be good for you, Damon. But it will destroy Stefan.

(Lexi looks out of the station at Stefan.)

Lexi: For once, you need to put someone else in front of yourself.

(Damon looks at Stefan who seems to be searching the crowd for Damon.)

Lexi: You need to let him go.

(Damon walks away from Lexi who is still watching him. He looks at Stefan again with a sad look upon his face.)

Damon: Good luck, Brother.

(Damon picks up his luggage and leaves)

**New Orleans, at present**

(Damon walks past Stefan towards the taxi he whistled down. Stefan stares blankly at the ground for a moment then turns to Damon and follows him to the cab.)

Stefan: I didn't know about that.

Damon: Yeah, well, next time I'll hang a billboard.

Stefan: Look, I know it may seem like I'm being unfair about this, like I'm upset about losing Elena to you, and I am. But after all this is over, if she never feels the same way about me as she used to, at least it'll be her choice.

Damon: The dreaded C - word.

(He opens the door to the taxi.)

Damon: I know what I have to do Stefan.

( He gets inside the taxi and Stefan follows him)

**Salvatore Boarding House**

(Elena walks down the stairs towards the door as Caroline enters the house. They look at each other for a moment and then Caroline hugs Elena tightly.)

Caroline: I'm sorry.

(There is a moment of silence between them as Caroline holds on to Elena.)

Caroline: Ok, if you don't start hugging me back this is gonna get really awkward really fast.

Elena: You've got my hands pinned down.

Caroline: Oh.

(She takes her arms away from around Elena for a second, then wraps them around her again. Elena wraps her arms around Caroline as well and they embrace.)

Caroline: I'm a jerk. I promise to never again judge ever.

Elena: Just please don't tell Stefan about me and Damon.

(They stop hugging each other and look at each other.)

Elena: I promise that I'll tell him. I just - I need to figure out some stuff first.

Caroline: Of course.

(Caroline rubs Elena's arm. Bonnie and Natalya walks in from behind Elena.)

Bonnie: You guys friends again? Thank God.

Caroline: Well, she saved my life. In spite of me being the nasty, bad witch.

Elena: Thankfully we had our good witch and our Mage. You know, your hottie creepy Professor really knows his stuff, Bonnie.

Bonnie: It's been baby steps but he's helping with a whole new kind of magic. He calls it expression.

Caroline: [She looks at Natalya and hugs her] ''You saved my life from Kim you were bad ass almost like Xena warrior Princess all those moves and you could have killed her. Thank you.

Natalya: ''Anything for my family.

**PROFESSOR SHANE'S OFFICE**

(Shane enters his office and sees Hayley sitting on his desk.)

Shane: You ever hear of a text message? Maybe just give a guy a heads up?

Hayley: Adrian finished breaking the sire bond. You have your twelve hybrids. Now, where are my parents?

Shane: They're dead.

(Hayley looks upset.)

Hayley: You lied to me?

Shane: No, I didn't lie to you. I said I'd tell you where to find them.

(He pulls out a flashdrive and shows it to her.)

Shane: This is everything you ever wanted to know, including where they're buried.

(Hayley angrily walks over to him and snatches the flashdrive from his hand.)

Hayley: You just picked a fight with a werewolf. You know that, right?

(Shane walks closer towards her.)

Shane: Easy, killer, alright? I'm not declaring war here. Now, just cause they're dead, doesn't mean you can't see them again.

Hayley: What?

Shane: This is far from over, Hayley. We are the beginning.

**FORBES HOUSE**

(Caroline is sitting in a chair in the living room while Stefan is talking to her.)

Caroline: You feel sorry for him?

Stefan: Look, there's no other way to break a vampire sire bond. As much as you and I both hate it, Damon does love Elena. Now he has to completely let her go. Ever imagine having to do that?

Caroline: I'm sorry I told her. Okay, I kind of didn't have a choice. All I know is he better do what he's supposed to do.

(Stefan sits down.)

Stefan: He'll do it. He's not as bad as he wants you to think. He'll do what he needs to do, he told me he would.

Caroline: Is that all he told you?

Stefan: What do you mean?

Caroline: Nothing. It's just (She sighs.) It's just - how can you trust him?

Stefan: Because I think he loves her as much as I do. He can't be selfish with her. Not anymore.

(Caroline nods understandingly.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Elena is cleaning up the wine bottles from the sleepover last night. Damon walks in the room and leans against the doorframe. Elena doesn't look over at him, but still notices that he's there.)

Elena: Hey.

Damon: Hey back.

Elena: How was your night?

(She turns around and looks at him.)

Damon: Awful. Yours?

Elena: Same.

Damon: Elena, um... we need to talk.

(He walks towards her.)

Elena: I know that I'm sired to you, Damon.

(Damon stops and looks up at her in surprise.)

Elena: Caroline told me. That's what you and Stefan were doing, isn't it? Is there a way to break it?

Damon: Not exactly. Which is why we need to talk.

Elena: Tyler told me the bond doesn't affect how I feel, just the way I act. My feelings for you haven't changed, Damon. Nothing has changed.

Damon: Everything has changed, Elena.

Elena: Okay, fine, yeah, I mean, I've changed. So have you, Damon. And I'm happy. Just like you were yesterday morning before we knew about any of this.

Damon: You know what would make me happy? To know that this entire time that I've been completely in love with you; that what you actually felt for me; was real.

Elena: It is real. I know that it is. Damon, I know what you're about to do. Please, don't do this to me.

(Elena walks closer to Damon until they are merely inches apart.)

Damon: I don't want to do this, Elena. I'm not the good guy, remember? I'm the selfish one. I take what I want. I do what I want. I lie to my brother, I fall in love with his girl, I don't do the right thing.

(Elena looks at him, sadly.)

Damon: But I have to do the right thing by you.

(Elena takes Damon's hand and places it against her heart.)

Elena: Does this feel wrong?

(Damon looks at her in silence. Elena places one of her hands against Damon's cheek.)

Elena: Does this feel wrong?

(Elena and Damon continue to look at each other with his hand on her heart and her hand on his cheek.)


	72. O Come All Ye Faithful

**O Come, All Ye Faithful**

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE – DAMON'S ROOM**

(Elena wakes up in Damon's bed. She turns on her side and looks at Damon who is sleeping next to her. She gazes at him for a moment before he speaks up.)

Damon: This would be so much more fun if we were naked.

Elena: That was your call, not mine.

(Damon opens his eyes.)

Damon: I was being a gentleman. (He rolls over onto his back.) You shouldn't have stayed.

Elena: I know.

(Damon gets out of the bed and walks over to his dresser.)

Damon: I should have made you leave. Sent you packing. I promised Stefan.

(Elena sits up in the bed.)

Elena: I know.

(Damon takes his shirt off and takes a fresh shirt out of his drawer and puts it on.)

Damon: You're sired to me, Elena. Which means everything that you think you feel; might not even be real.

Elena: I know, Damon, but it feels real.

(Elena gets off the bed and walks over to Damon.)

Elena: And I'm not ready to let go of that.

Damon: Well, I can make you. Invoke the sire bond.

Elena: So do it.

Damon: I told him I would set you free. Right after I didn't tell him that we slept together.

Elena: So, what do you want to do?

(Damon moves closer to Elena so that their faces are merely inches apart.)

Damon: I wanna throw you back in my bed and never let you leave.

Elena: So do it.

(Damon is about to kiss Elena, but her cell phone goes off.)

Damon: Saved by the cell phone.

(Elena rolls her eyes and takes out her phone.)

Elena: I have to see Bonnie. She's teaching Jeremy how not to kill me.

(She walks back towards the bed and picks up her bag. She looks up at Damon.)

Elena: Wanna come?

**KLAUS' MANSION**

[ Natalya is watching Klaus as he paints on his canvas for the Winter wonderland charity event as she finishes her minture painting. Stefan walks into the room and looks at the painting.)

Stefan: Looks like a giant snowflake.

Klaus: I prefer to think of it as an expression of post modernism. It's my donation to the Winter Wonderland charity event.

Stefan: [ Looks over Natalya's Shoulder to see what she is painting and it's of a Mountains with Snow on the top and people playing in the snow] ''This is beautiful Natalya you're doing a donation too then.

Natalya: ''Yeah Klaus is inspiring me to do it. [She sits her Canvas down as she gets done with it and takes a last look at it] ''It's done now all I need is to take it down to the Mystic Grill.

(Adrian enters the room.)

Adrian: (to Klaus) You said it was urgent.

Klaus: Yes, take this to the Mystic Grill immediately.

Adrian: You want me to be a delivery guy?

(Klaus walks forward and closes the space between him and Adrian.)

Klaus: What I want is for you to do whatever I say. Without the attitude.

(Adrian grimaces and walks over to the painting. He picks it up and starts to leave the room.)

Klaus: And be careful with that. It's still wet.[ He sees Natalya's Canvas and was very pleased with her Painting] ''Very nice Little Mage. [He gives her a kiss on her lips as he turns back to Stefan]

Stefan: Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know.

Klaus: What is the point of my hybrids being sired to me if I can't maximize on the benefits of free labour? What are you doing here?

(Stefan walks down the stairs and into the room.)

Stefan: Elena is sired to Damon.

Klaus: I intuited as much.

Stefan: Which means I need to find the cure now more than ever and yet here you are making postmodern snowflakes.

Klaus: I've delivered.

(Klaus walks away and grabs a cloth to wipe the paint off his hands.)

Klaus: I retrieved the Hunter's sword from Italy which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the Hunter's mark. You're the one who is supposed to deliver the Hunter and his mark.

Natalya: Well, Jeremy is the hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark, but we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing all of you.

Klaus: Sounds like quite the chore. Which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a little charity work.

Stefan: Hmm, or maybe you're lying about having found the sword.

Klaus: Why would I lie to you, Stefan?

(Klaus strides past Stefan and towards a vault in the other room.)

Klaus: We're in this together.

(Stefan and Natalya follows Klaus into the other room. Klaus turns the dial on the vault and opens it up. He takes the sword out.)

Klaus: The hilt acts as a cipher which we'll use to decode the marks on Jeremy's tattoo when he's killed enough vampires to complete it.)

(Klaus places the sword down on a table. He takes a seat on the sofa and props his feet up on the same table. Stefan picks the sword up and examines it.)

Klaus: I heard you moved out of your house.

(Stefan looks at him.)

Klaus: Bit of a martyr move, hm?

Stefan: I'm not here to bond, Klaus.

(Stefan places the sword back on the table but Natalya picks it up and begins to read the words on it.)

Klaus: Oh, on the contrary, I think right now I'm the best friend you've got. [He is wondering at the serious look on Natalya's face as she moves the cipher piece and reads it] ''What is it are you looking for Natalya?

Natalya: ''This is in Aramaic langauge if I can get more of the Map on the Hunter's Tattoo I may be able to read this.

Stefan: ''You can read Aramaic. how?

Natalya: ''Stefan you know I'm a Book worm and I've spent my life reading books. and I picked up on a few things over the years while My parents where still alive.

Klaus: ''Well it is a deal then Love once we get the Tattoo finished then we can translate it and find out what it says.

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

(Adrian walks into the cellar where Tyler and Kim await him.)

Adrian: I'm sick of taking his crap. I should rip his throat out. See if he can boss us around without a larynx.

Tyler: You won't have to take it much longer.

Kim: You keep saying that, but here we are hiding, plotting a revolution that's never gonna happen.

(Hayley enters the cellar.)

Hayley: Never say never and never say I don't pull through. I found the witch that's gonna save your lives.

(Hayley smiles at Kim and Adrian.)

Adrian: Are you serious?

(Hayley continues to smile. Tyler looks from Hayley back to Adrian.)

Tyler: We promised you guys we'd free you from Klaus. You did your part by breaking your sire bond, now Hayley and I are gonna do ours.

**TOWN SQUARE – WINTER WONDERLAND EVENT**

(In the town square, the Winter Wonderland charity event is in full swing, complete with fake snow. Caroline and Tyler and standing in the middle of the square.)

Caroline: You're going to do what?!

Tyler: Hayley found a witch strong enough to do the body jump spell. You know, the Klaus specialty.

Caroline: So, you're going to put him in someone else's body and then what?

Tyler: We'll encase the body in concrete then bury it.

Caroline: Why not just desiccate him like Bonnie did?

Tyler: Because to do that spell, you have to stop a human heart. I was a little short of volunteers.

Caroline: Well, who was dumb enough to volunteer their body to be a Klaus sublet?

(Tyler sighs but doesn't respond. Caroline's face falls as she realizes that Tyler is the volunteer.)

Tyler: Okay, don't freak out.

Caroline: Freak out! Freak out?! I'm about to hemorrhage! You volunteered?!

Tyler: It's not forever. Just long enough for the hybrids to be able to completely disappear.

Caroline: Well, I can think of better ways for us to spend our senior year then you buried in concrete, Tyler.

(Caroline has grown increasingly angry, but Tyler's face remains calm. He gently grabs Caroline by the shoulders and looks directly at her.)

Tyler: This started with me. This has to end with me.

(Caroline can't seem to bear looking Tyler in the eyes. She continues to look down at the ground.)

Tyler: I need your support.

(Caroline finally looks up at him with sad eyes.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(Jeremy is outside of the house, chopping wood. He pulls the axe out of the log he just chopped and places it into a tree trunk where a small wooden stake lies. He picks up the stake and stares at it. He then throws it down, picking the axe back up and chopping another piece of wood with vigor. Suddenly, he sees Damon and Elena pull up the driveway in Damon's car. Bonnie hurries over to him.)

Bonnie: Jeremy.

(Jeremy walks in front of the car and looks at them. Bonnie stands right behind him.)

Jeremy: They shouldn't be here.

Bonnie: They're here to help you.

(Jeremy continues to stare at Elena and Damon.)

Bonnie: Do you trust me?

(Bonnie has wrapped her hands around the handle of the axe which Jeremy is still holding with a firm grip. Damon glances over at Elena who has a stony look upon her face.)

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah, I trust you.

(Jeremy releases his grip on the axe and Bonnie takes it from him. She throws the axe aside and takes his arm in her hands.)

Bonnie: Let's go inside.

(Bonnie leads Jeremy back towards the house as Jeremy continues to look at Elena and Damon. Bonnie places her hand on Jeremy's back and continues to guide him towards the house. As they approach, Shane opens the front door and walks out towards Bonnie and Jeremy.)

Damon: What the hell is Professor Shadypants doing here?

Elena: I invited him.

(Damon looks over at her, clearly not pleased with her decision making.)

(Inside the Gilbert house, Shane and Bonnie move around some furniture for the later hypnosis they will perform on Jeremy.)

Shane: Okay, listen, we are ready to get started, but before we can do that, we need her.

(Jeremy looks out the front door and sees Elena and Damon approaching.)

Shane: In here.

Elena: This is your house now, Jer.

(Jeremy walks closer to the front door.)

Elena: You have to invite me in.

(Jeremy stares at Elena but doesn't invite her in.)

Shane: Go ahead, Jeremy. Invite her in.

(Jeremy continues to stare at Elena and hesitates for a moment longer.)

Jeremy: You can come in.

(Elena enters the house. She stops in front of Jeremy and looks up at him. She gently touches his arm and walks past him, setting her bags on a counter. Jeremy looks down at his arm where she touched him and suddenly grabs the small wooden stake from his waistband and attempts to stake Elena. Elena reacts quickly and grabs him by the wrist.)

Bonnie: Jeremy!

(Elena twists Jeremy's arm around and places it behind his back. She also manages to take the stake from him and puts him in a chokehold. Jeremy struggles to release himself from her grip. Bonnie, Damon, and Shane all look on in surprise, although Elena clearly has him under control.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE – LIBRARY**

(Stefan is sitting on a couch in the library, reading through some old papers. His phone goes off and he answers it.)

Stefan: Hey, sorry, I know I'm late.

**(**Caroline is on the other end, walking across the town square through the Winter Wonderland.)

Caroline: If I'm gonna be a friend in your time of need, then you to need to work on your punctuality. I'm in a crisis. Where are you?

Stefan: I'm at my house. Why? What's wrong?

Caroline: My boyfriend is a dumbass martyr. Wait, and why are you at your house? Aren't you trying to keep your distance from Elena?

Stefan: Well, she's not here anymore. Damon took Jeremy to the Gilbert lake house with Bonnie so I guess her house is safe for her again. Hey, listen, I got Klaus to tell me a little bit more about this Hunter's sword. You know that map in Jeremy's tattoo? The sword decodes it. It's literally the key to finding the cure.

Caroline: Klaus told you this?

Stefan: Yeah, why?

Caroline: And did he happen to hand over the sword for safekeeping?

Stefan: Uh, what do you think?

(Caroline sighs.)

Stefan: What's wrong?

Caroline: We need to get our hands on that sword. Like today. Tyler and his hybrids are taking out Klaus tonight.

**MYSTIC GRILL/WINTER WONDERLAND CHARITY EVENT**

(Outside in the Town Square, children are running around in the fake snow and starting snowball fights. Inside the Grill, Natalya is admiring the postmodern snowflake Klaus painted. She seems to notice she is being watched and turns to see Klaus looking at her. He smiles at her and she turns to face him.)

Natalya: Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?

Klaus: Dickens was a dark man. You would have liked him.

(Klaus walks around the table towards her)

Natalya: Nice snowflake, by the way.

Klaus: Is my work really that literal?

Natalya: I'm serious. There's something… lonely about it.

Klaus: I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Can I offer you some champagne? (Natalya turns around and starts to walk away. Klaus pursues her.)

Natalya: I can have just one but there are too many adult eyes around. (Natalya turns around to face Klaus who has closed the gap between them.)

Natalya: Don't want to be a high school cautionary tale at the next town meeting.

Klaus: Well, then it's a good thing the high school part is nearly over. (They stare at each other for a brief moment.)

Natalya: What why do you look at me like that.

(Klaus smiles and walks closer towards her.)

Klaus: Is that our thing I come closer and you try to run you know how that Excites me? (Natalya scoffs and rolls her eyes.)

Natalya: " Your hunting for a Mate.

Klaus: You know I am [ He walks closer until their lips are touching Klaus breathes on her] '' I've walk the earth for Century's for a Woman who could match me in every way in desire, Hunger ,Love and Passion [ He gives her a Passionate Kiss on her lips then he continues to talk against her lips and watches how moist they are from his kiss] ''You Inflame me Natalya and I want to bury myself Inside you and that Nobody can take away my scent on you.

Natalya:[ Closing her eyes in a Moan as Klaus speaks to her in Seduction and Desire for her] ''So what are you really saying to me. Please don't lead me on.

Klaus: [Seeing the Look of Longing in her eyes] '' Never As soon as We are Home I will tell you my plans for you and I for now.[ Taking her mouth with his again in hunger than plants kisses on her pulse making her lean her head back thankful they are hidden by a pole] '' We better cool ourselves down unless you want me to take you in front of people,].

Natalya: ''Oh No of course I don't you make me forget my Manners Klaus. [ He steps back smiling smugly at her knowing what he does to her]

Klaus: ''I know Love you are all that is Love for me.[ He takes her hand and kisses it then puts it through his arm as they go back to the paintings]

[ Unknown to them Caroline has watched them. When she is positive that they can't see her, she takes out her phone and texts Stefan "He's here. Go.")

**KLAUS MANSION**

(Stefan rips off the handle from the vault and places it down. He opens up the vault and sees that the sword is no longer there. He seems frustrated.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE/KLAUS MANSION**

(Stefan has apparently called Damon, who is still at the lake house, and they banter with each other over the phone.)

Damon: Well, he's not walking around with it. Check the rest of the house.

Stefan: I am. I haven't found anything.

Damon: Try the sock drawer. People leave the sketchiest stuff in sock drawers.

Stefan: I'm gonna need real ideas, Damon. (In Klaus' mansion, Stefan decides to continue his search and starts by opening up an old trunk.)

Damon: Here's two: Kill Tyler before he goes to Klaus or, since Klaus has suddenly become MVP in our relay race for the cure, tell him about the hybrids and he'll kill Tyler. (Stefan sees a bunch of handwritten letters littering the bottom of the trunk. None of them are addressed to Klaus which Stefan finds curious.)

Stefan: Nobody's killing Tyler.

(Stefan picks up one of the letters and becomes silent as he reads it.)

Damon: Hello? Stefan? (Stefan finally puts the letter down and talks to Damon again.)

Stefan: Look, I know it's a touchy subject, but do you know where Elena is today? (Damon looks incredibly guilty on the other end of the line.)

Damon: I think she's running around… trying to figure out how to deprogram Jeremy.

Stefan: How'd she take it last night? You telling her to stay away from you?

(Once again, Damon looks like he is feeling guilty, especially since Stefan appears to be very sympathetic towards him.)

Damon: Not well.

Stefan: You okay?

Damon: Peachy.

(There's a moment of silence between them which Damon breaks quickly.)

Damon: Gotta go. Bonnie has enlisted Dr. Evil in her plan and I have to thwart him.

(Damon quickly hangs up his phone.)

(Inside the lake house, Shane has started up the pendulum of a metronome which ticks slowly back and forth. There are also candles lit. Shane tightens some thick leather straps around Jeremy's wrist which ties Jeremy down into a chair. Jeremy has his eyes shut and appears to be in a trance. Bonnie and Elena sit next to each other and across from Jeremy.)

Shane: All Jeremy feels when he sees a vampire is a burning desire to kill them, even if consciously he doesn't want to. As in your case (he looks at Elena) it's his subconscious that's calling the shots.

Bonnie: Persuasion helps reverse your subconscious thoughts.

Shane: Think of it as kind of a conditioned response, right? See vampire, kill vampire. What I'm doing is creating kind of a middle step. It's like a detour, where his subconscious learns to recognize you as someone he loves, someone he wants to protect. And that gives him a choice. He can choose to take the detour instead of the conditioned response.

(Shane sits on the table next to Jeremy and speaks to Elena.)

Shane: Okay. Talk to him. He'll listen.

Elena: I'm not sure what to say.

Shane: You chose to do this here at your family's vacation house, right? So, maybe just start by telling him why.

(Elena nods.)

Elena: Every holiday, we came here. This place was family. And when mom and dad died, Jenna made us come here and we thought it was an awful idea, but it was like they were here with us.

(Jeremy opens his eyes and looks at Elena. Bonnie smiles and looks from Jeremy to Elena.)

Elena: They would have wanted us to stick together, Jer. To fight for each other, no matter what.

(Elena becomes silent and Jeremy continues to look at her.)

Shane: Jeremy, how do you feel about Elena right now?

(Elena looks at him, eagerly.)

Jeremy: She ruined our lives. She's not even my real sister. She's just the reason that everyone I've ever loved has died. She means nothing to me. I will kill her even if that means I die myself.

(Elena starts to get upset. Shane raps his knuckles against the wooden table which brings Jeremy out of his trance. He looks from Shane to Elena.)

Jeremy: Did it work?

(Bonnie, Shane, and Elena do not respond and look disappointed in the results of this hypnosis.)

**ALLEYWAY BY THE MYSTIC GRILL**

(Stefan is leaning against the wall in the alleyway. Caroline approaches him and he stands up to face her.)

Caroline: Hey.

Stefan: Hey.

Caroline: Did you find the sword?

Stefan: Nope.

Caroline: What are we gonna do now?

Stefan: Klaus is the only shot we have at finding the cure. We need him. Tyler has to call it off.

Tyler: Well, that's not gonna happen.

(Stefan turns around and looks at Tyler who has appeared on the stairway. Tyler looks at Caroline.)

Tyler: You told him?

(Tyler walks down the remaining steps towards Caroline and Stefan.)

Tyler: I've had twelve hybrids sworn to secrecy for a month. I have Hayley and a witch risking their lives and you're blabbing my plan to him?

(Stefan steps forward, closing the gap between him and Tyler.)

Stefan: Look, all I'm asking you for is a little bit of time, okay?

Tyler: How long? An hour? A day? Because every minute that goes by that we don't do this, they're at risk. You and Klaus already served one of them up for Jeremy to kill.

(Tyler looks over Stefan's shoulder at Caroline, who looks down shamefully. He looks back at Stefan.)

Tyler: I don't owe you anything.

(Tyler turns around and starts to walk away.)

Tyler: I'm taking him out.

(Stefan uses his super speed and moves in front of Tyler, frightening him.)

Stefan: I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that.

Caroline: Stefan.

Stefan: (looks at Caroline) I'm sorry but I can't.

Caroline: Stefan.

(Caroline is looking over Stefan's shoulder. Stefan turns around and sees a half dozen of the hybrids standing on the stairs behind him. Caroline turns around and sees the remaining hybrids in the alleyway, blocking any means of escape.)

Tyler: Sorry man, but you don't have a choice.

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(Elena is sitting on the edge of the dock by the lake, still looking upset about what Jeremy said. Damon approaches her with a bottle of bourbon in hand.)

Damon: You're not allowed to feel this sorry for yourself unless you're sitting on a bar stool.

(Damon sits down in a position so that he is facing her. He uncorks the bottle of bourbon.)

Damon: Fortunately, I travel with the bar.

Elena: It didn't work. I shouldn't have put so much hope into reprogramming someone's mind. If it were that easy, then you and I wouldn't be in this situation.

(She looks over at him and they stare at each other for a moment. Elena is clearly looking for confirmation from Damon.)

Elena: Right? (sighs) Last time I was here, I was so completely in love with Stefan. Now, it's barely a memory. Is that the sire bond? Or just that I'm so happy to be here with you?

(Elena places her hand on Damon's cheek. Damon looks as if he feels uncomfortable about this situation. Elena looks at him but he only glances at her.)

Damon: Maybe there's something else they can try.

(Elena takes her hand away from his cheek. Damon gets up and walks back into the house, leaving Elena alone.)

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

(Tyler takes a chain from on top of a box.)

Caroline: Tyler!

Tyler: Keep them down here until we're ready to bring Klaus in. (He drops the chains in front of Kim.) Use these if you have to.

(Stefan walks closer to Tyler.)

Stefan: Come on, Tyler, this is bigger than you. It's about more than revenge for us.

(Tyler closes the gap between them.)

Tyler: I know what it's about for you, Stefan. It's about the cure. You know what happens to a hybrid when he's cured of being a vampire? We go back to being werewolves; turning on every full moon. We could give a rat's ass about the cure.

(Tyler walks past Stefan. Caroline steps forward towards Tyler.)

Caroline: Tyler, come on.

Tyler: I needed you on my side, Care. That's all I wanted.

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(Jeremy is inside, sitting on the sofa, looking through old family photos. Bonnie walks into the room.)

Bonnie: You okay? Shane wants to try again.

(Jeremy gets up and looks at her. Damon enters the room.)

Damon: Survey says: Ehhh. Professor Shane has been dipping into the magical herbs a little too much; if he thinks using a vampire to suppress the need to kill another one is gonna work on a Hunter. It's like dangling a cheeseburger in front of someone on a master cleanse. Just find someone else to attach your warm and fuzzy detour feelings to.

(Over the course of Damon's little speech, he has glanced at Bonnie numerous times, clearly hinting to Jeremy who he should place his feelings on.)

Damon: Gee, I wonder who that could be.

(Jeremy looks at Bonnie.)

Jeremy: You.

(Bonnie looks at him, slightly shocked.)

Jeremy: I feel that way about you.

(Bonnie looks at him with a small smile. Jeremy can't help but grin as well.)

Damon: Well, this isn't awkward at all. I'll be anywhere else.

(Bonnie sighs deeply as Damon leaves the room. Jeremy and Bonnie stand in the room together alone with awkward vibes coming off of them.)

(Outside, Elena is standing at the end of the dock, wrapped in a blanket. Shane walks up to her and stands beside her.)

Shane: It was good thinking using Bonnie as Jeremy's emotional touch zone. Damon is very intuitive. Yeah, Bonnie told me about your relationship with him. I don't mean to pry, obviously.

Elena: It's complicated.

Shane: Uh huh.

Elena: Any ideas how to hypnotize me out of it?

Shane: You know, in all my world travels, the one spell that I've never found is how to break somebody from loving too much. Trust me, I've looked.

(Elena looks at him, confused, which urges Shane to explain.)

Shane: My wife and son died. I was just – I was trying to figure out a way not to miss them.

(Elena's compassion begins to show when she looks upset. Suddenly, Damon starts to walk towards them with an axe in hand.)

Damon: If your hypno herbs work, we should be singing "Kumbaya" around the fire by dinner.

(Damon stops and stands a few feet away from Elena and Shane, holding up the axe.)

Damon: So now, tell me why I'm not killing you?

(Elena takes a step towards Damon.)

Elena: Damon.

Damon: I'm serious. Why are you after the vampire cure?

(Shane walks forward a few steps towards Damon, not taking his eyes off him.)

Shane: I didn't say I was looking for the cure, but I can tell you where to find it.

(Damon closes the gap between them.)

Damon: Klaus' sword will tell us where to find it.

Shane: The sword will lead you there, sure, but so can I.

Elena: What? How?

(Shane continues to look at Damon.)

Shane: Cause I've already been there.

(Elena and Damon look at each other, shocked.)

**TOWN SQUARE**

(Carol Lockwood and April are walking through the Winter Wonderland event together.)

Carol: Instruct the guests to drop their donations at the gift tree in the Grill.

April: Yes ma'am.

(Carol stops and hands April a checklist of some kind.)

Carol: Excuse me.

(Carol sees Tyler walking her way.)

Carol: There you are!

(Carol grabs two glasses of champagne off a tray carried by a waitress. She hands one to Tyler.)

Carol: Quick. A toast before people can judge us.

(Tyler holds his glass up and Carol clinks hers to his. They take a sip, but Carol notices that her son's face expresses concern.)

Carol: What's wrong?

(Carol and Tyler are sitting on a bench together, away from the hullabaloo of the party. Tyler has explained his plan to entrap Klaus' essence in his body and then bury himself. Carol is silent.)

Tyler: Please say something.

Carol: But you'll miss graduation. Which I guess is a ridiculous thing to worry about.

Tyler: I'm their Alpha. They're looking to me to help them.

(Carol looks down and nods sadly.)

Carol: You do what you have to do, Tyler.

(Tyler looks surprised.)

Carol: Well, don't look so shocked, I'm trying to channel your father. He'd be proud of you, you know? You're a leader of people just like he was.

Tyler: Thank you, Mom.

(Carol smiles at him and although she is sad of the prospect of never seeing her son again, she wraps her arms around him, embracing him for what could be the last time.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(In the living area, Elena and Shane sit across from each other, while Damon stands next to the couch Elena is sitting on. Shane unwraps an old rock from a cloth.)

Damon: It's a rock.

Shane: It's not just any rock.

Damon: Hm, so is this that silly little wives tale that you told at the occult exhibit?

(Damon walks over to the bar behind the couch and grabs a bottle of alcohol.)

Shane: Right, long story short. Once upon a time, there was a witch named Silas who loved a girl, who wanted to be with her forever, so he and his best friend, another witch, made an immortality spell and then Silas' best friend witch got jealous and killed Silas' girl before he had a chance to make her immortal. Well, cursed to an eternity without his one true love, Silas finds a way to reverse the immortality spell and then before he has the chance to take it, his former friend buries him underground, leaving him and the cure to rot.

Elena: So, it's a cure for immortality?

Shane: Human blood is the life force of an immortal. No more immortality, no more need to feed on blood, you dig up Silas and you've got your cure.

(Elena and Damon look at Shane, still soaking in this new information.)

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

(The hybrids are still keeping Caroline and Stefan prisoner in the cellar.)

Caroline: Ugh, this is ridiculous. We are not hostages!

Kim: Sure you are, sweetie. (Caroline glares at her and super speeds to stand right in front of her. Caroline and Kim stare each other down. Stefan's phone starts to ring. The other hybrids start to advance on him.)

Stefan: Relax. (They all stop in their tracks.) It's my brother. (He answers the phone.) What's up?

Damon: Don't ask how or why or who, but I just found the answer to your Tyler problem. (Stefan listens to the rest of what Damon has to say which is not heard by us.)

Stefan: You're kidding. (Stefan hangs up his phone and looks at Caroline.)We don't need the sword.

(Caroline subtly raises her eyebrows at this revealing information.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(The Hunter's mark that Jeremy had drawn of Connor's tattoo is lying on the table and Shane is telling Elena and Jeremy what parts of the mark mean.)

Shane: This is the mark of the Brotherhood of the Five.

(He points to the part of the tattoo on the hand.)

Shane: And up the arm, you have the murder of a girl by a witch. The symbols in the vines are your map, which obviously, you no longer need. When this mark is complete, it will contain the spell that we need to dig up Silas.

Damon: And where'd you say he was buried? Oh, I forgot, you didn't.

Shane: You've threatened to kill me, what, like three times already this week.

Damon: (nods) Yeah.

Shane: The location is how I'm gonna survive your bad moods.

Elena: And what's in it for you? If not the cure, then what?

Shane: I'm in this for Silas, alright, up until this point he's only been myth.

Damon: So write a thesis.

Shane: Would you rather be the guy who writes about Noah's Ark or the one who sails it down the Hudson River?

(Shane stands up and folds the paper with the Hunter's mark drawing. Damon has his hand out for the drawing and he looks down at Elena as Shane places the drawing into his open hand.)

Damon: I'm not buying it.

Shane: You don't have to buy anything. (To Elena) You just have to believe that I can fix your brother. And when his Hunter's mark is complete, I'm gonna take you to the cure.

(Shane walks out of the room.)

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Caroline walks into the bathroom with Tyler and Hayley following her in. Caroline turns and looks at them.)

Tyler: How the hell did you even get out?

Caroline: I got out because even your idiot hybrids recognize the stupidity of your Alpha hybrid murder plan.

Tyler: I'm not going to fight with you anymore, Caroline.

Caroline: Oh, we're going to do plenty of fighting, the second that you shove Klaus into someone else's body.

Tyler: We've been through this; I don't have anyone else's body.

Caroline: Yeah, well I do.

Hayley: What? Who?

Caroline: Klaus' sister, Rebekah.

(Hayley and Tyler look at her curiously.)

Caroline: She's got a dagger in her. Stefan's been hiding her coffin in the tunnels. We dump Klaus into her body, bury her, we just killed two Original birds with one stone.

(Tyler continues to stare at Caroline and starts to smile at her brilliant idea.)

Hayley: It's too late to change the plan.

(Tyler and Caroline look at her for a moment. Tyler turns back and faces Caroline.)

Tyler: Call Bonnie.

(Caroline smiles.)

Tyler: Make sure it will work.

Hayley: Tyler!

(Tyler turns around and looks at Hayley.)

Tyler: It's a brilliant plan, Hayley.

(He looks back at Caroline.)

Tyler: You're a genius. I love you.

(He grabs her face in his hands and kisses her. Caroline giggles and kisses him back.)

Caroline: I love you. Even when I hate you.

(Hayley turns around and pulls out her phone. She sends a text to Shane saying "We have a problem" and another one saying "The plan is falling apart." Behind her, Caroline continues to giggle gleefully.) Tyler: I got to go find my mom. Let her know I might actually graduate. (Tyler exits the bathroom.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(Shane has received Hayley's text and looks at it. Shane texts her back the message "Fix it." He walks down the stairs and over towards Jeremy and Bonnie. Bonnie has hypnotized Jeremy again who has his eyes shut.) Shane: How's it going? Bonnie: I think we're making progress. (Bonnie's phone starts to ring and she picks it up.) Bonnie: Caroline, hey.

**(The shots alternate between Caroline in the bathroom and Bonnie at the lakehouse.)**

Caroline: Bonnie, I need you to think fast. I know that the daggers don't work on Klaus but what if we put his essence into Rebekah? It'll work, right? Say it'll work!

(Bonnie gets up and walks off so she can hear Caroline better.)

Bonnie: Slow down, slow down, what – what's happening?

Caroline: Just, come on, Bonnie. Will it work?

(Hayley looks down at her phone and reads the text Shane has just sent her.)

Bonnie: Yeah, I don't see why not.

Caroline: Uh, Bonnie Bennett, I love you!

Bonnie: Do you need my help? I can leave Elena here with Jeremy.

Caroline: Elena? She's there too?

Bonnie: Yeah, she came with Damon. Who's being slightly less horrible than usual. (Caroline is clearly angered by the fact that Elena and Damon are still with each other.)

Caroline: You know what? I can't deal with this right now. (Caroline hangs up on Bonnie. She turns and sees Hayley in front of the door.)

Caroline: She said it would work.

Hayley: I gathered. Congratulations.

Caroline: Thank you. (Caroline walks towards the door and Hayley steps aside. Before Caroline can open the door, Hayley grabs her from behind and snaps her neck, temporarily killing Caroline. Caroline falls to the floor.)

Hayley: My pleasure.

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(Elena pulls out a box of holiday decorations from a closet. Damon is sitting on a table. Elena places the box on a table.)

Elena: Jer and I should take these decorations home with us. We could use the holiday cheer.

Damon: Look at you, suddenly poly optimist.

Elena: I think Shane's gonna get us through this. I trust him.

(Damon scoffs, shakes his head, and rolls his eyes.)

Elena: But you clearly don't.

Damon: Maybe because I think he blew up twelve people at the Young farm.

Elena: What?

Damon: Little tip, Professor, I heard you before you even took your first step.

(Shane is standing in the doorway behind Damon.)

Shane: I see we're back to the false accusation part of our relationship.

Elena: (to Shane) What is he talking about?

Shane: Damon discovered that I was in contact with Pastor Young prior to the explosion at the Young farm.

(Shane walks into the room over towards Elena, talking directly to her.)

Shane: And the Pastor was severely depressed. He had lost his wife to cancer and he sought me out for a little supernatural assistance. I tried to help but he was too far gone. I just – I never expected that he would take eleven innocents with him.

(Jeremy and Bonnie suddenly enter the room. They all look at them.)

Jeremy: Elena.

(Damon gets up and walks closer to them. Jeremy has a stake in his hand.)

Jeremy: (to Damon) It's okay. I think we've got this.

(Bonnie walks towards Elena.)

Bonnie: Elena, don't move, okay? No matter what.

(Elena sees the stake in Jeremy's hand and seems nervous.)

Shane: Jeremy, remember the detour. Choose the right path.

(Jeremy nods and starts to walk towards Elena. Damon intercepts him, blocking his way. Jeremy looks over at Bonnie who smiles at him. Jeremy looks down at the stake, then holds it up for Damon to take. Damon takes it from him and lets him walk over to Elena. Jeremy stops in front of Elena and wraps his arms around her. Elena wraps her arms back around him and smiles. Bonnie smiles at them as well. Shane looks at them for a moment then takes his phone out of his pocket. Hayley has sent him a text saying "I'll fix it. You'll get your twelve.")

**TOWN SQUARE – WINTER WONDERLAND EVENT**

(Hayley is talking to Klaus and Natalya in the middle of the square. Stefan sees the pair and watches them. Hayley walks off, leaving Klaus and Natalya alone. Stefan walks up to them.)

Klaus: She doesn't like me much.

Natalya: ''Where have you been all day?

Stefan: I've been around.

Klaus: I'm not interested in vagary, Stefan. You've been dodgy now, do you have something to share with me or should I compel it out of you?

Stefan: I broke into your safe to look for the sword.

Klaus: Why?

Stefan: Because I don't trust you.

Klaus: I showed you the sword. I explained its value. I've been on your side the entire time. What do you want from me? A secret brotherhood handshake?

Stefan: I found the letters. You've had a few pen pals over the centuries. (Klaus smiles smugly at him.)

Klaus: Well, is keeping my victims' letters really so different from writing their names on a wall? Like you did, Ripper. (Stefan doesn't respond. Klaus smiles even more smugly now. Suddenly, Klaus sees Adrian over Stefan's shoulder and his face falls. He walks past Stefan and towards him but stops midway. He turns back to talk to Stefan.)

Klaus: Loneliness, Stefan.

(Stefan turns around and faces him.)

Klaus: That's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away. And we're left with nothing. So, gathering other peoples' letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that in the end we're left infinitely and utterly alone.

(Klaus turns and walks off with Adrian as Stefan watches them go.)

Natalya: ''So you and Caroline has made sure that I keep Klaus busy for you so you can what Kill him. You know you can't do that Stefan.

Stefan: ''Tyler has been working on Unsireing the Werewolves from Klaus and we needed someone to keep him busy and we knew you loved him so it made it easy for us to to make sure that you were with Klaus all week long.

Natalya: ''Do you realize what this is going to do to him when he finds out about this he is going to Kill Tyler for this. What have you all done. [ Horror on her face as she realize that they all used her to keep Klaus from finding out about there Plans and kinda Hurt] This will Destroy him Stefan' 'Thanks Stefan like I didn't have enough to worry about.[ She walks away from him shaking her head as she tries to find Klaus]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(April enters the restroom and tries to open up the stall door, but it is jammed.)

April: Oh, sorry.

(April then seems to worry that something might be wrong in the stall and knocks gently.)

April: Oh, hello, are you okay? Um…

(April opens the door of the stall and Caroline's body falls to the ground. April backs away in shock.)

April: Oh my gosh!

(April kneels down next to her body and shakes her by the shoulders.)

April: Caroline!

(April places her fingers on her neck, trying to find a pulse, but can't seem to find one. She starts to panic.)

April: Somebody help! Help!

(April quickly gets up and frantically tries to leave the bathroom, but Caroline finally awakens from the dead and uses her super speed to get in front of the door before April can leave.)

April: Holy crap!

Caroline: Have you seen Hayley?

(April turns around and looks down where Caroline used to be, clearly confused. Caroline acts very nonchalant about the whole thing and takes out her phone to call Stefan. April looks back at Caroline.)

April: You didn't have a pulse. You were dead.

(Caroline glances at her but does not help April calm down by any means. In fact, she was probably about to make it worse.)

Caroline: Stefan, it's me. That little werewolf slut has lost her mind. Go to the Lockwood Cellar and make sure that Rebekah's body is still there. I'm gonna find Tyler. Hayley is trying to screw this up.

(Caroline hangs up her phone and looks at April with a smile. She walks over to her and gently grabs her shoulders. April looks at her, completely horrified. Caroline starts to compel her.)

Caroline: Forget everything you just saw and heard. You are Miss Mystic Falls and you have duties to fulfill.

April: (still scared) Okay.

(April quickly walks out of the restroom, not looking at Caroline as she leaves. Caroline breathes a sigh of relief. When Caroline walks out of the restroom, Matt intercepts her.)

Matt: There you are. Stefan's been looking for you. Adrian's leading Klaus to the Cellar.

Caroline: How come the only time April Young isn't following you around like a lost puppy is when I'm lying dead with a broken neck?

(Caroline pulls her phone out and looks down at it.)

Matt: April saw you?

Caroline: Yeah, it's okay, I compelled her.

Matt: No, she's – she's wearing Jeremy's vervain bracelet.

(Caroline looks up at him, horrified.)

Matt: She can't be compelled.

**TOWN SQUARE**

(Tyler is on the phone and leaving a voice message for his mom.)

Tyler: Hey mom, I don't see you. Things have changed, it's gonna be fine.

(Tyler sees Hayley walking through the crowd.)

Tyler: I'll be back later. I'll pick you up.

(He hangs up and walks over to Hayley.)

Tyler: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking the witch to the Cellar.

Hayley: There is no witch, Tyler.

Tyler: What?

Hayley: I made it up.

**THE WOODS**

(Kim and the other hybrids are waiting in the woods.)

Kim: Where the hell is the witch? Adrian should be here any minute.

(There is a rushing noise that all the hybrids hear. They turn around and see Adrian.)

Adrian: Kim.

(Suddenly, Adrian's heart is torn from his body.)

Kim: No!

**TOWN SQUARE**

Hayley: I never intended for you to put Klaus down. I needed him for the sacrifice.

Tyler: The what?

**THE WOODS**

(Adrian falls down on his knees. Klaus stands behind him holding out his bloody heart in his hand. He drops it on the floor. His face shows nothing but pure rage. He has the Hunter's sword in his hand and begins to rush at the hybrids, slashing at them with the sword.)

**TOWN SQUARE**

Hayley: I don't know how to explain it, but I made a deal with someone who can help me find my family.

Tyler: What are you talking about? What kind of deal?

Hayley: There needed to be twelve for the sacrifice, Tyler.

**THE WOODS**

(Klaus has slashed at one of the hybrids who falls to the ground, dead. Another hybrid jumps at him, ready to attack him, but Klaus slices her head off with the sword.)

**TOWN SQUARE**

Tyler: Twelve what?

**THE WOODS**

(Klaus slashes at another hybrid's throat with the sword.)

**TOWN SQUARE**

Hayley: I'm sorry.

**THE WOODS**

(Klaus throws the sword at another hybrid and pinning him to a tree.)

**TOWN SQUARE**

Tyler: Hayley, what did you do?

**THE WOODS**

(Klaus rips the hybrid's, that is pinned to the tree, heart out of his chest.)

**TOWN SQUARE**

Hayley: If you run now, you might make it out alive.

(Tyler looks at her with a mixture of horror and shock.)

**THE WOODS**

(Klaus takes the sword out of the now dead hybrid's chest and slashes the throat of another one of his hybrids.)

**TOWN SQUARE**

(Tyler continues to stare at Hayley while he backs away. He turns around and dashes through the crowd.)

**THE WOODS**

(Klaus stands in the midst of all the dead hybrids. He breathes heavily and has blood splashed across the front of his shirt. He hears Kim crying and hiding down in the Lockwood Cellar. He proceeds to follow her. Kim trips down the remaining stairs and looks up from the floor as Klaus walks down towards her. She attempts to back away from him. She gets up and grabs the bars of the Cellar, trying to find a way out as she continues to sob. She turns and looks at Klaus.)

Klaus: Where is Tyler Lockwood?

(Kim continues to cry, but does not answer. Klaus points the sword at her throat and moves closer towards her.)

Klaus: You'd do well to answer me, love.

(Klaus places the blade against her throat and screams in her face.)

Klaus: Where is he?!

Kim: I don't know.

Klaus: Wrong answer.

(Klaus pushes the blade into her throat. Kim gasps for air, but Klaus successfully presses the blade through her neck and chops her head off. He turns around and starts to walk off. His face is not full of rage anymore but seemingly full of sadness and loneliness. He breathes out a sigh. In the Woods outside the Cellar Natalya is walking slowly through and seeing all the dead Hybrids and was crying as she feels Klaus's Pain and see's him as he comes up the steps and he sees her)

Natalya: [ She runs towards him] ''Oh god Klaus how could this happen Why would they do this.

Klaus: ''To Kill me so that They wouldn't be sired to me anymore. [ He tries to control himself knowing he wasn't in control of his Wolf part that is angry as he smells her perfume] ''Love I think you need to leave this isn't the time to give me Comfort I'm to angry.

Natalya: ''Klaus you are not alone you have me Let me take away your Pain. [ She takes his face in her hands but he pulls away to walk further in the woods as she stands there watching him] ''Klaus listen to me even if they did all this and they have all been wrong about you Please don't let this destroy you and that you're not alone you have me .

[ Klaus closes his eyes as he hears this and then he just couldn't stop what happened next as he rushes back to her and takes her mouth with his Hungerly he tightens his hands on her hair and forces her head back Licking and kissing down her neck to her chest and then his hands go to her Shirt and sweater and rips them down caressing her Breasts as he feeds at her neck with his fangs taking her blood and then he forces her down on the ground forcing a hand between her legs to take off her underwear and Caresses her there not slowing down at all as he scratches her on her thigh turning her over onto her stomach as he uses his teeth at her shoulders to pin her down as his hands pulls her hips and he slams inside her Natalya cries out as he takes her like a Wolf claiming his mate in a Submissive position Klaus with a hand he pulls her head back to Lick at her Neck as he pistons inside her making her Moan as he thrust inside in a Rough way. not being gentle at all Natalya feeling everything he was doing to her knowing she was taking everything that he was and didn't care that he was hurting her Hips by digging his Claws in her as he pounds inside tears comes down her eyes as Klaus takes her the way he is a Wolf taking his Life Mate the way Nature wants them to be.]

Natalya: ''Ha...Ha Klaus I love you ...ha the way you are ...Don't Hide from me.[He bends down to Lick her spin and lays his head in between her shoulders as he moves his hips in a slow movement Then when he hears her speak her love for him makes him speed up some more knowing she will always except him for who he is man and Beast.]

[ Klaus turns her around on her back so he can lay on top of her as he takes her mouth with his as he thrusts back inside her Natalya leaning her head back as he sucks hard on her neck as he takes her Natalya then takes her hands and leans up and holds his face to her as she kisses him and gasps as he licks on her lips feeling such Pleasure course through her at his sensational movements as he moves his hips and Pounds into her then his arms hugs her to him as he moves in her hard and fast Natalya holds him with her arms as their Bodies move together in Love and it was an Hour before Klaus finally came down from that Wonderful place and he realizes he still had a problem to deal with and that his hybrids betrayed him all because of Tyler so he pulls away from Natalya regrettable as she tries to pull her shattered clothes around her but unsuccessful so Klaus Smilling a little at her discomfort he gives her his Jacket to pull around her then he kisses her on the lips]

Klaus: ''My Love you are so Beautiful you will always be the One for me.[ He hugs her Tightly smelling his scent all over her making him possessive then he pulls back from her] ''There is something I must do and I would like for you to go Home and wait up for me I want to make love to you all night long.[She shivers with anticipation at his words hugging herself] ''Now leave I don't want you to see what I'm about to do.

[ Natalya Nods at him sadly then she runs out of the woods with tears coming out of her's eyes thinking about what he has on his mind knowing that he is still hurting from all this]

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(Jeremy, Bonnie, and Elena are rummaging through the boxes of holiday decorations. Jeremy pulls out a string of mistletoe.)

Jeremy: Hey, check this out.

Elena: Jenna used that to make out with Logan Fell.

(Elena looks out onto the deck where Damon is sitting on the railing. She smiles at him and waves him to come in. Damon smiles at her but looks away. Elena grabs the strand of mistletoe and walks out to him instead.)

Elena: Of all the drama, you're missing the actual fun part.

(Elena holds the mistletoe over her head and Damon looks up at it.)

Damon: Elena, we can't. I can't.

(Elena lowers the mistletoe and looks at him.)

Elena: Damon, you can't keep telling me that this isn't real. I know how I feel and that you feel it too, so stop fighting it.

(Damon doesn't respond but looks into the house at Bonnie and Jeremy.)

Damon: It's good to see you like that. All normal with your brother. I want that again for you.

(Damon stands up.)

Damon: Christmas was always mine and Stefan's favorite holiday when we were kids. Not that I've celebrated it since. I kind of miss that.

Elena: You're thinking about how upset he'll be when he finds out that you and I are together.

Damon: I've been lying to him all day.

Elena: No, you were helping me with Jeremy.

Damon: The point is not what I was doing. The point is that I'm here with you. I was supposed to invoke the sire bond, Elena, send you away. I was supposed to do the right thing by you and the right thing by my brother. Which is what I'm gonna do right now.

(Elena frowns at him. Damon begins to invoke the sire bond.)

Damon: You're gonna go home.

Elena: What? No, Damon.

Damon: I'm gonna stay here with Jeremy. I'm gonna help him complete the mark. I'll teach him how to hunt, I'll protect him, and we'll kill vampires without you.

Elena: Damon, please.

Damon: I'm setting you free, Elena. This is what I want. This is what will make me happy.

(Elena looks at him with tears in her eyes.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Caroline walks into the parlor where Stefan is sitting on the sofa.)

Caroline: Matt can't find April. I can't reach Tyler. This is a disaster.

(Caroline sits down on the sofa across from Stefan. Stefan remains silent and Caroline looks at him.)

Caroline: Is this you in crisis mode? Cause it's a lot more subtle than mine.

Stefan: You know I thought I'd be happier watching Klaus get led away to his slaughter, but for some reason I can't help but feel kind of guilty.

Caroline: Yeah, you and me both. All day I've been trying to remind myself of all the horrible things he's done.

Stefan: See that's the thing Natalya was right all along, we've all done horrible things.

(Stefan gets up and stands next to the sofa, looking at Caroline.)

Stefan: And I'm sitting here, trying to figure out what makes us any better than him. And I think it's just that, we have family we can trust.

Caroline: Yeah, you're right, Stefan. Trust is everything. Have you heard from Damon?

Stefan: Yeah, he's still with Jeremy at the lake house.

Caroline: Did he happen to mention where Elena was?

(Caroline avoids his gaze until the end of the question, when she glances up at him. Stefan looks at her with a questioning gaze. He moves closer towards her.)

Stefan: Wait, why are you – why are you asking me this?

(Caroline looks up at him with a very meaningful look, but doesn't say anything. Stefan can guess as much from the look she is giving him though. He sits back down the couch.)

Stefan: They're together, aren't they?

(Stefan looks incredibly upset. Caroline also looks guilty and sad for Stefan.)

Stefan: How together are they?

(Caroline looks away and doesn't answer.)

Stefan: Caroline, tell me. How together are they?

(Caroline looks down at the ground and licks her lips nervously. She still doesn't respond, but Stefan finally realizes just how together Damon and Elena are.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(Jeremy opens Bonnie's car door for her. They look at each other with a smile.)

Jeremy: Thank you.

(Bonnie hugs Jeremy. Jeremy embraces her back and closes her eyes as he holds her. Elena and Damon exit the house together. Jeremy and Bonnie pull apart and Jeremy smiles at her. Bonnie gets in the car and Jeremy closes the door for her. Jeremy walks back towards the house and waves goodbye to Elena. Elena smiles at him and turns to look at Damon as Jeremy walks in the house.)

Elena: I was ready to fight you on this, but suddenly every part of my body is telling me that I need to get in this car and leave you.

Damon: So do it.

(Elena looks up at him for a moment then gently kisses Damon's lips. Damon opens the passenger side door for her and Elena gets in.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Caroline is still sitting on the sofa, watching Stefan, who has stood back up and knocks over one of the chess pieces on the chess board gently. But suddenly, he knocks the board off the table with such force that it flies halfway across the room. He proceeds to knock the end table and it flies across the room as well. Caroline closes her eyes and starts to cry. Stefan breathes heavily as he stares blankly at nothing.)

**THE WOODS**

(Tyler walks into the small clearing where all of the dead hybrids lie. He looks around at all of his dead friends with sadness.)

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

(Down in the cellar, Tyler sees Kim's dead body. He walks out of the cellar, clearly in anguish. He does not notice that April is hiding behind the wall. She is in tears and looks very frightened. She hears Tyler leave and walks out from behind the wall. She approaches the coffin lying in the middle of the cellar and opens it. She sees Rebekah daggered in the coffin and April starts to gasp for air.)

**TOWN SQUARE**

(Carol Lockwood is leaving a voice message for Tyler.)

Carol: Tyler, honey, you're supposed to be my sober cab. I think I drank half the party.

(Carol hangs up her phone and sits down on the edge of a stone fountain. She puts her champagne glass down next to her and takes her shawl off. Klaus approaches her.)

Klaus: Good evening, Carol. You're looking for Tyler. I'd like to have a word with him myself.

(Klaus is still covered in the blood of the hybrids and has a bottle of champagne clutched in one of his hands. Carol looks up at him, terrified.)

Carol: Klaus, please, don't hurt him. He's my son. He's all I have.

Klaus: And you're all he has. There's a beautiful symmetry to that, don't you think?

(Klaus grabs Carol by the back of the neck. Carol screams, but Klaus dunks her head into the water surrounding the fountain. Carol struggles to fight Klaus off but he continues to hold her head under. Finally, Carol takes her last breath and the life leaves her eyes. Klaus takes his hand off her neck and walks away, leaving Carol's body in the fountain.)


	73. After School Special

**After School**

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

(A memorial service for Carol Lockwood in the gym of the high school.)

Liz: Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy leads to healing, that one community is stronger than a thousand of its members. But how does a community stay strong after losing its leader? And Carol was so much more than a leader; she was an open-minded friend and a concerned mother, taken from us too soon by a terrible accident.

(Camera focuses on Tyler)

Tyler: Screw this.

Caroline: What? Tyler? Tyler?

(Tyler stands up and leaves the gym)

Liz: Please join me in observing a minute silence in her memory.

(Everyone puts their heads down for the minute of silence. Natalya looks over to the other side of the gym and sees Rebekah. She closes her eyes and looks over again, but finds Rebekah isn't there anymore.)

Bonnie: Are you okay?

Natalya: Be right back.

(Natalya stands up and leaves the gym.)

Liz: Thank you so much. In the wake of this tragedy, the town has selected an interim mayor. Many of you may already know him. Please welcome Mr. Rudy Hopkins.

Rudy: Thank you so much, Sheriff. Carol Lockwood put this town first...

**SCHOOL HALLWAY**

(Elena is walking down the hallway and stops when she hears someone crying, she turns around the corner and finds April .)

Elena: April, what's wrong?

April: Nothing. I'm fine.

Elena: But you're crying?

April: It's just the whole mayor thing, you know. It's bringing stuff up about my dad.

(Elena nods.)

April: And I know you're a vampire.

(Elena looks shocked)

Elena: Wait, what?

(Rebekah comes out of nowhere and snaps Elena's neck.)

April: Was that necessary?

Rebekah: No, but it was fun.[ Natalya comes out of the Gym and see's Rebekah standing over Elena]

Natalya: ''Rebekah where have you been?

(Rebekah smiles)

Rebekah: ''Oh so you don't now about Klaus daggering me well this is going to be fun.

Natalya: ''What did you do to Elena?

Rebekah: ''We are going to play a game of Truth or Dare. I'm going to make everyone to tell the truth for a change starting with Elena and Stefan.]

(All the students are coming out of the gym. Caroline is walking through the crowd talking on her phone. The shots alternate between Caroline at the school and Stefan at the Grill.)

Caroline: Hey, you just missed the mandatory school assembly.

Stefan: Well, that's because I'm at a mandatory all-day drinking party.

Caroline: Seriously? You decided to go on a ripper bender now?

Stefan: My brother slept with Elena. It kinda puts a damper on things.

Caroline: First of all, you weren't supposed to know that, and second of all, Tyler is already spiraling, and he gets top priority.

Stefan: His mother just died. What do you expect?

Caroline: I'm his girlfriend. I expect him to talk to me. Instead, he's all angry, and it doesn't help that everyone keeps referring to his mother's death as an accident, which is just a really polite way of saying she was drunk.

Stefan: You think Klaus killed her?

Caroline: Hmm, I don't think she drowned in her martini glass. Just, get it together. I can't do it alone.

(Caroline hangs up)

**THE LIBRARY**

(Elena is leaning against a bookshelf, she looks around and then gets up. April walks in.)

April: The assembly is over.

Elena: What the hell is going on?

April: The school will be empty soon... How many times did you compel me?

(Elena looks at her)

April: Don't... don't lie. Rebekah says you lie.

Elena: Rebekah isn't who you think she is, April.

April: What? She's not a thousand-year-old Original vampire?

Elena: Listen, we can figure this out, but we have to get out of here.

(Elena pulls April with her, they turn a corner and Rebekah is standing there .)

Rebekah: Sorry, not allowed.

(Rebekah walks up to Elena, she compels her.)

Rebekah: Why don't you take a seat? The rest of the class will be here shortly. [ Natalya enters the library as Elena sits down] ''Natalya you can sit down as well.

Natalya: ''Rebekah I didn't know Klaus Daggered you I thought you left town. and I even cleaned your house.

Rebekah: ''And I really appreciate it but you are going to listen to everything that will be said today. [ Natalya sits down looking at Elena who is wondering why they are there]

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(Matt is helping Jeremy to train, Damon is out on the dock on his phone, his listening to his voice mail .)

Elena: _Hey, it's me. Look, I know why you sent me away. You think what I'm feeling for you is because of the sire bond. But I hate not being near you. And I_—

(Damon stops the voice mail and walks towards Jeremy and Matt .)

Jeremy: (to Matt) All right, go ahead. Make a move.

Matt: I drove up here to be your wingman, not kick your ass.

(Jeremy flips Matt over.)

Matt: Okay I get it, I get it. You're a badass.

Jeremy: Did you see that?

Damon: You couldn't miss it. It was in slow motion.

Jeremy: Then teach me something useful. We've been here for days, and so far, all you've done is bark orders.

(Damon looks at Jeremy.)

Damon: Okay.

(He grabs on the stakes that are on the table, he throws it to Jeremy .)

Damon: Take a seat at the bench, quarterback. Kid wants a shot at the title.

Matt: Jeremy, you're not ready for this.

(Jeremy runs towards Damon. Damon grabs Jeremy by the arm and grabs his neck.)

Damon: Now, all I have to do is apply a little pressure on your jaw.

(A pizza delivery car drives up.)

Damon: Really? Again?

(Jeremy taps Damon's arm to let him go.)

Pizza Girl: Double pepperoni, three days in a row. You guys eat anything else?

(Damon comes up behind her.)

Damon: Why? Are you offering?

(Damon takes the pizza and gives her money.)

Damon: That's something extra to cut off the pizza pipeline for a couple a days. No matter how much they beg, don't come back.

Pizza Girl: Sorry, guys.

(The girl leaves.)

Jeremy: What? You're going to starve us now?

Damon: If that's what it takes to make you into a hunter. Now, run around the lake... twice.

(Looks at Matt)

Damon: Keep him company.

Matt: I don't have to listen to you.

Damon: You do if you want to eat.

(Matt takes off running. Damon listens to the end of the voice message from Elena.)

Elena: —_being near you, and I miss you, Damon. I wish you would just let me come to you._

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Stefan's phone rings; he looks at his phone and it says 'Unknown Caller'. He answers it irritably.)

Stefan: What?

Rebekah: Guess who? I'm back, dagger-free, and I'm holding Elena hostage at the high school. Just thought you should know.

Stefan: Who the hell was dumb enough to pull that dagger out of you?

Rebekah: I'll be asking the questions today. See you soon.

(Rebekah hangs up, Stefan downs what's left of his drink and calls Caroline.)

Caroline: I'm only ready to talk to you if you're ready to rejoin civilization.

Stefan: How would you like to drive the white oak stake through Rebekah's heart?

Caroline: If it means that you're not drinking your way through the Mystic Grill, sure.

(Stefan walks out of Mystic Grill, and the camera pans onto Liz and the new mayor.)

Liz: So, first speech under your belt. Now for the fun part. Welcome to the world of careful cover-ups. We've ruled Carol's death as head trama from a fall—that's the official autopsy.

Rudy: She did not go gently, did she? Any leads?

Liz: We have ideas.

Rudy: Let me guess: sharp teeth and bad table manners?

Liz: You sure you want this? I mean, six people were offered this job before you. They all said no for a reason.

Rudy: I'm saying 'yes' for a reason, and my reason just walked in.

(Bonnie walks in)

Liz: I'll let you know what we find.

Rudy: Thank you, Sheriff.

(Liz gets up.)

Bonnie: Hey, Sheriff.

(Bonnie sits down at the table.)

Bonnie: Hey, dad.

Rudy: Hey.

Bonnie: So... Far cry from being a traveling pharmaceutical rep.

Rudy: I noticed a few of your friends missing from the assembly. So much for mandatory, I guess, huh?

Bonnie: Dad, stop. You can't come in here and start making rules.

Rudy: I think this town could use a few more rules.

Bonnie: You're forgetting I can help protect the town.

Rudy: I'm well aware of your gifts, Bonnie. But don't forget I'm your father. That means _I_ get to protect _you_.

**SCHOOL HALLWAY**

(Caroline is walking down the hallway with the white oak stake in her hand. She looks in a classroom for Rebekah. She texts Stefan "2nd floor clear..." She hears a noise and turns around. Stefan is walking along another hallway and gets her text. He looks in another classroom. He hears a noise and looks towards the end of the hallway and texts Caroline "1st floor. I distract her. You stake her." but is interrupted when Rebekah shows up.)

Rebekah: Hello, Stefan.

(He puts his phone in his pocket.)

Stefan: I'm here. What do you want?

Rebekah: The same thing I wanted when you helped Niklaus dagger me.

Stefan: The cure.

(Rebekah pushes him against the lockers, Stefan grabs her and pushes her against the lockers.)

Rebekah: I hope you're not waiting for Caroline to show up and stake me...

(She shows him the stake)

Rebekah: ...because I already found her.

**THE LIBRARY**

(Rebekah walks in with Stefan)

Elena: Stefan...

(Elena gets up.)

Rebekah: Did I say you could move?

(Elena sets back down.)

Rebekah: Class is in session. You've all been compelled; you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learnt, thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. These tattoos revealed what, Elena?

Elena: A map.

Rebekah: Which led to... Natalya?

Natalya: A cure for vampirism.

Rebekah: Perfect, so we're all caught up. Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks. Assuming you found the sword, you also found the cure, and yet, you're all still vampires, which means something went wrong.

(Rebekah looks at April.)

Rebekah: What are you doing?

April: Oh, you asked me to take notes.

Rebekah: I wasn't being literal, darling. But now that you mention it... a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push-pins. Go, fetch.

(April leaves the room.)

Stefan: You're wasting your time. We don't know anything.

Rebekah: So, you just gave up? I thought you would do anything to save Elena? Even if it meant taking the cure yourself, so you could grow old and die with her?

(Elena looks at Stefan with a shocked look on her face.)

Rebekah: Why do you look so surprised?

(No one answers.)

Rebekah: I'm missing something. What is it?

Natalya: They broke up, okay?

(Rebekah smiles.)

Caroline: Now let us go.

Rebekah: Broke up? Wait, I'm confused. I thought Elena was your epic love, Stefan?

(Rebekah sits down in April's chair and she looks at Stefan.)

Rebekah: I asked you what happened. You have to tell me.

Stefan: She slept with Damon.

(Elena looks at Stefan, surprised, and then she looks at Caroline.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(Jeremy is putting wooden bullets in a gun. He hands the gun to Damon. Damon removes the bullets.)

Damon: Good. Now, do it like your life depends on it, 'cause it does.

Jeremy: Don't act like you care about my life. You care about the hunter's mark and curing Elena so she's not sired to your ass.

Damon: Both require you to be alive. Which is why I updated our relationship status to 'it's complicated.' Have you talked to her at all? Elena?

Jeremy: Maybe. Why? Running out of voicemails to listen to?

Klaus: I'm sorry. Did I interrupt play time?

(Klaus appears.)

Jeremy: What the hell are you doing here?

Klaus: I'm simply appreciating the sights and smells of nature, neither of which presently include rotting vampire flesh, so I'm a bit concerned. How many vampires has he killed?

Damon: If we throw Jeremy out into the real world right now, he's chum.

Klaus: Yeah, see, that's not a number. Twelve—that's a number. That's how many of my hybrids I slaughtered with my sword. Three—that's how many days it took to quell the urge to kill your brother after he knowingly watched as I walked into a death trap. One—that's the number of purposes you serve. You are here to grow Jeremy's mark, so I'll ask again... How many vampires has he killed since he's been here?

Damon: Zero.

(Klaus smirks)

Klaus: That's a pity. I'm going to need that cure sooner rather than later. Hybrid shortage and all. How can I help?

(Damon picks up the gun)

Damon: You know, now that you mention it... Jeremy, watch and learn.

(He shoots Klaus with wooden bullets.)

Damon: That's for Carol Lockwood.

**THE LIBRARY**

Rebekah: So, vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys, which explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol. But what it doesn't explain is why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be so heartless towards Stefan.

(Elena looks at Stefan.)

Rebekah: How could she hurt you like that? Answer, please.

Stefan: She didn't know it at the time, but she was sired to Damon.

Rebekah: A sire bond. That's fascinating. And what do you think about that, Elena?

Elena: I think you're sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby.

(Rebekah compels Elena)

Rebekah: You're hiding something. Fess up.

Elena: I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him.

(Stefan looks up and at Elena. He seems visibly hurt by what she said. Elena looks shocked at what she said.)

Natalya: What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?

Rebekah: You're right. We got off the point. Stefan, how do I find the cure? Unless, you'd rather talk about Damon and Elena all day.

Stefan: There's a professor. He knows where the cure is.

Rebekah: Thank you. And, uh, where do I find this professor?

**PROFESSOR SHANE'S OFFICE**

Bonnie: Okay, so now I'm "gifted"? He hates my witch heritage. That's why he travels all the time; he can't handle it. And then, suddenly, he wants to be a protective father? No, not like this. Come on, distract me. Isn't there some magic therapy-thing you haven't shown me yet?

Shane: Listen, Bonnie, I hate to tell you this—actually, you know what? I take that back. I'm proud to tell you this. You don't need my help anymore. In fact...

(Shane pulls out a box from a drawer in his desk. He takes out a necklace.)

Shane: I was hoping to present this with a cupcake or something. Happy graduation.

(He hands Bonnie the necklace)

Bonnie: It's beautiful.

Shane: It's human bone.

Bonnie: Oh.

Shane: Legend says it was worn by the 2,000-year-old witch, Qetsiyah, who drew on it for strength. Bonnie, you have come so far so fast. You trust my opinion. Your magic is exactly where it needs to be.

Bonnie: Does this mean that I have to go home now?

Shane: It means I've got a stack of papers that I have to grade by tomorrow.

Bonnie: I can take a hint.

(Bonnie stands up)

Bonnie: Thanks, Shane.

(Bonnie leaves, she walks down the hallway and walks past Kol. She stops and suddenly realizes who that was.)

Bonnie: Oh, my god—Kol!

(She rushes to Shane's office to find it empty.)

Bonnie: Shane!

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Tyler is sitting on the couch. His phone rings; he gets up and sees that it's Caroline calling.)

Tyler: I told you, I don't wanna talk.

(The shots alternate between Tyler at his house and Rebekah at the school.)

Rebekah: I heard, and you're keeping all that rage bottled up inside. Caroline's worried sick about you.

Tyler: Rebekah?

Rebekah: Hello, Tyler. I heard my brother made a real mess of your life. Believe me, I can relate. You have my condolences. In fact, why don't you come down to the high school so you can accept them in person?

Tyler: And why would I do that?

Rebekah: Because I have your girlfriend. Maybe you have a better shot saving her than you did your mother. Bye now.

(She hangs up. Tyler, angry, throws his phone at the wall and it explodes into pieces.)

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

(Kol walks in)

Kol: Sister... Look at this. You're even worse than Klaus.

Rebekah: Kol, finally. Did you bring what I asked for?

(Kol shoves Shane into the library)

Rebekah: You must be Shane.

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(Damon is sharpening wooden bullets. He hears Klaus approaching from behind.)

Damon: If you're here for payback, go for it, 'cause you'll be stuck baby-sitting the little hunter that could.

(Klaus sits down)

Klaus: You know, if you adjust your angle a little bit, you'll find a sharper edge.

(Damon looks at Klaus)

Damon: I know how to whittle, thanks. Now I know why those hybrids hated you. You are annoying.

Klaus: Actually, I'm just perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampires.

Damon: Darwinism, Klaus. He needs to be able to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire nest.

Klaus: And here was I, thinking you were the fun brother! Let's play a little game, shall we? Jeremy needs more victims, and there's a whole town of people down the road, just waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter.

Damon: You don't think that occurred to me, Klaus?

Klaus: Tragedy is, Damon, it did occur to you, and yet you chose to ignore it. My guess is you did it to impress Elena. Somehow, to honor her, you will find a way to spare innocent lives and walk Jeremy down the moral high road.

(Damon smiles)

Klaus: That's why I've already made the necessary corrections.

(Damon looks at Klaus)

Damon: What did you do?

(The pizza girl shows up at the Gilbert Lake House. Matt walks over and opens the door.)

Matt: Don't tell me we ordered another pizza?

Pizza Girl: No, I'm just an idiot. I ran out of gas, and my phone's dead. You think I could use yours?

Matt: Yeah, come in. I'll run upstairs and grab my cell.

(Matt goes upstairs; the girl tries to walk into the house, but can't.)

Pizza Girl: What the hell?

Jeremy: Hey, what are you doing here?

Pizza Girl: Car drama. Your friend just went to go get his phone.

Jeremy: Well, I'm about to go take a shower, but you're more than welcome to wait inside.

(Jeremy leaves and she steps into the house, looking surprised that she could.)

Pizza Girl: Thanks.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

(Kol shoves Shane into a closet, Rebekah close behind them.)

Shane: Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson... two members of the Original vampire family. This is such a trip.

(Rebekah tries to compel him.)

Rebekah: Where's the cure?

Shane: Compulsion won't work. It's a little trick I picked up in Tibet.

Rebekah: Right. Well, we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way.

(Kol smiles)

Rebekah: Beat him until he tells you where to find it. [ She sees Natalya and pulls her to her feet] ''Natalya I need for you to go with Kol and make sure the professor Shane tells him what I need to know.

Natalya: ''What can I do I haven't been around Kol he could hurt me.

Rebekah: ''He won't for he knows your Family so just go in there and Help.

Natalya: ''Fine I'll go [ She leaves the room and goes to the closet]

(Rebekah walks out of the room, leaving Kol and Shane there. Rebekah walks back to the library where Stefan, Elena and Caroline are)

Rebekah: Still glued to your seats? Ahh, it's thick with tension in here. Let's spice things up a bit. Elena, truth or dare?

Stefan: We're done playing your stupid games, Rebekah.

Rebekah: Truth or dare, Elena. You're compelled answer.

Elena: Dare.

Rebekah: I dare you to tell Stefan the truth about Damon.

Caroline: Seriously?

(Rebekah looks at Elena)

Elena: Being with Damon makes me happy.

Rebekah: Makes you happy? Clowns make you happy, Elena. Dig a little deeper.

Elena: When I'm with him... it feels unpredictable, like... like I'm free.

Rebekah: And how do you feel when you're with Stefan?

Caroline: Stop.

Rebekah: She can't, she's compelled.

Elena: Lately, I feel like I'm a project, like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed. I think I make him sad, and I can't be with someone like that, because when he looks at me, all he sees is a broken toy.

(Rebekah smiles but Stefan looks hurt by what Elena said.)

Rebekah: Do you still love Stefan?

Elena: Yes.

Rebekah: Are you still _in_ love with Stefan?

Elena: No.

(Elena looks like she wants to cry. Rebekah turns to Stefan.)

Rebekah: Did that hurt? Having someone you love drive a dagger through your heart?

Stefan: Go to hell.

Rebekah: Did. That. Hurt

Stefan: Yes.

Rebekah: Welcome to the last 900 years of my life.

(Stefan looks at Rebekah. Suddenly Tyler runs through the door.)

Rebekah: Ah, good, you're here. It was just getting depressing.

Tyler: What the hell is going on?

Rebekah: Listen to the rules carefully. Stay in the building, no vamp-running in the hallways.

Caroline: Vamp-running from what?

(Rebekah looks Tyler in the eye and compels him.)

Rebekah: Turn.

Elena: What?

Caroline: He can't, he'll lose control!

Rebekah: That's the whole point. I've exhausted all your knowledge. Now I have the professor to help me find the cure, you're just competition. Whoever finds it first, gets to decide what to do with it. Use it, share it, destroy it, save it. I want that to be me.

Tyler: But if I turn, I'll kill them.

Rebekah: Yes, you will. Turn.

(Rebekah walks out.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(Matt grabs his phone. Suddenly the girl appears.)

Girl: Did you find your phone?

(The girl attacks him. Jeremy comes in, pulls the girl off of Matt and stakes her. Damon walks in and sees what has happened. Jeremy watches the hunter's mark grow on his arm.)

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

(Bonnie walks into a science lab. April is there)

April: Bonnie? How did you know everyone was here?

Bonnie: Who's everyone? I came to find Shane.

April: Did you do a GPS magic locator spell or something?

(Bonnie looks shocked.)

April: Rebekah told me that you're a witch.

Bonnie: Rebekah? What the hell is going on?

April: Rebekah has Stefan, Elena, and Caroline compelled. She's getting them to actually tell the truth for a change.

(Bonnie walks over to the counter.)

April: What?

Bonnie: Shane can't be comeplled. Okay? She'll happily torture him to find out what he knows.

(Bonnie is searching for something on the counter.)

April: What are you looking for?

Bonnie: I need salt.

April: I think I just saw some.

(April goes over to the shelf and pulls down a jar of salt. She opens the container and Bonnie pours it into several beakers.)

April: What are you doing?

Bonnie: If this pendant will connect me to Shane, then I can do a protection spell.

(April backs up, and Bonnie pulls out the necklace. Bonnie stares at it before clutching it against her chest. She closes her eyes, and moments later, the salt ignites. April looks startled.)

(Elsewhere in the school, Natalya is watching Kol tortures Shane in the custodial closet.)

Kol: WHERE IS THE CURE?!

(Kol shoves Shane's head into a sink filled with water, holding him there for several seconds. Kol yanks Shane's head back up, and Shane gasps for air.)

Natalya:'' Shane come on just tell him. Where is the cure?

(Shane is breathing heavily and doesn't reply. Rebekah walks in. Smirking, Kol shoves Shane under again.)

(In the lab, April beings to cough, and Bonnie stares at her. The shots alternate between Shane being drowned and April coughing. In the closet, Kol yanks Shane up, and Shane is gasping for air.)

Natalya: You're human. Why do you want it anyway?

Shane: That's the beauty of this. You can have it. I just want Silas.

(Kol holds Shane up by his shirt.)

Kol: No. What do you know about Silas?

Shane: He's the world's first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure... and I want to free him.

Kol: No!

(Kol shoves Shane under the water again. In the lab, April's coughing worsens and Bonnie notices.)

Natalya: [ She grabs on to Kol's Arm pulling on it as he brings Shane back up then she speaks to Shane] ''Don't okay It's not worth it Silas can't be freed why would you want to free him he will do nothing but open the other side

Kol: [He stares at her] ''What do you know about the Cure and Silas.

Natalya: ''My ancestor's had books that told of the History of those times and Silas is an Immortal being because of what he did to the Witch who cursed him She killed the woman he loved that he was willing to share the Cure with and then the Witch sealed him in a cave somewhere with the cure.

Shane: ''He is the one I want to raise because he will bring back the dead. [ Kol angered by this again shoves him under the water]

Bonnie: April?

(April grabs her throat, trying to breathe.)

Bonnie: What's happening?

(Bonnie rushes over to April. Water pours from April's mouth.)

Rebekah: Stop!

(Kol brings Shane back up for air. Kol lets go of Shane. In the lab, April stops coughing, and she breathes heavily. Bonnie helps her to her feet.)

Rebekah: He's of no use dead.

Kol: Did you not just hear what he said? Silas will kill us all, sister.

Rebekah: Silas does not exist. He is a—a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables.

Shane: Silas is very real. I know where he's buried, and soon I will have the spell that wakes him.

Kol: Wait a second, you're lying. You can't get to him.

Shane: Without his tombstone? Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I've done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer.

Natalya: You're the one who got the council blown up and the Hybrid Killing that Klaus did.

Shane: It was a noble sacrifice... and temporary, because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf.

Natalya: ''Don't you know what that will do bringing people back from the dead comes with a Price. you will release Hell on earth.

Shane: ''I don't care all I care about is bringing my wife and son back.

Natalya: ''They won't be the same Nobody you bring back will be the same.

(Kol picks up a stick and impales Shane with it.)

Kol: No!

(In the lab, April is bleeding where Shane was stabbed. She and Shane are linked from Bonnie's spell.)

Bonnie: Oh, my god.

(The shots alternate between the lab and the closet: Shane falls to the floor. April is dying. Shane appears to die. Bonnie looks up, as if she realizes what she has done.)

**THE LIBRARY**

(Tyler slams into the bookshelf, causing many books to fall.)

Tyler: Agh! I can fight this!

(He breathes heavily and falls to the floor. He crawls over to a table and pulls himself up. He grunts as his bones break. Caroline, Elena, and Stefan look at him from a distance. He slams his arms on a table, breaking it.)

Tyler: GET OUT OF HERE!

Stefan: (to Elena and Caroline) Go—go!

(The three run into the hallway, and Stefan closes the door. Tyler's screams can be heard.)

Elena: That door's not gonna hold him!

(Inside the library, Tyler's eyes glow amber, and his fangs emerge. He rams the door open and runs into the hallway after Elena and Stefan. Elena and Stefna close a door, trying to get away from Tyler. Stefan takes the fire axe and sticks it in the door handles. Tyler's growls can be heard as he rams into the door. The door is denting and opening; Stefan and Elena struggle to keep it closed. Elena rips off a locker door and sticks it through the door handles. Stefan and Elena back away from the door and stare at each other. They both charge at the door, banging it shut. It becomes quiet; Tyler is gone.)

**IN THE CUSTODIAL CLOSET**

[ Natalya looks at Shane's body in horror and surprise as she turns to Kol and Rebekah]

Kol: You should be thanking me.

Rebekah: You killed my only chance at finding the cure.

Kol: Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth. Frankly, sister, I don't think you could handle it.

(Kol pulls out the white oak stake.)

Rebekah: How did you get that?

Kol: Way too easily.

(Kol walks out of the closet, leaving an angry Rebekah to follow him out. Shane's eyes open, looking surprised. He looks at the pole in his chest and struggles to take it out as he pulls himself to an upright sitting position.

Shane: Bonnie.

[ Natalya walks behind Rebekah and Kol]

Natalya: ''Wait Rebekah listen to me.

Rebekah: ''What Natalya.

Natalya: ''The Cure will bring you nothing but pain and suffering don't you see what it's doing all ready it is putting people at each others throats. Stefan is so willing to fight for a Cure to save Elena for what you can't fix what's really wrong in anyone's life You have to Except who you are.

Rebekah: ''I miss being Human Natalya look at you. so Beautiful and pure one day you will have children that is what I want a Family and Children. I have to find the cure.

Kol: ''You should listen to Natalya it's not worth it we are family Rebekah you don't need a Cure for that.

Rebekah: ''Not as long as Klaus is around he will always stop me from Loving someone. He never wanted me happy.

Natalya: ''That's not true Rebekah. He has spent his life running from a Man who hunted him all because he was born the way he was. Michael blamed him for being Born and that was wrong. Klaus has protected you because of him he wanted a place for all of you to be together without Mikael always running you out. Thanks to Klaus you all get to live in peace without anymore running.

[Rebekah stares at Natalya in awe and realizes she is right but she couldn't give up on having the Cure and being human]

Rebekah: ''I can't give up on the Cure Natalya it's all I have left to fight for. I'm sorry. [ She continues to walk away as Natalya and Kol watches her]

**IN THE LABORATORY**

Bonnie: Help! Someone help!

(Elena and Stefan rush into the room and see April's limp body.

Elena: Bonnie, what's going on?

Bonnie: She needs help.

Stefan: What happened?

Bonnie: I did a protection spell, but it accidentally linked Shane to April.

Elena: And you couldn't control it?

Bonnie: I didn't know I was doing it! Usually I feel pain or I bleed, but this time I just felt more power.

(Stefan is feeding April his blood, and she gasps, petrified.

Stefan: It's okay, it's okay! You're okay, you're okay.

(Stefan holds April in his arms, comforting heer.)

Stefan: Bonnie, get out of the school. Just be careful. Tyler's out there, and he turned.

Bonnie: What about you?

Elena: No, we can't leave. Rebekah's compelled us.

Stefan: Just go. We'll deal with her later. Come on.

(Bonnie helps a still terrified April out of the room. Bonnie stares back at Elena before running out with April. Stefan shuts the door behind them.)

Elena: Stefan—

Stefan: No.

Elena: Stefan, we have to talk about this. Please.

Stefan: Talk about what, huh? How many more ways are there for you to rip my heart out?

Elena: I'm sorry.

Stefan: You're sorry that it happened, or sorry that I found out?

Elena: I'm sorry about all of it! I'm really sorry, Stefan. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want that.

(The door opens and Rebekah strides in.)

Rebekah: Why are my least favorite people always the most durable.

**IN THE GYMNASIUM**

(Caroline walks into the gym with a blunt object in her hands. She sees Tyler on the floor and drops it.)

Caroline: Tyler!

(She runs to him and wraps a tablecloth around his bare body. Tyler is in pain, and Caroline holds him in her arms.

Tyler: I'm so sorry.

Caroline: What? No, it's not your fault.

Tyler: Yes, it was. This whole thing... it's all my fault.

Caroline: No...

Tyler: I should have saved her.

(The two sit there, crying, as Caroline consoles Tyler.)

**IN THE LABORATORY**

Stefan: Leave her out of this. This is between me and you.

Rebekah: You're still protecting her. Must I rip your bleeding heart from your chest and show you the scar tissue that is Elena Gilbert? (to Elena) There's a solution to all your problems, you know. I could compel him. Erase every memory he has of you... every day you spent together, every kiss, every lie, every ounce of pain... I could take away every bit of love he has for you. Give you both a clean slate. Just say the word, and I'll make you and all that misery you caused him disappear.

Stefan: Do it.

(Elena looks shocked, and Rebekah turns to face Stefan.)

Rebekah: Excuse me?

Stefan: Erase it all, every memory.

Elena: Stefan? No!

Stefan: I said 'do it'.

Rebekah: (laughs) No. That would be far too easy. I _refuse_ to make you forget her the way Klaus made you forget me. (to Elena) But at least you know how he really feels. (to Stefan) Consider your eternity of pain my revenge, Stefan. I've used you for all you're worth, so now, you're free to go.

(Rebekah leaves, and Elena is clearly upset. Stefan starts to leave as well.)

Elena: Stefan, wait.

(Stefan ignores her and walks through the hallway. Elena follows him, then stops and lets him go.)

**PROFESSOR SHANE'S OFFICE**

(Shane is changing his shirt, and Bonnie storms in.)

Shane: Turns out I miscalculated. Kol's gonna be a problem.

Bonnie: I almost killed someone, and _that's_ what you miscalculated? April could have died today!

Shane: And that's only because you didn't know the extent of your abilities.

Bonnie: My father just became mayor. I can't be out doing black magic.

(She starts to leave.)

Shane: That's not what Expression is!

Bonnie: Then what is it?

Shane: It's a way of doing magic that isn't monitored by nature or the spirits. It isn't good or bad, but it also has no limits. So how _you_ use it is up to you. That's what I'm here for—to help you. Bonnie, listen to me. You are the key to everything. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you.

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(Somewhere in the woods, Damon is burying the pizza girl's body. His phone rings, and he answers it. The shots alternate between Damon in the woods and Elena on the front porch of the Gilbert house.)

Damon: Hope your day's going better than mine. Gotta say, I'm liking the odds.

Elena: Stefan knows about us.

Damon: Oh... How'd he take it?

Elena: How do you think?

Damon: Well, I'm thinking, for the first time all week, I'm happy to be at camp nowhere.

Elena: How's Jeremy?

Damon: That depends on how much you trust me.

Elena: You know that I trust you.

Damon: Then I think he's going to get through this just fine.

Elena: Thanks for looking out for him.

Damon: Yeah, well, I told them, if they were good, I'd buy them both ice cream, so... Look, I gotta go.

Elena: Not yet. Something happened today. I realized something about you... about us. And you can say that it's the sire bond, and you know what, maybe—maybe, it is. But I'm telling you, it's the most real thing that I have ever felt in my entire life. I love you, Damon. I love you.

Damon: Look. I'm going to get this cure for you... and I'm going to have to do things you're not gonna like.

Elena: Damon—

Damon: Listen carefully. Get in your car, right now. Come to me.

Elena: I'll be there soon.

(She hangs up the phone, smiling. Damon lowers the phone slowly, still reeling. He looks up at the sky and smiles.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Stefan has a drink in his hand, and Rebekah comes through the door.)

Stefan: Please, let yourself in.

Rebekah: You called me. Should I be checking for hidden daggers?

Stefan: You still wanna find the cure?

Rebekah: More than anything. I want to ram it down Niklaus' throat and look into his eyes as he realizes he's mortal again. But Shane's dead, and you are useless. So, I'm right back where I started.

Stefan: Shane's not dead.

Rebekah: But I watched Kol impale him.

Stefan: Well, you probably shouldn't have left him alone. Bonnie did a little spell. He's perfectly fine.

(Stefan pours a glass of bourbon, and Rebekah is shocked.)

Rebekah: You didn't have to tell me that. Why am I really here?

Stefan: You were right. I'm going to be here for an eternity, and I will go insane if I don't know how Elena truly feels about my brother.

Rebekah: Well, if you really want the cure, you should know that Shane has an agenda, and it's a dark one. He said he organized dozens of people to die in sacrifice, he admitted to the council explosion where twelve people died, and I'm guessing it's not a coincidence that twelve hybrids died at the hand of my brother.

Stefan: Twelve... channeling the energy from mass death is used in witchcraft to perform dark spells. It's called Expression. Shane admitted all this to you?

Rebekah: Proudly.

Stefan: Well, then, I guess we'll have to figure out how to manage him while we find the cure for ourselves.

Rebekah: We? There is no 'we', Stefan.

Stefan: Listen, I hate my brother, and you hate yours. But Damon's got Jeremy, Klaus has the sword, and Shane has Bonnie. You and I are the only ones left with nothing. You said it yourself, right? Whoever finds the cure first gets to decide what to do with it. So what do you say? You wanna be partners?

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(April is sitting at a table with Liz and Rudy.)

April: My father had no reason to kill eleven people. He had no reason to kill himself. He loved me. He loved Mystic Falls. He was brainwashed into sparking that fire. Professor Shane organized his death and the eleven others who died with him.

(Liz and Rudy glance at each other.)

April: It's time this entire town started telling the truth.

**A BAR SOMEWHERE**

(Music is playing, and many vampires in transition are lying around still dead. Jeremy, Matt, and Damon enter and stare at all the bodies. They walk up to Klaus, who is sitting at the bar and pouring himself a drink.)

Klaus: I was beginning to worry you boys wouldn't find the place.

Jeremy: What the hell...?

Matt: Did you kill all these people?

Klaus: Not exactly. They're in transition. (to Jeremy) Killing them is your job.

(Both Jeremy and Matt look at Damon.)

Jeremy: You said you were going to convince Klaus to do this another way!

Damon: Well, I thought about it, and then I realized his idea was better.

(Klaus smiles, and Jeremy stares at Damon in disbelief. One guy lying on the bar starts to move, and the scene fades out.)


	74. Catch Me If You Can

Catch Me If You Can

[Bar In The Middle Of Nowhere]

[ Natalya is walking in the woods with Kol who was holding her arm]

Natalya: 'Do you really have to take me with you I can't be around so many vampires with Emotions going hay wire.

Kol: ''I know it's the Empathy part of you that is causing you to feel their pain but I will not allow anyone to raise Silas and you have to Agree with me that is wrong.

Natalya: ''Yes I don't want this to happen anymore then you do but no matter what we do they will go after it. Klaus is even after it I still don't know why.

Kol: ''He wants it so Nobody will use it on him and turn him mortal so people can kill him. That is why he is after it. [ He holds on to her as she almost fell down]

Natalya: ''I wish this Cure never even came up look at everyone fighting over each other just for the Cure someone is going to end up dead looking for it. This is a Mess Tell me does Elijah now about any of this.

Kol: ''Yes but he doesn't want anything to do with it. He is ashamed of everyone and us for what they are doing.

Natalya:[ She is forced to lean on him as they stop at a Bar in the middle of Nowhere] ''A Bar really.

Kol: ''Yes Really.

Somewhere In The Woods

[Matt is frantically running for his life. A vampire is chasing him. He stops and hides behind a tree. He looks behind the tree, and when he turns his head back, a vampire attacks him. Jeremy shoots the vampire in the back with an arrow as the vampire drinks Matt's blood. The vampire falls over.]

A Bar Somewhere

Jeremy: No way. I'm not doing this.

Klaus: What makes you think you have a choice?

Damon: You have to kill vampires to complete the hunter's mark. Mark equals cure. You're in a bar full of almost vampires, so get your hunt on.

Jeremy: Screw you. You said I wouldn't have to kill any innocent people.

Damon: Jeremy, they're not people.

Klaus: Enough! Have at it, or else.

Jeremy: I don't take orders from you, dick. [Jeremy drops a stake.] Hunters can't be compelled.

Klaus: [laughs and walks up to Jeremy] You're right. I can't compel you. But if your conscience is getting in the way, then allow me to make this easy for you. Because, I _can_ compel _them_.

[They look at the vampires in transition; a few compelled humans are feeding them their blood.]

Klaus: I'm gonna give you a two-minute head start . Then I'm gonna send every vampire in here after you. You kill them, or they kill your friend...Matt.

Matt: What a second!

Damon: No, no. You turn them, he kills them. That was the deal, Klaus.

Klaus: I'm taking artistic license.

Damon: You know he can't take them all on at the same time.

Klaus: With you as his coach, he'll be fine. It's Matt I'm worried about.

Damon: Ah...Jeremy, go get the weapons out of the car. I'll be right behind you. [Jeremy runs out of the bar.] Both of you. [Matt follows.]

Klaus: If I hear an engine start, I'll kill Matt myself!

[Most of the transitioning vampires have been fed blood and are standing.

Somewhere in The Woods

[Jeremy is holding a piece of fabric to Matt's bleeding neck. Matt is on the ground.]

Jeremy: Are you okay?

Matt: Yeah, I just need a second.

Jeremy: We don't _have_ a second. They can smell your blood. We need to go.

[Jeremy hears something behind him. He swiftly turns around, holding up his bow, but it's Damon. Damon deflects the bow.]

Damon: Don't hesitate! You're lucky it was me. Otherwise you two'd be dead.

Jeremy: You set us up.

Damon: I was trying to get this thing over with. You're the one that pissed off Klaus. Now you have to fight your way out of it.

Matt: All right, where are the other vampires?

Damon: They're newbies. They're still trying to figure out how to track, which means you have two seconds to get ready to fight.

Jeremy: [turns to Matt] The lake house is this way. If we can get there, they won't be able to get inside.

Damon: Wait, you want to run?

Jeremy: They're going to kill Matt.

Damon: [Hesitantly] Fine. Get out of here. I'll slow them down.

[Jeremy and Matt run to the lake house, and a vampire charges at them. Damon rips out the vampire's heart and looks at it. The vampire is dead.]

Matt: [running] Jeremy! Where are you?

Jeremy: Keep going. We're almost there.

[A vampire trips Matt, and Matt falls to the ground. The vampire stares at Matt hungrily and drags Matt closer to him by Matt's feet. Matt screams and struggles. The vampire is about to bite Matt, but Elena snaps the vampire's neck and throws him backwards.

Elena: Are you okay?

[Elena helps Matt up, and Jeremy is running towards him. Elena looks at Matt's blood covered neck.]

Elena: Oh my god...

Jeremy: Get to the house! Hurry!

[The three run to the house and make it in.]

Elena: Jeremy, what's going on?

Jeremy: They're coming.

[Elena looks backwards, and a group of vampires arrive. Elena closes the door, and the scene fades, going to the opening credits.]

Gilbert Laks House

[It is the following morning. Jeremy is placing a gun down while Elena is cleaning Matt's neck wound.]

Jeremy: Sun's up. They're long gone.

[Damon enters.]

Elena: What the hell were you thinking? [gets up] All I asked you to do was to teach him how to fight.

Damon: He's not the best student in the world.

Jeremy: Wait. Now this is my fault?

Damon: Stop talking. Look, I know you're angry, but my way was the easiest, fastest, and safest way to complete his mark to get you the cure.

Elena: I don't care about the cure, Damon. Not if it means putting the people that I love in danger.

Damon: Hey, there would have been no danger if he hadn't gone all bleeding heart.

Elena: He _killed_ someone. These were innocent people.

Damon: The mark grew, didn't it?

Elena: [sighs] Okay. Look. We need a plan. There's a group of compelled vampires out there, and as soon as the sun goes down, they're gonna come after Matt, so we have to find a way to protect him.

Damon: Yes, I know. [Damon walks over to Jeremy and puts his arm around his shoulder.] But there will be no problem when big Jer and I here go on a hunting expedition. [Elena doesn't look on board with the plan.] Elena, I know, it's tragic. I get it. But we also agree that he had to kill them. Now, we have added incentive. So you take the least most valuable player home; Jeremy and I will finish this.

Elena: I'm sorry? Are you saying I should leave him here with you?

Damon: Trust me. I will keep him safe. Okay?

[Elena looks at him warily before nodding her head 'yes.']

Salvatore Boarding House

[Stefan is coming out of the shower. He stops and turns around to see Rebekah reading his diary on his bed.]

Stefan: [clears his throat] I know you were, uh, daggered for a little while, but, uh, knocking is still a thing.

Rebekah: So is writing in your diary apparently. I'm just checking for doubts. You can never be too cautious when it comes to love. One minute, you're begging me to compel Elena from your mind, and the next, I'm up coffin creek with a dagger in my back.

Stefan: Right. Well, you can read it all you want. I'm done with her.

Rebekah: [turning a page] Until we find the cure, right? [Stefan doesn't answer and pours himself a drink.] Hey, I'm talking to you. [closes the book]

Stefan: Oh, I know you are. I'm ignoring you.

Rebekah: [gets up] Look, we're at a bit of a disadvantage in this whole race for the cure. Team Klaus has Jeremy the hunter, team Shane has Bonnie the witch-

Stefan: If you're here to remind me of our last place status, I'm very well aware.

Rebekah: Actually I have a plan. The cure is buried with Silas, that ancient evil guy my brother Kol is afraid of. Shane was so eager to prove his existence that he gave away that he has one of the keys to resurrecting him, his headstone.

Stefan: I see. You wanna steal it.

Rebekah: Yes, and then Team Shane will have to join Team Rebekah, and Team Klaus will be left out in the cold where he belongs.

Shane's Office

[A candle is lit. Bonnie looks rather stressed as she and Shane are sitting at his desk.]

Shane: You know, just because your eyes are closed doesn't mean you're meditating. Come on, use your breath. Use your breath to calm your nerves.

Bonnie: Great. So now, I can't even meditate right? What else can I fail?

Shane: Bonnie, you didn't fail.

Bonnie: I did an expression spell that almost killed April.

Shane: Exactly! Almost. Failing would have been actually killing her. You got like a...D Minus.

Bonnie: It's not funny. [Candle ignites] I have all this power now, and I'm worried I won't be able to control it.

Shane: Bonnie? Look at me. [he grabs her hand and hypnotizes her] I'm here with you. You don't have anything to worry about. You are strong; you are focused. You are in complete control.

Bonnie: You're here with me. I'm in complete control.

[The candle's flame goes out, and the door opens. Liz and one of her deputies barge in.]

Bonnie: Sheriff?

Liz: Bonnie, I'm gonna need you to go.

Shane: What the hell are you doing?

Liz: We need to ask you a few questions.

[Her deputy takes Shane and handcuffs him.]

Shane: [laughs] Are you serious? I'm sure I can answer without the handcuffs. Come on, this isn't even your jurisdiction.

Liz: Then, I guess we better get you to Mystic Falls ASAP.

[The deputy takes Shane out of his office, and Bonnie is angry.]

Bonnie: Wait! Why are you doing this?

Liz: That's something you should ask your dad.

[The sheriff leaves.]

At Car By The Bar

Jeremy: Do you really think they went back to the bar?

Damon: [opens the trunk] Where else are they gonna go? It's all cabins and vacation homes; they can't get in anywhere.

[Damon hands Jeremy a gun. Jeremy puts it behind his back as Damon hands him the compound bow.]

Damon: All right. There you go.

Jeremy: Fine. Let's get this over with.

[Jeremy pulls back the compound bow.]

Damon: Listen, just go one at a time, only shoot for the heart, don't hesitate, and don't miss. [hands Jeremy an arrow]

Jeremy: Save the teaching moment. Elena's not here. You don't have to pretend like you give a damn about me.

Damon: [closes the trunk] I'm trying to keep you alive, dumbass. [hands Jeremy more arrows] Come on.

[Jeremy and Damon head into the bar, and music can be heard in the background. They walk in cautiously, and Jeremy holds up the bow. A giant blood smear can be seen on the ground, and Damon walks around it.]

Damon: Something's not right.

[They follow the trail of blood into the back storage room. A giant pile of the vampire corpses are in the corner.]

Damon: Looks like we're gonna have to find some new vampires. What a waste.

Jeremy: What the hell happened?

Kol: I confess. [Jeremy turns around and holds the bow up to see that Kol entered the room dragging Natalya behind him.] I did it.

Jeremy: Kol?

Kol: Jeremy, good to see you, mate. Sorry about the mess. Ugh, it was a little crowded when I arrived, and I prefer more intimate gatherings. We four need to have a little chat. [takes a sip of alcohol]

Kol: Care for a drink?[ He pulls out a Stool and forces Natalya to sit on it] ''Sit down Love we are going to have to talk to these Idiots.

Damon: He's underage, and I don't like you, so let's just cut to it.

Kol: You know, my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark. It was easy enough to track this lot down. They were all hiding in the shadows. Now, killing young vampires is easy or old ones, for that matter.

Damon: Why? What's it to you either way?

Natalya: Because, you fools, in your rush to find the cure, you risk waking someone very dangerous.

Damon: Oh...You must be talking about Silas.

Kol: What do you know of him?

Damon: Nothing. Don't want to. Not our problem.

Kol: Isn't it?

Damon: Uh-uh.

Kol: A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshipped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. You know, being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to time's ending. So I murdered all of them. And now, here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?

Damon: We're not going to back off the cure 'cause you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiot.

Natalya: ''It's not a Bed time story you all are not listening. If you can believe Vampires, Ghosts, and Werewolves exists then you are fools to not believe in this. look at what's going on Everyone is at each others throats and the Cure hasn't been found yet. How far are you willing to go before someone gets hurt maybe Die.

Damon:[ He looks at her seeing the Truth in her face and knowing she is right] ''I know you speak the truth Natalya but Elena is wanting the Cure I'm doing it for her.

Kol: [pushes Damon] Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?

Jeremy: [holding up the bow] I'm not calling anything off, mate.

Kol: [takes a step backwards] Well I could kill you. But then, I'd have to deal with the hunter's curse. And I, I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea. I'll just rip off your arms.

[Kol rushes at Jeremy, but Damon rams Kol into the wall. The fight.]

Damon: Jeremy, run!

[Jeremy flees, and Damon continues to hit Kol. Kol catches Damon's hand and puts him in a headlock.]

Shane's Office

[Stefan and Rebekah are rummaging through Shane's office in search for the tombstone.]

Stefan: Well. Headstone's not here.

Rebekah: Don't ripper out on me. We'll find it. Oh, you're all bottled up. You need a release. Maybe we can find a voodoo doll or something.

[Rebekah opens a desk drawer and moves a bottle. She lifts up a stack of papers to find Shane's herbs.]

Rebekah: Ah, this should do the trick. Exactly what you need. [walks over to Stefan] The professor's stash of herbs.

Stefan: Not interested.

Rebekah: What happened to you? You were so much fun in the twenties.

Stefan: I was a psychotic killer with no emotions in the 1920s.

Rebekah: You may have been a killer, but you were far from emotionless, Stefan. [smiles] You had a blast. I know you remember. The jazz, the booze, our little table at Gloria's... Don't make me compel it out of you.

Stefan: All right, um...I guess we had a little bit of fun.

Rebekah: Thank you, so now that we've established that fun is, in fact, possible, maybe you'd like to start having some? [Stefan hesitates] Don't worry about the professor. He won't be back anytime soon; I made sure of that.

[Stefan takes the jar of herbs, and Rebekah smiles.

Police Station interrogation Room

[Shane and Liz are sitting at a table.]

Shane: You're accusing me of orchestrating a mass murder? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?

Liz: It's Mystic Falls. It's actually one of the _least_ ridiculous things I've heard.

[Outside the room Bonnie and Hopkins are watching the video of the interrogation]

Bonnie: He already explained this Dad. Pastor Young came to him for help. He was crazy.

Hopkins: No, he was grief-stricken and Shane took advantage of it.

Bonnie: And somehow talked him into killing a house full of people? It doesn't make any sense.

Hopkins: I've met people like this Bonnie. They're fast-talking, they're charismatic, they're manipulators. They prey on the weak-minded.

Bonnie: Mmm. And you're worried that's what he's doing to me. That's why you brought him in, isn't it?

Hopkins: No. We brought him in because April Young told us what he did. Rebekah Mikaelson confirmed it. He confessed to her.

Bonnie: [Getting up from her seat] I'm going in there.

Hopkins: Bonnie, no, you're not.

Bonnie: If he's gonna tell anyone what he did, it's me. Unless of course you think I'm too weak-minded. [She goes inside]

Interrogation Room

[Bonnie opens the door and walks in]

Liz: Bonnie, now is not the time.

[Hopkins walks in behind Bonnie]

Hopkins: Let her talk. [Liz gets up and walks out of the room with Hopkins]

Shane: I Think your Dad's confused about the format of the parent-teacher conference.

Bonnie: I'm so sorry. Rebekah told them you confessed. I know she's lying.

Shane: [Leans forward and speaks in a low voice] You know, the truth is, she's not.

[Bonnie looks shocked and confused]

Gilbert House

[Elena and Matt enter the house.]

Elena: I'm so sorry. Listen. When I asked you to stay with Jeremy, I never thought-

Matt: What did you expect, Elena? It's Damon.

Elena: I never wanted anyone to get hurt.

Matt: Well, then you shouldn't have left him in charge. Look. I'm sorry. I know you didn't have a choice. Sire bond and all.

Elena: Sire bond doesn't work like that.

Matt: All I know, Elena, is that the old you would have never left Jeremy with Damon, especially after what happened last night.

[Elena's cell phone rings; she answers it.]

Elena: Jeremy?

Jeremy [on the phone]: Elena, we're in trouble.

Elena: Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. Where's Damon?

Jeremy: Listen to me. Kol attacked us. I barely got away, but he has Damon and Natalya.

Klaus Mansion

Klaus: A bit ironic, you coming to me for help. Weren't your friends just trying to bury me in a cement tomb?

Elena: This is your fault. You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires.

Klaus: And now my little brat of a brother has gone and made things worse. Well, he never did like Damon. I suppose I should do something, shouldn't I?

Elena: Call him off, Klaus he also has Natalya don't you care about her.

Klaus: You are in no position to make demands, love. Kol won't Kill Natalya because he knows what she is to him and that is Family .Whilst I'd like to cure you to make more hybrids, I do have other reasons for finding the cure, not the least of which is destroying it so you lot can't use it against me.

Elena: Whatever our differences, we want the same thing. Please. Klaus, I'm begging you.

[Klaus smiles at her then rolls his eyes as he gets out his cell phone. He calls Kol.]

Klaus: Little brother. Just two days home, and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess.

[Cut to Kol in the cold storage room; the shots alternate throughout the phone conversation.]

Kol: Come on, Nik. I was only having some fun.

Klaus: Those vampires were for my hunter.

Kol: I'll make some more. There's no shortage of people.

Klaus: Where's Damon Salvatore?

Kol: I gave him a good and proper beating just for old time's sake.

Klaus: Yes. Well, you've had your fun. Now let him go and come home. Avoid any more trouble, or you'll find yourself back in a box.

Kol: Hey. No need to be nasty about it.

Klaus: On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me. Listen closely, Kol. Stay away from the Gilbert boy. You understand and Natalya don't you dare lay a finger on her?

Kol: Fine. I won't touch him. You have my word. and Natalya I can never hurt her you know that [Kol hangs up. Cut to Damon holding a stake in his chest.] Very good, darling. Now stab yourself a little bit further. [He compels Damon to obey.]

Natalya: ''Kol come on your taking this to far.

Kol:[ He walks over to her and caresses her face] ''Don't you worry dear he won't die for I'm going to need him to do something for me.

Damon: [pushing the stake into himself, he groans in pain] If you're gonna kill me, do it like a man.

Kol: I don't want to kill you. I just wanted to make sure you could be compelled.

Damon: I'm gonna rip out your spleen.

Kol: You ought to be thanking me. I mean you don't really want the cure found. You fancy Elena. I mean, even more now that she's a vampire. Admit it. The last vestige of her humanity is her annoying little brother Jeremy, and deep, deep down, I bet you want him dead, don't you?

Damon: Nope.

Kol: [laughing] You're lying. I bet you'd love to rip his head right off... And I'm gonna give you your wish. [He crouches down in front of Damon and compels him.] You're not gonna remember what I say, but you're going to find Jeremy Gilbert, and when you do, you're going to kill him.

Natalya: ''No don't do this to him. [ Kol pulls her into his arms whispering in her ears]

Kol: ''Why don't you wait outside Love while I do this wouldn't want you to feel what I'm going to do.

GILBERT HOUSE

Elena: Jeremy, it's over. You can put all this away.

Jeremy: [clicking a magazine into a gun] Klaus still wants me to finish the mark. He's not gonna stop.

Elena: Okay. Well, Damon's gonna be back soon and then we can figure something out.

Jeremy: Seriously? You still trust Damon?

Elena: He saved your life.

Jeremy: He saved the map to the cure. He couldn't care less about me.

Elena: I care about you. [She puts her hand on Jeremy's shoulder but Jeremy immediately swats it away.]

Jeremy: Don't. Whatever's inside of me that makes me want to hunt, right now it's on overdrive.

Elena: [looking down] Jeremy.

Jeremy: [He looks down at the wooden stake in his hand and, startled, drops it.] I'm sorry. I know what I have to do, Elena. I really want to get that cure for you, but... I just - I don't know how I'm gonna do this.

[Elena nods at him understandingly.]

SHANE'S OFFICE

[The room is low-lit, and smoke can be seen hovering over the desk.]

Stefan: [sighing, walking around] So much random crap in here.

Rebekah: [seated] Crap, maybe. Random, no. Looks like Shane has a bit of an afterlife fetish. Hopi prayer feathers, the Han dynasty soul vase, and that is a Polynesian sacrificial knife. Brutal way to die, but at least you appease the gods.

Stefan: Since when did you become such an artifact expert?

Rebekah: I enjoy other cultures, Stefan. I know that might be hard for you to understand, considering you dated a child who only thinks about herself.

Stefan: [smiles, then throws the knife at Rebekah, who catches it right before it hits her face.]

Rebekah: [laughing] Still a sensitive subject, I see. [she stands up and walks toward Stefan] Do you know why I wouldn't compel Elena from your memory?

Stefan: Because you wanted me to suffer.

Rebekah: I did. It's the only way you'll learn. It took me a thousand years and hundreds of betrayals to realize that love, and caring, ruins you.

Stefan: Hmm. That's awfully bleak.

Rebekah: Quite the opposite. It's liberating actually. You know why we had so much fun in the twenties, Stefan? Because we didn't care. We just did what felt good - drinking, feeding, sex. [She's lightly dragging the knife against Stefan's neck.]

Stefan: The sex wasn't good because we didn't care. It was good because you're crazy. Crazy sex is always good.

Rebekah: You were hardly the model of sanity.

[Stefan grabs the wrist of her hand holding the knife and pulls her arm down. She laughs and smiles at him.]

Rebekah: Stop... caring. [She drops the knife while they continue to stare at one another, their faces nearly touching.]

[The door suddenly opens. They disappear as an unknown man enters. He begins searching the office for something, removing books from the shelf and tapping the walls. He eventually opens a door and finds a large stone.]

Rebekah: Good. You found it. [She grabs his neck, restraining him while he makes choking noises.] Question is who are you?

GILBERT HOUSE

[Elena opens the front door. Damon is standing on the porch.]

Elena: What happened? Are you okay? [she puts her hands on his shoulders]

Damon: Kol happened.

Elena: Thank God you both got away. If Kol had taken Jeremy-

Damon: Is he here? 'Cause I just want to talk to him really fast.

Elena: He's at the Grill. He wanted to check on Matt.

Damon: Well, I should go apologize to him. I was - I was pretty tough on him today.

POLICE STATION INTERROGATION ROOM

[Shane is sitting at the table; the door opens behind him and Bonnie enters.]

Bonnie: Told my dad to give us a minute. [walks over to the camera, it beeps] Camera's off. [sits across from Shane at the table] You can talk.

Shane: [pointing at a camera mounted at the corner of the ceiling] Are you sure about that?

Bonnie: Yeah. I don't lie. I'm not you.

Shane: Look. I was always gonna tell you the truth. I just kept putting it off because I was worried how you'd react.

Bonnie: [nodding] Bad. That's how I react to murder.

Shane: I'm not a killer, Bonnie. Pastor Young was depressed-

Bonnie: I've heard this. Skip to the part where you convince him to _massacre_ _11 people_.

Shane: It wasn't a massacre. It was a ritual. It was something necessary to raise Silas and get the cure that your friends so desperately want.

Bonnie: If they knew people had to die-

Shane: It doesn't matter if they die. Silas will bring them back.

Bonnie: You're crazy.

Shane: I'm not crazy. I'm just passionate.

Bonnie: [standing up] You're full on crazy. [she walks over to the door and opens it]

Shane: Do you remember our first session? [Bonnie pauses at the door.] It was about your grams, right? You thought every time you did magic you were causing her pain. [he turns to look at her] Aren't you curious what's happening to her now? Wouldn't you like to see her again?

[Bonnie gapes at him in disbelief, but finally decides to stay and shuts the door.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Matt is clearing a table. Damon approaches him, followed by Elena.]

Damon: Don't you ever take a night off?

Matt: I took two days off to help you out at the lake house, remember? I almost got killed.

Damon: Where's Jeremy?

Matt: He's in the back I think.

Damon: Hmm. [he walks around Matt heading for the back room]

Elena: [to Matt] Are you doing okay?

Matt: Yeah. All things considered.

[Damon spots Jeremy across the restaurant. They make eye contact; Damon's eyes start to vamp out and he begins crossing the restaurant toward Jeremy, who looks alarmed.]

Elena: Damon. [He stops suddenly and looks around at her, a strange look on his face.] Are you all right? What's going on? [Damon turns away to see a door close; Jeremy's gone.]

[Cut to Jeremy in the back room. He looks around, withdraws his gun, cocks it and stands aiming it at the door. But then he looks down at a metal panel on the wall, covering the entrance to underground tunnels.]

[Cut to Damon, still looking slightly odd. He looks at Elena then turns and walks toward the back room. Elena follows.]

Elena: [in the back room] Damon, what is wrong with you?

Damon: It was Kol. He must have compelled me. If I find Jeremy... I'm gonna kill him. [He vamp-runs down into the tunnel. Elena looks down through the entrance, bewildered.]

IN THE TUNNELS

[Jeremy hurries through the tunnels, aiming his gun and flashlight ahead of him as he goes.]

Damon: [voice only, in the distance] Jeremy! Get out of here! Do you hear me? Don't stop. Kol compelled me. There's nothing I can do!

[Cut to Damon walking in the tunnels.]

Damon: You can't hide in here, Jer. If I find you, you're dead.

[Cut to Jeremy.]

Damon: [voice only] Jeremy, are you listening to me? You better run! I am coming to kill you. You need to go now!

[Damon vamp-runs down a passage.]

SHANE'S OFFICE

[Rebekah is torturing the unknown man by slicing his leg open slowly with the knife.]

Rebekah: All you have to do to make it stop is tell me who sent you. [The man groans but doesn't answer. She tastes some of the blood on the knife.] You're full of vervain, so I know you haven't been compelled.

Stefan: Or maybe somebody compelled him before he ingested it.

Rebekah: He was after the headstone. We need to know who sent him.

Stefan: Okay. Fine. So we take him home, wait till the vervain is out of his system, and then compel him and get whatever information we want.

Rebekah: That's not a bad idea.

[The man grunts and begins spitting out blood. Stefan grabs his face and looks into his mouth.]

Stefan: He just bit off his own tongue.

Rebekah: So he does know something.

[The man grabs the knife from Rebekah's hand and jabs it into his own neck. Stefan pulls it out but too late. The man bleeds out of the neck, dead.]

Stefan: I guess he was compelled.

Rebekah: Was it my bastard brother or yours?

Stefan: Maybe it's option number three. There's another team in the race.

Interrogation Room

Bonnie: [pacing] You're saying if I help you raise Silas you can bring my grams back? Don't play on my guilt, Shane.

Shane: I'm not playing on anything. This is the truth. You told me what happened. Your reckless use of magic is the reason-

Bonnie: Don't.

Shane: -is the reason those spirits are torturing her on the Other Side.

Bonnie: [angrily] Don't.

Shane: Hurting her again and again and again.

Bonnie: [shouting] I said don't!

Shane: Unh! [he raises his hand, apparently in pain] My hand! You can't stop, can you? All this power that you're feeling, you actually like it, don't you?

[Bonnie smiles evilly and Shane screams in pain.]

Shane: Look at yourself, Bonnie. Look at yourself, Bonnie.

[Mayor Hopkins opens the door.]

Hopkins: [alarmed] Bonnie, what are you doing?

Bonnie: Get- [she throws water from a glass onto the floor and turns it into fire] -out of here.

Hopkins: Bonnie, stop!

Shane: You can't reason with her, Mayor. She's lost control.

Hopkins: Bonnie, baby, baby. Please. [looking at Shane] Do something!

Shane: Bonnie... Bonnie, look at me! Now take a deep breath. I'm right here with you. You are in complete control. [Bonnie's expression starts returning to normal] That's it.

[The fire goes out. Shane looks at his hand in wonder. A single tears slides down Bonnie's cheek and she leaves the room, hurrying past her father.]

Shane: Your daughter... is a prodigy. With my guidance... she could be one of the most powerful witches in the world... But without it- whew- she's a time bomb.

SHANE'S OFFICE

[Stefan's cell phone is ringing. He looks at it, but Rebekah grabs it from him before he can answer it.]

Rebekah: [answering the phone] Hello, Elena.

Elena: [in the tunnels] What did you do to Stefan?

Rebekah: Rescued him from his old, dull life, but it keeps calling. Stefan's not in the mood to talk right now.

Elena: Then he can listen. I know you might not care about me right now, Stefan, but Kol compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. They're somewhere in the tunnels, and I- it's one giant maze down here, and I can't find them, so if you still care about the cure or about Jeremy, then maybe you can come help. [Stefan remains silent. Elena looks angry but resigned.] Okay. [hangs up]

Rebekah: Well that is an interesting predicament. For both of us.

In The Tunnels

[Jeremy is still in the tunnels, and hears Damon calling from a distance.]

Damon: [voice only] Did you miss the part where I said I'm compelled? Don't stop!

[Jeremy withdraws a knife and uses it to cut his hand. Cut to Damon.]

Damon: Seriously? You're being hunted by a vampire, and now you're bleeding?

[Damon vamp-runs to where Jeremy left his jacket on the ground. He is picking it up when suddenly Jeremy runs at Damon and puts him in a headlock. Damon bites his arm; Jeremy yells in pain as Damon throws him down to the ground.]

Damon: [eyes vamped out] Dumb move, Jer. You can't fight me in closed quarters.

Jeremy: It was worth a shot. [He shoots Damon in the abdomen.]

Damon: [groans in pain as he falls to his knees] You're gonna have to shoot me, Jeremy, in the heart. I'm not gonna be able to stop myself. Jeremy, you are a hunter. You know you want to. Do it. [Jeremy stands still with gun aimed at Damon, but doesn't shoot.] Do it! [Damon gets up, and his face vamps out as he fails to resist the compulsion. Jeremy fires the gun before the screen goes black.]

[Damon is lying on the ground, waking up.]

Damon: Ow. Ugh. [He sits up. Groaning, he pulls a bullet out of his forehead.] He shot me in the head. [throws the bullet on the ground angrily] Stupid, idiot, borderline brain-dead moron! [standing up] That was dumb, Jeremy. You should've killed me when you had the chance. [He sees Jeremy's blood on the ground; his eyes vamp out as he walks down another tunnel.]

Klaus's Mansion

[Kol walks into a room with Natalya as Rebekah enters from the other side, blocking his way.]

Rebekah: Going somewhere? I wouldn't if I were you. If Damon kills the hunter, Nik will not be pleased.

Kol: [smiling] I told Nik that I wouldn't kill the kid. I didn't.

Rebekah: [sarcastically] Oh. Well, that was clever. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it.

[Kol pushes past his sister to leave but Rebekah pulls out the white oak ash dagger and points it at his back. Kol stops and finally looks afraid.]

Natalya: You'd really dagger him?

Rebekah: If I do, Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over.

Kol: And then you're no better than Niklaus. Daggering siblings when you disagree with them- Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering. This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is.

Rebekah: This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure.

[Kol vamp-speeds around to face Rebekah and points the white oak stake at her heart.]

Rebekah: Kol!

Kol: I won't let you raise Silas.

Natalya: [She gets in between them holding the Dagger away from each other] ''Stop look at what you're doing this is crazy siblings shouldn't kill one another.

[Klaus vamp-runs into the room and breaks up the two of them.]

Klaus: Enough of this foolishness. Put it down, Kol.

[Kol vamp-runs out of the house.]

Rebekah: He was going to kill me!

Klaus: Well, then, I think you need a lesson in how to properly dagger a sibling.

Rebekah: Burn in hell. [She turns and leaves the house.]

Klaus:[ He looks at Natalya who has been looking stressed as the siblings leave] ''Natalya Love what have you been doing with Kol.

Natalya: ''Kol was helping Rebekah find the Cure when he found out about Silas now he won't stop until he Kills Jeremy so that Nobody will raise him and that is what they are going to do once this Cure is found.

Klaus:[ He steps to her and Pulls her in his arms feeling how drained and stressed she is feeling] ''You shouldn't be around this all these Emotions you are feeling couldn't be good for you. [ He picks her up and carries her into his room to lay her down on the bed where she closes her eyes He lies down beside her and pulls her in his arms] ''Going after this Cure is dangerous now isn't it Nothing good will come of it.

Natalya: ''No some people are going to die getting to this Cure. Kol is right to try to stop it but Nobody's listening to him.

Klaus: ''I will get the Cure and makes sure that it's destroyed so Nobody will get it. I'll do it for you. [ He pulls her tightly to him as she lays her head on his chest]

Somewhere In The Woods

[Jeremy is running. In pain, he stops and leans against a tree, sliding his back down it to the ground. His injured hand is haphazardly bandaged but still extremely bloody. Cut to Damon, in the woods, still in pursuit of Jeremy.]

Elena: [behind him] Damon, stop! [he stops] Please. I know that you don't want to hurt Jeremy, so please stop.

Damon: [turning around to look at her, pain in his eyes] I can't.

Elena: Yes, you can. You're strong enough to resist the compulsion. I know that you are.

Damon: Why, because Stefan did?

Elena: Because I love you. Because you love me. You'd do anything for me, so please... do this for me.

[Damon seems entranced by Elena's words, but then blood drips from a tree; they both hear it. They can hear Jeremy gasping for breath and smell all the blood he's lost.]

Damon: I'm sorry, Elena. [He vamp-runs away as his eyes vamp out.]

Elena: Damon! [She vamp-runs after him.]

[Jeremy cocks his gun.]

Damon: Jeremy.

[Jeremy turns around to face Damon and point his gun at him, propping himself up against the tree as he tries to stand.]

Damon: Shoot now.

[Jeremy fires at the exact moment that Stefan vamp-runs at Damon and pushes him up against another tree.]

Stefan: Hey, brother. Long time, no see. [He snaps Damon's neck and Damon collapses. Elena arrives to look at Stefan incredulously.] You're welcome.

Salvatore Boarding House Cellar

[Stefan is leaning against the dirt mound in the cell where the vervain used to grow, handling a wooden stake. Damon stirs on the ground, groaning as he wakes up.]

Stefan: Easy there, buddy. You lost a lot of blood.

Damon: [groaning] So you bled me out?

Stefan: Yeah. I didn't really have much of a choice. Kol's compulsion is still in effect, so you need to stay locked up. We don't have any vervain, so... this was the only way I could weaken you.

Damon: You sound real torn up about it. Shouldn't we be going after Kol, make him decompel me?

Stefan: [sarcastically] Yeah, yeah, sure. That sounds easy enough, Damon. I'll get right on that.

Damon: [coughing as he fails to sit up] At least let me see Elena.

Stefan: Come on. You know you can't do that. With the sire bond, all you have to do is tell her to let you out of here. It's too risky.

Damon: You're really enjoying this, aren't you?

Stefan: It's better for Elena if you stay in here for now, at least until we find the cure, and then once she's no longer sired and you're no longer compelled, you can both do whatever the hell you want. [He leaves and closes the cell door behind him.]

Damon: Stefan, wait. Stefan! [The door shuts and Stefan locks it.] Stef...

Salvatore Boarding House Upstairs

[Stefan meets Elena.]

Stefan: Going to see Damon?

Elena: I need to talk to him.

Stefan: Well, you can't. He'll just ask you to let him out.

Elena: I won't let him out.

Stefan: You won't have a choice. You're sired. [Elena shifts uncomfortably and doesn't respond.] That all?

Elena: Stefan, what are you doing with Rebekah? She tried to kill me.

Stefan: And this will be the second time that Damon tried to kill Jeremy. So I guess nobody's perfect, right?

Elena: Are you trying to punish me? I don't know how many times I can apologize.

Stefan: I never asked you to. You can do whatever you want, Elena. I really don't care.

Elena: You're hurt. You're hurt, and you're acting out. Stefan, this isn't you.

Stefan: Sure it is. You've just never seen me like this. You don't know what I look like when I'm not in love with you. [Elena looks shocked. Stefan smiles.] I'll let Damon know you stopped by.

[Elena, looking surprised and a little embarrassed, hesitantly turns and walks away.]

Mystic Grill

[Bonnie and her father are sitting at a table.]

Bonnie: I owe you an apology.

Hopkins: You don't owe me anything. I'm not happy to be right. I'm gonna get you some help.

Bonnie: Help? Dad, I'm okay.

Hopkins: Are you kidding me?

Bonnie: I got angry, I admit, but I knew what I was doing.

Hopkins: You lost control, and Shane said-

Bonnie: Didn't we just establish that we couldn't trust him? He trying to get under your skin.

Hopkins: The only thing that got under my skin is what I saw, which is my daughter using dangerous magic! And the fact that you don't think you need help means you need it even more.

[Bonnie, looking slightly abashed, doesn't respond.]

GILBERT HOUSE - NIGHT

[Klaus walks up the front steps and knocks on the door. Elena opens the door, Jeremy standing behind her.]

Klaus: Good evening, Gilbert clan.

Elena: What do you want, Klaus?

Klaus: I've come to fetch my hunter. Seeing as how my brother's become a liability, Jeremy will be safer with me.

Jeremy: I think I'll pass. I've killed enough people for you today.

Klaus: You think you're safer here? Hmm. Clearly you don't know Kol. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, so strange as it may seem, I'm your best bet.

Elena: Sorry, but I think we'd rather take our chances.

Klaus: Fine. But when Kol does come- and he will come- be sure to let me know, preferably before he burns your nice little home to the ground. And as for you, hunter, there's no shortage of people to turn or loved ones to threaten, so sleep well. We'll plan on finishing our work tomorrow. [He turns and leaves. Elena shuts the door.]

Rebekah's House

[Rebekah stands in front of a mirror as she sips a cocktail. The door opens and Stefan walks in.]

Rebekah: Sure. Just barge right in.

Stefan: Oh. I thought not knocking was our thing. You didn't dagger Kol.

Rebekah: [removing her earrings] Well, the white oak stake pointed at my heart made things a little difficult. I do believe my brother Kol has finally lost his mind.

Stefan: That's all right. Jeremy's still alive, and I took care of Damon. So where'd you put it?

Rebekah: The headstone?

Stefan: Mm-hmm.

Rebekah: Some place safe.

Stefan: Wasn't really our deal.

Rebekah: Well, considering that you've betrayed me twice, and I've betrayed you never, I think I'm acting prudently. Especially since we have no idea why that guy was looking for it. Did you work things out with Elena?

Stefan: Do you care?

Rebekah: Nope. Just trying to figure out why you're here.

Stefan: Do you even have to ask?

Rebekah: [smiling] No feelings, no attachments.

Stefan: None... whatsoever.

[They kiss and start pulling clothes off of each other. Stefan pushes Rebekah down on the bed; she leans up to pull at his belt but he pushes her down again, kissing her.]

Gilbert House

[Jeremy and Elena are standing at the kitchen table.]

Jeremy: This is never gonna end. If Kol doesn't kill me first, then Klaus is just gonna force me to kill more innocent people. How many is it gonna take, 10, 100?

Elena: [realizing something] If you kill one Original vampire, their entire sire line will die with them. That's thousands, maybe tens of thousands of vampires. Kol compelled Damon to kill you. You're gonna kill Kol instead. [They look at each other, and Elena nods.]


	75. A View To Kill

A View To Kill

REBEKAH'S HOUSE

[Stefan wakes up with a sleeping Rebekah's arm around him. He slowly removes her arm and gets out of the bed. He quickly puts his clothes on with vampire speed, trying to sneak out. He puts on his jacket and opens the door to see Klaus.]

Klaus: Leaving so soon?

[Rebekah angrily puts her robe on.]

Rebekah: This is my place, Nik, and I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping tom.

Klaus: Well, I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst, but I do have some urgent business. Or have you forgotten – our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain?

Rebekah: He tried to kill me last night. I didn't forget.

Klaus: Yes, well, unfortunately he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers.

Rebekah: Oh, poor Nik. How ever will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us!

Klaus: Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge. We need to put him down before he does any more damage. Now, I know you have the last dagger, and I know you have some white ash, so hand it over.

Rebekah: Mhm, and leave myself unprotected? You can file that request under 'no chance in hell.' Be gone by the time I have showered. Lurkers aren't welcome here.

[Rebekah leaves.]

Klaus: I need that dagger, Stefan. Talk some sense into her.

Stefan: Why don't you talk some sense into her? I'm headed home to play prison guard to Damon. He's on lockdown ever since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night.

Klaus: You see? That's my point exactly. If you let Kol roam free, then Jeremy won't live to see his junior prom, and we can kiss our map to the cure goodbye. But if you help me dagger Kol, Damon will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live, and we'll all be on our merry way to a human Elena.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[ Natalya is bringing a Bag of Balloons to the gym as Bonnie blows them up as she comes over to help her noticing she is on the phone]

Bonnie: Are you serious? You dumped vervain into the water supply? Where did you even get it?

Rudy: I have my sources. I'm also reinstating the curfew and canceling all town events.

Bonnie: Dad, there's a dance tonight.

Rudy: Not anymore.

Bonnie: Are you serious?

Rudy: Honey, I'm trying to protect you, not punish you. The well-being of this town is my job now.

Bonnie: No! Dad, it's mine and I've been doing fine without you getting involved!

Rudy: You've been doing fine? Would you like me to read you all the names of the people who have gone missing or died in tragic accidents, in your senior year alone? Head straight home please, we're having a family meeting.

[Bonnie hangs up. looking at Natalya who was confused]

Bonnie: ''My dad is canceling all events that means the dance is off.

Natalya: ''Well at least we wouldn't have to waste time with things that go wrong every time we have a dance.

Bonnie: ''Yeah but I was kinda looking forward to having a normal day.

Natalya: ''Your dad is just looking out for you Bonnie be happy you have that kinda of father in your life.

Bonnie: ''Your right let's get out of here. [they both walk out of the gym when Kol arrives suddenly and pushes Bonnie against the wall, restraining her with a hand over her neck.]

Kol: No one can find the cure if you're too dead to find it.

Natalya: ''Kol Stop don't hurt her.

Kol: ''She is their witch who is helping them get the Cure and I can't allow that to happen.

[Kol vamps out and is about to attack Bonnie when she uses her magic to break the bones in his hand and body. She starts to lose control; her power causes balloons in the hallway to pop and the lockers to open, papers flying out of them. Bonnie, alarmed, runs off.]

[ Natalya watches her run off and then gets down on her knees to help Kol seeing him pop his body and hand back into place]

Natalya: ''Kol just don't hurt Bonnie she is just a Pawn in all this. [She helps him up as he looks at her seeing the look of concern on her face and now why his brother Loves such a woman]

Kol: ''You wear your heart on your sleeve I would hate to see it die. I see why My brother is so in love.[ he caresses her face then he speeds out of their leaving her worried as she too runs out of there]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE – CELLAR

[Damon is still in the cellar, looking weak. He hears footsteps and sees Stefan.]

Damon: You coming to snap my neck again? Because I woke up feeling completely un-murderous, and I'm pretty sure that it's safe to set me free.

[Stefan throws a vial of blood towards Damon.]

Damon: Oh man, really? You practically bled me dry. At least spring for a bag or something. I'm thirsty.

[Stefan sets a water bottle between the bars of the door.]

Damon: Not exactly what I had in mind.

[Damon gets up, groaning, and walks over to grab the water bottle. He sees Klaus standing on the other side.]

Klaus: Hello, mate.

Damon: What the hell are you doing here?

[Klaus smiles.]

Klaus: Babysitting.

Damon: Oh.

Stefan: Give him a vial of blood every couple of hours, so he doesn't desiccate. If he gets too much strength back, or if he just annoys you, bleed him out again.

Damon: Silent treatment, huh? Is that your best shot? [to Klaus] He's still pissed at me for sleeping with Elena.

Klaus: You sure about that? 'Cause I saw him trying to sneak out of Rebekah's bed this morning, which would suggest to me that he's moved on.

[Stefan sighs.]

Damon: Well, well. Looks like my brother ripped out a page of my revenge-sex handbook.

Stefan: Well, why don't you two enjoy your little, uh, villain bonding time? I'll let you know when I get the dagger from Rebekah.

[Stefan leaves as he see's Natalya coming up to the door he smiles softly]

Stefan: ''Natalya hey what are you doing here?

Natalya: ''You called me remember asking me to keep Damon company.

Stefan: ''Oh yeah I did go on in and be careful not to let him out.

Natalya: ''I won't you look like you are going somewhere?

Stefan: ''Yeah still on the road to finding the Cure. I'm working with Rebekah to get it.

Natalya: ''Okay see ya.

He's walking down a hallway of his house when his phone rings. He stops to look at it; it reads "Elena". After hesitating, he decides to answer it.]

Stefan: Damon's fine. I locked him up with all the creature comforts he deserves.

Elena: That's not why I called. Kol just tried to kill Bonnie.

[Stefan walks out the front door.]

Stefan: What? Is she okay?

Elena: Yeah, she's just shaken up. She managed to hold him off, but Kol seems pretty intent on murdering everyone who's looking for that cure.

Stefan: Yeah, Klaus has me trying to convince Rebekah to give up her dagger so he can take care of Kol.

Elena: I don't want to just dagger Kol. I want Jeremy to kill him.

[Stefan looks back at the door, and then revs up his motorcycle, creating noise to cover their conversation.]

Stefan: What did you just say?

Elena: Bonnie has all this crazy new power. She thinks she can hold him long enough for Jeremy to get a clean shot.

Stefan: And then what, huh? Klaus and Rebekah will kill every one of us out of spite. They may be dysfunctional bickering lunatics, but they stick together no matter what.

Elena: That's why you need to find the dagger and use it on Rebekah. She can't come looking for revenge if she's laying in a box.

Stefan: Yeah, I can't do that.

Elena: I know you can't because vampires can't use the dagger, but Matt can. It's not like she doesn't deserve it. And Bonnie thinks that she can get Klaus out of the picture, too, at least temporarily. Once we get this cure, none of this will matter because we can use it against them.

Stefan: All right, fine, but how do you plan to lure Kol in?

A STREET – NIGHT

[Kol is walking down a street listening to music on his phone when it rings. He answers it, and the shots alternate between Kol walking down the street and the inside of the Gilbert house.]

Kol: Jeremy Gilbert. Nice to see I'm still on your speed dial, mate. Hey, you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?

Elena: Actually, it's Elena Gilbert.

Kol: What a treat. Yeah, I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have your brother killed, but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead.

Elena: I need to talk to you – in person.

[In the background, Matt and Jeremy are preparing weapons.]

Elena: I wanna call a truce, in the name of Silas.

[Kol stops walking.]

Kol: You want to talk about Silas?

Elena: I'll meet you wherever you want. I'll come to you.

Kol: I'll tell you what. How about I come to you?

[The doorbell rings. Everyone turns in surprise. Jeremy cocks his gun and points it at the door. Kol is outside.]

Kol: If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in.

[Elena is slightly flustered by the unexpected turn of events and looks around for her next move.]

Kol: I'm waiting. Let me in and let's talk truce.

[Elena takes a blackboard down from the wall.]

Kol: Hello?

Elena: Wouldn't that be kind of stupid to invite you in?

[She starts writing on the board.]

Kol: On the contrary, I can't kill your brother with my own two hands, or I'll suffer the hunter's curse and spend the next 20 years trying to off myself in gruesome ways.

[Elena shows what she wrote on the blackboard to Matt: "Help Stefan find dagger". He leaves out the back door.]

Kol: And I've heard that vervain's back in town, so I can't compel you to kill him either. So I think it's fair to say you're semi-safe, for now.

[Elena has erased the board and written a new message for Jeremy. She shows it to him: "Get out. Get Bonnie".]

Jeremy: [whispering] I'm the only one that can invite him inside.

Kol: He's right, obviously.

[Elena goes and opens the door for Kol.]

Kol: You'd think being alive for over a thousand years would teach me some manners, but I couldn't resist stopping by.

Elena: If I let you in, my brother goes. You're not getting near him.

Kol: Fair enough.

[Elena looks back at Jeremy and nods. Jeremy nods.]

Jeremy: You can come in.

[Jeremy leaves through the back door.]

Kol: No gold medals for bravery, I see. You know the thing I love about the modern age is... music, anytime you like.

[Kol puts his phone and earphones in his pocket, and it gives Elena a view of the white oak stake, which is stashed in an inside pocket of Kol's jacket.]

Kol: So... this is the part where you offer me a drink so we can have a proper chat.

[Elena nods and makes way for Kol, then closes the door.]

REBEKAH'S HOUSE

[Rebekah is looking through a rack of clothing while Stefan leans against the doorframe.]

Rebekah: The colors, the fabrics... The eighties were just... tragic. You know, I think shoulder pads rival 17th-century puritan smocks for crimes against fashion.

Stefan: Looking for something to wear to the dance?

Rebekah: Aye. Are you asking me to a date?

Stefan: Actually, it was canceled.

[Stefan walks farther into Rebekah's room, and she is clearly upset.]

Rebekah: So why are you here? Back for more dagger talk?

[Stefan laughs.]

Stefan: Somebody has some trust issues.

Rebekah: It's called a healthy skepticism. I know you were trying to sneak out this morning. I'm not stupid.

Stefan: Sorry, I'm... I'm still trying to get used to this.

Rebekah: Do you regret it?

Stefan: No.

Rebekah: Do you want it to happen again?

Stefan: Maybe.

Rebekah: Even if I don't give you the dagger?

Stefan: You think that I would sleep with you just to get the dagger?

Rebekah: Don't give me that innocent look. You've done plenty to me in the name of getting what you want. Well, I guess I should pack up these racks. Just another failed attempt at getting to a high school dance.

Stefan: Why do you care so much about a high school dance?

Rebekah: I don't. I was just bored.

Stefan: Right. Well, we can still go, if you want.

Rebekah: Not if it's canceled, we can't.

Stefan: Since when do you care about the rules?

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE – CELLAR

[Klaus is walking around while Damon is lying down, tossing an object up in the air.]

Klaus: You know, none of this would be an issue if you'd have just done your job properly. I was perfectly willing to let you train Jeremy.

Damon: No, you weren't. Are you kidding? You got their day two. Do you know how hard it is to get these Xbox brains to focus?

Klaus: And then when I turned a room full of barflies into vampires for him to slaughter, you let Kol kill them.

Damon: Your brother problem, not mine, buddy.

Klaus: And whose bright idea was it to saddle Jeremy with a conscience, hmm?

Damon: Well, we couldn't have him trying to stake Elena in her sleep, now, could we?

Klaus: Ah, yes, for the love of Elena. How is it that she manages to overlook every horrific thing you've ever done? Is it willful ignorance, or perhaps something more pathological?

Damon: Some people are just more capable of forgiveness than others. Bet you score about a negative 500 in that realm.

Klaus: [smiling] Come on. There must be a secret. It can't just be the sire bond. What is it? Compulsion? Manipulation? [Damon doesn't reply.] What is it you say to her?

[Damon sits up.]

Damon: I think this has something to do with a certain Mage. I think you murdered Carol Lockwood, and I think you're worried that Natalya's never going to forgive you.

Klaus: Natalya doesn't need to know and she loves in spite of what I am.

Damon: Debatable. See, I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick.

Klaus: Debatable.

[Damon shrugs.]

Damon: If you're gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving.

[Damon lies back down and sighs. He goes back to throwing the object in the air.]

[ Klaus walks out of the Cellar when he sees Natalya walking towards him down the hall as he stops in front of her]

Klaus: ''What are you doing here Love?

Natalya: ''Stefan asks me if I can keep Damon busy for a while. I didn't know you were going to be here. [Confused on why he is here]

Klaus: ''He is doing something for me. I need him to get one of my daggers from Rebekah so I can put Kol down.

Natalya: ''I saw Kol earlier he tried to Kill Bonnie. he is going to get killed if he keeps it up. [ Klaus stocks towards her as she talks and begins to caress her face] ''What are you doing.

Klaus: "I thought since we are baby sitting Damon together I thought we can do something Wicked. [ He gives her a smoldering look as he takes her in his arms] ''We never did continue our conversations last time. About where we stand with one another.

Natalya: ''Well what do you have in mind. [ Klaus unbutton a couple of her blouse buttons until the shirt parts so he can caress her breasts through her bra] ''Oh you know we can't do this now. [ He leans his mouth over her open skin kissing down her chest]

Klaus: ''I think it's a perfect time to ourselves[ He takes her lips as he pulls her shirt apart and takes her bra off still wearing her shirt as he takes a breast in his mouth sucking on it[ He takes her and sits her on the back of the couch as he feeds off her breasts driving her out of her mind with his seductive moves his sucking on her breast was causing her to get so Hot as she unzips his pants to caress him under his shirt and back as he pulls her tights off and stands in between her legs rubbing against her as he Kisses her] ''Hmmm Do you hear our conversation and the things that we are saying with our bodies. That you inflame me. one look and touch of you I lose my mind with Desire and Love. [ He thrusts inside her holding her in his arms as he walks her around the couch and sits down with her on his lap pumping her up and down as he takes her face in his hands and pulls her head back to sink his fangs into her neck taking her blood then takes her mouth in an Open mouth kiss as he thrusts inside her she puts her arms around his neck as they kiss once they get done making love they then get dressed again and just talk to one another about what they want for the future.

Natalya: ''After graduation I'm going to leave for New Orléans after I've always wanted to go there because of its history, Art and Music. My Parents went there once to because of my dad he designed some houses there.

Klaus: ''Really I didn't now. Maybe I go can with you as soon as everything is done here.

Natalya: ''Okay I'll just be looking for some places to stay while I'm getting ready for the Move. the rest of my stuff will be put into storage there is so many things I need to do.

Klaus: ''Let me take care of everything My family has a House there we can all live in but I'm sure Rebekah and Elijah wouldn't mind coming to visit there since it was once our home.

Natalya: ''Why not I can't wait to get out of this town.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE – CELLAR

[Klaus has his phone out.]

Klaus: Your brother's lack of communication is infuriating.

Damon: It's one of his trademarks, like his brooding and his hair.

Natalya: I don't understand what's taking so long. I mean, how hard is it to steal a dagger?

Damon: From a vampire who's been stabbed as many times as his sister, I'd say difficult.

[Klaus sighs and tosses Damon a vial of blood.]

Damon: Sweet.

Klaus: You disappoint me, Damon. You're not trying very hard to get out of here. I expected more the daring escape artist, less the cell potato.

Damon: Well, I am compelled to kill Jeremy, so I figured it's probably smarter to sit here and chit-chat with you than bust out of here like the Hulk.

Klaus: How do you think Elena felt about that, by the way? Your inability to overcome Kol's compulsion for a single moment even though it meant saving the person she loves most in the world?

Damon: She's met me. She knows impulse control's not my strong suit.

Klaus: Still, must be hard trying to live up to Stefan. I remember when I compelled him to feed off Elena. He fought it so hard, he actually managed to resist. Now, that's love.

Damon: What do you know about love?

Klaus: . Natalya flames my blood she is my love.[ He looks at Natalya who is leaning against the wall next to him seeing him look at her in such Desire and Love makes her beam at him with happiness]

Damon:[ He is watching the tender look Klaus has for Natalya and her for him makes him envious of that Type of Love] ''Good for you both.

[Damon doesn't reply, and Klaus' phone rings. He sees it's Kol and answers it. The shots alternate between Klaus in the cellar and Kol at the Gilbert house.]

Klaus: Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac.

Kol: Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?

Klaus: What? [ Natalya Looks at Klaus in confusion and asking what's Wrong as she sees the expression of Horror on his face]

Kol: Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt.

Klaus: I don't know what you're talking about.

Kol: I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm coming for you.

[Kol hangs up and starts walking. Elena is at the top of the staircase with a crossbow and she shoots Kol in the leg. He groans in pain. She disappears upstairs with vampire speed. Kol pulls the arrow out of his leg and goes after her.]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE – CELLAR

[Angry, Klaus grabs Damon by the neck and shoves him against the wall.]

Klaus: What the hell's going on?

Damon: I don't know.

[ Natalya grabs on to Klaus's Arm so he won't get out of control]

Natalya: ''Klaus what's going on?

Klaus: What are Stefan and Elena planning?

Damon: I don't know. I've been stuck in the penalty box with you since yesterday. Stefan won't talk to me, and Elena won't come to see me, so maybe you're right. Maybe she's written me off.

[Klaus uses compulsion.]

Klaus: Tell me what you know.

Damon: I don't know anything about a plan.

Klaus: Stay here till I return. [He grabs Natalya's arm and leaves, slamming the door. Damon coughs.]

Damon: I will stay here until you return...

[He looks down at the bottle of vervain-tainted water.]

Damon: ...or not.

[Damon leaves.]

[Natalya is walking beside Klaus worried]

Natalya: ''Klaus what's going on what's happened.

Klaus: ''Elena and Stefan are planning to Kill Kol tonight.

Natalya: ''Oh gosh No we must go know Klaus. [ He nods and grabs her around her waist as he vamp speeds them out of there]

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL – GYMNASIUM

[Rebekah is kicking a balloon, twirling and having fun. Stefan comes back with a bottle of alcohol.]

Stefan: It's amazing what you can find stashed away in the teachers' lounge.

Rebekah: This song is not as terrible as the other ones.

Stefan: This song is the godfather of rock anthems, okay?

Rebekah: What's going on with you? You're...fun tonight.

Stefan: I can't listen to this music without thinking of my best friend, Lexi. We spent most of the eighties together. I remember this one time she snuck us backstage and compelled half the band to do tequila shots with us before the show. She was fearless, kinda like you.

Rebekah: So, you slept with her, too?

Stefan: No, it wasn't like that. I was just a better person when I was with her. I didn't think I'd ever feel that way again.

Rebekah: Until Elena?

Stefan: Until Elena. And now, that's over.

Rebekah: That look right there? That is why I don't let myself care.

Stefan: Well, you can say that, but we both know it's not true.

[A balloon pops and Stefan flinches.]

Rebekah: Don't worry. I'll protect you if Kol tracks his way to this abandoned dance.

[She pulls down her leg warmer and shows him the dagger. She notices the music has stopped.]

Rebekah: I think I'll choose the next song.

[Stefan stops her and takes her drink.]

Stefan: No, you know what? I have a better idea.

[He sets their cups down and points to the hallway.]

Stefan: That way.

[Rebekah leaves the gym and Stefan unplugs his phone. He texts Matt, typing 'R has dagger. Get here now.']

Rebekah: Well, are you coming?

[Stefan follows her.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Elena is in her bedroom. She pushes her dresser in front of her door, but struggles as Kol pushes back. Kol manages to shove the door open and Elena falls to the ground. With vampire speed she runs into the bathroom, shuts the doors behind her and locks it. Kol kicks open the door and finds Elena gone. He punches through the other door and finds Elena in Jeremy's room with Jeremy. Jeremy shoots Kol with a stake gun. Kol catches the stake.]

Kol: Missed.

[Jeremy shoots again, and Kol catches it with his other hand. Elena fires a pistol at him, shooting him multiple times.]

Elena: [screaming at Jeremy] Go!

[Jeremy runs, and she continues shooting Kol. Kol throws one of the stakes, hitting Elena in the thigh, and she cries out. Elena looks up, but Kol is gone. Jeremy is running through the hallway, but Kol appears and punches him. Back in Jeremy's room, Elena pulls the stake out of her leg. Kol throws Jeremy down the stairs, and Jeremy groans in pain. Elena jumps on Kol's back, but he tosses her against the wall. He rips out one of the posts from the railing and impales Elena through the abdomen, pinning her to the wall. She gasps in shock and pain, completely immobilized. Kol walks over to Jeremy, who is still grunting in pain on the stair landing.]

Kol: Now... about that arm.

[Kol drags Jeremy down the stairs by his feet. Elena pulls feebly at the stake, but can't move it an inch.]

[Elena is still trying to get the stake out of her abdomen, but it won't budge. Improvising, she braces her hands against the wall and pulls her body off of the stake. Downstairs, Kol has Jeremy strapped to the counter in the kitchen by his arms. Jeremy struggles against his bonds. Kol pulls a cleaver out of the knife block.]

Kol: Now, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just going to chop of your arm. But don't worry, I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after.

[Kol holds Jeremy's head against the counter.]

Kol: Sorry about the sting. Now, which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop of both to be safe.

[Jeremy closes his eyes as Kol raises the knife over him. Suddenly Elena appears and grabs Kol; the cleaver misses Jeremy and instead slices through one of Jeremy's restraints. Elena slams the cleaver into Kol's chest, shoving him against the counter. Jeremy releases his other arm and rushes to the sink. He grabs the spray hose and sprays Kol with the vervain water. Kol cries out in pain as the water hits him; Elena moves away. Jeremy keeps the water on Kol, and Elena takes the white oak stake from Kol's jacket, throwing it to Jeremy.]

Elena: Jeremy, now!

Natalya:[ She runs in the house as she see's Elena and Jeremy attacking Kol] ''NO Jeremy stop [ She runs in between them and takes the Dagger for Kol and grunts in pain as it hits her heart gasping as Kol takes her in his arm holding her]

Kol: ''NO Natalya look at what you done. [ Elena and Jeremy looks on in Horror then Jeremy attacks Kol again in the chest and he was engulf in flames as the dagger does it's job. [Natalya gasps in Pain as she feels Kol die but only until the Spell she wove before all this happened wears off but she was still hurt badly]

Elena: [She gets done on her knees and pulls Natalya in her arms] ''Natalya Oh My god what have we done. Jeremy we need some towels. [To Natalya] ''Can you heal yourself.

Natalya: ''Yeah in a moment. Why did you kill Kol you know that Klaus will come after you. [She looks behind Elena and Jeremy and they turn in horror when they see Klaus standing in the front door still unable to enter the house and the look on his face is murderous]

Elena" Klaus

Klaus: What did you do?

Elena: We didn't have a choice. He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!

Klaus: Lies! He never would've gotten inside if you hadn't have set a trap for him.

Elena: You said you were going to put him down too.

Klaus: [furious] I was going to make him suffer on my terms! I'm going to burn this house to the ground. And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking.

Jeremy: You kill us, you'll never get to the cure. You'll never be able to make any more hybrids.

Klaus: You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would've killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead.

[Klaus falls to the ground, crying out and falling to his knees. Bonnie walks in past him.]

Bonnie: Invite him in.

[They look at her, confused.]

Bonnie: Do it!

[Klaus gets up.]

Jeremy: Come in.

[Klaus falls forward as Bonnie magically pulls him inside and immobilizes him.]

Bonnie: Living room. Go!

[Elena and Jeremy run through the living and into the kitchen. Klaus follows, but he can't get into the kitchen. He punches at the air, but there is an invisible barrier. Jeremy pulls the white oak stake out of Kol, and he and Elena run to the door and Klaus continues to pound on the barrier.]

Klaus: Witch, you can't do this to me.

Bonnie: You have no idea what I can do now.

Klaus: I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me? Do you!?

[Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy leave the house. Klaus pounds against the barrier futilely.]

[ Klaus so furious turns around to see Natalya laying on the ground gasping as the wound in her chest wasn't healing as fast he gets down on the floor and pulls her through the Barrier and gives her his blood and watches as the wound heals]

Natalya: ''I'm so sorry Klaus I would have saved Kol. Please forgive me.

Klaus: ''Shh you have no need to apologize you did what you could to save him but don't you worry they will pay.[He pulls her in his arms as he cries on her chest as she holds him to her]

REBEKAH'S HOUSE

[Rebekah is crying, having heard the news about Kol from Stefan.]

Rebekah: I don't believe you. Kol's not dead. He can't be.

Stefan: Listen, Rebekah, they didn't have a choice. Kol started this when he went after Jeremy. He went after you too, do you remember? I mean, he was never going to let us find the cure.

Rebekah: So you knew? This whole night, you knew?

Stefan: I'm not gonna let the people that I care about get hurt. Not Jeremy, not Elena, not even Damon. And you can hate me for it, but now he can't hurt you, either. And I want us to find this cure together, you and me. Not just for Elena, but for you. So that you can have what you want, be what you want. Be human again. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

Rebekah: Why would I trust you?

Stefan: I don't know. I guess I could give you my word, but at the end of the day, you just need to take a leap.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Jeremy is pacing, staring at his bare arm. Elena and Bonnie are on the sofa.]

Jeremy: It didn't work.

Bonnie: It took time for Finn's line to die off, remember? It'll work.

Jeremy: What if it doesn't?

Damon: Where's that Gilbert optimism?

[Damon walks over to Elena.]

Damon: Hi.

[Smiling, Elena hugs him.]

Damon: Sorry I missed all the excitement.

Elena: I'm just happy to see you.

[The front door opens and Stefan walks in carrying Silas' tombstone. He closes the door.]

Stefan: Looks like I didn't miss much. Got the Silas headstone.

Elena: We're just waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow.

[Stefan sets the stone down on a table while Damon watches him warily.]

Elena: Klaus is trapped in our living room.

Bonnie: Temporarily. I drew on the new moon to bind the spell. We've got three days to find that cure – four, max.

Jeremy: If we don't, we might as well look up Katherine Pierce and see if she wants some company in hiding, 'cause he will come after us.

Elena: We'll find it. Now that we've got Rebekah taken care of, all we need is professor Shane, and then we'll have everything we need.

Stefan: Yeah, I didn't, uh... I didn't dagger her.

Elena: What? Why not?

Stefan: I didn't need to. She's on our side.

Elena: On our side? Did you really just say that?

Stefan: Yeah, she handed over the headstone. I mean, she wants to find this cure more than any of us.

Elena: Why would you possibly think that we could trust her?

Damon: Let me guess, she pledged her allegiance to you while you were naked in the sack?

[Everyone reacts silently. Elena looks shocked.]

Stefan: I bet you were just dying to get that out, weren't you, Damon?

Damon: Oh, was that supposed to be a secret? Maybe you should have made that a little clear while you were bleeding me dry in our cellar.

Stefan: Yeah, to keep you from killing Jeremy.

Elena: Stop it, both of you.

Stefan: Now, why don't you tell her to calm down, Damon? You've managed to use that sire bond pretty well so far, haven't you?

[Damon punches Stefan in the face, knocking him down. Stefan gets back up and is about to hit Damon back when Jeremy starts screaming. Jeremy rips off his shirt, and the mark is growing.]

Jeremy: It's happening.

[Elena is shocked because she can see the mark.]

Elena: Oh, my god...

Jeremy: You can see it?

[Elena nods 'yes' as they watch the mark grow up his arm and across his chest.]

Damon: Here we go.

[ Gilbert House]

[ Natalya is holding on to Klaus as he cries for the Loss of Kol and she was crying with him as she hears a gasp coming from behind them they turn in shock seeing that Kol is alive]

Klaus: ''Kol it can't be how are you still alive.

Kol: [He looks at Natalya who is gazing at them with a tired and weak expression knowing it was her doing.] ''You did it. somehow you protected me incase this is what they had planned.

Natalya: ''I know how much you mean to Klaus and your other siblings I couldn't allow you to die just because of some stupid Cure I don't want any part of it and so Saving you puts an end of me being involved with all this.

Klaus:[ He takes her mouth in gratitude then he hugs her to him as Kol stands up] ''Careful Kol don't do something you will regret you will have the others coming after you again.

Kol: ''No I'm not going after them again for they deserve what's coming to them we warned them what will happen when they go after this Cure and they didn't listen so let them see for themselves what's going to happen. as for me I'm getting out of this town. [ He leaves out of the House as Klaus still trapped holds a unconscious Natalya in his arms rocking her]


	76. Klaus Trapped With Natalya

Klaus trapped with Natalya

GILBERT HOUSE

[Klaus is standing in the living room with Natalya cooking food for herself as he looks a little Angry still stuck there. Tyler walks in the front door.]

Tyler: Morning, sunshine. You look pathetic.

Klaus: Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off. Then I'll look different. Angrier, perhaps. Or I won't look like anything because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets.

Tyler: My friends will be back with the cure by then. So, I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal.

Klaus: I'm an Original. What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? I.e., you.

Tyler: You know what I think? I think that's impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sire-line ceases to exist. So, whatever happens to you, happens only to you, which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although I am still debating just how to do it.

[Klaus vamps towards Tyler, but can't get him due to the barrier.]

Klaus: I recommend drowning. There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath. And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter.

[Tyler glares at Klaus, who looks pleased with his taunting.]

Natalya: ''Okay you can go away Tyler if all you going to do is Bicker. you know if you didn't come after Klaus in the first place none of this would be happening to you.

Tyler: ''How can you defend him after everything he has done and to my mother.

Natalya: ''He killed your mother because of you Tyler you caused all this when you turned his hybrids against him you knew what was going to happen but just like everyone else you went and done it any way. Revenge is never the answer no matter what the person has done. you were no better than Klaus the way you all think.

Klaus: ''Don't bother Love doesn't matter what you say to him he is never going to get it.

Tyler: ''Yes it's my fault my mother is dead for I wanted to free the Hybrids from Klaus's hold but I didn't now they were going to be lead to a slaughter for a stupid Sacrifice

Natalya: ''Neither did Klaus but he got in the middle of it any way. This is all because of Shane trying to wake up Silas. Silas needs three massacres to Open the other side to bring back the dead. All of this was all a set up for just this cause.

Tyler:[ He looks at her in Horror] ''So the 12 Hybrids dying and the Council being blown up were all a sacrifice for a cause of Silas.

Natalya: ''Someone is going to die going after this Cure. so looking for it just useless.

[Caroline enters through the back door.]

Caroline: You're still here? What are you doing?

Tyler: Gloating.

[Tyler pours himself a drink. Klaus emerges from the living room and walks as far as he can within the confines of the spell.]

Klaus: Hello, Caroline.

[She glares at him for a moment before looking back at Tyler.]

Caroline: Come home. Don't stoop to his level.

Tyler: He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself.

Caroline: Fine. You can gloat and multitask.[ She sees Natalya who is cleaning up the Kitchen] ''What are you doing here Natalya?

Natalya: ''Keeping Klaus Busy until Bonnie's spell wear's off I thought I might help clean up a bit.

Klaus: Tyler's mother is dead. So are my Hybrids. We're even. [to Caroline] Call Bonnie. Get her to let me out of here.

Caroline: I will never, ever, help you.

Klaus: How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf. Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter.

Caroline: How delusional are you? You killed his mother. And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too? You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you.

Natalya: ''Caroline you can just stop right now you will have to leave if all you and Tyler is going to do is bicker with him.

Caroline: ''Gosh Natalya how can you be so Stupid as to believe that he cares about you. Come on he only cares about your blood and what it can do for him.

Natalya: ''You are all so judgemental all of you. none of you get that everyone is going to die going after the Cure and then you forget about where you helped Tyler come up with a way to kill Klaus and then there is Elena tried to Kill Kol Nobody is perfect. Suddenly Klaus vamp-speeds to pick up a nearby floor lamp, which he uses to pull Natalya in the Barrier.]

Caroline: No!

[Klaus swings Natalya over to his side of the magical barrier and bites her neck. She falls to the floor.]

Klaus: Now, that was definitely worth the calories.

Caroline: Oh my god, oh my god Natalya. [She continues to repeat as Klaus continues to take Natalya's Blood.]

Natalya: ''Caroline Please just leave you are not helping with Klaus's Anger now all of you tried to kill his brother and so he is not in a Mood to hear you all torcher him Just please go.

Tyler: ''We can't leave you here he could Kill you.

Natalya:[She looks at Klaus as he holds her in his arms feeding off her] ''He can never hurt me Please just go.

[Caroline so reluctant to leave her but then she grabs Tyler and pulls him out of the house]

Klaus:[ He stops feeding off Natalya and feels her weak body in his as he pulls her in her arms] ''Forgive me Natalya I wasn't in my right mind I needed Blood.

Natalya: ''There is nothing to forgive Klaus you were in need and I was here for you.

Klaus: ''You are too good for me Natalya what happens when I go too far I can really hurt you.

Natalya: ''I've always managed to pull you back when you get out of control all it takes is for me to Calm the beast in you.

Klaus: ''You can't change who I am Natalya I'm a Hybrid and I will not change for anyone. Not even you.

Natalya: ''I've never ask you to change I like you the way you are inside and Out I thought I told you that didn't I show you that I care about all of you.

Klaus:[ He closes his eyes as Natalya told him and remembering what she did to take all of him and his beast] ''Never change Natalya you are so good for me.

[ She walks into his arms and kisses him softly on his mouth but he wasn't having any of that he swings her around to lay on the couch and they make out feeding off each other's lips Natalya feels her jeans being taken off as well as his and then he sinks inside her Moving fast inside her his hips pumping fast in her as he kisses her in the way that he is taking her body]

Natalya: ''Ah, Ha Klaus I love you...[ She holds her arms around his neck as he pounds in her she buries her face in her chest as he thrust and thrusts making her scream out in Pleasure] ''Oh God take me make me yours Klaus... [ She arches up to his mouth where he kisses her and she throws her head back feeling so much pleasure from his possession as he moves inside her] ''I love you Klaus.

Klaus:[ He looks down at her and feeling her tighten on him she feels like silk he grasps her hips and pulls back and thrusts back down on her making her feel everything he is doing to her he is just loving the way she yells her love for him knowing the all he has to do is Make Love to her and she is his for the taking always.] ''I love you too Little Mage. [ He lays down on top of her feeling breathless after taking her on that wild ride and he kisses her lips than hugging her to him]

Natalya: ''They must have went after the Cure now for Elena and Jeremy hasn't come home yet.

Klaus: ''Well if I see them again Nothing will stop me from Killing them after they tried to Kill Kol. and they almost Killed her all because she tried to Save Kol which that thought made his blood boil] ''Nothing will stop me from making them pay.

[ Natalya lays her head on his chest as he makes his vows Knowing that Elena and the others has done alot of damage to him]


	77. Down The Rabbie Hole

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

THE ISLAND

[Elena, Stefan, and Rebekah are on the beach. Elena is on the phone with Natalya.]

Natalya: [over the phone] Tell me you're not serious.

Elena: I wish I weren't.

[Cut to the Gilbert house, where Natalya is on the phone while Klaus remains trapped in the living room Natalya is talking to Elena who is on the island throughout their conversation.]

Elena: [over the phone] When we got back from looking for Jeremy, Shane and Bonnie were gone too. [on the beach] Shane needs Bonnie to cast a spell on Jeremy's tattoo in order to find the cure, and he managed to sneak them both out from under our noses.

Natalya: Well, where's Damon in all this?

Elena: [over the phone] We had an argument. [on the beach] I thought he was just taking a walk, but then when we went to the beach, we saw signs of a struggle.

Natalya: Meaning what?

Elena: Meaning somebody probably jumped him and then grabbed him!

Natalya: Do you think Shane took him?

Elena: No, I mean, he's not strong enough to take Damon on, even with the element of surprise. He must have someone, or at least a few someones helping him.

Natalya: I'm so sorry. I wish I was there to help.

Elena: Well, maybe there's something you can do from home.

Natalya: Anything. Tell me.

Elena: So Shane's looking for the cure. We think we can find him. We have pictures of Jeremy's tattoo, but we just can't translate the map.

Natalya: Unless you get the Hunter's Sword from Klaus.

Elena: [over the phone] Exactly.

Rebekah: He'll never give up the sword.

Stefan: Yeah, but if anyone's gonna get him to give it up, it's Natalya.

Rebekah: He will never give up the sword, not even for Natalya. He's terrified we'll use the cure against him to make him mortal, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't want any of us to derive a moment's worth of happiness from being human.

Stefan: Well, maybe he doesn't have to give it up. I mean, Klaus is stuck in Elena's house by Bonnie's spell. He can't go anywhere. There's only so many places you can hide a three-foot piece of metal.

Natalya: I'll find it, don't worry. Just e-mail me photos of Jeremy's tattoo. I'll find the sword, and I'll call you back.

Elena: Thank you, Natalya.

Natalya: Bye. [she hangs up]

Klaus: [smirking] Need my help with anything, love?

Natalya: Nope unless you can tell me where the sword is so that we can translate it.

Klaus: ''Good luck finding it love just give me a call when you get to my house [ Caroline and Tyler walk into the house. Caroline has a laptop in her hands while Tyler has the sword wrapped in a blanket. Klaus is sitting on the coffee table.]

Klaus: Well, if it isn't little orphan Lockwood. Come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?

Tyler: I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure.

[Caroline sits on the couch, and Tyler reveals the sword from the blanket.]

Tyler: Found this in your attic.

Klaus: And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure?

Tyler: You tell me. I was playing around with the handle on the ride over, and I found this.

[Tyler unwraps the leather on the top of the sword, revealing some sort of turning device. Klaus gets up and walks over to Tyler.]

Klaus: And what do you think 'this' is?

Natalya: [gets up] It's called a cryptex. [Tyler and Caroline looks at her.] I've read Books and watched movies. You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side. [turning to the table] And with the magic of the internet, Elena sent over these. [She holds up print-outs of Jeremy's tattoo.] So now all we have to do is cryptex away. [sits down again] If you happened to want to help, we wouldn't stop you.

Klaus: Right. Well, might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic-to-English dictionary from your nearest retailer. [Klaus smirks.]

Tyler: [turning to Caroline] What's Aramaic?

Caroline: It's a dead language. It hasn't been used since, like, biblical times.

Natalya: Qetsiyah's native tongue, I'm guessing. You know, even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate. [sits down] Perhaps weeks. "In bas so-teen-too ara-ma-eet."

Caroline: What does that mean?

Klaus: [grinning] "If only you spoke Aramaic good job Little Mage." [Natalya looks proud as she begins to translate the sword and Map as best as she can]

ON THE BEACH

[Rebekah is raising her cellphone in the air but gets only a busy signal and gives up. Elena and Stefan are sitting and talking.]

Elena: And once again, everyone's life is in danger looking for this cure because poor Elena can't deal with being a vampire.

Stefan: No. Everyone's here because they want to be. Not just for you, but for themselves too.

Elena: Stefan, why didn't you tell me that you wanted the cure for yourself?

Stefan: I mean, why wouldn't I want to take it? I've seen every side of vampirism there is. The power... the misery, the guilt. In the long run, even the good parts kind of suck, too.

Elena: Yeah, I mean, I know why you would want to take it, but what I'm saying is... why didn't you tell me?

Stefan: Because it had nothing to do with you. I mean, you know how much I wanted a human life with you. Being human myself, being normal - that's something I've wanted since long before I met you.

Elena: Well, I'm glad you told me now.

Stefan: Yeah, what's a deeply buried personal secret between friends, right?

Elena: Between friends? I like that.

[Elena smiles at Stefan and reaches for his hand as Rebekah watches from a few yards away.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Caroline has the pictures of Jeremy's tattoo and index cards of the Aramaic symbols lying on the table. She has her computer open and is sitting with Tyler and Natalya who is the one Translating the message.]

Caroline: Okay, this is it. We've translated all the symbols on the tattoo. [she reads the translation] "Passage inside... requires a young senator, and a pretty flower." [irritated] Okay, none of this makes sense

Natalya: [speaks Aramaic, then the English translation] "Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom."

Tyler: What are you doing?

Klaus: She doesn't need to tell you her reasons. Natalya bring me my sword over here.

[Natalya has brought the sword close enough for him to read the cryptex.]

Klaus: "Silas rests on the far side, the means of his destruction at hand." [He glances at the pictures of Jeremy's tattoo on the computer screen.] Turn the cryptex to the right. [Natalya obliges] Stop. The top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map. Turn it to the left. [she turns it] Now turn the other piece. [she does] There's something else.

Klaus: [speaks Aramaic]

Natalya: What does it mean? [Klaus smiles at her] Klaus, what does it mean?

THE ISLAND

[Rebekah is still on the beach when her phone rings.]

Rebekah: Hello?

Natalya: [over the phone] Hey, it's Natalya. We have the translation of the tattoo. [cut to the Gilbert house] We're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now.

[cut back to the beach; Rebekah checks her phone and receives the email.]

Rebekah: Got it. Thanks.

Klaus: [over the phone] Actually, it was me.

Rebekah: [cut to the Gilbert house; over the phone] Nik, you helped?

Klaus: You sound so surprised, little sister.

Rebekah: [on the beach] Shouldn't I be? I mean, you don't want me to be human. You don't want any of us to be human. Why would you help us find the cure?

Klaus: [at the Gilbert house] Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness.

Rebekah: [on the beach] Fool me once, shame on you; fool me a hundred times-

Klaus: [at the Gilbert house] No more fooling. No more games. I hope you get to live, and die, as you wish.

Rebekah: [nodding] So do I.

Klaus: [at the Gilbert house] There is one more thing, Rebekah. [Caroline Natalya and Tyler look up; Klaus speaks quickly] There is only one dose of the cure. You need to find it first and take it. It's the only way you'll- [Tyler rushes to end the call]

Rebekah: [on the beach] Nik. Nik!

[Tyler walks out onto the front porch, Caroline behind him. He seems really stressed out.]

Tyler: Every time I think I have him, that son of a b*tch gets the upper hand.

Caroline: We won't let him hurt you. Stefan and Elena will bring back the cure.

Tyler: If they get to it first! And if they don't, Klaus kills me. [starting to get hysterical] I need to get out of town to figure out how I'm gonna stay alive-

Caroline: Wait, hang on, okay? Gosh! Before you get all doomsday, just- At least let me try and talk to him.

Tyler: He's got nothing to lose, Care. His brother's dead, his hybrids are gone. All he wants right now is blood, starting with mine.

Caroline: I'm not gonna say goodbye to you again, do you understand me? Let me fix this. [Tyler nods at her and she nods back.]

[ Back inside the House]

[ Natalya is packing up all the stuff in the bags as Klaus is hearing everything that Caroline and Tyler is saying knowing that he bested them again]

Klaus: ''Tyler is planning on Running let him he won't get far.

Natalya: ''Klaus do you really need to do that Yes he turned all the Hybrids against you and you got even by killing his mother but when will it end Revenge Never solves anything.

Klaus: ''Everything you say is right I hear it but everything they tried to do to me and then tried to kill Kol I can't let them get away with it.[ He looks at Natalya with longing] ''As much as I want to spend my life with you. things have to come first with me.

Natalya: ''Right I still have to get through more School and then I'm going to move to New Orleans I Just hope when the time comes you will realize what is more important living your life without Revenge with me or continue running all over creation killing all who stood against you. I Love you Klaus But I won't wait forever.

[ Klaus stares at Natalya with hunger and purpose as he thinks about what she says that they will have a life together if he gives up on Revenge and knowing while he is running after those he wants to kill he will have another chance to come home to her]

THE CAVE - UPPER CHAMBER

[Damon and Rebekah stand on one side of the cave, Vaughn on the other training his gun on them.]

Damon: Are we gonna dance or are we gonna play?

Rebekah: You know he can't hurt me, Damon, unless he's got the white oak stake.

Vaughn: Oh, he doesn't, but he's got other toys.

[Vaughn shoots Rebekah 3 times. She vamp-speeds at him and grabs his throat, but Vaughn sticks something into her chest: it's a grenade with wooden spikes protruding from it. Rebekah looks down at it, Vaughn holds up the fuse that he's pulled out, and the grenade detonates, sending the wooden spikes into her body, all the way through to her back. She falls down, neutralized. Damon vamp-speeds at Vaughn, engaging him in hand-to-hand combat. Vaughn withdraws another weapon and fires it at Damon; this time it throws a lasso-like device covered in vervain, which secures Damon by the neck to a pole behind him. He groans and makes choking noises.]

Stefan: [in the distance] Damon!

[Vaughn grabs onto a rope going down the shaft, slides down it quickly and disappears. Elena and Stefan enter the chamber just in time to hear Vaughn reach the bottom. Stefan tries to get the rope off of Damon's neck while Damon groans in pain; very difficult as the vervain burns Stefan's fingers as well.]

Damon: You're wasting time. Just get the cure. Go.

Elena: We're not gonna leave you.

Stefan: No, we aren't. [to Elena] You need to go ahead. We'll be right behind you. [Elena hesitates] Go.

[Elena looks at both of them for a moment longer before she jumps down into the shaft.]

THE CAVE - LOWER CHAMBER

[Bonnie and Jeremy are walking along a passage, their flashlights held aloft.]

Bonnie: Look at us. [scoffs] A newbie hunter and a witch who needs adult supervision. How are we the ones that made it this far?

Jeremy: I'm glad we're here together.

Bonnie: Me, too.

Jeremy: [after sharing a moment with Bonnie he raises his flashlight] Where is "here," exactly?

Bonnie: This way.

Jeremy: How do you know?

Bonnie: I just know.

[Sheila Bennett appears in a small chamber.]

Sheila: Hello, Bonnie.

Bonnie: [torn between smiling and crying] Hi, Grams.

[Jeremy turns his flashlight towards the place Bonnie is looking at, but doesn't see anybody.]

Bonnie: What are you doing here, Grams?

Sheila: This place allows the living to talk to the dead.

Jeremy: Bonnie, what's going on?

Bonnie: [ignoring Jeremy] I am so sorry about what happened.

Sheila: It's okay. You're here now. And you are this close to bringing me back to life for good.

Bonnie: How?

Sheila: Silas can do it. All you have to do is reach him and feed him, and everything will go back to the way it was.

[Sheila starts to lead Bonnie into the chamber. Jeremy drops his flashlight and rushes after her.]

Jeremy: Bonnie, stop! [he grabs her and turns her around] Hey, you're not seeing your grams. If she were here, I'd be able to see her, and I can't. It's not her ghost. It's a hallucination. [he holds her face in his hands] What you're seeing isn't real. It's me. Your grams isn't here. I'm here. I'm real, okay?

[Bonnie, visibly upset, stares at Jeremy. There's a whooshing sound, she looks around and her grams is gone.]

Bonnie: What happened?

Jeremy: Silas. He was in your head. He was trying to control you.

Bonnie: And Shane. Illusions of his wife. That's how Silas controls him.

Jeremy: You need to block him out of your mind. Close your eyes. [she does] Listen to my voice and only my voice. [Bonnie breathes deeply and grabs Jeremy's hands] I'm gonna get us there. [Holding Bonnie's hand, he leads her further down the passage.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Klaus is sitting in an armchair in the Gilberts' living room. The front door opens and Caroline walks in seeing Natalya sitting on a chair. She's the opposite of aggressive or angry, and instead is calmly sad.]

Caroline: [softly] You can't kill Tyler.

Klaus: Not only can I, I have to. I have a reputation to uphold. Moreover, I want to.

Caroline: I'm not asking you to forgive him. All I'm asking is that you let him live, somewhere far from here.

Klaus: So he gets to live a happy life after he turned all my hybrids against me, after he tried to kill me, after he made it his life's mission to find the cure so he could use it against me-

Caroline: [defensively] We all want the cure.

Klaus: Do we? [ He glares at Caroline who turns to Natalya]

Caroline: ''Come on Natalya please do something to stop this.

Natalya: ''There is no stopping Klaus once he made his mind up. [She stands up to her then she turns to Klaus] ''But just give Caroline a chance to say goodby to Tyler in peace and let him run far away.

Caroline: ''Please if not for me do it for Natalya.

Klaus:[ He glares at Caroline Coldly then he turns to Natalya] '' Mercy... for Tyler. Very well. Tell him to leave town immediately. [He starts walking away but turns back] And tell him to run and hide in a place I will never find him.

Caroline: Of course. [She turns and walks away, grabbing her jacket]

Klaus: Tell him that this is the mercy I extend for Natalya sake... that I will give him a head start before I kill him.

[Caroline's face falls as she turns back to Klaus]

[Natalya is still sitting on the porch swing. The front door opens and Klaus comes outside; the spell keeping him inside has worn off.]

Natalya: Your finally out How?

Klaus: I fear something awful has befallen your friend Bonnie. [He starts to approach her taking her in his arms and Kisses her passionately knowing it will be a while before he see's her again] ''Keep thinking about me until I come back. [He kisses her one more time then he leaves to chase after Tyler]

THE CAVE - LOWER CHAMBER

[Stefan is walking through the passage, flashlight aloft. He finds a wall glistening with blood, then sees Elena sitting against a wall, her head bloodied up.]

Stefan: Elena. What happened?

Elena: [whimpering] She's here!

Stefan: Who?

SILAS'S TOMB

[Katherine, who Jeremy thinks is Elena, gazes at Silas's tomb before turning round to look at Jeremy, crouching over Bonnie.]

Jeremy: Elena's here now, okay? Everything's gonna be all right.

Bonnie: [weakly] We did it.

Katherine: Come on. We gotta get you up.

Jeremy: [standing] You have to help Bonnie. The hunter stabbed her. You have to feed her.

Katherine: Okay. I just need to make sure that you're okay first.

Jeremy: I'm fine. What are you doing?

Katherine: [gesturing at the tomb behind her] The cure. Jeremy, after everything we've been through, it's right there.

Jeremy: It'll be there after we help Bonnie. [He crouches down to Bonnie again.]

Katherine: God, I forgot what a brat you were.

Jeremy: [looking back up at her] What?

Katherine: I'm done playing nice.

[She grabs Jeremy and vamp-speeds him over to the tomb, slices open his wrist and holds it over the stone figure's mouth.]

Jeremy: Katherine.

Katherine: It's been too long, little Gilbert. [The figure starts to move.] Sorry. Family reunion is gonna have to be cut short.

[She pulls him up again and sinks her fangs into his neck, then forces a screaming Jeremy down again, his bleeding neck over the figure's mouth. The figure's arm swings up and holds Jeremy in place. Katherine sees the box containing the cure, freed from the figure's grasp, and takes it, vamp-running out of the chamber. The figure grabs Jeremy throat, strangling him before it snaps his neck. He falls to the floor, apparently dead. Bonnie lies nearby, unable to move.]


	78. Bring It On

Bring It On

[Natalya is driving down the road after she went to the Grocery store to buy more food for the House that she shares with Klaus and Rebekah and knowing that they are not there means she will be home by herself again. Natalya see's someone laying in the road and the person is Elena she stops her car a few feet away from her.]

Natalya: ''Elena are you alright? are you hurt?

Elena:[ Opens her eyes] I don't feel anything.

Natalya: [She feels with her empathy powers for a reason Elena would feel like this and realize that her humanity switch is off] ''Oh Elena your Humanity has been shut off what happened.

Elena: ''Let's just say that I was feeling emotional over my dead brother and that Damon had me turn off my humanity.[She gets up off the ground to stand in front of her] ''Now I don't feel anything.

Natalya: ''I'm so sorry about your brother Elena[ She touches her arm] ''I know how you feel losing family. My parents and Grandmother are dead. You won't be alone.

Elena:[ She goes to hug Natalya and smelling her scent of vanilla and strawberries] ''You were always such a good friend Natalya. Would you mind if I took a bite out of you.

Natalya:[ She steps back away from Elena] ''Don't you have a blood bag on you any where.

Elena: ''No I've decided to try taking blood from the source. [Her eyes gets red] ''So will you give me your blood or Will I take it by force.

Natalya: [ She gives her a wrist and Elena was about to take it when she changed her mind and went for her Neck making her gasp] ''Ha Elena remember to take it easy. Okay.

Elena:[ feeling like she is in Heaven drinking her blood] ''Hmmm you are so tasty.

Damon:[ Walks over to them around Natalya's Car and pulls on Elena's arm] ''That's Enough.

[Elena ignores him and continues to feed from Natalya]

Damon: [ Grabs Elena's arm and pulls her off Natalya who stands behind him swaying from dizziness] ''I said that's Enough. [ He walks to Natalya holding her face in his hands] ''You Okay.

Natalya: ''Yeah I'm okay Damon.

Elena: ''Come on just one more taste your blood is my favorite and not filled with Vervain and I'm hungry. [ She again pushes Damon aside and bites Natalya again moaning in Bliss] ''You've always been my favorite person.

Damon: ''I can't believe you're making me say this. Hey [He grabs Elena by the arm and pulls her away from Natalya again] ''She's your friend Elena you don't want to kill her.

Elena: ''Your right if I kill her there won't be anymore tasty Mage blood.[She looks at Damon] ''You're no fun. [Elena walks away with blood staining her mouth. as Natalya and Damon watch her walk away]

Natalya: ''How can this happen why is her Humanity switch off? [Holding her hand over her wound as Damon comes to stand beside her]

Damon: ''We were on the island to get the Cure and none of suspected that Katherine would be after the Cure all this time and the Moment Jeremy and Bonnie finds it Katherine forced Jeremy to feed Silas his blood then she took the Cure but not before Silas Killed him and now Elena has no more family so I told her to turn her humanity off.

Natalya: ''Wow that is bad I'm so sorry I know you like Elena like this she seems to be more confident then she was before. and now without any family this should help her deal with this later when her feelings get turned back on.

Damon: ''That is what I've tried to tell Stefan but he just keeps nagging me about it being the wrong thing to do. I know sooner or later we will help her turn it back on. but now it's the best for her.

Natalya: [She starts walking to her car as Damon walks with her] ''Well I got get home and get the Groceries inside. I will see you later.

Damon: ''Your going to school tomorrow right. [She nods at him as she opens her car door] ''Make sure you be careful with Elena alright.

Natalya: ''Don't worry I'll take care of myself and Elena wouldn't hurt me.

[ Damon nods at her as she finally starts her car and then drives off not realizing that Elena was watching them from the side of the room gazing after her]

[ Mystic Falls High School]

[ Students are milling about the school grounds. Inside Natalya approaches a bulletin board and pulls on a flyer advertising a memorial for Jeremy. Looking sad the she moves on to another flyer. Advertising the Mystic Falls Cheerleading Invitational. she was about to grab it when a Hand snatch it from her surprise to see Elena who was smiling at her]

Elena: ''Oh thinking about joining the Squad team. I've never seen you do Cheerleading before.

Natalya: ''No Cheerleading is not my thing I was just looking at the Art Clubs advertisement decorating for the Prom and graduation I thought maybe you want to start back up again.[ She notice Elena looking at her neck with a Hungry look Natalya swallowing then grabs her bag to hand her a Blood bag which Elena takes] ''Take this Elena so you won't feed off me now if later when you run out just feed from my wrist okay.

Elena: ''Great thanks. [ She see's Caroline talking with Matt and walks over to them with Natalya following her] ''I have an Idea.[Approaching them. holding up a flyer] ''Can you get me my old spot back on the cheerleading squad?

Caroline: ''I mean, Technically. yeah I'm captain, but I thought you hated Cheerleading.

Elena: ''I did, but now I think It would be really fun to jump around and toss people up in the air. it's not like the routines are that hard.

Caroline: [ Glancing at Matt and Natalya who shrugs at her then smiling at Elena] 'I...Think that would make Damon really happy. [ Elena Smiles Vacantly back]

[ The Cheerleading Invitational is underway as Elena, in her cheer uniform, observes the crowds inside Caroline approaches her cheerfully]

Caroline: ''The uniform still fits. You look Fantastic. [Elena twirls to show off her uniform] We are totally gonna kick Grove hills ass.

Elena: ''Yeah. Should be fun.

[Elena uses her heightened vampire hearing to Listen to Natalya across the gymnasium talking to some girls about their hair style and they thank her as she leaves to get something in her car Elena fixates on Natalya as she leaves]

[ Outside High School]

[ Natalya is retrieving her Bag and phone as she turns and suddenly Elena is right behind her]

Natalya: ''Ah Elena you scared me what's wrong. [ She see's Elena looking over her body at what she is wearing and eyes her leather Jacket and hair is in a Pony tail and wearing tight leggings and knee high boots] ''You Okay.

Elena: ''I'm hungry can't you tell by your Empathy powers. do you have any blood bags with your delicious blood with you.

Natalya: ''Oh no I'm sorry Elena but you can drink from my wrist if you want. [ She pulls off her Jacket and holds out her wrist to Elena then she takes it and bites it. making her hiss] ''Careful Elena don't fall over the edge.

Elena[ Gasping with Bliss as the blood hits her and Knowing its so Good then she grabs Natalya by her neck and bites her on the neck making her cry out with shock] ''Sorry Natalya but your Blood is just so Good. and your Jacket I want it can I have it.

Natalya: [She had tears in her eyes but trying to keep them in and gives her the Jacket] ''Take it Elena it would look good on you any way. I must be getting back inside.

Elena: ''Thank you Natalya your such a good person. [She smiles at her then walks back in with the Leather jacket over her shoulders as Natalya watches her in Confusion and shock]

Later, back inside the Gym, Elena has the blue ribbon tied around her ponytail. Caroline approaches her.]

Caroline: ''Hey where were you? We're going on any minute.

Elena: ''I'm here, aren't I?

Caroline: ''What's with the ribbon? That's not even our colors.

[ Elena simply gives her a cute sly smile, twirls her ponytail and walks away while Caroline watches her uneasily, She then catches sight of Natalya with a black scarf around her neck pulling on it uncomfortably upset Caroline catches up to Elena.]

Caroline: ''Are you out of your Mind?

Elena: [turning around to face her] ''What is your problem?

Caroline: [Angrily] ''Feeding off of Natalya your friend? Hello did you not hear what Damon told you?

Elena: ''I did. but who cares Natalya blood is tasty and I'll do what ever I want.

Stefan: [approaching them] ''everything all right?

Elena: ''[Calmy] ''yeah, as soon as the queen backs off, everything will be fine.

[Elena walks off to warm up with the other Mystic Falls cheerleaders while Caroline and Stefan watch her carefully.]

Caroline: ''Remember how Damon sired her to behave? It didn't really work.

[ They hear a voice over the pa system say Up Next Mystic Falls very own Lady Timberwolves and the crowd in the gym cheers. Elena walks away but run into Caroline.]

Caroline: ''No way you are not cheering.

Elena: ''Let's see you try and stop me.

[Elena continues walking past Caroline. In the gym, the announcer says, "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for your very own Lady Timberwolves" while the girls get in position and the crowd cheers. Led by Caroline's "Ready!", the team starts their routine: "L-O-L, O-M-G, you're looking at Mystic Falls Varsity! B-E-A-T, beat those Cats." Three girls, including Elena, toss Caroline into the air, but when she comes down Elena backs away and Caroline falls straight to the ground. The crowd gasps in shock while the rest of the team rush over to Caroline. Elena looks at Caroline, who is still on the ground, then at Stefan across the room, daring them to react, before turning and walking away. Natalya who has watched them decides to leave knowing her being there would not help matters as Elena rushes over to her]

Elena: ''What's the matter Natalya I thought you wanted to see me cheer. don't tell me our Emotions are getting in the way.

Natalya: ''Yes actually feeling everyone's emotions is terrible because of my Empathy Powers. Are you Enjoying yourself Putting them in their place. showing them you are not a scared little girl anymore who can take care of herself good for you.

Elena: ''Finally someone get's me. Good now let me have one more bite from your Wrist them you can finally go home.

Natalya: [She sighs as Elena takes her wrist then bites down feeling the Blood satisfy her hunger then Natalya heals her wrist and neck with a Hand] ''Have fun Elena I'm going home.

[ Klaus's Mansion]

[ Natalya walks in the door and smells food coming from the Dining room and wondering who could be here and she see's Klaus sitting at the Table with Hayley confused she walks in]

Klaus: ''Natalya Love there you are I've tried to get a hold of you all day to get you to come have Dinner with me and Hayley would you join us.

Natalya: ''Sure what's going on. [She sits her bag down at the door and goes to sit down in the chair beside Hayley who was wondering who she is] ''I'm Natalya Savakis and your Hayley the werewolf pal of Tyler

Hayley: ''Yes Klaus has offered his protection in exchange for some information on Katherine's where about's

Klaus: [ He looks at Hayley] ''So you're rested, you're fed, tell me about Katerina.

Hayley: ''Most men get their power kick from torture and intimidation. with you. it's drinks and fine dining. [ Natalya is looking at both of them seeing the look Between them wondering what is going on between them]

Klaus; [Smiling] ''Well, in your case, I favor hospitality over unpleasantness but I have been known to change my mind on a whim, Where is Katerina?

Hayley: ''You seriously think I know?

Klaus: ''You tipped her off as to what we were up to and set her on a course to find the cure. in return she sent her lackey to snuff you out. Tell me what did Katerina promise you?

(Hayley looks at him and pauses for a moment before setting down her glass and readjusting in her seat, leaning forward.)

Hayley: I was in New Orleans trying to find information about my real parents. Katherine found me and told me she could help.

Klaus: (raising his eyebrows) An orphan? Well, that does explain your charming bravado. Abandonment issues will do it every time.

Hayley: (instantly) Sounds like you would know.

Klaus: (smiling, he leans forward) I'm the only one that can protect you. I'm happy to do so, provided you cooperate.

(Hayley doesn't respond. Natalya has watched them look at each other and wonder if Klaus may have something with this woman swallowing as she stands up Klaus grabs her wrist she looks down in surprise)

Klaus: ''Natalya where are you going? [ Still holding on to her wrist as he looks up at her demanding an answer]

Natalya: ''I'm just going to take a shower and then take a nap it's been a long day.

Klaus: [He gazes at her body in hunger] ''You look fine as you are and taking a nap isn't in my plans for you [Seduction in his tone] . please sit it won't take long. [ She sits down reluctant as he continues holding her wrist so she won't move again]

[ Hayley walks into another room with a drink in her hand, Klaus following behind her holding on to Natalya's hand then pushes her to sit down in a chair and stopping in the doorway. She approaches an area where Klaus's paintings lay on tables or stand propped up on the ground.)

Hayley: (pointing) Hate that. (flipping through larger ones standing upright) Too much. I don't get that.

(Klaus walks further into the room, looking like he's about to say something but instead smiles and says nothing. Hayley starts picking up smaller paintings and gives her opinions.)

Hayley: Hmm... I don't care. (tosses it away) Hmm. This one.

(She picks up a painting of a dark figure silhouetted by a fading sky, standing near a bare tree.)

Hayley: (smiling, looking over her shoulder at Klaus) It doesn't make me wanna puke. (Klaus smiles back, looking down. Hayley puts it back down.) Why'd you paint it?

Klaus: Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine- the canvas, the color. (He begins to walk slowly closer to her.) As a child, I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it, but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way.

(Hayley snorts slightly, smiling. She looks up at Klaus through hooded eyes, and as she talks leans in to speak near his ear as she passes him. Natalya trying not to get sick with the way they are speaking to each other and hurt that Klaus is making her see it)

Hayley: So this is your thing- show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood, and I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets?

Klaus: I felt I had many charms, but, uh, regardless, I'm enjoying myself.

Hayley: (suggestively) And you do whatever you enjoy... (changing her tone) Up to and including hunting my friend Tyler for the next century.

Klaus: Oh, surely not the next century. Only until I kill him.

(Klaus walks over to a table to pour himself a drink.)

Hayley: (laughing) You talk a good game but the truth is you let him go. My guess: you know if you kill him, Caroline will hate you forever.

Klaus: (facing her) If I simply killed Tyler, my revenge would be over in a moment. Sentencing him to a lifetime of paranoia and fear- that's Tyler's true punishment. But come now. (walking towards her) You never really thought there was a future for you two, did you?

Hayley: I don't know. He might've left Caroline for me if I'd used the cure to kill you.

Klaus: (laughing) You know, if Tyler has even half your resolve, he may actually make it through the year.

Hayley: (sipping her drink and shaking her head) It doesn't take resolve. It takes allies, a network of people willing to do anything for you, including chase down loose ends to their death. That's how Katherine escaped you all this time.

Klaus: (walking even closer to her) Perhaps you know the names of Katerina's special little helpers.

Hayley: Maybe I know one or two. Maybe I'll even tell you.

(She knocks back the rest of her drink as Klaus smiles.)

(Klaus is hanging up his cell phone while Hayley stands with a drink watching the fireplace.)

Klaus: My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead, so you're safe and free to go.

Hayley: ''It has been a pleasure Klaus I'll show myself out. [ She drinks the last of her drink then she leaves]

[ Natalya has watched them until Hayley leaves then she shakes her head in hurt as she gets up ignoring Klaus's hand]

Natalya: ''Just leave me alone Klaus. [Tears in her eyes at what she saw tonight] ''How can you let me watch everything you two were doing. flirting with each other. If you wanted to be with her tonight you shouldn't have made me stay. [ She walks out of the room but not before Klaus pulls on her arm and holds her in his arms against the wall]

Klaus: ''Hayley means Nothing to me Natalya all I needed from her was knowing where Katherine is and the Cure. Katherine tried to have her killed knowing that she knew where she was and so I saved her and gave her a Place to stay until the Vampire that was after her was caught and killed. [ Natalya refusing to believe him she struggles in his arm and pushes him away]

Natalya: ''The way she was talking about her family and how the both of you were alike I saw the look in both of your eyes. I know attraction when I see it and you don't care for me anymore you moved on from me how could you [she uses her mind power to push him away. She dashes towards the door but not before Klaus grabbing her to him and she Struggles to get out of his arms. He starts kissing her she beats her hand on his chest as he pulls her shirt over her head kissing her down her chest as he goes kissing her with Passion and Natalya moaning couldn't help but Give in as Natalya pulls Klaus's shirt over his head. Klaus vamp-speeds her up onto the table knocking over everything on the floor as he tears off her Leggings and boots until he had her Naked just as he. Klaus pushes her down flat onto the table, then mounts her and kisses her neck while she gasps and moans underneath him. He thrusts inside her with an Animal Passion not being gentle at all to her as the Hunger for her body took over )

Natalya: [ She bends her head back as Klaus feeds at the pulse of her breast holding his head to her as he thrusts then he bites his wrist then feeds her his blood then just as soon she had enough for a true exchange he then pulls off of her he takes the Jar of Honey that was sitting on the dinner table and brings it over to put some on her thighs and in between then he goes down on his knees and starts licking and sucking on her tasting the honey on her thighs] ''Ha Klaus ha...ah. [ He continues to take his time licking her making a point to her as he pleasures her then he stands up and pulls her along with him then he takes her over to the couch and slams her body face forward bending her over the couch he takes her hands and pins them on the couch as he licks down her spin and on her buttocks Natalya closes her eyes as once again he drives her out of her mind with Pleasure. she couldn't help the screams coming out of her mouth then he takes a fistful of her hair and pulls back her head and whispers against the side of her mouth licking her there]

Klaus: ''Tell me Natalya does it feel like I want anyone else. huh [ He thrust inside her not moving and then pumping with hard bumps] ''only you will fill my Hunger [He begins to move faster still holding her hair in his hands as he takes his hand to hold her neck back to his still pounding inside her] ''And by the time this Night is over I will prove to you that No other woman will ever do for me. Now tell me who do you belong to.[ Natalya feeling him inside her and his hands at her breasts and his mouth sucking on her blood he demands her to tell him who does she belong to]

Natalya: [She grabs at his hand at her breast as he thrusts insider harder and faster] 'I belong to you Klaus always and Forever. I want you...Yes..I love you.

Klaus:[ he grins with Satisfaction as he licks on the side of her neck then takes her mouth deeply still taking her] Yes you do My Love. Nobody can take you away from me Know. I will make sure of that. [ As he thrusts harder spilling his seed inside knowing that he has bound her to him for eternity and that she will never escape him he pulls away and picks her up to take her upstairs keeping her body restless for his as he watches her and gazes at her body then he puts her on the bed and he climbs in with her then pulling her legs apart and takes her again He just couldn't get enough of her for she was just so Silky and warm as he makes love to her filling the room with her screams and Moans]

(Later]

[ Natalya is sitting on the edge of a bed, with a sheet around her.)

Klaus: (sitting up behind her) Running away, little mage?

(Natalya smiles a bit still struggling to keep the sheet on her but Klaus wasn't having her leave him just yet as he kisses over her shoulder]

Natalya: ''I'm sorry at the way I acted it's just you have been gone a while and seeing you with Hayley kinda of hurt me because I thought you finally decided to move on from me to someone better.[ Klaus stops his seduction as he sits up behind her and pins her body to the head-board]

Klaus: ''I'm serious Natalya You are the one for me. everything about you is like me. Two lonely beings in this world with the love of Culture, Art and the world. and you don't judge me for my past and you still Love me for who I am.[ He growls against her shoulder] ''Your beautiful and my Mate in every way I've claimed you tonight in the ways of the Wolf and you are my Queen. [ He pulls her head back to suck hungrily at her neck as she gasp in love and heat and he pulls aside her sheet to get at her breast] ''You feel me with Love and Passion I can't ask for a more Beautiful woman.

Natalya: ''Ha Klaus...Please...[ He continues to suck at her breast making her hot all over again] ..Please.

Klaus: ''Please what...[He lays her down on the bed and takes the sheet off her and covers her body with him] ''Tell me...My Love...

Natalya: [She closes her eyes as Klaus thrusts inside her] ''Make love to me forever.

Klaus: ''Your wish is my to commend My Queen. [ He takes her mouth and kisses her as once again they are filled with Passion for one another and knowing that Klaus Has finally made her his Queen.]


	79. Pictures Of Me

Pictures Of Me

KLAUS' MANSION

[Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus are sitting at a table together.]

Rebekah: Elijah, being a human means a fresh start. I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters.

[Klaus laughs.]

Klaus: Well, that was poetic.

Elijah: Well, if you can provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the cure, Klaus, please.

Klaus: Silas can appear as anyone. He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. He will torment me until I give him the cure.

Rebekah: And in doing so he will break down the wall to the Other Side.

Klaus: So it doesn't trap him there when he dies. He wants to reunite with his lost soulmate. [to Elijah] You of all lovesick fools should applaud his devotion.

Rebekah: He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died.

Klaus: Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn. We'll have our family back.

Rebekah: Please, you hated Kol and you kept Finn in a box for most of his life.

Klaus: Elijah, please.

Elijah: Your personal discomfort might not be sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy, Klaus. I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness.

Klaus: Tell me you're joking. Tell me you're not fating me to an eternity of torture.

Elijah: I made my decision.

[Klaus swiftly stands and leans down to speak into Rebekah's ear.]

Klaus: When you're sick and dying, and you beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me.

[Klaus leaves the room. Rebekah remains carefully composed as she touches her hair and clears her throat.]

Rebekah: [to Elijah] Where is the cure?

Elijah: Rebekah, it's no secret that you are impulsive, emotional, and at times morally questionable. Prove to me this isn't just another one of your whims, that you know precisely what you are giving up here.

Rebekah: Fine. Anything.

Elijah: I want you to live a day as a human. This day. No vampire privileges- no strength, no compulsion, no nothing. If you succeed, if you still believe this is what you want, the cure is yours.

[Rebekah is surprised, but releases the tension in her body with resignation and accepts the challenge.]

[ Natalya's Bedroom]

[Natalya is going through her closet to find a suitable Dress for the dance when Klaus appears in the door way just watching her She turns to look at him and smiles]

Natalya: ''So Rebekah still going on about the Cure?

Klaus: ''Yes she thinks when she becomes human that everything will be normal when it won't she wants the normal life with Family and children. I mean we can still have that and more being Vampires.

Natalya: ''The Cure is only made for one reason to jam it down Silas throat and then someone kills him he wants to die for his true love or whatever the cure was never meant for all the vampires in the world.

[ She was getting frustrated with not finding any gowns and she puts the ones she got out up in the closet]

Klaus: ''My Love I do have a solution to your Prom Dress problem why don't you go with Rebekah to find a suitable gown to wear and get your hair done. I'm so sure you will be beautiful. [He walks up to her and pulls her in his arms kissing her on the lips] It's too bad I can't go with you.

Natalya: ''Me too I'll get use to it Damon can be my date for the night.[ Klaus shocked at this pulls her back in his arms] ''As friends Klaus you don't have to be up tight about us.

Klaus: ''Should I remind you that your Mine Natalya. [ He puts his hands on her face and pulls her head back up to his where she has no choice but to look at him] ''Don't you get any idea's about you and Damon.

Natalya:'' Klaus Damon is my friend and besides he and Stefan are going to keep an Eye on Elena with her emotions it has been kinda hard on them both to look out for her. Don't worry nothing is going on between Damon and Me. [ Klaus a little Possessive and frustrated pulls one side of her shirt down exposing a bra and Yanks it down to bair a breast and he palms it] ''Ha Klaus what are you doing?

Klaus: [ He flicks a Nipple making her gasp] ''I want to make you realize that Nobody can come close to taking you from me. [ As he talks he backs her into the wall beside her Dresser taking her jeans off as he goes Nipping at her lips as he slams her into the wall kissing her possessive] ''Maybe you need a reminder of my touch. [ He unzips his jeans and pulls them down and begins to rub against her and he kisses on her neck as he slams her hands beside her holding them in his hands]

Natalya: [Turning her head to the side as she feels Klaus touch on the side of her neck as he still rubs himself against her] ''Klaus There is nobody else that can Love me like you can...Ha...Klaus. [ He forces a leg between her's and he puts her leg around his as he thrusts inside her then he bites down hard on her neck taking her blood as he pounds into her] '' There is nobody else that I love. you are the one for me.

Klaus:[ He makes four thrusts inside her and he begins to sit her on the dresser top making small movements with his hips as he pumps inside her Natalya making small moans as he takes her mouth the same way he takes her body] ''I Love you little Mage Nobody will ever take you from me and Live.

[ Natalya puts her arms around his neck and kisses him as he thrusts then she lays back onto her desk pulling him with her as they make love she moans in his mouth leaning up on her elbows feeling so much pleasure and love from him]

Natalya:[ Still leaning on her elbows as he kisses her and thrusts she whispers against his lips] ''I love you...I love you...[ Klaus putting his arms around her waist as she lays back on the desk with him sucking on her breasts and he moves his thrusts faster and faster. then finally he groans in pleasure then lays his head on her chest breathing hard after making his last thrust] ''Hmmm...What have you done to me Klaus...Is what we have for real.

Klaus: ''Yes it is there is nobody in this world that can make my life complete. and there will never be another man for you. I'll be your Man, Lover, King, anything you want me to be.

[ Natalya smiles softly at him then continues to lay with him until they both got dressed again and then went out to look for more Gowns for the Prom]

A STREET IN MYSTIC FALLS

[Elena and Rebekah are walking down a street together.]

Elena: You're gonna fail. You should be locking yourself inside all day, not shopping for prom.

Rebekah: Name me a more human experience than the prom.

Elena: Death.

Rebekah: Why should I listen to you? You don't even have your humanity.

Elena: You realize you won't even be able to compel yourself a date, right?

Rebekah: Yes, and last time I checked you're living in my house 'cause I'm the only one that can tolerate you, so you don't have to be so rude.

Elena: Then I want to come with you. Yeah, I'll keep an eye on you to make sure that you pass Elijah's test. As soon as you've gotten the cure, it'll be gone for good and no one will be able to use it on me.

[Elena continues walking and Rebekah follows her.]

INSIDE A DRESS SHOP

[Caroline is trying on a dress accompanied by Bonnie and Natalya. They come out of a fitting room together.]

Caroline: What kind of dreams?

Bonnie: Usually I'm at his grave and all of a sudden, he appears to me.

[Caroline talks while inspecting herself in a three-way mirror.]

Caroline: Well, you never got to say goodbye, Bon. You're grieving, that's normal.

Bonnie: When I woke up, the couch was on fire.

Caroline: Oh.

[She turns to face Bonnie.]

Bonnie: I don't know if it's because I was emotional in my dream, or if Shane was right. Without his help, I'll lose control of my magic.

Caroline: No, it's because you need a night off from mourning. And I'm gonna make sure that you have it.

[They smile at each other.]

Natalya: Um, you look super hot, by the way.

Caroline: You think?

Natalya: Oh yeah.

Caroline: [smiling] Yeah.

Bonnie: Matt and I are gonna have the sexiest date there.

[They giggle with each other.]

Caroline: You know what, I love friend-prom. And it's exactly what prom should be- friends and memories.

Bonnie: Yep.

Caroline: Yes, it sucks that my boyfriend can't be here, but the four of us are gonna have the night of our lives.

Natalya: ''Tonight may yet surprise you Caroline. who knows what will happen.

Caroline: ''So is Klaus taking you to the Prom.

Natalya: ''No he just feels out of place because it's a Senior prom and that later he plans to take me out to dinner just to say he is sorry but I told him it's okay I don't blame him for not wanting to go but I have to go for it's our last time as Seniors.

Bonnie: ''Yeah it is and then graduation is around the corner as well.

[The door jingles as someone enters the shop. Caroline looks up and her smile falters. Natalya and Bonnie turn to see Elena and Rebekah enter the store.]

Elena: Hey, Bonnie. Heard you got your mind wiped- that sucks. Pretty dress, Caroline.

Caroline: I know. You helped me pick it out months ago when we were friends- before you tried to kill me.

Elena: I thought it looked familiar.

Caroline: [to the store clerk] Can you press this for me? I'll pick it up later. Bonnie?

[They go back to the fitting room while Elena watches them with a sly look on her face.]

Rebekah: [Looking at Natalya frowning] ''I thought you were coming with me to pick out a dress for the dance?

Natalya: ''Um you told me to meet you here and you never showed until now I've waited on you.

Rebekah: ''Oh I did sorry Come on you can help me pick one out then we can look for you one.

Natalya: ''Okay [ They go to the Dresses in the back as Elena follows still looking at the dress that Caroline picked when Natalya spots a Yellow ball gown and picks it up] ''Hey Rebekah this dress would look beautiful on you. what do you think.

[ Rebekah takes it and then puts it against her seeing that the color of the dress goes with her hair nicely]

Rebekah: ''Wow it does look good. perfect[ She see's a red Velvet dress with sleeves falling down the shoulders and it is a swan dress with a Diamond bow in the middle] ''This dress would look perfect on you Natalya. To bad my brother won't see you in it.

Natalya:[ She goes to put it on and walks out with it on swirling around] ''It's fits like it was meant for me Thanks Rebekah. [Looking over at Elena] ''How about you Elena what dress would you be wearing?

Elena:[ She smiles at Natalya slyly and points at the one behind the counter] ''The red one that Caroline picked would be wonderful for me.

Natalya: [Confused} ''But that's Caroline's dress?

Elena: ''I know but it would look so much better on me don't you think.

Natalya: ''Sure of course it will. [ Natalya and Rebekah pay for their dresses then all three of them leaves to get ready for the prom]

REBEKAH'S HOUSE

[Elena descends the steps of Rebekah's front porch, wearing Caroline's dress, while a limo drives up. She stops in her tracks when Stefan gets out with a bouquet of flowers.]

Elena: I don't need a babysitter.

Stefan: Really? Because the last time I saw you, you snapped a waitress' spine.

Elena: Got you to stop your search for the cure, didn't it?

[She starts walking away but Damon vamp-speeds over to block her.]

Damon: Yep. We're just here to make sure you hold up your end of the deal. Don't eat the prom queen.

[He points at her reprovingly, then offers up a wrist corsage.]

Damon: May I?

Elena: No.

[Damon looks at Stefan, who gives him the OK. Damon grabs Elena's wrist and shoves the corsage onto it.]

Damon: Wow, would you look at that. Aw. Beautiful dress.

Elena: Thank you. I stole it.

[Elena gets into the limo, leaving the brothers to process this statement.]

THE PROM

[Elena walks the red carpet leading to the prom with a Salvatore on each arm. The path is lined with screens playing slideshows of photographs.]

Damon: Where's the disco ball?

Stefan: Caroline's been working on this for a while. It's a, ah, photo-yearbook of the senior class.

[They stop in front of one of the screens.]

Stefan: Isn't that photo from, ah, the first day of freshman year?

[Elena stops and stares at it - it's a picture of her and Matt smiling.]

Elena: My mom took that when she dropped us off at school.

[Damon nods at Stefan behind Elena's back while she continues to stare at the photo. Slowly it fades into a different picture - Elena and Jeremy, smiling. Elena starts removing her jacket.]

Elena: I'm gonna get a seizure if I keep staring at these screens.

[She walks off quickly. Inside, everyone is dancing. Matt and Bonnie are walking through the crowd together.]

Matt: Why do I feel like we're at a practice run of Caroline's wedding?

Bonnie: Because I think we are. [They see Natalya walk in wearing the Red velvet dress that Rebekah helped her pick out and that her hair is in tight curls drabbed over her shoulder and the dress was hugging her curves in the right places] ''Oh Wow Natalya you look amazing.

Natalya: ''Thank you Bonnie wow you both look so beautiful together.

Matt: ''Yeah thanks Natalya so how have you been?

Natalya: ''Just trying to get through the last weeks of school and now that graduation is coming I can't wait to get out of school finally.

Bonnie: ''Me too we all deserve a long summer without any more drama. I've learned that you will be moving after graduation.

Natalya: ''Yeah I am there is nothing for me here except for all of you I'm going to New Orléans in the summer there I will go to College as well so this will be my last week living here.

Matt: ''Wow all of us has been together for a while I can't imagine not seeing you here I hope you find what you're looking for.

Natalya: ''I hope you guys do to and maybe I'll come visit someday.

Bonnie: ''Hope so too.

[They laugh together. Elsewhere, Elena goes to take a sip from a flask but Damon swoops in, snatches it from her and proceeds to take a sip.]

Damon: You are underage.

Elena: You're overage, and honestly, it's kind of creepy.

Damon: Oh, come on. What badass senior's complete without a prom date that's slightly too old for high school?

[Elena takes the flask back for a sip.]

Elena: Please don't refer to yourself as my date.

Damon: Oh, I'm sorry. Your... boyfriend. [Elena gives him a look] Something I said?

Elena: [laughing] I'm not doing this.

Damon: You're not gonna deny that I'm your boyfriend, now, are you?

Elena: What are you doing? Trying to stir some feelings in me? Ironic, since you, my sire, are the one who had me turn them off.

Damon: Yeah, well, hindsight is almost a bigger bitch than you.

Elena: You're nothing to me, Damon.

Damon: Really? Then why tell me you're in love with me? Why tell me it's the most real thing you've ever felt in your life?

Elena: I told you I loved you because I was sired to you, and now that I'm not I know that none of it was real. But if you still think that it was, I mean, maybe you're the one who needs help with your emotions, not me.

[Elena leaves Damon looking troubled and runs into Matt Natalya and Bonnie.]

Elena: Uh-oh. Friend patrol.

Bonnie: Hey. I know we haven't really talked since... everything. But I just- I wanna say that I miss you.

Matt: Me too. And we wanna help you.

Elena: What are you gonna do, get me a job at the Grill?

Matt: I don't want you to look back and realize you missed out on the best part of senior year.

Elena: Spare me, Matt. If you had the choice, you would have turned your emotions off the second that Vicki died.

Bonnie: Hey. You shut it off because all you could feel were the horrible things happening to you. You still have friends who love you.

Elena: I thought you were gonna bring Jeremy back, but it turned out you were just a brainwashed crazy-person, so technically you're a walking reminder of all the horrible things that have happened to me.

[Elena leaves them. Bonnie looks tense, struggling to contain herself.]

Bonnie: I need some air.

[She starts to leave.]

Matt: Bonnie, wait.

Bonnie: [shaking her head] Caroline's right. Elena's gone.

[Natalya was so furious at Elena's and what she said to Bonnie made her see red walking after Elena and snatches her hand]

Natalya: ''How dare you talk to your friends that Elena and blaming Bonnie for Jeremy was a Low blow and you know it.

Elena: ''Stop pretending you know how it feels all this time we were dealing with Silas you were shacking up with Klaus who was also an enemy of mine Jeremy is dead because two people I thought could save him were to busy with their own lives to help me.

Natalya:[ Slapping Elena and watching as Elena shocked stumbles back like she was hit by a truck] ''You little Bitch the person responsable of Jeremy's death was you Elena all this time you knew going after the Cure was going to get someone Killed but you still went after it anyway and for what so you can turn back into a human No if anyone is to blame for everything that happened in your life is you. and for your information at least I don't play around with the man I love and not screwing with his heart. while you are screwing both Brother's like Katherine you may have other's around thinking your Emotions are off But I know better than any of them. your just pretending to be a bitch to everyone so you can't admit that you're the one that's wrong Wake up Elena and look at what you're doing before you lose everything. [ She pushes by Elena who was shocked at what Natalya said and deep down she knows that she is right that it's her fault everything happened to Jeremy walking away]

[Bonnie leaves and walks outside onto the red carpet. She stops just as a picture of her and Jeremy dancing at the '60s Decade Dance shows up on one of the screens. Suddenly Jeremy appears next to the screen in real life, wearing a tuxedo. Bonnie smiles, her eyes glistening.]

Bonnie: Is this real?

Jeremy: Does it matter? [Bonnie laughs and smiles at him] May I have this dance?

[Bonnie walks over to him and takes his hand. Inside, Elena is laughing with some girl when Stefan pulls her over to dance with him.]

Elena: Let go of me or I will bite you.

Stefan: Oh come on. I'm the one that hates to dance, remember?

Elena: Yeah, and now I finally see why.

Stefan: Hm.

[Across the room, Rebekah and Matt are talking at the punchbowl.]

Rebekah: So, are you and Bonnie, like, a thing?

Matt: We're not a thing, we're friends. So who are you here with?

Rebekah: No one. Go on, I know what you're thinking- why didn't I just compel myself a date.

Matt: You know, actually, I was thinking, 'I wonder if Bonnie wants ice'.

Rebekah: Oh. Can I ask you a question?

Matt: Why? Apparently, you already seem to know everything I'm thinking, so...

Rebekah: Do you think that I would make a good human?

Matt: I think that 'good' is a hard word to live up to, and I've never seen you do anything remotely good, so... Honestly, no, I don't. I'm sorry.

[Matt leaves Rebekah, who looks hurt by this response. Elena and Stefan are still dancing.]

Stefan: So, you're just here to help Rebekah get the cure, right? On what happens to be the most sentimental night in high school?

Elena: You think this is my cry for help? I'd be happy to show you what a real cry for help sounds like.

Stefan: So this... us. You feel nothing?

Elena: I feel nothing.

Stefan: I don't believe you.

Elena: I don't care.

Stefan: So you don't remember what it used to feel like when we would dance? When my hand would touch your waist?

[Stefan rests his hand on her waist. Elena's expression doesn't change.]

Elena: Nope.

Stefan: Hm. How about this? When our fingers would touch?

[He entwines his fingers into hers. Elena's face is blank.]

Elena: Nothing.

Stefan: And this?

[Stefan dips her down and holds her there a moment.]

Stefan: Does your heart really refuse to remember?

[He pulls her back up. Elena leans in closer to his face and breathes her words onto his mouth.]

Elena: What heart?

[She lets the words stand there for a moment before pulling away and leaving. Across the room, Damon watches and looks none too happy.]

[Caroline finally arrives at the dance, smiling to see her classmates enjoying themselves. Elena approaches her.]

Elena: So how do I look?

Caroline: Are you kidding me? You look like a back-stabbing bi-

[She stops when she sees Stefan approaching behind Elena. Caroline continues with less fervor.]

Caroline: The dress is beautiful, and it brings out your eyes.

Elena: Thanks. I thought I'd do it a favor.

[Caroline starts to retort but Stefan intercedes.]

Stefan: Caroline, why don't you come dance with me, hm?

[Caroline takes his hand and they move to the dance floor, leaving Elena looking rather smug.]

Caroline: I know you said to kill her with kindness, but can't I just kill her?

Stefan: [smiling] I see you found a dress?

Caroline: It's from Klaus.

Stefan: Mm?

Caroline: Don't ask.

Stefan: You know Natalya has him wrapped around her little finger, right?

Caroline: If Natalya had Klaus wrapped around her finger, then I would be here with Tyler right now. Are you making any progress with the dress thief?

Stefan: I don't know. I think it's affecting me a lot more than it's affecting her.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Stefan: Every time I tell myself that I'm moving on, there's this part of me that just can't seem to shake her.

Caroline: That's normal, Stefan. You guys were in love, and that doesn't go away just because you declare that you're moving on.

Stefan: Well, then how does anyone ever seem to move on?

Caroline: I don't know. I think that someday, you'll meet someone new and you'll fall madly in love, and you'll have moved on without even realizing it.

[Rebekah is talking to April at the voting table for prom court.]

April: I can't just make you prom queen. It is based on votes, and you have approximately none so far.

Rebekah: And you can't just help out a friend?

April: No, I can't. And you can't make me. I drink vervain tea now.

Rebekah: I was not going to compel you.

[Elena vamp-speeds over to them and pins April against the wall by the neck.]

Elena: You can't be compelled, but you can be killed. Rebekah wins prom queen. Got it?

Rebekah: What the bloody hell are you doing?

[Elena releases April, who hurries away.]

Elena: What you were about to do.

Rebekah: I was not going to threaten her.

Elena: Remember that time you tortured me until I told you how to find the cure? You ruined my relationship with Stefan and then you trapped us with a werewolf?

Rebekah: Yeah. So?

Elena: So you're not a good person. You're not gonna win this cure by being yourself. So just stand there and refrain from talking, okay?

THE PROM - OUTSIDE

[Bonnie and Jeremy are dancing.]

Bonnie: You and me. My senior prom.

[She smiles and laughs a little.]

Jeremy: Do you miss me, Bonnie?

Bonnie: Of course I do.

Jeremy: Do you want this to be real?

Bonnie: Yes.

Jeremy: Then it can be. Bonnie... your magic can bring me back for good. You have the power to do the spell now.

[Bonnie's face falls, then she realizes what's going on. She pushes away from him.]

Bonnie: Oh, my god. You're Silas. Get away from me.

[She starts to run away but Jeremy/Silas grabs her wrist and pulls her back.]

Jeremy/Silas: You need me, Bonnie.

Bonnie: I don't need you. I don't want anything to do with you.

Jeremy/Silas: You have no idea how dangerous you are. If I don't help you, you'll kill yourself.

Bonnie: You're trying to get in my head.

Jeremy/Silas: I'm just asking for your help in return for mine.

Bonnie: Leave me alone.

[She turns and starts walking away.]

Jeremy/Silas: Wake up on fire recently?

[Bonnie stops and turns back to him.]

Bonnie: Did you do that to me?

Jeremy/Silas: Please, Bonnie, let me help you before you hurt somebody or yourself.

Bonnie: You don't care about me. You only care about bringing down the wall to the Other Side, and I won't do it.

Jeremy/Silas: Don't you want to see Jeremy again?

Bonnie: Not like this.

[She leaves.]

KLAUS' MANSION

[Elijah and Klaus are talking; Elijah has the white oak stake.]

Klaus: Where did you get that?

Elijah: Our baby sister. Once she's human... it'll make no difference to her whatsoever. Take it.

[Klaus takes it with relish but is immediately suspicious.]

Klaus: Why would you give me this?

Elijah: We are immortal apart from the stake. Now that it's yours, you have nothing to fear.

Klaus: Silas will continue to torment me.

Elijah: Well, you've survived endless torments throughout the centuries. You'll shake this. And if you can't, you outrun him.

[Klaus laughs.]

Klaus: Yes, it's that simple. Without the cure, what makes you think I'll spare your beloved Katerina? Or have you figured out you're simply another fly in her web?

Elijah: You will spare her because I am asking you to spare her. As your family, as your only living brother, I would ask that you provide me with this opportunity to feel, to care. To love.

[Klaus closes the distance between them, whispering.]

Klaus: I gave you that opportunity. And you sided against me. So if I run, it'll be to chase her. And as your only living brother, I will make it my cause that you never know a moment of happiness.

[Klaus used the stake to punctuate his words by tapping it on Elijah's chest. Elijah calmly pushes the stake away from himself, looking at Klaus with pity.]

Elijah: It is such a hollow little life that you lead, Niklaus.

[Elijah briefly puts a hand to Klaus' face, then leaves. Klaus is clearly emotionally affected by what Elijah said.]

THE PROM

[Rebekah sits alone, looking mopey, when Matt approaches her.]

Matt: You haven't seen Bonnie, have you?

Rebekah: She's probably in the bathroom. Every other girl is. And if you haven't noticed, I am sitting here all on my own. So, please, will you put me out of my misery and dance with me?

Matt: I don't think so.

[He starts to walk away and Rebekah stands up.]

Rebekah: Matt, please. This is a girl's worst nightmare. Please.

[Matt finally takes her hand and escorts her onto the dance floor. They talk while they dance.]

Rebekah: I thought about what you said, about being good, and you're right. It won't be easy, but it's worth trying.

Matt: I don't understand why my opinion is so important to you.

Rebekah: Because you're everything that I want to be. You're loyal, honest, kind. People root for you to succeed. Elena even died for you.

Matt: I'm a bus boy, Rebekah, okay? It's not like I'm out saving the world.

Rebekah: But you're human. You're so beautifully human.

[Elsewhere, Damon comes to stand next to Caroline.]

Caroline: Aren't you on "Save Elena" duty?

Damon: I'm taking a little breather.

[Caroline nods, takes a deep breath and exhales.]

Caroline: This prom sucks. This is our last dance together, and it's awful. This is not how I wanted to remember this night.

[Damon offers her the flask. Caroline looks at it, Damon nods encouragingly, and Caroline takes it.]

Caroline: Thank you.

[She takes a sip and they both sigh one after the other. She hands it back to Damon.]

Caroline: If anyone asks, I'll be at the after-party.

[Damon raises the flask in salute and Caroline leaves. Bonnie approaches Damon.]

Bonnie: We have a problem.

[Cut to a gathering of Bonnie, Damon, Matt, Natalya and Stefan.

Bonnie: It's like Jeremy was there. I could talk to him, feel him.

Natalya: Bonnie, that's what Silas does. You can't let him get to you again.

Damon: Yeah, because you all crazy and brainwashed is just not a good look.

[Several yards away, Elena eavesdrops on the conversation while Rebekah does not use her vampire hearing.]

Rebekah: What am I missing?

Elena: Silas is appearing to Bonnie as my dead brother, which means he still wants her to do the spell.

Rebekah: So? The nice thing about having no feelings is you don't fear your enemies on the Other Side.

Elena: I'm not worried about my enemies. It's people like Alaric... and Jeremy. The Salvatore brothers are annoying enough as it is. Can you imagine if my brother came back to the living? He'd spend every waking hour trying to get my humanity back.

[Elena takes a sip from a glass while April begins to speak from a podium on the stage.]

April: Hey. Okay, the ballots have been tallied, which means it's time to announce this year's prom king and queen.

[Across the room, the four continue talking.]

Stefan: Look, one of us should take her home.

Damon: What? no. She's safer here in public around all these people. There's no way Silas can make everyone see the same thing all at once.

Natalya: Okay, in the meantime, how do we look out for a guy that can appear as anyone?

April: All right, your prom king and queen are... Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett.

[The crowd cheers as a spotlight shines on Matt and Bonnie. Across the room, Rebekah and Elena talk while the prom king and queen get crowned on stage.]

Rebekah: Bonnie Bloody Bennett. Of course.

Elena: Everyone's so worried about Silas, but there's an obvious solution to all of this. He needs Bonnie. He can't do the spell without her. So if you can't kill Silas, kill his witch.

Rebekah: I can't kill anyone. I'm supposed to be human.

Elena: Maybe you can't, but I can.

LOCKWOOD MANSION

[Caroline enters the house carrying brown bags filled with groceries. She sets them down and turns around to see Tyler standing behind her, wearing a suit and holding a bouquet of flowers.]

Caroline: Tyler.

Tyler: I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful.

Caroline: Oh, my god. Tyler.

[She runs to him and hugs him, kisses him briefly.]

Caroline: Oh, you can't be here. Klaus-

Tyler: Can't get in. Matt owns this place now. He had to invite me inside.

Caroline: If Klaus finds out-

Tyler: He won't. You didn't really think I was gonna miss prom, did you? [They laugh and Tyler holds up the flowers.] Here. These are for you. Caroline Forbes, may I please have this dance?

[She nods happily.]

THE PROM - OUTSIDE

[Damon stands looking at a picture of Stefan and Elena dancing at the '60s Decade Dance, drinking from his flask. Stefan approaches him.]

Stefan: You looking for Silas or are you waxing nostalgic about misspent youth?

Damon: What happened to you being over it?

Stefan: What do you mean?

Damon: Well, I mean, for a guy who's ready to move on, you seemed pretty convincing as a boyfriend out on the dance floor.

Stefan: I mean, isn't that what we're doing, reminding Elena of what she's lost?

Damon: Like her feelings for you?

Stefan: Yeah. Yeah, maybe.

Damon: Hm.

Stefan: I mean... I don't mean to be a dick, Damon, but Elena and I have a history. Memories, laughs, ups and downs. It was a real relationship. I mean, what you have is just a one-night stand that was probably the result of the sire bond.

[Damon vamp-speeds to attack Stefan, but he stabs Damon in the belly.]

Stefan: Your mind is a very dark and riveting place, Damon.

[Damon falls to his knees in pain, his shirt bloodied with a stake protruding from it.]

Damon: Ugh! Silas. Where's my brother, you psychic freak?

Stefan/Silas: He's in the woods, where I convinced him I was you. He's probably in a bit of pain now, too. The witch is mine. Stay away from her.

[Silas leaves. Damon groans, trying to pull out the stake, and falls to the ground.]

THE PROM - INSIDE

[Matt and Bonnie have their picture taken with their crowns on while April supervises, smiling. Elena watches them, smiling sinisterly. Matt walks away and is intercepted by Rebekah.]

Rebekah: You need to get your queen off the stage.

Matt: I can't really do that right now.

Rebekah: You didn't hear it from me, but Elena's up to something.

[She walks away. Matt watches as Bonnie enters a tented area. Inside it, she removes her crown as Elena enters through a beaded curtain.]

Elena: Congratulations, Bonnie.

Bonnie: What do you want?

Elena: For you to stop being a problem.

[Elena vamps out and snarls, grabbing Bonnie's shoulder, uses magic to give Elena painful aneurysms in her brain. Elena moans in pain, holding her head. Outside the tent, a gust of wind sweeps through the prom, disturbing the attendees. There is loud, piercing microphone feedback and electrical sparks. Matt enters the tent to see Elena collapsing to the floor, still in pain.]

Matt: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Something's happening to me.

Matt: Okay, just relax.

Bonnie: No. I gotta get out of here.

[She leaves the tent. Elena stands up, her hair mussed up. She looks furious. April enters the tent.]

April: What's going on?

Elena: Remember when I told you to make Rebekah prom queen?

[Elena slams April's head onto the table and takes a bite out of her neck.]

Matt: No!

[Elena lets go of April and she falls into Matt's arms.]

Elena: You should have listened.[ Before she was about to leave someone grabs her by her hair and slams her face against the table where she hit April and she was thrown against the wall surprised as Natalya walks over to her]

Natalya: ''I told you Elena what would happen if you go against your friends again.

Elena: 'You think that you can stop me all you are is a Mage. [ She vampspeed towards Natalya but she felt her bones in her body brake as Natalya's eyes turns white] ''Ow what are you doing.

Natalya: ''I stopped the blood flow to your brain which means your body is deterring you don't want me as your enemy Elena trust me I can kill you.

[Fear in Elena's eyes as she looks at Natalya she then flees the area]

[. Matt shakes April, trying to wake her up.]

Matt: April, April, come on, please wake up! April, come on! Please wake up!

[Rebekah comes in]

Rebekah: Matt, why did you call- Oh, my god.

Matt: Can you feed her your blood?

Rebekah: Can't we just call 911 or something?

Natalya: She's dying. Please help her!

Rebekah: I can't. If I heal her with my vampire blood, Elijah won't give me the cure and I won't get to be human.

Natalya: How is this even a choice now? You want to be human? Prove it, be good, do the right thing and save her life.

[Rebekah hesitates, reluctantly thinking it over.]

THE PROM - OUTSIDE

[Damon is walking through the woods outside the prom and hears someone groaning in pain.]

Damon: Stefan?

Stefan: Yeah. I'm over here. Agh!

[Stefan continues to groan in pain as he pulls a stake out of his belly. Damon crouches down beside him.]

Damon: Let me guess: an extremely handsome man came up to you claiming to be me.

Stefan: Yeah.

Damon: Yeah.

[Elsewhere outside, Silas sees Bonnie walking away.]

Jeremy/Silas: Bonnie, wait.

Bonnie: Get away from me, Silas.

Jeremy/Silas: We can help each other.

Bonnie: This is what you do. You wait until I lose control and then you want to swoop in and save me.

Jeremy/Silas: You really think you have a choice? If you don't let me help you, your Expression will consume you from the inside out.

Bonnie: Get away from me.

[Car alarms start going off in the nearby parking lot as their headlights flicker. Bonnie looks surprised and scared.]

Jeremy/Silas: You didn't try to do that, did you? Your magic is taking on a life of its own. You need help controlling it. Listen to me, Bonnie. Breathe.

Bonnie: I will die before I let you control me again.

[Bonnie's anger manifests further in a gust of wind that carries the leaves up around them.]

Jeremy/Silas: Bonnie, listen to me! Control, Bonnie! Control!

Bonnie: [screaming] Get out of my head!

[Suddenly everything - the car alarms, the winds - stops. Bonnie puts a hand to her head. Silas has disappeared. However, Bonnie doesn't have much time to recover before Elena swoops in and attacks her, biting into her neck. Bonnie yells in pain, but suddenly Elena stops and starts making choking noises. Elena starts vomiting blood while the wound on Bonnie's neck heals supernaturally fast. Elena continues to choke, Bonnie rises from the ground and uses Expression to break Elena's bones. Elena shouts in pain as Stefan and Damon approach them.]

Stefan: Bonnie, stop. Bonnie.

[Damon crouches down by Elena, who continues to moan in pain.]

Elena: Damon, help me.

Stefan: Bonnie, you're killing her.

Bonnie. I know what I'm doing.

Stefan: That's the magic talking. This is your best friend.

[Elena continues writhing in pain while Damon holds her.]

Damon: Damn it, Bonnie.

[Elena manages to look up at Bonnie, blood dripping from her nose.]

Elena: Bonnie... Please.

[Elena moans for a moment longer then stops. Bonnie has stopped the spell. Elena gasps in relief.]

Stefan: [to Bonnie] You okay?

Bonnie: No, I'm not okay. I almost died. The shell of my best friend almost killed me. None of this is okay!

[She leaves.]

Damon: [to Elena, whispering] I got you.

[He starts to help Elena up but she staggers weakly. Stefan steps in to catch her.]

Stefan: Okay. Hey, whoa.

[Before she has a chance to fully recover, Stefan jabs her with a syringe filled with vervain. Elena falls unconscious into Damon's arms.]

Stefan: Plan "B".

[Elsewhere, just outside the prom, Matt puts his jacket over April's shoulders then gets up and walks over to Rebekah, who looks sad.]

Matt: Thank you for saving her.

Rebekah: Elena was right. I should have just stayed home.

Matt: No one has to know what you did. I won't tell anyone.

Rebekah: You'd really do that for me?

Matt: I would. And maybe I was a little harsh earlier. You wouldn't make the worst human.

Rebekah: [smiling] Are you offering me a job as a bus boy? You know, I'd look cute in an apron.

Matt: [smiling back] We'll see. I should probably get April home.

Rebekah: Okay.

[Matt walks over to April.]

Matt: All right, let's stand up.

[They leave just as Klaus walks up behind Rebekah.]

Klaus: Dear sweet April Young. Now, there's a girl with a future.

Rebekah: She was dying, and I acted with human decency. You can't get more human than that.

Klaus: Actually, you can. You can stand idly by as poor April takes her final breath. You can ask, "Why does this always happen to innocent people? Where do the spirits go? Was there anything I could have done?" That is what it means to be human, sister. You give humanity too much credit.

Rebekah: You're gonna tell Elijah?

Klaus: No. No. You are.

REBEKAH'S HOUSE

[Rebekah approaches Elijah.]

Elijah: You're home. And how did our Cinderella fare?

Rebekah: I won't lie. There were complications.

THE PROM

Klaus: You'll tell him that you cheated, that you failed, that you don't deserve the cure.

REBEKAH'S HOUSE

Rebekah: [smiling] But I passed your test with flying colors.

Elijah: If this is what you truly want... it's yours.

[He hands her the white box. She opens it - the cure is inside.]

THE PROM

Rebekah: Why is it so hard for you to let me be happy?

Klaus: Because your happiness comes at the expense of my sanity, because I refuse to entertain yet another one of your whims, because you are bored and you're looking for a reason to matter. Thankfully I don't have to waste any more breath fighting you on the subject.

[Klaus begins to leave.]

Rebekah: What does that mean? Nik, what does that mean?

REBEKAH'S HOUSE

Rebekah: I guess it's time that I turned into a pumpkin. Thank you, Elijah.

[She walks away. Elijah's phone starts to ring - it says it's Rebekah. Puzzled, he answers it.]

Elijah: Rebekah?

[The shots alternate between Elijah at Rebekah's house and Rebekah at the prom.]

Rebekah: Elijah, I think Nik's up to something.

Elijah: Where did you go?

Rebekah: I'm still at the prom. Look, don't do anything with the cure until I see you. Something's not right. Elijah? Hello? Elijah, do not take your eyes off that cure.

Elijah: I think it might be a little late for that.

LOCKWOOD MANSION

[Tyler and Caroline are still dancing.]

Tyler: I have to go soon. People will be here for the party, and if anyone sees me...

Caroline: I know. I know. [She kisses him.] Thank you for the best prom ever.

[They kiss again, then Tyler walks away towards the door. Caroline smiles, though looks ready to break at any moment. Outside, Tyler shuts the front door when Klaus appears beside him on the front porch.]

Klaus: Was it worth it? To see her smile, to make her dream night come true? Was. It. Worth it?

[Tyler doesn't respond, but merely stares back at Klaus unblinkingly.]

Klaus: In the interest of giving Caroline the night of her dreams... I'm going to allow you 5 seconds before I rip your heart out of your chest. 5... 4... 3...

[Tyler vamp-runs and disappears.]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Stefan is laying Elena's unconscious form onto the cot in the jail cell of the boarding house cellar while Damon stands in the doorway.]

Damon: She might not feel much, but she's gonna feel that in the morning.

Stefan: So what's the plan?

Damon: When Bonnie was whaling on her tonight, I could see it in her eyes. Elena thought she was gonna die. She was scared.

Stefan: Fear.

Damon: Last time I checked, one of those pesky human emotions.

Stefan: So Plan "C"... Make her life a living hell.

Damon: You care to talk about our other problem? You know, the one that can be anyone, anywhere, anytime.

Stefan: Silas still needs Bonnie. And if tonight is any indication, she's no pushover. She's not gonna let him manipulate her, not anymore.

Damon: I wouldn't underestimate his talents. He fooled the hell out of both of us.

[They exit the cell and Stefan shuts it and bolts it behind them.]

Damon: What did he say to you anyway?

Stefan: He led me out in the woods, claiming he saw Silas, and then he staked me.

Damon: Hm.

Stefan: How'd he get to you?

Damon: [hesitating] Talked about his hair. Figured it had to be you.

Stefan: Funny.

[Damon starts toward the stairs while Stefan looks through the bars in the door at Elena.]

Damon: You coming?

Stefan: [after a moment of hesitation.] Yeah.

KLAUS' MANSION

[Klaus enters the room and sees a letter propped against a glass decanter. He picks it up; it has a wax seal with the letter "K" imprinted on it. He opens it and reads it.]

Katherine [voice-over]: Klaus, I hear Elijah has refused you the cure and in return, you have refused me my freedom. Shame on you both. But while you boys sort out your problems, I have one last thing to offer you. I've caught wind that there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting a move against you. Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little old me will be the least of your concerns. It's been a fun five centuries, Klaus, but I've worn down too many good heels running from you. Love and hate, Katerina.

[ Natalya comes in the door as Klaus was reading the letter of Katherine and she was about to say something when the feeling of Dizziness and sickness over came her running into the downstairs bathroom she throws up the food from tonight wondering why she was feeling the way she is as Klaus comes in seriously Concerned for her as he holds her hair back from her face]

Klaus: ''Natalya Love what was that?

Natalya: ''I don't now I've been feeling okay up until I got to the Prom I've been queasy all night and when I walked in seeing you I couldn't hold it in anymore. [ Again she throws up again moaning as she lay's her face against the side of the bathtub]

Klaus: ''Come on Love you need to get in to Bed.

Natalya: ''I will soon but I must get Packed tonight so that I can make a Flight to New Orléans so I can look at a Place there.

Klaus:[ He picks her up and kisses her on her forehead] ''Leave it to me I shall pack your things then both of us will go to New Orléans since both of us need a Time away for a while.

Natalya: ''Okay I guess I'm just to tired to deal with it tonight. [ Klaus gazes at her in concern wondering what could be making his Mage sick as he walks up the stairs]

LOCKWOOD CELLAR

[Bonnie walks through the dimly lit cellar, the sound of water dripping breaking the silence.]

Bonnie: Silas? I know it's you. My locator spell worked without using any of your possessions.

[An unfamiliar voice speaks from the shadows.]

Silas: Ah, yes. You're finally acknowledging how powerful you are.

Bonnie: You're not Jeremy anymore. Is this the real you? [silence] Then tell me why you're hiding.

Silas: Call it Qetsiyah's revenge. When she learned that I didn't love her, she used her magic to ensure no woman could ever love me. It should come as no surprise that now I simply want to die.

[Silas has the box containing the cure in his hands.]

Bonnie: And I want you to.

Silas: Even if it means bringing back every dead supernatural being?

Bonnie: Show me your face.

[Silas arises from his sitting place, and emerges into enough light for Bonnie to see him. She is shocked to see his appearance - he looks deformed and monstrous.]


	80. The Original's

**The Original's**

[ Natalya steps off the Plane in New Orleans and walks to the terminal to get her Suitcases then walks out of the Airport and into a Taxi cab she gazes at all the houses and businesses of the Quarter then the Cab stops in front of the Hotel suit that she booked until Klaus can get a House ready for them every sense she woke up this morning she has felt unlike herself everything she smells always made her sick even her normal breakfast had her throwing up wondering if she could be coming down with something she pays the Taxi person then gets out to walk up to the Hotel she walks up to the desk clerk]

Natalya: ''Excuse me I'm just now moving into New Orléans and wondering if you have the reservations for Natalya Savakis?

Desk Clerk: [ She types in her name and sees it turns to her with a Smile] ''Yes there you so your buying a Pent house upstairs. [She looks the girl over and loving the way her hair is in curls and so dark and gives her the Keys to her New Flat] ''Here you go Have a nice stay in New Orleans.

Natalya: ''Thank you. [ She takes the keys and makes it to a elevator before it shuts then waits as the elevator takes her to the 20th floor and she gets and walks down the hall to the only pent house they're using the Key and opens the door she gazes around in awe at the beauty of the place] ''Wow.

[ The room was gorgeous she lays her suitcase where a Desk is with a Phone on it and lays her keys there as well and taking two steps down into the sitting area where there was two blue sofa and love seat with a Rug in the middle and a Flat screen tv above a Fire Place seeing a Dining room table with six tables near the Balcony and to the left of the Balcony is a Kitchen with all the major appliance and there was a Master Bedroom suit and bathroom with a huge round bathtub and standing shower. she goes back into the Living room to get her suitcase and begins unpacking she hears someone Knocking on her door she goes to answer it to find a woman who is black with brown hair that goes down to her back]

Natalya: ''Hey may I help you.?

Sabine: ''Yes are you by any chance Natalya Savakis.

Natalya: ''Yes I'm her is anything wrong I hope I don't have the wrong Room?

Sabine: ''Oh no my dear no I just come to welcome you to New Orleans and that I'm going to be your guide while you are here if that is okay with you.

Natalya: ''Wow I'm sorry yes that is fine by me. Um are you doing your touring now if you are I can just get Cleaned up and then join in 15 minutes.

Sabine: ''Oh no take your time there is no hurry.

Natalya: ''I'll be right back. [ She rushes to get cleaned up by just brushing her hair and then refreshing her make up and brushing her teeth she then grabs her bag and then meets back up with Sabine] ''Thank you for Waiting.

Sabine: ''No it's no problem follow me and I shall give you a tour. [Natalya Locks her door behind her and then follows Sabine down to the streets of New Orleans]

[ New Orleans Bar]

[ Sabine and Natalya enter to see that a Karaoke night was going on as they stop at the bar]

Sabine: ''So how are you liking New Orleans so far?

Natalya: ''It is different My parents came here when I was only 2 at the time because of my dad's business he designed most of the building's out here.

Sabine: ''Your a Savakis aren't you that is a Blood noble name. Tell me did you know a Julia Savakis.

Natalya:[ Curious] ''Yes she was my grandmother she died two years ago How is it that you know her.

Sabine: ''Oh because of how special she was you see she wasn't a Normal person she was a Witch a powerful one she once had a Shop here that she sold herbs in I can take you there if you would like. You wouldn't be a Witch too would you.

Natalya: ''No I'm a Mage [ Sabine shocked and curious ]

Sabine: ''A Mage wow that is interesting tell me are you hungry I can have the Bar tender get you something to eat and drink.

Natalya: ''Maybe something to drink I haven't been feeling well lately. It's like a bug is going around.

Sabine: ''Humm I will get you some water I will be right back. [ She walks away to the back of the restaurant and Bar to talk to some girl in the back who was cooking]

[ As Natalya was seated at the Bar someone came over to her a good-looking black man who has listened to her conversation with Sabine comes over to sit beside her]

Marcel: ''Hmmm you are a new face around here. I'm Marcel may I interest you in a drink?

Natalya: ''Oh thank you but no Sabine who is my Tour guide is getting it for me but she is taking a while[ Confused at where Sabine is as Marcel keeps looking at her in a curious way]

Marcel: [ He leans over the Bar and takes out a Pitcher of Water and pours it in a glass for her and gives it to her] ''There you go you look like you were really thirsty.

Natalya: ''Wow thank you My Name is Natalya Savakis I live in Mystic Falls but I'm just up here to look at a house to buy for I'll be going to College up here in the fall.

Marcel: ''College wow hey how about tonight after you get done Touring you can come to a Party in the quarter we always welcome new comers to My town all the time feel free to join us. [ He stares with a fascination at her as she drinks the water]

Natalya: ''I don't do Party's that much and I've just got to town and I have to do some unpacking but maybe after I rest up from my flight I'll come to have a look around there Okay.

Marcel: ''It's a deal well it was truly a delight meeting you Natalya [He raises her hand to his lips and kisses it then he walks out but turns back to her] ''Welcome to New Orleans.

[Natalya smiles at him then turns back around to see a Woman behind the Bar looking at her as she was talking to Marcel making her jump]

Natalya: ''Oh wow you just appeared out of No where.

Jane-Anne: ''No I'm sorry I scared you I'm Jane Anne Sabine sent me to get you some water. Sabine sends her apologize that she had some other things to do so it's just you and me. How are you feeling. [ Watches as Natalya drinks her water]

Natalya: ''It's been a crazy two days all week I felt fine then at my Prom I've been sick like I think I'm coming down with something.

Jane-Anne: ''Well there is a name they call it when you have Morning sickness and unexplained hormones and it is called pregnant have you been to see a Doctor?

Natalya: ''Uh No I haven't I can't be pregnant it's just impossible because I've been on the Pill for a while now. [ uneasiness as she thinks about it]

Jane-Anne: ' Well your sick all the time and your drinking water and eating crackers because you can't keep anything down. It points to pregnancy to me. How about I give you an address to a Doctor's facility in the Bayou they are very good at figuring out illness and other diseases so why don't you head out there now. [ Giving her a Map to look at and wondering if she is really pregnant]

Natalya: ''Okay your right maybe they can tell me what's really wrong with me for I've never felt like this before ever. so Thank you.

Jane-Anne: ''Your Welcome be careful. [ She watches as she leaves then glances at her sister across the room exchanging glances as she reveals that she has several strands of Natalya's Hair in her hand]

A CEMETERY

[Natalya is driving down a country road; the shots alternate a few times between her and a scene with Jane-Anne and Sophie entering a cemetery, in which all the tombs are above-ground mausoleums.]

Sophie: Don't do it. Please. What if I'm wrong about her?

Jane-Anne: That's the beauty of you- you're never wrong. She's the only way we're gonna get to Klaus.

Sophie: Can we get someone else to do the spell?

Jane-Anne: Who? Half the witches don't believe you, the other half are too scared.

Sophie: Because they know we're gonna get caught, Jane-Anne.

Jane-Anne: We don't have any other options, Sophie.

[They join hands. Sophie has tears in her eyes.]

Jane-Anne: Now go. You know what you need to do.

[Sophie nods at her. Later that day, Jane-Anne is still at the cemetery at night. She has lit several candles and appears to be preparing a spell, arranging salt in a specific arrangement on a wooden surface. Meanwhile, Natalya parks her car somewhere in the bayou and looks at the map. At the cemetery, Jane-Anne lights another candle, and the map Natalya is holding ignites.]

Natalya: What the...?

[Natalya tosses the flaming paper out of the window. Jane-Anne lifts a smoking goblet to the table; Hayley puts her car in reverse but the car starts to produce smoke and stops working.]

Natalya: Are you kidding me?

[Natalya gets out of the car. Jane-Anne continues to arrange the salt into patterns on the table. Natalya dials a number on her cell phone.]

Natalya: Hey, I'm looking for a tow service?

[Jane-Anne starts humming; Natalya's phone produces an ear-piercing noise. She pulls it away from her ear, grimacing in discomfort, throws it on the ground and covers her ears. As Jane-Anne continues to conduct her spell, shadowy figures begin approaching Natalya, emerging from the trees. At the same moment that Jane-Anne lifts a candle and blows the flame out, Natalya passes out and falls to the ground. Sophie half-catches her as the others draw nearer.]

[ The Cemetary]

[ Natalya wakes up on a cold slab of concrete finding herself in a Cellar of some kind afraid she sits up and looks around she walks out to the front entrance of what looks like a Front entrance and finds it is blocked]

Natalya: ''Ha what is this. [She pounds on the wall of the place] ''Hey can someone hear me is anyone there.

Sophie: [She walks in behind the scared girl feeling kinda remorseful for what they are doing to her knowing she is innocent in all this] ''I'm sorry that you are stuck here but it was the only way to get you out here so we make sure what we know about you that is true.

Natalya: ''What do you mean? Aren't you the cook at the Bar that I met Jane-Anne at why do you have me up here?

Sophie: ''I'm Sophie Devereux my sister and I are Witches Jane Anne is my sister I have a special gift and it is a gift where I know a Girl is pregnant I didn't feel anything in anyone except you when you enter the Bar and I felt it. you are with Child and what I sense is that not only do you carry one but two you are carrying twins.

Natalya:[ Shock on her face as tears comes to her eyes] ''Oh my god it can't be the Man I love is a Vampire I can't have his children it's just not possible.

Sophie: ''Believe me I'm not the only one who discovered your Condition Sabine picked up on it and ask me to Confirm it and it's true you carry Klaus's Children inside you.

Natalya:[She puts her hand over her still flat stomach and searches inside to see for herself and pulls back in shock at what she sees two little Bodies inside her she sits down with her hand over her mouth with a Cry] ''I'm really pregnant how can this be possible.

Sophie: ''It's because you're a Mage born and Klaus is a Hybrid. Half Vampire Half Werewolf and Magic made this miracle possible I know you're a Pure Soul and deserve this Pregnecy and to give Klaus a chance at Happiness.

Natalya: ''Nature's Loop holes Magic made Klaus a Vampire hybrid and I was born with Magic in me so having children was always meant for us.

Sophie: ''Yes I've never knew that Mages still exist every witch thought they were Killed by Vampire's long ago and Now that you here maybe we can get you to help us get Klaus here.

Natalya: ''What do you need Klaus here for?

Sophie: ''I will tell you as soon as Klaus gets to New Orleans where we can tell him everything but for know you may go free to go back to your Flat in the city but be careful Carrying one baby is difficult but Twins is just as much so the Witches will Protect you while your here.

Natalya: ''Thank you. I promise to keep safe. [ The barrier that was around the entrance has lifted as Natalya leaves the mausoleum cranking up her car and seeing that it runs again then drives back to her home]

NEW ORLEANS - A BAR

[Natalya enters a bar where Marcel is performing karaoke on stage. Marcel finishes the song.]

Marcel: [into the microphone] Thank you.

[Marcel jumps down from the stage to applause and joins a few companions, who hand him a drink.]

Marcel's friend: You killed it, man. [ Marcel Smiles and laughs as he see's Natalya entering the Bar putting her coat on a chair at the bar and he walks over to her]

Marcel: ''Ah Natalya there you are decided to hang out tonight.

Natalya: ''Why not it's Friday Night and I Love hearing People sing Karaoke you were good.

Marcel: ''Thank you darling come on I like to Introduce some buddies of Mine.[ The guy he takes her to has spiky like hair is also african american as he smiles at Marcel then her] ''Diego this is Natalya Savakis and a Mage and this is My friend Diego who is a Vampire like me.

Diego: ''Nice to meet you Natalya so your moving to New Orleans.

Natalya: ''Um yes actually I live in an Apartment until I graduate high school and then College starts in the fall so I'm here looking for a house that won't cost me a lot of money.

Marcel: ''Well don't you worry about that If you give me some heads up me and my guys would be happy to help look for a House for you.

[ Klaus walks into the Bar and See's Natalya talking to Marcel and with her around other guys has him steamed as he stands there watching them in a conversation]

[Sensing Klaus, Marcel pauses before looking over at him. Marcel's companions notice the sudden tension.]

Marcel: Klaus.

Klaus: Marcel [ He looks at Natalya in a Possessive way]. There you are sweet heart I was wondering were you are. [ He walks over to put his arm around her waist as he looks at Marcel] ''Thank you for finding her for Me Marcel.

Marcel: ''Oh so you know this lovely woman. Too bad we were starting to become good friends.[ He stares down at the Young mage Beauty with admiration and Envy] ''Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa.

Klaus: Has it been that long?

[Klaus and Marcel start to approach one another slowly Natalya watches on in worry and curiosity.]

Marcel: The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake.

Klaus: And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust.

[Klaus' aggressive tone alerts Marcel's companions to stand and ready themselves for a confrontation. It turns out there are much more than just a few of them, as half the restaurant gets on its feet.]

Marcel: Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up-

Klaus: What, Marcel? What would you have done?

[Klaus and Marcel are nose to nose, the tension thick. Marcel pauses before answering.]

Marcel: I'd have thrown you a damn parade.

[Marcel's face breaks into a wide grin and he laughs, which Klaus returns and they embrace like long-lost brothers. Marcel draws back and places his hands on either side of Klaus' neck.]

Marcel: Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink.[ Seeing Natalya looking relief he pulls her in his arms] ''Come my dear join us.

[In another room a few minutes later, Marcel chuckles and joins Klaus and Natalya at a small private table, though they are accompanied by a few of Marcel's companions. Marcel pours drinks for Klaus and himself.]

Marcel: It is good to see you.

Klaus: It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing.

[Marcel chuckles.]

Marcel: Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise we'd all go hungry.

[Klaus peers at one of the guys flanking the doorway of the room.]

Klaus: I see your friends are daywalkers.

Marcel: Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though- the family.

Natalya: Tell me: how did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?

Marcel: I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger.

[Klaus chuckles.]

Klaus: Is that so? I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me.

[Marcel makes eye contact with one of his cohorts.]

Marcel: You're looking for Jane-Anne? You probably oughta come with me. [He stands and laughs.] Ha-ha, showtime! [ Klaus takes Natalya's arm and pulls it through his own as they walk out]

Klaus: ''I was looking for you everywhere why didn't you wait for me at the Flat.

Natalya: ''I thought you told me to look around a bit and that you won't be here until late afternoon so that is what I did and I met Marcel when I came in to have a bite to eat and drink.

Klaus: ''Well at least your safe tell me how are you liking it so far.

Natalya: ''It's beautiful place Klaus and Marcel has been pretty welcoming so far if a Little flirty for my taste.

Klaus: ''As long he keeps his hands away from you we won't have a Problem.

NEW ORLEANS - THE FRENCH QUARTER

[Out on a street at night, a crowd of people begins to form; vampires walk along rooftops and jump on cars, setting off alarms. A large group follows Marcel Natalya and Klaus.]

Marcel: Oh, how's your family?

Klaus: Those who live hate me more than ever.

Marcel: Ah, forget 'em. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff.

[Marcel indicates the vampires walking along and jumping from the rooftop, then grabs a branch off a tree they pass.]

Natalya: They're hardly subtle, are they?

Marcel: It's the Quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby.

[Marcel whistles with his fingers and the crowd cheers. One vampire brings forward Jane-Anne, whose wrists are bound with rope in front of her.]

Marcel: Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead? [He turns abruptly and walks over to Klaus.] Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought. [He returns to Jane-Anne.] Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?

Jane-Anne: I didn't do anything.

[The crowd laughs quietly. Natalya was uneasy as she felt Jane-Anne lie about using Magic but why was it wrong for Witches to do Magic in the Quarter]

Marcel: Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man.

[Klaus and the crowd observe in utter silence. Jane-Anne scoffs, a disgusted look on her face.]

Jane-Anne: Rot in hell, monster.

[Shocked murmuring rumbles through the crowd. Marcel smiles.]

Marcel: I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance...

[Marcel starts to walk away. Suddenly, he swings the branch he's been holding so fast that it slices open Jane-Anne neck. She immediately begins to gag. Natalya gasps as she feels the Young Witch's pain making her lean against Klaus who is shocked by this as he holds her]

Marcel: Or not. [He sees Natalya gasping as she leans against Klaus] ''What's the matter my dear to much Violence for you.

Klaus: ''She's a Mage she has Empathy powers what ever other's feel she feels it.

Marcel:[ He gaze at the Young Mage with even more admiration] ''Really Forgive me for not knowing next time I have a Excaution I will tell you so you're not involved.

Natalya: ''Thank you Marcel. [ Seeing his look of serious concern she nods at him]

[Jane-Anne falls to the ground and the crowd cheers. Klaus stares at her body, looking displeased. He approaches Marcel and grabs his shoulder to turn him round.]

Klaus: What was that?

Marcel: Hey. Come walk with me. The witches aren't allowed to do magic here- she broke the rules.

Klaus: I told you I wanted to talk to her.

Marcel: Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise.[ He puts his arm around Natalya's shoulder as she walks beside them as they talk] ''I'm sorry about the Violence my dear and you being a Mage is all good. Just make sure you don't do Magic against me that is my rule.

Natalya: ''I don't do Magic Unless it's for a Good reason. and it's not to make Enemy's so you have nothing to worry about.

[Marcel looks down at Natalya with respect and curiosity as Klaus takes her back into his arms and holds her possessive and knowing that she belongs to him makes him want her more seeing someone that beautiful and pure with him makes him sick]

[Klaus considers him for a few moments.]

Klaus: Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?

[He smiles, and Marcel smiles back.]

Marcel: Good, good. Then let's eat, 'cause all that spilled blood makes me hungry, ha-ha!

[Marcel walks off. Klaus hangs back to confront one of Marcel's men walking by, stopping him with a hand on the man's chest.]

Klaus: Hey, Thierry, isn't it? Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?[ He looks down at Natalya] ''You are alright My Love.

Natalya: ''Yes seeing all that violence made me queasy to my stomach[ Holding her hand over her flat stomach] I can't believe they killed her like that and in the open they could get caught.

Klaus: ''I've never seen anything like this. Come with me we can find someone else who can help me.

A BAR IN NEW ORLEANS

[Sophie is chopping vegetables at the restaurant, clearly upset. She turns around and is startled to see Klaus standing there.]

Sophie: You're Klaus. [ She stares at Natalya]

Klaus: I am. And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann?

Sophie: Did you enjoy the show?

Klaus: It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?

[Sophie opens her mouth to speak but then notices a few men arriving at the bar.]

Sophie: I see you brought friends.

[Klaus turns and looks at the men, then back to Sophie.]

Klaus: They're not with me.

Sophie: They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next.

[Sophie turns and leaves. Klaus approaches the men at the bar and sinks his grip into their shoulders.]

Klaus: Are you two gentlemen following me?

First man: Marcel said we're your guides and that we are too look after the Little Mage for you. [They look at Natalya who is standing beside Klaus watching curiously]

Klaus: Oh, he did, did he? He did. Well then, let me be exceedingly clear about something: if either of you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine.

[He tightens his grip until the bartender approaches them.]

Cami: Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out.

[Klaus releases the men and places a 100-dollar bill on the bar.]

Klaus: Your oldest Scotch for my two friends here, love.

[She takes the bill, smiles, and walks away. Klaus resumes his hold on the men.]

Klaus: If Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself.

[Klaus lets go of them roughly and then leaves as Sophie watches from the other side of the restaurant. She walks out the back alley exit, down a few stairs and stops at a small table covered with lit candles, her cheeks wet with tears. As she tends the candles, the door behind her suddenly swings shut with a bang and startles her. Wary, she remains still when a figure jumps and she swivels around, but still sees no one. She turns again to see the man who spoke to Klaus inside.]

Sophie: The doors work, you know.

[A voice behind her speaks - it's the other man from inside.]

Second man: You're doing magic?

Sophie: I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects.

[She turns back to the other guy, who vamp-speeds right in front of her.]

First man: Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne- Marcel wants to know why.

Sophie: Oh, that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her.

[She turns back to the second man. The first man begins to attack her from behind, but suddenly disappears. She and the second man look up, then turn at the sound of something falling to the ground - a heart oozing blood. The second man looks angry but doesn't have time to do anything about it before their attacker has thrown him up against the brick building, where he is held by a long stake protruding from his chest. Elijah straightens his coat.]

Elijah: I'm Elijah. You heard of me?

Sophie: [nodding fervently, nervous] Yes.

Elijah: So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?

Sophie: ''Eariler this afternoon a Young lovely girl with Mage powers is moving here to New Orleans who walked into our Bar today Sabine was her tour guide when I sensed something from her something we never thought could happen to a Young girl such as her.

Elijah: ''Natalya you saw her where is she?

Sophie: ''She is with Klaus. what we found out about her is very special and something we didn't think was possible but she is a Mage and your brother is a Hybrid vampire.

Elijah: ' Tell me what you know about Natalya.

Sophie: ''She is pregnant with Twins Elijah and she didn't now about it until I and Jane-Anne told her we had to confirm the Pregnecy until we were sure so we lead her out to the Bayou where a bunch of Witches awaited her there and we took some testes and it was Postive it's Impossible but it's true she carries Klaus's Baby inside her.

Elijah:[ Shock on his face as he walks towards her] ''That is not possible Vampires don't conceive children we are dead.

Sophie: ''Natalya is a Mage with Pure magic Flowing in her veins and Klaus is a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid it's one of Nature's Loop holes and coming together like they did created a bond between them that can't be broken and Now that bond has grown stronger. Natalya carries Twins and both are special.

[ Elijah is still standing there looking at Sophie in shock and wonder then he vampspeeds out of there to find Klaus and Natalya]

NEW ORLEANS - THE FRENCH QUARTER

[Klaus and Natalya walks down a street and turns down an alleyway that leads to a covered courtyard, where people are drinking, dancing and generally having a good time. Klaus spots one of Marcel's men wearing the Original family's daylight ring and approaches him aggressively.]

Klaus: Where is Marcel?

Man: And who the hell is asking?

Klaus: I assume you're joking.

Man: I only answer to Marcel.

Klaus: Well then, in that case perhaps you'll answer to this. [Klaus seizes the man by the neck and his eyes vamp-out; his voice rises until he is shouting.] You're aware the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire? Well, as you can see, I'm half werewolf, so I'm gonna ask you one more time: where is Marcel!?

Natalya: [She touches Klaus's shoulder as well as the Vampire and feels them with Peace] ''Okay calm down both of you Marcel is here so there is no need for the Violence[ Klaus looks at her hand and feels the Peace come over him as he closes his eyes and turns towards her and the Vampire turns to her in Awe] ''Please Klaus for me.

[Marcel's voice rises from behind Klaus and he hurries over to break up the confrontation.]

Marcel: Your Mage is right He-hey, I'm right here, I'm right here, e-e-easy now. Diego's just looking out for me. Nobody harms my guys- those are the rules.

Klaus: I don't care about your rules, Marcel, and I don't need chaperones. Why are you having me followed?

[Marcel leads Klaus away from the others.]

Marcel: Come here. I get it- a show of force. You've made your point. Let it go friend, ah? For me.

Klaus: Fine. Why don't you show me what you've done with the place, while you explain exactly what it is you've been up to in my town?

[Marcel pauses only for a moment before smiling his wide grin.]

Marcel: Follow me.

[He leads Klaus and Natalya up a flight of stairs and they emerge onto a gallery overlooking the street.

Marcel: Look at that skyline, huh? That there, that's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way.

Klaus: And what of the witches? In my time, they were a force to be reckoned with, and now they live in fear. How do you know when they're using magic?

Marcel: Maybe I got a secret weapon, an ace up my sleeve. Something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town[ Natalya is watching Marcel Curious as she feels something from him.]

Natalya: ''Is it a Witch your using to keep an order over the Witches?

Marcel:[ He looks over at her shocked] ''How would you know that?

Natalya: ''I've been watching everything and I've felt something when you spoke of a secret Weapon. There is someone who tells you when there is Magic being used.

[Marcel with a Serious look in his eyes as he turns back to see Klaus smiling at his girl with pride]

Marcel: ''Maybe I do she lets me know what Magic is being used and then I make sure they are not using Magic to take us all out.

Klaus: Hm. Is that a fact?

Marcel: Might be. Maybe I'm just bluffing.

[Marcel puts something in his mouth that sizzles slightly.]

Natalya: You take vervain?

Marcel: Burns like a bitch, but I figure I should limit the number of things I'm vulnerable to. Don't be mad about that chaperone thing. I've told my guys to look out for you, that's all. That's what we do here- look out for each other.

[Marcel spots a woman walking down the street below.]

Marcel: Mm, m-m-mm. New blood.

[Klaus recognizes her from earlier at the bar.]

Klaus: Bartender, walking alone at night. She's either brave or dumb.

Marcel: Let's see: brave, I let her live; dumb, she's dessert.

[They smile. Marcel hops the gallery's wrought-iron railing down onto the sidewalk below. The woman swivels around at the sound of him landing behind her.]

Marcel: You know, it's not safe here alone.

Cami: You know, I have a black belt in karate.

[Marcel chuckles. Above on the gallery, Klaus greets his brother without turning right away.]

Klaus: Evening, Elijah.

Elijah: Niklaus.[ He looks at Natalya with a Fondness and goes to Hug her] ''Natalya you are looking radiant as ever.

Klaus: What an entirely unwelcome surprise.

Elijah: And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me.

Klaus: I'm not going anywhere. Not till I find out who's conspiring against me.

Elijah: [He looks at Natalya as he said it and he holds his arm out to her] ''I believe I just found that out for you.

[Klaus turns to look at Elijah. Some time later, they enter Lafayette Cemetery.]

Klaus: What are we doing here?

Elijah: You wanna know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me.

[They enter one of the mausoleums.]

Klaus: Sophie Deveraux. What is this?

Elijah: He's all yours. Proceed.

Sophie: [to Klaus] You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me.

[Klaus smiles, amused.]

Klaus: This is why you brought me here?

Elijah: Hear her out.

Klaus: I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?

Sophie: Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift... of sensing when a girl is pregnant. [ She looks at Natalya who has gone Pale and knowing that she really didn't think it would happen] ''Natalya we have met before when she first came into our town and I realize that she is special because of her Magic and Blood.

[ All Amusement Leaves Klaus's face]

Klaus: ''What?

Natalya: ''I know it's impossible...

Klaus: ''What are you saying?

Elijah: ''Niklaus...the girl is carrying your Children. Twins.[ Happiness was clearly shown on Elijah's face at this Miracle that Natalya has given them]

Klaus: ''No. It's impossible. Vampire's cannot procreate

Sophie: ''But Werewolves can. and A Mage can. Magic made you a Vampire and Natalya is pure Magic. but you were born a Werewolf. you're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of Nature's Loopholes.

[ Natalya shows tears of Wonder and shock in her face as Klaus fights for Control over his facial expression before he turns to Natalya and shouts at her.]

Klaus: ''You've been with someone else, Admit it!

Natalya:[ Surprise on her face as well as Hurt] ''NO I haven't never have I been with anyone else. I'm not like that and you know it. you are the one I've been with Klaus You Know me.

Sophie: ''My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice. the lives of this girl and her babies are now controlled by us. [ By her surprise expression this is news to her] If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Natalya won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress.

Natalya: ''Wait What?

Elijah: ''Enough of this. if you want Marcel Dead, he's dead, I'll do it myself.

Sophie: ''No. we can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules. [ Klaus who turned had turned away turns slowly to face Sophie, his anger barely restrained and his voice frighteningly quiet.]

Klaus: ''How dare you command me...[Shouting] Threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies.

[He moves to leave]

Elijah: ''Niklaus. listen.

[ Klaus turns toward Natalya, from whose abdomen he can hear two rapid heartbeats. Klaus listens in wonderment for a few long moments, meets Natalya's eyes that had tears of happiness in them. then he closes himself off once more. He turns back to Elijah.]

Klaus: ''Kill her and the Babies. what do I care?

[ Natalya gasps in Pain as she hears Klaus say he wanted her dead but didn't want to believe it she runs behind Klaus and Elijah catching up to him]

Natalya: ''Klaus please listen to me Please. [ She takes his hand in her to stop him]

[ Klaus so furious and doesn't think straight he Yanks his hand back and slaps her across the face hard making her cry out in pain and falls to the floor with a surprise look on her face as she holds her face where he struck her like rocks hit her face]

Klaus: '' I don't want you touching me right Now Natalya all you do is confuse me where I can no longer think. [ Natalya is holding a hand to her Noise where she is bleeding and sobbing as blood comes out]

Natalya: ''Klaus I didn't now about this until after I came to New Orleans you know that I can never lie to you[ she takes her hand off her noise as she reaches out with a hand to him with pain in her eyes and voice] ''You know I'm a Mage Klaus Please don't walk away. please talk to me

Klaus: [ He looks at her and seeing her pain in her eyes but he didn't want to listen and so he coldly takes her face in his hands and whispers in her ears] '' You were only good for me In bed Natalya Nothing more the Child in your body is mine but I don't want nothing to do with you.

[ Natalya stunned at his coldness and with so Much pain she steps back from him like he is a stranger to her she shakes her head in sadness and pain as tears kept falling down her cheeks and she walks away Elijah who has watched near by was truly shocked at what his brother has done to Natalya not believing he would treat someone of her pureness and Love for him like she was dirt]

Elijah: ''Klaus No don't you dare turn your back on her like that out of any body in this world Natalya doesn't deserve what you did to her she has stood by you and our family since we came to Mystic Falls. I know you love her and that is your Children in her belly. Because of her Kol is alive.

Klaus: [ He is watching Natalya walk down the street still hunched over like she couldn't bair the Hurt and Pain she was feeling as she cries] '' It's a Trick Elijah.

Elijah: ''No brother it's a gift. it's your chance-It's our chance.

Klaus: ''To What?

Elijah: ''To start over. take back everything we lost, Everything that was taken from us Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined-we were ruined. and since then, all that you have ever wanted-all that we have ever wanted was a family.

Klaus: ''I will not be Manipulated.

[Klaus turns away but Elijah vamp-speeds over to block his way]

Elijah: ''The Witches are manipulating you Not Natalya. she came to New Orlean to live a New life with you and our family and you turn her out like she is nothing to you. Your Child is alive inside Natalya something you have wanted her to have.

Klaus:[ He closes his eyes as he remember's the look of hurt and pain in her eyes when he hit her and knowing that he put it there pained him dearly and knowing he needs to make her forgive him] ''I'm gonna kill every last one of them.

[He shoves Elijah and turns away but once again Elijah blocks him]

Elijah: ''And then what? then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?

Klaus: ''People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child and Natalya offer me? Will it guarantee me power?

Elijah: ''Family is power Niklaus. love, loyalty-That's power because of Natalya she has given that to us and more with the breath of new Life that is growing inside her this is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago. before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother, This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever, I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save Natalya and save your Children.

[Elijah has placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder. Klaus brings his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly Gesture.]

Klaus: 'No.

[Klaus turns and walks off leaving Elijah to stand alone]

[ Natalya's Apartment]

[ Natalya sobbing in pain as she enters her suit and walks until she goes to a sofa and falls down on her knees as she cries her world has crashed down on her and she knew that what she got was too good to be true that once again she is alone to take care of herself and now she has two babies growing inside her shaking in sobs as she lays down on the sofa staring at the fire-place making a decision she gets up feeling dizzy as she walks into her bedroom to grab her suitcase full of clothes and was about to leave the apartment when someone knocks on her door opening the door to see Elijah standing there]

Natalya: ''Elijah? [ He takes a look at her bruise nose and tears falling out of her eyes he went to hug her but finds that he couldn't cause he isn't invited in]

Elijah: ''May I come in?

Natalya: ''Please come in Elijah. [ He enters the Apartment then she hugs him as she sobs against him] ''I'm so sorry Elijah I never meant to deceive any of you. I didn't now about this I swear I didn't

Elijah:[ He closes his eyes as she kept apologizing to him he steps back and takes her face between his hands] ''Stop Natalya there is no need to apologize to us or Klaus you didn't do anything wrong if anyone that needs to apologize to you is Klaus he should have never did what he did tonight. he was just upset and rightfully so the witches went to far.

Natalya: ''I know they want to use him to Kill Marcel which I don't understand why. [She whips her face on the Napkin that Elijah gives her and he turns to look at her suitcases]

Elijah: ''Are you leaving?

Natalya: ''I came to move here after graduation but Klaus has made it Clear that he no longer loves me and the reason I was moving here was to be with him and now it's gone all my hopes and reason for being here is gone. [ Tearing up again]

Elijah: ''Please don't cry anymore you are going to make yourself sick and hurt your babies and we can't have that now can we.

Natalya: ''No...No I'm sorry I'll stop.

Elijah: ''You deserve Happiness and Love Natalya and My brother does Love you and he will remember it before the night is over don't give up on him yet Natalya he will need you know more then ever.

Natalya: ''I...can't face him now it hurt so much what he said I'm just not ready for that yet.

Elijah: ''Then don't leave stay in New Orleans and try to give him a chance you both deserve to be happy and I know you can give him that and I will help you both achieve it.[ He picks her suitcase and carries it with him out of the door] ''Come with me I know a place you can stay at that is not a Hotel but a House for all of us. Hotels are not a place for a pregnant lady.

Natalya: ''Okay I'll just tell the Woman at the register that I won't be staying here. [She picks up her bag and car keys]

Elijah: ''Leave it up to me Natalya everything will be alright.

Natalya: ''Thank you Elijah.

[Later, Elijah is on a busier street talking on the phone. The shots alternate between him in New Orleans and Rebekah in Mystic Falls.]

Elijah: Well, he's doing what he does; given a chance at happiness, Klaus runs in the opposite direction.

Rebekah: Then let him run. both Natalya and the child are better off without him.

Elijah: He's not better off without that child and Natalya, Rebekah, and neither are we.

Rebekah: Darling, kind Elijah. Our brother rarely brings us anything but pain. At what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption?

Elijah: I'll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found.

[Elijah hangs up, and Rebekah follows suit. Rebekah hears a noise behind her and turns - Katherine is leaning against a table.]

Rebekah: I'd give you a play-by-play, but you have the air of someone who's been lurking and listening.

Katherine: He'll come around. You know Elijah- he won't stop until he's convinced Klaus to do the right thing.

Rebekah: I know you consider yourself an expert in brotherly dynamics, but you don't know my brothers half as well as you think you do.

Katherine: You're wrong. Klaus won't be able to walk away from this. He and I are the same. We manipulate, we thirst for power, we control, we punish, but our actions are driven by one, singular place deep inside.

Rebekah: And what's that?

Katherine: We're alone, and we hate it. Tell Elijah to call me when he comes home. I'll be waiting for him.[ She turns back to Rebekah] ''If anyone deserve true Happiness in this world it's Natalya she has lost so much in her young life first her grandmother then her parents. maybe this pregnancy will help her from Happiness for once and I will be honored to see her once they are born.

Rebekah: ''You never cared for Natalya so why now all of a sudden.

Katherine: ''Out of all the people in Mystic falls I cared about her more for she is smart she never liked being in the middle of Elena, Damon and Stefan drama she stayed out of it as much as possible. and now she has moved to New Orleans to have a better life away from it all she has my respect that is all.

[Rebekah Watches as Katherine leaves the house and was excited for Natalya that she is pregnant and knowing she is going to be an aunt was so thrilling she was happy for Natalya]

NEW ORLEANS - THE FRENCH QUARTER

[Klaus returns to Marcel's courtyard party where everyone is still dancing and drinking.]

Marcel: Hey, man. Where'd you run off to?

Klaus: You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?

Marcel: Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?

Klaus: What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches.

Marcel: Oh, we're back to that?

Klaus: Yeah, we're back to that.

Marcel: You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that.

Klaus: Your town?

Marcel: Damn straight.

Klaus: That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city. [The music stops and the crowd watches them.] I'd like to know how.

Marcel: Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules.

Klaus: And if someone breaks those rules?

Marcel: They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect. and that Little Mage you brought here with you now that she lives here now that she is under my Watch if she ever comes around here again she is mine understand for what is your's is now mine.

[Klaus takes this all in for a few moments, then he vamp-speeds towards one of Marcel's men, bites him viciously in the neck, then drops him. Klaus speaks with blood dripping from his lips.]

Klaus: Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend and for My Mage you lay one finger on her you will die Marcel do I make myself Clear?

[Klaus faces off with Marcel, who says nothing. After a moment Klaus smiles around at the crowd then turns and leaves. Out in the street he navigates through crowds of people. He stops to see a band of musicians, then notices a man painting a large canvas. ]

[Klaus walks down a deserted street and sits down on a bench. After a minute, Elijah arrives and sits beside him.]

Klaus: Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?

Elijah: I've said all I needed to say.

Klaus: I forgot how much I liked this town.

Elijah: I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together, and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here.

Klaus: As did I.

Elijah: What is on your mind, brother?

Klaus: For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and... chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king.

Elijah: And what of Natalya and the baby?

Klaus: Every king needs an heir.

[Klaus smiles he then spots Natalya standing at the water staring out at it with her hair blowing in the wind he gets up and walks over towards her and she see's him and gasp with a little fear as she steps back]

Klaus: ''Don't be afraid of me Love You know I will never hurt you. [ He see's the Bruise on her face from where he hit her and wince in shame at what he done to her he places his hand on her face and see's her wince] ''I'm so very sorry Natalya for Hurting you it was never my intention. The Witches really had me in a Rage something I haven't felt since Mikael was alive.

Natalya:[She gazes at him with tears in her eyes and she steps away from him still hurt from his words earlier] ''How could you say those things to me. after everything I've done to prove to you that I Love you and you've hurt me in the worse way possible I trusted you not to hurt me and you did.[ Tears runs down her face sobbing but she stops to face him again to see sadness and tears in his own eyes] ''I was going to go back home and never come back but I came here to have a new start and that is what I'm going to do. but first I have to go home for graduation I hope when I come back we can talk more about this but I just can't look at you right now. I love you Klaus and I want to make it work between us I will give you another chance but not know.

Klaus: [He closes his eyes as she tells him that she will give him another chance to make things right and he nods as she also tells him about her going to back for graduation and then she will come back to stay for good] ''You will not regret it My Love. I will make you a promise that I will never hurt you again and you carry my babies in you so no matter what I will make it work between us for I do want you and our Children. [He pulls her reluctant body into his arms and Hugs her then puts a hand at her stomach] ''Our Babies grow inside and Never did I thought it would happen to me but it did and I will be forever thankful for your gift to me and my family.

Natalya: ''They are miracles aren't they.

Elijah: ''yes they are and we are so glad to have them in our lives and you.

Klaus:[ He puts an arm around Natalya's waist and pulls her along with him] ''Come let's get you home and fed then off to bed Love I want you and my unborn children to be healthy and strong.

Rebekah's House

[Elijah and Natalya has returned from New Orleans; he and Rebekah are arguing.]

Rebekah: So that's it? I'm just supposed to pack up my things and leave for good? Forget my life here and my pursuit of the cure?

Natalya: '' The Cure once you take it you can never be a Vampire again once it's gone it's gone forever the reason the Cure was made in the first place is so that Silas can take it and then die.

Elijah: Oh, the cure was a fool's errand. I mean, taking it would've stripped you of everything you are, for what? More high school proms?

Rebekah: I wanted to be human. I wanted children and a family.

Elijah: And I stand before you to offer you both.[ He looks at Natalya with Pride and respect] ''Thanks to Natalya we can have that family again and she can make it where all of us can have children.

Natalya: ''I have a way that you can have children when you want to one day Rebekah.

Rebekah: And if I decide against you? A dagger in my heart and then back in a box?

Elijah: I've made my case. Your family needs you, and what choice you make right now is your own.

[Rebekah considers him for a few long moments, then walks closer to him.]

Rebekah: I owe him nothing. I wish him no joy, no love. I will stay here and live my life the way I want to, and if you're smart I suggest you do the same[ She steps to Natalya and hugs her with fondness] ''I wish you happiness but not Klaus call me when ever you need me and Kol.

[Rebekah leaves. Katherine appears behind Elijah and Natalya.]

Katherine: She's right. Be smart, Elijah. Klaus is stark raving mad, not to mention completely irredeemable. Leave him to set off on this new adventure, and let's you and I go out on ours. I have lost so much of my life to Klaus. So have you. [She brings a hands to his arm soothingly.] It's our turn. Elijah, please.

Elijah: Katerina...

[He places a hand on her cheek, draws his face nearer to hers, but kisses her forehead instead of her lips.]

Elijah: Goodbye.

[He leaves her.]

[ Natalya watches him go with a heavy heart as she turns towards Katherine who was looking so heartbroken]

Natalya: ''I'm so sorry Katherine He shouldn't have turned his back to you like that I know he cares for you.

Katherine: ''Yes he does but he loves his family more and thanks to you he gets to have that family more than ever. [She looks down at Natalya's abdomen and hearing the two heartbeats inside] ''Twins I just can't wrap my head around it how is it possible.

Natalya: ''It's My Mage blood Klaus and I shared blood and when we made love and created a bond between us that Can never be broken. If there is someway that I can give you a chance at children let me now and I'll give you some of my blood.

Katherine:[ She stares at Natalya in wonder then smiles at her] ''Thank you once I had a child but she was taken from me all because my indiscretion was not tolerated at that time My father made me give her up and now I have to live without her for the rest of my life. [She walks over to Natalya and gives her a Hug] ''One day maybe I will ask for that favor but right now this is your time to be happy.

Natalya: ''Okay I'll be staying here until graduation then I will move to New Orleans for good. I don't ever want to see this place for a long time.

Katherine: ''Hmmm good luck with that I will see you around Natalya and stay safe and healthy.

Natalya: ''I will .[ She watches as Katherine leaves]


	81. The Walking Dead

**The Walking Dead**

MYSTIC GRILL

[Rebekah, sitting at the bar, holds up a graduation letter with her name written elegantly on it. Matt is on the other side of the bar, wiping it down with a rag.]

Rebekah: So, let me get this straight: you send out a notice of your impending graduation and people feel obliged to give you money?

Matt: Pretty much.

Rebekah: That sounds brilliant. Why aren't you participating?

Matt: I don't have a whole lot of family.

Rebekah: That makes two of us. Besides, I don't think it was my mother's dream to see me in a cap and gown. How about your mum?

Matt: Let's just say I'm not holding my breath for a graduation check.

[ Rebekah see's Natalya walking in the grill dressed in a Brown tight's black ankle boot and a white tank top and white leather jacket her hair is down in curls as she comes up to the bar]

Natalya: ''Hi Rebekah hey Matt what' going on?

Matt: ''Talking about graduation what about you just got back from New Orleans.

Natalya: ''Yeah I did all I need to do is graduate and I will be moving there to attend College.

Rebekah: ''Oh Matt do you now that she is expecting a baby. [ She is looking down at Natalya's stomach and not seeing any baby bump] She found out in New Orleans.

Matt: [Shock on his face] ''Natalya your pregnant how what happened.?

Natalya: ''Klaus and I have been together for a while now and one thing led to another and now I'm pregnant with twins. it's impossible but it's true I'm going to be a mother.

Matt: ''Oh my god Natalya [He walks around the bar and gives her a hug] ''You are pregnant congratulations even though you slept with Klaus I'm happy for you.

Natalya: ''Thank you.

Rebekah: ''And I'm going to be a aunt I'm just so thrilled two have two babies I can spoil rotten.

[Outside of the Grill, Caroline and Elena are working on their graduation letters.]

Caroline: Stamp, please.

[Elena tears off a stamp and hands it to Caroline.]

Caroline: Thank you.

Elena: You don't have to pretend to be nice to me, Caroline. I know this is just a ploy to keep me distracted.

[Elena sighs heavily. Caroline looks at Elena's stack of graduation letters.]

Caroline: You're done? I'm only on my second batch.

Elena: [holding up her single letter] We have family friends in Denver. Other than that, no one cares that I'm graduating and, to be honest, neither do I.

Caroline: I know that's how you feel now, but once you get through this hating Katherine phase-

Elena: Wait, do you know where Katherine is?

Caroline: No. Why would I know where she is?

Elena: Yeah, but, Caroline, if you did, you would tell me, right?

Caroline: [sighing] Elena, you're obsessing.

[Elena grabs Caroline's hand with ferocity.]

Elena: Caroline, listen to me, if you know where Katherine is then you have to tell me.

[Caroline pulls her hand out of Elena's.}

Caroline: I don't, Elena. Chill.

THE WOODS

[Bonnie is sitting in the middle of a clearing, performing a nonverbal spell. Katherine approaches her.]

Katherine: [singsong] Hello?

[Bonnie ignores her, continuing the spell with her eyes shut tightly. Katherine glances around, as she can hear whispering all around her.]

Katherine: [to herself] Could you be any creepier? [to Bonnie] Why are we here?

Bonnie: [opening her eyes] You want me to make you truly immortal so that nothing can kill you. To do that I need to talk to Qetsiyah, which means I need to lower the veil to the Other Side.

Katherine: That still doesn't explain why you made me trudge through mud in 500 dollar boots.

[Bonnie gets up and turns to face Katherine. She points her arm.]

Bonnie: A few miles that way, twelve hybrids were killed at the Lockwood Cellar. And a few miles that way- [points in other direction] -twelve humans died at the Young farm. And this is the site where twelve witches were killed.

Katherine: Thirteen, if you don't get to the point.

Bonnie: It's the Expression triangle. I need to charge all three points and channel the mystical energy from Silas' tombstone. Once that happens, I can drop the veil inside the three points and just long enough to get what I need.

Katherine: And what exactly do you need?

Bonnie: Silas has done nothing but torment my friends. Now he wants to unleash hell on Earth. He's evil. In two thousand years, only one person has been able to put him down.

Katherine: Let me guess: Qetsiyah.

Bonnie: If I can contact her, I can ask her how to do it. Now, hand me the rock.

Katherine: You're gonna flood Mystic Falls with dead, supernatural creatures so that you can "ask" a two thousand year old witch to do, not one, but two favors? [laughs] I think I'll take my business elsewhere.

[Katherine starts to walk away, but after a few steps, an invisible force keeps her from leaving. Katherine backs up and tries to leave again but is unsuccessful.]

Katherine: What the hell?

Bonnie: I linked us.

[Katherine looks back at Bonnie, with intense hatred.]

Bonnie: Which means you're stuck with me for the day. Silas can be anyone. If he gets in your head and figures out that I don't need a full moon to do the spell, it's over. [She looks smugly at Katherine, who walks back towards Bonnie.] Now, about that tombstone. [She takes out her phone to contact Natalya and gives her a message] ''I will get help for this spell so sit tight.

[Katherine, still linked to Bonnie, trails along to the Lockwood cellar.]

Katherine: Ugh, that Lockwood cellar reeks of wet dog. I'll be staying up here.

Bonnie: You obviously don't know how this works.

[Bonnie takes a step toward the stairs leading down to the cellar, and Katherine jerks forward against her will, as though invisible ropes are connecting her to Bonnie. She continues to grunt uncomfortably as she's forced to follow. They finally reach the cellar.]

Katherine: You realize I'm not just some wandering child in a supermarket, right? I'm a vampire that can kill you.

Bonnie: Whatever happens to me, happens to you. Do you really think I want you here?

Katherine: And what is here? Oh, right, 12 dead hybrids. This should be good.

[Bonnie closes her eyes in concentration as she draws power from the mystical energy. The winds pick up, causing the chains to rattle against the bars. Natalya is walking through the woods trying to find where she feels Bonnie's energy and walks down to the Lockwood Celler]

Natalya: ''Bonnnie what's going on why did you call me?

Bonnie: ''I need your help in dropping the Veil.

Natalya: ''What Bonnie you can't do that you will release every supernatural people who died back over to our side it's dangerous you could die with that much power.

Bonnie: ''It's the only way to destroy Silas you have to help me please.

Katherine:[ She looks at Bonnie with hatred then at Natalya with concern] ''Natalya you shouldn't be here in your condition you can really get hurt.

Bonnie: ''What are you talking about? [She looks at Natalya]

Katherine: ''Natalya is with child you can't let her do the spell with you.

Bonnie: ''Oh my god your pregnant No you can't be.

Natalya: ''Yes I'm pregnant Bonnie but that is not the point you are going to risk your life and those of this world just to kill Silas you can't do this.

Bonnie: ''I'm not asking your Mage blood can help me destroy Silas for good I'm sorry but Silas must die.

THE YOUNG FARM

[Katherine Natalya and Bonnie are inside the house where Pastor Young blew up the Council.]

Bonnie: Twelve humans burned to death here. They died in vain for Silas.

[She closes her eyes; the lights go out as the winds pick up.]

Natalya: What did you do?

Bonnie: [opening her eyes] I linked the final hotspot. It's time to drop the veil.

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

[Damon and Stefan are still with the Sheriff at the hospital, where the lights have also gone out. They pore over a map by the light of Liz's flashlight. She marks the map with a marker as she talks.]

Liz: The power outages originated at 3 different places in town: the Young farm, the Lockwood estate, and a blown transformer off Old Miller Road.

[Stefan picks up the marker and connects the dots.]

Stefan: Well, these are the locations of the Silas massacres. It's the Expression triangle. Bonnie must be doing the spell.

Damon: So much for needing a full moon.

Liz: And there's something else: one of the power company guys has a daughter who goes to school with Bonnie. He saw her leaving the Young farm an hour ago... with Elena.

Stefan: But... Caroline's with Elena.

Damon: Looks like Bonnie Bennett has a new doppelgänger friend.

Liz: So how do we find them?

Stefan: Well, they must be some where in the triangle. My guess is that they would be right in the middle.

[He draws a point in the middle of the triangle, then circles it.]

Damon: And where exactly might that be?

[Stefan and Damon look at each other, then back at the map.]

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL - OUTSIDE

[Stefan and Damon drive up and park outside the school. The winds are still blowing fiercely. Elena comes out to meet them. They shout to be heard over the wind.]

Stefan: Where's Caroline?

Elena: Inside looking for Bonnie. I think we should split up. Damon and I can look outside while you and Caroline look inside.

Stefan: All right, let me know if you find anything.

[Stefan heads for the school while Elena and Damon start walking.]

Damon: Someone's an eager beaver.

[Elena walks in front of Damon to stop him.]

Elena: Where's Katherine?

Damon: Now I get it. The one brother shoots you down, you ask the other one. Great.

Elena: You know, don't you?

Damon: Do you not notice all of the end-of-the-world crap going on right now?

Elena: Tell me that you don't want her dead. After everything that she did to you? Stringing you along for hundreds of years?

Damon: Elena, we don't need to list all the reasons that I hate Katherine. What we need to do is find Bonnie. Come on.

[He tries to pass her but she blocks him.]

Elena: I don't care about Bonnie. I care about killing Katherine.

Damon: They're together, okay? So maybe you should do a little less threatening and a little more looking. Come on.

[He starts walking and Elena follows.]

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL - INSIDE

[Stefan enters the cafeteria carrying a flashlight. He finds Caroline there.]

Stefan: Hey, there you are. Any luck?

Caroline: I searched the whole school. She should be here.

[The noise of something falling over breaks the silence and they both turn toward it.]

Caroline: What was that?

[They walk over to the kitchens cautiously. Caroline approaches the freezer and opens it to reveal a bag of ice, which starts dripping onto the floor.]

Stefan: Hm. Ice is melting.

[Caroline shuts the freezer door.]

Caroline: Ugh. It just doesn't make any sense. This is the center of the triangle. If she's gonna do the spell, she has to do it here. This is where they should be.

Stefan: Actually, I think we're in the right place... [He shines his flashlight onto the floor, where the water from the melting ice is flowing down a drain.] ...just the wrong elevation.

[The shot moves through the floor to underground, where Bonnie Natalya and Katherine are standing in a cave.]

Bonnie: Okay, this is the center of the triangle. I'm ready. Now, give me the tombstone.

Katherine: The fact that this spell hinges on some crappy hunk of blood-rock does little to inspire my confidence.

[She hands Bonnie her bag and Bonnie starts taking the tombstone out of it.]

Bonnie: It's filled with the calcified blood of Qetsiyah, one of the strongest witches in the world. It'll work.

Natalya: ''This is dangerous Bonnie none of this is going to bring Jeremy back from the dead haven't you listen to anything you grams taught you this kind of Magic breath consiguouses and you know it.

Bonnie: ''I don't care all this happened because of me I'm going to do this for my friends [ She takes a knife out of her bag and takes Natalya's hand who snatches it back] ''I'm sorry that I have to use your blood to bring down the Veil it's the only way to Kill Silas.

Natalya: ''Bonnie Please Listen to me only the Cure can kill Silas he has to take it so that he can be human and once he does that you can kill him but Not like this. [She winces as Bonnie slits a line on her hand] ''You are really going to do and I thought you knew better then that your grams would be so disappointed in you.

Bonnie:[ Shock in her voice and realizing she is right] ''I can't turn back now once I drop all the supernatural on the other side will come back but only for a while.

[ Natalya looks over at Katherine with sadness and disappointment who also glares at Bonnie with Hatred]

UNDERGROUND CAVE

[Bonnie is holding the tombstone in her hands, concentrating on it. The rock starts "bleeding"; blood oozes out as though it's fresh and drips onto the ground.]

Katherine: What is happening?

Bonnie: I'm channeling the Expression triangle.

[Torches placed around the cave suddenly ignite, illuminating the cave with dancing light.]

Natalya: It's done. The veil's down.

[Katherine smirks expectantly.]

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[Damon sits up, groaning as he tries to pull out the stake. Suddenly someone walks up behind him - it's Alaric.]

Alaric: Need a hand?

[He reaches down and pulls the stake out. Damon groans in pain.]

Damon: So this is either really good, or really bad.

[Alaric crouches down and laughs.]

Alaric: It's good to see you too, Damon.

Damon: I'd say the feeling is mutual, except a lot of people aren't exactly who they say they are around here.

Alaric: You think I'm Silas? Are you kidding me?

[He gives Damon a hand and they both stand up.]

Damon: See, now this puts us in a bit of a pickle, because that is exactly what Silas would say.

[Alaric thinks for a moment, then walks away toward a locker. He pounds his fist on it once and it springs open. He pulls out a bottle of liquor.]

Alaric: Now, would Silas know about Locker 42?

[Damon starts to grin, as does Alaric, and they embrace, laughing.]

Damon: Ah, hang on. If I can see you... [he pats Alaric's arms and face] ...and I can touch you, that means the little witch did it. She dropped the veil.

Alaric: Well, not completely. It's only down inside the Expression triangle. If I step outside of it, it's back to ghost world.

Damon: Well, where is everybody? I figured with the veil down, it'd be like Ghost-a-palooza.

Alaric: Well, not every ghost has a reason to come back to Mystic Falls. Just the ones like me, looking after their idiot best friends.

Damon: I'm more worried about the ones looking out for their enemies.

MYSTIC GRILL

[Rebekah is lighting candles when Matt comes back inside.]

Matt: This wind is weird. One minute it was blowing like a hurricane, now nothing, not even a breeze.

Rebekah: Looks like something wicked finally came.

Matt: You know, you don't have to be here. I mean, technically only one of us is getting paid.

[Rebekah starts to approach Matt.]

Rebekah: But it's fun. And kind of cozy, with the storm outside, and the candlelight... and us.

[She smiles at him, but her face falls when she hears the door open. Kol walks into the room.]

Rebekah: Oh, my god. Kol.

Kol: Greetings . So, who fancies a drink?

[Rebekah gapes at him as he walks over to the bar.]

Rebekah: I thought I'd never see you again.

Kol: [pouring a drink] Spare me the waterworks, sister. I've already watched you grieve. It lasted a full 24 hours, remember?

Matt: I'm assuming this means Bonnie dropped the veil.

Kol: Not completely, and not for long. But who am I to give up an opportunity for revenge? My killer's already dead, but his sister's just as culpable, so maybe you could help me find her.

Matt: If you hurt Elena, I swear-

[Kol violently smashes a glass bottle on the edge of a table and holds up the jagged remnant in his hand.]

Kol: Oh, I'm going to. But please, continue. I'm curious as to where you're going with this.

Rebekah: You've made your point, Kol. Leave.

Kol: First tell me where I can find Elena.

Rebekah: She left here hours ago, we don't know where she is. Now get out!

Kol: I see you finally got the quarterback to pay attention to you. How's the throwing arm, champ?

[He throws the broken bottle and it hits Matt in the shoulder; he groans in pain. Kol starts walking away.]

UNDERGROUND CAVE

[Bonnie is kneeling on the ground as Katherine paces impatiently.]

Katherine: Tick-tock, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Stop talking. I can't reach out to Qetsiyah with you breaking my concentration every 5 seconds.

[Rolling her eyes, Katherine walks over to a rock and leans against it, sighing loudly. She stares at Bonnie for a few seconds before tensing and standing up.]

Natalya: Bonnie. Did you hear that? Someone's coming.

Bonnie: Can you be quiet?

Katherine: I have vampire hearing, Bonnie, and there's someone here. Unlink me so that I can go stall them while we wait for Qetsiyah to show up.

Bonnie: I'm not letting you go.

Katherine: Then at least give me some slack.

Bonnie: Fine. Go. Stop them Natalya will go with you.

Katherine: ''Did you forget the part where Natalya is pregnant,

Natalya: ''I'll be fine besides I can take care of myself if I have to.

[Katherine walks away and heads down one of the tunnels.]

Katherine: Silas... come and get me...

[The sound of someone moving with vampire speed makes Katherine and Natalya swivel around a few times, but they're moving too fast for them to catch sight of them. Finally the intruder stabs Katherine in the belly - it's Elena.]

Elena: Hello, Katherine.

[In the chamber, Bonnie shouts in pain and falls to the ground. She pulls her hand away from her belly - it's covered in her own blood.]

[Elena pushes Katherine into the boiler room upstairs.]

Katherine: I let you out of your cage, and this is how you thank me?

Elena: No. This is how I thank you.

[She vamp-speeds over to Katherine, pulls her up and slams her face against a hot pipe. Katherine shouts in pain as it burns her face. In the cave, Bonnie shouts in pain as her face burns, too. She writhes on the ground, gasping and yelling, when Stefan and Caroline rush into the chamber.]

Stefan: Bonnie. Bonnie, what happened?

Bonnie: Katherine. Find Katherine. We're linked.

Caroline: Then unlink her. You go, I'll stay with Bonnie.

[Stefan leaves the chamber.]

[Upstairs, Katherine continues to shout as her face burns against the pipe.]

Elena: You have done nothing but suck the happiness out of my life. Well, now I get to kill you.

[Elena gets her stake ready.]

Katherine: No, wait - please!

Elena: Goodbye, Katherine.

[She makes a swing at Katherine but is thwarted by Natalya, who launches himself on her and pins her to the ground.]

Elena: Natalya!

Katherine: [smiling] Thanks for the save, Natalya.

[Natalya struggles to restrain Elena.]

Natalya: Get out of here Katherine I can only hold her for so long.

Katherine: Really your pregnant Natalya you can't do this?

Natalya: [ She uses her Freezing Power on Elena stopping her from moving] ''Just Go Katherine I will be fine.

[They watch Katherine walk out of the room.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Rebekah gently removes the glass shards from Matt's shoulder with a pair of tongs.]

Rebekah: You know I could just cure this for you easily, right?

Matt: I'll be fine.

Rebekah: Why won't you ever let me help you?

Matt: It's not you, I just... Look, people in this town have a bad habit of turning into vampires, and I'd like to graduate high school as a human.

[Rebekah smiles at him.]

Matt: I think there's a First Aid kit in the back.

Rebekah: Okay.

[She takes the flashlight into the back room and grabs the kit. Suddenly she hears the sound of friction, like an object being swiped against something, along with someone grunting softly. Rebekah investigates and shines her light on Caroline sitting on the floor.]

Rebekah: Caroline, how are you still here-

[She sees that Caroline is repeatedly cutting open a wrist with some sharp object.]

Rebekah: Oh, my god.

Caroline: [as though in a trance] I have to keep cutting.

UNDERGROUND CAVE

['Caroline' crouches beside Bonnie.]

Caroline: Bonnie, are you okay?

Bonnie: Yeah, now that I unlinked her.

[Caroline helps Bonnie up.]

Caroline: What are you doing down here?

Bonnie: Waiting for Qetsiyah.

Caroline: You might be waiting a while.

[Caroline disappears, and the disfigured Silas appears behind her.]

Silas: Qetsiyah isn't coming, Bonnie.

[She turns toward him.]

Bonnie: Silas. But - I saw Caroline. How? I thought you couldn't get inside my head.

Silas: That's what I wanted you to think. I can make you see whatever I want you to see. Am I a disfigured monster?

[Stefan/Silas appears behind Bonnie; she swivels around as Silas keeps changing form.]

Stefan/Silas: Of course not. The monster is what I wanted you to see.

Caroline/Silas: That's the beauty of all this. You have no idea who I am.

Stefan/Silas: Or what I look like.

Silas: Or how deep I am inside of your head.

Stefan/Silas: You thought that you were more powerful than me?

Caroline/Silas: I am stronger than you can imagine. I defeated the Hunter's Curse in minutes. You thought that you could betray me? You can't. I will always be one. Step. Ahead.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[Natalya finally lets go of Elena and they get up Stefan runs over to them.]

Elena: How could you save her? She was as good as dead.

Natalya: Yeah, and so was Bonnie. Bonnie used a spell to link herself to Katherine, so if you killed her, Bonnie would be dead, too.

Elena: How do you know that?

Natalya: Because I saw her, Elena. You almost killed your best friend.

Elena: I don't believe you.

Stefan: Really?

Elena: You never wanted me to kill Katherine. Why are you protecting her, Stefan?

Natalya: Listen to yourself. Your rage is making you crazy.

Elena; Do you still have feelings for her?

Stefan: This isn't even about Katherine, this is about Jeremy. What, you think that killing her will take all that pain away? It won't.

Elena: Oh, but beating up cinder blocks will?

Stefan: No, it's a distraction. Just like killing Katherine, just like turning your emotions off. The truth is, there are no shortcuts. You are a vampire, Elena. Loss is part of the deal. Look, I've been alive for 163 years. I have lost more loved ones than I can count, and it hurts me every single time.

Elena: So there's no hope? You're saying I'm hopeless?

Stefan: No, I'm saying you have to face your grief. But you don't have to do it alone - I can help you.

Elena: Oh, of course you can. God, Stefan! Always trying to help, and you're concerned for me, it's just like-

Stefan: You're transferring your rage onto me, that's good.

Elena: I don't need to transfer anything. I can hate two people just fine.

[She starts to leave and Stefan reaches out to stop her.]

Stefan: Hey-

[Elena swings her fist into Stefan's face.]

Elena: Just like the cinder block - nothing.

[She leaves.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Rebekah has brought Caroline into the main restaurant. Caroline looks as though she is in a trance while Rebekah holds her hands on either side of Caroline's head.]

Rebekah: Caroline, hey, snap out of it.

Caroline: I need to bleed. Silas wants me to bleed.

Rebekah: Stop it, you're hallucinating!

[Caroline makes a grab for a weapon on the bar.]

Caroline: Just let me do this. I need to do this.

Rebekah: [restraining her] You're going to cut your hands off!

[Matt, across the room, talks on the phone.]

Matt: She's been here this whole time - that means Silas is with you.

[Damon walks into the boiler room at the high school with Alaric; the shots alternate between here and the Grill.]

Damon: Perfect.

Matt: Yeah, it gets worse. The veil's down. Kol came by looking for Elena, and he seemed a little pissed.

Damon: You got any good news for me, Donovan?

Matt: We'll handle this, just... watch your back.

[Damon hangs up and looks at Alaric.]

Damon: Call Stefan and tell him about Caroline. Tell him to keep an eye on Elena. God knows he'll do a better job than me.

Alaric: Stefan? Isn't she your girlfriend?

Damon: Who knows. I know she was sired to me. I know her emotions were off. I know she's so full of rage, she wants to rip Katherine's head off.

Alaric: But you have no idea how she feels about you, and now you're freaking out.

Damon: Call Stefan.

[He walks away.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Rebekah is still struggling to hold Caroline.]

Caroline: Let go of me!

Matt: Have you tried compelling her?

Rebekah: I can't, she's on vervain.

Caroline: Let me go!

[Rebekah lifts one of the graduation invitations on the bar.]

Rebekah: Look, Caroline, you're graduating and - and Uncle Bob and Aunt Mary really want you to graduate with both your hands!

Caroline: I need to keep cutting, I need to keep cutting, I need to keep cutting...

Rebekah: Stop!

Caroline: I-

[Rebekah suddenly swings at Caroline and slaps her across the face. Caroline stops her intonations and straightens up, holding her face with her hands for a moment. Rebekah waits with baited breath for her reaction.]

Caroline: Bitch!

Rebekah: [relieved] There is the Caroline I know and loathe.

UNDERGROUND CAVE

[Bonnie is talking to Caroline/Silas.]

Bonnie: Stay away from me.

Caroline/Silas: Gladly... [She turns and walks a few paces.] ...once you finish the spell. Then, when the veil is dropped completely, I can take the cure.

[Caroline/Silas pulls the small, pill-shaped cure out of her pocket.]

Caroline/Silas: I just want to pass on, Bonnie. I'll even let you kill me. I'll be out of your life for good.

Bonnie: But every dead supernatural creature will be roaming the earth.

Caroline/Silas: Well, if you don't help me, I'll be roaming the earth.

Bonnie: I was never gonna drop the veil.

Caroline/Silas: I'm curious: what was your plan? Pow-wow with Qetsiyah? Brainstorm ways to put me down? Qetsiyah's not coming. She wants me on the Other Side with her - for eternity.

[Natalya's voice echoes in the tunnels.]

Natalya: Bonnie? Bonnie?

Caroline/Silas: That sounds familiar.

[Caroline voice morphs into Alaric's, and suddenly his form is standing there.]

Alaric/Silas: Maybe Damon will convince you.

Bonnie: I won't let you-

Alaric/Silas: You won't let me what?

[Bonnie starts to gasp for breath.]

Alaric/Silas: You feel that, Bonnie? The air thinning... barely enough to breathe.

[Bonnie sinks to the ground, unable to take a deep breath. Alaric/Silas chuckles and leaves the chamber, taking the flashlight with him.]

[ Natalya runs into the Chamber as Silas/ Alaric comes around the corner]

Natalya: ''Alaric is that you?

Silas/Alaric: ''No I'm Silas I've been wondering when I get to meet the Mage I've heard so much about.

Natalya: ''What did you do to Bonnie? [She watches as Silas/ Alaric walks around her then when she turns back around Klaus is standing behind her]

Silas/Klaus: ''Is this the face of your True Love Natalya I can give that to you and more if you will help Bonnie bring down the Veil so I can die.

Natalya: ''Everyone else wanted the Cure for themselves and it was never meant for that it was meant for you to take so you can die and be with the one you love even if I am a Mage only a Bennett Witch descendent of Qetsiyah could help you I'm sorry.

Silas/ Klaus: ''No need to say your Sorry I know your Powerful [ He takes his hand and grabs her stomach making her gasp in Pain as he looks inside her belly] ''Hmm such Power that flows inside your womb To bad that I love someone else You would have made a Wonderful Queen and Mother to my children[ He lets her go as she drops to the floor and he leans his face to her's] ''Stay out of this Little Mage and I won't have to kill you.

THE CEMETERY

[Elena approaches Jeremy's headstone and reads its epitaph.]

Elena: 'Brother and friend'? What genius came up with that one?

[She kneels down in front of it; the emotion builds in her voice as she speaks.

Elena: I give up, Jer. I really wanted to kill her for you, but there's no point. [She picks up a dried-out bouquet of flowers.] Stefan's right, it's just a distraction, and-

[She twists the flowers in her hands, then throws them down passionately. She brings her hand up to cover her face for a few seconds, then sniffles loudly and sets it down. Her voice is thick with tears.]

Elena: I can't - I can't do this. I can't- I can't move on. And I don't want to. If that makes me weak, then fine, I'm weak, but... I can't handle you- I can't handle you being gone. I can't handle feeling like this anymore.

[Elena sobs for several moments before someone approaches her from behind.]

Kol: Hello, old friend.

[Elena stands up and turns round to see Kol.]

Kol: Pity about your brother. Guess it's just me against you now.

[He vamp-speeds towards her as Elena makes a determined face.]

UNDERGROUND CAVE

[Bonnie continues to struggle breathing. Suddenly she hears a familiar voice behind her.]

Sheila: Bonnie.

[Bonnie stops struggling and turns around.]

Sheila: This isn't real, Bonnie. Feel the air in your lungs. Break through-

Bonnie: [shoving her away] Silas.

Sheila: Would Silas try to save your life? Now breathe, child.

[Bonnie settles down.]

Sheila: There.

[They stand together and embrace.]

Bonnie: I - I was so worried about you.

Sheila: I know. But I'm okay. [They part.] I've been watching over you.

Bonnie: I messed up. I'm sorry.

Sheila: You can still stop Silas.

Bonnie: No, I can't. Qetsiyah was able to immobilize him so he couldn't feed and get into people's heads. I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to put him down.

Sheila: You can do that. Expression is the manifestation of your will. You could do anything. I don't like it, but sometimes there are no choices. But you are strong enough. You can do this.

[Bonnie smiles at her grams.]

[In the tunnels, Damon encounters Alaric.]

Alaric: Whoa, it's just me. I called Stefan, he's heading for Elena. Did you find Silas?

Damon: Yep.

[Damon swings the butt of his flashlight at Alaric's face, knocking him to the ground. Damon drops the flashlight, picks up a length of chain and starst to strangle Alaric with it.]

Alaric: [choking] Damon, it's me!

Damon: No, you're not. I've spent more time in these tunnels than I care to admit, and there's no way you just came from the school. Your mind games don't work on me, Silas.

[As Alaric continues to make choked shouts, Bonnie enters their tunnel.]

Bonnie: I may not be able to kill you, but I will stop you.

[She closes her eyes as she concentrates, her hair blowing in a sudden breeze.]

Bonnie: I will make the blood clot in your veins. I will make every bone, muscle and joint in your body turn to stone. You won't have power over us anymore.

[Alaric/Silas turns away as his body hardens, groaning in pain. His face starts to change back to what it really looks like.]

Damon: What the hell is happening?

Bonnie: He can't hide behind his mind-control anymore. He's becoming his true self.

[Silas hardens completely with his hand covering his face. Damon looks round to look at him.]

Damon: Who exactly might his true self be?

Bonnie: I guess we'll never know.

THE CEMETERY

[Kol kicks Elena to the ground; she coughs, winded.]

Kol: this is what I've missed: two people connecting.

[He kicks her again.]

Kol: I wished for you to suffer. the way you made me suffer almost killing me but thanks to Natalya saving me I get to have another chance at life

[He grabs her by the throat and lifts her as she struggles to breathe.]

Kol: But alas, now you can.

Elena: Go ahead, Kol. Kill me. You'd be doing me a favor.

Kol: [whispering] As you wish, darling.

[Suddenly, Kol drops Elena and catches a flying stake with his hand. Jeremy stands pointing his crossbow at him.]

Jeremy: How many times do I need to kill you?

Kol: Jeremy Gilbert... Welcome back. Now, what's the saying? 'Kill me once, shame on you. Kill me twice, shame on-'

[Stefan vamp-speeds at Kol and snaps his neck.]

Stefan: Let's leave it at that, shall we?

Jeremy: Elena! [He runs to her.] Elena.

[Lying on the ground, Elena weakly lifts her hand and places it on Jeremy's arm.]

Jeremy: Hey.

[She scrambles up and wraps her arms around him, sobbing.]

Elena: Jeremy.

[Sometime later, Bonnie is talking to Damon and Stefan.]

Bonnie: You need to get rid of Silas' body.

Damon: Well, there's a slight problem, Medusa. Even though you turned him into stone, if he gets one more drop of blood he's back to his old mind tricks.

Stefan: All right, so let's do what we should've done to Klaus - let's drop his body in the middle of the ocean.

[Elena approaches them.]

Elena: Bonnie? [Bonnie looks round at her.] I don't know what to say.

Bonnie: You don't have to say anything.

Elena: But I was so horrible to you.

Bonnie: You weren't you. I know what that's like. I wasn't me for a long time. We can talk about that later. [She smiles.] You've got some catching up to do.

[She nods at Jeremy, who comes up behind Elena.]

Jeremy: Thank you, Bonnie.

Bonnie: I'll give you guys as much time as I can. [Jeremy hugs her and they part.] But I have to go put the veil back up.

[Bonnie leaves.]

Stefan: I should, ah, make sure Kol's body is somewhere safe until the veil goes back up.

Elena: Stefan, wait-

[Stefan nods at her knowingly.]

Stefan: Welcome back.

[They smile at each other before Stefan leaves.]

Elena: There isn't enough time.

Damon: It'll never be enough time.

Elena: Damon, I'm sorry that-

Damon: Stop. The most important thing right now is Jeremy, and saying goodbye.

[Elena turns to look back at Jeremy, then hugs him again, crying.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Stefan walks into the Grill and sits at a table. Caroline enters the room and sits down across from him, setting down a bottle.]

Caroline: Good, you're here. We need to celebrate.

Stefan: Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to, ah, celebrate.

Caroline: What's wrong with you? Silas is dead, or whatever, and you're just sitting here like a bump on a log.

Stefan: There was someone that I thought I would see today, and, ah... I didn't. That's all.

Lexi: You better mean me.

[Stefan and Caroline look at each other.]

Stefan: You've got to be kidding me.

[He turns in his seat to see Lexi standing behind him. He smiles and stands to embrace her.]

Lexi: [to Caroline] Thank you for keeping an eye on this one.

[Caroline smiles.]

THE CEMETERY

[Damon and Alaric are packing the trunk of the car.]

Damon: Calcified Silas is one heavy son-of-a-bitch.

[They slam the trunk shut. Damon pulls out a flask and takes a swig.]

Alaric: I can't think of a more appropriate way to spend my last moment as a semi-living person.

Damon: Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have some place better to be?

Alaric: [laughing] Guess not.

[He takes the flask from Damon and takes a swig.]

Damon: I thought you were cutting back.

Alaric: Yeah, well, I thought you were gonna take care of the children.

Damon: You heard that? Well, that's not creepy.

Alaric: I, ah - I found this- [he holds up a small box] -in the dead guy's pocket. Thought it might do more use here than, say, 3 miles below sea level.

[Damon takes the cure out of the box and holds it up.]

Damon: What the hell am I supposed to do with this?

Alaric: [smiling] Get the girl.

DOWNTOWN MYSTIC FALLS

[Stefan and Lexi are walking down a street.]

Lexi: She punched you in the face?

Stefan: Yep.

[Lexi laughs.]

Lexi: Take a hint!

Stefan: So wait, you've been back, what, 5 minutes and you're already laughing at me?

Lexi: No, I've been laughing at you for a while, you just haven't been able to see me.

Stefan: Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?

[Lexi links her arm with Stefan's.]

Lexi: Trust me, I do. Although I see I've been replaced by another blonde?

[She looks at Stefan suggestively.]

Stefan: What are you giving me that look for?

Lexi: She's cute.

Stefan: Do not start.

[Lexi rolls her eyes.]

UNDERGROUND CAVE

[Bonnie is arranging some candles when she senses someone nearby. Her grams is standing a few feet away.]

Sheila: You have to put up the veil.

Bonnie: Not yet.

Sheila: What are you doing, Bonnie?

Bonnie: I can bring Jeremy back, I can keep him here.

Sheila: No, you can't!

Bonnie: Elena needs him. This was always the plan. Jeremy wasn't supposed to die.

Sheila: It was the will of Nature. There is no magic in this world that is strong enough to challenge it.

Bonnie: I have every magic! I have the spirits!

[Bonnie raises her hands and the flames of the candles shoot up tall.]

Bonnie: Phasmatos ravenus on animum.

Sheila: Stop it!

Bonnie: I have Expression!

Sheila: Stop it, Bonnie!

[Veins start to circulate darkly beneath Bonnie's skin.]

Bonnie: I have the darkness.

Sheila: Bonnie, don't.

Bonnie: Phasmatos ravenus on animum. Phasmatos ravenus on animum. [The flames climb higher.] Phasmatos ravenus on animum. Phasmatos ravenus on animum!

[Bonnie takes a huge gasp and falls to the ground.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Matt locks the door behind him as he and Rebekah leave the Grill.]

Matt: In case Caroline didn't thank you for pulling her out of that hallucination earlier... thanks.

Rebekah: I'm just glad I got the chance to knock her upside the face.

[Matt laughs, but suddenly Rebekah stops in her tracks.]

Rebekah: Oh, my god.

[They see a man walking through the park across the street.]

Matt: Who the hell is that?

Rebekah: That is my ex-boyfriend, Alexander. [Alexander sees them.] He's a vampire hunter.

[The lights suddenly come back on throughout downtown. Rebekah sighs with relief.]

Rebekah: Thank god, the power's coming back. Maybe that means the veil's almost up and he'll disappear again.

[Alexander looks over at them and starts approaching.]

Matt: Or not.

Rebekah: We should get out of here.

[She turns and runs smack into Connor Jordan and Galen Vaughn.]

Connor: You should.

Vaughn: Too bad you can't.

UNDERGROUND CAVE

[Bonnie comes to, lying on the ground. She gets up and seems disoriented. Suddenly a hand falls to rest on her shoulder. She turns to see her grams.]

Sheila: I'm sorry, Bonnie. The spell. It was just too much.

[Sheila steps aside so that Bonnie can see her own body lying on the ground.]

Bonnie: Oh, my god... I'm dead.


	82. Graduation

**Graduation**

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[ Natalya walks down a deserted hallway, wearing her graduation gown and holding her cap. Katherine joins her smoothly from a side corridor.]

Katherine: I don't think red's really your color, Natalya but you look good. [ She sees Bonnie beside Natalya furious she goes over to her] ''Why Hello Bonnie

Bonnie: And here I was hoping the ghost of anyone would've killed you already.

Katherine: Funny you should mention death, because I'm here to collect that immortality you've promised me.

Bonnie: Funny you still think you're going to get it. I told you, Qetsiyah's the only witch who knows the immortality spell. If she was a no-show, you're out of luck.

[Katherine moves to block Bonnie's way and they stop walking.]

Katherine: See, here's the thing, :Bonnie: I can't disagree with you, because I have been feeling out of luck lately. But you know who has been getting all of my luck? My beloved doppelgänger, Elena. My shadow-self is living a better life than I am, so if I don't get that immortality, I may just have to get rid of her altogether.

Natalya: ''Katherine please let's not do this.

Bonnie: Did you just threaten my best friend?

[Katherine makes a face.]

Bonnie: I could crush your skull without even flinching.

Katherine: Go ahead. Make your move.

Natalya: ''Katherine if you want to make a Better life then go do it Elena isn't the problem about you living your life it's you Go find a Beautiful city like this one Join college get some friends of your own without Compelling them I know you can do it. You don't have to kill Elena to do it.

Katherine: ''You know what your right Maybe I can join you at your College near where you will be staying after I kill Elena.

Natalya: ''Katherine if you are needing a new life go and make on your own it's not Elena's fault you didn't have much of a life running from Klaus Stop blaming other's and start taking responsibly to. Just leave aside Revenge it never works out.

Katherine: ''You are too Sweet and lovely[ She pats her stomach as she talks to her] ''Don't give up on that Natalya I will see you after graduation.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[The students, all in caps and gowns, are milling about the football field getting ready for the ceremony. Natalya is leaving a message on Klaus' voicemail.]

Natalya: Klaus. I'm gonna call you every 10 minutes until you get your ass here to save Damon's life.

[She hangs up as she reaches Bonnie.]

Natalya: Where is everyone?

Matt: [arriving suddenly] I'm here.

Caroline: Where have you been?

Matt: Oh, you know, making plans for the summer, dodging death by vampire hunter.

Bonnie: Where's Elena? We can't do this without her.

[Elena arrives right then with Stefan.]

Elena: I'm here. [She hugs Bonnie.] Thank you for today.

Caroline: I can't believe it. We're actually all here. We are all here together! Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?

Bonnie: It's our last hurrah before you guys go off to college.

Natalya: Before we go off to college.

Elena: I... kinda sorta missed the deadline. You know, being an emotionless bitch.

Caroline: Well, the perks of being a vampire – we can go wherever we wanna go. We can choose our own roommates. We could – we could get a triple room!

[Elena and Stefan chuckle at Caroline's enthusiasm, while Bonnie smiles with tears in her eyes.

Bonnie: I'm happy we're all here.

Caroline: Aw – group hug!

Stefan: Ah, I don't – I don't hug...

Caroline: Oh, get over yourself! [ Natalya is looking a little Pale as she watches them and they each hug her] ''Hey Natalya are you alright your really pale.

Natalya: ''It's just Morning sickness I'm feeling that is all I'll just walk on the stage get my diploma No big deal.

Stefan: ''Morning Sickness did I miss something? [Looking at Natalya in concern]

Bonnie: ''Natalya is pregnant Stefan by Klaus.

Elena: ''What how is that possible? I though Vampire's couldn't have children.

Natalya: ''They can't but Hybrids can. Klaus is a Vampire/ Werewolf Hybrid and I'm a Mage we exchanged blood once and then one thing led to another and Now [Tears in her eyes] ''I'm with child.

Stefan: [He looks at her stunned and then walks over to Hug her truly happy for her] ''Congradulations Little Mage you deserve this miracle.

Natalya: ''Thank you Stefan.

Elena: ''I can't believe you are going to have a baby and I've always wanted a family of my own someday.

Natalya: ''And you will when ever you are ready to settle down and when that day comes call me and I will make a Potion that will help you conceive when ever your ready that is.

Caroline: ''Are you serious there is a way for all of us to have a child.

Natalya: ''I'm a Mage I can make anything happen just let me know someday and I will make that wish come true.

[ Everybody walks over to Natalya and hugs her when Bonnie hugs her Natalya feels a chill over her like a Ghost touched her and she looks at Bonnie in confusion]

Natalya: ''Bonnie what?

Bonnie: ''Please don't tell anyone I will tell them soon.

Natalya:[Sadness in her eyes] ''Okay

[The five of them close in for a joint hug. Mayor Hopkins opens the ceremony.]

Hopkins: Welcome parents, family, and friends. What a beautiful day for a graduation. Thank you for joining us today on this special day, as we celebrate our graduates. So let's get started. John Albrecht. David Bance. Sarah Beasley. Um, not to play favorites, but I am especially proud of this next graduate, my lovely daughter: Bonnie Bennett!

[Bonnie walks up onto the stage and hugs her father.]

Hopkins: Congratulations. I'm so proud of you, sweetie.

Bonnie: Thanks, Dad.

Hopkins: You're welcome.

Bonnie: For everything.

[He seems to sense something off about Bonnie's mood, but she smiles and leaves the stage.]

Hopkins: Savannah Davis. Matt Donovan. William Duncan. Caroline Forbes. Congratulations.

Caroline: Thank you.

Hopkins: Matt Freeman. Elena Gilbert. Natalya Savakis Congratulations.

Natalya: Thank you.

[In the audience Bonnie, seated among the students, claps for Elena when Kol suddenly leans forward from the row behind her to speak in her ear.]

Kol: Greetings, little witch.

Bonnie: [not looking at him] I thought Stefan got rid of you.

Kol: He did, and I spent the night crawling out of a cement grave. [He looks behind his row.] Isn't that the witch your friend Caroline killed?

[Bonnie turns and is surprised to see Aja sitting a few rows back.]

Kol: And over there, that's my hybrid friend, Adrian. Also dead. In fact, these seats are scattered with two dozen supernatural faces, all of whom have reason to lash out since their lives were sacrificed in order to make your Expression triangle. All they're waiting on is word from me.

Bonnie: The veil goes back up tonight. Don't you have anything better to do than harrass me and my friends?

Kol: [laughing] Well, that's the thing. I don't want the veil to go back up. In fact, I want you to drop it completely, so I and my fallen friends can live, Bonnie. It's time to pay the piper. [He see's Natalya walking over to sit down and he grabs her arm to talk to her] ''Hello there Little Mage I hear I'm going to be an uncle soon. you and my brother good.

Natalya: ''What are you doing here I thought you left after I brought you back from the dead?

Kol: ''I thank you for that Natalya but there are some unfinished business I have with those who tried to Kill me and there were some friends that died in order for this stupid Triangle to be down.

Natalya: ''Come on Kol you of all people knows that Revenge is never the answer you can spend all your life hating and getting Revenge but after you get it then what will you move on with your life or will you keep killing for Revenge.

Kol: [He takes her face in his and kisses her forehead then steps back] ''You are a beautiful and full of goodness I know realize what My brother see's in you but I'm sorry that I can't stop my Revenge on those who tried to Kill me and so I shall see you later. [ Natalya feeling so upset and sick she follows after him]

[Inside the school, Bonnie leads Kol into the boiler room.]

Bonnie: The Kol I remember was adamantly against hell on earth.

Kol: I was, till I was in hell. Now I would very much like to be back on earth.

[Kol finally notices Bonnie's body lying on the ground.]

Kol: What's this?

Bonnie: It's me. I died last night. I'm a ghost, and I want the same thing you want. I don't want to be on the Other Side with unfinished business. I want my parents to see me off to college, I want to decorate my dorm room with my best friends. I want to stay here, Kol. More than anything.

Kol: Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it together.

[He starts walking towards Bonnie, but is stopped suddenly, as though an invisible wall stands between them.]

Kol: What have you done?

[He tries to leave through the door they came in, but again is blocked by the magical barrier.]

Bonnie: This will hold you till dark. Then, when the veil is back up, this town will be rid of you for good.

Kol: But everything you just said–

Bonnie: It was true. But we don't always get what we want, do we?

THE QUARRY

[Damon and Vaughn are still at the edge of the cliff. Vaughn looks down into the quarry while holding a gun aimed back at Damon.]

Damon: [imitating Vaughn's accent] What's wrong, laddie? Can't swim?

[Vaughn looks back at Damon and notices his wound creeping up his neck.]

Vaughn: The hell happened to you?

Damon: [looking down] Oh. Well, would you look at that. That is nasty.

Vaughn: Connor... [He laughs, looking at his gun.] He must've laced these bullets with werewolf venom.

Damon: Ding-ding-ding. Not as dumb as you sound.

[Vaughn suddenly shoots Damon in the leg. Damon groans in pain, clutching at the new wound.]

Vaughn: This was all a lie, eh? You knew you were a dead man. [He pulls the cure, which is on a string about his neck, out from under his shirt.] Well, you don't get this back. Where'd you put Silas?

[Damon laughs softly. Vaughn shoots him square in the chest and Damon falls to his knees.]

Vaughn: One more jolt of werewolf toxin, and you'll be dead within minutes. [shouting] Where's Silas?

[Vaughn has his gun aimed at Damon's head, but Damon doesn't respond. Just as it seems Vaughn is about to pull the trigger, Alaric shows up, snaps Vaughn's neck and swings him swiftly into the quarry. Alaric turns to Damon.]

Alaric: Oops.

Damon: [weakly] One slight problem.

[Alaric holds up the cure, dangling on the string.]

Alaric: You mean this?

Damon: Yes. Yes, that.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[Mayor Hopkins finishes reading the names. Alaric talks to Stefan over the phone; the shots alternate between Stefan on the school grounds and Alaric at the quarry.]

Alaric: I would love nothing more than to get out of here before Vaughn comes back to life, but Damon won't take the cure. He wants it for Elena.

Stefan: Okay, just hang on a little longer. Natalya's calling Klaus again.

[Natalya hangs up her phone, shaking her head.]

Alaric: Stefan, we are past the point of Hail Mary phone calls. What do you want me to do, stand here and watch him die, or force-feed him the cure? [Elena casts a significant look at Stefan, who remains silent.] Stefan?

[Suddenly a high-pitched noise causes Stefan, Caroline and Elena to clutch at their heads in pain. Aja and the other dead witches approach them.]

Aja: Remember us, Caroline?

[She holds her arm out, casting whatever spell is hurting the vampires, until suddenly Klaus shows up, throws a cap like a disk at Aja and it beheads her. Her headless body falls to the ground and the noise stops.]

Klaus: There are plenty more of these to go around. Who's next? I can do this all day.

[Natalya turns to Klaus, smiling.]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Damon, all healed up, strides across his room bare-chested. He's starting to put a shirt on when Elena arrives.]

Damon: Hi.

Elena: Are you feeling better?

Damon: Yeah.

Elena: So it's all healed up?

Damon: Fresh as a daisy.

Elena: Good.

[Elena slaps a hand hard across Damon's face.]

[Downstairs, Lexi, Alaric, and Stefan settle down with drinks.]

Lexi: Ouch.

Alaric: Yeah, I taught her that swing.

[Lexi laughs.]

Stefan: You know it's not polite to eavesdrop, right?

Lexi: Hey, I'm short on time here. Don't rob me of what little joy I have.

[Elena walks into the room.]

Elena: Anyone seen Jeremy?

Alaric: Oh, he went to see Bonnie. He'll be back later. You know, before... well, you know.

Elena: Yeah. Stefan, can I, um... can I have a moment?

Stefan: Sure.

[They leave the room together. Lexi turns to Alaric.]

Lexi: This could get interesting.

Alaric: Usually does.

Lexi: So, the Other Side... Not exactly a party, is it?

Alaric: I've lived... better.

Lexi: You know there's something else out there, right? There has to be. Silas' whole agenda was to find peace with his one true love, and whatever 'peace' is... it's out there. I figure once we've served our time for all the bad things we've done, then it's just about letting go, moving on.

Alaric: And how are we supposed to do that when the knuckleheads we care about can't seem to keep their lives straight?

Lexi: Yeah...

[Stefan and Elena talk in another room.]

Stefan: So, what's up?

Elena: Honestly, Stefan, I just wanted to thank you. For sticking by me when I was at my worst, for believing that I was still in there. Even after everything I put you through, you... you never gave up on me.

Stefan: I, ah... I kind of owed you one.

[They smile at each other. After a moment, Elena holds out her hand, closed-fisted.]

Elena: Here.

[Stefan holds out a hand and she puts the cure into it.]

Elena: It's yours. I want you to have it.

Stefan: No, Elena, I'm not gonna–

Elena: Stefan. The only person worse at being a vampire than me is you. Human blood is your downfall. You got the raw end of the vampire deal. The rest of us will be fine, we'll survive. I mean, you taught us. You deserve whatever you want out of life. [She folds his fingers over the cure.] You deserve this.

[Elena stands holding Stefan's closed fist in her hands.]

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[Natalya stands on the football field in front of the commencement stage. Klaus approaches her.]

Natalya: How'd you get here so fast?

Klaus: I was already on my way.

[Natalya raises her eyebrows; Klaus draws a piece of paper out of the inside of his coat.]

Klaus: I received your graduation announcement. It was... very subtle. [Natalya shuts her eyes, smiling.] I assume you're expecting cash?

Natalya: That, or a mini fridge.

Klaus: ''Now that the graduation is over you can now come home when ever your ready I will be there. [ he smiles Softly then he waits as she finally steps to him and kisses his mouth passionately and he returns more hunger as they pull away] ''I Thought you hated me love after all you didn't talk to me in three days.

Natalya: ''You deserve those three days besides I had those three days to think about all that we have been through and now that it's finally come to an end I decided to forgive you for hurting me. I love you Klaus.

Klaus: [He kisses her again on her sweet mouth then he kisses her on the Forehead] ''When ever your ready Come home My Bed is waiting for you.

[Natalya She nods happily as she walks with him out of the Football field]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Damon watches the fire burn in the fireplace. Elena enters the room and strides toward him with purpose.]

Damon: I wanted to apologize...

[Elena crosses her arms in front of her.]

Elena: Good.

Damon: Let me finish. I said I wanted to. And then I realized, I'm not sorry.

Elena: You would rather die than be human, and you expect me to be okay with that?

Damon: I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with it, I just said I'm not sorry. But you know what I really am? Selfish, because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes, I would rather have died than be human. I'd rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die right now than spend my last final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was, because that's who I am, Elena, and I'm not gonna change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you.

[Elena looks at Damon for a long moment.]

Elena: Fine, then I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything, that in death you're the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person, you've made all the wrong choices, and of all the choices that I've made this will prove to be the worst one. But I am not sorry that I'm in love with you. I love you, Damon. I love y–

[Damon walks to Elena and kisses her passionately.]

[In another room, Stefan struggles to keep control over his face. Lexi walks up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder.]

Lexi: Now who's eavesdropping?

[Stefan places his hand on top of Lexi's.]

[Later, Stefan is loading the car with Silas' body when Damon walks outside.]

Damon: Stefan?

Stefan: Think the quarry will be deep enough to bury Silas?

Damon: Yeah, I don't think anyone's gonna stumble on him there.

Stefan: Yeah.

[Stefan continues to load the car.]

Damon: You want me to, ah–

Stefan: No, it's all right. I got Lexi coming with me.

Damon: [under his breath] Yeah.

[Damon starts to walk back inside.]

Stefan: Hey, Damon.

Damon: Yeah?

Stefan: I'm not happy about Elena... but I'm not not-happy for you, either. I just want you to know that.

Damon: Thanks, brother.

[Damon walks back inside.]

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL – UNDERGROUND CAVE

[Jeremy walks into the cave to meet Bonnie.]

Jeremy: Hey.

Bonnie: Hey.

Jeremy: I needed to see you.

Bonnie: I need to close the veil, Jer. The hybrids, and the hunters–

Jeremy: I get it. I'm ready. I just... wanted to be with you when it happened.

Bonnie: Did you and Elena...?

Jeremy: I can't. I can't say goodbye to her. We said 'no tears' and... I left her a letter. She'll find it when all this is over. I'm ready.

[Bonnie closes her eyes and the flames in the torches flare up.]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Alaric is gazing out the window when Damon returns. Damon goes straight for the decanter of bourbon and pours a couple drinks.]

Alaric: Moon's full.

Damon: Yeah.

Alaric: Where's Elena?

Damon: She's trying to find Bonnie and Jeremy. She's worried about the time.

[Alaric smiles at Damon.]

Damon: What?

Alaric: You got the girl, man.

Damon: [as though he still can't quite believe it] I got the girl.

Alaric: Now don't screw it up.

[Damon looks back down at the drinks.]

Damon: Well, with you looking over my shoulder, how can I?

[He looks back up to see that Alaric has disappeared.]

THE ROAD

[Lexi and Stefan are driving.]

Lexi: New York?

Stefan: Too close.

Lexi: Vegas!

Stefan: Ugh, no. Too touristy.

Lexi: Look, I know you think I'm joking, but you are leaving. You just graduated for the millionth time. It's time to start living your life.

Stefan: What if Elena was... the one?

Lexi: She was. And she will always be an epic love. Contrary to popular belief, there are actually multiple ones – especially for a vampire. The only way to find another is to let go, and move on.

[Stefan watches the road for a moment as he drives.]

Stefan: I've never been to Portland.

[He looks over at the passenger seat, but Lexi has disappeared.]

Stefan: See ya, Lexi.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[Elena opens the door to the boiler room and enters.]

Elena: Bonnie, Jer, are you guys here?

Kol: Well, well.

[Kol appears behind Elena.]

Kol: Speaking of unfinished business.

[He attacks Elena, throwing her to the ground. Elena braces herself but just as suddenly as the attack started, Kol has vanished. She gets up, realizing what must have happened, but doesn't have more than a moment to let it sink in before she hears a noise nearby. She turns and Katherine is there.]

Katherine: Happy graduation, cupcake.

[She slams Elena against a wall.]

[In the underground cave, Bonnie continues to do a spell with her eyes closed while Jeremy waits. She opens her eyes.]

Bonnie: It's almost closed.

Jeremy: So this is it? 'Cause there were a million things I wanted to say to you, but now nothing seems quite right.

Bonnie: Then don't say anything.

[She walks to him and kisses him. The torches flare up before going out, leaving them in darkness. Jeremy gasps, backs away and clutches at his chest.]

Jeremy: What's happening?

Bonnie: Oh, my god.

[Bonnie gives a small, triumphant laugh.]

Jeremy: What is it?

Bonnie: It worked, Jer. I did a spell that brought you back. I didn't think it would work, but I – I closed the veil and you're still... here.

Jeremy: I'm alive?

[Bonnie nods, and Jeremy struggles for words. He rushes toward her, but his face falls when she touches his neck.]

Jeremy: I can't feel your hand. What's going on, Bonnie? Why can't I feel you?

Bonnie: It's okay.

Jeremy: Bonnie, what did you do?

Bonnie: I have the witches, and my grams... You can see ghosts, we can talk whenever we want.

Jeremy: No... No! No, you can't be dead.

Bonnie: Do me this one favor: you tell Elena and Caroline that I'm spending the summer with my mom.

Jeremy: I can't. They need to know.

Bonnie: For the first time in forever, my friends are okay. I don't want to take that from them.

[She walks past Jeremy and he turns to watch her go.]

Bonnie: I'm gonna be okay, I promise.

[Bonnie walks over to her grams, takes her hand, and they walk away together. but before she leaves someone takes her spirit and Yanks her back in causing her to step back confused Bonnie looks around]

Bonnie: ''What's going on?

Natalya:[ She is mumbling under her breath as she does some symbols in the air around Bonnie's Body] ''Bonnie this is the last time I will do this for anyone again because this is dangerous You will be brought back to life.

Bonnie: ''What Natalya but your pregnant you could hurt yourself.

Natalya: ''I know but I can't allow you to lose your life when you saved so many. [She again Yanks on Bonnie's soul and then she disappears into her body again and she stands up] ''It's done your soul is back in your body.

Sheila: ''You are remarkable Child and soon will be a remarkable Mother. Thank you for saving my Granddaughters life.

Natalya: ''You Welcome Sheila. [She was about to say more when she runs into a corner and throws up Jeremy and Bonnie come over to rub her back] ''Hmm disgusting.

Jeremy: ''Goodness so that is what pregnancy does to you.

Bonnie: ''Morning sickness does it every time. [She hugs Natalya fondly so did Jeremy] ''Thank you so Much Natalya for everything.

Natalya: ''Anything for my friends.

LOCKWOOD MANSION

[Matt walks to the front door and opens it to see Rebekah.]

Matt: Hey... What are you doing here?

Rebekah: I just wanted to see if you were okay. Rough day and whatnot.

Matt: Thanks. Look, I'd invite you in, but I promised Tyler I was gonna keep this a low-vampire zone.

[Rebekah nods, understanding, then hesitates over her next words.]

Rebekah: I know that we were under duress today, so... whatever, you know, plans that we were making... I understand if you don't want to.

Matt: You and I... this isn't gonna work. I need to keep my love life a low-vampire zone, too, okay?

Rebekah: [smiling] Of course. I get it.

[She turns to leave, but stops when Matt speaks again.]

Matt: So whatever happens on the road, stays on the road, all right? [Rebekah, grinning, turns back round.] That little wedding town in Italy? Don't get any ideas about turning me into a vampire so that we can live eternally ever after, you know what I mean?

Rebekah: I'm sorry, are you saying...?

Matt: I've never set one foot outside of this town. I have no college plans, no idea what the future holds for me... But I do know that it's time that I start truly living. And, since you almost killed me this year, I figured it's your obligation to show me how.

Rebekah: [grinning] Okay.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[Katherine throws Elena against a door.]

Elena: What are you doing?

Katherine: Would you believe I'm having a bad day?

[She picks Elena up and throws her against a wall of lockers. Elena gets up but Katherine speeds over and kicks up her leg to press her booted foot over Elena's neck.]

Katherine: It started when Bonnie denied me my Silas-like immortality.

Elena: Of course, because Katherine Pierce can't be happy with good old vampire-caliber immortality.

[Elena finally manages to throw off Katherine's foot and uses her leverage to slam Katherine to the ground. Katherine immediately slams Elena back against another wall of lockers. Elena rips off one of the locker doors and swings against at Katherine's face. Katherine grabs onto the door.]

Katherine: I deserved it. I never had a graduation, or a prom, or, you know, a life. But you did.

[Katherine swings the door into Elena's face, sending her back a pace.]

Katherine: You have everything, and it's not because you're a good little girl who deserves happiness, it's because you stole mine.

[Katherine throws the door at Elena, who ducks and the door lodges into the other lockers.]

Elena: I stole your happiness? You killed my brother!

[Katherine runs at Elena, but Elena blocks Katherine and throws her down the hall. Katherine gets back up.]

Katherine: I'll admit, that was nasty.

[Yelling in fury, Elena rushes at Katherine, who twists Elena's arm and throws her at a fire emergency case – the glass in the door of it shatters as Elena slams against it. Elena struggles on the floor as Katherine walks over, sees a janitor's mop propped against the wall and breaks off the wooden handle.]

Katherine: I have nothing. [She beats Elena with the stick.] But I'm about to change that. [She kicks Elena.]

Elena: Kicking someone while they're down... classy till the end, Katherine.

Katherine: [laughing] Your end.

[She stabs the broken end of the stick into Elena's throat. Elena gulps and struggles against it as Katherine digs it in deeper.]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Flashback to earlier, when Elena was trying to give the cure to Stefan.]

Elena: You deserve whatever you want out of life. You deserve this.

Stefan: Listen... I'm glad you're okay with who you are now. But every single thing I did to get this, I did for you, so that the choice of whether you wanted to be a vampire or not would always be yours.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[Katherine pulls the stick out of Elena's throat and thrusts her hand into Elena's chest, grabbing hold of her heart. Elena frantically reaches into a pocket in her jacket.]

Katherine: Bye-bye, little girl.

[Elena finally pulls the cure out of her pocket and shoves it into Katherine's mouth and forces her jaw to close around it. Katherine's eyes widen as the cure dissolves in her mouth, and falls to the floor beside Elena, unconscious.]

Elena: Have a nice human life, Katherine.

THE QUARRY

[Stefan unloads the canvas bag that contains Silas' remains, but when he tosses it to the ground its contents sound like a bunch of loose pieces. He kicks it and reaches inside to find shards of ordinary stone.]

Elena/Silas: Don't bother. I'm not there.

[Silas approaches him from behind, and Stefan turns and stands.]

Stefan: Silas. You were stone. They saw you, the spell worked.

Elena/Silas: That's the funny thing about spells – they're bound by Nature. Nature demands balance, so every spell has a loophole. The spell that turned me into stone was bound by a witch – a living witch. So when that witch died, the spell broke.

Stefan: Bonnie? Bonnie's not dead.

Elena/Silas: It doesn't matter, does it? And here's where the mystery of me comes full circle. I created the immortality spell two thousand years ago. I can never die, so Nature needed to find a balance – a version of me that could die. A shadow-self – a doppelgänger.

Stefan: So, this is finally your real face? You're another one of them?

Elena/Silas: Not exactly.

[Silas' reflection in the car window shows a face identical to Stefan's, and Silas takes on his true form.]

Silas: Hello, my shadow-self.

[Silas approaches Stefan and stabs him in the gut with a stake.]

Silas: Do you have any idea what it's like to starve for two thousand years?

[Silas lets go and Stefan falls to his knees. Silas puts Stefan into the body-sized safe, locks him in and tips it over the edge of the cliff into the quarry. Inside the safe, Stefan bangs against it as it begins to fill with water, shouting out as the water engulfs his face.]


End file.
